Time Travel and TV
by The Potters of the Future
Summary: Merlin, Gaius, the knights of the roundtable and Gwen gather to watch Merlin.
1. Prolouge

Prologue

Some knights of Camelot were on patrol out at Camelot looking for the Regent – Arthur Pendragon's – evil, half-sister, sorceress – Morgana Pendragon – she had taken over Camelot. But the group of knights currently on patrol had taken out her and her half-sister, Morgause's immortal army. They were looking for her in a village where they had heard reports of her sightings with her half-sister.

In the group was the Crown Prince and Regent – Arthur Pendragon himself. There was a knight of noble birth Sir Leon. Then there were several knew knights including the king's fiancé's brother – Elyan. There was Sir Gwaine who was for once not drunk! There was the muscular, tall and ever silent Sir Percival. Lancelot who seemed almost always in competition with the Prince mainly due to the would be Queen – Guinevere – who had won the hearts of both future king and knight. Last – but definitely not least not that most knew this – was the servant of Prince Arthur. Merlin and Arthur whose relationship began rocky at best would rarely be seen without each other. Merlin would ride into battles with Arthur. But unbeknownst to the prince his servant had a dangerous secret which could kill him if anyone knew. Merlin or Emerys as the druids called him was the most powerful warlock in the world. He was destined – at Arthur's side – to unite Albion under one high king – Arthur Pendragon.

That was why Merlin was the first to feel the strange wind that over took them. The Prince, Knights and Merlin ended up in a strange room. It had large glass windows and soft bed like chairs. There was a strange contraption in the middle of the room.

'That would be sorcery,' said Arthur.

'I don't think so,' said Merlin not feeling any of the tingly feeling he got from magic.

'How would you know?' asked Arthur.

'Oh no reason,' said Merlin.

Lancelot looked at his magical friend who shook his head.

'Oh come on look,' said Merlin.

He went over to the strange contraption and turned it on. He then found a strange box thing saying _Merlin_ thinking it was for him he pushed it in a whole which he had a feeling would be the right size for it. With this he allowed the box to light up.

Gwen was helping Gaius with Huinith who had come to them ill when the knights and Merlin were away. She hoped that they would be back soon. Though she told herself that it was to inform Merlin about Huinith's health she knew it was also to see her handsome fiancé and Lancelot. That was why she was scared when a strange wind overtook them and she ended up falling into Arthur's strong arm.

'Gaius? Mother?' Merlin said.

Gwen saw the hurt as Merlin took in his mother's haggard appearance. Merlin knelt down by the woman and she sat up looking perfectly fine again. Gwen thought that maybe she had just been missing her baby – well grown up son. Then she heard the strange and mysterious music on the strange lighted screen.

'Magic?' she asked.

'No,' said Merlin sounding peeved. 'Come on lets see what it does,' said Lancelot pulling painfully and guiltily on her heartstrings.


	2. The Dragon's Call

The Dragon's Call

The group of friends sat to watch the black box.

_Merlin was making his way over a sandy hill._

'Why does it start with Merlin?' asked Arthur disgruntled.

'Because I'm the best,' said Merlin grinning.

But he exchanged looks with Lancelot and Gaius both wondering the same; would his secret be revealed?

'_No young man, no matter how great, can know his destiny. _

'Destiny?' said Arthur 'but your just a servant. Not that there's anything wrong with that but still…' he shut up.

_He cannot glimpse his part in the great story that is about to unfold. Like everyone, he must live and learn. And so it will be for the young warlock _

There were shouts from everyone except Gaius and Lancelot. They only shut up when Merlin sent up a light into the air.

'You're a sorcerer?' said Arthur in betrayal.

'Warlock,' corrected Merlin.

'Same thing,' said Arthur.

'Warlock's are those born with magic, sorcerer's are those who learn magic,' said Gaius quietly. 'There are many who have no choice –'

'Yet we're still hunted down all the same,' sighed Merlin sadly.

'Why didn't you tell me?' asked Arthur.

'I didn't want you to make the decision between me and your father,' said Merlin. 'And as for the rest of you if I'm caught I'll burn if you know you'll burn for harbouring me.'

_arriving at the gates of Camelot. A boy that will, in time, father the legend. His name: Merlin.'_

_Merlin had arrived in Camelot. Uther was addressing the crowds._

_Let this serve as a lesson to all. This man, Thomas James Collins, is judged guilty of conspiring to use enchantments and magic. And, pursuant to the laws of Camelot, I, Uther Pendragon, have decreed that such practices are banned on penalty of death. I pride myself as a fair and just king, but for the crime of sorcery there is but one sentence I can pass.'_

_Uther then has the man beheaded._

'That's why you don't like to tell people the truth,' said Gwen.

'Uther is a terrifying man when you have to live with magic,' said Merlin softly.

'It seems so much worse from your point of view,' said Arthur.

'Really?' asked Merlin.

'_When I came to this land, this kingdom was mired in chaos, but with the people's help magic was driven from the realm. _

Merlin snorted eyes flashing golden a window smashing.

_So I declare a festival to celebrate twenty years since the Great Dragon _

Again Merlin growled.

_was captured and Camelot freed from the evil of sorcery. _

'Yet it's you who condemns innocent to burn,' said Merlin coldly.

_Let the celebrations begin._

Merlin looked disgusted; he tried not to say too much given that Arthur was in the room.

_A woman who they all knew to be Mary Collins appeared._

'_There is only one evil in this land, and it is not magic! It is you! _

Quite a few people looked like they agreed with this statement. Arthur looked uncomfortable.

_With your hatred and your ignorance! You killed my son! But I promise you, before these celebrations are over, you will share my tears. An eye for an eye, a tooth for a tooth, a son for a son.'_

'Magic should never be used like that,' sighed Merlin. 'It should only ever be used for good. It feels so wrong when people corrupt that which is pure,' he said sadly.

'Why do they?' asked Arthur.

'Fear and hatred,' replied Merlin.

Arthur looked confused.

'Imagine being hunted for what you were born as, watching your family being killed and living with the threat of execution hanging over you,' said Merlin. 'What would you do?'

'Oh,' was all Arthur said.

'_Seize her!' Uther shouted._

_Then Mary Collin disappears in a flash of smoke. Merlin then walks through the castle and sees the guard._

'_Where would I find Gaius, the- the court physician?' asked Merlin._

_The guard point Merlin in his direction. Merlin knocks on the door and enters Gaius' quarters and looks around._

'_Hello?' Merlin calls out._

_He wanders into the room._

'_Hello? Gaius?' calls out Merlin._

_Gaius is standing on a ladder in a bookcase and he looks around then falls off the ladder. Merlin's eyes glow gold as Gaius' falls slow and a bed comes hurtling towards him which the old man lands softly on._

'_What did you just do?' asked Gaius._

'So you knew?' said Arthur hurt.

'I wasn't going to turn him in, Arthur,' said Gaius softly. 'And at that point you hadn't even met him!'

'_Erm...' said Merlin._

'I got better at lying,' murmured Merlin.

'Good thing too,' said Gaius.

'_Tell me!' demanded the old man._

'_I, I, I have no idea what happened.' Merlin attempted to lie._

'_If anyone had seen that...' said Gaius._

'_Er, no! That, that was, that was nothing to do with me. That, that was...'stuttered Merlin._

'_I know what it was! I just want to know where you learned how to do it!' said Gaius._

'You see commonly even those born with magic have to learn how to do anything with it but with Merlin it seems instinctual,' murmured Gaius.

'_Nowhere,' said Merlin._

'_So how is it you know magic?' asked Gaius suspiciously._

_'I don't.' said Merlin._

_'Where did you study? Answer me!' growled Gaius._

'I would never have allowed him to study magic,' said Hunith. 'I didn't want to lose another one to Uther!'

_'I, I've never studied magic or, or been taught.' Merlin said._

_'Are you lying to me, boy?' said Gaius._

_'What do you want me to say? 'asked Merlin desperately._

_'The truth!' said Gaius._

_'I was born like this!' said Merlin._

_'That's impossible! Who are you?' said Gaius._

_'Oh, erm...' said Merlin._

_[pulls of backpack]  
><em>

'_I have this letter.' Said Merlin._

_'I, I don't have my glasses.' Said Merlin._

_'I'm Merlin.' Said Merlin._

_'Hunith's son?' said Gaius._

'Got there at last,' smirked Gwaine.

_' Yes!' said Merlin sounding relieved._

'_But you're not meant to be here till Wednesday!' said Gaius._

_'It is Wednesday.' Said Merlin._

Everyone but Gaius who looked very embarrassed laughed.

_'Ah. Right, then. You better put your bag in there.' Said Gaius._

'_You, you won't say anything about, erm...' said Merlin sounding scared._

'You really were scared of my father,' said Arthur sadly.

_'No. Although, Merlin, I should say thank you.' Said Gaius._

'Good remember you manners,' smiled Huinith.

_Merlin looked over at Camelot._

'It really is very beautiful,' smiled Merlin in typical country boy way.

_Then Huinith's voice over began. 'My dear Gaius, I turn to you for I feel lost and alone and don't know who to trust. _

'Because of my father,' said Arthur. 'Sorry.'

'Don't be,' said Merlin forcefully. 'You're not the one who persecutes my kind. The only Pendragon I want an apology from is your father!'

_It is every mother's fate to think her child is special, and yet I would give my life that Merlin were not so. Ours is a small village and he is so clearly at odds with people here that, if he were to remain, I fear what would become of him. _

'So you send him to where Uther is!' asked Gwen.

'Gaius could teach him what he needs to know,' shrugged Huinith.

_He needs a hand to hold, a voice to guide, someone that might help him find a purpose for his gifts. _

'Did you?' asked Leon.

'Oh yes,' said Merlin looking at Arthur.

_I beg you, if you understand a mother's love for her son, keep him safe, and may God save you both.'_

_The scene cut to Morgana and Uther._

There were growls from everyone but Merlin who sighed sadly.

'_Morgana.' Asks Uther._

_'Yes?' she says._

_'What is it? Why are you not joining us at the feast?' asks the king._

_'I just don't think chopping someone's head off is cause for celebration. _

'She has a point,' said Merlin.

_That poor mother.'_

'Yeah I don't know what I would do if Merlin were executed,' said Huinith softly.

_'It was simple justice for what he'd done.' Said Uther coldly._

Merlin growled at this.

_'To whom? He practiced some magic, he didn't hurt anyone.' Said Morgana._

Again Merlin nodded.

_'You were not around twenty years ago, you have no idea what it was like.' Said Uther._

Merlin snarled knowing that it was because of him giving Ygraine's life away that this was happening.

_'How long are you going to keep punishing people for what happened then?' asked Morgana._

_'Until they realise there is no room for magic in my kingdom! _

'You can't stop it,' said Gaius. 'If magic ended the whole world would die without it there to keep order.'

_You will be with me when I greet Lady Helen.'_

_'I told you! I want no part in these celebrations!' said Morgana._

_'I'm your guardian! I expect you to do as I ask. If you show me no respect at least respect our finest singer'_

_'You know, the more brutal you are, the more enemies you will create!' said Morgana._

'Which is part of why Morgana is so evil,' said Merlin pain and guilt in his voice.

_The scene cut to Lady Helen's campsite where Lady Helen was humming._

'_Hello? Gregory?' she greets her guard._

_'Lady Helen.' Says Gregory._

_'Is all well?' the Lady asks._

_'Yes, ma'am. With luck, we should reach Camelot late tomorrow.' Says Gregory._

_'That's good.' Said Lady Helen.  
><em>

'_I'll be outside if you need me.' the guard informs his lady._

_Gregory draws his sword._

'_Who's there? Who's there?' the guard calls out._

_'Akwele seo magdp. Akwele seo magdp. Akwele seo magdp.' Mary Collins curses the voodoo doll. She then stabs it where Lady Helen dies._

'_Ghefrolinz grimpoxin kouata.' She chants another spell. And turns into Lady Helen._

'Can you do that?' Arthur asked Merlin.

'I've never tried,' said Merlin delicately. 'But I can change my appearance.'

_A voice called, 'Merlin! Merlin!'_

'Who was that?' asked Arthur impatiently.

'You'll see,' said Merlin mysteriously.

Gaius who guessed it was the great dragon laughed and everyone else groaned.

_Merlin wakes up and enters Gaius' chambers._

'_I got you water. You didn't wash last night.' Said Gaius._

_'Sorry.' Said Merlin._

_'Help yourself to breakfast.' Said Gaius._

_Merlin sits down with Gaius to some water porridge._

'Is that what you eat?' said Arthur in disgust.

'Well not all of us have been brought up like a pig,' said Merlin with a cheeky glint in his eyes.

_Gaius waited till Merlin had sat down then he knocked a jug of water over. Merlin instinctively caught it with his eyes flashing golden. Before he let it go and it splashed all over the floor._

'You really had no choice in the matter,' frowned Leon realising that it was wrong of the king to execute people in possession of magic.

'No,' said Merlin. 'I never had a choice!'

'_How did you do that? Did you incant a spell in your mind.' Asked Gaius._

'I wish it were that simple,' murmured Merlin.

_'I don't know any spells.' Said Merlin._

_'So what did you do? There must be something.' Said Gaius._

_'It just happens.' Said Merlin._

_Merlin began to clear up the mess._

'_Well, we better keep you out of trouble. You can help me until I find some paid work for you. _

'I found it myself,' smirked Merlin, 'as was my destiny!'

'How is being a servant your destiny?' asked Arthur.

'You'll see,' said Merlin eyes glinting mysteriously.

_Here.' Said Gaius._

_Gaius placed a small bottle and a sac on the table._

'_Hollyhock and Feverfew for Lady Percival, and this is for Sir Olwin. He's as blind as a weevil, so warn him not to take it all at once.'_

Merlin could have groaned knowing that this would come true.

_'Okay,' said Merlin._

_'And here.' Said Gaius placing a sandwich on the table._

'Is that all you have for lunch?' said an affronted Arthur.

'Is he going to say that Everytime?' asked Gwaine.

'I think so,' smiled Percival.

'_Off you go. And Merlin! I need hardly tell you that the practice of any form of enchantments will get you killed.' Said Gaius grimly._

'I'm going to change that,' said Arthur.

'Thank you,' smiled Merlin.

_Merlin eats as he walks to Sir Olwin's quarters. He knocks on the door and old, blind, squinty Sir Olwin answers._

'_Erm, I brought you your medicine,' said Merlin._

_Sir Olwin pops the cork and begins drinking._

'_Oh, and Gaius said don't drink it all at...' said Merlin too late._

'_I'm sure it's fine.' Said Merlin._

'Merlin,' said Gaius.

'He was alright,' said Merlin.

'That's not the point,' said Gaius.

'Oh come on I'm about to meet His Prattiness,' said Merlin.

Arthur rolled his eyes at the warlock.

_Merlin is now crossing the training ground where he comes across Arthur bullying his current servant._

Arthur grimaced, 'it looks really bad from here.'

'You were really bad,' said Gwen. 'But Merlin changed that!'

'I think you did too,' added Arthur.

Gwen shrugged, 'I barely recognize you,' said Percival.

'I was an idiot at that time,' said Arthur.

'You were a child,' said Gaius.

'Thanks,' said Arthur.

'You'll always be a prat to me,' grinned Merlin.

'Some things never change,' laughed sir Leon.

'_Where's the target?' mocked Arthur._

_Arthur's gang laughed at the prince._

Sir Leon and Arthur looked awkward.

'You were there too,' said Percival.

'_There, Sir?' said Morris._

'Never bait Arthur,' said Merlin.

'What am I an animal?' asked Arthur.

'Sometimes I wonder,' laughed Gwaine.

'_It's into the sun?' said Arthur._

_'But, it's not that bright.' Said Morris._

_'A bit like you, then?' retorted Arthur cruelly._

'_I'll put the target on the other end, shall I, Sir?' said Morris._

_Morris begins to carry the target to the other side of the training ground._

'_Teach him a lesson. Go on, boy.' growled the knight called Sir Jamieson._

_'This'll teach him.' said Arthur._

'Arthur!' said Gwen angrily.

'I thought you were one of the few good nobles,' said Gwaine.

'Not then,' said Arthur.

_Yeah.' Encouraged Sir Amos._

_'He he. Teach him a lesson.' Laughed Sir Jamieson._

_Arthur throws a dagger at the target the servant was still carrying._

In the room everyone was glaring at the prince.

'_Hey! Hang on!' said Morris._

'Stick up for yourself,' cheered Lancelot.

_'Don't stop!' laughed Arthur._

Arthur suddenly felt a strange tingly feeling in his ears. Everyone started laughing.

'What?' he demanded.

Then he felt his ears which were donkey shaped.

'Merlin!' shouted Arthur.

'Sorry,' smirked Merlin not looking sorry at all, 'Cras converson,' murmured Merlin.

'Merlin don't abuse your powers!' snapped Gaius.

'Sorry,' said Merlin then grinned at Arthur who was staring at his servant in complete and utter shock.

_Morris takes a few steps back._

'_Here?' asked Morris._

_Gwen opens an upper window and shakes a rug frowning as she watches Arthur bullying the serving boy._

Arthur groaned, 'you would have to see that he said!'

'I don't know why my sister has fallen for you,' Elyan shook his head.

Lancelot looked on jealous but didn't say anything.

'Well you know what they say love works in mysterious ways,' laughed Merlin. Gwaine joined in as Lancelot looked jealous, Elyan looked awkward, and the engaged couple blushed.

'_I told you to keep moving!' called out Arthur._

'Prat,' said Merlin.

_Arthur threw another dagger._

Arthur was receiving a lot of glares.

'_Come on! Run!' calls Arthur._

_Morris shuffles along trying to carry the large board of wood and Arthur throws more daggers._

'_Do you want some moving target practice?' asks Arthur._

_Morris drops the target which rolls to Merlin's feet. Merlin puts a foot on it so Morris can't pick it up._

'Why did you do that?' asked Elyan.

'So he could put a stop to Arthur's bullying ways,' Gwen rolled her eyes.

'Hey I'm not the one marrying him,' said Elyan.

Merlin laughed, 'sorry bad image.'

'_Hey, come on, that's enough.' Said Merlin]_

_'What?' said Merlin._

'Ah is the Princess deaf?' laughed Gwaine.

'Nah just stupid,' grinned Merlin making the cushion the prince threw at him levitate. 'Wish I could have done that before,' laughed Merlin.

'Uther would have you executed,' reminded Gaius.

'True,' said Merlin.

_'You've had your fun, my friend.' Said Merlin._

_'Do I know you?' asked Arthur coming towards Merlin._

_'Er, I'm Merlin,' responded Merlin holding out a hand to Arthur for the prince to take._

'_So I don't know you.' Arthur stated._

'The Princess' a genius!' laughed Gwaine.

_'No.' admitted Merlin.  
><em>

'_Yet you called me "friend."' Arthur said._

_'That was my mistake,' agreed Merlin._

_'Yes, I think so,' Arthur thinking that things were going his way._

'_Yeah. I'd never have a friend who could be such an as,' said Merlin._

_Merlin starts walking away._

_Arthur snorts, _'_or I one who could be so stupid.'_

'Did you two really start arguing from the day you first met?' snorted Lancelot.

'Yes,' laughed Gwen and Sir Leon.

Arthur and Merlin just shrugged and Gaius rolled his eyes.

_Merlin stops walking._

'Uh oh you've angered the Great Merlin!' laughed Gwaine.

'That's not funny,' said Merlin.

Gaius and Merlin shared a look.

'_Tell me, Merlin, do you know how to walk on your knees?' asked Arthur._

_'No.' said Merlin.  
><em>

_Would you like me to help you?' asked Arthur._

'_I wouldn't if I were you,' retorted Merlin in a threatening voice._

'Threatening the princess are we now?' laughed Gwaine.

'He could take any of us easily,' said Lancelot quietly.

'Yup I remember when I was three I accidentally set the house,' said Merlin.

'Merlin gave a whole other name to terrible threes,' smile Huinith.

'I don't know why you put up with me,' said Merlin quietly.

'You're my son,' said Huinith with a smile.

Arthur looked on jealously having had his mother die as a baby.

_Arthur laughed,_

'I seem a bit of a fool now,' grimaced Arthur.

'That's cause you are,' said Merlin a cheeky glint in his eyes.

'_Why? What are you going to do to me?' asked the arrogant Prince._

_'You have no idea,' said Merlin in a mysterious voice._

_'Be my guest! Come on! Come on! Come oooooon.' Arthur said._

_Merlin looks and just takes a swing at him. _

'Couldn't do magic in front of you all,' said Merlin sadly.

_Arthur twists Merlin's arm behind his back._

'_Whoa,' said Sir Leon._

_Gwen cringes at Merlin's position._

'_I'll have you thrown in jail for that,' said Arthur._

_'What, who do you think you are? The King?' asked Merlin._

'You really had no idea who he was, did you?' asked Sir Leon.

'No,' said Merlin.

'Still brave to take on a group of knights,' said Lancelot.

'True,' said Percival.

_'No. I'm his son, Arthur.' Arthur responded._

_Arthur takes Merlin out at the knees. Merlin is escorted down to the cells by guards._

_Mary Collins disguised as the beautiful Lady Helen crosses the drawbridge and enter Camelot._

'Nowadays I would be able to sense some new magic coming to Camelot,' said Merlin quietly.

'Can they sense you?' asked Arthur.

'No too powerful for them to even comprehend,' said Merlin.

Arthur raised an eyebrow, 'and you call me cocky!'

'It's the truth,' was all Merlin said.

_Mary Collins' true reflection appears in the puddle._

'Why does that happen?' asked Arthur.

'In the reflective surfaces have been used for scrying, or telling the future because you cannot hide anything in the reflection. They are the truth even if you hide. That is why when I change my appearance I avoid all reflective surfaces,' said Merlin.

'When have you changed your appearance?' asked Percival.

All Merlin did was smile.

_Mary Collins enters the throne room to where Uther and some of his court members are currently._

'_Lady Helen. Thank you so much for coming to sing at our celebrations,' said Uther graciously._

Merlin glared at the box where the tyrant was celebrating killing an innocent sorcerer.

_'The pleasure's all mine,' said Mary Collins._

'Not the singing though,' said Merlin grimly.

_'How was your journey?' asked Uther._

_Mary Collins faked a sigh, 'Oh, the time it took, Sire.' She said softly._

_Uther took one of her hands and kissed it, 'Well, it's always worth the wait.'_

_'It will be,' said Mary Collins obviously thinking of her plot to kill Arthur._

'She's not talking about her singing,' said Percival.

'Well she sort of is,' said Merlin.

_Merlin is in his cell sleeping on the straw floor._

'_Merlin, Merlin,' the mysterious voice calls._

_Merlin wakes and hears the voice coming from the floor underneath him jumps up away from the voice calling to him._

'_Merlin,' the voice calls again._

_Merlin moves towards the floor putting his head close to ground to see what the voice was._

'_Merlin,' said Gaius in surprise._

'Well you did look a bit of an idiot like that,' said Gaius.

'When doesn't he?' laughed Arthur.

Merlin fake pouted but a smile was playing on his lips.

_The cell door opens and Gaius steps in leaving the guards behind him._

_Gaius sighed at his young ward, 'You never cease to amaze me! The one thing that someone like you should do is keep your head down, and what do you do? You behave like an idiot.'_

'What do you expect?' said Arthur, 'it's Merlin.'

'Oh don't blame him he's just a country boy,' said Percival.

_'I'm sorry,' said Merlin._

_'You're lucky. I managed to pull a few strings to get you released,' said Gaius._

_'Oh, thank you! Thank you!' Merlin all but shouted enthusiastically._

_Gaius frowns at Merlin for his excitement._

'You really were so naïve and innocent back then,' said Gaius sadly.

'_I won't forget this.' Merlin vowed._

_'Well, there is a small price to pay,' said Gaius an evil glint in his eyes._

'How Merlin managed to inherit that look off you I don't know, Uncle,' smiled Huinith.

_Merlin is now in the stocks being pelted by fruit and looking like he was thoroughly enjoying himself._

'Only Merlin could find being in the stocks fun,' Huinith rolled her eyes.

'_Oh, no,' said Merlin his statement at odds with the way he was beaming at the town children._

_Gaius laughs at the boy._

'_Thanks,' Merlin rolls his eyes at his Great Uncle._

_The children leave and Gwen approaches Merlin._

'_I'm Guinevere, but most people call me Gwen. I'm the Lady Morgana's maid,' said Gwen._

A lot of people glowered at the mention of Morgana but Merlin seemed sad.

_'Right. I'm Merlin.' Merlin introduced himself by doing his best whilst in the stocks to shake hands with the once and future queen. Although, most people just call me Idiot.'_

'You said it,' said Arthur.

_'No, no, no. I saw what you did. It was so brave,' said Gwen._

Arthur glared at Merlin.

_'It was stupid,' said Merlin._

'Yet you did it again,' said Arthur.

Merlin shrugged.

_'Well, I'm glad you walked away. You weren't going to beat him.' said Gwen._

'Not without magic which would get you executed,' said Gaius.

'If they could catch me,' grinned Merlin.

_Merlin snorted, 'Oh, I...I can beat him.' said Merlin confidently._

'Well I could,' said Merlin.

'Illegally,' said Arthur.

'True,' said Merlin.

_'You think? Because you don't look like one of these big, muscle-y kind of fellows,' said Gwen._

Gwaine laughed, 'so nice.'

_'Thanks,' said Merlin._

'_No! No, I'm sure you're stronger than you look. It's just, erm...Arthur's one of these real rough, tough, save the world kind of men, and...well...' Gwen trailed off._

'I've saved Camelot more times than I care to remember!' stated Merlin.

_'What?' Merlin demanded._

_'You don't look like that.' Gwen said._

_Merlin motions for Gwen to move closer to him where he whispers, 'I'm in disguise.'_

'Well its true,' said Merlin.

_Gwen laughs, 'Well, it's great you stood up to him.'_

Arthur glared at Merlin.

_'What? You think so?' asks Merlin sounding pleased._

Arthur and Elyan glared at the warlock, 'got a crush on my sister have you!'

'What Gwen – but she's Gwen,' said Merlin looking completely confused.

'Girls really aren't Merlin's thing,' said Gwaine.

Merlin winced thinking of Freya.

'What's up?' asked Arthur noticing Merlin's reaction.

Merlin shook his head.

_'Arthur's a bully, and everyone thought you were a real hero,' said Gwen._

_'Oh, yeah?' sounding pleased._

_Gwen nods, 'Mm-hmm.'_

_The children re-approach with more rotten fruit._

'_Oh, excuse me, Guinevere. My fans are waiting.' Merlin laughs and Gwen moves away before she too gets pelted with fruit._

_Merlin is now back in Gaius' chambers where he sits down to eat._

'_Do you want some vegetables with that?' asks Gaius._

'That's exactly what Merlin would say,' said Arthur.

_Merlin snorts, 'I know you're still angry with me._'

'Really?' said Arthur sarcastically.

_'Your mother asked me to look after you,' said Gaius._

'That did not include having him pelted with fruit, Uncle,' Huinith glared at the man.

_'Yes.' Said Merlin interested._

_'What did your mother say to you about your gifts?' asked the old man._

_'That I was special.' Was all Merlin said._

_'You are special. The likes of which I have never seen before,' agreed Gaius._

_'What do you mean?' asked Merlin looking like Gaius had all the answers._

_'Well, magic requires incantations, spells. It takes years to study. What I saw you do was...elemental, instinctive,' said Gaius._

'That's because Merlin is a creature of the old religion rather than a magic user,' said Gaius quietly.

_'What's the point if it can't be used?' said Merlin frustrated._

_'That I do not know. You are a question that has never been posed before, Merlin,' said Gaius._

__'A very dangerous one for you,' said Huinith sadly.

'_Did you ever study magic?' asked Merlin._

'You really are very sharp minded,' said Leon.

'_Uther banned all such work twenty years ago,' said Gaius._

_'Why?' asked Merlin._

_'People used magic for the wrong end at that time. _

Merlin and Gaius' eyes met knowing that this was untrue.

_It threw the natural order into chaos. Uther made it his mission to destroy everything from back then, even the dragons.'  
><em>

'_What? All of them?' asked Merlin shocked._

_'There was one dragon he chose not to kill, kept it as an example. He imprisoned it in a cave deep beneath the castle where no one can free it._

'Someone did,' said Arthur.

Merlin shifted uneasily.

'You have to feel sorry for it,' said Gwaine. 'Being caged like that it would drive me crazy!'

'I never thought of it like that,' frowned Arthur.

'That is exactly your problem Arthur,' said Merlin. 'You never see it our way. You see us all as evil sorcerers! You never see us as what we are. We're treated worse than animals. I wasn't even one when I started doing magic – was I supposed to die then, or maybe it was when I was three and accidentally set fire to the house, or maybe when I was five and saved my mother's life. When exactly was I supposed to die?'

'I don't know,' said Arthur.

'You hunt us, killing children, women and men. We leave with the threat of the pyre every single day. We watch our families and friends slaughtered by your father. They'll torture and kill us! Is it any wonder that there are many who become so cold and broken on the inside? They feel if they don't stand up for themselves nothing will ever change.'

'No,' said Sir Leon finally understanding why there was so many evil sorcerers.

'Do you think your sword is evil?' asked Merlin.

'No – I save lives with it,' said Arthur.

'I save lives with magic,' said Merlin softly. 'Yet if you wanted to you could kill a child with a sword! That would be evil! It's not the possession of magic that makes you evil but the choices you make!'

Arthur nodded.

_Now, eat up. When you've finished, I need you to take a preparation to Lady Helen._

'Or Mary Collins,' said Gwaine into the tense silence that had followed Merlin's lecture.

_She needs it for her voice.' Gaius explained to Merlin._

_Merlin is walking up the balcony corridor where he enters Lady Helen's chambers._

'You should have knocked she could be changing or anything!' said Arthur.

Gwen and Merlin exchanged a look.

_Merlin puts the potion bottle down on the table and notices a special book. Lady Helen walks in and Merlin tries to cover the evidence that he had been snooping up._

'_What are you doing here?' asked Mary Collins looking like an unimpressed lady._

'_An...I, I was asked to deliver this,' said Merlin quickly picking the bottle up from the table and showing "Lady Helen" it._

_They see Mary's reflection on the half covered mirror behind him. Merlin hands her the little bottle and quickly exits the room._

_Merlin is walking across the lower town where he passes Arthur and his gang of knights._

Sir Leon, Merlin and Arthur looked awkward.

'_How's your knee-walking coming along?' asked Arthur._

_Merlin keeps walking on._

'Good,' said Huinith, 'don't respond to him.'

Merlin didn't look at his mother.

'_Aw, don't run away!' laughed Arthur._

'Just bate a powerful sorcerer don't you?' Gwaine rolled his eyes.

'I didn't know,' reminded Arthur.

_Merlin stops._

_Arthur sighs, 'Thank God. I thought you were deaf as well as dumb.'  
><em>

'_Look, I've told you you're an ass,' said Merlin turning to face the prince. 'I just didn't realise you were a royal one. Oh, what are you going to do? Get your daddy's men to protect you?'_

_Arthur laughs 'I could take you apart with one blow.'_

_'I could take you apart with less than that' said Merlin.  
><em>

'You really could, couldn't you?' said Arthur.

'If I wished,' said Merlin nochantaly.

'_Are you sure?' asked Arthur._

_'Come on, then,' Sir Jamieson._

_'Fight,' cheered Sir Amos._

_Merlin takes off his jacket and Arthur laughs._

'Exactly how would taking your jacket off help?' asked Elyan amused.

'Wouldn't get dirty,' replied Merlin.

'_...toying with him, then!' said Sir Nigel._

_'Here you go,' said Arthur._

_Sir Frederick handed Arthur a mace which he threw at Merlin which he promptly dropped._

'I've never met anyone who drops more things than you,' said Arthur.

'I never learnt to catch things physically when I could just use magic,' shrugged Merlin.

_Merlin picks up and Arthur professionally swing his mace around his head showing his superior skill._

'I'll never understand how you almost beat me,' complained Arthur. 'Everything seemed to go wrong; it was like things moved into my way.'

Merlin avoided Arthur's eyes knowing he had cheated with magic.

'_That a way,' cheered Sir Amos._

_'Come on, then. I warn you, I've been trained to kill since birth,' said Arthur._

_'Wow, and how long have you been training to be a prat?' asked Merlin cheekily._

_Arthur snorted, 'You can't address me like that.'_

_'I'm sorry. H-How long have you been training to be a prat, My Lord?' he asked with an annoying fake bow._

_Arthur began swinging the mace with vigour an annoyed expression on his face._

'_Come on then, Merlin! Come on!' jeered Arthur._

'You're really asking for trouble,' said Percival softly.

_Arthur is backing Merlin into the market stalls as a large crowd gathers. Gaius who is in his chambers sees the crowd and looks and realised Merlin – once again – is in trouble. Merlin falls over._

_Arthur laughs, 'You're in trouble now.'_

_'Oh God,' moans Merlin._

'How did you get out of there?' asked Gwaine.

Merlin just smiled mysteriously with a slightly guilty look on his face.

_Merlin looks desperately around then seeing some large hooks (his eyes glowing liquid gold) magically entangles Arthur's mace around them. _

'You used magic on me!' Arthur screeched.

'Technically I only used them on your mace,' said Merlin.

'MERLIN!' shouted Arthur.

'Yes Arthur,' said Merlin meekly.

'Shut up,' said Arthur.

'Yes, sire,' said Arthur in fake respect.

_As soon as Arthur has untangled his mace he comes back for another attack. Once again Merlin's eyes glow gold and a box moves in front of Arthur who stubs his toe on the box._

'Merlin!' shouted Arthur.

'_OW! Argh!' yelled the Prince._

_Arthur is pursuing Merlin again. Merlin's eyes glow golden forcing a rope under Arthur's feet to tighten making Arthur trip up._

Arthur growled wanting to do something to his friend but having a strange feeling that it would be a very bad idea to attack the sorcerer.

_Merlin picks up the mace and begins waving it at Arthur._

'_Do you want to give up?' Merlin shouts._

_'To you?' Arthur is shocked a mere servant can beat him._

_'Do you? Do you want to give up?' Merlin repeats._

_Arthur is moving away from the mace and catches his foot in a bucket and falls over. Merlin then spots Gaius and looks away from the fight._

'Never allow yourself to be distracted,' said Lancelot.

_Arthur takes the moment of Merlin's distraction to knock his opponent over with a broom. Arthur's guards begin to pick Merlin up but Arthur stops them._

'_Wait. Let him go. He may be an idiot, but he's a brave one. _

'And that was the beginning of a beautiful friendship,' sighed Gwaine.

'Shut up,' said Arthur.

Gwaine suddenly found himself on the floor with a smirking Merlin just looking at him.

_There's something about you, Merlin. I can't quite put my finger on it.'_

'Magic,' suggested Gwaine.

'Obviously,' Arthur rolled his eyes.

_Merlin seemed to be trying to avoid Arthur's gaze hoping he wouldn't guess the truth._

_The scene cut to Gaius' chambers where Merlin and Gaius are sitting. Gaius is giving Merlin another lecture._

'_How could you be so foolish?' shouted the physician._

'He's Merlin,' said Arthur.

_'He needed to be taught a lesson,' said Merlin._

'I agree,' said Gwen, 'but not at risk to your own life!'

'_Magic must be studied, mastered, and used for good! Not for idiotic pranks!' scolded Gaius._

_'What is there to master? I could move objects like that before I could talk!' said Merlin._

_'Then, by now, you should know how to control yourself!' said Gaius._

_'I don't want to! If I can't use magic, what have I got? I'm just a nobody, and I always will be. If I can't use magic, I might as well die,' said Merlin._

'But that's the same for everybody,' said Gwen.

'But I was born with magic; it's all I know. Without it I don't know how I would live,' said Merlin.

'You probably couldn't,' said Gaius. 'It's in your soul and blood if your magic was taken it would probably kill you!'

_Merlin goes to his bedchamber. Gaius follows the boy up with a basket of medical supplies._

_Gaius sighs, 'Merlin? Sit up. Take your shirt off.' He instructs._

_Merlin removed his shirt revealing the bruises from the fight._

Arthur receives glares from the knights, Gwen and Huinith. 'I didn't realise that I had hurt you,' said Arthur in an almost apology.

'What did you expect?' said Elyan sharply.

'Don't worry I forgive you,' said Merlin grinning.

'_You don't know why I was born like this, do you?' asked Merlin softly._

_'No.' admitted Gaius._

_Gaius is attending to Merlin's wounds._

'_I'm not a monster, am I?' asked Merlin softly._

Huinith sighed sadly.

'You don't believe that do you?' asked Arthur in shock.

'Not anymore,' said Merlin.

'Why did you?' asked Gwen.

'Imagine growing up your whole life listening to the propaganda that all your kind are evil, murderous bastards who take pleasure in pain. Would you believe it?' asked Merlin.

'Yes,' said Sir Leon softly.

'A self profiling prophecy,' said Sir Percival.

'What?' asked Arthur.

'He means that they're told their evil, they believe it, so do what they are told they are,' said Gaius sadly.

Arthur nodded feeling angry at his father's actions.

_Gaius looks Merlin directly in the eye, 'Don't ever think that.' He said_.

'Thanks,' said Huinith. 'I was struggling with that my whole life!'

Arthur winced at his father's actions.

_'Then why am I like this? Please, I need to know why.' Merlin needed the truth._

'Did you ever find out?' asked Arthur.

'Oh yes,' said Merlin.

_'Maybe there's someone with more knowledge than me,' said Gaius._

'Many,' murmured Gaius. 'I just couldn't believe it was what it was.'

_'If you can't tell me, no one can,' said Merlin._

'I'm glad you have such faith in me,' said Gaius. 'False as it may be!'

_Gaius pours a potion into a tiny cup. 'Take this it will help with the pain.'_

Arthur received glares and winced, 'lay off him it was years ago,' said Merlin defending the prince.

_Uther and Mary Collins who Uther thought was Lady Helen were dining together._

'_Will you sing for me tonight?' asked Uther._

_'You will have to wait, Sire.' The sorceress replied._

_'You will not deny me.' said Uther._

_'I am saving myself for my performance tomorrow. Will everyone be there?' she asked._

_'Who would dare to miss it?' said Uther._

Arthur frowned feeling that Uther was far too much of a tyrant at times.

'_How about your son?' asked Mary Collins._

_'Well...' Uther trailed off.  
><em>

'_It seems a shame not to have met him.' the witch faked sadness._

'She really seems to want to kill me,' said Arthur sadly.

'She has become obsessed with revenge due to the pain in her heart it's the only way she can deal with it!' said Huinith.

'How do you know?' asked Arthur.

'I felt the same way once, until Merlin,' admitted Merlin's mother.

_'That's Arthur,' said Uther._

'Thanks dad,' muttered Arthur.

_'Poor child.' said Mary Collins._

'If only I had time to talk to her to help her hold onto the sympathy for you so that she didn't try to kill you,' sighed Merlin.

'You really hate evil sorcerers,' said Arthur.

'I pity them,' said Merlin. 'I want to save them from themselves.'

'_Hmm?' said the confused king.  
><em>

'_Poor child. It can't have been easy to, to grow up without a mother,' said the witch._

Arthur winced, 'at least you had a father,' said Merlin softly.

'Together we make up a whole family,' said Arthur.

'Oh yeah a warlock and someone who hunts warlocks,' said Merlin.

'_Oh,' said Arthur._

_'No.' said Uther._

_'Hmm. That bond between mother and son, it's so hard to replace,' said Mary._

'We never got the chance to make a bond,' said Arthur.

_'Hasn't been easy,' agreed Uther._

'For either of you,' said Gaius softly.

Merlin found he couldn't pity Uther too much; it was really his own fault!

_'I'm sure,' smiled Mary Collins._

_Uther smiles back at him._

'_Perhaps if you found someone...If you remarried._

Merlin grimaced thinking of the troll, 'look how well that turned out!' he said.

_I'm sure you'd have the pick of any maiden in the kingdom.'_

_'Well, perhaps I'll find love again. _

Merlin snorted thinking of the troll, 'Merlin!' Arthur said knowing what Merlin was thinking off.

'Oh right, sorry, Arthur,' laughed Merlin.

_But I'm afraid it's too late to replace Arthur's mother.' sighed Uther.  
><em>

'_Yes. It's certainly too late for Arthur,' agreed the woman who would try and kill the prince._

'It's so obvious coming from here,' said Merlin.

_Later on that night Merlin was lying awake in his bed._

'_Merlin, Merlin,' the voice was back again._

_Merlin jumps out of bed and leaves Gaius' quarters. He runs across the square._

'_Merlin,' the voice continued to intone._

_Merlin follows it descending down the stairs. He magically distracts the guards by rolling their dice away from them._

Arthur was not impressed, 'no wonder we have so many escapees with the guards so easily distracted,' he said.

_Merlin grabs a torch and descends down the stairway._

'_Merlin, Merlin,' the voice continues to shout._

_Merlin enters the cave._

Arthur's eyes widened, 'I know what that is!' he said. 'Merlin did you have anything to do with the dragon's escape.'

'Sorry,' said Merlin.

'Sorry isn't good enough,' said Arthur.

'Arthur I didn't know he was going to go on a rampage and have you ever thought hat maybe he was angry because his whole species had been slaughtered; children, wife, everyone. I'm not defending what Kilgharrah did but I am explaining that he a reason!'

Arthur glared at Merlin some more.

'Kilgharrah?' asked Percival.

'The great dragon's name,' replied Merlin.

'_Merlin,' called the Great Dragon.._

_Merlin looked around for the source of the voice._

'_Where are you?' Merlin calls out._

_The Great Dragon landed in front of Merlin._

'_I'm here. How small you are for such a great destiny,' said Kilgharrah._

'And we're back to Merlin's destiny,' said Gwaine.

Merlin was watching Arthur for his reaction.

_'Why? What do you mean? What destiny?' asked Merlin._

_'Your gift, Merlin, was given to you for a reason,' responded the Great Dragon._

_'So there is a reason?' asked Merlin._

_'Arthur is the Once and Future King who will unite the land of Albion,' responded Kilgharrah._

'What?' shouted Arthur.

'You'll unite the land of Albion,' said Merlin calmly.

'Got that part,' said Arthur shakily.

'Do you see why I didn't tell you,' said Merlin.

'I'm glad you didn't,' agreed Arthur.

'It's very stressful,' nodded Merlin.

'So what does it mean by "The Once and Future King"?' asked Arthur.

'The name from the prophecies,' said Merlin.

'There are prophecies?' asked Arthur.

'About us – yes,' said Merlin softly.

'Why didn't you tell me,' said Arthur.

'Apart from the fact that it's a huge weight I couldn't; part of the prophecy says "Emerys dicere verum ignis et grando non erit, glacies, spiritus procellarum, quæ millennii novissima" or "Emerys tells the truth there will be a hail of fire and ice, storms that will last a millenium".

'Oh,' said Arthur.

_'Right,' Said Merlin awkwardly._

'_But he faces many threats from friend _

'Morgana,' said Merlin. 'I didn't realise till now.'

Arthur nodded sadly.

_and foe alike,' said Kilgharrah._

_'I don't see what this has to do with me,' said Merlin._

_'Everything. Without you, Arthur will never succeed. Without you, there will be no Albion,' said Kilgharrah._

'Really?' asked Gwen.

'Yeah,' said Merlin softly.

_'No. No, you've got this wrong,' said Merlin._

Gaius raised his eyebrows, 'well we did hate each other and suddenly I was told that we would unite the whole of Albion.'

_'There is no right or wrong, only what is and what isn't.' he said wisely._

'I think this is where you get a lot of your wisdom from,' said Arthur.

_'But I'm serious! If anyone wants to go and kill him, they can go ahead. In fact, I'll give them a hand,' said Merlin._

'Oi,' said Arthur.

'Sorry,' said Merlin.

'That's treason,' said Sir Leon.

'I was born committing treason,' retorted Merlin angrily.

_Kilgharrah laughed, 'none of us can choose our destiny, Merlin, and none of us can escape it.'_

'This is why you understood so much about my destiny to become king,' said Arthur.

Merlin nodded, 'I share your destiny but without the perks.'

_'No. No way. No. No. There must be another Arthur because this one's an idiot,' said Merlin._

'You changed that,' said Gwen.

_'Perhaps it's your destiny to change that,' said Kilgharrah._

'Is it weird that your future wife is sounding like an talking dragon?' asked Gwaine.

'All dragons talk,' said Merlin.

'I didn't kill him did I?' asked Arthur.

'No you didn't,' said Merlin.

_The dragon flies off._

'I hate it when Kilgharrah does that,' murmured Merlin.

'_Wait! Wait! Wait, stop! No, I, I need to know more!' Merlin shouts after the dragon._

_The next morning Gaius enters Merlin's chambers and picks up the clothes thrown all over the room._

'_Hoy!' said the old physician._

_Merlin suddenly wakes._

'_Have you seen the state of this room?' said Gaius paternally._

Huinith smiles at her uncle and son but wished it could have been Balinor who was Merlin's father figure.

_'It just happens,' said Merlin._

_'By magic?' asked Gaius._

_'Yeah,' Merlin is obviously lying._

_'Yes. Well, you can clear it up without magic. And then I want you to get me some herbs: henbane, wormwood, and sorrel. And deliver this to Morgana. Poor girl's suffering from nightmares.'_

Merlin sighs.

_Gaius tosses some more clothes at Merlin._

'_Mmm, I know the feeling,' said Merlin._

'Where you talking about Arthur and your destiny?' asked Gwen.

'Yeah,' said Merlin.

_Merlin walks up to Morgana's chambers and into her chambers where she is currently changing behind a screen._

'_You know, I've been thinking about Arthur. I wouldn't touch him with a lance pole. _

'I share those sentiments,' growled Arthur.

'I think everyone does,' said Air Leon.

_Pass me that dress, will you Gwen?' asked Morgana._

'She changed so much,' said Gwen.

'Why couldn't she be more like Merlin?' asked Arthur.

'I don't think she had a choice,' said Merlin. Arthur raised his eyebrows, 'the ancient prophecies talk about her as out mortal enemy,' Arthur said.

Everyone was shocked but Merlin didn't seem like he was going to give anymore information away.

_Merlin pauses and looks around before he passed Morgana a dress. She begins undressing._

'_I mean, the man's a total jouster. And just because I'm the King's ward, that doesn't mean I have to accompany him to the feast, does it?' Morgana said._

'I can't believe that witch used to accompany me everywhere,' said Arthur heatedly.

_Merlin places the gown on the screen._

'_Well, does it?' Morgana repeated._

_Merlin shakes his head, 'Mm-Mmm,' said Merlin who was trying not to show his masculinity._

'_If he wants me to go, then he should invite me, and he hasn't,' said Morgana indignantly._

'I didn't want to go with her,' growled Arthur.

_On the box Merlin seemed to be looking around for someway out of his current predicament._

'_So do you know what that means?' asked Morgana._

_Merlin shakes his head, '_Mm-Mmm. 

'_Where are you?' she calls for her maid._

_Morgana turns around and Merlin hides behind a cloak, 'here,' the young man says in a high pitched voice._

_Merlin peeks through the neck of the cloak of the hood to see the beautiful Lady Morgana._

'_It means I'm going by myself,' said the lady._

_Merlin decides its time to leave and moves to leave._

'_I need some help with this fastening,' she said._

_Merlin turned around looking lost. Gwen enters behind him._

'_What are you doing here?' mouthed Gwen._

_Merlin gestured to Morgana._

_Gwen nods, 'oh.'_

_Merlin mouths a thank you to Gwen before he leaves and she helps Morgana. Morgana comes out from behind the screen in a new dress and carrying another one._

'_So, it's whether I wear this little tease...' said Morgana holding up a maroon gown. '...or give them a night they'll really remember?'_

_Once again they cut to Lady Helen's chambers where a serving girl was tending to the imposter. She is brining a bowl of fruit to the woman. She knocks on the door which is opened by a dark haired woman._

'_Lady Helen.' The serving girl that Gwen and Merlin knew as Bronwen curtsied, 'Compliments of the King_.'

_'Come in,' Mary invites the girl in._

'I have a bad feeling about this,' said Merlin scowling.

_Mary sits at the table and picks up an apple._

'_So sweet. How will I ever repay him?' asked Mary Collins._

'By not killing his son,' suggested Elyan.

'_When he hears you sing. Well, that will be more than enough won't it? I'm really looking forward to the performance.' The girl said._

_'So am I,' Lady Helen's face had a slightly sinister look to it._

'I'll bet you are,' muttered Lancelot.

_'I love singing, you know. I sing all the time. My betrothed says I have the voice of a fallen angel.' the girl prattled on._

_Bronwen removes the cover from the mirror and sees the old face of Mary Collins' in the mirror. She tries to leave. But the woman grabs her arm and the girl falls down dead._

Merlin shuddered, 'magic should never be corrupted like that.'

'Corrupted?' asked Arthur.

'You've seen my eyes and you've seen Morgana's eyes; their very different. Magic is pure – dark magic is it being corrupted.'

_Gaius and Merlin enter the banquet hall where the nobles and courtiers are already in attendance. Merlin sees Arthur and a group of his Knights laughing._

'_...Merlin...' Arthur is saying and his knights laugh '...so I stood up and...' he pretends to punch one of his mates stomach again at which they laugh again._

'That's not what happened,' said an annoyed Gwen.

'It's better than the truth,' said Gaius glaring at Merlin.

'The truth could get both me and Gaius executed,' said Merlin softly.

_Morgana enters the hall and all the men stare at her._

'_God have mercy,' breathed Arthur._

Gwen raised an eyebrow.

Arthur shrugged, 'she was scary when she was constantly trying to pull my friends,' Arthur said.

_Merlin stares at Morgana as she passes._

'She always pulled me towards her; a mixture of magic and hormones I think,' said Merlin softly.

'_Merlin. Remember, you're here to work,' Gaius reminded Merlin quietly._

_'Oh, yeah,' Merlin was still gazing at his would-be-enemy as Arthur moves forward to talk to him._

_Meanwhile Gwen moves over to talk to Merlin._

'_She looks great, doesn't she?' said Gwen._

'You look better,' said Arthur and Lancelot together who then began a staring competition.

_'Yeah,' said Merlin wistfully._

'What is it about you and dark haired evil sorceresses?' asked Gaius.

'Freya wasn't evil,' said Merlin.

'She was cursed but asides from her you have been attracted to both Nimueh and Morgana both you've ended up duelling to the death with,' said Gaius.

Merlin turned back to the black box.

_'Some people are just born to be queen,' said Gwen._

'Like you,' smiled Arthur but nobody liked the fact that Morgana had taken over Camelot. 

'_No!' shouted Merlin._

_'I hope so. _

'Not anymore,' said Gwen. 'I don't want another taste of Queen Morgana thank you very much!'

_One day. _

'That would be a day too soon in my opinion!' said Merlin.

_Not that I'd want to be her. Who'd want to marry Arthur?'_

'You,' suggested Merlin.

'I like the Arthur who you showed how to be compassionate not the spoilt brat of a prince,' said Gwen.

_'Oh,' he chuckled, 'come on, Gwen. I thought you liked those real rough, tough, save the world kind of men.'_

_'No, I like much more ordinary men like you,' said Gwen._

'I really thought you were ordinary turns out Arthur's more ordinary than you – there are a few princes but only one Emerys!' she stated at Arthur's hurt look.

'Only one Once and Future King,' Merlin reminded them.

'_Gwen, believe me, I'm not ordinary,' said Merlin darkly._

'_No, I didn't mean you, obviously. Not you. But just, you know, I like much more ordinary men like you,' Gwen said in a fluster._

_'Thanks,' Merlin grinned._

_Both of the servants walk away from each other awkwardly._

_Mary Collins is sitting at her dressing table humming softly before leaving the room walking past Bronwen's corpse on the way out. Celebratory horns announce King Uther's arrival and everyone finds their places on the table._

'_We have enjoyed twenty years of peace and prosperity. It has brought the kingdom and myself many pleasures, _

'And many enemies,' muttered Merlin.

_but few can compare with the honour of introducing Lady Helen of Mora,' Uther gestured for Lady Helen herself to the applause of the other guests._

_Mary Collin begins to sing and as she does an enchantment falls over them all causing the banqueters to fall asleep cobwebs forming over their frozen forms. Merlin notices this and clamps his hands over his ears. She begins staring at Arthur as she pulls a dagger from her sleeve. Merlin's eyes glow golden as he drops the chandelier on her._

'That's how it happened,' said Arthur. 'Wait all those falling tree branches, dropped weapons; that was you, wasn't it!'

Merlin beamed.

'And I tease you for not moving,' said Arthur.

'I do way more from vantage points than I ever do head on; can't hold a sword to save myself. But magic well I'm more powerful than Nimueh, Morguase and Morgana!' he said.

_The courtiers wake and begin pulling the cobwebs off of themselves. Mary raises herself up off the floor to throw the dagger at Arthur. Merlin slows down time so he can reach Arthur and pushes him out of harms way._

'I see what you mean about magic being used for good,' said Gwen quietly.

Merlin grinned.

_The dagger slices into Arthur's chair as they fall to the floor and Mary Collins dies. Uther and Arthur stare in shock at Merlin._

'You were shocked!' said Gwen.

'Well I thought he hated me,' said Arthur.

'I didn't want you dead!' said Merlin.

'_You saved my boy's life. A debt must be repaid,' said Uther._

'It wouldn't be so if he knew I had used magic in the space of a few minutes to save Arthur,' said Merlin sadly.

'That's wrong,' frowned Arthur who in the past forty-five minutes had found his whole belief system shattered by this strange box. That Merlin said wasn't magic! And knowing what he now did about Merlin Arthur was not inclined to doubt the boy.

_'Oh, well...' said Merlin not sounding happy at being addressed by Uther._

'You always seem quiet where father is,' said Arthur.

'He kills my kind,' reminded Merlin.

'You're scared of him,' Percival said.

'I have every reason to be,' Merlin said.

'_Don't be so modest. You shall be rewarded,' Uther declared._

_'No, honestly, you don't have to, Your Highness,' Merlin blathered._

'Wish I had your respect,' muttered Arthur.

'You d I'm just not scared of you. I don't respect Uther so I do not tell him what I think he needs to know. I talk out because I do respect you!' said Merlin.

_'No, absolutely. This merits something quite special!' Uther decided._

_'Well...' Merlin trailed._

_'You shall be rewarded a position in the royal household. You shall be Prince Arthur's manservant,' he decided._

_Merlin and Arthur looked away from each other both looking unhappy._

'I could never tell which of the two of you were most unhappy about the way things turned out,' laughed Gaius.

'I did,' both Arthur and Merlin said together. 'Still it worked out for the best,' said Merlin cheerfully.

'Yes it did,' agreed Arthur.

_The court then applauds._

'_Father!' Arthur complained._

'Sorry, Merlin,' said Arthur.

'Don't worry I felt the same,' grinned Merlin.

_Gaius knocks on Merlin's bedroom door and enters._

'See Gaius knows how to knock!' said Arthur.

'_Seems you're a hero,' said Gaius._

_'Hard to believe, isn't it?' said Merlin._

'Not really I met you because you were brave enough to stand up for someone who couldn't stand up for himself,' said Gwen. 'Even Arthur noticed it!'

'_No. I knew it from the moment I met you. When you saved my life, remember?' Gaius reminded Merlin._

'_But...that was magic,' said Merlin._

'And saving my life wasn't?' Arthur reminded him.

'I was finding who I was,' said Merlin.

_Gaius nods, and now, it seems, we finally found a use for it.'_

_'What do you mean?' asked Merlin._

_'I saw how you saved Arthur's life,' said Gaius._

'_Everyone did,' agreed Gwen. 'I always from the second I first saw you two argue in the courtyard your strange connection,' smiled the future queen.  
><em>

'_Oh, no,' said Merlin._

'I remembered what Kilgharrah told me and it terrified me!' said Merlin. 'I was only sixteen,' Merlin reminded them.

'I was almost eighteen,' said Arthur who was shocked that the boy almost two years younger than himself was so much wiser than he.

_'Perhaps that's its purpose,' said Gaius thoutfully._

_Merlin sighed, 'my destiny.'_

_'Indeed. This book was given to me when I was your age, but I have a feeling it will be of more use to you than it was to me,' he smiled at his ward._

_Gaius handed Merlin a large leather bound book that Merlin immediately unlatches._

_Merlin snorted, but this is a book of magic.'_

_Which is why you must keep it hidden,' said Gaius._

'Well I was harbouring a sorcerer and teaching him magic,' said Gaius.

_'I will study every word,' said Merlin._

'Did you?' asked Percival.

'I was soon beyond what it could teach me,' said Merlin softly. 'A lot I could do on first try and others I had done on instinct. I found another one last year though,' smiled Merlin.

_A guard knocks on the door and Merlin is quick to hide the magic book._

_The guard enters and says, 'Merlin, Prince Arthur wants you right away.'_

_'Your destiny's calling. You'd better find out what he wants,' said Gaius._

'Should we watch the next one?' asked Merlin.

'Yes,' said Arthur, 'I want to find out more about my destiny,' and Merlin he added in his head.

'Well we can watch one more then we'll have lunch. Hopefully there is something in this place to eat!'


	3. Valiant

Valiant

Merlin, the knights of the roundtable, Gaius and Huinith watched as the box flared into life once more.

_The voice of the Great Dragon was heard once more, 'in a land of myth and a time of magic, the destiny of a great kingdom rests on the shoulders of a young boy. His name: Merlin.'_

_The Knight Valiant enters the shady shop._

'Don't tell me you were the one who saved me from those snakes,' moaned Arthur.

'Okay I won't tell you,' said Merlin cheekily.

Arthur rolled his eyes.

'_I understand you have a shield for me,' Valiant spoke._

_The unknown merchant gestures to Valiant who follows him to behind the counter._

'_With your swordcraft and this shield, I guarantee you will win,' said the shop owner._

_'Show me how it works,' demanded Valiant.  
><em>

_Certainly. Tharanai im bis entra ofra honra stolle.' The shop owner who was deemed a sorcerer said._

'What does that mean?' Percival asked Merlin.

'Umm, "Change it here. The sound of my voice causes filthy wounds"' said Merlin.

_The snakes slither out of the shield. Arthur shudders remembering the snakes all too clearly._

'_When you're competing in the tournament, you pin your opponent under the shield, a snake strikes. Your opponent will be paralysed,' the sorcerer said._

_The shop owner hands him the sword._

'_The snakes are now under your command. They will do anything that you tell them to do,' said the sorcerer._

'_Anything?' asked Valiant._

'He's up to something,' said Merlin.

_'Just say the word,' replied the shop owner not noticing Valiant's intention._

_Both of the conspirators laugh._

'_Kill him,' said Valiant._

_A snake lashes out at the shop owner killing him instantly. Valiant rides for the city placing his helmet and seal on the table._

'_Knight Valiant of the Western Isles. I'm here for the tournament.' Valiant speaks to the Sean the Steward._

_'Welcome to Camelot,' smiled Sean._

_Outside the castle Arthur and Merlin are training._

'_Ready?' Arthur asked swinging his sword._

_'Would it make any difference if I said no?' the young warlock asked._

_'Not really.' Arthur admitted._

_Merlin draws his sword and Arthur attacks._

'_Body. Shield. Body. Shield.' Arthur intones._

_'Shield.' Merlin responds doing his best to keep up with the warrior._

_'Head,' Arthur surprises Merlin._

_'Head? Ow.' Merlin protests at the pain._

_'Come on, Merlin. You're not even trying,' complained the prince._

_Arthur tags the manservant in the back._

'_I know. Ah.' Merlin gets hit again._

_'Once more,' Arthur continues going._

_'Oh, no.' Merlin pleads.  
><em>

'_To the left. To the right. And left. Head.' Arthur continues training._

_'Ow!' Arthur gets another hit._

_'Come on, Merlin! I've got a tournament to win,' complained the spoilt prince._

'You not Merlin,' Gwaine rolled his eyes.

'_Can we stop now, please? Ow! Shield. Body,' Merlin said._

_'Shield,' Arthur helped._

_'Shield. Ah.' Merlin was hit again in the head._

'_Ow,' Merlin topples over his helmet rolling off._

'_You're braver than you look. Most servants collapse after the first blow.' Arthur gave Merlin half a compliment._

'Was that a compliment?' asked Gaius.

'I think it was,' laughed Gwaine.

'_Is it over?' asked Merlin looking up from the floor._

_'That was just the warm up. How's your mace work coming along?' Arthur threatened._

_Merlin sighed as they resumed fighting._

_Later Merlin walks into Gaius' living quarters dropping his armour as he goes._

_Gaius chuckled, 'so, how was your first day as Arthur's servant?' he asked sounding like he knew the answer._

_Merlin tapped his head._

'_Do you hear clanging?' asked Merlin._

Arthur rolled his eyes, 'honestly it wasn't that bad!'

_Merlin slumps down at the table wearing his tunic as Gaius begins massaging the warlock's shoulders._

'_Ah! It was horrible. Ahh, and I've still got to learn all about tournament etiquette by the morning. onhríne achtung bregdan.' Merlin suddenly began doing magic._

_The book on the tournament moved towards him and flipped open. Gaius was not impressed wearing an expression of extreme annoyance and slight fear he hit Merlin over the head stopping the massage._

'_Oi!' he shouts at the same time._

'_What've I told you about using magic like this?' Gaius scolded._

'Father could kill you for it,' Arthur reminded his friend.

'It's a part of me,' said Merlin. 'I want to be myself; magic and all.'

_'If I could actually feel my arms, I'd pick up the book myself.' Merlin said._

_'Never mind your arms. What do I do if you get caught?' Gaius said._

_'What would you do?' asked the still innocent boy._

_'Well you just make sure it doesn't happen, for both our sakes.' Gaius said treating his ward._

'_Ah! I save Arthur from being killed and I end up as a servant. How is that fair?' Merlin complained. _

_'I'm not sure fairness comes into it. You never know, it might be fun.' Gaius suggested._

'It's easy to look after Arthur,' admitted Merlin.

_Merlin scoffed, 'you think mucking out Arthur's horses is going to be fun? You should hear my list of duties.'  
><em>

'_We all have our duties. Even Arthur,' reminded Gaius._

_'It must be so tough for him with all the girls and the glory.' Merlin moaned enviously._

_'He is a future king. People expect so much of him. He's under a lot of pressure.' Gaius explained._

_'Ah! That makes two of us.' Merlin referred to both their destiny._

_Merlin brings Arthur's armour into Gwen's where she shows him how to put it on._

'_So, you've got voiders on the arms,' Gwen began.  
><em>

'_Mm-mmm,' Merlin listened._

'So he can listen,' grinned Arthur.

'You'd be surprised when he is trying to learn new stuff,' laughed Gaius.

'_The hauberk goes over your chest,' Gwen continued.  
><em>

'_The chest. The arms. The chest,' Merlin rambled._

_'I guess you know what to do with the helmet,' laughed Gwen._

_.  
>'Erm, yeah. Yeah, that was the only bit I'd figured out,' grinned Merlin.<br>_

_Gwen giggled as Merlin put the helmet on looking a bit of a fool. He really didn't suit armour._

'_How come you're so much better at this than me?' questioned Merlin._

_'I'm the blacksmith's daughter. I know pretty much everything there is to know about armour, which is actually kind of sad,' Gwen said._

_'No, it's brilliant!' grinned Merlin._

_The scene cuts to when they are on the training grounds. Merlin is struggling to get the vambrace on Arthur's lower arm; much to the prince's annoyance._

'_You do know the tournament starts today?' the arrogant prince asks impatiently._

'_Yes, Sir,' said Merlin with a goofy look on his elfin face._

_Merlin fixes the buckle on Arthur's gorget._

'_You nervous?' asked Merlin._

'_I don't get nervous,' said Arthur._

_'Really? I thought everyone got nervous,' said Merlin in surprise._

_'Will you shut up!' Arthur finally snaps._

_Merlin ties Arthur's cape around him and places the helmet on his head completely forgetting Arthur's sword._

The knights and Gwen noticed. While Arthur looked annoyed, Merlin embarrassed, the knights and Gwen laughed. 'What?' asked Gaius.

'The sword,' chuckled Gwen.

'He's forgotten it,' smiled Huinith, 'some things never change. I'd send him out for wood and he'd forget the wood but bring home a stranger.'

'_Great, yeah. I think you're all set,' Merlin completely oblivious._

Now everyone but Arthur was laughing (a smile was playing on the prince's lips).

'_Aren't you forgetting something?' Merlin didn't seem to think so, so Arthur had to fill the boy in, 'my sword.'_

_Merlin's reaction was comical like he had been hit on the head with a hammer, 'oh yeah. Yeah, sorry. Guess, uh, you'll be needing that.'_

Arthur rolled his eyes at his manservant.

_Arthur furiously grabs the sword and marches off to fight._

'_That went well,' Merlin said._

'If that went well I'd hate to see when things didn't go well,' Gwen shook her head.

_Gwen and Morgana are sitting excitedly in the stands as the knights walk into the tournament. Merlin peeks around to watch whilst Uther stands up in front of Morgana and introduces the tournament._

'_Knights of the realm, it's a great honour to welcome you to a tournament at Camelot. Over the next three days, you will come to put your bravery to the test, your skills as warriors, and of course, to challenge the reigning champion, my son, Prince Arthur. Only one can have the honour of being crowned champion, and he will receive a prize of 1,000 gold pieces,' announced the tyrant king opening a box revealing the gold up for grabs. 'It is in combat that we learn a knight's true nature, whether he is indeed a warrior or a coward. The tournament begins!'_

'That was certainly true with Valiant,' muttered Merlin.

_The crowd begins cheering._

'_I trust you will make me proud,' Uther told his son slapping him on the back and moving away._

'No pressure,' murmured Elyan.

_The guards take Arthur and the other knights' capes and puts on the knights' helmets. Gwen whoops and Arthur faces his first opponent._

'_Yeah! Come on!' Merlin cheers on his prince as he wins._

'_Yeah!' cheered Merlin as Arthur won the duel._

_Valiant is now fighting in a very violent style as Arthur and Merlin watch him._

'_Knight Valiant looks pretty handy with a sword,' Merlin commented._

_Valiant wins and exits the arena stopping to talk with Arthur._

'_May I offer my congratulations on your victories today?' Valiant says to the young prince._

_'Likewise.' Arthur is polite to the noble._

_'I hope to see you at the reception this evening,' the knight says and leaves with his servant._

'_Creep,' Merlin says._

_Arthur snorts looking like he agrees with Merlin._

_Merlin snorts as well.  
>'Uh, for tomorrow you need to repair my shield, wash my tunic, clean my boots, sharpen my sword, and polish my chainmail.' He orders much to Merlin's disgust.<em>

_Merlin is once more in his chambers reading his magic book whilst the chores are being magically done._

'So that's why you get through your chores so quickly,' says Arthur.

'That's terribly dangerous,' said Gwen.

_Gaius then enters the room at which the magic is stopped with a furtive looking Merlin._

'_Are you using magic again?' scolded the physican._

_'No' lied Merlin._

Everyone snorts at this.

'_What's all this, then?' Gaius gestures to mess on the floor._

_Merlin shrugs not looking at his mentor._

_'I just came to tell you that supper's ready,' the old man obviously not wanting to get into an argument today._

_In King Uther's throne room the knights all queue up to shake hands with the King and Lady._

'_Knight Valiant of the Western Isles, My Lord,' Valiant introduces himself to Uther._

_'I saw you fighting today. You have a very aggressive style,' commented Uther._

_'Well, as My Lord said, "To lose is to be disgraced,"' returned the knight._

_'I couldn't agree more. Knight Valiant, may I present the Lady Morgana, my ward,' Uther said looking impressed._

_Valiant bows to Morgana and Arthur looks on bemused._

'_My Lady,' Valiant takes Morgana's hand and kisses it._

_'I saw you competing today,' Morgana flirted._

_'I saw you watching. I understand the tournament champion has the honour of escorting My Lady to the feast,' Valiant wooed._

_'That's correct,' smiled Morgana._

_'Then I will give everything to win the tournament,' Valiant said_.

'Too much,' said Merlin.

_On the screen Morgana is smiling and nodding at the traitor._

'I guess traitors really do go together,' Arthur snarled.

Merlin frowned.

'_My Lady,' Valiant walks over to shake hand with the other knights with Morgana and Gwen watching him._

_Arthur bows to his father._

'You bow to your father?' questioned Elyan.

'He's the king,' shrugged Arthur.

'_Arthur,' Uther says._

_'Father,' the younger Pendragon replies._

_Arthur looks at his opponent as he walks over to Morgana, 'They all seem rather impressed by Knight Valiant,' she commented as the knights continued to congratulate Valiant._

_'They're not the only ones,' Arthur teased._

_'You're not jealous, are you?' smirked Morgana.  
><em>

'_I don't see there's anything to be jealous of,' responded Arthur._

_Morgana doesn't smile back as Arthur walks off._

'_Could Arthur be any more annoying? I so hope Knight Valiant wins the tournament,' responded Morgana to Gwen._

_'You don't really mean that,' Gwen said._

'Or so I hoped,' sighed Gwen.

_'Yes, I do.' Morgana assured her._

_At this time Merlin is in the armoury and hears a hissing sound._

'_Hello? Is there someone there?' shouted the warlock._

'You could sense the magic couldn't you?' asked Percival.

'Always,' replied Merlin.

_Merlin finds Valiant's magic shield where he walks over to it and a snake blinks at him. He's about to investigate further when suddenly he finds a sword at his chest._

'_Can I help you with something, boy?' asked Valiant._

_'Nope. I'm good. I, I was just...I was, erm, gathering my master's armour,' Merlin stutters._

_'Then you'd best be on your way,' suggested the yellow knight._

_'Right, yeah. No problem,' Merlin scarpers picking up the armour and stumbling on his way out._

_Arthur is in his chambers dressed in his gambeson with his armour laid out for him to see._

'_You did all this on your own?' asked Arthur in disbelief._

_'Yes, Sire,' Merlin agrees enthusiastically._

_'Now let's see if you can get me into it without forgetting anything,' Arthur said looking for fault._

_Merlin puts on Arthur's armour flawlessly._

'_That was much better. Not that it could have got any worse,' Arthur said insultingly._

'Can't you two ever not insult each other?' asked Gaius.

'It's get boring,' laughed Merlin.

'_I'm a fast learner,' smiled Merlin._

_'I hope, for you sake, that's true,' Arthur replied._

_'Good luck,' Merlin said as Arthur left._

_Arthur now marches into the arena as Merlin watches from the sidelines._

'_Is it my imagination, or are you beginning to enjoy yourself?' asked a laughing Gaius._

_'It...' Merlin paused to sigh, 'it isn't totally horrible all the time,' the warlock reluctantly admitted as the two watched as Arthur thought his opponent. 'Yes!' Merlin suddenly claps as Arthur beats his opponent hands down._

_Valiant and Sir Ewan replace him. Valiant manages to knock Ewan down pinning him down._

'_Strike him,' Valiant orders and the snakes rise from the shield. 'Strike him,' Valiant repeated. The serpent bites Sir Ewan and Valiant stands up to cheers as Merlin and Arthur watch._

'_I think he's badly hurt,' said Merlin worriedly to Arthur as Gaius runs onto the court with his physicians' bag._

_Sometime later Merlin enters the physicians' quarters as he puts down Arthur's armour._

'_How is he?' Merlin asked._

_'It's most odd. Look at this. See these two small wounds. Looks like a snake bite,' said Gaius._

Arthur's eyes flash angrily remembering that his knight had died.

'_How could he've been bitten by a snake? He was injured in the sword fight,' Merlin asked._

_'But the symptoms are consistent with poisoning: slow pulse, fever, paralysis,' said Gaius._

'Tell me about it,' murmured Merlin.

Arthur frowned remembering the poisoning.

'_Can you heal him?' asked Merlin naively._

_'Well, if it is a snake bite, I'll have to extract venom from the snake that bit him to make an antidote,' explained Gaius._

_'What happens if he doesn't get the antidote?' questioned Merlin._

'Had you never had snake poisonings in Ealdor?' questioned Lancelot.

'There were no poisonous snakes around just little grass ones which could bite your ankles once threatened but do no real harm,' explained Merlin.

_'Then I'm afraid there's nothing more I can do for him. He's going to die,' said Gaius softly._

Arthur winced knowing that was exactly what had happened.

_'He was fighting Knight Valiant,' Merlin said._

'That's how you worked it out,' said Arthur.

'Wasn't hard to work out – I'd felt the magic on the shield – but as it was just a simple animation spell not dark magic. It was the way in which it was used not the use of it that was dark,' explained Merlin.

'You wouldn't have turned him in if he wasn't using magic to hurt people,' said Gwen.

'My kin?' asked Merlin.

'_What's that?' Gaius asked too busy looking after Sir Ewain to properly listen to Merlin's realisation._

_'Nothing,' Merlin said quickly before leaving Gaius to look after the knight._

_Merlin follows Valiant into his chambers where he pulls a mouse out of a cage._

'Is he going to feed the mouse to the snake?' asked Gwen in disgust.

Merlin nodded.

'_Dinner time. Come on,' Valiant calls to snakes who appear out of the shield gobble up greedily._

'Do they need feeding?' asked Percival.

'Yes – they are real currently,' said Merlin.

_Merlin after seeing this scurries away but Valiant hears and follows but is unable to follow him as Merlin successfully hides in an alcove._

_Merlin has returned to Gaius._

'_I've just seen one of the snakes in Valiant's shield come alive. He's using magic,' Merlin hurriedly says._

_'Are you sure?' asks Gaius._

_'The snake ate a mouse - one swallow, straight down. _

Gwen grimaced.

_Sir Ewan was fighting Valiant when he collapsed. It must've been one of the snakes from the shield. I have to tell Arthur,' said Merlin._

'When did you start trusting me?' asked Arthur.

'No idea,' said Merlin.

_'Is there any chance you might be mistaken?' Gaius said sharply._

'Don't you believe him?' Gwen glowered.

'I did but it was complicated,' Gaius said.

_'I know magic when I see it,' Merlin stated._

_'Perhaps,' agreed Gaius, 'but have you any proof?' the man questioned._

_'Don't you believe me?' questioned Merlin hurt colouring his face and voice._

_'I fear you'll land yourself in trouble. How will you explain why you were in Valiant's chambers?' Gaius pointed out._

'He's Merlin,' said Arthur. 'Has a real knack of being where he shouldn't.'

'Don't knock it it's saved your life on many occasions,' Merlin defended himself.

Huinith groaned, 'I don't want to know.'

_'What does that matter? He's using magic to cheat in the tournament!' Merlin exclaimed._

_'But you can't go accusing a knight of using magic without proof. The King would never accept the word of servant over the word of a knight,' Gaius patiently explained._

Arthur scowled, 'that's not right!' he said realising how wrong the kingdom was.

_'What? So what I say doesn't count for anything?' Merlin shouted._

_'I'm afraid it counts for very little as far as the King is concerned. That's the way it is,' he sighed._

'There's going to be changes when we get back,' said Arthur.

'More so than four commoner knights and a lady?' laughed Gwaine.

'Yup first the ban on all magic will be lifted; only magic that is used to hurt people!' said Arthur. 'And even then it will depend on the circumstances; killing will be death but stealing imprisonment or a fine!'

Merlin smiled, 'just like it is for non-magic people,' said Merlin.

'Equality,' agreed Arthur.

_Merlin and Arthur are on the grounds as they watch a small serving boy put a ladder up to his tall knight dressed all in brown._

'_You're telling me you've got to fight that?' said Merlin in horror._

_'Yes, and he's strong as a bear. But he's slow,' said Arthur._

_'Ah, and you're fast,' grinned Merlin._

'That's what I like about you,' smiled Arthur. 'You're a hell of a lot smarter than most servants. But it really annoys me that you seem to make yourself more stupid.'

'I do,' said Merlin.

'Why?' asked Elyan.

'No one in the right mind would think idiotic, clumsy, forgetful Merlin was the most powerful warlock ever!' explained Merlin.

_'Exactly,' Arthur said._

_Arthur's armour is ready and the scene cuts to stand where Morgana is stroking Gwen's cloak._

'Um Gwen what is she doing?' asked Elyan.

'I don't know,' said Gwen with a look of complete revulsion on her face.

'_You're not worried, are you?' she asked._

_'No,' Morgana defended herself._

_Merlin watches as Valiant puts down his shield and Gaius approaches the boy._

'Why couldn't you have just replaced the shield with an identical that wasn't harmful?' asked Arthur.

'That's a good idea and not hard to replicate things either,' agreed Merlin.

'_How're you getting on?' asked Gaius._

_'Fine. Just doing my job. Minding my own business,' said Merlin slightly coldly._

Gaius snorts, 'when you mind your own business I'm the king!' said Gaius.

'Just fulfilling my destiny,' laughed Merlin.

'And your natural inquisitiveness,' muttered Huinith.

_Both Arthur and Valiant win their next matches with Gaius and Merlin watching the bracket._

'_Valiant's going to fight Arthur in the final. He'll use the shield to kill him,' said Merlin in alarm._

_Merlin sits with Sir Ewain in Gaius' chambers when the physician walks in._

'_Merlin, about what I said yesterday...Look, Uther wouldn't really listen to you or me,_

Arthur scowled once again.

_but you are right. We can't let Valiant get away with this,' Gaius agreed._

_'But we don't have any proof,' said Merlin in anger._

_'Well, if we could cure Ewain, he could tell the King that Valiant was using magic. The King would believe another knight. But how we get the antidote...Well, that's another matter,' sighed Gaius._

'What did you do?' sighed Huinith.

'Who says I did anything?' asked Merlin.

'I know what your like,' was all Merlin's mother replied.

'You'll see,' laughed Merlin.

'_Merlin?' Gaius asks as Merlin runs off._

Huinith sighed worrying about her son.

_The knights are toasting each other's victory._

'_Long live Valiant!' cheered the knights._

'Or not,' said Sir Leon.

'_So Valiant, do you think you stand a chance of defeating my son?' questioned Uther._

_'He is a great warrior, My Lord. I do hope to be a worthy opponent,' said Valiant calmly._

_Merlin is peeking into the chambers to check that Valiant is where he's supposed to be._

'_You should stay in Camelot after the tournament. I could do with more knights like you,' said Uther._

'Ones that kill for glory,' said Merlin in disgust.

_'I'd be honoured, My Lord,' said the yellow knight._

_Merlin runs up to Valiant's guest chambers, '__Allinan,' whispered Merlin as the door unlocks._

'What?' began Arthur.

'Open,' replied Merlin.

_Merlin takes a sword from the rack._

'You can't even swing a sword!' said Arthur incredulously.

'You didn't see him when he fought when Morgana was in control,' said Lancelot.

'How much is you and how much is your disguise?' asked Arthur.

Merlin sighed, 'sometimes I wonder!'

_He approaches the magical shield but moves away when he realises that someone is coming in. A snake has slithered out and is about to strike at the servant. Merlin lashes out with the sword without turning to look at it._

'How?' asked Arthur.

'Isn't it abvious our warlock here sensed it with his magical powers,' laughed Gwaine.

Merlin just rolled his eyes.

_The other snakes follow their brother out and Merlin drops the sword grabbing the snake rushing out of the room. _

_Back in Gaius' chambers Gaius drains some venom from the snake's teeth._

'_I'll get started preparing the antidote,' said Gaius._

_'I'm going to tell Arthur,' said Merlin._

'Again you trust me,' said Arthur.

_'You'll need this,' said Gaius handing the snake head to Merlin._

'_And Merlin, what you did was very brave,' added the old man._

'It was,' agreed Sir Leon.

_Arthur is dining in his chambers with Merlin talking to him._

'_You? You chopped its head off?' questioned the prince with a look of disbelief on his face._

'I still find that hard to believe,' Arthur shook his head.

'Why is that so hard to believe?' asked Merlin.

'You look like you couldn't hurt a fly,' said Elyan.

'You haven't seen me angry,' said Merlin.

'Oh yeah,' challenged Arthur, 'let's see then!'

'No,' said Merlin flatly.

'Why not?' asked Gwaine pouting.

'The last time I got angry – really angry – was when Morgana returned and that was that freak storm that I caused!' said Merlin grimly.

'_Ewain was bitten by a snake from the shield when he was fighting Valiant. You can talk to Gaius, you can see the puncture wounds in Ewan's neck where the snake bit him. Ewan was beating him, he had to cheat,' Merlin protested._

_'Valiant wouldn't dare use magic in Camelot,' said Arthur._

'I do,' Merlin pointed out.

'You're insane,' said Arthur.

'Not really if I find a prison that could hold me I'd be surprised,' laughed Merlin.

Sir Leon and Arthur scowled at the implications of Camelot's security.

'_Ewan was pinned under Valiant's shield. No one could see the snake bite him,' retorted Merlin._

_'I don't like the guy, but that doesn't mean he's cheating,' said Arthur._

_'Gaius is preparing an antidote to the snake venom. When Ewian's conscious, he'll tell you what happened. If you fight Valiant in the final, he'll use the shield. It's the only way he can beat you._

'Was that a compliment?' asked Elyan.

'You know Elyan I think it was,' replied Gwaine.

_Look at it!' Merlin said in an urgent voice picking up the snake head. 'Have you ever seen any snakes like this in Camelot?' asked Merlin. Arthur picked up the snake head and looked at it as Merlin continued talking, 'I know I'm just a servant and my word doesn't count for anything. I wouldn't lie to you.' Merlin's voice went soft._

'That's when it began to hit home to me how unfair the world was,' said Arthur quietly.

'_I want you to swear to me what you're telling me is true,' the prince said._

_'I swear it's true,' the honesty shining in Merlin's face._

'_Then I believe you.' Arthur said._

_Valiant is being escorted the king's throne room. Gaius is treating Sir Ewain who wakes up._

'_Welcome back,' Gaius greets the man._

_'There was a snake on his shield. It came alive,' the knight told the physician._

_'You're weak. The snake's venom is still in your system,' Gaius told the man.  
><em>

'_I must warn Arthur,' Sir Ewain tries to get out of bed._

'He's very loyal,' said Merlin.

'So are you,' said Lancelot.

_'Arthur already knows. He's requested an audience with the King._

'You have to request audiences with your father?' asked Elyan.

'For official business,' shrugged Arthur.

_Now, they'll want to talk to you. Rest. You'll need your strength. I need to fetch more herbs. I'll be right back,' Gaius left his patient. As soon as the physician's' back was turned one of the snakes of Valiant's shield slithered over to him and once more bit him._

_Elsewhere Uther has entered the council chamber where Arthur, Valiant and Merlin are waiting for him._

'_Let me see this shield,' commanded the king._

'_Don't let him get too close,' Merlin whispers to Arthur._

'You were willing to protect someone who would have you killed?' asked Gwaine.

'I guess I'm a better man than he,' shrugged Merlin.

_'Be careful, My Lord,' Arthur draws his sword warily._

_Uther is inspecting the shield as Gaius enters the room._

'_Merlin,' Gaius whispers hoping to attracts his ward's attention._

_We need Ewan. Find out what's happening,' Arthur instructs his servant in a whisper._

_Merlin just nods and goes to Gaius._

'_As you can see, My Lord, it's just an ordinary shield,' Valiant claims._

_'He's not going to let everyone see the snakes come alive,' Arthur points out.  
><em>

'_Then how am I to know that what you say is true?' questions Uther._

_'I have a witness. Knight Ewain was bitten by one of the snakes from the shield. Its venom made him grievously ill, however, he has received an antidote. He will confirm that Knight Valiant is using magic,' explained Arthur._

'_If only things had gone to plan,' sighed Merlin._

_'Where is this witness?' questions the king._

_'He should be here...' Arthur trails off. Arthur turns to Gaius and Merlin who exchange a significant look. '_Where's Ewan?' asked Arthur.

_'He's dead,' said Merlin softly._

_'I'm waiting!' Uther was impatient._

_'I'm afraid the witness is dead,' said Arthur sadly._

_'So you have no proof to support these allegations. Have you seen Valiant using magic?' asked Uther angrily._

_'No. But my servant fought one of the snakes from...' Arthur began._

_'Your servant? You made these outrageous accusations against a knight the word of your servant?' said Uther in outrage._

'It's unfair that just because Merlin wasn't a knight is word wasn't taken seriously,' scowled Arthur.

_'I believe he's telling the truth!' Arthur said,_

_'My Lord, am I really to be judged on some hearsay from a boy?' questioned Valiant._

'Who'd saved my life,' retorted Arthur.

_'I've seen those snakes come alive!' Merlin glowered._

_'How dare you interrupt? Guards!' Uther ordered._

_The guards begin to drag Merlin away._

'_My Lord,' Valiant interrupted._

_'Wait!' Uther stopped the guards._

_'I'm sure he was merely mistaken. I wouldn't want him punished on my account,' Valiant said._

'Of course not,' muttered Merlin, 'it's not like killing the prince will cause anyone any inconvenience. And the only hope that my people have for freedom,' Merlin rolled his eyes.

'You really have that much faith in me?' asked Arthur.

'All those who have not become so angry and bitter at the world do,' replied Merlin sadly.

_'You see? This is how a true knight behaves - with gallantry and honour,' said Uther in approval._

'Where in the code does it say that it is gallant to kill to win and when is it honourable to lie and cheat?' asked Gwaine.

Nobody bothered to answer Gwaine.

_'My Lord, if your son made these accusations because he's afraid to fight me, then I will graciously accept his withdrawal,' said Valiant._

'Like that's going to happen,' said Merlin, 'Arthur is the epitome of honour, valour, and gallantry,' Merlin rolled his eyes.

'How do you manage to say that like it's a bad thing?' asked Arthur.

'Do you know how many times I've had to save you because you won't back down?' asked Merlin.

'_Is this true? Do you wish to withdraw from the tournament?' Uther demanded._

_'No!' Arthur said in outrage._

_'Then what am I to make of these allegations?' questioned Uther._

'Why is the only time your father isn't paranoid about magic when there is a plot to kill you?' asked Merlin.

_'Obviously there has been a misunderstanding. I withdraw the allegation against Knight Valiant. Please accept my apology,' said Arthur._

_'Accepted,' Valiant smiled._

_Arthur is in his chambers moping._

'_I believed you, I trusted you, and you made me look a complete fool,' Arthur raged at Merlin._

_'I know it didn't go exactly to plan,' began Merlin._

_'"Didn't go to plan"? My father and the entire royal court think I'm a coward! YOU HUMILIATED ME!' shouted the prince._

_'We can still expose Valiant,' Merlin began._

_'I no longer require your services,' said the prince coldly._

_'You're sacking me?' said a hurt Merlin._

_'I need a servant I can trust,' said Arthur._

'Not Merlin then,' said Gwaine.

'Just because I had a few secrets,' said Merlin.

'A few?' chortled Leon.

'Well a lot,' agreed Merlin.

'_You can trust me!' says Merlin._

'But you couldn't trust me,' said Arthur.

'I don't trust anyone,' said Merlin sadly.

_'And look where it got me this time. Get out of my sight!' ordered the prince._

_Merlin is seen rushing to where the Great Dragon resides._

'_Where are you? I just came to tell you: whatever you think my destiny, whatever it is you think I'm supposed to do, you've got the wrong person! That's it. Goodbye,' Merlin shouts._

'What is it about you and him?' asked Elyan.

'We're kin; I'm more closely related to him than I am to any other sorcerers,' explained Merlin.

_'If only it were so easy to escape one's destiny,' chuckled Kilgharrah._

_'How can it be my destiny to protect someone who hates me?' questioned Merlin._

Arthur winced.

_'A half cannot truly hate that which makes it whole. Very soon you shall learn that,' explained the great dragon in his usual mysterious way._

_'Oh, great. Just what I needed, another riddle,' snapped Merlin._

_'That your and Arthur's path lies together is but the truth,' said the wise dragon._

_'What is that supposed to mean?' questioned Merlin._

_'You know, young warlock, this is not the end. It is the beginning,' the Great Dragon flapped away._

'_Just give me a straight answer!' shouted Merlin._

_Merlin is now sitting on the steps outside the castle when Gwen approaches him._

'_Hello, Merlin,' she comes and sits beside him._

_'All right?' asks Merlin._

'Shouldn't it be Gwen asking that?' asked Elyan.

'Merlin cares more about others than himself,' explained Gaius.

'_Is it true what you said about Valiant using magic?' Gwen asks worriedly._

_Merlin nods._

_'What are you going to do?' asks Gwen in distress._

_'Why does everyone seem to think it's down to me to do something about it?' Merlin snaps at Gwen._

'Don't take it out on Gwen,' growls Arthur.

_'Because it is! Isn't it?' Gwen asks desperately, 'you have to show everyone that you were right and they were wrong,' said Gwen with certainty._

'You don't know how many times your advice has helped me,' smiled Merlin.

'_And how do I do that?' Merlin sighs._

_'I don't know,' admitted Gwen._

_Merlin looks towards a picture of a dog statue a look on his face that tells everyone an idea has occurred to him. 'That's it.'_

_'Where are you going?' Gwen asked in confusion as Merlin leapt up a spark of hope in his eyes._

_'Do you have a wheelbarrow?' asked Merlin randomly._

_Merlin wheels the dog in the wheelbarrow into the physician's chambers.#_

'_What are you doing with that?' Gaius asked in shock._

_'I'm going to let everyone see the snakes for themselves,' Merlin responded._

'So that's why they came out early,' said Sir Leon, 'I'd wondered why they came out so early. I didn't think any sorcerer would make it so obvious.'

_Merlin placed the dog on his floor and pulled out the magic book from under the floor board._

'_Bebay odothay. Bebay odothay arisan quickum,' Merlin incants._

'What?' asked Gwaine.

'I command you to rise up to life,' explained Merlin.

'_Bebay odothay arisan quickum. Bebay odothay arisan quickum,' Merlin repeats the spell._

_In Morgana's chambers the future enemy of Camelot is dreaming of Arthur and Valiant fighting. She sees the snakes. Waking up with a start she whispers, 'Arthur.' Getting up she watches as the prince trains in the courtyard on his own._

_Merlin tries to spell over and over again._

_Merlin gives up and ends up in Arthur's chambers._

'_I thought I told you to get out of my sight,' snapped Arthur._

_'Don't fight Valiant in the tournament tomorrow,' begged Merlin. 'He'll use the shield against you.'_

_'I know,' Arthur agreed._

_'Then withdraw. You have to withdraw,' Merlin begged._

_'Don't you understand? I can't withdraw. The people expect their prince to fight. How can I lead men into battle if they think I'm a coward?' asked Arthur shortly._

'That was when is started to see the prattiness was a cover for your good heart and the heavy weight that was being the future king,' said Merlin.

_'Valiant will kill you. If you fight, you die,' Merlin stated._

_'Then I die,' was all Arthur said._

'Arthur don't ever speak like that again,' said Gwen.

'The whole world will be down the drain if you die,' agreed Merlin.

'No pressure,' muttered Arthur.

_'How can you go out there and fight like that?' asked Merlin._

_'Because I have to. It's my duty,' replied Arthur._

_The next morning Merlin awakes and begins reciting once more._

_Valiant is sharpening his sword in the training grounds whilst Arthur is looking around._

_Arthur is being helped with his armour by Morris when Morgana enters. Morris bows and exits whilst Morgana begins to help her brother._

'_Let me,' said Morgana and begins to help him._

'I wish that we had helped her,' said Arthur.

'It wasn't your fault,' said Merlin, 'the blame lies between me and Uther.'

'Uther I understand but you?' asked Gwen.

Merlin's eyes darkened as he turned back to the box.

'_I used to help my father with his armour,' Morgana says handing Arthur his helmet with a sad look._

'_Thanks,' Arthur says and turns to leave his sister._

'_Arthur, be careful,' warns Morgana._

'She did care,' sighed Arthur.

_Arthur nodded, 'See you at the feast.'_

_Arthur and Valiant enter the arena put their helmets on and begin to fight with one another._

_Merlin is in his chambers with his eyes closed mumbling the incantation._

'_Bebay odothay arisan quickum,' Merlin murmured there is a growl but he doesn't notice._

'Why didn't you notice the growl?' asked Elyan.

'I had imagined that a lot,' shrugged Merlin.

'_Bebay odothay arisan quickum,' Merlin repeats but this time the dog barks. Merlin grins, 'I did it,' he yelled._

_The dog leaps at Merlin as Merlin leaves for Gaius's quarters and Gaius himself rushes into the room._

'_Arthur's fighting Valiant!' Gaius informs Merlin._

_'I know. I'm on my way. Oh, whatever you do, don't go into my room. We'll deal with it later,' Merlin instructs._

_Gaius looks at Merlin in shock then peering into Merlin's room sees the dog._

_Arthur fights Valiant managing to knock the helmet off the knight's head. Arthur pulls off his own helmet pulling off his head protection. Valiant is able to knock Arthur to the ground stepping on the Prince's shield. Valiant disarms Arthur who catches him before the man can strike. Valiant pins Arthur to the wall but Arthur shoves him away. Merlin takes the opportunity to work his magic._

'_Bebay odothay arisan quickum,' the snakes come out of the shield causing the crowd to stand up in their surprise._

'_What are you doing? I didn't summon you!' snarled the knight._

'No that was Merlin,' laughed Gwaine.

_'He is using magic,' Uther stood up._

'Well done genius,' Merlin rolled his eyes.

_'And now they see you for what you really are,' Arthur taunts._

_Valiant chuckled sending the snakes to the ground, 'kill him,' was all the corrupt knight said._

_Arthur backs up to the stands where Morgana grabs a sword from the side and flings it at with a shout of 'Arthur_!'_ Arthur catches it._

'Once she was saving my life,' murmured Arthur.

'And now she's trying to take it,' sighed Merlin.

_Arthur then kills the snakes and runs Valiant through with the sword._

'_It's looks like I'll be going to the feast after all,' whispered Arthur into Valiant's ear as he drops to the ground and the crowd cheers for there prince._

_Arthur enters the banquet hall where the courtiers are dining. Uther immediately spotted him._

'_My honourable guests, I give you Prince Arthur, your champion,' Uther presented his son as the court applauds and Arthur takes Morgana by the arm._

'_My Lady,' Arthur steers Morgana around the hall._

'My champion,' smiles Morgana.

'_See, I told you he gets all the girls and the glory,' Merlin comments to Gaius._

_'And he owes it all to you,' smiled Gaius proud._

_'Has your father apologised yet for not believing you?' questioned Morgana._

_'He'll never apologise._

'Just like you,' smirked Merlin.

_I hope, uh, you're not disappointed Valiant's not escorting you,' laughed Arthur._

_'Turns out he wasn't really champion material,' Morgana suggested._

_'That was some tournament final,' Arthur said._

'They've become the norm since Merlin got here,' muttered Arthur.

'That's why I came here,' Merlin replied.

'_Tell me about it. It's not every day a girl gets to save her prince,' Morgana commented._

_'Uh, I wouldn't say I needed exactly saving. I'm sure I would've thought of something' Arthur defends._

'Is that with or without Merlin's help?' asked Gwen.

Arthur didn't reply.

_'So you're too proud to admit you were saved by a girl,' Morgana said._

'Or a warlock,' added Merlin.

_'Because I wasn't,' Arthur states._

_'You know what? I wish Valiant was escorting me,' said an angry Morgana._

_'Me too. Then I wouldn't have to listen to you,' retorted Arthur._

'And you'd be dead,' said Gwaine drily.

_'Fine!' Morgana snapped._

_'Fine,' Arthur repeated._

_Morgana storms off to talk to Gwen. Arthur turns to Merlin._

_'Can you believe Morgana? She says she saved me. Like I needed any help._

'None at all,' Merlin shook his head.

_I wanted to say I made a mistake. It was unfair to sack you,' Arthur half apologized._

'Well your better at apologizing than Uther is,' Merlin consented.

_'No, don't worry about it. Buy me a drink and call it even,' Merlin suggested._

_'Uh, I can't be seen to be buying drinks for my servant,' Arthur reminded him._

_'Your servant? You sacked me,' snorted Merlin._

_'Now I'm rehiring you,' replied Arthur_

_.  
>Merlin snorted.<em>

_'My chambers are a complete mess. My clothes need washing. My, uh, armour needs repairing. My boots need cleaning. My dogs need exercising. My fireplace needs sweeping. My bed needs changing. And someone needs to muck out my stables,' Arthur finished._

'Okay I'm going to make lunch now I wonder where?' Huinith started. 'Ah there's a note from M. saying that I'll find a plate of food in the kitchen.'

Huinith hurried back in with a plate of fruit and a plate of bread with ham slices.


	4. The Mark of Nimueh

The Mark of Nimueh

The group crowded around the black box eating their food when the next show started.

_The dark witch Nimueh is in a cave with a bowl of water which she has her hand over._

'_Ic acennan eowic ac ic hredde eowic,' Nimueh enchanted._

'What did that mean?' Gwen asked thinking of her father.

'I give birth to you and I free you,' Merlin replied, 'and that was dark magic. Couldn't be anything but!' Merlin explained.

_Nimueh places the magical egg into the water fountain where it travels through the underground waterways. Nimueh then begins to scry on Camelot, '__Diegol cnytte, gewitte me yst, aliese hine, to Camelot he cymþ,' she says._

'What does that mean?' Gaius wondered.

'Illuminate the darkness, let me see through the rough water, free him, he comes to Camelot,' Merlin replied. 'Good spell I can do it decently.'

'So not dark magic then,' Arthur muttered.

'It's just scrying,' Merlin shrugged.

_In the Lower part of Camelot Merlin and Arthur are looking over a corpse on the street._

'_Aren't you sacred?' Merlin questioned his mentor._

_'Of what?' asked Gaius blankly._

_'That you might catch whatever it is,' Merlin suggested._

'_I'm the court physician, Merlin. This is part of my job. Most of the time there's nothing really to be scared of,' Gaius replied._

_They turn over the face to see the white eyed and white skinned face._

'_You were saying?' Merlin looked at the body._

'I could feel the dark magic on him,' said Merlin.

_'People mustn't see this. They'll panic,' Gaius quickly covered the man's body with a white sheet._

_In Gwen's house she and her father are getting ready for work._

'Father,' said Gwen softly.

'_Dad, here's your sandwich,' smiled the girl._

_'Ooh. Mmm, what's in it?' asked the smiling father._

_'It's smoked pigeon. But I'd say there's more smoke than pigeon,' Gwen said apologetically._

_Tom laughed, 'you're such a good girl to me.'_

_'And I've done you some watercress soup tonight,' added Gwen._

_'Don't tell me, with more water in it than cress?' laughed Tom._

_She laughs and the hug, 'I'll see you later.'_

_'OK. Bye,' Tom leaves._

_Merlin and Gaius are wheeling the body over the drawbridge when Gwen approached with flowers._

'_What are you doing?' Gwen asks._

_'Er...just moving something,' Merlin hesitates._

_'Looks heavy,' Gwen pointed out._

_'Er, it's nothing really. Er...someone got you flowers?' Merlin noticed the flowers in his friend's arms._

_'Oh! No.' She giggled, 'would you like one? A purple one. Purple suits you. Not that I'm saying red doesn't suit you,' Gwen got flustered._

_'Thanks. Well, er...' he sticks it in his jacket._

'_Aww,' Gwen smiles._

_'Er...see you,' Merlin moves off._

_'Bye,' Gwen leaves._

_Gwen enters Morgana's chambers with the flowers._

'_You look happy,' Morgana smiled at her maid._

'_I picked these for you,' Gwen hands Morgana the flowers._

_'Oh, that's so sweet,' smiled Morgana._

_'Something to cheer you up. I know you're not sleeping well,' Gwen said sadly._

Gaius and Merlin shared a look.

_'You cheer me up,' Morgana said._

'She used to be such a good friend,' said Gwen sadly.

_'Would you like me to put them in water for you?' asked Gwen._

_In Gaius' chambers Merlin and Gaius are looking at the body with a magnifying glass._

'_I've never seen anything like this before,' Gaius frowned._

_'Do you think it could be some kind of plague?' asked Merlin worried._

'Not as daft as you make out,' smiled Arthur.

'Well that's your father's fault,' pointed out Merlin shutting Arthur up.

'_No. I fear that something like this could never come from nature. But who has this kind of power?' Gaius asked._

_'You think it's caused by magic?' snapped Merlin._

_'Merlin!' Arthur calls from outside the door._

_Merlin hurriedly rushes to the door before Arthur can come in and see the body._

'_Erm...I'm on my way. Sorry I'm late,' Merlin said._

_'Don't worry. I'm getting used to it,' Arthur states then frowns when he see the flower on Merlin's coat._

_Merlin looks down at it too, '_Oh, er...Gwen, she gave it to me,' Merlin explained with a grin.

_'Tell Gaius my father wants to see him now,' Arthur orders._

_'Okay,' Merlin shrugged closing the door_

'_Gaius...' Merlin starts._

_'I heard,' Gaius said._

_'Wait, why couldn't he just tell you himself?' asks Merlin._

Arthur rolled his eyes, 'you're my servant it's your job.'

'You're starting to sound like Gaius,' Merlin complained.

_''Cause that's the way it is. You're a servant,' Gaius said._

'See,' Merlin says to his mentor and master.

_'Wha...if he knew who I was, what I've done...' Merlin begins._

'You'd be dead,' said Sir Leon.

'Now you're starting to sounding like Gaius,' Merlin rolled his eyes.

_'You'd be a dead servant. _

'See,' grinned Merlin.

'_Right, get this covered up,' Gaius tells Merlin._

_'Hey, I'm not your servant,' complained Merlin._

_'No, you're my dogsbody._

'So much better,' Merlin rolled his eyes grinning while everyone else laughed.

_Come on, hurry up,' said Gaius impatiently._

_In the council chamber Gaius examines a servant body lying dead on the floor because of Nimueh's curse._

'_What's happened to him?' asked the king._

_'I don't know, Sire. It's the second case I've seen today,' frowned Gaius._

_'Why didn't you report it to me?' snapped Uther._

_'I was attempting to find the cause,' Gaius began._

_'What did you conclude?' questioned the king._

_'I don't think it's time to hurry to conclusions. A scientific process is a long one,' Gaius replied._

_'What are you concealing from me?' Uther asked his friend._

'He really knows you well,' Merlin said.

_'Sire, I have seen nothing like it. The victims are dying in 24 hours, and it's spreading fast,' Gaius said grimly._

_'What is the cause?' asked Uther._

_'I think you should say that the cause, the most likely cause, is sorcery,' Gaius said grimly._

_Uther pulls Arthur aside, 'We must find who did this.'_

'Obviously,' Merlin rolled his eyes.

_'I will, father,' Arthur says._

_'Conduct door to door searches. Increase your presence in the town. Double the guards on all the gates. And lend the physician your servant,' says Arthur in a scared whisper._

_'Merlin? But...' Arthur trails off._

_'I'm going to need Gaius to find a cure. He needs all the help we can give him. If Gaius is right, believe me, this city will be wiped out. This is the kind of magic that undermines our authority, challenges all we've done. If we cannot control this plague, people will turn to magic for a cure. We have to find this sorcerer, and quickly,' said Uther._

'But not all magic is like that,' frowned Arthur.

'And a magical cure saved father…' Gwen trailed off. 'Merlin did you save me father's life?'

'I couldn't stand to watch you suffer,' said Merlin.

_'Yes, father,' said Arthur assuredly._

_Arthur and the guards are searching the town while Merlin and Gaius walk through the town. Merlin sees a sick man._

'_Gaius? Gaius. He's still alive,' Merlin says urgently._

_'I'm afraid there's nothing we can do for him,' Gaius said sadly._

_'But we haven't tried,' Merlin said._

_'If we don't know what a disease is, then how can we cure him?' asks Gaius._

_'With magic,' said Merlin in a whisper._

_'Have a look. They're suspicious of everyone,' Gaius said quietly. 'This is not the time to be using magic. Science will lead us to the source of the disease.'_

'How many lives would be saved if magic wasn't against the law?' asked Arthur.

'Probably all of them,' said Merlin. 'Nimueh wouldn't have lashed out at Camelot if not for that.'

_At Gaius' workbench he is heating up a vial of liquid._

'_What are you doing?' asks Merlin._

_'I'm examining the contents of that man's stomach,' replied Gaius._

_'Will that tell you who did it?' asks Merlin._

_'No, but it might tell us how it's spread. One thing I do know, this is magic of the darkest kind,' said Gaius sadly._

'I know I could feel it,' Merlin muttered.

_'Why would someone use magic like that?' asked Merlin._

_'Magic corrupts. People use it for their own ends,' said Gaius._

'You've been listening to Uther for too long,' said Huinith. 'Before the purge and magic users became so scared and bitter few people used it like that.'

_'But not all magic is bad. I know it isn't,' said Merlin angrily._

_'It's neither good nor bad. Its how you use it,' replied Gaius._

_Arthur and his guards burst into their chambers, 'Over there,' he order his guards. 'Sorry Gaius, we're searching every room in town,' said Arthur apologetically to the old man._

_'What for?' asked Gaius._

_'A sorcerer,' replied Arthur._

_'But why would he be here?' asked Gaius._

'Oh you know being the dogsbody,' smirked Merlin.

'I'm just doing my job,' replied Arthur apologetically.

_'We've nothing to hide._

'Nothing at all,' laughed Gwaine.

'_Go on, then. Search,' allowed Gaius._

_'All these books and papers?' Arthur looked around the bookshelves._

_'My life's work, dedicated to the understanding of science._

'And magic,' added in Merlin.

_You are quite welcome to read through them if you wish,' Gaius invited Arthur._

_'What's this room up here?' asks Arthur._

_'Er, it's mine,' Merlin says._

_'And what do you expect to find in there?' Gaius demands._

_'I'm looking for material or evidence suggesting the use of enchantments,' Arthur replied._

_'What've you done with the magic book I gave you?' whispers Gaius._

_Merlin looks worried as Arthur enters his room._

_'Merlin, come here. Look what I found,' Arthur calls to him._

_Merlin looks scared as he ascends the staircase._

'_I found a place where you can put things. It's called a cupboard,' said Arthur in his usual insulting manner._

'How would you know?' asks Merlin. 'You use your poor servants to put away all your stuff!'

_Arthur spots the book and Merlin magically covers the book with the bed sheet as Arthur looks under the bed. Then deciding there's nothing there the prince leaves the warlock's chambers._

'_How long do you think it may be before you find a cure?' asks Arthur._

_'It depends on how many interruptions I get,' said Gaius pointedly._

_'Of course, I'm sorry,' he apologizes to Gaius. 'We're finished here,' said Arthur to guards who exit._

_Gaius closes the door, 'We have to hide that book.'_

_'No. We must use it,' Merlin said urgently._

_'Don't be stupid,' snaps Gaius._

_'If I have this legacy then what is it for? You keep telling me it's not for playing tricks,' Merlin points out._

'He has a point,' said Huinith.

_'You want to practice magic when the King is hunting for sorcerers? Are you mad? Merlin, your life is destined for more important things,' Gaius said._

_'But if I don't practice, then how will I get to be this great warlock?' Merlin points out._

_'There will come a time when your skills will be recognised,' said Gaius softly._

'Like now,' smiled Gwen.

_'When? How long do I have to wait?' said Merlin impatiently._

_'Patience is a virtue, Merlin,' Gaius taught the boy._

_'Sitting by and doing nothing, that's a virtue?' snapped Merlin._

_'Your time will come,' Gaius said._

_'I could cure that man we saw,' said Merlin._

_'I know it's tempting to use the way you find easiest, Merlin...' began Gaius._

_'It is when it would save a life,' Merlin interrupted._

_'It's no good just saving one person. We have to discover how this illness is spreading,' Gaius explained._

_'Arthur is out there right now looking for the sorcerer!' pointed out Merlin._

'Who isn't even in Camelot,' said Elyan.

_'A sorcerer who's powerful enough to do this will never be found searching the town,' Gaius said sadly._

_Merlin sighed, 'so what can we do?'_

_'Hope that science can find the answer before it kills us all,' Gaius sad glad that Merlin – for once – was listening to him._

_Nimueh watches Camelot from her basin as a woman draws water from the basin. Arthur walks past the covered bodies lining the courtyard to report to his father._

'_We searched everywhere, the entire city,' Arthur reports._

_'Nothing?' asked Uther._

_'I don't know where else to look,' replied Merlin._

_'I want you to impose a curfew. No one is to be allowed onto the streets after the great bell,' Uther decides._

_'Father?' Arthur asked._

_'And cordon off the lower town,' Uther orders._

_'Why?' asked Uther._

_'Because that's where most of the victims are. Let's isolate it, stop this disease from spreading,' Uther says._

'That's not going to help,' sighed Gaius.

'_What about the people who live there?' Arthur asked._

_'Don't you think I haven't considered it? What else can I do? I have to protect the rest of the city,' Uther said._

'Incidentally the higher class of people,' muttered Gwaine.

_Arthur bows to his father and exits._

_Merlin and Gaius are in the physician's chamber examining yet another body._

'_What's different about this victim?' asked Gaius._

_'Er...she's a woman,' Merlin said._

_'Sometimes I do wonder whether you're a magical talents were given to the right person. Anything else?' Gaius asks again._

_'Erm...she's a courtier,' Merlin said._

_'Ah,' this is the point that Gaius wants._

_'How does that help us?' Merlin asks._

_'Courtiers seldom go down to the lower town. So what does that mean?' asks Gaius._

_'Erm...that, that she hasn't spoken to any townspeople,' Merlin suggests._

_Gaius has a pained look on his face at Merlin's stupidity, 'Yes, it suggests that the disease is not spread by contact.'_

_'Oh, and they probably ate different food,' Merlin adds._

_'Good. Anything else?' Gaius satisfied that Merlin is reaching the same conclusion Gaius has._

_'Erm...I doubt they breathe the same air,' adds Merlin._

_'So what's the only thing they do share?' asks Gaius._

_Merlin thinks, 'water. Water? You think the disease is spread through water?'_

_'Merlin, you're a prodigy,' said Gaius when Merlin finally got there handing Merlin a bucket._

_Merlin heads off to the water well._

_Gwen has tied up her cloak just about to head out._

'_It's time to get up, Dad. Dad?' Gwen has realised that Tom is not responding she turns him over._

'_Gwen,' Tom slurred his face and eyes white. He too is ill._

_Gwen panics; crying she rushes to castle. Merlin is carrying a pail of water when he notices his friend, 'Gwen? Gwen!' he shouts going after her with the bucket of water._

_Gwen rushes into Gaius' chambers._

'_Gwen!' Gaius seems surprised to see her there._

_'Gaius,' she calls in pain._

_'You have the sickness?' Gaius said._

_Gwen shakes her head, 'My father! Please, Gaius, he's all I have.'_

_'Gwen, I have no cure,' said Gaius sadly._

_'I am begging you!' Gwen begs._

_'I wish there was something, anything, but so far the remedy is beyond what I can achieve,' Gaius sighed taking her by the hand. 'I'm sorry, Gwen_.'

'You could have allowed Merlin to save him,' Gwen pointed out.

_Gwen runs off._

'_There must be something we can do,' Merlin says.  
><em>

'_My best. Let's hope that this can provide some answers,' Gaius snaps._

_'But that'll be too late for Gwen's father,' Merlin points out._

Gwen whimpered Arthur put an arm around her. Elyan looked sad having not heard this tale. The siblings didn't like talking about their father is they could help it.

_'I fear you may be right,' sighed Gaius putting a flower into a cup of water._

_Merlin checks to see that Gaius is really sleeping before he sneaks off with his magic book going past the guards._

'_What about over...in there?' one guard points._

_'Certainly, sir,' said the junior guard._

_They approach the spot where Merlin is hiding._

'_Onstyrian, onbregdan,' Merlin whispers._

'What?' questioned Gwaine.

'Move here,' replied Merlin.

_The door across the street opens and hits the younger guard in the face._

Gwaine bursts out laughing, 'you're going to have to teach me that.'

'I wouldn't do that,' said Merlin.

'Why not?' asked Arthur.

'To live with fear of being executed day in day out I'd never do that to someone who had a choice!' Merlin said.

_Merlin is seen entering Gwen's home where Gwen and Tom are sleeping. He places the poltice under Tom's pillow with a whisper of, '__þu fornimst adl fram guman,' Merlin said from outside Gwen's._

'I know it's a healing spell but what does it mean?' asked Gwen.

'Remove sickness from this man,' replied Merlin.

Gwen nodded.

_Tom awakes and touches Gwen's head who had fallen asleep tending to her father. Gwen wakes up at the touch._

'_Father?' asks Gwen._

_'Gwen,' smiles Tom._

_'What's happened? I can't believe it!' said an overjoyed Gwen giving her father a huge hug._

_More bodies are lain out in the square as Nimueh watches from her stone basin._

_In the council chambers Arthur reaches for the glass vial with the tainted water and flower in it._

'_Don't touch it,' Gaius warns. 'I had this in the water for no more than a few hours.'_

_'Where's the water from?' Uther asks._

_'The pump from where the people take their daily supply,' replied Gaius._

_'We have to stop the people from using it,' Arthur said._

_'The city cannot survive without water,' Gaius points out.  
><em>

'_We have to find this sorcerer!' demands Uther._

'What happened to Nimueh?' asked Arthur. 'We haven't hear anything of her for years!'

'She's dead,' said Merlin a little bit sharply.

'How do you know?' asked Arthur.

'You don't want to see me in a bad mood,' replied Merlin.

'What?' asked Arthur.

'You killed her,' said Percival.

'Long story,' replied Merlin.

_'I don't believe that they're inside Camelot,' said Arthur._

_'Then extend the search to the villages!' Uther ordered._

_'We've started, but I can't search the entire kingdom,' began Arthur._

_'And I can't stand by and watch our people dying,' snapped the king._

_Arthur nods and exits._

_Merlin enters to see Gwen humming in Morgana's chambers as she tidies away the clothes._

'_How's your father? Is he feeling better?' Merlin asks knowledgeably._

'I don't know how I didn't figure it out,' groaned Gwen.

'_Yeah, it's incredible. It's a miracle,' said Gwen happily._

'Or magic,' smiled Percival.

_'His skin's clear, back to normal?' asked Merlin._

_'Yes,' grinned Gwen._

_'Great,' said Merlin with his trademark grin._

_'You don't seem surprised,' Gwen realised._

_'No, no, I am. It's a miracle,' Merlin's eyes where twinkling with hidden knowledge._

_'But how did you know he was well?' asked Gwen._

_'Er...because you're smiling,' Merlin stuttered._

_'That's really weird because I haven't told anyone, but you know. How could you know?' Gwen asked suspiciously._

_'Yeah. Alright. You finally found out, I'll tell you._

'You knew and you never told me!' said Arthur hurt.

'Of course I didn't,' snapped Gwen.

_Merlin swallows, 'I'm psychic. '_

_Gwen giggles, 'No you're not.'_

_'It's true,' Merlin claimed._

_'Alright, what am I thinking?' asked Gwen._

_'That I'm not psychic,' Merlin guesses._

_Gwen giggles again, 'you're strange. I, I don't mean that in a nasty way. You're just funny. I like that.'_

_'Erm, er, I 'm pleased for you,' Merlin smiles._

_'Thank you,' Gwen said._

_'What for?' asks Merlin._

_'Don't know, just for asking,' replied Gwen._

'I think subconsciously I knew it was Merlin,' Gwen said soflty.

_'I didn't like to see you upset,' Merlin explains._

'Which is why you healed him,' said Gwen.

Merlin nodded.

_I have to...get on.'_

_Merlin waves and Gwen waves back with a smile on her face at Merlin's retreating back_

_Tom is working at the forge with the townspeople watching him when Arthur and his guards approach._

'_The story is you were sick,' Arthur confronts Tom._

_'Not anymore,' said Tom pleasantly._

_'Perhaps you were suffering from some other ailment?' questioned Arthur._

_'Oh, you're joking. I felt like death itself, not enough strength in me to stir the air,' Tom shook his head._

_'Then...what happened?' questioned Arthur._

_'Oh, I don't know. Suddenly it was gone. I'm fitter than I was before,' Tom said._

'Really wonder why that was,' Merlin seemed genuinely surprised.

'Probably just your power,' shrugged Gaius.

_'That's remarkable. Was anybody with you when all this happened?' Arthur asked._

_'Just my daughter, Gwen,' Tom said._

_Arthur leaves Tom to go back to his work. He takes his guards to search Gwen's house where they find a glowing poultice._

'I should have removed it,' sighed Merlin. 'Sorry.'

'Don't,' Gwen said, 'you saved Father's life!'

_Gwen is humming in Morgana's chambers as she carries away a vase of dead flowers._

'_Seize her,' Arthur ordered._

'Sorry,' Arthur and Merlin say together.

'You were doing your job, Arthur. And Merlin don't apologize for saving people's lives!' ordered Gwen.

_'No,' Gwen cried._

_'Guinevere, I'm arresting you for crimes and contraventions of the laws of Camelot,_

'That are wrong,' muttered Merlin.

'I know said Arthur.

_that you did practice enchantments,' Arthur finished._

_Morgana too enters the room, 'Gwen?' Morgana rushes to see her maid being dragged away,_

_'But what have I done? I haven't done anything! Help me, please!' the maid begged._

Merlin opened his mouth but a look on Gwen's face quickly shut it again.

'_What are you doing?' the lady demanded._

_'I found a magic poultice in her house,' explained Arthur._

_'Oh, that's ridiculous,' snapped Morgana._

_'Then how else do you explain her father's recovery?' asked Arthur._

Merlin winced.

_'Well, she's innocent! I know she's innocent,' Morgana said._

_'What can I do? I can't turn a blind eye!' Arthur said leaving the room._

_Morgana scoffed._

_Arthur and the guards drag Gwen in front of her father._

'_No, please. You've got to listen to me! Please, I haven't done anything wrong! You have to listen to me, please! I am innocent, I swear! Let me go! I swear to you!' begged Gwen._

'You know last time you almost got executed for being a sorceress you didn't beg,' said Merlin.

_Gwen turns to see Merlin approaching her._

'_Merlin! Merlin, please help me!' she begged Merlin before turning to the guards restraining her, 'why won't you listen to me?' she cried._

_Merlin and Gaius enter there living quarters with Gaius slamming the door hard._

'_What've you done?' Gaius demanded._

_'What?' Merlin started._

_'I warned you! Oh, I understand. You thought you were doing good,' snapped Gaius._

_'I couldn't let her father die knowing I could cure him,' Merlin said._

_'Didn't you think it might look a bit suspicious, the curing of one man?' asked Gaius._

_'Well then, all I have to do is...I'll cure everyone! No one will ever have to know it was magic,' said Merlin desperately._

_'It's too late! They think Gwen's a sorceress! They think she caused the disease!' Gaius explained._

_'But she didn't!' Merlin rushed to leave._

'_Oh, and how are you going to prove that?' snapped Gaius._

_Merlin stops and frowns, a grim look on his usual innocent face._

_In the council chambers Arthur appears before his father his guards dragging Gwen behind him._

'_Please listen to me I have done nothing, please! I swear I haven't done anything!' Gwen says as the guards fling her onto the floor before the king._

'_Well done,' Uther says to Arthur._

_'Why will no one believe me? He got better, he just recovered. I didn't do anything!' sobs Gwen._

_Morgana enters to Gwen's pleas. 'I believe you. Perhaps this is a disease that is not always fatal. Have you thought of that? Perhaps he recovered naturally,' Morgana pointed out._

'Unfortunately not,' said Gaius grimly.

_'And what of this poultice that was found?' Uther questioned._

_'What poultice? I don't know anything about a poultice!' Gwen stuttered._

Merlin winced.

_'It was found in your house. Undo this enchantment. Put an end to this contagion,' the king commanded._

_'I can't!' cried Gwen._

_'I will show you no mercy,' the king said._

Merlin snorted, 'soon as you'd got what you wanted you'd kill her just like …' Merlin trailed off.

'Has father hurt you?' asked Arthur.

Merlin didn't reply not wanting to go into his father's tale.

_'I am not a witch. I don't know how to stop the illness!' Gwen defended._

_'If you will not undo your sorcery, you force my hand and I must find you guilty...' Uther decreed._

_'But I told you, I...' Gwen began._

_'It is therefore my duty to pronounce judgment. And under the circumstance I have no choice but to sentence you to death,' Uther sentenced._

_'No!' cried Gwen._

_'I can only hope that when you die, this evil plague dies with you,' Uther said._

_'No! No!' Gwen begged._

_'Take her away,' Uther commanded the guards who drag Gwen back out of the court room_

'_Please, no! I'm innocent! Please, please, no! Please help me! Please, I beg you! No!' Gwen cried as she was dragged away as Morgana watches._

_The courtiers leave._

'_I know Gwen, she's my maidservant, not an enchantress,' Morgana begged._

'What happened to her?' asked Gwen.

'Bitterness and the feeling that she couldn't be loved because of what she was,' said Merlin, 'and as much as I tried to stop it I just couldn't!'

_'Have you ever seen an enchantress?' Uther snapped, 'believe me, they bear no sign, no mark. There is no sense of evil in the eye.'_

Merlin rolled his eyes, 'the only sorceress you know personally was Nimueh and you killed her nine year old son – who didn't even possess magic – destroying her internally.'

Arthur was shocked at the anger which Merlin talked but was getting the picture of the way the magical population was treated.

_'I've seen the way the girl works. Her fingers are worn, her nails are broken. If she was a sorceress, why would she do this?'_

'Too keep up the appearance,' replied Merlin.

_Why would she kneel on a cold stone floor morning after morning when she could make these things happen with a snap of her fingers? Like an idle king!' Morgana said._

_'You have no right!' snarled the king._

_'You have a right to cast a judgment on that girl!' retorted Morgana._

'They are far too alike,' said Merlin.

_'I have a responsibility to take care of this kingdom! I take no pleasure in this!' Uther replied._

_'But you're sentencing the wrong person!' begged Morgana._

_'She's right, Father. You hear the word magic, you no longer listen,' Arthur argued back._

'Thanks,' said Merlin.

'It's what I've always believed,' shrugged Arthur, 'it's a never ending circle; father kills them, they look for revenge, he thinks there all evil, kills them and so on.'

_'You saw it for yourself. She used enchantments,' Uther shouted._

_'Yes, maybe. But to save her dying father, that doesn't make her guilty of creating a plague. One's the act of, of kindness, of love, the other of evil. I don't believe evil's in this girl's heart.' Arthur defended the future queen._

_'I have witnessed what witchcraft can do. I have suffered at its hand._

'That was your own fault,' muttered Merlin too quietly for anyone without better hearing than average to hear.

_I cannot take that chance. If there is the slightest doubt about this girl, she must die or the whole kingdom may perish,' Uther said._

'That is just wrong,' said Lancelot looking very tense at the fact that Gwen almost died.

_'I understand that,' Arthur agreed._

_'One day you may become King. Then you will understand. Such decisions must be made. There are dark forces that threaten this kingdom,' Uther said._

'But Gwen and magic aren't necessary one of them,' said Merlin.

_'I know. Witchcraft is an evil, father. So is injustice. Yes, I am yet to be King, and I don't know what kind of king I will be, but I do have a sense of the kind of Camelot I would wish to live in. It would be where the punishment fits the crime,' Arthur said._

'Another piece of evidence that you are the Once and Future King,' said Merlin.

_'I fear you're right. She's played with fire, and sadly she must die by fire,' decided Uther._

_Morgana leaves and Arthur starts pacing the chamber._

_Merlin and Gaius are in Gaius' chambers._

'_I thought I was doing good and that curing Gwen's father would help her. I thought I was saving a life. It seemed so simple,' Merlin said sadly._

_'An easy solution is like a light in a storm,_

'Considering I can cause lightening that's not the greatest metaphor,' muttered Merlin.

Arthur raised his eyebrows and Merlin shrugged.

_Merlin. Rush for it at your peril, for it may not always lead you to a safe harbour,' said Gaius._

_'I can see that now,' said Merlin quietly._

'_How many times have I warned you about the responsibilities of being a warlock?' scolded Gaius._

'Now's not the time for a scolding,' sighed Huinith, 'he understands he made a mistake but it was for the right reason. And he's upset what he needs is comfort.'

_'I must see her,' Merlin decided getting up and leaving. He passes Morgana who was crying on her way back from seeing Gwen._

'_Gwen,' Merlin whispers to Gwen who was lying facing the wall of her cell._

_Gwen turns around to see him and tries to get to the cell but the chains restrict her. Merlin sees she's been crying._

'If she was an evil sorcerer powerful enough to cause the plague she would be out of the cell by now,' snorted Merlin.

'But you've been in the cells often enough,' pointed out Arthur.

Merlin gave Arthur a look between amused, pitying, and not wanting to hurt his feelings, 'I let you,' he replied.

'_Thank you,' said Gwen softly._

_'What for?' asks Merlin._

_'For coming to see me,' Gwen says._

'You think he wouldn't?' asked Huinith.

'We'd know each other less than a month and I'd been accused of being an evil sorcerer,' said Gwen.

'I know you,' said Merlin.

'And you were busy helping Gaius,' reminded Gwen.

Merlin nodded.

_'I'm sorry,' Merlin looked pained._

'_It's not your fault,' Gwen assured him._

'It really wasn't; you saved my father's life,' smiled Gwen.

_'Well...' Merlin trailed off._

_'It's alright._

'No its not,' said Huinith, 'even if you had used magic to save your dying father you shouldn't be sentenced to death for it!'

_Don't worry about me. There's no point crying about it. I mean...I mean, I'm not saying that you were going to cry about me. _

'Of course he would you know Merlin he's a big girl,' smirked Arthur and move instantly lightened.

_Obviously I don't think that,' Gwen assured him._

_'Oh, Gwen,' sighed Merlin. 'I can't have this happen.'_

_'Please, one thing. You, you don't have to, but...' Gwen stopped._

_'What?' asked Merlin._

'_Remember me,' the girl asked._

'_You're not going to die. I'm not going to let this happen,' said Merlin a determined look on his face. Merlin runs off._

'This is when you admitted to being a sorcerer,' said Arthur.

'He's not even a sorcerer,' smiled Huinith. 'He's a warlock,' she smiled at her son.

_In the council chambers Uther is talking to his advisors including Gaius._

'_What if burning this witch doesn't stop the poison? How do I protect my people? My men have closed down the water pumps,' Uther was saying._

_'But the emergency supply won't last for much longer. We have to find a way of cleansing the water of the disease,' Gaius offered._

_'But how?' asked Uther._

_'Well...' Gaius was obviously unclear._

_The doors suddenly open and Merlin comes bursting in._

'Nothing like a dramatic entrance Warlock,' laughed Gwaine.

'Well it's me I'm nothing if not dramatic,' smiled Merlin.

'I don't want to know,' said Huinith.

'_It was me! It was me who used magic to cure Gwen's father!' Merlin announced to court as a whole._

'See I did tell you the truth – once,' Merlin grinned at Arthur.

_The council stares as Merlin as if he were mad._

'_Gwen is not the sorcerer. I am!' Merlin proclaimed once again._

'Never, ever give up your life for me,' Gwen shouted.

_Gaius stood up, 'Merlin! Are you mad?' Gaius hisses._

_'I cannot let her die for me,' Merlin addresses Uther. 'I place myself at your mercy.'_

'Not a safe place for anyone,' muttered Gwen thinking of her father.

_'He doesn't know what he's talking about,' Gaius said._

'Just make me seem mad why don't you,' Merlin rolled his eyes.

'You are mad,' said Gwaine.

'I do,' Merlin said confidently.

_'Then arrest him,' ordered Uther._

'I could easily brake out of there,' Merlin rolled his eyes.

_'Father, please! I can't allow this! This is madness! There's no way Merlin is a sorcerer,' said Arthur with confidence._

Arthur buried his face in his hands embarrassed, 'nah a warlock,' laughed Merlin.

_'Did you not hear him?' Uther questioned._

_'Yes,' agreed Arthur._

_'He admitted it,' Uther pointed out._

_'He saved my life, remember,' Arthur reminded his father._

'Several times,' said Merlin.

_'Why should he fabricate such a story,' asked Uther._

_'As Gaius said, he's got a...grave mental disease,' Arthur stuttered._

'_Very believable,' muttered Elyan._

_'Really?' Uther didn't look like he believed._

_'He's in love,' said Arthur suddenly._

_'What?' asked Merlin in shock._

_'With Gwen,' he said._

'That's believable Gwen's a very pretty lady,' said Gwaine earning glares from Arthur, Lancelot, and Elyan.

_Uther grinned at his son's statement._

'That's something I never thought I'd see Uther grinning at me when I announced that I have magic,' said Merlin.

'_I am not,' said an embarrassed Merlin._

'You better not be,' threatened Arthur.

'I've only been in love with one girl and she wasn't a maid,' replied Merlin.

'Oh who?' said Gwaine, 'do I get to meet her?'

Merlin's eyes hardened, 'she's dead,' snapped the warlock a gust of wind surrounding him.

'Oh Merlin,' murmured Huinith putting an arm around the boy's shoulder.

Arthur looked jealous of the mother-son interaction.

_'Yes, you are,' Arthur decided._

_'No way,' said Merlin._

'Thanks,' muttered Gwen.

'You're more of a sister,' said Merlin.

'I've already got one brother,' said Gwen throwing a glance at her brother.

_'I saw yesterday with that flower she'd given you,' Arthur reminded him._

'_I'm not in love with her,' said Merlin angrily._

_Arthur puts an arm around his servant._

'I'm surprised your father didn't say anything at the interaction of supposed master and servant,' said Sir Leon.

'I think the idea of being friends with a servant is such a foreign idea to my father that it didn't even cross his mind,' said Arthur.

'_It's alright. You can admit it,' Arthur assured his servant in a brotherly fashion._

_'I don't even think of her like that!' Merlin defended himself once again._

_'Perhaps she cast a spell on you,' Uther said._

_Arthur's smile died instantly and Arthur and Merlin shared a worried look before Uther cracked a smile at Merlin's expense. The other council members join in with the king's laughter._

'_Merlin is a wonder, but the wonder is that he's such an idiot. There's no way he's a sorcerer,' said Arthur._

'Well that's that idea out of the picture,' Arthur said looking embarrassed.

_'Don't waste my time again. Let him go,' Uther ordered._

'You must be the first sorcerer to be let go by father,' said Arthur.

Merlin nodded sadly.

_Merlin and Gaius have returned to Gaius' chambers where Gaius is berating Merlin for announcing to everyone that he was a sorcerer._

'_Arthur's the idiot,' Merlin said decidedly._

'Oi I just saved your life,' said Arthur.

_'No. He was right to do what he did. And, thankfully, he saved you from your own stupidity,' Gaius said._

_'What else could I do? It's my fault Gwen's going to die,' Merlin protested._

'I thought we went over this. It. Was. Not. Your. Fault.' Gwen groaned.

'Well it was,' Gaius said.

_'Yes, but you don't prove her innocence by offering to jump into the flames. You do it by finding out what's causing the disease!' Gaius instructed._

'He's right,' said Arthur.

_'Well, whatever it is, one thing's for sure: Arthur isn't going to find it. He thinks he is so sharp! But even when I told him I was a wizard, he still couldn't see it,' Merlin pointed out._

_'Sometimes they're pretty hard to spot,' Gaius said knowledgably._

'That's because we're all human so you can't tell which is which because there's no difference but the magic that you are either born with or learn,' said Merlin.

_'Well, maybe I should go around wearing a pointy hat,' suggested Merlin._

_'I don't think you'll find one big enough. Anyway, forget that. If we're going to save Gwen, we have to find out what's contaminating the water,' Gaius said._

_Gaius and Merlin head to the underground water supply all the time watched by Nimueh._

'_The water from here supplies the whole town. Take a sample,' Gaius told Merlin. Merlin puts the bottle in the water and takes a sample, 'Let's take it back and examine it.'_

_That was when the large brown Afanc reared up._

'That was the Afanc?' said Gwen shakily.

'Let's go and fight it,' laughed Gwaine.

'I aready killed it,' said Arthur.

'We,' muttered Merlin.

'Well we Merlin can make another one,' said Gwaine.

'I am not under any circumstances using dark magic!' Merlin glared at Gwaine in the way that he could when he wanted to get his point across with power and fury which made even the bravest knights (Arthur) or stupidest (Gwaine) back down.

'_What the hell was that?' asks Merlin shakily as Gaius takes Merlin by the arm and steers him away._

'Good get him out of there,' said Huinith.

'Scared of the nasty Afanc, are we Merlin,' said Arthur.

'Arthur,' said Gwen warningly.

'More the fact that it reeked of dark magic,' murmured Merlin.

'You can sense it?' asked Gwen.

'Always and it will always feel wrong,' said Merlin.

_Back in Gaius' chambers Merlin and Gaius are poring over an open book._

'_Here. It was an Afanc,' Gaius was saying._

_'An...a what?' Merlin had never heard of such a creature._

_'A beast born of clay, and conjured up only by the most powerful sorcerer._

'Could you-?' Arthur began.

'Probably but I've never tried,' said Merlin, 'and no Gwaine I will not conjure up dark magic because its better not to play with stuff you don't understand! That's what got us into this situation in the first place!'

Only Gaius understood his meaning there.

_Now we have to find a way to defeat it. But where?' Gaius looked at his bookshelves._

'You know I know some of those books of by heart,' muttered Merlin.

'_That could take days. Gwen'll be dead by then,' said Merlin._

'How did you find out so quickly?' asked Arthur.

'I've got friends in low places,' said Merlin cryptically.

_'Have you got a better idea?' Gaius questions him._

_Merlin runs off seeing Gwen lying on the floor not facing her pyre, 'Gwen? I'm going to get you out. I will,' he whisperers when Gwen doesn't turn around he leaves._

_Merlin re-enters the dragon's cave._

'_Hello?' Merlin calls out._

_'Hello,' the Great Dragon responds to the little boy. 'The great warlock returns, as I knew he would.'_

'Does he ever call you by your name?' asks Lancelot.

'No – it's already young warlock or Great warlock or something. Wait before we met he called me Merlin to get my attention,' Merlin remembered.

_'I need to know how to defeat an Afanc,' Merlin told the dragon._

_'Yes, I suppose you do,' agreed the dragon._

_'Will you help me?' asked Merlin._

_'Trust the elements that are at your command,' replied the dragon ever the riddle master._

'Could he be any more cryptic?' complained Arthur.

'That's Kilgharrah for you,' smirked Merlin.

'What does he mean anyway?' asked Elyan.

Merlin sighed, 'forbane,' and a flame appeared in his hands. He waved his hands and a wind came forth followed by water surrounding him and finally when he jumped off his seat the sound of the earth rumbling beneath them was heard. 'I control the elements.'

_'Elements? But what is it I have to do?' said Merlin sounding frustrated._

_'You cannot do this alone. You are but one side of a coin. Arthur is the other,' Kilgharrah advised Merlin._

_'I, I don't understand. Just tell me what it is I have to do,' pleaded Merlin._

_Kilgharrah flew off having imparted his advice. _

'_No! Please, help me!' Merlin begged._

_Kilgharrah laughed, 'I have.' _

_'Oh, yeah, right. Thanks,' said Merlin sarcastically._

_Arthur enters the council chambers where he meets his father, 'Have you found anything more?' the king asked his son._

_'I've tried. I can keep looking,' Arthur responds._

_'People are dying, we can't delay any longer. We must kill the witch. _

'He sounds like Kilgharrah,' muttered Merlin.

'What?' asked Gwen.

Merlin shook his head mind on his enemy.

_Bring her execution forward to tonight,' decided the king._

_Arthur bows his head and leaves his father._

_Merlin is frantically searching through the books._

'_Merlin, what are you doing?' Gaius demands._

_'Looking for a book,' Merlin stated._

'Obviously,' said Arthur drily.

_'You going to tell me which one?' asks Gaius._

_'A book on elements,' explains Merlin._

_'Elements?' Gaius questions._

_'Yes. Which one would I find them in?' Merlin asks._

_'Well, most of them. The study of base elements is at the very heart of the scientific process,' explained Gaius._

_'But how would they help me kill the Afanc?' Merlin asked._

_'Well, the Afanc is a creature made from earth and water. That's two of the four base elements,' Gaius explained._

_'What about the other two?' Merlin asked._

_'Well, perhaps they will destroy it. You want fire. Wind and fire. How did you find this out?' Gaius questions._

_'Erm...I just knew, you know? One of my powers,' Merlin lies._

'Did you actually believe him?' asked Huinith.

'I suspected he and The Great Dragon where talking they're both creatures of old magic – kin if you like,' explained Gaius.

_'What else do your powers tell you?' Gaius asked._

_'That I am only one side of a coin. The brighter side, obviously,' Merlin grinned.  
><em>

'_And who's the other side?' Gaius looked like he already knew._

_'I think that might be Arthur,' said a disgruntled warlock._

_'They're bringing forward the execution. We have to prove Gwen's innocence,' Morgana rushed into the room._

Everyone sighed, 'okay what's the problem with this Morgana?' asks Huinith the only one who wasn't there to see what Morgana became, 'every time she appears you all become sad or angry.'

'She has magic,' said Merlin.

'So do you,' Huinith reminded him.

'Morgana didn't use them for good,' said Gaius.

'What happened?' asked Huinith.

'She took over Camelot,' growled Arthur looking hurt.

'_We're trying,' Gaius said._

_'Please, just tell me what I can do to help,' Morgana said._

'She doesn't seem too bad,' said Huinith.

'She was driven over the edge by Uther's hatred of our kind,' said Merlin. 'I tried to stop it but I couldn't stop her.'

_'We need Arthur,' Merlin told Morgana._

_'Arthur?' asked Morgana._

_'There's a monster, an Afanc, in the water supply. That's what's causing the plague,' said Merlin._

_'Well, we must tell Uther,' Morgana said._

_'The Afanc's a creature forged by magic. Telling Uther wouldn't save Gwen. He'd just blame her for conjuring it,' said Gaius._

_'So what are we to do?' Morgana asked._

_'We need to destroy it. Then the plague will stop and Uther may see sense,' Merlin said._

'Not likely,' muttered Gaius.

'_And that's why you need Arthur,' Morgana understood._

_'He's our best chance. But he won't want to disobey the King,' Merlin said._

_'Leave that to me,' Morgana left Merlin to see Arthur._

_Gaius hands Merlin the keys to the water supply tunnels._

_Morgana is waiting for Arthur when he enters his own chambers._

'_You alright?' Arthur asks kindly. 'Sorry about all this,' Arthur indicates the mess on the table. 'Merlin's not been in today.'_

_'Poor Merlin,' said Morgana sympathetically._

_'Yeah,' agreed Arthur._

_'To offer to give up his life to save Gwen's. I certainly can't imagine any man loving me so much,' Morgana said._

_'No, I certainly can't imagine that either,' agreed Arthur._

_Morgana smirked at her brother, 'That's because you're not like Merlin. He's a lover.'_

'Yeah right,' laughed Arthur.

'Well I was going to run away with Freya,' admitted Merlin.

Gaius looked surprised he hadn't heard this.

'What happened to her?' asked Arthur.

Merlin shook his head.

_'Yeah, maybe that's because I haven't found the right person to love,' Arthur told her._

'I have now,' Arthur went goo-goo eyed at Gwen.

Lancelot looked away, 'would you stop making eyes at my sister for once!' demanded Elyan getting uncomfortable.

_'Sadly the age of gallantry seems to be dead. You look around and all you see are small men, not big enough to fill their armour. There's not one of them that's able to stand up for what is right.'_

_Arthur smirked at the manipulative young woman before him._

'She was manipulative even then,' murmured Merlin.

'I think there was always a vindictive streak in her,' sighed Gaius, 'but she put it to good use.'

'_What do you want me to do?' Arthur asks._

_Morgana and Arthur meet Merlin in the courtyard. Arthur draws his sword as they open the door. Soon as they're in the tunnels Arthur lights a torch._

'_You'd better be right about this, Merlin,' Arthur threatens._

'Not scared are you?' smirked Merlin.

_They hear a low growl that causes Morgana to gasp._

'_You should stay here,' Arthur tells her._

_'I'm coming with you,' Morgana tells him._

_'No,' said Arthur._

_'Scared I'll show you up?' Morgana smirks._

_'Father will slam us both in chains if he knew I'd endangered you,' Arthur tells her._

_'Well good thing he doesn't know about it then,' Morgana laughed._

_'I'm telling you, Morgana, turn back. You could get hurt,' Arthur was being gallant as always._

_'You could too...if you don't get out of my way,' Morgana threatens._

'When did her fake threats become real?' asked Arthur.

_Merlin looks amused at the display of sibling rivalry. Arthur rolls his eyes but doesn't protest any further._

'_How are we going to find it?' asked Morgana._

_'I just hope we do before it finds us,' Merlin says._

Everyone groaned, 'you just had to go and jinx it,' groaned Percival.

_Arthur spins around, 'Stop.'_

_'What?' Merlin asks._

_'It's just a shadow,' Arthur decides._

'Somehow I don't think so,' muttered Percival.

_The trio keep moving. The Afanc creeps up behind them as they reach the water source._

'_Spread out,' Arthur orders the other two. The three of them split up._

_Arthur hears a growl and the Afanc swipes at him from behind. Morgana rushes up to help him, 'What is it? Are you alright?' _

'_Yeah,' Arthur said._

_'Did you see it?' Merlin demanded._

_'Yes,' agreed Arthur._

_'What did it look like?' asks Merlin._

_'It, it's quick,' stuttered Arthur._

'Really?' Princess your powers of observation amaze me,' drawled Gwaine. 'I don't know how we ever got on without you!'

_The Afanc comes up in front of them and Morgana screams in fear. Arthur goes for it but once again it blends into the shadows._

'_Where is it?' Arthur shouted._

'_I think it's gone this way!' Merlin points the direction._

_They continue on down the tunnels. The Afanc creeps out of his corner into full view. Arthur swings at it in the process loosing his sword. It swipes away Morgana's torch. Arthur, meanwhile, is circling it with his own sword._

'_Arthur, use the torch!' Merlin ordered his master. Arthur swings the torch again._

'_Lyfte ic þe in balwen ac forhienan,' Merlin yells a spell causing the flame of Arthur's torch to blow into the Afanc; it was incinerated._

'So it was you, again,' said Arthur, 'I wonder if any of my deeds was really me?' said Arthur is pride damaged.

'What did it mean?' asked Elyan.

'You are air in fire's heat but defeat the hostile one,' Merlin translated easily.

_Nimueh is watching in her stone basin. 'Merlin. Mah!' says the witch angrily splashing the water in her temper._

'What is it about me angering evil sorceresses?' asked Merlin.

_Uther is in the council chamber laughing with some of his council members, 'It's very good.'_

_'Good news, Sire. There are no new deaths, and those that are sick are recovering,' Gaius informed him._

_'Good. Strange, I've never heard of an Afanc before,' noted Uther._

_'It's conjured from clay by powerful magic. The type that can only be invoked by an ancient sorcerer. One that has the power to mirror the spirit of life. I found this at the water source,' Gaius was holding part of the egg shell that the Afanc had come from._

'_It bears the mark of Nimueh. We must be vigilant, Sire,' said Gaius._

_'Will I never be rid of her?' asked a frustrated king._

'Well you did betray her,' muttered Merlin.

_'Sire,' Gaius asked._

_'Leave me!' Uther ordered when everyone leaves the king mopes on his throne._

_In the dungeons the guards open Gwen's cell allowing Gwen's father, Merlin and Morgana to enter._

'_Dad!' cried Gwen hugging her father._

'_Oh, my little child!' Tom says smiling at the fact his daughter is now free._

_Gwen reaches up to grasp Morgana's hand, 'Thank you!'_

_'Don't thank me. It was more Merlin,' Morgana smiles._

_'Really?' asked Gwen astonished._

_'He's the real hero here,' smiled Merlin._

_'I don't know what to say,' Gwen smiles._

_Merlin shrugs, 'I didn't do anything.'_

Everyone was giving Merlin incredulous looks, 'I don't want attention,' muttered Merlin.

'_I'm- I'm grateful to you all. Come on, Gwen,' Tom takes and Gwen and leaves._

'_Merlin. I wanted you to know, your secret's safe with me,' Morgana said._

'Wait she knows?' asked Arthur.

'No,' said Merlin.

_'My secret?' said Merlin in surprise._

_'Merlin, don't pretend. I know what you did,' Morgana said._

_'You do?' Merlin asked._

_'I saw it with my own eyes,' confirmed Morgana._

_'You did?' asked Merlin weakly._

_'I understand why you don't anyone to know,' Morgana agreed._

_'Well, obviously,' Merlin rolled his eyes._

_'But I won't tell anyone. You don't mind me talking to you about it?' asked Morgana._

_'Er...no. I- I, it's, er...you have no idea how hard it is to keep this hidden,' Merlin said frustrated._

_'Well, you can continue to deny it, but I think Gwen's a very lucky woman,' Morgana said._

'She thought you had feeling for me,' laughed Gwen.

'I know,' agreed Merlin.

_'Gwen?' Merlin asked blankly._

_Morgana puts her finger to her lips, 'it's our secret,' Morgana smiles leaving Merlin alone in the cell._

_Merlin sighed sadly._

'Why did you sigh?' asked Arthur.

'I was lonely I was scared to tell anyone but I wanted someone my own age to talk about it with,' explained Merlin.

_Merlin and Gaius are back eating dinner in Gaius' chambers._

'_This fish didn't come from the water, did it?' Merlin asked worried._

_'Well, where else is it going to come from? The water's fine now. That's not your worry. This is the work of a very powerful sorcerer. I only hope you didn't come to her attention,' Gaius said._

'I did,' said Merlin sadly.

'The poisoning?' asked Arthur.

Merlin nodded.

Huinith groaned; what now?

'_Doubt it. Well no one else seems to appreciate my skills. I just want someone to see me for who I am,' said Merlin sadly._

_'One day, Merlin. One day,' Gaius assured him._

_'One day what?' Merlin questioned._

_'One day people won't believe what an idiot you were,' Gaius shook his head fondly._

_'Thanks,' Merlin grins._

_All this time Nimueh has been watching from her stone basin, 'Merlin, you will pay for this.'_


	5. The Poisoned Chalice

4. The Poisoned Chalice

'_In a land of myth and a time of magic, the destiny of a great kingdom rests on the shoulders of a young boy. His name: Merlin,' the Great Dragon said._

'Does it have to start every time like that?' asked Arthur.

'I think so,' said Gaius.

_Nimueh drops some of her blood into a stone basin._

'Ugh,' said Gwaine.

'Dark magic,' said Merlin.

'_We Gar-Dena in geardagum theodcyninga thrym gefrunon hut tha aethelingas Ellen fremedom! Sythan aerest wearth feasceaft funden. Hyran scold thara, ofer hronrade Camelot, hyran scold. Hyran scolde thara, ofer hronrade Camelot, hyran scolde __Merlin__,' Nimueh enchanted._

'What?' asked Arthur.

'We have heard of the glory of the Spear-Danes, of the kings of the people, in the days of yore, and how those princes did deeds of glory. First he was found helpless. Obedience is owed, over the Camelot sea, obedience is owed. Obedience is owed, over the Camelot sea, obedience is owed, Merlin,' Merlin recited. 'I know the old language as well as English!'

_Nimueh drops a flower petal in the water__. '__Diegol cnytte, gewitte me yst, þa tacnian me yst þonne ieceþ sicle. Diegol cnytte, gewitte me yst, þa tacnian me yst þonne ieceþ sicle. Swilte ar ond calan, drædan morðor, to Camelot he cymþ!_**' **

'Illuminate the darkness, let me see through the rough water, mark the water when the pain in increased. Illuminate the darkness, let me see through the rough water, mark the water when the pain in increased. Kill the servant and may he become cold, fear the death, he comes to Camelot,' Merlin said before anyone could ask.

_Then__ she watches Merlin in the water and pulls out the petal where she puts it in a silver goblet. '__Merlin,' Nimueh says._

_Uther and Bayard meet in Uther's throne room._

'_Camelot welcomes you, Lord Bayard of Mercia. The treaty we sign today marks and end to war and a beginning to a new friendship between our people,' the two kings grasp each other by the arm whilst Nimueh has her eye on Merlin._

_Merlin and Gaius are in the corridor where Merlin is carrying a heavy bag, 'Why do I always get landed with the donkey work?' Merlin complains._

_'You're a servant, Merlin. It's what you do,' Gaius informs him._

_'My arms will be a foot longer by the time I get this lot inside,' Merlin complains._

_'It's character building. As the old proverb says, hard work breeds...a harder soul,' Gaius makes up on the spot._

'You made that up, uncle,' laughed Gaius.

_'There is no way that's a proverb. You just made that up,' Merlin said._

'You two are very alike,' Gwen shook her head.

_'No. I didn't,' Gaius lied._

_Nimueh has just faked a fall right in front of Merlin._

'Please tell me you didn't fall for that,' groaned Arthur.

'_Sorry,' Nimueh apologizes._

_'It's alright,' Merlin says._

_'Excuse me,' Nimueh said._

_'Let me give you a hand with that,' Merlin said politely bending down to help Nimueh with her work. They stand up together eyes locked._

'_Hi. I'm Merlin,' Merlin smiles shaking her hand._

'_Cara. You're Arthur's servant. That must be such an honour,' Nimueh says._

'Not the way Merlin talks about it,' muttered Arthur.

_'Oh, yeah. It is. Well, you know, someone's got to keep the place running,' Merlin said._

Everyone laughed at this.

_'Thank you, Merlin,' Nimueh said trying to remind him that Merlin still had her pillow._

_'Hmm?' Merlin looks down and realising he still has Nimueh's pillow hurriedly gives it back to the sorceress. 'Oh, right. Yeah. Er, no problem.'_

_'It was nice meeting you,' she walks off as Merlin watches her leave._

'_Shouldn't you be busy running the place?' Gaius laughs as Merlin just gives him a look._

_Nimueh has entered Gaius' guest quarters, '__Alysan duru ronne,' she magically opens the door._

'What?' asked Gwaine.

'Open uninterrupted the door,' Merlin replied.

_She enters the room and opens a box with two silver goblets inside where she replaces one of them with an identical one which has been enchanted._

_Merlin sets Arthur's clothes down then reels back._

'They really stink,' Merlin wrinkled his nose.

'_When's the last time these were cleaned?' Merlin asked._

_'Last year some time. Before the feast of Beltane,' Arthur said._

_'Did it end in a food fight?' Merlin asked shocked._

_'Don't all feasts?' asked Arthur._

'And these are supposed to be the nobles,' laughed Gwaine.

_'I wouldn't know. The heirs and graces of the court are a mystery to me,' said Merlin._

_'Not tonight they won't be,' Arthur said._

_'I'm gonna be at the banquet?' Merlin looked quite excited at that fact._

_'Not quite. You'll be there to make sure my cup doesn't run dry. If I have to sit through Bayard's boring speeches, I don't see why you should get out of it. Be sure to polish the buttons. Do you want to see what you'll be wearing tonight?' Arthur said with a grin on his face._

_'Won't this do?' Merlin asked gesturing to his red shirt and brown coat._

_'No. Tonight you'll be wearing the official ceremonial robes of the servants of Camelot,' Arthur held up a red costume with the Pendragon crest and feather hat._

Everyone laughed, 'I can't believe you fell for that,' snorted Arthur.

'_You can't be serious,' Merlin looked less than impressed at the sight of what he was supposed to be wearing._

_Bayard is signing the treaty while Gwen laughs at Merlin's costume, 'Nice hat.'_

'_Thanks,' Merlin rolled his eyes. Then seeing Nimueh he takes off his hat._

_Gwen follows his gaze, 'She's pretty isn't she? For a handmaiden, I mean.'_

'Why do you fall for evil sorceresses?' asked Arthur.

'No idea,' said Merlin.

_'She's pretty for a princess, let alone a handmaiden,' Merlin gazes at Nimueh._

_'Mmm,' Gwen murmured._

_Uther too signs the treaty. The crowd cheers as Uther and Bayard grasp hands. Gwen leaves Merlin._

'_People of Camelot, for a great many years we have been mortal enemies, and the blood of our men stains the ground from the walls of Camelot to the gates of Mercia. And though we remember those who have died, we must not allow any more to join them,' Bayard says. A serving girl brings forth the goblets, 'As a symbol of our goodwill, and of our newfound friendship, I present these ceremonial goblets to you, Uther, and to your son, Arthur, in the hope that our friendship may last.'_

_Nimueh approaches Merlin looking anxious, '_Merlin, I need to speak to you.'

_'The wounds we received in battle...' Bayard was saying._

_'What is it?' asked Merlin._

_'Not here, please. I don't know who else to tell,' Nimueh sounded scared. The two of them leave together; Gaius notices this._

'_Tonight we toast a new beginning for our peoples. We look towards a future free from the toils of war,' Bayard is saying._

_Nimueh and Merlin stop to talk in a deserted corridor, 'It wasn't until I saw him give the goblet to Arthur that I realised...' she trails off._

_'Whoa, slow down. Start from the beginning,' Merlin tries to calm the girl down._

_'Two days ago, I was bringing Bayard his evening meal. We're supposed to knock. He didn't expect me to walk in...' she trails off looking upset._

_'So what are you trying to say?' Merlin asked._

_'If he knows I said anything, he will kill me,' Nimueh says._

_'I would not let that happen to you, I promise. Please tell me what you saw,' Merlin tells Nimueh._

_'Bayard is no friend of Camelot. He craves the kingdom for himself,' Nimueh said._

_'Cara...Tell me. What has Bayard done with the goblet?' Merlin asks._

'_He believes that if he kills Arthur, Uther's spirit will be broken and Camelot will fall,' Nimueh said._

'He does love you,' said Merlin, 'his redeeming quality.'

_'What has he done with the goblet?' Merlin asked._

_'I saw him putting something in it,' said a scared looking Nimueh._

_'What?' Merlin asked._

_'I shouldn't! He'll kill me!' Nimueh looked terrified._

'She's a good actress,' murmured Arthur.

_'Please, tell me! Was it poison?' he asks._

_Nimueh nods and Merlin runs off missing the evil smirk that appears on Nimueh's face._

_Back in the hall Bayard is still talking._

'How long does his speech go on for?' asked Gwaine.

'Too long,' grunted Arthur.

'_And may the differences from our past remain there. To your health, Uther,' Bayard finishes. Everyone stands to toast, 'Arthur,' Arthur starts to drink, 'The Lady Morgana.'_

There were tense looks.

_Morgana nods as Arthur once again starts to drink._

'_The people of Camelot,' Bayard toasts as Arthur starts to drink again._

'You really want that poison,' chuckled Gwaine.

'_And to fallen warriors on both sides,' Uther finishes everyone starts to drink._

'_Stop!' Merlin suddenly bursts in. 'It's poisoned! Don't drink it!' Merlin runs up and takes Arthur's goblet who is too surprised to resist._

'_What?' Uther looks at Merlin._

_'Merlin, what are you doing?' Arthur hisses._

_'Bayard laced Arthur's goblet with poison,' Merlin tells the court._

_'This is an outrage!' Bayard shouts and both the blue and red knights draw their swords._

'_Order your men to put down their swords,' Uther says as more Camelot guards rush in. 'you are outnumbered,' Uther unnecessarily informs Bayard._

'_I will not allow this insult to go unchallenged!' Bayard says._

_'On what grounds do you base this accusation?' Uther directs at Merlin._

_'I'll handle this,' Arthur skirts around the table. 'Merlin, you idiot. Have we been at the sloe gin again?' Arthur grabs Merlin and takes the goblet from his servant's hands._

'_Unless you want to be strung up, you will tell me why you think why you think it's poisoned now,' Uther ordered Merlin._

_'He was seen lacing it,' Merlin informed them._

_'By whom?' asked Uther._

_'I can't say,' Merlin refused to give up his supposed friend's name._

_'I won't listen to this anymore,' Bayard was getting angry._

_'Pass me the goblet,' Arthur hands his father the goblet._

'_If you're telling the truth...' Uther was now looking at Bayard._

_'I am,' Bayard assured the other king._

_'Then you have nothing to fear, do you?' Uther suggested._

_Bayard sheathes his sword and reaches for the goblet._

'_No. If this does prove to be poisoned, I want the pleasure of killing you myself,' Uther says._

'And you wonder why I think he's cold hearted; taking pleasure in killing!' said Merlin.

Arthur secretly agreed with the warlock but didn't say anything.

_Bayard snorted._

_Uther holds the goblet to Merlin, 'He'll drink it.'_

'So nice,' said Merlin, 'saving his son's life and my reward – to be poisoned!'

_'But if it is poisoned, he'll die!' Arthur shouted._

_'Then we'll know he was telling the truth,' replied Uther._

_'And what if he lives?' Bayard questioned._

_'Then you have my apologies, and you can do with him as you will,' Uther decided._

_'Uther, please! He's just a boy! He doesn't know what he's saying!' Gaius begged._

_'Then you should've schooled him better,' Uther snapped._

_'Merlin, apologise. This is a mistake. I'll drink it,' Arthur tried to take the cup of Merlin._

_'No, no, no, no, no. It's, it's alright,' Merlin wouldn't let Arthur drink the poison._

_Merlin toasts Bayard and Arthur as Nimueh watches with glee._

'Sick witch,' said Gwen.

_Gwen moves forward worried about her friend._

'_It's fine,' Merlin said._

_'He's all yours,' Uther said to Bayard. That was when Merlin put a hand to his mouth began choking collapsing on the floor. 'It's poisoned. Guards seize him!' the king of Camelot ordered._

_Arthur crouches over Merlin. Nimueh leaves. Gwen and Gaius crouch over Merlin's still form, 'Merlin. Can you hear me? We have to get him back to my chambers. Bring the goblet. I need to identify the poison.'_

_Arthur picks up the poisoned boy and Gwen picks up the goblet and follows the men._

'Why did no one ever inform me of this?' cried Huinith.

'I didn't want to worry you,' muttered Merlin.

_Arthur enters Gaius' chambers with Gwen and Gaius following after him, 'Lay him on the bed quickly; he's struggling to breathe. Gwen, fetch me some water and a towel.'_

_Gwen hurried to do what she was told._

'_Is he gonna be alright?' asked Arthur._

'Always knew you cared,' laughed Merlin into the group of pale friends (even if they knew he'd be fine).

_'He's burning up,' said Gaius._

'_You can cure him, can't you Gaius?' Gwen asked worried._

_'I won't know until I can identify the poison. Pass me the goblet,' he instructs. Gwen hands the old physician the goblet. 'Ah. There's something stuck on the inside.'_

_'What is it?' Arthur asked._

_'It looks like a flower petal of some kind,' Gaius realises._

_'His brow's on fire,' Gwen says._

_'Keep him cool; it'll help control his fever,' Gaius tells her. Gwen puts a damp cloth on Merlin's forehead while Gaius consults his books._

'_Ah. The petal comes from the Mortaeus flower. It says here that someone poisoned by the Mortaeus can only be saved by a potion made from the leaf of the very same flower. It can only be found in the caves deep beneath the Forest of Balor. The flower grows on the roots of the Mortaeus tree,' said Gaius._

_'That's not particularly friendly,' Arthur said._

_'A Cockatrice. It guards the forest. Its venom is potent. A single drop would mean certain death. Few who have crossed the Mountains of Isgaard in search of the Mortaeus flower have made it back alive,' Gaius says._

'Arthur is one of the few,' muttered Merlin.

'Thanks to the guiding light,' murmured Arthur.

Gaius smiled.

_'Sounds like fun,' Arthur decided he was going._

_'Arthur, it's too dangerous,' Gaius tells him._

'It really was you shouldn't have gone,' Merlin scolded.

'You would have,' said Arthur.

'You're more important than me,' said Merlin.

'I'm really not,' said Arthur.

_'If I don't get the antidote, what happens to Merlin?' asked Arthur._

_'The Mortaeus induces a slow and painful death . He may hold out for four, maybe five days, but not for much longer. Eventually he will die,' Gaius said grimly._

'How close was it?' asked Huinith.

'Too close,' said Gaius grim.

_Nimueh is riding out of Camelot._

_Gwen enters Morgana's chambers, 'My Lady, I am so sorry I haven't been here to attend to you,' apologized Gwen._

_'Don't worry, I'm alright. How's Merlin?' questioned Morgana._

_'If Arthur comes back with the antidote in time, he'll be fine,' Gwen informed her._

_'Then he'll be fine,' Morgana reassured her servant._

_Gwen sighs._

'_You should be with him. I'll manage. I know what he means to you. Go,' Morgana tells Gwen._

_'Thank you,' Gwen leaves._

_Arthur is in his chain mail walking with Uther down the corridor, 'What's the point of having people to taste for you if you're going to get yourself killed anyway?' Uther demands._

_'I won't fail, no matter what you think,' Arthur retorts._

'Thanks to magic,' muttered Arthur.

'I wonder who?' asked Merlin.

Gaius looked away.

_'Arthur, you are my only son and heir. I can't risk losing you for the sake of some serving boy,' Uther said._

'He's saved your son's life!' Huinith said.

_'Oh, because his life's worthless?' snapped Arthur._

_'No, because it's worth less than yours,' Uther responded twisting Arthur's words._

'I love your father, Arthur,' Merlin rolled his eyes.

_'I can save him. Let me take some men,' Arthur pleads._

_'No,' Uther put his foot down._

_'We'll find the antidote and bring it back,' Arthur continues._

_'No,' Uther repeated._

_'Why not?' Arthur demands._

_'Because one day I will be dead and Camelot will need a king. I'm not going to let you jeopardise the future of this kingdom over some fool's errand,' Uther says._

'_It's not a fool's errand. Gaius says that if we can get the antidote...' Uther interrupts his son._

_'Oh, Gaius says? That's exactly what makes it so,' Uther said._

'Aren't they supposed to be friends?' asked Gwen.

_'Please, Father. He saved my life. I can't stand by and watch him die,' Arthur said softly._

_'Then don't look,' Uther said coldly. 'This boy won't be the last to die on your behalf. You're going to be King. It's something you'll have to get used to.'_

_'I can't accept that,' Arthur said shortly._

_'You're not going,' Uther replied._

_'You can't stop me,' Arthur challenges._

_'Damn it, Arthur, that's an end to it! You're not leaving this castle tonight,' orders Uther._

_Arthur storms into his chambers flinging his sword off and leaning over the fireplace when Morgana enters after him, 'Say what you like about the food, but you can't beat our feast for entertainment.'_

'Entertainment!' shouted Gwen and Huinith together.

'She had a twisted sense of entertainment even then,' said Arthur bitterly.

_'Morgana, I'm sorry, I should have made sure you were alright,' Arthur ever the caring big brother._

_'Disappointed actually. I was looking forward to clumping a couple around the head with a ladle,' Morgana replied._

'She enjoyed nothing more than a fight,' muttered Arthur.

_'I'm sure the guards could have handled Bayard and his men,' Arthur replied._

'Only because they didn't have magic,' muttered Merlin.

_'Yeah, but why let the boys have all the fun?' asked Morgana._

_'Morgana, you shouldn't get involved. It's dangerous,' warned Arthur._

'She's dangerous,' shivered Sir Leon having been there when Morgana took over.

_'Spare me the lecture, I've already had it from Uther,' retorted Morgana._

_'If it's any consolation, you weren't the only one,' Arthur sighed._

_'Not that I listen to him. Sometimes you've got to do what you think is right, and damn the consequences,' Morgana said._

_'You think I should go?' Arthur questioned her._

_'It doesn't matter what I think,' Morgana returned._

_'If I don't make it back, who will be the next king of Camelot? There's more than just my life at stake,' Arthur reminded her._

_'And what kind of king would Camelot want? One that would risk his life to save that of a lowly servant?' Morgana asked him drawing Arthur's sword._

'Most definitely,' agreed Gwen.

'_Or one who does what his father tells him to?' Morgana presented the knight with his sword._

_Arthur rides across the drawbridge._

'_Halt!' the guard tells him._

_Arthur ignores him and rides out with Nimueh watching from the basin._

_The next morning in Gaius' chambers._

'_He's getting hotter,' Gwen informs the physician._

'_Him. Liffrea, wuldres wealdend, woroldare forgeaf,' Merlin mutters._

'Why was I doing that?' asked Merlin.

'You were ill so your magic was going out of control,' said Merlin, 'wonder why I was saying "Him? The Lord of wonder endowed him with world's renown?"' asked Merlin.

'Oh that's what you were saying; since it wasn't a spell I've never heard of it,' explained Gaius.

'I think you were talking about yourself,' said Huinith, 'your gifts which far out reach anyone, anywhere.'

_'What language is that?' asked Gwen._

_'None. The fever's taken hold. None of those words are his own. His pulse is weaker,' Gaius replied finding a rash on his arm_

'_What is it?' asked Gwen looking at the mark on Merlin's arm._

'Oh my baby,' Merlin was enveloped by his mother.

'Mother,' complained Merlin, 'I'm not a child!'

'A child I almost lost,' retorted Huinith.

_'That can't be right. The rash is not supposed to appear until the final stage,' Gaius frowned._

Huinith gulped.

_'What does that mean?' Gwen questioned._

_Gaius checks his book, 'It says here that "once a rash appears, death will follow within two days."'_

Arthur and Huinith paled, 'I had no idea how close it was,' whispered Arthur.

_'You said he had four days,' Gwen said panicked._

_'Something's increased the flower's potency. It warns that "the effect of the Mortaeus will be more rapid if an enchantment is used during the flower's preparation,"' Gaius frowned._

'Nimueh,' said Arthur grilmly.

_'An enchantment? But Bayard's no sorcerer,' frowned Gwen._

_'No he isn't,' agreed Gaius._

_'Then who did this?' Gwen questioned._

_'It can't have been. She wouldn't dare come here. Unless...' Gaius spoke allowed._

_'Unless what?' Gwen asked urgently bringing Gaius back to reality._

_'What happened to that girl?' Gaius asked Gwen._

_'Which girl?' Gwen asked._

_'Just before Merlin burst into the hall one of Bayard's serving girls took him outside,' Gaius reminded her._

_'She had dark hair. Very beautiful,' Gwen remembered._

_'Find her. Quickly,' Gaius ordered._

'_Arthur... swa...' Merlin muttered._

_Gwen checks the cell for the girl but finds her absent._

_Uther is pacing Morgana's chambers, '__expressly ordered Arthur not to go!' he ranted._

_'I'd say it worked like a charm, too,' Morgana said._

_'Not another word!' Uther ordered._

_'My lips are sealed,' Morgana said._

_'I should've put him under lock and key,' Uther said._

'That man's parenting techniques,' scoffed Huinith.

_'You can't chain him up every time he disagrees with you,' Morgana said._

'He does with everyone else,' muttered Gwen.

_'Just you watch me! I will not be disobeyed! Especially by my own son!' Uther raged._

_'No. Of course you won't,' Morgana agreed sitting down at her own desk and beginning to write._

_Uther approaches her, 'You knew about this, didn't you? Morgana...don't lie to me.'_

_'Arthur's old enough to make decisions for himself,' Morgana told her guardian._

_'He's just a boy,' Uther said._

'How old were you?' asked Huinith.

'Just eighteen,' said Arthur.

_'Have you seen your son recently? You have to let him make his own mind up,' Morgana said._

'Every parent needs to let go eventually,' said Huinith looking at her powerful son.

_'Even if it means letting him go to his death?' asked Uther._

_Arthur is riding through the mountains as Nimueh sees from her fountain. Nimueh quickly pulls on her cloak and leaves her cave._

_Merlin is stirring restlessly as Gaius looks at his rash and Gwen enters._

'Hush baby,' murmured Huinith.

'Arthur – swa sceal geong – guma gode – gewyrcean,' Merlin mutters.

'What are you saying about me?' Arthur asked.

'Arthur - So becomes it a youth to quit him well,' Merlin replied. 'I suppose I mean the fact that you are standing up to your father, or the fact that you are risking your life to save me.'

_Arthur approaches a crying Nimueh who appears bruised where she sits on the log that Arthur comes across, '__Hello? Are you alright?' Arthur asked kindly. Behind him the Cockatrice roars at the couple, 'Stay back,' Arthur orders the sorceress not noticing her cold smile behind him._

'You didn't need to protect her,' said Merlin, 'she could kill it and you faster than you can blink,' Merlin explained.

_The Cockatrice lunges at Arthur. Arthur rolls under it and then jumps throwing his sword at it effectively killing it. Nimueh grimaces then begins to back away looking at Arthur fearfully. 'It's alright. I'm not going to hurt you. Who did that to you?' Arthur points to her bruises._

'_My master. I ran away from him, but then I got lost. Please don't leave me,' begged Nimueh._

_'I won't. I'm not going to,' Arthur assured her._

_'You can take me away from here?' Nimueh asked hopefully._

_'Not yet. There's something I have to do first,' Arthur looked to the cave._

'_Why have you come to the caves?' Nimueh asks._

'Like you don't know,' muttered Elyan.

_'I'm looking for something. It can only be found here,' Arthur explained._

_'What is it? I know this place; I could help you,' said Nimueh._

'Did you never think that was very convenient?' asked Gwaine.

'I just saw a sacred girl,' Arthur admitted.

_'It's a type of flower that only grows inside the cave. It's very rare,' Arthur told the witch._

_'The Mortaeus flower? I know where they are. I'll show you,' Nimueh tells the prince._

_The two of them enter with torches together._

_Back in Gaius' chamber Merlin is still muttering, 'Arthur, it...it's a trap. It's a trap,' he cries._

'How did I know that?' asked Merlin.

'I have no idea but you don't really follow the conventional rules of magic,' smiled Gaius.

'Tell me about it,' moaned Merlin.

_'His fever's getting worse, isn't it?' asks Gwen._

_'The poison's setting in,' Gaius said grimly._

'_Eft gewunigen wilgesiþas, þonne wig cume,' he mutters._

'That to aid him, aged, in after days come warriors willing, should war draw nigh,' Merlin frowned, 'I suppose that means our relationship and destiny.'

Arthur nodded.

_'Shh. Could you fetch me some more Wolfbane?' Gaius asked Gwen._

_'Yes, of course,' Gwen left._

_'Merlin, you must fight it,' Gaius ordered the boy as soon as the maid left._

'Yes fight it,' Huinith begged.

_Arthur and Nimueh turn a corner in the caves, 'There they are,' the flowers are on a narrow ledge in the cave that Arthur must reach._

_Arthur looks down at the narrow edge, 'Keep back from the edge. Don't worry. We'll be out of here soon,' Arthur promises._

_As soon as his back is turned Nimueh curses Arthur, '__eorthe, lyft, fyr, waeter, hiersumie me.'_

'I could do that without the use of words,' smirked Merlin. 'It's just Earth, air, fire, water, obey me,' he explained.

_The cave begins to shake, '__Eorthe ac stanas hiersumie me. Ic can stanas tobrytan...'_

'Just stones, obey me. I have the knowledge to break the stones into pieces,'Merlin said, 'I wouldn't do it like that I would ask for the stones for their help.'

_'What are you doing?' Arthur demanded._

'_...hiersumie me,' Nimueh finished her spell. Arthur drops his torch and it falls to the rocks beneath him. He jumps to the opposite ledge catching it with one hand, '__expected so much more.'_

_'Who are you?' Arthur demanded._

_'The last face you'll ever see,' Nimueh responds as a giant spider appears, 'It seems we have a visitor,' Nimueh smirks as Arthur fumbles with his sword and kills the spider causing it to fall down the cliff. 'Very good. But he won't be the last. I'll let his friends finish you off, Arthur Pendragon. It's not your destiny to die at my hand,' she leaves Arthur dangling one handed off the cliff._

'_Who are you?' Arthur shouted after the witch._

_Back in Gaius' chambers Merlin is muttering, 'Arthur. It's too dark. Too dark_. _Fromum feohgiftum on fæder bearme. Fromum feohgiftum,' he speaks the spell._

_Gaius sees something glowing, 'Merlin?' he questions._

'It was you,' whispered Arthur, 'you were dying and you were still able to save my life; miles away!'

'How powerful are you?' asked Percival.

'To be honest my magic is still maturing but I already best Nimueh, Morgause, Morgana, Sigan,' Merlin admitted.

'Wow,' Gwaine muttered.

_Gaius unfolds Merlin's blanket to see an orb of blue light in Merlin's hand, '__What are you doing?' whispered Gaius._

_In the cave the ball of light appears to Arthur, 'Come on, then! What are you waiting for? Finish me off!'_

Merlin raised an eyebrow, 'I thought it was the witch come to finish me off,' shrugged Arthur. 'That was further evidence to the fact that father was wrong.'

_The light floats above Arthur allowing him to pull himself up onto the ledge. The light moves up but Arthur spots the Mortaeus flower on the cliff._

'_Leave them, Arthur,' Merlin orders._

'Like I would,' scoffed Arthur.

_The spiders screech and crawl towards Arthur._

'_Go. Save yourself. Follow the light,' Merlin cries in his sleep._

'And leave you to die,' Arthur shook his head.

_Arthur climbs to the flower grabs it and puts it in his belt pouch. Arthur races the spiders to the top._

'_Faster. Go faster. Follow the light! Move. Climb,' Merlin continues instructing his prince until Arthur makes it to the top and the light vanishes from his hand._

_The guards spot Arthur from the battlements, 'Inform the King! Arthur has returned to Camelot!' one guard says._

_Arthur rides across the drawbridge but the young prince is stopped by the guards, 'What are you doing? Let me pass.'_

_'I'm sorry, Sire. You're under arrest, by order of the King,' the guard says._

_Arthur is in the dungeons where his father comes to see him, '_You disobeyed me. 

'_Of course I did, a man's life is at stake. Do not let Merlin die because of something I did,' Arthur tries to reason with his father._

_'Why do you care so much? The boy is just a servant,' Uther says dismissively._

'I don't think a man's status should decide his importance; not that dad understands,' sighed Arthur.

_'He knew the danger he was putting himself in, and he knew what would happen if he drank from that goblet, but he did it anyway. He saved my life. There's more. There was a woman at the mountain. She knew I was there for the flower. I don't think it was Bayard who tried to poison me,' Arthur says._

_'Of course it was,' Uther snapped._

'You're nowhere near as obtuse as your father,' Merlin says.

'I'm sure there was a compliment in there somewhere,' said Gwen smiling.

_Arthur pulls out the flower, 'Gaius knows what to do with it!' Uther takes the flower, 'Put me in the stocks for a week, a month even, I don't care. Just make sure it gets to him. I'm begging you,' Uther crushes the flower._

Huinith glowered at the black box and everyone else (even Arthur seems angry). Except Merlin who just shrugs as if he expects it.

'_NO!' shouted Arthur._

_'You have to learn there's a right and a wrong way of doing things. _

'And you have to learn different does not equal wrong,' retorted Merlin.

_I'll see you're let out in a week. Then you can find yourself another servant.'_

More glares hit the screen.

_In the physician's chambers Merlin is getting worse._

'_He hasn't got much longer. Has Arthur got the flower?' Gaius questioned._

_'I don't know. Uther won't allow anyone to see him. Is there nothing we can do to help?' pleaded Gwen._

_'Only the leaf of the Mortaeus flower can save him,' sighed Gaius._

_'And we have to find out if Arthur has it. I could sneak into the dungeon,' suggested Gwen._

_'That would be very dangerous,' warned Gaius._

_'I've got to. Merlin will die if I don't,' Gwen said._

_Merlin is struggling to breathe._

Huinith's breath hitches.

'_Be careful,' Gaius warns her again._

_Gwen is walking down to the cells with a plate of food when a guard stops her._

'It is really too easy to get into the cells,' scowled Arthur.

'_Food for the prisoner,' Gwen murmurs._

_The guard opens the door to Arthur, 'Set it down over there,' Arthur orders. 'Thank you.' Gwen turns to leave. Arthur places the plate on the floor. 'Wait a minute,' Arthur stops her. 'I couldn't possibly eat this, it's disgusting. The state it's in, I'm not sure it's fit for anyone,' Arthur hinted at the state of the Mortaeus flower that his father had crushed the flower._

_Gwen goes the flowers smiling when she realises that Arthur has left the flower on his plate._

'_You. Wait!' the guard calls the Gwen._

_Gwen freezes and turns around to see the guard coming up to her, 'Waste not, want not, eh? We're not all as precious as our Royal Highness,' the guard takes some bread._

'_Food for Prince Arthur,' the real serving girl approaches just as Gwen reaches the top of the stairs._

'Bad luck,' groaned Merlin.

_'Stay where you are!' shouts the guard as Gwen sprints off dropping the plate of food taking only the flower._

_Gwen runs into Gaius' chambers with the flower in hand, 'How is he?' she asked._

_'Have you got the Mortaeus?' asked Gaius._

'_Here,' Gwen hands Gaius the flower._

_'His breathing's much worse. _

Huinith whimpered.

_We have to hurry,' Gaius said starting to make the antidote._

_Gwen sits down beside Merlin, 'Why have you stopped?' she snaps._

Huinith glowers at her uncle.

'You used magic didn't you?' asked Gwen.

'Yes I did,' agreed Gaius.

_'The poison was created using magic. We may need magic to make an antidote,' Gaius told her._

_'But we can't. It's forbidden. Even if we could,' said Gwen sounding scared._

'Magic reminded me of when I was almost executed,' sighed Gwen.

_'I'll try and make it work without it. Oh, I need some fresh water,' Gaius instructs Gwen._

_Gwen rushes out to get the water._

'_Sythan,' Gaius then looks around careful that nobody was around to see him doing magic._

Arthur frowned, 'you were saving a life and had to do it in fear in case you were execute for it!'

'That's the times we live in,' sighed Merlin.

'_Sythan arrest wearth feasceaft funden. Denum æfter dome. Dreamleas gebad he gewinnes longsum,' Gaius enchants the potion causing it to bubble for a moment._

'I've never heard that spell before,' said Merlin, 'I know what it means, of course; Boil first the found it would be useless. If not thoroughly cooked, it will be ruined afterwards. Joyless, protracted, he endured, conquered.'

'It is just to make it work properly,' said Gaius. 'See you work on instinct and power. I work on simple learning.'

_Gwen rushes back in with the water, '__Thank you,' Gaius pours the potion into cup._

There were cheers from the nights and Huinith laughed.

'Don't celebrate yet,' warned Gaius, 'it's not over yet.'

Huinith groaned.

'_Hold his nose,' Gaius told Gwen who pinched Merlin's nose as Gaius poured the liquid into Merlin's mouth, 'Swallow, Merlin. Swallow it.'_

'_He's stopped breathing. What's happening? Gaius?' asked Gwen._

'It was that close,' whispered Huinith.

'Yeah,' said Gwen.

Huinith practically attacked Merlin with hugs.

_Gaius puts his head to Merlin's chest, '__His heart has stopped.'_

Huinith wailed.

'I'm here,' Merlin reminded his grim faced friends. 

'_He's dead?' Gwen asked brokenly._

_'He can't be. He can't be. It was his destiny,' Gaius said looking in shock as he stood up._

'_It's my fault. If I'd have got here sooner. If I'd have been quicker,' Gwen sobs into Gaius' arms._

'It was not your fault,' Arthur said. 'If I hadn't been delayed by Nimueh…'

'And I'm fine,' retorted Merlin.

'_No, no. It was me. I should've looked after him better. It's my fault,' Gaius comforts her._

'_That's disgusting. You should be ashamed of yourself. You're old enough to be her grandfather,' Merlin suddenly wakes up and says._

'Is that what you say once you wake up from almost dying?' questioned Huinith.

Merlin shrugged.

_'Merlin. You're alive,' Gaius looks surprised._

'Uncle, you sound so happy about it,' Huinith raised an eyebrow at Gaius.

'I was surprised,' said Gaius.

_'No. I'm the ghost come back to haunt you,' laughed Merlin._

_Gwen grabs Merlin's face and kisses it._

Arthur and Lancelot look at Merlin. Arthur looks like he wants to murder the warlock, 'I thought you said there was nothing between you,' said a very hurt Lancelot.

'There isn't,' insisted Merlin.

'I thought he was dead,' reminded Gwen.

Elyan was less than impressed by the amount of men interested in his little sister.

'Sorry, I'm just...I thought you were dead,' Gwen explains embarrassed.

'_It's fine. It's more than fine._

Once more Arthur looks at Merlin murderously.

_...erm...what happened? The last thing I remember is drinking the wine,' Merlin looks confused._

'You had no idea that you had saved my life when you were out of it,' Arthur said.

'No and someone didn't bother to tell me,' Merlin gave his great uncle a very pointed look.

_Uther is consulting his advisors when Gaius enters, 'Sire, forgive the interruption, but may I speak with you?'_

_'Not now,' Uther sounds impatient._

_'But, Your Highness, it is important,' Gaius implores._

_'Word of Bayard's arrest has got back to Mercia. We're about to be attacked,' responds the king._

_'I feel that what I have to tell you may have some bearing on your plans. Please, it will only take a moment,' Gaius informs the king again. Uther steps aside with Gaius, 'I know who tried to poison Arthur.'_

_'So do I. He's locked in my dungeons,' retorts Uther._

_'It wasn't Bayard. The poison was magical. And I'd recognise the hand that made it anywhere: Nimueh,' Gaius sounds very grave._

_'You must be mistaken,' Uther says._

_'I wish I was,' Gaius admits._

_'It can't have been. We'd know her. That witch's face is not easily forgotten,' Uther says._

'It wouldn't be considering you betrayed her,' muttered Merlin.

'But why didn't you recognize her?' asked Arthur.

'It is very easy to conceal one's face with magic,' replied Merlin.

'Have you ever?' asked Gwen.

'Only once,' replied Merlin.

'Only,' muttered Arthur.

_'She's a powerful sorceress. She can enchant the eye that beholds her. We never knew it was her,' Gaius replied._

_'Have you any proof?' questioned Uther._

_'The poison used against Merlin was made more potent by the use of magic,' Gaius informs the king._

Everyone shuddered at this point.

'_Are you saying that she conspired with Bayard to kill Arthur?' Uther asked._

'He never sees reason where magic is concerned,' muttered Gaius.

_'No, Bayard is innocent. Look at what's happening. This is what she's wanted all along. A war to bring strife and misery to Camelot,' Gaius points out._

_'How long before Bayard's armies reach our walls?' Uther asks a knight._

_'A day. Maybe less. We should send cavalry out to meet them,' the knight replies._

_'Instruct your men not to leave Camelot until I give the word,' Uther orders._

_'Sire,' he and the other knights leave the king._

'_You are making the right decision, Sire. Do you think Arthur should be told the truth about Nimueh?' asked Gaius._

Merlin and Gaius shared a look, 'what?' asked Arthur.

'Never mind,' Gaius said swiftly.

'Let's just watch the box,' Merlin replied.

'But,' protested Arthur.

_Arthur, Uther and Morgana watch from the battlements as Bayard and his men ride away. Morgana turns to Arthur, 'okay. Let the bragging begin. How'd you manage it?'_

_'I'm not sure. All I do know is I had help. Someone knew I was in trouble and sent a light to guide the way,' Arthur looks thoughtful._

'I was beginning to break away from my father's way of thinking,' Arthur admitted.

_'Who?' Morgana asked._

_'I don't know. But whoever it was, I'm only here because of them,' Arthur admitted._

'_I'm glad you're back,' Morgana says leaving Arthur and his father to talk._

'_Arthur? The woman you met in the forest, what did she tell you?' Uther said sharply._

Merlin snorted, 'typical he would be worried about that!'

'Merlin,' Gaius warned.

'What is it,' demanded Arthur.

_'Not much. She was too busy trying to get me killed. It was strange, though,' Arthur said._

_'In what way?' Uther asked._

_'I was at her mercy. She could have finished me off, but she chose not to. She said it wasn't my destiny to die at her hand,' Arthur admitted._

Merlin winced thinking of Mordred.

_'You must've been scared,' Uther questioned._

_'Had its moments,' responded Arthur._

'Couldn't you admit to being scared?' asked Merlin.

Arthur just looked at him Merlin responded by rolling his eyes.

_'Those who practice magic know only evil,' Uther told his son. _

Merlin growled, 'yet it's you who execute children because of how their born,' Merlin said coldly.

Arthur winced at his tone knowing he could say nothing to defend his father.

_They despise and seek to destroy goodness wherever they find it. Which is why she wanted you dead. She is evil.'_

'Uther betrayed her first,' said Gaius softly.

_'Sounds as if you know her,' noted Arthur._

_'I do. To know the heart of one sorcerer is to know them all._

Gwen frowned, 'that's not fair you can't condemn a whole civilisation by the acts of a few!'

_You did the right thing. Even though you were disobeying me. I'm proud of you, Arthur. Never forget that,' Uther told his son._

_Arthur is seen entering the physician's chambers, '_Still alive, then?'

_'Oh. Yeah, just about. I understand I have you to thank for that,' Merlin looked at Arthur._

_'Yeah, well, it was nothing. A half decent servant is hard to come by. I was only dropping by to make sure you're alright. I expect you to be back to work tomorrow,' Arthur said._

'You two,' Gwen rolled her eyes, 'you really should start admitting how much you care for each other!'

'_Oh yeah, yeah of course, er, bright and early,' Merlin said sarcastically._

_Arthur turns to leave Merlin to his soup, 'Arthur. Thank you.'_

_'You too. Get some rest,' Arthur suggested._

'I always knew you loved me,' Merlin's eyes twinkled.

_'Arthur may give you a hard time, but at heart he's a man of honour. There aren't many who'd have risk what he did for a servant,' Gaius said coming in as Arthur left._

'There should be more,' frowned Lancelot.

'_It all would've been for nothing if you didn't know how to make the antidote,' Merlin said._

_'Eat your dinner,' Gaius said._

'Couldn't tell me that you'd used magic,' smirked Merlin.

_'I still don't understand why she went to all the trouble of framing Bayard. She could've just kept quiet and killed Arthur,' Merlin noticed._

_'But destroying Arthur and Camelot wasn't all she was after. She knew you would be forced to drink that wine. It was you she wanted to kill. Seems someone else knows you're destined for great things, Merlin,' Gaius commented._

'She saw you as a threat,' Arthur added.

_Nimueh herself was watching the two from her stone basin as they discussed her and Merlin's destiny._


	6. Lancelot

5. Lancelot

_The show started with Kilgharrah's usual, 'In a land of myth and a time of magic, the destiny of a great kingdom rests on the shoulders of a young boy. His name: Merlin.'_

'No pressure,' muttered Merlin.

_Merlin is in the woods picking mushrooms. He hears a screech and looking behind him ends up getting chased by a Griffin. Lancelot appears attacking the Griffin with the sword. Lancelot's sword breaks, 'Run! Run!' Lancelot yelled grabbing Merlin's hand and pulling him behind a tree. Lancelot holds his wounded side as they catch their breath._

'_It's gone. You saved my life. I'm Merlin,' Merlin introduces himself._

_'Lancelot,' Lancelot replies as he shakes Merlin's hand and then promptly collapses._

_In the physician's chamber Merlin and Gaius are standing over Lancelot, 'The wound itself is superficial. The fever will pass. He should be fine in the morning,' Gaius was telling Merlin._

_Arthur and his father are looking at the remains of a still burning village, 'What creature could've done this?' Uther asked._

_'We found no tracks in or out. What the villagers say must be true: it has wings and...' Arthur trailed off._

'You lot get into such trouble,' laughed Gwaine.

Huinith just shook her head wishing she could protect her son.

_'What?' Uther demanded._

_'And it took no livestock, only people. Whatever it is, it has a taste for human flesh,' Arthur said unhappily._

_'Post centuries in all the outlying villages. Put the lookouts on full alert. If this thing should make for Camelot, we must be ready,' Uther ordered._

'Doesn't he care for the outlying villages?' scowled Lancelot.

_Merlin is in his chambers talking with Lancelot, 'Ever since I was a child I've dreamed of coming here. It's my life's ambition to join the knights of Camelot. I know what you're thinking, I...I expect too much. After all, who am I? They have their pick of the best and bravest in the land.'_

_'Lancelot,' Merlin stopped him._

_'Yes?' Lancelot asked._

_'They are going to love you,' Merlin grinned idiotically._

_'They are?' Lancelot asked doubtfully._

'Of course we would,' replied Arthur.

_'I've seen you in action. You could shame the great Arthur himself,' Merlin assured him._

'Did you just call Arthur great?' laughed Gwen.

'He could not shame me,' said Arthur stoutly.

'How come he bet you when you were fighting,' laughed Merlin.

_'I hardly think so,' Lancelot replied._

_'In fact, you know what I'm going to do? I'm going to talk to him right now,' Merlin decided._

_'You know Arthur?' asked Lancelot surprised._

_'Oh yes,' Merlin grinned._

_In the training ground a nobleman swings a couple of swords around whilst Arthur watches, 'Right, you jumped up dung beetle, this is it. The final test. Pass this and you're a knight of Camelot. Fail, and you're no one. You face the most feared of all foes, the ultimate killing machine. You face me. You're challenge to last one minute free combat. Grummond, Second son of Wessex,' Arthur drew his own sword and nodded to a servant with an hourglass._

'_Your time starts now,' Arthur says as Grummond swings the sword around with the prince watching. Grummond attacks but Arthur takes the wannabee knight down in two blows. The crowd applauds the young prince as Arthur removes Grummund's flag. 'Take him away,' Arthur ordered._

_Merlin and Arthur were walking through the lower town, 'Grummund's the third to fail this month. How am I meant to defend Camelot with rubbish like that?'_

_'Well, I think I might be able to help,' Merlin offered._

_'You, Merlin? You haven't the faintest idea what it takes to become a knight. Courage, fortitude, discipline,' Arthur said._

'I don't want to be a knight I'm far happier being a warlock,' smirked Merlin,

_'No, no, no, of course I don't, but I do know someone who does,' Merlin said quickly._

_'Yeah?' Arthur sounded interested._

_'He saved my life,' Merlin said softly._

'I'm sure you could have done something if I wasn't there,' smiled Lancelot.

'Probably,' agreed Merlin.

_'That's blowing it for starters,' Arthur snorted._

_'No, no, no. He's really good. Honestly,' Merlin continued._

_'That's great, Merlin. I'm sure he's terrific, but you forget the First Code of Camelot,' Arthur replied._

Lancelot glared at the box (he really hated the first code).

_'The what?' Merlin asked,_

_'The First Code. Only those of noble blood can serve as knights. So, unless your friend is a nobleman,' Arthur told Merlin._

_'Oh, er, he, he is a nobleman,' Merlin said quickly._

'So it was you who begun to lie,' Arthur rolled his eyes, 'figures.'

_'Is he?' Arthur seemed surprised._

_'Absolutely,' Merlin agreed._

_'Very well. Bring him to the training ground tomorrow. And make sure he brings his seal of nobility,' Arthur instructed Merlin._

'_Thanks Arthur. You won't regret it,' grinned Merlin._

_Merlin enters the physician's chamber where Lancelot is waiting for news, 'Well? Did you speak to him?' Lancelot asked urgently._

_'Yeah, I spoke to him,' Merlin seemed determined to draw this out._

_'And?' Lancelot asked more urgently._

_'And...' Merlin pretended to be disappointed._

'Pain,' Arthur rolled his eyes affectionately.

'_No,' Lancelot looked disappointed shaking his head sadly._

'Merlin,' said Huinith, 'that wasn't nice.'

'It was funny though,' laughed Merlin.

'_He said he would like to meet you,' Merlin said with a goofy grin on his face._

_'Yes! Thank you. Thank you!' Lancelot grinned._

_'Hey, really, it was no problem, really. It's nothing – er - you're not a nobleman, by any chance, are you?' Merlin asked._

_'A nobleman? No,' Lancelot laughed. 'Good lord, no. Why do you ask?'_

_'It's just that there's this...' Merlin said hesitantly._

_'The First Code of Camelot states that only those of noble blood can serve as a knight. Uther created the knights to protect this kingdom from those who wished to destroy it. He knew he would have to trust each of his knights with his life. So he chose them from the families that had sworn allegiance to him,' Gaius had come in._

_'The nobility,' Merlin said grimly._

_'And thus the First Code of Camelot was born, and ever since that day, only the sons of noble families have served as knights,' Gaius explained._

_'But that is not fair,' Merlin protested._

'Not it's not,' agreed Gwen.

'But our princess changed that,' grinned Gwaine.

'Don't call me that,' groaned Arthur.

'What about his prattines,' asked Merlin laughing.

Arthur just groaned as Merlin and Gwaine laughed.

_'Fair or unfair, that's the way it is. I'm sorry, Lancelot. Truly, I am,' Gaius said sadly._

_In Merlin's chambers Lancelot and Merlin are talking, 'Why do you want to be a knight so much?' Merlin asked._

'Because being a knight is the highest honour in the land,' said Arthur pompously.

'_When I was a boy, my village was attacked by raiders from the northern plains. They were slaughtered where they stood, my father, my mother. Everyone. I alone escaped. I vowed that day that never again would I be helpless in the face of tyranny. I made sword craft my life. Every waking hour since that day, I devoted to the art of combat, and when I was ready, I set forth for Camelot. And now, it seems, my journey ends. Everything I fought for, wasted,' Lancelot sighed._

Arthur frowned looking around at his knights and Merlin wondering how many others would want to be knights but their status stopped them being so. Or how many others with magic wanted to help but instead feared for their lives which made them so very bitter.

_'I give you my word, whatever it takes, I will make this right,' Merlin vowed._

'It was you with the seal,' Arthur said.

'I'd do anything to help my friends,' replied Merlin.

Arthur nodded knowing how loyal his servant was.

_Merlin is in the library looking for a book whilst Geoffrey of Monmouth watches him. Merlin takes a book, 'Homework,' he explained._

'You thought that would work,' laughed Gwen, 'most servant can't read; I only can because my mother's employers taught me.'

'Elyan, Gwen, Isadora (my younger sister) and I learnt together,' Sir Leon informed them.

'What about you?' asked Huinith.

'Mother taught me,' explained Merlin.

'Uncle Gaius taught me,' explained Huinith.

_Merlin opens the book to a page of Northumbrian nobility, '__Ic us bisen hræd tán hwanon,' Merlin copies the page._

'You used magic to fake the seals now that makes sense why we couldn't tell what it was,' said Arthur. 'What did the spell you used mean anyway? And how can you tell if it has been used in other instances.'

'Well do answer your last question first: quite simply you can't,' Merlin replied and Arthur looked annoyed. 'And the spell meant "For us, I swiftly copy the branches of offspring"' explained Merlin.

_Geoffrey wanders over, '__ahem_.'

_Merlin gives Geoffrey the book back, 'It's a...real page turner.'_

_Geoffrey looks at the title of the book._

_Back in Merlin's chambers Merlin shows Lancelot his faked seal of nobility, 'What's that?' asked Lancelot._

_'This is your seal of nobility,' grinned Merlin._

'Lancelot I'll give you a word of advice; never listen to Merlin's plans they almost always end with you in trouble,' Arthur said.

'Hey I'm not that bad,' defended Merlin.

'He keeps things interesting,' laughed Gwaine.

_'I don't understand,' Lancelot said blankly._

_'Ladies and gentlemen, I give you Lancelot, fifth son of Lord Eldred of Northumbria,' Merlin said._

_'No, Merlin. No,' Lancelot shook his head._

_'Oh, right. So you don't want to be a knight, then,' Merlin said exasperatedly._

_'Of course I do!' Lancelot said sharply._

_'Well...the rules don't allow it. Damn the rules! The rules are wrong!' Merlin decided._

_'But it's a lie. It's against everything the knights stand for,' Lancelot explained._

_'You have as much right to be a knight as any man. I know it,' Merlin said softly._

_'But the rules, Merlin,' Lancelot argued._

_'We're not breaking the rules. We're bending them, that's all._

'Like the whole magic is forbidden law,' Arthur said drily.

'Exactly why I don't listen to the laws that are wrong and need changed,' grinned Merlin.

_You get your foot in the door. But after that you will be judged on your merit alone. And if you succeed - if they make you a knight - it'll be because you earned it, noble or not. I can't change the way things are done around here, but you can...if you let me help you,' Merlin pleaded._

_Gwen was taking Lancelot's measurements for his armour and clothes, 'thi... er … this is very kind of you, er...' Lancelot awkwardly thanked Gwen._

_'Gwen,' Gwen introduced herself._

_'Gwen?' Lancelot asked._

_'Short for Guinevere,' Gwen elaborated._

_'Ah. Then thank you, Guinevere,' thanked Lancelot._

'He's better at thanking people than Arthur,' grinned Merlin.

_'Don't thank me. Thank Merlin. Merlin would do anything for anyone, wouldn't you, Merlin? Sorry, can you raise your arms? Thank you. Sorry. I think it's great that Merlin's got you this chance. We need men like you,' Gwen told him._

Arthur looked unhappy at this, 'Camelot needs knights like Lancelot.'

_'You do?' Lancelot asked._

_'Well, not me personally, but you know...Camelot. Camelot needs knights. Not just Arthur and his kind, but ordinary people like you and me,' Gwen said._

_'Well, I'm not a knight yet, My Lady,' Lancelot replied._

_'And I'm not a lady,' giggled Gwen._

Arthur shot daggers at Lancelot wondering how much flirting he could take.

'_Sorry, my...' Lancelot apologized._

'You do know she was joking?' Merlin rolled his eyes.

'_Okay, we're done. Erm...I should have these ready in no time. It's nice to meet you Lancelot,' Gwen smiled shaking Lancelot's hand. Lancelot takes her hand and kisses it before leaving with Merlin._

_Merlin and Lancelot walk along the courtyard, 'She seems lovely. Guinevere.'_

_'Oh, yeah. Yeah, she is. And the best seamstress in Camelot, I promise,' Merlin smiled._

_'Are you two...you know…' Lancelot trailed off._

_Merlin laughed, 'No, no. Just friends,' Merlin gives Lancelot a sideways look._

'Friends who have shared a kiss,' said Arthur unhappily.

'It was once,' Gwen said.

'She was just relieved I wasn't dead,' Merlin added.

_On the training ground Merlin and Gwen are fixing Lancelot's armour as Arthur trains his recruits, 'One. Two. Three. Four. One. Two. Three. Four.'_

_'Well...you certainly look the part,' Merlin says._

_'Doesn't he just?' Gwen agrees._

_'I don't feel it,' Lancelot mutters._

_'Okay, that'll do for today. Well done,' Arthur congratulates his knights._

_'Here's your chance. Go for it,' Merlin pushes Lancelot forward._

_Lancelot approaches him as Arthur puts a sword in the rack, 'Yes?' the prince asks._

_'Lancelot, 5th son of Lord Eldred of Northumbria,' Lancelot replies nervously._

_'Lance...a lot? My servant mentioned you. Got your seal?' he asks._

_Arthur has the fake seal presented to him as Lancelot bows, 'Sire.'_

_Arthur smacks Lancelot who falls down._

'_Sluggish reactions. In a battle field you'd be dead by now. Come back when you're ready,' Arthur begins to walk off._

_Lancelot stands up, 'I'm ready now, Sire.'_

_Arthur turns back to Lancelot, 'You are, are you? Fine. You can start by cleaning out the stables.'_

_The onlookers laugh. Lancelot gives Merlin a look who returns it with a thumbs up._

_Back in the physician's chambers Merlin is talking to Gaius, 'I'm sorry about Lancelot. I see you were upset.'_

_'Oh. You know...that's life. You win some, you lose some,' Merlin said casually._

_'You're taking it very well, I have to say. Very mature,' Gaius said proudly._

'Until he realises that you managed to lie my way in,' Lancelot smiled.

_'Thank you, Gaius,' Merlin seemed pleased with Gaius' praise when Lancelot came in covered in horse manure. 'How'd it go?'_

_'Ugh,' Lancelot heads up to Merlin's chambers._

_Gaius gives Merlin a pointed look, 'He found work at the stables,' Merlin lied._

'_I see. And the truth before I lose my temper?' Gaius warned._

_'He's er...trying out for the knights,' Merlin said warily._

_'The First Code of Camelot has never been broken for any man. What've you done, Merlin?' Gaius said furiously._

'_Okay, I bent the rules a little, but the rules are wrong. They're unfair,' said Merlin stoutly._

_'You bent the rules? Using magic?' Gaius looking less impressed bu the moment._

_'It was nothing, honestly. It was more of a trick than actual magic,' Merlin said quickly._

'That makes it so much better,' snorted Arthur.

'Worse if anything,' agreed Gaius.

_'Your magic is not a toy, Merlin. It's not for you to use or abuse as you see fit,' Gaius said sharply._

_'I know. I know,' moaned Merlin._

_'Then why'd you do it?' Gaius asked sharply._

_'I owe Lancelot my life. I am paying for that debt the only way I can by giving him the opportunity he deserves. If you want to punish me for it, go ahead,' Merlin glared at his mentor._

_Arthur and his guards approach Lancelot as he sits sharpening swords. Arthur suddenly chucks a broom at Lancelot who catches it looking at Arthur, 'Not bad,' Arthur gives a compliment._

_Lancelot bows, 'Would you like me to sweep the guardhouse again, Sire?'_

_'It certainly needs sweeping. But first,' Arthur removes the bristles from the end of the brush. 'I'd like you to kill me.'_

'Please don't give anyone an open season on you,' groaned Merlin, 'it's hard enough to protect you as it is.'

_'Sire?' Lancelot asked confused._

_'Come on. Don't pretend you don't want to,' Arthur said as Lancelot broke off his own bristles. 'Hell, if I were you, I'd want to. Come on,' Arthur says and a fight ensues. 'Come on, Lancelot, you're not beating a carpet.' Arthur hits Lancelot in the gut, 'congratulations, Lancelot,' Arthur tosses the stick to Lancelot, 'You just made basic training.' that was when the warning bells went off. Arthur rushed off in their direction._

_Merlin helps an injured woman sit near Gaius in the square where Merlin is helping, 'You're safe now, I promise,' Merlin reassures the woman as Gaius tends another woman. 'How is she?' Merlin asked._

_'Okay,' Gaius responds._

_Lancelot runs into the square himself, 'What happened to these people?'_

_'Their village was attacked by a winged monster,' answers Gaius._

_Merlin and Lancelot share a grim look._

_Uther and Arthur are looking down at the square of refugees, 'I'd hunt this thing down if I could, but I cannot track a creature through the air,' Arthur is telling his father._

_'You don't have to track it. First Greenswood, then Willowdale. The creature's heading south, towards the mouth of the valley,' Uther says._

_'To Camelot,' Arthur understands._

_'You must prepare your knights, Arthur,' Uther tells his son._

_'Have faith, Father. We'll be ready,' Arthur assures his father._

'Thanks to Lancelot,' muttered Arthur.

'Thanks to Merlin,' Lancelot corrected.

Merlin just shrugged.

Arthur was beginning to realise just how many time Merlin had saved Camelot.

_In the physician's chambers Gaius is flipping through a book, 'The wings of an eagle and the body of a lion. The wings of an eagle and the body of a lion,' he repeats._

_Arthur is in the square speaking to his knights, 'The beast is heading for Camelot. It's fast and agile, but big enough to hit and hit hard. Starting today your training routines will concentrate on an attack strategy. We don't have much time. Dismissed,' Arthur orders as Lancelot comes up and bows to the young prince. 'Yes, Lancelot?'_

_'Is there anything I can do, Sire? It's just...I know that in the event of battle, only a knight may serve,' Lancelot pointed out._

Merlin snorted, 'you know how many times I've fought in battles,' he said. 'Illegally, of course.'

'Well none have your power,' Gaius reminded him gently.

Merlin shrugged.

_'That's correct, Lancelot. And you are not yet a knight. Which is why I'm bringing your test forward. You'll face me in the morning,' he told the knight._

_Arthur and Lancelot are in the training grounds the next day both dressed in full armour, 'Well, here we are. Your final challenge. Succeed and you join the elite. Fail and your journey ends here. Lancelot, fifth son of Lord Eldred of Northumbria...' Arthur nods to the timekeeper. 'Your time starts now,' Arthur and Lancelot put on their helmets. The two fight; Lancelot barely misses Arthur._

_Gwen grabs Merlin's shirt as this happens._

'Already liking Arthur,' laughed Gwaine.

'_Oh, sorry,' Gwen says letting go of Merlin's shirt._

_Arthur punches Lancelot who falls back his helmet askew. Arthur puts his sword to the ground removing Lancelot's flag from the post._

'_Shame,' Arthur began but was interrupted._

_Lancelot had rose from the ground sword in hand and knocks Arthur off his feet pointing his sword at him, 'Do you submit, Sire?' Lancelot asked._

_Arthur gets up off his feet as the knights restrain Lancelot. He is looking angrily at the wannabee knight who has just defeated him, 'On your knees!' Arthur says pulling out his sword as the guards restrain Lancelot._

_Lancelot is kneeling in the throne room where Uther has a sword to his chest, 'arise, Sir Lancelot, Knight of Camelot.'_

_The crowd applaud._

_Gwen and Morgana are talking, 'Who is this man? He seems to have come out of nowhere.'_

'Hark who's talking,' muttered Gwen.

'_I know. It's been a bit of a surprise to all of us,' Gwen was looking at Lancelot._

_'You do us a great honour, Sir Lancelot. The knighthood is the very foundation of Camelot,' Uther said._

_'The honour is all mine, Sire,' Lancelot said honestly._

_'Your father would be very proud,' added Uther._

_'Yes, Sire,' Lancelot agreed._

_'I have not seen Lord Eldred for many years. Longer than I'd imagined, it seems. Last time I saw him, he only had four sons,' Uther looked at him suspiciously._

'I'll give it to him he's sharp,' Merlin said.

_'Well...here I am,' Lancelot said uneasily._

_'Indeed you are. And I've kept you too long already. Enjoy the celebrations,' Uther smiled._

_'Sire,' Lancelot bowed._

_Lancelot is greeted by fellow knights who shake him by the hand while a lady of the court is summoned by the king, 'Take this seal to Geoffrey of Monmouth, the Court Genealogist,' he told her watching as the knights and Arthur left. Arthur and Lancelot had their arm around each other, 'I want his opinion by morning,' he told her._

_Arthur and Lancelot are sharing a drink. Gaius stands with Merlin, 'Look at him, Gaius. Does not Lancelot deserve this moment?'_

'Never get into this kind of conversation with Uncle,' groaned Huinith, 'you'll never win.'

_'I never said he didn't. But destiny and desserts are not the same thing. You played God, Merlin. You set him on a path of your choosing. Tonight you brought him triumph, but who knows what the future may hold,' Gaius warned._

_'Yeah, I don't know what it said on your invitation, but on mine it said celebration,' Merlin said impatiently._

'You started the conversation,' Percival said quietly.

_Gaius chuckled, 'point taken. Don't come back too late,' Gaius ordered._

_'Alright,' Merlin grinned._

_Geoffrey of Monmouth is looking over Lord Eldred's pages looking displeased._

_Gwen and Morgana are in the hall whilst Lancelot and Arthur watch them, 'Here's trouble. Tell me, do you think her...beautiful?' Arthur asked._

_Arthur is watching Morgana but Gwen is followed as she stands to talk to Merlin by Lancelot's eyes, 'Yes, Sire. I do.'_

_'Yeah. I suppose she is,' Arthur consented._

_Morgana notices Arthur watching her._

'_You know what? I think our Sir Lancelot might have eyes for you, Gwen,' Merlin grinned._

_'Don't be silly,' Gwen looked embarrassed._

_'What? So what if he did? Would that really be so bad?' Merlin asked._

_Gwen sighed, 'He's not really my type.'_

_'Oh, well, there's a surprise. Sometimes, Guinevere, I wonder if you'd know what your type was if he was standing right next to you,' Merlin said._

_Gwen looks sideways at Merlin, 'You're probably right.'_

_Merlin grabbed a drink from a passing servant, 'So, come on. Just for the sake of argument. If you had to, Arthur or Lancelot.'_

Lancelot and Arthur leaned forward interested. Merlin just rolled his eyes.

_'But I don't have to and I never will,' Gwen stated firmly._

_'Oh, you are no fun, Gwen,' laughed Merlin._

_Arthur pounds the table, 'Ladies and gentlemen, please join me in a toast to our new recruit, our new knight of Camelot, Sir Lancelot.'_

_The crowd applauds; Lancelot and Arthur toast._

_Merlin and Lancelot come out of Merlin's chambers looking completely out of it, 'Argh. Two yards of ale? Two miles, more like it,' complained Lancelot._

_'Good morning, gentlemen,' he hands them two steaming goblets. 'Don't look at it, don't smell it, just down it in one.'_

'Tell me about it,' groaned Arthur.

Gwen laughed, 'those three really can't sing,' she smirked.

'At least I didn't go around telling my secrets,' groaned Merlin.

'Which is why you in particular shouldn't get drunk,' frowned Gaius.

_'Argh,' groaned Lancelot._

'_Better? Good. Can't have you nodding off first day on the job, Lancelot,' Gaius smiled._

_'That's Sir Lancelot, if you don't mind,' laughed Merlin and the other two joined in. The guards then enter, 'What are you doing?' Merlin yells._

_'King's orders,' replies the guard escorting Lancelot out._

'_Stop!' Merlin yells._

_Lancelot is on his knees in the courtroom before Uther, 'Tell him what you told me,' the king orders._

_'These credentials are faked. The seal itself is faultless, forgery of the highest possible standard, but a forgery it must be. There is no record of the fifth son of Lord Eldred of Northumbria. Therefore he...' Geoffrey was interrupted._

_'Lied. Do you deny it?' Uther shot at Lancelot._

_'No, Sire,' Lancelot admitted._

_'You've broken the First Code of Camelot. You've brought shame upon yourself and upon us. You are not worthy of the knighthood bestowed upon you. You never were. And you never will be. Get him out of my sight,' he orders as the guards drag Lancelot away._

'_Sire,' Arthur protested._

_'Do you contest my judgment?' Uther asked._

_'His deception was inexcusable. But he meant no harm, Sire, I'm sure of it. He only wished to serve,' Arthur defended._

_'The First Code is a sacred bond of trust. It is what binds the knights together. How can you trust a man who's lied to you?' Uther asked._

'When they lie for the right reasons,' Arthur said softly looking at Merlin.

'Thank you, Arthur,' smiled Merlin glad that Arthur had accepted him.

_Lancelot is in Camelot dungeons when Merlin visits him, 'I don't know what to say to you, Lancelot.'_

_'You're not to blame,' Lancelot said._

_'Yes, I am. I pushed you. I made you lie,' Merlin retorted._

_'The choice was mine. My punishment is mine to bear, and mine to bear alone,' argued back Lancelot._

_'I wish there was something I could do,' Merlin sighed._

_'There is. You can stop blaming yourself,' Lancelot replied._

_Merlin is back in Gaius' chambers where Merlin is talking to Gaius, 'Merlin?' asked the old man._

_'Whatever you do, don't say, "I told you so,"' sighed Merlin._

_'I have no wish to gloat, Merlin. What's done is done. Here. Come and take a look at this. I realised my mistake. I've been looking for the creature in the wrong place, in the records of all known living things in the kingdom. And then I thought, but what about creatures only recorded in legend? In myth? Then I discovered this,' Gaius showed Merlin the book._

'_That is it. That's the monster,' said Merlin excitedly._

_The warning bells sound. Merlin and Gaius go to the window watching as the people run around screaming in panic as the Griffin sweeps in from over head._

'_On me! On me!' Arthur ordered and his knights surround him. 'Defend!' Arthur ordered as his knights crouch down._

_Lancelot hears the Griffin attack and rushes to the bars of his cell, 'what's happening?' he yells._

_The knights get up and reform the defence pattern with Arthur at its head, 'charge! On me!' Arthur yells. Arthur strikes the Griffin in the chest with the spear which promptly breaks. Arthur falls back until a guard tosses him a flaming torch which Arthur waves at the beast. The creature flies off making annoyed hissing sounds._

_The council, Arthur and Uther are in the council chamber discussing the Griffin's attack, 'You said your knights were the best in the land. You proved that today.'_

_'All I know is it's still out there,' Arthur sounded annoyed by this._

_'Let's not wait for it. The kingdom has been menaced by this creature for too long. We finish this now,' Uther decided._

_'Sire, if I may,' Gaius interrupted._

_'Gaius?' the king questioned._

_'I've been researching this creature, Sire. I believe it to be a griffin,' Gaius informed the council._

_'A griffin? What's in a name?' Uther frowned._

_'The griffin is a creature of magic,' frowned Gaius._

'Like you,' Arthur said.

'You and the rabbits you hunt, and wolves that hunt your animals, and other animals which prey on humans are all creatures not born of magic,' Merlin said, 'but would you say you had much in common with them?'

'Of course not,' Arthur sounded outraged.

'Well how is it any different than the Griffin and I?' asked Merlin.

_'I don't have time for this, physician,' Uther snapped._

_'It is born of magic, Sire, and it can only be killed by magic,' Gaius said._

'Oh,' Arthur's eyes widened, 'Merlin,' was all he said, 'why didn't I see this before?'

'_You are mistaken. It's a creature of flesh and blood like any other. Arthur proved that today,' Uther said proudly.  
><em>

'_I'm not so sure, Father. I think there may be some truth in what he says,' Arthur said._

_'What truth?' snapped Uther._

_'The griffin was unharmed, Sire. Our weapons seemed useless against it,' Arthur replied._

_'Useless? I think not. No, it's tasted our steel once, the next time will be its last. When will your knights be ready to ride again?' asked Uther._

_'An hour. Maybe two,' Arthur said._

'_Good. We finish this tonight,' Uther told him._

_Gaius and Merlin enter their chambers, 'it true? The griffin can only be killed by magic?' Merlin asked._

_'Yes, Merlin. I'm certain of it. If Arthur rides out against it, he'll die,' Gaius said._

Gwen gulped, 'thank you Merlin,' smiled the once and future queen and queen of Arthur's heart.

_'Then he must be stopped. Uther must see reason,' Merlin said._

'My father and reason aren't on the best of terms,' sighed Arthur sadly, 'its taken many months to realise that it didn't start with Morgana.'

_'Where magic is concerned, our King is blind to reason._

'This is getting seriously creepy,' Merlin said, 'did Gaius and Arthur swap bodies because Arthur keeps repeating Gaius' words.'

_And yet...magic is our only hope,' Gaius said._

_'You're not suggesting...' Merlin understood._

_'It is your destiny, Merlin. The true purpose of your magic,' Gaius said.  
><em>

'_You saw it, Gaius. I can't go up against that thing,' Merlin sounded scared._

'_But if you do not, then Arthur will surely perish,' Gaius told his ward._

_'No...this is madness. I don't have magic that powerful._ _There must be another way,' Merlin was almost pleading._

_'This is the only way,' Gaius said firmly._

_'Do you even care what happens to me? Oh, just do this, Merlin. Do that, Merlin. Go and kill the griffin, Merlin. I'll just sit here and warm my feet by the fire,' Merlin said angrily._

'Merlin,' Huinith quietly reprimanded, 'he's doing his best.'

'I know I was just scared,' Merlin sighed.

'I know,' Huinith nodded sadly.

'I've never seen you so angry,' Gwen was surprised Merlin was the hardest to anger person she'd ever met snapping like that was just not Merlin.

'I've been angrier,' Merlin growled thinking of Nimueh.

'When?' asked Arthur.

'You don't want to know,' Merlin said darkly and something in his voice made them not want to question him any further.

'_Merlin! Merlin, you are the only thing I care about in all this world. I would give my life for you without a thought. But for what? I cannot save Arthur. It is not my destiny. You know,' Gaius spoke strongly back._

_'I'm sorry,' Merlin apologized._

_'I don't know what else I can say,' sighed Gaius._

_'I'll say it for you. We have two hours to find a way to kill that thing,' Merlin spoke almost confidently._

_Down in the dungeons Lancelot is still in his cell when Arthur enters, 'should've known. How could I have been so stupid? You don't sound like a knight, you don't even look like a knight!' Arthur raged._

_'I'm sorry,' Lancelot apologized._

_'I'm sorry, too. Because, Lancelot, you fight like a knight. And I need...Camelot needs...' Arthur trailed off._

_'The creature?' Lancelot asked._

_'We could not kill it. I've never faced its like,' Arthur said grimly._

_'I faced it myself, Sire. Some days past. I struck if full square. I wondered how it endured,' Lancelot noted._

_'There are those that believe this creature, this...griffin, is a creature of magic, that only magic can destroy it,' sighed Arthur._

'Well that was true,' muttered Lancelot.

_'Do you believe this?' Lancelot asked._

_'It doesn't matter what I believe. The use of magic is not permitted._

Merlin glared at the box.

_The knights must prevail with steel and sinew alone,' sighed Arthur._

_'Sire,' Lancelot asked._

_'There's a horse waiting outside,' Arthur told him._

'That was very good of you,' smiled Gwen.

Merlin didn't say anything but looked on at the black box and real Arthur proudly.

_'Thank you. Thank you, Sire,' Lancelot said._

_'Lancelot, take it and never return to this place,' Arthur ordered the man._

_'No. No, please, I...It's not my freedom I seek. I only wish to serve with honour,' Lancelot exclaimed._

_'I know,' sighed Arthur._

_'Then let me ride with you, Sire,' Lancelot reasoned._

_'I cannot. My father knows nothing of this. I release you myself, but I can do no more. Now go before I change my mind,' Arthur left leaving the cell door open for Lancelot._

_In the physician's chambers Merlin and Gaius are flicking through a book, 'there. You must do this for Arthur,' Gaius showed him the spell._

_'I've never cast a spell of enchantment this powerful,' Merlin looked at the book._

_'Nothing less will kill it. Here,' Gaius hands Merlin a dagger. 'Try. You have it within you. I know you do.'_

'_Bregdan anweald gafeluec,' Merlin said._

'Oh that's what you said,' muttered Lancelot, 'what does it mean?'

'Move the powerful javelin,' Merlin replied.

_When nothing happens Merlin and Gaius look at each other, 'Don't worry, Merlin, we have plenty of time,' Gaius reassured him._

'Only two hours,' Lancelot reminded them.

_At Gwen's house Lancelot knocks on the door and is admitted, 'I'm sorry to disturb you, My Lady.'_

_'Lancelot, what are you doing here?' Gwen seems shocked to see him there._

_'I have no time to explain. I need weapons armour and the best you've got,' Lancelot said quickly._

_'But what's this all about?' Gwen asked._

_'Arthur stands in mortal peril. I must do what I can to protect him. It's my duty. Knight or not,' Lancelot said._

_'You really believe that, don't you?' Gwen said sadly._

'Which is why he makes such a good knight,' smiled Merlin.

'And I don't?' Gwaine pretended to be offended; Merlin just laughed.

_'Yes, My Lady,' Lancelot agreed._

_'Lancelot, I don't believe I've ever met your like before,' Gwen looked at Lancelot._

_'Guinevere, if I should not return...' Lancelot began._

_'Don't go, Lancelot. Please,' Gwen begged._

_'But go I must,' Lancelot told her._

_Gwen nods._

_Arthur marches in front of a row of his knight dressed in full battle armour, 'it's time,' Arthur said and the knights follow him out._

_Merlin is still trying the spell in Gaius' chambers, 'Don't worry, Merlin. I know you're trying,' Gaius continues to encourage Merlin._

_'And I'm failing. And if Arthur dies because I'm not good enough...' Merlin stresses._

'It wouldn't be your fault,' Arthur said.

_'Merlin!' Gaius stops him._

_Gwen rushes in, 'Merlin! Lancelot's riding out to kill the griffin!'_

_'He's what?' Merlin rushes out._

'_Merlin?' Gaius calls out._

_In the lower town Lancelot is saddling up his horse when Merlin runs up to him, 'I'm coming with you.'_

_'No, you're not,' Lancelot told him._

_'Just try and stop me,' Merlin retorted._

_'Merlin, you're not a soldier,' Lancelot reminded him._

'Nah,' Merlin laughed, 'I'm a warlock.'

_'You said it yourself, Lancelot, Arthur needs all the help he can get. Now let's go,' Merlin decided._

'That was a side of Merlin I'd never seen,' murmured Lancelot, 'gone was the happy go lucky boy.'

_The knights approach the Griffin; Arthur draws his sword, 'For Camelot!' he shouts._

_The knights too draw their swords, 'For Camelot!' the echo the prince's words._

_Merlin and Lancelot reach the scene of the battle. They can hear the men dying and the hissing of the Griffin; they dismount. Merlin runs to the body of Arthur, 'Arthur,' Merlin checks his prince's pulse._

'_Well?' Lancelot asked._

'_He's alive,' Merlin said. Lancelot pulled down his visor and rides to greet the Griffin with his lance out, 'Okay, Merlin, it's now or never.'_

'I always knew you were mad,' laughs Arthur, 'but talking to yourself?'

Merlin just grinned.

_Lancelot rears up on his horse._

'_Bregdan anweald gafeluec,' Merlin's spell (yet again) does not work. Lancelot charges, 'bregdan anweald gafeluec,' Merlin repeats. Lancelot passes him, 'bregdan anweald gafeluec.' The griffin charges, 'bregdan anweald gafeluec,' Merlin says again. This time the lance flames with bright blue flames, Lancelot hits the Griffin which dies and the magic glow disappears in a second, '__yes,' Merlin celebrates._

_Lancelot removes his helmet as Arthur awakes, 'Lancelot,' Arthur asks._

'_Sire,' Lancelot responds._

_'You did it. You killed it, Lancelot!' Arthur looks relieved._

_Merlin bursts into Gaius' chambers, 'you did it?'_

_'I did it,' grinned Merlin._

_Merlin and Gaius hug, 'Thank God!' Gaius says._

_Arthur enters the council chambers where Uther is sitting, 'You did it, my son. You did it.'_

_'Not I, Father. It was Lancelot,' Arthur said proudly as Lancelot enters behind the prince._

'_What's he doing here?' Uther looked angry._

_'Father, I can explain,' Arthur said quickly._

_'You! Wait outside,' Uther orders and Lancelot quickly exits._

'_You had no right to...!' Uther begins but the doors are closed blocking out all sound._

_Merlin rounds to corner, 'What are they doing?' he asked._

_'Deciding my fate,' Lancelot replies._

'Melodramatic much Lance,' laughed Gwaine.

_Back in the council chambers Uther and Arthur argue, 'I confess it, Sire. I released him and I'll take the consequences. But surely Lancelot's actions change things?'_

_'His actions change nothing. He broke the code!' Uther retorted._

_'He laid down his life for me! He served with honour,' Arthur argued back._

'The Once and Future King,' muttered Merlin.

_'I see you feel strongly about this, Arthur. Under the circumstances? A pardon, perhaps,' Uther relented slightly._

_'No, not good enough, Father. You must restore Lancelot to his rightful place, as a knight of Camelot,' Arthur stated._

_'Never. The law is the law. The Code bends for no man,' Uther told him._

_'Then the code is wrong!' Arthur all but shouted._

'Hear, hear,' Gwaine shouted.

_Outside the council chamber Lancelot and Merlin are talking, 'They'll restore your knighthood, of course they will. You killed the griffin.'_

_'But I didn't kill the griffin,' a Lancelot walk slightly away from the guards so they cannot hear what he is saying, 'you did.'_

_'That's ridiculous,' Merlin said awkwardly._

_'"Bregdan anweald "' Lancelot repeats the magic words,_ _'...I heard you. I saw you,' Lancelot says. Merlin looks at Lancelot worried, 'Don't worry, your secret's safe with me,' Lancelot reassures the warlock. 'But I cannot take the credit for what I did not do. There'll be no more lies, no more deceit.'_

_'What are you going to do?' Merlin asked._

_'The only thing I can do,' Lancelot re-enters the council chambers._

'_What is this?' Uther demands._

_The guards restrain Lancelot, 'Let me speak!'_

_'Wait! I'll hear him,' Uther stopped the guards._

_The guards release Lancelot, 'Forgive me, Sire. I've come to bid you farewell.'_

'I understand why you left now,' Arthur said, 'I'd do the same.'

_'What is this, Lancelot?' Arthur demanded._

_'I lied to you both and now there is conflict between you. I cannot bear that burden, as you should not bear mine. I must start again, far from here. Then maybe one day fate shall grant me another chance to prove myself a worthy knight of Camelot,' Lancelot said._

_'But...Lancelot, you've...already proved that to us,' Arthur told him.  
><em>

'_But I must prove it to myself. Your Highness,' Lancelot bows to Uther. 'Prince Arthur,' Lancelot bowed to Arthur before backing out of the room. Arthur looks crestfallen._

_Gwen stares out of the window watching Lancelot leave._

Arthur glowered looking jealously at Lancelot.

'_Gwen? Guinevere? Lancelot?' questioned Morgana._

_'Oh. Yes,' Gwen said not paying much attention to Morgana._

_'Come, Gwen. We've a busy day ahead,' Morgana tried to distract Gwen._

_'Yes, My Lady,' Gwen looked away from the window._

_Lancelot is riding off as Gaius and Merlin watch him leave, 'Perhaps you were right, Gaius. Perhaps I should have never got involved.'_

_'No Merlin, I was wrong. Lancelot needed you and you needed Lancelot. Your destinies were entwined,' Gaius admitted._

_'Will he ever return?' Merlin asked._

_'That I cannot say,' Gaius sighed._

_'Till next time then, Sir Lancelot,' Merlin smiled._


	7. A Remedy to Cure All Ills

6. A Remedy to cure all Ills

'_In a land of myth and a time of magic, the destiny of a great kingdom rests on the shoulders of a young boy. His name: Merlin,' Kilgharrah intoned once again._

Merlin groaned, 'I'm beginning to get really sick of hearing that!'

_Edwin is seen pulling a bug out of his bag, 'Bebeode þe arisan ealdu,' he says placing the bug in the flowers._

'What does that mean?' Arthur asked not liking the curse that had almost killed his sister – even if she did betray him – and father.

'I command thee ancient one to come forth,' Merlin replied.

_In Morgana's chambers Gwen enters with flowers, 'Look what's just arrived for you,' Gwen smiles._

_'Who're they from?' Morgana asks._

'_I don't know. Maybe Arthur,' suggested Gwen._

'Ugh,' Arthur said, 'that's wrong on so many levels!'

_'How disappointing,' sighed Morgana._

_'Why? Who'd you like them to be from?' asked Gwen._

_'I don't know. Tall, dark stranger?' suggested Morgana._

_Edwin stands in the courtyard as in Morgana's chambers Gwen puts out the candle, 'See you in the morning,' Gwen smiles and leaves._

_Morgana falls asleep as the bug crawls into Morgana's ears._

'Who created those foul creatures?' Arthur was outraged.

'Nobody,' said Gaius, 'they are natural but can be killed then bent to a magic-user's will.'

_It is light in Morgana's chambers where she is sleeping as Gaius examines her, 'Her body seems to have closed down.'_

_'Why? You don't have an answer do you? Nothing you've tried so far has worked. It's been nearly two days. And what do you know?' Uther said angrily._

_'I fear she may have some form of inflammation of the brain,' sighed Gaius._

_'What could cause such a thing?' snapped Uther._

_'An infection, possibly. Rest assured, I will do everything in my power to cure her, Sire,' Gaius promised the king._

_Gaius walks down the stairs where Gwen meets him, 'Is she any better?' Gwen asks._

_Gaius shakes his head silently as Gwen rushes up to Morgana's chambers. Merlin is waiting for Gaius, 'She's all but dead, Merlin.'_

_'No, you're going to cure her. You have to,' Merlin stated firmly._

_'Don't you start. I've tried everything,' said Gaius tiredly._

_'I was wondering...' Merlin trailed off._

_'What?' Gaius said warningly._

_'Maybe I could...' Merlin waited for a guard to pass, 'help.'_

'Gaius hates me using any magic,' muttered Merlin mutinously.

_'If you're suggesting magic...have you forgotten what happened with Gwen's father? This is not a magical illness,_

Gaius flushed at his incorrect diagnosis.

it must be cured by conventional means. We keep trying. See if you can find me some fresh rosemary,' Gaius requested.

_'There must be something more I can do,' Merlin said frustrated._

'How many lives could be saved if it were not the law,' sighed Arthur.

'Half the magical attacks wouldn't have occurred if not for that,' Merlin said. 'And we'd be more than willing to help!'

_'And yarrow,' Gaius added._

_In the squared Edwin waits as Arthur meets him, 'What's your business here?' Arthur demanded._

'_My name is Edwin Muirden, and I have a remedy to cure all ills,' Edwin informs him._

_'Is that so?' Arthur said disbelievingly._

_'I beg an audience with the King,' Edwin repeated._

_'Our court has a physician,' Arthur begins to walk away._

_But Edwin has more to say, 'I hear the lady Morgana is gravely ill.'_

_Arthur stops and turns to look at the man, 'That is no concern of yours!' he says sharply._

'Considering he's the one who caused her illness I'd say it was,' murmured Merlin.

'_I may be able to help her,' Edwin says softly._

'I'm sure you could,' muttered Merlin.

'_Our physician has the matter in hand,' Arthur said a little doubtfully._

_Edwin nods as Arthur walks off._

'_I'll be at the inn,' Edwin says to Arthur's retreating back. Arthur gives Edwin a look as the man says, 'in case you change your mind.'_

_Later in Arthur's chambers Arthur is sitting in his chair as Merlin paces around him, 'it's going to be all right,' Merlin says. 'I know it is,' Merlin seems to be talking more to himself than the prince. 'She's going to be absolutely fine,' he says again._

'_Merlin!' Arthur interrupts him._

'_What?' Merlin looked at his master surprised._

'_You're making me anxious,' said Arthur tensely._

'_But I'm not worried,' Merlin came up to Arthur._

'_Then stop pacing,' Arthur orders._

_Merlin obeys sitting at the wooden table but tapping his fingers nervously; Arthur gives in and takes the Merlin's position pacing._

_In Morgana's bright day lit chambers Uther watches as Gaius examines his ward._

'_She has hours maybe less,' Gaius says grimly._

_Arthur looks distressed, 'we cannot let her die,' he stresses._

'_Arthur, please,' Uther looks pained sits down on Morgana's bed._

'_There's a man,' Arthur informs them. 'He came to the castle yesterday; he claims he can cure her!'_

_Gaius and Uther turn to look at the agitated blonde, 'that's ridiculous he doesn't know what wrong with her,' the king reminds him._

'_He claims he has a remedy to cure all ills,' Arthur explains._

'_That's impossible,' Gaius gives Arthur a wide eyed look._

'_But for Morgana's sake surely we should at least hear him out,' Arthur looks at the two older men. 'Please father, what have we got to loose?'_

'_Probably just some charlatan looking for a quick shilling,' Gaius said dismissively._

'I think someone's jealous,' Huinith's eyes twinkled.

'_I don't care,' Arthur shouted, 'she dying! If there's one chance in a million he can save her then why not?'_

_Gaius raised his eyebrow._

'_Send for him,' Uther ordered._

_Edwin is waiting in the throne room which Uther flings open the door and enters followed by his knights. Edwin bends down on one knee a scroll in hand. Uther takes the scroll from the man, 'Edwin Muirden, sire, physician and loyal servant.'_

Arthur snorted.

'_Welcome to Camelot,' Uther does not sound welcoming at all as he reads through Edwin's scroll._

'_Have we met before?' Gaius looks at Edwin's scarred visage._

'_I doubt you would forget a face like mine,' Edwin replies smoothly._

'_You really believe you can cure her?' Uther asks almost hopefully._

'_There are not many ills I have not seen and successfully treated so when I heard of the Lady Morgana's sickness,' here Merlin entered the room looking at Edwin, 'I felt honour bound to offer my services,' Edwin said._

'What would you know about honour?' Lancelot who believed in honour so faithfully was furious at a man like Edwin Muirden claiming to have honour.

'_You say that you have a cure for all, an antidote for everything?' Gaius questioned coming up to Edwin._

'_Yes,' Edwin refused to look the older physician in the eyes._

'I can't believe none of you found his reluctance suspicious,' Gwaine shook his head.

'Hell they spent the whole of last year not noticing Morgana's evil smirks or manipulative devices or the fact that she'd disappear with a brightly coloured cloak off into the night out of Camelot. Keeping her from destroying Camelot became my full time occupation!' Merlin ranted.

'_Although it's not quite as simple as that,' Edwin protested._

'Ofcourse not,' Gaius muttered, 'first you have to try and kill the patient!'

'_Gaius is the Court Physician,' Uther introduced Gaius._

'_You are indeed a legend sir. I am delighted to meet you,' Edwin sucked up._

'Bootlicker,' Merlin muttered.

_Gaius looked appeased, 'I am curious as to what has affected her?'_

'_An inflammation of the brain,' Gaius replied._

'_And your treatment?' Edwin questioned._

'_Yarrow,' Gaius retorted._

'_Yes, yes,' Edwin nods enthusiastically._

'_Rosemary to stimulate cerebral circulation,' Gaius said severely._

'_Interesting,' Edwin looks worried._

'_Why what would you suggest,' Arthur has his arms crossed over his long, brownish-red leather coat._

'_No, no,' Edwin said quickly. 'All fine if that is indeed the diagnosis,' he said suggestively._

'_What would your diagnosis be?' Uther handed Edwin his scroll back._

'_Without examining the patient…' Edwin trailed off._

'_He should be allowed to examine her,' Arthur told his father._

'_I would need my equipment,' Edwin added._

'_Of course, you have full use of one of the guest chambers,' Uther told him._

'_Consider my manservant at your disposal,' Arthur nodded as Merlin stood behind him._

'Did you sense his magic?' asked Arthur.

'I certainly sensed something but at that moment I didn't know what it was,' replied Merlin.

'_I'll start work immediately,' Edwin bowed and left._

_In the chambers he was using Edwin had several metallic instruments and bottles, 'these were originally designed for alchemy,' he told Merlin._

'_Making gold,' Merlin said knowledgably. _

'_You have an interest in science?' asked Edwin._

'_Well science is knowledge,' Merlin replied._

'Which you need a lot,' Arthur laughed.

Merlin rolled his eyes.

'So I have been able to teach you something,' said Gaius proudly.

'You've spent too much time with Uncle Gaius,' Huinith smiled at her family fondly.

'_It has the answers to everything,' suggested Edwin._

'_Maybe,' Merlin said reluctantly, 'it can't explain love.'_

_Edwin is working on his instruments, 'so you are in love?'_

'_No,' Merlin looked embarrassed._

'_I mean, feelings, emotions,' Merlin explained._

'You're such a girl,' Arthur said.

'_You seem too bright to be just a servant,' complimented Edwin._

'Was that your first ever compliment?' Arthur asked with a smile to show he was joking.

'_Oh don't be fooled I'm not that bright,' Merlin picked up a box of beetles._

'Yes you are,' Huinith encouraged her son.

'But I try not to let people realise that because then I'm more likely to be suspected as a sorcerer!' Merlin explained.

_Edwin snatched the box off him, 'yes now we must hurry to the lady Morgana's chambers before it is too late,' he gave Merlin a pile of his stuff with the box on the top. They hurried through the courtyard and up the stairs to Lady Morgana's chambers where the Pendragons and Gaius were waiting, 'put my equipment over there,' Edwin directed Merlin pointing. Merlin puts the stuff down 'sire, I'd be grateful if you had everybody leave the room I need peace and privacy.'_

'_Certainly,' Uther agreed._

_Arthur, Uther and Merlin leave._

_But Gaius remains, 'that includes you too Gaius,' orders Edwin._

'_But I'm eager to learn from your methods,' Gaius says slyly as Merlin watches the two physicians._

'_Now is not the time for instruction. I will need all my concentration,' replies Edwin._

'_Gaius!' Uther orders._

_Gaius too leaves as Edwin goes to Morgana turning her head so he can see her ear. He takes a tissue and is about to do something when Gwen walks through the door. Gwen watches Edwin until he notices her and turns around to face the servant. Edwin leaves his patient, 'why are you spying on me?' he asks sharply._

'_I wasn't, I'm her maid servant,' Gwen's hands came down in front of her pink dress as she nervously explained to the scarred man what she was doing there._

'_Then fetch some water,' ordered Edwin._

'_Someone should be with her,' Gwen defended._

'_Do you want to be responsible for her death!' snapped Edwin._

'Uther would kill you for that,' Merlin muttered so nobody but Gaius, who nodded, could hear.

'_No,' Gwen said quickly. 'But-'_

'You suspected him?' asked Merlin.

'Didn't you?' asked Gwen.

'No I thought he was a friend who understood me; I choose them badly,' Merlin thought of Morgana.

'_Then you will get me water!' said Edwin sternly. 'NOW!' he shouted. 'Or she might die,' he said softly. Gwen nodded and left. Soon after she left Edwin bent over Morgana, 'bebiede þe arisan ealdu,' he whispered._

'That means "I command you, ancient ones, to come forth"' Merlin informed his friends even though nobody had asked.

_Next they watched as Edwin ran down the stairs towards the Pendragons and Gaius, 'Great news you will be glad to know that it is not an inflammation of the brain,' he said._

'_What was it, then!' the king asked._

'_It is a cerebral haemorrhage,' responded Edwin._

Gaius snorted.

'_Haemorrhage?' said Gaius disbelievingly. 'I don't think so!'_

'_I found this trace of blood in her ear,' Edwin held up the tissue with Morgana's blood on it._

'_Gaius,' said Uther._

'_If left untreated could lead to coma and death,' said Edwin knowledgably._

'_How could you have missed this?' Uther asked._

'There was no blood!' Gaius fumed.

'We know, uncle,' said Huinith softly.

'_I didn't any blood!' said Gaius._

'Blimey Guy you don't change much,' grinned Gwaine.

'Gwaine never again call me "Guy",' said Gaius warningly.

'_Let's just thank the heavens you didn't administered more rosemary god only knows that might have done,' Edwin said._

_Uther and Arthur turned to look at the physician, 'it may have increased the bleeding,' Gaius admitted._

'_Is there a cure?' Uther asked Edwin._

'_See for yourself,' Edwin replied._

_In Morgana's chambers Morgana is awake as Uther comes rushing to her, 'this is truly a miracle. I thought...' the king trailed off._

'_Oh you won't get rid of me that easily,' said Morgana tiredly._

'_What did he give you?' Gaius asked._

'_I have no idea but thanks heaven he did,' Morgana replied._

_Edwin is walking down the corridor cloak flowing behind him._

'_Edwin!' Gaius called after him. Edwin turned around to see him, 'I want to offer my congratulations,' the older physician said._

'_Thank you,' Edwin bowed._

'_She was all but dead and brought her back to life,' Gaius said. 'How exactly did you do that?' asked Gaius._

'_I have developed an elixir for such an ailment,' Edwin lied._

'Liar,' yelled Gwaine.

'We know, Gwaine,' Percival said softly.

'_I would love to know the ingredients,' Gaius replied._

'You thought he was suspicious too,' Arthur frowned.

'_It is not yet perfected,' Edwin empathized this with a hand gesture. 'You must give me more time before I make it public!'_

'_That injury to your face,' Gaius pointed out the scars on Edwin's face, 'how did it happen?'_

'_It happened when I was a young child,' Edwin replied._

'_Perhaps it was me who treated you for it,' suggested Gaius._

'_I told you before we've never met,' Edwin said a little sharply._

'_Yes, of course,' agreed Gaius quickly. 'Well I'll leave you to your work,' Gaius nodded which was returned by Edwin. Edwin glowered after the old man as he left._

_In the throne room Uther was speaking to the man, 'name your reward!'_

'_I desire nothing more than the good health of my patients, sire,' Edwin said._

'And you dead,' added Merlin.

'_There must be something I can do for you,' Uther said._

'_No,' Edwin shook his head. 'I will wait until the lady Morgana is better then I shall be on my way.'_

_Uther put a hand on his ward's as he stood up, 'why don't you stay a while,' he suggested. 'You could live here at the palace!'_

'_No I'd feel I were trespassing and you already have a court physician,' Edwin pointed out._

'_I'm sure Gaius would be glad of your help,' Uther assured him._

'_It is a kind offer but I couldn't,' Edwin said._

'_Think about it,' Uther ordered, 'dine with me late let me know your decisionr.'_

'And I thought that you didn't know the word "NO",' laughed Merlin.

'_To dine with your majesty would be a reward in itself,' Edwin sunk into a low bow and left._

_In the library Geoffrey is putting away some scrolls when he notices his old friend turning he says, 'Gaius!' sounding surprised to see the physician in his library._

'Don't you go to the library, usually?' asked Huinith.

'I either send Merlin or use my own books,' replied Gaius.

'_Geoffrey,' smiled Gaius, 'I'm here to ask a favour of you.'_

'_Anything for an old friend,' Geoffrey said as the two men shook hands._

'_I wish to see the court records from the time of the great purge,' Gaius said seriously._

'_What possible reason can have for those?' asked Geoffrey in shock._

'_I fear the past may have come back to haunt us,' admitted Gaius._

'_All the more reason to keep the records hidden,' Geoffrey responds._

'_I know that neither of us want to remember that time but,' agreed Gaius. 'But this is a matter of great urgency!'_

'_The records are sealed; they cannot be opened,' Geoffrey explained. 'Uther has forbidden it!' Geoffrey sounded scared._

'Is there anyone who isn't scared of father?' asked Arthur.

Looks were exchanged but nobody said anything.

'_Geoffrey I'm begging you,' Gaius asked._

'_I'm sorry, Gaius, but this time you ask to much even for me,' Geoffrey stated._

_Merlin was outside of Edwin's chambers chapping on the wooden door, when he got no answer he called out, 'Edwin.' He enters the chambers where he begins to look through Edwin's stuff. Picking up the box of beetles he looks inside them seeing the inscription on the box he says, 'bebiede þe arisan ealdu,' Merlin spoke then hearing a noise he opened the box to see the beetles come alive and looked quite freaked out._

_Edwin entered the room to see Merlin with the beetles, 'very good,' the man complimented the boy. '_swefn,' _Edwin took the box of Merlin putting the beetles to sleep. 'You have magic!' stated the man._

'_No, that wasn't me; that was…' Merlin trailed off._

'_You brought the beetles to life, only magic can do that,' Edwin said. 'These little angels are what saved the Lady Morgana they repaired the damage to her brain. Magic can be a force for good!' Edwin said._

'_I know,' said Merlin softly._

'_Then why do you fear it?' asked Edwin._

'Not magic but Uther,' said Merlin sadly.

'_Uther has banned it; it's not permitted,' said Merlin tensely._

'_Should I have let Morgana die?' Edwin asked sharply._

'_No,' Merlin said softly._

'_People like us,' Edwin told Merlin, 'we have a gift do you not think it should be used to make the world a better place?'_

'_Perhaps,' said Merlin hesitantly hurrying to clean up what he's spilt._

'_Don't waste your time with that,' Edwin tells him. 'feormian dust rénian,' the blue dust rises back into the pot._

'That could be useful,' Gwen ever the servant said. 'What does it mean anyway?'

'Clean and dispose of the dust,' Merlin said calmly.

'Why don't his eyes go gold?' asked Arthur.

'He's not born with magic,' replied Merlin.

'_Why waste a skill like that?' smiled Edwin. 'There's so much I could teach you.'_

_Merlin grinned back and delicately began enchanting, 'rǽdee ásce geotan,' Merlin says softly pouring the sand into a bowl._

'What did that mean?' Gwen asked again.

'I decide to pour the dust,' Merlin said.

'_What do you use this for?' asked Edwin._

'_Gaius doesn't like me to,' said Merlin sadly._

'_A gift like yours should be nurtured you need someone to teach you, someone to help you,' Edwin told Merlin._

'He has me,' Gaius defended.

'_Perhaps,' agreed Merlin._

'_Imagine what we could achieve if we shared our knowledge,' Edwin looked directly into Merlin's eyes._

_Merlin looked slightly unnerved, 'I should be getting back,' said Merlin quickly._

'_Of course,' said Edwin, 'you must promise to keep our secret,' Edwin said._

'No,' Merlin rolled his eyes, 'I'm going to walk up to Uther and inform him I'm a sorcerer!'

'_Of course,' was all Merlin said grinning._

'_People like you and I must look after each other,' Edwin said._

_Merlin left leaving Edwin staring after him. Gaius is sitting at his desk writing when a knock from the door comes, 'come in,' Gaius answers not turning around to look._

_Geoffrey enters, 'Gaius you've been a good friend to me and have done me many kindnesses I can't deny you this one request.'_

'_The records?' asked Gaius._

'_I know you wouldn't ask unless it was important,' Geoffrey said._

'_Believe me there's a great deal at stake,' Gaius said._

'_If Uther were to find out he'd kill us both,' Geoffrey warned Gaius._

'Again why would Gaius tell Uther?' asked Merlin.

'I wouldn't I do value my life!' Gaius stated.

'_It is for Uther's sake I make this request,' Gaius admitted. 'Trust me, old friend,' Geoffrey places the book on Gaius' desk and nods. He claps Gaius once on his shoulder before leaving as Gaius slits open the records with his pen knife._

_Edwin and Uther are having a meal, 'it is most unlike for Gaius to have missed something like this,' Uther is telling Edwin._

'_We all make mistakes,' Edwin said softly. _

'It was no mistake!' Gaius said angrily.

'We know,' Gwen patted his hand gently.

'_Gaius is a great physician,' the king said as he was eating._

'_The very best,' Edwin nodded, 'which is what I don't understand…' Edwin trailed off._

'_What?' Uther demanded._

'_It's not for me to speak out of turn,' Edwin said quickly._

'_You saved the life of my ward you can speak as you wish,' Uther brought a goblet to his lips._

'_He has been prescribing sleeping draughts for Morgana,' Edwin pointed out._

'_She suffers from bad dreams,' Uther explained._

'_Yes but the dreams should have been a warning,' Edwin suggested._

'They aren't connected,' Merlin said.

'_You think they could be connected?' asked Uther._

'_Oh, yes,' said Edwin softly._

'They're both caused by magic,' muttered Merlin.

'_You think their a symptom of the illness!' Uther said._

'_I am certain of it,' Edwin agreed. 'And the potions masked the problem until…' Edwin trailed off._

_Uther had stood up looking at Edwin finishing the younger man's sentence the king said gravely, 'she nearly died; if you hadn't come along when you did!' realization on Morgana's guardian's face._

'_But I did,' Edwin said quickly, 'and that's all that matters! Her life was saved in the nick of time.'_

'_Will you undertake a review of his work?' Uther asked._

'My work is perfectly fine,' scowled Gaius.

'We know Gaius,' shouted Merlin.

'Merlin calm down,' the future king ordered.

'Of course my liege,' Merlin said somehow making the honorfication sound disrespectful.

'Be polite,' Huinith warned.

'Yes, mother,' Merlin sighed.

'How did you do that?' Arthur asked.

'Mother's have their ways,' laughed Huinith.

Arthur just sighed.

'_It would put my mind at rest!'_

'_If it would make you feel better, sire' replied Edwin._

Leon groaned, 'and that is exactly what he wants.

'Obviously,' Gwaine rolled his eyes.

_It is the morning in Camelot as the sun rises a guard watches from the castle. In Gaius' chambers Gaius sits with the records looking thoughtful when Merlin comes down from his chambers, 'have you been there all night?' Merlin asked seeming shocked to see his mentor up so early._

'_Yes,' said Gaius sounding exhausted, 'but it was worth it,' the old man yawned. 'Where are you going?' Gaius asked as Merlin picked up his bag._

'_I told Edwin I'd be up at dawn to collect supplies,' replied Merlin happily._

_Gaius pretended to not look bothered about this, 'well you better get a move on then.'_

'You could have warned me,' Merlin said disgruntledly.

'I didn't want you to say something and put yourself in danger,' replied Gaius.

'And I don't do that usually with the whole living under Uther's nose with magic,' Merlin pointed out.

'You should have told him, Uncle,' Huinith agreed with her son.

_Gaius watched as Merlin leaves. In Edwin's chambers Gaius enters, 'Edwin,' Gaius says. 'Your scar has healed well,' he says. 'I often wondered what had happened to that poor little boy.'_

'_I told you we'd never met before,' Edwin informed Gaius._

'_I didn't realise who you were until I checked the records,' Gaius ignored Edwin's last statement who was looking very worried. 'You used your mother's maiden name,' Gaius noted. 'You were Gregor and Jaden's son?' Gaius asked._

'_They were friends of yours,' Edwin said._

'_They were sorcerers,' Gaius said._

Merlin frowned, 'so am I!'

'_They practiced magic,' Edwin corrected. 'So did a lot of people back then,' Edwin said._

'_Uther will be furious,' Gaius warned the man, 'who you are.'_

'_Fine,' Edwin said shortly. 'Fine! Let's go and tell him, lets go and tell him right now! Let's go and tell him about Merlin!' Edwin marched off to the door before turning to look at Gaius. 'Let's go and tell him about Merlin!'_

'Blackmail,' hissed Arthur.

'Sorry,' Merlin said.

'It wasn't you fault,' Gaius said, 'sometime I forget how lonely you are!'

'_Merlin?' asked Gaius. _

'_You didn't know he was a sorcerer?' asked Edwin both men pacing around each other. 'I wonder what Uther would do – probably have him burnt!'_

'I'd never let that happen!' Arthur said.

'Thank you Arthur,' smiled Merlin.

'_You would betray another sorcerer?' asked Gaius._

'_You did!' he said sharply. _

'Gaius!' Merlin looked hurt and wouldn't look at Gaius.

'_When you turned a blind eye and let my parents die at the hands of Uther. At least Merlin won't have a son, who'll try and rescue them from the flames,' Edwin pointed at his scarred visage._

'Is that why he tried to kill father?' asked Arthur.

'That's why most do attack your father,' sighed Merlin. 'You make us so bitter and scared and angry. The only reason I don't go psycho is that I have faith in you to be a better king than your father so that we can live in peace!'

'_You are here to take revenge,' Gaius understood._

'_And I have waited a long time,' Edwin said._

'_You think I will sacrifice the king the save Merlin?' asked Edwin._

'Of course you will,' said Leon, 'he's like a son to you!'

'Sorry, sire,' Gaius looked at Arthur.

Arthur was frowning wondering out of the two who he'd chose.

'_Think about it,' Edwin suggested. 'If I find out you've told one other person – including the boy – I'll go straight to Uther,' Edwin threatened._

_At that moment Merlin entered carrying a bag of supplies, 'I've brought your provisions,' Merlin told Edwin._

'Didn't you wonder why Gaius was there?' Arthur asked.

'I thought they were talking about medical matters,' Merlin said, 'after all they are both physicians!'

Arthur nodded.

'_Thank you, Merlin. Gaius was just reminiscing about old times,' Edwin said giving Gaius a pointed look._

'_Yes,' Gaius said eventually._

'Thank you for looking after him,' smiled Huinith.

'My pleasure,' replied Gaius.

_In the corridor Gaius and Merlin exit Edwin's chambers, 'I've got to get back to my chores,' Merlin admitted to Gaius._

'_Of course you must,' Gaius agreed._

'_Do you need anything?' asked Merlin._

'_No,' Gaius sighed. 'Just do what Edwin tells us.'_

_Uther and Edwin are talking, 'I've been over the court medical records with a fine tooth comb,' Edwin says._

'_And were they satisfactory?' the king asked._

'Of course they were,' muttered Gaius.

'_Regrettably they were not,' Edwin sighed._

'_How come?' the king asked._

'_Gaius is a great man,' Edwin said, 'dedicated..' he trailed off._

'_But?' Uther was getting impatient._

'_His methods are outdated,' Edwin said._

'I may be old but I keep up to date with all developments; I've made enough of them myself,' scowled Gaius.

'_He has failed to keep up to date with recent developments,' Edwin explained._

'_Gaius has served me well for many years,' Uther defended his physician._

'_Age the biggest curse of them all,' sighed Edwin._

'_Maybe it is time to lighten is burdens,' Uther said. 'Have you thought any more about my offer?' Uther asked._

_Edwin smiled, 'yes,' he said simply. 'I have considered it very carefully.'_

'_Well let me do the same,' Uther told the man._

_Edwin bowed to Uther, Arthur and Morgana before leaving. Uther stood up to poor himself a drink. Morgana stood up as well, 'you can't do this!' Morgana protested._

'_You heard what he said,' replied Uther._

'All lies,' muttered Gaius.

'_Gaius is old he makes mistakes!'_

'_Gaius has treated me since before I can remember,' Morgana defended. 'You can't cast him out because of one mistake!'_

'_I almost lost you that's something I cannot bare,' Uther told her._

'_I know that,' Morgana said._

'_I cannot risk something like this happening again,' Uther told his ward._

_Gaius stands watching Merlin sleep heaving a sigh. Gaius enters the dragon's cave and calls out, 'hello; it is me Gaius.'_

_Kilgharrah comes out from behind a rock, 'how old a man can get but yet change so little,' laughed Kilgharrah._

'_You have not changed either,' smiled Gaius._

'_Twenty years – almost a lifetime – for you to make the journey to where you began,' Kilgharrah said._

'Twenty years,' whistled Gwaine.

'You see why he got angry when he – er – got out,' sighed Merlin.

'_I do not come here for myself,' Gaius replied._

'_The boy,' Kilgharrah responded._

'Sometimes I wonder if he knows my name,' Merlin rolled his eyes.

'_You know about him?' Gaius asked._

'_You have struggled against his destiny but you can no more prevent it than he can!' Kilgharrah stated._

'_So it is true then?' Gaius clarified._

'_Oh yes,' breathed Kilgharrah. 'One day he and the young Pendragon will unite the land of Albion.'_

'I don't think Kilgharrah calls anyone by their first name,' Gaius smiled.

'_But he's in danger,' Gaius told the dragon._

'_No,' breathed the Great Dragon. 'It is my jailer that stands at peril.'_

'_Must Uther be sacrificed for the boy?' asked Gaius._

'_Their time cannot come while Uther lives,' Kilgharrah said._

'_But is that time now?' asked Gaius._

_Kilgharrah just laughed, 'that is of your choosing.'_

'_I will not choose between them!' Gaius shouted._

'_Then turn a blind eye,' snapped the dragon. 'That is after all your talent.'_

'Ouch,' winced Gwaine.

'Well its true,' muttered Merlin.

_Gaius is sitting in his chambers apparently deep in thought when Arthur enters, 'Gaius,' the young prince calls, 'my father requires your presence.'_

'_When?' asked Gaius._

'_Now,' Arthur replied._

_In the court room Arthur, Uther, Morgana and Gaius are there, 'sire, is there a problem, are you unwell?' asked the physician._

'_This is not an ailment you can treat me for. You've been a loyal servant for many years and I look on you as a friend,' Uther said._

'_I regard you as the same way,' Gaius nodded._

'_You've been since Arthur's birth – and everything that that entailed,' Uther said standing up and walking around, 'what I'm trying to do is best for you.'_

Arthur sighed. Merlin and Gaius exchanged a look before avoiding the future king's eyes.

'_I'm confused, sire,' Gaius said._

'_I don't want you to worry I'll give you a generous allowance, make sure your well looked after,' Uther assured Gaius._

'_You're retiring me,' Gaius stated._

'_I'll allow you to continue to live in your chambers before more suitable accommodation is found,' Uther assured him._

'_Because I made one mistake,' Gaius said. 'Though in truth it was not a mistake it was…'_

_Edwin showed himself, 'yes Gaius?' he asked warningly._

'_Unfortunate,' the king finished for his friend. 'I accept that,' Uther paced the hall._

'_May I ask who's going to be the next court physician?' Gaius said as if he already knew the answer looking over at Edwin._

'_None of this was Edwin's idea,' Uther said._

'No but he played the king good,' Elyan frowned.

'_Initially he turned down the offer.'_

'Only not to look suspicious,' Merlin said.

'_I'm sure,' Gaius said a little bitterly._

'_It's not be an easy decision,' Uther assured his old friend, 'but a younger man; new ideas.'_

'_Yes,' agreed Gaius._

'_You're hesitant,' noted Uther 'is there a reason you appose his appointment?'_

'_Sire,' Gaius began._

'_If you have anything to say it please say it,' Edwin said._

'_This is hard for both of us,' said Uther sadly._

_Uther and Gaius shared a sad look, 'I thank you for your patronage, sire. It has been an honour and a privilege to serve your family for all these years,' Gaius gave a small smile bowed and left._

_In Gaius' chambers Merlin comes rushing in, 'Gaius,' the boy calls to his uncle. 'Uther cannot do this to you, you tried to save Morgana!'_

'_Uther's not to blame,' Gaius told Merlin._

'That would be Edwin,' said Gaius.

'Who lost his parents to Uther and you turning a blind eye!' Merlin protested.

Arthur winced, 'Merlin,' said Huinith firmly.

'_I'll speak to Edwin; you and Edwin can work together! I'll speak to Edwin,' said Merlin._

'_No you mustn't do anything,' Gaius said firmly._

'_Why?' asked Merlin._

'_Uther's right it's time I stepped down,' Gaius said while packing his things._

'No it's not!' everyone who had ever been treated by Gaius shouted (that was everyone but Percival who miraculously had managed not to get injured or at least not allow Gaius to realise he was injured).

'_What are you doing?' Merlin asked noticing his mentor's action._

'_I cannot stay where there is no longer a use for me,' Gaius said._

'Or where you'll have to chose between your friend and the boy whose like a son to you,' Huinith noted.

'Sorry,' Merlin said.

'It wasn't your fault,' Gaius and Arthur said together, 'it was my choice and no one else's,' Gaius continued on.

'_You're not leaving,' choked out Merlin._

'_I believe it's for the best,' Gaius said._

'For Edwin,' muttered Gwen.

'_Then I'll come with you,' Merlin said._

'_Merlin,' Gaius smiled. 'You are like a son to me and I never expected such a blessing so late in life.'_

'Did you ever consider getting married?' asked Gwen.

'Yes,' Gaius said, 'but we were driven apart. She's still alive but we can never be together.'

'Why not?' asked Arthur. 'Family? Status?'

'Arthur,' said Merlin, 'leave it.'

'No!' Arthur said stubbornly.

'So stubborn,' muttered Merlin.

Arthur glared at him.

'She has magic,' said Gaius sadly.

'Oh,' Arthur's eyes widened in understanding, 'she escaped the purge?'

Gaius nodded, 'I helped get her out.'

'_And you have been more than a father to me,' Merlin said._

Huinith sighed if only things had been different!

'_Then as a father I must tell you to remain here; Camelot is where you belong!' Gaius said._

'That's ironic considering the laws,' smiled Leon.

'I know,' grinned Merlin, 'but I belong at Arthur's side!'

'_You belong here too,' Merlin looked so sad._

'_Not anymore,' Gaius came up to Merlin putting his hands on the boy's shoulder. 'You must promise me not to waste your gift.'_

'_My gifts would be nothing if it were not for you to guide me,' Merlin said._

'_Merlin you have a great destiny,' Gaius said._

'The amount of pressure we're under,' groaned Arthur.

'At least you get recognition and feasts and stuff,' Merlin said. 'I just get chores and lectures!'

'_If I've had a small part to play in it then I'm pleased.'_

'A big part,' smiled Merlin.

'_There's so much I've got left to learn,' Merlin told his mentor. 'I need you to teach me!' Merlin all but begged._

'_I'm leaving here tonight and there's nothing you can say or do to stop me,' Gaius said._

_There were tears in Merlin's eyes as he said, 'I will not let this happen!' Merlin ran out of the room._

_Gaius watched the boy go a sad look on the old man's face, 'goodbye Merlin,' he said softly._

_Arthur was training with his knights while Merlin watched, 'how can your father sack him for one mistake?'_

'_A mistake that nearly killed Morgana,' replied Arthur, besides she wasn't the only one.'_

'_What do you mean?' Merlin asked._

_Arthur turned to look at Merlin, 'Gaius work was riddled with errors.'_

'_That's nonsense,' Merlin snapped._

'_No one wants Gaius to go but father's made his decision there's nothing anyone can do,' Arthur threw down his sword and walked off._

_Edwin and Uther were walking down the corridor, 'I think you will be very happy here,' Uther said._

'_I'm sure I will sire,' replied Edwin._

'Oh, yeah, because killing him is going to make him really happy,' spat out Arthur.

'Arthur,' Huinith said softly, 'he doesn't want to make your father happy.'

'I bloody well know that,' snarled Arthur.

'It's okay,' Huinith gave the prince a hug.

Arthur was frozen not believing that after twenty-one years he finally had someone hug him like a mother!

'_When I reviewed Gaius' work I noticed he was prescribing you arnica,' Edwin noted._

_'It's for, er, my shoulder, it's an old battle wound. It gives me a lot of pain,' Uther sighed._

_'May I take the liberty of providing a new prescription? It should prove far more effective,' Uther assured him._

'Why do I have a very bad feeling about this?' asked Elyan grimly.

_'Really?' Uther asked._

_'Oh, yes. It is a remedy to cure all ills,' Edwin reminded the king._

_In Lower Town Gaius is leading a horse out of town when Gwen sees him she promptly rushes up to her old friend._

'_Gaius? You're leaving?' Gwen asked._

_'Yes, I'm sorry I didn't come and say goodbye,' sighed Gaius._

_'I don't want you to go. I don't trust Edwin. There was no blood in Morgana's ear, he put it there. He did something to her, I know he did,' Gwen said._

'You're very intuitive,' Huinith noted.

'Yes she is,' Arthur and Lancelot said together.

_'You need to be careful who you say that to,' Gaius warned the girl._

_'I'm saying it to you because you can do something about it,' Gwen pleaded._

_'I can't,' replied Gaius._

_'But you think the same, don't you? He's evil,' Gwen said._

_'It's not that simple,' Gaius said._

_'So you're going to turn your back on us?' asked Gwen._

'He's done it before,' muttered Merlin.

_'I have no choice, I'm sorry Gwen,' Gaius said._

_'In life you always have a choice. Sometimes it's easier to think that you don't,' Gwen told Gaius._

'Is that why you came back?' Merlin asked never able to hold a grudge.

'Yes,' Gaius nodded.

'Guess it's not only me who's got accidental advice from Gwen,' grinned Merlin.

'Who here hasn't?' asked Arthur.

_'Well, then. My choice is to leave,' Gaius said firmly._

_'Then I'll miss you,' Gwen said sadly. Gwen kisses Gaius on the cheek._

Arthur looks outraged – was there anyone here Gwen hadn't kissed?

'_Goodbye Gaius,' she smiled sadly._

_In Uther's chambers the king drinks a potion before collapsing on the bed._

_Gaius is looking pensive sitting by a camp fire in the woods late at night._

_In Uther's chambers Uther wakes from the drug induced sleep to Edwin leaning over him, 'My Lord. My Lord. It seems the drugs I gave you have taken hold. Your body is now paralysed. Now, open your eyes, My Lord. I want my face to be the last face you ever see. You took my childhood from me. And now finally, I take my parents' revenge. Within a few hours, the beetle will eat into your brain. And you will suffer, as they suffered. And I long to hear you scream, as they screamed the night you gave the order for the fires to be lit. With your death, magic will return to Camelot. Bebeode þe arisan ealdu.'_

'What does that spell mean?' Arthur said tensely.

'I command you, ancient ones, to come forth,' Merlin said calmly. 'Like I told you earlier,' Merlin sounded amused.

'It's all the same to me,' Arthur admitted.

Merlin's eyes flashed at this.

'_Goodbye Uther Pendragon,' Edwin walks out the kings chamber and is about to pick up his case._

'_I will not allow you to kill Uther,' Gaius shows himself._

'_Never had a problem with letting anyone die before,' Edwin said._

'_Your parents were practicing dark magic,' Gaius informs the young man._

'They were?' asked Merlin.

'After the purge began,' replied Gaius.

'Ah,' Merlin understood.

'_Just like you,' Gaius walked towards the grey cloaked man._

'_How do you propose to stop me?' asked Edwin._

'_Wace wærlic!' Gaius tries._

Merlin begins to laugh, 'vile wary one?' he laughs, 'that's not a spell; what were you trying to say?'

'Not all of us can be born with your talent,' Gaius says. 'And I was trying to say "vile angry one" I was only one word out!'

'What's the difference?' asked Arthur.

'Edwin was angry so Gaius was trying to stop the angry one,' explained Merlin.

_I think you mean wáce ierlic!' he throws Gaius against the wall. 'You've forgotten everything, getting too old! Forbærne yfel!' Edwin commands and the fires rage around Gaius where he sits._

Arthur shuddered, 'now that has to be dark!'

'Yeah,' agreed Merlin. 'That's burn moral evil so he is saying that morals are evil definite dark magic!'

_Merlin is carrying washing in another part of the castle. Arthur comes around the corner, 'Merlin!' he cries. 'My father has Morgana's illness we must find Edwin.'_

_Merlin drops the towels._

'Excellent excuse not to do your work,' grinned Merlin.

_Back with Gaius and Edwin; Edwin has a very cold look as he makes the fire come closer and closer to Gaius. That was when Merlin comes in looking between Gaius and Edwin the boy looks at Edwin in betrayal._

'_What are you doing?' he shouts._

'I'd say that was obvious,' said Arthur drily.

'I thought he was my friend,' said Merlin sadly.

'_He's trying to kill the king I couldn't let him,' explained Gaius._

'_I can rule the kingdom with you as my side we can be all powerful,' Edwin offers Merlin._

'If I got a gold piece for every time I heard that,' muttered Merlin.

'_Release him!' Merlin orders._

'_Your loss Merlin,' Edwin says._

'Actually it's yours,' Merlin smiles.

_Edwin brings a hand up magically removing an axe from the wall and bringing it toward Merlin. Merlin's eyes turn gold as he stops the axe from killing him. As the axe fails to kill Merlin Edwin resorts to verbal magic, 'Swilte, Merlin!'_

'Dark magic?' asked Arthur.

'Yup,' Merlin agreed. 'Die violently is what it means.'

'That's horrible why are there words for that?' asked Gwen.

'The same reason that there are words for it in our language,' Merlin said.

'_Are you alright?' Merlin asked._

'_Yes,' Gaius nods breathlessly. 'Thank you Merlin.' Merlin looks at Edwin before rummaging through Edwin's stuff as Gaius watches him. 'What are you doing?'_

'_Uther's ill Arthur said he has the same illness Morgana had,' Merlin said finding the box of beetles. 'Edwin said he used these to cure Morgana maybe we can too.'_

'_Elanthia beetles,' Gaius said softly._

'_They're magical?' asked Merlin._

'No really?' asked Arthur sarcastically.

'_Yes,' breathed Gaius. 'Enchanted to enter a persons brain feed on their essence, devour their very soul.'_

_Uther is asleep on his bed._

'_How do we get them out?' Merlin asks. 'What kills them?'_

'_It can only be magic,' Gaius says._

_Merlin looks shocked and scared, 'we can't use magic on Uther he'd kill us!'_

'_But we have no choice,' Gaius says gravely._

'_Gaius-'Merlin protests._

'_No,' Gaius interrupts. 'Sometime it is necessary; it is your right'_

'_I don't know how,' Merlin sounds very young._

'_If you don't Uther will die!' Gaius says gravely._

_Merlin moves past Gaius to Uther's side putting the box on the beside cabinet and taking the king by the head, '__bebiede þe arisan ealdu. Áblinnen_**,' **_Merlin said._

'You risked your life to save father's even though he'd kill you in a heartbeat,' Arthur said softly.

'You love him,' shrugged Merlin.

'Thanks,' Arthur said.

Merlin shrugged again.

'That's both the royal couple's fathers' lives you've saved,' Elyan noted.

Arthur and Gwen both blushed at this.

'What did you say?' Arthur quickly changed the subject.

'I command you, ancient ones, to stop and come forth,' Merlin said.

'_What's happening?' asked Gaius. Merlin lets go of Uther showing Gaius a beetle in hand. 'Has anyone ever told you you're a genius?' Gaius asked._

'_Well you certainly haven't,' Merlin said softly. Merlin and Gaius look at each other and both laugh._

_In the court room Uther is on his throne as Gaius prepares a potion, 'take this it will help you regain your strength,' he bring Uther the vial._

_Uther shakes his head, 'there's nothing wrong with my strength.' Uther takes the vial, 'do you remember Edwin's parents?'_

_Gaius turns away, 'I remember them all sire,' he says as the king drinks._

_Uther winces at the taste of the drink, 'once again you've saved my life. You've always served me well. I know there have been things I've asked you to do which you find difficult.'_

'_You've always done what you've believed to be right,' Gaius replies._

'_I was not right to betray you,' Uther looks at Gaius. 'I'm 'sorry from now on I shall remember that in my fight against magic you are the one person I can trust!'_

Merlin chuckled slightly at this.

_In the court room Uther stands with Arthur behind him and Gaius to his front, 'I am indebted to you, as are my family and my kingdom. I not only reinstate you as court physician but also as freeman of Camelot,' he hands Gaius a scroll. Everyone claps with Morgana smiling broadly._

_In the streets Merlin and Gaius are walking along, 'it's all ridiculous I didn't save the king you did!'_

'_Oh no,' Merlin protests, 'just this once I'm happy to let someone else take the credit. You were prepared to sacrifice your life to save me.'_

_Gaius looks at Merlin the old man obviously surprised, 'where did you get that from?' he asks._

'_I thought,' Merlin looks confused._

'_No,' Gaius shakes his head. 'I didn't do anything. You saved me and you saved Uther. Maybe you are a genius.'_

'Don't let that go to your head,' groaned Arthur.

'I kind of have to be to have survived this long,' retorted Merlin.

'_You think so?' grinned Merlin._

'_Well almost,' Gaius smiles. 'One day,' Gaius assured him._


	8. The Gates of Avalon

The Gates of Avalon

**Merlin once again appeared.**

'**In a land of myth and a time of magic the destiny of a great kingdom will rest on the shoulders of a young boy,' Kilgharrah once again intoned.**

'I'm aware,' said Merlin drily.

'**His name Merlin.'**

**Merlin's eyes flared gold. In golden light Arthur was under water obviously drowning.**

'That never happened,' said Arthur.

'That you know of,' muttered Merlin.

'What?' Arthur demanded.

'I'm sure you'll find out soon,' said Gaius quickly.

'How many times are you going to almost die,' groaned Gwen.

'Just to have Merlin save him,' smiled Lancelot.

Merlin grinned back, 'just doing my job.'

**A woman was standing with her hand over him.**

'Sofia,' said Arthur in shock.

**Then Morgana woke up her eyes wide in fear, 'Arthur,' she whispered.**

'She saw that?' murmured Percival.

Merlin nodded, 'seer,' he said. At the others blank looks he elaborated, 'she can see the future.'

'**Arthur,' she whispered again.**

**The subtitles came on again and only ended when Arthur was in the undergrowth a crossbow in hand. Merlin ran into him, 'what is it?' he whispered loudly.**

**Arthur looked somewhere between annoyed and furious.**

'**You really are a complete idiot, Merlin?' snapped Arthur.**

'**What I was just asking,' Merlin defended himself.**

'**Who me or the deer?' Arthur growled.**

Everyone laughed.

'The deer,' said Merlin.

Arthur glared at Merlin.

'What I hate hunting for sport,' Merlin said. 'For food fine but you don't need to hunt for food the kitchens are full.'

'**It's called hunting it requires speed, **

'I've ran far to save you,' Merlin grinned, 'and your father,' he muttered regretfully.

**stealth,**

'Do you think I'd have survived this long without stealth,' Merlin raised an eyebrow.

**and mental agility.'**

'**So you get by on two out of three,' Merlin muttered.**

Everyone laughed again.

**The sound of screams reached the two men.**

'**What was that?' Merlin asked worried.**

'Someone's in trouble,' muttered Lancleot.

'Yeah they were,' frowned Arthur.

'That's what you thought,' muttered Merlin.

Arthur raised an eyebrow but Merlin shrugged,

'**Quiet,' hissed Arthur.**

**They run into an old man and a girl who are being attacked by bandits.**

'**Please have mercy,' the old man shouts.**

'**Help,' cried the girl, 'please help,' she cries again.**

**Arthur runs in and starts fighting. Merlin runs in behind him and looks around spotting a branch above one of the bandits.**

'**Forbærne firgenholt,' Merlin muttered.**

'What does that mean?' asked Arthur.

'Mountain wood, burn' replied Merlin.

Arthur nodded.

**The bandit is crushed by the fallen branch. After the banditts had retreated Arthur looked at the fallen man, 'stroke of luck.'**

'No,' laughed Percival, 'it was Merlin.'

'This happens a lot,' muttered Arthur.

Merlin grinned.

'But why with father…'

'The son shouldn't be punished for the sins of his father,' Merlin said.

'Wise Merlin,' muttered Arthur.

'Your smarter than you act,' said Percival.

'To avoid suspicion,' Merlin rolled his eyes.

'**Let that be a lesson to you!' Merlin shouted at the retreating bandits, 'and never come back!'**

**Arthur gave Merlin a look before he went over to the father and daughter.**

'**Are you okay?' Arthur asked the girl.**

'**I am now thanks to you,' the girl lowered the hood of her golden cloak revealing the same girl from Morgana's dream, **

'Isn't that the girl from Morgana's dream?' asked Leon.

Merlin nodded.

'More happened than I'm aware of,' stated Arthur.

Again Merlin nodded.

Huinith nodded, 'what now,' she groaned.

Merlin grinned. Gaius rolled her eyes.

'She's gorgeous though,' said Gwaine.

'She's evil and dead,' retorted Merlin.

'How?' asked Arthur.

'You'll see,' said Merlin annoyingly.

'**I am Sophia,' said the girl.**

'**Arthur,' replied Arthur.**

**In the court room Sophia and her father appear in front of the king.**

'**I'm Alfuric of Tir Mor this is my daughter, Sophia,'**

'**You're along way from home,' the king interrupts. **

'You have no idea,' muttered Merlin.

'**What brings you to Camelot?' interrogates the king.**

'**Our home was ransacked by raiders,' Alfuric responds. 'We barely got out with the few possessions we could carry.'**

'**These are dangerous times,' agreed Uther.**

'Especially with those two here,' muttered Merlin.

'**What will you do?' asked Uther.**

'**We'll travel west where we have family and we hope a new life,'**

**Sophia smiles at the king.**

'**Stay awhile,' Uther asks. 'Break your journey; a noble family like yours is always welcome in Camelot.'**

**Sophia and Alfuric leave.**

**In Arthur's chambers Arthur and Merlin were talking.**

'**Put her in a decent room,' Arthur instructed his servant.**

'**The one next door's free,' said Merlin.**

'**The one next door's fine,' Arthur agreed. 'Excellent in fact.'**

'I'll bet,' laughed Gwaine.

Gwen frowned.

And Merlin laughed.

**Merlin was grinning knowingly.**

'**Shut up Merlin,' Arthur said.**

'**What? I didn't say anything,' Merlin defended himself.**

'**You didn't have to,' Arthur snapped. 'I want to make it quite clear that my intentions to Sophia are strictly honourable… put her in a room on the opposite side of the castle, its warmer more comfortable.'**

'**She's very pretty,' Merlin said.**

'**And if your intentions are honourable,' Merlin said.**

'**Oh most definitely,' Arthur assure his friend. **

'**Then what's the problem with her staying next door?' asked Merlin.**

**Arthur thought, 'there's not. You've convinced me put her in the room next door.'**

**Arthur avoided Merlin's grin.**

**In the corridor Merlin was carrying Sophia's things.**

'**And if you need anything just ask,' Merlin was saying.**

'**Thank you,' Sophia said.**

**Just as Sophia turned to leave Morgana in a flowing dress of silky, dark blue walked in she saw Sophia and froze. After Sophia left Morgana walked up to Merlin.**

'**Who was that?' she asked.**

'**Guest of the king; we rescued her**

Merlin snorted.

**well Arthur did most of the rescuing,' admitted Merlin.**

'That's not true,' said Huinith.

'I couldn't exactly go around shouting about my magic,' Huinith's son reminded her.

'**She can't stay here,' snapped Morgana imperiously.**

'**The king said she and her father are welcome in Camelot,' Merlin said warily. 'Is everything okay?' asked Merlin.**

'**Yes,' Morgana gave a fake smile.**

**Morgana walked off.**

**Gaius is in his laboratory with a glass phial under a burner when Morgana walks in, 'Gaius, I'm not interrupting.'**

'**Of course not my child,' Gaius said. 'My favourite patient is always welcome.'**

'Not so much now,' muttered Merlin.

'She's hardly my favourite patient any more,' Gaius reminded him.

**Morgana looked at his bench.**

'**Sorry about the mess,' Gaius said. 'Most of its Merlin's**

'Why does everyone always blame me?' asked Merlin.

'Because you never react to it,' said Arthur.

'That's what you think,' grinned Merlin.

Arthur raised his eyebrow.

Merlin just grinned.

**I would have cleaned up if I'd known you were coming.'**

'**It's not just your bench is on fire,' Morgana explained said.**

'**My bench is on fire,' Gaius nods not taking it on. 'My bench is on fire!' it finally sank in.**

**Gaius uses tongs to pick up the fireball. Morgana picks up the bucket of water, 'here,' she said quickly.**

**Gaius placed the fire in the bucket, 'you're always getting me into trouble. Now what brings you to this dark corner?'**

'**I had another dream,' admitted Morgana.**

'**I see,' said Gaius grimly.**

'**I saw Arthur lying under water drowning,' Morgana said in a shaky voice. 'And I saw a woman standing over him watching him die. And she's in Camelot.'**

'**The mind plays tricks,' Gaius said. 'It borrows from everyday life and plays out its own fantasies.'**

'**But I had this dream before she came to Camelot,' Morgana cried.**

'Magic,' said Arthur grimly.

Merlin nodded.

'I always thought she'd learned magic not been born with it,' Gwen said.

'Did she know about you?' asked Elion.

Merlin shook his head, 'I got bad advice,' he admitted. 'I should have told her.'

'**Are sure you weren't mistaken?' Gaius shook his head.**

'**I know what I saw,' Morgana insisted. 'I saw him die… she's going to kill him, Gaius.'**

'Not on my watch,' Merlin's eyes flashed gold.

'**These are just dreams,' Gaius placed his hands on Morgana shoulders. 'Morgana, nothing more. Are you taking the sleeping draught I made for you?'**

**Morgana shook her head, 'it doesn't work.'**

'**Here,' Gaius handed Morgana a vial of blue potion. 'This will induce a deeper sleep.'**

'**Thank you, Gaius,' Morgana said.**

**Gaius gave Morgana a kiss on the cheek and Morgana is walking out but at the door but Gaius stopped her.**

'**And Morgana don't bother the king about this,' Gaius said.**

'In other words don't tell the king who'd have you executed that you have dreams about the future,' Hermione said.

**Morgana nods.**

**In the middle of a forest the last bandit was sitting when Alfuric appears he pulls out his sword.**

'**You can disperse with the un-pleasantries,' suggests the old man. 'I've brought your pay.'**

'**I want more my friends are dead because of you,' the bandit said.**

'**Yes I'm sorry such a dreadful waste of life,' Alfuric agrees. 'If it's any constellation you'll be seeing them again soon. ****Marouf kino toyno,' the man said eyes flashing red as the bandit dies.**

'What does that mean?' asked Arthur.

Merlin shrugged, 'I don't know Sidhe magic.'

'Oh there are different kinds of magic?' asked Arthur.

Merlin nodded.

**Back in Camelot Morgana is having the same nightmare of Arthur drowning.**

There were shudders at this.

**She wakes as the dawn breaks over Camelot. In Arthur's chamber Merlin is making the bed.**

'**I'm taking Sophia out for a ride today,' Arthur informed his servant.**

'**And where do I come into this?' asked Merlin while plumping the pillows.**

'**I'm supposed to be on patrol with my father and the knights and I want you to cover for me,' said the prince.**

'Skipping duties,' chuckled Gwaine. 'And you can't get me in trouble anymore!'

'I'm your regent,' retorted Arthur.

'**What and lie to the king?' Merlin asked.**

Merlin got a lot raised eyebrows at this, 'like you don't do that enough, anyway,' laughed Lancelot.

Merlin grinned.

'**No way, no way. He'll see right through me. He'll have me in the stocks quicker than you can say rotten tomatoes,' Merlin stopped his work.**

'Merlin you like the stocks,' laughed Leon.

Merlin grinned.

'Is he mad?' asked Elyon.

'Yes,' said Arthur, Gwen, Gaius, Lancelot, and Huinith together.

'**Merlin,' Arthur stopped Merlin's talk. 'I need you do this for me.'**

'**I'm a terrible liar,' Merlin said with a sigh.**

More raised eyebrows.

'Again I pretend to be,' said Merlin.

'How much of you is an act,' asked Arthur.

'In front of your father I do act clumsier because I'm nervous and I act on this for everyone,' admitted Merlin.

Arthur nodded.

'**I start sweating, my vision goes, my brain stops working.'**

'**No change there then,' Arthur said.**

'Arthur if you're trying to get someone to help you then you really shouldn't do so by insulting them,' Gwen suggested.

Arthur blushed, 'I'll keep that I mind,' muttered the prince.

They chuckled.

'**Look I promised Sophia I'd take her out if I don't it would blow my chances,'**

'**You like her then,' said Merlin asked.**

'**What's not to like?' asked Arthur.**

**Merlin grinned.**

'**I want to spend some more time with her but I need my father off my back,' said Arthur. 'Look I can't order you to lie to the king**

'No you do that enough on your own,' Arthur said.

Merlin grinned.

'**But friends for life if you do,' Arthur said pleadingly.**

'**You better go you don't want to keep Sophia waiting,' Merlin said.**

**Arthur grinned, 'thanks Merlin I won't forget it,' and he ran off.**

**Arthur and Sophia ride off out of Camelot as Gwen and Morgana watch her from the window.**

'**Are you sure it's her?' Gwen asked her lady.**

**Out in the woods Arthur helps Sophia over a fallen tree.**

'**The river's just over here,' Arthur leads the way.**

'**Arthur,' Sophia calls the prince. 'Wait,' she puts her staff down.**

'**What is it?' asked Arthur.**

**Sophia walks up to Arthur and they looking into each other's eyes.**

'**Tuck von phrixur, Artur,' Sophia began.**

Gwaine opened his mouth to ask what she was saying.

'I don't know what that means she's speaking a different language than I know,' Merlin reminded his friend.

'**You there, halt!' a knight shouts and shouts a crossbow at the young couple.**

**Arthur pushes Sophia out of the way just in time. The knights realise who it is.**

'**Sorry,' he apologizes.**

'**You nearly shot a crossbow in my face and you're sorry!' Arthur shouts at the knight.**

'He's nice,' Merlin said.

'Your insane,' said Arthur.

'Most of those who try to shoot you never apologize,' said Merlin.

Arthur rolled his eyes.

**Sophia looks at the crossbow as Arthur comes her way she fakes a laugh.**

'**You okay?' asked the prince.**

'**Yeah thanks to you,' Sophia flirts.**

'**They were searching for the bandits that attacked you and your father yesterday,' said Arthur picking up her staff.**

'Too bad they're dead,' said Leon.

Arthur nodded.

'Sire did you bring the girl to the place where she was attacked?' asked Huinith.

'Call me Arthur,' said the prince. 'And um yes I did.'

'Real romantic you are,' muttered Merlin, 'you'd be nowhere without me.'

'What's that supposed to mean?' asked Gwen.

'Nothing,' said Arthur quickly.

Merlin laughed.

'**Don't touch that!' Sophia said angrily.**

'**Sorry,' said Arthur, 'maybe we should go home.'**

'**No I'm fine,' said Sophia. 'I was upset don't let this spoil our day together we were having such a nice time. Let's go down to the river.'**

'**Your father would never forgive me if I let anything happen to you,' Arthur said.**

**Sophia walked off looking angry.**

**Arthur and Sophia ride back into Camelot. Sophia walks off looking angry. Arthur looks on love struck.**

Gwen glared at the box and Arthur gave Elyon a fleeting look.

'**Are you sure your going to be okay?' asked the prince.**

'**Quite sure,' replied Sophia. 'Thank you for today, Arthur,' she gives Arthur a peck on the cheek.**

Gwen glared some more at the screen thinking that she bet that the witch had never kissed Arthur like she had.

**Arthur watches as Sophia walks off her golden cloak billowing after her.**

**Later on Arthur's chambers Morgana and Arthur are talking, 'you make that sound like a bad thing,' Arthur said whilst taking off his belt.**

'**Not necessarily I've just never seen you fall under a woman's spell so quickly,' Morgana pointed out.**

'**If you're jealous it's okay to admit it,' Arthur said.**

'She's your sister,' said Elyon disturbed.

'I was cursed,' said Arthur defensively.

'**Don't flatter yourself,' retorted Morgana.**

'**Come on Morgana,' Arthur grinned. 'Wouldn't be the first time now would it?'**

'**I'm trying to protect you,' snapped Morgana.**

'How times change,' sighed Gaius.

'Do you think my treatment of her was to blame?' asked Arthur.

'No it was me who pushed her over the edge,' replied Merlin.

'And I who told you not to help her,' sighed Gaius.

'And Uther who made her fear for her life,' said Huinith.

'**She isn't what she seems,' Morgana said.**

'That's true,' said Gaius.

'**And what makes you say that?' asked Arthur.**

'**A feeling,' Morgana speaks as Arthur continues to rustle with his things. 'It's difficult to explain,' Morgana said hesitantly. 'I had a dream, a nightmare.'**

**Arthur starts to laugh at her, 'you really are very sweet Morgana.'**

'**Why are you laughing?' Morgana growled.**

'**These feelings, these dreams. You can tell me the truth! It's obvious you like me,' Arthur picks up a goblet of wine.**

'**Less and less by the second,' Morgana said coolly.**

'Until full blown murder plots come,' sighed Merlin.

'**Alright whatever you say,' Arthur said patronizingly.**

'**You're intolerable,' Morgana said.**

'All brothers are,' said Gwen.

'You don't try and kill yours,' reminded Percival.

'Thank lord,' muttered Elyon. 'What Gwen can be scary when she wants to be I remember once she got me to dress up in mum's clothing.'

Everyone laughed at that.

'Don't say that too loudly,' muttered Leon blushing too.

'**Just hope I'm wrong,' Morgana stormed off leaving Arthur to it.**

**The next morning Merlin and Arthur are in Arthur's chambers.**

'**You're dressed,' said Merlin surprised.**

'**Nothing gets passed you does it Merlin?' Arthur said with sarcasm.**

'I hate sarcasm,' muttered Merlin.

'**You're supposed to be wearing these,' Merlin waves some armour at him. 'Your father's bestowing a knighthood on one of your men this morning,' Merlin reminded his master.**

'**I'm giving it a miss,' said Arthur.**

'I thought it was only teenagers who were rebellious,' laughed Gwaine. 'How old were you then.'

'Twenty,' said Merlin.

'I was enchanted,' reminded Arthur.

'**Won't the king get you in trouble for that?' asked Merlin.**

'**Not if you cover for me again,' said Arthur. 'Thanks for yesterday though. Heard you ended up in the stock, bad luck.'**

'**They were throwing potatoes,' Merlin said. 'It's only supposed to be rotten fruit.'**

'**I'm not sure there are any hard and fast rules,' laughed Arthur. 'But if it's any consolation I think it was worth it.'**

'That's much what Alfuric said before killing the bandit,' muttered Arthur disturbed.

'Don't worry about it,' said Merlin.

'**It went well?' asked Merlin.**

'For Alfuric and Sophia,' said Leon grimly.

'**Great, fantastic, she's incredible,' Arthur said.**

'Incredibly evil,' Merlin muttered.

'**Don't worry,' Merlin assured the prince. 'I'll find a way to get you out of it.'**

'**Just don't end up in the stocks this time,' Arthur ordered.**

'And that worked,' Gwen laughed.

Merlin grinned.

'**I won't,' said Merlin. 'I think I'm beginning to get a hang of this whole deception lark.'**

'Well I'd hope so,' said Gaius, 'you have been doing so your whole life.'

**Arthur and Sophia run though the forest with Sophia giggling. She trips.**

'**Are you alright?' asked Arthur.**

'**Yes,' Sophia nods. '****Tuck von phrixur, Artur.'**

'What does that mean?' asked Gwaine again.

Merlin growled but didn't answer.

'**What are you doing?' asked Arthur.**

'**Cheek nom fogish. Jamea mortharisher. Tuck von phrixur, Artur,' Sophia continues enchanting Arthur as his eyes go red.**

**In Arthur's chambers Arthur is packing as Merlin enters.**

'**Get out,' the prince orders his servant.**

'**I thought the king was a bit harsh,' Merlin said.**

'**I don't need sympathy especially from you,' snapped Arthur.**

'**But I do think he had a point,' added Merlin.**

'Definitely,' said Merlin.

'**I told you to get out,' retorted Arthur.**

'**I know what you think your doing and I know you think your in love with Sophia-' Merlin began.**

'**Who are you to tell me what I'm thinking,' retorted Arthur.**

'**I'm your friend,' said Merlin softly.**

'**No your not you're my servant,' Arthur said.**

'What happened to the "friends for life"?' asked Lancelot outraged.

'He's under an enchantment,' reminded Merlin.

'No he's right I'm sorry,' said Arthur.

'Thanks,' smiled Merlin.

'**You don't know what you're doing,' said Merlin.**

'It is impossible to reason with someone under an enchantment,' reminded Gaius.

'I know but I had to try since I have no idea how to battle Sidhe magic,'

Gaius nodded.

'**She's cast a spell on you, you're enchanted.'**

'**I told you people would try and keep us apart,' Sophia had walked in with her father.**

'**I know,' Arthur nodded. 'I won't let that happen.'**

'**Don't listen to her,' said Merlin urgently. 'She's controlling you.'**

'**We can elope together,' Sophia moved forward. 'Get away from this place, these people.'**

'**I saw you,' Merlin looked at the two Sidhe. 'I followed him,' he nodded to Alfuric, 'they're planning to sacrifice you.'**

**Alfuric moved forwards, 'you let your servant treat your guests this way?' he asked.**

'When they're trying to kill me, yes,' said Arthur.

'Thanks,' smiled Merlin.

'**I know what you're going to do,' shouted Merlin. 'I followed you to the lake.'**

**Arthur seemed to be having a fight with himself.**

'**Don't listen to him to him, Arthur,' said Sophia. 'Let's leave tonight.'**

'**She's going to kill you,' said Merlin. 'Sophia hopes to sacrifice you to buy a life of immortality.'**

Arthur gulped.

**Arthur was shaking his head, 'it doesn't make sense,' he said. 'We're in love.'**

'**They're magical beings,' Merlin shouted.**

'So are you,' smirked Arthur.

'I know,' grinned Merlin.

'**Look at the writing on their staff,' Merlin attempted to grab Alfuric's staff. Alfuric got angry and his eyes flashed bright red, 'look at his eyes, Arthur, do you see?'**

**Arthur turned round his eyes as red as Alfuric's, 'I see everything,' he replied.**

**Merlin looked around at the two Sidhe and possessed prince. He was about to run when Alfuric lifted up his staff, '****Na mben sis!' he shouted.**

**Merlin was blasted with blue power and was knocked unconscious. **

**At the lake Sophia and Alfuric stood with their staffs with Arthur standing in a daze.**

'**Go, they are waiting,' said Alfuric.**

'**I don't understand,' Sophia said. 'I thought you were coming too.'**

'**Only one can pass. This was never meant for me.'**

'**But I only wanted this so we both return to Avalon,' Sophia had tears in her eyes.**

'Instead neither of them returned,' muttered Merlin.

'**Your destiny is far greater than mine I'm destined to live a mortal life,' said Alfuric.**

'**I don't want to leave you,' Sophia said.**

'**But you must,' Alfuric said. 'Once the ceremony begins you must go through with it. The elders expect a soul if they don't get his they'll take yours.'**

'Which they did,' said Merlin.

'Before or after you killed her?' asked Gaius.

'After,' admitted Merlin.

'You killed her?' asked Arthur, 'how you can barely hold a sword.'

'With magic,' Merlin rolled his eyes.

'**I'll miss you,' Sophia flings her arms around her father. 'I'll never forget you,' she sobs.**

**Sophia takes hold of Arthur's hands and leads him towards the lake. The scene cuts to Merlin running through the forest. It goes back and forwards between Merlin running to get to Arthur and Arthur getting closer and closer to the lake.**

'**Ibend dodenuve. Codon gareyew dolce are. Sue are. Igbeth dolce nur. Dobior colt oghum. Anvin. Flatau. Dondiay. Dobior colt oghum. Anvin. Flatau. Dondiay. Dobior colt oghum, Arthur Pendragon. Ibend dodenuver. Codon gareyew. Dolce nur. Sue are. Igeth dolce nur. Anvin. Flatau. Dondiay. Dobior colt oghum,'** **Alfuric enchants before Merlin is there.**

'Hurry up Merlin,' muttered Arthur.

'Arthur you do remember this has already happened and your fine,' Merlin looked concerned for his friend.

**Merlin trips on his way. When the spell is completed Arthur falls in the lake. In the forest Merlin appears to be lost.**

'Don't tell me your sense of direction is going to kill me,' groaned Arthur.

'Obviously not you're alive,' Merlin said.

Arthur glared at his friend.

**Arthur is drowning in the lake.**

'Morgana's dream,' muttered Arthur.

'She is a seer,' said Merlin.

**Merlin summons Sophia's staff away from Alfuric. **

'**Onbregdan,' Merlin said.**

'What does that mean?' asked Gwaine.

'Here,' Merlin said.

'That's pretty simple,' muttered Arthur.

Merlin shrugged.

**The he points it at Alfuric.**

'**Swilte, gold beorþ,' Merlin incants.**

'What does that mean?' asked Arthur.

'Kill violently, gold-born,' Merlin said.

'Gold-born?' asked Gwen.

'Referring to his species,' replied Merlin.

Gwen nodded.

**He then points it at Sophia, **

'**Og kelis!' Merlin this time said.**

'What does that mean?' asked Arthur.

'Terror of cold winds,' replied Merlin.

'Why did you use a different spell?' asked Percival.

'Because I used the water to kill her,' replied Merlin.

**Merlin then jumped into the water dragging Arthur out.**

'Thanks,' Arthur said.

Merlin shrugged.

**Later Arthur awakes in his chambers with Gaius and Merlin looking over him, 'what happens,' he put a hand to his head.**

'**Don't you remember, sire?' asked Gaius.**

**He sits up suddenly in bed, 'I was going to elope with Sophia,' he said horrified.**

Gwen seemed glad at the look on Arthur's face at the fact that he had been going to elope with the Sidhe.

'**I know I had to go and bring you back I hit you pretty hard over the head,' Merlin said.**

'**You hit me?' Arthur asked.**

**Merlin nodded.**

**Arthur groaned, 'nobody's going to here about any of this okay?'**

**Merlin nodded.**

**Later Gaius and Merlin are in their chambers when Morgana walks in, 'thank you Merlin. Arthur told me what you did.'**

'**Oh it was nothing,' Merlin said quickly.**

**After she left Merlin turned to Gaius, 'shouldn't you tell her.'**

'**It's better if she doesn't know,' Gaius said.**


	9. The Beginning of the End

The Beginning of the End

'**In a place of myth and a time of magic the fate of a great kingdom rests of the shoulders of a young boy. His name Merlin,' Kilgharrah as always began.**

**In the market of Camelot a man in a brown cloak is walking with his son in a dark green cloak. He comes across a stall, 'do you have my supplies ready? We must leave the city at once,' the man asks the stall owner.**

'Too late,' Merlin sighed.

Arthur looked vaguely guilty.

'**It's all there,' the stall owned passed the father a small satchel. 'I'm sorry,' he said.**

'See why it's hard to trust _anybody _when you have magic,' Merlin said.

Gwen nodded.

'Is this what you live with everyday?' asked Arthur, 'the fear that somebody might discover you and hand you over to father.'

Merlin nodded.

**The man and his son looked around as they saw the knights of Camelot coming. The father took the boy and pulled him under the stalls.**

'**Seize him,' the knights shouted.**

**The two run the man knocks over some barrels to avoid the guards. They are caught upon by some guards and the boy gets hurt. He screams.**

**Elsewhere in Camelot Merlin is walking down a corridor when Merlin here's the boy scream.**

'How did you hear that?' asked Arthur.

'Telepathy,' Merlin said shrugging. 'Druids are good at it I can do it but I don't have much reason to.'

**The druid flings the knight against the wall.**

'I thought druids were peaceful people,' said Percival.

'His _son _was threatened,' Merlin said a little coolly.

Arthur winced at the tone of Merlin's voice.

'But they kidnapped Morgana,' said Leon.

'No they didn't,' said Merlin grimly.

**He looks around then focusing on the gate say, 'Abanatae,'**

'What does that mean?' asked Leon having been part of the search for the Druid boy.

'I command you to pull,' Merlin replied.

**The gate shuts the old man takes Mordred by the shoulders and commands him to 'run.'**

**The boy runs as the knights seize the man.**

**The subtitles come on.**

**In a corridor in Camelot Merlin is walking when he hears a voice.**

'**_Help_,' the voice says. '_Help me_,'**

**Merlin follows the voice where he sees a small boy in a green cloak, 'please help me,' the boy begs as the knights begin his search.**

**One knight pulls aside a civilian, 'you,' the knight commands, 'have you seen a boy?'**

**Merlin understands that they are searching for the boy.**

'**_They're searching for me,' _the boy explains telepathically.**

'**_Why are they after you?' _Merlin again asked telepathically.**

'See told you I could use telepathy,' Merlin said proudly.

'We never doubted you, my son,' Huinith smiled.

'**_They're going to kill me,' _the boy said in a panicky voice.**

'He was terrified,' murmured Arthur.

'Do you blame him?' asked Gwen.

Arthur shook his head.

'**Guards in here,' a knight shouts leading them away from the boy.**

**Merlin goes to the entrance of a servant's tunnel with the boy watching him nervously obviously scared he's going to abandon him.**

'**_This way,'_ Merlin said waiting for the boy. _'Run. Run.'_**

**The boy gets up and runs as fast he can whilst holding his injury.**

**One of the knights spots him, 'there he is,' he shouts at his comrades. The knights chase him.**

'Oh so brave and noble,' Merlin's eyes flashed. 'A bunch of trained knights chasing after a defenceless child,' he said bitterly.

All the knights flinched at Merlin's angry tone as a strange wind filled the room. Merlin realised what he was doing and calmed down.

'**Alert the rest of the guard,' the knight shouted.**

**Merlin and the boy run with guards behind them.**

'**Through there,' a knight shouts.**

**Merlin runs into a room. Morgana and Gwen start in surprise.**

'**Have you forgotten how to knock, Merlin?' asked Morgana.**

'He's never learnt,' grinned Arthur.

Merlin rolled his eyes.

'**The guards were after him I didn't know what to do,' Merlin said.**

'Why _her?' _asked__Arthur outraged.

'She was always the one who was most against the prosecution of magic,' Merlin said. 'I thought if anyone would help me with the boy it would be her.'

**There's a knock at the door of Morgana's chambers.**

'**My lady,' a knight said.**

**Morgana looks thoughtful.**

**The knight knocks again, 'my lady,' he repeats.**

'**In there,' Morgana points towards a curtain.**

**Merlin pulls the boy behind the curtain of the alcove just as Morgana opens the door to the guard, 'I'm sorry my lady we're searching for a young druid boy he came this way.'**

**The druid boy faints in Merlin's arms.**

'What was wrong with him?' asked Gwaine.

'He'd been stabbed,' Merlin growled.

'**I haven't seen anyone,' Morgana said looking the knight right in the eye. 'It's just me and my maid.'**

'**Best keep the door locked till we find him,' the knight advised.**

'He's just a boy,' Gwen said angrily.

'**Of course, thank you,' Morgana closed the door and went to the alcove where she found the boy in Merlin's arms. The three saw the blood and shared a worried look.**

**In the council chambers Arthur and Uther are talking.**

'**The druid was only in Camelot to collect supplies he meant no harm was it really necessary to execute him?' Arthur questioned his father.**

'At least one Pendragon is fair,' said Merlin.

'I think it's because Arthur's more like Ygraine than Uther,' Gaius smiled, 'whereas Morgana is very much like Uther.'

'Morgana executes non-magic people and Uther executes anything associated with magic,' nodded Gwen.

Arthur looked very awkward at this comparison.

'**Absolutely necessary those who use magic will not be tolerated,' Uther decreed.**

'But they have no choice,' Arthur said.

'I know but your father has long been blind to reason where magic is concerned,' sighed Gaius.

'**The druids are a peaceful people,' Arthur tried to reason with his father.**

'**Given a chance and they'd return magic to the kingdom,' Uther warned his son.**

'So would I,' said Merlin.

'They just want to live in peace,' said Percival.

'Of course, they'd see magic return to kingdom they want to live without fear of persecution,' said Gwen angrily.

**Arthur remained unconvinced as Uther took a drink out of his goblet, 'they preach peace but conspire against me,' Uther told his son.**

'By being themselves?' asked Merlin angry.

'**I cannot appear weak,' Uther said.**

'**Showing mercy can be a sign of strength,' Arthur said.**

'And never forget that,' Gwen said.

'I won't,' Arthur said.

'**Our enemies will not see it that way. We have a responsibility to our people,' Uther said.**

'All of them,' said Merlin. 'He's forgotten that once many magic users lived under the same laws as non-magic people.'

'**Executing the druid will send out a clear message to our people.'**

**In Morgana's chambers the druid boy is lying with his shirt off where everyone can see his druid tattoo. Outside the druid is being executed.**

'**The man before you is guilty of using enchantments and magic,' Uther said. 'This will send out a clear warning to your people. His accomplish**

'His son,' Hunith corrected, 'do you know how terrifying it is to try and bring up a child who has magic who can be taken from you any day?'

Merlin looked guilty, 'mother-' he began.

'Don't,' Hunith smiled at her son. 'I wouldn't want you any other way.'

Merlin smiled.

**is still be searched for anyone found harbouring the boy will be executed as a traitor,' **

**Merlin and Morgana shared a worried look.**

**The druid has some last words to say, 'you've let your fear of magic turn to hate. I pity you.'**

'So did I,' murmured Merlin.

'**I can't watch this,' Morgana said weakly walking away from Merlin and the window.**

'How did she turn from the girl who can't stand to watch an execution to the witch who is willing to murder innocents for the sake of it?' asked Leon.

'An angry person is dangerous a scared person is more so,' said Merlin, 'because they have nothing to loose.'

'And magic users today are usually both scared, angry and bitter at the life they're forced to live,' Gaius added.

**Morgana puts her arms around the boy as the king gives the signal for the druid to be executed. The druid is forced to his knees and his head placed on the chopping block.**

'At least it's quicker than burning,' Gaius said.

Merlin nodded sadly.

**As the axe comes down on the father's head the son screams telepathically causing the mirror on Morgana's table to smash.**

**Later Merlin is playing with his food whilst Gaius has his science equipment out.**

'**Do you know anything about the druids?' Merlin asked.**

'Not obvious at all,' muttered Lancelot.

Merlin shrugged.

'**Very little,' Gaius replied absentmindedly. 'They are a very secretive people especially now they're being hunted by Uther,' then he turned to look at his ward. 'Why do you ask? Please tell me you haven't got yourself mixed up in this.'**

'He really knows you well,' laughed Hunith.

'Your son's going to be death of me,' Gaius said. 'There can't be trouble without Merlin being somehow involved.'

'**Me?' Merlin feigned innocence. 'Mixed up in what?'**

'Very convincing,' laughed Lancelot.

'**For someone with such a big secret you are a terrible liar,' Gaius said.**

'But I can be very creative with the truth,' Merlin said.

'And distract us by being an idiot,' Arthur added.

Merlin grinned.

'**Well I haven't done anything,' Merlin said.**

'**Merlin,' Gaius demanded.**

'**I heard the boy calling out,' Merlin admitted. 'He was nowhere to be seen but I could hear him inside my mind.'**

'**Yes I've heard of this ability,' admitted Gaius.**

'Which Merlin has,' grinned Gwaine.

'**The druids search for children with this ability to serve has apprentices,' Gaius informed Merlin. 'While they're searching for this boy you must be especially careful otherwise it will be your head on the chopping block.'**

Everyone around the room but Merlin gulped; they couldn't bear to see the boy dead.

'**I'm always careful,' Merlin assured Gaius. 'You know me.'**

'**Yes Merlin unfortunately I do,' Gaius retorted.**

'Ouch,' laughed Gwaine.

**In the town the guards continue to search for the druid boy as Merlin walks past. He enters Morgana's chambers.**

'**How is he?' Merlin asked.**

'**He's sleeping,' the two walk toward the boy, 'he's very pale I worry he may have lost a lot of blood.'**

'**Has he said anything at all?' Merlin asked.**

'**Nothing he won't even tell me his name,' Morgana said.**

'Really?' asked Arthur. 'He told me it.'

'What was it?' asked Merlin.

'Mordred,' shrugged Arthur.

'**You know for a moment there I thought you'd hand us over to the guards,' Merlin laughed.**

'**I'm glad you have so much faith in me, Merlin,' Morgana retorted.**

'**No, no, sorry,' Merlin said quickly. 'I meant you're the king's ward you're taking a huge risk helping the boy.'**

'**Well I wouldn't see an innocent child executed,' Morgana said. 'What harm has he ever done anyone?'**

'None,' sighed Arthur.

'**Well Uther believes he has magic,' Merlin said. 'And that makes him guilty.'**

'**Uther's wrong,' Morgana said.**

'He's already pushed her away,' said Arthur.

Merlin nodded sadly.

'**You believe that?' asked Merlin hopefully.**

'You thought you'd earned an ally in Camelot,' said Gwen.

'That's why it hurt so much when she betrayed us,' Merlin sighed.

'**What if magic isn't something you choose what if it chooses you?' Morgana asked.**

**Merlin gave her a smile looking at Morgana.**

'**Why are you looking at me like that?' Morgana demanded.**

'**Nothing,' Merlin said quickly.**

'**Why are you helping him?' asked Morgana.**

'**Spur of the moment decision,' Merlin lied.**

'Because you could be in his position,' Gwen said.

'So easily,' Merlin nodded.

'**What do you think we should do with him?' asked Merlin. 'He can't stay here.'**

'**We have to find a way to get him back to his people,' Morgana said.**

**They watched Mordred sleeping.**

**Later Morgana and Uther are having dinner.**

'Wait where's Arthur?' asked Gwaine.

'Looking for the boy,' replied Leon.

**When Arthur enters.**

'**What news of the boy? How goes the hunt?' asked the king.**

'**We've conducted an extensive hunt the boy is nowhere to be found,' Arthur informed his father.**

'**You mean you've failed to find him,' Uther summarized.**

'**Perhaps he's already left the city,' suggested Arthur.**

'**Your telling me a wounded boy managed to evade the guards and escape the city? Nonsense someone's hiding him,' Uther said oblivious to his ward's nervous look.**

'Well he was right on that account,' Gaius frowned at Merlin.

'**I want him found.'**

'**He's just a boy,' Arthur defended Mordred. 'What harm can he do?'**

'At least someone's talking sense,' Hunith said.

'Father never sees sense when magic is involved,' Arthur sighed.

'**He's a druid,' Uther said again. 'And that makes him dangerous.'**

'**The druids would see your father's kingdom destroyed,' said Morgana suddenly.**

**Arthur and Uther stared at her.**

'I still don't know why she said that,' said Arthur.

'To direct suspicion away from herself,' replied Merlin.

'**I had no idea you were such an authority on druids,' said Arthur.**

'**Morgana is right,' Uther supported his daughter. 'Double your efforts,' he commanded his heir.**

'**Yes father,' Arthur said looking annoyed.**

'**Keep searching until you find him,' Uther said.**

**Morgana and Merlin are in Morgana's chambers looking after Mordred once again when Arthur comes to the door Merlin and Mordred hide behind the curtain.**

'**What do I owe the pleasure?' Morgana asked.**

'**Don't get all excited it's not a social call I'm searching for the druid boy,' Arthur said. 'I'm afraid I'm going to have to search your chambers.'**

'**You're not searching my chambers,' Morgana said sounding outraged.**

'**Don't take it personally I have to search the whole castle,' Arthur said.**

'**I won't have you messing up my things,' Morgana tried to stop him from finding the druid.**

'**I'm not interesting in your things I'm just looking for any evidence that the druid boy is in the castle,' Arthur informed her.**

**Merlin spots Mordred's shoes in the middle of the room.**

'How did I miss them?' asked Arthur.

'You'll see,' grinned Merlin.

'**Perhaps the boy's hiding in your chambers they're usually so messy you'd never notice,' Morgana jibed.**

'**Well it's hardly my fault that I have such lazy idiot for a servant,' said Arthur.**

'I'm not lazy I just have more important things to worry about than your chambers,' said Merlin.

'In other words your useful at everything but your _job_,' Arthur laughed.

'Yeah,' Merlin grinned.

'He never learned to work the conventional way,' said Hunith.

'Magic is much quicker and easier,' Merlin said.

'And likely to get you executed,' said Gaius drily.

Merlin shrugged, 'I won't be something I'm not!'

'**Bestaep sceos,' Merlin said.**

'What does that mean?' asked Gwen.

'Go boots,' Merlin replied.

'That simple?' asked Arthur.

'There's no point in making them fancy and complicated,' Merlin shrugged.

'**If you can't find your own servant what hope have you of finding the boy?' Morgana jibed.**

**Arthur ignored her and walked around close to where the boots were walking towards Merlin and Mordred.**

'**Gestile sceos,' Merlin said and the boots hid behind a pillar and stopped.**

'Boots be still,' Merlin answered before anyone could ask.

'**As much as I would love to stay and talk the sooner that I start the sooner I finish,' Arthur said.**

**Arthur looked the opposite way Merlin was enchanting the boots once again, 'astyre sceos.'**

'Guide the boots,' Merlin sighed.

**The boots walked into Merlin's arms.**

'**Then I'll save you the trouble,' Morgana told Arthur.**

'**Trust me if I could find the boy I would,' Arthur said whilst eating.**

'**The druid boy's hiding behind the screen,' Morgana said suddenly. 'I'm sure your father would love to know how you've been rifling through my things. Go on.'**

'I can't believe I fell for that,' muttered Arthur.

'**So you can have the satisfaction of making me a fool?' asked Arthur.**

'**In my experience you don't need any help looking a fool. What are you waiting for? Go on take a look,' the witch dared the prince.**

'**Why don't you just go back to brushing your hair or whatever you do all day,' Arthur retorted.**

'**By Arthur,' Morgana grinned, 'good luck with the search.'**

**In Arthur's chambers Merlin has given Arthur some soup.**

'**Obrinde, cume mec,' Merlin enchants and the key on Arthur's belt comes to him.**

Arthur looked outraged, 'you stole my key?'

Merlin shrugged.

'What was that spell you used?' asked Arthur.

'Bring, come to me,' Merlin shrugged.

'I'll have to remember that one,' muttered Arthur.

**Arthur turned around to Merlin.**

'**Do you have any bread?' the prince asked not noticing the key behind his head. 'What's that sound?' he said suddenly.**

'**What?' Merlin asked.**

'**There was a sound,' Arthur said.**

'**Was there,' Merlin asked blankly shaking his head.**

'You are a good liar,' Gwaine said suddenly.

'I'd be dead if I wasn't,' Merlin said.

'**What is that,' Arthur turned around trying to locate the sound of keys whilst Merlin kept them out of his prince's eyesight. 'Are you sure you can't here that?'**

**Merlin shook his head again, 'I can't hear anything,' Merlin lied.**

'**Are you death? It's like a jangling sound,' Arthur said looking up then following the keys forward.**

'**There,' said Merlin.**

'**What?' Arthur said suddenly.**

'**I thought I saw something,' Merlin said.**

**Merlin then dropped the keys in the soup. Arthur had heard, 'what was that?'**

'**What?' asked Merlin.**

'**A different sound like a splash,' explained Arthur.**

**Merlin picked up a peace of bread, 'bread?' he asked.**

**Arthur shoved Merlin out of the way and as Arthur tried to get the sound out of his head Merlin picked up the keys.**

**A guard and Arthur are walking down.**

'**A servant saw someone entering they had a boy with them,' the guard told the prince.**

**Arthur checked the secret door but it was locked pulling out his keys he realised that he had keys missing, 'sound the warning bell he ordered the guard.'**

'And you never suspected me,' grinned Merlin.

**Arthur and the knights follow Morgana and Mordred. Morgana leads Mordred into the stables where Arthur follows them. He is surprised to see his step sister.**

**In the council rooms Uther and Morgana are arguing.**

'**All this time you've been hiding the boy in your chambers,' Uther said angrily.**

'**Then punish me don't harm the boy,' Morgana begged the king.**

'**You must learn that actions have consequences,' Uther said. 'The boy will die and until then you are confined to your chamber. The boy will die.'**

'**If you do this I will never forgive you,' Morgana stormed off.**

**Later Arthur and Uther are talking.**

'**Are you sure your going to execute him?' asked Arthur. 'Given his age surely allowances should be made. Maybe imprisonment is better.'**

'**Too let him grow into a threat?' asked Uther. 'No the boy will die.'**

'**I don't say this in concern for the boy but for Morgana,' Arthur said. 'I fear that if you do this she will never forgive you.'**

'**Forgive me?' Uther asked outraged. 'It is she who betrayed me. She can thank her father for the promise I made to look after her that she was not executed. If it happens again I will not be so lenient.'**

**Arthur left for his chambers where Morgana was waiting for him.**

'**Yes Morgana come into my chambers,' Arthur said.**

'**Help me save the boy,' Morgana said.**

'**I can't I tried talking father out of it but he won't budge nothing can be done,' Arthur sighed.**

'**You know this isn't right,' Morgana said.**

**At this moment Merlin walked in.**

'**Merlin clean my chambers,' Arthur said.**

'**I trust Merlin,' said Morgana suddenly.**

'**We're planning to break the druid boy out,' said Arthur.**

'**Morgana shouldn't help,' Merlin said.**

'**He's right if the boy escapes father will immediately suspect you,' Arthur said. 'Apologize have a meal with him.'**

'**But the plan needs two people,' said Morgana.**

'**Merlin can help,' Arthur said.**

**Later Merlin and Gaius are having a conversation.**

'**You look down,' Gaius said. 'I suppose this is about the druid boy.'**

'**What if you knew something terrible were to happen,' Merlin said.**

'**How bad,' Gaius asked.**

'**Bad so bad,' Merlin said. 'But it would stop something worse happening.'**

'**It sounds like you've made your decision,' Gaius said.**

'I had,' sighed Merlin.

'But you came,' Arthur said.

'Telepathy,' Merlin said. 'I couldn't listen to him die.'

**Later Arthur breaks Mordred out of the cell. They are running until they get to the grates.**

'**Merlin,' hissed Arthur. 'Where the hell is he?'**

**The guards are about to discover him.**

'**_Emrys,'_ the boy calls.**

**Merlin puts his hands on his head in attempt to block out the sound of the boy.**

'_**I thought we were the same,'**_

**This gets through to Merlin who runs off to where the boy is.**

'**Where were you?' Arthur groaned.**

'**Got held up by Gaius,' Merlin said.**

**Merlin leaves Arthur who meets up with a druid.**

'**Wait what's your name?' asked Arthur.**

**The older druids nod at Mordred.**

'**My name is Mordred,' the boy said.**


	10. Excalibur

Excalibur

**In a dark shadowy vault containing a number of ancient tombs, graced with ornately carved sculptures of their noble occupants. A shadow falls across a black tomb - carved with the outline of a mighty Knight in full armour, a sword lain across his body like a cross. Suddenly, in the darkness there's a woman with dark hair and a blue cloak.**

'Nimueh,' said Gaius grimly.

**She stands over the tomb and runs her hands over it, whispering a terrifying spell, 'Gehyre me, wan cniht, awac!' As she utters the words her eyes burn into the stone casing. Suddenly, a crack rips across the lid.**

'What does that mean?' asked Arthur shivering remembering the knights he had lost to Nimueh.

'I judge. Absent night, arise!' Merlin shrugged. 'Necromancy is always very dark and dangerous,' he muttered.

'Have you ever performed necromancy?' asked Arthur.

'Only once,' Merlin said.

'What?' Arthur shouted. 'Being born with magic is one thing, saving my life and Camelot another. But using dark magic!'

'Arthur,' said Gaius sharply.

'What?' Arthur fumed.

'Nimueh killed me,' the old man said.

'You brought your Gaius back to life,' Gwen understood.

Arthur cooled, 'sorry Merlin I didn't know.'

Merlin shrugged, 'its fine I thought you would react like this at the beginning. You've certainly reacted better than I expected.'

'We're your friends of course we're not going to have you executed,' Gwen said.

'Thanks I've just grown up fearing for my life,' Merlin said.

Arthur frowned at the fear that his father had in forced upon Merlin and so many others.

'**Beo strangra ond steacra, forbrec tha wane,' as Nimueh continues the crack grows bigger on the tomb.**

'How long does this go on for?' complained Gwaine.

Merlin and Gaius shrugged.

'But you performed it on Gaius,' Arthur said.

'He was recently dead so his spirit was close and I was on the Isle of the Blessed,' Merlin said.

'The Isle of the Blessed?' asked Elion.

'Place of the Old Religion,' Merlin explained. 'There's a lot of magical energy in the air making magic easier to perform.'

'Plus your powerful than Nimueh,' Gaius added.

Merlin just shrugged looking embarrassed, 'she was saying "I am powerful and unbending for lamenting grief"' Merlin said in attempt to change the subject.

'**Uparis; awrec Uther Pendragon!' as soon as Nimueh had finished the there was a mighty crash! A hand clad in a black gauntlet smashes through the top of the tomb and reaches out towards the witch An evil smirk crosses her face deadly gorgeous face.**

'How is she cursing my father this time?' Leon asked.

'Raise up, anguish to Uther Pendragon,' Merlin stated grimly.

'How do you remember all of this?' asked Gwaine.

'Instinct and learning,' Merlin replied.

**In the Great Hall of Camelot's Palace Arthur is knelt on an elaborately decorated woolsack before Uther. The Prince is dressed in ceremonial robes, Merlin stands proudly to one side. A steward holds a cushion carrying a coronet and a gold rod. It's the Prince's investiture. All around there are dignataries present, including Gaius and Morgana. Uther speaks quietly but formally to his son as he takes the rod and places it in Arthur's hand.**

'**Do you solemnly promise and swear to govern the people of this Kingdom and its dominions according to the statutes, customs and laws laid down by your noble forebears?' the king asked his heir.**

'**I do, Sire,' the crown prince replied.**

'**Do you promise to exercise mercy and justice in your deeds and judgements?' Uther continued.**

'Why is he asking you to do something he doesn't?' Merlin asked.

'He thinks he's being merciful,' said Gaius. 'He hasn't all been there since Ygraine's death.'

'And the start of the purge,' sighed Merlin frowning could he continue to hate someone who had acted in mentally instability.

'**I do, Sire,' the prince repeated.**

'**And do you swear allegiance to Camelot for now and for as long as**

**you live?' the king questioned.**

'**I, Arthur Pendragon, do pledge life and limb to your service and to the protection of this kingdom and its peoples,' the prince responded.**

'It would be life and limb,' groaned Merlin.

**Both Pendragons smile. Uther places the crown upon his son's head, he turns, addressing the room as well as Arthur, following the words of the ceremony.**

'**Now being of age and being the heir apparent, you shall hence-forth become Crown Prince of Camelot,' Uther decreed.**

**The crowd cheer. Merlin grins proudly to one side; next to him stands Gwen who talks to her friend in a low voice, 'so how does it feel to be servant to the Crown Prince of Camelot?'**

'**Washing his royal socks will be even more of a privilege,' Merlin replied.**

Arthur rolled his eyes at his servant, 'you know any other servant would be honoured to be the servant of the crown prince.'

'Do you really want a boot licker as a servant?' asked Merlin.

'No,' Arthur reluctantly admitted.

**Gwen takes a sideways look at him, 'you're proud of him really. Even though you complain about him constantly,' Gwen laughed.**

'**I am not,' Merlin said offended.**

'**You are. I can see it in your face,' Gwen smiled.**

'**Those socks are very clean. Of course I'm proud of them,' Merlin said quickly.**

There was a moment of silence before everyone burst out laughing, 'only you,' Elyon chortled.

Merlin looked embarrassed.

**Gwen laughs as Arthur soaks up the adulation. But the moment is interrupted by the sound of smashing glass. Uther and Arthur turn to see a knight on horseback rides an armoured steed at full tilt through the giant windows at the far end of the Great Hall. Glass showers over the assembled guests as they scramble out of the way. His face is masked beneath his visor. His armour is an ominous black. He advances slowly, inexorably towards Uther.**

'Oh what now,' moaned Hunith could those two never stay out of trouble.

'**What in the Devil's name?' Uther says in shock.**

**Panicked guests get out of the way as the horseman continues his relentless path toward the king. The Knights put their hands to their swords in expectation of trouble. The black knight stops before Uther and Arthur and throws down a huge metal gauntlet.**

'Who's he challenging?' asked Lancelot.

'Father,' said Arthur.

'But the king didn't pick it up,' Leon said grimly.

**A stunned Uther stares at it. Arthur reacts, goes to pick up the gauntlet but before he reaches it, a young knight, Sir Owain, swoops and plucks the glove from the ground and holds it proudly aloft.**

'**I, Sir Owain, accept your challenge,' the young knight proclaims.**

**The black knight continues to focus on Uther and Arthur, his expression is inhuman, unblinking, finally he turns toward Sir Owain.**

'What is he?' asked Hunith.

'A wraith,' Gaius explained.

'**Single combat. Noon tomorrow. To the death,' the Black Knight commands.**

'I have a feeling it's going to be bad for Sir Owain,' Hunith said.

'Especially as I don't know any Owain,' Lancelot added.

**Uther's white as a sheet, fixated by the crest on the knight's helmet. **

'I didn't notice how focused on the crest father was,' Arthur said. 'He knows the night; how?' Arthur asked.

Gaius refused to meet the regent's eyes.

**Gaius too stares intently at the knight, a flicker of recognition in his eyes.**

'Uncle, what do you know?' Hunith asks Gaius.

Gaius didn't answer.

**The titles come on.**

**In Gaius' chamber Gaius is preparing some routine remedies at his workbench as Merlin watches, but his thoughts are still consumed by the evening's events.**

'**Have you ever seen this Black Knight before?' Merlin asked.**

**GAIUS stops his work for a moment, 'I don't believe so.'**

'And you tell me off for lying to you,' Merlin said.

'**You didn't recognise his crest?' Merlin asked.**

**Gaius busies himself with his work again, 'his crest?' he said evasively.**

'**Which house is it?' asked Merlin.**

'**I'm not sure. I didn't see it that clearly,' Gaius lied.**

'Liar,' grinned Gwaine.

'**He's not someone you'd forget in a hurry though,' Merlin pointed out.**

'That's true,' Leon agreed.

**Gaius busying himself with his equipment, 'No,' he agreed.**

'**So you don't think he's from round here?' Merlin asked.**

'**That would seem likely,' Arthur said.**

'**But then what's he doing here?' asked Merlin.**

**Gaius turns to face his apprentice.**

'**Merlin, your faith in my all-seeing knowledge is both touching and wholly misplaced. Maybe if you've finished your work for the day you could go to bed and leave me to finish mine,' snapped Gaius.**

'**Okay, I'm going,' Merlin said quickly He goes to his room. **

**Gaius continues with his preparations. A second later Merlin pops out of his room again, 'Gaius?' the boy asks.**

'Do you ever learn?' asks Arthur.

Merlin grinned.

'At least your annoyingness isn't completely an act,' Arthur said relieved.

'**Merlin,' Gaius said wearily.**

'**Do you think Owain can beat him?' Merlin asks nervously.**

'That's why you were annoying Gaius so much,' Hunith smiled sadly.

'I was worried,' Merlin said.

Arthur smiled, 'I can't see how anyone could mistake you for an evil sorcerer.'

'Your father would,' Merlin pointed out.

'**We will find out soon enough,' Gaius said.**

**Merlin leaves again. Gaius looks after him, clearly more troubled by the night's events than he's letting on.**

**In Morgana's chamber the girls are looking out through the window where the black knight is standing motionless in perfect symmetry outside the gates of Camelot, planted in the ground next to him is a plain black standard.**

'**What does he want?' Gwen asked, cautiously standing a few steps back from the window, watching the menacing stranger camped outside the castle. 'Why would he issue such a challenge?'**

**MORGANA is pacing nervously, 'and why did Owain of all people pick it up? Owain!'**

'**I know,' Gwen agreed sadly.**

'**He's just a boy,' Morgana said.**

'**He hates anyone saying that,' Gwen informed her lady.**

'That would be why he accepted the challenge,' said Arthur, 'to prove himself.'

**A guilty reaction appeared on Morgana's face. She turns to leave the room.**

**In Arthur's chambers Arthur stands at the window looking at the Black Knight, he looks concerned. There's a knock at the door and Morgana enters, you must stop Owain from fighting,' she said. **

'**It's his damn fault. He shouldn't have picked up the gauntlet!' Arthur retorted.**

'You know it's not a weakness to show your feelings,' said Gwen.

'I know that now,' Arthur smiled.

'**So put an end to it,' Morgana retorted.**

'**The challenge has been taken up. The fight cannot be stopped,' Arthur sighed. **

'**So fight in his place. Much as it pains me to say it, you're the man for this job, not him,' Morgana pointed out.**

'**I can't!' Arthur said.**

'**Why not?' demanded Morgana.**

'**Owain picked up the gauntlet, Owain is the one who must fight. That is the Knight's code. He knew that,' Arthur explained.**

'The knight's code also said this lot wouldn't be knight,' Merlin pointed at Lancelot, Gwaine, Elyon and Percival, 'and she wouldn't be courting you. The knight's code is wrong!'

'I know but that is across all the kingdoms not just Camelot,' Arthur sighed.

'**But he's just a boy,' Morgana said.**

'**I know,' Arthur sighed.**

**In the House of Records Geoffrey of Monmouth is anxiously examining a book of heraldry. He sees Gaius enter.**

'**Gaius! Thank God,' Geoffrey said in relief.**

'**You know why I'm here?' Gaius questions.**

'**The Black Knight,' Geoffrey replies.**

'**So it is he?' Gaius asks.**

'**You saw his crest?' Geoffrey asked.**

'**Have you confirmed it?' Gaius asked looking down at the book.**

'**It is the crest of Tristan de Bois,' Geoffrey said.**

Arthur gasped.

'Whose Tristan de Bois?' asked Percival.

'My uncle,' Arthur replied, 'my mother's brother. I've seen him in my family tree but all father would say was he was dead.'

Gaius sighed sadly.

'**And he's the only Knight to ever have carried that crest?' Gaius double checked.**

'According to the records,' Geoffrey agrees.

Gaius sighs, concerned, his fears confirmed. He turns to leave.

**In the king's council chambers Uther sits alone, he hears a noise at the door and reacts fearful of what it might be. A moment, he moves toward his sword lying on a table. He rests his hand lightly on it and looks anxiously toward the door.**

Arthur and Leon gulp.

'**Yes?' Uther asks.**

**The door opens and in comes Gaius.**

'**I'm sorry to disturb you, Sire,' Gaius apologizes.**

'**What is it?' Uther demands; trying to hide his anxiety.**

'**The Knight, the stranger,' Gaius pauses.**

**Uther tenses up at the mention of his brother of law.**

'**He bears the crest of Tristan de Bois,' Gaius said grimly.**

'**Yes,' Uther said.**

**GAIUS nods, 'but he's been dead for twenty years.'**

'A year after I was born,' Arthur said.

'**I know. I killed him,' Uther said.**

Arthur gasped, 'what's with my family,' the prince complained.

'I'm sorry,' said Merlin.

Gwen gave Arthur a hug.

'**But how do you explain-'Gaius began.**

'**Dead men do not return. Is that all?' Uther said sharply.**

**Gaius bows and leaves. Uther sits alone in the empty room. Despite his denial, Uther is a troubled man.**

**New born sunlight glints on the black knight's breastplate. He remains almost cemented to the ground. His standard flaps in the breeze, further underlining his superhuman stillness. He does not appear to have moved all night.**

**In Arthur's chambers there is a slow beat of a distant drum. Owain is standing in the centre of the room. In contrast to the black knight, he fidgets about as Merlin helps him on with his armour. In daylight he looks even more of a boy than he did the previous night. **

'He's never going to win,' muttered Percival.

Hunith looked worried about the boy-like-knight.

'I know,' sighed Arthur.

**Arthur tries to focus him. **

'**Owain, you've never fought in mortal combat before, it's different... it's not like the training I've given you,' Arthur warned the young knight. **

**Owain is more fixated on adjusting a buckle, 'yeah, I know.'**

'**Listen to me. The problem is we've never seen him fight. You have to quickly get the measure of him,' Arthur instructed his knight.**

'**But I have the same advantage; he's never seen _me _fight,' Owain pointed out cheerfully.**

'**True,' Arthur relented unconvinced.**

'**You've watched me,' Owain said.**

'**Yes,' Arthur agreed warily.**

'**And?' Owain encouraged.**

'**And I know no one braver,' Arthur said.**

**Owain smiles innocently at Merlin. **

'He's too innocent for a fight to the death,' sighed Hunith not liking where she thought the boy was going.

Gaius, Arthur, Gwen, Leon and Merlin nodded.

**Merlin throws a glance at Arthur. He can sense his concern.**

'**Remember, all it takes to kill a man is one well aimed blow,' instructed the prince.**

**Owain thrusts his sword at an imaginary target. Gwen enters and Owain smiles at the hand maiden.**

'**The Lady Morgana asked me to give you this token,' Gwen holds up a ribbon. **

**Owain is slightly overwhelmed, he looks at Arthur.**

'**She wishes you to wear it for luck,' Gwen smiles.**

'**You can thank her and tell her I shall wear it with pride, but I won't need luck,' Owain turns to Arthur.**

**Arthur seems guilty at the situation Owain is in.**

**In the tournament grounds a drummer pounding a slow rhythm. A large crowd is waiting expectantly for the fight, dispersed amongst them are Uther, Gaius and Morgana. **

'Where are you three?' asked Hunith looking at Merlin and Gwen.

'Hurrying after preparing Arthur and Morgana,' replied Merlin.

'With Owain,' sighed Arthur.

**The black knight stands in the centre in his customary static pose. As Uther enters the tournament ground and takes his seat, the knight turns to face him straight on. Uther stares back at the knight. He looks deeply troubled. Merlin and Gwen hurry to join the onlookers. Finally, Sir Owain strides out from the palace with Arthur at his side. For the first time, the young man's nerves are apparent. He walks toward the waiting black knight. **

'**Find the flow of the fight and try to control it,' Arthur gave one last point of instruction before Owain was to fight.**

**Owain nods, now barely able to speak. He stops a sword distance from his foe. The drummer's beat quickens and intensifies. Owain finally seems scared.**

'**The fight shall be to the Knights' rules... And to the death,' Arthur told the two knights looking at Owain. Owain puts on his helmet then lifts his sword, the black knight reciprocates. They face each other, for the first time; there is a huge size difference between the two men. 'Let battle commence,' Arthur leaves the ground to take his seat by Uther, he watches the fight intensely throughout.**

**Owain doesn't hesitate; he lunges at the Black Knight. In one swift and easy move, the Black Knight side steps and parries, forcing Owain to look slightly ridiculous. Owain readjusts himself and lunges again. The Black Knight once more foils him with a deft move.**

'It's easy to see who's the better fighter,' sighed Percival.

The others nod.

'He's not going to outlast this fight,' Hunith said sorrowfully feeling for the boy.

**Arthur's concern intensifies. Uther too looks concerned. The two fighters circle each other; suddenly the Black Knight unleashes a series of blows. **

'He's switching from defence to offense,' said Lancelot. 'He'll be going for the kill soon,' sighed Lancelot.

**His style is unhurried, precise, clinical, devoid of emotion. All Owain can do is block and parry, he's forced backward across the square unable to find a riposte.**

'**Come on, Owain!' Gwen shouts.**

'**One well aimed blow!' Arthur bellows.**

**Merlin watches on fearfully. The fight accelerates, blows rain down on young Owain. The Black Knight is brilliant fighter, relentless, unstoppable. Merlin's eyes tighten. Suddenly we're in Merlin's point of view, in slow motion we see Owain manage to unleash a single strike that pierces the Black Knight's breastplate.**

Hunith, Lancelot, Gwaine, Elyon, and Percival react with joy. Gwen, Arthur, Merlin, Gaius, and Leon sigh knowing what's going to happen.

**Merlin reacts with joy, 'yes!'**

**Gaius gives him a puzzled glance. Uther stands up too? The fight continues at normal speed again, the Black Knight shows no sign of injury. Instead, he reacts with a flurry of frenzied blows. As the final stroke lands, the crowd reacts with audible horror. **

So do the group of watchers.

**Uther sits down in horrified realisation that Owain is dead. The drum stops then a silence. We see the ribbon, Owain's good luck token, lying in the dirt, it flutters on the breeze. The crowd is silent. Arthur hangs his head. Morgana has tears in her eyes. The Black Knight steps over Owain's body and throws down his gauntlet again - it lands before the King. **

'**Who will take up my challenge?' the Black Knight asks.**

**Arthur makes to step forward but Uther grabs him by the arm. Arthur flashes his father a quick look, and pulls himself from Uther's grip. But as he turns back to the gauntlet, Sir Pellinor steps forward and swipes it from the ground. 'I, Sir Pellinor, take up the Challenge,' the knight says.**

'He dies too, doesn't he?' Hunith asks.

Merlin, Arthur, Gaius, and Gwen nod sadly. Leon doesn't because he completed training with Pellinor and grieved over the man.

'**Single combat. Dawn tomorrow,' the Black Knight decrees. The Black Knight stares at Uther.**

**Arthur spins round to Uther. Uther brushes him aside and turns away. **

'Don't be insulted, Arthur, it must be quite hard to have your dead brother-in-law who you killed come back and haunt you,' Hunith said.

'Do you have a brother in law?' asked Arthur.

'I was never married,' Hunith smiled sadly.

'But Merlin,' said Lancelot.

'It was complicated,' Hunith said.

'Merlin's never talked about his father,' Gwen said.

'He never knew him,' sighed Hunith.

Gwaine frowned at him. Gaius shook his head at the young knight.

**The Black Knight starts to walk back toward the gates.**

**MERLIN watches him, and then glances at GAIUS.**

'**Should we tend to his wounds?' Merlin asked his mentor.**

**Gaius looks at him, confused.**

'**He took a hit,' Merlin insists.**

'**Owain didn't land a blow,' Gaius states.**

'How come Merlin saw it and none of us did?' asked Arthur.

'Merlin's born of the old religion,' explained Gaius.

'But Morgana didn't notice anything,' said Gwen.

'I'm a creature of the old religion it's like I can survive looking in the lake of Avalon that no mortal is able to do whereas she is a human who has magical ability,' explained Merlin.

'So you're not mortal?' asked Arthur.

Merlin shrugged, 'I've never exactly tested by mortality.'

'Emrys means immortal,' Gaius added.

Merlin shivered, 'I don't want to lose my friends.'

'I know Merlin but that's many years until you'll have to deal with your mortality or not so,' Gaius said.

'**I saw it. It pierced his breast plate,' Merlin insisted.**

'**Are you sure?' Gaius asked.**

**Merlin nods, 'my eyes are quicker than yours.'**

'Quicker than whole humans,' added Gaius.

'I am human,' said Merlin. 'More or less,' the warlock adds.

**They look at the Knight. He is walking purposefully with no hint of pain or impairment.**

'**He should be dead,' Merlin frowns.**

**Gaius looks concerned.**

'You accepted it just like that?' asked Arthur.

'Merlin just confirmed what I already thought to be true,' Gaius explained.

'**Maybe he already is,' suggested Gaius.**

'Where would Camelot be without the two of you?' asked Leon.

'Not there,' Lancelot stated.

**Arthur angrily pursues Uther as he enters the council chambers.**

'**Why did you stop me?' Arthur stormed.**

'**We have to give our Knights the chance to prove themselves,' Uther stated.**

'**Have you seen how this stranger fights?' Arthur shouted.**

'**And Sir Pellinor will be a match for him,' Uther assured Arthur.**

'**He's still not recovered from the wounds he suffered at Ethandun,' retorted Arthur.**

'What happened at Ethandun?' asked Elyon.

'We reclaimed a territory that Ceredian had claimed,' Arthur said.

'**I cannot help that,' Uther said coolly.**

'**So you send him to his death?' Uther said incredously.**

**Uther angrily turns on Arthur.**

'**I didn't send him anywhere. I am not to blame,' Uther said with finality.**

**A door opens into the darkness and two figures appear silhouetted against the light outside. In the half light we can see some stone steps descending downwards.**

'**Are you sure we should be doing this?' Merlin asked worriedly.**

'**You're not scared, are you?' Gaius teases his ward.**

'Uncle,' Hunith said reproachfully. 'My son get's in enough trouble without your encouragement.'

'**No, I love old crypts,' Merlin said sarcastically. Then after a pause, 'I wouldn't be seen dead anywhere else.'**

'You are scared,' teased Arthur.

'You only act like an idiot if you're scared whether because of the king or the crypts,' said Hunith knowledgably.

'I could sense the dark magic down there,' Merlin defended himself.

**Suddenly, the door they came through slams closed and the room is thrown into darkness.**

'How did that happen?' asked Gwen shivering.

'Dark magic leaves a trace,' said Gaius grimly.

'**What was that?' asked Merlin fear evident in his voice.**

'**Must've been a gust of wind,' Gaius said reassuringly.**

**The two men are surrounded in complete darkness.**

'**We should've brought a torch,' Gaius said.**

'**Leohtbora,' Merlin incants and the torch and crypt to light up.**

'That could be very useful,' Gwen said. 'What does it mean?'

'Light-bearer,' Merlin replied.

'**Handy!' Gaius said.**

'**Yes,' grinned Merlin.**

'**Except it means you'll have to go first,' Gaius said.**

**Merlin frowns, then reluctantly takes the lead.**

**Merlin and Gaius are now in the vault itself. Merlin sees various tombs ahead of him.**

'**What are we looking for?' Merlin asks nervously.**

'**Move your light to the left,' Gaius instructed.**

**Gaius' apprentice does as he's told. The flickering torchlight creates all kinds of strange unnerving shadows.**

'**There,' Gaius said.**

**Merlin shines the torchlight on the black tomb. They move toward it.**

'**We're breaking into someone's Grave,' Merlin said uneasily.**

'Scared,' laughed Gwaine.

**As Gaius reaches the tomb he stops, 'we're too late; I think someone has already broken out.'**

'We know,' complained Gwaine.

**The top of the tomb has been smashed open with great force. Debris is lying across the floor. Gaius bends down to peer inside, the inside of the tomb is empty.**

**Gaius and Merlin return. Gaius hurries to the shelves and removes a book, 'Tristan de Bois was the brother of**

**Ygraine. Uther's wife.'**

'**Arthur's mother?' asked Merlin.**

**GAIUS nods.**

'**Ygraine died in childbirth and he blamed Uther for her death. He came to the gates of Camelot and challenged him.'**

'But it was my fault,' said Arthur.

Merlin shook his head, 'tragedies happen sometime nobody's to blame.'

Arthur shrugged not believing his friend but not saying anything else.

'**To single combat?' Merlin asked in realisation.**

**GAIUS nodded, 'and Uther won. With his last breath Tristan cursed Camelot to one day suffer his return.'**

**Merlin looked at his mentor.**

'**I thought it was just the ramblings of a dying man,' Gaius sighed.**

'**Men don't just rise up from the dead though, no matter how angry they are,' Merlin pointed out.**

'**My guess is we're dealing with a wraith,' Gaius said whilst consulting a wraith.**

'**A wraith?' asked Merlin.**

'**The spirit of a dead man conjured from the grave,' Gaius explained.**

'And very dark magic,' said Merlin grimly.

Gaius nodded.

'**So this is the work of a sorcerer?' asked Merlin.**

'Sorceress,' corrected Gwen.

'**Powerful magic can harness the grief and rage of a tormented soul and make it live again,' Gaius went onto say.**

'That's why magic scares me,' said Arthur.

'But a sword is also a deadly tool in the wrong arms,' Merlin replied.

Arthur frowned but nodded.

'**How do we stop it?' asked Merlin.**

**GAIUS looks up his face grim, 'we can't. Because it is no longer alive, no mortal weapon can kill it.'**

'How did you destroy it?' asked Leon.

Gaius shrugged, 'Merlin never told me.'

'I had help,' Merlin said carefully.

'The sword,' Lancelot said suddenly.

Merlin nodded.

'**Surely there must be something,' Merlin looked at Gaius desperately.**

**GAIUS shook his head, 'nothing can stop it until it has achieved what it came for.'**

'Father,' said Arthur.

'I got it a bit wrong,' admitted Gaius. 'Still don't know how.'

'You'll see,' Merlin said cheekily.

'**And what's that?' asked Merlin.**

'**Revenge,' Gaius said grimly.**

'**On Camelot?' asked Merlin.**

**GAIUS gives a slight nod.**

'**What does that mean for Sir Pellinor?' asked Merlin.**

Gaius sighed, 'death.'

Leon winced.

'**I'm afraid it doesn't look good,' Gaius said grim.**

'No kidding,' said Gwen.

**The next morning on the tournament ground there is the sound of the drum, beating its slow, ominous rhythm. The black stands in the centre of the tournament ground in readiness for battle. His darkness is even more striking now that he's silhouetted against the sun. He stares at Uther. Uther holds his gaze. The eager crowd has a nervous atmosphere. They cheer as Sir Pellinor and Arthur enter the arena. The pair stop, Arthur focuses on Sir Pellinor to give him his last instructions...**

'**You've seen him fight,' said Arthur.**

'**He's good,' said Pellinor looking at the Black Knight.**

**Arthur forces Sir Pellinor to look at him, 'not as good as you,' Arthur encourages his knight. 'Are you listening to me?' Arthur demands.**

**SIR PELLINOR nods.**

'**See the sun is low in the sky,' Arthur points out the setting of the fight.**

**SIR PELLINOR glances toward the sun...**

'**Keep it behind you,' Arthur instructs the knight.**

**He holds up his hand (in arm wrestling position). Sir Pellinor reciprocates and clasps his hand.**

'**For the love of Camelot,' Sir Pellinor cheers.**

'**For the love of Camelot,' Arthur replicates the motion.**

**Sir Pellinor and the Black Knight exchange sword blows. Sir Pellinor is an experienced fighter, he gives as good as he gets. He pushes the Black Knight back with a series of lunges. The CROWD cheer for their hero. Amongst them we see Uther, Arthur, Morgan and Gwen. Standing to one side, viewing the fight from a different angle, we find Merlin and Gaius.**

'**Maybe you were wrong,' Merlin said hopefully.**

'I wish,' said Merlin.

'**I hope so,' said Gaius.**

**The Black Knight parries everything Sir Pellinor throws at him, until finally Sir Pellinor lands a blow which knocks the black knight's sword to the ground. The Black Knight is momentarily defenceless as Pellinor thrusts his sword into his chest with what looks like a fatal blow. The crowd gasp and cheer as they see Sir Pellinor's sword penetrate the Black Knight's armour.**

**Sir Pellinor steps back, triumphant. But the Black Knight doesn't flinch. He retrieves his sword and responds with a series of crashing blows, that Sir Pellinor struggles to block. The Black Knight is unstoppable. He lands a fatal strike that coincides with a drum beat.**

**UTHER appears appalled by what he's witnessed. The crowd look shocked. We go to Gwen and MORGANA.**

'**The sword went in - I'm sure of it,' Gwen said looking unnerved.**

'It did,' said the Once and Future King and Emrys together.

'**I saw it too,' Morgana looked worried.**

**The Black Knight turns toward the King, starts to remove his gauntlet, but before he can throw it down. A gauntlet hits the ground at his feet. The black knight looks up to see where it's come from. He finds Arthur looking at him.**

'**I will not see anymore of my men die,' Arthur said sharply. 'I, Arthur Pendragon, take up the challenge.'**

**A murmur goes out amongst the crowd.**

'We were worried we were going to loose our Crown Prince,' said Gwen.

'**So be it,' the Black Knight accepts the prince's reply.**

'**Single combat. Noon tomorrow,' Arthur is the one to issue the time and place of the fight.**

**Gaius catches Uther's eye. The king is white-faced with shock.**

**In the council chambers Arthur, a determined look on his face, stands in front of his father.**

'**How could you be so stupid? I will revoke the challenge,' Uther decides.**

'**No,' Arthur turned to his father. 'The Knights' code must be upheld. That's what you told me.'**

'**This is different,' Uther said.**

'**Once a challenge is laid you cannot rescind it,' Arthur quoted.**

'Do you know the Knights' Code off by heart?' asked Merlin.

'Do you know your magic book off by heart?' retorted Arthur.

'Point,' Merlin conceded.

'**You are the Crown Prince,' the king reminded his son.**

'**There cannot be one rule for me and one for all the rest,' Arthur said fairly.**

'You're a very fair noble,' said Gwaine. 'Unusual, that is.'

'Er thanks,' Arthur said not liking the blight on nobles.

'That's why he's the Once and Future King,' grinned Merlin, 'even if he is a prat.'

'Merlin,' Arthur rolled his eyes.

'**I forbid you to fight,' the king commands.**

**Arthur turns to face his father.**

'**You want me to prove myself worthy of the throne. I cannot do that by being a coward,' Arthur said coolly.**

'**No, Arthur, this will be your death!' Uther said.**

**Arthur walks to the door, 'I'm sorry you have so little faith in me, father.'**

'He's worried about you,' Hunith said.

'I know,' sighed Arthur.

'It's Uther's redeeming quality,' said Merlin. 'His love for you and Morgana.'

'**Arthur!' Uther calls after his son. **

**Arthur keeps walking. Uther hangs his head in despair.**

**In Gaius' chambers Merlin and Gaius discuss what to do.**

'**You were right,' Merlin sighed.**

'**I wish I wasn't,' Gaius said genuinely.**

'**If Arthur fights that thing, he'll die,' Merlin said.**

'**He is Camelot's greatest warrior. If anyone can defeat it, he can,' Gaius said.**

'**But you said yourself; no mortal weapon can kill it. Which means we have to find a way to defeat the wraith ourselves,' Merlin said.**

'**How do you propose to do that?' demanded the physician.**

**Merlin runs up the stairs to his room, 'if no mortal sword will kill it.' He disappears into him room and comes back with his magic book. 'Then I will have to with mortal magic.'**

'You saved my father's life,' said Arthur.

Merlin shrugged, 'accidentally.'

'**Merlin, it's too dangerous,' Gaius warned.**

'**We don't have any choice,' Merlin said grimly.**

**GAIUS watches him turning the pages and quietly leaves the room.**

**In the King's council chambers a troubled Uther is pacing the room when Gaius enters. Uther stops and stares at him in trepidation, anticipating bad news.**

'**Good evening, Sire,' the court's physician respectfully.**

'**Gaius,' Uther said simply.**

'**There is something of great urgency I must discuss with you,' Gaius said grim.**

'**Then spit it out, man,' the king said impatiently.**

'**Tristan's tomb is empty,' Gaius said grimly.**

**Uther's face ices over.**

'**I believe he has been conjured from the dead,' Gaius explained.**

**Uther is quiet for a moment, and then resumes his pacing, his mind whirring.**

'**How is this possible?' demanded Uther**

'**I believe he is a wraith,' Gaius explained.**

'**A spirit?' asked the king.**

**Gaius nods, 'he has come to take vengeance for Ygraine's death.'**

'**It was magic that killed her. Not I,' Uther said guiltily.**

'I thought it was childbirth,' said Gwen.

'So did I,' frowned Arthur.

Merlin and Gaius shared a look.

'**Nevertheless it was you he blamed,' Gaius said.**

'_It was his fault_,' Merlin said telepathically to Gaius.

Gaius didn't answer.

**Gaius hesitates, 'you cannot allow Arthur to fight. No weapon forged by man can kill a wraith. It will stop at nothing until it has accomplished what it came for. Arthur cannot win, he will die.'**

'**He will not listen to me,' Uther sighed.**

'**Then you must tell him who the knight is,' Gaius said.**

'**No,' said Uther.**

'Does everyone lie to me?' asked Arthur hurt. 'My father is keeping my mother's death from me,' then a look of dawning on his face.

'Arthur?' asked Merlin warily.

'You said that the image of my mother was false,' Arthur said.

Merlin shook his head, 'I'm sorry.'

'Why did you lie to me?' asked Arthur offended.

'For your sake and Camelot's,' snapped Merlin.

Arthur frowned thoughtfully but went back to the black box.

'**You cannot hide the truth forever,' Gaius said gently.**

'With Merlin's help,' muttered Arthur.

'**I am the King! You will not bid me what to do!' Uther said angrily.**

'A good king should listen to his advisors,' said Arthur.

'**That is your choice, sire; you tell him or let him go to his death,' Gaius said.**

'**No one but you and I will ever know that secret,' Uther said angrily.**

'**The boy is of age, he should know,' Gaius said.**

'I'm not a boy,' said Arthur.

'You are to me,' laughed Gaius.

'**Never,' Uther draws a dagger, 'you made an oath, and I warn you not to break it.'**

**They two men stand face to face for a moment. Gaius is first to drop, 'very well, sire.'**

'**Leave me,' the king commands.**

**Gaius leaves the room. Uther is clearly shaken.**

**It's the dead of night. The black knight stands impassive, framed against the towers of Camelot. Merlin emerges from the shadows. Keeping to the shadow of the wall he slips along until the Knight is in sight. **

'Why can't you be that silent on hunts?' asked Arthur.

'I don't approve of hunting animals for fun,' replied Merlin.

**The Black Knight remains impassive, apparently oblivious to Merlin's presence.**

**Merlin held his hand up in front of him and begins incanting, 'cume her fyrbryne.'**

'What does that mean?' asked Arthur wondering if this was how Merlin saved his father's life.

'Come here, conflagration,' Merlin replied.

**Merlin's eyes flash gold and a flame appears from nowhere. The fire races across the ground, encircles the knight and engulfs him in a ball of flames. Merlin waits, it looks like his magic has worked. But when the flames die down the Black Knight is still standing, completely impassive.**

Elyon shivered, 'he survived that?'

Merlin nodded grimly.

**Merlin stares at him in complete astonishment.**

**In Arthur's chambers Arthur is preparing for the fight, rehearsing moves with his sword in slow motion, replaying and adjusting the angle of his wrist or the arc of each swing. He's a coiled spring, as anxious as we've seen him. Merlin comes rushing in, frantic.**

'**Merlin,' sighed Arthur, 'you know that conversation we had about knocking.'**

'**You have to pull out!' Merlin said sharply.**

**Arthur stops what he's doing and turns to look at his servant.**

'**And why's that, Merlin?' asked Arthur angry.**

'You sounded like my father,' Arthur muttered.

'**Because he'll kill you,' Merlin said.**

'**Why does everybody think that?' Arthur asked.**

'**Because they're right,' Merlin said. 'Just pull out. You're the crown prince. No one wants you to die for some stupid challenge.'**

Everyone but Arthur nods.

'**I am not a coward,' Arthur retorted.**

'Nobody said you were,' said Hunith.

'**I know that. I've stood there and watched you overcome every fear you've ever faced,' Merlin said.**

'See you do care for him,' Gwen smiled.

'**It's what's required of me, Merlin,' Arthur explained.**

'**But you are more than that ... you are not merely a warrior, you are a prince; a future king. You have proved your courage, but you must prove your wisdom,' Merlin said.**

'Good advice,' Gaius said.

'Thanks,' Merlin said, 'not that he listened.'

'Then why did Uther end up fighting in his place?' asked Gwen.

'I was drugged,' growled Arthur.

'**I cannot back down,' Arthur said.**

'**Please, Arthur, listen to me. This is no ordinary Knight you're fighting. Look at him - he doesn't eat, he doesn't sleep. He just stands there in total silence. Doesn't that tell you something?' Merlin desperately begged the future king to reconsider.**

'**No one is unbeatable!' Arthur said stubbornly.**

'**If you fight him you will die,' Merlin said desperately.**

'**I cannot listen to this, Merlin,' Arthur throws the door open for Merlin.**

'**I'm trying to warn you, Arthur,' Merlin tried again.**

'**And I'm warning you, Merlin,' Arthur retorted swinging his sword at the servant. **

**Merlin darts from the room. Arthur slams the door after him.**

**In the King's council chambers Uther sits in the empty council chamber, a haunted figure. There's a rattle at the window, he reacts, looks toward the sound. He turns back and is shocked to see someone standing in his room. **

'Nimueh,' growled Merlin eyes flashing lightening flashing in the background.

**He stares at her fearfully.**

'**I should've known,' Uther said understanding she was the conjurer.**

'**It is more than I had hoped for, Uther. Soon Arthur will be slain,' Nimueh said with relish.**

'Not on my watch,' said Merlin.

'**You will have sent him to his death,' the evil sorceress smirked.**

'**You conjured this thing. Their deaths are at your hand,' Uther said angry.**

'That's true but she's only like this because of your persecution and the death of her son at your hands,' said Merlin.

'That doesn't excuse her actions,' said Hunith gently.

'No,' Merlin agreed, 'but it explains them.'

'**Always so righteous, never to blame,' Nimueh said coolly.**

'What's that supposed to mean?' asked Gwaine.

'She's talking about mother's death, isn't she?' Arthur asked sadly.

Gwen placed a hand on Arthur's not knowing what really happened.

Merlin nodded at his prince.

'**Haven't you had your fill of revenge?' he asks angrily.**

'But if it's revenge that means Uther started it,' Leon frowned.

'He did he begun the war,' Merlin said. 'It is a war even if I choose to remain neutral.'

'**Haven't you! You began this war when you threw me from the court and slaughtered all of my kind,' Nimueh said angry as the king.**

Merlin nodded in agreement, 'she was the court sorceress.'

'**You brought it on yourselves with the evil you practised,' Uther retorted.**

'That we're born with,' Merlin said coolly.

'Hypocrite,' muttered Arthur.

'**I was your friend, Uther! You welcomed me here,' Nimueh said hurt.**

'**And you betrayed that friendship!' Uther said angry/**

'**I did as you asked! I used the skills you so despise to give your barren wife the son you craved,' Nimueh said.**

'So that's why he hates magic,' murmured Hunith.

Merlin nodded, 'but he knew the risks.'

'He refused to choose anyone and the magic took the one closest to you,' Gaius said.

'Mother,' sighed Arthur.

Gwen gave Arthur a hug.

'Did mother know what father had done?' asked Arthur.

'Yes but she didn't know it would cost someone there life,' said Gaius.

'**Never speak of her that way! My wife was worth a thousand of you. And you took her from me,' the king said grief evident.**

'**She died giving birth to your son!' Nimueh pointed out. 'It was not my choice. That is the law of magic. To create a life there had to be a death, the balance of the world had to be repaid.'**

'**You knew it would kill her!' Uther said.**

'Did she?' asked Arthur.

'No,' said Gaius.

'**No, you're wrong. If I had foreseen her death, and the terrible retribution you would seek,' Nimueh began. 'I would never have granted your wish.'**

'**I wish you hadn't,' Uther said.**

There were gasps.

'He wishes I was never born,' said Arthur shock and pain. 'I always knew I was a disappointment but…'

'Uther loves you,' said Gaius.

'You didn't see him when the Questing Beast almost killed you,' Merlin added, 'his love for you, and Morgana is his redeeming quality.'

'**You wish you did not have a son?' asked Nimueh silkily. 'Well, that wish will come true tomorrow.'**

'**I will not let you take him,' Uther vowed.**

'**That is your choice,' Nimueh said a faint smile on her beautifully evil face.**

'**I have watched so many people I love die at your hands, Uther Pendragon. Now it is your turn,' Nimueh said.**

'I do feel sorry for her,' murmured Arthur.

Merlin nodded.

**There's a rattle at the window and the candles flame and go out. When Uther turns back, Nimueh has gone. **

**The Hall of Records is dark. Merlin is looking through a book, dissatisfied with what he's found. He begins searching the shelves again; he hears a noise, stops and listens. He waits, he clearly shouldn't be there. He starts rummaging again. He knocks a book over, bends to pick it up and sees a pair of feet beside him. His eyes dart upward to see Geoffrey of Monmouth glaring at him.**

'I take it you're not meant to be there,' asked Lancelot amused.

'**How did you get in here?' Geoffrey of Monmouth glared some more at the boy.**

'**The door was open,' Merlin lied.**

'**No, I locked it,' Geoffrey said.**

'**Uh, someone else must've opened it,' Merlin lied.**

'You used magic to get in,' said Arthur.

Merlin grinned.

'Why break into the hall of records?' asked Gwaine in disgust.

'And you wouldn't find any magic books to help,' Arthur added. 'They'll be down in the vaults or burned.'

'I had to try,' Merlin said.

'**And you thought you'd come in and help yourself,' demanded Geoffrey.**

'**I was looking for a book, for Gaius,' Merlin lied.**

**Geoffrey's tone softens; he looks at the open book, seeing the contents.**

'**He thinks the Black Knight is a wraith,' Merlin explained.**

'**Then Arthur's in grave peril,' Geoffrey frowned.**

'**Which is why I'm here,' Merlin said quickly. 'I need to find a weapon that will kill something that's already dead,' Merlin asked.**

'**I have read of such things, in the ancient chronicles,' admitted Geoffrey.**

'Thank goodness,' said Arthur.

**Merlin leaps up, excited, 'what did they say?'**

'**Several fables speak of ancient swords-'Geoffrey begins.**

'**That can kill the dead?' Merlin interrupts.**

'Let the man talk,' Hunith scolded her son.

'Yes, mother,' Merlin said.

'**The fables speak of swords which can destroy anything - alive or dead,' Geoffrey said.**

'The sword you used against Morgana's un-dead army,' Lancelot nodded.

Merlin nodded.

'**Can you show me one of these fables?' asked Merlin.**

'**Well let me think,' the keeper of records starts to search the shelves.**

'**I'm sort of in a hurry,' Merlin said impatiently.**

'**You young people always are,' complained the old man.**

'Yes you are,' agreed Gaius.

'I had a few hours until you would fight the wraith and no way to defeat it,' Merlin reminded the old man.

**He continues searching as Merlin follows the old man's every move, 'here we are: The Chronicle of Beltain. Now let me see,' he starts to go through the pages as Merlin waits impatiently. 'Yes, here we go,' the keeper of the records begins to read, 'and Sir Marhaus looked upon the great sword begotten in the dragon's breath and found it passing good.'**

'The sword I gave you,' said Gwen.

Merlin nodded.

'So Kilgharrah helped you,' smiled Hunith not surprised that Kilgharrah and Balinor's son had a relationship.

'**What did you say?' Merlin asked suddenly.**

'**And Sir Marhaus-'began Geoffrey.**

'**Not about him,' Merlin snapped, 'the dragon.'**

'**The sword begotten in the dragon's breath,' repeated Geoffrey.**

**He looks up from the book but Merlin has already disappeared.**

'**Always in a hurry,' Geoffrey shook his head.**

'When Arthur's life is in danger yes,' Merlin nodded.

'Then you are always in a hurry,' teased Percival.

'I'm not _always _in danger,' Arthur complained.

'Yes you are,' said Merlin. 'Give me a time you haven't been.'

'Eh…' said Arthur.

Merlin beamed.

**In Gwen's house Gwen is busy with her chores; she hears a knock at the door and sees Merlin.**

'**Merlin,' Gwen said in surprise. 'What're you doing here?'**

'**Oh, I've come to ask a favour,' Merlin said seriously.**

'**Yes?' Gwen asked.**

'**I don't know how to ask it,' Merlin said.**

'**Ask, Merlin, you know that I would grant you anything,' Gwen said.**

**Merlin looks at her.**

'**I mean not anything,' Gwen said quickly backtracking, 'obviously, not anything. What is it you want?'**

'**I need a sword, the strongest sword your father's ever made,' Merlin said.**

'**What for?' asked Gwen.**

'**To save Arthur; I need you to help me,' Merlin asked.**

**In Arthur's chambers Arthur stands in the window alone, he stares out at the Black Knight doubt in his eyes. He hears a noise and quickly turns to the door where he finds Morgana watching him.**

'**I don't want you to fight tomorrow,' Morgana says.**

**Arthur stares at her, surprised by her conviction.**

'**Why not?' asked Arthur.**

'**I don't know what it is, please,' she begs her brother to stay out of danger.**

'She really did care,' sighed Arthur.

Merlin nodded.

'**I'm warning you,' Morgana too tried.**

'**You're worried about me,' Arthur said.**

'**No. It's not me. It's your father. Can't you see what you're doing to him?' Morgana begged.**

'As apposed to what you did to him,' Arthur said icily.

'**My father?' asked Arthur doubtfully.**

'**Obviously. He cares about you,' Morgana said in a thick voice. 'He loves you, Arthur. He doesn't want to lose you.'**

'He would die for you,' added Gaius. 'He was prepared to.'

'**And I feel the same,' admitted Arthur. 'But,' Arthur paused, 'I have to do this.'**

**A moment, they hold each other's stare. Tears are forming in Morgana's eyes, 'I understand,' she turns and goes.**

**Arthur bows his head and sighs.**

**In Gaius' chambers Gaius is preparing for bed; a knock at the door. Gaius goes to open it. He finds Uther standing outside.**

'**Am I still welcome?' Uther asks his friend.**

'**Have you come to shout at me?' Gaius asked the king sharply.**

'**I'm sorry,' Uther apologizes.**

**Gaius leads the king inside, 'you knew that one day, all this would come back to haunt me,' the king sighed.**

'Literally,' Merlin muttered.

Gaius raised his eyes at his ward.

'**Not quite so literally,' Gaius said.**

'You've been spending too much time with Gaius,' Hunith laughed.

'**I should've listened to you. You told me no good would come of using witchcraft,' sighed Uther.**

'Gaius,' Merlin said outraged.

'What I said was using magic to create a life was very dangerous and that even if he had not chosen someone's life to exchange someone had to die,' corrected Gaius.

'**You wanted an heir. You thought it was the only way,' Gaius said.**

'**Nimueh told me there would be a price,' Uther said.**

'Would he have minded if it were any of the civilians of Camelot?' asked Arthur.

Gaius shook his head, 'that's what he thought would happen.'

'**You were not to know that the price you'd pay was Ygraine's life,' Gaius said softly.**

**Uther winces at the memory, 'I cannot let Arthur die!'**

'**Then you _must _stop the fight,' Gaius begged the king.**

'**No. I will take his place,' Uther said.**

'**You realise what you're saying?' Gaius demanded.**

'**Ygraine died for him and so must I,' Uther said.**

'He really does love me,' said Arthur.

'Told you so,' Merlin said.

'**Uther,' Gaius said shocked.**

'**I have no other choice,' Uther said.**

'**There must be another way,' Gaius said.**

'There was,' Merlin said.

'I didn't know you had found a way to destroy it,' Gaius said.

'**No! My death will stop the wraith and Arthur will live,' Uther decided. 'It means that you will be the only person left who knows the truth about Arthur's birth.**

'Morgause knew,' said Arthur. 'Did she really know my mother?' asked Arthur.

'She was born before the ban on magic so she may have,' said Gaius. 'But she would have been very young.'

**You must swear to me that you will keep your oath,' the king's hard eyes were on his friend's.**

'**I will take it to my grave,' Gaius finally agreed.**

'**You always were a good friend, despite my temper,' Uther smiled.**

'**I always thought that would be the death of you,' Gaius sighed.**

'**I must ask you one last favour,' the king somehow manages a smile.**

**In Gwen's house Gwen returns to Merlin carrying a sword.**

'**My father's been saving this. He's always said this was the best sword he's ever made,' she hands it to Merlin.**

**Merlin examines the sword, 'It's beautiful.'**

'**He'll kill me if he finds I've taken it,' Gwen said nervously.**

'Your father's little girl you can do no wrong,' smiled Elyon, 'never mind when he found out you were doing so to save Arthur's life.'

'**It's for the love of Camelot,' Merlin said.**

'You've been around Arthur too much,' Gaius said amused.

'That's what I thought,' agreed Gwen.

'**Mmm,' she murmured, 'yes.'**

**In the armoury corridor Merlin hurries through the castle. He carries the sword with him, wrapped and hidden inside a cloth blanket. Merlin hurries his way down into the depths of the citadel. Merlin steps out once more onto the lip of rock overlooking the great cavern. The Great Dragon raises his eyes, 'Merlin!'**

'So he does know your name,' said Hunith.

'I think that's the only time he's called me by name,' Merlin said.

'**D'you know why I'm here?' asked Merlin.**

'**It may surprise you, Merlin, but my knowledge of your life is not universal,' the Great Dragon responds.**

'Sometimes I wonder,' said Merlin.

'He sounds like Gaius,' Hunith muttered.

'**It's to do with Arthur, his life is in danger. He will die unless I can make a weapon that can kill the dead,' Merlin said.**

'**So what do you come to ask of me?' asked the Great Dragon.**

**Merlin bends down on one knee, places the wrapped sword on the ground and unrolls it. We see the finished sword for the first time. Even in its raw, un-enchanted state it has a simple beauty. Merlin reaches down to pick it up, but it disappears before his eyes. Instinctively, he looks down into the cavern and sees the sword hovering in the air before the Great Dragon.**

'**Will you burnish it to save Arthur?' asked Merlin.**

**The Great Dragon considers this, 'That is your destiny, young warlock, not mine.'**

'Back to Young Warlock,' smirked Merlin.

'**But if Arthur fights the wraith and dies Camelot will have no heir. I will have no destiny,' Merlin argued back.**

**The Dragon considers this, 'a weapon forged with my assistance will have great power.'**

'**I know-'Merlin began.**

'**You do not know. You can only guess. You have not seen what I have seen. If you had perhaps you would not ask this of me,' Kilgharrah warned.**

'**What do you mean?' asked Merlin carefully.**

'**In the wrong hands this sword could do great evil. It must be wielded by Arthur and him alone,' Kilgharrah ordered the warlock.**

'Is that why father went on about the sword being gone?' asked Arthur.

'And why you wouldn't let me touch it?' asked Arthur.

'Where is it now?' asked Gwaine.

'Somewhere only Arthur can retrieve it,' said Merlin.

'**I understand,' Merlin said.**

'**You must do more than understand. You must promise!' the Great Dragon requests.**

**Merlin nods, 'I promise' Merlin agrees.**

**The Great Dragon exhales an almighty blast of fire. The sword is temporarily lost within the inferno. When the flames recede we see the shining sword, the light flashes off it, almost blinding Merlin. He turns his head away. And when he looks up again, he sees the sword has been returned to him. It is lying on the cloth blanket. Merlin is captivated it has a simple but majestic presence.**

'I want that sword,' all the knights said together.

'**Heed my words,' the last of the dragons has a last word of advice for the warlock.**

**Merlin stops and turns to the Great Dragon, 'the sword was forged for Arthur and him alone.'**

**In the Palace Uther is standing at the window, looking out at the ominous unyielding figure of the Black Knight standing before the gates of Camelot.**

**In Arthur's chambers Arthur is also standing at his window looking out through the curtains, he's unable to sleep. He hears Gaius's voice outside his door.**

Arthur growls knowing he is about to be drugged.

'**I've brought you something that might help you sleep,' Gaius calls from outside the door.**

'Well he didn't lie,' grinned Merlin. 'He just _forgot _to mention how long you would sleep for.'

'Forgot,' snorted Arthur.

**Gaius enters carrying a small phial.**

'**I'm fine. I don't need it,' Arthur said.**

**Gaius removes the cap from the phial, 'here. It'll relax you; it'll take the edge off your nerves.'**

**Arthur finally concedes and downs the liquid with a grimace, 'I wouldn't drink it for pleasure.'**

'**Why don't you sit down for a moment?' the physician suggests.**

'**Mind you if you forget the taste... the effects are...'**

**Arthur trails off and plonks himself down on his bed, already succumbing to the sedation. 'Quite enjoyable,' he finally finishes his sentence.**

'**Lie back,' the physician suggests.**

**Arthur rests his head on his pillow.**

'**How're you feeling?' asked Gaius.**

'**Mmm,' Arthur mumbled.**

**Gaius looks at Arthur a moment, waiting for him to drift off. Satisfied that Arthur's asleep, he turns and walks quietly to the door. He gently removes the key from the door lock.**

Arthur scowled.

**Gaius leaves Arthur's room and locks the door behind him. He walks away along the corridor.**

**At the tournament grounds the Black Knights stands, watched by a few townspeople busy setting up for the fight. Amongst them there is the drummer.**

**In Morgana's chamber's Morgana is at her dressing table. She looks sick, she hasn't slept. Gwen enters with her breakfast and lays it before her, 'I'm not hungry,' Morgana said at once.**

Arthur, Merlin, Gwen and Gaius who had been Morgana's friends sighed.

'**You must eat something,' Gwen insisted.**

'**I can't,' Morgana said looking pale.**

**The drum beat start, Morgana looks to the window.**

'**If he dies, I fear for the future,' Morgana sighed.**

'And now she hopes for Arthur's death,' Gwen said bitterly.

'**Arthur will win. He will live to be King,' Gwen said optimistically.**

'**How can you be so sure?' asked Morgana**

'**Merlin is looking out for him. He won't let him die,' Gwen said faithfully.**

'At least someone believes in me,' Merlin said.

'I always have,' said Hunith.

'Since I first met you,' agreed Gaius.

'I always knew there was something about you,' said Arthur.

'I've always believed in you,' said Gwen.

'Your loyalty to Arthur was astounding from that first tavern fight,' said Gwaine grinning.

'You've looked after my little sister,' said Elyon.

'You didn't know me and you were still willing to help me fulfil my dream,' said Lancelot.

'I never really got you I suspected you were hiding something but I could see your fierce bravery,' said Percival.

**Morgana smiles at Gwen's sweet faith in Merlin but obviously doesn't share it.**

**In Arthur's chambers Arthur sleeps, oblivious to the preparations for the fight that are going on outside.**

Arthur groaned again.

**In the armoury the slow beat of the familiar drum continues outside as Merlin readies Arthur's armour and finally unwraps the new sword from its blanket. It shimmers in the early morning light.**

'It really is beautiful,' said the black smith's son, 'I can't believe my father made something so beautiful.'

**He holds it in his hand. Suddenly, the door opens and Merlin turns expecting to see Arthur, instead it's Uther that enters, 'that's a fine blade,' the king compliments the servant.**

'**It's for Arthur,' Merlin said quickly.**

'**He won't be needing it today,' Uther said.**

**Merlin just looks confused.**

'**I will be taking Arthur's place!' the king clarifies.**

'**But, Sire,' Merlin said desperately.**

'**Prepare me for battle,' the King orders.**

'**But Arthur should be the one-'Merlin began/**

'**No, the grievance is with me, the fight is mine,' Uther said.**

'**I do not have your armour,' Merlin said.**

**Uther points to some armour placed nearby, 'this will do. It's likely to make little difference.'**

'He really was expecting to die,' said Arthur quietly.

Gaius nodded.

**Merlin straps on a breast plate. Uther seems in a trance. **

'**I'll get you your sword,' Merlin said quickly.**

'If he uses any other sword he'll die,' said Arthur angry at his friend.

'You're the only one who can wield the sword,' Merlin said. 'Otherwise great evil will be wrought with it. It should not be wielded by anyone else.'

'You've fought with it,' said Lancelot.

'Briefly,' Merlin nodded, 'and only to save Camelot.'

'**This one will be fine,' Uther said.**

**Merlin looks horrified.**

Arthur glares at Merlin.

'**No, Sire,' said Merlin panicking. 'You don't understand. That one was made specifically for Arthur!'**

**Uther examines it. The sword appears to dazzle almost unnaturally, 'who made it?' asked the king.**

'**Uh... Tom the Blacksmith,' Merlin said.**

'**It's worthy of a King,' the current king decreed.**

'**You'd be better off with a sword you trusted,' Merlin tied again.**

'He'd be dead with a sword he trusted,' growled Arthur.

**Uther slowly wields the sword, 'It has an almost perfect balance. Tom is not the Royal Sword smith. I'm surprised Arthur went to him.'**

'I didn't,' said Arthur, 'not because I had anything against,' Arthur said quickly, 'I was just used to my own Sword Smith.'

Gwen and Elyon nod.

'**It was me,' Merlin explained.**

**Uther looks at him.**

**Merlin shrugs, 'I felt he needed a better sword.'**

**Uther looks surprised, 'you do show him incredible loyalty.'**

'**It's my job, Sire,' Merlin said simply.**

'**But you go beyond the line duty,' Uther points out.**

'He's referring to the times you've saved my life,' said Arthur.

'**Well... you could say there is a bond between us,' Merlin shrugged.**

'Say things like that and people are going to think you're the servant the princess is in love with,' laughed Gwaine.

Merlin and Arthur looked at each other awkward, 'eh no Gwaine,' Merlin said.

'**I'm glad,' the king paused. 'Look after him, will you,' he requests.**

**He sets off for battle, taking the sword with him.**

**Uther walks under the drawbridge. The drum beat gets slowly louder as he approaches the tournament ground and the battle of his life.**

**The bright light, the noise of a large fight crowd, a multitude of expectant faces and in the centre of the Tournament Ground the Black Knight standing motionless and poised for battle. Uther steps forward. Shock rumbles through the crowd, including Morgana and Gwen in the stands and Merlin and Gaius at the side of the fighting area. The drummer holds his monotonous rhythm. Uther walks calmly through the crowd, but we sense his tension within. He arrives before the Black Knight and stops inches from him, staring into his foe's visor.**

'**You can have what you want – the father, not the son,' Uther said.**

**The Black Knight stiffens and steps back withdrawing his sword. Uther puts on his helmet. The spectators watch in hushed silence as Uther and the Black Knight circle one another.**

**In Arthur's chambers the drum can be heard outside the window. Arthur begins to stir, **

'And so the sleeping princess awakes from his long sleep,' Gwaine jibed.

**then grabs his head. The drug has left after-effects. He manages to stumble to the window. He reacts to what he sees. The battle is on. The new sword glints in the light as it hits the Black Knight's blade for the first time. This is no ordinary sword. Uther and the Black Knight trade blows, two mighty gladiators engaged in ancient warfare as Morgana, Gwen, Merlin and Gaius look on.**

**In his chambers Arthur rushes for the door and finds it locked. He kicks at it in vain**.

'I still can't believe you conspired against me; drugging and locking me in my chambers like a naughty child,' growled Arthur.

**Swirling action as the Black Knight slashes ruthlessly at Uther. The King responds, parrying and countering with great skill, somehow managing to maintain his regal presence and command the fight. Merlin watches the action intensely, reacting as the blows strike. But the Black Knight's assault is unrelenting. Suddenly, the sword is knocked from Uther's hand, **

'No cried,' Arthur.

**it clatters across the cobbles. He is defenceless. He reaches for it, but the**

**Black Knight slices at his arm, striking a plate on his forearm. Gaius and Merlin react to this turn of events against the King. Uther reacts in pain, the Black Knight closes in for the kill. Uther now has only his shield with which to defend himself. In vain, he uses it to beat away the BLACK Knight's blows. It's a desperate fight. Morgana, sat next to Gwen, looks on in horror.**

'When did she start hating him?' asked Arthur.

Merlin sighed, 'when he killed her friends.'

Arthur frowned.

**Back in Arthur's chambers Arthur wedges a spear into the jamb and forces his door open. He runs from the room.**

**In the tournament grounds Uther continues to desperately defend himself with his battered shield, but the Black Knight drives him towards the wooden barriers. Uther appears doomed. Nimueh is concealed in the crowd, **

There are growls at her appearance.

**she smiles anticipating Uther's demise.**

Arthur, 'she's smiling at my father's death!'

'Uther doesn't die,' said Merlin reassuringly.

**The Black Knight makes a final lunge with all his might, but somehow Uther steps out of the way. **

'He's a very agile fighter,' commented Lancelot having never seen the king fight.

Arthur nodded, 'brilliant taught me all I knew even with the old battle wound.'

**The sword buries itself in Uther's shield. Uther hits the Black Knight around the head, the Knight's helmet flies off to reveal the hideous wraith underneath. The crowd's shock turns to horror. Before the Black Knight can remove his sword, Uther has regained his weapon, 'die a second time!' Uther strikes home with the sword, straight into the Knight's breastplate. As he pulls the blade back, the wraith's mouth opens, his final breath hitting Uther, who stumbles back as the wraith starts to burn **

'Why did he burn?' asked Leon.

'The sword contains dragon fire,' explained Gaius.

**and then explodes in a cloud of dust. Merlin's face is shocked The crowd react.**

**An exhausted Uther looks down at the wraith's remains – an empty suit of armour.**

**Later in the council chambers Gaius dressing Uther's wounded arm. Uther is still smiling, 'I thought you said a wraith couldn't be killed,' commented Uther.**

'**Yes, it was remarkable,' said Gaius. He eyes the sword on the nearby table. 'Was that a new sword?' he questions the king.**

'**Best I've ever fought with,' Uther said.**

'**May I have a look?' Gaius examines the blade, looking at the runes.**

'**I was interested in those markings,' Uther admits.**

'**On one side it says "Take me up", on the other "Cast me away"' Gaius translates.**

'**What does that mean?' asked the king.**

'That only one should wield it,' Gaius said. 'I hope it's where none can reach it.'

Merlin nodded, 'Arthur is the only one who can.'

'How did you manage that,' demanded Gaius.

'It's protected by magic,' said Merlin. 'Not even I can get through it.'

'Only me,' Arthur said.

'**Where did you get it?' asked Gaius.**

'Did you suspect me?' asked Merlin.

'Merlin I always suspect you,' Gaius sighed.

'**Merlin gave it me. It was forged for Arthur,' Uther explained.**

'I knew it was you then,' said Gaius.

**Gaius reacts, but the conversation is interrupted by Arthur's entrance. The prince doesn't look happy.**

'Someone got out on the wrong side of the bed,' laughed Merlin.

'For good bloody reason,' growled Arthur.

'**That should heal pretty quickly. I'll redress it tomorrow,' Gaius says.**

'**Thank you, Gaius. Thank you for everything,' the king says with hidden meaning.**

**Gaius smiles and is gone.**

'**You had Gaius drug me,' the Prince looked furious. '_I _was meant to fight him!'**

'**No,' Uther said, 'you weren't.'**

'**The Knight's code-' Arthur began.**

'**Be damned!' Uther said passionately. **

'Hear, hear,' said Merlin.

'**I believed you would die. I could not take that risk. You are too precious to me. You are worth more to me than anything I know; more than this entire Kingdom; more than my own life!' Uther ended.**

'That was the first time he'd shown his feelings regarding you of more than heir?' asked Gwen.

Arthur nodded.

**Arthur is taken aback, it is the first time he has seen his father like this.**

'**I've always thought,' Arthur paused; 'well ...' he trailed off embarrassed.**

'**What?' asked Uther.**

'**That,' Arthur paused again, 'I was a disappointment to you,' he finally admitted.**

'You were never a disappointment to Uther,' said Gaius.

'He's always been a little cold towards me,' explained Arthur.

'He probably associates you with your mother's death,' said Hunith quietly.

Gaius nodded.

'**That is my fault, not yours,' Uther said. 'You are my only son,' he smiles a rarer smile of affection for his son. 'And I would not wish for another.'**

**Arthur is unsure how to react, 'what I saw ... You fought pretty well,' Arthur said.**

'Your father just confessed how much he cares for you and you want to talk about fighting,' said Gwen, 'men.'

'Oi I'm not like that,' complained Merlin.

'You're a warlock,' said Gwen.

Merlin pouted.

Gwen laughed.

Merlin grinned.

'**Thank you,' Uther said.**

**Arthur prepares to head off, 'you should join us for training sometime; looked like you needed some help on your footwork.'**

'And you say I'm insolent,' grinned Merlin.

'You are insolent,' said Gaius.

'Always have been cheeky from before you could talk,' laughed Hunith.

Merlin gave his cheeky grin.

'**I'll give you some footwork,' Uther offers to land a kick.**

**Arthur grins and moves swiftly away. Uther smiles, pleased.**

Merlin sighed wishing he'd had time to tease and laugh with his father.

**In Gaius' chambers Gaius and Merlin are having supper. Gaius looks at Merlin. Merlin tries to ignore him.**

'**You know why I'm looking at you,' Gaius said.**

'**No,' Merlin lied obviously.**

'**Uther told me you gave him that sword today,' Gaius told his warlock apprentice.**

**Merlin doesn't answer. **

'**It must be a sword of very great power to slay the dead,' said Gaius. 'Did you enchant it?' asked Gaius.**

'**No,' Merlin said. 'I didn't.'**

'**Who did then?' asked the physician.**

**Merlin shakes his head, 'wasn't me,' was all he said.**

**Gaius gives him a look, 'shame, it saved the King's life, I'd have been proud of you.'**

'You were trying to sweet talk the truth out of him,' said Gwen.

'That obvious?' asked Gaius disappointed.

'No just Morgana did that a lot last year,' shrugged Gwen.

Gaius frowned at being compared to the dark witch.

'**Well-'Merlin began.**

'**Never mind,' Gaius said.**

'Tease,' laughed Hunith.

**They share a look, Merlin smiles.**

**In Merlin's room Merlin is asleep. The room rumbles with the sound of the Great Dragon's voice, 'Merlin! Merlin!' the Great Dragon calls.**

'Someone's in trouble,' Gaius' eyes twinkled.

**Merlin wakes and listens. He swings his legs out of bed and thinks for a moment looking guilty.**

**Merlin returns the well worn route to the Great Dragon.**

**Merlin reaches the cave of the Great Dragon and sees the Great Dragon's face loom towards him. The Great Dragon stares at him.**

'**You have no idea what you have done,' the Dragon roars.**

'**I'm sorry. Uther just took the sword,' Uther nervously tries to get the dragon to understand.**

'**You have betrayed me,' the Dragon roared.**

'**He's the King. I couldn't stop him,' Merlin tried to reason with the dragon.**

'**You counted the promise you made to me for nothing. That is something you will regret,' threatened the Great Dragon.**

'**I couldn't let him die,' Merlin reasoned.**

'**You could. But yet you did not. And now he has the sword you begged from me,' the Great Dragon berated the boy.**

'**I'll get it back,' Merlin vowed.**

'**The sword is in the world. It cannot be unmade. But now a curse will forever lie upon it,' Kilgharrah explained.**

'**What do you mean?' asked Merlin.**

'**The sword forged for Arthur is now destined to be used against him. It will bring about his doom.'**

Arthur shivered.

'Hence why I don't want anyone to take it,' Merlin said grimly.

The others nodded.

'So the little druid boy is going to kill me with that sword,' said Arthur.

'Apparently,' said Merlin.

'But surely it's not set in stone,' said Arthur.

'The ancient prophecies say Mordred and Morgana will have an alliance and they already have a bond, they say Mordred and Morgana will become evil and they both are, they say we will unite the lands of Albion and I will be loyal to you. Is it destiny or our choice?' asked Merlin.

Arthur considered this, 'I don't know,' he admitted.

'**What do you mean? Is Arthur going to die?' Merlin begged.**

'Everyone dies eventually,' said Gaius, 'though you are an unanswered question in regards to death.'

Merlin nodded.

'**Everything dies, warlock, it is only the manner of death that is in question. Your actions have made that choice for Arthur. What's done cannot be undone,' the Great Dragon turns and is gone leaving a worried Merlin standing there a moment, taking in what he's heard.**

'Does he have to leave like that,' muttered Arthur.

'Yes,' said Gaius and Merlin together.

**In the armoury Merlin stares at the blade, shining in the early morning light. He takes it from its rack and wraps it in a bundle.**

**At dawn Merlin leaves Camelot; he's carrying a cloth bundle.**

**At the lake of Avalon the water is calm. Merlin takes out the sword; he takes one last look, and then throws it into the lake. The swords hilt slowly sinks to the depths.**

'How were you able to retrieve it?' asked Lancelot.

Merlin's eyes darkened and he did not answer.


	11. The Moment of Truth

The Moment of Truth

Looking at the darkening sky outside Hunith decided it was time for dinner.

'Okay wait a moment while I get started on the dinner,' said Hunith.

Gwen and Hunith left but came about ten minutes later with nine round, flat breads covered with cheese.

'What's that?' asked Arthur.

'It said "pizza" on the boxes,' said Gwen.

Arthur took a piece suspiciously and nibbled it, 'mmh it's nice.'

Soon everyone was eating. Merlin turned on the next episode.

'**In a land of myth and a time of magic, the destiny of a great kingdom rests on the shoulders of a young boy. His name: Merlin!' Kilgharrah as always began.**

'When will I become a man?' Merlin groaned.

**In Ealdor the people of Ealdor are going about there lives but scatter when bandits come. **

Merlin growls at the bandits attacking his home.

'**Search the place! Find him!' Kanen, the leader, orders.**

**The bandits bring Matthew to Kanen with his arms full of food, 'It's harvest time,' the bandit said.**

**The bandits hand Kanen the bags Matthew was carrying.**

'**What's this? Where's the rest of it?' the bandit demands.**

'**I only kept back what we need to survive,' Matthew protested.**

Merlin growled again.

'**Survive? I'll be back in one week, farmer, and I want to see all of it,' Kanen threatened.**

'**You can't take our food! Our children will starve! I won't let you do this!' Hunith said righteously.**

'Now I know where Merlin gets his strong head from,' said Arthur.

Hunith and Merlin looked at each other both with a slice of pizza on their ways to their mouths.

**Hunith tries to grab the bags that Kanen took.**

**'You're not taking any of it!' the woman shouts.**

**Kanen smacks Hunith, who falls to the ground.  
><strong>

'He did not just hit you!' Merlin said his voice cold.

'I'm okay,' said Hunith.

'I know,' said Merlin, 'but you're my family, my only family. I don't want you hurt.'

'I feel the same,' Hunith smiled.

**'Hunith!' a villager runs to help Hunith; Kanen shoots him with a crossbow.**

**'I will give you a week. Don't you dare disappoint me! I'll see you later, sweetheart,' he leaves.  
><strong>

Merlin's eyes flash again and he puts a protective arm around his mother.

**The bandits ride off. Matthew helps Hunith get up.**

**Hunith walks into Camelot. Merlin sees her as he's collecting water from the well.**

**'Mother?' Merlin asks.**

'**Merlin!' Hunith goes to hug him, but he notices her bruise.**

**'What happened? Who did this to you?' Merlin demands.**

**Hunith stands before Uther and the court in the throne room.**

**'The winters are harsh in Ealdor, and there are many children. Some of them just won't be strong enough to survive. We barely have enough food as it is, and if Kanen takes our harvest, our children won't live to see another summer. Please, we need your help,' Hunith appealed to the king.**

'Was it really that harsh?' asked Arthur.

Merlin and Hunith nodded.****

**'Ealdor's in Cenred's kingdom. Your safety is his responsibility,' Uther pointed out.  
><strong>

'Because Cenred is such a merciful king,' said Gwaine sarcastically.

'He joined Morgana and Morgause,' added Leon.

Merlin and Hunith nodded.

'I don't think I would really be welcome back in Cenred's kingdom,' said Merlin, 'due to me continually stopping him taking over Camelot.'

'I'm sorry,' said Arthur.

'It's not your fault,' Merlin sighed.****

**'We've appealed to our King, but he cares little for the outlying regions. You're our only hope,' appealed Hunith.**

'**I have the deepest sympathy for you and would have this barbarian wiped off the face of the earth,' Uther said.**

**'You'll help us?' asked Hunith hopefully.**

**'I wish I could,' Uther said.**

**'Surely we can spare a few men?' asked Arthur**

**'Resources are not the problem,' replied Uther.**

**'Then what is?' demanded Morgana.**

**'Ealdor lies beyond the Ridge of Essetir. For an army of Camelot to enter it would be an act of war,' explained Uther.  
><strong>

'Never stopped you before,' muttered Hunith bitterly.

'What?' asked Arthur confused.

Hunith cast a fearful look at Merlin, 'nothing,' she said quickly.

**Hunith drops to her knees, 'I know you're a good king, a caring man. I'm begging you, help us, please.'**

**'The accord we've struck with Cenred was years in the making. I cannot risk hundreds of lives for the sake of one village. I'm afraid Camelot cannot help,' Uther said.**

**Morgana glares at Uther and escorts Hunith out.**

**Arthur looks out over Camelot. Merlin joins him.**

**'I'm sorry. If it were up to me, we'd be on our way there now,' Arthur said.  
><strong>

'You tried,' said Hunith smiling at the prince.

Arthur started, 'you're so like your son.'

**'You tried,' Merlin said. **

'See,' said Merlin.

'**And thank you for getting an audience with the King.'**

**'I wish that Camelot was able to help people regardless of how far away they lived,' Arthur said.**

**'I'm going back to Ealdor,' Merlin told his master.**

'**Of course,' Arthur agreed.**

**'It's been an honour serving you,' Merlin said.  
><strong>

'I think that's the only time you've ever said that,' said Arthur.

'I don't want it to go to you already bloated head,' grinned Merlin.

**'You'll be coming back,' Arthur said.  
><strong>

'Oh you do care,' grinned Merlin.

**'Well, she's my mother. I have got to look after her before anyone else. You understand?' Merlin attempted to explain.**

**'I'd do exactly the same. Well, you've been terrible. Really, I mean it. The worst servant I've ever had,' Arthur laughed.**

**'Thank you, Sire,' Merlin grinned.**

**'Merlin. Good luck,' Arthur said.**

**Gwen helps Merlin pack for his trip.**

**'Here,' Gwen hands Merlin a sword. He starts to reach for the blade and she sucks in her breath. Merlin grabs the hilt.**

**'Tell me how it feels?' asked Gwen ever the black smith's daughter.**

**'Yeah.' Merlin tried it out. 'Yeah that feel...that feels really good. It's very, erm, you know...swordy.'  
><strong>

'Swordy?' asked Arthur.

'I'm a warlock not a knight,' said Merlin.

**Gwen raises her eyebrows, 'I've packed some armour for you.'**  
><strong><br>'I won't be able to carry all that,' Merlin said.**

**Morgana enters dressed in trousers and a corseted tunic, 'you won't have to. We're coming with you.'**

**'What do you mean?' asked Merlin.**

**'You're going to need all the help you can get. I can mend armour and sharpen swords,' Gwen informed Merlin.**

**'And I know how to fight,' Morgana added.**

**'But y-y- you can't. I mean, why would you?' asked Merlin.**

**'If it was the other way around, you'd help us. You already have. You saved my life,' Gwen smiled.  
><strong>

'I also put you in danger in the first place,' Merlin said.

'By saving my father,' retorted Gwen. 'You really have to stop beating yourself up over that.'

'Okay,' said Merlin.

**'And you helped me get the druid boy out of Camelot. We owe it to you. Both of us,' Morgana added.**

**In the physician's chambers Merlin and Gaius are talking, 'you got the food I prepared for you?' asked the physician.**

**'Yes,' Merlin assured him.**

**'Be careful with the wine. You know what you're like. One whiff of a barmaid's apron and you're singing like a sailor,' Gaius warned.  
><strong>

The men burst out laughing.

'You sing brilliantly when drunk,' grinned Gwaine.

Merlin groaned, 'I'm not that bad.'

'You never drank before leaving for Camelot,' said Hunith frowning.

'That's what happens when you take the country boy and put him in the big city,' Elyon laughed.

**'I'll be fine,' Merlin said once again.**

**'Are you sure you don't want an extra blanket?' Gaius asked.**

**'It's okay, really. I'll be alright,' Merlin assured his mentor.**

**'Well, make sure you are. Do whatever it takes,' he said at last.**

**Gaius hugs Merlin.**

**Merlin, Morgana, Gwen, and Hunith ride for Ealdor.**

**The woman and Merlin make the camp for the night. Merlin sits at the campfire with his mother, the others asleep.**

**'They shouldn't be here,' Hunith is saying. **

'I should so,' said Gwen.

Hunith smiled at Gwen.

'**Especially the Lady Morgana. Isn't she the King's ward?'**

'That's what we thought,' said Arthur bitterly.****

**'Not that you'd know it. She's the only person I know who isn't frightened of him,' Merlin said.**

'I'm not,' said Arthur.

'You're frightened of his disapproval,' Merlin said quietly.****

**'It won't make any difference to Kanen that they're women,' Hunith said.**

'Barbarian,' muttered Arthur.****

**'I know. But I couldn't talk them out of coming,' Merlin admitted.**

**Merlin looks at the healing bruise on his mother's face.**

'**I want to make him pay for what he did to you,' Merlin said**

**'Promise me you'll be careful. No one can find out about you,' Hunith said earnestly.  
><strong>

'That's kind of null and void,' said Leon.

Hunith nodded, 'it's a mother's job to worry.'****

**'They won't. They never do,' Merlin said.  
><strong>

'They have now,' grinned Gwaine.****

**'Get some rest,' said Hunith.**

**Hunith goes to lay down. Merlin takes a burning stick from the fire and blows some flecks into the air.  
><strong>  
>'<em><strong>Draca,' <strong>_**Merlin whispered**_**. **_****

**The glowing flecks take the shape of the Pendragon dragon.  
><strong>

'That's beautiful,' said Gwen making a mental note if she married Arthur to get Merlin to do that at their wedding. 'What does "drasa" mean?' she asked.

'Draca,' Merlin corrected. 'Dragon.'**  
><strong>

**Merlin shifts in his sleep and hears horse in the woods. He draws his sword and goes searching through the dark. Someone puts a sword against his back.**

'**I'd ask you for money, but I know you don't have any.'**

**'Arthur!' Merlin whips around and Arthur ducks as the sword swings near his head.**

'We really should keep you away from swords,' said Gaius.

'I'm not that bad,' Merlin pouted.****

**'Put the sword down, Merlin. You look ridiculous,' Arthur told the servant. Arthur takes Merlin's sword and walks toward their camp.**

**Back at the camp Arthur and Merlin sit at the newly stoked campfire.**

**'How much further is it?' Arthur asks Merlin.**

**'Er, maybe a few hours,' Merlin shrugged.**

'**How many men does Kanen have?' asked Arthur in military mode.**

**'Erm, I'm not sure. I think, from what my mother said, maybe as many as forty,' Merlin replied.**

**'You should get some rest. It's going to be a long day tomorrow,' Arthur said.**

**'Thank you. Erm, I know you didn't have to come,' Merlin said.**

'But he cares about you even if he'll never admit it,' Gwen said affectionately.

**'Get some sleep,' Arthur said.**

**Arthur, Merlin, Morgana, Gwen, and Hunith ride for Ealdor.**

**Bandits burst into the village looking for the rest of the food.**

**'Wait,' Matthew begs.**

'**What's in here? What's there?' asked Kanen. 'If you're hiding anything from me,' Kanen warned the farmer.**

**Merlin's party continues to ride. Kanen's men discover a hidden stash.**

**'Kanen!' a bandits calls. The bandit holds up bags of food. A village woman touches a young girl on the shoulder.**

**'Stay there. Stay there,' the woman said.**

**'Please, we have to eat,' begged Mathew.**

**'Oh?' asked Kanen.**

**'And re-sow the fields for next year! We only kept the bare minimum! Everything else you can take,' Matthew begged.**

'**That sounds fair,' Kanen strikes Matthew, and raises his axe for a final blow.**

**'No!' Matthew cries.**

**Arthur throws a sword into the post behind Kanen, rides up, dismounts, fights the bandits. Merlin rides up and dismounts too.**

**'Kill them!' Kanen orders.**

**Merlin fights a bandit; the girls arrive and dismount. Merlin caught against a door in his sword fight.**

**'_Hætende,' _Merlin whispers_. _  
><strong>

'What does that mean?' asked Arthur.

'Become hot!' Merlin shrugged.

**The bandit's sword heats up as Will watches Merlin. **

Merlin's eyes darkened. Hunith put a hand on Merlin smiling sadly.

**Bandit drops sword. Merlin kills him. A bandit attacks Arthur from behind, but Morgana parries and kills him.**

**'Bring back memories of when I used to beat you?' Morgana laughed.**

'She hasn't beaten us yet,' Arthur said coolly.

'Thanks to Merlin,' Lancelot said.

'**That never happened,' Arthur denied.  
><strong>

**Kanen mounts, 'you'll pay for this with your lives! All of you!' he shouts.**

**'You still up to the same old magic tricks again? **

'He knew,' asked Arthur hurt by his loyalty to the other boy.

'When Merlin was small he couldn't control it as well as he can now,' Hunith explained.

Arthur calmed down at this.

'It was you not Will wasn't it,' said Gwen.

'Obviously,' Arthur rolled his eyes.

**Look, I thought I told you I didn't want your kind around here?'**

'That's an awful thing to say,' Lancelot said offended.****

**Will smiles and Merlin grins back.**

'Oh it was a joke,' Lancelot understood.

'No wonder you like Gwaine so much,' said Percival.****

**'I missed you, too, Will,' Merlin grinned.**

**The two boys hug.**

**'It's good to see you again,' Merlin smiled.**

**'How've you been? I, er, hear you're skivvying for some prince,' Will didn't sound impressed about that.**

'**No. I wouldn't say I'm a skivvy,' Merlin said.**

**'Merlin! Gather the villagers, I need to talk to them,' the prince ordered.**

**'Yeah, in a minute. I'm just talking-'Merlin began.  
><strong>

'You were saying,' Percival raised an eyebrow.

**'Now, Merlin. There isn't much time,' the prince ordered.**

**'Yes, Sire,' Merlin hurried off.**

**Arthur addresses the villagers, 'I know Kanen's kind. He'll be back. And when he is, you must be ready for him. First of all, we have to prepare for.'**

**'Am I the only one wondering who the hell this is?' Will asked rudely.**

'He really didn't like you?' Gwen commented.

'It's nothing personal,' said Merlin, 'he didn't like nobles.'

'Why?' asked Leon offended.

'His father died,' Merlin said simply. 'That's how we became friends the two fatherless boys.'

'**I'm Prince Arthur of Camelot,' Arthur said proudly.**

**Will scoffs, 'yeah, and, er, I'm Prince William of Ealdor,' Will said sarcastically.**

**'Keep quiet. He's here to help us,' hissed Hunith.**

**'But he's made things worse. Kanen will be back, and when he is, he'll be looking for revenge. You've just signed our death warrants,' Will said.**

**'He saved Matthew's life!' Hunith defended the prince.**

**'That's alright, Hunith. This is his village. What would you have us do?' asked Arthur.**

**'We can't fight against Kanen. He has too many men,' Will said.  
><strong>

'And we have Emrys,' said Arthur grinning at his friend. 'That's what you were going to tell me?'

Merlin nodded.****

**'So what's the alternative?' asked Arthur.**

'**Give him what he wants,' Will suggested.**

**The other villagers shake their heads.**

**'Then what?' Arthur asked again. 'Those of you who don't starve to death will face him again next harvest! And the harvest after that.'**

**'We'll manage. We'll survive,' Will said.**

**'How?' asked the villagers.**

**'The only way he can be stopped is if you stand up to him,' Arthur stated.**

**'No. You just want the honour and glory of battle! That's what drives men like you! Look, if you want to fight, then go home and risk the lives of your own people, not ours!' Will looked angry.**

'Arthur is one of the few decent nobles,' said Gwaine.

'**Will,' warned Merlin.**

'**I'll follow you. If I'm to die, then I want to go out fighting,' Hunith said.**

**'That goes for me, too,' Matthew joined in.**

**'You can count me in,' a village man agreed.**

**'I'm in,' a village woman said.**

**'Me too!' another village volunteered.**

**'Yeah!' villagers said.**

**'You can count me in!' another village man joined the throe.**

'You do have a knack of encouraging hope and loyalty in people,' said Leon.

'I wish that worked for Morgana,' sighed Arthur.

**Merlin approaches Will in his home.**

**'He knows what he's doing. You've got to trust him. Look, when I first met Arthur, I was exactly like you. I hated him. I thought he was pompous and arrogant,' Merlin admitted.**

**Will right's a stand that has a chainmail shirt and tabard on it, 'well, nothing's changed there, then.'**

**'But, in time, I came to respect him for what he stands for, what he does,' Merlin added.**

**'Yeah, I know what he stands for: princes, kings, all men like him,' Will sounded bitter.**

**'Will, don't bring what happened to your father into this,' warned Merlin.  
><strong>

'Brining up Nathanial's not going to help convince Will,' Hunith said quietly.

'Nathanial?' asked Arthur.

'Will's father,' Merlin and Hunith said together.****

**'I'm not. Why are you defending him so much? You're just his servant,' Will said.**

'**He's also my friend,' Merlin said.**

**'Friends don't lord it over one another,' Will told Merlin.  
><strong>

Arthur winced at the truthfulness of that statement.

**'He isn't like that,' Merlin defended him.**

**'Really? Well, let's wait until the fighting begins and see who he sends in to die first. I guarantee you, it won't be him,' Will said.**

**'I trust Arthur with my life,' Merlin said.**

**'Is that so? So he knows your secret, then? Look, face it, Merlin you're living a lie. Just like you were here. You're Arthur's servant, nothing more. Otherwise you'd tell him the truth,' Will said.**

'I didn't want you to have to chose between me and your father,' said Merlin.****

**In Hunith's home the Camelot party lie on the floor.**

'**Have you always slept on the floor?' Arthur asked Merlin.  
><strong>

'I still can't believe people live like that,' said Arthur.

**'Yeah. The bed I've got in Camelot's luxury by comparison,' Merlin said.**

**'Must've been hard,' Arthur said softly.**

**'Mmm. It's like rock,' Merlin said absent mindedly.  
><strong>

'I don't think he means literally,' laughed Gaius.

'I know that know,' said Merlin.****

**'I didn't mean the ground. I meant, for you. It must've been difficult,' Arthur said sympathetically.**

**'Mmm. Not really. I didn't know any different. Life's simple out here. You eat what you grow and everyone pitches in together. As long as you've got food on the table and a roof over your head, you're happy,' Merlin said.**

**'Sounds...nice,' Arthur doesn't sound convinced.**

**'You'd hate it,' Merlin said.**

'**No doubt,' Arthur agreed. 'Why'd you leave?' asked Arthur.**

**'Things just...changed,' Merlin shrugged.**

'There was an accident with my magic and I knocked over a couple of trees,' said Merlin. 'Well people weren't very happy about it,' Merlin shrugged.

'I didn't know the persecution was that bad,' said Arthur.

'In Ceredian's Kingdom usually no but we're too close to Camelot,' said Hunith, 'traders and all.'

Arthur nodded.

**'How? Come on, stop pretending to be interesting. Tell me,' Arthur demanded.**

**'I just didn't fit in anymore. I wanted to find somewhere that I did,' Merlin said.  
><strong>

'Somewhere that executes your kind?' asked Gwen.

'Good point but Camelot's more home than Ealdor ever was,' said Merlin.

'You have a purpose,' said Gaius.

'And a group of friends,' added Merlin looking around at the prince, the knights and the future queen.

**'Had any luck?' teased Arthur.**

**'I'm not sure yet,' Merlin said thoughtfully.  
><strong>

'I have,' Merlin reassured them.

Hunith was happy to see her son so happy.****

**'We'll start training the men tomorrow,' Arthur said. **

'And woman,' added Gwen.

'**It's gonna be a long day. Get the candle,' Arthur ordered.**

**The next day Merlin helps Arthur put his jacket on the next morning.**

**'You still not learned how to dress yourself?' jibed Morgana.  
><strong>

'He still hasn't,' laughed Merlin.

**'You don't have a dog and fetch the stick yourself. No offense, Merlin,' Arthur said.**

**'None taken,' Merlin said.**

**'Prince Arthur, you didn't finish your breakfast,' Hunith came in carrying a bowl of porridge.**

Arthur made a face.****

**'Didn't I?' asked Arthur.**

**'Come on, eat up,' Morgana smiled annoyingly.**

**Arthur pretends to eat the porridge, 'Mmmmm,' he fakes. Arthur hands the bowl off to Gwen. 'Right. Let's get going. We need wood, and lots of it.'**

**'Of course,' Merlin agreed.**

**Gwen finished Arthur's breakfast and hands the bowl to Hunith.**

**'Arthur said it was lovely,' Gwen lied.  
><strong>

**Hunith and Merlin are talking.**

**'He must care for you a great deal,' smiled Hunith.**

**'Arthur'd do the same for any village. That's just the way he is,' Merlin shrugs.**

'True,' Arthur said, 'but you're still my friend.'

'**It's more than that. He's here for you,' Hunith said.**

'**I'm just his servant.' Merlin said.  
><strong>

'And one of the few people who treat me as Arthur not the prince,' said Arthur.

**'Give him more credit than that. He likes you,' Hunith said.  
><strong>

'And you're the one servant who lasted more than a week,' laughed Gaius.

'I don't like boot lickers,' muttered Arthur.

'And they don't like boots being thrown at you,' added Gwen.

'I do not throw things at people,' Arthur said affronted.

'You do so,' Merlin said.

'You're different,' Arthur said.

'I feel honoured,' Merlin said sarcastically.

**'That's because he doesn't know me. And if he did, I'd probably be dead by now,' Merlin said.  
><strong>

'What would you have done if I'd told you then?' asked Merlin.

'I don't know,' admitted Arthur. 'I didn't know you that well then but you'd saved my life enough times so I don't know.'

Merlin nodded, 'that's why I didn't tell you at first, then I didn't want to hurt you by admitting to lying to you and your father and your relationship is hard enough without me coming in between the two of you.'

**'You don't really believe that, do you?' Hunith asked.**

**Later Merlin walks toward the woods with an axe.**

**'Merlin! Where are you going with that thing?' asked Will.**

'To a feast,' said Gwaine sarcastically, 'what does it look like?'

'Leave it,' Merlin said not liking his late friend being insulted.****

**'What does it look like? We need wood,' Merlin said.**

**'We both know that you don't need an axe to fell a tree,' Will laughed.**

'Oh,' said Gwaine.

'I take it you usually fell trees with magic,' said Percival.

'Yeah,' Merlin grinned.

'Got you in a lot of trouble too,' laughed Hunith.

Merlin grinned.

'**And I remember the trouble it got me into. I nearly flattened Old Man Simmons,' Merlin said.  
><strong>

'He must have loved you,' said Gwen.

'He never like me before hand,' said Merlin.

**'Ha. Yeah, well, he deserved it, stupid old crow,' Will said.  
><strong>

'That's not fair,' Lancelot said offended.

'He was very grumpy none of us children like him,' Merlin said.

**'Mmm. He never did like me anyway,' Merlin said.**

**'Well, even less after that,' laughed Will.**

**Merlin chuckles, 'why are you being like this?' asked Merlin.**

'You were always his best friend,' said Hunith, 'and then you come along with a stronger companionship and friendship with another friend, and a noble – worse. He was jealous,' Hunith explained.

'Oh,' Merlin said.****

**'You know why. Why did you leave?' Will asked.**

'He feels abandoned,' Arthur understood.****

**'It wasn't what I wanted. My mother was worried. When she found out you knew, she was so angry,' Merlin admitted.  
><strong>

'I worry,' Hunith defended herself.****

**'I wouldn't've told anyone,' Will retorted.  
><strong>

'I know that now,' Hunith smiled.

'Yeah he said he was the sorcerer,' said Gwen.

**'Well, I know you wouldn't,' Merlin smiled.**

**'You'd be able to defeat Kanen on your own, wouldn't you?' asked Will.**

'You did,' Arthur said.

'**I'm not sure. Maybe,' Merlin said avoiding the anser.**

**'Well, so what's stopping you? So what if Arthur finds out?' demanded the boy.**

**'I don't expect you to understand,' Merlin said.**

**'Try me,' Will said coolly.**

**'One day Arthur will be a great king, but he needs my help. And if anyone ever found out about my powers, I'd have to leave Camelot for good,' Merlin said.  
><strong>

'If you were allowed leave alive,' said Gaius quietly.

**'Are you telling me you'd rather keep your magic a secret for Arthur's sake than use it to protect your friends and family?' Will said offended.**

**Later in the village Arthur trains the village men.**

'**I won't be able to teach you everything there is to know about fighting with a sword, but you can learn the basics: the stance, how to parry a blow, how to land your own. On my count! One! Two! Three! Four! Now, you may have to watch for the feint. So, keep your feet moving, and only stay in range long enough to land your blow. And again. One! Two! Three! Four!' Arthur kept going.**

**Morgana and Gwen watch the training as they sharpen swords.**

**'One! Two! Three! Four!' Arthur repeated.**

**'There is no way they're going to be able to hold Kanen off,' Morgana said.**

**'Men aren't the only ones who can fight,' Gwen said.**

**'Again. One! Two! Three! Matthew. I want you to organise sentry duty to keep an eye out for Kanen and his men,' Arthur ordered.**

**'Be glad to,' Matthew said.  
><strong>

Hunith sighed Matthew always had been a great help when winters were hard.

**'If there's any sign of attack, I want you to ride straight back here. I don't want you fighting all on your own,' Arthur ordered.**

**Later Matthew nods.**

**Arthur draws water from the well to drink.**

**'Looks like the battle's already fought and lost,' Morgana and Gwen come up to talk to Arthur.  
><strong>

'Not with Merlin here,' grinned Arthur.

**'They'll toughen up,' Arthur said not sounding convinced.**

**'They need to,' Gwen added.**

**'How are we doing for weapons?' asked Arthur.**

**'There isn't much, but we should be able to scrape together what you need,' Morgana replied.**

**'It's not the weapons that worry us. It's having enough people to use them. We think the women should be allowed to fight,' Gwen said.**

'Arthur's not going to like that,' said Merlin.

'**You haven't enough men. If they were trained soldiers, maybe you'd stand a chance, but they're not,' Morgana said.**

**'It's too dangerous,; Arthur walks towards the resting men.**

**'Right! Back on your feet! Come on, let's go!' Arthur shouts.**

**That night in Hunith's house the Camelot party are on the floor about to go to sleep sleep.**

**'We don't stand a chance,' Gwen said.**

**'Arthur can't see that. He's too stubborn,' Morgana said.**

**Merlin wakes.  
><strong>

'How come you never wake up in time for me?' asked Arthur.

'I have two jobs, a destiny and trying to learn magic,' replied Merlin.

**'Why do you think he came here?' asked Gwen.**

**The same reason we did: Merlin. Arthur may act like he doesn't care, but he wouldn't be here if he didn't,' Gwen explained.**

**Arthur speaks to the men.**

**'We're not going to be able to defend Ealdor with sword and sinew alone. We're going to need a plan. We need to find some way of limiting their mobility and drawing them into a trap. If we fight them on their terms, then-'Arthur is cut off by a village woman screams. Arthur and the men rush outside to investigate. Matthew is slung over a horse.**

**'Get him down from there!' Arthur ordered.**

**The village men take Matthew down as villagers gather around. Arthur reads the note that's on the arrow in his back.**

**'What does it say?' asked Merlin.**

**'"Make the most of this day, it will be your last,"' Arthur read from the note.**

'**Matthew! No! No! No!' a woman screams.  
><strong>

'Who was she?' asked Arthur.

'His fiancé,' sighed Hunith.

'Was Flora alright?' asked Merlin

'Now,' replied Hunith.

**'You did this! Look what you've done! You've killed him!' Will yelled at Arthur.**

**'It wasn't his fault,' Merlin defended his friend.  
><strong>

'He would have died before we came,' said Hunith.

Merlin nodded.

**'If he hadn't been strutting around, treating us like his own personal army, this would never have happened!' Will shouted.**

**'These men are brave enough to fight for what they believe in, even if you aren't!' retorted Arthur.**

**'You're sending them to their graves! You killed one man. How many more need to die before you realise this a battle that can't be won? When Kanen comes, you haven't got a chance. You're gonna be slaughtered,' Will said angrily.**

**Merlin follows Will into Will's house, 'don't bother, Merlin. I'm not interested,' Will told his friend.**

'**You should be. Because tomorrow Kanen attacks, and whether you like it or not, we'll have to fight,' Merlin said grimly.**

**'Not if I'm not here,' Will said.**

**'Well, that's up to you, but the rest of us are staying. Join us, Will! This isn't about Arthur, this is about your friends. Are you really going to abandon them?' asked Merlin.**

**'What, like you did?' snapped Will.**

**Merlin winced, 'I'm here now,' Merlin replied.**

**'Yeah. Yeah, you are. And you could end this. If you used your magic, then no one else would have to die,' Will replied.**

**'You know I can't,' Merlin sighed.**

**'Can't or won't? I'm not the one abandoning these people, Merlin. You are,' Will said. **

**Later Arthur is sharpening his sword. Merlin sits down next to him, 'William's father was killed fighting for King Cenred, so he doesn't trust anyone of nobility.'  
><strong>

'I can understand that,' said Gwaine.****

**'Do you think the villagers believed him?' asked Arthur.**

**'No. He's always been a troublemaker,' Merlin explained.**

'Mary and I could never keep you two out of trouble,' Hunith groaned.

'I take it Mary's Will's mother,' said Gwen.

Hunith and Merlin nodded.

'**They're used to ignoring him.'**

**'And if he's right?' asked Arthur sadly.**

**'He isn't,' Merlin said.**

**Hunith overhears them from inside her house.  
><strong>

'You were eavesdropping?' asked Merlin outraged.

**'I'm treating these men like soldiers, and they're not. You've seen them fight. They, they haven't got a clue! You need to tell them all to leave the village before Kanen returns,' Arthur sighed.**

'**No, we're going to stay. We're going to fight, and we're going to win,' Merlin told the prince.**

**'Merlin, it can't be done. The odds are too great,' Arthur told the other young man.**

**'It can. We're going to make Kanen rue the day he ever came to this village,' Merlin said with conviction. **

'We?' laughed Arthur, 'I think it was just you.'

'**All you need to do is get the men ready for battle, and the rest will take care of itself,' Merlin said.**

**'How?' asked Arthur.**

'With magic,' grinned Gwaine.****

**'You've just got to believe in them. Because if you don't, they'll sense it, and the battle'll be lost before it's even begun,' Merlin advised.  
><strong>

'Good advice,' said Percival.

'Merlin is an idiot mostly but when he offers brilliant advice when it's needed,' Arthur said.****

**Later Arthur addresses the villagers.**

**'Tomorrow morning, the women and children should gather what belongings they can carry and go to the woods,' Arthur told them.**

'**We're not going anywhere!' Gwen said.**

**'I know you want to help. The women can't stay here. It's too dangerous,' Arthur reasoned.**

**'The women have as much right to fight for their lives as the men do!' Gwen said every bit the queen she would become.**

**'But none of you know how to fight,' Arthur reasoned again.**

**'The more of us there are, the better chance we stand!' Gwen argued.**

**The women of the village step forward.**

**'This is your home. If you want to fight to defend it, that's your choice. I'd be honoured to stand alongside you. Kanen attacks tomorrow. Kanen's brutal. He fights only to kill, which is why he will never defeat us. Look around. In this circle, we're all equals. You're not fighting because someone's ordering you to, you're fighting for so much more than that. You fight for your homes. You fight for your family. You fight for your friends. You fight for the right to grow crops in peace. And if you fall, you fall fighting for the noblest of causes: fighting for your very right to survive! And when you're old and grey, you'll look back on this day, and you'll know you earned the right to live every day in between! So you fight! For your family! For your friends! For Ealdor!' Arthur raises his sword.**

**The villagers stand with swords raised.**

'**For Ealdor! Ealdor! Ealdor! Ealdor! Ealdor! Ealdor! Ealdor!' all those in the communal hall shout.**

**That night in Hunith sits pensively in her home. Merlin enters and hangs up his jacket.**

**'Come here,' Hunith's calls her son.**

**Merlin sits down beside her and she strokes his face.**

**'I do love you, my boy,' Hunith smiles sadly.**

**'What's wrong?' asks Merlin.**

**'I should never have gone to Camelot. I've ruined everything for you,' sighs Hunith.**

**'You haven't. Why would you say that?' Merlin asked shocked.**

'**I know what you're planning to do,' admits Hunith.**

**Merlin sighs, if it comes to a choice between saving people's lives and revealing who I really am,' he shrugs, 'there is no choice.'**

'That is why I know you're not evil,' Arthur said.****

**'You can't let Arthur know about your gift,' Hunith said.**

**'Why not? Maybe it's meant to be this way. And if he doesn't accept me for who I really am, then he's not the friend I hoped he was,' Merlin looked worried.  
><strong>

'You were more worried about my acceptance than your life,' said Arthur.

'Like you could capture me if I didn't want to be,' retorted Merlin eyes flashing gold and appearing away from his mother next to Gwen.

'Is that why we can never capture any powerful sorcerers?' asked Leon.

Merlin nodded tense.****

**Arthur stands watch. Gwen brings him a bowl of Hunith's home cooking.**

**'Arthur, Hunith made you some food,' Gwen brought him a bowl of food.**

**'Thanks,' Arthur looks less than impressed.  
><strong>

'I was brought up on that,' said Merlin.

**Gwen turns to leave.**

**Arthur mutters, 'I think.'  
><strong>

'It's not that bad,' said Hunith.

'Just because we don't live on banquets,' said Merlin.

**Gwen stops and turns back around, 'food is scarce for these people, you shouldn't turn your nose up at it!'**

**Arthur stares at her.  
><strong>

'Falling in love,' teased Gwaine.

'Is that really what made you fall for Gwen?' asked Elyon.

Arthur shrugged.

'Arthur likes people who are honest with him, who are willing to speak their minds and are not frightened or see him only as the prince,' Merlin said.

**'Oh, no. I-I shouldn't've spoken to you like that. I'm sorry,' Gwen said realising that she had spoken out of turn.  
><strong>

'Arthur doesn't mind,' Merlin reassured Gwen.****

**'Gwen,' Arthur said.**

**Gwen hurriedly starts leaving, 'I'm sorry, I don't know what I was thinking. It won't happen again.'**

**'Guinevere!' Arthur said.**

'You know you're the only one Gwen allows to call her Guinevere,' said Elyon.

'Even as a child she was the same,' added Leon.****

**Gwen turns to face him.**

**'Thank you. You're right. And you were right to speak up. I should've listened to you and Morgana,' he mutters his sister's name. 'We're going to need all the help we can get,' he adds.**

**'We'll be fine,' Gwen assures him.**

**'How can you be so sure?' Arthur asks.**

'**Because I have faith in you,' Gwen said instantly. **

'When you and Merlin work together you can defeat all the odds,' said Gwen.

'**I mean, we all do,' she said quickly looking embarrassed.**

**'Thank you,' Arthur said gratefully.**

**In Hunith's home Merlin starts to help Arthur with his armour.**

**'No, not today,' Arthur said.**

**'Put on your own,' Merlin said.**

**They dress for battle. Merlin struggles with the buckle on one of his bracers. Arthur helps him out.**

**'You ready?' asked Arthur.**

**'My throat's dry,' Merlin admits.**

'**Me too,' Arthur hold out his hand and Merlin shakes it.**

**'It's been an honour,' Arthur added.**

**'Whatever happens out there today, please don't think any differently of me,' Merlin begged.  
><strong>

'You were trying to tell me about your magic,' said Arthur.

Merlin nodded.

**'I won't. It's alright to be scared, Merlin,' Arthur assured the raven haired man.  
><strong>

'Sorry for not listening,' said Arthur.

'Don't worry about it,' Merlin said. 'I knew you would find out about it when fate wanted it. Not the way I expected,' Merlin admitted.

'Nor I,' agreed Gaius.

**'That's not what I meant,' Merlin said.**

**'What is it? If you've got something to say, now's the time to say it,' Arthur said.  
><strong>

'I was trying you never gave me much of a chance,' said Merlin.

**'Arthur. They've crossed the river,' Morgana interrupts Merlin's almost confession.**

**Outside of Ealdor Arthur goes down the line of villagers, shaking hands.**

**'You ready?' Arthur asks a villager.**

**'Ready,' the villager replies.**

**'For Ealdor,' Arthur said.**

**He reaches Gwen and shakes her hand.**

**'Are you frightened?' Arthur asks her.**

**'Not in the slightest,' Gwen said.**

**Gwen, Arthur, and Merlin take their hiding positions. Kanen and his men ride out of the woods and into the village.**

**'Hold. No one moves until they give the signal,' Arthur ordered.**

**Kanen and his men stop and look around the empty village.**

**'Hold,' Arthur orders.**

**'Come out, come out wherever you are,' Kanen calls.**

**'Now, pull!' Gwen ordered.**

**Gwen and a villager pull up a hidden gate, trapping the riders inside. Morgana tries to light a fire with flint.**

**'Now, Morgana. What are you waiting for?' asked Arthur frustrated. 'Something's gone wrong,' moaned Arthur.**

**Merlin rushes off to help Morgana.**

**'Merlin!' Arthur hisses after the servant.**

**Kanen spots Merlin running.**

'You gave us away,' groaned Arthur.

'**There's one. Get him!' Kanen orders his men.  
><strong>

Hunith tenses us, _why did Merlin have to get into so much trouble._

**Merlin dodges the arrow.  
><strong>

'Few,' whispered Hunith.

Merlin returns to sitting beside his mother, 'I'm okay mother.'

**'Kill him!' Kanen orders.**

Hunith grabs onto her son.****

**Merlin dodges again and reaches Morgana, still desperately trying to light a fire.**

**'Give me the flint,' Merlin tells the seer.**

**Morgana hands them over and Merlin pretends to use them.**

**'**_**Baerne,' **_**Merlin whispers and ****lights a fire and a prepared line flames up, trapping the riders.**

'I take it that means fire,' said Gwen.

'Burn,' corrected Merlin blankly.****

**'Come back! Don't run away!' Kanen catcalled.**

**Kanen's men ride back into the village.**

'**Now!' Arthur calls.**

**The villagers give a battle cry as they spring out of hiding to fight. A rider comes up behind Merlin and Will jumps off a roof in his father's armour to unhorse the rider.**

**'I didn't think you were coming,' Merlin said surprised.  
><strong>

'Is this really the time to have that conversation?' asked Arthur.

Merlin shrugged, 'probably not,' Merlin agreed.****

**'Neither did I,' Will agreed.**

**Merlin and Will fight back to back. The villagers start losing. Merlin and Will stop to assess the situation.**

**'There's too many of them,' Will groans.**

**'Not for me there isn't,' Merlin smiles. '**_**Cume thoden**_**,' **__**Merlin lifts up a hand and conjures a windstorm.**

'That was useful,' said Arthur, 'what does come though-den mean?' he asked.

'Cume thoden,' Merlin corrected, 'means "come whirlwind"' replied Merlin.

'Which is exactly what it did,' Gwen noted.

**Arthur sees the whirlwind and the villagers start winning and the remaining bandits flee. Gwen and Morgana hug. Kanen marches out to face Arthur.**

**'Pendragon!' Kanen shouts.**

**Arthur fights Kanen and wins, running him through. Then he marches angrily towards Merlin and Will.**

'Your in trouble,' teased Gwaine.

Merlin tensed up knowing that his childhood friend was about to die.

'**Who did that?' Arthur demanded.**

**'What?' Merlin asked.**

**'Wind like that doesn't just appear from nowhere. I know magic when I see it. One of you made that happen,' Arthur said.  
><strong>

'Sorry,' Arthur said, 'I made it sound like I was going to have one of you executed.'

'It's your upbringing,' Hunith smiled sadly.

**'Arthur-'Merlin began.**

**Kanen picks up a crossbow and aims it at Arthur.**

**'Look out! ' Will pushes Arthur out of the way and gets hit himself. **

'No!' Merlin cried.

'You really cared about him,' sighed Arthur.

Merlin nodded, 'I wish he hadn't come back at least he'd still be alive.'

'Why did he die for me?' asked Arthur, 'he hated me.'

'Not you,' Merlin said, 'nobles.'

'For Merlin,' said Hunith, 'he saved you because he knew it would hurt Merlin if something happened to you.'

Merlin sighed.

**Kanen dies.**

**'Will!' Merlin cries.**

**'You just saved my life,' Arthur said in shock.**

'**Yeah. Don't know what I was thinking,' Will spat out through the pain.**

**'Come on! Get him inside!' Arthur ordered.**

**Merlin, Arthur, and a couple village men carry Will inside his home, 'that's twice I've saved you,' he whispers.**

'He's taking the blame,' said Lancelot.

Merlin nodded.

'He was a good man,' said Arthur.

'I know,' Merlin sighed sadly.****

**'Twice?' Arthur questioned the dying man.**

**'Yeah,' Will breathed, 'it was me. I'm the one that used the magic,' will coughed.**

**'Will, don't,' Merlin said.**

**Arthur looks at Merlin.**

'**It's alright, Merlin. I won't be alive long enough for anyone to do anything to me. I did it. I saw how desperate things were becoming and I had to do something,' Will said.  
><strong>

'His dying wish was to protect you,' Gwen gave a sad smile.

**'You're a sorcerer?' asked Arthur in surprise.**

**'Yeah. What are you gonna do? Kill me?' he spluttered through his pain.**

**'No. Of course not. Do what you can for him,' Arthur told Merlin.**

**Merlin nods. Arthur puts his hand on Will's shoulder and then leads the women out.**

**'I was right about him. I told you he was going to get me killed,' Will said.**

**'You're not going to die!' Merlin said.**

'Couldn't you use magic to save him, like father?' asked Elyon.

'I didn't have the right ingredients to make a poultice,' said Merlin, 'and I hadn't learnt to heal without.'

'Plus your really bad at healing,' added Gaius.

'Thanks, Gaius,' scowled Merlin. 'It's hard to practice,' Merlin made an excuse.****

**'You're a good man, Merlin. A great man. And one day, you're going to be servant to a great king. Now you can still make that happen,' Will whispered.**

'**Thanks to you,' Merlin said tears in his eyes.**

**'This place has been boring without you. It was good to see you again,' Will admitted.**

**'Yeah, you too,' Merlin said.**

**'Merlin. Merlin, I'm scared,' whispered Will.**

Merlin had tears in his eyes.****

**'Don't be. It's going to be alright,' Merlin said.**

**'Merlin...' Will begins but dies.  
><strong>

'You were his last word,' sighed Gwen.

Merlin nodded tears in his eyes.

**The villagers stand at Will's funeral pyre.**

**'I'm sorry. I know he was a close friend,' Arthur said.**

**'He still is,' Merlin admits.**

'**You knew he was a sorcerer, didn't you? That's what you were going to tell me?' asked Arthur.**

**'Yes,' Merlin lied. 'It was.'**

**'You know how dangerous magic is,' Arthur said sharply. **

'No wonder you didn't tell me the truth,' said Arthur, 'saying things like that.'

'**You shouldn't've kept this from me, Merlin.'**

**Arthur walks over to Morgana and Gwen. Hunith walks over to Merlin.**

**'You better be going,' Hunith said.**

**'I don't have to go,' Merlin said.**

**'Yes, you do,' Merlin's mother said sternly.**

**'If anything were to happen to you-'Merlin began.**

'**I know where to find you. You have to go, Merlin. You belong at Arthur's side. I've seen how much he needs you. How much you need him. You're like two sides of the same coin,' Hunith smiled.  
><strong>

'Have you been talking to Kilgharrah recently?' asked Merlin.

**'I've heard someone say that about us before,' Merlin said thoughtfully. 'I'm going to miss you,' Merlin hugs his mother.**

**'I'm going to miss you, too,' Hunith returns to hug. 'When you left, you were just a boy. Now look at you. I'm so proud of you. '**

**Gwen, Morgana, Arthur, and Merlin ride for Camelot and you here Hunith talking, 'when the time is right, the truth will be known. Until then, you must keep your talents hidden. It's better for everyone.'**

'Do you believe that?' asked Merlin.

'I do,' said Hunith.


	12. The Labyrinth of Gedref

The Labyrinth of Gedref

'**In a land of myth and a time of magic, the destiny of a great kingdom rests on the shoulders of a young boy. His name: Merlin.' Kilgharrah as always began.**

'We know,' yawned Gwaine.

**In the forest Arthur's hunting party in the woods, armed with crossbows. Arthur sends two of his knights around another way.**

'**Merlin,' Arthur whispers.**

**'What is it?' Merlin asks loudly.**

**'I don't know. We'll surround it. I want you to go in there and flush it out,' Arthur pointed in to where the animal was.**

**'You want me to go in there? You just said you don't know what it is. It could be dangerous,' said Merlin.  
><strong>

'No problem for someone with your talents,' grinned Lancelot.

**'Let's hope so. Now go,' Arthur orders.**

**Merlin sneaks through the woods and picks up a large stick. Merlin sees a unicorn and drops the stick. **

'It's beautiful,' whispers Hunith and Gwen.

Merlin nodded, 'I know.'

'Did you kill it?' asked Elyon intrigued.

Merlin frowned, 'unfortunately.'

**Merlin walks up to it and hears the hunters coming.**

**'Go. Go! Please, go. Shh. They're gonna kill you. Please, go! Arthur, no!' Merlin begged.**

**Arthur shoots the unicorn. Merlin goes to it cries as he strokes its head while it dies.**

**'I'm sorry. Sorry,' Merlin cries.**

'It's just an animal,' said Gwaine confused.

'It's so much more than that,' said Merlin.

Arthur frowned, 'he was right.'

'Instinct,' explained Gaius.

'**Ha-ha! A unicorn!' Arthur rejoiced.**

**'What have you done?' Merlin cried.**

**'Don't be such a girl, Merlin,' Arthur mocked.**

**Merlin sees a white cloaked man, Anhora, behind Arthur in the woods.**

'You saw Anhora already,' said Arthur.

Merlin nodded.****

**'What are you looking at?' Arthur and the other two knights turn around, but the man is gone.**

**In the council chambers Arthur and his knights enter, Merlin carries the unicorn's horn on a pillow.**

**'Father! A unicorn's horn to grace the walls of Camelot,' Arthur said proudly.**

'**Magnificent. It's the first one I've seen,' Uther takes the horn. 'Gaius, look at this,' the king shows off the horn proudly.**

**'It is very impressive, My Lord,' Gaius said not sounding impressed.  
><strong>

'Oh crack a smile it's not that bad,' said Gwaine.

Merlin, Gaius and Arthur share a look.

**'What is it, Gaius? Speak your mind,' Uther asked the court physcian.**

**'Unicorns are rare and mystical creatures. There is a legend that says that bad fortune will come to anyone who slays one,' Gaius warned.  
><strong>

'The crops failing,' said Leon.

'The drought,' added Gwen.

Arthur nodded a pained look on his face.

'It wasn't your fault,' said Gwen. 'You didn't know.'

'And you repealed the curse,' reminded Merlin.

**'Nonsense. We will be the envy of every kingdom,' Uther ignored the council.**

**'I'm pleased you like it,' Arthur said.**

**Merlin and Gaius walk through the Square.**

**'I don't understand how Arthur can have taken any pleasure from killing the unicorn,' Merlin was telling Gaius.**

**'Arthur is a hunter. It's in his blood. Whereas you are something entirely different,' Gaius smiled.**

**'It was the most beautiful creature I have ever seen. I wish you'd been there,' Merlin added.**

**'It's a rare privilege. Alas, there are few unicorns still alive,' sighed Gaius.**

**'You try telling that to Arthur,' Merlin frowned.**

**'I can imagine it would be difficult,' agreed Gaius.**

**In Arthur's chamber Arthur and Merlin are talking.**

**'My horse threw a shoe,' Arthur was telling Merlin. **

'And the curse begins,' sighed Gaius.

'**Take it to the blacksmith. Make sure he does a good job. And when you've done that, you can polish my s...' Arthur turns around and sees Merlin staring out the window. '...saddle. Merlin? Have you listened to a word I've said?' the prince asks frustrated.**

**Merlin nods absently.**

**'You've got a face like a wounded bear ever since we got back from that hunting trip. Don't tell me you're still upset about the unicorn,' complained Gaius.**

**'I don't think you should have killed it,' Merlin retorted.**

**'Oh, really? And why is that?' demanded the hunter.**

**'It was... It was doing no harm. What purpose did you serve by killing it?' Merlin asked.**

**'We were hunting. That's what you do. Would you have me bring it home as a pet? Look at this,' Arthur told the servant.**

**'What?' Merlin asked absently.**

**'Do you know what that is?' the heir to the crown demanded.**

'**No,' Merlin didn't sound like he cared.**

**'Rat droppings,' Arthur snapped. 'My chambers are infested. You need to spend less time worrying about unicorns and more time worrying about rats.'**

'It's not my fault,' said Merlin, 'it's the curse!'

Arthur nodded.****

**Someone knocks at Arthur's chamber door.**

**'Enter!' the prince yells.**

**A guard enters, 'my Lord, the King requests your service as a matter of urgency.'**

**'Find that rat,' the prince orders.**

**In a field outside Camelot Uther picks a dead piece of wheat stalk from a field where all the wheat had died.**

'The curse,' sighed Hunith.

'Didn't it effect you?' asked Arthur.

'They're outside the Kingdom's borders,' replied Gaius. 'It affected the whole of the Kingdom because you are the Crown Prince.'

'And care about the Kingdom more than your own life,' added Merlin.

'That too,' agrees Gaius.

'**Every single ear has died. We've received reports that it's the same throughout the entire kingdom,' the king informed Arthur.**

**'I rode through this valley only yesterday. The crop looked healthy enough then,' Arthur frowned.**

**'It happened overnight. Farmers are at a lost to explain it,' Uther frowned.**

**'Is it a disease of some kind?' asked Arthur worried.**

**'Perhaps. I've asked the court physician to conduct some tests. We must ration what little food we have left,' Uther said.**

**In the Physician's chambers Gaius and Merlin are running tests on the dead crops. **

'**Any ideas what caused the crops to die?' Merlin asks his mentor.**

**'I'm here to complete all the tests. No disease I have heard of could spread through the entire kingdom in a single night,' Gaius said grimly.**

'**What could kill all the plants other than a disease?' asked Merlin. **

'You have magic did you really have to ask?' asked Arthur incredously.****

**'It is not killing all the plants. The trees and hedges around the crop fields are unharmed. Unfortunately, you can't eat trees and hedges,' Gaius said.**

**'It's only killing plants we can eat?' Merlin summarised.**

**'It appears so,' Gaius agreed.**

**'If it's not a disease, it must be magic,' Merlin said.**

**'We can't assume that, Merlin. Perhaps there is something in the soil and water that can explain it. I can't tell the King it's caused by sorcery until I'm completely certain,' Gaius said.**

**In the main square of Camelot villagers stand in a long queue leading into the palace grounds. A guard rations out grain, 'next!' calls the guard.**

'**The livestock is either dying or has been eaten. Food and water's very scarce and we're distributing rations, but they're very meagre,' Arthur informed the king. Arthur opens a small shaft in the grain store, dumping out a small pile of grain.**

**'This is all the grain we have?' asked Uther.**

**'The people are growing scared. There's been some looting,' Arthur informed Uther.**

**'We must maintain order at all costs. Panic will make the situation worse. I'll issue a decree that looters will be executed. From tonight, Camelot will be under curfew,' Uther decreed.**

**'I'll see to it,' the prince promised.**

**In the lower town Merlin passes Gwen as she heads to the well along the outer wall.**

**A villager is shouting, 'give it back to me. It's mine.'**

'It was worse than even the worst winters in Ealdor,' sighed Merlin. 'Made worse by people fighting each other; in Ealdor we all muck in and help each other if food is scarce.'

'We're not used to it,' Gwen said.

'I know,' Merlin nodded.

'**It's not yours,' another villager argues back.**

**'Merlin. Is it true what they're saying about the crops? They're all dead?' Gwen asks Merlin.**

**'Afraid so. We may have to start tightening our belts,' Merlin said.  
><strong>

'You weren't as worried as everyone else,' Gwen noted.

'As you said I was used to it,' Merlin said.

**'I'm sure Arthur will think of something,' Gwen said.  
><strong>

'Thanks,' Arthur smiled.

**'Well, and if he doesn't, I will,' Merlin said.**

**Gwen starts pumping for water, but only dry sand comes out. 'Merlin!' Gwen said urgently.**

'We always had enough water though,' said Merlin, 'and _something_to eat!'****

**Uther and Arthur stand at the well in the Square, Uther sifts sand through his fingers into the well bucket, 'sand. And you say the well is full of it?'  
><strong>

Arthur nodded grimly.

**'I sent men down to the underground reservoir. There is no trace of water to be found,' Arthur told the king.**

**'First the crops, and now this,' the king said.**

**'It's the same throughout the kingdom. There's precious little water anywhere,' Arthur relayed the reports.**

**'Gaius. Can you offer any explanation for this?' Uther asked the court physician.**

**'I cannot think of a scientific explanation. I can only conclude it's the result of sorcery,' sighed Gaius.**

**'I believe you're right. It is the work of magic. The kingdom is under attack,' the king said.**

**In the physician's chambers Merlin sits with a bucket of sand and his magic book open in front of him.**

'Did you reverse the curse?' asked Gwaine.

'Natural magic,' Gaius explained, 'not even Merlin can reverse that.'

'**_Gréot gecymen, lecan. Gecymen gé drýe wæter,' _Merlin tried_. _  
><strong>

'What does that mean?' asked Gwen, 'I mean the last word must be water.'

'Good sand arrived. Water arrived with sorcerer,' explained Merlin.

'Your complimenting the sand even though it's stopping us have water,' Arthur said insulted.

'Magic is made of the four elements; air, water, fire and earth. It would upset the balance of magic if you just pushed out the earth to replace with water so you have to ask it nicely,' explained Gaius.

'You didn't get any of that did you,' Merlin looked amused as Arthur blushed.

**Gaius approaches.**

**'I was... I was just, er...' Merlin tried to come up with an excuse.**

**'I was hoping you might be trying to turn it back into water. I know I've cautioned against using magic, but if ever there was a time to use your talents, it's now,' Gaius.**

**Merlin looked surprised, 'well, I wish I knew how. I've tried everything. If it is magic, it's more powerful magic than I possess.'**

**On the Drawbridge Arthur addresses a group of guards.**

**'Patrol the market and the lower town,' Arthur orders. No one is to leave their homes. Dismissed.'**

**Merlin enters the Square.**

**'Merlin. You do realise there's a curfew?' asked Arthur.**

'Since when do I obey the law,' grinned Merlin.

'**Yeah, I was in your chambers, hunting for the rat,' Merlin lied.**

**'Did you find it?' asked Arthur.**

**'No,' Merlin admits.**

**'So you have been outwitted by a rat?' Arthur said slowly.**

**'They do say rats are very intelligent,' Merlin adds knowledgably.**

**'More intelligent than you, it would seem,' Arthur insults. 'Go home,' the prince orders. 'It'd be embarrassing to have to lock up my own servant for breaking the curfew,' Arthur admits.  
><strong>

'And you like me,' Merlin grinned.

'No,' said Arthur teased smiling.

'Oh go on admit it you love me really,' Merlin grinned.

Arthur rolled his eyes.

**Arthur sees the white cloaked man, Anhora, walk through the Courtyard Corridor and into the palace.**

**'What was that?' Arthur asks.**

'**What?' asks Merlin having not seen Anhora this time.**

**Merlin and Arthur run after him, Arthur jumps over the Courtyard Corridor ledge. They chase Anhora down the Upper Corridor, down some stairs, and down the Wrought Iron Stairway to the Burial Vaults where they lose him. Arthur signs to Merlin. Merlin nods, and then follows Arthur, 'that means you go the other way and cut him off,' Arthur told the servant.**

**'Okay,' Merlin nods.**

**Merlin and Arthur go in opposite directions and end up back at the Wrought Iron Stairway without seeing anyone. Then they see Anhora's silhouette as he briefly rounds the corner. Arthur has Merlin go the other way again. They end up back at the Wrought Iron Stairway again.**

**'Where is he?' Arthur demands.**

**'I didn't see anyone,' Merlin said.**

**'He was right here! Don't tell me you let him get past you?' Arthur demands frustrated.**

'I have better eyesight than you how would I let him pass you and you not?' asked Merlin.

'**Arthur, no one passed me,' Merlin repeated.**

**'Are you blind?' demands Arthur.**

'I can see in slow motion,' retorted Merlin.****

**Anhora suddenly appears, 'are you looking for me? I am Anhora, Keeper of the Unicorns,' the man introduces himself.**

**'Camelot is under curfew. What's your business here?' Arthur demands.**

**'I have come to deliver a message,' Anhora told the prince calmly.**

**'And who is this message for?' Arthur asks.**

**'It is for you, Arthur Pendragon,' the keeper of the unicorns addresses the prince by his full name.**

**'Is it you who's responsible for killing our crops, turning our water into sand?' Arthur demands.**

**'You alone are responsible for the misfortune that has befallen Camelot,' Anhora said.**

Arthur sighed and closed his eyes.

'You didn't know,' Gwen said quietly.

Merlin nods.

'**Me? You think I'd bring drought and famine upon my own people?' Arthur demands.**

**'When you killed the unicorn, you unleashed a curse. For this, Camelot will suffer greatly,' Anhora warned. **

Everyone gulped.****

**'If you have put a curse on Camelot, you will lift it, or you will pay with your life,' the prince said.  
><strong>

'It wasn't him,' said Merlin.****

**'The curse was not my doing,' Anhora seemed oblivious to Arthur's anger.**

**'Undo the curse or face execution,' Arthur promised.**

**'Only you can do that. You will be tested,' the keeper told Arthur.**

**'You're under arrest,' Arthur decided. Arthur reaches for Anhora, but he disappears and Arthur stumbles. Anhora reappears on the Wrought Iron Stairway.**

'You can do that as well,' said Gwaine.

'I can do a lot of things,' Merlin said mysteriously.

Arthur rolled his eyes, 'you are such a pain!'

'**Until you have proven yourself, and made amends for killing the unicorn, the curse will not be lifted. If you fail any of these tests, Camelot will be damned for all eternity,' warned the keeper.  
><strong>

'Thank goodness you did,' said Gwen.

'I didn't,' replied Arthur.

'Then how?' asked Percival.

'He gave me a second choice I have no idea why,' replied Arthur.

Merlin smiled.**  
><strong>

**In Gaius' chambers Gaius and Arthur are discussing Anhora's warning.**

**'And you believe what this Anhora said about the curse to be true?' asked Gaius.**

**'Well, you said there's a legend that misfortune comes to anyone who slays a unicorn. It makes sense,' Merlin said.**

**'Not much for breakfast, I'm afraid. We're down to our last few scraps of food,' Gaius said.**

**'Where did you get the water to make the tea?' asked Merlin.**

**'Fortunately, for both of us, you forgot to empty your bath yesterday,' Gaius said.  
><strong>

'Eugh,' Arthur made a face.****

**'You're making tea from my bath water?' Merlin asked rhetorically looking disgusted.**

'**It's not so bad. Perhaps a little... soapy,' Gaius said.  
><strong>

Arthur made another face.

**Merlin sighs.**

**'What does Arthur think about the curse?' asked Gaius.**

**Merlin scoffs, 'he doesn't believe it's his fault. He's convinced Anhora's responsible for it,' explained Merlin.**

**'If you do not wish to drink bath water, you better make sure Arthur sees sense,' Gaius told him.**

**In Arthur's chambers Arthur puts on his boots in his chambers, he finds a hole in one of them, 'that... rat! It's eaten through my boot, look at it!'**

**'I guess the rat must be as hungry as the rest of us!' Merlin jokes.**

'**You think this is funny?' Arthur demands.**

**'Moderately,' Merlin grins.**

**'Get it mended. Find that rat,' Arthur orders again.**

**'Have you given any more thought to what Anhora said last night?' Merlin asks warily.**

**'Ah, well, he may have escaped last night, but at least we now know who we're looking for. I told my father I'll find this Anhora and put an end to it,' Arthur said confidently. **

Merlin frowned, 'that would do no good.'

'I know, Merlin,' sighed Arthur.****

**'What if he was telling the truth about the curse?' Merlin asks carefully.**

**'You think I'm responsible for bringing suffering upon my own people?' Merlin demands.**

**'No, not deliberately. When you killed the unicorn, I saw Anhora in the forest,' Merlin admits.**

'**Why didn't you say anything?' Arthur demanded.**

**'It was just for a second, and then he disappeared. I didn't even...well, I-I thought I was seeing things. But he was definitely there,' Merlin said.**

**'That doesn't actually prove anything,' Arthur told Merlin.**

**'Doesn't it make you think he might be telling the truth?' asked Merlin.**

**'Because he was skulking about in the forest?' questioned Arthur. 'That makes me trust him even less,' Arthur answered his own question.**

**'Why would Anhora appear in Camelot, and then lie to you?' asked Merlin.**

**'We had him cornered,' Arthur said. **

'No you didn't,' said Gaius, 'he could have got out any time he wanted to.'

'Now your sounding like Merlin,' muttered Arthur.

'**He was trying to talk his way out of it by blaming me.'**

**'Arthur, he can disappear into thin air. He didn't have to talk his way out of anything,' Merlin said reasonably.**

'And if he worried about being captured he wouldn't have come in the first place,' put in Gwaine.

'**My father has warned me about sorcerers like him. **

'You father's wrong,' snapped Merlin.

'I know Merlin,' Arthur nodded.

**They will not rest until our kingdom is destroyed,' Arthur spouted Uther's teaching.**

**'Well, I believe he's telling the truth,' Merlin told the prince.**

**'Then you're a fool. You cannot trust a single word a sorcerer says,' Arthur told more of Uther's propaganda. **

'No wonder you were scared to tell me the truth,' sighed Arthur.

'I always hated it when you said anything like that,' Merlin said.

'It hurts him a lot,' added Lancelot.

'**You'd do well to remember that,' Arthur warned the warlock. 'Now, I think I've figured out what Anhora's next move is going to be, and when he makes it, we're going to be waiting.'**

**Merlin leans against a pillar near the grain store with his eyes closed, smacking his lips. Arthur hits him with a broom.**

'So nice, kind and gentle,' Merlin mutters.

Arthur rolled his eyes at him.****

**'Don't you worry about keeping watch, Merlin. You just make yourself comfortable,' Arthur tries to keep the boy up.**

**Merlin sighs and smacks his lips.**

**'Stop smacking your lips,' Arthur orders. 'It's annoying.'**

**'I'm thirsty,' Merlin complained.**

'**We're all thirsty, Merlin.**

**Merlin sighs.**

**'Pst! Someone's coming,' Arthur whispers.**

**Arthur draws his sword and Merlin follows him into the grain store. They see the intruder's silhouette. Arthur motions to Merlin.**

**'You go over there and come in,' Arthur mouths.**

**Merlin nods.**

**'Show yourself, before I run you through,' Arthur threatens.**

**Merlin picks up a scythe hook, a man edges around the corner with a shovel in one hand and a sack of grain in the other.**

**'Who are you?' Arthur asked in surprise.  
><strong>

'You were expecting Anhora,' said Gwen.

Merlin and Arthur nod.****

**'My name is... My name is...' the man stutters.**

'**Speak up!' the prince orders.**

**'My name is Evan, My Lord,' Evan said respectfully.**

**Merlin comes out of hiding.**

**'I see you think you can help yourself to our grain reserves. My father has order that looters be executed,' Arthur reminds the man.**

**'Please, My Lord. I- I do not steal for myself. I have three children they have not eaten for two days. They are hungry,' the man begs.**

**'It's the same for everyone,' Arthur reminds the father.**

**'I- I know that it is wrong to steal. I couldn't bear to see them starve,' Evan sobs.**

**'And could you bear for your children to see you be executed?' questioned the prince.**

**Evan shakes his head, close to tears.**

'**Then you should go home. If you're caught stealing again, I will not spare you,' Arthur warned the man.**

**'Yes, My Lord. Thank you,' Evan said respectfully.**

**Evan smiles, puts down the sack of grain and shovel, and starts to leave.**

**'Wait,' Arthur calls after the man.**

**Arthur picks up the sack of grain and tosses it to Evan.  
><strong>

'That was a very noble thing to do,' said Gwen smiling.

'A test,' said Gwaine suddenly.

Arthur nodded.

'Which he passed,' Merlin said proudly.

'I passed it not you,' said Arthur.

'I can still be proud of you,' retorted Merlin.

**'Use it sparingly. It might be the last food you and your family get for some time,' Arthur told the man.**

**'You have shown yourself to be merciful and kind, My Lord. This will bring its own reward,' the man said mysteriously.**

**In the lower town Gwen sees a man run past her in the Lower Town, the guards chasing him. **

'**Stop him!' a guard calls.**

**'Come back here!' another guard calls.  
><strong>

'**Stop that man! He's been looting!' another guard shouts at the onlookers.**

**Gwen looks over by the well and sees a drop of water on the spout. She goes to it, puts a bucket under the spout, and pushes the pump. Water gushes out.**

**In Arthur's chambers Arthur and Merlin gulp down large mugs of water.**

**'Never knew water could taste so good,' Arthur said after he was done.**

**'My throat was so dry, I thought I wouldn't be able to talk,' Merlin said after draining his goblet.**

**'Well, at least some good would've come from the drought, then,' laughed Arthur apparently in a much better mood.**

'**More?' Merlin asks.**

**Arthur motions towards his mug and Merlin fills it.**

**'The sand's disappeared. The water returned to the well. It doesn't make any sense,' Arthur said.  
><strong>

'You passed your first test; the curse is beginning to lift,' Gaius said.

'I know,' Arthur said.

**'Er…' Merlin muttered.**

**'I suppose you have some explanation for this, Merlin? Let's hear it,' the prince says.**

**'Anhora said you would be tested. And last night, in the grain store, you let that villager go. And he said it would bring its own reward,' Merlin said.**

**'He was merely grateful, and so he should have been,' Arthur told the servant.**

**'Maybe that was your first test. You passed it, so the curse has begun to lift. Perhaps this is your reward. I know you don't have to listen to me,' Merlin said.**

**'Glad we agree on something,' Arthur jibed.**

'**If you're tested again, you have a chance to end your people's suffering. I know you want that more than anything. Perhaps we should seek Anhora out,' suggested Merlin.**

**'I cannot negotiate with sorcerers. My father wouldn't hear of it,' Arthur said.  
><strong>

'Then don't tell him,' grinned Gwaine.

'That's what I said,' laughed Merlin.

**'Then it's probably best you don't tell him,' Merlin replied.**

'See,' Merlin grinned.****

**'I must go check on the guard. See if you can find me some food,' the prince orders.**

**Merlin mutters, 'find some food!'  
><strong>

'Well you found some,' said Gwen.

**Merlin sees the rat climb out of Arthur's boot.  
><strong>

'Please tell me you didn't feed me rat,' Gwen groaned.

'Blame Merlin,' said Arthur as Merlin said, 'it was arthur.'

Gwen rolled her eyes not able to keep cross for long.

**'_Swealt déor,' _Merlin said.**

'What did that mean, anyway?' asked Leon.

'Kill the animal,' said Merlin.

'That would be useful on hunts,' said Arthur.

Merlin nodded.****

**At the palace square even more people continue to queue outside the grain store. Morgana walks among them with Arthur.**

'**Who are they?' asked Morgana.**

**'They've come from the outlying villages in search of food. There's not enough rations to feed the people who are already here,' Arthur said.**

**'You shouldn't blame yourself. I'm sure you're doing everything you can,' Morgana said.  
><strong>

'I was,' agreed Arthur, 'and I always will.'

**'It is not enough,' Arthur sighed and leaves and Gwen approaches Morgana.**

**'Did you manage to find any food?' asked Morgana.**

**Gwen pulls a cloth back from her basket revealing some bread.**

**'Where did you get that?' Morgana asked.**

**'I was able to smuggle it out of the palace kitchens,' Gwen said.**

'Stealing now are you Gwennie,' teased Elyon.

'Don't call me "Gwennie" Ellie,' scowled Gwen.

Elyon too scowled at the nickname.

'**Share it out amongst the children and old people. Make it go as far as you can,' Morgana told her.  
><strong>

'She used to so nice,' sighed Gwen.

'I know,' Merlin too sighed.****

**In Arthur's chambers Merlin pours some meat stew into a bowl.  
><strong>

Arthur made a face, 'I can't believe you fed me rat,' he grimaced.

'You made me eat it too,' reminded Merlin.

**'Lost my appetite,' Arthur said.**

**'You have to eat something,' Merlin told his master.**

**'I can't. Not while my people are starving. Do you really believe I'm responsible for the curse?' Arthur asked his friend desperately.**

'Not purposefully,' Merlin replied softly.

'You've told me that before,' Arthur reminded him.

'I know but it doesn't hurt to say again,' Merlin again.****

**'I'm afraid so,' Merlin said.**

**'We're going to the forest, first thing in the morning. Maybe we can pick up Anhora's trail. Whatever it takes,' Arthur decided.**

**'Okay, but you have to eat. You won't be able to help anyone if you're too weak to pass the test,' Merlin told the prince.**

**Arthur takes a bite, 'what kind of meat is this? It has a very strange texture.'  
><strong>

Arthur, Gwen and Merlin look slightly ill while the others laugh.

**'It's pork,' Merlin lied unconvincingly.**

**'This isn't pork. It's far too stringy. What is it? It's, erm... ' Merlin trailed off.**

**Arthur puts down his spoon, 'it's rat, isn't it?' Arthur asks knowingly.**

**Merlin nods, 'try not to think about it.'**

**'Look at me. I'm being rude. Here I am, stuffing my face with this delicious stew when you're hungry, too. Come on. Take a seat,' Arthur forces Merlin down into the chair. '**Eat,' the future king orders his manservant.

**Merlin takes a bite.  
><strong>

Merlin grimaces.

**'Mmm,' Arthur murmurs.**

**'It's actually pretty tasty,' Merlin lies.  
><strong>

'Really?' Hunith raises an eyebrow.

'No,' Merlin, Arthur and Gwen wrinkle their noses in disgust.

**'Mm. Well, I'm glad you like it. Because,' Arthur fetches the pot of stew, 'there's plenty more. '**

**There's a knock at the door.**

**'Enter,' Arthur calls. **

**Morgana enters.**

'**Morgana?' Arthur asks.**

'**I hate to ask, but I was wondering if you had anything to eat?' asks Morgana.  
><strong>

'I ate that too,' groaned Gwen.

'How was it?' grinned Elyon.

'Ghastly,' said Gwen, 'but I was starving so I ate it. Where were you anyway?'

'I don't know when it was but I couldn't have been in Camelot at this time,' Elyon said.

**Arthur pauses and Merlin smiles. Merlin and Arthur search through the woods.**

**'I'm not entirely sure what I'm looking for,' admitted Merlin.  
><strong>

'When are you ever,' teased Arthur.

**'You're looking for footprints or broken branches. Anything that would indicate someone passed that-'Arthur stops as he catches sight of Anhora.**

'Or any scent of magic,' added Gaius.****

**'Merlin! Merlin! He's here!' calls Arthur and runs off.**

**'Arthur?' Merlin calls.**

**Merlin didn't see where he went. Arthur continues chasing Anhora and comes across Evan sitting next to a camp full of horded food.**

'**You? You're a thief,' Arthur said in shock.**

**'Wasn't that obvious when you caught me stealing your grain?' Evan asked spitefully.**

'**Fortunately I have more important things to deal with,' Arthur said coolly.**

**'You didn't really believe that story about my children, did you?' the thief asked.**

**'What kind of man lies about starving children to save his own skin?' asks Arthur disgusted.**

**'Your people starve because you let thieves steal their grain. That is why they doubt you,' the thief informed the future king.  
><strong>

'Don't listen to him,' Gwen said.

**'You don't speak for my people,' the prince retorted.  
><strong>

'Don't get involved in the argument,' Hunith sighed.

**'Hey, your father would never have allowed himself to be fooled like that,' the man added insult to injury.**

'**You hold your tongue, or I will make time to teach you some manners,' Arthur threatened the thief.**

**'Your father would have had me executed, but you didn't have the stomach for it, did you, Arthur? And that's why he doubts you'll make a good king,' Evan got at the future king's true fears.**

**'You know nothing of what my father thinks,' snapped Arthur.**

**'I think he wishes he had another son, one who was worthy of taking his place. You shame him,' sneered the thief.**

**'Pick up your sword,' ordered the prince. **

'Don't react,' said Hunith suddenly, 'it's test.'

'That I failed,' sighed Arthur. 'Pride is definitely my greatest fault.'****

**'The King must fear the day when you will take the throne,' jibbed the thief.**

**Arthur attacks Evan.**

'Don't,' everyone but Arthur shouted.****

**'He fears you do not have enough strength to defeat his enemies. The King must wonder if you are even his son,' added the thief.**

**Arthur strikes a fatal blow, but Evan has disappeared. Anhora appears behind Arthur.**

'Uh oh,' said Gwaine.

'**This is your doing?' Arthur said.**

**'It was a test to see what is truly in your heart,' Anhora told Arthur.**

**'Your tricks prove nothing!' Arthur cried.**

**'Why did you kill this man?' asked Anhora calmly.**

**'He insulted my honour!' Arthur said.  
><strong>

'You killed for your pride,' said Gwen.

'I know, it was wrong of me,' agreed Arthur.

**'You could have chosen to ignore his taunts. What harm would they do you?' asked the sorcerer.**

**'You will lift the curse, Sorcerer,' demanded the prince.**

**'It is not in my power,' sighed Anhora.**

**'Then you will die,' Arthur told the white haired man. Arthur tries to strike him. **

**But Anhora disappears and Arthur falls to the ground. Anhora appears once again, 'killing me will not help you.'**

**Arthur tries to strike him again, but Anhora disappear and Arthur falls to the ground again.**

**'You have shown that you would kill a man to defend your pride. You have failed the test. For this, Camelot will pay dearly,' the keeper of the unicorns told the prince.**

**'My people have done nothing!' begged the Once and Future King.**

**'Your people's suffering is not my doing. It is yours,' Anhora disappears.  
><strong>

Arthur looked guilty.

'It wasn't your fault,' said Gwen.

**'Arthur? Arthur?' Merlin calls.**

**Merlin finds Arthur.**

**Later in the grain store Uther sifts rotten grain through his fingers as Arthur enters, 'what is it? What's happened?' Arthur demands.**

**'All our remaining supplies have rotted. Every last grain,' Uther informs him.**

**In the evening Merlin is in Gaius chambers talking to Gaius.**

**'I know Arthur's stubborn and pig-headed and annoying, but he cares about his people. More than he cares about himself. He will not forgive himself for making his people suffer,' Merlin said.  
><strong>

'You really know Arthur,' smiled Gwen.

'I spend almost all my waking hours with his prattiness,' said Merlin.

**'You must make sure he doesn't do anything rash,' Gaius warned him.  
><strong>

'When do I do anything rash?' asked Arthur offended.

Everyone stared at him.

'Okay don't answer that,' Arthur said.

**'The mood he's in, I don't know what he's gonna to do,' Merlin sighed.**

**'Ready?' asked Gaius.**

'**Sure they're not poisonous?' asked Merlin.  
><strong>

'What are you eating?' asked Arthur apprehensive.

Merlin grimaced.

**'Quite certain,' Gaius assured the boy.**

**Merlin and Gaius pick up giant insects.**

'Ugh,' Arthur said.

Merlin nodded.****

**'They say they taste like chicken. Unless we're to starve, we must hope they're right,' Gaius said.**

**They bite into the crunchy insects.**

**'This tastes nothing like chicken,' Merlin grimaces.**

**In the council chamber's Arthur broods as Uther enters.**

**'There are some supplies left in the palace stores. We are distributing them to the people, but there is not enough to live on. They will not survive for long,' Arthur told his father.**

'**Then you must stop distributing food to the people,' Uther told him.  
><strong>

'What?' shouted Gwen. 'He can't do that!'

'Unfortunately he can,' Gaius said grimly.

'He's the king,' added Merlin.

**'They will starve,' Arthur said.**

**'We must conserve the food we have for our army,' Uther said.**

**'We cannot let our people go without food,' Arthur said.**

**'We must defend the kingdom at all cost,' Uther said.**

**'What's the point of defending a kingdom when the people-'Arthur began.**

**'Well, what would you have me do?' asked Uther.**

**'-starve to death? Ask the neighbouring kingdoms for help,' Arthur suggested.**

'**Ha,' Uther said.**

**'They may be able to spare some food,' Arthur suggested.**

**'Out of the question. As soon as they realise how we weak we are, our enemies will strike against us,' Uther said. **

'He's so paranoid,' said Merlin.****

**'You don't know that for certain!' Arthur told his father.**

**'Besides I would rather starve than beg my enemies for help! What of our kingdom's reputation? Have you no pride?' the king demanded.**

'There are more important things than pride,' said Gwaine.****

**'I cannot think of my pride when our people go hungry. They're all I can think of,' Arthur said distraught.**

**'Give the order to stop distributing food to the people. Is that understood?' Uther ordered.**

**'You'll have to give that order yourself,' snapped Arthur.**

'I didn't like father putting the nobles after the people,' said Arthur.

'**Very well. But if you'd caught the sorcerer, I would not have to. That's your responsibility! One day you will understand what it takes to be King!' Uther said.**

**Later in the square people continue queuing in the Square. Arthur and Merlin watch from the balcony.**

**'They do not know yet know there is worse to come,' Arthur sighed.**

**'What do you mean?' asked Merlin.**

**'My father is going to stop distributing food to the people. They are to be left to starve. I had a chance to lift the curse. And I failed them,' Arthur sighed.**

**'You weren't to know you were being tested,' Merlin reassured the prince.**

**'My people are starving. Camelot is on the verge of collapse. And it is all my doing,' Arthur sighed.**

'It's not your fault,' said Gwen, 'you had no idea what was going happen when you killed the unicorn.'

**In the forest Merlin is all alone, 'Anhora! Show yourself! Anhora!' the warlock calls.**

**Anhora appears, 'you wanted to talk with me?'**

**'I've come to seek your help. The people are starving. They will soon be dead,' Merlin said.  
><strong>

Arthur winced.

**'You must believe me when I say it gives me no pleasure to see your people suffering,' Anhora says honestly.**

**'If it pains you, put an end to it,' Merlin begs.**

**'It is not in my power to lift the curse,' explained Anhora.**

**'Then give Arthur another chance,' suggests Merlin. 'He has accepted it is his responsibility, and he will prove himself worthy and lift the curse if you give him one more chance.'**

**'You have faith in Arthur?' asks Anhora one sorcerer to another.**

'**I trust him with my life,' Merlin admits.**

**'Arthur must go to the Labyrinth of Gedref. There, he will face a final test. If he fails, there is no hope. The curse will destroy Camelot,' Anhora tells Merlin and disappears.**

**'Wait! What kind of test will he face?' Merlin called back.**

**'_That is for Arthur alone to discover_,' Anhora responds telepathically.  
><strong>

'So he knew you were a warlock?' asked Arthur.

Merlin shrugged, 'you can use telepathy on non-magic people but it is much harder and they can't respond.'****

**In Arthur's chambers Arthur prepares for travel in his chambers.**

**'Let me come with you. You don't know what form of test will take. I might be able to help,' Merlin begs.**

**'You're not coming. I brought this curse upon Camelot. I'm gonna be the one to lift it, or die trying,' Arthur said resolutely.**

'**Alright, how does you dying help anyone?' Merlin asked angrily.**

**'I'll die knowing I did everything I can,' replied Arthur.**

**'I'm coming with you,' Merlin said.**

**'Merlin, you are to stay here, and help the people as best you can. Is that understood?' Arthur asks.**

**Arthur rides out of Camelot and across the countryside. Merlin follows.  
><strong>

'You should have knows he would follow you,' said Gwaine, 'he always does.'

**Arthur arrives at the Labyrinth of Gedref and enters, Merlin arrives shortly after and follows. Merlin meets Anhora in the labyrinth.**

**'You said Arthur would face a test. And here you are, preparing a trap for him,' Merlin said angry.**

**'The trap isn't for Arthur. It is for you. _Gehæftan,'._**

**Merlin is wrapped in vines from the labyrinth hedge.**

'What does that mean?' asked Arthur.

'Restrain,' said Merlin.

'It didn't hurt did it?' asked Arthur.

'No it was fine,' Merlin assured his friend, 'you weren't worried about me were you?'

'Of course not I just need my Court Sorcerer,' shrugged Arthur.

Merlin beamed at being addressed as such.

**Arthur runs through the labyrinth and finds the exit to the sea. Merlin is sitting at a table on the shore, Anhora standing nearby.**

**'Merlin?' Arthur asked in surprise.**

**'I'm sorry,' Merlin said.**

**'Let him go. I'll take your test, but not till he's released,' Arthur ordered.**

**'That is not possible. Merlin is part of the test. Please sit. If you refuse the test, you will have failed and Camelot will be destroyed,' Anhora said calmly.**

**'I thought I told you to stay at home. Let's get on with it,' sighed Arthur.**

**'There are two goblets before you. One of the goblets contains a deadly poison, the other goblet, a harmless liquid. All the liquid from both goblets must be drunk, but each of you may only drink from a single goblet,' Anhora explained.**

Hunith looked worried, 'how did you both get out alive?' she asked.

'It wasn't really poison,' Arthur said quickly.

'Thank the lord,' said Hunith.

'**What kind of ridiculous test is that? What does that prove?' Arthur asked worried. **

'Loyalty,' replied Merlin, 'and friendship.'****

**'What it proves is for you to decide. If you pass the test, the curse will be lifted,' Anhora told them.**

**'Let's think about this. What if I drink from my goblet first?' asked Merlin.**

**'If it's poisoned, you'll die,' Arthur said.**

**'And if it's not, then you'll have to drink from yours, and you'll die. There must be a way around it,' Merlin said.**

**'It is perfectly simple. One of us has to die. We have to find a way to determine which goblet has the poison. **

'Can you do that?' asked Percival.

'Never tried,' Merlin shrugged.

**And then I'll drink it,' Arthur said.  
><strong>

'Merlin will never let you do that,' Hunith smiled sadly.

**'I will be the one to drink it,' corrected Merlin.**

**'This is my doing. I'm drinking it,' argued Arthur.**

'**It is more important that you live. You're the future king. I'm just a servant,' Merlin fought back.  
><strong>

'You are way more than just a servant,' smiled Hunith.

'As it said at beginning "you will father the legend" that is Arthur,' added Percival.

**'This is no time to be a hero, Merlin. It really doesn't suit you,' Arthur said.  
><strong>

'Gee thanks,' said Merlin.

Arthur smiled, 'okay you're as much of a hero as the rest of us.'

**Merlin sighs, 'what if I drink from mine first, and if that's not poisoned, I will then drink yours?'**

**'He said each of us is only allowed to drink from a single goblet. I had no idea you were so keen to die for me,' Arthur said.**

'He drank poison to save you,' said Gwen incredulous.****

**'Trust me, I can hardly believe it myself,' agreed Merlin.**

**Arthur snorted, 'I'm glad you are here, Merlin,' he sighs.**

**'I've got it. Right, we pour all the liquid into one goblet and then we can be sure it is poisoned. Then all the liquid can be drunk, and it will be from a single goblet,' Merlin said.  
><strong>

'That's smart,' said Gaius.

'Always the tone of surprise,' muttered Merlin.

**'You never cease to surprise me. You're a lot smarter than you look,' Arthur said.**

'You know I still can't tell if that was an insult or a compliment,' muttered Merlin.

'Insult,' laughed Arthur.

'Compliment,' everyone else disagreed.

'**Is that actually a compliment?' Merlin laughed.**

**'Look out!' Arthur points and Merlin looks. **

'Did you actually fall for that?' Gaius shook his head, 'sometimes I think you're a genius other times I think you're an idiot.'

Merlin grinned.

**Arthur takes the two goblets and pour all of the liquid into one of them, holding it to drink.**

**'No! I will drink it!' Merlin tries to take it.**

**'As if I'd let you,' Arthur said.**

**'You can't die. This isn't your destiny,' cries Merlin.  
><strong>

'Neither is it yours,' Gaius adds.

**'It seems you're wrong again,' Arthur said. **

'No I was right,' grinned Merlin.

'Fortunately,' sighs Gaius.****

**'Listen to me!' Merlin said urgently.**

**'You know me, Merlin. I never listen to you,' Arthur said **and toasts Merlin.

**'Arthur!' Merlin cries.**

**Arthur drinks it ignoring his friend.**

**'No! What have you done?' Merlin cries.**

**Arthur falls off the chair, unconscious.**

**'Arthur! No!' Merlin tries to shake Arthur awake. 'Arthur. Arthur. Come on! Arthur, come on. Come on. Come on! No... Come on.' Merlin turns to Anhora. 'Please. Please! Just... let me take his place!'**

'No,' Arthur said. 'Never exchange your life for mine!'

Merlin avoided Arthur's eyes knowing what would happen.

'**This was Arthur's test, not yours,' the keeper of the unicorns says calmly.**

**'You've killed him! I was meant to protect him!' Merlin said.**

**'He is not dead. He's merely consumed a sleeping draught. He will come round shortly,' Anhora told him.  
><strong>

'Few,' breathed Gwen.

**'What?' asked Merlin.**

**'A unicorn is pure of heart. If you kill one, you must make amends by proving that you also are pure of heart. Arthur was willing to sacrifice his life to save yours. He has proven what is truly in his heart. The curse will be lifted,' the keeper told the warlock.  
><strong>

Arthur smiled at this.**  
><strong>

**Merlin and Arthur ride into Camelot and dismount. Townsfolk are carrying around platters joyously.**

**'Merlin, Arthur, there is good news! The crops are growing once again! They are bringing in the harvest!' Gaius beams.**

'**You did it,' Merlin grinned at Arthur.**

'**Is this your doing? Is the sorcerer dead?' asked Uther.**

**'He won't be troubling us anymore,' Arthur assured the king.**

**'Good. Make sure the grain reserves are re-stocked,' the king ordered.**

**'I'll see to it. There's something we must do first,' Arthur said.  
><strong>

'What are you going to do?' asked Hunith warily.

Merlin smiled happily.

**Arthur lays the unicorn's horn in a burial mound of stones.**

'Oh,' said Gwen, 'that's nice.'****

**'I should never have ended your life. I'm sorry,' Arthur apologizes.**

**Merlin and Arthur begin laying stones over the grave. Merlin looks up and sees a unicorn, 'Arthur,' breaths.**

'**When he who kills a unicorn proves himself to be pure of heart, the unicorn will live again!' Anhora's voice sounds over the two friends.**

'Wow,' said Gwen.

'That's powerful magic,' said Gaius.

Merlin nodded, 'and good.'


	13. To Kill the King

To Kill the King

'**In a land of myth and a time of magic, the destiny of a great kingdom rests on the shoulders of a young boy. His name: Merlin,' Kilgharrah started.  
><strong>

'I'm starting to get really sick of your dragon,' said Merlin.

'He's not my dragon,' Merlin retorted.****

**In the lower town Tom pushes a cart playfully down the street and sneaks up behind the carpet that Gwen is beating. He pops his head over the clothes line on which the carpet is hung.**

'Oh no,' moaned Gwen tears in her eyes.

Everyone looked at her.

'This is around the day father executed your father,' said Arthur.

Gwen nodded.

Elyon tensed.

Both Arthur and Lancelot who were sitting on either side of her tried to comfort her and Leon gave a small smile to Elyon.

'**Boo!' Tom laughed.**

**'Oh!' Gwen jumps in surprise and holds her hand to her chest.**

**'Did I surprise you?' asked Tom.**

**'You certainly did!' laughs Gwen.**

**'I've got another surprise for you, too,' said Tom. **

Gwen winces knowing where the money came from and the result of it. Gaius, Merlin, Leon and Arthur frown at this.****

**Tom hands Gwen a small, wrapped cloth. Gwen opens it, revealing a fancy button, 'it's...lovely,' Gwen said not sounding thrilled by the present. 'Well, in case you ever need a spare. You know for this,' Tom holds up a colourful dress.**

**'It's beautiful!' gasps Gwen.**

**'Well, you're a beautiful girl, Gwen. You deserve beautiful things,' Tom said.  
><strong>

'Yes you do,' agrees Arthur.

Lancelot nods but doesn't say anything knowing whatever he had with Gwen was long over, well for her.

**'But how? I mean it must have been expensive,' Gwen gasps.  
><strong>

Gwen frowns knowing that it would ultimately cost his life.

**'Oh, very. But we're on the up now. Things are going to be different,' Tom assures his daughter.  
><strong>

'Very,' Gwen has tears in her eyes.

Arthur puts arms around the young woman as Lancelot looks on jealously but knowing Gwen needs Arthur.****

**'What's going on?' Gwen asks suspiciously.**

**'It'll be all right. Trust me,' Tom replies kissing his daughter's cheek. 'I won't be back for supper,' Tom informs his daughter.**

**That night Tom works at his forge. Tom hears lots of wind, 'hello?' Tom calls.**

**A man appears before Tom, hooded and cloaked.**

**'Is it prepared?' asked Tauren.**

**'Yes. Look,' Tom said.**

**Tauren approaches the forge and pulls down his hood, looking at the melted lead, 'very good,' Tauren agrees. Tauren pulls out a stone with silver claws around it.**

'What's that?' asked Gwaine.

'The Philosopher's Stone it turns metal to gold,' Merlin said.

Gwaine wasn't to enthralled by that he didn't care about gold as long as he had a roof over his head, food and ale he was fine.

'**What is that?' asked Tom.  
><strong>

'He had no idea what he was involved in,' sighed Arthur a heavy feeling of guilt in his gut at what his father had done.

'It wasn't your fault,' Gwen said. 'Uther's the only one to blame.'

**'I'm not paying you to ask questions. The lead, please,' Tauren orders.**

**Tom takes the lead off the forge and pours it into a mould. Tauren holds the stone over the lead and the stone glows, Merlin wakes in his chamber.  
><strong>

'Why did you wake up?' asked Percival.

'The feel of strong magic,' Merlin replied, 'I can always sense it.'

**'_Áfæren æt gylden,' _Tauren incanted_._  
><strong>

'What does that mean?' asked Elyon.

'It changes to golden,' replied Merlin.

**Tom whispers, 'you didn't say anything about magic! I don't want any trouble!'**

'He tried to get out of it soon as he realised magic was involved,' the knot in his stomach twisting further.

'Wouldn't you?' asked Merlin, 'in fear of loosing your life and family.'****

**Tauren ignores the black smith, '**_**I búgan þéo, áfæren æt gylden,' **_**and ****the lead turns to gold.**

'What does that mean?' Gwen asked knowing this act of magic lead her father to his death.

'I submit this, it changes to golden,' replied Merlin.****

**'Gold?' asks Tom shocked.**

**'Pure, priceless gold,' Tauren agrees.**

**Tom drenches the gold and it steams. Tom holds up the lump of gold.**

**'Yours, blacksmith. If you keep your mouth shut,' Tauren tells the man.**

**Arthur bursts in with the guards. Tauren runs for it.**

**'Seize him!' Arthur orders.**

**'Yes, sir,' a guard answers.**

**'Quickly, after him!' the young prince shouts.**

**Tauren tosses the heated materials in the water, creating a smoke screen. He knocks over a table and drops the leather bag with the stone in it.  
><strong>

'That's the stone he meant,' said Gwen suddenly.

Arthur looked at her.

'He …. Er …threatened me,' Gwen admitted.

Leon, Elyon, Lancelot, Arthur and Merlin were the most vocal of those at this but the others didn't look happy about it.

'Well at least he lost the stone,' said Gwaine.

'He got it back,' Merlin said grimly.

'How?' asked Arthur.

'Morgana,' said Merlin.

Arthur tensed up, 'she betrayed us even then,' sighed Arthur.

'Not completely,' Merlin tried.

**'Stop!' a guard shouts after the sorcerer.**

**'He must be caught!' Arthur orders his knights.**

'**Stop that man!' a guard shouts.**

**A pair of guards stays behind, restraining Tom. Arthur turns around and takes the gold from him.  
><strong>

'It looked like he'd sold us out,' sighed Arthur.

**'Sire, please,' Tom begs.**

**'You're under arrest,' Arthur arrests the man.**

**In Gaius' chambers Merlin emerges from his chamber.**

**'Can't sleep?' asked Gaius.**

**'Something woke me,' explains Merlin.**

**'What?' asked Gaius surprised.**

'**I don't know. A feeling,' Merlin tried to explain.**

**'What kind of feeling?' Gaius asked worried.**

**'Powerful magic, here, in Camelot,' Merlin said grimly.**

**Gwen runs into the Physician's Chambers.**

**'Gwen. What's wrong?' Merlin asked worried.**

**'My father's been arrested,' Gwen cried.  
><strong>

Gwen had tears in her eyes she remembered how distraught she had been at this time.

**'Arrested? What for?' asked Merlin.**

**'They say he was making weapons for a sorcerer! They're charging him with treason!' Gwen said.**

**In the palace Morgana in her nightgown, Uther, and Arthur are conversing.**

'**Treason!' Morgana said sharply.**

**'Yes, Morgana, treason. The blacksmith was consorting with a known enemy,' Uther said.**

**'Enemy? What enemy?' Morgana asked.**

**'Tauren. The leader of a band of renegade sorcerers sworn to bring down the King,' Tauren said.**

**'And where is this Tauren now?' asked Morgana.**

**'He escaped,' Arthur said.**

**'Well, then how can you be sure?' asked Morgana.**

**'Because Arthur saw him with his own eyes,' Uther replied.**

'Sorry,' Arthur apologized.

'**Well, even if the man is who you say he is, you can't sentence Tom to death for just being seen with him!' Morgana demanded.**

**'We have reason to believe he was forging weapons for Tauren,' Uther said.**

**'Rubbish! He would never do such a thing,' Morgana defended the man.**

**'Every man has a price,' Uther retorted.**

**Arthur slides the lump of gold across the table, 'found this on the blacksmith,' Arthur explained.**

**'So he was paid! He's a blacksmith. He could've been paid for shoeing Tauren's horse!' Morgana snapped.**

**'In gold?' questioned Uther.**

'**This is madness! You condemn a man with no proof!' shouted Morgana.  
><strong>

'Never stopped him before,' muttered Merlin.

'Merlin,' hissed Gaius.

Merlin shrugged not taking it back.

'You agree with Morgana?' asked Percival angry at this owing to the fact the witch had killed his whole family.

'On the fact that Uther is wrong, that magic should not be outlawed?' asked Merlin. 'Yes but her methods and decisions, anger and bitterness?' Merlin questioned. 'Never!'

Percival nodded.****

**'I have enough proof,' Uther said.**

**'Arthur! Have you nothing to say?' Morgana demanded.**

**'Father, the blacksmith committed a crime, but we don't know for certain he meant treason,' Arthur defended the man.  
><strong>

'Thanks Arthur,' sighed Gwen.

'Not that it did any good,' Arthur sighed.

'You tried,' replied Gwen.****

**'No. You're right. Nothing's certain. Save one thing. The law stands or this kingdom falls,' Uther decreed.**

**'But the law must give him a fair trial!' Morgana snapped.**

**'He'll get a fair trial, and he'll be found guilty, 'cause that's what he is,' Uther had made up his mind.**

**'You execute Gwen's father, and I will never forgive you. Never,' Morgana storms out.**

'This is when she begins to hate Uther, isn't it,' said Arthur.

Merlin nods.

'**Maybe we should investigate further,' suggests Arthur reasonably.**

**'Tauren slept somewhere, he fed somewhere. Find anyone who helped him in any way. They must be punished. The people must see the laws of Camelot are not to be trifled with,' Uther said.**

**'Yes, Father,' the prince unhappily agreed.**

**In the dungeon's Gwen visits her father's cell.**

**'I didn't know Tauren was a sorcerer. I meant no harm, I swear,' Tom told his daughter.**

**'Why didn't you tell me what was going on?' asked Gwen tears in her eyes.**

**'I knew you wouldn't like it, Gwen. You're cautious. I didn't want to let an opportunity pass,' Tom explained.**

'**Opportunity? You call this an opportunity?' Gwen gestured at the cell.**

**'I know. I've been a fool,' Tom sighs. 'I just wanted to make a better life for us. For you. I wanted to make you happy.'**

**'But I am happy! I don't need anything else. I have everything I want,' Gwen assured her father.**

**'And I've thrown it all away!' Tom moaned.**

**'It's all right. We will get you out of here, I promise,' Gwen swears.  
><strong>

'I broke that promise,' Gwen was crying now.

**Gwen walks away from the bars to where Merlin and Gaius are waiting.**

**'What did he say?' Merlin asks.**

**'He said Tauren came to him at the forge, offered to pay him a fortune for his help, not to make weapons, for an experiment or something,' Gwen said.**

**'What kind of experiment?' demands Merlin.**

'Was now really the time?' asked Lancelot.

'No,' admitted Merlin.

'You wanted to find out what woke you,' Percival said.

Merlin nodded.

'**Tauren didn't say. But he used some kind of stone...some kind of magic...' Gwen trails off.  
><strong>

**In Gaius' chambers Gaius exits Merlin's Chamber.**

**'She's sleeping now,' said Gaius.**

**'I don't understand it. What would a sorcerer want with Tom?' asked Merlin.**

**'His forge, Merlin. It's the finest in the kingdom,' Gaius said.**

**'You think Tom was lying? You think he really was making weapons?' asked Merlin.  
><strong>

'Never!' Gwen and Elyon spoke out angrily.

'I know,' Merlin assured them, 'I just didn't know what was going on.'****

**'No, I don't,' Gaius said.  
><strong>

'Thank you,' Gwen smiled at the physician.****

**'Then what?' asked Merlin.**

'**When Tom was arrested, they found gold on him,' Gaius said.**

**'So?' Merlin said slowly.**

**'And from what Gwen was saying, Tauren's experiment bears all the hallmarks of alchemy,' Gaius said.**

**'But alchemy's impossible, isn't it?' asked Merlin.**

**'To change the very nature of one thing to another has defeated all who have tried. But if you used magic,' Gaius explained.**

**'Do you think that's what woke me?' asked Merlin.**

**'It is possible, I suppose,' admits Gaius.**

**In the lower town Morgana walks to Gwen's home.**

'**Gwen? Gwen?' Morgana calls walking to Tom's forge. 'Gwen?' she calls again. Morgana sees the leather bag on the floor of the forge, picks it up, and pulls out the stone, it glows in her hands. **

'It was calling to her,' muttered Arthur.

'She has latent magic even is she isn't yet aware of it,' replied Merlin.

**Merlin senses it as he sits in a chair in his chamber. Morgana takes the stone to her chambers and puts it in a fancy box.**

**Morgana enters Merlin's Chamber.**

**'Merlin,' Morgana said.**

**'Morgana,' the warlock greets the witch.**

**Morgana looks at Gwen sleeping on the bed.**

'**How is she?' asked Morgana.**

**'She's doing OK,' Merlin said quietly.**

**'We should let her rest,' Morgana said.**

**'Yeah,' Merlin whispers.**

**Merlin and Morgana exit his chamber.**

**'Morgana, have you spoken to Uther? He must realise this is a mistake. Whatever Tom was doing, it wasn't plotting against the King,' Merlin said.**

**'I know that. Of course I do. But Uther...Uther only sees enemies,' sighed Morgana.  
><strong>

'Except those who are enemies,' muttered Merlin.

'Nobody suspected Morgana,' said Leon.

'I did,' Gwen and Merlin said.

'Why didn't you say anything?' demanded Arthur.

'Who would be believed a servant or the king's ward?' asked Merlin.

Arthur frowned but said nothing staring intently at the moving pictures but not really seeing it.****

**'But Tom is the most gentle soul I've ever met,' Merlin defended.  
><strong>

'Thanks,' Gwen smiled sadly.

'It's true,' Merlin said.

**'But he was seen with Tauren, and that makes him an enemy,' Morgana sighed and turns to leave.**

**'Then,' Merlin calls after her. Morgana stops to face him, 'there's little hope?'**

**'There's no hope, Merlin. None at all,' Morgana said.**

**In Arthur's chambers Morgana enters, 'Arthur?' Morgana calls.**

**She walks over to the bureau and searches for a key.**

'That's how he escaped,' muttered Gwen.

'You'd be surprised how many times Morgana did so,' muttered Merlin.

**Morgana visits Tom.**

**'I bring you no relief, Tom. I'm sorry. I came only to see you were comfortable,' the lady says.**

**'How's Gwen?' asked the father.**

**'She's a brave girl. She wishes only to see you free,' Morgana said.**

**'I know what Uther thinks about sorcery. I'm a dead man, aren't I?' Tom said resigned.**

**'I cannot see the future,**

Merlin snorted.

**only the present, and one must always seize the moment,' Morgana hands him the key through the bars. 'Good luck,' were Morgana's last words to her friend's father. **

**In the square the executioner and some guards escort some men into the Square.**

**'They're to be executed?' Merlin asked.**

**'Yes, Merlin,' Arthur said.**

**'By order of the King?' Merlin asked.**

**'They committed a serious crime,' Arthur tells the servant.**

**'Giving a man a bed for the night?' Merlin said incredulously.**

**'Not a man. A sorcerer,' said Arthur.  
><strong>

Merlin scowled at this, 'sorcerers are just as human as anyone else.'

'I shouldn't have said that,' Arthur agreed.

'Thanks I always knew you weren't as set in your ways as your father,' Merlin smiled.

'Er, thanks, I think,' Arthur said. 'You know most people who say I'm not like my father say it as an insult.'

'I'm not most people,' said Merlin.

'No your not,' agreed Arthur.

'Anyway I agree with him,' said Gwen, 'I love you but Uther killed my father I'll never forget that!'

Arthur nodded frowning.

**'Maybe they didn't know that,' Merlin suggested.**

'**It is not for you to question my father's actions. Is that understood?' Arthur ordered.**

**'Yes, Sire,' Merlin made the word "sire" as an insult in the way only Merlin could do.  
><strong>

'How do you do that,' moaned Gwaine, 'you're going to have to teach me that.'

Merlin just grinned.

'You better not,' warned Arthur.

'Oh what are you going to do to the mighty Emrys?' askedGwaine with a laugh.****

**'Now go get on with whatever you're meant to be doing,' the prince ordered.**

**Tom lies awake in his cell that night. he pretends to be asleep when the guard comes by, then uses the key to escape. he sneaks through the dungeon tunnels, but the guard checks his cell again.**

**'Sound the warning bell!' the guard orders.**

**Tom knocks out a guard who's closing a dungeon gate. Tom takes his sword and the warning bell tolls. Uther and Arthur enter the Council Chamber.**

**'He's just proved his guilt. You will kill him on sight,' Uther ordered.  
><strong>

'No!' cried Gwen.

Arthur puts an arm around the tearstained girl.

**'But the trial, Father!' Arthur said offended.**

'**The trial is a formality. Now I want him dead. And an end to it,' Uther orders.**

**Tom tries to sneak up the Stairway, but guards come down and surround him on all sides. He drops his sword.**

**'Please,' Tom begs and goes to his knees with his hands in the air.**

**'Kill him,' a guard orders.  
><strong>

'No!' Gwen cries.

**The swords run him though.**

Gwen breaks down into tears on Arthur's chest and Elyon had his face in his hands trying to stay strong. Everyone else was quiet and tense not sure what to say.****

**The next day Gwen's wail echoes in the Square, 'nooooooo...!' the orphan cries. She runs down the steps to her father's body, which is being carried off on a cart by a pair of guards. Morgana watches from a window above.**

**'No, Father! No, Father!' Gwen cries repeatedly.**

**In the king's council chambers Morgana waits for guards to open the doors and she storms in.**

**'You have blood on your hands, Uther Pendragon! Blood that will never wash off!' the king's ward shouts.  
><strong>

'Hark who's talking,' said Gwen.

Merlin nods, 'they're too alike,' Merlin mutters.

Arthur frowned, 'do you really believe that?' he asked.

Merlin nods, 'they'll both kill whoever gets in their way, they'll both kill those who different to them whether magic or non.'

**'May I remind you that you're speaking to your King,' Uther ordered.**

**'May I remind you that a king is wise and just. You are neither. You rule only with the sword,' Morgana decreed.  
><strong>

Merlin nodded.

**'You know nothing of what it means to be King. The fate of Camelot rests in my hands. It's my responsibility to protect the people of this land from its enemies,' Uther said.  
><strong>

'And make enemies of those who were originally your people,' said Merlin.****

**'Then the kingdom is doomed! For one by one you make enemies of us all!' Morgana said.**

Arthur frowned knowing that he was surely making an enemy of Morgana.****

**'You speak treason, Morgana,' the king said.**

'She commits treason too,' muttered Lancelot.

'**Only a mad man hears the truth as treason,' Morgana retorted.**

**'Take care, child, or I'll have you restrained,' threatens the king.**

**'You just try,' Morgana warns.**

**Morgana is dragged into a large prison cell by some guards and chained to the wall.  
><strong>

'No wonder she betrays Uther,' muttered Gwaine.

'But us,' said Gwen tears on her face still.

'She felt you were with Uther,' said Gaius.

**'And you will remain here until you learn your lesson,' Uther said.**

**'Then release me because I've learned it already! That you care not for me, or anyone but yourself! That you're driven mad with power! That you're a tyrant!' Morgana shouts.**

**Gwen sits on the bed in Merlin's Chamber, staring off into space. Merlin enters, 'all right?' he asks gently.**

'**I just don't understand,' Gwen said desperately. 'Why did he try to escape? His trial was this morning.'**

**Someone knocks gently on the door. Arthur enters and Gwen stands up quickly to face him, 'sire,' she says desperately.**

**'Guinevere, I...want you to know that your job is safe. And that your home is yours for life. I guarantee you that. I know that under the circumstances it's not much but, erm, anything you want, anything you need, all you have to do is ask,' Arthur begins to leave but pauses and turns back around. 'I'm sorry.'**

**'Thank you, Sire,' Gwen said.**

**Gwen walks home that night from the palace. She pauses to take her dress off of the clothes line before going inside. Tauren steps out from the shadows and grabs her from behind, covering her mouth.**

'You never told me that happened!' Merlin said.

'I was scared,' Gwen said, 'I didn't know you to talk to.'

'**I want the stone! Where is it?' demanded the sorcerer.**

**Gwen tries to shake her head; Tauren lifts his hand from her mouth.**

**'I don't know what you're talking about. I don't know anything about,' Gwen said sounding petrified.**

**Tauren clamps his hand back over her mouth.**

**'Now you listen to me. In two days' time, I'll be at the Darkling Woods at dawn. You find the stone, you bring it to me, or you will die. Now, do I make myself clear?' demanded the sorcerer.**

All the men looked very angry.****

**Gwen nods, 'mm-hmm!' she mumbles.**

**In the physician's chambers Gaius flips through a book as Merlin exits his chamber.**

**'Merlin, come and take a look. I've been doing some research and found this,' Gaius informed his apprentice.**

'**The Mage Stone?' asked Merlin.  
><strong>

'The what?' asked Arthur.

'Another name for the philosopher's stone,' Gaius explained.

**'Wonder of the ancients. Lost for a thousand years or more,' Gaius explained.**

**'What does it do?' asked Merlin.**

**'Theoretically, it could give the bearer the power of transformation,' Gaius told the young warlock.**

**'Gold. The power of alchemy,' Merlin understood.**

**'Exactly. I believe it was the Mage Stone you sensed on the night of Tom's arrest,' Gaius said.**

**'Of course! Gwen said that Tauren had some kind of stone,' Merlin realised.**

**Morgana sits on the floor of her cell. the door opens and Arthur enters.**

'**You. How proud you must be. Son of the mighty Uther. How you must look up to him. Does the King's little helper bring a message? Or have you just come to gloat?' Morgana sneers.**

**'Guards!' Arthur calls.**

**Morgana stands up and backs away, pulling on her chains, 'get away from me, you cowards!'**

'I would never hurt her,' said Arthur.

Merlin winced.

Arthur didn't notice, 'I still don't know if I could. I know what she is but she's still the girl I grew up with that I considered a sister before I found out she was my sister.'

Merlin didn't say anything knowing he had hurt her many times.

**'You're free to go,' Arthur said. **

**The guards remove her manacles and leave. She walks to the door.**

**'Morgana,' Arthur says just before she leaves.  
><strong>

**She pauses just behind Arthur.**

**'Yes?' asked Morgana.**

**'I swore to him you'd never challenge his authority again. I swore that you'd learned your lesson. Tread carefully. Next time, I may not be able to help you,' Arthur sighed.**

**'Thank you. You're a better man than your father. Always were,' Morgana admitted.  
><strong>

'I wish she still saw that,' sighed Merlin.**  
><strong>

**Morgana enters her chambers, where Gwen is sitting. Gwen goes to Morgana quickly, 'my Lady!' she asks.**

'**Gwen. I didn't expect to see you here,' Morgana said surprised.**

**'What happened to you?' demands Gwen.**

**'Nothing. Well, nothing a hot bath wouldn't fix,' Morgana assures her friend.**

**Gwen sees the sores on Morgana's arms where the manacles rubbed, I spent the night in the dungeon,' Morgana explains.**

**'Uther,' Gwen says coolly.**

**'He doesn't like to be challenged,' Morgana said.**

**'It wasn't about my father, was it?' Gwen asks.**

'**You have enough to deal with without worrying about such things,' Morgana told the other girl.**

**'You shouldn't have done that! Not on my behalf. If anything happened to you, I couldn't bear it,' Gwen said.**

**'You need to go home, Gwen. Get some rest. Please,' Morgana pleaded.**

**'I'm fine, My Lady,' Gwen lied.**

**'I insist,' Morgana said.**

**Gwen walks past Morgana with her head bowed, picking up a hair brush, 'Gwen?' asks Morgana. Gwen stops, her back to Morgana, trying not to cry, 'Gwen?' Morgana asks again.**

'**I can't go home!' cried Gwen.**

**'It's understandable to feel so alone,' Morgana reassure her friend.**

**'Tauren,' Gwen said**

**'Tauren?' asked Morgana.**

**'He attacked me. He threatened me. He was looking for some kind of stone,' Gwen was distraught. **

'Which she has,' Lancelot said.****

**'Stone?' asked Morgana.**

**'He said if I didn't bring it to him, he'd kill me. He's waiting for me in the Darkling Woods. I have to do something. If I don't get this stone to him by dawn tomorrow...' she trailed off.**

**Morgana begins walking off purposefully.**

**'What are you going to do?' asked Gwen.**

'**I'm going to send the guards, of course. It won't be you that Tauren meets. It'll be the Knights of Camelot,' Morgana lies.**

**That night Merlin wakes when he senses the Mage Stone's power as Morgana holds it in her chambers. **

'She's going to Tauren,' said Arthur.

**He gets out of bed and sees her walking out of Camelot. **

'And your going to follow her,' sighed Gwen.

**He follows her through the Lower Town and into the woods, where she is surrounded by Tauren's men. He hides behind a tree and listens in on their conversation.**

**'Where's your maid?' asked Tauren.**

**'I've come in her place,' Morgana told him.**

**'Kill her,' Tauren orders.**

**'No! Wait! I brought the Stone!' Morgana cries and reaches for the stone.**

'**What else have you brought, My Lady? The Knights of Camelot?' demands Tauren.**

**'I came alone, I promise you,' Morgana assures the criminal.**

**'Give me the stone,' Tauren orders.**

**Morgana hands it over.**

**'You were foolish to come here. I had no quarrel with your maid. But you, My Lady Morgana, you are Uther's ward,' he draws his sword and puts it to her stomach.**

**'If you kill me, you'll regret it,' Morgana warns.**

**'Why is that?' asks Tauren.**

**'Because I want Uther dead, too,' Morgana said.**

'Already?' asks Arthur with a sigh he couldn't really blame her.

'She changes her mind this time,' said Merlin.

'**You? An enemy of the King? And I'm to believe that?' the sorcerer said incredulously.**

**'Why else would I be here?' Morgana demanded.**

**'I can only guess at your motives, My Lady. You could be a spy, for all I know,' the criminal said.**

'Father would never have put her in danger like that,' said Merlin.

**'And this,' she flips back her sleeves, revealing her sore, bruised wrists. 'Is it usual for Uther to chain his friends to a dungeon wall? The stone. You took it to the forge. Why?'**

**'With it a man can alter the very essence of things. He can turn a lump of lead into gold,' explained Tauren.**

**'Gold? A good man died in your quest for riches, Tauren. His daughter is now an orphan,' Morgana said coolly.**

**'I'm sorry for that. Truly. But we did not want the gold to line our pockets,' Tauren said.**

'Then what for?' asked Arthur.

'Bribery,' Merlin said grimly.

'**The gold was but a means, a means to rid this kingdom of Uther Pendragon once and for all,' Tauren explains.**

**'What are you saying?' Morgana asked carefully.**

**'Bribery is rife at Camelot. I will use the corruption at the heart of his kingdom, and such abundance of gold will buy me into the King's chambers, even to the King himself,' Tauren told her.**

**'The guards may be fools, Tauren, but the King is not,' Morgana informed him.**

**'Do you have a better plan?' asked Tauren.**

**'To get to Uther, you need someone close to him,' Morgana said.  
><strong>

'She's going to attempt to assassinate him,' Arthur said outraged.

Merlin nodded.

**'And you know of such a person?' asked Tauren.**

**'I do. Me,' agreed Morgana.**

**In Gaius' chambers Merlin stares into his bowl at dinner.**

**'Pass the salt, please,' Gaius orders.  
><strong>

**Merlin hands him an apple without looking.  
><strong>

'That was an apple, Merlin,' laughed Gwaine.

'I was worried,' retorted Merlin.****

**'You all right?' asked Gaius concerned.**

**'What?' asked Merlin. 'Yeah. I've just got a few things on my mind, that's all.'**

**'Anything you'd like to talk to me about?' Gaius asks.**

**'I can't imagine you'd be interested,' Merlin lies.**

**'So long as you're sure,' Gaius sighs.**

**'I should be getting to work,' Merlin said quickly Merlin gets up and heads to the door behind him.**

**'Er, Merlin?' Gaius said gently.  
><strong>

**Merlin stops and turns.**

**'That's a broom cupboard,' Gaius looks amused.**

**Merlin walks down the tunnel to the Dragon's Cave with a torch and enters the Dragon's Cave. Kilgharrah is sleeping. Merlin clears his throat pointedly. The dragon stirs, 'well, young warlock, what is it you come to ask of me?' questions the man.**

**'I need your help,' Merlin said.**

**'Of course you do, but this time, will you heed my words?' asked the dragon.**

**'The sorcerer Tauren is plotting to kill the King. He's made an ally of Morgana. I don't know what to do!' Merlin explained.**

'You could have come to me,' said Gaius.

Merlin shrugged.

'Just stop it,' suggested Arthur.

'But I could see where Morgana was coming from,' Merlin said looking at his feet.

'You were going to turn a blind eye,' said Arthur.

Merlin nodded.

'What convinced you to change your mind?' asked Percival.

'Gwen,' Merlin shrugged.

'**Do...nothing,' Kilgharrah said.  
><strong>

'What?' demanded Arthur.

'He did attempt to destroy Camelot,' said Leon.

'And in justly imprisoned and whole species wiped out by one man,' Merlin added coolly.

**'What do you mean? If I do nothing, Uther will die,' Merlin cried.**

**'Don't you want Uther dead?' asked the dragon.**

Arthur gave Merlin a sharp look, 'I'll shed no tears when he dies but I'll be there for you because you _love _him,' Merlin said it in such a way that she couldn't believe anyone could love Uther.

'**It is Uther that persecutes you and your kind, Merlin,' Kilgharrah reminded him. **

Arthur winced, 'sorry.'

'I don't blame you,' said Merlin.

'**It is Uther that murders the innocent.'**

Again Arthur winced.

'Don't blame yourself,' Merlin said.****

**'But surely that doesn't make it right to kill him,' Merlin argued.**

**'Only if Uther dies can magic return to the land. Only if Uther dies will you be free, Merlin. Uther's reign is at an end. Let Arthur's reign begin. Fulfil your destiny!' Kilgharrah reasoned and the dragon flies off.**

**'Wait! Where does it say my destiny includes murder?' retorts Merlin.**

**'Free this land from tyranny, Merlin! Free us all!' begged Kilgharrah.**

**In the council chambers Uther eats alone. Morgana enters.**

**'I didn't expect to see you. You wish to say something?' asked Uther.**

**'I came to apologise, My Lord,' the lady of Camelot said.**

**'Good,' Uther said.**

**Morgana stiffens.**

'Wasn't it obvious by the way she stiffened she wasn't being honest?' asked Leon.

'I thought that all last year with her smirking at me constantly and none of you noticed,' retorted Merlin.****

**'I didn't mean to rile you. I thought only of Gwen. The poor girl is all alone in the world,' Morgana sighed.**

**'It was not my intention to hurt your maid,' Uther said.**

**'I know. But now she suffers, and I know how she must suffer,' Morgana admitted.**

**'Morgana,' Uther began.**

'**I only meant, I know what it's like to lose a father,' Morgana said.**

**'That was a terrible day. Your father was a great friend. **

'Who you had an affair with his wife,' muttered Arthur hurt by his betrayal.

**I had no part in his death,' Arthur said.**

**'You sent him into battle. You promised him reinforcements and then gave him none. You sent him to his death,' Morgana said.**

**'That is not true. It was never my intention,' Uther said.**

**'But it happened! And it keeps on happening,' Morgana said.**

**'Morgana!' Uther said.**

**'I'm sorry, My Lord,' Morgana turns to leave, looking upset, but her expression clears when she faces the door.**

'She's not really upset,' said Lancelot in understanding.

'She's a very good actor,' Merlin said grimly, 'trust me I know I fell for her more time than once.'

'Well not as much as everyone else,' Arthur said bitterly.

**Merlin and Gaius are in Gaius' chambers.**

'**Do you think Uther's a good king?' Merlin asks suddenly.**

**'Sorry?' Gaius asks.**

**Merlin, 'um…. Uther. Do you think he's good for the kingdom?' Merlin asked.**

**'Yes. Yes, I do. In the light of recent events, you may find that hard to believe,' Uther admitted. **

'That puts it mildly,' muttered Gwen.

'That's how I feel,' Merlin said.

Arthur felt awkward.

'They don't blame you,' Hunith said kindly.****

**'Hard? No. Impossible? Definitely,' Merlin said.**

**'Merlin,' Gaius began.**

**'Everyone hates him,' Merlin said.**

Arthur winced.

'Not everyone,' Gwen said. 'Everyone who's lost people to him. And everyone is scared of him!'

'**It is not Uther's job to be liked. It is Uther's job to protect the kingdom. Most of his methods are right. Sometimes he may go too far,' Gaius explained.**

**'Really? You mean like executing anyone who even passes a sorcerer on the street?' Merlin demanded.**

**'Yes. But despite Uther's failings, he has brought peace and prosperity to this kingdom,' Gaius said.**

**'But at what cost? At the cost of women and children, fathers and sons! When will it end?' Merlin demanded.**

**'It will end when Arthur is King,' Gaius said.**

**'Then why not let that time be now? Why not let Arthur be King?' Merlin asked.  
><strong>

'That's treason,' Lancelot said.

'Having magic is treason!' snapped Merlin.

'You were going to let father die?' Arthur asked.

Merlin nodded, 'Tom's death brought what I was risking into reality it was someone I actually knew,' Merlin said. 'Never mind someone I trusted told me it was a good idea.'

'You trusted the dragon?' asked Leon who had seen the dragon's rage on Camelot.

'I soon stopped,' Merlin admitted.

'They're family,' said Hunith suddenly.

'How?' asked Elyon.

'Never mind,' snapped Hunith, 'they just are!'

**'Arthur's not ready. The responsibility would be too great. Brave though he may be, he lacks experience, he lacks judgment. Is there anything you want to tell me?' Gaius gave Merlin a long look.**

**'I can't...I, I just...No, I can't. You've just got to trust me. Gaius, it's something I've got to work out for myself,' Merlin said.**

**'I do trust you, Merlin. Whatever it is, I know you'll make the right decision,' Gaius said.**

'As you did,' Gaius smiled.

'Thanks to Gwen,' said Merlin.

'Me?' asked Gwen. 'What did I do?'

'Gave me excellent advice,' said Merlin.

Gwen frowned trying to remember what she had said.

**Uther watches from a Throne Room window as Morgana walks down the palace steps into the Square with Gwen. **

**Morgana walks down the curved steps from her chambers to near where Uther is, Uther rounds the corner behind her.**

**'Morgana!' Uther greets.**

**Morgana stops, but doesn't turn around.**

**'I'm not disturbing you, I hope?' Uther asks.**

**'Not at all,' Morgana says.**

**'These are difficult times,' Uther said. **

'You make it difficult,' Merlin muttered.

'**They put a strain on us all.'**

**'Yes, My Lord,' the lady of Camelot speaks respectfully.**

'**I cannot tell you how much it pains me to be at odds with you,' Uther sighs.  
><strong>

'They always were,' Arthur said.****

**'And I with you,' Morgana lies.  
><strong>

'Yeah right,' snorted Gwaine.

**'I've been thinking about what you said. And, er, I realise I may have been insensitive. I should have foreseen the distress that your maid's loss would cause you, that it would stir old memories. I've opened an old wound. For that, I'm sorry,' apologizes the harsh king.**

**Morgana goes to Uther.**

**'My Lord, it gladdens my heart to hear these words. I too wish to heal these wounds. Let us visit my father's grave together and put the past behind us,' Morgana offers.**

**'Nothing would give me greater happiness,' Uther says.**

**'Shall we leave tomorrow at first light?' asked Morgana.**

**'I will make arrangements,' Uther told her.**

**That night Morgana meets Tauren outside the palace walls at night, 'so, My Lady, what news?'**

**'Uther has fallen for the bait. We ride out in the morning for the Old Cairn on the hill,' the witch told the sorcerer.**

**'Are you sure you're committed to this?' asked Uther.**

**'More than ever I want Uther dead as much as you. As much as anyone in this rotten kingdom of his,' Morgana said bitterly.**

**'Then the deed is as good as done,' Tauren said.**

**Merlin sees Tauren leave and sneaks back behind the castle wall.**

**The next day Uther and Morgana's party rides out of the Square the next morning. Merlin watches from Arthur's Chambers. Gwen walks past and notices him staring out the window.**

'**Merlin?' asks Gwen.  
><strong>

'Oh I remember,' said Gwen.

Merlin nodded, 'thanks for that.'****

**'Gwen. How are you doing?' asked Merlin.**

**'I was about to ask you the same question,' Gwen said kingly.**

**'I'm fine. Fine,' Merlin reassured his friend.**

**Gwen looks out the window at the riding party, 'Morgana's been amazing these last few days.'**

'I can't believe how kind she was compared to how she is now,' Gwen sighed.****

**'I think you've been amazing. After all that's happened, getting your life back together,' Merlin said.**

**'It's better than sitting in an empty house, waiting for my father to walk through the door. The thing I find hardest to bear is that people will always think he was guilty because he tried to escape,' Gwen sighed.**

'But you know the truth despite what everyone else says,' Hunith gave a sad smile.

'You seem to know how I feel,' said Gwen.

'In a different way but I do,' sighed Hunith. 'But yes.'

'**I know he was innocent,' Merlin said.**

**'I think he tried to escape because he knew that whatever he said or did he'd be killed. Uther had already made up his mind. That's the kind of man he is,' Gwen said.**

**'I wouldn't blame you if you wanted him dead,' Merlin said.**

**'If Uther died I'd feel nothing. He means nothing to me,' Gwen said.  
><strong>

'But you look after him day by day,' said Arthur.

'For you not Uther,' Gwen retorted.****

**'But if you had...you know...the choice, what would you do? If you had the power of life and death over Uther, would you kill him? For what he did?' Merlin asked.**

**'No!' Gwen said shocked.**

**'No?' asked Merlin.**

**'What would that solve? That would make me a murderer. That would make me as bad as him,' Gwen said.**

'That's the words I live by,' Merlin said.

'I'm glad you were there for him when he wouldn't talk to me,' smiled Gaius.

'**You're right. Of course you're right,' Merlin runs out of the room.**

**'Is anything wrong?' Gwen calls after him.**

**'No, no! See you later!' Merlin calls.**

**Merlin runs into his chamber and grabs Sophia Tír-Mòr's staff from under his bed.**

'That's how the assassins were defeated,' Arthur realised.

Merlin nodded.

'You saved the king's life,' Leon said.

'A man that would have you executed at a drop of a hat,' said Gwaine shaking his head.

'I don't think I could ever do that,' added Lancelot.

'It was the right thing to do,' said Merlin.

**At Gorlois' grave Tauren and his men hide behind trees in the forest that the riding party passes through. Morgana and Uther dismount at the bottom of the hill.**

**'Do you think that we could have some privacy?' Morgana asks her guardian.**

**'Fine. Wait here. We're in no danger,' Uther orders his guard.**

Gwaine snorts at this, 'and here come the sorcerers who want to kill you.'

'**Sire,' a guard nods.**

**Merlin runs through the woods with the staff. Morgana and Uther climb the hill to the gravesite. Merlin approaches their horses and finds the Camelot guards dead.**

Arthur and Leon sigh knowing some of the guards.

**He sees the renegades pursuing Uther. Morgana kneels at Gorlois's gravestone.**

**'Father,' Morgana sighs.**

**Uther sticks his sword in the ground. Merlin approaches the renegades and raises the staff, '_Ácwele!' _Merlin whispers and a bolt of energy shoots out and kills one of the renegades, the other one draws his sword and Merlin shoots him, too. **

The knights and Gwen shuddered that the kind, sweet slightly idiotic boy that they all knew and loved could have so much power.

'What does that mean?' asked Arthur in shock.

'Die,' said Merlin grimly. 'One of the few times I've used dark magic. Oh don't look at me like that it's not like you've never killed anyone!'

'With swords not dark magic,' said Arthur still shocked.

'And what's the difference?' asked Merlin. 'You've killed evil sorcerers and so have I! Only by different methods!'

'It's just I've never seen you use dark magic to kill humans like that,' said Gwen.

'I've done worse,' said Merlin grimly thinking of Morgana.

The knights and Gwen frowned but didn't say anything and went back to the scene un-playing before them.

**Uther approaches the grave and places his hand on Morgana's head.**

**'Your father was the greatest man I've ever known. He stood for everything this kingdom represents. Truth, justice, valour. **

'Unlike you,' muttered Merlin.

Arthur frowned but couldn't fault that: his father had lied to him about his mother, uncle and Morgana, and his father killed out of guilt and betray those he consider as friends including Morgana and Gaius.

**A hundred times he saved my life on the battlefield. His courage and his honour were without equal, 'Uther kneels and kisses gravestone.**

'That was very respectful,' said Merlin surprised.

'**When Gorlois died, I lost the truest friend I ever had. For he was as fearless in questioning my judgment as he was in defending my kingdom. That's the mark of a true friend,' Uther said.  
><strong>

'See,' said Merlin grinning at Arthur.

'Your agreeing with something Uther Pendragon says?' laughed Arthur.

'Only once,' muttered Merlin.****

**'I know how he respected you, My Lord. But I don't share these memories. How can I? I was ten years old. I only know I loved him and he was taken from me,' Morgana said.**

**'When he died, and I took you into my care, you fought me from the beginning. Your will is as strong as my own. You challenge me as a friend must. As your father did in his time,' Uther said.**

**'And when I do, you clap me in irons,' Morgana snapped.**

**'I know I'm not an easy man. My temper blinds me sometimes. There are things that I regret,' Uther admits.**

Merlin looks at the box surprised.****

**'Gwen's father?' asked Morgana.**

**'Yes,' admits Uther.  
><strong>

'Really?' asks Gwen shocked as everyone else in the room even Arthur had rarely heard his father admit to being wrong.

**Morgana looks at Uther, surprised.**

'**Are you saying you were wrong to have Tom killed?' Morgana asks quietly.**

**'Yes,' Uther admits.  
><strong>

'Thanks,' Gwen smiles sadly.

**Tauren watches them from behind a tree, but he hears Merlin sneaking up behind him. He moves and pulls out the Mage Stone.**

**'_Ácwele!'_ Merlin whispers again. Merlin raises the staff and shoot, but Tauren absorbs the energy bolt with the Stone and sends it back at Merlin. Merlin is knocked unconscious. **

'But that was the death spell how the hell did you survive?' asked Arthur shocked.

'I told you I'm not quite mortal and in this case that particular spell does not work,' replied Merlin.

**Tauren sneaks up behind Uther.**

**'I will strive to listen to you more and quarrel with you less. You've been a blessing to me, Morgana. You are the daughter I never had. Your counsel is invaluable, as is your friendship and your love. Without you, I cannot hope to be the king this land deserves,' the king admits.**

**'My Lord...!' Morgana begins.**

**'Please forgive me, Morgana,' Uther apologizes once more.**

**Morgana sees Tauren sneaking up behind Uther with a raised sword.**

'**No! No!' Morgana cries.  
><strong>

'So she changed her mind at last moment,' said Arthur.

Merlin nodded.

**Uther blocks the blow and wrestles with Tauren. Merlin wakes. Tauren pins Uther down and draws a dagger, which Uther tries to block.**

**'Die, Uther Pendragon!' Uther's enemy cries.**

**Merlin approaches with the staff, but Tauren is stabbed in the back. Uther pushes him off and Morgana drops the dagger. Merlin climbs the bottom of the hill to see Uther hugging Morgana.  
><strong>

**Merlin enters Gaius' chambers, 'ah, busy day?' Gaius asks with a knowing smile.**

**'Had its moments,' admits Merlin.**

**'I hear that Tauren tried to assassinate Uther,' Gaius comments.**

'Only just found out about Morgana's – er – involvement,' Gaius said.

'At that point I thought she had repented so I left it be,' Merlin said, 'but then her later deeds out shadowed the failed assassination attempt.'

'**That's what I hear,' Merlin shrugged.**

**'And that Morgana saved him. How many men were there? Three? Four?' questions the old man.**

**'Yeah, something like that,' agrees Merlin.**

**'Morgana must have shown extraordinary courage to have defended a king against such odds. I suppose you had nothing to do with it?' the physician asks cryptically.**

**'Oh, you know. Just background stuff,' Merlin said.**

**'No need to be so modest, Merlin,' Gaius said.**

**'Sorry,' Merlin said.  
><strong>

'It wasn't a criticism, Merlin, honey,' smiled Hunith.

'I know,' Merlin blushed, 'but I'm not used to Gaius giving compliments.'

'He's always been that way,' agreed Hunith.

'Oi,' Gaius said.****

**'It's not a criticism. It's a compliment,' laughed Gaius.**

'**Right. Thanks, Gaius,' Merlin mutters.**


	14. Le Morte D'Arthur

Le Morte D'Arthur

'**In a land of myth and a time of magic, the destiny of a great kingdom rests on the shoulders of a young boy. His name: Merlin,' Kilgharrah intoned.**

**In the forest Arthur's hunting party sneaks through the woods.**

'**Merlin, spear,' Arthur orders.**

**Merlin drops it on him.**

**'Do you have any natural gifts, Merlin?' asked Arthur.**

'Yes,' grinned Merlin, 'I was born with magic.'****

**'No,' Merlin lied. 'Well, let me think. I'm not naturally rude or insensitive.'**

**'Just naturally irritating,' Arthur jibed.**

**They move forward and hear growling noises. Arthur catches Merlin's scared expression.**

**'It's probably more scared of you than you are of it,' Arthur says.  
><strong>

'Really?' drawled Merlin, 'before or after it almost killed you?'

'I thought it was an ordinary beast not a monster,' retorted Arthur.

**Arthur signals to his knights where to go. Questing Beast jumps out at them. Arthur drops his spear and they all run. Merlin falls. Arthur and Sir Bedivere help him up. Bedivere subsequently falls and gets killed by the beast.**

**'Have we lost it?' whispers Merlin.**

'**Who's missing?' Arthur looks around.**

**'Where's Sir Bedivere?' asked Merlin.**

**Sir Bedivere screams in the distance.**

**In the king's council chambers the council is talking.**

**'The creature you describe has all the characteristics of the Questing Beast,' Gaius said grimly.**

**'Surely that's a myth,' Gaius said.**

**'According to the old books, the appearance of the Questing Beast is supposed to foreshadow a time of great upheaval,' Gaius warned.**

'What was the upheaval?' asked Arthur.

'You almost dying,' suggested Gwen.

'Or Morgana's betrayal,' said Merlin.

**'Gaius, it's an old wives' tale,' Uther tells the court physician's.**

'**Look, whatever it is, it's spreading panic. The people fear it will enter the city,' Arthur said.**

**'Then we must kill it. **

'Killing isn't the answer to everything,' Merlin muttered.

**Arthur, gather the guard together. You ride at dawn,' the king orders.**

**'I beg you, Sire, do not dismiss this. The beast is an omen. I've seen it come before, the night your wife Ygraine passed away,' Gaius informed the king.  
><strong>

'And the start of the persecution of my kin,' Merlin sighed.****

**'I've told you not to speak of that night again,' snapped the king. 'I have conquered the Old Religion. **

'You can't destroy the Old Religion it existed well before the time of men and will last long well after the time of men,' said Merlin.

**It's warnings mean nothing to me now. Arthur will destroy the beast and we will no longer suffer at its hand.'**

**In the physician's chambers Merlin is preparing to leave.  
><strong>

'**This is no ordinary beast, Merlin,' the physician warns.**

**'Don't worry,' Merlin assures his friend.**

'You had good reason to worry,' sighed Merlin.

'Gaius got me the cure,' replied Arthur.

Merlin and Gaius share a look.

'That's not what happened is it?' asked Gwen.

'No,' Merlin sighs.

'**No, listen to me, you don't understand. Uther may not respect the Old Religion, but it is very real. To face a beast such as this, you must understand where it came from,' Gaius tells the warlock.**

**'What do you mean?' Merlin asks warily.**

**'At the very heart of the Old Religion lies the magic of life and death itself. **

Arthur shivers.

**The Questing Beast carries that power. One bite, you die, and there is no cure,' Gaius said.**

'But I survived,' Arthur said.

'I know,' Merlin nodded.****

**Morgana dreams of the dragon flaming, Merlin yelling "NO!", Arthur and Merlin running in the woods, Arthur lying sick in bed, and the Questing Beast. Morgana bolts up in bed screaming.**

**'Morgana? Morgana? Wake up,' Gwen struggles with flailing Morgana. 'Wake up, it's me! It's Gwen! Stop it! It was just another dream.'**

**'It was terrifying,' sobs Morgana.**

**'Oh, it's going to be alright,' Gwen reassured the seer.**

**Gwen hugs Morgana.**

**In the main square Arthur speaks to his knights.**

**'You've seen the foe we face. It's a creature of nightmare, but you are the best knights in the realm. We can, and we will, kill it before it harms another citizen of our kingdom,' Arthur draws his sword. 'For the love of Camelot!'**

**The knights draw their swords and repeat their prince's words, 'for the love of Camelot!'**

**Morgana rushes out of the palace in her nightgown, hysterical, 'Arthur!' she cries.**

'**Morgana, what are you doing?' demands Arthur.**

**'You cannot face this!' Morgana tries to grab him. **

**Arthur struggles with her, 'Morgana, go back to bed. There is nothing to be afraid of.'**

**'Please, Arthur. I have seen terrible things! You cannot go!' begged Morgana.**

**'She probably had a bad dream, Sire. I'll take her to see Gaius,' Merlin explained.**

**'No! I will not let you go!' cried Morgana.**

**'Please, Merlin, get her inside,' Arthur tells the servant.**

'**No!' Morgana cries.**

**Arthur hands her off to Merlin and motions for the guards to come down. Merlin guides Morgana up the steps.**

**'I will make sure he's safe, My Lady. I promise,' Merlin vows.  
><strong>

Merlin sighed, 'I failed in that prospect.'

**'No!' cries Morgana as Merlin hands her off to the guards. Morgana is still struggling and crying, 'no!' as the guards lead her inside.**

**In the forest Arthur and knights sneak through the woods. Arthur finds gigantic paw print, 'let's follow the trail.'**

**They hear growling and heavy footfalls.**

**'Keep close,' Arthur orders.**

**They find and enter beast's lair. Merlin and Arthur split from the rest they hear hissing.**

**'What is it?' Merlin whispers.**

'What do you think it is?' Lancelot snaps.****

**'Shh!' Arthur hisses.**

**The Questing Beast sneaks up on them. Arthur pushes Merlin out of the way and takes on the beast. The beast claws him in the chest, throwing him to the ground. It moves in on Arthur. Merlin tries to distract it by waving his torch, 'hey! Hey!' Merlin uses magic to pick up Arthur's dropped sword, '**_**Fléoge! Bregdan anwiele gefeluc!'**_

'What did you say?' asked Arthur.

'Fly! Move the powerful javelin,' replied Merlin.

**Merlin enchants the sword and magically throws it into the Questing Beast, killing it. Merlin goes to Arthur and shakes him.**

**'It didn't bite you. It didn't,' Merlin said then he Merlin sees blood on his hand. 'Arthur? Somebody help me!' Merlin cries.**

**In the physician's chamber Merlin clears a table with one sweep. Guards place Arthur's stretcher on it.**

**'What's happened?' Gaius demands and looks at Arthur's wound. 'He's been bitten.'**

**'I tried to save him,' Merlin said desperately.**

'**You must tell the King,' Gaius said.**

**'There must be something you can do,' Merlin asked the physician.**

**'I wish there was,' Gaius sighed.  
><strong>

'How did you save me?' Arthur demanded, 'what did you give me!' he demands.****

**'I'll find a cure,' Merlin said.**

**'Merlin!' called Gaius.**

**'Trust me!' Merlin bolts into his room.**

**'Can you hear me, Sire?' Gaius asks the unconscious prince.**

'No the only thing I can remember is Guinevere talking to me,' Arthur said.

'**Here,' Merlin brings out magic book.**

**'The King'll be here any moment!' Gaius said.**

**'He can't die. It is my destiny to protect him. We haven't done all the things we're meant to do,' Merlin cried.**

**'That is a lament of all men,' Gaius sighed.**

**'Gaius, he's my friend,' Merlin said.**

**'Then save him,' Gaius allows.**

**Merlin uses magic to flip through the book, '**_**gestathole'**_

'What?' asked Arthur.

'Stand up,' replied Merlin.

**Nothing happens. Merlin flips through the book again, '_thurhhaele,'_ again nothing happens.  
><strong>

'What does that mean?' asked Arthur.

'Heal thoroughly,' Merlin said.

**'Maybe the spells need time to take effect,' Merlin said desperately.**

**'The bite of the Questing Beast is a death sentence that no magic can overturn,' Gaius said.  
><strong>

'Then what did you do?' Arthur asked.

Merlin didn't answer.

**'Where is the Prince? Where is my son?' demands Uther as he enters to see Arthur lying still on the table, 'Arthur!' Arthur gasps the king.**

**Merlin magically closes his magic book.**

'You used magic in front of the king,' gasped Gwen, 'are you suicidal?'

'It wouldn't be the first time plus Uther was a little distracted,' sighed Merlin.

'**Do something, Gaius!' Uther commands.**

**'I am trying, your majesty,' Gaius said.**

**'Gaius will find a cure. He will not let him die,' Merlin said desperately.**

**'I will do everything in my power,' Gaius promises.**

**Uther desperately picks up Arthur himself.**

**'I'll bear him to his chamber,' Uther walks through the Square with Arthur in his arms, Merlin and Gaius following. Uther collapses in his grief. Four knights come to bear Arthur inside as the King weeps on his knees. Morgana opens a window and watches the scene below.  
><strong>

'He really does love me,' sighed Arthur.

Merlin nodded.**  
><strong>

**Merlin rushes to the Dragon's Cave.**

'**I have failed Arthur, failed in my destiny,' Merlin cries.**

**'And yet, you would not be here if that were true,' Kilgharrah says softly.**

**'He was bitten by the Questing Beast. He's going to die,' Merlin explains.**

**'Does he still breathe?' Kilgharrah asks.**

**'Only just,' Merlin said.**

**'Then there is still time to heal him,' Kilgharrah said.**

**'I've tried. I cannot save him,' Merlin cries.**

'**You do not know how to save him,' corrects the wise old dragon.  
><strong>

'He told you how to save Arthur,' Leon said surprised.

Merlin nodded, 'he had his reasons,' he growled.

**'But you can tell me how?' asked Merlin.**

**'Perhaps. It will not be easy,' the dragon responds vaguely.**

**'I will do anything,' Merlin promised.**

**'Anything?' questions the dragon carefully.**

**'Please, just tell me what I have to do!' Merlin demands.**

**'Very well. The Questing Beast is a creature conjured by the powers of the Old Religion. You must use the same ancient magic to save him,' Kilgharrah informs the boy.**

**'But the Old Religion died out centuries ago,' Merlin said.**

'**The Old Religion is the magic of the earth itself. It is the essence which binds all things together. It will last long beyond the time of men,' Kilgharrah informs the boy.**

**'But how can that help me save Arthur?' asked Merlin.**

**'You must find those who still serve it. Those who hold dominion over life and death,' Kilgharrah informs him.  
><strong>

'The Cup of Life,' said Leon suddenly, 'the druids used it to save me when I was dying!'

Merlin nodded.****

**'Where?' asked Merlin.**

**'Go to the place that men call the Isle of the Blessed, where the power of the ancients can still be felt. There you will discover Arthur's salvation,' Kilgharrah said.**

**'Thank you. Thank you,' Merlin looks relieved.**

**'And Merlin, the young Pendragon must live, no matter what the cost,' the dragon informs the boy.**

Merlin growls knowing that the cost was almost his mother's life.

**In the physician's chambers Merlin walks back in.**

'**Merlin, you're back. I need your help. You must get this to Arthur to ease his passing,' the old physician orders his apprentice.**

**'No. We have to save him,' Merlin starts packing food.**

**'You've already tried,' Gaius reminds the boy.**

**'The beast comes from the Old Religion. The cure must come from there as well,' Merlin said.**

**'There are not many left with such an art,' Gaius said.**

'Have you got it?' asked Arthur.

Merlin shrugged, 'I used it on the Isle of Blessed eventually to save Gaius' life.'****

**'You said yourself, the Old Religion is still alive, and there is an island beyond the White Mountains-'Merlin begins.**

**'No!' Gaius said sharply.**

'Don't you want Arthur's life to be saved?' asked Leon sharply.

'To save a life a life must be taken,' replied Gaius.

'Who gave up their life for me,' Arthur gasped.

'Nobody good,' Merlin assured Arthur.

Arthur frowned but it didn't seem Merlin was willing to tell.

'**The Isle of the Blessed...You know it?' asked Merlin.**

**'It was said to be the centre of the Old Religion, the focus of its power,' Gaius admits.**

**'Why did you keep this from me?' Merlin demands.**

**'Because it was too dangerous, Merlin,' Gaius said.**

**'It's our only chance! I have to find it!' Merlin said.**

**'And once you are there, what will you ask?' Gaius demands.**

**'For Arthur to be saved,' Merlin said simply.**

**'The Questing Beast chose Arthur. That means the Old Religion has decided his fate,' Gaius explained.**

'**Then I will convince them to change their minds!' Merlin said simply.**

**'It is not that simple! The High Priests have the power to mirror life and death, but there will be a price to pay. They will demand a life in return. Merlin, please, I beg of you,' Gaius begs.**

**'I'm sorry, Gaius. Whatever the price is, I will pay it gladly,' Merlin said.**

**Arthur lies dying in his bed.**

**Merlin prepares his horse to leave. Gaius approaches him, 'here,' Gaius hands Merlin rolled parchment. 'You'll need a map. And I'm going to give you this. My mother gave it to me,' Merlin unwraps tiny package. 'It's a rabbit's foot.'  
><strong>

Gwen grimaced.

'I'm not going to ask,' Arthur said.

'It's a good luck charm,' Hunith said pulling out her own rabbit's foot which was now just bone.

'Where did you get that?' asked Gwen looking at the way she smiled at it.

'From someone special,' Hunith shrugged.

**'To keep you safe,' Merlin understood.  
><strong>

'How did you know?' asked Gwen.

'I'd read about it,' shrugged Merlin.

**'It was said to protect you from evil spirits. It's rubbish. I don't believe in superstition. I don't know why I gave it to you,' Gaius reaches to take it back.**

**'No. I want it. Thank you,' the warlock sighs. 'You've got to keep Arthur alive until I get back,' Merlin mounts and rides off through the woods.  
><strong>

**Arthur stirs in his fevered sleep. Uther watches him, 'shh. Sleep, Arthur,' Uther strokes his son's face.**

**Merlin travels through the countryside with the map.**

**'You must travel to the place that men call the Isle of the Blessed. Beyond the White Mountains, through the Valley of the Fallen Kings. To the north of the great seas of Marador, you will find a lake.'**

**That night Gaius asleep in the chair next to Arthur's sick bed. Gwen enters and knocks on the door to wake Gaius.**

**'Gaius? You should get some rest,' suggests Gwen.**

**'He must not be left alone,' Gaius said.**

**'I will nurse him,' Gwen assures the healer.**

**Gaius leaves. Gwen takes the towel from Arthur's forehead, dips it in a bowl of water, and sits on the bed to tend to him.**

**'You're not going to die, Arthur. I'm telling you. Because I know that one day you will be King. A greater king than you father could ever be. **

Merlin nods.

**It's what keeps me going. You are going to live to be the man I've seen inside you, Arthur. I can see a Camelot that is fair and just. I can see a king that the people will love and be proud to call their sovereign. For the love of Camelot, you have to live,' Gwen speaks honestly.**

**A crowd gathers outside Arthur's window holding candles. **

'What are they doing?' asked Arthur.

'Praying,' Gwen said.

'The people love you,' Leon said.

**Uther watches from the Griffin Landing window. Gaius comes up behind him, 's there anything I can get your majesty?'**

**'The people have begun to say goodbye,' Uther said.**

**'He's not yet gone, Sire,' Gaius tries to reassure his friend.**

**It did not work, 'but he will not recover,' Uther said.**

'**Not without a miracle,' Gaius admits.**

**'I don't believe in miracles,' Uther said.**

**Merlin approaches a lake, steps in a little boat, '_astyre,' _this propels boat across the lake. **

'What did that mean?' asked Gwaine.

'I guide,' shrugged Merlin.

**Merlin steps out into the fortress on the island and looks around.**

**'Hello?' Merlin calls.**

**'Hello, Merlin,' Nimueh steps out.  
><strong>

'Nimueh,' Arthur said.

'Is this when you kill her?' asked Lancelot.

'Not yet,' Merlin said.****

**'You,' Merlin whispers.**

'**Do you know who I am?' the witch asks.**

**'Nimueh. You can't be who the dragon meant,' Merlin looks shocked.**

**'And why is that?' asks Nimueh silkily.**

**'You tried to kill me,' Merlin said.**

**'Before I understood your importance,' Nimueh agrees.**

**'And Arthur,' Merlin said.**

**'Arthur was never destined to die at my hand, and now it seems I will be his salvation,' Nimueh said.**

'**So you know what I've come to ask?' Merlin asks.  
><strong>

'Obviously,' said Arthur drily.

**'Yes,' Nimueh breathes.**

**'Will you do it?' asks Merlin.**

**'I do not have the power to mirror life itself and yet give nothing in return,' Nimueh said.**

**'I know that a price will be asked,' Merlin admits.**

**'To save a life, there must be a death. The balance of the world must be restored,' Nimueh tells the younger magician.**

**'I willingly give my life for Arthur's,' Merlin said unafraid.  
><strong>

'No!' cried Arthur. 'I told you never to forfeit your life for me!'

'Your life is more important than mine,' retorted Merlin.

'No it's not,' Arthur said.

'It's done,' Gaius said. 'And Merlin is still here.'

'Thanks goodness,' Arthur sighed.****

**'How brave you are, Merlin. If only it were that simple,' Nimueh sighed.**

'What does that mean?' asked Arthur.

'She couldn't take Merlin's life,' Gaius said.

'Why?' asked Percival. 'Not that I'm not glad.'

'We can't interfere in destiny,' Merlin said.

'That's why she didn't kill me,' Arthur said.

Merlin nodded, 'and couldn't let me sacrifice myself.'

'**What do you mean?' asked Merlin carefully.**

**'Once you enter into this bargain, it cannot be undone,' Nimueh elaborates.**

**'Whatever I have to do, I will do. His life is worth a hundred of mine,' Merlin said.  
><strong>

'No it's not,' Arthur snapped.

'Yes it is,' Merlin retorted. 'You're the future king and I'm just a servant!'

'You're my friend, Camelot's secret protector and most powerful warlock ever!' snapped Arthur.

'Let's watch the box,' Gwen said cutting out the argument.****

**'The Cup of Life, blessed by centuries of powerful sorcerers so that it contains the very secret of life itself. If Arthur drinks water from the Cup, he will live,' Nimueh tells him.**

**Merlin takes the Cup.**

**'**_**Tídrénas,'**_** Nimueh makes it rain on Merlin for a moment. **

'What did that mean?' asked Arthur.

'Timely rain,' Merlin said.

**Merlin collects the water in the Cup. Nimueh takes the Cup and pours the water into a small, decorative canteen, 'the bargain is struck. I hope it pleases you.'**

**Merlin rides into Camelot the next morning.**

**In the physician's chambers Gaius greets Merlin on his return.**

'**Merlin!' Gaius greets the boy.**

**'We need to give this to Arthur,' Merlin hands Gaius the decorative canteen.**

**'What is it?' asked Gaius.**

**'Water drawn from the Cup of Life. If Arthur drinks from it, he will recover. Please hurry,' Merlin begs.**

**Gaius begins to walk out, but stops and faces Merlin, 'what are you waiting for?' Merlin urges the old man.**

'**What price did you pay to redeem his life? Whose life did you bargain?' Gaius doesn't move.**

**'We don't have time,' Merlin snaps.**

**'Merlin!' Gaius demands.**

**'Don't worry, Gaius! Everything's going to be alright,' Merlin promises.**

**Gaius and Merlin giving Arthur the water. Uther enters, 'what are you doing, physician? What are you giving him?' demands the king.**

**'It's a... It's a tincture made from the lobelia plant, an ancient remedy for poisonous bites,' Gaius lies.**

**'A cure?' asked Uther.**

'**We hope,' Gaius nods.**

**'Do you really think it will have some effect?' asked Uther.**

**'It's our last resort, Sire. Perhaps you should allow him to rest,' suggests Gaius.**

**'I will not leave him,' Uther snaps.**

**Gaius and Merlin exit. Uther sits by Arthur's bedside.**

**Gaius and Merlin head down the corridor. Morgana grabs Merlin's arm and pulls him into an alcove, 'please, Merlin, you must beware. This is only the beginning.'**

**Merlin pulls away and continues down the corridor.**

'You should have listened to her,' Gaius said.

Gaius paces in Arthur's Chambers, Uther sleeps hunched over the bed. Arthur wakes. Uther wakes, 'Arthur,' Arthur looks around and puts his head back down.

Gaius enters Physician's Chambers where Merlin is pacing.

'The Prince lives,' is all Gaius said.

**In Arthur's chambers Uther and Arthur are talking.**

**'I thought we'd lost you,' Uther sighs.**

**'Don't worry, Father, I'm not going to die. I think there's someone watching over me, keeping me from harm,' Arthur said.**

'Had no idea it was my idiotic servant,' muttered Arthur.

Merlin grinned.

'**Maybe you're right. On your long journey to become King, you will need a guardian angel. **

Merlin laughed, 'you know he basically gave me permission to use magic to save you.'

'I think he thought it was Ygraine,' Gaius said quietly.

**I shall inform the court that their Prince lives,' Uther said.**

**Gwen enters as Uther exits. she puts down the towels she's carrying and looks anxiously at Arthur. Arthur opens his eyes and turns to look at her. Gwen smiles in relief, 'I knew it. I said you'd be alright,' she breams.**

**'I can remember you talking to me,' Arthur said.  
><strong>

'The only thing I remember since being in the cave with Merlin and the beast,' said Arthur.

'Why?' asked Gwen.

'Cause he loves you,' Merlin said, 'even if he doesn't realise it at the time.'

**'You can?' Gwen asks nervously.**

**'You stroked my forehead,' Arthur said.  
><strong>

'You would remember that,' Elian said.

'Love works in mysteriously ways,' Merlin said annoyingly.

**'I was tending to your fever,' Gwen looked mortified.**

**'You never lost faith,' Arthur remembers.**

'And I never will,' adds Gwen.

'**I was just talking,' Gwen lies.**

**'Tell me again what you said?' asked Arthur.**

**'I don't remember,' Gwen said quickly.**

**'Yes, you do,' Arthur smiles knowingly.**

**'No, I don't,' Gwen repeated.**

**'Come on. Something about "the man I am inside,"' Arthur quotes.**

**'No, I never said that,' Gwen lied.**

'You can't lie,' Merlin said.

'_I've_ never had reason too,' Gwen reminded him.

'Lucky for some,' Merlin muttered bitterly.

'**Guinevere,' Arthur interrupts.**

**'I have to get these washed, Sire,' Gwen exits hurriedly with the dirty cloths. Arthur grins in amusement.**

**Merlin sits on his bed, waiting to die, while a thunderstorm whips through the night. A figure enters the Camelot on foot. A trembling diseased hand opens the door to the Physician's Chambers. **

Merlin tenses up and Hunith places a hand on his shoulder, 'I'm fine,' he assured her.

**Morgana bolts awake screaming. Morning comes and Merlin is still alive. He rushes out of his room, 'Gaius! I'm alive!' Merlin happily announces.  
><strong>

'How?' asked Percival.

Merlin looks pale and tense.

**Gaius is crouching over a collapsed figure on the floor.**

**'What is it? What's happened?' Merlin asks.**

**'Merlin, stay there!' Gaius orders.**

'**What's wrong?' Merlin asks urgently.**

**'No, don't!' Gaius told his ward again as Merlin walks over to see Hunith, covered in sores, struggling to breathe on the floor.  
><strong>

'How?' asked Arthur.

'She couldn't take me so took the next best thing,' Merlin said grimly.

'Your mother,' sighed Arthur.

Merlin nodded.

'How did she survive?' asked Gwaine.

'Gaius saved her,' Merlin said.

**'Mother!' Merlin gasps pain in his voice and on his face.**

**'Merlin,' the sick mother croaks.**

**'What's happened to her?' Merlin demands.**

**'She's gravely ill,' Gaius said.  
><strong>

'I could see that,' Merlin snapped tensely.

'Merlin,' Hunith said gently, 'I survive.'

'I know just you almost died because of me,' Merlin said.

'For me,' sighed Arthur.

'It was my choice,' Merlin said.

'It was Nimueh,' Percival reminds them, 'not either of you!'****

**'Do something!' Merlin cries.**

'**If I could,' Gaius sighed.**

**'Please, Gaius!' Merlin begs.**

**'Merlin, this is no ordinary illness,' Gaius said.**

**'This cannot happen,' Merlin denied.**

**'Who did you meet at the Isle of the Blessed?' Gaius asked.**

**'Nimueh,' Merlin said grimly.**

**'Nimueh?' Gaius asks shocked.**

**'It was as you said**. **She demanded a price, but I bargained my life, not my mothers,' Merlin said.**

'You shouldn't have done that,' Arthur said again.

'Yeah well I did and I'd do it again,' snapped Merlin.

'**Merlin. I wish there was something I could do,' Gaius sighs.**

**'I will make you better. I will,' Merlin promised his mother.  
><strong>

**Merlin returns to the dragon's cave.**

**'You knew this would happen! You had me trade my mother's life for Arthur's!' Merlin shouts.**

**'You said you would do anything,' Kilgharrah said calmly.**

**'Did you know my mother would die?' demands Merlin.**

**'I knew the price would be a heavy one,' admits Kilgharrah.**

**'But you sent me anyway,' Merlin shouted.**

'**We need Arthur to live,' Kilgharrah said.**

**'I'm not one of you!' Merlin shouts.  
><strong>

'**We are both creatures of the Old Religion. It is the source of your power,' Kilgharrah reminds the boy.  
><strong>

'That's what you mean you're not quite human,' said Percival.

Merlin nodded.

**'What's that supposed to mean?' Merlin demands.**

**'Your destiny is to protect the young Pendragon until he claims his crown. And when he does, magic can be returned to the realm. Only then will I be free,' Kilgharrah admits.**

'That's why he's helping you,' said Arthur, 'for his own wishes.'

Merlin nodded, 'on one hand I can understand his desire to be free but in change of innocent lives…' Merlin trailed off.

'But he escaped before I became king,' Arthur added.

Merlin avoided the prince's eyes.

Gwen noticed, 'that wasn't anything to do with you was it?'

'Err, no, of course not,' Merlin lied.

'You released the dragon,' shouted, Arthur, 'do you know what you did!'

'I didn't want him to attack Camelot I had no choice in the matter,' Merlin retorted.****

**'Oh. So that's all you cared about? I thought you were my friend,' Merlin shouts betrayed.**

'I felt the same when I found Morgana had betrayed us,' Arthur said.

'Your family betrayed you,' said Percival.****

**'I am more than that, Merlin. I am your kin,' Kilgharrah breathed.**

**'No. The only family I have is my mother, and you had me murder her,' Merlin cried.**

'I didn't die,' Hunith reminded her son.

'I know,' Merlin smiled.

Arthur looked on jealously.

'**Her life has not been taken in vain. We will achieve great things together, you and I,' Kilgharrah said.**

**'You will never be released! For what you've done, I'll make sure you never see the light,' Merlin vowed.**

**'Merlin!' The Great Dragon cries and breathes fire at him.]  
><strong>

'Merlin,' cried Hunith.****

**'**_**Gescildan!' **_**Merlin blocks the flames.  
><strong>

Hunith breathed a sigh of relief.

'What was that?' Arthur asked. 'And why didn't you use that in the Dragon's siege?'

'That meant shield and wasn't powerful enough to protect the Camelot,' Merlin explained. 'Only one person at a time.'

**'You won't see me again,' Merlin said.  
><strong>

**Merlin returns to Gaius' chambers.**

'**Where is she?' asked Merlin.**

**'She's sleeping,' the physician sighs.**

**'I have to save her,' Merlin said.**

**'You cannot,' Gaius reminds him.**

**'If the balance of the world needs a life, then Nimueh must take mine,' Merlin said.  
><strong>

'No,' Hunith cries, 'you're my son and I'd give my life a million times over to save yours!'

'And you're my mum, my only family, I'd go to the ends of earth to save you,' Merlin said, 'and I've done just about that,' added the warlock.****

**'No, Merlin,' Gaius tries to stop him.**

**'Yes. I will return to the island,' Merlin decides.**

**'You are young. Your gifts, your destiny are far too precious to sacrifice,' Gaius told him.**

'**My destiny? This is my mother. My powers mean nothing if I cannot save her. You have taught me so much. Taught me who I am. Taught me the purpose for my skills. Taught me that magic should only be used for great deeds. But most of all, you have always taught me to do what is right,' Merlin said.**

**'Merlin,' Gaius begins.**

**Merlin sniffs, 'I need to say goodbye to Arthur.'  
><strong>

'So that's what you meant,' Arthur understood.**  
><strong>

**Merlin enters Arthur's as Arthur is pouring himself a drink, his other arm in a sling, 'ah, Merlin,' the prince greets the boy.**

**'How are you?' asks the boy.**

**'Good,' Arthur says.**

'**I'm pleased,' Merlin smiled.**

**'Yes. I owe it all to Gaius,' Arthur agreed.**

**'I need to talk to you,' Merlin said suddenly.**

**'You still haven't got it yet, have you? I decide when we need to talk,' Arthur jokes.**

**'Not today,' Merlin said.**

**'I sometimes wonder if you know who I am,' the prince said.  
><strong>

'More than you do,' laughed Merlin.

**'Oh, I know who you are,' Merlin smiled.**

'**Good,' Arthur said.**

**'You're a prat. And a royal one,' Merlin said.  
><strong>

'This is how you say goodbye?' asked Elyon.

'Too Arthur,' grinned Merlin.

**Arthur chuckles, 'are you ever going to change, Merlin?'**

**'No, you'd get bored. But promise me this, if you get another servant, don't get a bootlicker,' Merlin asks.**

Arthur grimaces, 'I hate bootlickers!'****

**'If this is you trying to leave your job-'Arthur begins.**

**'No. I'm happy to be your servant. Till the day I die,' Merlin finishes.**

**Arthur looks at Merlin, 'sometimes I think I know you, Merlin. Other times…' Arthur trails off shaking his head.**

'But you know me now,' grinned Merlin.

'Finally,' Arthur sighed.****

**'Well, I know you. And you're a great warrior. One day, you'll be a great king,' Merlin said.**

'Was that a compliment?' Arthur asked.

'It happens from time to time,' Merlin laughed.

'**That's very kind of you,' Arthur said.**

**'But you must learn to listen as well as you fight,' Merlin added.**

**'Any other pointers?' Arthur asked surprised.**

**'No. That's it. Just...don't be a prat,' Merlin said.**

**Merlin enters his chamber where Gwen is sitting by Hunith's bedside.**

**'Gaius had to go and get some supplies. He asked me to keep an eye on her until you got back,' Gwen said.**

**'Thank you,' Merlin said.**

**'I'm sorry,' Gwen says understandingly.**

'**No, she'll get better,' Merlin decided.**

**'I've tried to make her feel comfortable,' Gwen informs the other boy.**

**'You have such a good heart, Gwen. Don't ever lose that,' Merlin added.**

'Are you going around giving everyone pointers?' asked Percival.

'What else do you do when your about to die?' asked Merlin.****

**Gwen leaves and Merlin goes to sit with his mother.**

**'I'm going to make you well again. I promise. You'll see,' Merlin said.**

**'You're such a good son,' Hunith breathes.**

**'But I don't want you to worry about me. I know that the gods will look after me, and that one day I will see you again,' Merlin promises.**

**'I will miss you,' sighed Hunith.**

'I thought you were saying goodbye because I was dying,' Hunith said. 'I would never let you die for me!'

'**I will miss you, too,' Merlin agrees. Merlin takes out the rabbit's foot and gives it to his mother.**

**Merlin comes out of his room and begins packing for his trip the next morning.**

**'Gaius?' Merlin calls.**

**Merlin finds a note with his name on it. Merlin reads it while Gaius travels to the Isle of the Blessed.  
>'Dear Merlin, My life is already near to its end. There has, for the most part, been very little purpose to it, very little which will be remembered. In contrast, Merlin, your life is destined for greatness. Live by the tenets I have taught you, and I believe you will, in time, become the greatest warlock ever. To have known you has been my greatest pleasure, and to sacrifice myself for you is but an honour. You are and always will be the son I never had,' Gaius said while he travels the island and Merlin reads.<strong>

**'No!' Merlin said shock.**

**Merlin rides out of Camelot.**

**Gaius steps out of the boat onto the island.**

**'I never thought I'd see you here again,' Nimueh notes.  
><strong>

'You've been there before?' asked Arthur.

Gaius nodded giving Arthur a strange look.****

**'My Lady,' Gaius said.**

**'It's a long time since you called me that,' Nimueh said.**

**'I come to ask for your help,' Gaius admits.**

**'As you did once before for Uther? You did not like the outcome,' reminds Nimueh.  
><strong>

Arthur winces, 'you asked for me to be born?'

'For Uther,' agrees Gaius. 'You're a wonderful boy but the persecution of magic is terrible.'

Arthur nodded.

**'I offer a chance for you to atone for the death of his wife,' Gaius suggested.**

'It wasn't anymore her fault than anyone else's,' Merlin reminded his mentor.

'It was a terrible tragedy,' Gaius agreed.

'**I have saved the life of her son. What more do you ask for?' demanded Nimueh.**

**'That this time, you take a just price. Merlin intends to offer his life for his mother's. I want you to take mine in his place,' Gaius said.**

**Nimueh laughs, 'with all my powers of prediction, **

'Was she a seer?' asked Merlin.

Gaius nodded.

**I could never have foretold this. Gaius the hero. Why should I grant your wish? You stood and watched as our friends burned in the Great Purge. You are nothing but a traitor,' she proclaimed.  
><strong>

Merlin glared at the old man not liking the fact that Gaius allowed his friends to burn without trying to help them. He'd never have done that!****

**'Merlin is the one man who can bring magic back to this land. At Arthur's side, he can help forge a new kingdom. A world of peace and beauty that we can only dream of,' Gaius said.**

**'And you're willing to give your life, Gaius, for the future they will bring? I'm waiting. Are you ready to die, Gaius? Gaius?' she smirked.  
><strong>

Merlin frowned, 'don't,' he said knowing it was going to happen anyway.

**'For Merlin I will give my life,' Gaius agrees.**

**Merlin approaches edge of the lake of the Isle of the Blessed, he can hear Nimueh, '_ic, séo héahsácerd, þe ácwile strengþe ealdan æwfæstnesse!'_**

'What?' asked Arthur.

'I the high priestess kill you by the powers of the Old Religion,' Gaius translated as Merlin was to tense to reply.

**Merlin rushes onto the island, 'stop!' cries Merlin.**

**'Back again so soon, warlock?' questions the witch.**

**'What have you done?' cried Merlin.**

**'Your mother is safe. Isn't that what you wanted?' questioned Nimueh.**

**'Have you killed him?' asked Nimueh.**

**'It was his wish,' Nimueh said coolly.**

**'I bid my life for Arthur's, not my mother's, not Gaius's!' Merlin said angrily.**

'But you survived,' said Gwen.

'Merlin,' was all Gaius said.

'**The Old Religion does not care who lives and who dies! Only that the balance of the world is restored. To save a life, a life must be taken. Gaius knew this,' Nimueh said calmly.**

**'It is not the Old Religion that has done this. It is you,' Merlin replied.**

**'Come now. We are too valuable to each other to be enemies,' Nimueh said coolly.**

**'No! I share nothing with you!' Merlin retorted.**

**'With my help, Arthur will become King,' Nimueh said.**

'You will become king without _her_ help,' Merlin his lips curling at the mention of Nimueh.****

**'I will make Arthur King. But you will never see that day,' he raises his hand. **

'She didn't,' added Merlin cheerfully.

'**_Ástríce!' _Merlin incants.**

'What was that?' Arthur tensed up nervously knowing Merlin would kill the woman soon.

'No "I strike",' Merlin disagreed.****

**Nimueh absorbs his attack.**

**'Your childish tricks are useless against me, Merlin. I am a priestess of the Old Religion. **_**Forbærne!**_** You, too, are a creature of the Old Religion. You should join me,' she suggests.**

'Why does everyone think that,' muttered Merlin.

'They are obsessed with your power,' said Gaius knowledgably.

'For-bane?' asked Gwaine, 'what does that mean?'

'**You think I would join forces with such a selfish and cruel magic?' demands Merlin. 'Never,' Merlin doesn't even consider it.  
><strong>

'Have you ever considered joining my enemies?' asked Arthur.

Merlin hesitates, 'once.'****

**'So be it. **_**Ácwele!' **_**Nimueh replies.**__**  
><strong>

'What does that mean?' asked Percival.

'Destroy,' Merlin replies.

**The spell hits Merlin.**

**'Pity. Together we could've ruled the world,' sighed Nimueh.  
><strong>

'I don't want to rule the world,' muttered Merlin.

**Nimueh walks away. Merlin gets up and glares at her.**

**'You should not have killed my friend,' Merlin's voice was ice cold and filled with power.**

Everyone in the room shivered at the sound of the warlock's voice.

'You're going to kill her,' Arthur stated.

'There's a reason why you don't mess with me,' Merlin said grim.****

**Merlin uses the power from the clouds to strike Nimueh down. Merlin runs to Gaius.  
><strong>

'You didn't even need words,' said Leon after every magical menace that he had faced as knight of Camelot he had never seen anyone so powerful as Merlin; thank goodness he was loyal to Arthur!****

**'Gaius! Gaius!' Merlin cries as he cradles the unconscious Gaius. 'No! No!' Merlin cries.**

**'Merlin,' Gaius whispers.**

**'Gaius,' Merlin said surprised. 'Gaius. Gaius, you're alive!' beams Merlin through the rain.**

**'What did you do?' Gaius asks.**

**'Nimueh's dead. The balance of the world has been restored,' Merlin explains.**

'That's what you did,' Arthur was relieved he'd known Gaius since he was a child he didn't want him to die.****

**'You amaze me. You've mastered the power of life and death itself. We'll make a great warlock of you yet,' Gaius smiles.**

**'So you believe in me now?' asked Merlin.**

**'Well, I would do if...if you could stop this blasted rain,' Gaius looks up to heavens.**

'Couldn't you?' asked Percival, 'you started it after all.'

Merlin shrugged, 'probably never tried.'

'Your still an idiot,' laughed Arthur.

**Gaius and Merlin laugh.  
><strong>

**In the dragon's cave the dragon roars, 'No!'**

**Morgana wakes from a nightmare.**


	15. The Curse of Cornelius Sigan

The Curse of Cornelius Sigan

'**In a land of myth and a time of magic, the destiny of a great kingdom rests on the shoulders of a young boy. His name: Merlin,' Kilgharrah intoned once again.**

'Kilgharrah is still saying that even after you swore never to free him?' asked Gaius.

'Apparently,' shrugged Merlin.

**One night Merlin is working in Arthur's chambers, 'Merlin. Merlin!' Arthur was shouting.**

**'Yes, Sire?' asked Merlin.**

**'Are you deaf?' Arthur demands.**

**'I wish,' Merlin muttered.**

**'I want you to go down there and tell them to stop,' ordered the prince.**

**'But they're working under the King's orders,' Merlin reminds him.**

**'Yeah. And you're working under mine,' the king's son retorts.**

'It was your father, who hired me,' Merlin reminded his friend.

Arthur frowned but didn't say anything.

**In Cornelius Sigan's tomb Merlin and Gaius are investigating.**

'**Hello?' Merlin calls.**

**'How do you think he died? Gaius?' asks Merlin.**

**'Hmm?' Gaius murmured.**

**'Do you know whose tomb it is?' asked Merlin.**

**'Not sure,' Gaius admitted.**

**'Do you think it might be cursed?' Merlin asked.**

'How did you know that?' asked Leon.

'I sensed it,' shrugged Merlin.

'We really have to listen to your instincts,' muttered Arthur.

'**You just saved my life. Thank you,' Gaius said.**

**'...guarded at all times. Idiot,' Arthur said.**

**'Were you born clumsy or do you work at it?' asked Arthur.**

'Work at it,' grinned Merlin.****

**'It's just one of my many gifts,' Merlin grinned.**

**'Well this is quite a find. You see, Gaius, I was right. There is treasure to be found under Camelot. Which of my predecessors do I have to thank for all this? Gaius?' asked Uther.**

**'Uh, I'd have to look into it, Sire,' Gaius said quickly.**

**'How did he die?' asked Uther.**

**'He seems to have unwittingly triggered a trap here,' explains Gaius.**

'**To deter grave robbers?' asked Arthur.**

'What else for,' said Merlin. 'And he calls me an idiot.'

**'Well there's plenty in here people would want to steal. Have them secure the tomb. Guarding it is your responsibility, Arthur,' the king orders.**

**'Yes, Father,' Arthur agrees.**

**In the Tavern that night Cedric is talking to a guard, 'so this jewel, what size would you say it was?' asked the thief.**

**'About that size,' Tom demonstrated with his fists.**

**'My word, really? About that size, you say? Well, I never. Here you are. Drink up. And, uh, this tomb. I bet they got that locked up nice and safe, haven't they?' he asks.**

'Of course we do,' said Arthur proudly.

'He still got into it,' Merlin reminded the proud prince.

Arthur looked slightly annoyed with this reminder.

'**Tighter than the King's coffers,' nodded Tom.**

**'Yeah. Must be a way in, though,' Cedric agreed.**

**'Only with the keys,' Tom said.**

**'Right, right, right. And who's got the keys?' asked Cedric.**

**'You must think I'm stupid. I'm not telling you that,' Tom said outraged.**

**'Course not. No, a bright lad like you knows what that sort of information's worth. No, we don't want everyone to see. Believe me, this place is full of thieves and finger-smiths. **

'You'd know,' muttered Arthur.

**Put it inside your tunic. And, uh, careful of that fellow over there,' Cedric nodded to behind him.**

**'Which one?' asked Tom/**

**'Far end of the bar. See him? He keeps on watching you,' Cedric told the guard.**

'**Yeah, yeah, yeah. With, with the beard,' Tom nods.**

**'No, no. That one,' Cedric nods his head at another man.**

**'Ah, I got my eye on him. Thank you,' Tom says gratefully.**

**'So who's got the keys?' asked Cedric.**

**'Only the Prince. But don't get your hopes up. He keeps them in his private chambers, and there's only one person allowed in there: his servant,' Tom said.  
><strong>

'And Merlin would never betray you!' Lancelot said.

Arthur looked slightly guilty at what he had done.**  
><strong>

**In the main square Arthur and Merlin are walking.**

**'Hurry up, Merlin,' orders the prince.**

**'Sorry,' Merlin rushes to join his master.**

**'Merlin!' Arthur says as the girth falls off.**

'**I don't understand,' Merlin said.**

**'Well, there's a surprise,' snapped Arthur.**

**'I did that girth up myself,' Merlin was saying.**

**'Well, I think that might have been the problem!' Arthur says exasperated.**

**'It wasn't my fault,' Merlin retorts.**

**'Would you like me to fit the girth properly for you, Sire,' Cedric says sleazily.  
><strong>

'Sleazy little, job stealing, thieving b-'Merlin began.

'Merlin,' said Hunith.

Merlin muttered mutinously but didn't say anything.****

**'Thank you,' Arthur said.**

**'It's an honour to be of service to the Prince,' Cedric said.**

'Suck up,' Merlin muttered.

'**An honour. Do you hear that Merlin?' Arthur said his ego being nursed.  
><strong>

'Please tell me you don't fall for that,' sighed Gwen.

'Pride's my greatest weakness,' muttered Arthur.****

**'Allow me the honour of brushing your clothes down,' Cedric sucks up.  
><strong>

'Allow me honour of kissing your feet, sire,' Merlin muttered.

**Arthur whispers, 'the honour.'**

**'Anything else I can do for you, sir?' Cedric asks.**

**'Well, you can give Merlin here a kick up the backside,' Arthur says.  
><strong>

Merlin looks irritate.

**Cedric chuckles, 'I wouldn't wish to deprive you of the pleasure, sir.'  
><strong>

Merlin grumbled.

**'Ha! What's your name?' Arthur laughs.**

**'Cedric. I've come to Camelot in search of work,' Cedric lied.**

**'Good. You can be a beater on the hunt. We're short of a man or two,' Arthur said.**

'**You're too kind, Sire,' Cedric bowed.**

**'Here. You'll need a beater. Oh, sorry,' Merlin "accidentally" hit the beater with him.**

**In the forest the knights, Arthur, Cedric and Merlin are hunting. The boar comes towards them and is about to attack Arthur.**

**'_Flíe 'fǽgð,' _Merlin whispers.  
><strong>

'It was you,' Arthur said, 'sorry.'

Merlin shrugged.

'What does that mean?' asked Arthur.

'Fly, imminent death,' Merlin replied.

**'Who threw that?' Arthur looked around.**

**Cedric looked around as no one took the credit he ahemed.**

**'Was it you? You just saved my life,' Arthur said in shock.  
><strong>

Merlin's eyes flashed.****

**'Honestly, Sire, it was nothing,' Cedric lied.**

'It certainly wasn't,' muttered Merlin, 'since you did nothing.'

'**I shall be forever indebted to you. You must be rewarded,' Arthur said.**

**'No, couldn't possibly,' Cedric said humbly.**

**'Come on. What do you wish for?' asked Arthur.**

**'I desire only one thing, Sire,' Cedric said.  
><strong>

'The keys,' Merlin said.****

**'Anything,' Arthur said.**

**'A position in the royal household,' Cedric said.**

**'Good. Consider it done. Ha-ha!' Arthur smiled/**

**'You can have that back,' Cedric through the beater back at Merlin.**

'Oof!' Merlin said in surprise.

'Oh, sorry,' Cedric said fakely.

In Gaius' chambers Merlin walks in looking upset. 

'**What's wrong?' asked Merlin's uncle.**

**'I saved Arthur's life, someone else got the credit. Just the usual. What are you doing?' Merlin said sadly.**

'Sorry,' said Arthur.

'Don't be I'm used to it,' Merlin said.  
><strong><br>'I found this inscription on the sceptre,' Gaius said.**

**'What language is that?' Merlin asked having a look at the book.**

**'I don't know. Sigan would have known many languages,' sighed Gaius.**

'**Sigan?' asked Merlin.**

**'It's his tomb,' Gaius explained.**

**'Who's he?' asked Merlin.**

**'Merlin, he was the most powerful sorcerer to have lived,' Gaius said.  
><strong>

'Before Merlin came along,' smiled Gaius.

**'Really?' asked Merlin.**

**'You didn't grow up in Camelot, but for those of us that did, Cornelius Sigan was a figure of nightmare,' Gaius explained.  
><strong>

Gwen, Elyon, Arthur, and Leon nodded.****

**'Why?' asked Merlin.**

**'Sigan's powers. He could change day into night, **

'But you did that with Nimueh,' said Arthur frowning.

Merlin nodded.

**turn the tides, and legend has it, his spells helped build Camelot itself,' Gaius said.**

**'What happened?' asked Merlin.**

'**In the end he grew to powerful and the king at that time ordered his execution,' Gaius said.**

**'If he's dead, why are you so worried?' asked Merlin.**

**'Sigan couldn't bear the thought that his wealth and power would die with him, so he became obsessed with finding a way to defeat death itself,' Gaius said grimly.**

**'You think he might have succeeded?' asked Merlin.**

**'Let's hope not, for all our sakes,' Gaius said.**

**In the council chambers Gaius enters to talk to the king.**

'**Gaius. What is it you want?' asked the king.**

**'To seal up the burial chamber and all its contents,' the old man said simply.**

'He should have listened to you,' Leon said.

'**Don't be ridiculous,' the king said.**

**'The insignia on this ring belongs to Cornelius Sigan. I believe it to be hid tomb. In the Old Religion, the name Sigan means raven,' Gaius explained.**

**'No wonder the riches are so great,' Uther said.**

**'Then you are aware of the legends, Sire?' asked Gaius carefully.**

**'Yes. I have always enjoyed the tale of the arrogant sorcerer who came to an untimely end,' Uther said coolly.  
><strong>

Merlin frowned at that.****

**'According to the story, Sigan cursed Camelot. He said he would return and raze the city to the ground,' Gaius added.  
><strong>

'Which he almost did,' added Arthur.****

**'Gaius, you have long been my ally in the war against sorcery. You, more than anyone, should not give in to these irrational fears,' Uther advised.  
><strong>

'Hark who's talking,' said Merlin, 'how many innocents have you killed to appease your guilt!'****

**'Thank you, Sire,' Gaius nodded.**

'**And Gaius. Do not spread panic amongst my people. This is foolish superstition, nothing more,' Uther said as Gaius left.**

**In Morgana's chambers Morgana is in her bed having a nightmare.  
><strong>

'What has she seen?' murmured Gwen.

'**Ah!' Gwen screams, 'Gwen? Gwen!' she called for her then friend.**

**'My Lady? My Lady, what's the matter? It's alright, it's alright. I'm here. I'm here. There's nothing to be frightened of. Shh, shh, shh,' Gwen comforted the seer.**

**In Arthur's chamber Merlin is serving Arthur lunch, 'is that lunch?' asked Arthur.**

**'No, it's breakfas...' Merlin began.**

**'This is lovely, Cedric,' said the prince.**

'Sorry,' said Arthur again.

'It's fine,' Merlin said in such a way that it wasn't fine at all.

'**Is there anything else that you need doing, Sire?' Merlin asked bitterly.**

**'No, I think Cedric's got it all covered,' Arthur said.**

**'Oh, I regret, Sire, there is one thing I failed to do. Uh, muck out your horses,' Cedric said quickly.**

**'Off you go,' Arthur ordered.**

**'I'll get the door for you,' Cedric said snidely.**

**In Morgana's chamber Gaius is treating the seer for her latest nightmare.  
><strong>

'**What was this dream about?' asked Gaius.**

**'A bird,' Morgana shivered.**

'A bird?' asked Gwaine incredulously.

'**What kind of bird?' asked Gaius.**

**'A raven,' Morgana shivered.  
><strong>

'Sigan,' Merlin said.****

**'A raven?' asked Gaius.**

**'It was terrifying, Gaius,' shuddered the seer. 'What do you think it means?'**

**'Probably nothing,' Gaius assured her.  
><strong>

'Or that Sigan is about to escape,' Merlin said.

**'It's happening again, isn't it?' Morgana asked fearfully.**

**'Morgana, one raven doesn't mean that your nightmares are returning. Are you taking the sleeping draughts I prepared for you? I'll get Gwen to give you something stronger,' Gaius assured the seer.**

**'Like a blow to the head? I'm sure she wants to,' muttered Morgana.**

'Not then,' murmured Gwen sadly.

**In the stables Merlin is mucking out the stables when Cedric lowers smoked ball of knock out gas which Merlin doesn't realise and falls over in a pile of horse manure. Cedric then enters.**

'**Go on. Go and have some fun. Go on. Go and have some fun,' Cedric encourages the horses.  
><strong>

'And you blamed me,' Merlin muttered bitterly.

'Sorry,' Arthur said.

'It's alright,' sighed Merlin.

'No it's not!' Arthur said, 'you always do everything for me and I treat you like an idiot I'll try to be a better friend from now on.'

'Thanks Arthur,' Merlin smiled.****

**'Sire!' a guard shouts.**

**'Sire!' Merlin says shakily getting to his feet with horse poo all over his face.**

**'What are you doing?' asked the prince.**

**'Nothing,' Merlin stutters.**

**'I can see that,' Arthur states.**

**'I wasn't sleeping. I was, I was just bending down,' Merlin excuses himself.**

'**Looking for something?' asked Arthur.**

**'Yes,' Merlin jumps on the excuse.**

**'Perhaps we're looking for the same thing,' suggests Arthur.**

**'What?' asked Merlin.**

**'Oh, I don't know, the horses!' snaps the prince.**

**'The hor-ses,' stutters Merlin. 'Oh!' Merlin looks around.**

**'One mistake I can understand. Everyone has a bad day now and then, but this is one thing after another!' snaps the prince.  
><strong>

'It wasn't him,' Gwen snaps.****

**'I-I don't know what happened!' Merlin stutters.**

'Cedric,' Merlin in the present said.

'**Sire. Please, Sire, don't be too hard on him. He's a good servant, he just...he's tired,' suggests Cedric.**

'I was drugged,' Merlin stressed.****

**'I am not,' Merlin said outraged.**

**'Maybe...maybe if he had the evening off...' Cedric suggested.**

'I was such a fool,' groaned Arthur.****

**'I don't want the evening off,' Merlin retorted.**

**'A good night's rest,' suggested Cedric.**

**'I did not fall asleep!' Merlin retorted.**

**'I'm more than willing to take over his duties tonight,' Cedric said.  
><strong>

'Of course you are,' Merlin muttered.****

**'Perhaps you're right,' Arthur agrees.**

**'No!' Merlin cries.**

'**Shut up, Merlin,' Arthur snaps.**

**'Can't you see what he's trying to do? He's trying to get rid of me, and if you weren't such a clotpole you'd see that!' Arthur said.  
><strong>

'Your right but insulting Arthur is the wrong way to go about it,' Percival said.****

**'A what?' Arthur asked.**

**'Clot pole. He, he said clot pole,' Cedric doesn't hesitate to answer.**

**'Cedric's right. He can look after me tonight. You can go home and think about whether you want to be my servant or not,' Arthur agreed.**

**'But-'Merlin begins.**

**'Go!' Arthur orders.**

**Merlin walks into Gaius' chambers, 'what's that on your face?' Gaius notices Merlin's state.**

**'Nothing,' Merlin sighed sounding depressed.**

**'What's wrong?' Gaius asked.**

**'Nothing,' Merlin said.**

**'Here,' Gaius hands the boy a towel.**

**'I'm not an idiot,' Merlin said suddenly.  
><strong>

Arthur winced.

**'What happened?' Gaius sighed.**

**'I just want Arthur to trust me. And to see me for who I really am,' Merlin admitted.**

'He does now,' adds Gwen.

Merlin smiled at that.

'**One day he will,' Gaius said.  
><strong>

'I was right,' Gaius said.

'Aren't you always?' asked Hunith with a laugh.

**'When? Everything I do is for him and he just thinks I'm an idiot,' Merlin said.**

**'Not everyone thinks you're an idiot. Although, looking at you now...' he trails off. 'Now is not the time to be questioning these things, Merlin. I believe that you and Arthur are destined for greatness, and that your calling is to serve and protect him.'**

**'It's hard,' Merlin admitted.**

**'I know it's hard. But Camelot is in grave peril. I've translated the inscription. "He who breaks my heart completes my work,"' Gaius quoted.**

**'What does it mean?' asked Merlin.**

**'Do you remember the stone in the tomb, how it glowed?' asked Gaius.**

'Do I?' Merlin replied.****

**'Yeah. I've never seen a jewel like it,' Merlin said.**

'**That's because it's not a jewel, it's the soul of Cornelius Sigan,' Gaius informed them.**

**'You think he's alive?' asked Merlin.**

**'His soul is. But in order to truly live, a soul needs a body,' Gaius said.**

**'So, if the stone is removed from its setting, then the heart is broken and the soul released?' asked Merlin.**

**'That's what I fear,' Gaius said.**

**In Arthur's chamber Arthur is just settling down for bed.**

**'I'll be right outside in the anteroom should you need anything,' Cedric informs them.**

**'That'll be all, Cedric,' Arthur bids the thief goodnight.**

'**Sleep well, Sire,' Cedric said taking the keys.  
><strong>

**That night in Cornelius Sigan's tomb Cedric is thieving, 'oh, yes. Oh, yes! Oh, yes. Oh, yes. Ha. Hello ladies.'**

**He cuts the blue heart out of the tomb and a blue light enters him.**

**The next day Arthur finds that the tomb has been broken into.**

**'Sound the warning bell,' the prince orders.**

**'Merlin, whoever did this got more than they bargained for,' Gaius informed him.**

**'I don't understand how they got in. The gate's not even damaged,' Merlin realised.**

**'They must've used a key,' Gaius understood.**

'**Arthur's got the only key,' Merlin said.**

**'Where does he keep it?' asked Gaius.**

**'On his belt with the others,' Merlin shrugged.**

**'Does he ever take it off?' asked Gaius.**

**'Only when he's asleep. He keeps it next to his bed,' replied Merlin.**

**'Who had access to his chambers last night?' asked Gaius.**

**'Just me. And...Cedric,' Merlin said in realisation.**

**In Arthur's chambers Merlin confronts Arthur.**

'**Cedric is possessed by an evil spirit,' Merlin said.  
><strong>

'He's not going to believe you,' Hunith sighed.

'I should have,' sighed Arthur, 'would have saved a lot of trouble!'****

**'What?' Arthur asked sharply.**

**'He tried to steal the jewel, but it wasn't a jewel, it was a soul of an ancient sorcerer, Sigan,' Merlin explained.**

**'Merlin, have you been on the cider?' Arthur questioned.**

'Sorry,' Arthur said again.****

**'Please, listen to me. Camelot is in mortal danger. Sigan is using Cedric's body to take his revenge,' Merlin tried again.**

**'This nonsense isn't helping you keep your job,' Arthur reminded him.  
><strong>

'It's not nonsense,' Gwen shouted.****

**'You are not listening to me!' Merlin shouted.**

**'You're going to shout anyway? Cedric! Will you escort Merlin from the palace?' Arthur asked.**

**'Ah!' Sigan in Cedric's body popped up.**

'**Merlin,' Arthur said.**

**'Ah!' Merlin leaps at the sorcerer and the two roll around the floor fighting.**

'This isn't helping your cause,' Hunith said.

**'You've gone too far this time, Merlin! You can spend a few days cooling off in the cells! Guards!' Arthur calls.**

**'He's going to destroy Camelot!' Merlin shouts as he's drawn away.**

**On the drawbridge Sigan stands.**

**'I am returned. _Ic cume eft to Camelot. swá þæt ic mæg min fæhþ awrecan! Nu 'ic lybbe ece and ic mæg rædan min burh!' _he enchants.**

'What does that mean?' asked Gwen, 'I remember it but what was he saying?' Gwen asked.

'I come again to Camelot! So that in revenge, I drive away my male-kinsman. Behold, with poison pain, I deliver a lesson to the male-kinsman of my castle,' Merlin replied.****

**'Ahhh!' screamed Gwen as she heard the curse and saw the gargoyles come to life.**

**In the council chambers the council is deliberating the appearance of the creatures. **

'**I don't know what this creature is, where it's come from,' Uther said.**

**'There's more than one, Father. We've had several reports. There's panic in the lower town. People are fleeing the city,' Arthur said.**

**'Then you must hunt these creatures down and kill them,' Uther ordered.**

'Without magic,' snorted Merlin.****

**'Yes, Sire,' the prince agreed.**

**Later that night Uther and Gaius are in the council chamber talking.**

**'Have you seen what's happening?' asked Uther.**

**'It is as I warned you, Sire,' Gaius said.**

**'This cannot be Sigan,' Uther said in denial.**

**'It is his revenge, he has come back from the dead,' Gaius said.**

'**Then he will die again,' the king declared.  
><strong>

Merlin rolled his eyes.****

**'You do not understand, sir. You cannot kill a man who has conquered mortality,' the physician informed the king.**

**'Don't tell me what cannot be done. Camelot will not fall to a sorcerer while I'm King,' decreed the king.  
><strong>

'Unless it's your secret daughter,' Merlin muttered.

Arthur tensed.

'Sorry,' Merlin sighed, 'I shouldn't have said that. Morgana's a sore spot on us all.'**  
><strong>

**In dungeon's Merlin hears the noise of the fight, 'hello?' he calls.**

**In the main square Arthur and his knights fight the living gargoyles.**

**'Regroup! Low fight!' the prince orders.**

**In the dungeons Merlin is trying to break out, '_tóspringe!' _he cries getting out of the dungeons with ease.  
><strong>

'No wonder we can't keep sorcerer's in prison,' Leon muttered. 'What does toe spring mean?'

'Tóspringe,' Merlin corrected, 'open quickly,' he answered.**  
><strong>

**On the temporary ward Gaius, Gwen and Morgana were treating the wounded.  
><strong>

'**We need more bandages, Gwen,' Gaius shouted. 'You shouldn't be doing this,' Arthur ordered.**

**'It's exactly what I should be doing,' Morgana retorted imperiously.**

**'You need rest, Morgana,' Gaius reminded her.**

**'And I'm likely to get it with all this going on,' Morgana reminded them of the situation.**

**In the square Arthur looks surprised.**

**'Guinevere?' calls as he sees Gwen walking into the line of fire.**

'**Sire,' Gwen pants fear evident on her face.**

'**That thing could've killed you,' Arthur said.**

**'And it still might! Sorry, Sire,' she knocks him over.**

**'No. My pleasure,' Arthur grunts.**

**In the temporary ward Gwen is tending to Arthur.**

**'I'll get you something to stop the bleeding,' Gwen said.**

**'Guinevere. I wanted to say...just, uh...you always surprise me,' Arthur said.**

**'Is that it, Sire?' asked Gwen.**

**'That's it. Oh, and uh...thank you,' Arthur said.**

'All the times I've saved your life and you've never thanked _me_,' Merlin muttered.

'He's not in love with you,' laughed Gwaine.

**Later that night Uther and Arthur are in the temporary ward.**

**'Arthur,' Uther said looking at his son's injuries.**

**'It's nothing,' Arthur lied.**

**'Have we driven the creatures out?' asked the king.**

**'They have control of the lower town. The market has been all but destroyed,' the prince informed the king.**

**'How many dead?' Uther asked.**

**'Too many to number,' Arthur said grimly.**

**'I'm sealing the citadel,' the king decided.**

'**You can't,' Arthur argued.**

**'I have no choice. I have to protect those who have a chance. If I don't, we will all fall. Where are you going?' Uther demanded.**

**'There are people trapped on the drawbridge,' Arthur explained.**

**'I forbid you,' the king snapped.**

**'I'm not leaving them to die,' Arthur retorted.**

**'It's suicide!' Uther said.**

**'It's my duty to Camelot! And to myself!' Arthur finished.**

**Later Merlin enters the temporary ward where Gaius is treating the wounded.**

'**Gaius,' Merlin hisses.**

**'What are you doing here?' Gaius looked surprised.  
><strong>

'I thought he was still in the dungeons,' Gaius explained.

'You really thought bricks and mortar would hold me?' laughed Merlin.

**'I have to help Arthur,' Merlin said.  
><strong>

'Is that the only reason why you escaped?' Arthur asked.

'And to help Camelot,' Merlin replied.

**'Merlin, Sigan's power is far beyond yours,' Gaius said.  
><strong>

'Only because I'd only been training for under two years,' scowled Merlin.

**'I don't have a choice,' Merlin said.**

**'But Sigan is immortal and you are not. If you face him, he will destroy you,' Gaius said.**

**'But there must be a way,' Merlin said.**

**'There is only one alive who is old enough to give us the answers we need,' Gaius said.**

**'What do you mean?' Merlin asked.**

'**The Great Dragon,' Gaius said simply.**

**'You knew that...that I used to visit him,' Merlin said surprised.**

**'Yes, Merlin, of course I knew. You're a creature of magic, just as he is. I hoped that he could help you,' Gaius agreed.**

**'He helps no one but himself,' Merlin said bitterly.**

**'For Arthur's sake you must go to him now,' Gaius ordered.**

**'I can't,' Merlin said.**

**'We have no choice,' Gaius reminded him.**

**On the drawbridge Arthur and his knights are there.**

'**Check for survivors. On me! Charge!' Arthur ordered.**

**In the dragon's cave Merlin runs in.**

**'Hello? Hello? Please, I need your help!' Merlin calls.**

**'You told me I would not see you again,' Kilgharrah reminds him.**

**'I'm not here for myself, I'm here for Arthur,' Merlin explained.**

**'Arthur's path lies with yours. You have made it clear that you do not walk in step with me,' Kilgharrah said.**

**'You cannot want Cornelius Sigan to win. You're not evil,' Merlin said.**

**'At least Sigan knows where his loyalties lie. You have shown that you do not,' Kilgharrah said.**

'**So you will let Camelot fall?' asked Merlin.**

**'I did not say that,' Kilgharrah said.**

**'Then you will help me?' asked Merlin.**

**'To defeat Sigan, you will need a spell more powerful than anything you know,' the great dragon informed them.**

**'Please, I have to try,' Merlin said.**

**'Very well. But you must give me something in return,' Kilgharrah said.**

**'What?' asked Merlin.**

**'A promise,' Kilgharrah said.**

'I don't like the sound of this,' said Percival.

'**A promise?' asked Merlin warily.**

**'That one day you will free me,' Kilgharrah asked.  
><strong>

'Uh oh,' Gwen said.

Arthur groaned.

Leon winced.

**'If I release you, what will you do?' Merlin asked warily.**

'Try to destroy Camelot,' muttered Arthur.****

**'That is not your concern,' the Great Dragon replied.**

**'I don't trust you!' Merlin shouts.**

'For good reason,' muttered Arthur.

'He's not that bad,' Merlin defended his ancient friend.****

**'Nevertheless, you must promise, or Camelot will fall,' Kilgharrah reminds the secret protector of Camelot.**

**'I promise. Now, please, give me the spell,' Merlin said.**

**'Close your eyes and open your mind. Few men have ever been gifted such knowledge. Use it wisely,' Kilgharrah advised as he blew breath into the warlock.**

'**I will,' Merlin agrees.  
><strong>

'More power,' muttered Arthur.

**'You made a promise, young warlock, and one day I shall keep you to it,' Kilgharrah said.  
><strong>

Arthur frowned, 'unfortunately.'**  
><strong>

**On the drawbridge the knights and Merlin are loosing.**

**'Arthur! Arthur! Retreat! Regroup in the square! Arthur? Arthur? Arthur?' shouts Sir Geraint.**

**'Save yourselves! That's an order!' Arthur orders.**

**'Retreat! Retreat!' Sir Geraint orders the others.**

**In the temporary ward Sir Geraint enters, 'seal the doors!' he orders.**

'**Where's Arthur? Where is he? You can't leave him out there, he'll be torn apart!' Uther shouted.**

**'You can't go out there, Sire! If you open that door, you will die! We will all die!' the knight said.**

**'No!' shouts the king.**

**In the square Merlin runs out to see an unconscious Arthur, '_astrice!' _he cries as a creature attacks him.**

'Could have used you earlier,' muttered Leon. 'What does this spell mean – it sounds familiar?'

'I strike,' Merlin said. 'And I used it when I was fighting Nimueh.'

'Oh,' Leon nodded.****

**Sigan had realised that, 'who would've believed it? You, a sorcerer, and a powerful one,' the sorcerer said surprised.**

'Always the tone of surprise,' muttered Merlin.

'That's a good thing,' Hunith said grimly.

'But it makes sense now that I think,' Gwen said.****

**'I won't let you hurt him,' Merlin said strongly.**

**Sigan laughed, 'and you're going to stop me?' he questioned disbelievingly.**

**'I'll stop you,' Merlin repeated undaunted.**

'**He does not deserve your loyalty. He treats you like a slave,' Sigan said.  
><strong>

'Sorry,' Arthur said guiltily.

'It could be worse,' Merlin shrugged.

'Like what?' grimaced Gwaine he couldn't ever imagine doing something as mundane as the cleaning.

'He could be executed,' said Gaius.

Merlin nodded a look of fear entering his blue eyes.

'I won't execute you,' Merlin said.****

**'That's not true,' Merlin didn't seem convinced.**

**'He cast you aside without a moment's thought,' Sigan pointed out.  
><strong>

'Sorry,' Arthur said again.

Merlin shrugged.

'Why is he bringing all this up anyway?' asked Lancelot.

**'That doesn't matter,' Merlin said but you could tell it hurt him.**

**'But it must hurt so much to be so put upon, so overlooked, when all the while you have such power,' Sigan said.  
><strong>

Merlin nodded sighing.****

**'That's the way it has to be,' Merlin said.**

**'Does it?' asked Sigan. 'You're young, Merlin. Look inside yourself. You have yet to discover your true power. I can help you. Think, Merlin. To have the world appreciate your greatness. To have Arthur know you for what you are.'**

'I don't like where this is going,' muttered Hunith.

'**That can never be,' Merlin said.  
><strong>

'It is now,' Arthur said.

**'It can, if you join me,' Sigan suggested. **

'No!' everyone but Merlin shouted.

Merlin avoided their eyes.

'**Together we can rule over this land. Arthur will tremble at your voice, he will kneel at your feet.'**

**Merlin paused then he shook it off, 'I don't want that.'**

'You considered that though,' Lancelot said surprised.

'I never said I was perfect,' Merlin replied.

'And Arthur had hurt you,' Hunith added.****

**'You'd rather be a servant?' Sigan asked in complete and utter confusion.**

**'Better to serve a good man that to rule with an evil one,' Merlin said.  
><strong>

'The philosophy I live on,' muttered Merlin.

'It's a good philosophy,' Gaius nodded.

**'So be it. If you will not join me, I will become you and your power will be harnessed to my will,' Sigan decided.**

Arthur gulped. 'Either one of you could raise Camelot to the ground,' Arthur said grimly. 'Together…' he shuddered, 'you could take the Five Kingdoms.'

'I'm aware,' Merlin said drily. 'I don't like thinking about what I could do if I was broken enough to.'**  
><strong>

**Sigan's soul left Cedric's body and came towards Merlin.**

**'_Ic þín sáwol hér beléac, abide þæt ic þé álíese!' _Merlin incanted.**

'What does that mean?' asked Arthur.

'I shut in your noble soul, to remain behind after I liberate you,' Merlin said.

'I don't understand,' Gwen said, 'liberate.'

'And noble,' added Lancelot.

'The nobility is referring to his immortality,' Merlin said. 'And liberate means removing it from Cedric's body.'

**Gaius sees Merlin standing in smoke and pauses unsure as to whether or not Merlin has defeated Sigan. Then Merlin grins his signature grin and shows the eerily blue glowing heart Merlin had trapped Sigan's soul in the heart once more.**

'**Merlin? Well done, my boy,' beamed the old man.**

**In the council chamber's Uther and Gaius are talking.**

**'We must learn our lessons from these terrible events, Gaius,' Uther said.  
><strong>

'Listen to Gaius and Merlin,' suggested Gwen.

'I don't think the Pendragons will ever learn that,' grinned Merlin.

'We're not that bad,' moaned Arthur.

'You really are,' Gwaine said cheekily.

**'Indeed, Sire,' Gaius nods.**

**'They prove beyond doubt that I was right. Magic is evil. It is our greatest threat. I have grown complacent, Gaius,' Uther said.  
><strong>

'Hardly,' Merlin muttered bitterly.

**'I wouldn't say that, Sire,' Gaius said quickly.**

**'We must renew our efforts. We must ensure that all sorcerers and their followers are eradicated from this kingdom,' Uther decreed.  
><strong>

Merlin scowled.****

**'Of course, Sire,' Gaius said not looking pleased.**

**Gaius was back in his chambers with Merlin.**

'**You know, you won't get any thanks, Merlin,' Gaius informs the warlock who once again saved Camelot.  
><strong>

'I never do,' Merlin sighed.

'You should,' Lancelot said.****

**'I'm not a complete idiot,' Merlin said.  
><strong>

'That's questionable,' Arthur grinned.****

**'There you go. It's not much, but you deserve something,' Gaius put food on the table.**

**'I've come to see Merlin. I've not forgotten about your lazy, insolent ways, or the fact that you called me a clotpole, but I do have to admit that there was some truth in your accusations against Cedric,' Arthur adds slightly regretfully.**

**'Does this mean you're admitting that in this occasion I was actually right?' Merlin asked grinning.**

**'Not exactly, no. It means that I have a knighthood to bestow first thing tomorrow and no one to clean my armour,' Arthur said.  
><strong>

'You really need to have someone teach you how to thank someone,' said Hunith giving a smile to the motherless prince.

**'All that?' asked Merlin.**

'**Yep,' Arthur leaves them to it.**

**'Clotpole?' Gaius asks raising an eyebrow.**

**Merlin grins.**


	16. The Once and Future Queen

The Once and Future Queen

'**In a land of myth and a time of magic, the destiny of a great kingdom rests on the shoulders of a young boy. His name: Merlin,' Kilgharrah began.**

'Even if you want to destroy Camelot,' muttered Arthur.

'To avenge his family and species,' Merlin snapped.

**In Odin's castle the king is meeting with an assassin.**

'**My Lord, he is here,' Kelda reports.  
><strong>

'**You are Myror?' the king directs at the assassin. 'Legend has it, you are the most feared assassin in all the known lands. Tell me, are you as ruthless as they say you are? You would kill anyone?'**

**'I have killed many people. They are all the same to me,' the assassin says coolly.  
><strong>

'See he's a cold blood killer who could be described as evil and he has no magic,' Merlin said. 'How is that any different to some sorcerer's being evil?'

'None,' admitted Arthur.****

**'You are prepared to kill royalty?' asked Odin.**

**'My Lord, you would already be dead had someone placed a bounty on you,' the assassin informs the king.  
><strong>

'Nice,' Gwaine said.****

**'I want you to kill the man who murdered my son,' King Odin said. **

Arthur sighed sadly he'd never wanted to kill Odin's son!

'**I want you to kill Arthur Pendragon.'**

**In the tournament grounds Arthur and the knights are jousting Merlin serves his prince.**

**'That has got to hurt,' Merlin winces as Sir Leon is knocked off his horse.**

'**That's the point, Merlin. It's not a pillow fight. Fetch me another lance, will you?' the prince orders. 'Why did you pull out, I was wide open? You could have unhorsed me,' he said.**

**'I was fearful that I might injure you, Sire,' Leon explained.  
><strong>

'Arthur's not going to like that,' groaned Gwen.

'Tell me about it,' muttered Merlin.****

**'You had the advantage. You can't afford to hesitate,' the prince ordered.**

**'I wouldn't have done if I were facing a different opponent. You are the future King, My Lord,' the knight said.**

**'You jousted against me in the tournament last year. Are you saying you let me win?' demanded Arthur.**

'Oh,' Gwen and Arthur blushed knowing what they were going to see.****

**'No, My Lord,' the knight said quickly.**

'**It doesn't matter who I am! I do not expect any special treatment from you, from any of you! Is that understood?' the prince shouts at his knights.**

**In Arthur's chambers Arthur is still upset about training.**

**'How am I going to prove myself if my opponents aren't trying their hardest?' demanded Arthur.**

**'I'm sure it's not happening all the time,' Merlin reassured him.**

**'So it's happening some of the time?' demanded Arthur.**

**'No I'm certain it isn't,' Merlin tried again.**

**'Now you're doing it!' Arthur shouted. 'You're telling me exactly what you think I want to hear!'  
><strong>

'The last time I didn't you threw me in the dungeons and threatened to fire me,' Merlin said.

**'Yes. Er...no. Er...what was the question?' Merlin asked.**

'**That just proves it. All my life I've been treated as if I'm special. I just want to be treated just like everyone else,' Arthur said.**

'But you're the future king,' Gaius said quietly.

'So I can't have normality,' sighed Arthur.

Gaius nodded sadly.

'**Really?' asked Merlin surprised.**

**'You have no idea how lucky you are,' Arthur said.**

'Fearing execution day in, day out?' asked Merlin.

**'Well, anytime you want to swap places, just let me know,' Merlin suggested.**

**'That's not a totally stupid idea,' Arthur said slowly.  
><strong>

Gaius gave the boys a glare.

**'You're Prince Arthur. You can't change who you are,' Merlin reminded the future king.**

**'Yes I can,' Arthur decided.**

**Uther and Arthur eat dinner that night, 'we've received reports that a beast has been sighted roaming the forest near the northern borders,' Arthur lies to the king.  
><strong>

'Oh yes,' Gaius raised an eyebrow looking less than pleased with the two young men.****

**'What's the nature of this beast?' the king questions.**

**'It is said to have the body of a lion, the wings of an eagle, and the...face of a bear,' Arthur invents. **

Gaius snorted.

'Hey I made it up on the spot,' Arthur said.

'**I believe it has been conjured by sorcery,' Arthur added.**

**'Then we must destroy it,' Uther said.**

**'I'll leave for the northern borders in the morning,' Arthur said.**

**'But you'll miss the tournament,' Uther said.**

**'As much as I want to compete, my duty to Camelot comes first,' the crown prince replied.**

**'You are right, of course,' the king agreed.**

**In the forest Arthur's knights ride off as he stays behind.**

'**I'll meet you here in four days. You must tell no one I've returned to Camelot,' he orders. 'You're late,' he says as Merlin comes up.**

**'Sorry. Gaius had me wa...ing the floors. I couldn't...' Merlin breaths heavily.**

**'What is that smell? Whose clothes are these?' asked Arthur pulling on an old shirt.**

**'They're mine. I washed them specially,' Merlin looks vaguely insulted. 'You sure this is a good idea?' Merlin asked.**

**'Seems pretending to be somebody else is the only way to get people to be honest with me. Grab my bag, will you?' Arthur orders.**

**'If you want to pass as a peasant, you should probably carry your own bag,' Merlin suggested.**

'That's a good point,' Gwen laughs.

'**You're forgetting something, Merlin. No one will know it's my bag,' Arthur smiles.**

**'There must be easier ways to prove yourself,' moaned Merlin.**

**'Shut up, Merlin,' snaps the prince.**

**In the council chambers Kelda is informing the king of the assassination plot concerning Arthur.**

**'I was there in person. Odin has put a price on Prince Arthur's head,' he informed the king.**

**'Surely he wouldn't dare,' Uther said coolly.**

**'He's blinded by grief, My Lord,' Uther said. **

'Something you should know all about,' sighed Hunith.

'**The assassin Myror has accepted the bounty.'**

'**I've heard of this Myror,' admits the king.  
><strong>

'Who hasn't,' muttered Leon.

**'I believe he's heading for Camelot as we speak. I bring you this information at great risk to myself,' the informant hints.  
><strong>

'What does he mean?' asked Lancelot.

'Gold,' Gaius said grimly, 'everyone has their price.'**  
><strong>

**Uther nods and a sac of gold is chucked at the man, 'double the guards. I want this assassin intercepted before he reaches Camelot,' orders the king.  
><strong>

'Well that worked,' Merlin muttered.**  
><strong>

**In the woods Myror waits to assassinate Arthur, but he's not with the men supposedly going to the northern borders.**

**Merlin and Arthur enters Gwen's house, Arthur's hood obscures his face.**

**'My Lord,' Gwen bows.**

**'Guinevere. It's good of you to let me stay in your home,' the prince thanks.**

'That's as close as to thank as you are going to get out of Arthur,' Merlin grins.

'**I'm happy to help,' Gwen nods.**

**Merlin whispers, 'food.'**

**'I'll prepare some food for you,' she nods. Then she adds in a whisper to Merlin, I can't believe you talked me into this!'**

**Arthur hushed to Merlin, 'you can't really expect me to stay here.'**

'Sorry,' Arthur said to Gwen.****

**'We need to keep you out of sight. We can trust Gwen not to tell anyone you're here,' Merlin adds in a whisper.**

**'I doubt anyone would believe it,' Arthur whispers back.  
><strong>

'That's true,' Leon admits.

**'You really can't go without your big bed and your soft pillows?' Merlin teases the prince in a hushed voice.**

'**This will be fine,' Arthur hisses. 'How are the preparations coming along? Have we found someone to play our knight in the tournament?' asked Arthur at normal voice later.**

**'Absolutely. He's a famer from one of the outlying villages, and no one will recognise him,' Merlin replies.**

**'But does he look the part?' asked Arthur.**

**Later Merlin, Arthur, and Gwen look William over.**

**'Great,' Arthur said exasperated.**

**'From now on, you're Sir William of Daira. Imagine you're really...arrogant. Knights like to think they're so much better than everyone else,' Merlin said.**

Arthur, Lancelot, Elian, Gwaine, Percival and Leon look really insulted.

'**It's not arrogance. Ignore him, he's an idiot. A knight must behave with honour and nobility. That's better,' the prince nods as William's posture changes. 'You must convince everyone that you were born into a noble family.'**

**'Polish my armour, boy,' William snaps at Merlin.  
><strong>

Merlin groaned, 'it was like having two Arthurs!'

'You say like that's a bad thing,' Arthur looked offended.

'You're better in small doses,' Merlin said.

**'Now you're gettin' the hang of it,' Arthur grins.**

**William laughs.**

**'That's a good point, you do need to polish our armour,' the prince orders.**

**'Yeah,' William laughs again.**

**That night Merlin flops onto his own bed.**

'**Glad to see you're resting, Merlin. I take it that mean you've got the energy to clean my leech tank,' Gaius tells him.  
><strong>

'Oh give him a break, uncle,' sighs Hunith.

'I didn't know Arthur was still in Camelot,' Gaius retorts.

'You didn't tell him?' asked Gwen, 'but you tell Gaius everything!'

'Not everything,' Merlin argues thinking of Freya.****

**'Ugh,' Merlin groans.**

**Gwen sweeps her house while Arthur finishes his drink.**

**'It's been a long day. I think I'll turn in for the night. Is this my bed?' he asks looking at the one bed in the house.**

**'Of course,' Gwen said looking annoyed. 'I hope you'll be comfortable.'**

**'I'm sure I will be. Goodnight, Guinevere,' he turns in.**

**'Goodnight, My Lord,' she says tensely.**

**Myror scales the wall into the castle.**

**'Halt! Show yourself. What business do you have in the King's palace?' a guard shouts.**

**'I came to seek an audience with, er, with Prince Arthur,' Myror said.**

**'What's your name?' questions the guard.**

**'My name is Myror,' Myror said honestly.**

**Myror grabs a guard, Fyren, covering his mouth before releasing him.**

'**Why are you here?' the guard hisses.**

'Where's the honour and valour of the guards?' Lancelot scowls.****

**'Your information was wrong. Prince Arthur is not among the party travelling to the northern borders,' the assassin informs the corrupt guard.**

**'The Prince left with them yesterday,' the guard look surprised.**

**'Then they must have separated. Perhaps he has returned to Camelot,' suggests Myror.**

**'Not that I've heard. His return would've been announced at court,' the guard assures the assassin.**

**'It would seem the Prince does not want to be found. Hmm,' murmured Myror.**

**Merlin and cloaked Arthur head to his tent in the tournament grounds. Uther walks into the stands and the knights enter on horseback to stand before the King.**

'**Now, remember the plan. I'm competing in the tournament, but no one will know that it's me. All you have to do is acknowledge the crowd at the end of the match. Act like you belong there and people will believe that you do,' Arthur advised William.**

**'Knights of the realm, welcome to Camelot. You've trained for this day for many years,' Uther greets the knights.**

**Merlin watches from the tent, 'well, he hasn't fallen off his horse.'**

**'...our bravery, strength...' Uther continues/**

**'I suppose that's something,' Arthur admits.**

**'...and your skill to the test. Today you will fight for glory and for honour. For this is the ultimate test of courage. And it will be the measure of you as men. For only the most skilful, the most fearless among you will emerge as a worthy champion,' finishes the king.**

**William re-enters the tent, 'they're ready for you, Sire.'**

**The jousting tournament begins. Gwen cheers for Arthur enthusiastically as he wins each match. Myror also watches. Arthur enters his tent and tosses William his helmet.**

**'You must go and acknowledge the crowd,' Arthur informs the farmer.**

**'How do you do that?' asked William.**

**'You wave, they cheer. It's not difficult. I do all the work, someone else gets all the praise,' groans Arthur.**

'Story of my life,' muttered Merlin.****

**'Know the feeling,' Merlin muttered.**

**'When I win this tournament, I'll reveal my true identity, get the credit I deserve,' Arthur said.  
><strong>

'Whereas I have to watch people have feasts thrown for their deeds while I just serve,' sighed Merlin.****

**'Of course you will,' Merlin said.**

'**Well don't just stand there. Help me off with my armour. And remember to polish it before tomorrow. The horse needs grooming. And don't forget to repair the broken lances,' the prince orders.**

**Fyren sits next to Myror in the stands.**

**'Do you have news on the whereabouts of Prince Arthur?' asked Myror.**

**'Everyone believes he is travelling to the northern borders, but I've discovered that Arthur's servant remains in Camelot,' the guard said.**

**'Who is this servant?' questions the assassin.**

**'That's him,' Fryen gestures to Merlin tending to the horse.**

'**Why is he working for another knight?' the assassin questions.  
><strong>

'He's working it out,' murmured Gaius.

Merlin nods.**  
><strong>

**Merlin tries to sneak past Gaius to his room. Gaius turns and stares at him.**

**'Is this about the leech tank?' Merlin groans.**

**'How very perceptive of you, Merlin,' Gaius agrees.**

**'I'll clean it tomorrow,' Merlin agrees.**

**'And will that be before or after you've scrubbed the floors and done the laundry?' Gaius asks.**

**Gwen clears the table after dinner.**

'**From what I hear, the ladies of the court are quite impressed with Sir William. They think he's very handsome,' Gwen informs the undercover prince.**

**'Typical,' Arthur snorts. 'He wouldn't know a real knight if he whacked him round the head with his lance.'**

**'Why are you doing this?' asked Gwen.**

**'I fear that people respect me just because of my title,' Arthur explained.**

**'I don't believe that's true of everyone,' Gwen said softly.**

**'Would you tell me if it were?' asked Arthur.**

**'No,' Gwen admits.**

'But by saying that your telling him what he doesn't want to here,' Merlin grins.

'**When I'm competing as William, my title doesn't matter, nobody gives me any special treatment. So when I win this tournament, if I win this tournament,' the prince corrects himself. 'It will be because I deserve it and not because I am Prince Arthur. I think I'll take a bath.'**

**'That might be difficult seeing as I don't have a bathtub,' Gwen said.  
><strong>

'I still can't believe people live like that,' Arthur muttered.

'That's because you've always had everything fed to you off a golden platter,' Gwaine said.****

**'Really? Er...perhaps you could prepare me a bowl of hot water. I take it you have a bowl,' Arthur said.**

**'I think I can manage a bowl,' Gwen said coolly. 'Just walk all the way down to the well and fetch some water then, shall I?' she asks.**

**Arthur doesn't appear to care to much.**

**Merlin asleep on the floor of the physician's chamber, his hands still holding the brush and bucket when Gaius enters. 'Merlin, on your feet!' he orders. 'Arthur may be away, but I'm not. And why is my leech tank still dirty?' he demands. 'Where do you get the idea you can sit around all day doing nothing?' he snaps.**

'Nothing,' Merlin muttered, 'I never get the chance to do nothing!'

'**Wha..?' Merlin stutters. 'Do you think I sit around doing nothing?' he cries. 'I haven't had a chance to sit around and do nothing since the day I arrived in Camelot! I'm too busy running around after Arthur! Do this, Merlin! Do that, Merlin! **

'You are my servant,' Arthur reminds him.

**And when I'm not running around after Arthur, I'm doing chores for you! **

Gaius has the decency to look slightly guilty.

**And if I'm not doing that, I'm fulfilling my destiny! Do you know how many times I've saved Arthur's life? I've lost count. Do I get any thanks? No. I have fought griffins, witches, er...bandits, I have be punched, poisoned, pelted with fruit, and all the while I have to hide who I really am, because if anyone finds out, Uther will have me executed! **

Arthur winced at that comment he hated that his friend would be put to death for saving his life and more.

**Sometimes I feel like I'm being pulled in so many directions, I don't know which way to turn!' Merlin rants then storms off leaving Gaius staring after him.**

'I don't blame you for finally snapping,' said Gwen, 'I'm surprised it hasn't happened earlier.'****

**In Arthur's tent Merlin is reporting to Arthur.**

**'Sir Alinor has advanced to the final.'**

**Arthur faces Sir Leon. Arthur wins and everyone rises to their feet cheering except Gwen.**

Arthur looks at little put out by this.****

**'You're not impressed by this Sir William of Daira,' Gaius comments.  
><strong>

'So that's why you couldn't clean out your leaches by yourself,' Merlin said outrage, 'you were to busy watching the tournament!'

'I have to watch in case anyone gets injured,' Gaius reminds his ward.

**'I believe he's an arrogant pig,' Gwen said.**

Arthur looks hurt.

'I don't think you're like that anymore,' Gwen assures Arthur.

'Arthur isn't great with first impressions,' Merlin grins, 'I thought the same when I first met him.'

**Merlin and William are waiting in the tent when Arthur enters after a fight.**

**'Congratulations, you are in the final,' congratulates the servant.**

**'Go on then. You're people await you. No one can say Sir Leon let me win this time,' Arthur said.  
><strong>

'I don't think people were saying that anyway,' Leon said.

**'Sounds like the crowd've really taken to William,' Merlin informed him.**

**'That will change when I reveal my identity,' Arthur told him.  
><strong>

'Why didn't you reveal yourself?' asked Leon.

'I had a lesson in humility,' Arthur smiled looking at Arthur.****

**'You really miss getting all the attention, don't you?' Merlin asked.**

**'Just go and water the horse, will you?' the prince ordered.**

**Merlin brings the horse to the water trough on the tournament grounds as Myror approaches him.**

**'He's a fine horse. I see your master has advanced to the final. He's extremely skilled with a lance,' Myror complimented.**

**'He's doing well. Just one more match to go,' Merlin agrees.**

**'Tell me, what is he like to work for?' asked Myror.**

**'Between you and me? He can be a bit of a prat,' Merlin admits.  
><strong>

'I am not a prat!' Arthur said offended.

**Myror laughs, 'so you are no longer working for Prince Arthur?'**

**'No. Yes, yes. Not right now. Arthur's away. I'm just...helping out,' Merlin lied badly.**

'How can you lie so convincingly about magic but not about anything else?' asked Arthur.

'I've always lied about magic,' Merlin said. 'I don't even have to think about it anymore! It's become instinctual, plus you'd be surprised what your able to do when it's your neck on line.'

'**Well, I, erm, I wish your master luck in the final,' Myror said.**

**'Thanks,' Merlin smiles.**

**Gwen sweeps the pantry where she's been sleeping when Arthur enters through the front door.**

**'Guinevere?' asked Arthur.**

'**Just a minute,' Gwen called.**

**'Do you have a needle and threat. My shirt needs mending,' demands Arthur.**

**'Erm...' Gwen began.**

**'Is this where you sleep? Where's your bed?' Arthur interrupts.**

**'You're sleeping in it,' Gwen admits.  
><strong>

'Sorry,' Arthur sighs.****

**'Why didn't you say something?' Arthur looks shocked.**

**'How could I? You're Prince Arthur. Besides, you didn't give me the chance. You just assumed the bed was yours,' Gwen snaps.**

**Arthur looks shocked, 'well, how am I supposed to know if you don't tell me?' he asks.**

'**You shouldn't need to be told to think of someone other than yourself, you're not a child,' Gwen snaps.  
><strong>

'That's you told,' chuckled Gwaine.

**'Is there anything else you'd like to say to me? Please, I'd like to hear it. If there's something you want to say to me, don't let me stop you,' Arthur said.**

**'You don't have any idea, do you?' demands Gwen.**

**'About what?' Arthur asks.**

**'About how rude and arrogant you can be!' she snaps. **

'Agreed,' grinned Merlin.

'Merlin,' Arthur rolled his eyes.

'**This is my home and you are my guest in it! I know you are used to more luxurious quarters, but that is not an excuse to be so rude! You claim titles don't matter to you, but you behave like a prince and expect me to wait on you like a servant! Saying it means nothing if your actions betray you! Would it kill you to say please and thank you once in a while? My Lord,' she adds at the end.  
><strong>

'I don't think saying "My Lord" is going to make your statements any less hurtful or disrespectful,' chuckled Leon.****

**'Is there anything else you'd like to add?' Arthur asks.**

**'No, I think that's it,' Gwen looks embarrassed.**

'This was certainly the day for rants,' Percival laughed looking between Gwen and Merlin.

'**You're right. You have invited me into your home and I have behaved appallingly,' Arthur admits.**

**'I didn't mean to make you feel bad,' Gwen said quickly.  
><strong>

Everyone raised an eyebrow at her who blushed.****

**'Oh, really?' Arthur raised an eyebrow.**

**'Well, perhaps a little,' Gwen admits.**

**'There's no excuse. I'll make it up to you. Tonight, I will make dinner for you,' Arthur said.  
><strong>

Merlin snorts.

**'You're going to cook me dinner?' Gwen asked surprised.**

**'I most certainly am,' Arthur decides. **

'Or not,' Gwen muttered.

'**Now go for a walk or do whatever it is that girls do at this time of the evening,' Arthur shoed Gwen from her own home.**

**'A walk would be nice,' Gwen admits.**

'**And your dinner will be ready when you return,' he promises her.**

**Merlin meets Gwen in the street as she walks away from her house.**

**'Where's Arthur?' Merlin asked.**

**'He's cooking me dinner,' Gwen informs him.**

**'Arthur's cooking?' Merlin looks shocked and disbelieving.**

**Merlin enters Gwen's house where Arthur is staring hopelessly at a raw chicken playing with its legs.  
><strong>

Everyone snorts at the hopeless prince.

'I can't cook,' Arthur said embarrassed. 'I've never had any need to cook and I never will.'****

**'Merlin, thank God,' Arthur looked relieved.**

'I've never seen you so glad to see me,' Merlin muttered.

'I've never been so pleased to see you,' Arthur retorted.

'**Gwen says you're cooking,' Merlin said disbelievingly.**

**'I need you to fetch me two dinners from the palace kitchens,' the prince ordered.**

**'So...you're not cooking,' Merlin said carefully.**

**'No, but Gwen doesn't need to know that. As far as she's concerned, dinner will be prepared and cooked by me,' Arthur said.**

**'You're trying to impress her?' Merlin grins.**

**'Don't be ridiculous, Merlin. And get me a decent shirt, will you? Your clothes are making me itch all over, it's like having fleas,' the prince orders.**

**Myror snoops around Arthur's chambers when Merlin comes in to get a shirt. Myror hides, ready to kill Merlin with a dagger, but Merlin leaves and Myror follows him out.**

'He's going to find out where we are,' groaned Arthur.

**Arthur watches the window for Gwen while Merlin sets the table.**

**'She's coming. Quick, out the back way. Do something with this,' Arthur tosses Merlin the raw chicken.**

**'Hope Gwen's impressed with your cooking,' Merlin grins and leaves and Arthur spins around as Gwen opens front the door.**

**'Guinevere. Perfect timing,' Arthur pulls out her seat for her.**

**'Thank you,' Gwen said.**

**Myror watches from the window and preps a mini crossbow.**

Everyone tensed at this.

'**This is delicious,' Gwen compliments.**

**'I'm glad you like it,' Arthur smiles.**

**The night patrol interrupts Myror's assassination attempt.  
><strong>

Everyone breaths a sigh of relief.

**'Halt! You! Stop right there!' orders a guard.**

**'Did you see him?' another guard said,**

**Myror escapes by hanging under the drawbridge.**

**Merlin puts cooked chicken on the table as Gaius enters his chambers.**

'**Dinner's ready,' Merlin said. 'What I said this morning-'the warlock begins.**

**'It is I who should be apologising to you. I have failed to appreciate just how heavy your burden must be,' Gaius admitted.**

**'I shouldn't've lost my temper with you,' Merlin apologized.**

**'It's no wonder you're upset. There's so much resting on your young shoulders. Now that Arthur's away, you must take time to enjoy yourself,' Gaius said.  
><strong>

'Well that worked,' muttered Merlin.

**'What about the leech tank?' Merlin asked.**

**'Don't even think about the leech tank,' the physician waved it aside.**

**'Really?' asked Merlin.**

**'All this talk of leeches will put us off our dinner. Where'd that chicken come from? Come in!' Gaius calls as someone knocks.**

'**The King commands your presence immediately,' a guard informs.**

**Uther, Gaius, Merlin, and Leon inspect the body of the guard Myror killed.**

**'Can you determine a cause of death?' questioned the king.**

**'His neck's been broken. There's scarcely a mark on the flesh. Whoever killed him knew exactly what he was doing,' the physician said.**

**'Earlier this evening, an intruder was spotted in the lower town,' Leon said.**

**'Then I fear it's true, Odin has sent an assassin to kill Arthur,' Uther said.**

**'An assassin?' asked Merlin.**

**'Have you any word from Arthur since he left for the northern borders?' asked the king.**

'**No. None,' Merlin said.  
><strong>

'Well I wasn't lying,' Merlin said, 'since he never left for the northern borders.'

'You didn't tell the truth either,' Gaius said.

'When do I ever tell the truth?' Merlin grinned.

Arthur rolled his eyes.****

**'With this assassin in Camelot, we must be thankful Arthur isn't here. Search the entire town. I want the assassin found before Arthur returns,' the king said.**

**Arthur and Gwen smile at dinner.**

**'So, do I have any more annoying habits you wish to tell me about?' asked Arthur.**

**'No, none,' Gwen said.**

**'There's something else, isn't there? What is it?' Arthur asked.**

**'Well, the truth is...you snore,' Gwen giggled.  
><strong>

'I do not snore,' Arthur looked quite as affronted as he did on the box.****

**'I do not snore,' Arthur huffed.**

'**You do. The first night you were here, I thought a pig had got into the house,' Gwen laughed.**

**'So now I'm a pig. Thank you, Guinevere,' Arthur said laughing.**

**'I just meant you sound like a pig. I think I better stop talking,' Gwen blushed and starts getting up to clear the table.**

**'I'll do that,' Arthur said.**

**'Where did you get those plates?' Gwen demanded.**

**'From...the cupboard?' Arthur lies.**

**'They have the royal seal. They're from the palace kitchens. I've washed enough of them to know. I take it that's where our food also came from,' Gwen said angrily.**

'**Look, I can kill a chicken from a thousand paces, just don't ask me to cook it. That's what servants are for. I didn't mean it like that,' Gwen said quickly.**

**'I'm not ashamed to be a servant. At least I'm not a liar,' Gwen retorted.  
><strong>

Merlin winced at the liar comment.

**'We had a nice meal together. What does it matter where it came from?' Arthur protested.**

**'Because I thought you'd shown some humility!' Gwen cried. 'You'd done something kind for me even though I'm just a servant! A good king should respect his people, no matter who they are.'**

**Arthur said, 'Guinevere. I know I have much to learn. There are some things that I am terrible at - cooking being one of them. But also, knowing what to say to someone I care about.'**

**Suddenly Merlin burst in.**

'Way to go ruin the movement why don't you,' Gwaine laughed.

**'Arthur, there's an assassin's in Camelot. He's here to kill you,' he said.**

'**The assassin killed a guard. Your father said Odin sent him,' Merlin was saying.**

**'Why would Odin want you dead?' asked Gwen.**

**'Because I killed his son. Odin's son challenged me to a fight. I had no quarrel with him. I asked him to withdraw. Perhaps he felt he had to prove himself. I can still see his face. He looked so scared,' sighed Arthur.**

**'You cannot blame yourself,' Gwen said kindly.**

**'No one but us knows where you are,' Merlin said reassuringly. **

'That's what we thought,' muttered Gwen.

'**If the assassin can't find you, he can't kill you.'**

**Merlin left the two.**

**'May I continue to stay here?' asked Arthur.**

**'Of course, for as long as you need,' Gwen nodded.**

'**One more match. The tournament will be over,' Arthur said.**

**'You can go back to being Prince Arthur. Erm...I thought you might wear it...for luck,' Gwen handed him a piece of cloth.**

**'Thank you,' he smiled.**

**Arthur kisses Gwen then stands around awkwardly.  
><strong>

Elian looks awkwardly away not sure what to say when you see your little sister kissing someone. Lancelot looks on jealously he had let Gwen go, knowing she didn't return his feelings but he still loved her.****

**'I must go,' Arthur says.**

**Myror watches Arthur meet Merlin in the street on his way to the tournament grounds; he follows them and sees Arthur with his double.**

**'They're ready for you, Sire,' William says.**

**Myror watches William hand Arthur the helmet. Myror sees two knights greet each other.**

'**Sir Alinor, good luck in the final,' the knight says.**

**Myror attacks Sir Alinor in his tent, dresses in his armour and disguises a deadly lance. Arthur and Myror face each other on the course. Arthur gets hit with the deadly lance and Gwen stands up in shock, running out of the stands to him. Merlin sees the disguised deadly point and heads after Myror. Gwen supports Arthur as they rush into the tent.**

**'His lance pierced my armour,' Arthur whispers.**

**'You're losing too much blood,' Gwen takes off the favour she gave him and holds it against the wound.**

**'Do what you can. I have to be back on the course within five minutes or I forfeit the match,' Arthur said.**

**'You can't possibly joust, you're too badly injured!' Gwen says distressed.**

'**I have never withdrawn from a match. I do not intend to start now,' Arthur said proudly.**

**'You would risk your life to protect your pride? You have nothing to prove. Least of all to me,' Gwen says heartfelt.**

**'I have everything to prove. To myself,' Arthur explains.  
><strong>

**Merlin sees Myror in armour and the dead Sir Alinor. Arthur mounted on his horse motions to the lance rack.]**

**'You'll have to pass me my lance,' Arthur said.**

**'This is madness!' Gwen said.**

**Arthur rides off and Merlin runs up to Gwen.**

**'Gwen! Where's Arthur?' Merlin demands.**

'**He's about to joust,' Arthur said.**

**'He's jousting against the assassin,' Merlin informed Gwen.**

**Merlin and Gwen rush to the course. Arthur and Myror tilt.**

**'_Unbinde þé téage,' _Merlin whispers.  
><strong>

'I was standing right there; how could I not notice?' demanded Gwen.

'You were worried about Arthur,' Percival said.

'You see what you want to,' Merlin added.

'What were you saying?' asked Gwen.

'Unbind the strap,' Merlin shrugged.

**Merlin uses magic to snap the girth on Myror's horse so Arthur unhorses and kills him. Merlin helps Arthur off the course.**

**William, Gwen, Merlin, and Arthur gather in the tent.**

**'You were jousting against the assassin. He killed Sir Alinor and took his place. The people are waiting for their champion. It's time to reveal yourself,' Merlin said.**

**'You must go and collect the trophy,' Arthur tells William.**

'**I thought this was going to be your moment of glory?' Gwen asked.**

**'Perhaps this is a time for humility,' Arthur said.  
><strong>

'Gwen is really good for you,' Merlin smiled at his friend.

'Giving your blessing,' Gwaine raised an eyebrow.

Merlin rolled his eyes at the other man.

**Merlin, Gwen, and cloaked Arthur laugh and smile as William celebrates victory to wild applause.**

**Merlin goes to the tent where Gaius has carted off Myror.**

**'Merlin, who is this man? Where's Sir Alinor?' asks the physician.**

**Arthur stands before the court with a bandage sling over his bloody armour.**

**'The assassin attacked us as we returned to Camelot. I was injured whilst killing him,' lied Arthur.**

**'Odin must be made to pay for his actions. We must strike back at him,' the king decreed.**

'**Surely you understand the grief he feels for the loss of his son? We should try to make peace with him. There's been enough bloodshed,' Arthur said.  
><strong>

'And I think the same should be applied to the magical population,' Arthur said. 'They should be measured on their deeds not magic.'

'Thank you,' Merlin smiled tears in his eyes he'd never imagined Arthur would take his magic so well.****

**'Perhaps you're right. How was the rest of your trip? Fruitful?' questioned the king.**

**'Very,' Gwen and Arthur's eyes connected. 'I learned a great deal. How was the tournament?' Arthur asked.**

**'Excellent. We have a new champion, Sir William of Daira,' the king said.**

**'I'm sorry I missed all the excitement,' Arthur said with a smile on his face.**

**The courtiers exit into the corridor. Arthur checks to check that his father isn't looking and turns to Gwen.**

**'Guinevere,' Arthur looks awkward. 'Ahem. What happened while I was staying with you...I'm afraid my father would never understand,' sighed the future king.**

'**You don't have to explain. Perhaps when you are King, things will be different,' Gwen sighed.**

**'Arthur?' Uther comes after his son and Gwen walks off with Arthur watching after her.**

**In the physician's chamber Merlin cleans the leech tank.**

'Ugh,' Arthur grimaces.

'Stop being such a princess,' said Gwaine.****

**'This is horrible. This is so disgusting,' Merlin complained.  
><strong>

'Stop being such a witch,' grinned Gwaine.

'Oh shut up,' Merlin said and directing a spell at him turned the knight's hair bright pink.

Everyone burst out laughing.

'What? What?' Gwaine asked.

'I'll have to get you to that again,' chortled Arthur.

Merlin grinned.

**'Well, perhaps you'll think twice about lying to me in the future. And Merlin, there's something on your face,' Gaius said.**

**'Where?' asked Merlin.**

**Merlin freaks out about the leeches on his face and arms and Gaius laughs.**


	17. The Nightmare Begins

The Nightmare Begins 

'**In a land of myth and a time of magic, the destiny of a great kingdom rests on the shoulders of a young boy. His name: Merlin,' Kilgharrah once again intoned.**

**One night late in Camelot when there is a storm brewing Morgana is tossing and turning in her sleep.**

'She's having a vision,' Gwen said.

'What now?' Hunith sighed.

Merlin didn't answer knowing if he had done things differently Morgana may not be the psychopathic sorceress that she was now. Gaius was feeling much the same.

**Her eyes blearily opened bright gold.**

'Magic,' Percival said.

Merlin nodded.

**The candle on Morgana's table lights up.**

'It was Morgana,' Leon understood.

Merlin nodded, 'accidentally,' Merlin defended the girl.

'Are you defending Morgana?' asked Arthur coolly.

'Then,' Merlin sighed.

**Gwen walks in with a pile of blankets, 'I brought you some extra blankets I thought you were cold…' then she sees the lit candle. Frowning Gwen blows out the candle and leaves the room.**

**Morgana continues to toss and turn in her bed. Once again her eyes flashed gold and the candle relit. Morgana suddenly sits up and looks around then her eyes go bright gold and the candle's flame rises up to the curtain and then she screams and the glass in the windows blow out of the window.**

**The next morning the king is inspecting the scene of the fire. Merlin is talking and Gwen is telling what happened, 'I came back in with blankets and there was a candle but I blew it out.'**

'**Are you sure?' asked the king.**

'**I blew it out,' Gwen repeated.**

'**Guinevere has been Morgana's servant for years if she says it blew out I believe her,' Arthur defended the maid.**

'**Lightening struck the castle last night that could have started the fire,' suggested Arthur.**

'**Perhaps,' Uther didn't look convinced.**

'**What other explanation is there?' asked Arthur.**

'Magic,' grinned Gwaine.

'**Someone started the fire, deliberately' Uther said fingering the curtain.**

**Arthur frowns as Arthur walks off. Gwen and Merlin both frown. **

**Arthur and Uther are walking down the castle halls.**

'**How did they get up to Morgana's chambers?' asked Uther.**

'**I don't know,' Arthur said. 'There are too many guards they shouldn't be able to.'**

'**Yet they managed to do so,' Uther said.**

'**I can't explain it,' Arthur said.**

'**Well I can,' Uther said. 'They used magic!' the paranoid king said.**

'He's right but I wish he hadn't worked it out,' Merlin sighed.

'**Arrest all those we've got under suspicion!' the king ordered.**

'**That's going to take time,' Arthur said.**

'**My ward has been attacked,' Uther reminds his son.**

'No she's not,' sighed Arthur.

'**Time is something we don't have.'**

**Merlin is walking up to his chambers when he hears Morgana and Gaius talking.**

'**What you have to do with the fire starting in the first place?' Gaius asked.**

'**You don't understand,' Morgana admits.**

'**You can trust me, you know you can,' Gaius comforted her.**

'**It started so quickly, it was terrifying,' Morgana said. **

'**It's alright,' Gaius comforted the seer. 'You're safe now.'**

'**You're the only one I've told about my dreams,' Morgana admits. 'I know I can trust you, Gaius.'**

'**Yes, of course, you can,' Gaius said.**

'**It was me,' Morgana admits looking petrified.**

'She was really scared of what she was,' sighed Arthur.

Merlin nods.

'**I set the room alight, I started the fire,' Morgana admits as Merlin's eyes widen.**

'**I don't understand,' Gaius says, 'did you knock a candle over?' asks the old man.**

'**No,' Morgana shakes her head, 'I did it just by looking at it. The flame suddenly leapt higher.'**

'**It could have been a gust of wind,' Gaius suggested.**

'I should have told the truth,' sighed Gaius. 'Maybe she would have turned out differently.'

Merlin nods, 'I know,' he sighs.

'You wanted to,' Gaius reminds him, 'you did as I was told.'

'**It wasn't, it was me,' Morgana repeats. 'It was magic,' Morgana's voice shakes.**

**Merlin's eyes widen further.**

'**My child-'Gaius begins in a comforting manner.**

'**I'm not a child!' Morgana retorts angry.**

'**The fire was an accident it had nothing to do with you how could it have?' Gaius asks.**

'You really should have told her the truth,' said Gwen.

Gaius nods sadly.

'**I am going to draw you up a fresh remedy. I promise you. You must draw me,' Gaius says placing a hand on the lady's shoulder.**

**Later in Gaius' chambers Gaius is at his work station while Merlin sits at the table, 'I was helping clear up Morgana's chambers earlier,' the warlock said.**

'**Mmh,' murmured Gaius not listening.**

'**The window was blown out into the courtyard below,' Merlin said.**

'**Mmh,' Gaius was still concentrating more on his science than his ward.**

'**That's odd isn't it? If the fire was started by lightening striking the tower you'd think the glass would have fallen on the inside of the window. It was magic; you know it was. And more importantly so does she!' Merlin said.**

'**Morgana knows nothing for certain,' retorts Gaius.**

'**And that makes it even worse she doesn't know what's happening to her and it's tearing her apart,' Merlin said.**

'**And what would you have me do?' demands Gaius.**

'Talk to her,' suggest Hunith, 'she needs someone to talk to her. And she trusts you.'

'Trusted,' corrected Gaius with a sigh.

'**Talk to her,' Merlin said simply. 'Tell her that she'll be okay, that her powers are nothing to be afraid of.'**

'**I can't,' Gaius said.**

'**Maybe I can speak to her,' suggested Merlin.**

'**No Merlin you can't!' Gaius turned around sharply to face the boy.**

'**Why not?' demanded Merlin. 'I understand what she's going through!'**

'**You must never reveal you secret, not to anyone!' Gaius ordered.**

'**If not me someone else,' Merlin said.**

'**Who?' demanded Gaius. 'This is a kingdom where magic is outlawed!**

Arthur winced at this; how much easier it would be for Merlin and Morgana if that were not the case. Morgana may not have turned out like she did if that were the case.

**Or have you forgotten that?'**

'Like I could,' Merlin muttered bitterly.

Arthur winced again.

'**There are those who still practice it,' Merlin said suddenly. 'What about the druids you said they help people like this.'**

'Oh,' Arthur's eyes widened, 'she went to them of her own free will.'

Merlin nodded.

'But we killed them,' whispered Leon.

Merlin's eyes tightened.

'No wonder she hates me,' murmured Arthur.

Merlin sighs.

'**Uther's vowed to destroy them,' Gaius said.**

Arthur winced he'd always been against the destruction of the Druids they didn't seem to be any threat!

'**The druids cannot help her,' Gaius turned around.**

'**Then who can?' Merlin demanded.**

'**I will as I've always done,' Gaius picked up his bag.**

'**Then you need to be honest with her,' Merlin said.**

'**What makes you so certain you know better than me?' demanded Gaius.**

'He went through the same thing,' muttered Hunith.

'**Because I went through the same thing! I know exactly what she's feeling,' Merlin said.**

**Gaius looked at the warlock for a moment, 'you cannot get involve in this,' he said. 'No good can come of it. I mean it Merlin, stay out of it!'**

**Merlin walks the palace corridor with a bunch of flowers when Arthur starts towards him.**

'**Ah Merlin I need you to…' he trails off as he takes in Merlin's presence hands behind his back. 'What are you hiding behind your back?'**

'**Nothing,' Merlin said quickly. 'See,' Merlin shows his hands.**

'**What are you up to?' Arthur said trying to see behind Merlin.**

**Merlin tries to avoid him.**

'**Nothing,' he badly lies.**

Arthur rolled his eyes, 'you really can't lie!'

'**I would never lie to you,' Merlin lied.**

'Right,' Arthur rolled his eyes.

'**I respect you far too much for that,' Merlin said.**

'In other words you don't respect me,' Arthur looked offended.

'I never said that,' Merlin said.

'You implied it,' Gaius added.

'**Now there was something you wanted,' Merlin reminded his master.**

**Arthur gives Merlin a suspicious looks.**

'**Yes,' he says slowly. 'My chain mail needs cleaning,' he said suspiciously.**

'**Oh well,' Merlin said. 'I'll see to it right away,' Merlin waits till Arthur turns around and he turns around.**

**Arthur sees the flowers and grins as the servant walks off in the direction of the lady's chambers.**

**Outside Morgana's chambers Merlin knocks. The door opens to Gwen.**

'**How is she?' asked Merlin quietly.**

'**I've never seen her like this,' Gwen sighs.**

**They both looked towards Morgana's bed where the seer is stirring restlessly.**

'**I'm scared to leave her on her own,' admitted Gwen. 'I'm scared to leave her on her own.'**

'**Is there anything I can do to help?' Merlin asked.**

**Morgana groans. **

'**I'd better get back to her,' Gwen said.**

**Merlin gives Gwen a bunch of flowers, 'I'll make sure she knows who they're from,' smiled Gwen.**

**Later that evening Gwen is sitting on Morgana's bed.**

'**I can stay if you like,' Gwen said.**

'**You've already done so much,' Morgana shakes her head.**

'**I don't mind,' Gwen assured her friend.**

'**I'll be fine,' Morgana said.**

'**Really?' asked Gwen.**

**Morgana nods and Gwen places a comforting hand on Morgana's leg. Gwen turns to leave.**

'**Gwen?' Morgana called her friend. 'Take the candle.'**

'She was scared of what she was cable of,' sighed Merlin. 'If she had been taught how to control herself,' Merlin said guiltily.

'It wasn't your fault,' Gaius said. 'I gave you bad advice.'

**Gwen smiles and takes the candle leaving. Morgana lies down and attempts to sleep but soon sits up her eyes turning liquid gold once again. The vase of flowers that Merlin had given her shatters into pieces. Morgana looks shaky and scared as though she's about to cry.**

**In the physician's chamber Morgana walks in to where Merlin is.**

'**Is Gaius is in?' asks Morgana shakily.**

'**Er, no, he's not here at the moment, he should be back any moment though,' Merlin said.**

'**I need to see him!' Morgana demands. 'Where is he?'**

'**He's gone to see the king,' Merlin explained. 'What's wrong?'**

'Like you don't know,' snorted Gwen.

'**Morgana,' Merlin said.**

'**I don't understand anything anymore,' Morgana said tears in her eyes. 'I need to know what's happening to me.'**

**Morgana leaves quickly.**

**Merlin makes his way down to the dragon's cave.**

'**I need you help,' Merlin calls. 'Do you know where the druids are?'**

'**First you must tell me why,' Kilgharrah said.**

'**That doesn't matter,' Merlin said.**

'**It does to me,' Kilgharrah said.**

'What's his problem?' asked Gwaine.

'You'll see,' Merlin said grimly.

'**I need there help,' Merlin said. 'Oh,' sighed Merlin. 'Someone I care about needs there help.'**

'**You speak of the witch, the Lady Morgana?' the Great Dragon said.**

'How is he so omniscient?' asked Percival.

'Good question,' Merlin said.

'He's ancient,' Gaius said.

'Why does he call her a witch even then?' asked Gwen, 'it's like he knows what she becomes.'

'Kilgharrah knows a lot about destiny,' Merlin said grim.

'**She's not a witch,' retorted Merlin. 'She's my friend.'**

'**She cannot be trusted!' Kilgharrah informed them.**

'How true is that,' sighed Arthur.

'**What makes you say that?' Merlin asks.**

'**It would be better if the witch-'the Great Dragon begins.**

'**Stop calling her that,' Merlin said.**

'**It would be better if the witch never knew the true extent of her powers,' the Great Dragon ignores the boy.**

'**You're wrong; I know her she has a good heart,' Merlin said.**

'**You have failed to heed my advice in the past and it brought grave consequences,' Kilgharrah said.**

'**I won't abandon her,' Merlin stated.**

'**I won't help you in this,' the Great Dragon said. 'If you pursue this course of action you do so alone,' he warned.**

**Merlin looked annoyed and left the cave with the dragon staring after him.**

**In Arthur's chambers Merlin is working when Arthur and Sir Leon enter.**

'**Are you sure that's all of them?' Arthur asked.**

'**Names and last known dwelling places,' Leon agrees.**

'**My father suspects the fire was started by sorcery,' Arthur explains.**

'As it was,' Arthur said.

'I don't think he inspected his daughter,' Merlin reminded him.

Arthur scowled at the reminder of their relationship.

'**Indeed, sire,' Sir Leon agrees. 'I've included details of all the people suspected of consorting with sorcerers, witches or druids.'**

'Which would include everyone in this room,' Merlin added.

'Only because of you,' Arthur said.

**Merlin looked unimpressed as he continues cleaning Arthur's shoes, 'gather the men we'll arrest them immediately!' Arthur orders. 'I thought I told you to do that yesterday,' he looks at Merlin with the boots.**

'**I was busy… mucking out the stables,' Merlin lied.**

'**That's strange a little bird told me that you were somewhere else last night,' Arthur said.**

**Merlin magically makes the scroll open up for him.**

'You didn't need words for that,' Leon said.

'I've been doing that before I could say my own name,' Merlin said.

**He begins to copy down an address, 'mucking out tables is strange and a talking bird isn't?'**

Gwaine burst out laughing.

'**Merlin, what have we said about you trying to be funny?' asked Arthur.**

'**I shouldn't,' Merlin said.**

**Arthur nods and turns around. 'So where were my flowers?' the prince asks.**

'**Your flowers?' asked Merlin blankly still reading the scroll.**

'That's illegal,' Arthur muttered.

'I'm illegal,' retorted Merlin.

'**I heard Morgana got some I assumed you would be putting them in all the rooms,' Arthur raised an eyebrow. 'Or is Morgana the only one to receive a token of your affection?'**

'**Yes,' Merlin said without thinking about it. 'No, no, no,' Merlin said quickly. 'Er what? It's not a token of anything affection or otherwise.'**

'**I see,' Arthur turned back around and Merlin began reading the scroll again. 'So why were you trying to hide them from me yesterday?'**

'**I wasn't,' Merlin said. 'Er… I mean… I just… I didn't want you to get a wrong impression.'**

'That worked,' smirked Gwaine.

Merlin rolled his eyes.

'**What's the right impression?' asked Arthur. **

'**That I was trying to cheer her up after the fire,' Merlin explained whilst reading the scroll.**

'**Pick them yourself?' Arthur asked.**

'**Maybe,' Merlin said making the scroll fall on the floor.**

**Arthur gave a knowing smile to his servant and nods not believing his friend.**

'**I was only trying to be nice,' Merlin said.**

**Arthur nodded, 'sword.'**

**Merlin hands Arthur his sword, 'that'll be all,' Arthur said.**

**Merlin leaves quickly with Arthur watching after him suspiciously.**

**In the courtyard the guards drag suspects into the castle.**

'They look so much crueller from this point of view,' Leon said.

'They're just following orders,' Merlin said bitterly.

**Merlin watches and he gets to a door and is unable to open it so he whispers, 'Ic I tospringae.'**

'What does that mean?' asked Leon.

'I open yea quickly,' Merlin shrugged.

**The bolt opens and Merlin enters pushing his way past hanging rabbits and cloths.**

'**Forridel,' Merlin calls.**

'**Who are you?' a blonde woman comes up behind him.**

'**The king's men are coming for you,' Merlin said.**

**There's a knock at the door, 'check in there!'**

**The two run out and look from behind a wall as the guards continue to search the city.**

'**How did you know they were coming for me?' Forridel asks.**

'**I'm Prince Arthur's servant,' Merlin explained.**

'Who is helping my father's enemies,' Arthur said.

'In Uther's view I'm an enemy,' Merlin retorted.

'**You took a great risk, thank you,' the girl nods.**

'**I'm just sorry I couldn't help them all,' Merlin looks over towards the other prisoners.**

'**We'd better go,' Forridel moves to leave.**

'**Wait I need you help, I need to know how to contact the druids,' Merlin stopped her.**

'**I wouldn't know anything about them,' Forridel lies.**

'**You don't need to lie to me,' Merlin said quickly.**

'**I'm not lying,' Forridel lies again.**

'**Please, if it weren't for me you'd be under arrest,' Merlin reminds her.**

'**You know I'm not a spy for Uther! I'm a friend of the druids I need their help,' Merlin explains looking over his shoulder.**

'Well that's true enough,' Gaius nods.

**Forridel looks at the young man for second before she nods, 'what do you want to know?'**

**Later that night Merlin turns up at Morgana's chambers.**

'**Gaius asked me to deliver this,' Merlin shows a bottle of potion.**

'**I don't need any potion, thank you,' Morgana says. 'Merlin, ignore what I said last night I had a nightmare I was upset!'**

'**I know I haven't said anything to anyone,' Merlin promised.**

'**I'm sorry,' Morgana turns away and storms off tears in her eyes, 'it's usually Gwen who has to deal with me when I'm like this.'**

Gwen nods sadly, 'she's not a strong as she pretends to be.'

'**I don't mind,' Merlin assured her. 'Maybe I could help,' the warlock suggests.**

'**I doubt that,' Morgana has tears in her eyes as she laughs still not turning around to face Merlin.**

'**I understand. I realise how frightening this is for you. Especially for you,' Merlin closes the door.**

'Especially?' asked Hunith.

'**Why especially for me?' Morgana turns to face the boy.**

'**You're the King's Ward you know his hatred of magic better than anyone,' Merlin explained.**

'**That's what you think has been happening to me?' demands Morgana.**

'I should have left it well alone,' Merlin sighed, 'maybe things would have changed!'

'You can't know that,' Gaius said.

'**The dreams, the fire you think it was magic,' Morgana said.**

'**I'm not saying that,' Merlin said quickly.**

'**But it could be, couldn't it!' Morgana demands.**

'**I really wouldn't know,' Merlin lies.**

'I should have told her the truth about me,' Merlin sighed.

'You have no idea what she could have done with that knowledge,' Arthur said, 'she tried to kill father before she knew she was magic. And now she knows the truth she could have roped you into her assassination attempts.'

Merlin nodded, 'I suppose,' but he still frowned not looking convinced.

'**But there are people who do,' Merlin said.**

'**Who?' Morgana asked tensely.**

'**What about their druids?' suggested Merlin. 'They help people like you.'**

'**None of their kind would dare show their face in Camelot,' Morgana shook her head.**

'**No,' Merlin agreed.**

**Morgana looks hopeless.**

'**But I know where you find them,' Merlin said.**

**The next day Morgana's absence has been noted.**

'**The guards have completed their search, there's no trace of her,' Arthur informs their father.**

'**Encircle the city no one gets in or out,' the king ordered.**

'Well that worked,' muttered Merlin.

**Gaius comes in, 'you sent for me, sire.'**

'**Yes, what time did you deliver the sleeping draught to Morgana?' asked the king.**

'**Well I-'began Gaius.**

'**The guards said that Merlin delivered it after she retired to her chambers,' Arthur added.**

**Gaius gives a sharp look.**

'**So she was safe then?' asked the king.**

'Safe but scared,' sighed Merlin.

'**Well I suppose she must have been,' agreed Gaius.**

**Uther and Arthur leave.**

**Gaius turns to Merlin.**

'**I didn't ask you to take this to Morgana last night,' Gaius holds up the bottle.**

'**I used some initiative I thought you'd be pleased,' Merlin replied.**

'**Those warning bells are ringing because Uther thinks Morgana's been kidnapped,' he informed the boy.**

**Merlin doesn't react.**

'**And you don't see overly concerned,' Gaius adds.**

'**She can look after herself,' Merlin said.**

'**Merlin, what have you done?' demanded Gaius/**

'**What you refused to,' Merlin turned and looked his mentor in the eye.**

'He has a point,' uncle,' Hunith nodded.

'**I helped her!'**

'**This ends now. People's lives are at risk, Morgana's included.'**

Arthur winced, 'she was so frightened no wonder she turned against us.'

Merlin nodded sadly.

'**Where is she?' demands Gaius.**

'**She's gone to the Forest of Ascetir to find the Druids,' Merlin finally told the old man.**

'**I told you not to get involved,' Gaius said.**

'What choice did he have?' asked Hunith, 'she needed help you refused to give. She was in the same situation as Merlin and you helped him.'

'**I had to, because you wouldn't even acknowledge she had magic!' Merlin said.**

'**For good reason!' Gaius said.**

'**No you don't understand. You don't understand what it's like,' Merlin turned around. 'The years before I came here were the loneliest of my life.'**

'Why?' asked Gwen, 'you had Will.'

Merlin nodded, 'but mother didn't like me hanging around with people.'

'I didn't want him revealing his secret,' Hunith said.

'**Morgana is the King's Ward,' Gaius said. 'He situation is completely different to you.'**

'Not really,' Hunith shook her head.

'**I know I've got you, she hasn't,' Merlin said.**

Gaius winced at those words, 'I should have become a friend to her as well.'

**Gaius looks hurt, 'I've always taken good care of Morgana.'**

'**It's not the same,' Merlin protested. 'Everything that's good and right about magic I learnt from you. I'd be lost without you. Like she is now,' Merlin sighed. 'Do you understand why I did what I did?' the warlock asked.**

'**Yes,' Gaius admitted. 'I do. But that doesn't mean I don't fear the consequence.'**

'Did you suspect what she would become?' asked Gwen.

Gaius shook his head, 'I just meant Uther's reaction.'

Arthur nodded sadly.

**In a valley Morgana walks dressed in a red cloak and dress she looks around as she hears the rustling of animals.**

**That night Gaius' is snoring in his bed when Merlin comes out he ends up knocking stuff off the table.**

'Still clumsy,' laughed Arthur.

'You know me,' grinned Merlin.

Arthur grinned glad that his clumsiness wasn't all faked.

'**Gestillan,' whispered Merlin.**

'What was that?' asked Arthur.

'Be still,' shrugged Merlin.

'You rely on magic too much,' Gaius said.

'Well I am a warlock,' retorted Merlin.

'In a land where magic is punishable by death,' Gaius reminded the warlock.

Merlin nodded sadly.

'**Gestillan,' Merlin repeats and he levitates the bottle, the jug, and the brush back into their original position. He picks up his back pack and ends up knocking the brush over again.**

**Gaius mumbles in his sleep and turns over but doesn't wake. **

**Outside Merlin watches the guards on watch take a drink.**

'**Forbearnan firgenholt,' Merlin whispers and the torch in the stand flares up.**

Leon had heard what had happened, 'what spell was that?'

'Burn the wood,' Merlin said.

'Such a simple spell and it terrified the guards,' Arthur muttered.

Merlin shrugged, 'I'm a very powerful sorcerer,' he reminds the prince.

**The guards shout out and back away allowing Merlin to run past. He gets to the grates and the warlock shouts, 'tospringe,' the grates is blown clean out.**

'What was that?' asked Arthur remembering inspecting the grate.

'Open quickly,' Merlin shrugged.

'So powerful,' muttered Arthur once again glad that Merlin was on his side.

**In the wood's Morgana continues to make her way through the forest. She screams when she sees a small Serket. She backs away from it. Then a bigger one comes from behind her. Soon she is surrounded by Serkets she is stung on the leg and falls. Then a man in orange comes pushing the Serkets away. We barely see him as Morgana falls unconscious.**

**The next morning Gaius is up, 'Come on Merlin, out of you bed!' Gaius calls his ward.**

'He's not there,' Gwaine grinned.

'**You'll be late for work,**

'He never turned up for work,' Arthur said.

'I wasn't in Camelot,' Merlin reminded the regent.

**Merlin?' Gaius asks opening his ward's door where he can see that Merlin isn't there.**

'Your room is cleaner than normal,' Hunith said pleased.

**Merlin is in the mountains.**

**Morgana wakes up to a druid bending over her and panics.**

'**It's alright, I'm not going to hurt you,' the druid assures the girl.**

**Morgana tries to put weight on her leg and moans.**

'**You've hurt your leg, try not to move it,' suggested the druid.**

'**What happened?' demands the lady.**

'Can't she remember?' asked Percival.

Merlin shrugged, 'I wasn't there for that bit.'

'She was tired, scared, poisoned and in pain and has just woken up after everything; her memory probably wasn't the best,' Gaius said.

'**You were stung by a Serket I came to help,' the druid explained.**

**Morgana begins to panic.**

'**Relax Morgana,' the druid puts a hand on her. 'You're safe now. My name is Aglain,' he introduces himself.**

'**Who told you my name?' Morgana demands.**

'**I did,' Mordred walks through the tent.**

'**You,' Morgana said.**

**The witch and the druid boy have a connection.**

Merlin tenses knowing of the alliance they would form.

'**When the Serkets attacked you last night Mordred was able to sense your distress with his mind.'**

'Telepathy,' Gaius understood.

Merlin nods.

'**_Hello Morgana,' _Mordred says telepathically.**

**Morgana turns to the old druid, 'did you hear that?' she asks. 'How did you do that?' she turns to the druid boy.**

'**We don't always need words to communicate with each other,' the old druid explains.**

'_Indeed,' _Merlin speaks in everybody's head.

They all jumped.

'Don't do that!' snapped Arthur.

Merlin just grinned.

'**Now I can take care of you,' Mordred sits down beside Morgana, 'like you did me,' he reminds her of the time in Camelot.**

**Morgana and Mordred smile at each other.**

**Back at Camelot Uther, Arthur and Gaius along with some guards are inspecting where Merlin broke out.**

'**There's some confusion as to how that was broke,' Arthur is saying.**

'Or not,' muttered Arthur.

'**By the look of these scorch marks-'Arthur began.**

'**There is no confusion!' Uther said. 'It was magic. The same magic that was used to start the fire in Morgana's chambers,' Uther stands up.**

'No it was not,' Merlin said insulted.

'To Uther all magic is the same,' Gaius says gently.

Merlin muttered mutinously but nodded.

'**Where does the trail lead?' the king asks.**

'**The Forest of Ascetir,' Arthur said.**

'**We've long suspected that the Druids have hidden there,' Uther said.**

**Gaius looks worried but doesn't say anything.**

'**The trail will lead us straight to them,' Arthur adds.**

Arthur sighs knowing what he had done to the innocent druids had been wrong.

'**It's time we rid ourselves of these druids once and for all,' Uther decides.**

Merlin glares at the box 'not that that would work,' Merlin growled, 'you'd wipe out a tribe but there are many different groups of druids all around Albion.'

**Uther walks off and Gaius turns to do the same when Arthur stops him, 'Where's Merlin?'**

'**Um … he, um…. He's not well,' Gaius lied badly.**

'And you say I lie badly,' grinned Merlin.

Gaius rolled his eyes at the young man.

'**He's still upset about Morgana, isn't he?' Arthur sighed.**

'**We all are,' Gaius nods.**

'**Tell him to stop pining, and pull himself together and get back to work,' Arthur told him.**

'I'm not and have never been in _love _with Morgana!' Merlin said blushing.

'But you were attracted to her,' laughed Gwaine.

Merlin groaned completely embarrassed, 'when I was nineteen!'

Arthur grinned, 'well we can forgive the warlock for falling for the witch.'

'I hate you,' Merlin said putting his face in his hands.

'Love you too,' laughed Gwaine.

Merlin looked up rolling his eyes.

**Arthur rides out on horse with the foot knights and dogs.**

**In the forest Merlin lights a fire with a simple spell, 'forebane.'**

'You know that's how we found them,' said Arthur.

Merlin nodded sadly, 'I should never have used the word for "burn up"' Merlin said, 'I should have just used onhǽte for heat so I got warm without leaving any evidence of my presence,' Merlin lamented. 'Maybe if Morgana's friends weren't all killed by the knights she wouldn't have gone so evil!' he finished

'You can't change what happened,' Gaius said sagely. 'We'll never know what could have been!'

'I know,' Merlin sighed, 'I just wonder.'

'Me too, Merlin, me too,' sighed Gaius.

**Voices start sounding in Merlin's head.**

'This is what you hear?' asked Arthur.

'I could hear whatever telepathic conversations were around,' Merlin explained.

'But they weren't destined for you,' Gaius frowned.

'I'm very powerful,' Merlin reminded his mentor.

Gaius nods.

'**Hello?' Merlin calls. 'Is someone there?' he calls again picking up a torch and looking around.**

'… **Aren't something to be afraid of…' Merlin hears snippets of Morgana and Aglain's conversation.**

**The voices are making Merlin spin.**

'The voices seem maddening,' Percival nods.

'Well hearing voices in your head are a sign of madness,' smirked Arthur.

'Not when they're caused by magic,' Merlin laughed.

'No that's possession,' grinned Arthur.

Merlin rolled his eyes.

'…**now I can take care of you…' Mordred is saying.**

'…**this might make you feel more at home…' Aglain tells Morgana.**

'… **great risk…' Morgana adds.**

**Merlin closes his eyes trying to locate the direction the voices are coming from.**

'…**look after you…' Mordred tells Morgana.**

'…**in time you will learn…' Aglain is teaching Morgana.**

'Unfortunately,' Arthur said darkly.

'**What would you like to know?' asked Aglain.**

**Gaius knocks on the door and is admitted by the guard to where the king is standing, 'is there any word from Arthur?' he asks.**

'**No sire, not yet,' Gaius approaches his friend, 'but they hadn't been gone long.'**

'**Yes, of course,' agrees Uther.**

'**Why are you so certain she's been kidnapped?' asked Gaius.**

'**Whatever possibilities are there?' asked Uther.**

'She ran away,' sighed Gwen.

'**She was very upset after the fire, she could have gone of her own accord,' suggests Gaius.**

'**That's not Morgana,' Uther shakes his head.**

'You don't know her very well,' muttered Merlin.

'She deceived us all not just father,' Arthur reminded his friend.

Merlin nods, 'she ever deceived me for a bit.'

'Really?' asks Gwen.

'I wanted to believe she had changed,' Merlin sighed. 'I was wrong.'

Gaius nods.

'**In all the years I've known her I've never known her run from anything,' Uther said.**

'Except her own powers,' Gwen sighed.

'**She takes after her father too much for that,' Uther explained.**

'I agree,' Merlin muttered.

'He was talking about himself not Gorlois I realise that now,' Gaius said.

'Do you reckon Gorlois knew?' asked Arthur.

'I doubt it,' Gaius said, 'we'd have heard if that were true.'

'**You haven't let Gorlois down,' Gaius assured the king. 'You've looked after her as if she were your own.'**

'Which she is,' Leon added.

'**That is what she's become,' Uther admitted.**

'She always was,' added Merlin.

**Gaius nods but says nothing.**

**Arthur and his knights are getting closer to the druid camp.**

**Merlin is making his way deeper into the forest.**

**Morgana is pouring herself a cup of water from a jug when Aglain enters, 'I trust you slept well.'**

'**Better than I've done in days,' Morgana looks happy there.**

'She looks happy there,' Arthur said, 'and we took her back to where she was going to be unhappy.'

Merlin nods, 'at least you're not the one who led the knights to her.'

'You didn't mean to,' Hunith said kindly.

'You need to learn subtlety,' Gaius said.

Merlin nods, 'I think I have now,' Merlin admits.

'**Here this might make you feel more at home,' Aglain hands her some druid robes.**

'That's what you heard,' Arthur realised.

**Arthur has disembarked; he and his knights are making there way through the forest. **

**Merlin has reached the druid settlement and watches them from behind a tree.**

**Morgana and Aglain exit Morgana's tent with Morgana in druid dress.**

'**They're surprised to see you here, if not a little afraid,' the old druid informs the young witch.**

'**They have nothing to fear from me,' Morgana assured her friend. 'I do not share Uther's hated of magic!' she said bitterly.**

'She was bitter of Uther even then,' Merlin sighed.

'**No I imagine you wouldn't,' Aglain agrees. 'These forests are dangerous,' the druids points out.**

'I think she realises that,' muttered Gaius.

'Why stay somewhere so dangerous?' asks Gwen.

'For protectionfrom Uther,' Merlin said, 'people avoid those forests because of the Serkets.'

Arthur nodded.

'**What brings you so far from Camelot?' asks the druid.**

'**I'm searching for answers,' the sorceress explains. 'I hoped the druids might be able to give them to me.'**

'**Come,' Aglain takes the girl by hand.**

**Arthur inspects Merlin's fire while the knights and the dogs wait. He hears the sound of Serkets.**

'**Keep moving,' the prince orders, 'this way,' they follow Merlin's trail.'**

**Merlin sneaks behind clothes lines and tents staying out of sight.**

'Why were you hiding?' asked Percival, 'they'd know who you were.'

Merlin shrugged, 'I was used to hiding who I am, and didn't want any complications with people knowing I was about.'

'Mordred would have probably told them anyway,' Gaius said.

Merlin nods, 'true,' he consents.

'**What would you like to know?' Aglain asks Morgana as Merlin watches the two.**

'**Why I can see the future in my dreams? Why I can start fires with my mind?' Morgana looks terrified.**

'**People who are able to do that are far and in between,' the druid admits.**

'Really?' asked Arthur.

'Anyone can learn,' Merlin said. 'And lots have an instinct for magic than others but those who can just use magic accidentally aren't uncommon; seers however are one in a million.'

Arthur nods, 'it must be hard for her.'

Merlin nods.

'**You have a gift,' Aglain said.**

'**Is it magic?' Morgana asked looking terrified.**

Merlin rolled his eyes, 'what else?'

'**Of a kind yes, but it will be years before you can understand it properly let alone use it,' Aglain informs her.**

'It hasn't been that long,' Leon frowned.

'No but she often uses magical artefacts rather than raw power,' Merlin explained.

'**This isn't something to be afraid of,' Aglain assures the young seer.**

'**It is if you have Uther as your guardian,' Morgana adds bitterly.**

'She has a point,' sighed Hunith.

'**If he found out he'd have-'Morgana begins.**

'I don't think he could put Morgana to death,' Gaius said. 'He's many things but he does love his children.'

'**He won't,' assured Aglain.**

'**But if he did-'Morgana says.**

'**We won't let that happen. You're safe here,' the druid assures the girl. 'You shouldn't be scared of Uther you should pity him.'**

'And he calls us the evil ones,' muttered Merlin.

'Pity why?' asked Arthur, 'you have every reason to be afraid and hate him more than he has you!'

'Pity him for his hatred, his ignorance and fear,' Merlin said.

'**Pity?' Morgana asks disbelieving and bitter. 'Why?'**

'Seems like Pendragons are more alike than they seem,' grinned Gwaine.

'Not the time Gwaine,' Elyan said gently he love his little sister he couldn't imagine what it would be like to have a evil psychotic, killer of a sister like Morgana as a sister.

'**Because he's a broken man consumed by fear,' explained the druid.**

'Even more since Morgana's betrayal,' Gaius said grimly.

'**His hatred of magic has driven goodness from his heart,' Aglain said.**

'As her fear of Uther drove goodness from Morgana's heart,' Merlin added.

'**I've always been taught that magic is evil,' Morgana said. 'That it corrupts your soul.'**

Merlin shook his head.

'**Uther told you this,' Aglain correctly summarized. 'Just because he decrees it so doesn't make it so.'**

Merlin nods in agreement.

**Morgana watches the older man, 'you will learn that magic doesn't have to be a dark shrouded in secrecy it can be a force for good, too.'**

Merlin nods smiling.

**Morgana smiles looking happy as Merlin nods, having overheard the whole conversation.**

**In the woods Arthur and the knights spot the smoke from the druid's fire realising where the druids are.**

**Merlin suddenly bursts into Morgana's tent Morgana gasps and sits up surprised to see Merlin there.**

'**Merlin,' she says in shock. 'What are you doing here?'**

'**I've come to take you back to Camelot,' Merlin replies.**

'She's not going to like that,' muttered Gwen.

'Do you blame her?' asked Merlin.

'No,' admits Arthur.

'**Then I'm afraid you've had a wasted journey. I'm never going back,' Morgana shakes her head.**

'**You have to,' Merlin said desperately.**

'**Why?' demands Morgana. 'You're the one who told me I should seek out the druids!'**

'She has a point,' Hunith sighed.

'**I never realised what the repercussions would be,' Merlin explained.**

'**What repercussions?' asks Morgana.**

'**The king thinks you've been kidnapped,' Merlin explained. 'He's arrested dozens of people lined up to be executed.'**

'**If I return, the same fate awaits me,' Morgana retorts.**

'**Uther doesn't need to know about this. I won't tell a soul,' Merlin promised.**

'A promise I've kept till now,' Merlin adds.

**Arthur and the knights are surrounding the village.**

**Morgana shook her head, 'I'm sorry. I'm staying. I'm never going back! These are my people! I don't feel so alone here, do you understand?'**

'**Better than anybody,' Merlin admits.**

'Of course you do,' sighs Hunith.

'**Morgana,' Aglain bursts in. 'We've got to go,' then he catches sight of Merlin. 'Who are you?' he demands.**

'He didn't recognize you,' frowned Gaius.

Merlin shrugged, 'he's the only druid who hasn't known me on sight. I've never figured out why.'

'He probably isn't that powerful,' Gaius admits.

'**It, it's alright he's a friend,' Morgana speaks up for Merlin.**

'How things change,' Merlin sighed.

Arthur raised an eyebrow.

'It's not just you who she's tried to kill,' Merlin replied.

'**What's wrong?' she asks.**

'**Arthur and his men are coming,' informs the druid.**

Arthur winces.

'**Your friend has led them straight to them,' he adds angrily.**

Merlin too winces.

**Arthur's men attack with the druids desperately trying to escape. **

'We seem so cruel and merciless here,' sighs Arthur.

**Merlin and Mordred meet again. Merlin stares at the boy destined to kill Arthur in shock. The dogs, the knights and Arthur attack causing screaming druids abandoning their items and running.**

'I hate how I seen there,' murmured Arthur.

Leon nods Merlin just looks grim.

**Arthur sees Aglain, Mordred and Morgana running up a valley. Aglain is helping Morgana walk but to Arthur it seems to Arthur that he's forcing Morgana with her.**

'It looks like Aglain's forcing her to come with him,' Lancelot said.

'He's helping her because of her leg,' Merlin retorted.

'I didn't know that though,' Arthur said.

**In the valley Merlin is ahead of the druids and Morgana when Morgana stops.**

'**We've got to keep going,' Aglain said urgently.**

'**My leg it's too painful,' moaned Morgana.**

**Merlin looks around, 'go I'll create a diversion!' Merlin ordered the other three.**

'**No you can't,' Merlin cried.**

'**You carry on, it's my fault they're here! Go!' Merlin ordered. 'Go,' he repeated.**

**Aglain takes Morgana by the hands, 'I'll never forget this,' Morgana promises.**

Merlin sighs, 'that was soon forgotten.'

'**Come on,' Aglain takes Morgana.**

**Merlin waits for them to go out of sighs then holding his hands he raises a hand, 'beanleag gesweorc,' he whispers.**

'What does that mean?' asked Arthur.

'I summon the clouds to follow,' Merlin replied.

'That was the mist,' Arthur understood.

**And sure enough the sound of wind and thick clouds come along surrounding the knights and Arthur. Merlin hides behind a tree then moves through the mist.**

**Arthur sees a figure in the mist.**

'It was you,' Arthur understood.

Merlin nods.

'**There!' Arthur points at his servant.**

**They follow Merlin but Merlin ducks in a hollow. After they pass he gets out.**

**Morgana, Aglain and Mordred are still stumbling through the hills. A guard spots them, 'over there!' the guard shouts.**

**Behind a large rock Morgana trips, 'I can't go on,' she cries.**

'**We're not leaving you behind,' Aglain says.**

'That's very noble of them,' Lancelot says.

'Druids are very kind people,' Gaius murmurs, 'would help anybody.'

'**Please,' Morgana is sweating and tired looking in pain.**

'**They're coming!' cries Mordred.**

**The knights have crossbows on fire pointing at the druids. They shoot Aglain. Mordred runs away from the two.**

'**We have her! We have the lady Morgana!' shouts a guard.**

**Arthur and small group of knights here this from the hill. Arthur runs to the side of Morgana.**

**Mordred too runs.**

**Merlin is running as well.**

**The knights surround Mordred. The sorcerer child screams and as he screams the knights are flung back against the trees as Merlin watches.**

Arthur shivers as the child who would one day kill him.

**Mordred runs off his green cloak swishing after him.**

**Morgana returns to Camelot where Uther helps her off Arthur's horse.**

'**I was so, so worried about you, my child,' Uther holds the witch in his arms relived to have his daughter back.**

'**You were right,' Arthur said.**

'No he wasn't,' snaps Merlin.

'**It was the druids,' Arthur says wrong.**

'No it wasn't,' Merlin repeated tensely.

'I know,' Arthur smiles.

'The Druids would never kidnap anyone they only wish to help people,' Gaius adds.

'**They kidnapped her,' Arthur finished.**

'I have nothing against druids,' adds Leon. 'They saved my life.'

Merlin smiled.

**Morgana looks tense as Uther pulls back and strokes his daughter's face. Uther takes Morgana in his arms only then do Morgana's true feelings surface.**

'She hates him,' Arthur said.

'She has good reason too,' Merlin said.

**Morgana lies on her bed back in upper class dress. A knock on the door which Morgana answers seeing Merlin there.**

'**Merlin,' Morgana says.**

'**My lady,' Merlin looks sad.**

**She lets him in where there is an awkward silence between the two sorcerers.**

'**I was just making sure you were okay,' Merlin said.**

'**I'm fine,' Morgana lied.**

**Merlin nods and Morgana looks sad, 'what was said at the woods-'Morgana began.**

'**You can trust me, **

Merlin winces remembering when he'd last asked Morgana to trust him; what he'd done!

**Morgana, I won't tell anyone,' Merlin promises.**

'And I never did,' Merlin adds.

**Morgana nods and smiles, 'thank you, Merlin. I know now who I am and it's not something to be scared of,' Morgana seems happy.**

'That's true,' Merlin said.

'**Maybe one day people will come to see magic as a force for good,' Morgana says.**

'Not the way you're doing it,' muttered Merlin.

**Merlin and Morgana smile at each other laughing.**

'Are you sure you weren't ever in love with Morgana,' Gwen raised an eyebrow.

'I may have had feelings for her but I was never in love with her,' Merlin said. 'But I've only been in love with one person!'

'Who?' asked Hunith.

There was pain in his eyes, 'it doesn't matter its over,' Merlin said.

Arthur was about to say something when Gaius shakes his head, 'leave it it's a painful subject.'

Arthur nodded understanding.

'**It's good to have you back,' Merlin admits.**

**Morgana smiles, 'thank you, Merlin,' repeated Morgana.**

'If Morgana hadn't gone mental you two would have made a great couple,' Arthur said.

'Never ever,' Merlin said.

**Merlin smiles whilst Morgana goes to the door to let him out.**

'**Sleep well,' she smiles.**

**Merlin smiles back but soon as he walks away Morgana's smile drops.**

'She's already changing,' Merlin muttered.

**Merlin walks down the staircase but is stopped by Arthur, 'this has to stop,' Arthur said.**

'Warning Merlin off your sister, eh?' grinned Gwaine.

'She's not my sister,' growled Arthur.

Gwaine for once had the wisdom to drop the subject.

**Merlin turns around to see Arthur, 'the King would have is head if he found out, and there's no point denying it.'**

'**Denying what?' Merlin asked.**

**Arthur gives Merlin a searching look.**

'**Your affections for Lady Morgana,' Arthur said.**

**Merlin laughs, 'Right!' he denies.**

'**Take some advice from someone who knows about woman,' Arthur places a hand on Merlin's shoulder.**

'**If such a person existed, I would,' Merlin assures.**

'**Stick to girls who are more…' Arthur trails off. 'How do I put it?' he hesitates. 'On your level,' he finally finishes.**

Gwen hits her future husband, 'oi if Merlin wants to marry a lady, who also wants to marry him then she can!'

'Thanks,' Merlin smiled, 'but I don't plan on marrying.'

'Is this because of Freya?' asked Gaius gently.

Merlin winced and didn't reply. Hunith was the only one who got that something had happened to Merlin's first love which had broke her boy's heart.

'**Thank!' Merlin looks awkward.**

'**She can't be your friend let alone anything else,' Arthur said.**

'**Yeah I know,' Merlin nods.**

'**You can't hide anything from me,' Arthur says and walks off.**

'Course not,' laughed Gwaine.

**Merlin laughs, 'wouldn't dream of it,' Merlin looks on sadly.**

**Merlin enters Gaius' chambers where Gaius is looking very serious.**

'**I'm sorry, Gaius,' Merlin said. **

**Gaius walks up to the boy still looking very serious and then pulls his ward into his arms.**

**Merlin looks surprised, 'I thought you'd be angry with me.'**

'**I was,' Gaius assures the boy. 'I was right until the moment you walked through the door and then I was just glad you were back safe and sound.'**

'As I always am,' Gaius adds.

'I don't think I would be able to survive living here with Merlin,' Hunith said, 'all the trouble you get in; it would make me mad with worry.'

'Sometimes it does,' sighed Gaius.

'**Morgana knows the truth,' Merlin pulls out of the hug. 'The druids told her she has magic, sorry.'**

'**It's not your fault,' Gaius assures him. 'You were only doing what you thought was right.'**

'**We both were,' Merlin nods.**

'Even if we were both wrong,' Merlin sighs.

'**What happens now?' asked Merlin.**

'**You must take care of her, and hope that Uther never discovers the truth about her powers,' Gaius said.**

'That soon changed,' adds Merlin.

Gaius nods.

'And when father does find out it breaks him,' sighed Arthur.

Merlin and Gaius nod.


	18. Lancelot and Guinevere

Lancelot and Guinevere

**Merlin stands in smoke as always.**

'**In a land of myth, and a time of magic the destiny of a great kingdom rests on the shoulder of a young boy. His name? Merlin,' the great dragon intones as Merlin's eyes flash.**

'Why do your eyes go gold when you use magic?' asked Percival.

Merlin shrugged, 'they just do I don't know why.'

'Nobody does,' admits Gaius, 'it's the way they've always done some say it's because magic comes from the dragons and they have golden eyes but nobody knows for sure.'

'Kilgharrah probably does,' Merlin said.

'Probably but he'll never tell you,' Gaius said.

Merlin nods.

**Arthur helps Morgana up into her horse. His eyes connect with Gwen's across the courtyard.**

'**I hope your trip isn't too upsetting,' Arthur says turning his attention to Gwen.**

'Well that went well,' smirked Merlin.

'**Thanks Arthur,' smiles Morgana.**

'**Make sure you return to Camelot before dusk,' Arthur said.**

'You really should shut up Arthur,' Merlin said.

Arthur rolled his eyes.

'**Yes, sir,' one of Morgana's guards nod.**

**The group rides off. Gwen looks back and Arthur looks at her. Their eyes connect and they share a look of forbidden love.**

Lancelot scowls jealously he tenses up but doesn't say anything knowing Gwen has no feelings towards him anymore.

Elyan groaned, 'you think you can tone down the loving looks with my little sister. I'm okay with you but it's awkward for me.'

'I'm a big girl now, Ellie,' Gwen rolled her eyes at her brother.

**Merlin comes running down the castle steps carrying training things, 'where are they going?' he asks.**

**Arthur looks at his servant finally breaking eye contact with Gwen.**

'**She's going on a pilgrimage to her father's grave,' explained Arthur.**

**On Morgana's journey they are riding through a green valley.**

'**You look troubled, Gwen,' Morgana commented.**

'That obvious?' asked Gwen.

'Yes,' Merlin said.

'**I'm fine,' Gwen assured her lady.**

'**You're very secretive these days,' Morgana comments.**

'Hark whose talking,' muttered Arthur.

'There's nothing wrong with being secretive,' retorted Merlin. 'You didn't go around shouting about being in love with Gwen.'

'True,' said Arthur.

'**I'm beginning to think there's a man involved,' Morgana said.**

'**When do I get to meet any decent men?' asked Gwen.**

'Oi,' Gwaine, Lancelot and Arthur said.

Merlin rolled his eyes.

'Is everyone in love with my sister?' asked Elyan.

'I'm not,' Merlin retorted.

'No you just kissed her,' Elyan said drily.

'She kissed me,' Merlin retorted, 'I was barely conscious!'

'That's not the point,' Elyan said.

'Elyan shut up,' Gwen snapped.

**They continue along the path when a bunch of men in dark attack them. Morgana and Gwen are pulled off their horses. Gwen somehow gets away from them. Morgana sees this, 'head up the path, go!' orders Morgana.**

**Morgana too tries to run but run's into the head man.**

'**I warn you I am the King's Ward he'll have your head if anything happens to me!' Morgana warned.**

'Even if you hate him,' Arthur said.

'**I have no intention of harming you. At least not yet. You're much more valuable alive, Lady Morgana,' the man grins.**

**Morgana and Gwen are watching from the tent.**

'**He's coming. You know what you must do?' asks Morgana.**

**Gwen nods as the man comes to them, 'I trust you are comfortable.'**

'**I demand to know where you are taking us!' Morgana demands.**

'**You'll find out soon enough,' assures the kidnapper. 'We have a long journey ahead of us you should rest.'**

'How courteous,' muttered Lancelot offended.

**Morgana follows after the man.**

'**I wish to bathe,' she informed him confidently.**

'Is she scared of anything?' asked Percival.

'Apart from her own magic, no,' Merlin said grimly.

**A bunch of me surrounded the lady; the one who appears in charge asks incredulously 'you wish to bathe?'**

'**I'm the King's Ward,' the lady reminds her kidnappers. 'I'm accustomed to certain standards. You may be contented to stink like a pig,' she insults.**

'Ouch,' laughs Gwaine.

'And how many times have you been asked that?' laughed Gwen.

Gwaine looks affronted.

'**But I am not!' the lady says proudly.**

**In the council chambers there are a few knights, Merlin, Uther and Arthur on the right of the long table that the nobles usually eat at.**

'**Morgana's party hasn't returned to Camelot,' Arthur informs his father. 'There's no sign of her.'**

'**Send riders to the outlying villages!' orders the king. 'I want every guard, every sentry searching for her!'**

'**I'll dispatch them immediately,' the crown prince says.**

**At the edge of a river Morgana takes off her cloak as the outlaw watches her.**

'**You might find the water a little icy,' warns the outlaw.**

'**I'm sure I'll manage,' Morgana assures him.**

**The outlaw has one arm on Gwen.**

Arthur and Lancelot look ready to kill something.

'**If you were any kind of gentleman you'd give me some privacy,' the girl says.**

'**Well, unfortunately for you, I am no kind of gentleman. Get on with it,' ordered the leader of the outlaws.**

'That's terrible,' Lancelot said outraged. 'Glad someone locked them up with Wildren,' Lancelot gave Merlin a sly look.

Merlin grinned.

'What?' Arthur asked.

'You'll see,' Lancelot replies.

**Morgana begins to slide off her dress into just an under dress whilst the outlaws smile creepily at her, 'you can at least turn your backs,' Morgana requests.**

'**So you can make a run for it?' suggests the man.**

'**Do you thing I'm that stupid?' asked the man.**

'**I think you're very stupid,' replied Morgana as Gwen slides the sword from the outlaw's belt.**

'Yay!' cheered Gwaine, 'go Gwen!'

Gwen grinned at her friend.

**Gwen throws the sword at Morgana who catches it, 'run!' she orders.**

**The two run through the woods whilst the bandits chase after the girls. Gwen goes one way but Morgana shouts, 'no this way,' and the two run.**

**But Gwen trips on a root, 'ow,' she cries.**

'**Come on, Gwen, put a hand on my shoulder,' Morgana directs the girl.**

'**No, no, no, we'll never outrun them. Go!' Gwen ordered. 'You must go on without me.'**

'Don't leave her,' Arthur said.

'**I'm not leaving you behind,' Morgana said.**

'**Morgana, go, please, you must get help,' Gwen said.**

'As she did,' grinned Merlin.

'**Take this,' Morgana thrust the sword into her maid's hands.**

'**Go!' repeated Gwen.**

**Gwen sits behind a tree not able to put any weight on her ankle but holding the sword firmly.**

**Morgana looks back to where she left Gwen with pain on her face.**

**Arthur, some knights and Merlin inspect the bodies of Morgana's dead guards and the weapons which killed them.**

'**This is Mercian craftsmanship,' Arthur said.**

**Merlin walks forwards, 'Arthur,' he calls picking up a piece of parchment, 'it's a ransom note. They've taken Morgana hostage!'**

**In the woods the patrol is searching for Morgana.**

'**The tracks lead off this way,' Arthur is saying.**

**The knights hear a rustling in the pushes. Arthur signals for a crossbow and sneaks up to the bush were the rustling is coming from. He jumps about to shoot when he sees its Morgana Arthur looks around, 'where's Guinevere?' he demands.**

**Morgana's chine wobbles. Arthur stares at her hurt and pain clear on his face.**

'You really love her,' sighed Lancelot.

Merlin gave Lancelot a sad look.

**Gwen is on her knees before the outlaws.**

Lancelot and Arthur sit up sharply hoping she is okay.

'**How could you let her escape?' demanded the leader. 'Eh?' he begins smashing up the camp. 'You bring me this servant. She's worthless to us.'**

**Then he goes up to Gwen who is shaking and grabs hold of her face.**

'Don't touch her!' Arthur and Lancelot shouts and reach for their swords.

'Arthur, Lancelot, it's over I'm okay,' Gwen says calming the two men.

**Then looking between Morgana's clothes and Gwen he grabs the clothes holding them up to Gwen's face.**

'**Put them on,' he orders the servant.**

'**What are you going to do with me?' Gwen asks.**

'**Hengist has never met the Lady Morgana for all he knows you could be Uther Pendragon's ward,' the man explains.**

'There will be no ransom money, though,' said Arthur, 'and that's all Hengist wants!'

Gwen and Lancelot nod.

**Uther is sitting on his throne when Morgana walks to greet her guardian after being kidnapped. Uther stands up when he sees her.**

'**It is such a relief to see you safe,' he walks towards the girl. 'I couldn't bare the thought of anyone harming you,' he sees the cut on the side of her face.**

'**The bandits still have Gwen,' Morgana says.**

Arthur, Elyan and Lancelot tense up.

'**I believe they were Mercian,' adds Arthur, 'we've had reports that Hengist has crossed the border!'**

'**Hengist?' asked Uther.**

'**You must send a rescue party,' begged Morgana.**

'He'll never do that for a servant,' sighed Gaius.

'**If Hengist is holding her it will take a small army to rescue your maid,' Uther informs his daughter.**

'**We can't abandon her!' Morgana retorts. 'Gwen gave up herself so I might escape I owe her my life!'**

'**She did so willingly and will be honoured for it,' Uther tried to comfort the girl.**

'**I don't want her rescued – I want her rescued!' Morgana retorts. Morgana grabs the king's arm.**

**Gaius watches the girl worriedly.**

'**Please, she's more than just maid she's my friend,' Morgana begs.**

Gwen looked very sad, 'how things have changed.'

Merlin nodded thinking of Gwen's execution attempt at the hands of Morgana.

**Arthur frowns as Morgana runs to him.**

'**Arthur, please,' she begs.**

'**My father's right,' Arthur said.**

'What?' shouts Elyan.

'I thought you loved her!' Lancelot snaps whilst thinking_, why did she chose him?_

'I do,' Arthur assures him.

'Wait,' Merlin said.

'**I'm afraid there's nothing we can do,' Arthur lies.**

'**How can you say that?' demands Morgana. 'How can you live with yourself?' she changes her demands.**

'Hark whose talking,' muttered Percival.

'**All of you,' she looks around at the council gathered.**

**Gaius walks to her and removes her from court.**

'Was that in case her magic got out of control?' asked Merlin.

Gaius nods, 'I didn't think Uther needed to know that!'

**Arthur looks at her sadly.**

**Gwen, dressed in Morgana's robes, and the outlaws ride up to the castle. After Gwen has dismounted she is steered before Hengist who looks at her.**

'**Ah Kendrick I was beginning to think you had failed me,' Hengist greets his minion.**

'You have,' Gwen said.

'**May I present the Lady Morgana,' Kendrick lies.**

**Hengist laughs, 'you're as beautiful as they say, Lady Morgana.'**

'**I demand that you release me immediately!' Gwen portrays an accurate impression of Morgana.**

'That's not a bad impression of Morgana,' Arthur says.

'**Just as soon as Uther Pendragon pays your ransom,' Hengist replies.**

'Which he won't,' muttered Gwaine.

**Kendrick looks worried and Gwen's throat tightens.**

'**In the meantime you are here as my guest,' Hengist offers.**

'**Do not flatter yourself,' retorts Gwen. 'I'm not your guest I am your guest.'**

'I don't think you should have said that,' Lancelot warns knowing what Hengist was like.

'**As you wish,' Hengist nods to one of his employees. 'Take her to the dungeons!'**

Arthur doesn't like the idea of Gwen being in a prison so scowls whilst keeping a hand on the pommel of his sword.

**One of the outlaws drags Gwen away from Hengist.**

**Morgana storms into Arthur's chambers where he is packing.**

'**How can you be so heartless?' she demands of her brother. 'Gwen is the most loyal, kind you'd ever meet**

'Unlike you,' Arthur scowled.

**and she's been more than a friend to all of us,' Morgana reminds her brother.**

'Not that you'd know it with the way you treat me,' Gwen frowned sadly.

**Arthur continues to pack.**

'**And you'd leave her at the mercy of those animals?' Morgana continues to rages.**

'**Morgana,' Arthur tries to reason with the sorceress.**

'**Have you no shame?' demands Morgana. 'Do you think of no one but yourself?'**

'**Morgana,' Arthur tries to halt her tirade again.**

'**I knew you were many things, Arthur Pendragon, but I did not know you were a gutless coward!' Morgana rages.**

'And you'd know all about being a gutless coward,' Lancelot adds.

'I don't think she's a coward to risk execution for your misdeeds you can't be a coward,' Merlin said.

'Why do you defend her?' demands Lancelot.

'Because I pity her,' Merlin shouts. 'She's the equal and opposite to me. She's the personification of what I could be!'

Everyone stopped and stared at the angry warlock.

'You're nothing like her,' Gaius says quietly.

Merlin smiles sadly but says nothing.

'**Morgana!' Arthur finally turns to face his future enemy. 'Perhaps if you stopped shouting at me for one moment you'd notice I'm packing,' he shows her his bag.**

**Morgana stops, 'you going after Gwen,' she says.**

'**Of course I'm going after her. What do you take me for?' asks Arthur.**

'A gutless coward didn't you hear,' grinned Gwaine.

Arthur rolled his eyes.

'**I couldn't disagree with my father,' Arthur explained.**

'Why?' asked Percival, before Morgana had killed his father, he had always argued with his father.

'Bad for public moral,' Arthur explained.

'**Arthur?' asked Morgana.**

**Arthur turned to look at his sister whilst in the door way, 'bring her home,' Morgana requests.**

**Arthur nods.**

**In Gaius' chambers Merlin comes down the stairs carrying a bag. Gaius sees him, 'I suppose you and Arthur are going after Gwen,' the old man states.**

'**Don't even think about telling me not to go. There's nothing that you can say that will stop me,' Merlin says.**

'**I wasn't going to try and stop you, Merlin. All I ask is you come back safely too,' Gaius assures the boy.**

Hunith nods in agreement.

'I always do,' Merlin smiles.

**The two of them share a farewell hug.**

**Outside the castle Arthur and Merlin are looking for a way out.**

'**I'll fetch the horses you distract the guards,' orders Arthur.**

'Key word distract not knock out,' Arthur raised an eyebrow. 'I take it you used magic.'

'Don't I always?' asked Merlin.

'**Wha, how do I that?' whispers Merlin.**

'Magic,' suggests Percival.

'**I don't know, do I have to think of everything?' Arthur turns to leave.**

'You did get the easy part,' Gwen says.

**The two guards stand then Merlin begins to enchant, 'binne tófléon,' the barrels roll towards the guards.**

**The two guards start and look at the barrel.**

**Merlin whispers, 'alíese,' the barrels suddenly jump up.**

**The guards start forward towards the barrels.**

**Merlin uses more magic, 'swertha.'**

**More barrels come rolling towards the guards; which knocks them out. Arthur comes with the horses, 'What did you do? I said distract them not knock them out,' he tells his servant.**

**Merlin looks at Arthur, 'there's just no pleasing you sometimes.'**

**Hengist is having a feast with Gwen when Hengist suddenly stands up, 'silence!' he commands of his people.**

**Kendrick looks at Morgana's imposter.**

'**Our royal guest; the Lady Morgana,' Hengist places a hand on Gwen's shoulder. **

Lancelot and Arthur look less than pleased at this.

'**Has grown bored she needs some entertaining,' he laughs.**

'I know men like that,' frowned Gwaine, 'his form of entertainment is never suitable for a lady.'

Lancelot nods in agreement.

**Hengist's crowd cheer. In the cage a tall, muscular, bald man appears, 'yeah!' he cries holding up his hands.**

**Hengist smiles, 'bring on the challenger!'**

**Lancelot appears and sees Gwen; he and Gwen's eyes meet.**

Arthur scowls jealously.

'**Do you accept the challenge?' questions Hengist.**

**Lancelot nods and the future knight begin. The two fight and Lancelot quickly gets the upper hand. He's about to kill his opponent when he sees Gwen staring at him. Lancelot shakes his head and walks out of the fighting cage. Hengist observes him and chucks a small sack of gold at the man.**

'**What is your name?' asks Hengist.**

'**My name is Lancelot,' Lancelot introduces himself.**

'**You have proved yourself to be a skilful warrior,' nods Hengist.**

'That's why he's one of my knights,' Arthur says proudly.

'**I believed you may have even impressed my royal guest, the Lady Morgana,' Hengist gestures to Gwen.**

**Gwen and Lancelot's eyes meet. Gwen looks nervous that Lancelot is going to reveal her true identity.**

'**My lady,' Lancelot nods and kisses her hand.**

Again Arthur scowls at the familiarity between the two.

**Hengist laughs at the familiarity between his guests.**

'**Next time you fight don't expect any mercy,' warns Hengist. 'Release the Wilderin!' he commands.**

'That's what happens if you loose,' Lancelot says grimly.

'**No!' cries Gwen distressed turning to her kidnapper.**

'He's not going to listen to you,' Arthur says grimly.

**The looser is come upon by the beast. He backs into the corner. Gwen looks at Hengist in shock.**

**Arthur and Merlin are riding through the forest when Merlin falls off his horse.**

'**What are you doing?' demands the Pendragon prince.**

'**I must have fallen asleep,' Merlin says from the forest floor. 'Oh I'm so tired,' he lies down closing his eyes. 'I can barely keep my eyes open.'**

**Arthur looks at him then chucks water from his water skin over him. Merlin sits up, 'oh I feel much better, thanks!'**

'**Guinevere's life is at stake,' Arthur reminds Merlin. 'We can't afford to waste a second.'**

**Merlin groans but gets up.**

**Gwen is in her cells trying to keep warm under Morgana's cloak.**

'**Gwen,' Lancelot calls.**

**Gwen stands up and makes her way to the peeping hole where Lancelot's face is.**

'**Lancelot!' whispers the maid.**

'**I could not believe my eyes when I saw it was you,' Lancelot admits.**

'**I thought my mind was deceiving me,' Gwen reaches for Lancelot's hands.**

'You really like him,' Arthur tried to make it sound like it doesn't bother him but everyone could see it did.

'Liked,' Gwen corrected.

Lancelot winced heart broken.

'**Why does Hengist think you are the Lady Morgana?' asks Lancelot.**

'Kendrick,' says Merlin.

'**He believes he's holding Morgana to ransom,' Gwen explains. 'When no ransom his paid he'll realise the truth and then-'Gwen begins.**

'I won't allow that to happen,' Arthur and Lancelot say at the same time.

There's then an awkward pause when Lancelot and Arthur realise they've said the same thing about the woman they both love.

'**I will not allow that to happen,' Lancelot assures the girl.**

'**What are you doing here?' Gwen asks. 'Are you one of Hengist's men?' Gwen asks looking heartbroken.**

'You better not be,' threatened Arthur.

'Lancelot would never be so low to be one of Hengist's men!' Merlin states.

'No I wouldn't,' agreed Lancelot looking at Gwen.

'**No,' Lancelot answers quickly.**

'**What became of you after you left Camelot?' asked Gwen.**

'**There a few opportunities for me like me,' explained Lancelot.**

Percival, Elyan, and Gwaine nod at this.

Arthur frowns, 'that's changing I knight anyone who has the strength, valour and courage to do so.'

'**It seems to be my destiny to entertain men like Hengist,' Lancelot says hopelessly.**

'That's not true,' Merlin says.

'Not anymore,' Lancelot agrees with a smile.

**The door of Gwen's cell begins to unlock, 'someone's coming,' Gwen says desperately breaking free of Lancelot's hand.**

Arthur looks relieved that the two have stopped holding hands, finally.

'**No matter what it takes I will find a way to get you out of here,' promises the once and future knight. 'I will,' he repeats.'**

**Lancelot leaves and Gwen smiles.**

Arthur frowned, 'do you really love me?' he asks, 'if you love him you can-'

'I had feelings for him once,' Gwen admits, 'but my feelings for you have overshadowed Lancelot.'

The Once and Future King and Queen share a passionate kiss with Lancelot staring jealously at them.

**In the woods Arthur and Merlin have stopped.**

'**Merlin,' Arthur calls his servant.**

**Merlin is sleeping under an old, grey blanket when the prince walks up to the sleeping servant and pours water over his head. Merlin wakes with a start, 'eh, what's going on?' Merlin asks still half asleep. 'How long have I been asleep.'**

'**Long enough,' Arthur assures the boy.**

'**Did you get some rest?' Merlin asks.**

'**Couldn't sleep,' Arthur says.**

**Merlin sits up looking suspiciously at the prince.**

'**I've never seen you like this, about anyone,' Merlin says.**

'**What are you talking about?' asks Arthur.**

'Your in love,' grinned Gwaine.

'**Gwen,' Merlin states. 'You really care about her don't you?'**

**Arthur continues fiddling with the horse straps, 'what I care about is not wasting any more time talking.'**

'It's not good to block out your emotions,' Hunith says quietly.

'You sound like Merlin,' muttered Arthur.

'He is my son,' Hunith says.

'I am here you know,' grinned Merlin.

'**Let's get moving,' Arthur ignores his servant.**

**Merlin continues to watch Arthur as he stands up.**

**Merlin is sitting in her cell as Hengist enters, 'I have not yet received any word from Uther,' the ransom holder says suspicious. 'That he intends to pay your ransom.'**

'He doesn't,' says Lancelot.

**Gwen just stares at the man without saying anything.**

'**I was informed that the king was extremely fond of his ward,' Hengist adds.**

'He is,' Gaius says.

'Considering she's really his daughter are you surprised,' Merlin asks.

Arthur once again winces.

**Gwen tenses but doesn't look away from her kidnapper, 'are you not surprised that he is content to let you die?'**

'**How can I know the king's mind when I'm locked in your stinking cell,' retorts Gwen.**

**Hengist moves forward, 'if I do not hear from Uther by dawn tomorrow this "stinking cell"' he quotes, 'will be the last thing you ever see.'**

**Gwen refuses to look away or appear in anyway intimidated; Hengist walks away laughing. As the door slams Gwen sits down breathing heavily fear in her eyes.**

'Don't worry Guinevere I'll be there soon,' Arthur assures her.

'And I'll get you out of there,' Lancelot promises her.

'Plus Merlin doesn't let anybody down,' smiles Hunith proudly.

**In the woods Arthur is consulting the map, 'the ransom was supposed to be delivered to the Vale of Dinaria.'**

**Merlin comes to look at the map.**

'**Which means if he's holding Gwen anywhere it has to be here,' Arthur points at the map. 'Which means we'll save a days riding if we cut through the tunnels of Andor.'**

**They look towards the dark holes that lead them to Gwen. Merlin looks at Arthur.**

'**Oh no,' Merlin moans. 'I know that face. I'm not going to like this?'**

'What now?' groaned Arthur.

'**What's in the tunnels?'**

'Accurate deduction,' nods Gaius.

'**They're infested with wilddeoren,' Arthur admits.**

'**What are wilddeoren?' asked Merlin worriedly.**

'**They're like giant,' Arthur mimed with his hands. Then seeing Merlin's face he makes the size of his hands smaller, 'baby rats.'**

Lancelot snorts, 'hardly.'

'**Baby rats?' asked Merlin incredulously. 'They don't sound so bad.'**

'Oh yeah,' Lancelot raised an eyebrow.

'Arthur was undervaluing them,' Merlin muttered.

'**They feast on human flesh,' Arthur adds quickly.**

'**Maybe we should go over the mountain,' suggest Merlin.**

**Arthur hits Merlin with the map and goes over to a bunch of bushes.**

'**What are you doing?' asked Merlin calling after him.**

'**Wilddeoren are completely blind, they hunt by sense of smell,' Arthur explains.**

Gaius nods, 'true,' he says.

'**Gaia berries will disguise our smell and put them completely off our scent,' Arthur said.**

'Does that work?' asked Lancelot.

'It could,' agrees Gaius, 'but I've never heard of anyone doing anything like it.'

'It works,' Merlin assures him, 'because _someone _had us test his _theory_!'

'It worked didn't it,' Arthur grinned.

Merlin rolled his eyes.

**Arthur and Merlin began smearing their faces with the berries, 'ugh these stink,' Merlin groaned. 'They're really bad,' he groans.**

'**Perhaps you'd prefer to be eaten alive,' suggest Arthur.**

'Not really no,' Merlin admits.

'**Pass me some more,' Merlin said suddenly.**

'You changed your tune,' comments Gaius.

**Arthur walked up to Merlin and smeared the servant's face with berries.**

**In the caves Merlin and Arthur begin walking through. They hear the screams of the wilddeoren. Arthur and Merlin look at each other. Sometime later Merlin suddenly stops, 'I just stood on something,' he whispers.**

'**That was my foot,' Arthur says.**

'**Oh sorry,' Merlin hisses back.**

'**How much further is it?' whispers Merlin.**

'You can't be scared,' Hunith said. 'You and Will spent half your childhood running through the caves around Ealdor.'

'They didn't have any man eating creatures around,' retorted Merlin,

'True,' Hunith nods.

'**Ssh,' hisses Arthur. 'Wilddeoren are coming. Whatever happens keep completely still,' warns Arthur as stamped out the torches.**

**Merlin and Arthur hide behind a stone. The wilddeoren both come along and sniff at the boys. They obviously don't like the smell of the gaia berry so soon leave.**

**In Hengist's castle Lancelot sneaks up to Gwen's cell. Gwen is sitting on her bed with Morgana's velvet, red cloak.**

'**Gwen?' whispers Lancelot.**

'**Lancelot,' Gwen looks relieved.**

'**I was terrified I might find your cell empty,' Lancelot admits.**

'**There has been no word from Uther,' the king's so called ward whispers terrified. 'I fear Hengist is getting suspicious.'**

'He was,' Lancelot said grimly.

'**You must keep up the pretence,' Lancelot advises.**

Merlin nods, 'see I'm not the only one who can hold up a lie in the face of death.'

'Not for my whole life,' Gwen reminds him.

'**Be ready; I will come for you before midnight,' Lancelot promises.**

**Arthur and Merlin come to a river after making their way through the tunnels and begin cleaning themselves up.**

'**Gaia berries work, huh,' Arthur says surprised.**

**Merlin stops and looks at Arthur.**

'**You mean you didn't know if they worked?' he demands.**

**Arthur shakes his head, 'not for sure,' Arthur says calmly.**

**Merlin stands up angrily, 'and you tell me now!' he demands. '"Oh what's that wilddeoren eating, it's alright it's just Merlin?" Are you trying to get us both killed?' he demands.**

**Arthur laughs.**

'It wasn't funny,' Merlin frowned at Arthur.

'**I'm sorry,' Arthur's apology is ruined by his grin. 'I shouldn't have risked your life like that.'**

'**Well they do say love makes you do strange things,' Merlin suggest.**

'Merlin,' laughs Hunith.

'**What are you talking about?' asks Arthur.**

**Merlin grins, 'why can't you just admit your feelings for Gwen?'**

'My father,' muttered Arthur.

Lancelot looks at Arthur he had no idea how hard it was for Arthur to show his feelings.

**Arthur shakes his head turning around.**

**Merlin grinned, 'it's so obvious a blind man could see it! Why can't you admit you like her! Just say it!'**

**Arthur sheaves his sword, 'I can't,' retorts Arthur. 'How can I admit that I think about her all the time? How can I admit that I care for her anyone? How can I admit I don't know what I'll do if anything happens to her.'**

Arthur and Lancelot both winced at that idea (well Elyan did as well but for different reasons).

'**Why can't you?' asks Merlin innocently.**

'**Because nothing can ever happen between us!' Arthur snaps. 'To admit my feelings knowing that, hurts too much.'**

'Tell me about it,' Gwen smiled sadly.

Lancelot didn't say anything.

'But things are coming together now,' smiled Arthur.

'Yeah,' admits Gwen.

'**Who's to say nothing can happen?' asks Merlin.**

'**My father won't let me rescue a servant,' Arthur reminds his friend. 'Do you honestly think he'd let me marry one!'**

'Take a chance,' said Hunith, 'if I know anything that love is worth it.'

'What happened to Merlin's father?' asked Arthur.

'Long story,' sighs Hunith.

'**You want to marry Gwen?' Merlin seems surprised.**

'Yes,' Arthur and Gwen say together.

Lancelot winces wishing he was the one who would be Gwen's husband.

'**No!' Arthur lies.**

'I do,' Arthur assures Gwen.

Lancelot sighs still in love with Gwen.

'**No, I don't know,' Arthur explains.**

'I'd only just started developing feelings for Gwen,' explained Arthur.

'Well look after her,' warned Elyan.

'She's worth it,' adds Lancelot.

'I'm sure you'll find the girl for you someday,' Gwen smiles at the man she once thought she was in love with.

**Merlin puts his hands up in surrender.**

'**It's all talk and that's all it can ever be,' Arthur admits.**

'Not anymore,' Gwen smiled.

'Not anymore,' agreed Arthur.

Lancelot looked at the happy couple; he was the only one who wasn't pleased at their love. Sure he was glad they were happy. But he still hoped it was different.

'**When you are king you can change that,' Merlin said.**

'Or reagent,' adds Leon.

'**I can't expect Guinevere to wait for you,' Arthur looks down.**

'I'd wait my whole life for you,' Gwen smiles.

Lancelot's heart breaks at this comment.

'**If she feels as you do she'll wait,' Merlin assures his friend.**

'You really know me,' smiles Gwen.

'**We don't even know if she's still alive,' Arthur says.**

'Don't lose hope,' Gwen smiles.

'**No she is,' Merlin said confidently.**

'How did you know?' asked Lancelot.

'I'm optimistic,' Merlin replied.

'**We will find her,' Merlin assured his friend.**

**Arthur nods, 'we'd better get going,' then Arthur turns back to Merlin.**

'**Oh and Merlin if you tell anyone about any of this I will personally make your life a living hell,' Arthur adds,**

'**You mean more than you already do?' asks Merlin cheekily.**

**Arthur smiles, 'yeah,' he nods/**

**Merlin stands for a moment, 'we could talk about your feelings while you walk,' Merlin calls.**

'**Shut up, Merlin!' snaps Arthur.**

**The two men walk off.**

**Gwen is shoved into the fighting cage where Hengist is. She looks out trying to get out.**

'**Morgana,' Hengist greets but Gwen doesn't answer Hengist's call, 'Morgana!' Hengist repeats.**

**Gwen spins around to see the man, 'I still haven't received any word from Uther. He's a rich man why does he leave his beloved ward?'**

'He's working it out,' Gaius looked very serious.

'**I don't know,' Gwen lied well.**

'You lie well,' Merlin said.

'**Please, please,' she begs backing to the edge of the cage.**

**Hengist walks up to Gwen and grabs her arm.**

'Don't touch her,' shouts Elyan, Arthur and Lancelot.

'**It must be very upsetting to know that he has abandoned you. It seems no one in the world cares for you,' he says coldly.**

'That's not true!' everyone in the room shouts; Arthur puts an arm around Gwen's shoulder not noticing Lancelot's look of longing.

'**I don't know why he doesn't pay,' Gwen lied. 'Please,' she begs. 'I don't know.'**

'**Take her to her cell,' orders Hengist.**

**Some of Hengist's men drag Gwen away. Hengist turns to another of his men.**

'**Bring me Kendrick,' Hengist orders him. 'I want him to explain why the Lady Morgana has the hands of a serving girl?'**

'He knows,' Gwaine says.

Gwen nods nervously.

**His men hurry to bring his lying accomplish to him.**

**Gwen is flung into her cell onto the cold hard cell.**

'No chivalry at all,' frowned Lancelot.

**She starts sobbing as she climbs up onto her bed and pulls Morgana's cloak around her crying.**

**Meanwhile Lancelot begins lowering some sedatives on string into Gwen's guards dinner.**

**Kendrick is flung into the wilddeoren's cage, 'wait, wait, Hengist, wait we did capture the Lady Morgana but she escaped.'**

'The truth comes out,' Gaius says.

'It always does,' Merlin replies.

'**So who is it exactly that I have in my dungeons?' asked Hengist.**

'**The lady Morgana's maid,' admitted Kendrick.**

'**Bring her to me alive!' orders Hengist.**

**Lancelot and Gwen are running through the tunnels.**

'**Follow this tunnel. It will take you out beyond the castle walls,' Lancelot orders her. 'I will buy you as much time as I can,' he promises.**

'Thank you for looking after Gwen,' smiled Elyan gratefully.

'I owe you one,' adds Arthur.

'No problem,' shrugs Lancelot.

**Run! Run!' he repeats.**

**Gwen runs and Lancelot begins to fight the guards.**

'Go on you can beat these cowards,' Gwaine cheers.

**Gwen hears the sound of the fight and turns to face the sound of the fight.**

'No run,' Arthur and Lancelot shout together.

**But then the girl continues to run.**

**Outside the castle Merlin and Arthur observe the fortress, 'we'll have to scale the walls.'**

Gaius and Gwen raise their eyebrows.

'Really?' asks Gaius amused.

'The only way in,' Merlin groans.

'**Perhaps there's another way in,' suggests Merlin.**

'**Why don't you go knock on the front gate?' Arthur suggests. 'I'm sure if you ask nicely they'll hand Guinevere over to you.'**

**Lancelot is tied in the Wilddeoren's cage with Hengist's men laughing and jeering at him.**

'They'd never liked me,' Lancelot said.

'You were too good for them,' Merlin grins.

'Thanks,' Lancelot smiles good naturedly back at the boy.

'**You can do what you will with me,' Lancelot says. 'I do not care; you can do no harm to Guinevere!'**

'Did you get yourself caught to give me a chance?' asks Gwen.

Lancelot nods.

'Don't ever do that again!' she orders sounding very much like the queen she would become.

'I can't promise that,' Lancelot replies.

'**Was that her name?' laughs Hengist. 'A serving girl.'**

'There's nothing wrong with being a servant,' Merlin retorts.

'Indeed there's not,' agrees Gwen glaring at the knights.

**The crowd laughs and cheer as another entrance to the cage is opened to reveal two of Hengist's men dragging Gwen roughly in.**

'**You thought she got away,' Hengist jeers as his men cheers.**

'**No,' whispers Lancelot.**

**Outside on the wall Arthur and Merlin attempt to scale the wall. Merlin almost falls which Arthur sees, 'you really are completely useless, aren't you Merlin?'**

'How many times have I saved your life,' Merlin snorted.

'I know Merlin,' Arthur said.

**Merlin almost falls again, 'it's… harder …than …it… looks…' Merlin pants.**

**Arthur hurries up the wall.**

'**Now you're just showing off!' Merlin shouts after him.**

**Merlin and Arthur are in the castle and they observe two guards.**

'**You distract them,' the prince orders.**

'Why do I always have to think up the distraction plans?' groaned Merlin.

'Your good at it,' Arthur shrugs.

'Are you saying I'm good at something,' grinned Merlin.

Arthur rolled his eyes, 'don't get too excited Merlin we don't want something blowing up.'

'I don't blow up things accidentally,' retorts Merlin.

'**I'll knock them out,' Arthur says.**

'I.E. this time don't knock them out,' laughed Gaius.

'**How do I distract them?' whispers Merlin.**

**Arthur puts his arm around Merlin in what seems to be a comforting gesture then shoves him out in front of the guard.**

'I still can't believe you did that,' muttered Merlin.

**The guards look surprised to see him there.**

'**What are you doing there?' demands a guard going for his sword.**

'**Nothing,' Merlin said instinctively backs away from them so they're by the archway and he's by the fire. 'Actually it's a funny story and I took a wrong turn,' he says thinking on his feet.**

'A wrong turn?' Gaius raised his eyebrow.

Merlin shrugs, 'first thing that popped into my head. Hey it worked they didn't gut me.'

Hunith winced, 'how I wish you lot weren't so danger prone. I don't know which of the three of you are worse!'

Arthur, Gwen and Merlin looked at each other for a moment. Then Merlin grinned, Gwen laughed and Arthur gave a roll of his eyes.

'**And here I am,' he turns to look at them. 'Do you know the way to the Vale of Dinaria?'**

**The bald one looks at him, 'who are you?' he demands sword pointing in Merlin's direction.**

'**Me?' asked Merlin. 'I'm no one.'**

**Arthur suddenly pops up behind the two guards which they fail to notice.**

'Not very observant are they?' asked Percival.

'Not really,' Merlin agreed. 'Not too quick on the draw either.'

'Thank goodness,' Hunith said.

'**It's him you should be worried about,' Merlin points at his master.**

**The two men spin around the see Arthur standing there. Arthur promptly clocks them both on the head. The two men fall in opposite directions whilst Arthur dusts his hands off.**

'See planning and strength none of your tricks can do the job perfectly,' Arthur says.

'Magic's easier,' Merlin says.

'For you,' Gaius reminds the warlock.

'**That actually went pretty well,' Merlin says as Arthur drags the unconscious body of a guard into a hidden spot.**

**Merlin and Arthur are both now dressed as one of Hengist's men.**

**Gwen and Lancelot are both tied up in the cage when Hengist stands up, 'what do you say?' he asks his people. 'Shall I spare them?'**

**The men laugh and jeer making their opinion known.**

'**I'm sorry,' Gwen cries. 'This is my fault.'**

'No it's not,' Arthur says.

'**You have nothing to be sorry for,' Lancelot assures Gwen.**

'**Release the wilddeoren!' orders Hengist.**

'No,' Arthur shouts.

'Arthur,' Merlin says, 'you do remember this has already happened. There is nothing you can do to stop that!'

**The crowd shouts their agreement as the gates are raised and the wilddeoren released. Gwen begins panicking.**

Arthur's arm tightens around Gwen whether to comfort her or remind himself that she's safe and sound no one was sure. Lancelot reminds himself that she's safe, and happy, and in love with the prince.

**Arthur and Merlin run in to where Gwen and Lancelot are about to be eaten by wilddeoren. Arthur jumps over the cage and Merlin blends into the crowd. Arthur cuts them free and throws Lancelot a sword.**

'**Arthur,' whispers Gwen in surprise.**

**Arthur pushes Gwen out the way.**

'**That wasn't very smart!' Hengist says in outrage.**

'The affairs of the heart never have much to do with your intelligence,' Gaius sighs thinking of Alice.

Merlin nods thinking of Freya, Hunith agrees thinking of Balinor, Lancelot agrees thinking of Gwen whose heart belongs to another. Arthur and Gwen are just glad that they are finally beating the obstacles of their relationship.

**Gwen looks outside of the cage.**

'**What are you doing here, Lancelot?' asked Arthur.**

'Is now really the time,' Merlin asked.

'It had to be said,' Arthur shrugged.

'Maybe when you're not fighting flesh-eating-wilddeoren,' Merlin suggests.

'**I came to save Gwen,' Lancelot explains. 'What about you?'**

'**Likewise,' Arthur replies.**

'You certainly have enough heroes,' Elyan nods at the knight and the prince sitting on either side of Gwen.

Gwen was closer to Arthur but it was obvious both of them wanted the maid.

'**Get behind us!' Arthur orders Gwen pulling her to safety as he and Lancelot continued to fight the beasts.**

'Do what he says,' Elyan was anxious for his little sister.

**Merlin makes a chandelier fall by saying, 'Ic bebíede fealle.'**

'**The tunnel that's our only chance,' Arthur decides. 'Merlin!' he calls.**

**Merlin who is trying not to be noticed doing magic by ducking under people around the cage his three friends are in. Arthur miss-interrupting shouts, 'don't sit there cowering let's go!' he orders.**

'**After them,' orders Hengist.**

**Merlin jumps into the cage with them but lands on his stomach. Arthur pulls him up and to safety pushing them into the tunnel whilst keeping the wilddeoren at sword's point. **

'You could have had it in a second,' Arthur comments.

'Yeah I could,' Merlin agrees. 'And if I had seen things go badly for you I would have interfered but you were doing fine so I didn't. I can't do all the work for you, you know, or how else would you become Camelot's best warrior?'

Arthur rolled his eyes.

'What would your father say if he heard you telling someone off for _not _doing magic?' Merlin laughed.

'That I was possessed,' suggested Arthur.

'Probably,' Gaius said.

**Gwen, Lancelot, Arthur and Merlin make to the tunnel as Hengist's men attempt to follow them.**

'**Take Guinevere,' Lancelot tells the other two men. 'I'll hold them off,' he promises.**

'Or Merlin will,' Lancelot grins at his friend.

'**No!' Gwen starts forward.**

'**Guinevere we have to go,' Arthur pulls his future wife away from her one time love.**

**Hengist continues to fight with the wilddeoren. **

**Merlin holds out a hand, 'lease fearr anga,' he incants his eyes shimmering gold.**

**The rope holding the gate snaps and the gate slams shut locking Hengist in with the wilddeoren. Hengist realizing what has happened looks suddenly fearful, 'open the gate,' he begs and turns around facing his death.**

**Merlin and Lancelot grimace as their foe is devoured.**

'**I see your still up to your old tricks,' comments Lancelot.**

'I wouldn't be me without them,' grinned Merlin.

'That's true,' consents Lancelot.

'**It's probably best you don't tell anyone about that,' Merlin suggests.**

'And I never did,' Lancelot says.

'I know,' Merlin smiles.

**Lancelot grins.**

**Arthur and Gwen have made it to the grate at the exit to the castle when Lancelot and Merlin catch up with them.**

'**It's good to see you both,' Lancelot says, 'where are your knights?'**

'You thought Uther would send knights for a servant?' Gwaine raised an eyebrow. 'Arthur is one of the true noble, noble men.'

'You do remember you're a noble man too,' Merlin reminded him.

'What's that supposed to mean,' Gwaine said warily thinking it was a comment on his father.

'You're a knight now,' Merlin said.

Gwaine visibly relaxed, 'but I started out a commoner.'

'**It's just us,' Arthur said whilst struggling with the grate.**

**Lancelot looks between Gwen and Arthur then helps Gwen up. When they hold hands Gwen's face lights up.**

Arthur tenses up hating that he wasn't the only one Gwen had feelings for.

**Merlin looks shocked then looks at Arthur. Arthur looks from Gwen to Lancelot.**

'Well that was awkward,' Gwaine muttered.

Nobody else said anything to this.

'**We better keep moving,' was all Arthur said getting the grate open.**

**Lancelot stops the future king.**

'**Thank you, Arthur,' he says. 'We owe you our lives.'**

**Arthur just nods.**

**Outside the castle a camp has been made. Arthur is playing with the fire when he looks up his eyes meet Gwen's. Lancelot watches their interaction, 'I am surprised you would take on such a rescue mission with the just the two of you,' he gestures at the two men.**

'**Father would not risk the lives of his men for a servant,' Arthur explained.**

'Which is why I hate nobility,' adds Gwaine.

'Oi,' Leon and Arthur said.

'Not you but those who think because of their wealth, lands and titles they are better than everybody else,' Gwaine explained.

'**And yet you disobeyed him, came here anyway,' Lancelot points out.**

'Arthur is very different to his father,' Merlin said.

**Arthur frowns, 'truth is I only came here because Morgana begged me,' he lies.**

'Liar,' grinned Gwaine.

'Well Morgana did beg him,' Merlin adds.

'But that wasn't the main reason,' Arthur says. 'I would have come with or without Morgana begging me.'

Gwen smiled at this.

**Merlin raised his eyebrows at this looking completely disbelieving. Gwen looks hurt and turns around, 'I think I'll get some rest.'**

**Arthur and Gwen share a look before Arthur too stands, 'we should all get some rest.'**

'**I'll stand guard for a while,' Lancelot says.**

'Well that wasn't awkward at all,' Gwaine laughed.

'Tell me about it,' muttered Merlin.

**Lancelot too stands taking his sword. The love triangle leaves Merlin sitting there, 'I'll just sit here then?'**

'Merlin I always knew you were mad but talking to yourself?' Arthur raised an eyebrow.

Merlin grinned back at his friend.

**Gwen is asleep on the ground when Merlin comes to talk to Lancelot, 'is it true that Arthur came to rescue Gwen only because Morgana begged him?' asked Lancelot.**

'No,' Gwaine grinned.

**Merlin doesn't say anything but the truth is clear on his face.**

'**What about you?' asks Merlin. 'Do you have feelings for Gwen?'**

'It seems everybody has feelings for Gwen,' Elyan mutters.

'**My feelings do not matter,' Lancelot finally says. 'I will not come between them!' he vows.**

'Thank you,' Arthur smiles and Gwen nods.

'**Tell Gwen,' here Lancelot paused. 'Tell Gwen that she has changed me forever but some things cannot be!'**

**In the morning Merlin is stamping out the fire when Gwen wakes, 'where Lancelot?'**

'Your first thought was Lancelot?' Arthur asks hurt.

Nobody says anything there was nothing to say.

'Sorry,' Gwen says.

Arthur shakes his head glad that she has chosen him but wondering if there were any festering feelings towards the knight.

**Merlin looks at Gwen sadly. Gwen's face falls.**

Lancelot knows that this shouldn't make him pleased but it does. On the other hand, Arthur hates it.

'**Where is he?' she asks standing up.**

'**He's gone,' Merlin said simply.**

'**No,' Gwen's face scrunches up pain clear on every plane of it.**

'Sorry,' Lancelot couldn't bear to have caused Gwen such pain.

Arthur couldn't believe how much she had loved him. He'd known there was something between them. But not that deep!

'**He said to tell you that some things can't be and he wanted you to know that you had changed him forever,' Merlin tells her.**

**Arthur comes to see Gwen's broken heart. She turns away from Merlin not wanting him to see her pain.**

'**We have a long walk ahead of us,' Arthur says.**

'Which was really awkward with you two,' Merlin said.

**Arthur walks off while Gwen cries. Merlin clearly doesn't know what to say so goes to join Arthur.**

**Arthur rides his chestnut horse, whilst Gwen has taken the black one Merlin had rid on the way there, Merlin is left to walk.**

**In the palace Morgana waits by the window when Arthur returns, 'Morgana,' Arthur greets, 'there's someone here to see you.'**

'**Gwen,' Morgana smiles. Arthur steps out of the way as Gwen and Morgana go in for a reunion hug, 'I thought I'd never see you again,' Morgana cries.**

'She really did care,' sighed Gwen.

**Arthur and Gwen share a sad look over Morgana's shoulder. Arthur turns to leave Gwen watching him go.**

**On the steps Merlin joins Arthur both back in their normal clothes.**

'**At least you've still got me,' Merlin smiles.**

'**Is that supposed to make me feel better?' Arthur asks.**

'**I thought it might,' Merlin says.**

'**You really are a complete idiot aren't you, Merlin?' Arthur retorts.**

'Not really,' Merlin says.


	19. Beauty and the Beast Part One

Beauty and the Beast Part One

'**In a land of myth and a time of magic,' Kilgharrah says as Merlin appears surrounded in mist. 'The destiny of a great kingdom rests on the shoulder of a young boy.'**

'I know,' Merlin groaned.

'**His name: Merlin,' Kilgharrah finishes as Merlin's eyes flash gold.**

**In a cave a man is enchanting over a metal pot; using a ladle the man pours some of the potion into a container. In the corner someone in a cape sits.**

Merlin giggled, 'oh I think I know when this was.'

'It's not funny,' retorted Arthur.

'It was actually,' laughed Gwen.

Arthur scowled.

'What was so funny?' asked Gwaine.

'**Mistress,' the servant walks over to the other person revealing a troll.**

'**Is it done?' demands the troll.**

'**Yes, mistress, the potion is prepared,' agrees the troll's servant.**

'**Then soon Camelot and all its riches will be mine,' the troll takes the potion and drains it laughing.**

**The troll then begins screeching as the potion takes affect. The troll falls unconscious and the servant removes the bottle from her hand which is no longer that of a troll. But that of a woman!**

**Outside Camelot the troll's servant and a lady in cloak approach on horses.**

'**Camelot,' the trolls' servant informs the lady.**

**Gaius is walking through the town, 'keep up, Merlin. We've got a busy day ahead of us!' calls Gaius.**

'Don't I always,' muttered Merlin.

'**It's a busy day everyday you and Arthur work me to the bone,' Merlin replies.**

'**Do stop moaning,' retorts Gaius. 'At least the work's interesting.'**

'**Gaius we're collecting pots,' Merlin says.**

'You have strange definition of interesting, uncle,' Hunith says amused.

'**Just like we do each and every other Thursday at the same time nothing interesting ever happens,' Merlin reminds his mentor.**

'Then comes the troll,' Gaius raised his eyebrows.

**Then the troll's servant knocks into the prince's servant.**

'**Wee seek an urgent audience with the king,' the man says.**

**Gaius hears, 'if you have business with the king you pursue it through the usual channels,' Gaius informs the man then takes the seal. 'But this is the seal of the house of Tregor,' Gaius says in surprise. 'Where did you get this?' Gaius demands.**

'**It does not belong to me,' the servant admits.**

'**It belongs to me,' the auburn haired woman pulls down her dark green cloak.**

**Merlin's eyes soften.**

'Don't tell me you have feelings for her now,' groaned Arthur, 'can't you just like a normal human, non-magical girl?'

'I don't know,' Merlin admitted. 'But I haven't had any feelings for _anyone _since Freya,' Merlin sighed.

**Gaius bows, 'my lady, Merlin,' he hisses at the boy still standing gaping at the apparently beautiful lady.**

**Merlin also bows.**

**Uther stands as Lady Catrina enters.**

'**Lady Catrina is it really you?' Uther asks.**

'**I can hardly believe it myself,' Catrina bows.**

'**We had tidings from the north that the house of Tregor has fallen to invaders,' Uther informs her.**

'**All that you heard was true, my Lord,' Catrina bows. 'And worse,' she adds sorrowfully.**

'**Your father – the king?' asks the king of Camelot.**

'**Gone sire,' Catrina shakes her head. 'The enemy attacked without warning we were outnumbered five to one; he could not endure. I only survived because of my faithful servant, Jonas.'**

**The king nods at Jonas.**

'**But we did survive. And we have made it this far,' the troll pretends to faint. Uther starts towards her and catches her in his arms.**

'**Forgive me, my lord, I fear my trials have taken their toll,' she admits.**

'**Your sufferings are beyond imagining, my lady,' Uther looks her in her eyes.**

'It would seem Merlin isn't the only one who's taken a liking to the troll,' comments Lancelot.

Arthur scowled.

**Uther helps her up, 'it would be an honour to help you in anyway we can.'**

**Catrina pants, 'a bed for the night would be most welcome.'**

'Even if you hate beds,' Gaius said.

'She has to keep up appearances,' Merlin reminded him.

'**Then consider yourselves our esteemed guests it's the least we can do,' Uther says.**

'**Thank you,' whispers Catrina.**

**Merlin and Gaius walk through the corridor.**

'**She's very brave,' Merlin said.**

'**Yes,' Gaius frowns.**

'You're suspicious,' Hunith notes.

'**It's terrible what she's been through,' Merlin says.**

'**Yes,' Gaius repeats, 'terrible indeed.'**

**Merlin looks at Gaius, 'what's wrong?'**

'You really know him,' laughs Hunith.

'**Nothing,' Gaius lied.**

**Arthur comes up behind the two sorcerers.**

'**Merlin!' he calls gesturing for the servant to follow him. 'I've got a job for you.'**

'**Work, work, work,' Merlin leaves his mentor.**

**Gaius walks in the opposite direction looking worried.**

**Merlin enters a room in the palace with Catrina and Jonas following after him.**

'**I'm sorry if it's not quite what you're used to,' Merlin said.**

'Of course not,' Gaius said, 'trolls prefer caves.'

'**Forgive me but I did not get your name,' Lady Catrina says kindly.**

'**Merlin,' the boy smiled stupidly.**

'**Well Merlin considering we spent last night in a cave,' the troll says honestly.**

'Well that's true,' muttered Gaius.

'Probably the only honest thing she said,' Merlin said.

'**This will do nicely, thank you,' she smiles.**

**Jonas looks at Merlin suspiciously, 'well if you need anything just ask. My master's chambers are only upstairs.'**

'**My mistress and I could not be more grateful for the kindness you have shown us,' the servant thanks.**

'Which I come to regret,' Merlin muttered.

**Merlin continues to grin stupidly, 'you're welcome,' he finally says and leaves.**

**Soon as Merlin leaves the troll's lady like posture drops to that of the beast she is, 'well I can't stay here this whole place stinks of cleanliness.'**

'You say like that's a bad thing,' Gwen grimaced.

'For a troll it is,' Gaius explains.

'**Do not worry, mistress, I will find some place more suitable,' the servant assure his mistress.**

**The troll breathes green air on the plate of food that has been left for her. The food rots and Lady Catrina begins devouring it.**

**That evening Arthur, Uther, and the ladies Morgana and Catrina are dining with a maid attending to them and a guard present.**

'**Well this is wonderful,' Catrina is saying.**

'Not to you,' Gaius said. 'Trolls only like rotten food.'

'**It is an honour,' Uther assures her. 'The Houses of Tregor and Pendragon have been allies for as long as anyone can remember,' Uther says.**

'**My father often spoke of you,' Catrina lies.**

'**And I will remember him always,' Uther sighs.**

'**I'm sorry I didn't get a chance to meet him,' Arthur interrupts.**

'**I'm sorry too,' Catrina smiles at him.**

'**But the house of Tregor is no more,' the troll uses this as an excuse to be put off her non-rotting food and pushes her plate away.**

'**That's not true it lives on in you,' Uther corrects her.**

'Not really,' Arthur says, 'considering she's a troll!'

'**I only wish that were true,' sighs Catrina.**

'**It is my lady,' Uther comforts her. 'Your courage, your modesty, and you are as you always were as a child.'**

**Arthur looks slightly nauseated by his father's new found romance.**

'**I fear that I have changed since then,' Catrina says.**

'You could even say you're a whole new person,' Merlin mutters.

'Your sense of humour,' Arthur shakes his head.

'**Well yes it's true,' Uther agrees. 'You're even more beautiful now.'**

**Morgana laughs and Arthur looks quite disgusted at his father. He fakes a yawn and everyone turns to stare at the prince, 'I'm sorry. Hard day's training,' he lies. 'If you excuse me,' he begins to leave the table.**

'**Of course,' nods Catrina.**

'**Arthur,' Uther says goodbye.**

'**I should retire myself,' Morgana says quickly.**

'**Morgana,' Uther picks up his goblet of wine.**

**Morgana leaves.**

'**Can I get you anything else?' asked Uther. 'You've hardly touched your food.'**

'Troll's prefer rotting food,' Gaius says.

'And animal waste,' Leon grimaces.

'**I'm sorry. I find I have little appetite ever since that day,' Catrina sighs.**

'**I wish I had been there for you,' Uther says.**

'**But you are helping me now,' Catrina places her hand in Uther's. 'Your kindness, your companionship,' the two smile at each other. 'I must also bid you goodnight, my lord.'**

'**Of course, goodnight, my lady,' Uther says.**

**She kisses his leather gloved hand and leaves.**

**In the physician's chambers Gaius has a test tube of cloudy liquid which he shakes.**

'**There's something really different about Catrina,' Merlin says.**

'Not you too,' groaned Arthur.

'**Oh,' Gaius asks.**

'**Most of Uther's guests treat me like dirt on their shoes,' Merlin explained.**

'That's the life of a servant,' Gwen said.

'Which is why I dislike most nobles,' Gwaine adds.

'**But she was really nice even after all she's been through,' Merlin said.**

'**Yes she was always very gracious,' Gaius nods.**

'**You've met her before?' asked Merlin.**

'**Oh it was many years ago,' Gaius says.**

'Before the purge,' Gaius murmurs.

'**I doubt she would remember me,' Gaius says.**

'She was just a child,' Gaius explains.

'**Now I have a job for you,' instructs the physician.**

'**Does it ever end?' Merlin asks rhetorically.**

'**Give this to the Lady Catrina,' Gaius hands his servant a bottle.**

'What's that for?' asked Arthur.

'A test,' Merlin said.

'**With my compliments,' Gaius says as Merlin takes the bottle.**

'**What is it?' asked Merlin.**

'**She'll know what it is,' Gaius said.**

'Or not,' Merlin said.

'**But what is it?' asked Merlin again. Gaius just looks at him, 'okay, okay,' he says quickly leaving.**

**Catrina re-enters her chambers and immediately hunches over where Jonas is waiting for her, 'what's that?' she demands of her servant.**

'**Compliments of the king,' Jonas replies.**

'**Revolting,' she sits at the table and breaths green gas on the fresh fruit turning it to maggot ridden rotten fruit. 'Uther's so stupid,' she says beginning to have her dinner.**

'He is not!' Arthur said outraged.

'He is very ignorant,' Merlin said.

Arthur glared at his warlock friend and Merlin quickly shut up.

'**So blinded by pretty things; he has fallen for me already. It is only a matter of time before he is completely under my control,' she laughs.**

**Jonas too laughs, 'excellent.'**

**There is a knock at the door and Merlin enters with Catrina leaping up away from the food, 'Jonas, you must take these back to the kitchens completely rotten.'**

'**I'm sorry did not mean to intrude,' Merlin said.**

'**That's quite alright,' Catrina says. 'At least I wasn't undressing.'**

'Unlike with Morgana,' Gwen reminds him.

Merlin blushed.

**Merlin gets a silly grin on his face.**

'Do I want to know what you're thinking about?' asked Arthur.

'Er no,' Merlin blushed bright red once again.

'**The court physician asked me to give you this,' Merlin said.**

'**What is it?' Jonas demands.**

'**Gaius prepared it for you,' Merlin nods at Catrina. 'I'm terribly sorry there must have been some mistake I requested no medicine,' Catrina says.**

'**Oh,' Merlin said surprised. 'Are you sure?'**

'**Quite sure,' Catrina nods. 'I am in perfect health.'**

**Merlin frowns confused and then leaves. Jonas and Catrina glare at the door.**

**Back in the physician's chambers Merlin puts the potion on the table before Gaius.**

'**She didn't ask it! She doesn't need it! She didn't even want it!' Merlin said.**

'**Interesting,' frowned Gaius.**

'**If you say so,' Merlin looks unconvinced.**

'**When I treated her as a child it was for an incurable disease,' Gaius explained. 'She had a rare bone disease effecting bones and joints. She often had problems walking especially after a long ride.**

'That's what put you on to them,' Hunith understands.

'**My tonic was the only thing that brought relief.'**

'The test,' Gwen nodded.

'**She walks as well as you or I,' Merlin says.**

'**So I noticed,' Gaius said.**

'**So the tonic was some kind of test,' Merlin realised.**

'**Indeed,' Gaius nods. 'And I'm starting to wonder if the Lady Catrina is really the Lady Catrina at all.'**

**Gaius and Merlin exchange a look.**

**The next day Catrina is on her horse whilst Uther prepares his horse.**

'**What a charming idea this is, Uther,' Catrina says.**

'**Yes, a ride before breakfast always gives me a healthy appetite,' Uther explains.**

'He's like Arthur,' Merlin said.

'**I've had the kitchens prepare us something special,' Uther nods at the picnic.**

**Catrina too looks and doesn't appear thrilled by what she sees, 'oh how sweet of you.'**

'I don't think she's too appetised,' Merlin laughed.

'You think,' Merlin raised an eyebrow.

**Uther smiles contentedly whilst Catrina doesn't look pleased.**

**Merlin carrying a basket frowns looking down at the king and the so called lady riding off.**

**Merlin then enters Catrina's room and begins investigating until he realised that the bed hadn't been slept in.**

'**Can I help you?' Jonas says suddenly.**

'**No… I… was… I was just changing the sheets,' Merlin lied badly.**

'He's so going to see through that,' Arthur said.

'I know,' Merlin groaned.

'**Please go ahead, don't let me get in your way,' Jonas said.**

'**All done, thank you,' Merlin grins and hurries out the door.**

'**Merlin, aren't you forgetting something?' asks Jonas turning around revealing a bright green tail.**

There was a silence, 'was that a tail?' asks Hunith slowly.

'He wasn't human,' Merlin said.

'What was he?' asked Percival.

'I have no idea,' Gaius said.

**The beast turns back with Merlin's basket, 'right,' Merlin quickly takes the basket leaves.**

**Merlin returns to his chambers without the basket. Gaius is waiting for him, 'what did you find?'**

'**Something wasn't right in there,' Merlin said.**

'It stank,' grimaced Merlin.

'**There was this strange smell and I could swear that the Lady Catrina's bed hadn't been slept in,' Merlin said. 'And there was something else,' Merlin adds walking over.**

'**Oh,' Gaius asks.**

'**Jonas,' Merlin says. 'As I was leaving I thought I saw something. This is going to sound mad but I could swear that Jonas had a tail.'**

**There was a silence then Gaius looking incredulously, 'a tail?' he asked.**

'**Are you sure?' asks the man.**

**Merlin nods, 'well I mean I only glimpsed it for a moment I could be wrong.'**

'You weren't,' Gaius said.

'I know,' Merlin nods.

'**No, no, I believe,' Gaius assures his ward. 'We must keep a close eye on her, a very close eye.'**

'So that's what you were doing,' Arthur suddenly understood.

Merlin nods.

**By the river Uther and Catrina are picnicking, 'how wonderful to sit here with you, Uther,' lies the troll. 'It is a terrible thing to find one's self alone in the world, suddenly cruelly alone.'**

**Uther nods, 'when Ygraine died I feared I' never recover.'**

Arthur's eyes flashed, 'well who's fault is it she died?'

'**But as time passed on I became used to being alone,' Uther said.**

'**But you have Arthur and Morgana surely they are a comfort you?' asked Catrina.**

'Morgana,' snorted Arthur, 'caused father's mind to snap.'

**Uther nods in agreement chewing his food, 'of course they are. Both of them.'**

'Not Morgana,' muttered Arthur.

'**It must be hard to be father and king both,' suggests Catrina. 'To shoulder all that responsibility by yourself. But I believe,' she goes to hold his hand. 'That we will not always be alone in life. We will find a kindred spirit to share the burdens of our life anew.'**

'**I believe we will,' agreed Uther.**

**They smile at each other.**

**The king and the troll arrive back at Camelot where Uther helps Catrina off her chestnut horse with a lot of giggling.**

Arthur looks disgusted.

**Arthur's lip curls in disgust as he watches his father and future step mother.**

'**Honestly look at them,' Arthur said in disgust.**

**Uther and Catrina continue giggling together as the king asks, 'are you alright?'**

'**Don't you think it's odd how quickly they've become close?' Merlin asks.**

'**There's nothing odd about that,' Arthur replies. 'My father's a wealthy and powerful man.'**

'That's what worried me,' Merlin said.

**That evening Uther is walking when Gaius meets him, 'good evening sire,' greets the physician.**

'**A very good evening to you, Gaius,' greets the king.**

'**You seem him high spirits,' Gaius notes.**

'He thinks he's in love,' Gwen said.

'**I am, I am,' smiled Uther.**

'**The Lady Catrina has struck a cord with you,' Gaius said.**

'That's one way of putting it,' Arthur grimaced.

'**Catrina is a remarkable woman,' Uther said.**

'Whose a troll,' Gaius said.

'**That she is, sire,' Gaius agrees. 'Such courage in the face of her condition.'**

'**Condition?' asked Uther. 'What are you talking about?'**

'**Oh I thought you knew, sire,' Gaius lied.**

'No you didn't, uncle, your just stirring trouble,' Hunith rolled her eyes.

'I don't want a troll for a queen,' Gaius said.

'You didn't yet know she was a troll,' Gwen reminded him.

'I know but I knew she wasn't what she appeared either,' Gaius said.

'**I diagnosed Catrina with an incurable bone disease,' Gaius explained.**

'**Well evidently you were wrong,' Uther said. 'There's nothing wrong with her now.'**

'**It has been a miraculous recovery, I must say,' Gaius agrees.**

'**What are you suggesting?' asked Gaius.**

'**Oh I'm not suggesting anything, sire,' Gaius lied. 'It's just a little strange that's all.'**

'**The only strange thing I see is that you won't admit that you were wrong,' Uther snapped.**

'**Sire, this is not about me this is about the lady Catrina,' Gaius said.**

'**The Lady Catrina is our honoured guest and you will show her the respect she deserves,' Uther argued.**

'None,' Merlin said.

**Gaius doesn't reply.**

**Uther and Catrina are lying on some cushions before a fire. Uther is nursing a glass of wine.**

'**Is there something wrong my lord?' asked Catrina.**

'**No it's nothing,' Uther didn't look at her.**

'**Speak, my lord,' Catrina said.**

'**Is it true that as a child you suffered from a terrible illness?' asked Uther.**

'**Who told you that?' demands Catrina.**

'**Gaius, the court physician,' Uther said. 'He said he treated you for it.'**

'**Yes, my lord,' Catrina admits. 'It was true. But as you can see I do not suffer from it anymore.'**

'**And for that you must be eternally grateful,' agrees Uther. 'After all Gaius said that your condition was incurable.'**

'**Well, fortunately for us, physicians are often mistaken,' answers Catrina.**

Gaius looked offended.

'**Even you're famous Gaius,' Catrina adds.**

'In all my time here at Camelot I've never known Gaius to be wrong,' Merlin said.

'**It is unusual, though, for such a serious illness to cure itself,' Uther said. 'Almost a miracle,' he frowned.**

'Father does not believe in miracles,' Arthur said.

'**I can neither deny, nor explain it,' agrees Catrina.**

'Easy you're not the Lady Catrina,' said Merlin.

'**But miracles do happen after all is it not a miracle that we've found each after all this time,' she suggested.**

**Uther asks.**

'**And so my good fortune continues. For you are a remarkable man: Uther Pendragon. You are brave but compassionate.**

'I wouldn't call him that,' muttered Merlin.

'She is trying to _seduce _him,' Arthur said in disgust.

**You are powerful but modest. But most of all you are very, very handsome,' the troll puts her arms around the king's neck.**

Arthur looks slightly nauseated.

**It seems their about to kiss then Uther breaks it off, 'I'm sorry.'**

'**No my lord it is I who must apologize,' the troll shakes her head.**

'**It is a long time since Ygraine, since anyone,' Uther said.**

'Vivienne was the last one he had any relations with,' muttered Arthur. 'And that was over twenty years ago.'

'**I understand completely there's no hurry,' Catrina assure the king. 'We have all the time in the world.'**

**Uther takes a drink of his glass of wine, 'and that time will come,' Uther assures her a hand on her arm.**

**Catrina smiled. Outside she knocks over a platter.**

'No fury like a troll scorned,' smirked Merlin.

**Merlin hears and watches her return to her chambers. Merlin enters Arthur's chambers where the prince is sleeping. He picks up a mirror and takes it to the window. Arthur murmurs in his sleep. Merlin looks at him before he whispers, 'sceawere folgie min bebeod,' Merlin's eyes flash gold and the mirror floats down. Merlin turns it so he can see the troll in it.**

**Catrina stares and grunts when she realises her true form has been realised.**

'**Merlin,' Arthur has woken up. 'I'm sure you have a very well prepared explanation for this.'**

'You usually do,' Merlin said.

'**Yes, no… I…er…' Merlin stuttered.**

'**Apparently I'm wrong,' Arthur shoves the powerful warlock out of the way. **

**Looking out the window Arthur sees the remnants of the smashed mirror. He turns back to Merlin.**

'**Please tell me you weren't spying on Lady Catrina,' Arthur looks at the servant.**

'**It's not what it seems,' Merlin said quickly.**

'**It is exactly what it seems,' Arthur closes the window turning around. 'And if I ever find you doing it again I'll feed you to the dogs. Do I make myself clear?'**

'**Yes, absolutely, sire,' Merlin said.**

**Merlin ran off leaving Arthur to stare after him wrinkling his nose.**

**The troll is making her way to where she sleeps when Merlin follows her. He watches as she lies on straw with flies and rotting fruit all around her. Merlin places a hand over his mouth as she grunts and passes wind.**

**Back in Gaius' chambers, 'what you saw was a rare and seldom seen thing,' Gaius is explaining.**

'I wish I hadn't seen,' Merlin muttered.

'**Troll's prefer to remain in the dark and forgotten places feasting on the rot and filth,' Gaius explains.**

'**And Jonas?' asked Merlin 'is he a troll too?'**

'**Who can tell what manner of creature he is?' replies Gaius.**

'**It makes no sense if trolls like to lurk in their caves so much why is this one in Camelot?' asked Merlin.**

'Good point,' nodded Percival.

'**Trolls are greedy. And Lady Catrina is like the rest of her kind,' Gaius explained more. 'She lusts after wealth and power.'**

'Father,' Arthur said.

'You were disinherited,' Gwen reminds him.

Arthur winced at this.

**An understanding light dawns in Merlin's eyes, 'Uther's wealth and power.'**

Arthur grimaced.

'**We have reached the point of no return,' Gaius said. 'Uther has to be told,' Gaius stands up.**

'A little bird tells me that's not going to go well,' Arthur says.

'Tell me about it,' Gaius said.

'**You're going to tell Uther that his new lady friend is a troll?' asked Merlin incredulous.**

'That doesn't sound the best of ideas, uncle,' Hunith laughed.

'**That's exactly what I'm going to do,' agrees Gaius.**

**Merlin laughs, 'good luck.'**

**Gaius looks like he agrees with the boy.**

'**Thank you, Merlin,' he agrees.**

**Uther watches Catrina walk down the steps from the upper castle window.**

Arthur grimaces once again, 'out of all the women he could fall for it would be a troll!'

**Gaius comes up to him from behind.**

'**My lord,' he says respectfully.**

'**Yes, Gaius?' asks Uther.**

'**I have served you for many years now. I have advised you on many things and I like to think that my advice has been of some value to you,' Gaius says.**

'When he listens,' muttered Merlin.

'**Yes. This is true,' agrees the king still not turning to look at his friend.**

'**And so I must advise you that the Lady Catrina is not all she seems to be,' Gaius said.**

**Uther still watches Catrina who is in the courtyard.**

'**Oh,' Uther doesn't sound like he believes it. 'Then tell me, Gaius, who is she?' Uther finally faces his advisor.**

'**I believe her to be…' he trails off. 'She's… she's…' he stutters and trails of once again.**

'**Oh come on out with it!' snaps the king.**

'**She is a troll, sire,' Gaius finally says.**

'I think you could have said it in better ways,' Hunith suggests.

'I think you are right,' agrees Gaius.

'I don't think there's any right way to say that the king's love interest is a troll,' Merlin laughed.

'It's not funny,' snapped Arthur.

'Oh come on, princess, it's hilarious,' Gwaine laughed.

'Your step-mother's not a troll!' Arthur snaps.

'**Excuse me?' the king asked looking insulted.**

'**Some trolls have the power to take any shape they please,' Gaius informs his king. 'This one has taken a shape that pleases you. You are besotted.'**

'Tell me about it,' Arthur scowled.

**Uther laughed not believing him.**

'**You are in its power, my lord,' Gaius added.**

'**Gaius, this is utterly ridiculous,' Uther said.**

'**Please, sire, her whole family is wiped out but she miraculously escapes. She has an incurable disease but somehow makes a remarkable recovery,' Gaius reasoned. **

'**And that is nothing more than idle gossip!' Uther snaps.**

'It goes from being a miracle to idle gossip in less than a few hours,' snorted Merlin.

'**And is it gossip that she does not eat her food? Of course not, she feasts of rotten fruit and vegetables like any other troll!'**

'**Enough,' Uther finally silences his physician.**

'**This attack in unwarranted and malicious,' Uther said.**

'Like the purge,' Merlin said coolly.

'Plus it's true,' Arthur adds.

'**Sire, her servant is not human, he has a tale,' Gaius adds as the king walks off.**

'**I said enough!' the king says harshly.**

'**Sire, please, I just advise you not to do anything rash,' Gaius says respectfully.**

'**And I advise you to hold your tongue or I will indeed do something rash,' warns the king.**

**Jonas is sitting in his chair playing with his tail when his mistress comes in.**

'**Did you sleep well last night, mistress?' the troll's servant rushes to help the troll in disguise.**

'**Very well, thank you,' the troll takes her usual posture in the company of her servant.**

'**We have a problem,' the servant says as he goes to take Catrina's cloak. 'Last night you were followed.'**

'**Who?' demands the troll.**

'**The boy, Merlin,' explained Catrina.**

'Sounds a lot like Aredrian when he accused you of sorcery,' Arthur said. 'I'm guessing he wasn't really a sorcerer.'

Merlin grinned, 'he tried to kill Gaius!' Merlin said. 'He wasn't going to get away with it,' his eyes went slightly gold and a gust of air filled the room before Merlin cooled down again.

**The troll snarls, 'Merlin!'**

'**Shall I dispose of him, mistress?' asked the servant eagerly.**

Hunith's heart raced, 'no!' she clutched at her son.

'I'm okay,' Merlin reminded her mother.

'**No, that might arose suspicion,' the troll said.**

'**But it is time that Uther bent to my wishes,' Lady Catrina says.**

'**And if he does not?' asks Jonas.**

'**He'll have no choice, there's more than one way to enchant a man,' she sniggers foully.**

**In the physician's chambers Merlin is grinding something with the pestle when Gaius walks in. Merlin looks at him expectantly and the man holds up a hand, 'please, don't say anything, Merlin.'**

'**I wasn't going to say anything,' Merlin said.**

'**You were going to say I told you so,' Gaius sits down.**

'**Okay, I was. But I'm not now,' Merlin said.**

'**Uther didn't take to it well,' Gaius admits.**

'Neither did you when it turned out your old friend was possessed,' Merlin said.

'I thought I knew her,' Gaius retorts.

'So did father,' Arthur adds, 'and whose this old friend?' he raised an eyebrow.

Gaius looks awkward, 'just a supplier.'

'Who you kiss,' Merlin smirked.

Arthur chuckled, 'I didn't know you had any lady friends, Gaius.'

'Let's just watch Merlin's life,' Gaius changed the subject.

'**Oh, you see I told you,' Merlin couldn't help himself.**

'Merlin, manners,' scolded Hunith.

'Sorry, mother,' Merlin muttered.

'The Great and Powerful Warlock who gets told off by his mother,' laughed Arthur.

Merlin rolled his eyes.

'**Sorry,' Merlin said quickly.**

'**But I know him, Merlin, he's a proud man but he's not stupid,' Gaius was knowledgeable as always.**

Arthur nodded in agreement.

'**He'll reflect on what I've said. I know he will,' Gaius said.**

'If he's not enchanted first,' Arthur scowled.

'**Let's hope your right,' Merlin agrees.**

**In the night in Catrina's chambers Catrina and Jonas are enchanting a pendant with the troll's hair and green blood, 'Ic nemne þá grædige, yfele, formolsnung. Cume lǽn and mé getryme! Nu meaht þú begalan. Nu meaht þú begalan.'**

**The two non human creatures begin cackling as the red jewel on the pendant glows red.**

**The next day Uther and Catrina are once again dining together, 'isn't this perfect?' asked the troll her voice put on sounding sweet and very different to her real harsh, low and guttural grunt. 'You and me, together?' she asks.**

'Not really,' grimaces Arthur.

**Catrina picks up the metal goblet, 'a toast to us.'**

**Uther doesn't pick up his goblet in reply, 'I'm not sure everyone sees it that way.'**

'Is it any wonder,' Merlin mutters.

'**Well there will always be those who resist change of it,' Catrina says.**

'**We must be mindful of public opinion,' Uther says.**

'**What are you trying to say, my lord?' asks Catrina.**

'**Perhaps it would be best if you visit you cousins for a while to show the people that we're not rushing into anything,' suggests Uther.**

'**You would let yourself be bullied by some petty minded fools?' asks Catrina. She then laughs trying to belittle her angry outburst, 'but if that is what you wish then that is what I shall do,' my lord.**

'**It is as you say we have all the time in the world,' Uther says.**

'Using her, own words against her,' Arthur cheered.

**Catrina smiles and then takes off her pendant, 'before I go there is something I wish to give you. It belonged to my father and his father beforehand.'**

'**Catrina I couldn't possibly,' the king denies.**

'**No, no, my Lord I want you have to remind you of me and the times that we have spent together,' she places it around the king's neck where the jewel glows.**

'He's enchanted,' groaned Arthur.

**Uther raises his head towards the troll in human form.**

'**I shall where it always,' he promises her.**

'**For while others doubt me, you must not!' she says moving closer to him.**

'**For am I not beautiful, my lord?' she asks.**

'**You are beautiful,' agrees the king.**

'**Am I not you heart's desire?' asked the troll.**

'No, that would be Ygraine,' Gaius shook his head.

'**You are my heart's desire,' he stands up.**

'**Then seal it my lord,' she say suggestively.**

'Do we have to watch this?' Arthur asked disgusted.

'**Seal it with a kiss,' she says.**

'**Yes a kiss,' agrees the king.**

**The troll and king kiss Catrina's hand showing her true nature.**

Arthur looks like he's about to throw up.

**The sun rises over Camelot the next morning.**

**Catrina is sitting eating her rotten fruit as Jonas approaches her.**

'**Good morning, mistress,' greets Jonas.**

'**It is, indeed, Jonas,' agrees Catrina.**

'**The king was receptive to your advances?' asked Jonas.**

'**How could he resist such beauty?' asked the tusked creature.**

'Oh I don't know by not being under a spell,' Merlin suggested.

'**The enchantment proved effective then,' Jonas said.**

'**Oh he is but a puppet in my hand,' the troll said happily.**

'Tell me about it,' scowled Arthur, 'father would never have disowned me otherwise!'

**She grunts and laughs chewing the food whilst Jonas looks disgusted at this.**

'Even her servant thinks her _diet,' _Gwen wrinkled her nose, 'is disgusting!'

'Doesn't everybody who's _not _a troll?' asked Merlin disgusted.

**Uther stands in the throne room when Gaius enters, 'you sent for me,' the advisor said.**

'**Ah Gaius you will be delighted to hear that none of the worries you brought to me you brought to me had any truth to them whatsoever.'**

'I don't think delighted is the word I would have used,' Gaius sighed.

'**Sire?' asked Gaius.**

'**I hope that over time you will come to see Lady Catrina as she really is,' Uther informs his friend.**

'He already does,' Merlin said, 'and soon you will do to.'

'Thank goodness,' Arthur said.

'**Over time?' asked Gaius warily.**

'**I've asked Catrina to extend her stay indefinitely,' the king explained.**

'**But-'Gaius began.**

'**I consider the matter closed and I hope you do me the courtesy of doing the same,' Uther continued to smile in a love struck kind of way.**

**Gaius nods and bows.**

**Back in Gaius' chambers Merlin and Gaius are talking.**

'**It's no use,' Gaius says. 'I can tell him that she's a troll until I'm blue in the face all he sees is a charming, beautiful woman.'**

'He is under a love spell,' Arthur said.

'You Pendragons and your love spells,' laughed Merlin.

'**Yeah, with the body of a tree trunk,' Merlin says.**

'**But we only know that because you saw her,' Gaius reminds him.**

'**So what do we do?' asked Merlin.**

'**We must open Uther's eyes. Show her for what she really is,' Gaius sits down beside Merlin.**

**It takes a minute to sink in, 'using magic?'**

'He can't,' Hunith says paling, 'not in front of Uther. He'll kill him!'

'**It's the only way to her reveal her true form,' agrees Gaius.**

'**But she never leaves his side,' Merlin said.**

'**I know,' Gaius folded his arms.**

**Gaius and Merlin look at each other, 'you want me to use magic in front of the king,' he whispers.**

'You're really scared of father,' Arthur says.

Merlin nods, 'I have good reason to,' Merlin reminded Uther's son.

Arthur nods frowning, 'how many people like you are there?'

'I don't know,' Merlin sighed. 'People like me are hardly going to shout about having magic being terrified of execution.'

Arthur nods.

'**Yes, Merlin, I do,' agrees Gaius.**

'**I'd never get away with it,' Merlin begins pacing.**

'**I'm sorry, Merlin, I know how dangerous this is,' Gaius agrees also standing up. 'But we cannot allow her to gain further control over the king. There's no telling what she could do?'**

'Take over the place as the heir of the throne,' Arthur scowled.

**Merlin nodded looking scared but determined, 'just one problem I know nothing about troll magic.'**

'That is rather a big problem,' Percival commented.

**Gaius slams a pile of books onto the table, 'then we have work to do.'**

**Outside on the palace terrace Catrina joins Uther.**

'**A beautiful day,' smiles Catrina.**

'**The first of many I hope,' smiled Uther kissing the troll on the cheek.**

'**How fine it must to have all this at command,' the power hungry troll looks out across the city of Camelot.**

'Which you crave for your own,' Arthur frowned.

'**It can be a burden sometimes,' the king admits.**

**Catrina turns to the king.**

'**Then let me share your burden,' suggests the troll.**

'And get the power which all trolls crave,' Gaius says.

'**Together we can achieve so much,' Catrina puts an arm on the king's chest.**

'**You know there's nothing I would like not,' Uther puts an arm around the troll.**

'**And my lord would it not be a good idea to send a message to all those who doubt us, the strength of our commitment, out love,' as the troll begins to talk the magical pendant glows red.**

'**Yes,' the king had no choice to agree. 'What did you have in mind?'**

'**I was thinking of something traditional, something permanent,' suggested Catrina.**

**The two kissed.**

**Back in the physician's chambers Gaius is snoring on his book while Merlin turns the page of his book tiredly.**

'You stayed up all night,' Arthur asked.

Merlin shrugged.

**He then stops and wakes Gaius up.**

'**Here, the spell of revelation,' he says. 'With which the true nature of the thing may be revealed.'**

'**But this applies only to objects,' Gaius pointed out.**

'That's quite a flaw,' Percival said.

'It was the best I could do at such short notice,' Merlin said. 'Not that it fully worked.'

'**Not to living creatures,' Gaius said.**

'**I know,' admitted Merlin. 'But the principals the same,' Merlin said hopefully. 'Isn't it?' he asks hopefully.**

'So you hope,' Hunith smiled.

'**I have to try it,' Merlin said desperately.**

'Desperate times call for desperate measures,' Merlin said.

'**What other choice do we have?' he demands.**

'**Very well,' agreed Gaius. 'But choose your moment carefully,' warns Gaius.**

'I don't want to have you executed,' Arthur said then realising what he had said, 'it would be dead embarrassing to have to execute my own servant.'

'There's nothing wrong with admitting to caring for Merlin, you know,' Gwen said.

'**Trolls are viscous creatures,' Gaius warns him.**

**There is a knock at the door.**

'**Come in,' called Gaius.**

**A guard comes in, 'the king requests your presence in the council chambers.'**

**Gaius and Merlin share a look.**

**Uther and Catrina walk into the council chambers hand in hand, 'thank you all for coming. You are, no doubt, wondering why I have gathered you here today. Though we live in dark times, today I bring you light, and love. It gives me greatest pleasure to inform you that the Houses of Tregor and Pendragon are to be united in the closest bond of all. I am to marry Lady Catrina of Tregor. I am to marry Lady Catrina tomorrow. This union heralds a new dawn for the kingdom, a new beginning.'**

**Arthur doesn't look pleased.**

'Someone isn't impressed with their new step-mother,' laughed Gwaine.

'She's! A! Troll!' Arthur said frustrated.

**Morgana and Gwen began laughing. Gaius nods to Merlin who moves away and begins enchanting, 'hierste thaet cicen sona.'**

**Catrina stiffens obviously feeling the effects of Emrys' magic as Uther says, 'and a future queen of Camelot.'**

**Merlin repeats, 'hierste thaet cicen sona.'**

'**I could not hope to make a better match,' she says.**

'I think you could somehow,' Gwaine laughed.

'Any human,' Merlin said.

**Catrina's face seems to move.**

'It's working,' smiles Hunith proudly.

'Not enough,' Merlin says grimly.

**Jonas notices this and looks to where Merlin enchants again, 'hierste thaet cicen sona.'**

'He knows,' groaned Hunith.

'And soon Catrina will too,' Percival said grimly.

**Merlin's eyes glow gold as Catrina's face once again shifts as the troll magic and warlock magic fight.**

'**I hope you all share our joy,' Uther says.**

'No we don't,' Arthur said.

**There is applause from the courtiers.**

'**Thank you,' Uther takes Catrina by the hand and though she walks off not looking happy she goes with him.**

**Catrina and Jonas enter Catrina's chambers. Catrina automatically hunches over, 'what happened?' she demands.**

'**I'm sorry I was not prepared,' Jonas admits.**

'**Quick the potion,' orders the so called lady.**

**The troll's servant hurries with the potion, 'it was the boy Merlin. It seems he has magic.'**

'**Do not concern yourself,' the troll clutches the curtain. 'I resisted him easily enough.'**

'**But there's no telling what he could do next,' Jonas argued. 'He could ruin everything!'**

'Which he did,' Gaius smiled proudly.

'What does Jonas get out of it?' asked Percival.

Merlin shrugged, 'never figured it out.'

'**That cannot be allowed to happen,' snarled the troll.**

**Jonas jumps back, 'what would you have me do?' asked the servant.**

**Catrina thought for a second, 'I think it's time we set a trap,' she smirked.**

**Jonas had a sly smile on his face.**

**Gaius and Merlin enter their shared chambers.**

'**I'm sorry,' Merlin said. 'I tried. I gave it everything I had.'**

'**It's not your fault,' Gaius said.**

'**The Spell of Revelation is powerful magic,' Merlin said. 'She could feel it,' Merlin said.**

'Yes he could,' Gaius nodded.

'But it wasn't enough,' groaned Merlin.

'You did your best,' assured Hunith with a smile.

'**I could see she could feel it,' Merlin said.**

'**Her magic must be powerful indeed if she could resist you,' Gaius said.**

'It was the potion,' Merlin, 'if she had just used a spell I would have been able to show them all.'

**Merlin then turns to leave.**

'**Where are you going?' demands Gaius.**

'**To see Arthur; he's our only hope,' Merlin explains.**

'I really should start listening to you,' Arthur said.

'You should,' Merlin agrees.

'**Merlin,' Gaius calls but Merlin ignores his mentor.**

**Arthur is pulling on his jacket when Merlin stands there but doesn't say anything.**

'**Yes?' asked Arthur putting his sword into his belt.**

'**Arthur, I'm going to tell you something,' Merlin said. 'It's not going to be easy.'**

'**Right,' Arthur said.**

'**It concerns the Lady Catrina,' Merlin admits.**

'**You're not using my chambers to spy on her again,' Arthur said.**

'Never again,' Merlin grimaced.

'**Oh no trust me I saw everything I needed to say,' Merlin looked disgusted.**

'And more,' Merlin grimaced.

'**Arthur,' Merlin says. 'She's a troll.'**

**Arthur begins to laugh turning to face his friend.**

'**She's not that bad,' the prince laughed.**

'**I'm being serious, she is, she's an actual troll,' Merlin says.**

'**Merlin I know what you're trying to do. You're a true friend but it's not about me. It's about my father's happiness. And when father announced the wedding I realised that Catrina does just that she makes father happy,' Arthur says.**

'**But,' Merlin begins.**

'**She's the future queen of Camelot whether you like it not,' Arthur said calmly.**

'Unfortunately,' grimaced Merlin.

**Merlin is walking down the corridor where he hears sobbing, 'hello?' he called.**

**Jonas is sobbing when he sees Merlin.**

'**Master Merlin I'm sorry,' the creature apologises.**

'**What's wrong with you?' asks Merlin suspiciously.**

'**I'm a slave, a prisoner,' he answers.**

'Don't believe him,' warns Arthur.

Merlin blushes.

'**What are you talking about?' asks Merlin.**

'**My mistress is not as she seems,' Jonas informs him.**

'I worked that out,' Merlin said.

'**But you know as much,' Jonas said.**

'**Go on. I'm listening,' Merlin didn't approach him.**

'**She is a cruel and viscous creature. She keeps me in chains binding my magic. She twists my mind like she is twisting the mind of your king,' Jonas said.**

'**Why are you telling me this?' asked Merlin.**

**Jonas looks around, 'I can help you.'**

'**How?' asked Merlin.**

'**Below the castle, where she sleeps, she keeps her potions there. Every night she must take these potions, it is the magic that transforms her from beast to beauty. If you were to take these from her, she must remain as a beast, and then your King would not be so keen, I think,' Jonas says.**

'**Tell me, Jonas, why should I believe any of this?' asks Merlin.**

'You shouldn't,' Gwaine said.

'**You must do as you see fit, master Merlin,' replies Jonas. 'But if my mistress is not stopped by morning she will be queen!'**

**Merlin is walking down the corridor with a torch to where the troll usually sleeps. He enters her sleeping place and begins looking through everything whilst trying to ignore the smell and the rotten fruit.**

'**You won't find anything in there,' the troll comes up behind him.**

'Oh no,' groaned Gaius.

'**You may possess some magic, wretch,' snarls the troll.**

**Merlin stands up suddenly.**

'**But you are no match for me,' she makes the wall crash in on the warlock.**

**Gaius is looking for Merlin up in his room.**

'**Merlin,' calls Gaius.**

**He looks around at Merlin's empty bedroom.**

'How many times does this happen?' asked Hunith.

'That Merlin is missing without realising,' Gaius asked.

Hunith nods.

'Too many times,' Gaius answers.

**Merlin is on his side he groans and gets up.**

**The castle progresses from day to night.**

**In Catrina's nest Merlin is still trying to escape, 'ic ábíetee pæt stánhol,' he repeats again and again. Merlin finally gives up and collapses on his knees.**

**In Lady Catrina's chambers the troll back to looking like a human, calls, 'Jonas. Have I ever looked more horrible?' she asks.**

**The troll's service looks up from his bottles, 'no mistress.'**

'**Oh Jonas,' Catrina cries with rapture. 'You always say the right thing,' the troll takes her potion.**

**The throne for the king and queen are placed as the people enter.**

**Merlin is still trying to break out, 'ic ábíetee pæt stánhol,' he says again and fails.**

**Uther and Arthur enter the hall for the wedding as they pass there are bows from their wedding guests. The Lady Catrina too enters in a white wedding gown.**

**Merlin finally breaks out with one last shout of, 'ic ábíetee pæt stánhol,' he runs off.**

**The Keeper of Records is performing the marriage of the king and the lady, 'my lords, ladies and gentleman of Camelot. We are gathered here today to celebrate by the ancient rite of hand fasting.'**

**Uther and Catrina stand hand in hand.**

'**The union of Uther Pendragon and Lady Catrina of Tregor,' Geoffrey says as Merlin runs dirty over those making final preparations for the wedding. 'Is it your wish, Uther, to become one with this woman?'**

'**It is,' Uther agrees.**

'**Is it your wish, Catrina, to become one with this man?' asked Geoffrey.**

'**It is,' Catrina agrees.**

'**Do any say nay?' asked Geoffrey.**

'Yes,' Merlin said.

**Gaius looks behind him.**

'Waiting for Merlin?' asked Hunith.

**Outside the ceremony hall Merlin runs into the troll's servant, 'master Merlin,' he greets. 'Can I help you? Are you lost?'**

'After two years of living in the palace I think _even _Merlin would know his way around,' Arthur rolled his eyes.

'**Step aside, Jonas,' warned Merlin.**

'**The King's wedding is by invitation only,' Jonas informed him.**

'And as the prince's manservant he's invited,' Arthur said.

'But the bride hates me,' Merlin said.

'**I said get out of my way,' Merlin starts towards him.**

**Jonas grabs Merlin by the arm.**

'**I'm so sorry but I regret to say you are not invited,' informed the servant.**

**Jonas flings Merlin onto the floor baring his teeth at him. Merlin gets up and runs at him again only to be once again to be flung on the floor. Jonas then picks up Merlin and shouts at the warlock, 'leave my mistress alone!' the room shakes.**

Arthur shivers, 'he's very powerful.'

'But loyal,' adds Lancelot.

'To the wrong people,' Merlin says.

**Merlin kicks Jonas in the stomach and the two fall at opposite ends of the room.**

'**I, Uther Pendragon, King of Camelot, I will not seek to change you anyway. I will respect you as I do myself,' Uther is saying.**

'**Ic the widraf,' Merlin says.**

'Why didn't you do that in the first place?' asked Percival.

'Magic in the heart of Camelot?' asked Merlin.

'You've done so before,' Arthur pointed out frowning.

'I prefer not to unless I have to,' Merlin said.

'I think now constitutes a time when you have to,' Gaius says.

'Yeah,' Merlin agrees.

**Jonas is flung into a tapestry as Merlin runs off to attempt to stop the wedding.**

'**I know pronounce you husband and wife,' the Keeper of Records completes the ceremony.**

**The new Queen of Camelot kisses her husband as Merlin runs in looking desperate he shares a look with Gaius who looks very serious.**


	20. Beauty and the Beast Part Two

Beauty and the Beast Part Two

**Lady Catrina is brushing her hair with Jonas there.**

'**How do I look?' asked Catrina.**

'**You look positively foul,' Jonas says. 'Does the enchantment holds.'**

'**It works a treat,' agrees Catrina. 'Uther is like a puppet on a string.'**

Arthur looked angry at this but couldn't deny this as the truth.

'**What about the boy Merlin?' asks Jonas. 'He knows your secret!'**

'**Leave him to me,' the Queen orders.**

**The two chuckle but are interrupted by the king. The servant bows, 'you majesty,' and leaves.**

'**Darling,' smiles the king.**

**The troll begins to withdraw from her husband crying.**

'Please tell me you're not buying this,' groaned Gwaine.

'He's under an enchantment,' Arthur ground out.

'**What's wrong?' asked the husband.**

'**I'm sorry. It's not you, I want this more than anything,' assures the queen.**

'I'm sure you do,' agreed Arthur tensely.

'**This has been the happiest day of my life,' she lies.**

'**Then what is it?' Uther stands up.**

'**When I was forced to flee my home the one thing I managed to take was my family seal,' she explains.**

'**You showed it to me when you first arrived,' agreed the king.**

'**It's the only surviving link it have to my father,' she pretended to cry. 'And now it's gone; stolen from my chambers!'**

'**Who could have done such a thing?' demanded Uther.**

'**Oh, no, please,' sobbed Catrina. 'I don't want to cause such trouble; not on a day which should be filled with joy!' Catrina puts her hand on her husband's face.**

'She was very convincing,' Leon said.

'**Catrina,' Uther sternly removes her hands from his face. 'Who was it who took your seal?' the king demanded.**

'**It was Arthur's servant,' Catrina lies.**

Hunith groaned.

'Should've seen that coming,' Percival said.

'**Merlin,' she said.**

**Uther looks angry.**

**Outside Arthur and his knights search for Merlin.**

'Don't say you believed them,' Lancelot said.

'I didn't know what to believe,' Arthur said.

'**You go that way,' the prince directed one group of knights then turning the over way. 'You head over to the stables.'**

**The knights are searching for Merlin.**

'**What's in there!' demands a knight.**

**Leon and a group of knights enter the physician's chambers where the physician himself is going through his herbs.**

'**Where's Merlin?' demands Sir Leon.**

'Sorry,' apologizes Leon.

'You were only following orders,' shrugged Merlin.

'You're too forgiving,' Lancelot said.

'Good thing too or I would be completely against all Pendragons for what they do to my kind,' Merlin said.

Arthur looked a little guilty at this but nobody said anything.

**Gaius looked worried.**

'I thought they'd found out you had magic,' Gaius said.

'**Where he always is at this time – working for Arthur,' Gaius replies. 'What's this about?'**

'**We've come to arrest him by order of the king,' Leon said.**

**Merlin is making Arthur's bed when Arthur comes in, 'you need to get out of here!'**

'You defied your father to save a servant's life,' Gwaine said sounding impressed with the prince.

'I didn't know what was going on but I know Merlin's no thief,' Arthur said.

'But you didn't believe me,' Merlin said sounding hurt.

'No,' Arthur said apologetically.

'**The king has ordered me to arrest you!' he informs the servant.**

'**What?' Merlin looks shocked.**

'**Catrina's accused you of taking her seal,' Arthur walks up to servant.**

'**But I didn't,' Merlin denies.**

'**I don't care and you haven't got time to explain,' Arthur looks up and down the corridor checking it's clear. 'If you value your life you'll leave Camelot right now!' he says walking up to Merlin.**

'**But-'Merlin starts. 'She is a troll,' the warlock tries again. 'She's trying to set me up.'**

**Arthur shakes his head, 'we've been through this.'**

'**I'm telling the truth,' Merlin said.**

**Arthur seems to be deliberating it.**

'**I saw her,' Merlin tried once again.**

'**I don't care,' Arthur replies as there's a knock on the door. 'You need to leave, Merlin!' he orders.**

**There's another knock at the door and man calls, 'sire.'**

**The two young men look towards the door.**

'**Go!' Arthur says again.**

'For once listen to him,' Hunith says.

'**Go!' Arthur repeats.**

**Merlin runs out the door looking up and down the corridor he slips in an alcove just as a pair of guards walk past.**

'That was close,' laughed Gwaine.

'Too close,' muttered Hunith.

**As they pass Merlin runs out.**

**Arthur is in the throne room with his father and step-mother.**

'**I fear he may have slipped through our net,' Arthur lies.**

'**You're very quick to give up the chase,' snaps the queen.**

'**That is because I know my quarry is long gone,' Arthur replies.**

'**How can you be so certain?' demands the king.**

'**Well, despite appearances Merlin isn't an idiot. **

'Did you just give me a compliment?' grinned Merlin.

'Shut up, Merlin,' snapped Arthur.

**He must have go wind of our search for him,' Arthur rubs his eyes.**

'From you,' laughed Gwaine.

**Catrina looks at her step-son.**

'I think she knows your lying,' Merlin said.

'**And left,' Arthur said.**

'Nope,' grinned Merlin.

'Ignoring my orders,' frowned Arthur.

'**Outwitting your army in the process,' the queen says.**

'**It appears so,' Arthur nods.**

'**I thought your men aspired to the same high standards that my father instilled in you,' Catrina leans over to her husband.**

'**When I lead the army they did,' assured the king.**

'They still do,' Lancelot said.

'**We don't even know if he's still in Camelot,' Arthur begins pulling off his glove. 'He could be anywhere.'**

'**And that's a good enough reason to give up?' demands the queen.**

'**We've not I just believe that out resources would be better-'Arthur begins.**

'**Enough I've heard enough of your excuses,' the king silences his heir. 'We both have,' he reaches out to takes his wife's hand, 'I want the boy found!'**

'**Sire,' nods Arthur. 'My lady,' he nods again.**

**The troll is now eating in her hovel, 'my plan to undermine Arthur is underway,' she says.**

Arthur scowls at this.

'**Soon Uther will detest the sight of his own son,' she cackles.**

Arthur winces at the memory.

**She laughs then sniffs, 'what's that then?' she asks.**

**Jonas smiles.**

'**What is that smell?' she asks still sniffing.**

**Jonas smiles, 'a treat.'**

'Please tell me it's not dung,' Leon said remembering what it was to watch the troll eat the dung.

**She gasps and claps her hand placing her hands over her eyes. Jonas picks up a metal bucket then places a bucket of horse dung in front of her.**

There were looks of disgust all about.

'**To celebrate,' Jonas explained.**

'That's how trolls celebrate,' Arthur sounded ill.

'Apparently,' Gaius too looked nauseated.

'**Fresh from the stable,' Jonas said.**

'**Oh Jonas, you do know how to treat a lady,' squealed the troll.**

'Then marry him,' muttered Arthur.

'And if any of you ever treat any lady like that I'll get Merlin to curse you,' Gwen smiled at them.

**Jonas smiled and the troll continued to sniff the dung.**

**The knights are following the trail through the forests.**

**Back in Camelot the knights are returning.**

'**They've picked up Merlin's trail,' Gwen informs Gaius.**

'**I'm sure he'll out run them,' Gaius assured her.**

'Weren't you worried about him,' Hunith glared at her uncle.

'No I knew where he was,' Gaius shrugged.

'**What if he can't?' asked Gwen desperately.**

'It reminded me of father,' Gwen said.

Arthur put an arm around her. Lancelot just stared at them sadly.

'**Uther won't show him any mercy,' Gwen said.**

'**Try not to worry, Gwen,' reassured Gaius.**

**Gwen looks desperately after Gaius as he walks away.**

**Gaius enters his chambers taking a plate of food from a barrel he removes the barrel's lid revealing grain then taps on the side of the barrel. Up pops Merlin through the material covering.**

'That's where you where hiding?' Arthur asked.

'Last place anyone expected me to be,' grinned Merlin.

'**Well that was comfortable!' Merlin said.**

'**A necessary evil I'm afraid, they've picked up the trail we left,' Gaius informs wanted man. 'But it won't full them for long.'**

'**Well then I better get busy,' Merlin says calmly.**

'**Merlin, be careful,' warns the older man. 'The guards a still searching for you.'**

**Merlin nods as he leaves.**

**The troll is walking down the hall scratching her arm. She enters her room and begins to grunt. Merlin looks through a peep hole where he watches as Jonas hurries up to the troll, 'mistress, it is time.'**

**She grunts and hunches over. The servant goes to the cupboard.**

'**Do I have to?' moaned the troll.**

'**You must keep up the pretence,' Jonas said.**

'**I can't stand being like this,' she complains. 'So clean, it's revolting! This face, this skin, I just want to claw it off!'**

'You should have never come to Camelot then,' replied Arthur.

The others all nod.

'**Think of all the money, and the power,' reminds Jonas. 'Soon it will all be yours.'**

**He uncorks the potion and the troll drains the bottle as Merlin watches. The troll pulls up her arm and shows that there are warts on her arm which disappear as Merlin watches his face showing his shock. Catrina starts towards the door. Merlin hides behind the wall and Catrina walks off.**

**In the throne room Arthur stands before his father and step-mother.**

'**I've got something to address you, we've got something to address you,' Uther says. 'For too long the people have taken too much for granted. They've grown fat off our indulgence.'**

'**How so?' asked Arthur.**

'**We provide peace, land, protection,' Uther said. 'They give us very little in return.'**

'**Most of our people are poor. They survive on the crops they grow,' Arthur said.**

'That's true of most kingdoms,' agreed Hunith.

'**That's what they would have us believe,' Catrina said.**

'**It's what I see everyday,' Arthur said coolly.**

'I want to help them,' Arthur said.

'**We're introducing a new tax,' the king informs them.**

'**The people must pay for the sanctuary that we provide,' Catrina says.**

'**We've lived this way for years,' Arthur replies.**

'That's what happens when you have a troll for a queen,' Merlin says grimly.

'**You've never suggested anything like this before,' Arthur points out.**

'**Maybe not to you,' the troll says snidely.**

'Ouch,' Gwaine winces.

'**But the King confided in me,' Catrina lies. 'That he's been considering this for sometime haven't you?' she turns to her husband.**

**Uther's pendant glows, 'yes I have,' he agrees. 'You are to begin collections at once!' he orders.**

**Night falls over Camelot and Merlin is sneaking in to where Jonas is snoring.**

'**Tospringe,' the warlock opens the cupboard where the troll's potions are kept.**

**The beast starts muttering in his sleep but as Merlin watches he goes back to simply snoring. Merlin picks up a potion bottle.**

**Merlin has returned to the physician's chambers where he is showing the old physician the potion bottle.**

'**I saw her drinking this and patch of warts vanished from her arm,' Merlin said.**

'**It must be pretty powerful magic to physically change her like that,' the physician said.**

'**Could you make a potion that look's and tastes the same as this?' asks Merlin.**

'**I don't know. Yes, I suppose so,' replies the old man. 'But without the troll magic it won't have the same effect.'**

'I think that's the idea,' Hunith smiled.

'**Exactly,' Merlin walks to his mentor. 'If I can replace this potion with one that isn't magical,' Merlin explained.**

'**Ah,' Gaius understands. 'She will keep taking it but it will no longer work.'**

'**And she'll turn into a troll,' Merlin said. 'Do you think you can do it?' asks Merlin.**

'It's Gaius,' Gwen says, 'of course he can.'

'Thank you,' smiled the old man.

'**I don't know,' Gaius sits down.**

'**We have to make the switch before morning or Jonas will notice,' Merlin puts his hands on the desk urgently.**

'That's cutting it fine,' Gwen frowned.

'Worked though,' Merlin said.

'**Then it's going to be a long night,' Gaius said.**

**Catrina enters Uther's chambers, 'my lady,' greets the husband.**

'**My liege,' Catrina turns to see the king standing by the curtains.**

'**I brought you flowers,' he says.**

Arthur wrinkles his nose, 'when did father become such a soppy romantic.'

'I don't think trolls like flowers,' Merlin said. 'Well except the rotten kind they can eat.'

'**Picked from the royal garden,' he hands her the purple and pink flowers.**

'**Oh, they're, they're lovely,' Catrina does not turn around.**

'**Not as lovely as you,' Uther puts an arm around his wife.**

'**Oh,' the troll says in shock. 'Atchoo,' she says suddenly pulling away from the king's advances.**

'**Are you alright?' asks Uther.**

'**No, I'm sorry,' she says. 'I don't think I can keep this up any longer.'**

'**Keep what up?' asked Uther coming over to her.**

'**The lie,' the troll says.**

'Is she going to tell him?' Merlin asks in shock.

'**I can't keep pretending like this,' she says.**

'It certainly seems so,' Gaius is also shocked.

'**I am beginning to wonder if you are really the man I fell in love with. The man I married was firm, strong,' she says.**

'**Trust me,' Uther assures her. 'I am all of that,' Uther goes to kiss his wife.**

'**I am worried for Camelot,' the queen confesses.**

'You're the one who's weakening Camelot,' Arthur retorted.

'**I fear Arthur has not taken after his father,' explains Catrina.**

'You say that like it's a bad thing,' Merlin said.

'He's fair,' Gwen adds.

'And a true noble,' Gwaine said.

'And the people love him,' Leon adds.

'**He is too weak to make the hard decisions,' sighed the queen.**

'I am not,' Arthur retorted.

'You most certainly are not,' agreed Merlin.

'**Then it is lucky I am in such rude health,' Uther says.**

Arthur sighs, 'but no more.'

'**Lucky indeed,' Catrina agrees. 'But what if some tragedy were to befall you.'**

'Like marrying a troll,' suggests Gwaine.

'**Let me worry about Arthur,' the king orders.**

'Nobody needs to worry about me,' snaps Arthur.

'I do,' Merlin says.

Arthur scowled at him.

'**No I can't you love for him has made you blind to his faults,' Catrina places a hand on her husbands face.**

'**I judge Arthur the same as I do the rest of my men,' the king says. 'If he excels he is rewarded, if he fails he is punished.'**

**Catrina smiles, 'well as you're sure of that.'**

'**I am,' Uther agrees.**

**Morning breaks over Camelot to find Gaius shaking to bottles of the same colour. Merlin comes down, 'what's in it?' asks the boy.**

'**Nothing to potent,' Gaius says.**

'**Rat's guts,' Gaius says.**

'I'm not even going to ask where you got them from,' Arthur winces.

'**Nice,' Merlin says.**

'**Toad paste,' Gaius adds.**

**Merlin sits down and just looks at Gaius, 'you take two toads and grind them up-'Gaius begins.**

'**I get the picture,' Merlin hurries on the physician.**

'**Horse dung, crushed sheep's eyeball,' the physician smells the two bottles.**

'**Oh lovely,' Merlin mutters.**

'**Horse dung, three spiders and what potion isn't complete without a dash of sheep's brain?' Gaius asked.**

'I wonder,' Hunith says.

'**Sounds delicious,' Merlin says sounding repulsed.**

'**Good because you're going to taste it,' Gaius holds a bottle out for Merlin.**

'Rather you than me,' grimaces Arthur.

'Why couldn't you do it Gaius?' groaned Merlin.

'I did all the work,' Gaius said.

'I brought you the information, the real potion, and was replacing the potion,' Merlin said.

'But you didn't stay up all night,' Gaius added.

'**No way!' Merlin shook his head.**

'**It's completely harmless,' Gaius assured him.**

'It made me want to throw up,' Merlin retorted, 'not what I'd call "harmless"!'

'**Er no,' Merlin stands his ground.**

**Merlin shakes his head and Gaius nods. Merlin sighs and resignedly takes some onto his finger and tastes it then he begins coughing and spluttering at the taste, 'urgh… ah… that is disgusting,' Merlin finally says.**

'**Yes,' Gaius agrees, 'too you but not to a troll.'**

'**I can't believe you let me put that in my mouth,' Merlin said.**

'**Yes, now try the original,' Gaius hurries to find the original potion.**

**Merlin looks disgusted.**

'**Just a small amount,' the physician reassures the boy, 'and be sure to spit it out.'**

**Merlin takes a small amount onto his finger and again coughs and splutters at the taste.**

'**Does it taste roughly the same?' asks Gaius.**

'**Yes, it's horrible,' Merlin cries out still coughing.**

'**Are you sure?' Gaius asks again. 'If it's too big a difference Catrina will notice.'**

'**It tastes exactly the same,' Merlin said confidently.**

'And she didn't notice,' Merlin said.

**Gaius sniffed the concoction again, 'well let's hope she thinks so too.'**

**Two guards are walking past and soon as they are gone Merlin hastens to Jonas' chambers. First, he checks that no one is there then opening the cupboard with a 'tospringe,' spell he places the bottle in the cupboard. Then hearing footsteps outside he looks around for somewhere to hide and ends up in the cupboard.**

'Great hiding place,' laughed Gwaine.

'The simplest are always the best,' agreed Merlin. 'No one suspects them.'

**Jonas walks in where he sits at the table. Merlin realises he's left the cupboard open whispers, 'fýrbendum fæst,' the cupboard shuts with an audible snap.**

**Jonas jumps up and looks towards the cupboard but doesn't notice anything strange about it.**

'That was close,' breathed Hunith.

**Arthur is walking through the town when he hears the sound of a man in pain.**

'**What do you think your doing?' demands Arthur.**

'**He's refusing to pay the king's taxes,' explains one guard.**

Gwaine scowled at this he hated it when so called nobleman victimised the poor people.

'**You... you… ask for to much,' the old peasant man begs.**

**Gwen comes to watch from where she is sweeping. Arthur looks around at the poor city people.**

'**Let me see,' Arthur holds out his hand.**

**Arthur opens the purse frowning. Gwen continues to watch him. He hands the old man back the purse.**

'**Release him,' orders the prince.**

'**But the king said-'the dark haired guard began.**

'**Release him!' the prince repeats. 'Give them back their money; all of it!' he orders.**

**The people, especially Gwen, smile as the guards, none to eagerly, give the people their money back.**

**Arthur is standing before the king and queen of Camelot.**

'**I gave you a direct order,' the king says.**

'**The people cannot afford to pay the taxes,' Arthur replies.**

'**Don't tell me you're naïve enough to take them at their words,' demands the queen.**

'It's true,' Gwen says.

'**We have their loyalty, their goodwill. Do not forsake that by making unreasonable demands?' Arthur says tensely.**

'**Is it so unreasonable for a king to expect his subjects to obey him?' asks the queen.**

'It is when there is no possible way for them to obey,' Merlin said.

'Like your magic,' suggested Lancelot.

Merlin nodded, 'or to pay something they can't possible pay.'

'**They'll starve,' Arthur said tensely.**

**Uther's pendant glows bright red again, 'nonsense,' Uther stands up. 'You've grown to soft; remember these are your subjects not your friends.'**

'**Why can't they be both?' asked Arthur.**

'**Because we rule the people not the other way round,' Uther reminds him.**

'But we answer to you,' Arthur said.

'**I think your wrong,' Arthur looks down.**

**Catrina looks at the king, 'I beg your pardon?'**

'**I said you're wrong,' Arthur repeats. 'Without the people, there is no Camelot, we are as much they're servants and they are ours.'**

'I'll remember that when your ordering me about,' Merlin grinned.

**Catrina too stands up, 'you allow him to address you in this manner?'**

'**No I do not,' Uther says. 'You will take your men down into the town and go to every house collecting the payments I demand.'**

'**I will not,' Arthur replied.**

**Uther looked at the prince.**

'**Get out of my sight,' he tells him.**

**Arthur nods and leaves his father.**

'**How can he do this to me?' Uther asks. 'My own son; after all the sacrifices I've made for him.'**

'Mother,' Arthur murmured in a low voice.

'**Oh you're tense,' Catrina begins to rub her husband's shoulders.**

'**Is it any surprise?' asked Uther. 'The lack of respect he shows ME!' Uther cries as his back cracks.**

'**Oh I'm sorry did that hurt?' asked Catrina.**

'**No, no it's fine your hands are surprisingly strong for someone so delicate,' Uther says.**

'**Arthur carries a heavy burden,' Catrina says massaging her husband. 'It can't be easy carrying all that responsibility at such a tender age.'**

'**I'm afraid that's the way it has to be,' the king says. 'After all I cannot rule Camelot alone.'**

'**You don't have to. You married me, remember?' reminded the queen.**

'Power hungry troll,' muttered Arthur.

**Uther gasps in pain from the "massage", 'how could I forget?' he goes to kiss him.**

'**I'm sorry I can't,' Catrina stops him. 'I'm too worried about you, my lord. With Arthur failing you how will you cope?'**

'**I have you by my side,' Uther said.**

'**I may be your queen but I have no power,' the power hungry troll says.**

'Which is all trolls want,' Gaius said.

'**Why not?' demands the king.**

'**The people do not respect me as they do Arthur. I am not Crown Prince as Arthur is,' Catrina says.**

'**Oh it would,' Catrina assures him.**

Arthur scowls.

'**It most definitely would,' she says happily.**

'**Then you shall be,' the king said. 'The ceremony will take place this afternoon,' he goes to kiss her again.**

**The troll breathes her troll breath on the king who collapses on his throne.**

**Meanwhile Merlin is still hiding in the cupboard when the troll enters, 'Jonas, it is time for my potion,' the lady orders.**

'**Are your plans progressing as you hoped?' asked Jonas.**

'**Yes,' growls the troll, 'and not a moment too soon.'**

**The troll takes the potion bottle then looking around goes to where Merlin is hiding but just looks in the mirror.**

Hunith breathed a sigh of relief.

'**I have to admit that the crown will look rather fetching all that gold and lovely jewels,' smirked the troll.**

**The troll swallowed her potion, 'now would you care to accompany your Queen?' the queen asks the servant.**

**The two leave and Merlin climbs out of the cupboard.**

**Arthur is sitting alone in his room when there is a knock at the door.**

'**Come in,' Arthur calls.**

**Gwen enters, 'I saw what you did earlier; the people owe you a debt of gratitude.'**

'**They owe me nothing,' Arthur sighed. 'My father is still going to impose the tax.'**

'**Will he not be persuaded?' asked Gwen.**

'He's under an enchantment of a troll,' Gaius said.

'**Not by me,' Arthur sighs. 'The King hates me.'**

'**The king loves you,' Gwen said.**

'**You should have seen the way he spoke to me,' Arthur stood up.**

'Its all the troll's doings,' Gaius said.

'**I'm sure the king's angry but you're still is son,' Gwen said. 'Everyone appreciates what you did,' Gwen adds kindly. 'They know what you did. They won't forget that.'**

'**What if he's right?' asked Arthur.**

'He's not,' Merlin said a little sharp.

'**One day I will be King of Camelot,' Arthur said. 'I cannot be friend to the people as well as ruler.'**

'**That is not true and when you become king you will prove it,' Gwen replied. 'You've a kind Arthur; don't ever change not for anyone,' Gwen advised.**

**Leon knocks and enters, 'the king has sent for you.'**

**The knights and council are convened in the throne room when Arthur and Leon enter.**

'**Father,' Arthur asks.**

'**I am relaxing your duties and revoking your title,' the king informed the prince.**

Arthur looked bitter, 'I can't believe he did that.'

'He was under an enchantment,' Gaius reminded the prince.

'**What?' asked the crown prince in shock.**

'**We live in dangerous times I cannot have you undermining my people,' the king said.**

'**You've always welcomed my counsel in the past,' said Arthur.**

'**You stood against me for all the people to see,' the king said.**

'**I'm sorry,' Arthur doesn't sound apologetic. 'Any future grievance will be held in private.'**

**Gaius looks worried.**

'**It's too late for that,' Uther turned around.**

'**Father this is-'Arthur begins.**

'**You are to be disinherited with immediate affect you are no longer Crown Prince of Camelot!' the king decrees.**

**Arthur looks shocked as does Leon. **

'That was the shock of my life,' Leon said.

**Gaius starts forward, 'sire Arthur is your son, your natural heir.'**

'Thank you, Gaius,' Arthur said. 'It felt good to have somebody's support.'

'You had mine,' Gwen said.

'And mine,' added Leon.

'But you couldn't do anything,' Arthur said, 'you answer to the king.'

'And I was doing everything I could to stop Catrina,' Merlin said.

'You were in hiding,' adds Arthur.

'**Gaius,' Arthur interrupts the older man. He looks up at his father with pain in his blue eyes, 'father I've only ever tried to be true to my heart as you always taught me to be. To be someone you would be proud to call your son.'**

'Anyone would be,' Hunith smiles at the prince.

**The father and son look at each other before Uther decrees, 'my decision is final.'**

**Arthur looks hurt and then turns and leaves for his chambers. Gaius watches him go with a worried look on his face as Catrina smiles.**

'**Queen Catrina will be named as rightful Heir to the Throne,' Uther adds. 'The ceremony will start forthwith.'**

**Gaius frowns, looking unhappy. Leon, too, not looking happy about these turn of events begins clapping followed by the other knights.**

'Nobody wanted it,' Leon said. 'But we couldn't change the king's mind.'

**Gaius is sitting in his chambers looking worried when Merlin runs in, 'we've done Catrina's drank the fake potion.'**

'You don't know,' Arthur sighed.

'Not yet,' Merlin shook his head.

**Merlin continued to smile but then he sees Gaius' glum expression.**

'**What is it? What's wrong?' asks Merlin's face falls.**

**Gaius looks at his ward his expression grim, 'Uther has disinherited Arthur as Crown Prince he has made Catrina his heir.'**

'**So if Uther dies, she will rule Camelot,' Merlin said shocked.**

'That would be almost as bad as Morgana,' shuddered Gwen.

**Gaius just looks at him.**

**Back in the throne room Geoffrey Monmouth the Keeper of Records stands in front of the crowd, 'we gather here today to witness the naming of Queen Catrina as rightful Heir of Camelot.'**

**Morgana looks shocked and unhappy. Arthur looks pained as the Keeper of Records walks towards the queen.**

'**Are you willing to take the oath?' asked the Keeper of Records.**

'Of course,' Arthur muttered bitterly.

'**I am,' Catrina unsurprisingly agrees.**

**Uther smiles happily. Gaius frowns not looking happy about the turn out of events.**

'**Are you willing to uphold the laws and customs of this land?' asked the Keeper of Records.**

'Like not using magic,' Arthur suggests.

'**I,' Catrina stops and begins scratching her arm.**

'The potion's failing,' grinned Gwaine.

'**do,' Catrina still continued to itch her arm.**

**Merlin smiles watching Catrina itching her arm.**

'**Will you in all you power exercise mercy in all your judgements?' asked the Keeper of Records.**

'**I will,' the troll continued to itch herself.**

'**Will you to your upmost ability maintain the laws-'Geoffrey began.**

'**Yes, yes,' the troll hurried him up.**

'**I'm sorry you must let me finish,' the keeper informed the Crown Queen of Camelot. 'The wording must be exactly right to be binding.'**

**Arthur looks at the Keeper of Records sharply.**

'Arthur's listening to that,' Percival said.

'I hoped that if the words weren't right I would still be legally Heir to the throne,' Arthur explained.

'**Get on with it, then,' snapped the Troll Queen. 'I mean, really, where did you dig up this old crone from?' she demands.**

**Uther still smiling at his wife as Geoffrey turns to him, 'she's right get on with it!' orders the king.**

**Morgana looks shocked at the rudeness of the king's wife. Arthur frowns and Geoffrey looks shocked and offended, 'will you to all your powers-'he began again.**

'**Yes, yes, yes,' snaps the queen interrupting the proceedings once more.**

'**-Maintain the laws and customs-'Geoffrey begins again.**

'**I will,' interrupts the troll once again. 'I will.'**

'**-Of this land and serve the people of Camelot-'Geoffrey begins again.**

'**Yes, just shut up and give me the crown!' the troll finally says.**

**There are shocked looks and gasps from all around. Morgana stares in bewilderment. Gwen too looks shocked. Arthur's eyebrows shoot up into his blonde locks. Merlin grins.**

'You're enjoying this,' Hunith laughed.

'Just a little,' Merlin laughed.

**The people begin muttered among themselves as the troll grabs the crown and runs towards the door. Uther stands up, 'Catrina,' he calls after his troll.**

**The troll runs out of the door. Uther runs after her followed by Morgana. The queen runs past some guards. Uther leaves the throne room, 'Catrina!' he calls.**

**The guards point in the direction she has gone. Morgana has found herself in another hall and has run to another door. Merlin's face appears behind the wall where his eyes flash gold and the door slams shut.**

'You don't need words for that,' Arthur said.

'No,' Merlin agrees, 'easy magic.'

'**Catrina!' Uther has caught up with the troll.**

**The troll turns around showing that one of her arms is fully changed. She quickly hides it behind her back, 'I'm sorry I don't know what came over me. I suddenly felt hot and I think I better be on my own.'**

'**Are you alright?' asks Morgana who has come in behind her father.**

'She doesn't seem so scared of father now,' Arthur said.

'She's a good actress,' Merlin said grimly.

'**Yes, yes, I'm fine really I'll just-'Catrina turns around and goes to leave her husband, step son, and Morgana.**

**Merlin sees this and whispers, 'fýrbendum fæst,' his eyes flash gold.**

**The troll hurriedly attempts to open the door, 'come on! Come on!' she begs. 'Open,' she snarls in her troll face.**

**Jonas is hidden behind a pillar as Arthur starts forward, 'let me,' he suggests.**

**Catrina continues rattling on the door as Arthur starts forward then he sees her hand, 'what's that?' he demands.**

**Catrina turns around as her face warps and changes colour.**

'**What's going on?' demands Morgana. 'Somebody help her!' Morgana cries.**

**Merlin is grinning.**

'Whilst Merlin is grinning away Morgana cries "help her"' laughed Gwaine.

**Arthur puts a hand over mouth. Morgana looks shocked. Uther's pendant glows as Catrina turns into a troll Uther continues to smile lovingly.**

'**You're a troll,' Arthur says.**

'You really should start listening to Merlin,' Percival said.

'Yes you should,' grinned Merlin.

'Shut up, Merlin,' Arthur grins back.

**The troll in white looks shocked and Uther looks angry, 'how dare you speak about her like that!' he tells off his son.**

**Morgana looks surprised turning to face the king. Merlin is still watching the scene in private.**

'**What is wrong with you?' Arthur demands of the king.**

'Love spells are very potent magic,' Merlin explained.

'**Look at the state of her!' Arthur insulted his step mother.**

**The troll continues moving about. Merlin is watching with Jonas. Morgana looks shocked while Uther continues to grin.**

'**I don't believe it,' Morgana said.**

**The troll then rips the door off the hinges, 'she just ripped a door off its hinges – doesn't that tell you something?' demands Arthur.**

'**Enough,' Uther snaps.**

'**She's a troll,' Arthur repeats.**

'You've changed your tune,' grinned Merlin.

'**A giant grey…' Arthur intones with his hand.**

'**Stinking,' adds Morgana.**

'**Stinking troll,' Arthur adds.**

'**Haven't you hurt her feelings enough,' Uther says picking up the crown and shoes she left. 'If you ever insult my wife again it will be the last thing you do,' warned the king storming off leaving his two children staring in shock after him.**

**Catrina is standing back to the king when Uther walks in putting his wife's shoes and crown on the side and taking off his own cape off, 'I'm sorry you had to hear those hurtful things.'**

'**He's just taking time to adjust,' the troll says.**

'And I'll never adjust,' scowled Arthur.

'**He'll soon get used to having his step mother around,' assures the troll.**

**Uther looks at Catrina as he puts an arm around her.**

'**How could he compare something of such beauty with a troll?' asked Uther stroking his troll wife's face.**

'I wonder,' Gwaine said. 'I've been involved with some beastly woman but nothing like your step mother,' he laughed.

'Never speak of it again,' Arthur said.

'**Search me,' the troll answered. 'I washed my face and everything.'**

'Which makes her so much better,' Merlin muttered.

**Uther kisses the troll's face.**

Arthur grimaces, 'please tell me nothing happens,' he begs.

**He then smiles.**

'**What is it?' asks the queen.**

'**It's just your scent, its so,' Uther begins.**

'Sickening,' suggests Merlin.

'Nauseating,' adds Arthur.

'…**fragrant,' Uther finally says.**

'Fragrant?' Arthur asks.

'I don't think trolls and fragrant are placed together,' Merlin said.

'**Oh well it's mostly dung,' the troll explains.**

**Uther laughs, 'and such a sense of humour, too.'**

'It wasn't a joke,' Leon looked ill once again.

'**I was so blessed that it was your castle you came to,' Uther says.**

'I wasn't,' Arthur said insulted.

'**That I may look on this vision everyday,' Uther said.**

'**Well beauty is in the eye of the beholder,' the troll informed him.**

'**And I shall behold it,' Uther said pushing the troll onto the bed.**

'Oh no, oh no,' groaned Arthur, 'I'll never get over that image,' Arthur groaned looking sick.

**The next morning the council enter to where Uther is standing, 'I wasn't aware that we were due to convene the council. What's this about?' he demands.**

**Nobody answered him.**

'**Come on somebody, speak up,' Uther walks forward with a smile on his face.**

'**I'm afraid, sire, it's your wife,' Gaius finally says.**

'**Yes what about her?' the king get's a very un-kingly smile on his face.**

**Gaius steps forward, 'it's a rather delicate matter, sire.'**

'That's one way to put it,' muttered Arthur.

'**Gaius, you've been my trusted advisor for many years you can speak as you will,' Uther assures the physician.**

**Gaius looks down, 'I don't suppose it's escape you notice, sire, but we just wanted to make sure, sire,' Gaius looks around.**

'Looking for someone to help you out with insulting the king's wife,' laughed Hunith.

'Well how do you tell the king his wife is a troll?' asked Gaius.

'**You do realise your wife's a troll, sire,' Gaius asked.**

'I think it's escaped his notice,' Arthur grimaced.

'**I beg your pardon,' the king looked insulted.**

'**Well at least that's the way she looks to us, sire,' the physician explained.**

'Not to him,' Hunith said.

'**What with the skin and the warts…' Gaius began.**

'**And the smell,' added Leon grimacing.**

'It was foul,' Leon grimaces.

'**Smell?' Uther looks confused, 'what?'**

'**She also has what appears to be set of fangs,' adds Gaius.**

'**What?' laughs Uther incredulous.**

**Leon too laughs, 'I wouldn't say fangs more like tusks.'**

'**Yes they are more like tusks,' agrees Gaius. 'Not that that's necessarily a bad thing,' Gaius says quickly. 'I thought I should point it out in case it had passed you by.'**

'It has,' Arthur scowled again.

**Leon smiles looking on the verge of laughter and the others wait expectantly.**

'**The next person to insult Queen Catrina,' warns the troll's lover, 'will be charged with treason according to laws of the land.'**

**The council's smiles all dropped from their faces.**

**In the physician's chambers Merlin is consulting his magic books whilst Gaius paces, 'Uther must be enchanted,' the old sorcerer says.**

'Well I should hope so,' Arthur says offended. 'I should hope my father doesn't fall for a _troll! _Though, I do know that my father hasn't looked at any woman since the Troll Incident.'

'I'd say it rather turned him off romantic opportunities,' Gaius agrees.

'Do you blame him?' asked Arthur.

'No,' all of them reply together.

'**It's the only explanation,' Gaius is saying.**

'**Which is why we must find a way to break it,' Merlin said.**

'**You won't find anything in you magic room,' the physician informed him. 'Troll enchantments are too strong.'**

'**Then what do we do?' Merlin asked desperately.**

'**You must speak to the dragon,' Gaius said.**

**Merlin didn't look pleased about this prospect.**

'**If anyone knows the way to break the enchantment he will,' Gaius said.**

**Merlin looked resigned but unhappy.**

'**But be careful dragons and trolls have formed close alliances before in the past,' the physician warns him.**

'That doesn't sound good,' frowned Leon remembering the attack.

**The guards are patrolling the corridor when Merlin appears he waits for them to pass and then walks the corridor.**

**The King and Queen are eating with a servant waiting on them.**

'**Is everything to your satisfaction?' asks the enchanted magic hater.**

'**Er no,' the troll slobbers 'This thing's got to go for a start; made for midgets. Too hard; too clean; not to my taste at all!' the troll complains.**

'**What can I get you instead?' asked Uther.**

'**I was walking through the grounds and I couldn't help but notice that the stables had been mucked out. It seemed such a lovely waste of all that lovely dung,' the troll admits.**

Leon grimaces.

**Down in the dragon's cave the dragon is in hysterics.**

'It's not funny,' snaps Arthur.

'I know,' Merlin said.

'**This isn't funny,' Merlin said looking un-amused.**

'**Oh it is,' assured Kilgharrah. 'The thought of Uther Pendragon marrying a troll,' the dragon chortles.**

'It is a bit funny,' Merlin said.

'Is not,' Arthur snaps.

'**Was it a very public affair?' Kilgharrah inquires.**

'Unfortunately,' Arthur grimaces.

'**Public enough,' Merlin retorts.**

**The dragon continues to chortle.**

'**Don't laugh,' snaps Merlin. 'If she can't be stopped Arthur will never be king. Albion will never be born.'**

'Like he cares he tried to kill me when I got out,' Arthur says.

Merlin nods, 'and saved your life a few times since.'

Arthur looks at Merlin sharply but Merlin appears to be watching Kilgharrah on the box.

'**I'm sorry,' the Great Dragon says un-apologetically. 'You are right of course,' admits the Dragon.**

**Merlin nods, 'how can we break the enchantment?' demanded Merlin.**

'Manners,' Hunith reminded her son.

'Manners are for when we don't have a troll as a queen,' Merlin replies.

'**These are not trifling tricks – troll magic very powerful,' warned the Great Dragon.**

'**There has to be a way,' Merlin cried desperately.**

'Yeah,' Arthur muttered mutinously. 'Me!'

Merlin grinned.

'**The only way to break the enchantment if Uther were to cry tears of true remorse,' the dragon said.**

**Merlin thinks for a moment, 'how do we make him do that?' asks Merlin.**

'**That I can't answer; Uther's heart is cold as stone. He has never been sorry for anything,' the last of the dragons says a little coolly.**

'**Thanks, I think,' Merlin thanks and turns to leave.**

'**Young Warlock,' the dragon calls suddenly. 'It was sometime ago that you promised to free me. The help I give is not unconditional.'**

'Well that was ominous,' Gwaine said.

'I take it he collects,' Leon says.

Arthur nods grimly.

**Merlin doesn't say anything and leaves.**

**In the council chambers the council is seated all with their faces covered looking disgusted as the troll Queen feasts on the horse dung. She continues to eat then pushes one towards the king.**

'**Now that is for you,' she says.**

'How kind,' Lancelot looks slightly nauseated.

'**Now tell them about our plan,' cackles the troll.**

'**We're introducing further taxes,' the King announces.**

'**Sire, we can't the people have given all they can,' Leon seems shocked.**

'**You told us that before yet our coffer is full,' the king retorts.**

**The troll breaks wind and the king laughs.**

'**Your people are already going hungry!' Leon argues.**

'**Are you questioning my orders?' demands the king.**

'And for good reason,' Gwen says.

'**It's just,' Leon puts a hand to his face. 'If we take more they'll starve!'**

**The troll stands up angrily.**

'Don't get between trolls and gold,' warned Gaius.

**The king puts a restraining hand on his wife.**

'**Who are you to tell me what's best for my people?' the king demands.**

'A non enchanted man,' Arthur mutters.

'**You will collect more taxes or you will loose your head!' warned the king.**

**The troll cackles, 'loose your head, loose your head!'**

'She has one warped sense of humour,' Merlin said.

'And that's coming for Merlin,' laughed Arthur.

'**I understand that Bayard of Mercia wishes to honour are marriage with a visit,' Uther leans back.**

'That doesn't sound too good an idea,' Hunith muttered.

'That's what I said,' agreed Leon.

'**Yes, sire,' agrees Leon.**

'**Oh good!' the troll claps her hand. 'Tell Bayard we'll expect gifts; lots of lovely shiny gold!'**

**Jonas too claps his hand.**

'**I, I think at this time it might be wise to,' Leon stops as the queen burps, 'to respectfully decline his visit.'**

'**Whatever for?' demands the king.**

'Don't want to see the king with a troll as a wife,' Gwaine suggested.

'**I'm still not sure we can trust Bayard,' lies Leon.**

'**Nonsense,' snaps the king. 'He is a friend of Camelot. You will send our reply,' Camelot's King orders. 'It will be an honour to feast with him.'**

'**Honour,' agrees Catrina.**

**Merlin is pacing up and down Gaius' chambers.**

'**The dragon said he had to cry tears of true remorse to break the enchantment,' Merlin said.**

'**Well that's not going to be easy Uther's heart is closed to everyone,' Gaius said from his chair.**

**Merlin shakes his head, 'not everyone,' he pauses and explains. 'Arthur.'**

'**Then there's only one course of action we can take,' Gaius stands up. 'Uther must see his son die,' Gaius said seriously.**

'That's a horrible thing to say!' Hunith said.

'It broke the enchantment,' Merlin replied.

**Arthur blow's out his candle and is about to go to sleep.**

'**Arthur!' Merlin whispers.**

**Arthur's eyes snap open and he looks around warily.**

'**Arthur!' Merlin whispers again.**

**Arthur rolls out of bed and pulls out his sword.**

'Didn't you recognize the voice of your lovable manservant,' Merlin pretended to be hurt.

'You are not my _loveable _manservant,' Arthur shot back.

Merlin pouted.

'**Who's there?' Arthur looks around sword in hand.**

'**Merlin,' Merlin replies popping out from under the bed.**

'**Your back,' Arthur said.**

'**I never left,' Merlin grins.**

'**You mean to say-?' began Arthur.**

'**Yes,' Merlin cuts him off.**

'**You've been under there the whole time,' Arthur completed slowly.**

'Scared I overheard your little conversation with Gwen,' grinned Merlin.

'Merlin!' Gwen said embarrassed.

'**No, course not, no,' Merlin assured the prince.**

'**Because if you were,' Arthur points his sword at the servant.**

'**I wasn't, I swear,' Merlin promises.**

'**So,' Merlin pulls himself out from under the bed as Arthur sits down at his table with Merlin standing opposite him. 'Your step mother is a troll, then.'**

Arthur grimaces.

'**If you say "I told you so"' Arthur fingers his knife.**

'**I wasn't going to, I wouldn't,' Merlin assured the prince.**

Hunith, Gaius and Arthur raise there eyebrows at the warlock who grinned guiltily.

'**But it is true if you had listened to me earlier-'Merlin begins but when he sees the knife in Arthur's hands has the good sense to stop. 'Sorry,' he says quickly. 'Gaius and I believe your father's been enchanted,' Merlin says.**

'Well you don't say,' Gwaine gasps as if in shock.

'**We've found a way to break the spell but we need your help,' Merlin said.**

**Arthur looks at him.**

**Merlin is making the bed later on.**

'**So your great plan is to kill me?' Arthur asked.**

'When you put it like that,' Gaius mutters, 'it does sound a terrible plan.'

'**No, well yes, not exactly. Gaius has made a potion that will give the appearance of death without the actual dying bit,' Merlin explained. 'Its fine,' he assures his master at Arthur's unimpressed look. 'There's nothing to worry about. It will only bring you to brink of death!'**

'Only,' Gwen shouts.

'He's fine,' Merlin reminds her.

'**Oh only to brink,' Arthur still doesn't look confident in the plan.**

'**We haven't got a choice,' Merlin says.**

'**We have to make you father cry,' Gaius informs the prince.**

'**He doesn't care about me anymore!' Arthur said.**

'He does,' Hunith says, 'it's just the enchantment making him act that way.'

'_Just,' _Arthur snorts.

'**Nonsense,' Gaius says. 'That's Catrina's effect. I've known your father for many years and there's never been anything or anyone he cares about more than you.'**

'And mother,' adds Arthur.

Gaius nods.

'**One drop of the antidote will immediately reverse the effects of the potion,' Gaius adds.**

'**Antidote,' Arthur says. 'What antidote?' Arthur demands of Merlin. 'You didn't say anything about and antidote!'**

'**Er I didn't think it was important,' Merlin drops Arthur's armour into a container.**

'Why are you working?' asked Gwaine.

'Do you know how messy Arthur's chambers get a few days without a servant?' asked Merlin.

'Didn't he have a replacement one?' asked Percival.

'Father was too enamoured with Catrina to bother to replace Merlin,' explained Arthur.

'**The potion will lower your heart rate and breathing,' the physician explained. 'To all intents and purposes you will be dead.'**

**Merlin flings some clothes into the closet.**

'**And the antidote reverses the effects?' asks Arthur.**

'**Yes,' the physician says simply. 'If it's administered in time,' Gaius adds.**

'**If it isn't?' the prince demands.**

**Merlin is now tidying the table.**

'**You will be dead,' Gaius said.**

'Why do I get a really bad feeling about this,' groaned Hunith.

Merlin looks slightly guilty.

'**You just said it wasn't important,' Arthur shouts at Merlin.**

'**Um, yeah,' he looks at his mentor. 'I suppose it was a bit important,' the warlock admits.**

'A bit?' Gwen asks.

'**Merlin will have the antidote,' the physician assures his prince.**

**Arthur puts his face in his hands.**

'**Once I have administered the potion he'll have half an hour to get it to you!' Gaius finishes.**

**Merlin smiles and Arthur looks at him before nodding, 'don't be late.'**

'**Am I ever?' Merlin asks.**

'Do you really want an answer to that?' asked Arthur.

'I have two jobs, a dragon to answer to, a destiny to protect, and all Camelot's enemies to deal with!' Merlin said.

'Not alone,' Arthur said.

'Fine not alone,' Merlin agreed.

**Arthur and Gaius just looked at each other neither going to answer.**

'**Are you sure you want to go through with this?' asks Gaius holing up the medicine bottle.**

'**It's the only way to save Camelot,' replies Arthur holding up the bottle to both of his conspirators and draining it.**

'**Ugh,' Arthur says in disgust.**

**Arthur and Gaius just look at him but nothing seems to be happening.**

'Is that it?' asked Gwaine.

**Then Arthur collapses forward where the other two men lower Arthur carefully onto the floor. Gaius closes the princes glassy eyes.**

'**Time to break the bad news to Uther,' Gaius said handing Merlin the bottle and leaving.**

**Merlin waits outside but from up above Jonas throws a vase on top of Merlin's head. Merlin falls unconscious and the bottle spins out of his hand down the steps smashing at the bottom.**

'No!' everyone cried.

'You never told me that happened!' Arthur shouted.

'You never asked,' Merlin replied.

Arthur glowered at the warlock.

'What you don't know can't hurt you,' Merlin replied.

Arthur just groaned.

**Uther and Gaius are walking through the palace and through Arthur's guarded chamber doors. Uther sees his son on the floor and collapses onto his knees whispering, 'my boy. It was my fault, I pushed you away.'**

'What did you tell him?' asked Arthur.

'You'd drunk poison,' Gaius replied.

'Purposely?' asked Gwen.

Gaius nodded.

'I would never do that!' Arthur shouted.

'I know but he needed to feel guilt,' Gaius explained.

**Uther cradles his apparently dead son as Gaius watches on sadly.**

**Merlin groans as he wakes up he runs down to stairs and he sees the broken bottle of potion.**

'**My son, my son,' the king repeats.**

**The troll enters with a grunt, 'come away, there's nothing you can do for him now.'**

'But he'll still want to be there for Arthur,' Hunith said sadly glad that she'd never thought her son was dead.

**Uther holds Arthur close to him as Catrina begins enchanting, 'Nu meaht thu begalan.'**

**Uther looks up at her in shock, 'Catrina?' he asks.**

'I've heard of bad marriages but this really takes the biscuit,' Gwaine said.

'**Uh,' Catrina realises her spell is broken.**

'**What kind of trickery is this?' the king backs away from his wife as Merlin enters.**

'**How I've suffered these last weeks,' the troll says. 'Allowing you to touch me.'**

Arthur grimaces, 'I really have no desire to know the details.'

**Uther too looks disgusted.**

'**It's repulsive,' the troll adds.**

'It was,' Arthur's lip curled in disgust.

'**I know the feeling,' agrees the king.**

'I feel more for your father than the troll,' Lancelot adds.

'Who doesn't?' asked Leon.

'**Oh I've been looking forward to this,' the troll advances on the king.**

'**Guards!' the king calls. 'Seize …it!' he orders.**

**The guards see what Uther is pointing at and eagerly start trying and failing to tackle the troll.**

'I think they'd been waiting for that since the revelation,' Leon said.

'Do you blame them?' asked Arthur repulsed.

**Merlin is attempting to squeeze the antidote from the cloth into Arthur's mouth. Finally a drop goes in.**

'Thank goodness,' Gwen breathed a sigh of relief.

'How close did you need it to be,' Arthur said.

'I'm glad only a drop was needed,' Merlin said.

**The troll has knocked out all the guards just as Arthur wakes up to see the troll advancing on his father. Arthur runs at it; still barely conscious she flings the prince into the wall. This gives Uther a chance to take his sword and fight his wife.**

'Family arguments, eh,' laughed Merlin, 'glad I'm not a noble!'

'She's not family,' Arthur says tensely.

**Arthur is attacked by Jonas but he takes out his sword and kills the troll's servant. Arthur joins his father in fighting the troll. Merlin looks at the three Pendragons.**

'**Fleoge hrage,' Merlin's eyes go gold.**

'You did not use magic in the same room as Uther Pendragon,' Hunith said quietly.

'Wouldn't be for the first time,' Merlin said quickly, 'and he was distracted with trying to kill his wife.'

Hunith frowned worried for her son but didn't say anything.

**Catrina trips over as the rug is pulled out from under her feet. Arthur then stabs her. Just as she is dying the troll farts.**

'Was the last thing she do fart?' asked Gwaine.

Arthur and Merlin look at each other, 'yes,' they say together.

**Arthur looks disgusted and Merlin claps a hand over his mouth and nose.**

**In the dining hall the two Pendragons eat at opposite ends of the table.**

**Uther clears his throat, 'I'd like to thank you for exposing this attack on our state.'**

'But it was Merlin,' Lancelot said.

'I'm a servant,' Merlin said, 'nobody in the eyes of Uther. But I prefer it that way means he doesn't realise what I am.'

Arthur frowned but didn't dispute it.

'**Once again magic has been used to strike at the heart of Camelot,' Uther says.**

'But not by a sorcerer or sorceress,' Merlin said. 'Trolls shouldn't be put in the same category as they are not human!'

'**You mean your heart,' Arthur swallows his food.**

'And you call me cheeky,' laughed Merlin.

'**Obviously I was under its spell,' Uther looks haunted.**

**Arthur snorts.**

'**I did many things that I regret,' Uther still looks haunted.**

'And I really don't want to know,' Arthur looked repulsed. 'The thought of my father doing that with anyone is – ugh – but with a troll,' he shuddered.

'**But-'Uther continues.**

'**Father,' Arthur halts his father's speech. 'I really don't want to know the details.'**

'Don't blame you,' Gwaine grimaces.

**Arthur laughs.**

**Merlin is walking down a corridor when Arthur walks up behind him, 'Merlin!' the prince calls.**

**Merlin turns to his master, 'I just want you to know that I never doubted you for a second!'**

'Really,' drawled Gwaine.

**Merlin stared at him for a second.**

'**Alright I did,' admits Arthur. 'It's not my fault you have a suspicious look about you; shifty, like you've got something to hide.'**

'I was right there,' Arthur said.

'I had good reasons to lie,' Merlin said.

'**I'm an open book,' Merlin said.**

'Thank goodness that's not true,' Gaius said, 'or the king would have had your head a long time ago.'

'**I don't believe that for a second,' Arthur said. 'However, I do know that without your help I'd still have a troll for a step mother.'**

**The two smile at each other for a second before Arthur goes to pat Merlin on the back. Merlin misreads the situation and goes to hug the prince.**

'**Whoa, what are you doing,' Arthur backs away.**

'**I thought you were going in for a hug,' Merlin was also backing away.**

'Oh,' cooed Gwaine, 'wanna hug the princess.'

'Gwaine stop calling me a princess,' Arthur groaned, 'I'm your Crown Prince.'

Gwaine grinned, 'then I'll go back to being exiled then.'

'I don't think Arthur's the cuddly sort of person,' Hunith said.

'Apart from Gwen,' Merlin grinned.

'You know your problem is that you never had a male role model growing up,' Arthur said.

Hunith and Merlin both flinched.

'Sorry,' Arthur said realising he had gone too far, 'that was too far.'

'Yes it was,' frowned Gwen she didn't know the whole situation with Merlin's father but knew it hurt him and his mother.

'**No!' Arthur assured his servant.**

'**No,' Merlin also shook his head.**

**Arthur and Merlin carefully lowered his hands before walking off; not without giving Merlin a wary look.**


	21. The Witchfinder

The Witch-Finder

'I think we should be heading to bed,' Hunith said looking tiredly even though there was an orange glow outside.

They all trail up the stairs to find rooms. Hunith and Gwen shared the first room where there were two beds. In the next room there was a double bed and a single bed that (Gaius slept on the single bed with Lancelot and Merlin sleeping at opposite ends of the double). In the next room there was just a double bed that there reagent claimed. In the final bed there were two beds that seemed to have another two stacked on top of the first two. Leon and Percival got the bottom ones whilst Gwaine daringly climbed on to of Percival's bed. Elyan warily, following Gwaine's example, went on the bed on top of Leon's.

The next morning Gwen and Hunith were the first up so were the ones to make the breakfast of bread, cheese, and ham. Merlin and Gaius joined them and brought it into the main room with all the seats. So when the knights and Arthur joined them the breakfast was all ready.

Arthur wearing baggy trousers and a dark jacket claimed a place on the long seat directly opposite the box with moving pictures. When Gwen came in she sat beside him looking very different and a little awkward in the clothes she had found in the cupboard; dark tight fitting trousers, a white shirt and a black waist coat. Arthur thought she looked beautiful

'Best thing in the cupboard I think it was meant for men,' she shrugged.

When Lancelot in blue, loose strangely textured trousers, a white vest and jacket came in her gaped at Gwen but didn't know what to say knowing that she would never be his. Elyan in a black jacket and trousers and bright blue t-shirt had decided to sit as close to his sister as possible not wanting the two boys to take advantage of his sister. Percival sat beside his brother in arms. Leon in old trousers and a baggy jumper over a neat shirt sat beside the other two knights. Gwaine dressed all in grey had claimed the only lone seat. Gaius a blue shirt and black trousers had decided to get very close to the box having bad eye sight. Hunith sat beside her uncle, dressed in a dark brown shirt and black blouse. Merlin sat beside her, munching on some bread looking very different in a black top and rough, blue trousers. Whilst eating they began watching the next part of Merlin's life.

**'In a land of myth and a time of magic, the destiny of a great kingdom rests on the shoulders of a young boy. His name: Merlin,' Kilgharrah begins.**

**Merlin collecting firewood with other peasants. Merlin sits down sadly on hillside overlooking Camelot, '****Hors, beride þá heofonum,' and ****turns smoke into a shape of a running horse, fades back to smoke. **

'Merlin!' Hunith shouts, 'do you know how stupid that was what if you'd been caught!' Hunith seems to be going hysterical.

'I know,' Merlin looked slightly guilty, 'I shouldn't have done it,' he agreed. 'But magic is a part of me to turn it off when I just want to me; magic and all. None of you can understand how hard that is!'

Hunith relents, 'I know but I just don't want to hear about your death.'

**A woman runs to him and grabs him, 'did you see it? The smoke, did you see it?' the woman cries.**

Hunith groans.****

**'No, I saw nothing,' Merlin lied.  
><strong>

'Well, that's believable,' snorts Arthur.

**'Are you blind?' she cries.**

'Sometimes I wonder,' Arthur grins.

'**You were right here! It was magic, I tell you. There's sorcery here. We must tell the King,' she runs off.**

**'No! Wait!' Merlin calls.**

**In the throne room Cathryn stands before Uther, 'tt was sorcery you saw, you're certain of it?' the king is asking.**

**'Yes, Sire,' nods the servant.**

**'And you swear this before your King?' the king asks.**

**'I swear it,' Cathryn swears.**

**'Perhaps your eyes deceived you, a trick of the light,' Arthur suggests.  
><strong>

'No it was magic,' Arthur agrees.

**'The smoke was alive, I tell you. I feared for my life,' the servant said.  
><strong>

Merlin rolled his eyes, 'there was shapes in the smoke. It was a trick no harm could come from it.'

**'I thank you for bringing this to my attention. Your loyalty will not go unrewarded,' the king says.**

**'Thank you, Sire,' Cathryn bows.**

**A knight escorts the serving woman out.**

**'It cannot continue,' the king decrees.**

**'I will hunt down those responsible, Father. I promise they will not escape unpunished,' vowed the prince.  
><strong>

Merlin grinned, 'well I did.'****

**'No. Stronger methods are called for. Send for the Witchfinder,' orders the king.  
><strong>

Merlin and Gaius pale.

**The courtiers gasp at the king's demands.**

**'Sire, is it necessary to resort to such measures?' Gaius questions.**

'I didn't want him near Merlin,' Gaius said.****

**'****The Witchfinder is a trusted ally, Gaius. His help will**** be invaluable,' Uther says.**

**'Of course,' Gaius said.**

**In the physician's chambers Gaius is furious.**

'**How many times, Merlin?' demands Gaius. 'How many times must I drive it into that thick skull of yours that your magic is a secret to be guarded with your life? What were you thinking?' he shouts.**

**'I...I wasn't thinking,' Merlin admits.  
><strong>

'Do you ever?' asks Arthur.****

**'Well think, boy, think!' orders Gaius.**

**'It was just a bit of fun,' Merlin said.**

**'It was magic and it was seen,' Gaius reminds him.**

**'You're right. I'm sorry,' apologizes Merlin.**

**'You must hide the book. Anything that can connect you to sorcery in any way,' Gaius said.  
><strong>

'I always do,' Merlin said.****

**'What? Now?' Merlin asked nervously.**

**'Yes, now, Merlin. The man that Uther has sent for, I know him,' Gaius said.**

**'****The Witchfinder?' asked Merlin.****  
><strong>

Merlin and Gaius are pale once more.****

**'****Hmm, some know him by that name.**** I know him as Aredian. He is a force to be reckoned with,' warned Gaius.  
><strong>

'He didn't have magic, did he?' Leon asks.

Merlin grins guiltily.

**'But I'm not a witch. Look. No dress or anything,' Merlin said.  
><strong>

There is laughter at this.

'But you did steal Morgana's dress,' grinned Arthur. 'Want to play dress up?'

Merlin winced knowing exactly why he'd stolen the dress, 'it wasn't for me,' snapped Merlin.

**Gaius is not amused.**

**'I'll get the book,' Merlin said quickly.**

**Aredian shows up in the Square at night with a large horse-drawn cage. A guard approaches him.**

**'I am expected,' the witchfinder says scarily.**

**Morgana watches from her window looking terrified.  
><strong>

'She was terrified,' Gwen said.

'I don't blame her,' muttered Merlin.

**'Is that him?' Gwen comes up to the window too.**

**'Yes,' she says fear in her eyes.**

**'What's that cage for?' asked Gwen.**

'People like me,' scowled Merlin.****

**'It hardly bears thinking about,' Morgana tells the maid.**

**Aredian looks up at her window seeing Morgana who gasps in fear.  
><strong>

'It's kind of obvious she's got something to hide,' Arthur said.

'The witchfinder was terrifying,' Merlin shudders.**  
><strong>

**Arthur and Uther enter move forward into the council chabers.**

**'So where's he been all this time?' asked Arthur.  
><strong>

'Framing other people,' scowled Merlin.

**'In foreign lands. Wherever the pursuit of sorcery takes him,' the king answers.  
><strong>

Merlin scowled.****

**'He does all this in your name?' Arthur asks incredulous.**

'No,' Gaius said, 'he does it for himself.'

'Why?' asked Merlin. 'What does he have against magic people?'

'He doesn't,' Gaius said, 'he cares only about getting paid!'

**'The Witchfinder serves no one. He's a law unto himself,' Uther said.  
><strong>

'Making him very dangerous,' Gaius adds.****

**'Do you smell it? Do you smell it, Uther?' asks the witchfinder.**

**'Aredian,' Uther greets warily.**

**'It's all around us, the foul stench of sorcery. It's infected your great city like a contagion,' the witchfinder says.  
><strong>

'And that's before Morgana joins Morgause,' frowns Merlin.

**'I welcome you to Camelot, Aredian. Thank you for making such haste to be here,' the King of Camelot thanks his ally.**

**'Well, let's hope I'm not too late, hmm? For every hour counts in the war against sorcery. Unchecked, it spreads like a disease,' warns the witchfinder. **

'Sorcery is not a disease,' Merlin all but shouts.

'I know that now,' Arthur tells the angry warlock wary not to do anything to completely throw Emrys off the handle knowing how scarily powerful he could be.

'**It seeks out the young and the old,' the witchfinder says.**

'That's true,' Arthur looked at the two magic users.

'**The weak and the able, the fair and the foul of heart alike,' adds the witchfinder. **

'See even Aredian agrees that the fair and the foul of heart have equal chances to be sorcerers,' Merlin said.

'**You've grown lazy, Uther. You've grown idle,' the witchfinder tells the king. **

'I wouldn't say that,' Gaius frowned.

'**Your once noble Camelot is rotten to the core,' he adds. **

'Is not,' Arthur looked insulted.

'**You stand on the brink of dark oblivion,' warns the witchfinder.  
><strong>

'Only because you make sorcerers so scared that they attack only to find a better life for themselves,' Merlin says.****

**'I am at your disposal, Aredian. The knights will aid you in any way they can,' the Crown prince offers.**

**'You must be Arthur,' Aredian says.**

**'I must be,' agrees Arthur.**

**'You're a great warrior. The finest this kingdom has ever known,' compliments Aredian.**

**'Thank you,' Arthur accepts the compliment.**

**'So you won't be offended when I say that I shall have no need of you or your knights. The subtle craft of sorcery can only be fought by yet subtler means, methods honed over decades of study, methods known only to myself,' the witchfinder says.  
><strong>

'Torture,' Gaius shudders, 'where you would confess to anything to avoid more pain.'

Merlin looks guilty, 'Gaius I'm so sorry,' he said.

'It wasn't your fault,' Gaius said.

**'We are grateful for your help,' Uther thanks the man.**

**'But gratitude alone can't keep a man alive. You must put food in his belly,' Aredian says.**

**'I will pay your price, Aredian, whatever it may be,' agrees the king.**

**'I will bid you goodnight,' Aredian leaves.**

**'Aredian, when do you begin?' asked Arthur.**

**'I've already begun,' Aredian says.**

**Aredian peers at Gaius and Merlin from around a corner as they walk down the street.  
><strong>

'Stay away from my son,' warns Hunith.****

**'Gaius, isn't it? I never forget a face,' Aredian greets.  
><strong>

'He knew you used to practice magic,' Arthur says.

'Which is why I had no wish to be near him,' Gaius agrees.****

**'Nor I, Aredian,' Gaius replies.**

**'A physician now, I hear. You always did have a thirst for knowledge,' comments the witchfinder.  
><strong>

'Like magic,' Percival understands.****

**'Scientific knowledge,' agrees Gaius.**

**'Of course,' the witchfinder says quickly.**

**'My assistant, Merlin,' he introduces his apprentice.**

**'Merlin,' Aredian greets.**

**'May your investigation prove fruitful, Aredian. However, you'll have to excuse us, we have work to do,' Gaius turns to leave.**

**'Naturally. Merlin? I have a few questions I would like you to answer. Please be at my chambers in an hour,' asks Gaius.  
><strong>

'Oh no,' moaned Hunith.**  
><strong>

**In Aredian's chambers Merlin is seated opposite the witchfinder, 'you are aware, then, that sorcery has been practiced in the vicinity of Camelot?' he asks.  
><strong>

'Oh I think Merlin somehow knows,' Gwaine said.****

**'Yes. I mean...apparently,' Merlin stutters.  
><strong>

'He's onto you,' frowned Percival.****

**'No, no, it cannot be denied. There was a witness,' Aredian reminds the boy.**

**'Yes, I know,' Merlin agrees.**

**'Do you also know that the woman has named you as a witness?' asked the witchfinder.**

**'But-'Merlin starts.**

**'I've already spoken to her. She was quite clear on the matter,' Aredian said.**

**'But I wasn't a witness,' Merlin said.  
><strong>

'Oh weren't you?' Arthur raised an eyebrow.

'Well I wasn't about to say "yes I was a witness I incanted the image of a horse in the smoke. Hope you don't mind see you around"' Merlin raised an eyebrow. 'I would be dead in a second!' ****

**'Oh, sorry. Perhaps I misheard. Do you deny that you were present at the time of the incident?' asks the witchfinder.**

**'No, I, I was there,' Merlin said.**

**'Well, so you saw it, the horse conjured from the smoke?' asks Aredian.**

**'I saw the smoke, but...it was only smoke. I saw nothing else,' Merlin lies.**

**'Are you saying that she lies?' asks the witchfinder.  
><strong>

'No that's Merlin,' muttered Arthur.

'I had to,' Merlin said.

'It would be better you said you saw it but had no idea how it happened,' Gaius said.****

**'I didn't say that. I said I didn't see what she saw,' Merlin said.**

**'Hmm. Well, how can that be, I wonder? How can one person see something and the other not?' asked the witchfinder.**

**'I can't explain it,' Merlin said.**

**'I'm at a loss as to explain it myself. Unless it was you, who performed the magic,' he stared at the warlock.  
><strong>

Hunith paled, 'oh no,' she moaned. 'I should never have sent you to Camelot!'****

**'It wasn't,' Merlin lied.  
><strong>

'More lies,' Arthur said.****

**'Can you prove that it wasn't?' asked Aredian.  
><strong>

'Can you prove that it was?' asks Lancelot.

**'No,' Merlin said.**

**'Hmm. That'll be all,' the witchfinder dismisses the warlock.  
><strong>

Hunith breathed a sigh of relief; it was over!

**Merlin gets up to leave.**

**'For now,' he adds.  
><strong>

Hunith groans.**  
><strong>

**Aredian presents three women before the court.**

**'Speak, do not be afraid,' instructs the witchfinder.  
><strong>

'They were scared of him,' Gwen said.

'For good reason,' nods Gaius.****

**'I...I was drawing water from the well, Sire, when I saw them: faces in the water. Terrible faces, like people who were drowned, screaming. Screaming,' shudders Beatrice.**

**'I haven't done anything, I promise,' Merlin whispers to Gaius.  
><strong>

'I know,' Gaius said, 'but that wasn't the best time to say as such.'****

**'Tell them what you saw,' the witchfinder says to the next woman.**

**'A goblin dancing on the coals. it was dancing in the flames, and it spoke, Sire. My heart near stopped for fear of it,' Annie said.**

**'As you've heard, My Lord, the incident in the woods was only the beginning,' the witchfinder said.**

Merlin rolled his eyes, 'liar.'****

**'There was a sorcerer, Sire, in the square. There were creatures jumping right out of his mouth,' Rowena said.  
><strong>

'And why would any sorcerer bother do anything like that?' asked Merlin.****

**'And what manner of creature?' the witchfinder asks.**

**'Toads, Sire. Great green, slimy things as big as your fist,' the girl says.**

**'The sorcerer laughs in your face. Even now magic flourishes on the streets of Camelot,' the witchfinder declares.**

**'I can scarcely believe it,' Uther says.**

**'Yet it is the truth, My Lord. Fortunately I've utilised every facet of my craft to bring this matter to a swift resolution,' the witchfinder says.**

**'The sorcerer? You have a suspect?' demands the king.**

**'Oh, I do, My Lord. I regret to say, they stand among us in this very room. My methods are infallible, my findings incontestable! The facts point to one person and one person alone: the boy, Merlin!' he points at the warlock.**

'No!' cried Hunith.

'Mum, its okay I'm fine,' Merlin pats his mother on the hand.****

**'Merlin? You can't be serious,' Arthur said incredulous.  
><strong>

'He was right,' Arthur said.

**'This is outrageous! You have no evidence!' Gaius says.**

**'The tools of magic cannot be hidden from me. I am certain that a thorough search of the boy's chamber will deliver us all we need,' the witchfinder says.**

**'Merlin?' asked Uther.**

**'I have nothing to hide from him,' Merlin says.  
><strong>

Arthur snorts, 'yeah right.'****

**'Very well. Guards, restrain the boy. Let the search begin,' orders the king.  
><strong>

'I hated that,' Merlin said.**  
><strong>

**Guards smash Gaius's possessions in their search for magical objects in the physician's chambers.**

**'Careful, please! That's my life's work!' the physician says.**

**'Comb every inch. The sorcerer is a master of concealment,' warns the witchfinder.**

**'There's nothing here, Aredian!' Arthur said.**

**'I'll be the judge of that. Over there behind this tapestry. In there, upend that stool. Be sure to check for hollow legs. In there within those powder jars,' orders Aredian.**

**Leon breaks one and finds a bracelet inside.  
><strong>

'Sorry,' Leon said.

**'Here!' Leon calls.**

**'An amulet of enchantment. Were you aware, physician, that your assistant kept instruments of sorcery?' asks the witchfinder.  
><strong>

'He knew but not that,' Merlin said.****

**'No,' Gaius shakes his head.**

**'Well, our work is done. I must inform the King,' the witchfinder says.**

**'Aredian! I know for certain that that amulet does not belong to Merlin,' Gaius said.**

**'Oh? Well who does it belong to, then?' asks the witchfinder.**

**'It belongs to me,' Gaius lied.  
><strong>

'What?' Hunith asks, 'how could you be so stupid?' she demands.

'It didn't belong to either of them,' Gwen said.****

**Arthur opens Merlin's cell.**

**'You're free to go,' Arthur informed him.**

**A guard escorts Merlin out, Merlin passes Gaius being escorted in.**

**'Gaius? What's going on?' Merlin looks at his mentor.**

**'Say nothing, Merlin. Do nothing. Promise me!' Gaius said.**

**Merlin returns to his and Gaius' chambers to find the place ransacked.**

**Uther and Arthur eat dinner with Aredian.**

**'Gaius served me with unfailing dedication. Without his knowledge, his wisdom, I would not be sitting here today,' Uther said.  
><strong>

'And yet he was still going to have Gaius executed,' Merlin glared at the box.****

**'You show great faith in him, Sire. Great faith, indeed, considering he was known to practice sorcery,' reminds the witchfinder.**

**'Gaius? You are mistaken,' Arthur shook his head.**

**'No, Arthur. He speaks the truth. I'm well aware of his past, but I have every reason to believe he's turned his back on sorcery,' the king said.  
><strong>

'Or not,' grinned Gwaine.****

**'Until now,' Aredian said.**

**'We don't know that. And this amulet you found, it could just be a stupid mistake,' Arthur said.  
><strong>

'Finally someone with common sense,' smiles Gwen.****

**'Or maybe he's fallen back into old habits,' suggests the witchfinder.**

**'We must give him the benefit of the doubt, surely?' Arthur says.**

**'Why? Anyway, there's a sure way to establish his guilt,' the witchfinder says quietly.  
><strong>

Gaius winces and Merlin glares.****

**'I know your methods are effective, Aredian,' Uther says.**

'In other words people take death over torture,' Merlin glared.

'**But Gaius is an old man. He could not withstand such treatment,' Uther says.**

**'It's the only way to rid your mind of doubt,' the witchfinder says.**

**In the palace dungeons Aredian throws water on Gaius, 'what time is it?' Gaius wakes with a start.**

**'Time for you to confess,' the witchfinder says.**

**'The amulet was a relic from the past, a keepsake,' Gaius lies.  
><strong>

'It wasn't his,' Merlin growls.****

**'But such artefacts are banned on pain of death. Surely, you must know this?' asks the witchfinder.**

'Doesn't everyone?' asks Merlin.****

**'I was wrong to have kept it. I'm grievously sorry for it,' Gaius says.**

**'Well that's a good start. It's an excellent start, but not nearly enough, I'm afraid,' the witchfinder warns.**

**'Aredian-'Gaius begins.**

**'Guards,' the witchfinder calls.**

**The guards throw Gaius in his cell and then they repeatedly throw questions him.**

**'Was your conscience clear when you practiced magic in the days of the Great Purge?' demanded the witchfinder.**

**'I have not used magic for many years,' Gaius said.  
><strong>

'Yes you have,' smiled Hunith, 'to create the potion to save Merlin's life.'

'Well I wasn't about to tell the witchfinder that,' the old man replied.

**'...that your assistant kept instruments of sorcery?' the witchfinder continues.**

**'It belongs to me,' Gaius denied.**

**'So if someone else were to practice magic?' questions the witchfinder.**

**'No,' Gaius said.**

**'You're an enemy of this kingdom, you're an enemy of your king!' the king's ally declares.**

**'No. My conscience is clear. I'd like a drink of water, please,' asks the physician.**

**'And you shall have one, when you've confessed,' Aredian tells the old man.**

**'Then I shall die of thirst, Aredian,' the physician informs the man.**

**Aredian shrugs.  
><strong>

Merlin growled at this.**  
><strong>

**Merlin sees Gaius being dragged out of his cell. Merlin goes to the Dragon's Cave, 'what is wrong, young warlock? You look so pale,' Kilgharrah comments.  
><strong>

'I think he does care for you,' Gwen said.

'I'm sure he does,' smiles Hunith thinking how Kilgharrah and Balinor had been friends of sorts before the purge.****

**'I did a stupid thing. Stupid, stupid thing. And now Gaius is going to pay for it,' Merlin cried.**

**'Gaius means nothing to me,' Kilgharrah said.  
><strong>

'And I thought we were friends,' sighed Gaius.**  
><strong>

'**But he means a great deal to me!' Merlin shouts.**

**'Very well. Tell me what has happened,' Kilgharrah said.  
><strong>

'You needed someone to talk to,' Hunith says.

Merlin nods, 'Kilgharrah seemed to be the only on I could talk to, honestly.'****

**'A witch finder has come. He's arrested Gaius for sorcery, but I am the sorcerer,' Merlin said.  
><strong>

'I am as well,' Gaius reminded him.

'I am the one, who brought Aredian here,' Merlin argues.

**'Yes, I suppose you are,' Kilgharrah agrees.**

**'Well, I'm going to confess. It's the only way to save him,' Merlin said.  
><strong>

'No,' Gaius and Hunith say together.

'It wouldn't do any good anyway,' Arthur says, 'then Gaius would be executed for sheltering a sorcerer.'

'I didn't think of that,' Merlin admitted.

**'Then your stupidity continues,' the Great Dragon says.**

**'I won't sacrifice a friend to save myself!' Merlin shouts.**

**'Bravely spoken, but Gaius is already doomed. If you confess, the witch finder will just burn you both,' Kilgharrah says.  
><strong>

Arthur nods in agreement.****

**'But it's my fault! Don't you understand?' Merlin shouts.**

**'All too well, young warlock. But understand this: if you were to die, you would endanger the lives of all those that rely upon you,' warned the dragon.**

**'Well, there must be something I can do. There must be. Please help me,' begged Merlin.**

**'Merlin, I see you are distressed by this, but I cannot help you because I do not know how to,' Kilgharrah sighs.**

**'I can't just stand by and watch Gaius die! I can't!' Merlin shouts.**

**'I am sorry,' Kilgharrah answers and flies off.**

**Aredian interrogates Gaius once again in the dungeons.**

**'You're a traitor! You're an impostor! Sorcery is your only master,' Aredian is saying.**

**'I serve only my King,' Gaius answers.**

**'Ha! In what way have you served him? You've lied to him. You've broken his laws. You've betrayed his trust,' Aredian claims.  
><strong>

'But saved Camelot countless of times,' Lancelot says.****

**'I've saved his life. I've treated his ward. I've protected his only son,' the physician said.**

**'You've treated his ward?' asks Aredian.  
><strong>

'I don't think you should have said that,' Hunith said.

Gaius shook his head, 'I know I put him onto her scent.'****

**'I have striven to help all those in need. It is a physician's duty to do so,' the physician replied.**

**'The Lady Morgana?' asked Aredian.**

**'Among others,' Gaius agrees.**

**'For what malady does she receive this treatment?' asked Aredian.**

**'She...she suffers from nightmares,' admits the physician.**

**'I see,' Aredian said.  
><strong>

'I think he does,' agrees Merlin.****

**'And as I said, I feel it is my duty to attend to the needs-'the physician starts.**

**'Yes, yes. You seem very keen to change the subject, Gaius. Perhaps I should question her myself,' suggests the witchfinder.**

**Gaius sees Morgana being led into Aredian's dungeon chambers, 'there's no need to be concerned, My Lady. I won't detain you long. There's just a small detail I wish to clarify. Now, it's true, is it not, that you have received treatment for nightmares?' questions the witchfinder.**

**Morgana nods looking terrified.  
><strong>

'She really was going through hell being stuck here,' Arthur sighed.

'We all were,' sighed Gaius.****

**'And it was Gaius, the court physician, who administered these treatments? These potions?' asks Aredian.**

**'Yes,' Morgana whispers looking shaken.**

**'I'm sorry, could you speak up?' Aredian asks again.**

**'Yes,' Morgana still looking terrified raises her voice.**

**'Thank you. Now, you may go,' dismisses Aredian.**

**Morgana smiles in relief and gets up to leave as quick as she can.**

**'You don't happen to know what was in these potions, I suppose?' questions the witchfinder.**

'Not magic,' Gaius said, 'simple science.'****

**'Oh, no,' Morgana shakes her head.**

**'No. No, of course not. You're not a physician, after all. So, for all you know, these potions could have been magical, your dreams the product of an enchanted elixir,' suggested the witchfinder.**

**'Oh, I had these dreams before Gaius started treating me,' seer replied.**

**'But these dreams, have they got better or worse since Gaius began treating you?' asked Aredian.**

'Worse,' Gaius said.

'Only because her magic is maturing,' Merlin said.****

**'Worse,' Morgana admits.**

**'As I thought. Thank you. You've been most helpful,' Aredian answers.**

**Aredian pokes Gaius in his cell.**

**'Gaius. Are you prepared to confess?' asks the witchfinder.**

**'I'd rather die of thirst,' Gaius said.**

**'Good. And die you shall. But not alone, I'm pleased to say. You shall have company,' the witchfinder says.**

**'What?' Gaius looks shocked.**

**'Merlin and the Lady Morgana are to join you in the flames,' informs the witchfinder.  
><strong>

Hunith paled.

'I don't think father could ever kill Morgana, even now,' Arthur said.****

**'No. This is a trick,' Gaius shakes his head.**

**Aredian shakes head, 'mm-Mmm. You've corrupted them, Gaius,' the witchfinder says.**

'Hardly,' Merlin said, 'I had magic before I met Gaius and Morgana had visions before she was treated by Gaius.'

'**And they must answer to their king. Unless...' Aredian trailed off.**

**'Unless what?' Gaius asks.**

**Aredian throws Gaius to his knees before the court.**

**'Confess! Confess!' the witchfinder orders.**

**'I...I am a sorcerer, Sire. I am responsible for conjuring the smoke. I'm guilty of practicing magic in Camelot, the goblin, the faces in the well, I...I am the sorcerer who conjured the toad from his mouth,' Gaius lies.  
><strong>

There is a silence as Merlin tenses up, 'you confessed to save me,' Merlin said.

**'You've betrayed me, Gaius. Betrayed your friends. And above all, you've betrayed yourself. By the laws of Camelot, I must sentence you to death,' the King doesn't seem happy about this.**

**'The sorcerer will be purged of his magic by means of fire! He shall be burnt at the stake tomorrow at dawn! Bear witness and heed this lesson!' the witch finder says.**

**The guards drag Gaius out of the room as Merlin charges at Aredian.**

**'You're a liar,' Merlin shouts.  
><strong>

'True,' Arthur nods.

**Arthur gets up and restrains him, dragging him from the room.  
><strong>

'Thank you, Arthur,' smiled Gaius, 'you stopped him from doing something stupid which could have cost him his life.'

'I understood why he was upset,' Arthur shrugged, 'and I knew what a dangerous man the witchfinder was.'****

**'Guards!' the king calls.**

**'You're a liar!' Merlin shouts again.**

**'I'll deal with this,' Arthur tells the guards.**

**Arthur takes Merlin to the Dungeons and lets him go, Merlin takes a swing at him, but Arthur grabs his arm and twists it behind his back, 'argh!' Merlin yells.**

'I take back what I said,' Hunith frowned.****

**'I know you're upset. I know you're angry. It's alright. I'm not throwing you in jail,' the prince assured his friend.  
><strong>

'Oh, sorry,' Hunith said.

Arthur shook his head, 'it's fine.'

**'Then what are you doing?' Merlin demands.**

**Arthur lets his friend go.**

**'I'm breaking the law,' Arthur admits.  
><strong>

'Tut, tut, princess, going against your father's wishes,' grinned Gwaine.

**Arthur open's the door to Gaius' cell for Merlin to talk to Gaius.**

**'I can only give you a few minutes,' warned Arthur.**

**'They wouldn't let me see you, there was nothing I could do,' Merlin said.**

**'I know. I understand,' Gaius assured his ward.**

**'I can't believe it. I can't believe Uther would do this to you,' Merlin said angrily.**

**'He had no choice. Once Aredian had found the amulet...' Gaius trailed off.**

**'I didn't even know you had such a thing,' Merlin said.  
><strong>

'I didn't,' Gaius said.****

**'It isn't mine,' Gaius frowned.**

**'Why did you say it was?' asked Merlin.**

'I thought it was yours,' Gaius said.

'I know,' Merlin nods.****

**'I was trying to protect you,' Gaius said.**

**'I don't know what to say,' Merlin shakes his head.**

**'It's alright, Merlin. You don't have to say anything,' Gaius assured the boy.**

**'Yeah, I do. The amulet isn't mine either,' Merlin said.**

**'Then how did it get there?' asked Gaius.**

'It was planted,' growled Merlin.****

**'Aredian,' Merlin said.**

**'Aredian?' asked Gaius.**

**'There's no other explanation,' Merlin said.**

**'But why?' Gaius asked.**

'Money,' frowned Gwaine.****

**'It doesn't matter why. All that matters is, if I can prove he planted it, you're saved,' Merlin said.**

**'No. You must let this go,' Gaius said.  
><strong>

'Don't you know Merlin?' asked Lancelot, 'when someone he loves is in danger he'll never give up.'

Gaius nods.****

**'No, you're falsely accused. I have a chance to prove that. I must take that chance,' Merlin said.**

**'No, Merlin. You must not,' Gaius said.**

**'I don't understand. Do you want to die?' Merlin asks.**

**'No. But neither do I want you to die. And die you surely will if you get too close to Aredian. He will trap you, Merlin. He will manipulate you, and without ever meaning to, you will incriminate yourself. You must let this go,' Gaius sighed.**

**'I must let you go?' Merlin asks.**

**'To do otherwise would be an act of suicide,' Gaius said.  
><strong>

'But it's Merlin who can do the impossible,' grins Gwaine.**  
><strong>

**Merlin watches out the window from the physician's as the guards build a pyre in the Square.**

**Aredian visits Gaius in his cell.**

**'Ah, Gaius. Well, I hope you've found some relief now that your ordeal is over,' Aredian said.  
><strong>

'Which you caused,' muttered Merlin.****

**'Your concern is touching, Aredian. Now will you please get out of my sight,' Gaius snaps.**

**'Ha! Of course. I just thought you'd want to hear the news, that's all,' Aredian sneered.**

**'What news?' asks Gaius.**

**'My investigations have begun,' the witchfinder informed the man on death roll.**

**'Begun? But you already extracted my confession,' Gaius said.**

**'Indeed. Which just leaves Merlin and the Lady Morgana,' the witchfinder said.**

**'But we struck a bargain,' Gaius said.  
><strong>

'Did you really think a man like that would keep to it?' asked Lancelot.

'I shouldn't have,' agreed Gaius.****

**'Oh, I don't bargain with sorcerer's,' the witchfinder informed the sorcerer and chuckles darkly.**

**Morgana watches the pyre being built in the Square from her window as Aredian appears behind her.  
><strong>

**Gwen bursts into Gaius' chambers.**

**'Merlin? He won't let go! He won't stop!' Gwen said**

**Merlin turns to his friend.**

**'What happened?' the warlock asks.**

**'The Witchfinder's questioning Morgana again. I'm worried, Merlin. She's close to breaking point,' Gwen said.  
><strong>

'No wonder she hates us all when she's been treated like this,' Arthur sighed.****

**'Yeah, that's what he does. He breaks you down and in the end you confess whether you're guilty or not,' Merlin agreed bitterly.**

**'What do you mean?' asked Gwen.**

**'Gaius was set up. Aredian planted that amulet,' Merlin said.**

**'But why would he do such a thing?' asks Gwen.**

**'Aredian is paid to catch sorcerers. Maybe he doesn't care whether someone is guilty or not. Maybe he gets confessions by lying, by planting evidence, just as long as he gets a confession, he gets his money,' Merlin explained.  
><strong>

'Good deduction,' nods Percival.****

**'But even if this is true, what can we do without proof?' asked Gwen.**

**'Get some,' Merlin said simply.**

**Merlin snoops around Aredian's chambers.  
><strong>

'Be careful,' warned Gaius.

**'Tospringe_,' _Merlin's spell unlocks a cupboard and he finds flower petals. Merlin hears someone coming and remakes the bed with a spell, 'dæfte þæt bedd.'**

**Aredian enters and Aredian notices something is off, but looks in the wrong hiding spot behind a curtain whilst Merlin is under the bed.**

**Gwen and Merlin flip through books in the physician's chambers.**

**'This is hopeless!' Gwen complained.**

**'Keep looking,' Merlin continued flicking through the pages of his book.**

**'We don't even know if this flower means anything,' Gwen said.  
><strong>

'Too much can cause hallucinations,' the physician.

'Plus why would Aredian keep flowers in his room,' Percival said. ****

**'No we don't, but it's all we've got. Here. Belladonna,' Merlin pointed at the book.**

**'"For the alleviation of ulcers, allergies, and muscular inflammation..." This is hopeless, Merlin,' Gwen complained.**

**'No, wait. Listen, "Under certain conditions, a tincture of the flower can produce hallucinations,"' Merlin read from the book.**

'The faces in the well, the frogs from the sorcerer's mouth, the goblin,' Percival understood.

Merlin nods, 'hallucinations,' grinned Merlin.****

**'So?' asked Gwen.**

**Merlin scoffed, 'Aredian's witnesses. It wasn't magic they were seeing, it was visions.'**

**'It makes sense, if he's faking the evidence. But how can we prove it?' asks Gwen.**

**'No, Aredian's too clever to have given the tincture to them directly. The witnesses, they must've got it from someone else,' Merlin said.**

**'They could've been getting it from anyone,' Gwen said desperately.**

**'Is there anything, anything at all that these people had in common?' asked Merlin.**

**'They were all women?' asked Gwen.**

**'No, that doesn't tell us anything,' Merlin said.**

**'Yes, it does. What's the one thing only women would buy? Things to make them look beautiful,' Gwen said.**

**Gwen and Merlin run through the Lower Town at night and knock on a door, and older man steps out.**

**'Gwen?' asks the apothecary owner.  
><strong>

'I take it you use products like that,' grinned Elian.

'I am a woman,' Gwen said.

'And she wants to impress the princess,' grinned Gwaine.

**Gwen and Merlin step inside.**

**'Do you sell a tincture of Belladonna?' asks Gwen.**

**'What's this all about?' the apothecary owner asks.**

**'Please, it's important,' Gwen said urgently.**

**'Well, I, I think I've got some somewhere, but what you'd be wanting with eye drops in the middle of the night, I really don't want to know,' the apothecary owner shakes his head.**

**'Eye drops,' Gwen said.**

**'Yes. Women use them to make their eyes more beautiful,' explained the apothecary owner.**

**'Where did you get this?' asked Merlin.**

**'Well, my usual suppliers,' answers the man.**

**'Sure you didn't get it from someone else?' Merlin double checks.  
><strong>

'**Of course I'm sure. If it's all the same to you, I'd like to get some sleep,' the apothecary owner says.**

**'It was Aredian who gave you the Belladonna, wasn't it?' Gwen said. **

'**Don't know what you're talking about,' the owner lies.  
><strong>

'I think he does,' Gwaine said.****

**'But you know that Gaius is going to be executed tomorrow, don't you?' Merlin said suddenly.**

**'That has nothing to do with me,' the apothecary owner says.**

**'That has everything to do with you! Aredian's witnesses saw visions . Visions produced by the Belladonna in these eye drops! If we can prove this, we have a chance of saving Gaius,' Merlin said desperately.**

**'He forced me to sell it. He, he said he'd kill me if I said anything to anyone,' the man looks scared.  
><strong>

'He probably would,' agrees Gaius grimly.****

**'It was him? It was Aredian?' Gwen asks.**

**'Yes, it was him,' agrees the man.**

**'Thank you,' Gwen says.**

**'Thank you,' Merlin repeats the sentiment.**

**In the physician's chambers Merlin grabs the tincture and Belladonna petals from the side, 'that's it. We've got everything we need,' Merlin said.**

**'But is it enough?' asks Gwen.**

**'We've got a witness as well. Surely that's enough?' Merlin asks.**

**'It's still just our word against Aredian's!' points out Gwen.**

**'Gwen, we don't have a choice! By dawn tomorrow Gaius will be dead,' Merlin says desperately.**

**'Merlin, we've only got one chance at this. We've got to give Uther something he cannot deny. Something not even Aredian can talk his way out of,' Gwen said.  
><strong>

'What did you do?' asked Lancelot.****

**'I'll be as quick as I can,' Merlin rushed off.**

**Merlin sneaks into Aredian's room and raises a hand to the cupboard, '****hlyste min níehst bebod,' Merlin whispers. ****  
><strong>

'Now your planting evidence,' Arthur said.

'I didn't have much choice,' Merlin said. 'Anyway it saved Gaius' life.'

'Thank,' Gaius smiled, 'even if you did ignore my advice.'

'I'd do it again to save your life,' Merlin said.

**Merlin approaches Aredian and reaches a hand over Aredian's throat.**

**'Ceolwærc,' Merlin whispers.  
><strong>

'The frog in his throat,' Leon said.

Merlin grinned proudly.

'Aren't you sorry?' asked Lancelot.

'For Aredian?' asked Merlin, 'no!'**  
><strong>

**Gaius sees sunlight enter his cell. Gwen sees the sunrise from the Physician's Chambers.**

**'Come on, Merlin. Come on,' Gwen pleaded.**

**Aredian gets ready in the morning, trying to clear his throat. He fetches Gaius from the Dungeons.**

**'Good morning, Gaius,' Aredian greets.  
><strong>

'I'd hardly call it good,' Percival says coolly.**  
><strong>

**Merlin runs into the physician's chambers.**

**'Merlin! Where have you been?' demands Gwen.**

**'It's done. Everything's in place,' Merlin said.**

**'But it's too late! Gaius has already left the dungeons!' Gwen cried.**

Hunith pales, 'is it always this closely cut?'

Merlin nods, 'pretty much.'****

**'Then...then we'll have to delay the execution,' Merlin said desperately.**

**'How?' Gwen asks.**

**'Arthur. I'll speak to Arthur,' Merlin decides.  
><strong>

'You're far fairer than your father,' Merlin said.

Everybody nodded at this. Arthur didn't know what to say he'd always thought his father was such a brilliant king and had done everything to impress him and worried he was a disappointment but seeing this he was coming to realise his father wasn't as wonderful as he thought.

**'No. Leave Arthur to me,' Gwen said.  
><strong>

'Using your feminine charms,' grinned Gwaine.

Gwen rolled her eyes.**  
><strong>

**Aredian escorts Gaius to the pyre in the square in the horse-drawn cage. Uther watches Gaius as he's brought out, but leaves before Aredian opens the cage and drags Gaius to the pyre.  
><strong>

'He can't watch Gaius die,' Arthur said.**  
><strong>

**Gaius is being heckled.**

**'Easy there! Show some respect!' orders the Crown Prince.**

**'Sorry. Excuse me. Excuse me. Sorry. I must get through. Sorry. Excuse me. Arthur! Arthur! Arthur, you've got to stop this,' Gwen begs her future husband.**

**'I can't, Gwen. You know I can't,' Arthur didn't look happy about this.**

**'Merlin has proof that Gaius is innocent,' Gwen said urgently.**

**'My father's already past sentence. There's nothing I can do,' the prince sighed.**

**'You can do the right thing, Arthur Pendragon! You can show some faith in a loyal friend, or you can stand by and watch an innocent man die!' Gwen shouts.**

'See that's why I think Gwen is good for you,' grinned Merlin.

'I don't need your permission, Merlin,' Arthur said.

'I can still give my opinion,' Merlin grinned.****

**'Guinevere-'Arthur begins.**

**'You did it once before to my father; are you really willing to let it happen again? And you can stop looking at me like that, I know I'm only a servant! I thought you were a prince, so start behaving like one!' Gwen rants.**

'Ouch,' laughed Gwaine.****

**Aredian lowers the torch to light the pyre.**

**'Wait!' the Crown prince steps in.**

**The courtiers, Merlin, Gwen, Aredian and the king stand around in the throne room.**

**'Sire, the witnesses saw nothing but hallucinations induced by the Belladonna in these eye drops,' Merlin informs the hall.**

**'And you bought this Belladonna from this man?' asks the king.**

**The witnesses all nod.**

**'Where did you get it from? Don't be afraid, no harm will come to you here,' assured the king.**

**'The Witchfinder. He gave them to me,' the apothecary owner assures them.**

**'Did he tell you what it was for?' asks Uther.**

**'No. Only that if I did not sell it, he'd have me burnt at the stake,' the man says.  
><strong>

'He probably could,' Gaius adds grimly.

'Well we know he plants false information,' Merlin said. 'He could easily do that for him, too.'****

**'How do you answer to these accusations?' the king asks the witchfinder.**

**'They're absurd. The boy has clearly concocted these lies in the hope of saving his master,' Aredian denies.**

**'Then you won't mind if we search your chamber, will you?' Merlin asks.**

**'Silence! You have no authority here!' the king orders.**

**'Father...let's settle this once and for all. If what Merlin says is wrong, he must bear the consequences. But if there is some truth in what he says...' he trails off.**

**'I have nothing to hide,' Aredian says.**

**Aredian, Merlin, Arthur, Uther, and Morgana watch the guards search Aredian's rooms, 'you're wasting your time,' Aredian assures them.**

**'The cupboard over there,' the prince directs his guard.**

**Dozens of amulets drop out, and a stash of Belladonna tincture is inside.**

Merlin grins at his handy work.****

**'These things don't belong to me!' the witchfinder his shocked. 'This is a trick!' Aredian coughs, 'that boy plots against me!'**

'That he does,' Hunith said proudly.

'And he plots against Gaius,' Merlin adds.****

**Aredian tries to clear throat and spits out a toad.  
><strong>

'That was a shock in a half,' Arthur muttered.

Merlin grinned, 'it was funny though.'****

**'Sorcerer!' cries the king.**

**Aredian grabs a dagger and the Lady Morgana.**

**'Aredian, think carefully about what you're doing. You will never escape from Camelot alive,' warns the King of Camelot.**

**'I will if you value the life of your ward,' warns the man.**

**'****Forbærnan,' Merlin whispers.******

**The handle of the dagger heats up and Aredian drops it, freeing Morgana. Aredian trips backward over a box and falls out the window.**

'That was why he fell out the window,' Arthur understood.**  
><strong>

**Gaius cleans the mess that the guards made of his chambers when Uther enters. 'Gaius, I'm glad I found you here.'**

'Where else would I be?' asked Gaius, 'I was reinstated as Court Physician!'****

**'As am I, My Lord. It thought I'd never see these chambers again,' Gaius admits.**

**'If anything was damaged in the search, I'll be only too glad to replace it,' the king says.  
><strong>

'That doesn't take away the fact that he almost had Gaius executed,' scowled Merlin.

'Indeed not,' agreed Gaius.****

**'You're very kind, My Lord,' Gaius continues to clean his chambers.**

**'Aredian. I can still scarcely believe that he was a sorcerer,' Uther shakes his head.  
><strong>

'Because he wasn't,' Percival points out and Merlin grins guiltily.****

**'Indeed. Is there some reason you wish to see me?' asks Gaius a little sharp.**

**'Yes. I, er...I wanted to say I'm sorry if you suffered at his hands,' Uther apologizes.**

**'But I did not suffer at his hands, Uther. I suffered at yours. He worked for you, My Lord. He was merely following your orders,' Gaius pointed out.**

**'But I was deceived,' Uther denied.**

**'No. You were deceived long before Aredian, for you deceived yourself. You see foes where there are friends, you see sorcerers where there are but servants. I am not the first to be wrongly accused in your war against magic, and not all have been as lucky as I,' Gaius said.**

'Not everyone has Merlin,' Gaius said.****

**'I assure you, Gaius, every measure will be taken to ensure that nothing like this will happen again,' Uther promised.**

**'I hope that is true, for all our sakes. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have work to do,' Gaius said.**

**Gaius serves Merlin and himself dinner at their table the physician's chambers look much cleaner, 'what I don't understand is how you knew he'd concealed the evidence in his chamber,' Gaius pointed out.**

**'Just a hunch, really,' Merlin grinned.**

**'I see. And the toad,' Gaius raised his eyebrow.**

**'That I, er...ahem, I, er...can't explain,' Merlin stuttered.**

**'I can hardly explain it myself. Unless, of course, you put it there,' Gaius said.  
><strong>

'Never try to out lie Uncle Gaius it is impossible,' Hunith said.

'Tell me about it,' Merlin rolled his eyes.****

**'OK, Gaius, fair enough. I promise I will never save your life again,' Merlin said.  
><strong>

'Okay, okay, when he put it like that it was very ungrateful,' Gaius said.

**'Promise?' Gaius asked.**

**'Absolutely,' Merlin lied.**

**Merlin and Gaius laugh.**

**'Honestly, Merlin, the toad was a step too far,' Gaius said.  
><strong>

'Gaius has a point,' Percival said.

'It was funny,' grinned Gwaine.

'And illegal,' adds Arthur.

'We've been through this, Arthur, I'm illegal!' Merlin frowned.

**'You should've seen the look on his face,' Merlin laughs.**

**Gaius joins in Merlin's laughter.**


	22. Sins of the Father

Sins of the Father

**'In a land of myth and a time of magic, the destiny of a great kingdom rests on the shoulders of a young boy. His name: Merlin,' Kilgharrah begins.**

**Morgause watches Arthur through a magic crystal in her Enchanted Fortress, 'hider eft funde. On þisse ne middangeard. Arthur Pendragon, a great destiny awaits you. The battle for your soul is about to begin,' she announces.  
><strong>

Arthur shivers at this announcement.

'Morgause,' Percival frowns at the woman who was behind his family's deaths.**  
><strong>

**In the Hall of Ceremonies the king is appointing his knights while Morgause makes her way up fighting with the guards.**

'She is a good fighter,' Gwaine admitted.

'That's the only good thing about her,' muttered Merlin.

'She corrupted Morgana,' Arthur scowled.

'She was there for Morgana at a time no one else was,' sighed Merlin. 'Like Gaius was for me so she took Morgause's beliefs into her heart. There was other reasons too,' Merlin sighed thinking of the poisoning.

**'Arise Sir Vidor, Knight of Camelot. Arise Sir Caradoc, Knight of Camelot,' the king walked among the knights using his sword to knight them. 'You have been accorded a great honour. But with that honour comes great responsibility. From this day forth, you are sworn to live by the knights' code. You have pledged to conduct yourselves with nobility, honour, and respect. Your word is your sacred bond. You will find no one who better embodies these values than my son, Arthur. Follow his example, and you will prove yourselves worthy of your title.'**

**The entire court turns to the door at the sound of sword fighting outside. A knight enters. The newly made knights of Camelot draw their swords as the knight approaches. Arthur steps forward and the knight drops gauntlet in front of Arthur, who picks it up.**

**'I accept your challenge. If I'm to face you in combat, do me the courtesy of revealing your identity,' Arthur asks.**

**The knight removes the helmet to reveal a wealth of long blonde tresses.  
><strong>

'That was a shock,' Arthur said, 'I've never fought a woman.'

**'My name is Morgause,' the witch introduces herself.**

**Uther and Arthur consult Geoffrey of Monmouth, 'I've searched the records going back more than 300 years. I could find nothing to say a woman cannot issue a challenge,' the Keeper of Records informs them.  
><strong>

'There's never been an occasion where woman are considered,' Gaius said. 'Woman don't commonly chose to fight so no rules for or against.'****

**'There must be some way to put a stop to this,' the king demanded.**

**'According to the Knight's Rules, it appears her challenge is perfectly valid,' the Keeper of Records says.**

**'It seems there's nothing we can do,' the prince said.**

**'We don't know anything about this woman! I will not let you face her in combat!' the king said.**

**'I accepted the challenge. If I refuse to fight, it'll be seen as an act of cowardice,' Arthur retorted.**

**'She killed five guards. You should not underestimate her,' the king warned.**

'Yes, Arthur,' agreed Merlin with a grin.

'She's a sorceress,' Arthur said.

'She wasn't using magic,' Merlin replied, 'I would have sensed it!'

Arthur scowled at this pronouncement.

**'I cannot demand that my knights uphold the code. Then be seen to break it myself. I must face her tomorrow,' the Crown Prince announced.  
><strong>

Lancelot nods at this in complete agreement.**  
><strong>

**Morgana watches Morgause practicing in the Square.  
><strong>

'She recognizes her,' Merlin muttered.

'How?' asked Arthur.

'Same mother,' Gaius explained grimly.

'How complicated is all the relationships in your family?' asked Gwaine.

'She's not family,' Arthur growled.

'No but she is your half-sister's, half-sister,' Merlin grinned.

Arthur just rolled his eyes.****

**'Who is she? Why would she challenge Arthur? It seems no one's ever heard of her,' Gwen said worriedly.**

**'I feel as if I've met her somewhere before,' Morgana admitted.**

**'Really? Where could you know her from?' asked Gwen shocked.**

**'I don't know,' Morgana frowned.**

**In Arthur's chambers Merlin and Arthur are speaking.**

'**Do you know why she challenged you?' the warlock asked.**

**'I'm the King's son. Perhaps she believed she will prove herself,' the prince suggests.**

**'Yeah, but you don't want to fight her, do you?' asks the prince's servant.**

'Yes,' the knights all said.

'Your not the one who flung Morgause into a wall,' Merlin grinned at his mentor.****

**'I have no choice. If I refuse to fight her, I'm a coward. If I kill her, what am I then? What is it?' Arthur said desperately.**

**'You've never faced a woman in combat. What if you hesitate? She could use that to her advantage,' the warlock warned.**

**'You think she's going to defeat me,' Arthur demanded.  
><strong>

Arthur blushed and Merlin grins.****

**'I'm just saying. You need to be cautious, because it sounds like she's pretty handy with a sword,' Merlin said.  
><strong>

'And ruthless,' added Percival.****

**'Since when do you know anything about combat? I need you to take a message to Morgause for me. If I'm seen to do it, it could be viewed as cowardice. You must persuade her to withdraw her challenge,' Arthur said.**

**Merlin enters Morgause's chambers and is cornered with Morgause's sword, 'what do you want?' the witch demands.**

**'I have a message from Prince Arthur. He wants you to withdraw your challenge. Arthur has no desire to fight you. Now, if you withdraw, he will grant you safe passage through the kingdom. Leave now, while you still can,' Merlin offered.**

**'If Arthur has no desire to fight me, perhaps he should withdraw,' suggests the witch.  
><strong>

'Arthur never withdraws from combat even when's he's all but dead,' Gwen frowned worriedly.****

**'No. He'll, he'll never do that. It's not in him to withdraw,' Merlin said.  
><strong>

'I'm not the only one who knows Arthur,' Gwen said.****

**'Then we have that in common,' Morgause said.**

**'If you fight him, he will have to treat you as he does any other opponent. It won't matter that you're a woman,' Merlin warned.**

**'I do not ask for special treatment,' Morgause said.**

**'Arthur has no quarrel with you. Why would you challenge him?' asks Merlin.**

'Her quarrel with Uther,' Merlin said.****

**'My reasons are not your concern,' Morgause said.**

**'Don't put Arthur in a position where he's forced to kill you,' Merlin warned.**

**'Who's to say Arthur's life won't rest in my hands?' questions Morgause.**

**Uther enters as Merlin prepares Arthur for the fight.]**

**'You gave her a chance to withdraw. Whatever happens, you are not to blame,' Merlin said.**

**Arthur enters the tournament grounds where Morgause is waiting.**

**'The fight is by the Knights' Rules. And to the death,' the king says.  
><strong>

'But neither of you die,' notes Percival.

Merlin grinned and Arthur sulked.****

**'I'm offering you a final chance to withdraw. I suggest you take it,' Arthur warned but Morgause took no heed to Arthur's words. 'Then you leave me no choice.'**

**They fight. Arthur catches Morgause in the arm, but allows her to pick up her sword. **

'Very chivalrous,' nodded Lancelot.

**She disarms him and presses her sword to his chest.  
><strong>

'Not so chivalrous,' muttered Lancelot.

'She is a sor – er sorry,' Arthur looked at Merlin, 'evil sorceress.'

Merlin smiled at this glad that Arthur was getting used to the idea that sorcery did not necessarily mean evil.****

**'Make me a promise and I will spare your life,' Morgause said.**

**'What is it you ask?' Arthur asked.**

**'Come to me three days hence and accept the challenge I set to you,' Morgause said.**

**'And the nature of this challenge?' asked Arthur.**

**'That is for me to decide. Do I have your word that you will accept, no matter what?' asks the witch.**

**'You have my word,' Arthur promises.**

**Gaius tends to Morgause's wounded arm in her chambers.**

**'You're fortunate the wound isn't too deep. You seem familiar. Have you visited Camelot in the past?' the physician asked.**

**'I was here many years ago. I was just a baby at the time. I doubt you'd remember me. I'm grateful for your help,' Morgause replies.**

**Arthur is slumped over the table in his chambers.**

**'It could've been worse,' Merlin tried to console the prince.  
><strong>

'I was beaten by a woman,' Arthur reminded the warlock.

'She could have killed you,' Merlin reminded him.****

**'How, exactly, could it have been worse?' Arthur groaned.**

**'You could be dead,' Merlin said.**

**'At least I wouldn't have to face everyone. I've never felt so humiliated in my entire life. I was defeated by a girl,' Arthur put his face in his hands.**

**'It's actually quite funny when you think about it,' Merlin laughed. **

Arthur glared at his friend.

**Arthur just looked at the boy.**

'**Or not,' the powerful, young warlock quickly backtracked.**

**'No. It's like you said. I was hindered because I was fighting a woman. I was worried I was going to hurt her. That's why she won,' Arthur said.  
><strong>

'I don't think so,' Gwaine grinned.****

**'You didn't look hindered,' Merlin said. **

**Arthur once again glared at his friend.**

'**I'll stop talking now,' Merlin said quickly.**

**Morgana knocks on Morgause's chambers' door and enters.**

**'I didn't mean to intrude. I wanted to introduce myself. I'm the Lady Morgana,' Morgana introduces herself.**

**'I know who you are,' Morgause smiled.**

**'How is your arm? You were wounded,' Morgana noted.**

**'It'll heal soon enough. You look tired,' noted the witch.**

**'I haven't been sleeping,' the seer admitted.**

**'I know for myself how troubling that can be,' Morgause agreed.  
><strong>

'Is she a seer too?' asked Percival.

'I don't know,' admitted Gaius. 'I hadn't seen her since a very young child but her sister is ...'****

**'Could it be that we've met somewhere before?' asked Morgana.**

**Morgause shakes her head, 'I'm glad we have met now.'**

**'That's a beautiful bracelet,' Morgana said.**

**'It was a gift. From my mother,' Morgause explained. 'Please, I would like you to have it. It's a healing bracelet. It will help you sleep.'**

**'I couldn't. You must be tired. I will leave you to rest,' Morgana left.**

**'I hope you will remember me fondly,' Morgause said.**

**Later that night Morgana stirs restlessly in her sleep. **

'What do you reckon she's Seeing?' asked Percival.

'It could be nothing important or it could be a catastrophic event,' Gaius said.

**Morgause watches her and hold up her bracelet, 'gefultuma híe þæt heo onslæpe,' she enchanted and places her bracelet at the end of Morgana's bed and Morgana stops twitching.  
><strong>

'It really does help,' Merlin said.**  
><strong>

**Morgause prepares her horse for travel. Arthur leads his horse out of the drawbridge gate and stops, 'congratulations on your victory. You're a skilful swordsman. Woman. Swords...swordswoman,' Arthur corrected.**

**Morgause walks over to his horse.**

**'You have a beautiful horse,' she comments.**

**Arthur looks at his horse and Morgause's eyes glow.  
><strong>

'That's how,' Arthur murmurs.****

**'I shall expect to see you three days hence,' Morgause says.**

**'How will I find you?' Arthur asks.**

**'When the time comes, you will know your way,' the sorceress answers mysteriously.**

**'If I don't show up it might be because I don't know where I'm going,' Arthur looks frustrated.**

**'The path you must follow will become clear to you,' the sorceress says mysteriously.  
><strong>

'The clarity,' Gwaine rolled his eyes.

**She mounts her horse, 'I should thank you for allowing me to retrieve my sword.'**

**'I'm starting to wish I hadn't,' Arthur admitted.**

**'You showed yourself to be a man of honour. You inherited that trait from your mother,' Morgause adds.  
><strong>

'Wait Morgause knew your mother?' Percival said surprised.

Arthur shrugged his shoulders.

'She would have been only a young child when Ygraine died,' Gaius said.****

**'You knew my mother?' Arthur turned to look at the witch.**

**'I knew her very well,' Morgause agrees.**

**'Wait!' Arthur said but Morgause rides off.**

**The next afternoon Gwen tries to shake Morgana awake who is still asleep in her chambers.**

**'Morgana, Morgana, Morgana,' Gwen shakes her mistress awake.**

**'I was fast asleep,' Morgana said tiredly.**

**'It's nearly midday,' Gwen said.  
><strong>

'I was so shocked,' Gwen said, 'Morgana never sleeps late; she always woke early because of her dreams.'

'And you say I'm bad at waking up,' Arthur said.

'You are,' Merlin said, 'and you don't have the excuse of not sleeping, ever, due to dreams!'****

**'I can't remember the last time I slept so well,' Morgana said.  
><strong>

'Never,' Gaius sighed.****

**'I'll fetch you some clothes,' Gwen said.**

**Morgana finds the magic bracelet at the end of her bed.**

**In the council chambers Uther and Arthur are talking.**

**'And what is to be the nature of this challenge?' asks Uther.**

**'She didn't say. But I gave her my word that I would accept it no matter what,' Arthur explains.**

**'You should never have made such a promise. You have no idea what she might ask of you,' the king says.  
><strong>

'Yes, Arthur,' agrees Merlin.

'Shut up, Merlin,' Arthur rolls his eyes.****

**'She had her sword to my chest. I had no choice. Morgause said that she knew my mother,' Arthur adds.**

**'She told you this? Obviously she's lying. She's playing on your affections for your mother to lure you into a trap,' warned the king.  
><strong>

'Well that was true,' muttered Merlin.****

**'That makes no sense. She spared my life,' Arthur said.**

**'It confirms my suspicions. I believe Morgause is an enchantress,' announced the king. **

'Well that's true,' Arthur admits.

'**How else could she have defeated you?' demands Arthur.**

'She didn't use magic,' Merlin reminds them.****

**'I don't believe she was using magic,' Arthur said.  
><strong>

Merlin nods in agreement.****

**'And you would know for certain if she were? Under no circumstances will you go to meet her, or accept this challenge,' orders the king.  
><strong>

'Did he really think that would stop you?' sighed Gwen.

Merlin and Arthur just grin at each other.****

**'I gave her my word!' Arthur repeats.**

**'I don't care what was said to her. You will remain in Camelot,' the Camelot's king orders.**

**'I want to hear what she knows about my mother,' Arthur repeats.**

**'She knows nothing. She is lying. You will not go to her. I forbid it,' the King forbids.**

**'So I am to break my word?' the prince demands.**

**'Escort my son to his chambers. Under no circumstances will he be allowed to leave,' the king orders the guards.**

**'You're confining me to my chambers?' Arthur demands.**

'I felt like a child,' groaned Arthur.****

**'I am protecting you from your own foolishness!' the king retorts.**

**Merlin walks to Arthur's Chambers, confused to see the guards before he enters.**

**'Why are the guards outside the door?' Merlin asks confused.**

'To keep me in,' scowled Arthur.****

**'My father has confined me to my chambers and has forbidden me from accepting Morgause's challenge,' Arthur said.  
><strong>

'Where is his nobility and honour?' asked Lancelot.

'Died,' Merlin said thinking "with your mother" but didn't say that knowing how Arthur would feel to saying that.****

**'Well, maybe he's got a point. You, you don't know what she might've asked you to do,' Merlin said.  
><strong>

'Did the great warlock just agree with Uther Pendragon,' laughed Gwaine.

Merlin scowled, 'shut up, Gwaine.'****

**'I gave her my word,' Arthur repeats what he has said to his father.**

**'So, I take it we're going anyway,' Merlin said.**

**'You're smarter than you look,' Arthur nods. **

'I still can't tell if that's an insult or a compliment,' Merlin rolled his eyes.

'Insult,' Arthur said.

'**Gather some supplies, we leave tonight. Oh, and Merlin ...find a way to get me out of here,' the prince orders.**

**In the physician's chambers Merlin and Gaius are talking.**

'**How's Arthur?' asked Gaius.**

**Merlin grins, 'you mean after being defeated by a girl in front of the whole of Camelot? I've seen him happier.'**

**'I think you're enjoying this, Merlin,' Gaius said.  
><strong>

'Completely,' Merlin grins.

Arthur glared at his warlock.****

**'Maybe a little,' Merlin admits and seeing a rope the warlock pretends to grind something for Gaius while sneaking the rope under his clothes with a whispered enchantment of, 'ic þé geháta, searubunden.'**

'I can't believe you snuck something by Gaius,' Hunith said.

Merlin grinned, 'I do every now and then.'****

**Merlin enters Arthur's chambers where the prince now dressed in chainmail.**

**'I got the supplies,' Merlin said who has seemed to have put on weight.**

**'Merlin, is it my imagination, or are you getting fat?' asked Arthur.**

**Merlin lifts his shirt to reveal the rope wrapped around his torso.  
><strong>

'Did the guards not notice?' asked Percival.

'I'm just a servant,' Merlin said.

'Servants are supposed to be invisible,' adds Gwen.

'Useful for someone like me,' Merlin said.**  
><strong>

**Merlin prepares to anchor Arthur as he climbs out his window, 'are you sure you're strong enough to hold me?' the prince asks.**

**'Yeah. I'm stronger than I look,' Merlin said nonchalantly.**

**Arthur slides halfway down the wall when the rope runs out much to Merlin's surprise.**

**'What are you doing? Lower the rope!' Arthur shouts up.**

**'There is no more rope! I don't know if I can hold on much longer!' Merlin cries.**

**'Merlin, do not let go of the ro-'Arthur stops half-way through his word when Merlin lets go of the rope.**

**The rope slips and Arthur falls face first into a pile of dung.  
><strong>

Gwaine laughs and even Gwen smiled slightly.

'Oh shut up,' scowled Arthur.**  
><strong>

**Merlin and Arthur ride through the woods.**

**'Which way? Do you actually know where we're going?' Merlin asks.  
><strong>

'No,' Merlin grinned.****

**'It's this way. Come on. What is wrong with this horse? It's even dumber than you, Merlin!' Arthur complains.**

'But the horse does,' Merlin adds in.****

**'Where are you going? I thought you said it was left?' Merlin said.**

**'It's not me! It's the horse! Morgause told me. When the time comes, you'll know your way,' Arthur said.**

**'So the horse knows where we're going. Great,' Merlin follows Arthur.**

**Gaius enters Merlin's chambers.**

**'Come on, Merlin. Merlin?' Gaius opens Merlin's Chamber realising it is empty.  
><strong>

'So he left an empty chamber, again,' Gaius sighed.

'I'm always doing that,' grinned Merlin, 'drives Gaius mad.'

'Father, too,' agrees Arthur.

'Merlin does it more,' Gaius groaned.**  
><strong>

**Gaius and Uther march to Arthur's Chambers. Uther sees the open window and turns to his guard.**

**'You've been guarding an empty room. Send out a search party! Find Arthur and bring him back to Camelot! Do you have any idea what Morgause might want with Arthur?' he turns to his friend.**

**'I'm afraid I don't,' Gaius shook his head.**

**Merlin and Arthur are still riding through the woods.**

**'What if Morgause challenges you to do something you don't want to do?' Merlin asks.**

**'I'm not expecting it to be easy, Merlin. That's why it's called a challenge,' Arthur said.**

**'So you'd do anything she asks of you?' asks Merlin.**

**'I gave her my word. It's a question of honour,' Arthur explained.  
><strong>

The knights all nod; Merlin rolled his eyes.****

**'What if she challenges you to do something even less honourable than breaking your word?' Merlin asks.  
><strong>

'Merlin,' Hunith hits her son over the head.

'Mother,' groaned Merlin.

'I can't believe you implied that,' Gwaine laughed.****

**'Will you stop rabbitting on? We're in Odin's territory. We could be attacked at any second,' Arthur said.  
><strong>

'Don't jinx it,' begged Gwen.****

**'I just think it's strange to agree to do something when you don't know what it is,' Merlin said.**

**'One more word out of you, Merlin, and you'll be taking the challenge in my place,' warned the prince.  
><strong>

'How's that honourable?' asked Lancelot.**  
><strong>

**They're attacked by Odin's men.**

'Why do you always have to jinx it?' asked Gwen with a groan.****

**'Gar onbærne,' Merlin whispers and set one of Odin's spear on fire.**

**Arthur finishes off other attackers.**

**'Don't worry, Merlin. I'll deal with this, you lie there, make yourself comfortable,' Arthur said.  
><strong>

'Sorry,' Arthur said.

'I'm used to it,' Merlin shrugged.****

**'Maybe we should turn back. The woods could be full of Odin's men,' Merlin suggested.  
><strong>

'I thought you knew Arthur,' smiled Gwen, 'he never turns back!'

'I know, I know,' Merlin nods.****

**'You can go back if you want to, I won't stop you,' Arthur said.  
><strong>

'And Merlin never leaves Arthur's side,' adds Gaius.****

**'You don't know anything about Morgause! You don't know what she's gonna ask you to do! We don't even know where we're going, we're following a horse!' Merlin said.**

**'Morgause said she knew my mother,' Merlin said suddenly.**

**There's a knock at the door of Morgana's chambers, 'Gaius, come in,' Morgana calls.**

**'Good day, my dear. I brought you your sleeping draught,' Gaius comes in.**

**'I could've saved you the trouble. I had the best night's sleep I can remember,' Morgana smiles.**

**'No nightmares?' Gaius seems surprised.**

'Surprised?' asked Percival.

'Very,' agreed Gaius.****

**'I can't tell you what a relief it is. I only wish I could thank Morgause for her gift,' Morgana smiles.**

**'Morgause gave you that bracelet?' asked Gaius surprised.**

'You know the bracelet,' Percival said.

Gaius nodded.****

**'She told me it would help me sleep. She spoke the truth. Gaius, what is it?' Morgana asks seeing Gaius' worried look.**

**'Nothing. I'm merely surprised that it's so effective,' Gaius said.**

**'I feel as if I somehow know Morgause,' Morgana admits.**

**'I don't see how. But I'm pleased you're feeling better,' Gwen smiled.**

**Merlin and Arthur sit at their campfire that night.**

**'What was your mother like?' Merlin asked.**

'You'd never mentioned her and I didn't like to ask,' Merlin explained.

'You did then,' Percival stated.

'Arthur mentioned her,' explained Merlin.****

**'I never knew her. She died before I opened my eyes,' Arthur explained.  
><strong>

'Merlin's father was gone before he was born,' Hunith said.

'So I'm one up from Merlin,' Arthur understood.

'Why did he leave?' asked Percival.

'It's complicated,' Hunith didn't look at Uther's son. She may not have blamed the son but it still hurt.****

**'I'm sorry,' Merlin said.**

**'I barely know anything about her,' admitted Arthur.**

**'Can't you ask your father?' asked Merlin.**

**'He refuses to talk about her. It must be too painful for him. Sometimes it's as if she never even existed. I still have a sense of her. Almost as though she's part of me,' Arthur tried to explain.  
><strong>

'I understand,' Merlin nods.****

**'That's the same with my father. I never knew him. And my mother's barely spoken of him. I've got this...vague memory. It's probably just my imagination,' Merlin gave a sad smile.  
><strong>

'How?' asked Hunith.

'Either their shared magic or Merlin creating something out of nothing,' Gaius said.

'His father had magic, too?' Gwen asked surprised.

'Was it father?' asked Arthur quietly.

'He's not dead,' Hunith said.

Merlin and Gaius winced having never spoken about it. Merlin gave Gaius a "help me" look. Gaius just shrugged not knowing what to say to his niece.****

**'I'd do anything for even the vaguest memory,' Arthur admitted.  
><strong>

'Well you got that,' Merlin gave his friend a smile.****

**'Is that why you're so determined to find Morgause? To see what she knows about your mother?' asked Merlin.**

**'Is that so wrong?' Arthur asked.**

'No,' everyone said together.****

**'No,' Merlin said at once.**

**'I should get some rest,' Arthur turned in for the night.**

**Gaius enters the king's dining chambers where Uther is eating.**

**'My Lord, I must speak with you. It concerns Morgause,' Gaius says.**

**'What is it?' asked Uther.**

**'While I was treating her wound, I noticed that she wore a bracelet,' Gaius explained.  
><strong>

'I knew you recognized the bracelet!' Percival smiled.

'And I agreed with you,' Merlin said.****

**'Go on,' Uther said.**

**'And it bore the mark of one of the Great Houses, the Great House of Gorlois. There is only one person, other than Morgana, who would have cause to wear such a bracelet. That is, a half sister,' Gaius said.  
><strong>

'I thought you said they had the same mother,' frowned Arthur.

'They do but Morgause was adopted by her mother's second husband, Gorlois,' explained Gaius. 'So she has every reason to wear the bracelet.'

Arthur nodded, 'as does Morgana even though she is a Pendragon!'

Again Gaius nods.****

**'I was led to believe that the child had died,' Uther said.**

**'The child lived, My Lord. She was smuggled out of Camelot shortly after her birth,' Gaius explained.**

**'How do you know this?' asked the king.**

**'It was I who entrusted the child to the High Priestesses of the Old Religion,' Gaius explained.**

**'You should've told me, Gaius,' the king said.  
><strong>

'She was just a child,' frowned Merlin.****

**'I had sworn a solemn oath, My Lord. I'm only breaking it now because I fear what Morgause might do,' Gaius admits.  
><strong>

'Turn son on father,' Merlin muttered.****

**'Does Morgana know?' asked Gaius.**

'Now,' Arthur muttered darkly.

The others heard and everyone but Hunith went very tense and grim. Hunith knew that Morgana had become an enemy but not knowing exactly what had happened or how bad it was she couldn't understand the other's reaction.****

**'I don't believe so,' Gaius admitted.  
><strong>

'It would be better they never meet,' Merlin said thinking of what he had been forced to do after they met and what he had done to Morgana's soul.****

**'Morgana must never find out she has a half sister. I will not have her loyalties divided,' the king ordered.  
><strong>

'Bit late for that,' Arthur murmured knowing Morgana already felt a lot of anger, hatred and most importantly fear towards their father.****

**'Of course. The High Priestesses will have trained Morgause from birth. Her magic will be powerful,' warned Gaius.**

**'Then we must hope the search party finds Arthur before he reaches her,' Uther said.**

**Merlin and Arthur come to a lake with a waterfall.  
><strong>

'Dead end?' asked Percival surprised.

'Wait,' Arthur said.****

**'It seems your horse has brought us to a dead end,' Merlin said.**

**Arthur's horse walks forward to the water.**

**'Now where's he going?' Arthur said surprised.**

**'I think you're going to get wet,' laughed Merlin.  
><strong>

'So are you,' laughed Gaius.

'How do you know I'm going to follow him?' demanded Merlin.

'You're insistently loyal to Arthur,' Lancelot said.

**'You don't say,' Lancelot shouted back.**

**'Arthur?' Merlin calls back to him and nudges his horse to follow them into the lake.**

**Merlin enters a tunnel behind the waterfall and emerges from a wood to find Arthur staring up at a Enchanted Castle.**

**'Where are we?' Merlin asked.**

**'I don't know,' Arthur admits.**

**'If we weren't sure Morgause was a sorcerer before, we can be certain of it now,' Merlin said.**

**'That must've been how she defeated me. She was using magic,' Arthur said.  
><strong>

'No she wasn't,' Merlin repeated.

'I know,' Arthur said tensely.****

**'Hmm, it didn't look like she was,' Merlin commented.**

**'And what would you know about magic, Merlin?' demanded the prince.**

'I wonder?' Elyan commented.****

**'Nothing,' Merlin said ironically.  
><strong>

'Nothing at all,' smirked Gwaine.

**They dismount and enter into a chamber empty except for a block of wood with an axe.  
><strong>

'Are you to chop wood?' asked Percival; that didn't sound like Morgause!****

**'Now what?' Arthur asked.**

**'Maybe we should ask the horse. Well, there's no one here,' Merlin said quickly.**

**Morgause now in a dress appears at the stop of the stairs, 'you kept your promise.'**

'I always do,' Arthur said.****

**'What is the nature of the challenge you wish to set me?' Arthur asked.  
><strong>

Everyone waited tensely.****

**'Place your head on the block,' Morgause picks up the axe.**

'No!' everyone cried.****

**'You gave me your word that you would do anything I asked,' Morgause reminds them.  
><strong>

Gwen groaned, 'what am I going to do with you!'****

**'Arthur, don't,' Merlin cried.  
><strong>

'Listen to him,' Percival said.

'Would you break your word?' asked Arthur.

Percival hesitated, 'no,' he admits.

'Knights,' Gwen and Merlin muttered together.**  
><strong>

**Arthur kneels to place his head on the block.**

**'What are you doing? I won't let you do this!' Merlin cried.**

**'Stay out of this, Merlin!' orders the master.**

**Morgause begins to swing the axe, then puts it down.  
><strong>

Everyone breathed a sigh of relief that nothing had happened.****

**'You have shown that you are truly a man of your word, Arthur Pendragon, and for that I will grant you one wish. Tell me what it is that your heart most desires,' Morgause offers.  
><strong>

'I don't like this,' Percival frowned.****

**'You said you knew my mother. Tell me all that you know about her,' Arthur asked.**

**'Perhaps you would like to see her,' suggests the sorceress.  
><strong>

'To see the dead,' frowned Gaius, 'that's powerful magic!'

**'I want that more than anything,' Merlin said.**

**'As you wish,' Morgause nods.**

**Sir Leon and other knights stand before Uther in the council chambers.**

**'The search party were unable to pick up a trail. There is no sign of Prince Arthur anywhere,' Sir Leon said.  
><strong>

'I trained you,' Arthur said, 'I know how to not leave any tracks!'

**'Redouble your efforts. Send riders to the outlying villages,' orders the king. 'I want my son found!'**

**'Yes, My Lord,' Sir Leon nods.**

**The knights leave the king, 'it chills me to think what Morgause has planned for Arthur.'**

**'Had she chosen to, she already could have killed him. I believe she has some other purpose in mind,' Gaius said.  
><strong>

'The death of Uther and Arthur's soul,' Merlin said.****

**'Morgause told Arthur that she knew his mother,' Uther said.**

**'She knew Ygraine?' asked Gaius surprised.  
><strong>

'She knew the true reasons around mother's death,' Arthur said tense.

**'I don't know! Perhaps it's a lie. She knew that it would tempt Arthur to go to her,' Uther says.**

**'You think that Morgause knows the true circumstances to Arthur's birth?' Gaius understands.**

'She did,' Arthur closed his eyes in guilt.

'It wasn't your fault,' Gwen placed a hand on Arthur's but seeing Lancelot's look quickly let go guiltily.****

**'I fear that more than anything,' admits Uther.  
><strong>

'Considering you almost killed Uther he has reason to,' Gaius said.

'I had good reason to,' Arthur said.

'But it would have destroyed you and Camelot!' Merlin said.

Arthur nodded.**  
><strong>

**Merlin and Arthur wait for Morgause to prepare her spell.**

**'Are you sure you want to do this?' hisses Merlin.**

**'If you were granted the same opportunity, would you not want to meet your father?' asked Arthur.**

'In a heartbeat,' Merlin said.****

**'Uther won't forgive you if he finds out you've collaborated with a sorcerer,' warns the warlock.  
><strong>

'Hark who's talking,' Arthur raises an eyebrow.****

**'What if my father's attitude to magic is wrong?' Arthur asks.**

Merlin smiled at this.****

**'You really think that?' Merlin asked hopefully.**

'Yes I do, now,' Arthur said looking at Merlin. 'It takes seeing all this to make me realise this!'

Merlin positively beamed at this.****

**'Perhaps it's not as simple as he would have us believe. Morgause is a sorcerer, she has caused us no harm. Surely not everyone who practices magic can be evil,' Arthur said.  
><strong>

'Now we're not,' agreed Merlin, 'but I didn't trust Morgause!'

'Why?' asked Percival, 'I mean you were right but…' he trailed off.

'Instinct,' Merlin shrugged.

'Instinct?' asked Percival.

'Merlin has very strong instincts,' explained Gaius, 'which is why you should listen to them!'****

**'We don't actually know why she's doing this,' Merlin said.**

**'It is time. Close your eyes. Arásae mid min miclan mihte þín suna to helpe. Hider eft funde on þisse ne middangeard þín suna w'æs,' incants the witch.  
><strong>

**There is a strange gust of wind and a young blonde woman appears in their mist.  
><strong>

'**Arthur,' the mother of the prince asks her grown up son.  
><strong>

'So that's your mother,' breathed Gwen.

Arthur nods.

'You've got her colouring,' Gwen notes.

Arthur smiled at this.

**Arthur opens his eyes.**

**'Arthur,' repeats the dead queen.**

**'Mother,' Arthur breaths.**

**'My son,' Ygraine greets bitter sweetly.  
><strong>

'It must be so painfully and joyous to meet the son you never got a chance to know, even just for a minute,' Hunith smiled sadly at the boy.

'Or your mother,' Arthur agrees.

'Or your father,' adds Merlin.

Everyone but Gaius turn to Merlin.

'What?' asks Hunith breathlessly.

'Later,' Merlin looked around he thought that this wasn't a conversation for the others to over hear on.

**Ygraine goes to Arthur and hugs him.**

**'When I last held you, you were a tiny baby. I remember your eyes. You were staring up at me. Those few seconds I held you were the most precious of my life,' the dead mother admitted.**

**'I'm so sorry,' Arthur said.  
><strong>

'It wasn't your fault,' Gwen repeated.

'I'm sure your mother was quite prepared to die for you,' Hunith says, 'I know I'd die a thousand times over for Merlin!'

'And I'd do the same for you,' Merlin replied.****

**'You have nothing to be sorry for,' Ygraine assured her son.**

**'It was my birth that caused you to die,' Arthur said.  
><strong>

'It was Uther not you,' Merlin said, 'you had no choice in the matter!'****

**'No, you are not to blame,' Ygraine assured her son.**

**'I cannot bear the thought that you died because of me,' Arthur said.  
><strong>

'I don't have to anymore,' Arthur sighed, 'now I have to blame my father,' Arthur said bitterly.****

**'Do not think that. It is your father who should carry the guilt for what happened,' Ygraine said.**

**'What do you mean?' Arthur demanded.**

**'It is not important. What matter's is that you lived,' Ygraine shook her head.  
><strong>

'She has the same knack of saying things without thinking as Gwen as,' Elyan said.****

**'Why should my father feel guilty?' Arthur asked again.**

**'It is better left in the past,' Ygraine said.  
><strong>

'That's true,' agreed Gaius.

**'You cannot leave me with more questions. Please,' Arthur said.**

**'Your father, he was desperate for an heir. Without a son, the Pendragon dynasty would come to an end. But I could not conceive,' explained Ygraine.**

**'But how was I born? Tell me,' Arthur told his mother.**

**'Your father betrayed me. He went to the sorceress Nimueh and asked for her help in conceiving a child. You were born of magic,' explained Ygraine.  
><strong>

'Under his own laws I would be executed for being connected to magic!' Arthur frowned.

'So would he,' Merlin said.

'That makes the king rather a hypocrite,' Lancelot said.

Arthur winced at this but he was right.****

**'That's not true,' Arthur didn't want to believe it.**

**'I'm sorry, Arthur. Your father has deceived you as he deceived me. To create a life, a life must be taken. Your father knew that,' Uther's wife said.  
><strong>

'But not that it would be Ygraine's life taken,' Gaius said, 'or he would never have done so, not even for an heir!' he gave Ygraine's only son a sad look.****

**'No,' Arthur whispered.**

**'He sacrificed my life so the Pendragon dynasty could continue. It makes you no less my son, nor me any less proud of you. Now I see you, I would have given my life willingly. Do not let this knowledge change you,' begged the mother.  
><strong>

'That means don't attempt to murder your father,' Merlin said.**  
><strong>

**Arthur looks back up and Ygraine is gone.**

**'No! Bring her back!' Arthur begged.**

**'I cannot. Once the doorway is closed, it is closed forever. I am truly sorry that your learnt of your mother's fate in this way. I can only imagine how it must feel to discover your father is responsible for her death. It is an unforgivable betrayal,' the witch manipulated.  
><strong>

'She's manipulating you,' Percival said.

'Are you surprised?' asked Arthur.

**Morgause leaves the warlock and the prince.**

**'Are you alright? Arthur?' Merlin calls after his master.**

'Of course he's not,' Percival said, 'and for good reason!'

'I know,' Merlin sighed, 'tryst me I know!'****

**'Fetch the horses. We're returning to Camelot,' Arthur orders coldly.**

**Merlin and Arthur return to Camelot. Arthur dismounts in the square and grabs the sword from his horse before walking up the steps into the castle.**

**'What are you going to do?' Merlin calls after the prince.**

**Arthur keeps walking not answering Merlin. **

'I don't like where this is going,' murmured Lancelot.

**Gaius comes up to Merlin.**

**'Merlin. I'm relieved to see you're safe. Where's Arthur?' he asks.**

**Merlin walks around Gaius to face the wall of the Courtyard Corridor.  
><strong>

'Merlin's angry,' Hunith sighed.

'For good reason; I've lived in fear for my whole life because of Uther. I pitied him to find he himself had conspired with sorcery and he hated it because his ignorance had turned around and bit him in the bum!' Merlin ranted.

'I'm not the only one who father hurt with what he did!' Arthur said, 'so many innocents, so many would be good people turned to the dark out of fear… Morgana,' he sighed.****

**'Arthur was born of magic. Wasn't he? Uther used magic,' Merlin was obviously upset.**

**'Merlin-'Gaius begins.**

**'All those people he's executed...he's as guilty as they are. He sacrificed Arthur's mother! He as good as murdered her!' Merlin ranted.**

Arthur winced at these words.

'Sorry,' Merlin said, 'I wouldn't have said that if you were around.'

Arthur nodded, 'I know you're a good friend.'

'Everyone needs friends, even princes,' Merlin said.

'**People should know the truth about what he's done. How could you not tell me?' Merlin demanded.**

'I feared you would tell Arthur and what he would do,' Gaius explained.****

**'I feared what Arthur would do if he ever found out,' Gaius explained.**

**'Oh, he's found out now,' Merlin realises something and runs up the steps into the palace.**

**Uther's looks over some papers with Sir Leon when Arthur enters the council chambers looking furious.  
><strong>

'This isn't going to end well,' Gwaine said he knew signs of a fight and when he saw them.****

**'Arthur. Where have you been? I have had search parties out looking for you. Arthur?' Uther questions when his son continues to glare at his father.**

**'I know...what you did to my mother,' Arthur says tensely.  
><strong>

'That will get his attention,' sighed Gaius.

'I had no idea what you were talking about,' Leon said, 'and you never did tell me!'

'Even if I thought it wasn't true it still hurt,' Arthur explained.****

**'Leave us. No one is to enter,' orders the king.**

**Sir Leon exits and closes the doors.**

**'What are you talking about?' Uther asks.**

'You know exactly what,' Arthur says bitterly.****

**'You were so desperate for an heir, you were prepared to use magic,' Arthur says brokenly.**

**'Did Morgause tell you this? She's lying,' the king lies.  
><strong>

'He continues to lie to me, even now,' Arthur said.****

**'My mother is dead because of your selfishness and arrogance. Her blood is on your hands,' Arthur said.**

**'No. That's not true. But Morgause would have you believe that,' Uther said.**

'Because its true,' Arthur and Merlin say together; Arthur hurt and Merlin angry.

**'This is what fuels your hatred for those who practice magic. Rather than blame yourself for what you did, you blame them,' Arthur proclaims.  
><strong>

Gaius nods sadly.****

**'You would believe a sorcerer's lies over the word of your own father? I can only think that Morgause has enchanted you,' the king insisted.  
><strong>

Merlin snorted, 'typical blame sorcery on your lies.'

Arthur nods at this.****

**'You have hunted her kind like animals!' Arthur shouted. **

Merlin winces at this knowing how true it is.

'**How many hundreds have you condemned to death to ease your guilt?' demanded the king.**

'Too many,' Merlin's eyes are haunted.****

**'Those who practice magic will stop at nothing to destroy us! I have only done what is necessary to protect this kingdom!' Uther insists.**

'Hardly,' Gwaine said, 'I've been to many kingdoms many which allow magic and they have far fewer magical attacks than here.'

'That's because there's harmony there,' Merlin said.****

**'You speak of honour and nobility! You're nothing but a hypocrite and a liar!' the prince shouts.**

Merlin doesn't say anything but he looks like he agrees.****

**'I am your king, and your father. You will show me some respect!' demands the king.**

'After finding out that he's the reason for his mother's death?' asked Lancelot.****

**Arthur throws his gauntlet at Uther's feet, 'have you lost your mind?' Uther looks at his son's gantlet shocked.**

**'Pick it up,' commands the prince.**

**'Arthur, I implore you, think about what you're doing,' Uther tries again.**

**'Pick it up,' the Crown Prince demands again.**

**'I will not fight you,' Uther says.**

**Arthur draws his sword, 'if you choose not to defend yourself, I will strike you down where you stand.'**

'Arthur don't become your father,' Gwen sighed, 'he killed my father, too, but killing him in cold blood will make you as bad as he!'

'I know,' Arthur sighed, 'luckily I have Merlin to protect me from myself.'****

**'You are my son. You will not strike an unarmed man,' Uther said.**

**'I no longer think of myself as your son,' Arthur declares.  
><strong>

'I've never thought of you as Uther's son!' Merlin adds, 'you're a good man, far better than he could ever be.'

'Thank you, Merlin,' Arthur gives Merlin a sad smile.****

**'Then strike me down,' Uther says.**

**Arthur strikes, but Uther parries, 'I don't want to fight you,' Uther tries once again to reason with his son as they fight.**

**'Arthur, stop this!' Uther cries again.**

**Merlin runs up the Stairway as Pendragons fight. Merlin runs through the Criss-cross Corridor whilst the Pendragons continue to fight. Merlin reaches the door to the Council Chamber, but Leon blocks him.**

'Let him through,' Elyan says, 'he needs to stop this!'

'I know,' Leon said, 'that's why I disobeyed orders. I just can't believe I've killed people… and they - you,' the knight looks at the warlock. 'Because of one man's guilty grief!'

'Me neither,' agrees the future king.****

**'The King has forbidden anyone to enter!' Sir Leon says.**

'Let him through,' groaned Gwen.****

**'They're going to kill each other!' Merlin shouts.**

**The Pendragons are still fighting. Arthur disarms Uther and is about to strike, but Merlin opens the doors.**

'Thank goodness,' sighed Gwen, 'Merlin's here!'

Arthur nods in agreement.****

**'Arthur! Don't! I know you don't want to do this!' Merlin shouts at the prince.**

'Listen to him,' urged Gwen.****

**'My mother is dead because of him!' shouts Arthur.**

'So is mine,' adds Gwen and Elyan together.****

**'Killing your father won't bring her back. You've lost one parent. Do you really want to lose another?' Merlin asks.  
><strong>

'No,' Arthur says, 'now I've all but lost him to his own insanity, no!'****

**'Listen to him, Arthur,' Uther agrees.**

**'Arthur, please, put the sword down,' begs the powerful warlock.**

**'You heard what my mother said! After everything he has done, do you believe he deserves to live? He executes those who use magic, and yet he has used it himself! You have caused so much suffering and pain! I will put an end to that!' Arthur cries about to strike down his father.**

**Gaius enters.**

**'Morgause is lying! She's an enchantress. She tricked you. That was not your mother you saw. That was an illusion. Everything...everything your mother said to you...those were Morgause's words,' Merlin lied.  
><strong>

'You lied to protect me,' Arthur understood.

'And I'd do it again,' agreed Merlin calmly.****

**'You don't know that!' Arthur doesn't look at his faithful servant.**

**'This has been her plan all along! To turn you against your father,' Merlin said. 'And if you kill him, the kingdom will be destroyed! This is what she wants!'**

'That's true,' Gaius nodded, 'the people would be panicked if they realised that their new king had killed their old king.'****

**'Listen to him, he's speaking the truth,' Uther said.  
><strong>

'More lies,' Arthur said bitterly.****

**'Swear to me it isn't true! You are not responsible for my mother's death! Give me your word!' Arthur said.**

**'I swear on my life, I loved your mother. There isn't a day passes that I don't wish that she were still alive. I could never have done anything to hurt her,' Uther promises.  
><strong>

'Not purposely,' Gaius agrees.**  
><strong>

**Arthur drops his sword and falls to his knee, slumping against his father's chair, 'my son, you mean more to me than...than anything.'**

**'I'm sorry. I'm sorry,' Arthur sobs.  
><strong>

'It's not your fault,' smiles Gwen.

'It's Morgause's,' adds Percival.

'And Uther's,' Merlin says.****

**'You are not to blame,' Uther said.**

**Arthur stares out the window in his chamber when Merlin enters.**

**'I am indebted to you, Merlin. I had become...confused. It is once again clear to me that those who practice magic are evil and dangerous,' Arthur said. **

'Sorry,' Arthur said, 'no wonder saying things like that that you didn't confess in me.'

'**And that is thanks to you,' Arthur thanks.  
><strong>

'Not something I want to be thanked for,' Merlin muttered.****

**'Glad I could help,' Merlin says unhappily.**

**Merlin enters his and Gaius' chambers where Uther is waiting.  
><strong>

'Shock of my life,' muttered Merlin, 'thought he was going to arrest me for magic.'****

**'My Lord,' Merlin greets.**

**'I wanted to thank you in person for your actions yesterday. You are a loyal servant to Arthur. I am most grateful,' thanks the king.**

**'I was just doing my duty,' Merlin said.**

**'You've proven yourself to be a trusted ally in the fight against magic,' the king adds.  
><strong>

There's a complete and utter silence then Gwaine busts out laughing and everyone else follow.

'He wouldn't say that if he knew,' Gwaine laughed.

'Tell me about it,' Merlin said.****

**'Me?' Merlin asked shocked.**

**'Those who practice magic will seek to exploit Arthur's inexperience. They will attempt to corrupt him. We must be extra vigilant,' Uther said.**

**'I will keep my eyes peeled,' Merlin promises.  
><strong>

'Only for evil sorcerers,' Merlin said.****

**'I know you will,' Uther nods.**

**'If you ever speak of what happened between myself and Arthur to another living soul, I will have you hanged,' warned the king.  
><strong>

'Such a nice, caring, gentle soul,' Merlin muttered.

'You'd just saved his life!' Lancelot said in outraged.

'And stumbled on his darkest secret,' Merlin adds.****

**'Right, of course. Yes, My Lord,' Merlin nods hurriedly.**

**Uther exits and Gaius enters looking at Merlin in surprise.**

**'Was that Uther I saw just leaving?' asked Gaius.**

**'Yeah. He just popped in to say hello,' Merlin replied.**

**'Merlin, what did he want?' Gaius asked.**

**'He wanted to thank me for being a trusted ally in the fight against magic,' Merlin looked like he was going to start laughing again.**

**'How you've managed to keep that head on your shoulders is a mystery beyond our greatest minds,' Gaius shakes his head. **

'Did you mean in terms of arrogance or literally?' Merlin asked.

Gaius thought for a moment, 'both,' he finally said.

'**Uther should be grateful,' Gaius told him. **

'He was,' Arthur said.

'**Your life would've been easier and safer if you'd let him die,' Gaius informed the warlock. **

'It would,' agreed Hunith a little sadly.

'**You must have been tempted,' Gaius comments.**

**'Maybe for a moment. But Arthur wouldn't have been able to forgive himself if he'd gone through with it. It would have destroyed him,' Merlin said.  
><strong>

'Thank you, Merlin,' Arthur says.****

**'I'm proud of you, Merlin,' Gaius finally says.**

**'Arthur's thanking me, Uther's grateful, you're proud. I've never been this popular,' Merlin shakes his head.**

'After everything that's happened that's all you can say?' asked Arthur with a shake of his head.

'I'm not used to so much praise I was embarrassed,' Merlin said.

'But your always going on about how many times you've saved my life,' Arthur said.

'I want freedom and for my friends to see who I am not praise,' Merlin explained.****

**'I'm almost certain it won't last,' Gaius tells his ward.  
><strong>

'Did it?' asked Hunith.

'Course not,' grinned Arthur.****

**'Just let me enjoy the moment,' Merlin leaned back and crossed his feet on the table.  
><strong>

'Merlin,' Hunith scolded.**  
><strong>

**Morgause gazes into her crystal in her fortress.**

'Where did she get her castle from?' asked Arthur suddenly.

'Created it magically,' suggested Merlin.

'Used an abandoned castle,' suggested Gaius.

'Killed for it,' Percival suggested.****

**'ætíe mé þá þé ic séce,' Morgause incants and sees Arthur and Uther sitting down laughing with one another. **

'That won't please her,' Merlin commented.

**Morgause looks very angry at this.  
><strong>

'See,' Merlin grinned.

'No one doubted you,' Gaius smiles proudly at his apprentice.


	23. The Lady of the Lake

The Lady of the Lake

'**In a land of myth and time of magic the destiny of a great kingdom rests on the shoulders of a young boy,' as Kilgharrah talks there's a close up of Merlin's eyes. 'His name,' Merlin's eyes go gold, 'Merlin!'**

'We do know Merlin's name,' Percival commented.

**On a rainy knight in Camelot a man comes in on horse drawing a cage behind him.**

Merlin recognizes the man as the bounty hunter. Merlin tensed up knowing what was going to happen.

**The bounty hunter checks the locks before leaving. There's a scared girl in the cage.**

'The beast,' Leon realised.

'She's no beast!' Merlin shouted his magic filling the room and the windows shattering, 'er sorry,' Merlin said guiltily.

'You haven't done that in years!' Hunith notes frowning.

'I know,' sighed Merlin.

Gaius frowned at Merlin knowing how hard this was going to be for the heart broken warlock.

**The girl backed into the cage away from the bounty hunter.**

**In a peasant home the physician is treating a man in his bed. Gaius turns to the man's wife as Merlin helps Gaius with his coat, 'if he's not better in the morning, let me know,' instructs the physician.**

**Merlin has finished getting his mentor's cloak on and the two leave.**

**Outside the Rising Sun Pub Freya suddenly pops up. Merlin jumps back in surprise, 'Gaius,' he calls.**

'**She's fallen prey to a bounty hunter,' Gaius said.**

Merlin scowled at this, 'I can't believe that Uther pays for humans!'

'She's not human!' Arthur said.

'Only for one hour of the day,' Merlin retorts, 'for the rest of the day she's as human as everyone else!'

'You knew her?' asked Gwen.

Merlin closes his eyes and nods.

'**Uther offers a handsome reward for anyone with magic,' Gaius turns to go.**

Merlin and Hunith shudder at this.

'**There must be something we can do,' Merlin said desperately.**

'**Merlin. Bounty hunters are dangerous men, they are not to be meddled with,' warned Gaius.**

'I don't like turning a blind eye when innocent people die if I have a choice,' Merlin glared.

'I take it you don't listen,' Percival said.

'But she killed people,' Arthur said.

'Not purposefully,' Merlin snapped.

'**You of all people should understand that,' Gaius turned to leave.**

'Understand, yes,' agreed Merlin, 'understand that it could be me in that cage.'

**Merlin and Freya stare at each other for a moment a connection between the two creatures of magic.**

**Merlin makes sure Gaius is asleep and sneaks out of their shared chambers. He goes to the pub and checks around where he sees Halig, the Bounty Hunter, eating chicken legs. When assured that the bounty hunter was distracted he went to where the girl was.**

'**It's okay I'm not going to hurt you,' Merlin promised then going to the front of the cage, 'tospringe,' the door burst open.**

**The captured girl didn't move looking scared.**

'She looks terrified,' Hunith smiled, 'poor thing.'

Merlin nods.

**Merlin climbs into the cage putting her hands on the girl's cuffed wrists he whispers, '****unspanne þás mægþ!**' **his eyes flash gold and the cuffs break.**

**Merlin takes Freya by the hand and pulls her out where they hide just as the Bounty Hunter comes out of the pub still with a piece of chicken in his mouth. His eyes fall on the cage and realising its empty runs up to the broken chains. Merlin and Freya remain hidden behind the bails of hay. Merlin looks up to the sign of the Rising Sun he whispers, 'ic bebeod this giesterntacen feollon,' Merlin's eyes flashed and he dragged the girl with him. Down an underground corridor Merlin hissed, 'bryne,' and a torch lit up. Merlin took the girl to a larger part of the corridor. Merlin took his jacket off and went to give it to her when she flinched back.**

'Was she scared of everyone?' asked Percival.

Merlin nodded, 'she had been running and hiding for a long time.'

'**Sorry,' Merlin said quickly, 'Sorry,' Merlin repeated. 'I just thought you might be cold.'**

'**Why did you do that?' asked the girl.**

'Because that's Merlin,' Gwen smiled at her friend, 'it's who he is; he'd help anyone!'

'**What?' asked Merlin.**

'**Help me,' Freya said.**

'**Because it could have been me in that cage,' asked Merlin. 'I'll be back in the morning with food and blankets,' Merlin promised. **

'That's why my food went missing,' Arthur scowled.

'I think Merlin was trying to impress the girl,' grinned Gwaine.

Merlin didn't answer this.

'**Will you be alright till then?' asked Merlin. 'My name is Merlin,' the warlock introduced himself.**

'**I'm Freya,' Freya smiled.**

'That was the girl you loved,' Hunith remembered.

Merlin nodded sadly.

'And I killed her,' Arthur's eyes widened.

'You did what you thought best,' Merlin said no matter how it hurt me!'

Arthur frowned but didn't say anything.

'**Freya,' Merlin smiled and held out the coat for the timid girl he waited and she took it. 'I'll see you in the morning, Freya,' Merlin was just leaving.**

'**Thank you,' the girl said suddenly wrapped up in Merlin's jacket.**

**Merlin comes back round the corner and smiles at the girl.**

**In the morning Merlin comes down pulling on a jacket.**

'Have you got more than one of the same coat?' asked Arthur.

'They're warm,' shrugged Merlin.

**He begins searching the room.**

'What are you looking for?' asked Gaius.

'Food,' Merlin shrugs.

**Under a pile of the physician's paper he finds a small lump of bread and in a cupboard a wrinkly apple. Not looking very happy with this.**

**Merlin is in Arthur's chambers where there is a large plate of food. Merlin replaces it with the apple and bread from Gaius' chambers.**

'I still can't believe you stole my food,' scowled Arthur.

'Freya needed it more,' Merlin retorted.

'Doesn't she get enough from feasting on-'Arthur began.

'Arthur,' Gwen cut in.

Arthur quickly shut up.

**He wraps Arthur's food in cloth then goes over to the window, 'breakfast!' Merlin calls.**

**Arthur blearily wakes up as Merlin is about to leave the Crown Prince sees his measly meal, 'oi! Where's the meat, cheese?' Arthur looks outraged.**

'**That's the new breakfast menu,' Merlin says.**

'Sure it is,' laughed Gwen.

**Arthur picks up the bread and apple, 'this isn't enough,' he claims.**

'**We've got to keep you in shape,' Merlin claims.**

'**I'm fighting fit,' Arthur retorts.**

'**We want to keep you that way,' Merlin said.**

'**Merlin!' Arthur throws the food at the door which Merlin is standing at. 'Is there somewhere you have to be?' the prince demands.**

'**Of course not,' the warlock lies.**

'To see his girl,' grinned Gwaine.

'**Good because I've got some chores for you,' Arthur said.**

**Merlin looked very unhappy about this.**

**Merlin is pouring water into a bathtub whilst Arthur changes behind a screen.**

'The women shouldn't be watching this,' Elyan said looking at his sister.

'**Make sure the waters hot enough,' orders the prince.**

'It was far too hot,' Arthur frowned, 'how did you get it so hot.'

'Magic,' grinned Merlin.

**Merlin feels the temperature of the water then looking around enchants, 'onhaet tha waeter,' Merlin said with a flash of gold in his eyes.**

**The bath began to bubble and steam.**

'I think that may be too hot,' Gaius seemed amused.

Merlin grinned.

'**Is it ready?' Arthur came wearing a towel around his waist.**

'Thank goodness you were wearing a towel,' Elyan breathed.

'**Yeah, freshly heated,' Merlin said.**

**Arthur places a foot in the water, 'ah!' he screams. 'You bumpkin; it's boiling!'**

'**Boiling?' asked Merlin shocked.**

'Get your mind off Freya,' Hunith shook her head.

'**You're half asleep today,' Arthur shouted angrily.**

'He's daydreaming,' grinned Gwaine.

'**Sorry, sire, I'll get you some cold,' Merlin said hurriedly.**

'**No I'll get you some,' Arthur grabbed a jug of water from the table and flung it over the servant's head.**

**Merlin looking soaked stood shocked.**

'**That woke you up?' Arthur put the jug back on the table.**

'**Raring to go,' Merlin said as he poured cold water in the tub.**

**In the council chambers; the king, the Court Physician are there when the Bounty Hunter enters with some knights Uther looks up, 'ah Halig you come bearing gifts?' asks the king.**

'For you to destroy,' Merlin hissed.

'**Yes, sire,' the man bowed with the knights. 'A druid girl, but she escaped last night in Camelot.'**

'Or Merlin broke her out,' Gaius shook his head.

'**Don't worry we'll find her soon,' assured the king not looking up from his writing. 'Have some guards help with the search.'**

**A few of the knights bow at this.**

'**You need to warn them sire,' the Bounty Hunter walks closer to the table. 'The girl is dangerous.'**

'Only one hour a day,' Merlin fury shining gold in his eyes as there was a crackle in the air.

'When she kills people,' Arthur says.

'She can't control herself,' Merlin said.

'Arthur, leave it,' Gwen said.

'**Even the druids were scared of her; they cast her out of their camp,' explained the Bounty Hunter.**

'What?' Merlin looked hurt at this, 'but… they help people!'

'They would have had to make a choice between all the people and Freya,' Gaius said.

Merlin just glared at his mentor.

'**It is against all druid believes to reject those who need care,' Gaius informed them.**

'I can't believe they ignored that,' Merlin scowled.

'**Why did they do such a thing?' asked Uther.**

'**I dread to think,' Gaius fixes the bounty hunter with a piercing blue stare.**

'**Set up sentries on all the gates,' orders the king.**

'**We should search the lower town, sire,' suggests the Bounty Hunter. 'Someone may be harboring her.'**

'He saw you,' groaned Hunith.

'**You think she had help?' asked Gaius.**

'He'll know it was you,' Hunith warned.

'I suspected as much if trouble's afoot Merlin, Arthur or both are involved,' Gaius said.

'**I saw two figures running away,' the Bounty Hunter explained.**

'Did he know it was you?' Hunith asks.

'He suspected as much,' Merlin said, 'but he never got any proof.'

'**Give Halig all the help he needs,' ordered the king. 'I want this girl and her accomplish found!'**

'Freya was found,' Merlin sighed remembering the helpless feeling of her dying and being able to do nothing!

**In the lower town the guards are going through the townsfolk. Halig stands behind the guards.**

'**Get in line!' a guard orders. 'Move along!' the guard orders when Halig shakes his head.**

**When it gets to Merlin's turn Halig once again shakes his head. Merlin walks away and Halig turns to watch the servant walking away.**

'He recognizes you,' Percival said.

**Merlin with a torch walks along the corridor to where Freya is sleeping under Merlin's jacket. Merlin puts the torch in a stand and takes out the food he'd stolen from Arthur watching the girl sleeping.**

'**Freya?' Merlin says quietly and reaches out to shake her awake.**

**Freya flinches back a look of complete fear on her face.**

'She was scared of you,' Arthur said, 'no one's scared of you!'

'Despite the fact that I could destroy Camelot,' Merlin said.

'But you wouldn't,' Gaius said.

'She was scared of everyone,' Merlin said.

'**It's okay, it's just me. And look,' Merlin opened the blanket and slid open with Arthur's food.**

**Freya began stuffing her face with food.**

'And you say I don't have manners,' grimaced Arthur.

'She hadn't had anything to eat in a while!' Merlin retorted. 'Anyway I think it was sweet.'

Arthur guffawed at this and Gwaine laughed, 'does Merlin like girls with no table manners.'

'No I like her,' Merlin said, 'eager eating and all.'

**While Freya continued to eat Merlin began placing candles away.**

'**It's good,' Freya said.**

'Of course, it is,' Arthur muttered.

'**Trust me it's fit for a prince,' Merlin said.**

'Yes which you stole,' Arthur said.

**Merlin used magic to turn on the lights to no reaction from the girl. Whilst Freya continued to munch on her food a symbol on her arm which Merlin saw, 'is that a druid symbol?' Merlin asked. 'Have you always been a druid?'**

'Inquisitive as always,' Hunith smiled.

'I don't get much time to find out about my own kind,' Merlin said staring at the pretty druid with a kind of painful longing.

'**Why are you asking me all these questions?' asked Freya.**

'She's beginning to open up,' Percival noted.

Merlin nodded, 'she got more comfortable with me.'

'**Sorry I didn't mean to,' Merlin said.**

**Freya continued to eat her food,' 'I'm sorry,' the druid girl said looking up at the magic boy.**

'**I understand,' Merlin said.**

'**You could never understand,' Freya said.**

'She really did have a tragic story,' Gwen sighed.

'With a tragic end,' agreed Gaius.

'**I know what it's like to keep secrets,' said Merlin.**

'I've done that my whole life,' sighed Merlin.

'**Does anyone know you have magic?' asked Freya.**

'Yes,' everyone shouted.

'Then the only living people who knew were Lancelot, mother, Gaius and Mordred,' Merlin said, 'and only Gaius lives in Camelot.'

'**Only you,' Merlin said.**

'What does that make me?' asked Gaius.

'I think I did know,' Hunith said.

'And me,' agreed Lancelot.

'I know,' Merlin said.

'**And one other person,' added Merlin.**

'I only included Gaius who was the only one who was here,' Merlin said quickly to his friend and mother.

'**He knows but I'm not sure he understands,' Merlin shrugged.**

'You weren't born in the middle of the purge,' Merlin said.

Gaius nods in agreement.

'**I wish I was like everyone else. But…' Freya trailed off.**

'I don't think she's talking about magic,' Gaius frowned.

Merlin nods in agreement, 'but I thought she was. If I had listened better…' Merlin trailed off. 'Maybe she'd still be-'

Arthur interrupted the warlock.

'It was me who killed her not you,' Arthur said.

Merlin winced at this.

'I take it was you who made the gargoyle fall,' Arthur said.

'I didn't want either of you hurt,' Merlin replied.

'**You always know deep down your not,' agreed Merlin. 'Magic doesn't have to be a curse; it can be a gift.'**

'Not in her case,' Gaius said.

'It's not her fault,' Merlin said tensely.

**Freya chewed and didn't say anything.**

'**Look,' Merlin looked towards the candles, 'hoppaþ nu swicae swá lig flíehan,' the flames of the candles float around in beautiful manner.**

'That's beautiful,' breathed Gwen.

Hunith smiled proudly at her son.

'**Beautiful,' breathed the girl.**

**Merlin continued to control the flames then put them back on their wicks. Merlin got up and turned to leave, 'I have to go someone might notice I'm missing,' Merlin said.**

'At least your still be sensible,' Hunith said relieved.

'**But I'll come back, I promise,' promised the warlock. 'And I'll bring some more food.'**

Arthur frowned at this but decided to leave it knowing how tragic this relationship was going to be.

**Merlin picked up the torch and left.**

**Merlin re-entered Gaius' chambers where Gaius was waiting, 'do you know anything about the girl?' asked the old man.**

'**What girl?' asked Merlin.**

'Like you don't know,' snorted Arthur.

'**The girl from the cage,' Gaius said. 'She escaped last night.'**

'**Good, I'm pleased,' Merlin said.**

'Well you did save her life,' Lancelot said.

'**They're out hunting for her,' Gaius informed him.**

'**Why can't they just let her be?' asked Merlin.**

'Because that's not what Uther does,' Hunith sighed.

'**Did you help her escape?' asked Gaius.**

'Knew, Uncle Gaius, would find out about this. Nothing gets past him,' Hunith shook her head.

'**No,' Merlin lied.**

'**Merlin,' Gaius said.**

'**You told me not to get involved,' Merlin said.**

'You never do as I tell you to,' Gaius groaned.

Merlin grinned.

'**You promise me you have nothing to do with this!' Gaius demanded.**

'**Yes,' Merlin lied.**

'You're too good a liar,' Arthur groaned.

'I have been lying my whole life,' Merlin said.

**Gaius stares at Merlin who briefly looks away from Gaius' eyes.**

'I should have seen that,' Gaius muttered.

'But your eyes are old,' grinned Merlin.

'Hah, cheek,' laughed Gaius.

**Arthur is in his chambers eating his lunch.**

'**Would you like some water with that?' asked Merlin.**

'**Mmm,' Arthur agreed.**

**Merlin came closer to the table and with a flash of golden eyes Arthur's knife fell to the floor. When Arthur bent down to retrieve his knife Merlin stole his other drumstick right off the plate. Arthur returned to the table, 'I had two drumsticks,' Arthur said.**

'**No you didn't,' Merlin said.**

'**Merlin, I had two drumsticks,' Arthur repeated.**

'Which Merlin stole for his girl,' grinned Gwaine.

'**Maybe it fell on the floor,' suggested Merlin.**

**Whilst Arthur wasn't looking Merlin magically stole the three sausages from the prince. When Arthur looked again and found his lunch missing he said, 'I had sausages.'**

'**You sure?' asked Merlin.**

'Yes and so are you,' scowled Arthur.

'Oh come on Arthur we our all fools in love,' Gwen said.

Arthur sighed and nodded.

'**They must have fallen under the table,' Merlin began to look under the table.**

'**Merlin!' Arthur said angry.**

'You're always so grumpy without food,' Merlin said.

'Well don't steal his food then,' suggested Gaius with a smile.

'**What?' asked Merlin. 'You can search me; I haven't taken them.'**

'But if I searched the jug I would have found that you had taken them,' smirked Arthur.

'And you would have never have guessed since I was nowhere near the table,' Merlin said.

'He could have guessed your secret,' Hunith said worriedly.

'Nobody ever does,' Merlin sighed.

Lancelot raised his eyebrows.

'Well except Lancelot and Gaius,' Merlin smiled.

'**Well where have they gone?' Arthur leaned towards his servant.**

'**Strange,' Merlin said.**

'**Very!' agreed Arthur.**

'**Are you sure you didn't eat them?' asked Merlin.**

'**I haven't had the chance!' Arthur said angrily.**

**Merlin looked at the plate then back to the prince with a knowing looking on his face.**

**Merlin is hurrying through the lower town when he literally ran into the Bounty Hunter.**

'Oh no,' groaned Hunith.

'Thanks for that,' Merlin looked at Arthur.

'You're my servant it would look really bad for me if you were arrested,' shrugged Arthur.

**He is then flung into a cell by some guards. Halig takes the jug from the warlock and tips it upside down making the stolen food fall out.**

'**What's that?' demanded Halig.**

'**It's just the prince's leftovers,' lied Merlin.**

'Or stolen food,' grinned Gwaine.

'**Does he know you steal his food?' asked the Bounty Hunter threateningly.**

'I don't usually,' Merlin mumbled.

'**Not exactly,' Merlin admitted.**

'**Where were you taking it?' asked the Bounty Hunter.**

'**Home, for my dinner,' Merlin lied.**

'**Really?' the bounty hunter didn't seem to believe him. 'The druid girl have you seen her?'**

'**No,' Merlin shook his head.**

**Halig pushed him into the seat.**

'You weren't hurt?' asked Gaius remembering his own experience with torture.

Merlin shook his head, 'thanks to Arthur.'

'**I think your lying,' the Bounty Hunter said.**

'**I'm not,' Merlin shouted.**

'Even then you refused to give her up,' Lancelot said, 'I've said it once. I'll say it again; you're the bravest of us all!'

'**Halig!' Arthur came in. 'What do you think your doing?'**

'**We caught the boy behaving suspiciously, sire,' Halig answered.**

**Merlin shook his head.**

'**Merlin?' asked Arthur.**

'**He could be harboring the girl. And he's going to tell us where,' the Bounty Hunter said.**

'Never,' Merlin said, 'not as long as there's breath in my body!'

'**No,' Arthur put a hand on Halig before he hit the man.**

'Thank you,' Hunith smiled at the prince.

'**Merlin is my servant and he has my complete trust,' Arthur said.**

'And that's still true,' Arthur said, 'despite your lies I know you've only done what you've done in our best interest.'

Merlin nodded usually he would have grinned at this but not when his mind was so full of Freya.

'**If you have a problem with him you come to me, do you understand?' asks the prince.**

'**Sire,' nods Halig leaving the room. 'Goodnight, Merlin, don't forget your dinner.'**

'**Thank you,' Merlin said.**

**Arthur looks down seeing his sausages.**

'Your in trouble,' smirked Gwaine.

'**Ah,' Merlin looks at Arthur.**

'**Are those my sausages?' Arthur asks.**

**Merlin nods, 'mmm.'**

**'You took them?' Arthur asks.**

**'To keep you in shape,' Merlin picks up the meat.**

'Is insulting Arthur the best excuse?' sighed Hunith.

'It worked,' Merlin shrugged, 'don't knock it!'

'Well I'm knocking it,' Arthur said. 'I'm not fat!'

Merlin shrugged, 'of course, sire,' he wasn't in the mood for the usual banter.

'You really miss her?' asked Arthur.

Merlin nods.

Arthur sighed but had no idea what to say to his friend.****

**'Are you saying I'm fat?' Arthur demands.**

**'No. Well, not yet,' Merlin said quickly.**

**'I am not fat!' Arthur shouted.**

**'You see? It's working,' Merlin said.**

**Merlin walks down the corridor to where Freya's hidden. Merlin places the torch down bringing out the food, 'I'm sorry I took so long. You must be hungry. What is it?'**

**'Nothing,' Freya said.**

'What was wrong with her?' asked Hunith.

'Close to midnight,' sighed Merlin.****

**'But you're upset,' Merlin pointed out.**

**'No,' Freya said softly.**

**'D'you think I wasn't coming? But I promised you I would,' Merlin reminded her.**

**'I scare most people away,' admits Freya.**

**'I'm not most people. How long had you been in that cage?' asked Merlin placing a candle in the corner of the room.**

'**A few days,' admitted Freya.**

'**And the Bounty Hunter?' asked Merlin.**

'**Halig,' the druid didn't look at Merlin.**

'**How did he find you?' asked Merlin.**

'**You can't always trust people,' Freya admits.**

'That must be hard,' Arthur said.

'**I know,' Merlin looked at his friend. 'That is why I left home.'**

'And because Hunith told you to so,' Gaius said.

'Because Will knew,' Merlin said. 'And I felt out of place.'

'**Where is home?' asked Hunith.**

'**Ealdor,' Merlin said. 'A few fields; a couple of cows; nothing special,' Merlin explained.**

'**My home was next to a lake, surrounded by the tallest mountains,' smiled Freya.**

'That's the first time I've seen her genuinely happy,' Hunith said.

'She was homesick,' Merlin said.

'You understand that,' Gwen said.

'That's why we connected so well,' Merlin explained.

'**In the winter the storms whipped the waters up into waves and you thought they were going to crash down and take away all the houses,' Freya smiled.**

'Sounds terrifying,' Gwen said.

'But it was her home,' Merlin said.

**Merlin smiled at this.**

'**But in the summer,' Freya too smiled, 'there were will flowers, and the light.'**

'**Sounds perfect,' Merlin said.**

'**It was,' Freya agreed.**

'**Was?' asked Merlin.**

'**My family died,' explained Freya her smile disappearing from her face.**

'What happened to her family?' asked Percival.

'Was it her?' asked Arthur warily for any explosions.

'No a sorcerer attacked the village,' Merlin said. 'He killed her family.'

'Oh,' Percival nodded.

'**Have you been on your own ever since?' asked Merlin.**

**Freya nods.**

'**You're not on your own anymore. I'm going to take care of you, I promise,' Merlin swore.**

Merlin closed his eyes, 'I broke that promise,' Merlin said.

Hunith took her son her arms and held the heart broken man.

'**You can't look after me, no one can,' Freya replied.**

'She was so broken inside,' Merlin said.

'**I don't think you understand,' Merlin took Freya by the hand, 'I've never known anyone like you,' he admits.**

'That's the closest I ever came to confessing,' Merlin admitted, 'I wish I had told her.'

'I'm sure she knew,' smiled Gwen.

**Merlin attempts to pull his hand away from Freya's but Freya pulls his hands to her.**

'**I really wish I could stay,' admits Merlin.**

'**You're leaving?' asks Freya.**

'**We have to be careful,' the warlock reminds her.**

'You do,' agreed Gaius. 'Keep being careful.'

'I do until close to the end,' Merlin closed his eyes and Arthur winced.

'**I'll be back in the morning,' promises Merlin. 'You know I'll be back?'**

**Freya nods.**

**In the lower town Uther, Arthur and Gaius inspect the body.**

Merlin tensed up at the body knowing that it was Freya.

'**Have you got any leads on the creature that attacked him?' asked the king.**

'**That's the strange thing there were no tracks leading away from the body,' Arthur said.**

'How?' asked Percival.

Merlin tensed up and closed his eyes, 'the curse.'

'**Then what are these?' asked Gaius pointing at human footprints.**

'But they're human footprints,' Percival said.

'I know,' Gaius agreed looking at Merlin.

'**Human footprints,' Arthur said not understanding Gaius' reaction to it.**

'**But they're leading away from the body,' Gaius said.**

'**Could the person who left these tracks be responsible for the attack?' asked Uther.**

'**I don't believe so these wounds could only be the work of a beast of considerable size,' Gaius said.**

**Arthur didn't seem to like where the conversation was going. Uther bent down and looked at the footprints, 'if this was the work of neither a man nor a beast there's only one other explanation. It must be the work of a magical creature,' Uther said.**

**Gaius and Arthur both looked worried.**

'Did you know it was her then?' asked Merlin quietly.

Gaius shook his head, 'it was only later that day that I realised what she was.'

**In the tunnels Merlin enters again with a giant roll of bread, 'I know, I'm late again. Sorry. But, er, this is going to be the best bread you have ever tasted. What do you want with it? Come on. You can have anything. Ham. Cheese,' Merlin suggested.**

**'Strawberries,' Freya said suddenly.**

'Strawberries and bread?' asked Gwaine.

Merlin shrugged, 'strawberries were her favourite food,' sighed Merlin.****

**'Strawberries it is,' Merlin said and clears his throat and rubs hands together, '****blóstma**_**,'**_**Merlin opens his hands to reveal a red rose.**

'How did you manage that?' chuckled Arthur.

'I used the word for flower as in for the raspberry blood to fire but it got muddled,' Merlin said.

'It was your own, erm, distraction that made the spell wrong,' Gaius informed them.****

**'That's not a strawberry,' Freya laughed.**

'**Er, it's the right colour,' Merlin looked embarrassed.**

**'Why are you so good to me?' asked Freya.**

'Because he loves you,' Gwen smiled.

'Always,' agrees Merlin.****

**'Because I can't help it. I don't know. I like you. With you I can just be who I am. We don't have to hide anything. We don't have to worry,' Merlin attempted to explain.**

**'Merlin, please, listen to me. I'm not like you,' Freya said. **

'Your not,' agreed Gaius.

'I still love her,' Merlin replied.

**Suddenly the guards and the Bounty Hunter appears.**

**'They must've followed me,' pulling Freya behind a wall deeper into the tunnels.**

'That was too close,' whispered Hunith.****

**'They're going to find me. I can't go back in that cage, I can't,' sobbed Freya as they both slid down the wall.**

'She was terrified,' Merlin said, 'she always hated being cooped up.'

'She's like you,' Gaius shook his head.****

**'Shh. I won't let that happen. I promised you I'd look after you, and I will. No matter what. You really don't realise how special you are, do you?' he asked shaking his head.**

**Freya looked up at Merlin.**

'**You're not scared of me?' she asked her tears stopping.**

'People were always scared of her,' sighed Merlin. 'She was so lonely!'****

**'Being different nothing to be scared of,' Merlin assured her.**

'Unfortunately in her case it is,' Gaius said.

'Not her fault,' growled Merlin.

'I know,' Gaius assured her.****

**In Gaius' chambers Merlin walks about humming and drinking soup.**

**'Will you stop that?' demands Gaius.**

'Oh lay of Merlin, Uncle, he's in love,' Hunith smiled, 'let him enjoy himself while it lasts.'

'Do you think that happens with all relationships?' asked Arthur.

'No but we know how this ends,' Hunith smiled sadly.****

**'What?' Merlin asked in a voice that showed he was not really concentrating.**

**'Sit down and eat your soup,' Gaius tells him.**

**Merlin sits down but continues to hum.**

**'Merlin,' Gaius turns to look at the boy.**

**'Sorry,' Merlin said quickly.**

**'What is wrong with you?' Gaius demands.**

**'Nothing. I feel great,' Merlin grinned.**

'Love has that effect,' Hunith agreed remembering her courtship with Balinor.****

**'Good. Then you can get on with some chores,' ordered the old man.**

**'Chores?' asked Merlin.**

**'Unless you have something better to do,' Gaius said.**

'I think he wants to spend more time with the druid girl,' grinned Gwaine.****

**'Sorry, I'm going out,' Merlin said.**

'What happened to being careful?' asked Hunith.

Merlin shrugged.****

**'Well what time will you be back?' asked Gaius.**

**'Er, well don't wait up for me. I might be late,' Merlin left with a grin.**

**Gaius looks back to his work shocked.**

'I've never seen Merlin like that,' Gaius said, 'never since either.'

'I don't think you'll ever see that again,' Merlin sighed, 'she was the only girl for me!'****

**In the tunnels Freya sounds surprised at Merlin's sudden appearance, 'what are you doing here?'**

**'I couldn't help it,' Merlin placed a candle and the food blanket down.**

**'It's dangerous,' Freya said softly.**

'She had a really good heart,' sighed Arthur.****

**'I don't care,' Merlin said.**

'You'll get both of you killed,' warned Hunith.

Merlin winced pain in her eyes.****

**'No, Merlin, you have to be careful,' repeated Freya.**

'At least somebody has a head on their shoulders,' Gaius said.

'She's a good match for you,' added Arthur.

'Don't, Arthur, just don't,' Merlin's eyes were full of pain and loss.

'Oh,' Arthur's eyes widened, 'sorry I didn't mean,' he said quickly.****

**'Ugh, I'm fed up with being careful. I am fed up with all of this. So I've decided, we're going to get you out of here, out of Camelot,' Merlin said.**

'She was leaving,' Arthur's eyes widened.

Merlin nodded.****

**'How?' asked Freya.**

**'I'll get you some clothes, disguise you,' Merlin he gestured to her clothes. **

**Freya looked sad.**

'**What's wrong?' asked Merlin.**

'She'll miss you,' Hunith said. 'And you'll miss her.'

'I wasn't going to let her leave without me,' Merlin said sharply.

Everyone stared at him.****

**'It's just, I'm going to miss you,' Freya said sadly.**

**'No, you won't, because I'm going to come with you,' Merlin decided.**

'You were going to leave everything for Freya?' asked Arthur.

Merlin nods, 'wouldn't you for Gwen?' Merlin countered.

Arthur nods in understanding.****

**'What?' asked Freya.**

'He said he's going to leave with you,' grinned Gwaine.

'If only things had gone to plan,' sighed Merlin.****

**'I told you I'm going to look after you,' Merlin repeats.**

**'You can't. Don't say that,' Freya said.**

**'It's not what you want?' Merlin's face fell.**

'She doesn't want to ruin your life,' Hunith remembered what Balinor had said when he left.****

**'Merlin, you have a good life here. My life is...I have to keep moving, always looking over my shoulder, people chasing me,' Freya said.**

**'Then we'll go somewhere no one knows us. Somewhere far away. You haven't given me your answer,' Merlin waits.**

**Freya smiles, 'I want that more than anything. Where will we go?' she asks.**

**'Somewhere with mountains,' Merlin remembered.**

'You remembered,' Gwen said.****

**'A few fields,' smiles Freya.**

'You two were so in love,' Gaius hadn't realised it until after she had died.****

**'Wild flowers,' Merlin adds.**

**'A couple of cows,' adds Freya.**

**'And a lake,' Merlin finishes.**

**'And a lake,' Freya agrees.**

**Merlin knocks on Morgana's door.**

'So that's why you were wandering the corridor with Morgana's dress,' Arthur understood.

'Not moths,' Gwen grinned.

'Or playing dress up,' Merlin grimaced.

There was a silence and a whole chorus of laughter.****

**'Lady Morgana?' Merlin whispers looking around Morgana's chambers and Merlin enters. 'Lady Morgana?' Merlin repeats looks through Morgana's closet looking for a dress pulling out a dark blue dress and flickering it over himself.**

'Sure you weren't playing dress up,' laughed Gwaine.

Merlin didn't answer.****

**Gwen entered wearing a pastel blue and golden dress. Merlin not noticing her a dark purple dress.**

'**Merlin?' asked Gwen. **

'Shock of my life that was the last thing I expected to see when I walked in,' Gwen said.

'**I'm sure there's an obvious explanation,' Gwen said.**

**'There is,' agrees Merlin.**

**'Which is?' asked Gwen.**

'A working progress,' Gaius shook his head.****

**'Moths,' Merlin said.**

'Moths?' asked Arthur.****

**'Moths?' Gwen said.**

'I see why you two ended up together,' Elyan said.****

**'Yes. The castle's overrun with them,' Merlin said.**

'Really?' asked Gaius, 'I never noticed that.'

Merlin again didn't answer; the others didn't understand.

'I don't think Merlin's in the mood for a joke,' Hunith looked around at them.

They had the good grace to look guilty.****

**'Really?' asked Gwen.**

**'I was just checking that they hadn't got in here as well,' Merlin lied.**

**'And have they?' asked Gwen.**

**Merlin took out a dark red dress, 'that's, that's totally infested. I have to burn it,' Merlin decided.**

'It was Freya's colour,' Merlin gave a bittersweet smile.****

**'Burn it?' Gwen asked shocked.**

**'Yeah. And if we don't stop them, we'll all be walking around naked,' Merlin warned her.**

**In the corridor two guards turn as they see Merlin walking with the dress. Arthur then sees Merlin with the dress.**

**'What are you doing?' Arthur stops him.**

'Stealing dresses for a druid girl said,' Gwaine said.****

**'Er, running an errand for Gaius,' Merlin said.**

'I don't think I'd have any need for a dress,' Gaius shook his head.****

**'For Gaius?' asked Arthur slowly.**

**'Yes,' Merlin said.**

**Arthur looks at Merlin. **

'**Strange,' the prince said.**

**'Oh, I don't think it's for him,' Merlin smiled.**

'Most certainly not,' agreed Gaius.

'It's only Leon who wears a dress,' grinned Gwen.****

**'As long as you do a decent day's work, Merlin, that's all I care about,' Arthur said.**

**'No, no. It's not for me,' Merlin said quickly.**

**'What a man does in his spare time is completely up to him,' Arthur said.**

'I can't believe that's what you thought was going on,' Gwen shook her head.****

**'No, you- you've got this wrong,' Merlin shouted after the prince.**

**'Colour suits you, Merlin,' Arthur called back.**

**Merlin shakes his head.**

**That night the bell begins to toll as the guards warm themselves over a fire whilst an animal hunts them. One of the guards pull out is sword and cries out as he's mauled.**

Merlin winces knowing who it was.****

**In the lower town Uther makes his was to where Gaius is inspecting another body. **

'**The beast has struck again?' asks Uther.**

**'I'm afraid so. The wounds match those of the previous victims,' Gaius agrees.**

**'The man who saw it spoke of a huge black cat with wings,' Arthur comes up to the two older men and the body.**

**'I was right. This is not the work of a natural creature,' Uther turned away from the body.**

**'Are there any tracks this time?' asked Gaius.**

**Arthur shakes his head, 'just human footprints again.'**

'**Can you identify this monster?' asked Uther.**

Merlin tensed, 'she's human she just has a problem.'

'I know, Merlin,' sighed Gaius. 'But her "problem" causes her to uncontrollably kill people.'

'Not her fault,' Merlin growled.****

**'I will need more time to investigate,' Gaius told the king.**

**'Oh, come on. You always have theories in these matters,' Uther said.**

'I didn't want it to be the girl that I knew Merlin had feelings for,' Gaius explained.****

**'This time, Sire, I prefer to wait till I'm certain,' Gaius waks away.**

**'There is no time to waste, Gaius,' the king says tensely.**

**'I'll report back to you before the day's out, Sire,' promises the Court Physician.**

'As you did,' Merlin said bitterly.

'I had to,' Gaius sighed.

'I know,' Merlin agreed.****

**Merlin brings Freya the dress in the tunnel. **

'**It was not easy getting this,' Merlin shows the dark dress.**

'**It's beautiful,' Freya looks at the dress and takes it to hold it up to herself.**

**Merlin smiles, 'you look like a princess.'**

'You really loved her,' Arthur said sadly knowing why Merlin had been so depressed in the weeks following.

Merlin nods, 'still do,' he closes his eyes.****

**'I'm not,' Freya folds the dress up. **

'She is to me beastly nature and all,' Merlin sighed.

'**I can't take this,' Freya hands the dress back.**

**Merlin takes the dress back as Freya turns into the alcove.**

**'Freya,' Merlin went to her. 'I don't understand.'**

'She feels guilty over her curse,' Gaius sighed.

Merlin nods.****

**Freya turned to Merlin.**

'**You keep doing all this for me. I don't deserve it,' Freya turns away from Merlin.**

**'I want to,' Merlin moved closer. 'What's wrong?' he asked.**

'She knows she killed, again,' sighed Gaius.

'The beast killed,' Merlin snaps.****

**'Nothing,' Freya lied still not looking at Merlin.**

**'Here,' Merlin handed it back to the baset. 'Please. You'll look wonderful in it,' Freya turns back to Merlin. 'We can leave tonight as soon as it gets dark and we'll be together,' Merlin smiles.**

'Were you going to tell us?' asked Arthur.

'I was going to leave a note for Gaius' Merlin said, 'and let him make my excuses to you all.'****

**'We'll need supplies; food, water,' Freya looked up at Merlin.**

**'All right,' Merlin grinned. **

'That made your day,' Arthur nodded.

'**I'll try to get horses, and we'll need blankets, but that's all we'll need,' Merlin and Freya smile.**

**'Go on, go,' Freya smiles.**

**'I won't be long,' Merlin promises and leaves.**

**Freya stares after him, 'goodbye, Merlin.'**

'She isn't going to wait for you,' sighed Hunith.

'She doesn't want to ruin the life I have here,' Merlin sighed.****

**That night in Merlin and Gaius' chambers, Merlin is packing when Gaius enters. **

'**Gaius, I was just-'Merlin begins.**

**'Merlin, sit down. I want to talk to you,' Gaius said.**

'You're going to tell him,' sighed Hunith.

'I had to before I told the king,' Gaius said.****

**'Is everything alright? You look worried,' Merlin reluctantly sat down.**

**'The beast struck again last night. There are two more deaths in the lower town,' Gaius told him.**

**'Do you know what it is yet?' asked Merlin.**

**'Once more there were no tracks around the bodies, but human footprints were leading away from them,' Gaius explained.**

**'Right,' Merlin said carefully.**

**'It doesn't seem to add up. The footprints would indicate a human was responsible, but the wounds inflicted are definitely the work of some kind of beast,' Gaius frowned.**

**'Strange,' Merlin shook his head.**

**'Yes. Until I remembered what Halig said about the druid girl,' Gaius fixed Merlin with a piercing look.**

**'What's that got to do with the monster?' asked Merlin.**

Merlin closed his eyes.****

**'She's curse,' Gaius told the warlock. 'The ancient chronicles speak of a heinous curse. It dooms its victim to turn at the stroke of midnight into a vicious, bloodthirsty beast,' Gaius explained. **

Merlin winces at this.

'**The writers of old called this creature a Bastet: a monster of nightmare that inhabits the twilight world between the living and the dead. Merlin, I want the truth. Did you release the druid girl from the cage?' asks Gaius.**

**'Of course not!' looks distraught.**

'You didn't want to believe that,' Hunith sighed.

Merlin didn't answer knowing her death was coming up soon.

'I'm going to make lunch,' Merlin said.

Gaius nods, 'I'll tell you when it's done!'****

**'There was a time when you thought twice before lying to me,' Gaius told him.**

**'I did what was right,' Merlin said.**

**'You know the creature and the girl are one and the same,' Gaius said gently.**

**'You're wrong. Freya is just a girl,' Merlin cried.**

'He really did love her,' Arthur felt more comfortable about talking about this than when Merlin was in the room.

'I don't think there will ever be anyone else for Merlin,' Gaius sighed.****

**'Merlin, please think about what I'm saying. You know it is the truth. Where is she now?' asks Gaius.**

'He won't tell you,' Hunith warned.

'I know,' Gaius nods.****

**'No,' Merlin shakes his head. 'Where are you going?' Merlin asks as when Gaius begins to walk out.**

**'To Uther,' Gaius told the boy.**

'You told,' Hunith said. 'Merlin loved her!'

'I didn't realise just how deep the relationship was,' sighed Gaius. 'But I would have done the same anyway she could kill!'

'**I'm begging you! Just give me some time to get her out of the city, please,' Merlin begged tears in his eyes.**

'**I'm sorry. I can't let more innocent people die,' Gaius said.**

**Merlin picks up his bags and leaves.**

**Merlin runs down avoiding the guards. He runs down the tunnels.**

'**Freya. Freya!' Merlin calls only to find Freya gone.**

'She's gone,' Gwen said.****

**Merlin is lying on his bed curled up looking like he had been crying.**

Hunith gets up and leaves for the kitchen where Merlin is standing with a knife and crusty bread not moving.

'Merlin,' Hunith asks kindly.

'Mother,' the mother and son embrace.

'I know you loved her,' Hunith said.

'I still do,' Merlin said.

Hunith nods.

The two stood in the kitchen not saying anything just a mother comforting her heart broken son.

**Gaius comes in, 'I had no choice, Merlin. Uther had to be told.'**

**'They won't find her,' Merlin told him. **

'We did,' sighed Arthur feeling guilty that he had killed Merlin's love.

'**She's gone,' Merlin admits.**

**'I'm sorry. I do understand how you must feel, Merlin,' Gaius comforts her.**

'Not then,' Gaius said thinking of Alice and wishing he hadn't done so know that he knew what Merlin had felt.****

**'You could never understand. Do you know how it feels to be a monster? To be afraid of who you are?' asked Merlin.**

'He sounds like Morgana,' frowned Leon.****

**'Freya's very different from you. She's dangerous,' Merlin said.**

'He still loves her,'Gwen said. 'You don't choose who you fall for!'****

**'Whatever she is, and whatever she's done, she doesn't deserve to die. I just hope she's safe. Somewhere far away,' Merlin says.**

**Then the warning bells sound Merlin leaps out of bed and out the door.**

'He's going to try and save her,' Lancelot said.

'I'd do the same,' Arthur said.****

**Freya has been noticed.**

'**There she is! Stop!' orders a guard.**

**Freya backs into a wall, 'please let me go.'**

**Halig advances on her with handcuffs, 'no one escapes from me,' the Bounty Hunter informed the Bastet.**

**The clock begins to chime. Freya begins screaming, transforming into Bastet. Arthur and the knights fight her in the square, Arthur wounds her. Merlin runs into the square, she sees him and stops attacking. Merlin makes the gargoyle fall down and the Bastet flies off instead of attacking.**

'Merlin affected her even in her Bastet state,' Gaius' eyes widened he'd never heard of anything like that.

'Love is a powerful thing,' Gwen said.****

**Merlin finds Freya in Bastet form and strokes her head to the injured beast pur.**

'Did she just purr?' asked Arthur.

'The sad thing is I think Merlin could calm her even in Bastet form,' sighed Gaius. 'I should have given Merlin a chance.'

**The beast turns into a weeping and naked girl and he places his jacket over her pulling her hair away from her face.**

Arthur winced knowing that she was dying.****

**'You're all right. You're safe now,' Merlin promises.**

**Freya is crying, 'you must hate me.'**

'I don't think he ever could,' Gaius said.****

**'No,' Merlin's voice trembled.**

**'I'm a monster,' sobbed Freya. 'I tried to tell you.'**

**'I know,' Merlin replies, 'I'm going to make you better,' he promises.**

**'No, Merlin, the wounds too deep,' Freya shakes her head.**

'She's right,' sighed Gaius.****

**'Please, go,' whispers the injured girl.**

'**Nope I'm not leaving you here,' hushed Merlin.**

**Merlin takes Freya to the Lake of Avalon, surrounded by mountains.**

'Her dream home,' sighed Gwen.

'The Lake of Avalon,' nodded Gaius, 'between life and death.'****

**Merlin carrying Freya now in Morgana's dress places her on the ground. Freya looks around at the beautiful surroundings, 'you remembered,' she smiled.**

**'There must be something I can do, some way to save you,' Merlin cried.**

**'You've already saved me,' Freya's eyes are closed as she weakly tells him. 'You made me feel loved.'**

'She was happy at the end,' Lancelot said.

'Thanks to Merlin,' Arthur said. 'He was so upset in the weeks following and I caused that.'

'It wasn't your fault, Arthur,' Gaius said, 'I led you to her.'

'And broke his heart,' Arthur said guilt heavy in his voice.**  
><strong> 

'**One day, Merlin, I will repay you. I promise,' Freya promised she lays her head back dead.**

**Merlin holds her to him and cries heartbrokenly.**

'Oh, Merlin,' sighed Gwen and Gaius.

Arthur looks awkward, 'I'm going to talk to him,' Arthur decided. Arthur entered the kitchen. 'Hi Merlin,' he said gently.

Hunith left the two boys.

'Merlin,' Arthur said, 'I just wanted you to know how sorry-'he begins.

'I never blamed you,' Merlin said, 'you were just trying to do what was best for your people.'

'You're too good,' Arthur said. 'She was happy at the end.'

'I know, she's finally at peace,' Merlin said.

'I think those few days were the happiest she'd felt since everything happened with her family,' Arthur told his friend.

'I saw her again,' Merlin smiled sadly.

'How?' asked Arthur.

'Complicated magic thanks to the Fisher King,' explained Merlin.

Arthur looks at Merlin but Merlin didn't seem ready to talk. Arthur patted him on the shoulder he wasn't going to hug him but he thought Merlin might need one.

**Merlin places Freya in a boat, 'astyre,' the spell sends the boat out onto the lake. 'Wæcce on sæbát bælfýr mæst,' the spell ignites the boat.**

**Merlin enters his chambers where Gaius was sitting waiting for him, 'Merlin, I was so worried.'**

**'I'm sorry, Gaius,' Merlin sits down.**

**'Where's the girl?' asks Gaius.**

'You could have been more comforting,' Hunith says, 'he needs comfort.'****

**'She's gone. She's dead,' Merlin said tears in his eyes.**

**'I'm sorry, Merlin. Truly, I am,' Gaius takes the boy in his arms.**

'Thank you for looking after him,' Hnith said, 'and he needed that hug.'

'I know,' Gaius said, 'I felt bad for what I did.'

'So does Arthur,' Gwen said.

'Merlin won't blame either of you,' Lancelot hadn't heard of Freya and he knew almost all of Merlin's secrets but this wasn't something Merlin would ever talk about. It hurt him too much he understand. 'He'll blame himself about everything under the sun but he doesn't blame others.'

Hunith nods sadly.

**Merlin cleans Arthur's boots, sitting on the floor of Arthur's chambers looking depressed.**

'He was so strange over those few days,' Gwen said.

'He was grieving,' Leon now understood the cheerful servant's strange behaviour.****

**'Ah, Merlin. I'm looking for you,' Arthur comes in.**

'Don't be a prat,' Gwaine scowled at the screen.****

**'Yeah, right, er, you're gonna ask me to polish your armour and to, er, wash your clothes and clean your room,' Merlin said monotonously.**

**Arthur sits down on the floor next to Merlin.**

'I think he's going to comfort Merlin,' Gwen smiled, 'Arthur can be really sweet when he wants.'

'Only for you,' Elyan reminds his sister.****

**'Something's been upsetting you, hasn't it?' Arthur asked.**

'It must be bad for Arthur to notice,' sighed Gwaine.****

**'Maybe,' Merlin agrees.**

**'Was it when I threw water over you?' asked Arthur.**

'That's more likely to make Merlin laugh than become depressed,' Leon said.****

**'It wasn't very nice,' Merlin states.**

**'It was a bit unfair. Like when you called me fat,' Arthur said.**

'Not the time,' groaned Gwen.****

**'Why was that unfair?' asked Merlin.**

**'Because I am not f-'Arthur begins.**

'Arthur got him talking again,' Gaius said, 'Merlin was only answering in one word answers to me.'****

**Arthur puts Merlin in a headlock and rubs his hair with his knuckles.**

**'Ow! Ah!' Merlin complains.**

**'Still think I need to get in shape?' Arthur asks.**

**'No! No! No, no, no, no!' Merlin submits.**

**'That's better,' Arthur smiled.**

**'Thanks,' Merlin smiled.**

'How did that make him happy?' asked Percival.

'Arthur was there for him,' shrugged Hunith.****

**'You are right, though. You need to polish my armour, wash my clothes, and clean my room,' Arthur agrees.**


	24. Sweet Dreams

Sweet Dreams

Merlin and Arthur came out carrying trays of bread, cheeses, sliced ham and chicken. Merlin looking even paler than normal sat down beside his mother with the others giving him worried looks he turned his attention towards the black box ignoring his friends and family.

**'In a land of myth and a time of magic, the destiny of a great kingdom rests on the shoulders of a young boy,' Kilgharrah intones as through the smoke Merlin appears. 'His name,' Merlin's eyes are shown, 'Merlin,' Merlin's eyes glow gold.**

**Arthur and Uther watch from the battlements as kings arrive with their entourages.**

**'Father, we're not going into battle, you don't have to look so sombre,' the king tells his father. **

**'Never before have the rulers of the five kingdoms come together in this way. Never before have we all worked towards the same aim, towards peace,' the King of Camelot said. **

'All but one,' the Regent said.

Merlin nodded, 'almost worked too,' he still looked grim.

'**If these talks are successful, Camelot will enter a new era of prosperity. If they fail, we will almost certainly be at war,' the King warned.**

'Talk about a double edged sword,' muttered Elyan.****

**Alined drops his cloak on the ground as he dismounts in the Square he turns to the king.**

**'Boy! Is it too much to ask that you might anticipate my needs?' demanded King Alined.**

**'No, Master. I was just...' stuttered Trickler.**

**'Stop whinging,' the King said.**

'I guess he is the one who's not for peace,' Percival said.

Merlin, Arthur and Gwen nod.****

**'Sorry, Master,' Trickler bowed.**

**'Alined, you are most welcome on this momentous occasion,' welcomed the King of Camelot.**

**The two Kings grasp arms in greeting.**

**'Momentous? Let us hope so,' the other King said.**

'That's ominous,' Percival muttered.****

**Alined watching Olaf's party arrive in the Square from his guest quarters, 'Uther may think that we are gathered here for peace, but that is far from my mind.'**

'What's he going to do,' groaned Hunith knowing her son was going to get in yet more trouble.****

**'Am I to take it that Lady Vivian is part of our plan? She is very lovely,' Trickler comments.**

Arthur blushed, Gwen scowled, Merlin laughed.

'Arthur thought so,' grinned Leon.

**'Don't let her father hear you say that. Not if you value your head,' warned Ailned.**

**'Oh, indeed, I do. It is my prettiest feature,' the servant framed his face with his hands.**

**'Olaf is the most overprotective buffoon I've ever met. It would surely end the peace talks if anyone were to lay a finger on her,' the King said.**

'Like Arthur,' Leon understood. 'You played right into their hands.'

'Wasn't my fault,' groaned Arthur.****

**'But nobody in their right mind would...do that,' Trickler said.**

**'But Arthur won't be in his right mind, will he?' asked the meddlesome king.**

'You didn't seem to be when fighting Olaf,' agreed Leon.

'Love enchantments,' groaned Arthur.****

**Olaf approaches Uther in the square.**

**'What kind of welcome is this?' demands King Olaf. 'You have us hanging around like the last swallows of summer.'**

**'You are welcome, indeed, Olaf,' greets the King of Camelot.**

**'May I present my daughter, the Lady Vivian,' Olaf presents is beautiful, blonde daughter.**

**'Lady Vivian. How like your mother you are,' greets the king.**

**Arthur escorts Vivian to her guest chambers.**

Gwen scowled even knowing that Arthur had been under the enchantment then she did not like seeing them together.****

**'I hope everything is to your satisfaction,' Arthur says kindly.**

**'It is...adequate,' Vivian says disdainfully.**

'No matter her beauty she seems an absolute nightmare,' Gwaine comments.****

**'Most of our guests are extremely happy here. I'm sure you will be, too,' Arthur replied.**

**'Hm. I am not most of your guests,' Vivian replies haughtily.**

'Spoilt brat,' Merlin grimaces.****

**'In...deed,' Arthur said.**

**Gwen enters the room.**

**'Well, er, may I present Guinevere. She'll be looking after you for the duration of your stay. You'll want for nothing. She is truly one of Camelot's finest,' Arthur presents the servant.**

'Of course you would say that,' grinned Gwaine.****

**Lady Vivian giggled, 'then I fear for Camelot.'**

Arthur, Lancelot and Elyan all looked outraged at this comment.****

**Arthur and Gwen pause as they exit and close the door of Vivian's guest chambers. They look at each other and laugh.**

**'Good luck with that one,' Arthur laughs. **

'Shouldn't she be saying that to you,' grinned Leon.

'I was enchanted,' Arthur growls. 'Gwen is the only one for me!'****

**'Mmm,' Gwen doesn't look thrilled at this prospect.**

**Arthur stares at her for a bit before she notices. Arthur remembers himself and starts to leave, 'I need to prepare for the feast,' Arthur says hurridley.**

**In Arthur's chambers Merlin's brushes down Arthur's jacket while Arthur dresses behind a screen, 'Merlin, what kind of impression do you think this gives?' Arthur wiggles his thumb through a hole in his sleeve.**

**'That we have moths?' suggests Merlin.**

'I don't think that's the kind of impression Arthur wants,' laughs Gwen.****

**'Fetch me another,' orders the prince.**

**'And who might you be trying to impress, Sire?' Merlin asks.**

**'Well, let me see. Perhaps the five kings sitting in the banquet hall below,' the future king suggests.**

'And a certain servant,' Merlin grinned.****

**'Oh. Not the King's daughter, then? The Lady Vivian, she is very beautiful,' Merlin comments.**

**'Anyone trying to impress the Lady Vivian does so at extreme peril. Olaf'd have their head in a vat of hot oil before they'd have a chance to say hello. Besides, she's not my type. She may be beautiful, but she's incredibly rude. You should've heard what she said to Gwen,' Arthur said outraged.**

**'Anyone insulting Gwen should do so at extreme peril,' Merlin mutters.**

'Merlin,' laughed Hunith.

'What, it's true,' Merlin shrugged.

'Plus you like playing matchmaker,' Gwen shook her head.

'I think everyone should take a chance at love,' Merlin shrugged sadly thinking of Freya.****

**'What?' Arthur asks.**

**'Nothing. I just know how you feel about her, that's all. That is, if your feelings haven't changed, as I presume they haven't,' Merlin said.**

'They haven't,' Arthur said.****

**'I do have my own vat of hot oil, you know,' Arthur warned.**

**Merlin laughs, 'you're blushing!'**

'That kind of ruined the threat,' grinned Gwaine.**  
><strong>

'**No I'm not,' Arthur denied.**

**'What's wrong with Gwen?' asked Merlin grinning.**

**'Nothing,' Arthur said.**

**'I think she's very worthy of your love,' Merlin comments.**

**'Indeed, were it so,' Arthur still would not admit it.**

'Does Merlin know everything about us?' asked Gwen.

Arthur blushed.****

**'Which...it is,' Merlin grinned.**

**'Merlin,' warned Arthur.**

**'Yes, Arthur?' Merlin asked cheekily.**

**'Get out,' the servant's master warned.**

**'Yes, Sire,' the servant nodded grinning and leaves.**

**In the King's Banquet Hall Trickler entertains the guests and courtiers by breathing fire.**

'Should of realised he had magic then,' muttered Arthur.****

**'But it is not enough to please just the gentlemen of the court. Now I have a spectacle for the ladies,' Trickler produces butterflies out of nowhere.**

'Look Vivian likes it,' Merlin grinned at Arthur.****

**'It is skill, indeed,' Uther smiled.**

**'We aim to please,' Ailned lies.**

'And cause wars,' muttered Arthur.****

**Trickler gasps, 'but what is this? Lady Vivian,' Trickler puts his hand by her ear and pulls it back to reveal a butterfly on his hand. 'It has mistaken you for a beautiful flower,' Trickler looks down at his hand, revealing that he's taken a lock of her hair.**

**Trickler creates a potion with Vivian's hair in King Ailned's guest chambers.**

**'... ****læfe he híe þonne he áwæcaþ. Biþ his hyht þæt he her seón mote ána oftíe þonne ealle mán,' the sorcerer incants. ******

**'Sleep well, Prince Arthur. When you wake, may your thoughts be only of Vivian,' King Ailned smiles.**

Gwen scowls at this, 'unfortunately.'****

**Trickler sneaks into Arthur's Chambers and pours eye drops on him while he sleeps.**

'I didn't even realise what was going on until almost too late,' Merlin frowned.****

**'****Héo hæfþ þín heorte,' ****Trickler places Vivian's lock of hair under Arthur's pillow as he completes the enchantment. 'Sweet dreams.'**

'Did you dream about Vivian?' asked Gwen.

'I can't remember anything about the time after I was enchanted,' Arthur explained.****

**Arthur stares out his window at Lady Vivian scolding a servant in the Square.**

'Tell me that didn't make you more in love,' Merlin shook his head.

'I don't know,' Arthur said.****

**'Good morning, Sire!' Merlin greets.**

'I was surprised to see him up,' Merlin admitted. 'I usually have to drag his prattiness out of bed.'****

**'Never have you been more right, Merlin. It is the sunniest, the most fragrant, the most beautiful morning I've ever seen in my life,' Arthur agreed.**

'I thought he'd lost his mind,' Merlin admitted.

'He had really,' Gaius reminds the warlock.****

**'You're dressed,' Merlin looks even more shocked.**

'The first time I've ever seen Arthur dress himself,' Merlin explained.

'Merlin,' Arthur began.

'Shut up,' Merlin grinned.

'Exactly,' Arthur agreed.****

**'I am the future King of Camelot, I do have some skills, you know,' Arthur replied.**

'Even enchanted Arthur still finds time to insult Merlin,' laughed Gwaine.****

**'Indeed, you are very skilled at getting people to do things for you,' Merlin agreed.**

'Like writing love notes,' grinned Merlin.****

**'That is your job. But today my job is to woo,' Arthur said.**

**'To what?' Merlin gaped.**

**'To woo. I wish to make a proclamation of love,' Arthur explained.**

**'Really? I thought you wanted to keep your feelings secret?' Merlin asked surprised.**

**'Why would I want to do that? By the end of today I will have won my lady,' Arthur said.**

**'Right. Well, what will you tell your father?' asked Merlin.**

**'What does my father matter?' Arthur responds.**

**'Well, that's one way of approaching things,' Merlin muttered.**

**'So, I need your help in expressing my feelings,' Arthur said.**

'How many of the notes are written by Merlin?' asked Gwen.

Arthur avoided looking at the future queen's eyes.

'A few,' Arthur muttered.

Merlin grinned at this.****

**'Of course,' Merlin shook his head.**

**Arthur expectantly waits for Merlin to say something. Merlin waits uncertainly for Arthur to explain, 'how to express my feelings,' Arthur urged.**

'They're your feelings not Merlin's,' Hunith shook her head.

'They weren't mine either,' Arthur retorted.****

**'Oh, I see. Erm. Feelings,' Merlin looked lost.**

**'Feelings,' Arthur agreed.**

**'Girls,' Merlin said.**

**'Girls,' repeated Arthur.**

'Boys,' Gwen shook her head, 'your both as hopeless as each other.'****

**'Flowers?' Merlin suggested.**

**'Excellent. Find some. Perhaps you should also send a note,' added Arthur.**

**'Brilliant idea,' Merlin agreed.**

**'Something moving. Something from the heart. Something...you'll think of something,' Arthur said.**

'I don't think that will be from the heart then,' Percival said.

'I certainly hope not,' agreed Arthur.

'It wasn't,' Merlin said.****

**Merlin approaches Gwen's door with flowers and knocks before going in.**

**'Gwen? Gwen?' Merlin calls.**

**Gwen isn't home, so Merlin places flowers on the table and remembers to pull out the note.**

**'"The barriers that keep us apart are nothing compared to the power of true love. - Arthur"' Merlin mulls over his own brilliance before placing the note carefully next to the flowers.**

**The kings gather for peace talks in the council chambers.**

**'Your demands are noted and will be taken into consideration in due course. In the meantime, is there anyone else who has any other comments about the northern territories?' asks King Uther.**

**Merlin enters and gets Arthur's attention.**

**'Well, may I just point out that...' King Olaf is saying.**

**Arthur talks with Merlin in the courtyard.**

**'Did you do it?' asks Arthur.**

**'I left them in her room. I thought that was better than a public display,' Merlin explained.**

**'You're sure she got them?' Arthur asks.**

**'I'm sure she will get them,' Merlin assured the prince.**

'Wrong girl,' Gaius shook his head.****

**'Good. All we can do now is wait,' Arthur said.**

'Or not,' Gwaine grinned.****

**Arthur sees Gwen and Vivian walking down the other end of the corridor.**

**'Oh, but heaven has blessed me. She's even more beautiful than before, don't you agree?' asks Arthur.**

'You think he's talking about Gwen when he's talking about Vivian,' Hunith understood.

Merlin nods.****

**'Yeah. Erm...I'm surprised to hear you talk so openly,' Merlin confessed.**

**'Nonsense. I want to tell the world. I want to shout it across the kingdom,' Arthur said.**

'Well I am now,' Arthur smiled.****

**'Are you sure that's a good idea? I understand your feelings, but other people may object,' warns Merlin.**

**'Object? To what?' asked Arthur.**

**'Well, you're the future King of Camelot and she's just a lowly serving girl. Albeit, a very nice serving girl-'Merlin begins but Arthur slaps Merlin, 'ah!' complains Merlin.**

**'Lady Vivian's of royal blood, a future queen. I will have your head if I hear such insolence again,' Arthur stormed off.**

**'Lady Vivian... Oh, no!' groaned Merlin who runs off.**

**Merlin bursts into Gwen's house where Gwen quickly covers up the note she's reading, the flowers are in a vase.**

**'Merlin, can't you knock?' Gwen asked.**

'I've been asking the same thing for about six years,' Arthur agreed.****

**'Rats,' Merlin said suddenly.**

**'What?' asked Gwen.**

'Merlin comes up with some random things,' Percival shakes his head.

'I'm good at lying,' Merlin shrugged.****

**'Big. Hairy. Sharp teeth. Er...yeah, definitely under here,' Merlin looks under the table.**

'Gee thanks for scaring me,' muttered Gwen.

'I didn't know what else to say,'Merlin explained, 'about the letter and Arthur being seemingly in love with Vivian.'****

**Gwen too peeks under the table, 'are you feeling alright?'**

**'Me? Never better. You?' Merlin asks.**

**'I'm having a very surprising day,' Gwen admits.**

**'Really?' asks Merlin.**

**'You know one of those occasions when you've lost all hope and then, out of the blue, something happens to restore your faith?' asks Gwen.**

'Only too have them all torn away again,' Gwen sighed.****

**'Sort of,' Merlin replies.**

**'Well, that's what's happened to me today,' Gwen explains.  
><strong>

**That night Gaius and Merlin are talking, 'I may have caused a problem. Although it wasn't entirely my doing,' Merlin explains.**

**'What now, Merlin?' Gaius sighs.**

**'Arthur's in love,' Merlin tells his mentor.**

**'And how did you cause that?' Gaius asks.**

'Well I didn't cause that,' laughed Merlin.

'No that was Trickler and Ailned,' agreed Arthur frowning.****

**'That bit isn't my fault, the other bit is. Oh, I can't tell you about that bit,' Merlin tries.**

'You didn't tell Gaius about Gwen,' Arthur understood.

'It wasn't really his business,' Merlin replied.****

**'Clear as mud,' Gaius muttered.**

**'Arthur's completely besotted, he can't concentrate on anything. All he thinks about, all he talks about is...is the Lady Vivian,' Merlin said.**

**'The Lady Vivian? How could that have happened so suddenly?' Gaius looks surprised.**

'Magic,' Arthur frowned.****

**'I don't know. Something doesn't feel right,' Merlin admits. **

'You're going to work it out,' Hunith said.

'I always listen to my gut feelings,' Merlin said.

'They're always right,' Gaius agrees.

'**Only yesterday he dismissed her as rude,' Merlin said.**

'I still feel that way,' Arthur said, 'even with her flinging herself all over me.'****

**'If Arthur professes his love for Vivian, Olaf will be furious. Surely, Arthur knows that?' asks Gaius.**

**Merlin sighs and nods, 'see, he said it was his job to woo his lady by the end of the day.'**

**'And it's your job to stop him,' Gaius told him.  
><strong>

**Arthur stands outside Vivian's guest chambers with a platter and a rose. He takes a breath before knocking.**

**'Who is it?' Lady Vivian calls.**

**'It is destiny, my love! Destiny and chicken!' Arthur calls.**

There is a silence the Merlin laughing, '"Destiny and chicken" I know you were enchanted but still come on Arthur.'

'No wonder you need Merlin's help if on your own you come up with "destiny and chicken"' laughs Gwaine.

'I was enchanted and I don't have any natural feelings towards _Vivian,' _Arthur scowls.****

**Vivian opens the door.**

**'What a beautiful combination, eh?' Arthur asks.**

**Vivian closes the door in his face and begins to walk away. **

'I don't think she likes you,' Merlin whispers.

'And I feel the same,' agreed Arthur frowning.

**Arthur opens the door, 'the beans are a little cold, but the meat is very good.'**

'Not working,' Hunith shook her head.****

**'Go away,' Lady Vivian shouts.**

**'My love, I do not know what I've done to offend you,' Arthur looks heartbroken.**

'Your love, Arthur, very presumptuous,' Merlin tells the reagent. 'She didn't even accept your chicken, even enchanted your still a Royal Prat.'

'Merlin, shut up,' Arthur said.

Merlin just grinned.****

**'Your love? Not now, nor ever!' Vivian retorted.**

**'Come now,' Arthur smiled.**

**'My father will kill you if he finds you here,' warned the Princess.**

**'Your father does not worry me,' Arthur said.**

'He should,' Merlin muttered.****

**'You won't be saying that when he's running at you with a knife in his hand. I've seen it before,' Vivian said.**

**'Really?' asked Arthur.**

**'Yes,' assured Vivian.**

**She shuts the doors again.**

**'Just five minutes!' Arthur knocks.**

'Give it up, princess, your advances aren't welcome,' Gwaine laughed.****

**'My Lord, I don't think your advances are welcome,' Merlin comes up behind the prince.**

**Lady Vivian is muffled behind the door, 'go away! And take your chicken with you!'**

Merlin bursts out laughing, 'she's as bad as you!'****

**'Don't know what gives you that impression,' Arthur shoves the tray at Merlin. Trickler sees them leave.**

'What's he up to,' groaned Hunith.

'She was enchanted too,' Gwen said.****

**Alined pounds the table in his guest chambers with his fists.**

'Temper, temper,' scolds Gwaine laughing.****

**'Every woman in the land is attracted to this boy! I'm almost attracted to him myself,' Alined pounds on the table.**

Arthur looks slightly nauseated at this, 'um no thanks I'd prefer _Vivian!'_****

**Trickler giggles, but stops when he sees Alined's expression.**

**'Oh. Not Lady Vivian, My Lord,' replies Trickler.**

**'We have until the end of tomorrow to scupper these talks. I need war. Do you understand?' the war mongering King says.**

**'Oh, oh, yes, I do. I do,' the jester assures him.**

**'Peace will make me poor, and you know what happens to poor kings. They can't afford castles, or knights, or jesters,' warned the king.**

**'Oh, but Master,' begged the jester.**

**'Enough. There will be time for snivelling when the axe is over your head. Now there is work to be done,' orders the king.**

**'Yes. Yes,' agrees the jester hurriedly.**

**Arthur sulks in his bed, 'go on, Merlin. Say it,' groaned the prince.**

**'What?' asks Merlin.**

**'You do not think I should pursue my love,' Arthur said.**

'It's not real love,' Gaius reminded the prince.

'I know,' Arthur groaned.

'And even if it was it's not a sensible love to pursue,' Gaius added.****

**'Well, seeing as you asked, I think a number of things stand in the way of a happy union between you and the Lady Vivian. Her bloodthirsty father, for one,' reminds Merlin.**

**'Her complete lack of interest for another,' Arthur groans.**

**'Might it be worthwhile returning to your old love? Although, I have my reservations about that as well,' Merlin suggests.**

'What reservations?' demands Gwen.

'Arthur had seen to go off you when a new face came to town,' Merlin explained. 'I didn't want you hurt.'****

**'What are you talking about, Merlin? I don't have an old love,' Arthur said.**

**Arthur finds Vivian's hair under his pillow.**

**'What on earth? You really need to start paying attention to the details,' the prince tells the servant.**

'It's not your hair,' Merlin said.****

**In the physician's chambers Gaius inspects the lock of hair.**

**'I knew something wasn't right,' Merlin groans.**

'At least you know the truth now,' Percival pointed out.

Merlin and Gaius nod.

'We could stop it,' agreed Merlin.****

**'Arthur's enchanted,' Gaius agrees.**

**'I should have realised he had magic. No one can make butterflies appear from thin air,' Merlin agrees.**

'I don't know why I ever thought you were an idiot,' muttered Arthur.****

**'Trickler?' Gaius understand.**

**'Why would he want Arthur to fall in love with Vivian?' asks Merlin.**

'War,' Lancelot said grimly.****

**'An advance by Arthur would be a sure-fire way to ruin the peace conference. Maybe Alined wants war,' suggests Gaius.**

**'Without creating it himself,' agrees Merlin.**

**'It's the sort of cowardly behaviour you would expect from him. Cowardly, but clever,' Gaius understands.**

**'We need to find a way of turning Arthur back to normal,' Merlin says.  
><strong>

'Thank you,' Arthur said.

'How did you find it out?' asked Gwen.

'With help,' Merlin replied.****

**'Before it's too late,' agrees Gaius.**

'Before war,' Percival said.****

**In Arthur's chambers later that night Trickler takes a scissors to Arthur's hair. Arthur turns in his sleep, cradling Trickler's arm.**

**'Mmm. Lady Vivian, my love,' mumbles Arthur sleepily.**

Arthur looked disturbed, 'I can't believe I said that.'

'Or did that,' grinned Merlin.****

**Trickler mouths "my love, Vivian" and rolls his eyes while extracting his arm. **

'Even Trickler thinks it's nauseating,' grinned Merlin.

**Trickler places lock of Arthur's under Vivian's pillow and pours a drop of potion into her eye.**

'So now we have two love enchanted royals,' Merlin muttered, 'even harder to look after them.'****

**In the physician's chambers Merlin sleeps on a pile of books.]**

**'Breakfast,' Gaius suddenly says.**

**Merlin wakes with a starts, 'there are over 636 love spells in these books, and over 150 of them involve a lock of hair,' he groans.**

'That doesn't sound good,' Gwen said worriedly.

'It was alright in the end,' Merlin shrugged.****

**'Is there no way we can narrow them down a bit?' asks Gaius.**

'How did you?' asked Percival.

'We didn't,' Merlin replied.****

**'I have. Look. If I choose this one and it's wrong, Arthur will end up as a toad,' Merlin points at once. **

'Don't do that one,' Arthur said.

'I didn't,' Merlin replied.

'**And if this one's wrong, Vivian will lose all her hair,' Merlin points at another spell.**

'I'm fine with that,' grinned Arthur.****

**'Olaf might not declare war for that, but she certainly would,' Gaius laughs.**

'On who?' asked Percival, 'she couldn't prove who it was.'

'On the world,' suggests Gwen.****

**Trickler watches Gwen walking down the corridor with a breakfast tray.**

**'Flíeh hrǽgl,' Trickler says and the rug pulls out from under Gwen. She trips and squeals as the tray goes flying.**

'It was him,' Gwen scowled.

Arthur too frowned.****

**'Oops,' Trickler said.**

**Vivian opens her door and Trickler presents her with a food platter.**

**'Gwen has been detained,' informs the servant. **

'By you,' muttered Arthur.

'**I thought you might appreciate breakfast,' Trickler says kindly.**

**'Oh, thank you. How kind. I'm so happy this morning, I could almost forget to eat. Oh, well that looks wonderful. Really wonderful,' the princess beams.**

**'Pray, My Lady. What has caused such happiness?' asks the sorcerer.**

'Like you don't know,' Arthur muttered.****

**'I cannot tell, so do not ask,' grins Vivian.**

'She's even more annoying,' Gwen muttered.****

**'Intriguing. You know, another meaning of jester is "keeper of secrets,"' the jester lies.  
><strong>

'Hardly,' snorts Gaius.****

**'Really?' asks Vivian.**

'Idiot,' snorts Arthur.****

**'No,' Trickler admits giggling.**

**Lady Vivian too giggles, 'oh, Trickler, you mustn't tell. Not a soul. Especially not my father.'**

'He finds out soon enough,' Merlin said grimly.****

**'Go on,' Trickler eggs the princess on.**

**'I am in love!' a very giggly Vivian admits.**

**Trickler fakes gasp, 'how wonderful! With me?'**

**Vivian giggles for a moment, then grimaces at the thought, 'Ugh. With a man more courageous than a lion, stronger than an ox, and so perfectly formed it is as if he has been sculpted by the gods themselves.'**

**'But it must be me,' Trickler says.**

**'Oh, just to speak his name brings me pleasure, indeed!' Vivian continues to giggle.**

**'Then speak it you should,' suggests Trickler.**

**'Arthur,' Vivian giggles. 'There, I've said it! My heart belongs to Arthur!'**

**'Excellent,' Trickler says.**

'Their plans coming together,' Gaius said.****

**Lady Vivian is still giggling, 'in fact, I'm gonna tell him now.'**

'This isn't going to turn out well,' Percival stated.

'No keeping them apart was a nightmare,' Merlin agreed.****

**'Oh, a brilliant idea!' agreed Trickler.**

'You would say that,' muttered Arthur.****

**'Where is Gwen? I must dress,' Vivian says.**

**'But you look so beautiful, My Lady,' Trickler compliments and turns her towards the mirror. 'How could he refuse you like this?'**

**'In my nightgown?' Vivian asks doubtfully.**

**'Why not?' asks Trickler.**

'This is going to look so bad,' muttered Hunith thinking of her father's reaction to her pregnancy.****

**Vivian turns and puffs out her chest, 'hm.'**

**Gwen walks past Arthur in the main square. He pets his horse absentmindedly while he mopes.**

**'What is it, Arthur? You look like you have something on your mind,' Gwen comments.**

'Yeah, Vivian,' Gwen muttered bitterly.

'I was enchanted,' Arthur reminds Gwen.

'It still hurt,' replied Gwen.****

**Arthur sighs, 'you read me like a book. I've made a fool of myself, that's all. That's everything.'**

**'I'm sure that is not true,' assures Gwen.**

**'You have a good heart, Guinevere, but I'm afraid it is. I have made a gesture, but it was not well received,' sighs the prince.  
><strong>

'That puts it mildly,' grinned Gwaine.

**'You sure?' asks Gwen.**

**'Pretty sure,' agrees Arthur.**

**'Then you are wrong,' Gwen tells him.  
><strong>

'More misinterpretations,' groaned Merlin. 'And its going to encourage Arthur.'

**'You are very close to the lady in question,' Arthur said.**

**Gwen lets out a puff of laughter, 'Your token was much appreciated,' assures the servant. 'But the situation is delicate, and it is not always easy to express what is really in one's heart.'**

**'You think there's hope?' asks Arthur.**

**'There is always hope,' Gwen smiles.**

'And now look at you two,' grinned Merlin.****

**'If only I had some way of knowing,' Arthur sighs.**

**'Indeed, My Lord,' Gwen looks amused.**

**Someone knocks on Arthur's door and Merlin answers.**

**'I wish to see Arthur,' Vivian says. 'Your master, my Lord.'**

'That was a shock,' Merlin admitted. 'I'd thought that her lack of interest would deter Arthur. I didn't want Arthur to do something stupid like, oh I don't know, have a public challenge with Olaf to the death.'****

**'Your what?' Merlin looks shocked.**

**'My heart's delight,' replies Vivian.**

**'Oh, no,' groans Merlin.**

**'Where is he?' demands the princess.**

**'He's not here, which is a very good thing, I believe!' Merlin replies.**

'Yeah, it is,' agrees Gaius.****

**'Then I shall wait,' Vivian decides.**

'This is not going to turn out well,' Percival knew.****

**'I don't think that's a good idea. You...You're not even dressed,' Merlin looks at her in the nightgown.**

'That's not going to look appropriate,' Lancelot frowns.****

**'My love does not care what I wear, only that I am near. Now fetch him,' orders the princess.**

**'I cannot,' Merlin replies.**

**'You will,' retorts the Lady Vivian furiously.**

**'Shan't,' Merlin replies.**

**'As he commands you, I command you!' orders the princess.**

'But she's not who I serve, Arthur is,' Merlin said.

'You only obey me when you feel like it anyway,' Arthur retorted.

'When I'm not busy,' Merlin snapped back.****

**'I am asking you to leave,' Merlin replies.**

**'I want my love. I need my love. I want to see him now,' Vivian climbs onto Arthur's bed, smells his pillow, and buries her face in his sheets.**

'This is going to look even worse,' groaned Lancelot.****

**In the council chambers the kings are still talking.**

**'Moving on to our final point for discussion...' Uther is saying.**

**Trickler whispers to a servant by the door, who goes to Olaf.**

**'The boundaries of the eastern territories,' Uther says.**

**'This is a point that I am willing to concede,' Olaf agrees.**

**'Well, that is very good news,' Uther seems pleased.**

**The servant whispers, 'excuse me, Sire,' to King Olaf.**

**King Olaf turns to King Uther.**

**'One moment,' he turns to the servant.**

**'I heard your daughter is,' whispers the servant.**

'Olaf is going to kill you,' Percival says.

'He has to let his daughter go,' Hunith said knowledgably, 'we all do,' she sighed. 'It was the hardest think I've ever done to send Merlin to Camelot. But I've seen his life and I know I made the right decision.'

'You did,' agreed Merlin.****

**'WHAT!' king Olaf yells.**

**Lady Vivian rearranges herself on Arthur's bed.**

**'Where is he?' king Olaf says from the corridor.**

**'What's that?' asks Merlin.**

'Trouble,' Olaf replies.****

**Merlin peeks out into the corridor and sees Arthur coming.**

**'Oh, no,' Merlin groans and looks the other way and sees Olaf coming.**

**'Oh, no!' he repeats.**

'Things seemed to be getting worse and worse,' Merlin groaned.****

**Merlin ducks back inside and runs to Vivian.**

**'OK, you need to go!' Merlin orders.**

**'You cannot keep us apart. It's written in the stars. Vivian and Arthur. A love for all time. A love stronger than time. A love...' Vivian says.**

'Hardly,' Merlin said.****

**'Stop! Swefe nu!' Merlin uses magic on the girl.**

**Vivian is knocked out. **

'You used magic on her!' Arthur said outraged.

'I thought it was Gwen who you were in love with,' Merlin asked.

'I am but you can't just go around using magic on people,' Arthur said.

'It didn't hurt her just left her immobile and it was either that or have a civil war,' replied Merlin. 'It wasn't dark!'

**Arthur enters just as Merlin closes the wardrobe.**

'She's in the wardrobe, isn't she,' laughed Gwaine.

'Well she likes clothes,' Merlin grinned.****

**'Why are you hanging around with a bad smell? It's me who needs to bathe. I'm not going to win my love stinking like an old kipper,' the prince orders.**

**'No, My Lord,' the servant hurries to agree.**

**'Where is he? I know she's in here, Arthur! Hand her over! Or feel my wrath!' King Olaf storms in.**

**'What's he talking about?' asks Arthur.**

'Good that you're ignorant,' Percival said.****

**'She wasn't even dressed,' Trickler adds.**

'At your suggestion,' Arthur said outraged.****

**'If I have dishonoured you in some way, then, by all means, provide me with proof and I'll face the consequences,' Arthur assured the king.**

**'Trickler here has told me that the Lady Vivian is in your chambers,' the overprotective king responds.**

**'If only that were true,' Arthur says.**

'I don't think that was the right to say,' laughed Gwaine.

'Really, Gwaine, you don't say,' Arthur shook his head.****

**Olaf grabs the front of Arthur's shirt with both hands.**

**'If only that were true you would not look so foolish,' Merlin intervenes.**

'Thank goodness for your quick thinking,' Leon said.****

**Olaf lets him go.**

**'Search the room! You better hope I don't find her,' orders the king.**

**'****Behæpse fæst,' Merlin incants and ****the wardrobe door locks. Trickler goes to it and tries to open it. 'That hasn't opened in years,' Merlin lies.**

**Olaf grabs Trickler.**

**'You buffoon! You made an idiot out of me!' Olaf shoves Trickler who scurries out of the room. Olaf then turns to Arthur.]**

**'I am, er, so terribly sorry, Arthur, to have disturbed you. I...I do hope that you will forgive me,' Olaf apologizes.**

'At least he knows how to apologize,' Merlin gave Arthur a pointed look.****

**Arthur waves at the apology.**

**'Check on the Lady Vivian! And remain outside her room!' King Olaf and orders then he and guards exit.**

**'If only the Lady Vivian were in my room. How delightful that would be. Eh, Merlin? Merlin? Merlin?' Arthur says to an empty room.**

'Where were you?' asks Percival.

'Taking Vivian too her chambers before Olaf can get there,' Merlin explained. 'Thanks goodness we servants have our own corridors that we can get from one room to another so quick.'

Gwen nods in agreement.****

**Merlin flops Vivian onto her own guest bed.**

**Trickler reports to Alined in his chambers.**

**'It's that meddlesome Merlin. He's onto us, My Lord. There was nothing I could do. You-you-you do understand, Master? Say you forgive your boy,' beggs the jester.**

**'You have a matter of hours before the peace treaty is signed,' warns the king.**

'What's he going to do,' groaned Hunith.****

**'Th-th-that is time enough, Master. Time enough,' assures the stuttering fool.**

**'It's less time than you've had already, and you haven't managed it so far,' reminds the king.**

**'But the enchantment is strong, My Lord. Sooner or later, the two will be drawn together,' assures the king.**

**Alined grabs Trickler's face.**

**'For the sake of your prettiest feature, you had better believe that to be the case,' warns the king.**

'It almost worked,' Leon said.

'I know,' Arthur said grimly.****

**Gwen slips a note under Arthur's door and leaves with a smile.**

'And now he's going to think its Vivian,' Percival said

**In the council chambers there is applause and laughter.**

**'This is, indeed, a momentous day for the five kingdoms. This peace treaty's been long in the making, but I know you must all be keen to return to your families, so we will make preparation for the signing ceremony immediately. I am pleased, friends. Very pleased,' smiles Camelot's Kings.**

**'As are we all,' lies Alined.**

'But you,' Arthur agreed.****

**In the physician's chambers Merlin snaps a book shut, 'that's it! I've got it!'**

'I thought you said you had help,' Percival said.

'I did,' agreed Merlin.****

**'Are you sure? You're not going to turn Arthur into a hunchback camel or a horny-eyed toad?' Gaius asks.**

**'I'll, er, save that for another day,' Merlin grins.**

'You better not,' warned Arthur.

'Don't worry I'll do that on your next birthday,' Merlin grinned.****

**Arthur opens Gwen's note in his chambers.**

**'"A second chance. Sunset. I'll await your presence,"' he reads.**

Arthur's eyes widened, 'I didn't show up.'

Gwen shook her head.

'Gwe-'Arthur began.

'Don't you weren't yourself,' Gwen shook her head.****

**Gwen prepares for Arthur's visit in her home that evening.**

**Arthur walks down the Corridor with a rose, sees guards, hides the rose, and looks for another way to sneak into Vivian's chambers. Ends up scaling the wall in the Square and falling in through the window with the mangled red rose in his mouth, 'at last,' he sighs.**

**Merlin searches the palace. He pokes his head in Arthur chambers.**

**'Arthur? Arthur!' Merlin calls.**

'You realise where he is, don't you?' asked Percival.

'It's not hard to work out,' replied Merlin.****

**Gwen waits for Arthur.**

'I'm sorry, Gwen,' Arthur repeats hating seeing her expectant face knowing he wasn't coming.

'It was Ailned and Trickler not you,' Gwen replied.****

**The kings and court wait for Arthur at the treaty signing in the Hall of Ceremonies.**

**'I cannot find Arthur,' a knight informs Uther.**

**'Is there a problem Uther?' asks King Alined.**

'Of your making,' muttered Arthur.****

**'No, not at all. Arthur's just running a little late, that's all,' the King of Camelot assures his kingly guest.**

**'As is the Lady Vivian,' notes Alined.**

'Stirring up more trouble,' Percival said.****

**Arthur sits next to Vivian as she wakes, 'my love!' the princess cries rapturously.**

**'Always. Forever,' agrees Arthur.**

'Never,' Arthur hates how he's acting.****

**They launch at each other, kissing furiously. **

Gwen gasped and tensed before not storming off but head held high she squeezed in beside Elyan and Percival her head rested on her brother's shoulder. Elyan glared at Arthur but he knew it wasn't Arthur's fault. So did Gwen but it still hurt even more so to see Gwen's pain.

**Merlin runs in, 'abuge áglǽccræft,' but nothing happens.**

'What was that supposed to?' demands Arthur.

'Turn from evil arts,' Merlin said, 'it was just supposed to break any enchantment on them.'****

**'****Abuge áglǽccræft,' Merlin repeats and again n****othing happens. '****Abuge áglǽccræft,' Merlin repeats and again n****othing happens. **

**Then Olaf storms in followed by Alined, Uther, and Trickler.**

'Your in trouble,' grinned Gwaine.

'It's not funny,' snapped Arthur. 'It could mean war!'

Gwaine looked bad for him, 'sorry,' he said quickly. 'But nothing happened and I've been in trouble for being with the wrong girl with angry fathers, brothers, and fiancés.'****

**'I knew it!' Olaf shouted.**

**'I don't believe it,' Merlin said.  
><strong>

'You knew they were enchanted,' Percival frowned.

'But I expected my spell to work,' Merlin scowled.****

**'Father! We've got something to tell you,' Vivian happily says.**

**'Arthur!' Uther says in shock.**

**Olaf throws his glove at the foot of the bed.**

'Well no ones ever did that to me,' Gwaine said.****

**'Father!' Vivian sayd shocked.**

**'You once said that if you ever truly offended my honour, then you would happily pay the price. What say you now, Prince Arthur?' demands the king.**

**'How have I offended your honour? Surely not with my love alone?' Arthur asks naively.**

**'Love? You don't know the first thing about love! You're taking advantage of an innocent girl!' the king shouts.**

**'Father,' repeats Vivian.**

**'Arthur!' Uther too repeats.**

**'I assure you, my feelings for your daughter are as real as they are strong,' the enchanted prince assures them.**

'Or so you thought,' grimaced Gwen.****

**'Unhand her, or suffer the consequences. Is this really worth risking your life for?' demands Olaf.**

'In Arthur's state?' asks Gaius, 'yes.'****

**'Arthur?' asks Vivian.**

**'Indeed, it is. I would rather die than deny my feelings. I love your daughter with all my heart,' Arthur kisses Vivian and picks up the glove.**

**In Gwen's home Gwen sadly blows out the last candle, removing her shawl.**

'I'm really sorry,' Arthur repeats.

'It is not you who is to blame,' Gwen assures her prince.****

**In Arthur's chambers Uther and Arthur are talking.**

**'It's no good. I've spoken to Olaf, he will not rescind the challenge. He says his honour has been tainted. He demands recompense,' Uther says.**

**'You didn't have to do that, Father,' Arthur says.**

**'The fight is to the death. What did you think you were doing?' demands Uther.**

'He wasn't thinking,' Merlin muttered.****

**'You cannot help who you fall in love with,' Arthur replies.**

'That's true,' sighs Merlin.

Hunith places her arms around her son in comfort and agreement but she never regretted her time with Balinor.****

**'You do realise that your actions threaten the peace talks, and that it may yet bring war to Camelot?' demands the king.**

'He's too far gone to think logically,' Gaius sighed.****

**'I am happy to fight for what I believe in,' Arthur replies.**

**Uther turns to Merlin.**

**'What's happened to him?' demands the king.**

'Trickler,' Merlin answers.****

**'Lady Vivian. Nothing more. And yet, who could wish for more?' Arthur asks.**

**Uther throws up his hands and leaves.**

**In the physician's chambers Arthur and Merlin talk.**

**'I don't understand it. Trickler's magic is strong, but surely it can't be stronger than mine?' Merlin asks.**

**'These love potions are strange things,' replies Gaius.**

**'We need to go to Uther,' Merlin said.**

**'No,' Gaius said sharply.**

'That would cause a war,' stated Percival.

'I know,' Merlin nodded.****

**'It's a fight to the death!' Merlin said.**

**'If Uther realises that one of the kings is using magic, there will certainly be a war. The only way out of this situation is to un-enchant Arthur. And un-enchant him fast,' Gaius tells Merlin.**

**Morgana watches the lower town from her window as people make their way to the tournament grounds. Gwen enters to collect the laundry, 'anything interesting?' asks Gwen.**

**'Haven't you heard?' asks Morgana excitedly. 'Arthur was discovered in Lady Vivian's chambers.'**

'That's how you found out?' asked Merlin. 'I'm sorry I should have told you.'

'You were trying to disenchant Arthur,' Gwen said. 'And keep them apart.'

'Still it wasn't the best way to be told,' Merlin said.****

**'What?' Gwen looks shocked and hurt.**

**'King Olaf has demanded recompense. They are to fight to the death. All for the love of a woman. And Lady Vivian at that. You look more shocked than I did,' Morgana laughs.**

'Gwen is in love with Arthur,' Lancelot said.****

**'It is very surprising,' Gwen agrees.**

**'Well, I don't know why he couldn't control his feelings,' Morgana shakes her head.**

'Love spells do that to people,' Gaius said.****

**'Indeed. I will miss the tourney, if you don't mind. There's so much to organise here,' Gwen said.**

'Broken hearts are hard to mend,' said Hunith, 'if I didn't have Merlin I don't know what I would have done.'****

**'But of course,' Morgana said.**

'She didn't find out about Gwen and Arthur for a while,' Merlin said.****

**Gwen passes Arthur and Merlin in the corridor.**

**'Ah, Guinevere! You will wish me luck?' asks Arthur.**

**'Will I?' asks Gwen.**

**'Haven't you heard?' asks Arthur.**

**'Oh, yes. I've heard. Though sadly not from your lips. I wish you could've been more honest with me, Arthur,' Gwen tells him.**

'He has no knowledge of being in love with any other girl other than Vivian,' Merlin said. 'Gwen was no more than a friend to him.'

'I realise that now,' agreed Gwen. 'Still hurt then and there.'****

**'What is she talking about?' Arthur asks completely confused.**

**'No idea,' Merlin lied.**

**In Alined's guest chambers Trickler brings King Alined his crown.**

**'You are pleased, My Lord? Do I get to keep my fingers?' asks the jester.**

'Such a nice master,' Merlin said, 'makes Arthur seem vaguely human.'

'Oi,' Arthur retorted.****

**'Trickler, I shall cast your fingers in gold. I could not have wished for more,' Alined seems happy.**

**'I told you I would not fail you, My Lord,' Trickler says.**

**'If Olaf kills Arthur, then Uther will start a war. If Arthur kills Olaf, then his men will start a war,' the king laughs. 'We cannot lose!'**

'Unless Arthur comes back to his mind and stops the fight,' Leon grinned. 'How did you manage that?' the knight asked Merlin.

'I didn't,' Merlin said. 'That was Merlin,' he grinned.****

**In the tournament grounds Uther is announcing the tournament.**

**'King Olaf has demanded recompense. And by the ancient laws of Camelot, the matter will be settled by a tourney with three stages. The weapons chosen are quarterstaff, mace, and sword. The fight will be by the Knights' Rules, and to the death. Are we all clear?' the king asked.**

'Everyone but Arthur and Olaf,' Gaius sighed.****

**Arthur starts out doing well, but stops to gaze at Vivian. Olaf takes Arthur out at the knees, and later breaks Arthur's quarterstaff, catching Arthur in the ribs.**

**In Arthur's tent Gaius inspects Arthur in the tent.**

**'One of your ribs is broken, Sire,' the physician informs the prince.**

**'Nothing can hurt me today. I'm invincible. Love really can conquer all, Gaius. It's true,' the prince grins.**

'I was hopeless,' Arthur shook his head.****

**'This can't go on. The fight's not fair. Arthur's head's in the clouds,' Gaius whispers to Merlin.**

**'I don't know what to do,' Merlin whispers back.**

**'Then find someone who does,' Gaius whispers back.**

'Kilgharrah,' Percival understood.

Merlin nodded.****

**In the dragons cave Merlin has brought Kilgharrah Arthur's problem.**

**'This is magic indeed,' laughs Kilgharrah. **

'It's not funny,' snaps Gwen.

'It's Kilgharrah,' replies Merlin, 'he has a seriously warped sense of humour.'****

**'Everything I have tried has failed,' Merlin explains desperately.**

**'From what you tell me, the spell has captured his heart,' Kilgharrah says.**

'I'm aware,' Gwen said coolly.****

**'And his heart is controlling his brain,' Merlin reminds him.**

**'There is no magic that can break this enchantment,' the Great Dragon says.  
><strong>

'What?' Leon demands.

**'There must be,' Merlin says desperate.**

**'It has too great a hold,' the Great Dragon replies.**

**'I cannot let Arthur die,' Merlin retorts.**

**'Patience, young warlock. The solution lies in a force greater than you or I can understand, a force that has puzzled many minds,' the Great Dragon explains.**

'Does he have to be so damn mysterious,' grumbled Arthur.

'It's Kilgharrah,' Merlin replies.****

**'Please, I have very little time,' begs Merlin.**

**'...a force...' continues Kilgharrah.**

**'Just tell me!' orders Merlin.**

**Kilgharrah laughs some more, 'why, it is the greatest force of all: love.'**

'Gwen,' everyone but Merlin, Arthur and Gwen said together.

Arthur and Gwen blush whilst Merlin grins.****

**'Love?' asks Merlin.**

**'You must find the person Arthur truly loves,' Kilgharrah says.**

**'And then what?' asks Merlin.**

**'One kiss from her will break the enchantment, and he will desire Vivian no more,' explains the Great Dragon.**

'Another kiss,' Lancelot didn't seem to like this at all.****

**Merlin sighs, nods, and leaves in a hurry.**

**In Arthur's tent Arthur prepares for the next bout.**

**'Are you sure you can carry on, Sire?' Gaius asks worried.**

**'As long as I have Vivian to gaze at, I can conquer the world. Besides, the mace is my forte. You'll see,' Arthur smiles.**

**Arthur being pummelled by Olaf in the arena.**

'Or not,' Gwaine said and if the situation hadn't been so grave he would have grinned.****

**Merlin bursts into Gwen's house without knocking while she's staring out the window.**

Arthur's heart constricted as Elyan and Lancelot glared at the prince knowing he'd caused her pain.

'Sorry,' Arthur repeats.

'We're happy now,' smiles Gwen. 'The past is in the past where it should stay.'****

**'Rats again, Merlin?' Gwen asks.**

**'What? No. No, erm...I, I need your help. Arthur needs your help,' Merlin says.  
><strong>

'She's not going to want to help Arthur at the moment,' warned Hunith, 'a woman scorned.'****

**'I do not think that Arthur needs me,' Gwen says sadly.  
><strong>

'He does,' Merlin assured her.****

**'Gwen, don't worry. I know,' Merlin replies.**

**'You know what?' asks Gwen.**

'Everything,' Arthur shook his head.****

**'Everything. Anyone who spends five minutes with you can see how you feel about each other. Look, I do not have a lot of time to explain, so you are gonna have to trust me. Arthur does love you,' Merlin says.**

'Even if my then actions didn't seem to show that,' Merlin said.****

**'No he doesn't,' Gwen looks pained.  
><strong>

'Yes I do,' Arthur says.

**'If you don't trust me, trust your feelings,' Merlin says.**

**Gwen scoffs, 'I'm never trusting my feelings again,' the girl vowed.**

'Do,' Hunith says, 'take your chance whilst you can.'****

**'He's enchanted!' Merlin explains.**

**'Yes, with Lady Vivian! I can see that!' snaps Gwen.**

'Not like that,' Gaius says kindly.****

**'No, I mean literally enchanted with magic, potions, love juice! None of his feelings are genuine!' Merlin goes onto explain.**

**'How can you be sure? When I saw him, his feelings seemed real enough,' Gwen says.**

**'Gwen, none of his feelings for Vivian are real. But if you do not break the spell, his death will be. Search your heart. You know who he loves,' Merlin tries again.**

'And I did,' smiled Gwen coming back to sit beside Arthur.****

**In the tournament Olaf continues to pummel Arthur. He's about to finish Arthur with his mace when the gong is rung. Gwen strides purposefully towards Arthur's tent, pausing to take a deep breath before passing Gaius on her way inside.**

**'Ah! Have you finally come to wish me good luck? 'Cause I really don't think I need it anymore,' Arthur says blissfully.**

'You needed more than good luck,' Percival shook his head.

'I'd never seen you fight like that,' Leon said. 'You were awful!'

'Enchanted,' Arthur reminds them.****

**'No, Arthur. I have not come to wish you luck,' Gwen says.**

**'Well, honestly, that's rather rude,' Arthur looks offended.**

'So is ditching my sister without a word,' snapped Elyan.

'I know,' agreed Arthur.

'He wasn't in his right mind,' Merlin defended the prince.****

**'Then let me make amends,' Gwen pins Arthur up against the tent pole and kisses him. He looks confused for a moment before closing his eyes and kissing her back. They put their arms around each other as Arthur dips her they finally pull apart.**

Lancelot winces in jealously and averts his eyes. Merlin gives the knight a pitying look.

'Can we please cut the scenes where my sister is kissing guys,' grimaced Elyan.

Arthur and Gwen just looked at each other.

**Arthur cringes at his newly discovered injuries, 'what am I doing?' he asks confused.**

'I didn't remember any of it,' Arthur said.

'Some forms of love spells enchantment do that,' Merlin said. 'Usually ones that are not object bound like with your father.'****

**'You're in a fight. To the death. You're losing,' Gwen whispers.**

**'But-'Arthur looks shocked.**

**'There's no time to explain. Just...live for me, Arthur. That's all I ask right now,' begged Gwen.**

**Arthur approaches arena with Merlin. Arthur sees Gwen climb into the stands.**

**'Merlin, if anything should happen to me, look after Gwen. The world may think she is just a servant, dispensable, but...she's not dispensable to me,' asked Arthur.**

'He asks that of me a lot,' Merlin admits.****

**Merlin smiles and hands Arthur his helmet. Arthur and Olaf fight. Arthur cringes in pain, but catches sight of Gwen and pushes past the pain. **

'Vivian weakened Arthur and Gwen strengthens Arthur,' Merlin smiles.

**Olaf knocks Arthur to the ground, but Arthur flips Olaf, disarming him. Arthur stands above him, poised to strike, then lowers his sword, 'this is no way to achieve peace!'**

'You're telling me,' muttered Merlin.****

**Arthur offers Olaf a hand to help him up. The crowd cheers. Arthur nods to Gwen who smiles.**

**Gwen enters her house to find a note and a red rose on her kitchen table. Arthur's waits in the corner, 'I thought I'd better deliver it myself this time. I'm sorry...for...what I put you through.'**

**'No. You have nothing to apologise for. I, too, have caused my fair share of hurt,' Gwen admits.**

**'You must believe that my feelings for...Vivian...were not real. I have never loved another,' Arthur promises.**

'And I never shall,' promises Arthur.****

**'One day you will. One day you will find your real princess. One day you will be King of Camelot. And I cannot be your queen,' Gwen says.**

'Yes you can,' Arthur said. 'I've made commoners knights and I'll make a servant my queen.'****

**'You don't know that,' Arthur says.**

**'I am as sure of that as you are,' Gwen sighs.  
><strong>

'But things are changing,' smiles Gwen looking around the room at the warlock, the sorcerer, the four commoner knights, the prince and the knight all in the same room without anyone trying to claim higher status than the other.****

**'Things may change,' Arthur says.  
><strong>

'The days I live for,' Merlin smiles.****

**'Well, until they do,' Gwen bows, 'my Lord.'**

**Arthur leaves and Gwen turns around and sighs.**

**Uther walks down the corridor with Olaf, 'your boy has a very wise head on his shoulders,' he compliments.**

**'Yeah,' agrees Uther.**

**'I doubt he gets that from you,' Olaf replies.**

'I'd agree with that,' Merlin smiled.

Arthur looked hurt.

'All I meant is that you think with your head and heart rather than your anger and pain,' Merlin explained.****

**Uther laughs, 'I hope these events will not harm our peace treaty.'**

**'Oh, I believe that Vivian was as much to blame as Arthur,' assures the other king.**

'It wasn't her fault,' sighed Gwen.

'No it was Trickler and Alined,' frowned Gaius**.**

**Vivian wiping her eyes as she descends the palace steps with another lady.**

'She's still enchanted,' groaned Arthur.****

**'I'll take her away from temptation. She's far too young to encounter such things. Yes, I go in peace,' assures Olaf.**

**'I'm very pleased to hear that,' Uther seems relieved.**

**Alined tugs on Trickler's manacle chains in the Square.**

**'This is more than you deserve, boy. You will run all the way home,' orders the King.**

**'That's not possible, Master,' begs the jester.**

'And he's supposed to be the sorcerer,' Arthur grimaced.

'It's not the sorcerer who is behind this,' Merlin said. 'It is the king and I don't think magic is outlawed in Alined's kingdom.'****

**'Make it possible,' King Alined orders.**

**'Why so cross Alined?' asks Uther.**

'Did he ever find out?' asks Percival.

'It would have meant war,' replies Arthur, 'I kept him in the dark about that.'****

**'Anyone would think you didn't want peace!' Arthur adds.**

**'But of course I do. Peace? Love it,' Alined lies.**

'Terrible liar,' Merlin mutters.****

**'Well, you may return any time to view the treaty,' Uther says.**

**'You're very kind,' Alined nudges his horse to walk, dragging Trickler behind him. **

**The teary eyed Vivian walks by escorted by her father.**

**'We may return, too?' asks Vivian.**

'I should hope not,' muttered Arthur.

'We should invite her to your wedding,' grinned Merlin evilly.

'Sometimes I think you are a bit of an evil sorcerer,' Arthur shook his head. 'And we're not even engaged yet!'

'But you will be,' grinned Merlin.

Arthur and Gwen both blushed.

'Merlin, enough,' Hunith tells her son looking at the blushing couple and the jealous knight.****

**'You're always welcome,' Uther agreed.**

**'My heart will remain, and I hope to join it soon,' Vivian is dragged off by her father.**

Arthur shudders and makes a mental list to keep Vivian away.****

**Arthur gives an uncomfortable nod and wave before turning to walk inside with Merlin.**

**'Not too soon,' Arthur hopes.**

**'No. Might conflict with your one true love,' Merlin grins.  
><strong>

'Don't tease him,' Hunith shook her head at her only child.****

**'My what?' asks Arthur.**

**'You heard me. I have proof,' Merlin says.**

**'Proof?' asks Arthur.**

**'You kissed her. In the tent,' Merlin reminds him.**

**'Merlin,' warned the prince.**

**'Yes?' asks Merlin.**

**'What happened in the tent,' Arthur says.**

**'Mm-hmm?' asks Merlin.**

**'Speak of it again and I'll kill you,' warns Arthur.  
><strong>

'I'd like to see you try,' Merlin smiled dangerously at his prince.

**'Okay,' Merlin agrees. **


	25. The Witch's Quickening

The Witch's Quickening

'**In a land of myth and a time of magic, the destiny of a great kingdom rests on the shoulders of a young boy,' Kilgharrah intones. 'His name, Merlin,' Merlin's eyes flash gold.**

**A knight and guards escort a cart to Camelot.**

**'Halt,' Sir Radnor orders.**

**The knight sees a man lying in the road and dismount where the man is mumbling.**

**'What are you saying?' asks Sir Radnor.**

**'Bandits,' Alvarr whispered.**

**Bandits attack the party, killing everyone. Sir Radnor turns around and Alvarr puts a sword to his back, 'always watch your back. Didn't they teach you that? Well, aren't you going to beg for your life,' asked the sorcerer.**

'Of course not,' Arthur looked affronted, 'he's a knight of Camelot.'****

**'A knight of Camelot does not beg,' Sir Radnor said.**

**Alvarr brings him to his knees, 'indulge me.'**

**'I'd rather die,' Sir Radnor replies.**

**'Who am I to deny a man his last request?' Alvarr asks and kills Sir Radnor. **

**Enmyria hands Alvarr chainmail from a guard.**

**'We must go if we're to make Camelot by nightfall,' Alvarr says.**

**Mordred removes his hood and smiles.**

'Mordred,' Arthur shivered knowing he was one day going to grow to kill him.****

**The cart party enters the Lower Town at night in the pouring rain and the guards check the cart, 'all clear. Carry on.'**

'It is way too easy to sneak in an out of Camelot,' Merlin muttered.

'Which you do all the time,' Gaius reminded him.

Merlin just grinned at this.****

**Alvarr dismounts in the Square and two fake guards take a barrel off the cart to carry it inside.**

**'**_**Take the north door straight ahead. Keep going,' **_**Mordred telepathically tells Alvarr.**

'Where are they going?' asked Percival.****

**Merlin wakes from the telepathy. **

'The telepathically woke you,' Percival said.

'Always does,' replied Merlin.

**Merlin tries to listen in on the telepathic conversation.**

**'_Keep going. Hurry!' _orders the druid boy.**

**Fake guards carry the barrel inside the castle.**

**'Halt!' a guard orders.**

'They're going to be stopped,' Arthur said convinced.

Merlin snorted, 'the guards never stop anyone.'****

**'**_**Folge min bebod,' **_**Alvarr incants and ****the real guards die. **

'That has to be dark magic,' Arthur hated magic like that.

'Obey my command,' Merlin translated, 'on humans it takes away their free will so yeah. But if it was used on, for example, a boat it would just steer it.'

Arthur frowned and nodded.

**Merlin walks down the Corridors searching for Mordred's party.**

**'_Keep going. It's not much further now_,' Mordred instructs.**

**Alvarr and the fake guards stop and Alvarr begins removing the knight disguise, 'wait in the Forest of Brekkba by the fork on the north ridge,' orders Alvarr.**

**The fake guards open the barrel and help Mordred out of it.**

**'Are you ready?' asks Alvarr.**

**Mordred nods. Mordred and Alvarr run up the step into the palace, Merlin stops to listen in the Upper Corridor and continues to pursue them.**

**'_Be careful. At the end of the corridor. Morgana's Chamber is next_,' instructs Mordred.**

'Morgana,' groaned Arthur, 'should have known. But you did, didn't you?'

Merlin nodded, 'but I'm a servant and Morgana's the king's ward.'****

**'****Tospringe,' ****Alvarr's spell open's Morgana's door.**

**'Morgana,' Mordred greets with a smile.**

**Morgana wakes, 'Mordred,' she smiles.**

**The warning bells sound.**

**Arthur marches down a corridor with guards, 'what do you mean you lost them? They could be dangerous!' Arthur tells his guards.**

**Merlin steps around the corner. Arthur grabs him by the throat and shoves him against the wall.**

'Didn't realise it was you,' muttered Arthur.

'I realised that,' shrugged Merlin.****

**'Merlin?' Arthur asks surprised.**

**'Morgana's chamber...' Merlin sputters.**

'He's going to get the wrong idea,' Gwaine laughs.

'I wasn't in Morgana's chambers,' Merlin rolled his eyes.****

**'Oh, sorry,' Arthur lets go of Merlin's throat.**

**'Morgana's...they're... in Morgana's chambers,' Merlin sputters.**

**Arthur bolts.**

**Morgana hugs Mordred in Morgana's chambers, 'I thought I'd never see you again.'**

'It would be better for everyone if they never met ever again,' Merlin said grimly.

'Why?' asked Percival.

'Just trust me they're better off apart,' Merlin said, 'not that Morgana's particularly good on her own,' Merlin admits.****

**'I found the boy wandering in the woods, lost and alone, hunted by Uther's men,' Alvarr explains.**

**'Who are you?' asks Morgana.**

**'My name is Alvarr. I, too, have been hunted by Uther since I was a child,' Alvarr admits.**

**'You have magic?' asks Morgana.**

**'Yes, My Lady. As did my parents, and their parents before them,' Alvarr explains. 'They were fortunate to live in a time of peace, before your king declared war on sorcery.'**

'Everyone dealt differently with it,' Merlin said, 'some worse than others.'****

**'I, too, have known Uther's cruelty,' Morgana says.**

**'Magic is not a crime. It is a gift. I wish to walk free and without fear,' Alvarr says.**

'Who doesn't?' asked Merlin sadly.****

**Morgana nods.**

**'The boy said you would understand,' Alvarr agrees.**

**'What are you doing in Camelot? You take a great risk in coming here,' Morgana says.**

**'We came to see you,' replies Alvarr.**

'And steal,' added Merlin.****

**Arthur and Merlin walk with guards to Morgana's Chambers.**

**'Are you sure about this?' Arthur demands.**

**'Definitely. I...saw them with my own eyes,' Merlin assures the prince.**

'Well I heard them,' Merlin said.****

**'What were you doing down there?' asks Arthur.**

'Following the voices in his head,' grinned Gwaine.****

**'I heard voices in my...' Merlin trails off.**

**'In your?' Arthur questions.**

**'In my chambers, and I thought I should investigate,' Merlin admits.**

**'Frankly, Merlin, it's hard to believe,' Arthur says.**

'Well that's because it's not true,' Percival said.

'It was mainly true,' Merlin shrugged.****

**'I-'Merlin began**

**'For once, you've shown some real initiative,' Arthur finishes.**

'I show initiative a lot,' Merlin said.****

**Morgana is still clinging to Mordred in their chambers.**

**'I will not stand by and watch innocent people destroyed, and I am not alone. Many have already joined me. Many more join every day,' Alvarr says.  
><strong>

Gaius winces at this remark.

'But not in the way that many more innocent will die,' Merlin said.****

**'Alvarr, this is a war you cannot win. Uther has an army at his disposal,' warns Morgana.**

**'It does not matter how many you are if you wield a weapon powerful enough. When I was a child, my parents told me of a crystal. It was taken from the sorcerers in the last days of the Great Purge,' explains Alvarr.  
><strong>

Merlin shivers remembering what he had seen in it.****

**'Taken? By Uther,' asks Morgana.  
><strong>

'She's the thief,' Arthur realised then groaned, 'and I put the blame on you.'

'And I couldn't tell the truth,' Merlin sighed.****

**'It is here in Camelot, locked within the vaults beneath us,' Alvarr agrees.**

**'The vaults are impregnable. You could never get it out,' Morgana warns.**

**'No, I could not,' agrees Alvarr. 'But you could.'**

**'Me?' asks Morgana.**

**'You are the King's ward. No one will suspect you,' the sorcerer says. **

'Except me,' Merlin said, 'but he's right no one suspected for a whole year after she returned.'

'**Morgana, you are our only hope,' begged Alvarr.**

**Arthur and guards approach Morgana's Chambers. Arthur and Merlin listen at the door. Arthur kicks the door in. Morgana bolts up in bed, 'what on earth do you think you're doing?' she demands.**

'She's too good a liar,' groaned Merlin.****

**'I-'Arthur looks around. 'I'd reason to believe that there was an intruder in here.'**

**'Right now, Arthur, the only intruder is you,' retorts Morgana.**

**'Camelot has been infiltrated. Did you not hear the warning bell?' asks Arthur.**

**'Of course I did! I was hoping I'd be safe in my chambers,' retorts the witch.**

**'Well, if you'd just permit me to search your room...' Arthur began.**

'You should of,' Merlin muttered.

'I know,' agreed Arthur.****

**'You'll do no such thing! Arthur, do you think that if there was someone in my room I wouldn't know about it?' demands Morgana.**

'Doesn't mean you have to be honest about them being there,' Gwen said.****

**'Please accept my apologies,' Arthur replies.**

**They exit and Arthur closes the door.**

**'I don't understand,' Merlin says.**

**'Oh, I'm sorry, Merlin. Which bit didn't you understand? The making a fool out of me, or making a fool out of yourself?' Arthur was angry.**

**'There was someone in there. I know there was,' Merlin says.**

**'A word of advice, Merlin. In the future, stick to what you do best. Nothing!' Arthur says angrily.**

**Merlin listens at the door. Mordred listens from the other side. Merlin leaves and Morgana climbs out of bed.**

**'We owe you our lives, My Lady,' Alvarr thanks.**

**'You're safe for now, but Uther will not rest till he's found and killed you both,' warns Morgana.**

'And all other magic users,' Merlin sighs.****

**'You will help us, then?' asks Alvarr.**

**'Please, Morgana, we need you,' begs Mordred.**

**'Yes. I will. Of course I will,' Morgana agrees.**

**Merlin exits his chamber holding his head.**

**'Late night?' asks Gaius.**

'I thought Merlin had been involved in the disturbance, he usually is,' Gaius explained.****

**'You could say that,' Merlin agrees.**

**'I hear there was a disturbance, an intruder in the city,' Gaius comments.**

**'Yeah, I heard talking. In my head,' Merlin explains.**

'That sounds really bad,' laughed Gwaine.

'I'm not mad,' Merlin rolled his eyes.****

**'They had magic?' asks Gaius.**

**Merlin nods, 'and I recognised the voice. It was Mordred.'**

'When did you find out his name?' asked Percival.

'Arthur told me,' shrugged Merlin.****

**'The druid boy? What's he doing here?' asks Gaius.**

**'He was guiding someone to Morgana's Chamber,' Merlin explains.**

**'You sure? She and the boy had a kind of bond,' Gaius says.**

**'Yeah, but this is about more than that,' Merlin says.**

**'What do you mean?' asks Gaius.**

**'What if they'd been caught? Whatever they were doing, they were prepared to die for it,; Merlin explains grimly.**

**Morgana sneaks in. She takes a set of Arthur's keys. She turns around and Merlin is standing there.**

'I can't believe you got me into trouble for that,' Merlin muttered.****

**'Merlin! I was looking for Arthur,' Morgana lies.**

'Really?' asks Arthur, 'because it looks like your stealing my keys!'****

**'He's out training,' Merlin reminds her.**

**'Of course,' Morgana smiles.**

**'He, er, he trains every day. The same time, same place,' Merlin says.**

'Caught,' Gwaine grins.****

**'I-I just wanted to apologise for last night. Another time, perhaps,' Morgana says.**

**Morgana sneaks down to the vaults and steals the crystal.  
><strong>

'She's getting worse,' sighed Gwen knowing what Morgana would be like in such a short time.**  
><strong>

**That night Arthur is having is food served.**

**'Come on, Merlin, I'm starving,' complains Arthur.**

**'Well, you know what they say: good food takes time to prepare,' Merlin replies.**

**'And this taste sensation took exactly how long?' questions the prince.**

**'Nearly five minutes,' Merlin admits.**

'Oh wow a life time,' laughs Gwen.****

**'Really? Five minutes,' Arthur raises and eyebrow.**

**'You need that long, you see? To let it thicken,' Merlin grins.**

**'Thicken,' Arthur mutters as the warning bells sound.**

**Arthur and Merlin enter the Vaults.**

**'The Crystal of Neahtid. The locks are not damaged,' Arthur sees.  
><strong>

'What does it do?' asked Arthur.

Merlin tensed, 'it's not harmful but what it shows you,' Merlin shivers.****

**'What does that tell you?' asks Merlin,**

**'It tells me that somebody stole my keys,' Arthur says.**

'Morgana,' agreed Merlin with a growl.****

**'Was it precious, this crystal?' asks Merlin.**

**'Of course it was precious. It wouldn't be down here otherwise, would it?' Arthur retorts.**

**'Right,' Merlin nods.**

**'Whoever it was knew exactly what they were looking for,' Arthur says.**

'Well the witch would,' growled Merlin.

'You're starting to sound like Kilgharrah,' Gaius shook his head.

'I know,' Merlin grimaced.****

**'Apparently,' agrees Merlin.**

**'Apparently? That's all you've got to say? Tell me, Merlin? Whose job is it to ensure that my chambers are locked at all times? Whose job is it to ensure that something like this never happens?' Arthur demands.**

'I couldn't stop the Lady Morgana from entering you chambers,' Merlin muttered.****

**'Sorry,' Merlin says.**

**Arthur and Merlin stand before Uther.**

**'You're sorry? That's not good enough. Did they force their way in?' demands Uther.**

**'No, Sire,' admits the prince.**

**'Then how did they gain access to the vault?' demands the king.**

**'They stole the keys,' Arthur admits.**

**'How is that possible?' demands the king.**

**'Someone broke into my chambers,' invents Arthur.**

'Lying to your father, Arthur, tut, tut,' laughs Gwaine.****

**'This is a grievous loss, Arthur. The Crystal of Neahtid was locked away for good reason,' warns Uther.**

Merlin snorts, 'you don't even know what it does.'****

**'Why is it so important?' asks Arthur.**

**'It is an instrument of magic. In the days of the Purge a great many sorcerers died trying to protect it. Whatever it is, it's important to them,' Uther explains.**

'It is from the cave where magic began,' Merlin explained, 'it is of huge significance to use even when few are powerful enough to use it.'

'I've seen it and I can't use it,' Gaius said.

'You hated being left with it,' Arthur remembered.

'It was calling to me,' Merlin attempted to explain.****

**'I'll search the town, find out what I can,' the prince promises.  
><strong>

'You'll find nothing there,' Merlin sighed.****

**'Arthur, this crystal cannot fall into enemy hands,' warns the king.  
><strong>

'I'll agree to that,' muttered Merlin.****

**'Yes, Sire,' Arthur bows.**

**Merlin and Arthur walk down the corridor.**

**'Arthur? Thank you,' Merlin thanks.**

**'For what exactly?' asks Arthur.**

**'For-'begins Merlin.**

**'Lying to my father to save your worthless hide?' questions Arthur.**

**'Yes,' Merlin agrees.**

**'If you ever put me in that position again, I'll clap you in irons myself. And Merlin, you'd better hope we find that crystal,' warned the prince.**

'It wasn't my fault and just be glad I was there to find it,' Merlin frowned.****

**In the physician's chambers Merlin and Gaius are talking, 'Morgana stole the crystal?' asks Gaius.**

**'I'm certain of it. I caught her in Arthur's chambers. She must have taken his keys,' Merlin explains.**

**'Can you prove any of this?' asks Gaius.**

'No proof no explaining to the king,' Merlin sighs.****

**'Not exactly, but…' Merlin trials off.**

**'Merlin,' Gaius warns.**

**'She did it. I'd bet my life on it,' Merlin says exasperated.**

**'Merlin, you go accusing the King's ward without proof, that's exactly what you'd be doing,' Gaius warns.**

'I've known it all the time,' Merlin said.****

**'I know. You're right,' Merlin sighs.**

**'Doesn't make sense. Why would Morgana steal such a thing?' asks Gaius.**

'Mordred,' Merlin said.****

**'Uther said it was an instrument of magic,' Merlin explains.**

**'There are many legends about the Crystal,' admits Gaius.  
><strong>

'What do they say?' asked Arthur.****

**'Is it some kind of weapon?' Merlin asks.**

'Must be why else would she steal it,' Arthur said.

'It was dangerous but not a weapon,' Gaius warned.****

**'That I don't know,' Gaius sighs.  
><strong>

Arthur looked disappointed.****

**'You've heard of it?' asks the warlock.**

**'Indeed. The sorcerers of the past believed it held the secret of time itself,' explains Gaius.  
><strong>

'What?' asked Percival.

'The future,' shrugged Merlin, 'for those of us who cannot naturally See.'****

**'What do they mean by that?' asks Merlin.**

**'I'm not sure,' admits Gaius. **

'Something Uncle Gaius doesn't know,' grinned Hunith, 'this has to be a first.'

'I'm not all knowing, you know, Hunith,' Gaius told his niece.

'**The crystal's an artefact of the Old Religion,' explains Gaius. 'There is only one who could tell you more,' Gaius adds.**

'Kilgharrah,' Percival said.

Arthur frowned.****

**Merlin has entered the Dragon's Cave once again.**

**'I need your help,' Merlin calls.**

**'I'm sure you do, young warlock, but first you must honour your promise,' agrees the Great Dragon.**

'But he wasn't released until after Morgana left,' frowned Arthur.

'I didn't free him yet,' Merlin agreed. 'I tried avoiding freeing him at all but in the end I had no choice,' the warlock sighed.****

**'I said I would set you free, and I will,' Merlin said.  
><strong>

'Unfortunately,' Arthur scowled, 'do you know how many died?' he demands.

Merlin nodded, 'I still can't get over them; the dead lying there,' Merlin's eyes were haunted.

'Lucky Arthur defeated him,' Leon took over.

'How?' asked Hunith. 'I know Uther somehow managed to wipe them out, but how?'

Arthur shrugged, 'I don't remember it only Merlin told…' Arthur trailed off. 'It was you,' he said.

Merlin gave a sad smile avoiding his mother's eyes and nodded.****

**'When?' demands the imprisoned Kilgharrah.**

**'When I know that Camelot is safe. Will you please trust me?' begs Merlin.**

**'Why should I?' asks Kilgharrah.**

**'Because you don't have a choice,' Merlin retorts.**

**'What is it that you wish to know?' Kilgharrah asks.**

**'What is the Crystal of Neahtid?' Merlin asks.**

**'To those who know how to use it, the Crystal holds great knowledge,' replies the Great Dragon.**

'How?' asked Percival.

'Magic,' Merlin said mysteriously.

'Well we realised that,' snorted Arthur.

Merlin grinned, 'just thought I'd remind you.'

'Like I can forget,' mutters Arthur.****

**'What kind of knowledge?' Merlin asks warily.**

**'The knowledge of what is, what has been, and what is yet to come,' explains the dragon.**

'I saw so much,' Merlin looked distant and sad, 'not all good.'****

**'Do you mean it can show you the future?' asks Merlin.**

**'Amongst other things, yes,' agrees the Dragon.**

**'The Crystal has been stolen,' Merlin tells the dragon.**

**'By who?' asks Merlin.**

**'The Lady Morgana,' Merlin says.**

**Kilgharrah laughs, 'that witch does not have the power to wield the Crystal.'**

'She seemed very powerful,' muttered Percival.

'She is,' agreed Merlin, 'but not then.'****

**'Does the druid boy?' asks Merlin.**

**'Mordred?' questions Kilgharrah. **

'How did he know his name?' asked Arthur.

'How does Kilgharrah know anything,' shrugged Merlin.

'**It is possible. Why do you ask?' asks the Dragon.**

**'I believe that they're involved in this together,' Merlin replies.**

'They were,' Merlin said grimly.****

**'Once before I warned you of the druid boy. It is his destiny to bring about Arthur's doom! It may be that time is upon you,' warns the dragon.**

'Not then,' sighed Merlin, 'but I'm still worried about him, even now.'****

**'What do you mean?' asks Merlin.**

**'The ancient prophecies speak of an alliance of Mordred and Morgana united in evil, but this union must be stopped, whatever the cost,' the Great Dragon says.**

'To the best of my knowledge Morgana and Mordred haven't met since Morgana went truly off her rocker,' Merlin said grimly.****

**Gwen turns down Morgana's bed for the night, 'thank you, Gwen. That'll be all.'**

**'Nearly done,' Gwen smiles.**

**'It's fine, Gwen. You can go,' Morgana repeats.**

'I should have realised that she was up to no good,' Gwen said, 'she was acting very strange.'****

**'Won't take a moment,' Gwen assures her lady.**

**'I said you can go!' Morgana finally snaps.**

'Already she was distancing herself from me,' sighed Gwen.****

**'My Lady,' Gwen curtsies and leaves. **

**Morgana pulls out the Crystal.**

**Re-dressed, Morgana sneaks out of Camelot. **

'How did you both sneak out?' Arthur groaned.

'The guards are really bad,' Merlin shrugged, 'and neither of us even had to use magic.'

**Merlin follows her to Alvarr's camp.]**

**'Morgana!' Mordred runs to Morgana and hugs her. **

**Morgana gives the Crystal to Alvarr, 'It's my hope that with time Mordred will master the Crystal,' Alvarr says. **

'Luckily he never got that chance,' Arthur said.

Merlin nods.

'**And when he does, we will strike Uther down,' Alvarr declares. **

'She's planning to assassinate father again,' sighed Arthur.

'She's hated Uther for a while,' Gwen said, 'but their methods I didn't agree with.'

'**Uther and all who serve him,' Alvarr says.**

'Including you,' Merlin said.

'That's why you got involved?' asked Merlin.

'If Alvarr won then he would crown himself king,' Merlin said. 'There's also the fact that I wouldn't want you to loose your father because you love him and it would turn you against magic.'

Arthur nodded understanding.****

**'All who serve him?' Morgana asks.**

'She still cares for you at this point,' Lancelot pointed out to the prince.

'Until I happened,' agreed Merlin with a sigh.****

**'If we are to win this war, there can be no half-measures. I see this troubles you,' Alvarr said.**

'She just wanted to live in peace at that point,' Merlin said, 'not take control. It was my fault she changed so much.'****

**'Yes. Yes, it does,' agrees Morgana.**

**'My Lady, we fight for our very survival, as do you. The boy. He told me you have magic. You need not be afraid,' Alvarr comforts her.**

**'I know. I'm sorry. I've become so used to concealing the truth,' Morgana admits.  
><strong>

'Tell me about it,' Merlin sighed.****

**'Believe me, I understand what that feels like,' Alvarr assures her.**

**'Every day I must look Uther in the eye knowing that if he were to discover who I really am, he'd have me killed,' Morgana admits.  
><strong>

'Do you think he would?' asks Gwen.

'I don't know,' admits Arthur.

'He was prepared to use magic to cure her when she fell down the stairs,' Merlin said suddenly.

'If he had found out the truth I don't think he physically could have had her executed,' Gaius agreed.****

**'You have been very brave,' Alvarr says.**

**'I don't want to be brave. I just want to be myself. I don't want to be alone anymore,' she confesses.**

'Which is why she turned to the dark they offered comfort where nobody else had,' Merlin sighed. 'I don't know how I would have turned out if I didn't have the support of Gaius.'****

**'You are not alone. You're here with us. You need never be alone again,' assures Alvarr.**

**Morgana and Alvarr lean in, but Morgana pulls back, 'I must be heading back. The castle will be waking soon.'**

**'Farewell then, My Lady Morgana,' Alvarr bids her goodbye.**

**Morgana leaves and Mordred returns, 'where's Morgana?' the boy asks.**

**'She could not stay,' explains Alvarr.**

**'Will we be seeing her again?' the child asks.**

**'Yes, Mordred. You can be sure of that,' confirmed the warlock.  
><strong>

**Mordred leaves and the red witch comes along, 'nicely done.'**

**Alvarr grabs Enmyria and pulls her down onto his lap.**

'They played her,' Lancelot said.

'Apparently so,' Merlin agreed.

'Didn't you see?' asked Percival.

'I only stayed for as long as was safe to get back to Camelot again,' Merlin shrugged.****

**'You played her well,' Enmyria compliments.**

'You make it sound like a good thing,' Arthur glared at the screen. 'Was this part of the reason Morgana that Morgana betrayed us?' asked the prince.

'I don't know but I don't think it's the main reason,' Merlin sighed.

'What happened between you and her?' asked Lancelot.

'Nothing good,' Merlin replied tensely. ****

**'It was not hard. She is very beautiful, after all,' Alvarr and Enmyria kiss.**

'She kisses him after that?' asked Gwen.

'Apparently,' Hunith too looked very unhappy about that.****

**In Gaius' chambers Merlin is relaying the events he had witnessed.**

**'Alvarr has a fearsome reputation,' Gaius warns.**

**'You know of him?' asks Merlin.**

**'I know he's a sorcerer, and that he and his band of renegades have threatened to overthrow the King,' Gaius tells him.  
><strong>

'Do you blame them?' asked Merlin.

'You agree with him?' asked Arthur.

'His methods and targets, no,' Merlin said. 'But his reason; no.'****

**'He sounded pretty determined,' Merlin says.**

**'He's a fanatic, and his supporters follow him unthinkingly, blinded by his charisma,' Gaius says.**

**'Well, it worked on Morgana,' Merlin says.**

**'So it would seem,' agrees Gaius.**

**'And the druid boy. Alvarr's using him too. He seems to think the boy can harness the power of the Crystal,' Merlin says.  
><strong>

'Could he?' asked Arthur.

Merlin shrugged, 'he never got that chance but Kilgharrah thinks he could have so most probably.'

**'We can't let this happen, Merlin,' Gaius tells the warlock.**

**'But if we can't go to Uther, what can we do?' asks Merlin.**

**'We can bend the truth a little,' Gaius tells him.  
><strong>

'Bending the truth is something we're very good at,' grinned Merlin.**  
><strong>

**In the Council chambers Gaius stands before the king, 'you know the whereabouts of the Crystal?' asks the king.**

**'I believe so, Sire,' admits Gaius.**

**'I see. How did you come by this information?' asks Uther.**

**'In my capacity as physician I have dealings with many people. They hear things, Sire, and they see things. Last night I was confronted by one such man who told me that the Crystal had been stolen by a band of renegades led by a man called Alvarr,' lies Gaius.**

**'Who exactly was this informant?' asks the king.**

'Merlin,' Percival said.****

**'I think it would only be fair to protect their identity, Sire. If news of the betrayal were to reach the renegades, it could indeed endanger their life,' Gaius invents.  
><strong>

'I couldn't point the blame at the King's ward,' Gaius said.

'You have no idea how much trouble that caused,' muttered Merlin.****

**'Very well,' Uther agrees.**

**'Where is this Alvarr hiding?' asks Arthur.**

'Practical as always,' Leon tells his commander.****

**'He was last seen in the Valley of Chemray, Sire,' replies Gaius.**

**'Summon the guards, Arthur. I want this matter investigated without delay,' orders the king.**

**'Yes, Father,' Arthur leaves.**

**'Thank you, Gaius. Once again I am in your debt,' the king thanks.**

**Morgana follows Arthur down the corridor.**

**'Arthur, you're not seriously thinking of going on this mission, are you?' the witch asks.**

'She didn't want me to go,' Arthur said understanding.****

**'No, I'm not thinking of going on this mission. I am going on this mission,' Arthur told her.**

**'But you're chasing nothing but a rumour,' Morgana tries.**

'An accurate one,' Merlin looked insulted.

'We know but you didn't tell us it was accurate,' reminded Arthur.

'I couldn't accuse Morgana,' retorted Merlin.****

**'True,' agrees Arthur, 'but for now it's the only lead we have to go on.'**

**'You're wasting your time. I assure you,' lies Morgana.**

**'Morgana. I never knew you cared,' Arthur says.  
><strong>

'Not about you,' Gwen said, 'about Alvarr.'

'And Mordred,' added Merlin.****

**'What are you talking about?' Morgana asks.**

**'I can look after myself, you know. It's a combination of raw talent and hard training that makes me-'Arthur begins.**

**'Yes, I know. That makes you so utterly obnoxious,' Morgana completes.  
><strong>

'I have to agree with her there,' laughed Merlin.**  
><strong>

**Morgana rides out at night. Arthur's party rides out the next morning where they pause on a hillside.**

**'Gaius'd better be right about this,' Arthur said.**

**Morgana walks to the camp where Alvarr and his men spring out of hiding, ready to attack.**

'Paranoid,' Percival noted.

'Any who practice magic are,' sighed Merlin.****

**'Morgana?' Alvarr asks in surprise.**

**'Alvarr,' greets Morgana.  
><strong>

'Doesn't she care that he was read to attack her?' asked Lancelot.

'She understood why he was like that,' replied Merlin.****

**'What brings you here?' asks Alvarr.**

**'Arthur's been sent to capture the Crystal. The knights of Camelot are almost upon us,' warns Morgana.**

**Alvarr sends his men away and walks with Morgana.**

**'How has this happened?' asks the sorcerer.**

**'I don't know. I only know that we've been betrayed,' Morgana replies.**

'Or followed,' corrects Elyan.****

**'How much time do we have?' asks Alvarr.**

**'An hour, maybe two. I cannot say for sure,' the witch confesses.**

**'Then we must be prepared for them,' Alvarr says.**

**'What can I do to help?' asks Morgana.**

**'You can flee while you still have the chance,' Alvarr told her.  
><strong>

'Morgana won't like that,' Arthur said, 'even now I know she'll never flee at the word of a man she'll throw herself into the fray.'

'Except now she's fighting against us,' Sir Leon reminded the prince.

**Morgana scoffs.**

'See,' Arthur said.

'Nobody contested you,' Gwen said softly.****

**'Morgana, I am grateful for all that you have done, but a battlefield is no place for you,' Alvarr kisses her cheek.**

**Arthur and Merlin's party heads to the renegades camp.**

**'I don't know why I bring you on these expeditions. You spend the whole time terrified,' Arthur is saying.  
><strong>

'I'm trying not to give myself away,' Merlin said. 'The fear of execution would make anyone quiet.'****

**'I'm not terrified,' denies Merlin.**

**'Yes, you are. I can tell you are,' Arthur returns.**

**'No you can't,' Merlin argues.**

**'If you weren't scared, you'd be talking rubbish as usual,' Arthur says.**

'I was deep in thought, honestly Arthur you complain when I'm noisy and when I'm quiet,' Merlin complained.

'Arthur likes your banter,' Gwen smiled.****

**'Well, I am talking rubbish as usual. I mean, I am talking as usual, so clearly I'm not scared,' Merlin babbles.  
><strong>

'I was trying to put my act back in play when Arthur was seeing under the act,' Merlin said.

'Out of all the acts you could have used it would be the idiot,' groaned Arthur.

'You love it really,' grinned Merlin.**  
><strong>

**They stop at a fork in the road.**

**'Where now?' asks Arthur.**

**'No idea,' admits Merlin.  
><strong>

Gaius raises his eyebrows.

'It looked very different in the light,' Merlin blushed.****

**'I thought you said Gaius gave you directions?' Arthur asks.**

**'He did. He, er...he just didn't tell me about this part,' Merlin explains in a lie and then dismounts and listens.  
><strong>

'What are you doing?' asked Hunith.

'Listening,' replied Merlin.

**'Merlin, this is your fault!' Arthur's voice sound muffled.**

'I knew you never listen to me,' Arthur said.

'Only when your being a prat or I'm busy,' Merlin shrugged.****

**'**_**They're coming!**_**' Mordred informs the renegades telepathically.**

**'...we wouldn't be here in the first place!' Arthur's voice says distantly.  
><strong>

'Your still not listening to me,' complained Arthur.

'I was listening to two conversations at one,' retorts Merlin.

**'_Warn the others_,' orders Mordred telepathically.**

**'Merlin, I am talking to you!' Arthur realises his servant isn't listening to him.**

**_'...the Crystal. Warn the others_!' Mordred continues.**

**'Morgana...' Mordred says.**

**Arthur dismounts.**

**_'...the Crystal. Warn the others! They're coming_,' Mordred is thinking.**

**'What on earth do you think you're doing?' Arthur demands.**

'Finding Alvarr's camp,' Merlin grins at the present Arthur.

'Well I can see that now it's hardly my fault that your idiot act means no one can take you seriously,' Arthur said.

'Others can see me under the act it's just you who's too self absorbed to see under his own nose,' Merlin grins.

'You really don't know who I am, do you?' asks the prince.

'Not really,' Merlin shrugged.****

**'The renegade camp...' Merlin seems out of focus.**

**'**_**They're coming. Hurry,' **_**Mordred says again.**

**'It's that way,' Merlin said suddenly.**

**'And you know this because?' Arthur asks.**

'He's Merlin,' shrugged Gwaine, 'he has a knack of knowing more than he should.'****

**'I know it because...because of...' Merlin stutters.**

**'I give up,' Arthur turns to go back to his horse. **

**Whilst Uther's son's back is turned Merlin magically creates a footprint in the mud.**

'So that's where the footprints came from,' Arthur said, 'I knew I should have seen them.'****

**'Because of this!' Merlin points to the footprints.**

**'So? It's a footprint. Who says it belongs to a renegade?' asks Arthur.**

**Merlin magically creates more footprints, 'more.'**

**'Follow me!' orders the prince.**

**The party sneaks through the woods and finds the camp.**

**'I told you. Didn't I tell you?' Merlin whispers.**

'I hate it when you're right,' Arthur muttered.

'He usually is,' Percival said.

'You really should listen to him more,' Gwaine frowned at the prince.****

**Arthur's party sneaks into the camp. Arthur straightens out of his crouch and sticks his sword in the ground as he checks the campfire, 'well, whoever was here, they're not here anymore.'**

'Don't jinx it,' groaned Gwen.****

**'Yes, they are,' Merlin looks around as arrows hit a couple of knights.**

**'Take cover!' Arthur orders.**

**The renegades run into the camp. Morgana can hear the battle as she's riding back to Camelot.**

**'Run, Mordred!' Alvarr shouts.**

**Merlin magically extends a branch to trip Mordred. Mordred uses magic to throw spears at the two guards pursuing him. He smirks, and then looks straight at Merlin.**

**'I shall never forgive this, Emrys, and I shall never forget,' promises the child.  
><strong>

'That's what made him my enemy,' Merlin said, 'and by extension Arthur's.'

**Mordred runs off and the guards check the fallen renegades. Alvarr is the last man standing. He attacks as Arthur approaches but Arthur easily disarms him.**

**'Give me the Crystal,' orders the prince.**

**'Why should you care?' asks the sorcerer.**

'So it won't be in your hands,' Arthur suggests.****

**Arthur nods for guards to hold Alvarr, 'what use is it to you?' demands the sorcerer.**

'None,' agreed Merlin, 'but you're dangerous.'****

**Arthur starts patting him down.**

**'You're a fool. How many lives have been lost this day? And for what?' demands Alvarr.**

**Arthur takes the crystal.**

**'You cannot wield the Crystal,' Alvarr cries.**

**Arthur walks away.**

**'You do not have the power! None of you do!' Alvarr claims.**

'That's not quite true,' Merlin frowned.****

**Arthur pulls out the Crystal as he passes Merlin who is transfixed by it.**

'The power is drawing you to it,' Gaius said.

'And I left you alone to guard it,' Arthur groaned.

Merlin nodded looking pale.****

**Merlin sits next to a campfire, his head in his hand. Arthur walks over and lies down next to it, 'Merlin, check the horses are fed and watered. Merlin?'**

'You seemed distracted,' Arthur said.

'Well I was worried about Morgana's betrayal and trying to resist the lure of the Crystal of Neatid,' Merlin shrugged.****

**'Sorry,' Merlin realises his master was talking to him.**

**'Not the right answer,' Arthur told him.**

**'What?' asks Merlin.**

**'Something on your mind, is there?' asks Arthur.**

**'It's just...when we entered the camp...it was a trap, wasn't it? They knew we were coming,' Merlin says.**

**'Yeah, so?' Arthur asks.**

**'How did they know?' asks Merlin.**

**'Well, they're sorcerer's aren't they? Probably used magic or something,' Arthur shrugs.**

'It's not that easy,' Merlin rolled his eyes, 'magic needs time and direction they'll only know your there if they're either watching one of you or expect you to be there.'

'**Now, I need you to guard this with your life,' Arthur holds out the Crystal in a cloth bag.**

'He's going to look in it,' Hunith sighed. 'He's always been too nosey for his own good.'****

**'Why me?' asks Merlin.**

'You're a servant it's your job,' Gaius reminded his apprentice.****

**'I can hardly very well guard it when I'm asleep, can I?' Arthur tells the servant.**

'Servants need sleep too,' reminded Gwen.

'I'd been fighting,' Arthur retorted.

'So had I,' Merlin said.

'Well I didn't know that,' Arthur said.

'Well I wasn't exactly fighting conventionally or even legally,' Merlin replied.****

**'Neither can I,' Merlin reminds his friend.**

**'Who said anything about you sleeping?' Arthur tosses the Crystal to Merlin, who catches it, then drops it on the ground. **

'You would drop it,' snorted Arthur.

'I felt the magic,' Merlin replied. 'And I was still trying to resist it.'

**Time passes, the fire goes out. Merlin grabs the Crystal pulls off the cloth bag and looks into it. **

'Knew it,' sighed Hunith.

**He sees the Great Dragon flying, himself surrounded by fire, Camelot smoking in destruction, the dragon breathing fire.**

'You saw that,' Arthur looked surprised.

'Whenever I see the future it's always bad,' Merlin shivered.

'You've seen the future at other times?' asked Arthur.

Merlin nodded.

'You still let the Dragon out,' Leon said.

'I didn't have much of a choice,' Merlin explained. 'He wouldn't tell me how to stop of the Sleeping Curse if I didn't swear to release him which I couldn't break.'

**Merlin sees himself crying. **

'That happened,' Arthur remembered Balinor's death and wondered if they had some sort of connection.

**He drops the Crystal and holds his head.**

**Alvarr kneels before Uther and the court in the council chambers.**

**'So, you admit to stealing the Crystal of Neahtid?' asks the king.**

'Well it's not like there's no evidence,' Arthur said, 'even if he didn't admit it. It would still be obvious it was him.'

Merlin nodded.****

**'I do,' Alvarr admits.**

**'You admit to plotting against your King?' asks the king.**

**'I do,' Alvarr admits.**

**'And you acted alone? You were not aided or abetted by any citizen of Camelot?' asks the king.**

**'I acted alone,' Alvarr lies.  
><strong>

'He protected Morgana,' Lancelot said surprised at the loyalty.

'It was in his interest to leave her,' Arthur frowned.

'Sorcerer's are loyal to each other when we have no one else,' Merlin explained.****

**'Then I find you guilty of treason. You are an enemy of Camelot, Alvarr. You are sentenced to death,' orders the king.**

**'Then I die with honour. To be an enemy of Camelot is no crime,' proclaims the sorcerer.**

**'Take him away,' orders the king.**

**'You, Uther, you are the criminal,' shouts the convict.**

'I agree with that but he acted out of pain. I only pity him,' sighed Merlin.****

**The court members exit and Morgana waves the guards to leave and shut the door.**

'She's not going to be happy,' Merlin frowned.****

**'How many more must you kill before you're satisfied?' demands Morgana.**

'I could ask you the same question,' scowled Merlin.****

**'He was guilty. He confessed his crimes. You heard him as well as I,' the king tells her.**

**'His only crime was to defy you,' Morgana retorts.**

**'Why are you defending this man? He was a sworn foe of Camelot. You know this,' Uther says.  
><strong>

'So is she, so am I, so is a lot of innocent people,' Merlin scowled.****

**'Is it any wonder he wanted you dead? You, who have persecuted his kind day after day, year after year?' demands Morgana.**

'Killing Uther isn't the answer,' sighed Merlin.****

**'I will hear no more of this, Morgana!' Uther says.**

**'Because you're an arrogant fool. You were deaf and blind to the very needs of the people you profess to serve and protect! The people will tolerate it no longer!' Morgana shouts.**

**'I said enough!' Uther looks angry.**

**'They are rising up against you! From this day forward, I do not know you. From this day forward, I disown you,' Morgana heads for the door.**

'The end of Morgana's favourable relationship to father,' sighed Arthur.****

**'You will go to your chambers!' Uther orders.**

**Morgana pauses at the door and looks at Uther.**

**'And you, Uther, you will go to hell,' Morgana says coolly.  
><strong>

'So will you,' Merlin frowned.**  
><strong>

**Merlin's stares at his soup he's supposed to be eating. **

**'Merlin? Is there something interesting in there?' asks Gaius**

**'Sorry?' asks Merlin not listening.**

'I was thinking of what I'd seen,' Merlin sighed.****

**'What's the matter?' asks Gaius.**

**'It's the Crystal. It harbours a terrible power, Gaius,' Merlin answers hollowly.**

**'It's locked away now. It can do no harm. Unless the damage has already been done,' Gaius understands.**

**'I held it. I knew I shouldn't. I knew no good would come of it, but it compelled me to look. I couldn't resist it. I saw things, terrible things,' Merlin looks distant.**

**'Then you've already paid the price,' Gaius says softly.**

**'But what I saw has not yet come to pass, and I am scared, Gaius. I am really scared of what the future may hold,' Merlin admits.  
><strong>

'It was awful to witness,' agrees Leon.****

**'There is nothing on this earth that can know all possible futures, even the Crystal,' Gaius says kindly.  
><strong>

'It still happened,' Arthur frowned.****

**'But what I saw, it was so real,' Merlin tells the old man.**

**'It was real, but it was just one reality,' Gaius reassures the warlock. **

'That came to pass,' Merlin sighed.

'**The future is as yet unshaped. It is we that shape it. It is you, Merlin. The decisions you make. The actions you take. Remember that. Eat your soup before it gets cold,' he finishes.  
><strong>

**Morgana prepares for bed; 'Gwen, could I have my sleeping draught?' asks Morgana.**

'Why is she doing that?' asked Percival.

'I think it has to do with Alvarr's escape,' Arthur said.****

**'I didn't think you needed it anymore,' Gwen looks surprised.  
><strong>

'She doesn't,' Gaius said.****

**'Last night the nightmares returned,' Morgana lies.  
><strong>

'You weren't even in bed last night,' muttered Merlin. 'Trust me I know I was there.'**  
><strong>

**Gwen fetches the bottle and hands it to Morgana.**

**'Sleep well,' smiles Gwen.**

**Morgana, now dressed, goes down to the dungeons. The guards stand and bow when she arrives, 'please, this is not an official visit. I'd like to see the prisoner, if I may.'**

'And they just let her?' asked Arthur.

'She's the King's Ward,' Gaius said.****

**'Sorry, My Lady, the prisoner's to see no one. The King's orders,' the guard tells him.**

**'That doesn't apply to the King's ward, surely?' smiles Morgana handing him wine.**

**'Thank you. This might help to ease the long night ahead,' the guard thanks the lady.**

**Morgana pulls a pitcher of wine from beneath her cloak and hands it to the guard.  
><strong>

'The sleeping potion,' Gwen understood.

**'My Lady. I was not expecting you,' Alvarr greets.**

**'I've come to say goodbye,' Morgana says.**

**'It was gracious of you to think of me,' Alvarr answers.**

**'It will not be easy, but you must prepare yourself for what lies ahead,' Morgana tells the man.**

**'I am prepared,' Alvarr assures the witch.**

**'I've done what I can to ease your passage,' Morgana tells the condemned man.  
><strong>

'In other words she's going to help him escape,' Arthur frowned.****

**'I could not ask for more,' Alvarr thanks.**

**'Good luck. My thoughts will be with you,' Morgana tells him.**

**'Thank you, My Lady,' Alvarr says.**

**Morgana waits in her room. **

**Alvarr raises his hand to the cell door, 'tospringe_! _the door opens. Alvarr sneaks past drugged guards. **

'Do you know what's happened to him?' asks Arthur.

Merlin shook his head.

**The one that Morgana spoke with wakes and grabs Alvarr's leg. Alvarr stabs him. Alvarr exits Camelot as the warning bells sound.]**

**In the council chambers Arthur is reporting to the king.**

**'We've searched the citadel, the town, and every corner of Camelot,' Arthur informs the king.**

**'But he's gone?' inquires the king.**

**'Yes, Father,' admits Arthur.**

**'How? How has he escaped?' demands the king.**

**'It appears that the guards were drugged,' explains Arthur.**

**'That means he had help. Someone,' Uther looks at Morgana who just walked in, 'here in Camelot.'**

'Does he suspect Morgana?' asked Elyan.

'If he does he didn't say anything,' replied Arthur.****

**'Afraid it looks that way,' agrees Arthur.**

**'Let this be understood, whoever has done this, they have betrayed me. They have betrayed the kingdom. If I ever discover who it was, they will rue the day they were born,' warns the king.**

**Merlin is sleeping that night when Kilgharrah contacts him.**

**'**_**Merlin,' **_**calls the dragon.  
><strong>

'You don't free him yet,' Arthur said.

**Merlin wakes in his bed.**

**'_I am waiting, Merlin. You gave your word. Now set me free, Merlin_,' the dragon continues to ask.**

**Merlin covers his ears attempting to block out the voice.  
><strong>

'I saw what he did in the Crystal I didn't want to let him free,' Merlin explained.

Arthur nodded pleased.

**'_Merlin_!' Kilgharrah calls angrily.**


	26. The Fires of Idirsholas

The Fires of Idirsholas

'**In a land of myth and a time of magic, the destiny of a great kingdom rests on the shoulders of a young boy. His name: Merlin,' Kilgharrah once again intones.**

**Morgause walks behind tall cobwebbed figures in the chamber of an empty old castle.  
><strong>

'The knights of Medhir,' Arthur understood.****

**'****Cnihtas Medhires, éower sáwla sind min sáwla. Onwác and cóm hér eft. Rid eft ond forsliehð eft. Gehðu, Uther ****Pendragon!' the witch incanted which ****lights a fire in the middle of the circle of figures and they**** begin to move.**

'That has to be dark magic,' Arthur said.

Merlin nodded, 'raising the dead in most circumstances is.'****

**In the council chambers a shepherd stands before the king.**

**'I'm a herder from the northern plains, Sire,' Joseph introduces himself. 'Three nights back, we were camped beneath the walls of Idirsholas.'**

'I wouldn't,' Elyan grimaced, 'I've heard the rumours in my travels.'

'Not rumours,' Merlin said grimly.****

**'I'm not sure I would've chosen such a place,' Uther notes.**

**'Good pasture is scarce at this time of year, Sire,' explains the shepherd.  
><strong>

'What time of year was it?' asked Hunith.

'Winter,' Merlin replied.

'The winter is always hard,' sighed Hunith.

Merlin nodded at this.****

**'And what is it you have to tell me?' questions the king.**

**'While we were there we, we saw smoke rising from the citadel,' explains Jospeh.**

**'And did you see anything else?' asks Gaius.**

**'No,' admits Joseph.**

**'Did you go inside?' asks Uther.**

**'No. Nobody has stepped over that threshold for 300 years! You must know the legend, Sire,' Joseph says.**

**'When the fires of Idirsholas burn, the knights of Medhir will ride again,' Gaius explains.  
><strong>

'As they did,' Arthur said.****

**'See to it this man is fed and has a bed for the night. Take a ride out there,' the king orders.**

**'Why?' asks Arthur.**

**'So we can put people's minds at rest,' replies the king.**

**'Surely this is superstitious nonsense?' asks Arthur.**

'Superstitions usually come from somewhere,' Gaius said.****

**'Gather the guard and do as I say,' the king ordered.**

**Merlin is in the physician's chambers.**

'**Why is Uther so worried?' Merlin asks.**

**'Because the Knights of Medhir are a force to be reckoned with,' Gaius explains.**

**'Do you believe the story as well?' asks Merlin.  
><strong>

'It's not a story,' Gaius seemed offended.

'Well I didn't know that at that time,' Merlin retorted.

**'It's more than a story, Merlin. Some 300 years ago, seven of Camelot's knights were seduced by a sorcerer's call. One by one, they succumbed to her power. At her command, they became a terrifying and brutal force that rode through the lands leaving death and destruction in their wake,' Gaius explains.**

**'What happened?' asks Merlin.**

**'It was only after the sorcerer herself was killed that the Knights of Medhir finally grew still. Merlin, if what Joseph says is true, then something has awoken them, and I fear for each and every one of us,' Gaius says.**

**Morgana enters her room and finds her window open and a little box on her window ledge. she opens it and read the note placed inside.**

**"My dearest Morgana,  
>Meet me tonight after sundown in ...outside the castle gates. I will...the marked and distinctive...<br>Until then, keep..."**

'Morgause,' Merlin said grimly knowing what he had been forced to do because of her spell.****

**'Are you all right?' asks Gwen.**

**Morgana crumples the note, 'yes, just a little cold,' lies Morgana.**

**'Do you need something warmer?' asks Gwen.**

'She's sneaking out again,' Gwen said.

Merlin nodded.

'It was her and Morgause who cursed to castle,' Leon said suddenly.

Merlin's eyes darken, 'yes,' he agrees.****

**'No, thank you,' Morgana shakes her head.**

**Merlin and Arthur's party rides through the woods, 'what is it, Merlin? Don't tell me you've been listening to Gaius's bedtime stories again.'**

'Gaius' "bedtime stories" are almost always right,' Merlin reminded the future king.****

**'I just hope that's all they are,' Merlin replies.**

**Morgana sneaks out of the castle at night to meet Morgause in the woods, 'you look well,' Morgause compliments.**

**'Thanks to you,' Morgana touches the enchanted bracelet Morgause gave her. 'I wear it all the time. I can't remember when I last had a bad dream.'**

'Does she ever have nightmares now?' asked Gwen.

'There was the time when the goblin stole her bracelet,' Merlin said, 'but apart from that I don't know she's not exactly going to confide in me nowadays,' he sighed knowing the poisoning was coming up.****

**'But you do not seem happy. Why is that?' Morgause asks.**

'Fear,' Merlin sighed.****

**'I would be if I didn't have to pretend,' Morgana explains.  
><strong>

'It was fear and loneliness that turned her against us,' Arthur said.

'And betrayal,' Merlin closed his eyes.

'Betrayal?' asked Lancelot.

'You'll hate me,' Merlin murmured.****

**'Pretend?' asks Morgause.**

**'That I'm Uther's loving ward when I hate him,' Morgana replies.  
><strong>

'You just disowned him that's hardly pretending,' Merlin replied.****

**'Have you ever imagined a new world, Morgana? One where Uther was no more?' asks Morgause.**

'And the whole of Camelot,' muttered Merlin glaring at the screen.****

**'Sometimes,' Morgana admits.  
><strong>

'All the time, now,' Arthur looked like he had pain on his voice.****

**'And is that what you'd like?' asks Morgause.**

'To be Queen,' Merlin said grim.****

**'I once had the chance to be his assassin,' Morgana admits.**

**'And what stopped you?' asks Morgause.**

'Loyalty,' Lancelot frowned.****

**'I don't know. I believe he cared for me. But not anymore. He cares for no one,' Morgana says.  
><strong>

'He does,' Gaius said, 'he loves Arthur, and Morgana. He loved Ygraine as well.'****

**'So, you want Uther destroyed and his reign to end?' asks Morgause.**

'Obviously,' snorted Arthur.****

**'More than anything. But it doesn't matter what I want. The future's not of my making,' Morgana said.**

**'You are wrong, Morgana. You underestimate your importance. The decisions you make now will change the shape of everything that is to come,' Morgause tells her sister.  
><strong>

'And so were mine,' Merlin sighed.****

**'What do you mean?' asks Morgana.**

**'Whose side are you on, Morgana?' questions the witch.**

'It's not that simple,' Merlin said. 'Yes I want the persecution to end but not like that.'

'**Are you with Uther?' the witch continues.**

'Not for a while,' muttered Arthur.

'I'm not with Uther,' Merlin said. 'But I am with Arthur.'

'**Or are you with me? Are you prepared to help me bring about his downfall?' asks the witch.**

**'I am,' agrees Morgana.**

**'I can't tell me how much it means to hear you say that,' Morgause's eyes glow and Morgana passes out in Morgause's arms. **

'What is she doing?' asked Percival.

'A curse,' Merlin looked at the screen.

**Morgause lays her on the ground and begins to draw a circle around Morgana with a stick.**

**'Acene slæp swilce ... Acene slæp swilce ... Acene slæp swilce ...' Morgause incants.**

'More dark magic,' scowled Arthur.

Sort of,' Merlin said, 'sleeping spells aren't dark it was only its use that's dark. But in this case it says "sleep resembling violent death" if it had been a fake death then fine but not in this case.'

'Uh huh,' Arthur didn't understand what the warlock was saying but decided not to say anything and look like a fool.****

**Morgana begins to glow.**

'What's happening to her?' asked Arthur.

'She carries the spell,' Merlin explained.****

**Morgana wakes in her bed the next morning.**

**'Morning, My Lady. Morgana. Morgana,' Gwen wakes up.**

**'Yes,' Morgana agrees.**

**'Did you sleep well?' yawns Gwen.**

'And so the curse spreads,' Merlin frowned.****

**'Yes. Better than you, by the looks of it,' Morgana points out.  
><strong>

'I couldn't understand why I suddenly felt so tired,' Gwen said.

'You were under a curse,' Gaius replied, 'we all were.'****

**'Sorry,' Gwen sighed.**

**Uther sits up in bed, sweating, 'I have court business that needs attending to,' the king says.**

**'You have to stay in bed, Sire,' the physician says. 'You have a fever. I'll prepare a tonic for you. When did he first fall ill?' the physician asks.**

**'It came on this morning. It's not something to worry about?' Sir Leon asks.  
><strong>

'After Morgana and he breakfasted,' Leon muttered.

**'No. It will soon pass. Be sure to let me know if there's any change,' the physician says.**

**Arthur's party rides for the fortress and enters the ruins.**

**'What's that noise?' asks Merlin.**

'I didn't hear anything,' Arthur said.

'You don't have magic,' Merlin replied.****

**'What noise?' asks Arthur.**

**'A sort of trembling sound,' Merlin explains.**

**'That's your knees knocking together,' Arthur tells him.  
><strong>

**Gwen sits, waiting for Gaius to give her a remedy.**

**'I fear this contagion is spreading,' Gaius says. **

'Wherever Morgana or anyone she had seen went people would fall asleep,' Gaius frowned, 'didn't realise that until Merlin woke up.'

'**You're the fifth person I've seen today,' the physician admits.**

**'I'm sure it's nothing,' Gwen assures the old man.  
><strong>

'Oh it's something,' Arthur remembered everyone lying asleep on the floor.**  
><strong>

**Gaius knocks a potion bottle to the floor, which shatters.**

'Its getting to you,' Hunith sighed.****

**'Damn,' Gaius curses.  
><strong>

'I've never heard you curse,' Merlin looks surprised.

**Gaius bends down, 'ooh.' Gaius straightens back up, 'I'll pick that up later. I think I might need a little something myself. If I can ever find what it is I'm looking for.'**

**Arthur's party enters the chamber in the fortress where Morgause awoke the knights at the beginning. Arthur checks the ashes of the fire.**

**'It seems part of Joseph's story was true. Probably just travellers passing through,' Arthur says.  
><strong>

'Or not,' grins Gwaine.

**Merlin turns his head back toward the entrance, 'or maybe not.'**

'You sensed them,' Arthur said.

Merlin nodded.****

**Knights of Idirsholas draw their swords and Arthur's party fights the knights. Arthur runs one through, but it doesn't fall. Arthur loses his sword in an un-dead knight's gut.**

**'Arthur!' Merlin shouts and throws Arthur a sword.**

'Thanks for that,' Arthur said.****

**'Run, Merlin! Go!' Arthur orders. Merlin passes Arthur, but then stops, 'What are you...? Do as I say!' Arthur shoves Merlin toward the entrance. **

'You know me,' grins Merlin, 'I never do as you say.'

Arthur rolled his eyes.

**Merlin waits in the doorway for Arthur. Arthur fights his way to the door and faces approaching un-dead knights.**

**'Ahríes þæc!' Merlin pulls Arthur backwards out of the room as the entrance crumbles.**

'That was you,' Arthur realised.

Merlin rolled his eyes, 'haven't you realised yet that lucky accidents like that are always me.;****

**Merlin and Arthur run into the woods and then stop, 'what happened to your arm?' asks Arthur.**

**'Oh, I must have caught in on something,' Merlin shrugs.**

**'Let me see. Your first battle wound. Here,' Arthur rips off the bottom of his tunic.**

**'Er, no. No, don't...You'll ruin it,' Merlin attempts to stop the prince from ruining his clothes.  
><strong>

'Let him help, Merlin,' sighed Hunith.****

**'Don't worry. You can mend it,' Arthur replied.  
><strong>

'Arthur,' Gwen shook her head.

**Arthur wraps Merlin's arm.**

**'Did anyone else escape?' asks Arthur.**

'I couldn't save them,' Merlin sighed, 'even my magic can't fight the dead.'

'Excalibur can,' Lancelot reminded his friend.

'Excalibur was in the Lake of Avalon,' Merlin replied.****

**Merlin shakes his head.**

**'We need to get back to Camelot, gather reinforcements,' Arthur said.  
><strong>

'That would do no good they're still un-dead,' Gaius told Arthur.**  
><strong>

**Merlin and Arthur dismount at the city entrance where the guards are lying on the ground.**

**'Are they dead?' asks Merlin.**

**'No. They're breathing,' Arthur replies.**

**'What's happened to them?' Merlin asks.**

**'I don't know,' Arthur answers.  
><strong>

'It was so unnerving to come back to see the whole of Camelot asleep,' Arthur said.

**They jog into the Square where guards and knights are strewn about.**

**'What's going on?' Arthur asks.**

**A horse comes into the Square with a cart, the driver fast asleep.**

'It only affects humans,' Percival commented.

'Apparently,' agreed Merlin.****

**'I'll get Gaius,' Merlin jogs into the palace. 'Arthur?' Merlin calls.**

**Arthur runs in after Merlin where people are passed out on the staircase.**

**'They're all fast asleep. Must be some kind of sickness,' Merlin tells the prince.  
><strong>

'So you have picked up something from living with me,' smiled Gaius.

Merlin grinned back.****

**'Where's my father?' Arthur asks.**

'In bed,' Gaius said.****

**Arthur rushes in to the council chambers but it's empty.**

'That's where he usually would be,' Arthur muttered.

'But he was one of the first to interact with Morgana and get ill,' Merlin said, 'second to Gwen.'****

**'Where is he?' Arthur demands.**

**Merlin runs into the physician's chambers.**

**'Gaius!' Merlin sees Gaius is asleep on his work table.**

**'It must be the work of magic,' Merlin tells Arthur.**

**'We have to find my father!' Arthur repeats.**

**Arthur and Merlin pass Morgana's Chambers and go inside. Arthur notices Gwen lying on the floor and moves her to the bed pulling her hair away from her eyes. **

'Your very good to her,' Elyan approved.

'When I'm not enchanted,' agreed Arthur.

**They hear the curtain behind them move and Arthur draws his sword and pulls Morgana out from behind it.**

'Morgana,' scowled Arthur.

'Morgana,' sighed Merlin sighed sadly, 'this is the day the Morgana I knew and cared for died.'****

**Arthur shouted and Morgana screamed.**

**'It's me! It's me, Morgana!' reassures Arthur. 'What's happened?' he asks.**

**'I didn't know it was you!' Morgana cried.**

**'Calm down, Morgana,' Arthur reassures his sister. 'Just tell me what happened.'**

**'People were complaining, saying they weren't feeling well,' Morgana tells the prince.**

**'And what then?' encourages Arthur.**

**'They started falling asleep. Everyone, everywhere I went,' Morgana explains.  
><strong>

'She didn't know,' Arthur said.

Merlin shook his head pain in his eyes, 'she had no idea. She was a tool for Morgause.'

'And they're supposed to be sisters,' Elyan muttered.****

**'Was someone here?' Arthur asks.**

**Morgana shakes her head.**

**'Then why were you hiding?' Arthur asks.**

**'I told you, I didn't know who you were,' Morgana explains.**

**'Where's my father?' Arthur asks.**

**'I don't know,' Morgana says.**

**'Arthur, she's distressed,' Merlin stops the interrogation.**

**'If she was awake then she must have seen something,' Arthur says.**

**'I didn't see anything,' Morgana stresses.**

**'You saw people getting sick, what did you do?' asks Arthur.**

**'What could I do?' asks Morgana.**

'Stay away from them,' muttered Merlin.****

**'Morgana, I don't understand. Why is it that you're the only person awake?' Arthur says.**

'She's the carrier so immune to the magic itself,' Gaius explained.****

**Knights of Medhir ride out from Idirsholas. Arthur, Merlin, and Morgana walk down the corridor.**

**'Don't worry, I won't say anything,' Merlin tells Morgana.  
><strong>

'Did you know it was her?' Arthur demands.

'Then no,' Merlin said. 'I thought it was her magic making her immune since I hadn't felt anything then. It was only when I did that I realised something else was going on.'****

**'About what?' asks Morgana.**

**'The illness,' Merlin replies.**

**'That has nothing to do with me,' Morgana says.  
><strong>

'It has everything to do with you,' Arthur said bitter at Morgana's betrayal.****

**'No, of course not, but you have magic,' Merlin said.**

**'You haven't told anyone that!' Morgana looks scared.**

'Only Gaius,' Merlin said.****

**'No, and I won't tell Arthur, but...there must be something keeping you safe, and I think that must be it,' Merlin explains.**

**'Right,' Morgana agrees.**

**'I found him!' Arthur calls back to the witch and the warlock.**

**Arthur lifts his father from his slumped position over the table in the king's chamber.**

**'Father,' Arthur says.**

**'See, he's all right,' Merlin consoles the prince.  
><strong>

'I don't think unconscious is "alright"' Hunith shakes her head.

'He was alive and no worse off than anyone else,' Merlin replies.****

**'He is not "all right"' Arthur retorts.**

**'He's just asleep. All we have to do is find the cure. A way to wake them,' Merlin consoles.**

**'Who could have done this? You're the only one who's hot been affected, Morgana. There must be a reason,' Arthur turns to his sister.  
><strong>

'She's behind it,' Gaius frowned.****

**'I don't know,' Morgana repeats.**

**'That's all you keep saying! You must know something!' Arthur says frustrated.  
><strong>

'She's not going to tell you,' Gwen looked unhappy at her friend's treachery.****

**'No, they just fell asleep one by one!' Morgana tells them.**

**'It's obvious. When she started feeling sick, Gaius gave her a potion, right?' Merlin invents.**

'The remedies did nothing,' Gwen said.****

**'When was she sick? She never said that,' Arthur said.**

**'She was one of the last to be affected. Somehow the potion must have helped,' Merlin lies.**

**'What about everyone else?' asks Arthur.**

**'By then Gaius was too ill. He didn't have a chance to treat anyone else,' replies Merlin.**

**'Go and see if you can find this potion. I'll search for signs of life in the lower town. Morgana, you stay here. You look after my father. Keep him safe. Here. Protect him with your life, you understand?' Arthur tells Lady Morgana.**

'I don't think she will somehow,' Lancelot said.

'I know but at that moment I had no idea that Morgana even hated father,' Arthur sighed. 'They'd argue but then they always had.'****

**Morgause meets her un-dead knights in the woods. They dismount and bow before her.**

'What is it about Morgause, Morgana and the un-dead?' muttered Merlin.****

**Merlin flips through his magic book in the physician's chamber with magic.**

**'All right, Gaius, this is going to wake you. ****Ic ácwice þé,' Merlin tries.**

'None of my magic would work,' Merlin sighed, 'not with Morgana there.'****

**Gaius springs up with a goofy grin.**

Everyone bursts out laughing.

'You didn't tell me that happened,' Gaius said.

'I didn't think you would want to know,' Merlin admitted.****

**'Gaius!' Merlin greets.**

**Gaius has a blank stare.**

**'Gaius? All right. Er,' Merlin flips pages in the magic book with his magic once again. 'Oh. We could try this.**_** Ic þé bebíede þæt þú mé slæpest!'**_****

**Gaius's chair collapses and he ends up on the floor.**

'Why did that happen?' asked Arthur.

'It was trying to wake me up,' Gaius explained.****

**'Well, maybe not. Er,' Merlin sighs. 'Oh, come on, Gaius. I need you to wake up.'**

'How did you find the way to break the enchantment?' asked Leon.

'Kilgharrah,' growled Merlin.

'I wouldn't have thought he'd help you after last time,' Percival said.

'Not without a vow,' Merlin agreed.

'To release him?' Arthur asked.

Merlin nodded, 'I did two things that I never wanted and regret every day of my life,' Merlin sighed.

'Release the dragon,' Arthur understood, 'what else did you do?'

'Got Morgause to break the enchantment,' Merlin said.

'That's good, though,' Lancelot said.

'Not for Morgana,' Merlin sighed.****

**Gaius is still staring forward with a silly grin.  
><strong>

'That's getting creepy,' Hunith said.

'Tell me about it,' Merlin agreed.****

**'I really need your help,' begged Merlin magically flipping through the book. 'Ah, here we go. **_**Brimstréam!' **_**Merlin said hopefully.**

'What was that supposed to do?' asked Gaius, 'it means "sea"'

Merlin blushes.****

**The spell splashes water in Gaius's face.**

'Ah it was supposed to wake me,' Gaius understands, 'that is why I woke up wet.'

'Yeah, sorry about that,' Merlin replied.****

**'Merlin!' Arthur calls.**

**Merlin snaps the book shut.**

**'Come quickly!' Arthur orders.**

**Merlin and Arthur watch from the battlements as eight riders head for Camelot.**

**'According to the legend there were only seven nights of Medhir,' Merlin remembers.**

**'Then who's the extra rider?' asks Arthur.**

**'I don't know. Camelot is defenceless,' the warlock says.**

**'We have to get back to my father,' the prince says.**

**Medhir riders pass through the lower town.**

**Merlin and Arthur return to Uther's chambers.**

**'This will be one of the first places they look. We have to get him somewhere else,' Arthur realises.**

**'What's going on?' Morgana asks.**

'Your sister and her knights are coming to destroy Camelot,' Arthur glared at the screen.****

**'We're under attack. No time to explain. Grab his legs, carry him. You're not meant to be sweeping the floor with him! Pick his feet up!' orders the prince.**

**'His feet aren't the problem,' Merlin replies.**

'Merlin,' Hunith is torn between laughing and scolding.

'Someone like you should not be insulting the king,' Gaius agreed.

'Nobody should be insulting the king,' Arthur adds.****

**'Morgana, give him a hand,' Arthur orders Morgana who's standing away from the men.**

**The riders cross the drawbridge.**

**Merlin grins as Uther snores while they drag him through the corridor.**

**'It is not funny, Merlin. Did you find the potion Morgana took?' Arthur asks.**

**'Er...no,' admits Merlin.**

**The riders dismount in the square.**

'Can't you ever stay out of trouble,' groaned Hunith.

'No,' Arthur and Merlin answer together Merlin with his signature grin on his face.****

**Arthur, Merlin, and Morgana drag Uther into the Arthur's chambers where Merlin and Morgana drop his legs.**

'Neither of you had much concern for the king,' commented Leon.

'We're both magical who have every reason to fear and hate Uther Pendragon,' Merlin replied. 'I just saw no reason in killing him or else the circle would begin again: we're attacked, we lash back, non-magical people believe we're evil so attack us, we attack back… and so on. Never changing, never ending always the same,' Merlin sighed.****

**'We can't leave him here! We have to lift him onto the bed,' Arthur says.**

**'Why?' asks Merlin. 'He's asleep. He's not going to know,' Merlin points out.  
><strong>

'Merlin,' Hunith shook her head.****

**'Merlin!' Arthur cries.**

**'Well...I'll get him a pillow,' Merlin tries.**

**'He's the King!' Arthur reminds the servant.**

**'All right. Two pillows,' Merlin says.  
><strong>

Gaius shakes his head, 'only you.'

'Arthur accepted it,' Merlin replied with a shrug.

**Merlin and Arthur put pillows under Uther's head. Arthur staggers as he stands up.**

'It's beginning to affect you now,' frowned Gaius.****

**'You alright?' asks Merlin.**

**'Are you feeling the same?' asks Arthur.**

**'We're getting sick,' Merlin looks at Morgana who's still fine.**

'That's when you realised it wasn't her magic keeping her safe,' Percival said.

Merlin nodded, 'otherwise I would be fine as I'm more powerful than she.'****

**'We can't let that happen. We must keep my father hidden,' Arthur says.**

**'Why don't we disguise him?' asks Merlin.**

**'That might just work,' Arthur agrees.**

**'We could dress him as a woman,' suggests Merlin.  
><strong>

'Merlin,' Gaius and Hunith scolded.

'Well I did,' muttered Leon.

Gwen grinned at this.****

**'That, on the other hand...' Arthur gave Merlin a look.**

**'We could dress him as a servant,' Merlin suggests.**

**'That's better,' agrees Arthur.**

**'I'll get him some clothes,' Merlin says.**

**'Are you alright, Morgana? You seem quiet,' Arthur notes.**

**'I'm fine,' Morgana assures her.**

**'You sure? I can always tell when you're lying. Don't worry. I won't let any harm come to him,' Arthur promises her.**

'Arthur I don't think she'll care if any harm comes to Uther,' Lancelot said.

**Merlin hides from the un-dead knights wandering through the castle. He goes to the Dragon's Cave.**

**'What's going on? Why is everyone asleep?' Merlin shouts.**

**Kilgharrah pretends to be snoring.**

'I thought you said he helped you,' frowned Percival.

'He did,' Merlin said.****

**'Please not you as well. I need your help! What am I going to do? Don't pretend. I know you're listening to me,' Merlin shouts.  
><strong>

'Oh he was pretending,' Percival then understands.

'It only affected humans,' Merlin replied.****

**Kilgharrah yawned, 'I don't need to listen to you, Merlin. You always say the same thing: "Help me". And yet you refuse to give anything in return. Now you will face the consequence of that decision. Camelot's end is nigh, and there's nothing you can do about it.'**

'So nice,' Arthur muttered.****

**'I know I promised to free you, and I will!' Merlin repeats.**

'Unfortunately,' scowled Arthur.****

**Kilgharrah laughs at this.**

**'I will! I promise!' Merlin repeats.**

**'I no longer trust your promises,' Kilgharrah replies.  
><strong>

'He has reason to,' Lancelot says.

'And Merlin has reason not to want the dragon free,' retorts Arthur.****

**'I swear on my mother's life!' Merlin shouts.**

**'Careful what you say,' warned the dragon.  
><strong>

'That's an oath,' frowned Gaius.

'I know,' agreed Merlin.

'If you hadn't kept it what would have happened?' asked Arthur.

'Hunith would have died,' Gaius answered.

Arthur paled and nodded, 'I understand why you did what you did I'd have done the same.'****

**'You have to help me. Please?' Merlin begs once more.**

**'Her life matters more to you than your own,' Kilgharrah points out. **

'It shouldn't,' Hunith sighed, 'your more important than me.'

'**This is an oath I believe you will honour,' Kilgharrah says.**

**'I will,' agrees Merlin.  
><strong>

'I didn't have much choice then,' muttered Merlin.****

**'It is one thing to cast a spell that puts everyone to sleep. The power to maintain it is a very different matter. It will need more than just words to break this enchantment,' warns the dragon.**

**'What do you mean?' asks Merlin.**

**'You must eradicate the source, Merlin,' the Great Dragon explains.  
><strong>

'Morgana,' Arthur's eyes widened.

'What did you do?' Gwen asked.

'Destroyed her,' Merlin closed his eyes.****

**'Great. What is that?' Merlin asks.**

**'Not what, but who. Such spells need a vessel, a constant living presence to give them strength. The source of this pestilence is the witch, the Lady Morgana,' explains the Great Dragon.**

**'Can't be,' Merlin whispers.  
><strong>

'I didn't want to believe it but I knew it was true,' sighed Merlin.****

**'I have warned you about her in the past, but you have failed to take heed. She is dangerous!' repeats the Dragon.**

'Very,' agreed Leon who had witnessed her take over.****

**Merlin sighs, 'no.'**

**'And now she has chosen to turn her back on her own,' Kilgharrah adds.  
><strong>

'She did when she joined Morgause,' Arthur sighed.

'She didn't know what she was doing,' Merlin argued.

**'How do I stop her?' asks Merlin.**

**'That is easy, young warlock. You must kill her,' Kilgharrah tells the warlock.  
><strong>

'But you didn't,' Arthur said.

'I might as well have,' Merlin replied with a sigh.****

**'No!' whispered Merlin.**

**'The spell is woven with magic of such power that even you are not immune. You must act now before it's too late. If you do not, then Camelot will fall and Arthur will die, and the future you were destined to share will die with you,' Kilgharrah warns.**

**Merlin grabs clothes, a water skin, and a bottle of Hemlock from the physician's stores.  
><strong>

'You poisoned her,' Arthur was angry. 'No wonder she hates us when you poisoned her!'

Merlin nodded, 'I know,' he whispered. 'Trust me I know. I destroyed her. I left it right till the last moment hoping that I could do something, anything else. But in the end the choice came down to Morgana or the whole of Camelot; what would you chose? Someone who sided with your enemies or the good people of Camelot? I wish there was some other way but there wasn't, there never was.'

The knights and Gwen frowned but they decided to reserve judgement for later.

**Merlin runs down the corridor where Arthur grabs him and pulls him into an alcove, 'what took you so long?' demands the prince.**

**'I didn't know Uther's size,' Merlin replies.**

**Merlin and Arthur hear un-dead breathing, so they peek around the other side of the alcove to see Morgause walking down the corridor with the un-dead knights. Furious Arthur tries to pull his sword, but Merlin stops him.**

'Why did you stop him?' asked Lancelot.

'It was eight against one and he was ill,' Merlin replied.****

**Merlin enters Arthur's chambers.**

**'I was worried about you,' Morgana tells him.  
><strong>

'After that you still poisoned her?' Gwen asked her friend quietly.

'Yeah I hated myself for it but I had no other options. Arthur was about to die at that point,' Merlin explained.

'It's not right,' muttered Lancelot.

'No,' agreed Merlin, 'it wasn't.'****

**'They're here! They're in the castle!' Merlin explains.**

**'Where's Arthur?' asks Morgana.**

'She still cared about me, then,' Arthur said.

'It wasn't until I betrayed her that she began to hate everyone not just Uther,' Merlin replied.

'So you're the reason she's evil,' Arthur said coolly.

Merlin nodded.****

**'Gone to find somewhere safe to move to,' Merlin replies.**

**'Thank you for not saying anything to him,' Morgana says.  
><strong>

'She thanked you-'Gwen began.

'I know, I know I still poisoned her. But I had no choice,' Merlin choked out.****

**'It's all right,' Merlin answered.**

**'You're a good friend,' Morgana tells him.  
><strong>

'Or not,' Lancelot had always thought Merlin the bravest and loyal of them but this wasn't either.

**Arthur enters, 'we have to move my father before Morgause gets here.'**

**'Morgause!' Morgana whispers.**

'Why didn't she say anything?' asked Gwen.

'She was more loyal to Morgause than the rest of Camelot,' Lancelot looked at Merlin. 'That's when you decided to put your plan into motion?'

Merlin nodded.****

**'Come on! Let's go!' Arthur orders.**

**'You're not surprised?' Merlin asks Morgana.**

**'No, I am,' Morgana lies.  
><strong>

'She was willing to let the whole of Camelot die for Morgause?' Arthur asked shocked, 'and that was before you poisoned her…' Arthur trailed off not feeling as angry at Merlin anymore.**  
><strong>

**They drag Uther into a servant's chamber.**

**'Should be safe in here for a while,' Arthur says.**

**They drop Uther on the low bed. Merlin and Arthur sit down while Morgana stands at the window unaffected by the spell.**

**'Must be the potion Gaius gave her,' Arthur said.**

**'Yeah, must be the potion,' Merlin doesn't look convinced.**

**'We can't keep this up much longer,' Arthur tells the servant.**

**'I know. Wait. We're in a servant's quarters. If we leave him here, they'll just think he's a servant,' Merlin suddenly says.**

**'Not if Morgause sees him. We need to get him out of Camelot,' the prince realises.**

**'When we arrived there was a cart in the main square, remember?' Merlin remembers.**

**'You are full of good ideas today, Merlin. You go and look,' orders the prince.  
><strong>

Under normal conditions Merlin would point out that Arthur had complimented him but not when most people in the room where so angry that he had poisoned Morgana.**  
><strong>

**Merlin looks out a window at the cart in the square when he is attacked by an un-dead knight in the corridor.**

**'Atres_!' _Merlin incants and the spell throws the knight against the wall. Merlin flees whilst the knight gets back up.]**

**Merlin runs into the servant's chamber.**

**'They're closing in! We won't make it to the cart, not carrying Uther,' Merlin tells them.**

**'That's why we've made this. We're gonna pull him,' Arthur peeks out of the servant's chamber at an un-dead knight, closes the door, draws sword and hides behind a column.**

**'Get down. Keep quiet,' Arthur orders the other two.**

**Merlin and Morgana hide behind another column and the un-dead knight enters and Arthur attacks.**

**'Protect the King! Get him out of here!' Arthur orders the enemies of the king.**

**Merlin and Morgana drag Uther out of the room and down the Corridor an un-dead knight pursues them. Morgana trips and falls, 'Merlin!'**

**Merlin pauses and then keeps dragging the King.**

'You were going to turn a blind eye?' asked Gwen.

'I thought it was better than poisoning her,' Merlin replied.****

**'Please!' Morgana cries.**

**The knight goes to strike her. Morgana screams and cowers on the floor. The un-dead knight stops and looks at her, then goes after Merlin. **

'Why didn't it attack her?' asked Percival.

'They were on the same side,' Leon frowned.

**Merlin drags Uther down a corridor. Merlin's about to use magic against the knight, but Arthur jumps in to fight it and kicks it down a spiral set of stairs.**

**They enter the council chambers.**

**'Merlin, help me,' Arthur orders.  
><strong>

'I didn't have the strength to bar the door on my own,' Arthur muttered.**  
><strong>

**Merlin and Arthur bar the door, 'Morgana, we need the remedy that Gaius gave you. Morgana.'**

**'I don't have it,' Morgana tells them.**

**'I know that, but you must remember what it was, what was in it? Come on, Morgana! We can't keep going much longer! Think!' Arthur cries.**

**'I'm sorry! I...' Morgana begins.**

**'It doesn't matter. We can't get it now anyway, we're trapped,' Merlin says.**

**'There has to be something we can do!' Arthur says frustrated.**

'There was only one way to end it,' Gaius said.

**'Why didn't that knight kill you?' Merlin whispers.**

**'How do I know? Because I'm a woman?' suggests Morgana.**

**'Yeah, maybe,' Merlin agrees with her.**

**'Unless we can rid ourselves of this sickness, then I don't see how we're going to hold out,' Arthur says.**

**'We have to destroy the source of the magic,' Merlin says.**

**'Which is?' asks Arthur.**

**'I don't know,' Merlin lies.**

**'Our only chance is to get out of Camelot,' Arthur decides. **

'If Morgana's still there then it would do nothing to help,' Gaius sighed.

'**Help me with my father. You cut the blanket up. We'll tie it to my father, and we'll lower him onto the cart,' Arthur decides.**

**'Arthur-'Morgana begins.**

**'Morgana, please just do as I say. I'll fetch the cart 'round to the window,' Arthur decides.**

**'You're going out there? I'll come with you,' Merlin says.**

**'No. No, you stay. You protect my father,' orders Arthur.**

**'You won't reach the cart alone. Its suicide,' Merlin tells him.**

**'We have no choice,' Arthur says.  
><strong>

'And neither did Merlin,' Gaius reminded them all.****

**'How you feeling?' Merlin asks his master.**

**'Not bad,' Arthur lies.  
><strong>

'You look horrendous,' Gwen said.

'Gee thanks,' snorts Arthur, 'at least I'm awake!'****

**'You sure?' Merlin asks.**

**'Yeah, you?' Arthur asks.**

**'Never better,' Merlin too lies.  
><strong>

'You don't look any better,' Gwen frowned.****

**'Get me a pillow, could you,' Arthur asks.**

**'Don't mess around. Arthur you... Arthur? You need to stay awake,' Merlin tells Arthur.**

**Arthur begins to fall asleep leaning against the door and Merlin smacks him.**

'That's one way to keep him awake,' Gaius muttered.****

**'Merlin!' Arthur said.**

**'That's better!' Merlin said.**

**'If you ever do that again,' threatens Arthur.**

**'Well, don't fall asleep, then!' Merlin too threatens.**

**Arthur takes the water skin from Merlin and splashes his face with it as the un-dead knights' growl outside the door.**

'Your going to fight them,' Gwen sighed.

'If there was any way to go out I'd go out fighting,' Arthur said.

'And I protecting you,' Merlin added.****

**'That your knees again?' Arthur asks.**

**Arthur and Merlin unbar the door.**

**'If I need a servant in the next life,' Arthur breathes.**

**'Don't ask me,' Merlin laughs.**

**Arthur too laughs and draws his sword and jumps out into the corridor. Merlin re-bars the door.**

**'He's not going to survive out there,' Morgana tells him.  
><strong>

'And there it came down to it; Morgana or Arthur!' Merlin sighed.

'No choice,' Lancelot said.****

**'I know,' Merlin agreed.**

**'We've got to do something,' Morgana says.**

**'I know,' Merlin agrees resigned.  
><strong>

'You're going to poison her,' Percival frowned.

**Arthur fights outside and Merlin and Morgana take Uther's dragging cloth.**

**'Here. You tear this up. I'll make some rope,' Merlin poisons the water skin.**

Merlin turned away, 'I can't watch this.'****

**'Here, have some water,' Merlin holds out the water skin.**

**'I'm not thirsty,' denies the witch.  
><strong>

'Does she suspect you?' asked Percival.

'No,' Merlin said.****

**'If we get out of here, you may not get another chance to drink,' Merlin warns.**

**'If we get out of here,' Morgana muttered.**

**Merlin hands her the water skin, but she puts it down. Arthur fights in the corridor. Merlin picks up the water skin and pretends to drink.**

'You tricked her,' Arthur frowned at his friend.

'I know,' Merlin agreed.****

**'Here,' Merlin holds out the water skin again.**

**'I'm fine,' Morgana replies.**

**'No, you have some before I finish it,' Merlin says.**

**'Thank you,' Morgana sighs.  
><strong>

'She's going to take it,' Percival said.

Merlin nodded at the wall.

**Morgana drinks. She begins to have trouble breathing. **

'How did she survive?' asked Percival.

'I bargained her life for the curse to be lifted,' Merlin replied.

**Morgana looks at the skin and then at Merlin who's not looking at her tears in his eyes. Merlin wipes his eyes and then turns to face her. Morgause notices something's wrong. **

'She knows what's happening,' Percival said.

Merlin nodded.

**Merlin tries to hold Morgana as she struggles to breathe and fights against him. Morgause begins to hold her throat like Morgana and she blows the council chamber door open and rushes to Morgana, taking her from Merlin's arms.**

**'What has he done to you?' Morgause asks her sister.**

**'I had to,' Merlin whispers.**

**'You poisoned her!' Morgause cries.**

**'You gave me no choice,' Merlin tells her.**

**'Tell me what you used and I can save her,' Morgause says.**

**'First, stop the attack!' Merlin orders.**

**'You're nothing but a simple servant! You don't tell me what to do!' Morgause cries.**

'He tells me what to do and I'm the future king,' snorted Arthur.

'Are you angry with me?' asked Merlin.

'Of course I am,' Arthur glared at his servant.

'I'm really sorry,' Merlin winced.

'I know that's why I can't hate you I saw how it destroyed you to do so,' Arthur sighed. 'But you're not getting off the hook that easily!'

Merlin nodded, 'I wouldn't expect to.'****

**'If you want to know what poison it is, you will undo the magic that drives the knights!' Merlin orders.**

**'Tell me the poison or you'll die!' warns Morgause.**

**'Then she'll die with me. I don't want this any more than you, but you give me no choice. Stop the knights and you can save her,' Merlin says.**

**Arthur is still fighting un-dead knights.**

**'****Astýre ús þanonweard! Cnihtas Medhires, éower sáwla. Rid eft ond forsliehð eft,' Morgause finishes the curse.**__****

**The knights drop in front of Arthur. Merlin hands Morgause the hemlock bottle. Arthur bursts in with other knights of Camelot, 'what have you done with my father?'**

**'He's safe!' Merlin assures the prince.**

**Uther wakes up on the floor.**

**'Morgana!' Arthur sees the sister together.**

**'Keep away from her! ****Bedyrne ús! Astýre ús þanonweard!'**__**Morgause and Morgana disappear in a windy cloud of smoke.**

**Uther looks at Morgana's jewellery and Arthur enters, 'I couldn't find you. Are you alright?'**

'No,' sighed Gaius, 'it was his daughter.'****

**'Is there still no sign of her?' asks Uther.**

'She won't be found until she wants to be found,' warned Hunith.

'She was behind father's madness,' Arthur said suddenly.

Merlin and Gaius nodded together.****

**'We've looked, Father,' Arthur tells his father.**

**'Morgause must not be allowed to get away with this,' warns the king.**

**'Yes, Father,' agrees Arthur turning to leave.**

**'Arthur. I haven't had a chance to say thank you,' Uther stops his son.**

**'I failed, Father. I should have protected Morgana,' Arthur admits.**

**'No. That was my duty. Her loss will forever my on my conscience, not yours,' Uther says.  
><strong>

'And it still is,' sighed Arthur.**  
><strong>

**In the physician's chambers Gaius is comforting Merlin.**

**'You did the right thing,' Gaius assures the warlock.  
><strong>

'I don't know about that,' sighed Merlin.

'You had no choice,' Gaius comforted the warlock who was watching the box with glazed eyes.****

**'You don't mean that. Morgana was your friend, too. You cared about her,' Merlin argues.  
><strong>

'It would have been easier if you hated me,' Merlin sighed.

'I never could,' Gaius gave Merlin a smile, 'I hold by what I said it wasn't your fault.'****

**'I did. But I fear that, unlike you, Morgana chose not to use her gift for good,' Gaius said. **

'She most certainly didn't,' Percival said coolly.

'**You had no choice. Would we be sitting here now if you had not made that decision?' asks Gaius.**

'No,' Arthur frowned; his people or Morgana?****

**Merlin gets up suddenly.**

**'Where are you going?' Gaius asks.**

'The dragon,' Arthur scowled.****

**'I'll eat that later,' Merlin said.  
><strong>

'I didn't realise what had happened until the attack began,' Gaius sighed.****

**'Merlin?' asks Gaius.**

**'There's something I have to do,' Merlin says and goes to his room to fetch a sword and heads to Dragon's Cave.**

**'You must steal a sword from the Knights of Medhir. Their blades were forged by the Old Religion. If you harness its power to your own, you will have the strength to break the chains with which Uther Pendragon keeps me prisoner,' Kilgharrah's voice says.  
><strong>

'So only a magical person can free it,' Arthur said.

'And a powerful one at that,' agreed Gaius.

'He used magic to bind him,' Arthur said.

Merlin nodded.

**The dragon flies down to Merlin.**

**'The time has come, young warlock,' the Great Dragon says.**

**'Where will you go?' asks Merlin.**

**'I am the last of my kind. There is but one road I can take,' informs the Last Dragon.  
><strong>

'Revenge,' Merlin said.****

**'What does that mean?' Merlin asks.**

**'You will see,' the Great Dragon replies mysteriously.**

**Merlin climbs down the steps to the base of the dragon's giant chain.**

**'Before I do this, you promise me that you will not harm Camelot,' Merlin shouts.**

**'I think there have been enough bargains, don't you?' the Great Dragon asks.**

'I knew what he would do I hoped he wouldn't but deep down I knew,' Merlin sighed.****

**'****Ic bebeode þisne sweord þæt hé forcierfe þá bende þæra dracan. Un clýse!'**__**Merlin swings the sword and breaks the chain. **

**The dragon roars and flies away.**

'And so the dragon was released,' sighed Arthur.


	27. The Last Dragonlord

The Last Dragonlord 

**In the water Kilgharrah intones, 'in a land of myth and a time of magic the destiny of a great kingdom rests on the shoulders of a young boy. His name,' Merlin appears through the mist his eyes burning gold, 'Merlin.'**

'He still thinks that even though he's the one attempting to destroy Camelot?' asks Arthur.

Merlin just shrugs, 'Kilgharrah isn't human don't try to personify him like you would other human beings.'

**People are running about town screaming; commoners and knights mixed up together.**

'**I know your tired but make one last effort for me; every shot must count,' Arthur orders.**

**Gwen helps a wounded man cross the courtyard.**

**In the temporary ward a man takes a drink.**

'We really need more than just a temporary ward given all the battles that we seem to have,' Merlin comments.

Arthur nods in agreement.

'**I don't think people can suffer a third night of this,' Gwen looked stressed.  
><strong>

Merlin winces at this.****

**'We must trust in Arthur,' Gaius says.  
><strong>

'I do,' Gwen replies.****

**'I do,' Gwen assures the old man. 'But even he has little chance.'**

'Nobody did,' sighs Gaius.****

**Merlin walks with Arthur on the battlements.**

**'I'm sorry you're having to do this,' Merlin apologizes.**

'You were apologizing,' Arthur realises.

'Closest I could get to apologizing without being executed,' agrees the warlock.

'**Why? You're not to blame. **

'Yes you were,' Arthur glared at his friend.

'I know,' Merlin agreed with a sigh.****

**The dragon approaches beating it's wings in flight.**

**'Flame up!' the prince orders.**

**The knights light their arrows and take aim.**

**'Stay strong! For tonight is not your night to die, I will make sure of that! Hold firm! Hold! Hold! Now!' calls the prince.**

**[The knights shoot arrows. dragon flames the battlements and they all duck.]**

**Back in the infirmary Gaius and Gwen are looking after the wounded.**

**'We've no clean water left,' Gwen says.**

**'I know, but it's too dangerous to go out there,' Gaius replies.**

'Gwen won't listen,' Elyan rolls his eyes, 'she never does.'

**Gwen heads for the door anyway.**

**'Gwen! Don't!' Gaius calls.  
><strong>

'Don't,' moaned Arthur, Elyan and Lancelot.**  
><strong>

**Gwen takes a bucket to the well in the Square, stepping over the rubble while everyone else flees the dragon flying overhead as she begins to draw from the well. Arthur enters the Square, watching as the dragon circles above.**

**'Clear the square!' Arthur orders and then notices Gwen drawing from the well. 'Gwen?' Arthur looks in surprise and then up at the dragon as it starts to turn for an attack. 'Guinevere!' shouts Arthur in warning.**

**Gwen turns and sees her peril as the dragon comes towards her. **

'Get out of there,' muttered Elyan.

**Gwen runs from the Dragon and Arthur runs to help her as the Dragon swoops and catches Arthur, causing both of them to fall. **

Merlin growled, 'I didn't know Kilgharrah had attacked you.'

'He attacked the whole of Camelot,' Sir Leon reminded them.

'I hadn't expected him to try and kill Arthur,' Merlin sighs.

'Because he's the once and future king,' Percival understood.

Merlin nods.

**Arthur grabs Gwen's hand and they run for cover. Merlin jogs out into the square, 'fluge! Gár!'Merlin throws a magical spear at dragon but it glances off.**

'Your magic didn't work,' Lancelot had paled he hadn't realised how much in the year he had come to rely on Merlin's magic.

'He's more powerful than I am,' Merlin shrugs.****

**'Do not imagine that your petty magic can harm me!' roars the dragon and he flies off.**

**'Why are you doing this? You're killing innocent people!' Merlin shouts up at the dragon.**

**Gwen treats Arthur's wound in the infirmary.**

**'You shouldn't've risked your life,' Gwen says.**

'**I wasn't going to let anything happen to you,' Arthur says softly.**

**Gwen reaches to put the towel down, but Arthur catches her hand and presses it against his chest, covering it with his hand. The two smile. **

Lancelot winced at the scene.

**Gaius notices and smiles at the pair. **

'You know about them,' smiles Hunith.

'It was obvious but I didn't say anything it would make trouble for them,' shrugs Gaius.

**Merlin approaches him.**

**'Are you hurt?' asks Gaius.**

**'There's nothing I can do. My magic is no good. It doesn't work,' Merlin looks lost.  
><strong>

'You looked lost,' Lancelot notes.

'Without my magic,' Merlin shrugs, 'I've always relied on my magic, always. I felt lost without it.' Merlin gave a smile, 'well when it was no use.'****

**'Dragons aren't monsters. They're creatures of wonder and magic. You must realise that they're immune to your powers,' Gaius tells him.  
><strong>

'Then how did we get rid of it?' asks Leon.

Arthur shrugs.**  
><strong>

**Arthur, Uther, knights, and advisors meet in the council chambers.**

**'The dead number 49 men, 27 women, a further 18 women and children are unaccounted for,' Arthur relates the numbers to the king. **

Merlin winced knowing it was his fault as Arthur turned to glare at him.

'**Most of last night's fires are now out. The castle walls, in particular, the western sections are near to collapse, I could go on,' Arthur continues.  
><strong>

'It was a terrifying time then,' Gwen sighs.****

**'Do we have any further idea on how the beast escaped?' the king asks.**

'Yes,' Arthur glared at Merlin.

Merlin looked away guilt in every pore of his body.****

**'I regret to say, Sire, we don't,' Sir Leon replies.  
><strong>

'We do know,' growled Arthur.  
><strong><br>'There must be some way to rid ourselves of this aberration. Gaius?' the king asks.**

**'We need a dragonlord, Sire,' Gaius says.  
><strong>

Hunith gasps, 'Balinor,' a strange look of longing on her face.

'Ye-'Sir Leon began, 'wait how do you know?' he demands.

Merlin winces and Gaius sighs.****

**'You know very well that's not an option,' Uther retorts.**

'**Sire, what if...there was, indeed, one last dragonlord left,' suggested Gaius.  
><strong>

'How did you fake his death?' Merlin asks softly.

'He fled,' Hunith sighs.****

**'That's not possible,' the king dismisses.**

**'But if there was,' Gaius tries again.**

**'What are you saying?' the king demands.**

**'It may just be rumour,' Gaius says quickly.  
><strong>

'Not a rumour,' Hunith sighs.

**'Go on,' Uther encourages.**

**'I'm not exactly sure, but I think his name is Balinor,' Gaius tells the king.**

'**Balinor?' asks Uther.  
><strong>

Merlin scowled, 'the man you betrayed, the man you hunted, the man y-'

'Merlin, son, its okay,' Hunith comforted the angry warlock, 'I miss him too,' she smiles sadly.

'Did you to know him?' asks Arthur.

Merlin sighed, 'I wish,' he said a little bitterly.

**'Where does he live?' asks Arthur.**

**'He was last seen in Cenred's kingdom in the border town of Enged, but that was many years ago,' Gaius explains.**

'**If this man still exists, then it is our duty to find him,' Arthur says.**

**'Our treaty with Cenred no longer holds,' the king says. 'We are at war.' **

'That made returning home hard,' Merlin sighs.

'**If they discovered you beyond our border, they would kill you,' warns the king.**

**'I will go alone,' Arthur decides.  
><strong>

'With me,' Merlin agrees.

**'No,' Uther says.**

**'That way I will not be detected,' Arthur explains.  
><strong>

'That makes the most sense,' nods Percival.****

**'No, Arthur. It is too dangerous,' Uther says.**

**'More dangerous than staying here?' questions Arthur. **

'He has a point,' concedes Gaius.

'**I'll not stand by and watch my men die when I have the chance to save them,' Arthur declares.  
><strong>

'You're a good man,' smiles Gwen causing Lancelot's heart to twinge painfully.****

**'I have given you my orders,' the king retorts.**

'**Do not make this a test of wills, Father,' warned the prince.**

'It felt like that was our whole relationship,' sighs Arthur.

'He cared for you deeply,' Gaius tells the prince, 'it's just hard for him to express his feelings.'

'I know, deep down,' Arthur says.

'**I'm not talking to you as a father; I'm talking to you as a king!' the king snaps.  
><strong>

'Now your not,' smiles Hunith, 'he's talking out of concern for his only son.'****

**'I will ride immediately,' Arthur ignores his father.**

**'My concern is for you,' Uther changes track.**

**'Mine is for Camelot,' Arthur replies. 'I'll send word when I've found him,' the prince promises. Arthur turns to Merlin, 'prepare the horses,' the prince orders.**

**Merlin bows to Uther and follows Arthur out.**

**Merlin packs for their journey in his chambers.**

**'Who were the dragonlords? Gaius?' Merlin pulls Gaius out of his contemplative pacing.**

'What's up with you?' asks Gwen.

'Your going to tell him,' Hunith states.

'Since he was going to meet Balinor I thought he had a right to know,' agrees Gaius.

'A right to know what?' Arthur hated being kept in the dark about anything.

'I had the right to know long before then,' Merlin mutters.

'**There were once men who could talk to the dragons, tame them,' explains Gaius.  
><strong>

'How did they come to be?' asks Percival.

'Nobody knows,' Merlin admits, 'all that is known is it's passed down from parent to child; magic doesn't care about genders it would be the first born whether son or daughter. And it's not a talent you can learn!'

'Did any of the dragonlords have children?' asks Arthur.

'Yes,' Hunith sighs looking at Merlin.****

**'What happened to them?' asks Merlin.**

**'Uther believed that the art of the dragonlord was too close to magic. So he had them all rounded up and slaughtered,' explains Gaius.  
><strong>

Arthur frowns, 'that was wrong.'

Merlin looks at Arthur.

'Balinor seemed to be a nice enough man. A little cold but he was okay,' Arthur shrugs.

'He was brilliant,' agrees Hunith a strange smile on her face.

Gwen breathes and looks between the warlock and his mother.

'Oh,' she understands.****

**'But one survived. How did you know?' asks Merlin.**

'It's Gaius,' shrugs Arthur, 'he always knows stuff like that.'****

**'I helped him escape,' Gaius admits.  
><strong>

'He was my friend,' smiles Gaius.****

**'Gaius,' Merlin says.**

**'Merlin, you've never heard the name Balinor?' asks Gaius.**

'Why should he?' asks Gwaine.****

**'No,' Merlin doesn't seem concerned.**

'**Your mother never mentioned him?' asks Gaius.  
><strong>

'Did you know him well?' asks Lancelot.

'Very,' agrees Hunith.****

**'My mother?' asks Merlin.**

**'She took him in,' explains Gaius.**

**'She stood up against Uther?' asks Merlin.**

'Keeping you was standing up to father,' reminds Arthur.

'I know I'd just never heard this tail,' Merlin explains.****

**'Yes,' Gaius nods.**

**'She was brave,' Merlin says proudly.  
><strong>

'Well you had to get your bravery from somewhere,' Lancelot smiles.

'Merlin's father was brave too,' Hunith sighs.****

**'Yes. When Uther discovered where Balinor was, he sent knights to Ealdor to hunt him down. He was forced to flee,' explains Gaius.  
><strong>

'Yet when asked for help with Kanen he went on about being in Cenred's kingdom,' Arthur frowns.****

**'Why didn't my mother tell me any of this?' asks Merlin.**

'I didn't want it to endanger you,' sighs Hunith.

'More than having magic?' Merlin raises and eyebrow.

'Now I definitely know you've been spending too much time with Uncle Gaius,' laughs Hunith.

'Why would it endanger you?' frowns Gwen, 'it was before you were born.'

Merlin nods but doesn't say anything in reply.

'**Merlin, I promised her I would never speak of these things,' Gaius says.**

'You have a knack of breaking your promises,' Lancelot notes.

'Only when necessary,' replies Gaius.

'**Of what?' Merlin asks.**

**'I've always treated you as my son,' Gaius begins. **

'What are you getting at?' asks Percival.

'**But that is not what you are,' Gaius adds. **

'But you feel that way about each other,' frowns Lancelot.

'**The man you are going to look for is your father,' Gaius announces.  
><strong>

There was a silence.

'That's why you were so quiet on our journey,' Arthur understands, 'and why you were so…. Oh,' his eyes widened understanding about Balinor's death, 'I'm sorry.'

**'My father?' Merlin looks shocked.**

**'Yes,' agrees Gaius.**

**'He was a dragonlord? Why did no one ever tell me?' demands Merlin.**

'Is that where you got your magic from?' asks Percival.

'Well it wasn't me,' Hunith assures the knight.****

**'I wanted to. Your mother feared it would be too dangerous,' Gaius explains.  
><strong>

'No more so than magic,' Merlin replies.

'You told me Uther had betrayed your father, how?' asks Gwaine.

Merlin sighs, 'he lied to him to make him come to Camelot under pretence of peace,' Merlin scowls.****

**'I had a right to know!' Merlin repeats.**

'He has a point,' Lancelot nods.****

**'She wanted to protect you,' Gaius says.**

'I wouldn't have told anyone anymore than told anyone I had magic,' Merlin tells her.

'But you had enough secrets without anymore,' Hunith replies.

'**No. I had a right to know,' Merlin leaves Gaius.**

**Gaius approaches Merlin in the Square as Merlin prepares his horse.**

**'You got everything you need?' asks Gaius.**

**Merlin nods, 'I'm sorry. I didn't mean to-'the warlock begins.  
><strong>

'I knew,' smiles Gaius, 'you were just upset, justifiably.'****

**'I know that,' Gaius cuts off.**

**'Come on, Merlin,' Arthur calls.**

**'You're ready?' asks Merlin.**

'**No thanks to you,' Arthur retorts cringing from his wound.  
><strong>

'I had just found a secret which had been kept from me my whole life,' Merlin reminds them.

**Merlin notices, 'you okay?' he asks.**

**'It's just a scratch,' Arthur trots off on his horse.  
><strong>

'Hardly,' frowns Gwen.****

**'Merlin, whatever happens, you must not let Arthur know who this man is. Uther would view the son of a dragonlord with the deepest suspicion,' warns Gaius.  
><strong>

'Not something I would need,' Merlin sighs.**  
><strong>

**Merlin and Arthur ride through the woods and pause at the top of a hill overlooking a village, 'this is it. One more step and we're in Cenred's kingdom. This Balinor better be worth it,' the prince says.**

'He is,' Hunith says surely.

'You still love him,' Gwen says.

'Always,' she nods.

**Arthur and Merlin arrive in the village at night in the pouring rain where they enter a tavern and everyone stops to stare at them.  
><strong>

'You've already got attention,' groaned Gaius.****

**'Greetings!' Arthur greets.**

**A man pulls a knife out of a table.**

'Nice,' Gwen raises her brow.

'I've been to taverns like that,' laughs Gwaine.

'I'm sure you have,' muttered Elyan.****

**Arthur and Merlin sit at a table and the innkeeper slops their drinks all over the table.**

**'We're looking for a man named Balinor. I'm willing to pay,' Arthur slaps a bag of coins in front of the innkeeper, 'handsomely.'**

**The innkeeper nods and leans in, 'never heard of him,' the innkeeper only takes the few coins Arthur already had on the end of the table.**

**'You think one of these men is Balinor?' asks Merlin.  
><strong>

'I certainly hope Balinor hasn't taken to frequenting pubs in my absence,' Hunith says eyes flashing.

'He hadn't,' Merlin assures her.****

**'I hope not,' Arthur looks around.**

**'So do I,' Merlin agrees  
><strong>

'But for different reasons,' Gwen smiles at her friend.**  
><strong>

**Arthur and Merlin getting ready for bed.**

**'What is wrong with you today?' asks Arthur.**

**'What?' Merlin asks.**

'**It pains me to admit it, but I do enjoy your surly retorts. In fact, it's probably your only redeemable feature,' Arthur tells him.  
><strong>

'Arthur has just complimented Merlin it must be bad,' laughed Gwaine.****

**'Thanks,' Merlin didn't sound very thankful.  
><strong>

'Very sincere,' muttered Lancelot.

'I was thinking,' Merlin retorted.

**'There are loads of servants who can serve. So few are capable of making a complete prat of themselves. What is it?' Arthur asks.**

**'Nothing,' Merlin lies.**

**'It's something. Tell me. Alright, I know I'm a prince, so we can't be friends,' Arthur admits. **

'I don't think that's true,' Gwen shakes her head.

'**But if I wasn't a prince...' Arthur trails off.**

**'What?' asks Merlin.**

**'Well, then...I think we'd probably get on,' Arthur says.**

'**So?' Merlin asks.**

**'So at least can you tell me?' Arthur asks.**

**'Well, that's true. But you see, if you weren't a prince, I'd tell you to mind your own damn business,' Merlin retorts.  
><strong>

'He probably would,' chuckles Gaius.****

**'Merlin,' Arthur says exasperated. 'Are you missing Gaius?' teases the prince.**

**'Something like that,' mutters Merlin.**

**'Well, what is it, then?' Arthur throws a pillow at Merlin.**

**'I'll tell you. I'm worried about everyone back in Camelot. I hope they're alright,' Merlin lies.  
><strong>

'I was worrying about that but I was also worrying about what Balinor would be like would he be someone I was proud to call a father,' Merlin sighs.

'He is,' Hunith says.

'I know,' Merlin sighs sadly.****

**'So do I,' agrees Arthur.**

'Gwen,' grinned Gwaine.

'I was worrying about my people too,' Arthur looks offended.

**In the main square that night the battle continues.**

'You got a much more peaceful night than we,' mutters Leon.

**Leon heads the knights against the dragon back in Camelot.**

**'Hold! Hold! Hold! Now!' orders the knights.**

**They shoot at the Great Dragon but The Dragon blows fire. The knights hunch down and overlap their shields against the flames where Uther is watching from his chambers.**

**Someone sneaks into Merlin and Arthur's room and reaches for Arthur's bag. Arthur grabs the man's hand and throws him onto Merlin's bed at knifepoint where Merlin wakes, 'what's going on?' he asks.**

**'Do you know what the punishment is for theft?' demands the prince.  
><strong>

'In Cenred's kingdom,' Merlin says grimly, 'stoning by the transgressed.'****

**'No, please. I've got children to feed,' begged the man.**

'**Tell me where to find Balinor,' orders the prince.**

'**Balinor?' asks the man.**

**'What do you know of him?' Arthur asks.**

**'Nothing. I...' Asgerd is cut off when Arthur puts a sword to his throat.**

**'Do you value your life?' warns Arthur.**

**'It's been many years since I saw him,' Asgerd replies.**

**'You know where he lives?' asks Arthur.**

**'You must travel through the Forest of Marendred to the foot of Feyora Mountain. There you will find the cave where Balinor dwells,' replies Asgerd. And Arthur releases Asgerd. 'But don't get your hopes up,' warns the man.  
><strong>

'What's that supposed to mean,' frowned Hunith.

'He was little stand offish at first,' Arthur explains.

'He had a hard life,' Merlin retorts defending his father.****

**'Why?' asks Merlin.**

**'He will not welcome you. Balinor hates everyone and everything. A cave's the best place for him,' Asgerd replies.  
><strong>

'That must have been hard for you to hear,' Percival gave the warlock a look.

Merlin nods, 'he was wrong, he just needed someone to get through to him!'**  
><strong>

**Merlin and Arthur walking their horses through the woods, Arthur is stumbling a bit which Merlin notices.**

**'It's all right,' Arthur lies.  
><strong>

Gwen frowned, 'you don't look it.'

'You should have let me look at it,' Gaius said.****

**'No, it's the wound. Let me have a look,' Merlin insists.**

**A branch snaps as Merlin's looking at Arthur's wounded shoulder.**

**'Get down! Get down!' Merlin whispers.**

'It's more dangerous for him, than me,' Merlin frowned, 'I'm a citizen of Escetia but you're the prince of Camelot.'

**Merlin pulls him down to hide behind a fallen tree as Cenred's men pass by.**

'**Arthur?' Merlin shakes him, 'Arthur?' the warlock repeats.**

**Arthur has passed out.  
><strong>

'He needs medical attention,' mutters Gaius.

'How did you get him help?' asks Gwen stressed.

'Father,' Merlin says proudly.**  
><strong>

**Arthur is slung over his horse as Merlin guides them to Balinor's cave. Merlin leaves Arthur for a bit as he enters Balinor's cave.]**

**'Hello?' Merlin calls.**

**Balinor grabs him from behind.**

'Nice greeting to your father,' snorts Gwaine.

'He didn't know it was his son,' Merlin retorts, 'and he was suspicious of Camelot's knights coming after him!'****

**'What do you want here, boy?' Balinor lets him go and Merlin stares at his father.**

'He doesn't look much like you,' Gwen notes.

'I haven't been living in a cave for the past twenty years,' Merlin replies.****

**'My friend, he's sick! He needs help!' Merlin says desperately.**

**'Show me, boy,' the man tells his son.**

'I don't think he would have spoken to you if it hadn't been for that,' Gaius says.

'Yeah but that made me realise he couldn't be evil like the man at the tavern told us; evil people don't tend to heal random strangers,' Merlin smiles.

Hunith nods.

**Merlin keeps staring at his father.**

'Merlin, you're staring,' Gwaine points out.

'He's just found his long lost father give him a break,' snaps Arthur before anyone else could say anything.

'**What are you waiting for? Fetch him!' Balinor cuts in.  
><strong>

'He doesn't know,' Gwaine realises.

'He had to leave before I realised I was pregnant,' Hunith explains with a sad smile.

'Did you tell him?' asks Arthur.

Merlin just gave Arthur a look, 'of course I did,' he snaps.**  
><strong>

**Balinor treats Arthur's wound in his cave.  
><strong>

Hunith sighs, 'look where he had to live. He seems sadder than when I knew him, too,' she adds.

'I know,' agrees Merlin.****

**'****Ahlúttre þá séocnes. Þurh- hæle bræd,' the dragonlord incanted.**** 'He needs rest,' he tells his son.**

**'Will he be alright?' asks Merlin.**

'Don't worry about me talk to your father,' Arthur tells the servant.****

**'By morning,' Balinor agrees.**

**'Thank you,' Merlin says.  
><strong>

'He's a Goodman, of course he would save Arthur,' Hunith smiles.

'I know,' agrees Merlin.**  
><strong>

**Later Merlin and Balinor are eating dinner together.**

'A family meal,' murmurs Hunith.

'**Looks good. How long have you lived here?' Merlin asks.**

**'A few winters,' Balinor replies.  
><strong>

'Twenty years more like,' sighs Hunith.****

**'Must be hard,' Merlin says sympathetically.**

**'Why are you here?' demands the dragonlord.  
><strong>

'I don't think he liked you drawing attention to everything he had lost,' Merlin says.****

**'Just travelling. We're looking for someone. I was told, well...they said that he lived somewhere hereabouts. A man named Balinor. You never heard of him? He was a dragonlord,' the future dragonlord adds.  
><strong>

'Still is,' Gaius adds.

**'He's passed on,' Balinor lies.**

**'You knew him?' asks Merlin.**

**'Who are you?' demands Balinor.**

'**I'm...Merlin,' Merlin replies.**

**'And him?' Balinor points at Arthur.**

**'He's my master,' Merlin replies.  
><strong>

'You're very good at being flexible with the truth,' mutters Arthur.

'I have to be,' Merlin sighs.

'Not with Balinor,' Hunith tells her son.****

**'His name!' snaps the dragonlord.**

**'His name is Lancelot. He's a knight. You know, a nice one,' Merlin says.  
><strong>

'You used my name?' Lancelot asks.

Merlin shrugs, 'I'm not the most trusting of people and your one of the few I trust enough with my secret.'****

**'His name is Arthur Pendragon. He is Uther's son,' he says in disgust.  
><strong>

'He doesn't say that like a good thing,' mutters Arthur.

'He's suffered a lot at your father's hands,' Merlin defends his father.****

**'Yes,' agrees Merlin.**

'**This is Cenred's kingdom,' points out Merlin's father. **

'Like we hadn't noticed that,' mutters Arthur.

Merlin glared at him eyes turning gold as he reached into the dormant powers that lay deep within him, 'catt cútægl.' Arthur ends up with a cat's tail. Merlin grinned, 'it will wear off in ten minutes,' he assures the prince.

'**He's asking for trouble,' warns the dragonlord. 'What do you want from me?' the dragonlord asks.**

**'Are you Balinor?' Balinor's son asks. 'The Great Dragon is attacking Camelot,' Merlin explains.**

**'His name is Kilgharrah,' Balinor tells him.**

**'Well, we can't stop him. Only you, a dragonlord, can,' Merlin says.**

**'He doesn't act blindly. He kills for a reason; vengeance. This is of Uther's making,' the dragonlord says.  
><strong>

'It was,' Merlin sighs.

'But it doesn't make it right,' Hunith sighs.****

**'But he's killing innocent people; women and children,' Merlin argues.**

**'Uther pursued me! He hunted me like an animal!' Balinor retorts.  
><strong>

Arthur winces.

'That's true,' agrees Merlin, 'but the citizens of Camelot didn't do anything wrong.'

**'I know,' Merlin says sadly.**

'**What do you know about anybody's life, boy?' demands the dragonlord. **

'Listen to him,' Hunith begs, 'he wasn't this angry when twenty years ago.'

'He's been lonely and scared for those twenty years,' Gaius reminds them.

'**Uther asked me to use my power to bring the last dragon to Camelot. He said he wanted to make peace with it, but he did not! He lied to me! He betrayed me! You want me to protect this man?' demands the dragonlord.**

'You must hate father,' mutters Arthur.

Merlin sighs, 'I don't have any good feelings to him but he's your father so whatever my feelings to your father I'll never hurt him.'****

**'I want you to protect Camelot,' Merlin tells him.**

**'He killed every one of my kind! I alone escaped!' Balinor retorts.**

'Merlin will inherit,' adds Hunith.****

**'Where did you go?' asks Merlin.**

'I think you know,' Percival smiles.****

**'There's a place called Ealdor,' Balinor says.  
><strong>

'Which Merlin grew up in,' Gaius says.****

**'Yes,' Merlin says.**

'**I had a life there,' Balinor gets a pensive look on his face. **

'That was his home,' Arthur realises.

'**A woman, a good woman,' Balinor references his son's mother. **

'He still loves me,' smiles Hunith.

'Course he does,' Gaius says.

'**Ealdor is beyond Uther's realm, but still he pursued me. Why would he not let me be?' he asks. **

'I don't know,' Arthur frowns, 'how many families did father tear apart?'

'**What was it that I had done that he wanted to destroy the life I built, abandon the woman I loved?' the dragonlord demands.**

'He had magic that makes him guilty in Uther's opinion,' Merlin replies bitterly.

'**He sent knights to kill me,' the dragonlord continues. **

Lancelot frowns, 'that's not what knights are for.'

'They were following orders,' sighs Gaius.

'And took Balinor from me,' Hunith has tears in her eyes.

'**I was forced to come here, to this!' he gestures to the cave. **

'Living there,' murmurs Arthur.

'**So, I understand how Kilgharrah feels. He's lost every one of his kind, every one of his kin. You want to know how that feels? Look around, boy. Let Uther die. Let Camelot fall,' Balinor says.  
><strong>

'I know how he feels,' Merlin sighs. 'But doesn't mean I agree with letting innocent die because of hating one man!'

'I see where Merlin gets his rants from,' laughs Arthur.****

**'You want everyone in Camelot to die?' Merlin asks shocked.**

**'Why should I care?' demands Balinor.**

**'What if one of them was your son?' Merlin asks softly.**

**'I don't have a son,' Balinor replies.  
><strong>

'I wish I could have gotten word to him,' sighs Hunith.****

**'And if I told you-'Merlin begans.**

**Arthur coughs cutting the servant off.**

**'Merlin, Merlin,' Arthur coughs.**

'Bad timing, Arthur,' Gwen shakes his hand.****

**Merlin watches his father by the mouth of the cave while Arthur comes out of the cave.**

'**I feel great! What the hell did you give me?' asks Arthur.**

**'It was all down to Balinor,' replies Merlin.**

**'So we found him, then? Thank heaven for that,' Arthur says.**

**'That doesn't mean he's willing to help,' Merlin mutters.  
><strong>

'He wasn't what you're expecting,' Gwaine notes.

'No,' agrees Merlin.

'I can understand that,' mutters Gwaine having the same problem with his own father.

'But he came through in the end,' Arthur reassures his friend.

'I know,' Merlin smiles sadly.****

**'What?' Arthur demands.**

**'You won't persuade him,' Merlin warns.**

**'Does he know what's at stake?' demands Arthur.**

**Merlin nods sadly.**

'**What kind of man is he?' demands Arthur.  
><strong>

'A sad, lonely man,' Merlin sighs.

'Whose lost all he holds dear,' adds Lancelot.****

**'I don't know. I thought he'd be something more,' Merlin says.  
><strong>

'I thought you meant the fact he was a dragonlord not the fact he was your father,' Arthur admits.**  
><strong>

**People of Camelot carry buckets of water through the lower town to put out the fires from the night before. Gwen gazes across Camelot from the battlements with tear-stained cheeks and Gaius joins her.**

**'You missing Morgana?' asks Gaius. 'She's stronger than people think.' **

'Too strong,' scowls Percival.

'**I believe that, wherever she is, she'll be alright,' Gaius tells her.  
><strong>

'Yeah and learning dark magic,' Merlin frowns.****

**'And Arthur?' asks Gwen.**

**'You care a lot for him, don't you?' Gaius asks.**

**'Everyone does,' Gwen replies.**

'Not like you do,' Elyan reminds his sister.

'**I think he cares the same way about you. It's alright, I won't tell anyone,' promises Gaius.**

'I know Uther would be furious,' Uther shrugs.****

**'I know we can never be,' Gwen replies.  
><strong>

'Yes we can,' Arthur replies.****

**'Oh...the world's a strange place, Guinevere. Never underestimate the power of love. I've seen it change many things,' Gaius says.**

**Arthur walks back to Merlin after talking to Balinor.**

**'What did he say?' asks Merlin.**

**'He'll change his mind,' Arthur tells his friend.**

**'He said that?' Merlin asks hopefully.**

'You want him to,' Gwen smiles softly.

'**Just...give him a moment,' Arthur says.**

'**Farewell, then,' Balinor comes out of his cave.**

'**That's your decision?' Arthur asks disdainfully.**

**'I will not help Uther,' Balinor replies.**

'He lost a lot to the king,' sighs Gaius.

'But it's not the king I wanted him to help it was the innocent men, women and children of Camelot,' Merlin explains.****

**'Then the people of Camelot are damned,' Arthur tells him.**

**'So be it,' Balinor declares.  
><strong>

'When did he become so cold?' asks Hunith.

'He wasn't so bad when I next saw him,' Arthur tells them.****

**'Have you no conscience?' demands Arthur.**

**'You should ask that question of your father!' retorts the dragonlord.**

'That's true,' mutters Merlin.

'But he's making himself as bad,' Gwen says softly.****

**'And you are no better than him!' Merlin retorts.**

**'Don't waste your time, Merlin,' Arthur tells the servant.**

'**Gaius spoke of the nobility of dragonlords! Clearly he was wrong!' Merlin spoke derisively.**

**'Gaius?' asks Balinor shocked.**

**'Yes,' Merlin nods.**

**'A good man,' agrees Gaius.**

**'Yeah. I was hoping you'd be like him,' Merlin admits.  
><strong>

'Your father figure,' Gwaine was the one to understand.

Merlin nods, 'he was different but I liked him.'

Hunith smiles, 'of course you did!'****

**'Merlin!' Arthur calls.**

'Are you going to interrupt every time they try to talk,' Gwen frowns at her future husband.****

**'I wanted to-'Merlin begins.**

'**Merlin!' Arthur interrupts.  
><strong>

'Arthur,' Gwen looks exasperated.****

**'Well, there's no point,' Merlin looks sadly.**

**Arthur and Merlin ride off, then set up camp in the woods.**

**'I always thought that silence would be a blessing with you, but I find it just as irritating,' Arthur informs the servant. **

'You worried about him,' Gwen smiles.

'**You're a riddle, Merlin,' Arthur suddenly says.  
><strong>

'That's what I'm always saying,' agrees Gaius.****

**'A riddle?' asks Merlin.**

**'Yes,' Arthur agrees. 'But I've got to quite like you,' adds Arthur.  
><strong>

'That's high praise coming from Arthur,' Leon laughs.****

**'Yeah?' Merlin asks.**

**'Now I realise you're not as big a fool as you look,' Arthur says.**

'That's a backhanded compliment if I ever heard one,' Gaius shakes his head.

'**Yeah, I feel the same. Now that I realise you're not as arrogant as you sound,' Merlin retorts.  
><strong>

'At least you got him to talk,' Hunith smiles.****

**'You still think I'm arrogant?' Arthur demands.**

'You do act it,' Gwen smiles in attempt to lessen the insult.****

**'No. More,' Merlin pauses to think of a word. 'Supercilious,' the warlock comes up with.**

'Now I know you've been spending to much time with uncle,' laughs Hunith.****

**'That's a big word, Merlin. You sure you know what it means?' asks Arthur.**

'Contemptuous,' Percival replies. ****

**'Condescending,' Merlin replies.  
><strong>

'More or less,' agrees Gaius.****

**'Very good,' Arthur looks surprised.**

**'Patronising,' Merlin continues.**

'Not exactly,' Hunith smiles at her son.

'**It doesn't quite mean that,' Arthur corrected.**

'**No, these are other things you are,' Merlin replies.**

**'Hang on!' Arthur looks insulted.**

**'Over bearing,' Merlin continues.**

**Arthur hears a twig snap and picks up his sword.  
><strong>

'Now what,' groans Hunith.

'It's just father,' Merlin reassures her.****

**'Shh,' Arthur hushed his friend.**

**'Very overbearing,' Merlin repeats.**

**'Merlin!' hisses Arthur.**

**'But you wanted me to talk,' Merlin replies naively.**

'Your impossible,' Arthur shakes his head.

**Merlin hears another twig snap. **

'Not completely inobservant are you, Merlin,' Arthur grins.

'Well we can all see that can't we,' Gwaine rolls his eyes.

**Merlin picks up a sword and follows Arthur. They hear trees move behind them and turn around.**

**'Careful, boy,' warns Balinor. 'I thought you might need some help. This is dangerous country.'**

**'And will you return to Camelot with us?' Arthur questions.**

**'You were right, Merlin. There are some in Camelot who risked their lives for me. I owe a debt that must be repaid,' Balinor says.  
><strong>

'He sounds like Arthur,' Merlin comments.****

**'If you succeed in killing the dragon, you will not go unrewarded,' Arthur promises.**

**Balinor scoffs, 'I seek no reward.'**

'All he wishes for is freedom,' Hunith smiles sadly.****

**'Great! Let's eat,' Arthur decides.**

**Merlin and Balinor collect firewood.**

'**This wood's too wet,' Merlin says.**

Lancelot rolls his eyes, 'I'm sure either of you are able to dry the wood what with your "talents"'.

Merlin grins at Lancelot.

'**Don't worry. I'm sure we'll find a way to make it light,' the dragonlord tells Merlin.**

'Magic,' understands Percival.

'Of course,' Merlin grins.

'**When you healed Arthur, I heard you mumble some words-'Merlin begins.**

**'An ancient prayer,' Balinor lies.**

**'I thought it might've been more than that,' Merlin says.  
><strong>

'I finally understood where my magic came from,' Merlin smiles sadly.****

**'The Old Religion can teach us many things,' Balinor replies.  
><strong>

'Do you practice the Old Religion?' asks Arthur.

'I don't attend festivals or feasts but I do believe in the old religion,' Merlin replies.****

**'The Old Religion. Is that something you were taught?' Merlin asks.**

**'It's not something you can learn. Either it's a part of you, or it isn't. My father knew that, and his father before him,' Balinor tells his son.  
><strong>

'Learning of your heritage,' murmurs Gwaine.

'First I've ever heard of my father's family,' Merlin shrugged.

**'Were they also dragonlords?' Merlin asks.**

**'We'll need some kindling,' Balinor changes the subject.**

'**You mentioned...You spoke of Ealdor. You took refuge with a woman,' Merlin says.**

'**That was a long time ago,' Balinor replies.  
><strong>

'You've obviously never forgotten it,' murmurs Arthur.****

**'I grew up there,' Merlin admits.**

**'Ealdor?' asks Balinor.**

**'Yes. I know the woman,' Merlin agrees.  
><strong>

'"The woman"' Hunith cuffs her son, 'I have a name you know!'

'Sorry,' Merlin rubs his head.****

**'Hunith? She's still alive?' asks Balinor.**

**'Yes. She's my mother,' agrees Merlin.**

**'Then she married. That's good,' Balinor says sadly.  
><strong>

'Doesn't sound like it,' mutters Percival.

'He's not happy about it but he would accept it if it made her happy,' Lancelot is looking at Gwen as he's speaking. 'For her to be happy is all he wants whoever she's with.'

Everyone realises that Lancelot was no longer talking about Hunith and Balinor. Gwen looks sadly at her old love.****

**'She never married. I'm your son,' Merlin says.**

'You have no idea how nerve wracking that was,' Merlin mutters, 'I was terrified that he would reject me.'

'He's been lonely for a long time,' Gaius smiles at Merlin. 'The idea of having a family would be wonderful to him.'

'I know he'd never reject you,' adds Hunith.

**Balinor stares at Merlin for a moment.**

'**I don't know what it is to have a son,' Balinor admits.**

**'Or I a father,' Merlin smiles.**

**Merlin hears something snap and sees Arthur walking close by.**

**'You must not tell Arthur,' Merlin whispers urgently.  
><strong>

'Did he think you were rejecting him?' asks Arthur.

Merlin shook his head, 'no I think he understood that it would make life very difficult for me.'

**Balinor hands Merlin some firewood and they smile at one another.**

'I think that's the first time I saw Balinor smile,' Merlin admits.

'He was no longer lonely,' Hunith smiles.****

**Arthur sleeps as Merlin and Balinor sit by the campfire. Balinor is whittling some wood.**

**'Why did you never return?' asks Merlin.**

'It would have been to dangerous,' sighs Hunith, 'we couldn't even write for fear of interception.'****

**'I thought her life would be better without me,' Balinor admits.**

'Now, that's just codswallop,' Hunith's eyes flashing in a Merlin like manner.

'**Why?' asks Merlin.**

**'Uther wanted me dead. If he'd found me, he'd have killed me, and your mother. I wanted her to be safe,' the dragonlord explains.  
><strong>

Arthur sighs knowing that the family had been split up by his father.

'That's noble of him,' Lancelot seems to like the dragonlord.****

**'We could've come with you,' Merlin suggests.  
><strong>

'It wouldn't have been healthy to give birth to a child in a cave,' frowns Gaius.****

**'What kind of life would you have had here?' asks Balinor.**

**'We'd have been happy,' Merlin replies. **

'Neither of you would have been so lonely,' adds Gwen.

'**When we've finished in Camelot, I will take you to Ealdor,' Merlin decides.  
><strong>

Merlin flinches.

'Why didn't you?' asks Hunith.

Merlin finds himself unable to answer.

'What happened?' Hunith asks.

'I couldn't save him,' there are now tears in Merlin's eyes.

Hunith too has tears in her eyes and takes Merlin in her arms.

'I'm sorry, mother, I know how much you loved him,' Merlin tried not to cry.

'It wasn't your fault, my son,' Hunith and Merlin are now clinging onto each other.****

**'She won't recognise me,' Balinor shakes his head. **

'I'll always recognise you,' Hunith gave a teary smile.

'**I see her in you,' Balinor tells the boy.**

**'Yeah?' asks Merlin.**

'**You have her kindness,' Balinor tells him.**

**'How did you become a dragonlord?' Merlin asks.  
><strong>

'You once told me your father could have taught you so much,' Gwaine suddenly remembers.

'He could have,' Merlin has a sad look in his eyes, 'if it weren't for what happened,' Merlin sighs.****

**'You don't choose to become a dragonlord. It's not something you're taught. It's a sacred gift. For thousands of years it's been handed down from father to son. And that is what you must now become, Merlin,' the dragonlord says.**

**'I would like that,' Merlin agrees.  
><strong>

'Not if I knew the way you inherited the powers of a dragonlord,' Merlin sighs his eyes hard.

'How do you inherit?' asks Arthur.

'Like your future kingship,' Gaius explains.

'I won't inherit until father die-'Arthur stopped his eyes opening in realisation, 'oh!'****

**'And like all dragonlords, you won't know for sure that you have that power until you face your first dragon,' Balinor explains. **

'Why wouldn't you?' asks Gwaine.

'If I had an older sibling somewhere,' Merlin shrugs.

'**You should get some sleep. We've a big day ahead of us. Goodnight, Son,' Balinor says.  
><strong>

'That's the first time he called me father,' Merlin murmurs. ****

**'Sleep well, Father,' Merlin smiles.**

**Merlin wakes and sees mini-dragon that his father whittled for him. **

'I still have that,' murmurs Merlin.

'I don't blame you,' agrees Arthur, 'if I had something of my mother's I'd always keep it.'

'Like I have my father's ring,' Gwaine adds.

Merlin nods and Arthur gives Gwaine a sharp look.

'I keep it with my spell books and staff,' Merlin changes the subject.

Gwaine gives his friend a thankful look.

**Merlin smiles when Arthur grabs him from behind, covering his mouth.**

'**Cenred's men,' Arthur whispers and draws his sword. **

**Cenred's men attack the camp. Merlin tosses his father a sword and takes on his own opponent but quickly gets disarmed. **

'Oh no,' groans Hunith.

**Balinor rushes to his aid, 'no!' Balinor is run through. **

'BALINOR!' cries Hunith tears in her eyes.

'Father,' whispers Merlin.

Mother and son clutch at each other tears running down their faces.

**Merlin catches his father.**

**'AHHHH!' Merlin cries gutturally, pain clear in his voice as his eyes glow and he throws the guard who just stabbed his father back their eyes rolling in their head. **

There were shudders at the raw power that Merlin possessed but nobody could fault him as he had just lost his father.

**Merlin lowers his father to the ground and holds him tears in his eyes.**

**'Ah, I see you have your father's talent, Merlin,' Balinor says proudly.**

'And more,' Gaius looks tense at his friend's death.****

**'Please, no. Please. I can save you,' Merlin begs.  
><strong>

'He was too close to death,' Merlin sobs. 'I couldn't save him, my magic was useless.'

'It wasn't your fault,' Hunith is still holding onto her son.****

**'Listen to me,' Balinor breathes. 'When you face the dragon, remember: be strong. A dragon's heart is on its right side, not it's left.'**

'**I can't do it alone,' Merlin cries.**

'Yes you can and Balinor... Balinor knew that you could do it,' Hunith has tears still in her eyes.****

**'Listen to me!' repeats my Balinor. 'Oh, my son. I've seen enough in you to know that you will make me proud,' were his last words as Balinor dies.**

'As you did,' Arthur gives his friend a sad smile.

'I know,' Merlin smiles teary.****

**'No, father,' Merlin cries. 'No!' Merlin shouts.  
><strong>

'That's what you saw in the Crystal,' Percival suddenly realises.

'Not the time,' Gwen murmurs.

**Arthur shows up and on seeing Balinor's dead body throws his sword down. 'NO!' Merlin wipes his eyes and stands up to face Arthur. 'Camelot is doomed,' Arthur proclaims.**

'Not yet,' Merlin whispers, 'I'm my father's son,' he says proudly.

**Merlin and Arthur ride back to Camelot in the rain. The look outs spot them and rush to tell the King. The King and his advisors stand as Arthur and Merlin enter the War Room.**

**'I'm sorry, Father. I failed you. The last dragonlord is dead,' Arthur tells the king.**

'I'm sorry,' Arthur looks at Merlin, 'that was insensitive.'

'And I took up the mantle of the Last Dragonlord,' Merlin sighs.****

**Gaius looks at Merlin who tries not to cry. **

Hunith and Merlin still have their arms around each other.

**Gaius lowers his head.**

**'There are many years where I might've wished for that news,' the king admits.  
><strong>

Merlin's eyes flash and there seems to be static in the room as Merlin is shaking in fury.

'Merlin,' Hunith tries to calm her angry son down.

'That, that, fowl man,' growls Merlin, 'how dare he!'

'I know but it doesn't make it any better,' she reassures him.

'I justwish that I got a chance to know him for more than a few hours,' Merlin sobs.

'I know, Merlin, I know,' Hunith sighs.****

**'All is not lost, Father. We have to fight the monster ourselves. So let us ride out and fight on our own terms: on open ground, on horseback, where we can manoeuvre better,' Arthur suggests.  
><strong>

'You have no hope,' mutters Merlin.****

**'There is no point,' Uther tells his son.**

**'So what? We stand here, watch Camelot fall?' demands Arthur.**

**Uther nods, 'you have my blessing.'**

**'I need a dozen knights! Those who do not wish to fight can do so without stain on their character. For those brave enough to volunteer should know, the chances of returning are slim,' warns Arthur.**

**Sir Leon's the first to step forward twelve other knights following Leon's example also step forward and form a circle around Arthur.]**

**Merlin sits on his bed and cries over the dragon figurine his father made for him when Gaius enters.**

'Thank you, Gaius, I needed you then,' Merlin tells his mentor.

'I knew that,' agrees Gaius.****

**'Merlin, what happened?' Gaius asks gently.**

**'I couldn't save him,' Merlin sobs.**

**'Merlin,' sighs Gaius.**

**'He said the dragonlord's gift is passed from father to son,' Merlin says.**

'**That is true,' Gaius agrees.**

**'When I faced the Great Dragon, my magic was useless,' Merlin says desperately.**

**'Your father wasn't dead. It's only then you can inherit his powers,' Gaius explains.**

**'Do you think I'm strong enough to stand up to him?' asks Merlin.**

'Your stronger than you think,' Gwen smiles.****

**'Only time will tell,' Gaius replies.**

**In Arthur's Chambers Merlin helps Arthur put on his armour, 'well, look on the bright side, Merlin. Chances are you're not going to have to clean this again.'**

'Not funny,' Gwen frowns.****

**'You must be careful today. Do not force the battle,' Merlin advises.**

'Merlin's Words of Wisdom,' Arthur shakes his head.

'**Yes, Sire!' Arthur says sarcastically.  
><strong>

'You should have listened it was good advice,' reproves Gwen.

'I know,' Arthur mutters.****

**'I'm serious,' Merlin is not in the mood for jokes.**

**'I can hear that,' Arthur mutters.**

**'Let matters take their course,' Merlin continues.  
><strong>

'I.e. let Merlin deal with the dragon,' Percival translates.

Merlin shrugs still not up for laughing.****

**'Merlin, if I die, please…'Arthur trails off.  
><strong>

'You're not going to die on me, Arthur Pendragon,' Merlin mutters.****

**'What?' asks Arthur.**

**'The dragonlord today...I saw you. One thing I tell all my young knights: no man is worth your tears,' Arthur tells the servant.  
><strong>

'He was,' sighs Arthur. 'I'm sorry I didn't know.'

'I know,' Merlin agrees.****

**'Yeah. You're certainly not,' Merlin agrees.**

'Back to your old self,' Gwen smiles.

'Almost,' Merlin agrees.

Arthur picks up a sword and Merlin does too.

**'What are you doing?' asks Arthur.  
><strong>

'Seeing off Camelot's latest threat as Merlin always does,' Lancelot smiles.****

**'I'm coming with you,' Merlin says as if it's the most obvious thing in the world.  
><strong>

'Obviously,' Merlin says.****

**'Merlin, the chances are I'm going to die,' Arthur says slowly.**

**'Yeah, yeah, you probably would if I wasn't there,' Merlin agrees.  
><strong>

'Well that's true,' Leon says.

**'Right,' Arthur scoffs.**

**'Do you know how many times I've had to save your royal backside?' Merlin questions.  
><strong>

'Too many,' Merlin mutters. 'What? You think I like it that Arthur is always in danger?' Merlin demands.****

**'Well at least you got your sense of humour back,' Arthur says.**

**Arthur swipes Merlin's sword out of the way and heads toward the door where Merlin follows. Arthur stops and looks at his friend.**

**'Are you really going to face this dragon with me?' Arthur asks.  
><strong>

'I thought you were incredibly brave,' Arthur admits, 'only thirteen of my knights agreed to come and you a servant was willing to brave the dragon.'****

**'I'm not going to sit here and watch. I know it's hard for you to understand how I feel, but...well, I care a hell of a lot about that armour, I'm not going to let you mess it up,' Merlin says.**

**They laugh together. Arthur gives Merlin a friendly hit and they exit. Gaius watches from the battlements as the dragon slayer party rides out of Camelot.  
><strong>

'I was very worried about you,' Gaius admits.**  
><strong>

**In the forest clearing.**

'I'll still meet Kilgharrah there when I need help,' murmurs Merlin.

**The dragon slayer party waits for Kilgharrah when The Dragon arrives.**

**'Hold firm,' Arthur orders.**

**Kilgharrah swoops down.**

**'Hold! Hold! Hold! Now!' Arthur suddenly shouts.**

**The knights circle their horses in formation to surround Kilgharrah. Kilgharrah knocks Merlin, Arthur and some other knights off of their horses with his tail. Kilgharrah roasts some other knights.**

**Merlin stands up, 'no Stop!' **

**Kilgharrah turns toward Merlin and Arthur and Arthur picks up a spear. Kilgharrah contemplates Arthur for a moment and then tries to flame him. Arthur rolls out of the way and stabs Kilgharrah in the side. Kilgharrah roars and knocks Arthur out. Merlin stands up.**

**'You're the last dragonlord now. You alone carry the ancient gift. Deep within yourself, you must find the voice that you and Kilgharrah share, for your soul and his are brothers,' Balinor is saying. **

'What a weird family,' Gwaine grins.

'**When you speak to him as kin, he must obey your will,' the old dragonlord says.**

**'Dracan! Nán dyd ǽlc áciere miss! Eftsíðas eom ála cræt! Géate' stǽr ábære gárrǽs! Géate cyre. Mé tácen átende diegollice. Car grise áþes,' Merlin roars.  
><strong>

'That sounds different to the language you normally use,' comments Percival.

'It is,' Merlin agrees, 'its Dragon-Tongue and cannot be learnt only know,' Merlin tells the knight.

**Kilgharrah settles back and bows to Merlin. **

'He bowed to you?' asks Arthur.

'I am his lord,' Merlin replies.

**Merlin picks up the spear.**

**'I am the last of my kind, Merlin. Whatever wrongs I have done, do not make me responsible for the death of my noble breed,' he begs.**

**Merlin thrusts the spear into the air and Kilgharrah winces.**

'**Go! Leave! If you ever attack Camelot again, I will kill you!' Merlin vows in return Kilgharrah bows and Merlin drops the spear, 'I have shown you mercy! Now you must do the same to others!'**

**'Young warlock, what you have shown is what you will be. I will not forget your clemency. I'm sure our paths will cross again,' Kilgharrah flies off. **

'He has saved my life and helped me out more than once,' Merlin mutters, 'without me ordering him to.'

**Arthur wakes up, 'what happened?'**

**'You dealt him a mortal blow,' Merlin lies.  
><strong>

'You let me take the credit?' Arthur asks.

'Have to feed your ego now and again,' Merlin grins.

Arthur just rolls his eyes.****

**'He's gone?' Arthur asks surprised.**

'**Yeah, you did it,' Merlin lies.**

**Arthur laughs insanely.  
><strong>

'He's lost it,' Gwaine says to no one in particular.

'He never had it,' Merlin corrects.

Arthur pouts and everyone else laughs.

'You seem happier,' smiles Gwen.

'Hearing my father with me reminded me that though he's gone I live on for him,' replies Merlin.****

**'You did it,' Merlin laughs.**

**Arthur and Merlin head for the drawbridge. **

'Where was Leon?' asks Percival.

Merlin looks vaguely guilty, 'we didn't check the bodies for pulses several survived and made their way to Camelot on their own.'

**Uther sees them from his window sighs in relief and leaves. **

'That's it?' asks Percival, 'no coming to greet your or anything.'

'He threw a feast in my honour,' Arthur didn't sound happy about it, 'not that I deserved it. I never did anything.'

'You with your knights risked your life very bravely,' Merlin tells him softly, 'you deserved the feast.'

**Gwen and Gaius come to meet them. Gwen runs to Arthur and hugs him.**

**'I thought I'd lost you,' Gwen whispers.**

**Gaius and Merlin hug.**

**'My boy,' Gaius greets.**

**Arthur and Gwen leave.**

**'I felt him there with me, Gaius,' Merlin gestures to his heart.**

'**He'll always be with you,' Gaius tells his would be son.  
><strong>

'Always,' Hunith and Merlin agree smiling sadly.****

**'I hope so,' Merlin agrees.**

**'Merlin, I know I can never compare with your father, but for what it's worth, you've still got me,' Gaius says.  
><strong>

'Merlin's said the same to before,' Arthur says.****

**'Well, I suppose I'll just have to make do,' Merlin smiles.**

**Gaius laughs.**

_Okay that's series two done. I'm thinking about bringing Morgana and Morgause in what do you think? Please review. And thanks to the reviews I've got so far I do try to answer them all if I haven't I'm sorry._


	28. The Tears of Uther Pendragon Part One

**The Tears of Uther Pendragon Part One**

**A figure of Merlin standing in water appears as Kilgarrah speaks.**

'**In a land of myth and a time of magic, the destiny of a great kingdom rests on the shoulders of a young boy. **

'I'm still a boy then,' groaned Merlin.

Hunith shook her head fondly at her son, 'you'll always be my boy.'

Gwaine chuckled at this.

**His name: Merlin,' Merlin's eyes flash bright gold.**

**The knights of Camelot lead by Arthur are surveying their fallen comrades who have been slain in battle. Arthur signals for a halt whilst Merlin surveys the grounds worriedly. **

******'Check for survivors. Seems their attackers headed north! Come on!' Arthur ordered.******

**'Do you think we should be going after them?' questioned Merlin.******

**'You are such a girl's petticoat,' Arthur tells his manservant.**

'Hey,' Merlin said insulted.

'Merlin is the bravest of us all,' Lancelot spoke out.

'Thank you Lancelot,' Merlin grinned in triumph.

'Brave or stupid,' questioned Arthur.

'Sometimes I think he is a bit of both,' Gaius said.

'If I was the king would have had me executed by now,' Merlin said insulted.

There was a solemn silence after this.

**Uther stands gazing out of the window of his throne room as Gaius approaches the king. **

'**Sire, how many more men are you going to lose in this quest?' questions Gaius.******

**'As many as it takes,' the king responds.******

**'I need to speak to you as a friend,' Gaius said.******

**'I have no time for friends,' Uther replies harshly.**

'I can see where the princess gets it,' Gwaine grinned.

'What's that supposed to mean?' demanded Arthur.

'Just that you tend to take all the burdens upon yourself despite the fact that you have people around to offer counsel and support,' Gwen said softly.****

**'Then I'll speak to you as your physician. This is madness. She has been missing for more than a year now. When are you going to stop?' Gaius demanded.**

'I had no idea that she was his daughter,' Gaius said.

'It explained a lot,' Arthur sighed.

'**When Morgana is found,' Uther said sharply.******

**The knights, Arthur and Merlin are riding through darkened, foggy woods.**

'**Ow,' moaned Merlin.******

**'Is there something wrong with you?' Arthur demanded.******

**'I've been on a horse all day,' moaned Merlin.******

'Riding dragons is fine but riding a horse and you complain,' Gaius shook his head.

'When did Kilgarrah give you a lift?' questioned Lancelot.

Merlin grinned, 'you'll see.'

Hunith groaned, 'I'm not going to like this am i?'

Merlin avoided her eyes, 'um no.'

'**Is your little bottom sore?' questioned Arthur mockingly.******

**'Yes. It's not as fat as yours,' Merlin replied cheekily.**

'Merlin,' Hunith and Gaius said together.

'What?' asked Merlin.

'It's not nice to call people fat,' Hunith reprimanded.

Merlin just grinned.

'Arthur has a very nice-'Gwen began then broke off blushing.

'I did not need to hear that,' groaned Elyan.

**'You know, you've got a lot of nerve for a wimp,' Arthur said.**

'Was that a compliment?' asked Merlin eyes glinting.

'He's not a wimp,' Lancelot defended his friend.

**'I may be a wimp, but at least I'm not a…' Merlin thinks for a moment, 'dollophead,' Merlin retorted.**

'Merlin,' Hunith said again. 'You've spent far too much time with Will.'

'The troublemakers of the village,' grinned Merlin.

'Explains a lot,' Gwen shook her head fondly.****

**'There's no such word,' Arthur reported.**

'Not around nobles,' agreed Gwaine with a grin.

**'It's idiomatic,' Merlin said in explanation.**

'What is it with you and long words?' asked Gwaine.

'I live with Gaius,' Merlin said as explanation.

'If any you had common sense to go with it,' Gaius said with a smile.****

**'It's what?' Arthur asked.**

'And you call me stupid,' Merlin shook his head.

'I knew what it meant,' Arthur said. 'I just didn't think you did.'

'So you were testing me,' Merlin said sounding mock hurt.  
><strong><br>****'You need to be more in touch with the people,' Merlin told him.******

**'Describe "dollop head",' Arthur said.******

**'In two words?' questioned Merlin.******

**'Yeah,' Arthur said.******

**'Er...' Merlin pretends to think about it. 'Prince Arthur,' Merlin said.**

Gwaine burst out laughing whilst the other knights are holding in their grins, Gwen shakes her head in amusement, Gaius and Hunith just sigh in exasperation.

**Arthur spots something and gestures to his knights. They find an abandoned camp where noises are heard. The horse startles but Arthur calms it. Arthur gets off his horse pulling out his sword. Figures are seen in the fog. The knights to slip off the horse and Arthur gestures to them silently giving them directions. Merlin follows behind Arthur looking around warily. An arrow is shot and a knight falls. The bandits leap out of the trees.******

**'On me!' Arthur shouts to his knights.******

**The bandits rush out swinging swords around and a fight ensues. Arthur parries with bandits and Merlin grabs a sword, but it's knocked out of his hands by the bandit who backs him into a tree.**

'Your pathetic with a sword,' snorted Arthur.

'Ah but there is more than one way to fight,' Merlin's eyes glint mischievously.

'Magic,' Gwaine grinned. 'Those bandits don't stand a chance.'****

_**'Ecg geteoh þing to,' **_**Merlin whispers**_**.**_

'What?' asked Arthur.

'Invite materials to sword,' Merlin grinned. 'I made that up myself.'

'Of course you did,' muttered Arthur.

**The attacker's sword magnetises, metal tools attach to it and the bandit falls backwards. Merlin grins. **

'Proud of yourself?' asked Gwaine.

'Yes actually,' Merlin agreed.

**Merlin attempts to approach Arthur who is still battling the bandit but Merlin is stopped by a bandit with an axe. He dodges the axe a few times until it becomes imbedded in a tree. Before the bandit can pull the out with a flash of gold eyes Merlin topples a tree on the axe weilding attacker. He looks and grimaces at the sight of said attacker.**

'I remember when I had old man Old Man Simmons banging on our door after you almost crushed his house the same way,' Hunith shook his head.

'My childhood was riddled with incidents like that,' Merlin grinned.

'I wasn't surprised really with Balinor being your father,' Hunith said. 'You have no idea how many times I wished he was here to help you when you were so alone.'

'Me too,' sighed Merlin.

Arthur felt awkward at the fact that it was his father, mother and his birth that had split up the family. How many other families had his father torn apart; his own, Gwen's, Merlin's. Merlin saw this and shook his head.

'It wasn't your fault,' Merlin said sharply.

**Merlin gets up and starts to run towards Arthur but trips on his way to help Arthur. Merlin notices a bandit that comes up behind Arthur intending to run him through with his sword whilst Arthur is distracted with fighting his comrade. Merlin looks around desperately and picks up spear magically and throws the spear at the bandit. Arthur finishes his duel and looks around for the person who threw the spear when he spots Merlin still on the forest floor.******

**'We're not playing hide and seek, Merlin!' Arthur tells him.**

'Brilliant time for this conversation,' Leon shook his head.****

**'Dollophead,' muttered Merlin.**

'What?' Merlin demanded. 'I save his life then he goes and tells me I'm a coward.'****

**Merlin gets up of the floor.**

**The battle is won. Arthur, the knights and Merlin stand around in the empty camp when they hear a twig snap in the woods. Arthur investigates with caution drawing his sword and signalling for the others who make signs of following to remain behind. A figure stumbles out of the fog. Merlin shows recognition before it is revealed to be Morgana.******

**'Morgana,' Arthur breathes putting away his sword.******

**The knights ride into Camelot red cloaks trailing behind them.**

**Morgana lies in bed whilst Gaius checks her over for sign of hurt. Gwen watches on worried.**

'**You need to rest,' Gaius tells her.******

**Morgana nods turning over looking sad.**

'She's a brilliant actress,' Gwaine mused.

'Too good,' Merlin said grimly.

'**I'll stay with her,' Gwen tells Gaius the two of them discussing the noblewoman at the door.******

**'Call me when she wakes, Guinevere,' Gaius tells the serving girl.******

**Gaius takes his satchel and leaves the castle as Gwen watches Morgana sleeping.**

**Uther is standing in a passageway beside a griffin. He turns away from the window when he hears the court physician approach.**

'**How is she?' questioned Uther.**

'How can she not see how much the king cared for her,' sighed Gwen. 'How much we all cared for her,' Gwen said.

'Because of me,' Merlin said.

'She had already made her decision to betray Camelot,' Gaius said.

'She didn't know what she had signed up to,' Merlin retorted.

'What is done is done,' Hunith sighed.' We can't change it.'

**'She'll be fine,' Gaius reassured the king.******

**'There's nothing wrong with her?' questioned Uther.******

**'Nothing physical,' Gaius agreed.******

**'May I see her?' Uther asked.******

**'Best wait 'til morning,' advised Gaius.**

'Time to get Merlin out of Camelot,' Gaius said.

'Why didn't she tell anyone?' asked Arthur, 'you'd be executed for that.'

'She feared I would tell them about her possessing magic if she did,' Merlin then snorted, 'like anyone would take my word over the king's ward.'****

**'Yes, of course,' the king walks towards the stairs and Gaius walks in the opposite direction. Uther then stops and turns back towards Gaius, 'Gaius, thank you,' Uther nodded which Gaius returns.**

Gaius looks sad and turns to go to his quarters.

**In the physician's quarters Merlin is sitting among bottles and burners looking worried when Gaius walks in.******

**Merlin gets up, 'did you talk to her?' Merlin demanded before Gaius could even sit down.******

**'She's sleeping,' Gaius said grimly.******

**'Did she say anything about me?' Merlin asked.**

'It's lucky she valued her position as spy over Merlin's life,' Gaius said.

'On Morgause's request I'm sure,' snorted Merlin. 'Morgause is the planner whilst Morgana let's her anger rule rather than her head.'

'Something she gets off father,' sighed Arthur. 'I just wish she could see she was wrong.'

'We all do,' agreed Gwen putting a hand on Arthur's.

'Nothing as yet,' Gaius said grimly as he puts down his bag.

'**Well, she's going to,' Merlin said.******

**'Does she know your secret, Merlin? Does she know you have magic?' demanded Gaius.**

'**No but she knows enough to have had me executed back then,' Merlin said grimly.******

**'No, she doesn't. No one does,' Merlin assured him.******

**'Good. Because if Uther finds out ...' Gaius trails off.**

'He'll have me executed,' Merlin agreed.

**'She knows I tried to poison her, she knows that,' Merlin retorted.**

'Hard not to,' Arthur said bitterly.

Merlin winced at the harshness in his voice.

**'You had no choice. Camelot was dying. Morgana was the source of the enchantment. Either you poisoned her, or the kingdom fell,' Gaius sighed.**

'I doubt my father would see it like that,' Arthur said.

'No he would not,' agreed Gaius.

**'But Uther won't know that. All she'll say is I tried to kill her,' Merlin retorted.******

**'We can't be sure, Merlin,' Gaius tried to reassure him and then walks off.**

'Not great at the whole comfort thing, are you?' Hunith shook her head.

**'What do you think Uther will do to me?' Merlin asked nervously.******

**Gaius stands up from where he his bent over and turns back to Merlin, 'let's just wait and see what tomorrow brings,' Gaius suggested.******

**It is the morning and Merlin is sleeping in his bed when Gaius comes in and watches him sleep.**

**Merlin,' Gaius said. **

**Merlin moves sleepily at his mentor's voice.**

'**Arthur's requested your presence,' Gaius tells him. 'In Morgana's chambers!'**

**Merlin looks up at Gaius.**

**Merlin enters Morgana's chambers where Arthur is sitting beside Morgana on her bed.******

**'I was kept in a cell for almost a year. I thought I'd go mad,' Morgana said.**

'I wish that was the cause of her insanity,' Arthur said. 'Rather than it being our fault.'

'Me too,' Merlin said rather guiltily.

'You had no choice,' Hunith tried to comfort her son.

'I know but it doesn't make it any easier to deal with,' Merlin said.

'Which is why you have such a good heart even when people mean you harm you still feel guilty about hurting them,' Gwen said softly.****

**'How did you escape?' asked Arthur.******

**'They moved me about a week ago. I don't know why. It may have been the patrol from Camelot,' suggested Morgana.**

'A bit convenient,' Arthur shook his head. 'It was all there if only I had wanted to see it.'****

**'The patrol found you?' asked Arthur.**

'I wouldn't be surprised if she killed them just to make her story seem realistic,' Merlin said bitterly.

**'I thought I was gonna be free. But then I saw them killed. Every one of them cut down. But that night, the bandits were distracted by their spoils. I took my chance. When I saw you, I couldn't believe it,' Arthur took his half sister in his arms. As they were hugging Morgana turns to look at Merlin who looks grim. Morgana lets go of Arthur as Merlin swallows, 'I think I need to rest.'******

**'Everything's gonna be alright. You're safe now,' Arthur promised.******

**Arthur gets up and leaves. Merlin begins to follow him but is called back by Morgana.******

**'Merlin,' Morgana calls him back. 'I want to speak to you,' Merlin looks towards the door that Arthur's disappeared through then back at Morgana. 'I know what you did. You tried to poison me.'******

**'I didn't want to,' Merlin said chokingly.******

**'It's alright, Merlin. I understand. You were just trying to protect your friends,' Morgana said.**

'I counted her as one of my friends,' sighed Merlin. 'To chose between one friend and the rest of your friends was horrific. It wasn't until the last possible minute did I do it.'

'**I would have done the same,' Morgana said.**

'You didn't honestly believe she would forgive you just like that?' asked Percival incredulously.

'I wanted to,' Merlin said. 'I figured I was wrong pretty quick … quicker than the rest of you,' Merlin muttered.

**'Really?' asked Merlin hopefully.******

**'I was so naïve, Merlin. I don't think I really understood what I was doing,' Morgana said. **

'That was true,' sighed Merlin.

'She had still sided against us,' Gaius said.

'**But, believe me, I have seen the evils in this world. I have seen firsthand what it is that Uther fights against,' Morgana said. **

'I don't agree with Uther anymore than I do with Morgana,' Merlin said. 'After all by Camelot's laws I should have been drowned at birth.'

Arthur winced at this.

'Merlin,' Hunith said.

'Sorry, it's just hard sometimes,' Merlin shrugged. 'Why do you think I look on the bright side of things. It's better to look at the good than get bitter about the bad which just creates vengeful people like Morgana, Morgause, Nimueh.'

'**You don't know how much I regret everything that I've done.' Merlin walks towards Morgana, 'I just...hope that you can forgive me,' Morgana said.******

**'I am so sorry for everything you've been through. It's good to have you back,' Merlin smiled.******

**Merlin is in Arthur's chamber scrubbing the floor when Arthur walks in Merlin grins up at him. Arthur looks at him oddly.**

'Honestly what's wrong with your servant smiling at you?' questioned Gwaine rolling his eyes. 'Greg and I are great friends we go drinking together and everything.'

'How you managed to get a servant who likes the tavern as much as you I'll never understand,' Arthur said exasperated.

'Better than a bootlicker,' Gwaine replied.

Arthur looked like he wanted to agree but decided against it so said nothing watching the TV.

'**What are you looking so happy about?' Arthur asked warily.******

**'The sun is shining, we found Morgana, and I have just finished all my chores,' grinned Merlin.******

**'Hmm,' Arthur mused doubtfully.******

**'Er, do you have to go in there right now?' questioned Merlin getting up and stopping his master from going any further.**

'I hope you haven't been cheating with magic again,' frowned Gaius.

'I never cheat with magic on my chores where anyone can walk in on me,' Merlin said insulted. 'Well mostly … anyway …'

'Why?' asked Arthur sceptically.

**'Er, I just washed the floor,' Merlin said innocently.******

**'Don't worry, I won't slip over,' Arthur promised clapping Merlin on the back and moving beginning to take his brown shirt off.**

'You haven't completed your chores have you,' Gwen shook her head.

'I have just as soon as he goes in there. He'll leave muddy boot trails and throw his clothes all over the place. Soon as he enters I'll have to start all over again,' Merlin ranted.

'Yes, mother,' laughed Gwaine.

'I'll turn you into a toad,' Merlin muttered.

**'You really have no idea, do you?' Merlin said exasperatedly.******

**'All you have to do is wipe it,' Arthur said shirt off and turning to face Merlin using hand motions to demonstrate it to Merlin.**

'Arthur,' Gwen reprimanded.

'That's what you get for falling in love with a maid,' Leon laughed.****

**'How would you know?' Merlin asked doubtfully.**

'It's not like you ever tidy up after yourself,' Merlin said.

**'I beg your pardon, Merlin?' Arthur acting offended placing the hand holding his shirt to his chest.******

**'It's just, you've never had to do it,' Merlin said almost politely.******

**'Oh, I know how to use a cloth and bucket,' Arthur replied chucking his shirt behind his changing curtain.******

**'Oh, yeah,' challenged Merlin turning away from the prince.**

'You were just asking for it,' laughed Lancelot.

**'It's easy,' Arthur said with a grin on his face walking towards the servant. 'Here, let me show you,' Arthur takes the cloth from Merlin and picks up the bucket from the floor.**** '****Hmm? Hmm,' Arthur soaks the cloth in the bucket and wipes Merlin's face with it.******

**'Would you like me to show you how to use the bucket?' questioned Arthur.**

'You two act like Nelly's twin boys,' Hunith shook her head.

'They're six,' Merlin said sounding insulted.

'I'm more mature than a six year old,' Arthur said. 'Merlin no.'

'Who is it saving your royal backside,' Merlin retorted.

'You're both as bad as each other,' Gwen shook her head.

**'No,' Merlin shakes his head.******

**Arthur dumps the bucket of dirty water over Merlin's head anyway taps the bucket twice then walks back into his room leaving Merlin standing with a bucket over his head.**

'That's cruel,' Gwen said trying and failing not to look amused.

**In the throne room the guards admit Morgana who walks toward the dais where Sir Leon is giving Uther his report.******

**'The grain stores are running low, but we're expecting supplies from the northern borders before the end of the week,' Leon is saying.******

**'That's enough. Leave us,' orders Uther after spotting his daughter. He waves the knight away and stands to greet Morgana.**

**Morgana continues her walk down the hall and Uther rushes to meet Morgana the two meet in an embrace both with smiles where it is revealed that Morgana is holding a handkerchief. They drew away from each other but keep contact Uther regards her with tears of joy which he wipes promptly wipes away with a handkerchief.******

**'You should sit,' Uther suggested.******

**'No, no. That's all I've done for the past year. Sit. And pray that you hadn't given up on me,' Morgana said.******

**'Never,' Uther promised.******

**'I don't know why. I wouldn't blame you. You've done more for me than any guardian. You've always cared for me, loved me like I was your own daughter,' Morgana said. **

'When did she find out?' asked Arthur.

'Not for a while yet,' Merlin said.

'You knew,' Arthur said accusingly.

'I overheard Uther admitting it to Gaius when she fell down the stairs,' explained Merlin.

'Why didn't you say anything?' asked Arthur.

'A servant who spills their employees don't remain servants very long,' Gwen explained.

'Like Randel,' agreed Merlin.

'**And yet I've insulted you, defied you, hurt you. I don't know why you put up with me. But I promise, in the future I will show you the love and respect that you deserve,' Morgana promised. I will leave you to your council,'**** Uther kisses Morgana's hands and ****Morgana walks back to the entrance where no one could see her smirking.******

**The moon his high when Morgana robed in purple velvet sweeps across the castle and on a white stallion rides to a cave guarded by the Bloodguard. **

'She's not very subtle,' Gwaine said.

'Yet the guards all missed her,' moaned Arthur. 'How?'

'When you get used to their routine it's easy. As the King's ward she'll know the routine so be easily able to slip past them,' Merlin said.

'You've snuck out too many times,' Gaius shook his head.

'You wouldn't be able to set up wards to stop this kind of thing happening?' questioned Arthur.

'Are you asking me to use magic?' grinned Merlin.

Arthur glared, 'can you do it?'

'Of course,' Merlin said. 'Why do you think my book as remained undiscovered? The space under the bed is warded to stop all but me and Gaius getting into the space under the bed. You just think it's impossible to remove the floorboard. It's tied to the stone in the Staff. Your father looted enough magical objects,' scowled Merlin, 'that I'll be able to do the same but it will have to be different probably a ward that stops those with malicious intent from sneaking out or in.'

**At the cave she leaves her horse**** and walks past the guards who nod at her and into the heart of the cave. Morgause appears as Morgana lowers her hood.**

**'My sister. How have you fared?' Morgause greeted the younger sister.******

**'Camelot has welcomed back its daughter with open arms,' Morgana replied.**

'She has no idea just how much Camelot's daughter she was,' Merlin said grimly.****

**'Uther does not suspect?' questioned Morgause taking Morgana's hands.**

'He loves her too much to see the evil in her heart,' sighs Gaius.

'**He laps up my lies like the snivelling dog that he is,' Morgana said coldly.******

**'And the boy?' Morgause questioned.******

**'Merlin? He believes I've changed. And he's right. Soon he will see exactly how much,' Morgana said coldly.**

'That's true,' Merlin said.

'You told me you were dying,' Arthur remembered.

'Not again,' groaned Hunith.

'The sisters don't like being followed,' shrugged Merlin.

**'You've done well,' Morgause takes the handkerchief from Morgana. 'The tears of Uther Pendragon have only begun to fall,' Morgause told her.**

'Would it have worked without the tears?' questioned Arthur.

'No,' Gaius said. 'That allowed the mandrakes cries to get inside the head of Uther otherwise he would not hear it as he is not magical. Magical people can here it but are not susceptible to their madness inducing qualities even with the right potion because they can here where it is coming from.'

'That's how you found it?' asked Arthur.

'Sort of,' replied Merlin.

**Morgause drops the handkerchief with Uther's tears into a giant cauldron filled with boiling mud where it is sucked below the surface. Next Morgause drops in a large root next which screams making Morgana flinches putting a hand to her ears.**

'She doesn't know much,' Percival commented.

'No,' agreed Merlin, 'as I said Morgause was the brains behind everything. I just fear what she's learning out there right now. There are a lot of sorcerer's with no love for Uther who would be only to willing to bring the fall of their persecutors.'****

**'The mandrake root is very special,' laughs Morgause. 'Only those with magic can hear its cries. But for those without magic, the magic pierces the very recesses of the soul,' Morgause explains as she mixes the dark substance in the cauldron, 'twisting the unconscious into the very image of fear and dread,' Morgana smirks at this explanation. 'Uther Pendragon will find that his great kingdom counts for nothing, when he has lost his mind,' the two witches smirk at each other again.****'**_**Mid þæm wundorcræft þæs ealdan æwþ ic þe hate nime Utheres wopdropan ond þa gemengan mid his blod. Sy he under wittig ond deofol seocnes his heorte afylþ.'**_

'With the power that the ancient I curse you fervidly,' Merlin murmured. 'I take Uther's tears and mix those with his blood. Evil spirit sickness causes his heart to fall. That's dark,' Merlin shivered.

'No kidding,' muttered Arthur.****

**Morgause's eye glow as she completes the spell. She pulls out the muddy root and hands it to Morgana.******

**The mandrake root hangs under Uther's bed, dripping mud onto the floor as gaius and Uther speak.******

**'How is Morgana?' questioned Uther.******

**'She seems to have made a remarkable recovery, My Lord,' replied Gaius.**

'Hard not to when you've not been kidnapped,' Arthur said bitterly.****

**'She was always like that as a child. Very brave. She inherited much from her father,' Uther said as he pulled on his jacket as was given to him by his servant.****  
><strong>

'Too much,' Merlin muttered darkly.

'I don't think he's talking about Gorlois,' Leon said.

'Gorlois was loyal to a fault and never blinded by hatred,' Gaius said.

******'Gorlois was a great man,' Uther agreed.******

**'Indeed. I trust she will be well enough to attend the feast,' Uther changed the subject.******

**'I see no reason why not,' Gaius agreed.******

**'Thank you, Gaius,' Uther said.**

**The mandrake root is seen again as Gaius leaves.**

'Why couldn't you hear the mandrake?' asked Percival.

'I'm a sorcerer or not a warlock. Only those born with magic can hear them naturally,' explained Gaius. 'Of course if I was practicing then I would be able to hear it.'****

**In the training grounds Arthur fights two opponents while blindfolded and beats them both.**

'Not great recruits,' chuckled Leon, 'if they can't win two against one blindfolded man.'

'It has become much easier now that have a pick amongst all available,' Arthur said.

'Rather than lazy nobles who have never worked a day in their lives,' grinned Merlin.

'Merlin,' Arthur growled.

'What?' Merlin asked innocently. 'It's true.'****

**'Let's change weapons,' Arthur said pulling off his blindfold. 'What'd you think?' Arthur chucks the blindfold at Merlin and picks up a goblet.******

**'I've seen better,' Merlin replied.******

**'Course. Well, you are the expert at fighting with your eyes closed,' Arthur said.****  
><strong>

'Just because I don't fight with a sharp pointy thing doesn't mean I don't fight,' Merlin sounded insulted.****

**'But you didn't see what I did when we rescued Morgana,' Merlin retorted.****  
><strong>

'You never do,' Merlin agreed.

'Probably better that way,' Lancelot told him.****

**'Because you were hiding behind a tree,' Arthur replied.**

'That I fell,' retorted Merlin.****

**'No. I was not,' Merlin retorted.******

**'I'm not going to use the blindfold,' Arthur walks back towards the knights swinging his sword. 'I'm just going to fight like Merlin here,' Arthur pretends to whimper holding his sword timidly. '"I'm Merlin, don't hurt me,"' pretends to whimper as the other knights laugh. Arthur grins at them as Merlin looks annoyed 'Ready?'******

**Arthur fights with the two knights again. One knight begins swinging his mace as Arthur ducks away from it. He begins to parry sword blows with the other knight. With a flash of gold eyes Merlin magically pulls the sword out of Arthur's grasp. Arthur gets hit in the stomach with a mace and falls face first into the mud.**

'Merlin,' Arthur said annoyed, 'do you know what that looked like.'

'That's why you don't insult a warlock,' laughed Gwaine.**  
><strong>

**It's night and Camelot is having a feast. Uther stands up raising his glass with Arthur and Morgana on either side of him who have brought along Gwen and Merlin.**

'**Standing here, seeing so many happy faces, seems almost like a dream. I can tell you, I have not felt like this in a long time,' Uther smiles.******

**'What, drunk?' Arthur jokes getting a laugh out of the other nobles.**

'What does the king look like drunk?' questioned Gwaine.

'Gwaine,' everyone moaned at once.****

**'Drunk with happiness. I would have searched the entire world, the seas, the skies, the stars, for that smile,' Morgana smiles and looks away apparently embarrassed. 'To have it stolen from me was like a blade to my heart. Morgana, there are no words. You mean more to me that you will ever know,' Morgana looks touched. 'To Lady Morgana,' Uther raised his goblet in toast.******

**'To Lady Morgana,' everyone raised their goblets with the king.**

**Merlin smiles at the side whilst Morgana and Uther engage in a hug. Morgana looks sad and conflicted before placing on a mask of indifference.**

'She did feel some care for him,' murmured Arthur.

******Uther then began to fall where Morgana helps him.**

'It's begun,' sighed Arthur.

'**I need some air,' Uther said turns and leaves the hall as Morgana sits back down and smirks.****  
><strong>

'How did no one notice her evil smirks?' asked Gwaine.

'They didn't want to,' Merlin said.**  
><strong>

**Uther exits the castle and stands at the door hearing something that apparently wasn't there.**

'**Who's that? Arthur?' Uther calls.******

**Uther walks to the well and looks inside when he suddenly is grabbed by a wet, slender hand. It is Ygraine who screams.**

'Mother,' Arthur whispered pale faced.****

**'Please. Please!' begs the late queen.**

Arthur shuddered, 'no wonder he was driven mad seeing images like that.'****

**'AHHHH!'****Uther continues screaming, curls up in the foetal position and rocks back and forth as guards run to check on him.******

**-****  
><strong>**In the king's chamber Arthur sets Uther down on the bed with Merlin, Morgana and Gaius following behind.**

'Putting him in the room with the mandrake won't help any,' Percival said.

'I was unaware that it was cursed,' sighed Gaius. 'At his age and with his experience it would be understandable for…' Gaius trailed off at the look Arthur was giving him.****

**'Careful,' Morgana tells her brother. 'Is he going to be alright?' asked Morgana as she made up the king's bed.**

'Like you care,' Arthur scowled.****

**'He should sleep 'til morning,' Gaius told her not answering the question.****  
><strong>

**Morgana holds onto the king's hand until the others leave the room where she drops his hand apparently disgusted and smirks at the sleeping broken king. Mud from the mandrake continues to drip onto the floor.  
><strong>

**Merlin and Gaius are making their way along a corridor with a tapestry of a phoenix when Arthur catches up with them.**

'For a king who hates magic he sure has a lot of statues and tapestries of magical creatures,' Merlin commented.

'They were there before his time,' Gaius explained.

******'What could've made him like this?' Arthur questions.******

**'I've no idea,' Gaius replied.******

**'Gaius, he was lying on the ground crying,' Arthur says as the two commoners turn around to him.******

**'Exhaustion,' Gaius said simply.**

'I don't think that's going to work,' Hunith sighs.****

**'Gaius. What aren't you telling me? What's wrong with him?' Arthur approaches the physician who looks very grim. 'Tell me,' Arthur demanded.******

**Gaius sighs, 'when I found him, he was mumbling. Most of it was incoherent, but...' Gaius trails off.******

**'What?' demanded Arthur.******

**'He kept mentioning your mother's name,' Gaius replies.******

**'He never talks about her,' Arthur frowned.******

**'He claimed that he saw her. In the well,' Gaius said.******

**'Did the guards see him in this state?' Arthur questioned.**

'The people would panic at the idea that their king was mad,' Arthur said.****

**'I think you're worrying too much,' Gaius told him.****  
><strong>

'He has good to reason to worry,' Hunith said.****

**'If the people get to know about this...' Arthur trailed off.**

'It would not be good,' agreed Gwen.****

**'We say that he was ill, but now he's recovered,' Gaius tells him.******

**In Morgause's cave Morgana and Morgause are speaking.**

******'Already the rumors are spreading,' Morgana said sounding triumphant.******

**'The mandrake's poison does its work well,' Morgause sounds pleased.******

**'Soon all of Camelot will believe that their king is going mad,' Morgana agreed.******

**'And a kingdom without a king is ripe for the picking,' Morgause tells her.******

**'When do you go to Cenred?' questions Morgana.**

'Weren't you in an alliance with him?' questioned Merlin.

'Out of convenience only,' replied Arthur. 'You stay out of my kingdom, I stay out of yours. It was to stop the bloodshed on the borders as Cenred chucked his men at us to try and take Camelot. He knew we were the stronger so backed down out of fear. Father had no wish to lose his armies where no one would win. It fell when we appeared weak.'****

**'Tomorrow,' Morgause tells her.******

**'And he will do as we wish?' questioned Morgana.******

**'Cenred wishes only to please me,' replied Morgause.**

'Sounds as if their relationship isn't purely professional,' grins Gwaine.****

**'Then your time with him has been well spent,' Morgana said.****  
><strong>

**Morgause places another mandrake in the cauldron which screams as Morgana smirks.**

**The castle guard are patrolling when Morgana comes sneaking back in with the new mandrake in her bright red cloak.  
><strong>

'**Lady Morgana,' a guard spots her.**

'That's why you don't wear bright colours whilst sneaking in,' Merlin said.

Gaiusjustshook his head.

'Even when they do see her she's above suspicion because of who she is,' Arthur shook his head.

******'I was just taking a stroll,' Morgana lies.**

'At this time of night,' snorted Arthur.****

**The guard hears and sees the mud dripping from a new mandrake root that Morgause gave her.******

**'What's that, My Lady?'**** questions the guard.******

**'Nothing,' Morgana lies.******

**'You're bleeding,' the guard says.******

**'I'm fine, really,' Morgana insists.******

**'You're wounded,' the guard opens Morgana's cloak and Morgana stabs him and the guard falls over the wall.**

'He was trying to help her,' Lancelot said sounding furious.****

**Morgana enters her own chambers and places the mandrake root in her chest.**

******'My Lady,' Gwen calls.******

**Morgana looks down at her muddy cloak and tosses it behind her bed just before Gwen enters.**

'What do you think would have happened if I caught her?' asked Gwen.

'Best not to think on it,' Gaius told her.****

**'I saw the light, wanted to make sure you were alright,' Gwen said.**

'I thought she'd had one of her nightmares,' explained Gwen.****

**'I'm fine,' Morgana reassured her maid.******

**'You're still dressed,' Gwen notes.******

**'I'll prepare myself for bed,' Morgana tells her.******

**'You sure?' asks Gwen.******

**'That will be all, Gwen,' Morgana tells her.****  
><strong>

**Gwen curtsies and goes to leave her mistress. Not before turning back around to give Morgana a wary glance.**

'She had changed from the friend I once knew,' Gwen sighed.

**Morgause rides on her white horse with her two guards on black horses. They enter a castle with knights bearing the crest Escetaria are sharpening their swords. They stride into the throne room where a dark haired man with two swords turns around.**

******'To what do I owe this pleasure?' Cenred asks.******

**'If you will not leave your castle, then I must come to you,' Morgause says.******

**'I see that you've lost none of your audacity,' Cenred replies with a smirk and small laugh.******

**'I wish I could say the same. But I find the great King Cenred cowering in his chambers when he should've met me at the border,' Morgause said angrily. 'Perhaps he has lost his nerve. Perhaps he is a coward,' Morgause suggested.**

'Good relationship they have,' muttered Gwen.****

**One of Cenred's men draws a sword before he can do anything Morgause throws him backwards with a look. **

'I thought you said it was impossible to use magic without words,' Percival frowned.

'Powerful High Priests and Priestesses just need to think the words to incant,' explained Gaius. 'That's what I thought Merlin was doing at first before I realized how impossible Merlin is.'

'I live to be a contradiction,' grinned Merlin.

**Cenred's other men draw their swords. Morgause's guards copy the motion. Cenred holds up a hand to stop his men.******

**'You are very beautiful when you're angry,' Cenred tells her.**

'She's flirting,' Merlin shakes his head.****

**'Is that why you continue to defy me?' questioned Morgause.******

**'Well, you wouldn't like it if I made it easy for you,' Cenred replied.****  
><strong>

**Morgause laughs at this remark.  
><strong>

**Later in Cenred's chambers the king and sorceress are seated as Cenred pours Morgause a drink which she takes a sip of as Cenred sits down across from her.******

**'I'm certain you've not come all this way just to drink, Morgause,' Cenred tells her.******

**'You know me well,' Morgause replies.******

**'Extremely well,' agreed Cenred. 'And yet, somehow, we're still close.'******

**'I've come to talk to you about our old friend, Uther Pendragon,' Morgana replied.**

'Friend,' Gwen said.

'I think they need to look up the definition of friendship,' Merlin agreed.****

**'Yes. I have heard the sad news. He's finally lost his mind,' Cenred didn't sound upset as he took a sip of wine from his goblet.******

**'Camelot is weak, weaker than it's been for years. The kingdom is vulnerable, just as I promised,' Morgause promises.****  
><strong>

'Thanks to Morgana,' Arthur said bitterly.****

**'Yet it doesn't change the fact the citadel is still impregnable,' Cenred agreed.****  
><strong>

'If only they didn't have a spy,' Leon shook his head. 'No wonder they always managed to get in.'

'But we always defeated them,' Arthur said.

'You mean Merlin defeated them,' retorted Lancelot.

******'So, even without his wits, Uther is too strong for you,' Morgause taunted.****  
><strong>

'It's only his caution that kept him alive for so long,' Arthur said.

'Most of the kingdom hated him,' agreed Merlin.

'It was much better before he took of Essetir,' sighed Hunith.

'I don't remember it like that,' Merlin murmured.

'You were only three,' Hunith said.****

**'You're a woman of great courage, Morgause, but I don't think with my sword. An assault on Camelot cannot be undertaken lightly,' Cenred told her.******

**'You forget. We have an ally in the court,' Morgause reminds him.****  
><strong>

There were scowls at the mention of Morgana's betrayal.****

**'That is no guarantee. Traitors blow like the wind,' Cenred told her.******

**'Not this one. She can be relied upon until the end. You can be certain of that,' Morgause promises.******

**In the council chambers Morgana is listening to the crown prince's reports.**

******'We've had reports that mercenaries are streaming into Cenred's kingdom,' Arthur is telling his father.******

**'Do we know why?' questioned Uther.******

**'There is rumour that Cenred is amassing an army. I think we should send a patrol out to assess the situation,' Arthur suggests.******

**Uther stares past Arthur apparently seeing something.******

**'Father?' Arthur asks worriedly.******

**Arthur turns to see what his father's staring at apparently there's nothing there. The court looks back at Uther. Uther sees a small drowned boy standing in the council room, dripping water all over the floor. Uther stands up and points at the boy.******

**'Leave me alone. Get out of here,' shouts Uther.******

**'Father, will you...' Arthur tried approaching the king.******

**'I said get out! Get out!' Uther pushes him off 'I'll have you hanged!'**** Uther shouts.******

**Arthur and Sir Leon restrain Uther and drag him from the room as the king is still shouting.******

**'You hanged! You...! You...!' Uther continues to shout.******

**Gaius and Merlin are standing in the corridor discussing the king's apparent madness.**

'**There must be some explanation,' Merlin says.******

**'During the great purge, Uther drowned many he suspected of sorcery. And some, God help them, were children, killed for the magic they were born with. **

'And you wonder why you are targeted by magical people,' Merlin said darkly. 'When you would happily murder children,' the objects in the room began to shake with Merlin's anger.

'Merlin,' Hunith warned softly.

Merlin took a deep of breath air, 'sorry.'

'It's okay,' Gwen smiled sadly.

**Maybe his conscience is playing tricks with him. Whatever it is, we can no longer hide this,' Gaius shakes his head and Merlin nods. 'A king's hold on his people's a very fragile thing, Merlin. If they start to lose faith in him, I fear for Camelot,' Gaius warns.******

**The warning bells sound and both Merlin and Gaius leave in a hurry.******

**Beneath the drawbridge Gaius, Sir Leon, and Merlin lean over the body of the guard Morgana stabbed that has just been found.******

**'Take this man to my chambers,' Gaius orders Leon. 'I need to speak to Arthur as a matter of urgency.'****  
><strong>

**The knights and Leon hurry to pick up the body.**

**In the council chambers Gaius reports his preliminary findings to Arthur and Morgana.**

'Soon as Morgana came back we had an attack,' Arthur muttered. 'How did I not put two and two together?'

'Who would suspect Lady Morgana?' questioned Leon.

******'The sentry must've been attacked at some point during the night,' Gaius said.******

**'Who could've done this?' Arthur asks.******

**Gaius hands Arthur the dagger Morgana used to stab the guard.******

**'That is a sigil of the Bloodguard,' Gaius explained.******

**'The Bloodguard?' asked Arthur taking dagger.******

**'Warrior priests sworn to protect the high priestesses of the Old Religion,' Gaius explained.****  
><strong>

'Aren't there any High Priests?' asked Percival.

'There are,' Gaius said, 'often High priests were both warrior priests and high priests rather than priestesses although both groups were capable of defending themselves.'****

**'Surely they were wiped out during the Great Purge,' Arthur said.****  
><strong>

'The Bloodguard were pretty much like knights they used both sorcery and the blade to defend their leaders. They could be honorable or dishonorable depending on their priest or priestess as well as their own personality,' Gaius explained.****

**'Not all of them,' Gaius replied with a small shake of his head.******

**'So you believe there is a traitor in Camelot?' questioned Arthur.****  
><strong>

'There was,' Arthur said grimly.

'I did not know who it was yet,' Gaius said.

'And he was killed before he could reveal Morgana's true allegiances,' Leon shook his head.****

**Morgana looks away at this moment.**

'Bit obvious there,' muttered Gwaine.

'**It is possible, Sire. The sentry will be able to tell us soon enough,' Gaius.******

**'He's still alive?' questioned Arthur as Morgana looks up surprised.******

**'Indeed,' agreed Gaius.******

**Morgana walks through the halls and into the physicians chambers were she looks around.**

'**Gaius?' she shuts the door behind her. 'Merlin?' she calls.**

'We were working,' Gaius said grimly.

'He should have been guarded given the vital information he had,' Leon said.

'Thatwaswhy it was kept between only myself, Morgana, my servant and physician that he was alive,' Arthur said.

'Too bad that that it was Morgana behind this,' Gwaine muttered darkly.****

**When Morgana realizes she's alone she passes the guard who is turning restlessly in his sleep and goes to the cupboard where she looks through Gaius's shelves and takes a bottle of poison.**

'What is it about people plundering my poisons,' Gaius muttered.

'Why do you keep all the poisons?' asked Elyan.

'Didn't you know Gaius goes around poisoning people in his sleep,' Gwaine laughed.

Merlin rolled his eyes, 'antidotes to poisons can only be made with the original poison,' Merlin said to everyone's shock. 'What?' Merlin spoke into the sudden silence. 'I'm not really an idiot you know,' he said sounding insulted.****

**Out in the corridor Gaius and Merlin walk toward the physician's chambers and enter. Soon as they enter Morgana comes out of hiding and leaves with an angry look in Merlin's direction.****  
><strong>

'She really hates you,' Gwen sighed.

'Do you blame her?' sighed Merlin.**  
><strong>

**Gaius and Merlin have just entered the physician when Merlin looks over the guard with a grim look on his face when he realizes the man has been killed.******

**'Gaius,' Merlin calls over and Gaius puts his stuff down and joins his ward by the man's bed. Gaius checks the guard's pulse realizing that he is dead looks down. 'You said he was recovering.'******

**'I thought he was,' Gaius admitted.******

**'Then what happened? You don't think it's strange?' questioned Merlin incredulous.**

'Not for a poisoning,' Gaius said grimly.****

**Gaius nodded, 'very,' Gaius agreed.******

**That night Merlin places a potion bottle on Uther's bureau and pulls up Uther's blankets as the king is lost in the grips of a nightmare. Merlin hears mud dripping from the mandrake and looks down to see some mud goo on the floor. Morgana approaches and feels the mud good in his hand frowning as Morgana enters the room. Merlin slips under the bed to hide from her, bumping into the mandrake root where he hears it's scream. Merlin ducks behind it just before Morgana pulls off the root without looking and exits. Merlin realizes that Morgana is the traitor and follows the witch through the hall into the lower town hiding behind buildings in an attempt to remain undetected by Morgana. Morgana continues on hearing something and turning back as Merlin ducks behind another building.**

'Not great at remaining undetected,' laughed Arthur.

'Better than you,' muttered Merlin.

'What was that?' asked Arthur.

'Nothing,' Merlin said quickly.**  
><strong>

**Morgana apparently deciding she had imagined it goes on pulling her hood over her head.**

**Merlin watches Morgana go hidden from behind a tree. Then follows when she goes on. He sees her standing in a clearing as Morgause and her Bloodguard appear on their steeds. Merlin recognizes her as she slips off her horse and joins Morgana in the clearing.**

'So you were the first to know,' Arthur said.

'I wanted to tell you but knew you would never believe me,' Merlin said.****

**'Sorry you had to wait. There was much to discuss,' Morgause said striding towards Morgana.****  
><strong>

'Discuss is that what they call it these days,' snorted Gwaine.

'Yes granddad Gwaine,' Elyan jibed back.****

**'But your visit was successful?' questioned Morgana reaching for Morgause.******

**'Cenred's army ride for Camelot on my command,' Morgause replies.******

**Morgana smiles for once honestly happy, 'there is nothing you cannot do,' Morgana says.****  
><strong>

'Sisterly bonding how sweet,' Gwaine shook his head.****

**'It is you that gives me strength, sister. How goes the battle for Uther's mind?' inquired Morgause.**

Arthur looked murderous at this.****

**'When Cenred marches on Camelot, he will find a kingdom without a leader,' Morgana replies with a smile.****  
><strong>

'Hardly,' Gwen said.

'They always seem to underestimate you,' Merlin agreed.****

**Merlin attempts to get as close as he can without the two sisters hearing him.**

'**Finally we are ready,' Morgause says.******

**'Not quite,' Morgana turns to Merlin's hiding spot causing Merlin to flinch back behind the rocks. 'Merlin suspects me,' Morgana replies.****  
><strong>

'She knows your there,' Arthur said.

'I'm more powerful than they are,' Merlin retorted. 'Plus they always underestimate me which gives me an advantage.'****

**'Has he told Arthur?' questions Morgause as Morgana approaches Merlin's hiding spot.******

**'Not yet, but he will,' Morgana replies.****  
><strong>

Merlin shook his head, 'Arthur would never believe ill of Morgana. He cared too much about her.'****

**'Well, then we must stop him,' Morgause states approaching her sister.******

**'That will not be difficult,' Morgana assures her older sister.******

**'Why?' queries the High Priestess.******

**'Because he's already here,' Morgana replies looking to where Merlin is hidden.****  
><strong>

'You just can't have single moments of peace,' groaned Hunith.

Merlin shrugged, 'can't help it.'

******Merlin jumps up from his hiding place where Morgause looks surprised whilst Morgana glares at her poisoner.**

******'Did you really think I was that stupid, Merlin?' Morgana questions.******

**Merlin runs through the trees as Morgana laughs. He's chased and captured by the Bloodguard.******

**In Arthur's quarters Arthur is working on some reports when Gaius enters.**

******'How are you, Sire?' questions Gaius.******

**'It's not me who's sick,' Arthur replied.******

**'It can't be easy to see your father this way,' Gaius say sympathetically.**

'It wasn't,' agreed Arthur. 'It still isn't.'

'It's not magical this time,' Gaius said.

'No, he's heartbroken,' agreed Lancelot.****

**'No. He's always been so strong. He lifted his kingdom from its knees, Gaius. To see him now...' Arthur trailed off.******

**'I am sure that, over time, he will recover. But until then, we have to make plans, Arthur. We need you to assume control,' Gaius suggested.****  
><strong>

'Like you're doing now,' Gwen smiled sadly.

'For the same reason,' Arthur sighed.****

**'That's ridiculous,' Arthur snapped.******

**'Camelot needs a leader. It falls to you. You must fulfil your role as regent. This is not just me talking. Members of the court have spoken,' Gaius said.******

**'So now you've taken to whispering behind my back. What kind of treason is this?' demands Arthur.**

'The kingdom needs a ruler,' Merlin said, 'as your father was unable to do so it fell to you to do so otherwise Camelot would fall. It just scared you.'****

**'It's for the good of the kingdom,' Gaius told him.******

**'I'm not going to usurp my father,' Arthur retorted.****  
><strong>

'You didn't usurp him,' Gwen sighed. 'You're just helping him until he gets back on his feet.'

'If that ever happens,' sighs Arthur.****

**'The palace is awash with rumours. The people are restless,' Gaius warns.******

**'I swore allegiance to my King, and as long as there is breath in his body, it is my duty to uphold that,' Arthur retorted.******

**'Arthur, please,' Gaius tried to reason with the prince.******

**'You are giving up on my father. That is something I will never do,' Arthur replied.******

**Merlin wakes, bound in chains blinking in the dawn light up at the trees. The Bloodguard drag him in front of Morgause.******

**'You intrigue me, Merlin. Why does a lowly servant continue to risk everything for Arthur and for Camelot? You know the answer, but you're not telling me. Why? Come on. Time and again you put your life on the line,' Morgause begins circling the bound servant. 'There must be a reason,' Morgause crouches down beside Merlin.****  
><strong>

'Can't they sense your magic?' asks Lancelot.

Merlin shook his head, 'they can't sense what they can't comprehend.'****

**'I believe in a fair and just land,' Merlin replied.******

**'And you think Arthur will give you that?' questions Morgause.******

**'I know it,' Merlin replied.****  
><strong>

'You really think that?' Arthur asked.

'I know it,' Merlin replied.****

**'And then what?' Morgause stands up. **

'She really doesn't get loyalty,' Arthur shook his head.

'**You think you'll be recognised, Merlin? Is that it?' Morgause begins circling Merlin again. 'All this so, one day, you can be a serving boy to the King? No. There's something more. Something you're not telling me, isn't there?'**** Morgause asks.****  
><strong>

'A lot I'll never tell you,' agreed Merlin. ****

**'I told you,' Merlin retorted.******

**'Well, you can take your secret to your grave.**_**Weorc untoworpenlic**_**,' Morgause incanted**_**.**_****

'Suffering not be destroyed,' murmured Gaius. 'How did you get out?'

'I have friends in high places,' Merlin grinned.

'Kilgarrah,' Hunith summarized.

**Merlin's chains glow and tighten from the magical binding around Merlin who looks up fearfully.******

**'You chose to poison one of my own. You may regret that,' threatens Morgause.****  
><strong>

'I'll always regret that,' agreed Merlin.**  
><strong>

**Morgause and the Bloodguard leave.**

**Gaius is making porridge for breakfast in his chamber.**

******'Merlin,' calls Gaius dumping another spoon of porridge into a bowl. **

'He's not there,' Gwaine teased.

'I realize that,' Gaius said, 'I thought he'd slept in.'

'Again,' Arthur shook his head.

'Hey I'm not that bad,' Merlin said sounding insulted.

'**You're going to be la...' Gaius trails off as he opens Merlin's door to find Merlin's bed hasn't been slept in.**

'You have no idea how many times that's happened,' Gaius said.

'And I thought he gave me nightmares,' Hunith said.

'Can't help it if trouble revolves around me,' pouted Merlin.

'Did you seriously just pout?' Arthur asked.

'Err no,' Merlin lied.****

**In the wood Merlin is still in chains, '**_**abricaþ benda,' **_**Merlin attempts to break the chains**_**.**_**  
><strong>

'A bit simple,' Gaius told him.

'Sometimes simple s the best,' Merlin replied.

'Like Merlin then,' Arthur laughs.

'Why is it simple?' asked Elyan.

'Break the chain,' Merlin explained. 'But apparently Morgause had made them impossible to break.'

**The chains glow, but don't break.******

**Merlin attempts to break the chains again, '**_**Abricaþ benda!**_**'******

**The chains glow, but don't break again. Merlin takes a breath and tries another spell, '**_**Isen fæstnunga onlucan me!'**_

'Iron fastening release me,' Gaius said, 'more powerful but useless if they've been enchanted to resist magic.'****

**The chains glow, but Merlin's attempts to free himself fail. Merlin hears something in the woods.**

'Somethings coming to get you,' Gwaine sing song.

'That's not funny,' Gwen said, 'or have you forgot about the serkets.'

'Merlin you really can't avoid trouble,' groaned Hunith.****

**In Morgana's chambers Gwen is tending to her mistresses flowers when Gaius enters.**

'**Have you seen Merlin?' asked the physician.******

**'Not since yesterday,' Gwen said looking at the old man.******

**'Is there a problem?' asked Morgana striding up to Gaius and Gwen.**

'You'd know,' Gwen said bitter about her ex-first friend attempting to kill her best friend.****

**'I'm not sure,' Gaius frowned.****  
><strong>

'Did you suspect her?' asked Arthur.

'Not then,' Gaius sighed.****

**'What is it?' asked Morgana.******

**'Merlin didn't come home last night,' frowned Gaius.****  
><strong>

'I do that a lot,' Gwaine grinned.

'I don't spend a lot of time at the tavern,' Merlin retorted. 'Or with less than honourable women.'

Gwaine grinned at this.

'Merlin only goes missing when trouble is afoot,' Gaius said grimly, 'and with Cenred amassing his army it was worrying.'****

**'That's not like him,' Morgana frowned.******

**'No,' agreed Gaius.****  
><strong>

**Morgana watches Gaius go with a smirk.  
><strong>

**In the wood the serkets continue to approach Merlin who is still bound in chains and beginning to look very scared, '**_**min strengest miht hate þe tospringan!' **_**Merlin tried another spell.**

'Make my strong power open you,' Gaius translated. 'That will only work with the strongest of warlocks and witches but not on those chains.'

'I know that now,' muttered Merlin.

'How did Kilgarrah release you?' asked Gwaine.

'Dragons are creatures of magic. No mortal magic will work on them,' Gaius explained.****

**The chains glow, but Merlin's attempt to free himself fails and the serkets com ever closer.******

**In Uther's chambers Arthur sits by his father's bedside who is sleeping for once peacefully. Morgana enters the chambers and embraces her half brother with carefully schooled expression.******

**'I need him to get better,' Arthur tells her.****  
><strong>

'You know I don't think she agrees,' Gwaine said mock seriously.

'Not the time,' Merlin muttered.****

**'I know,' Morgana said.******

**Arthur sniffs water eyed, 'I'm glad you're here,' Arthur sniffs.****  
><strong>

'Better for Camelot had we not found her,' Merlin sighed.

'At least you can take the moral high ground,' Hunith said.

'Can I?' asked Merlin.

'Yes,' everyone agreed.

******'I'll make sure he's looked after, don't worry,' Morgana promises as the mandrake continues to drip mud onto the floor.****  
><strong>

'Sure you will,' Merlin said sarcastically.

'I was such a fool,' Arthur said.

'No you weren't,' Gwen said. 'You see the best in people.'

'As Kilgarrah says it is both my strongest asset and greatest weakness to see goodness in people,' Merlin said. 'The same is true for you.'

'I'll have to meet Kilgarrah at some point,' Arthur said.

'Just don't expect him to make much sense,' Merlin warned. 'He's sure to speak in riddles.'****

**In the woods Merlin is still in the chains and is now encircles by serkets.**

'Call Kilgarrah,' begged Hunith.

'_**Awendaþ eft wansæliga neat!' **_**shouts Merlin and several of the serkets retreat back.**

'Avert back the terrible beast,' Gaius translated.

'Terrible is right,' agreed Hunith.****

**Merlin's spells fend off a couple scorpions and he tries another spell.**

'_**Forlætan me a...!**_**' Merlin shouts again.**

'Let me go,' Gaius translated.

**But before Merlin can complete his enchantment one stabs him in the back. Merlin throws the scorpion that stabbed him with a flash of his eyes but the poison his already sinking as he bends over gasping desperately.**

'You're just lucky that dragons have healing properties,' Gaius said gruffly.

'Nice to know you care,' snorted Merlin.****

_**'Ω δρακον, έάω μαλερός σοφόνους φθέγγομαι τείδε άναδικέω!' **_**roared Merlin.**

'Dragon lord speak,' Gaius looked intrigued.

'You can't learn how to speak dragon lord,' Merlin reminded his mentor.

'I know,' Gaius smiled.

'It means "O dragon, permit the appeal for an audience to speak here, fierce, wise-minded one,' Merlin translated.

'Nothing like flattery to get you out of a tough situation,' snorted Gwaine.****

**Merlin falls to the floor after completing his chant.**

**Cenred amasses his army on a hillside leading them to Camelot as Morgause watches Cenred's army from her crystal with a smirk on her face. The scorpions continue to approach Merlin who is exhausted as the poison continues to sink in. Just as they are about to get him The Great Dragon arrives and breathes fire on them. **

'Go Kilgarrah!' cheered Gwaine.

**Merlin is in amongst the fire as the serkets not harmed by Kilgarrah retreat back. Merlin faints from the poison sting and the smoke fumes. Kilgarrah picks up the young Dragonlord from the flames and flies off with Merlin safely in his talons.**

'Thank the gods for Kilgarrah,' Gaius said.


	29. The Tears of Uther Pendragon Part Two

The Tears of Uther Pendragon Part Two

**A figure of Merlin standing in water appears as Kilgarrah speaks.**

'**In a land of myth and a time of magic, the destiny of a great kingdom rests on the shoulders of a young boy. His name: Merlin,' Merlin's eyes flash bright gold.******

**Merlin is lying in the dragon's cave, sweaty as he wakes.******

**'I didn't think you'd answer my call,' Merlin said.**

'He had to,' Gaius said.

'Yeah I know,' Merlin said.****

**'Merlin, I could not resist a dragonlord, even if I wanted to,' Kilgarrah reminded the young dragonlord.******

**'I'm grateful, thank you,' Merlin said.******

**'Lie still,' Kilgarrah ordered.******

**'Ow,' Merlin moaned. **

'Whimp,' Arthur said fondly.

'I'd like to see you do any better,' Gwaine snorted.

'**What hurts?' asked Merlin.******

**'The serket's poison is powerful. I have given you an enchantment that will help you heal, but it will take time,' the dragon said.**

'Never thought I'd be pleased that the Great Dragon lived,' Leon said.****

**Arthur strides into the physician's chambers who was bent over his desk.****  
><strong> 

'**Where is that half-wit?' demanded Arthur.**

'Conversing with a should be dead dragon,' Gwaine laughed.****

**'Merlin?' asked Gaius.******

**'I've got no socks, no breeches, and an archery session to go to,' striding towards Merlin's room. 'Merlin!' Arthur called.**

'Well I'm sorry that your psychotic half sister and her half sister attempted to murder me,' Merlin said drily.

'How was I supposed to know,' snapped Arthur.****

**'I thought he was with you, Sire,' Gaius replied.******

**'Don't try and cover for him,' Arthur ordered pointing towards Gaius.**

'I wasn't,' Gaius replied.****

**'He didn't come home last night, I can't find him,' frowned Gaius waving a white feathered quill around.******

**'When you do, you can tell him he's the target,' Arthur said exiting the physician's chambers leaving a worried Gaius.**

'Oh that's nice,' snorted Merlin. 'I'm now the target for both Pendragon siblings.'****

**That night Morgana sneaks through the castle up a spiral staircase and peeks around the corner at some guards. Then descends to the burial vaults, sets fire to some brush and places it in a notch in the wall to create smoke in the corridor above. Leon spots the smoke and the guards investigate, leaving the corridor empty. **

'They shouldn't have all gone,' groaned Arthur. 'When we get back I'm retraining the guards on proper security measures. And Leon you should have told someone to stay behind.'

'Sorry sire,' Leon said quickly to the angry reagent.

**Morgana watches them leave with a smirk. Morgana sets off at a quick pace to the King's chambers where she finds Uther gazing vacantly up at her. **

'A face I've seen all too much of,' murmurs Arthur.

**She smirks at her father and wraps a string around the mandrake root and strangles it several times causing it to squeal. Uther becomes more terrified with each scream the root makes.******

**In the dragon's cave Merlin wakes up quite suddenly shocked to realise that he's slept a whole day a way. He struggles up.******

**'You shouldn't have let me sleep,' Merlin said.**

'You needed rest,' Gaius said.

'Kilgarrah was quite right to make you sleep,' Hunith agreed.

'I would have done the same if I had found you,' agreed Gaius.****

**'I had no choice, young warlock. The venom was too strong, even for your great powers,' Kilgarrah said softly.**

'The venom usually kills instantly unless you have enough magic to delay the onset,' Gaius explained, 'but it will cause almost immediate unconsciousness so the effect is the same. The fact that Merlin was able to stay awake long enough to call Kilgarrah using more magic shows how powerful he is.'****

**'I don't have time,' Merlin said sharply standing up. 'I need to get back to Camelot. The kingdom is in danger and...it's my fault. I should've listened to you,' Merlin admits. 'Should never have trusted Morgana,' Merlin said bitterly.**

'Something we all feel,' sighed Arthur.

'You more than most,' Gwen smiled sadly.

'I don't know what I'd do if my sister betrayed me like that,' Elyan added.

'Luckily you'll never have to worry about that,' Gwen said sternly.

'I know, Gwen, you've got too good a heart to betray us,' Elyan replied.

'So did Morgana once,' Arthur sighed.

'That Morgana is gone,' Gaius said.****

**'You did what you felt was right, and that shows great courage,' Kilgarrah said. **

'He's right,' Arthur agreed.

'**But trust is a double edged sword,' warned the Great Dragon.**

'Sounds like something father would say,' murmured Arthur.

'Don't compare Kilgarrah to Uther,' Merlin said, 'he'd likely eat you for that.'

'Right,' Arthur gave Merlin a disturbed look.****

**'I thought...because she has magic, I thought we were the same,' Merlin said.**

'You really are very lonely,' Gwen said.

'All magical peoples are in this time,' Merlin sighed.****

**'In some ways you are,' Kilgarrah said.**

There was an outcry at this.****

**'No,' Merlin said sharply. 'I will never be like her.'**

'No you won't,' Gwen agreed steely eyed.

'Bloody dragons,' muttered Gwaine.****

**'You have learnt an important lesson, Merlin. Your determination to see goodness in people will be your undoing. But I fear that your futures are now joined forever. She is the darkness to your light, the hatred to your love,' Kilgarrah said.**

'One of the great prophecies,' murmured Gaius.

'Really?' asked Merlin.

'There are so many about the two of you,' Gaius said. 'I learnt them when I was studying magic as a young man long before the prophecies came to pass.'****

**'I need to get back to Camelot,' Merlin said.******

**'You're not yet fully recovered, Merlin, and it's more than three days' walk,' Kilgarrah warned.**

'How did you get back in time?' questioned Percival.

'Kilgarrah,' laughed Merlin.

'You flew a dragon,' Gwaine said envious.****

**Merlin smiles at this, 'I've no intention of walking,' Merlin said.******

**Merlin rides the dragon to Camelot with a lot of laughter and woops.**

'Having fun?' laughed Gwaine.

'It's in his blood,' Gaius said. 'A lot of past Dragonlords have had one dragon which they travel through the skies with.****

**'Woo! Whoa. Ha-ha! Woo!' laughed Merlin letting go of the dragon and waving his hands in the air.**

'Be careful, Merlin,' groaned Hunith.

Merlin grinned, 'it was fun.'

'Why can't you enjoy horses that much,' muttered Arthur.

Merlin shrugged, 'I'd choose a dragon over a horse any day.'****

**Kilgharrah drops Merlin off in the clearing near Camelot.******

**'This is as far as I go,' Kilgarrah said.**

'Good that no one noticed a dragon flying about,' Arthur said.

'That would cause problems,' agreed Leon.

'Father would have probably sent us off to slay it,' Arthur mused.****

**'Thank you. I won't forget this,' Merlin promised.******

**'Be careful, young warlock. The great battle for Camelot has begun. You must be strong. For Arthur's destiny and the future of Albion lie in your hands,' Kilgarrah warned.**

'No pressure,' muttered Merlin.****

**In the physician's chambers Gaius is murmuring in his sleep.**

'Good dream?' asked Merlin cheekily.

**Merlin runs in and shakes Gaius awake.******

**'You need to wake up,' Merlin whispers.**

'Why are you whispering?' asked Percival.

Merlin shrugged, 'just in case anyone heard.'****

**'Merlin! Where have you been?' Gaius demanded slowly getting.******

**'I don't have time to explain,' Merlin replies half pulling Gaius out of his bed.******

**'Are you alright?' asks Gaius as Merlin helps him into his jacket.******

**'Morgana is in league with Morgause; she's plotting against Uther,' Merlin said.******

**'What?' Gaius asked shocked.**

'You really had no idea?' asked Arthur.

'None until Merlin told me,' agreed Gaius.****

**'She's responsible for his visions. Come on, hurry up. There's something I need to show you,' Merlin said.******

**Gaius and Merlin walk through the corridors where they open the door to the king's room which is topsy-turvy when Merlin and Gaius enter. Merlin and Gaius exchange a worried look and start looking for Uther. Uther is crouched in a corner. Gaius kneels down next to the broken king.******

**'Uther? Uther!' Gaius says softly.******

**Uther paws desperately at Gaius while he stares over Gaius's shoulder. Gaius looks to where Uther is looking terrified but sees nothing. Uther starts sopping and sees a sopping wet Ygraine dripping water onto the floor with five drowned children in the middle of the room.******

**'Please!' begs the late queen.******

**Uther as Merlin rushes to the bed and dives underneath the bed where removes the mandrake root, and throws it in the fireplace. The root screams as it dies causing Merlin to flinch back at the sound and put a hand to his ear. Uther relaxes slightly.******

**'It was an enchantment, Sire,' Uther looks at his physician desperately. 'You need to rest,' Gaius speaks softly.******

**Merlin helps Uther into bed and tucks the king back into bed. Gaius pours medicine into Uther's cup.******

**'Please drink this, sir. It will help you to sleep,' Gaius said.**

'Do you carry around medicine all the time?' questioned Merlin.

'It was already in the room,' explained Gaius. 'In case he had another fit.'****

**Gaius feeds Uther the drink who drinks it.******

**Back in the physician's chamber Merlin and Gaius are speaking about recent event.**

******'We must tell Uther what Morgana has done,' Merlin said.**

'He'd never believe you,' sighed Arthur.****

**'Are you mad? He'd have both our heads if we made such accusations. He'd look on it as treason,' Gaius said.******

**'We can't just let her get away with it,' Merlin said.**

'We all know what she is now,' Arthur said grimly. 'I just wished it hadn't taken so many lives to achieve it.'****

**'He dotes on her every word, Merlin,' Gaius warned.**

'She is his daughter,' sighed Hunith.****

**'But...if he knew,' Merlin said.******

**'You've seen how blind he is to her faults. Besides, the root is gone now. It can do no more harm,' Gaius said.**

'Thank goodness,' Arthur murmured.****

**'No, you don't understand. I heard Morgana and Morgause. There's more to their plan, I'm sure of it,' Merlin said.******

**In Morgause's cave Morgause watches Cenred's army in a crystal as they march through a valley.******

**Cenred's army march towards Camelot. The Knights of Camelot watch Cenred's army from a hill and then ride off through the woods.******

**In Arthur's chambers Merlin opens the curtains and Arthur turns sleepily in his bed to get away from the light. Merlin turns around to a jumbled mess that his the prince's chambers.******

**'What happened?!' Merlin asked incredulously.**

'This is what happens one day without a servant?' questioned Merlin shaking his head.****

**'What happened? I've had to make do without a servant, that's what's happened,' Arthur said crossly.**

'It had only been a day,' Merlin retorted.

'Like your room's any better,' Gaius said.

'I'm too busy cleaning up after Arthur, doing chores for you and fighting for my destiny to keep my room tidy,' Merlin grumped.

'You were just as messy in Ealdor,' Hunith said fondly.****

**'I wasn't gone for that long,' Merlin retorted.**

'I wasn't,' Merlin agreed with himself.

'Boys,' Gwen shook her head.****

**'Without my permission,' Arthur replied.******

**'What if I was dying?' questioned Merlin.******

**'I wouldn't be complaining!' Merlin stated. **

'Arthur,' Gwen reprimanded.

'I didn't know,' Arthur defended himself.

'**But you're not. So where've you been?' questioned Arthur.**

'He's already told you,' Gwaine glared at the prince.****

**'I was dying,' Merlin replied quietly.******

**'I don't have time for this. The future of the kingdom rests upon my shoulders. Do you have any idea what that feels like?' demanded Arthur.**

'Just a little,' Lancelot shook his head.****

**'Well...' Merlin trailed off.******

**'Merlin. I should have you thrown in the dungeons. So, what've you got to say for yourself?' Arthur asked.**

'Do you have to take out your stress on your poor servant?' huffed Merlin.

'If it's you?' questioned Arthur. 'Yes.'

'Prat,' Merlin said fondly.****

**'You've not had your breakfast this morning, have you?' Merlin asked.**

'You should know,' Gwen laughed, 'you bring him his breakfast.'****

**'I'll have you for breakfast!' Arthur shouted getting up out of his bed.**

'That could be misconstrued,' laughed Gwaine.

'Gwaine,' Arthur, Merlin and Gwen shouted.****

**Arthur picks up a goblet and chucks it at Merlin.**

'What is it about you throwing stuff at me?' asked Merlin.****

**'Oh, no wonder this place is such a mess!'**** Merlin complained.**

'I have to hand it to you, Merlin, you've got guts,' Leon laughed.

'Or lacks common sense,' Gaius shook his head.

'I think it's Arthur whose brave for chucking stuff at Emrys,' Gwaine said. 'He could smite you with lightening.'****

**Arthur throws another object which smashes on the wall behind Merlin's head.**

'A servant of Arthur has to be quick on their feat if they want to remain bruise free,' Merlin said grinning.

'Oi,' Arthur said.

'Why do you think you never kept servants for more than week?' Leon shook his head.****

**'Oh, yes, I can see you've got all the makings of a great king,' Merlin said sarcastically.**

'Not the time,' Lancelot shook his head.****

**Arthur throws his clothes at and Merlin ducks out of the room.**

'Run away,' Gwaine grinned.

'What a brave warlock,' Arthur rolled his eyes, 'running away from clothes.'

'Well I couldn't exactly use magic on the king's son,' Merlin rolled his eyes. 'Not if I wanted to keep my head.'****

**In Morgana's**** chamber Gwen finishes making Morgana's bed.**

******'May I clear away the dishes, My Lady?'**** asks Gwen.******

**Morgana does not answer as she stares out the window having spotted Merlin as he walks through the square with Arthur.**

'She knows you've survived,' Gwen said worriedly.

'We were locked in a silent battle for much of the year,' Merlin agreed.****

**'Morgana?' asked Gwen looking at her mistress with concern.******

**'I was thinking about what to wear,' Morgana lies with a smile before turning back to the window looking out angrily. **

'Sure you were,' Gwaine said sarcastically.

'**I must dress,' she smiles before leaving the window.**

'She had been acting so different since her kidnapping,' Gwen said. 'I thought she had been affected by whatever had happened. It wasn't for a while that I realised she was no friend anymore.'****

**In Uther's chambers Uther is sleeping peacefully when Morgana kneels down and checks under the bed for the madrake root.**

'She guessed you'd have removed it,' Arthur said.

'Not hard to work out,' replied Merlin.****

**'Have you lost something, My Lady?' questions Gaius.******

**'My earring. I thought I might have dropped it when I was in here yesterday,' Morgana lies. **

Merlin snorted at this, 'does she really think I wouldn't have told Gaius?'

'**How is he?' asked Morgana.**

'Like you care,' Morgana said bitterly.****

**'Much better. We found the source of his sickness. He was being enchanted,' Gaius tells her and she looks at him.**

'I think she already knows,' Gwaine said drily.

'Really,' drawled Arthur.****

**'Enchanted,' Morgana said acting surprised.**

'Like you don't know,' Arthur was still bitter about his sister's betrayal.****

**'You need not worry, My Lady. He'll make a full recovery,' promised Gaius.**

'I don't think she wants him to,' Gwaine added.

'We know, Gwaine,' Elyan shook his head.****

**'That is a relief,' Morgana lied.**

'Sure it is,' Gwaine rolled his eyes.****

**'Indeed, My Lady,' Gaius pretended to not see right through her.******

**Merlin is walking casually down a corridor when Morgana pops out of an alcove pulls him into it.**

'Pretty witches pulling you into alcoves,' Gwaine rolled her eyes.

'She may be pretty but she really isn't my kind,' Merlin rolled his eyes. ****

**'I don't know how you managed to escape, but I do know one thing: if you breathe a word of what you saw, I will make your life a very short and painful one. Just think how Uther would react if he learned that a serving boy had tried to poison his beloved ward,' threaten Morgana.**

'I wasn't stupid enough to say anything,' Merlin said insulted.

'Only because of Gaius,' reminded Hunith.

**Morgana struts off with a smirk as Merlin watches her go. **

**The knights of Camelot ride into the castle.******

**In the council chambers Leon is speaking about what they've seen.**

******'I estimate they will reach the city within two days,' he tells the council.******

**'Under whose banner do they march?' questions Arthur.******

**'Cenred's, Sire. We knew he was amassing an army...' Leon trailed off.******

**'How many men?' asks Arthur.******

**'20,000 maybe more,' Leon estimates.******

**'I fear that news of the king's illness has spread beyond our borders. Cenred sees an opportunity,' Arthur said.******

**'Then we must find a way to appease him,' Leon said.******

**'Not what my father would do, he wouldn't bow to our enemies,' Arthur said.**

'You are not your father,' Gwen said.

'Follow your heart rather than what your father would do,' Merlin added. 'If war can be avoided by peaceful means then avoid it although in this case war was unavoidable. It left me in a very tricky position to be a citizen of Esetria but serve their enemies. It's why I haven't gone home since then.'****

**'Forgive me, Sire, we are outnumbered two to one,' Gaius said.******

**'What concessions will Cenred insist on? What territories will he demand?' demanded Arthur.******

**'We do not have to give him anything, but it could buy us valuable time,' suggested Gaius.******

**'It shows weakness, Gaius. There's only one course of action open to us,' Arthur said.**

'You were right,' Merlin sighed, 'but diplomacy should be the first course of action but with men like Cenred it is useless.'

'You are a lot smarter than you act,' Arthur shook his head.

'Thank you sire,' smiled Merlin.****

**Arthur walks over to his father's throne and sits on the throne displaying himself as leader, 'we must prepare the city for siege,' Arthur says.******

**'Are you sure that is wise?' questions Leon.******

**'The castle is our strongest weapon. No army has ever taken Camelot,' Arthur told him.**

'Except the fact that we have a traitor in our midst,' muttered Merlin darkly.****

**'But what about the people in the outlying villages?'**** questions Leon.******

**'Give them refuge within the city walls,' Arthur tells him.******

**'And what of their houses, their livelihoods? Cenred will destroy everything in his path,' warns Leon.******

**'But they will have their lives. Go. Ready the army,' orders Arthur.**

**In the corridor Merlin and Arthur are walking along.**

**'You did well in there. I mean it. I was impressed. We're talking siege engines, and battering rams, and catapults. You made a tough decision whe...you're risking hundreds of...' Merlin was saying.******

**Arthur turned around and looked at his servant, 'do you know what?' asked Arthur.******

**'What?' asked Merlin.******

**'I'd really prefer it if you just kept quiet in these situations,' Arthur said.**

'I was making you nervous again,' Merlin guessed.****

**'I am just trying to help,' Merlin replied.******

**'Well, you're not,' Arthur told him.******

**'I know you don't mean that; you're just worried. But you don't need to be. Look what we've got,' Merlin said.******

**Arthur raised his eyebrows, 'what?' asked Arthur.******

**'You and...me,' Merlin said.**

'Emrys and the Once and Future King,' agreed Gwaine.****

**'Merlin, what exactly are you going to do?' questioned Arthur with a bewildered expression on his face.**

'Go all warlock on you,' grinned Gwaine.****

**'I'm going to be at your side, like I always am, protecting you,' Merlin said.**

'No wonder we have such good luck,' Leon shook his head.****

**'God help me,' Arthur said.**

'You have no idea how many times I've saved your life,' Merlin said.

'I'm beginning to,' Arthur muttered.**  
><strong> 

**In the countryside Cenred's army are riding towards Camelot. Morgause and her bloodguard ride towards Cenred and his guard.**

**'My dear Morgause,' greets Cenred.******

**'Cenred,' greeted Morgause simply.******

**'My army shall be here by nightfall,' Cenred tells her.******

**Morgause smiles at this.******

**'I'm glad that pleases you,' Cenred tells her.**

'He's besotted,' Gaius shook his head.

'You'd understand love blinding you,' Merlin said.

'As would you,' Gaius added.

Merlin nodded sadly thinking of Freya.****

**'I'll wait and see if you deliver before I say that I am pleased,' Morgause replies.******

**'And when I do?' questioned Cenred.******

**'Then I will give you a feast that you will never forget,' Morgause replied.**

**Cenred smiles at this and Morgause smiles back.******

**Arthur is gazing out of his window when Gwen knocks on the open door and enters nervously. Arthur turns around.******

**'I'm sorry, I didn't mean to...' Gwen trailed off.**

'How can you accidentally enter a room?' questioned Gwaine.

'Shut up, Gwaine,' Arthur glared at his knight.****

**'No. Come in, please,' Arthur greeted her.**

**Gwen walks towards Arthur who is leaning against his desk.******

**'How is your father?' Gwen asks.******

**'I could do with him here,' Arthur said.****  
><strong> 

'You need more faith in your abilities,' Gwen said.****

**'You should have more faith in yourself,' Gwen said repeating herself.****  
><strong> 

'Stop repeating yourself,' laughed Gwaine.****

**'What are the people saying?' asks Arthur.******

**'They are glad that you have taken charge,' Gwen replies with a smile.******

**'I've committed them to a siege. There's going to be casualties, Gwen,' Arthur said.******

**Gwen steps forward and places a hand on Arthur's arm, 'I trust you, Arthur. More than Uther. More than any man. Worry is not a wise counsel. Forget everything else. You have to follow what you believe is right.****'**

'Not what your father would do,' added Merlin.****

**Arthur places his hand over Gwen's. Gwen looks up at him. They look at each other's lips until Gwen and steps back.**

Elyan breathed a sigh of relief glad that he didn't have to see his baby sister kiss Arthur or any other man again.****

**'I should go, Sire,' Gwen said quietly and turns and begins walking towards the door.******

**'There's no need to call me that,' Arthur called after her.******

**Gwen looks back towards him, 'there is every need, Sire,' Gwen replies with as smile as she leaves whilst Arthur looks down at his arm where she had placed her hand on his.******

**Morgana watches the citizens of Camelot prepare for the siege with a smirk. She then pulls her hood up and walks down the corridor past guards who take no notice of the king's ward. **

**Morgause and Morgana meet up in the clearing in the woods where Morgause's horse is crazing just behind them.**

******'Where have you been?' asks Morgana.**

'Clingy,' muttered Gwaine.

'What's the betting they discuss me,' Merlin said.

'I'm not betting,' snorted Lancelot, 'it's obvious they will. You just like getting in the way.'

'Yup,' agreed Merlin with a grin.****

**'What's wrong, sister?' asks Morgause.******

**'It's Merlin. He's alive. He's back in Camelot. He has thwarted us. He destroyed the mandrake root. Your enchantment's been broken,' Morgana informed her sister.******

**'Do not worry. The root has already done its work, and Cenred's army are less than a day from the city,' Morgause says.******

**'Then it is time?' asks Morgana.******

**'Are you ready? Morgana? Cenred's army are mighty, but they cannot bring down the city on their own. You, too, must play your part,' Morgause tells the younger witch.******

**'Tell me what I must do,' Morgana says.******

**Morgause holds up a staff.**

'The skeletons,' Arthur scowled.

'I don't think she's the one who stopped them,' Leon said.

'It wasn't,' Merlin said bitterly.

'Merlin,' grinned Gwaine.

'Why am I not surprised?' Arthur shook his head.****

**'It's carved from the Rowen tree that grows at the very heart of the Isle of the Blessed. Only the high priestesses and their Bloodguard have ever set eyes on it,' Morgause explains.**

'That's not how it's supposed to be used,' Merlin said angrily.

'It was formed to help those who have lost people get some peace by having last words with their loved ones,' Gaius explained. 'It is just a shame that it can also summon armies of the dead.'****

**'My magic is still weak. I do not have the strength to wield such an instrument,' Morgana says shaking her head.******

**'Do not worry. The staff will guide you. It carries its own power,' Morgause reassured the young witch.******

**Morgana takes the staff, as Morgause watches the young witch carefully who smiles wickedly, 'I will not fail you,' promised Morgana.****  
><strong> 

'And I will not fail Arthur,' Merlin said grimly.****

**Morgause nods, 'I know,' Morgause smiles before turning back to her horse.******

**Peasants stream into Camelot from the outlying villages as the guards watch them enter.******

**In the palace Merlin drags bags of supplies up the steps.******

**'Merlin, where have you been? I've been calling for you,' Arthur said coming down the stairs.**

'Doing my job,' Merlin said sounding a little insulted.****

**'Gathering provisions,' Merlin informed the prince as others weave around him. 'Twenty-five salted cod, fifteen dried capers, and one smoked boar,' Merlin said pointing at other bags.******

**'What on earth for?' Arthur asked as knights pass Arthur.**

'You really can be dense,' Percival said.****

**'We're preparing for a siege,' Merlin reminded him.******

**'Yes, not a banquet,' Arthur replied as another knight runs past him.******

**'You know what you're like without food. We could be trapped in here for weeks, months, even,' Merlin informs him as another knight runs past them. 'Look what I've got for your breakfast,' Merlin holds up a jar of pickled eggs as other knights run past him. 'Your favourite. Pickled eggs,' Merlin said.******

**Soldiers continue to prepare for the siege passing shields and weapons to one another. Arthur walks through the infirmary which is still being set up giving instructions to Sir Leon. Arthur catches sight of Gwen who smiles at her prince and gives her a nod.******

**In the courtyard Arthur continues his conversation with Leon with Merlin following along behind them.**

'**Has everyone from the outlying villages been given shelter?' asks Arthur.******

**'As best we can, Sire. They amount to almost 9,000 so far, but they're still coming,' Leon informs the prince.******

**'How long will our provisions last?' asks Arthur.**

'See provisions are important,' Merlin said.****

**'Depends, Sire, on what losses we sustain,' Leon replies.******

**'Cenred?' asks Arthur.******

**'Our scouts report he'll be upon us a matter of hours,' Leon says.******

**Arthur sits by his father's bedside looking teary eyed when Merlin enters.******

**'Sire,' whispers Merlin not wanting to interrupt his time with his father. 'It's time.'******

**Arthur gets up and places his hand on his sleeping father whilst Merlin looks away slightly to give them privacy.******

**'I promise, I will not let you down,' Arthur tells the sleeping king and leaves the king's chambers.******

**Arthur and Merlin look out at the enemy army amassed on the other side of the castle walls. Arthur then turns away from them. Arthur leads his knights past his army in the Square. In a lower chamber, Arthur steels himself as his knights sharpen their swords and prepare their crossbows. Arthur watches them sadly.**

'Was this your first proper battle?' asked Hunith.

'Without my father,' Arthur replied.

'You still had me, your advisers, Gwen, your knights,' Merlin said, 'your never alone even if you feel it.'

'Either are you old friend,' Arthur replied.

'But I can never confide in you about anything magical,' Merlin sighed.

'You can now,' smiled Gwen.****

**In Arthur's chamber Merlin helps Arthur on with his armour. He pulls a little too tightly on the vambrace strap.******

**'Sorry,' Merlin whispers.**

'I thought you weren't nervous,' Gwaine grinned.

******'It's not like you to get nervous, is it, Merlin?' asked Arthur sorting out his armour himself.**

'Merlin is many things,' Arthur said, 'nervous on the eve of battle he has never been.'****

**'I'm not nervous,' Merlin defended himself.******

**'No?' asked Arthur.******

**'Because I trust in your destiny,' Merlin replied.******

**'Have you been on the cider?' asked Arthur as Merlin pulls out the king's sword.**

'Why does everyone think I'm a drunkard?' asked Merlin.

'Merlin barely drinks,' Gwaine added, 'he always refuses to.'

'Accidents happen,' Merlin said drily.

'When Will persuaded Merlin to get drunk when they were sixteen Will ended up with donkey ears and Old Man Simmons couldn't stop singing Sir Patrick Spens for a week,' Hunith shook her head fondly.

Gwaine laughed, 'I have to get you drunk.'

'Not if you want my head to remain attached to my neck,' snapped Merlin.

'Arthur would never let that happen,' Gwaine replied.

'I'd have no choice until I'm king,' Arthur replied.****

**'It is your fate to be the greatest king Camelot has ever known. Your victory today will be remembered...by every age...'til the end of time,' Arthur takes his sword off of the manservant. 'Just trust in yourself,' Merlin said.****  
><strong> 

'How is it that you only ever show wisdom in times of stress?' asked Arthur.

'Because that is when wisdom is needed,' Merlin said, 'other times you need someone to calm things down.'

******'There are times, Merlin, when you display a sort of...I don't know what it is. I don't want to say...it's not wisdom,' Merlin shakes his head. 'But, yes. That's what it is,' Arthur said.**

'He is wiser than he acts,' Gaius said.

'I like playing the idiot,' Merlin said. 'It makes people underestimate me and makes my friends laugh. I like making people happy.'****

**Merlin smiles at this comment.**

'You only ever comment me before going into battle,' Merlin said, 'not after or during but before.'****

**'Don't look so pleased. The rest of the time you're a complete idiot,' Arthur told him.**

'Just ruin it why don't you,' Gwen shook her head.****

**Morgana watches the soldiers file out of the castle from the window in her chambers.******

**The knights are pulling out their swords when Arthur enters. The young prince greets his troops and raises his sword, 'for the love of Camelot!' the shouts.******

**'For the love of Camelot!' echo the knights raising their own weapons.******

**Arthur leads them out. Other soldiers prepare barricades in the lower town using benches and any other weapons that they have.******

**Cenred's troops are amassed on the edge of Camelot. Cenred and Morgause are mounted near the forest with their guards as they watch his troops set fire to the trebuchets.******

**'Fire!' shouts Cenred.******

**The trebuchets launch flaming material at the walls of Camelot and Cenred's troops advance on the city still firing the trebuchets. The fire lands on the barricades that the knights have set up.******

**Uther wakes with a shout finding that Camelot is under siege and gets out of bed.******

**Cenred's army breaks through the gate and advances towards the barricade. Arthur and his knights fend them off. Arthur slashing the enemy army with his sword. Uther descends the steps into the Square dressed in his armour looking upon the flames, battle and clash of swords. He draws his sword and runs across the drawbridge up to Leon.******

**'Hold the line!'**** orders Leon.******

**Sir Leon catches sight of Uther.******

**'You need to go back, Sire,' orders Leon.**

'Ordering the king, now, Leo,' Gwaine's eyes twinkled.

'Leo,' a disgruntled Leon said.

'I remember when I called you that,' laughed Gwen.

'You couldn't pronounce my name,' reminded Leon.****

**Uther pushes past Sir Leon to reach the front line.******

**Merlin enters and glances over at Morgana.******

**'Gaius. One of us needs to keep an eye on her,' Merlin tells his mentor.******

**'Don't worry, I am,' Gaius tells the warlock.******

**'You mustn't let her out of your sight. I need to get back to Arthur,' Merlin said.******

**A fireball lands in the square shocking the infirmary inhabitants. There are screams heard. Merlin rushes out of the infirmary back into the battle. Morgana has heard the conversation. Merlin runs into the courtyard another fireball hits flames going everywhere knocking Merlin to the ground. Cenred's men use ladders to climb the battlements, Camelot's army defends. Those on ladders and those on the battlements slashing sword to sword. The knights manage to knock one ladder down. The men on the ladder scream as they fall. Cenred's men continue to catapult flames into the castle whilst Cenred and Morgause continue to watch on their steeds from the woods. The two smirk at each other. Arthur catches sight of his father.******

**'Father!' shouts Arthur pushing****his way to Uther and drags him away from the front line.******

**'What are you doing?' demanding the king.**

'Protecting you,' Arthur said.

'He knows,' Gaius smiled sadly. 'You are his most precious thing. He had no wish for you to go into battle on your own.'****

**'You're not well,' tells his father.**

'Your father's pride will not allow him to falter,' Gaius chuckled. 'Telling him he was too weak to fight will make him more likely to fight.'****

**'This is my kingdom!'**** Uther tells his son as Arthur drags the king away from the battle front sword still in hand.**

'See,' Gaius said.

'I know,' Arthur nodded.****

**Uther gets hit by a lone, stray arrow and collapses into Arthur's arms. Arthur catches the king in his arms. Arthur looks back at the overwhelmed barricade.******

**'Pull back! Retreat!' Arthur orders his men.******

**Arthur continues to drag his father back but the knights have no choice but to defend their attackers who give them no chance to move back. Merlin arrives as the knights retreat and Cenred's men launch themselves over the barricade in full force.******

_**'Forbærnen**_**,' whispers the warlock**_**.**_

'Thanks,' Leon said, 'we needed that.'

'Hence why I did it,' Merlin replied.****

**Merlin's spell sends up a wall of fire to block the enemy and allow Camelot's troops time to retreat. Merlin rushes over to Arthur who is still carrying the wounded king.******

**In the infirmary Gaius is tending to a wounded man while Morgana watches him. While the physician is busy Morgana takes her chance not be watched to leave. Gaius looks back up and sees Morgana leaving. Gaius leaves the infirmary to follow the witch to see the flames around the castle. The old man follows Morgana into the castle. Morgana rushes into her chambers to her bed where she reaches under it retrieving the staff. Gaius enters Morgana's chambers finding them apparently empty whilst Morgana is hiding behind the door.**

'How did you miss her?' asked Merlin. 'It is the most obvious hiding place ever.'**  
><strong> 

**Gaius leaves and Morgana smirks at this. **

**Down in the citadel Arthur helps his father to the well.******

**'You must get back to the battle, we're losing the lower town,' Uther orders his son.******

**'It's already lost, Father,' Arthur tells him.******

**'And the citadel?' questions the king.******

**'Safe for now,' Arthur assures him.******

**'It must stay that way,' Uther told him.******

**'You have to trust me, Father. I know what I'm doing,' Arthur assures his father.******

**Arthur pulls the arrow out of Uther's leg with a groan.******

**'You must rest. When you're well again, you will still have a kingdom, I promise you that,' Arthur vowed.******

**Arthur and Merlin run back to the fight.**

**Outside Cenred's army continues to throw flames at the castle. Cenred rides back to Morgause.******

**'The lower town is ours,' Cenred said gleefully.******

**'That will hardly fill the pages of history,' Morgause says coolly. **

'She's one hard witch to please,' Gwaine said.

'Are you trying to please her?' questions Merlin.

'Course not,' Gwaine sounded insulted.

'**What of the citadel itself?' questions ******

**'Their defences are strong. Time for you to deliver your side of the bargain,' Cenred says.******

**'Patience, Cenred. You will not be disappointed,' Morgause tells him.**

'If only we didn't have out own sorcerer,' Arthur said.

'Warlock,' corrected Merlin.****

**Morgana makes her way down the steps past the guards as Uther is brought to the infirmary. **

******'Where's Gaius?' Merlin asks Gwen.******

**'I don't know,' Gwen said.******

**'Morgana's disappeared,' Gaius tells Merlin.******

**Morgana enters the burial vaults and smirks. Merlin bursts into Morgana's room looking for her. Morgana drives the staff into the stone floor. Merlin feels the jolt of magic.**

'You felt that?' asked Percival.

'I who have dominion over life and death could feel it more than Morgana could even begin to comprehend,' Merlin said. 'I could feel the wrongness of what she was forcing the dead to do.'****

**Morgause breathes in the power of the Rowen staff.**

'Does she have power of life and death?' asked Arthur.

'How else do you think she brought your mother to the land of the living?' asked Merlin.****

**'Enough of your games, Morgause. What has happened to your traitor?' demands Cenred.******

**'For such a great king, you have very little patience,' Morgause tells him.**

'Which was his ultimate downfall,' Arthur said.****

**'The time for patience is over!' Cenred tells her sharply turning to look at the blond.******

**'You need not worry much longer. No army can fight on two fronts. Not even the knights of Camelot,' Morgause says.****  
><strong> 

'Unfortunately that's true,' Arthur said grimly. 'If the dead hadn't been vanquished…' he trailed off.

'No need to thank me,' Merlin said.

'Okay I won't,' Arthur returned.

Gwen just shook at her head at the two of them.

**Morgana watches the Rowen staff shoot energy beams at the tombs around her.**

'Well at least she hasn't mastered life and death at this point,' Merlin said.

'Do you think that's what she's doing now learning more magic?' asked Arthur.

'I fear that is the case,' Gaius said.

**Arthur and his soldiers fend off the enemy knocking more ladders containing Cenred's men over. One of the soldiers near him gets stabbed and Arthur helps him down from the battlements.******

**Morgana watches skeletons burst through their tombs around her with a smirk.****  
><strong> 

'She's so evil,' Gwen shivered remembering a time before magic and Morgause.**  
><strong> 

**Arthur helps the wounded soldier through the square.******

**'Take him to the hospital,' Arthur orders a couple of men.******

**Arthur hands the wounded soldier off to a couple of men. Merlin comes down the steps looking for Morgana.******

**'Merlin!' shouts Arthur. 'Where the hell have you been?'**

'Trying and failing to keep your sister under control,' Merlin said a little crossly.

'She's not my sister,' Arthur scowled. 'Siblings are like Gwen and Elyan not a witch who wants to murder me, kill my friends and allies, destroy what I stand for and take my crown.'

'Sorry,' Merlin said.

'We used to be siblings and I wish for that back but no more,' Arthur sighed.

Gwen put a hand on Arthur's.****

**'Nowhere!' Merlin lied running toward the prince.******

**'You're starting to make a habit of this. What's your excuse this time?'**** asked Arthur.**

'Morgana,' Merlin said, 'it seems if someone goes missing Morgana's behind it.'****

**Merlin stops to gape at something behind Arthur.******

**'Come on, Merlin. You can do better than that,' Arthur tells him.******

**Merlin points behind Arthur. Arthur turns to see an army of skeletons behind him. Arthur fights one parrying blows with the sound of metal on metal and stabs it. **

'That won't help any,' warns Gaius, 'you can't kill something that is already dead with mortal weaponry.'

'Where's Excalibur when you need it,' Arthur muttered,

'At the bottom of a lake,' Merlin said.

'Where is it now?' questions Arthur.

'Inaccessible,' Merlin said simply.

**The skeleton shrugs and keeps fighting. Arthur attempts to chop it's head off to no avail. Merlin picks up a sword off a barrel and fights a skeleton. **

'When did you learn how to fight?' asked Arthur.

'With a sword?' asked Merlin. 'I've attended enough training sessions to have picked up the basics.'

**They parry blows still.**

'You can fight fairly well,' mused Lancelot, 'with practice and proper lessons you could be quite decent.'

'I prefer to fight in less than legal ways,' Merlin replied.

'But sword fighting would come in quite useful to compliment the magic,' Percival said.

'What is this teach Merlin how to fight day?' asked Merlin.

**Merlin cuts off the skeletons hand.**

'You've done better than the princess here,' laughed Gwaine.

**A knight takes on the skeleton while Merlin slashes at the arm on the ground which is coming towards him using it's fingers as legs.******

**Arthur and Merlin rush up the steps on the Griffin staircase, but stop half way.******

**'You need to warn Gaius. Tell him to seal off the hospital,' Arthur orders.**

'But what about more injuries,' Gwen says.****

**A skeleton is heard approaching. Arthur turns to face the skeleton entering the castle. Merlin watches the silhouette approach.******

**'Merlin! Do as I say!' Arthur orders.******

**Merlin rushes up the steps as the skeleton comes into sight. Arthur draws his sword preparing to fight.******

**In the infirmary Gaius is patching up Uther****.**

******'I have to get out there,' Uther tells the physician.**

'Doesn't he have any faith in me?' asked Arthur.

'He does,' Gaius said, 'but it doesn't mean he doesn't worry.'

'Like the fact that you have faith in your knights but still insist on leading them,' Merlin said.****

**'No, Sire. You're still weak from the medicine I gave you. I told you that...' Gaius begins.******

**'I cannot watch my kingdom fall and do nothing,' the king interrupts his advisor.******

**'Arthur will defend it,' Gaius assures the king keeping a hand on the king.******

**Merlin enters the infirmary at a run, 'Gaius,' Merlin calls.******

**Gaius turns to see his ward just entering the infirmary. Gaius leaves Uther to talk with Merlin.******

**'You need to seal off the hospital,' Merlin repeats Arthur's words. **

'So you can do what your told,' Arthur shakes his head.

'When I agree with the rules,' Merlin replied.

'**The castle is under attack from within,' Merlin explained.******

**'What are you talking about?' asked Gaius.**

'Good they haven't reached the infirmary yet,' sighed Arthur.****

**'Morgana, she summoned an army of the dead. They're everywhere,' Merlin explained starting to leave again.******

**'Where are you going?!' asked Gaius shouting after his ward.******

**'To try to stop her,' Merlin replied leaving the infirmary.******

**Merlin runs down a stairway carrying a sword.******

**Camelot soldiers robed in red defend against Cenred's army robed in grey fight slashing sword against sword on the drawbridge. Sir Leon is seen attacking several of Cenred's men. He moves back from the front line pushing other knights forward. Leon turns to see the skeleton army crossing the drawbridge towards him. Several other knights turn and see the same thing.**

'That's all we needed another army to defend against,' Leon said darkly.

'Especially an unkillable army,' Merlin said grimly.**  
><strong> 

**More skeleton soldier advance with swords.**

******'On me!' calls Leon.******

**The knights and the undead begin to fight.**

**In the infirmary Arthur is speaking to Gaius.**

******'We can't fight a battle on two fronts,' Arthur told the old man.******

**'Keep still,' Gwen tells her as she****bandages Arthur's hand. Arthur winces, 'I don't know how much longer we can hold the citadel. We need to get my father to safety.'**

Gwaine snorted, 'typical think of the king before everyone else. Shows how much you care about the people.'

'I do care about the people but without the king then Cenred will be able to take Camelot with no opposition,' Arthur said sharply.****

**Uther is slumped against the in the infirmary obviously injured and exhausted.**

'**How? We no longer control the lower town. There's no escape, Arthur,' Gaius tells the young prince.******

**Merlin enters the burial vaults and Morgana turns to look at him.****  
><strong> 

'**You should leave now while you still can,' warns Morgana with a smirk.****  
><strong> 

'You have more to worry about than Merlin,' Gwaine grins.

'I'm always underestimated,' Merlin grinned, 'until I manage to defeat them.'****

**'Morgana, please. I beg you. Women and children are dying,' Merlin said trying to get closer to staff to stop it from raising the dead. 'The city will fall,' Merlin tried to reason with her.**

'She's passed the point of no return,' Gaius sighed.

'I just fear I pushed her that way,' Merlin sighed.

'She's always had ruthlessness about her and manipulated men around her,' sighed Arthur.****

**'Good,' Morgana said coolly.******

**'No, you don't mean that,' Merlin said desperately shaking his head.******

**'I have magic, Merlin. Uther hates me and everyone like me. Why should I feel any differently about him?' demanded Morgana.**

'It's not only Uther you are hurting,' Merlin sighed, 'all of this is only making people hate and fear magic more.'****

**'You of all people could change Uther's mind. But doing this? Using magic like this will only harden his heart,' Merlin retorted.**

'He was willing to use magic to save her life. I don't think he'd have ever killed her,' sighed Merlin.****

**'You don't have magic, Merlin,' Morgana snapped shaking her head. **

'Err yes he does,' Gwaine said.

'**How could you hope to understand?' demanded Morgana.**

'I understand more than she could ever hope to understand,' Merlin sighed. 'She's only had to live in fear a few years. I've felt like this my whole life.'****

**'I do understand, believe me,' Merlin said desperately.**

'I notice you don't agree that you don't have magic,' commented Percival.

'**If I had your gifts, I would harness them for good. That's what magic should be for. That's why you were born with these powers,' Merlin told her.**

'Like you do,' Gwen smiled.

'Many do,' sighed Merlin, 'but they'd be cut down all the same. There were more good magic users before the purge. Before we had to live in fear and hatred and secrecy. Before we watched those we loved executed before our eyes powerless to stop it. Many want revenge for those they have lost or just want out.'****

**'You don't know what it's like to be an outsider. To be ashamed of how you were born, to have to hide who you are,' Morgana snapped. **

'I've been doing it my whole life and I'm not evil,' Merlin muttered.

'No but you always had me,' Hunith sighed. 'Then Gaius and Lancelot.'

'When Merlin first came here he believe he was a monster,' sighed Gaius.

'**Do you think I deserve to be executed because of who I am?' Morgana demanded.**

'Because of what you are – no,' Merlin said, 'because of what you've done – unfortunately murder is punishable by death whether magical or non-,magical.'****

**'No,' Merlin said quietly shaking his head. 'It doesn't have to be like this. We can find another way.'**

'I believe Arthur is that other way,' Merlin said.****

**'There is no other way,' Morgana said coolly shaking her head.**

'There are plenty of other ways that do not involve murder and treachery,' Arthur snapped.****

**Merlin nods as he backs up away from her. **

'You gave up just like that?' asked Arthur.

'There was no reasoning with her,' sighed Merlin.

**Merlin walks behind a pillar and tries to dash around the other side to reach the Rowen staff. Morgana knocks the sword out of his hand and draws her own. Morgana advances on him and Merlin backs up.******

'You can fight skeletons but not Morgana,' Arthur shook his head.

'I didn't want to fight Morgana,' Merlin sighed, 'I only do so out of necessity.'

'**What are you going to do? Kill me?' questions Merlin.******

**'You don't think I can?' questions Morgana pointing her sword towards Merlin's throat.**

'Well she's failed before,' Merlin shrugged, 'so has everyone whose ever tried to kill me.'****

**'If you're going to do it, make it quick,' Merlin told her.******

**Morgana slashes at Merlin. Merlin ducks and picks his sword up from the floor. The warlock and the witch parry blows.******

**Leon and other soldiers continue to fight between Cenred's army and the skeleton army. The knights of Camelot standing back to back trying to halt to invading armies at once. Leon fighting with the skeletons whilst in the burial vaults Merlin and Morgana continue fighting. Merlin ducks missing Morgana whilst Morgana attacks forcing Merlin to defend himself with his blade. The two of them stand blade to blade whilst on the drawbridge the fighting continues. In the burial vault Merlin and Morgana continue fighting slashing violently at each other. Morgana disarms Merlin backing the warlock into a wall. Merlin avoid her attacks, Morgana gets off balance and Merlin ducks behind a tomb.******

_**'Feoll bu brand!' **_**whispers Merlin.**

'Fall dwelling like a weapon,' Gaius translated.

'I wanted to turn the environment we were into a weapon against Morgana so that's what I said,' explained Merlin.****

**Merlin's spell collapses part of the vault roof on top of Morgana, knocking her out with a yell. Merlin picks up a sword and runs to the Rowen staff.******

**'Snæde!' Merlin slices through the staff.**

'Cut,' smiled Gaius, 'simple and effective.'

'Could it be done without magic?' asked Arthur.

'No,' Gaius said.

'How did they not work that out?' demanded Arthur.

'I'm the last one you would expect to have magic,' laughed Merlin, 'plus you need to have conquered life and death to destroy it which is very advanced magic.'

'Let's hope Morgana never conquers it,' Gaius said grimly having no idea that was exactly what the witch was currently doing.

******In a flash of silver the staff is destroyed. Merlin staggers back. **

**Up in the corridor Arthur is till fighting a skeleton. Suddenly the skeleton that Arthur is fighting crumbles falling down into a pile of bones. **

'Thank you Merlin,' Merlin put in.

Arthur rolled his eyes at the servant.

**The skeleton that another knight in another corridor is fighting also crumbles into a pile of bones.**** Out on the drawbridge ****the skeleton Leon is fighting crumbles into a pile of bones. Sir Leon rejoins the fight against Cenred's army with the added force the knights of Camelot push the fight past the training grounds gate. Those on the ladders up to the battlement are being pushed off in the dozens.**

'And so we won,' Arthur said.

'Thanks to Merlin,' Gwen put in.

'Alright thank you Merlin,' Arthur said grudgingly.

'All in a days work,' smiled Merlin putting his feet up on a small table.

'Feet off the table, Merlin,' Hunith said.

Merlin did.

'The great warlock still listening to mother,' Arthur teased.****

**On the edge of the battlefield Morgause frowns at what is happening.**

******'Your traitor has failed us just as I knew they would. I'm calling off the siege,' Cenred decided.**

'At least he's no idiot,' Arthur said.****

**'You can't!' snapped Morgause.******

**'I cannot take the city unaided. That was not our bargain!' Cenred replied.******

**'You have failed me, Cenred,' Morgause tells her ally.******

**;I would rather fail you, Morgause, then watch thousands of men die,' Cenred replies.**

'He doesn't take pointless risks,' Hunith says, 'although he only gets involved if he has something to gain.'

'He had nothing to gain from thousand being killed by the knights of Camelot,' Arthur said.

'And not gaining Camelot in the end,' added Leon.****

**The next day fires are still burning on the outer walls of Camelot.**

**In the throne room Merlin rushes up to Arthur, '****sire,' the servant speaks.**

'You were going to tell me the truth, weren't you,' sighed Arthur.

'I couldn't contradict what had just been said by the king in front of all the men,' Merlin replied.

'I understand,' Arthur sighed, 'if only there wasn't the barrier between nobles and commoners that stopped you coming forward a lot of pain could have been spared.'

'Or more added,' Merlin said, 'we'll never know what would happen if it wasn't this way.'****

**'What is it, Merlin?' asked Arthur.******

**'I need to tell you something about Morgana,' Merlin said walking in with Arthur and the other nobles.******

**'It's all right. We know what happened,' Arthur said.**

'You thought we'd discovered her treachery,' Arthur groaned.

'We both misinterpreted each other's meanings,' shrugged Merlin.

******'You do?' asked Merlin surprised as Arthur walked up the steps to the throne to stand behind his father.******

**Uther stood on the top step in front of his throne, 'in my time, we've won many battles, but none so important as this. Every man, every woman and child has performed their heroic best, and I thank you, and I salute you all. Even before the battle, we knew there was a traitor in our midst, one who was almost the undoing of us,' Merlin and Gaius shared look. 'However, we have to thank the one person who outwitted them,' smiled Uther as Merlin blinked. **

'You thought he was talking about you,' Lancelot said.

'Well it was,' Merlin said a little bitterly.

'**And who - almost singlehandedly - turned the battle,' Uther said. **

'Go Merlin,' cheered Gwaine.

'**The Lady Morgana,' Uther decreed raising a hand to her as the others began clapping the traitorous witch.**

'Yeah right,' snorted Gwaine.

'That must have been a pain thinking you were finally getting recognition-'began Arthur.

'I didn't do it for glory,' snapped Merlin.

'I know,' Arthur said quickly.

'What annoyed me was that I still had to watch Morgana carefully and keep you from revealing too much to her which you always did,' Merlin sighed.****

**Morgana came towards Uther taking her guardian's hand.******

**'For it was she who bravely entered the vault,' Morgana smiles at Uther's words. **

'To plant the vessel,' Merlin glared at the screen.

'**Found the magical vessel, and destroyed it,' Merlin and Gaius share a look. **

'I think you'll find that was Merlin,' Gwaine said.

'We know,' everyone said.

**Morgana lets go of Uther's hand as Uther continues to speak, 'we must be vigilant! We must stand firm against the dark forces of magic,' Merlin and Morgana catch each other's eyes. **

'Against the dark forces of magic yes but not the light forces,' Merlin said.

'**And ensure that they never penetrate our walls again,' Uther said.**

'With Morgana living in Camelot that's never going to happen,' snorted Merlin.****

**Merlin and Morgana glare at each other.******

**In the physician's chambers Merlin and Gaius and sit down to dinner.**

******'Why is Uther so blind to her true nature?' asked Merlin.**

'Parents are always blind to their children's faults,' sighed Hunith.****

**Gaius shook his head, 'I don't know, Merlin. It's a mystery,' Gaius replied. **

'That we have now solved,' Merlin said.

'Uther told me,' Gaius reminded him.

'And I overheard and Uther pretty much admitted it to me his self and Morgana let it be known to whole of Camelot,' Merlin added.

'**But Morgana will try again,' warned Gaius.**

'Again and again and again,' Merlin groaned.****

**'I'll be ready for her,' Merlin vowed.**

'Always,' agreed Merlin.****

**'You must be careful,' warned Gaius.******

**'I'm not afraid of her, Gaius,' Merlin said.**

'I've faced better trained magical people than Morgana,' Merlin agreed.****

**'You should be,' Gaius said.******

**'No. All I feel for her is...sad. She's become so bitter, so full of hate,' Merlin sighed.****  
><strong> 

'Like so many persecuted to,' sighed Merlin.****

**'Don't let that happen to you, Merlin,' warned Gaius digging into his stew.**

'I won't,' Merlin said.

'You've got too good a heart to become twisted like Morgana,' agreed Hunith.****

**'Nothing could ever make me that angry,' Merlin said.**

'Not even Arthur in morning?' asked Gwen.

'Not even Arthur in the morning of a hunt when he hasn't had a proper meal for a few days,' laughed Merlin.

'I'm not that bad,' Arthur said.

'Yes you are,' Merlin said.****

**'Merlin!'**** shouted Arthur.******

**Arthur enters looking angry, 'get your lazy backside out here.'**

'What did you want?' asked Gwaine.

'My room was a mess,' Arthur shrugged.

'Stop chucking things then,' Gwen rolled her eyes.

'Then I wouldn't need a servant,' replied Arthur.

'To dress and feed you, to muck out your stables, to stop you getting killed every few days,' Merlin replied.

'That's not a servants job,' Arthur said.

'But it is mine,' Merlin replied, 'and being a servant gives me a perfect place to keep an eye on you constantly.'****

**'Second thought,' Merlin said.**

'Don't blame you,' Gwaine said. 'Never could handle being a servant and any regular job I was booted out of for being drunk on the job.'

'Somehow I'm not surprised,' Gaius shook her head.


	30. Goblin's Gold

**I have been asked about the timeline and whether I will be doing later episodes. It is set between series 3 & 4. I definitely will be doing up to the end of series 3 and will then either let them watch the later series or send them back and write those episodes with the changes owing to the fact that they now know Merlin's secret.**

Goblin's Gold

**A figure of Merlin standing in water appears as Kilgarrah speaks.**

'**In a land of myth and a time of magic, the destiny of a great kingdom rests on the shoulders of a young boy. His name: Merlin,' Merlin's eyes flash bright gold.**

**Geoffrey is sitting behind his desk when Merlin walks in. Geoffrey gives Merlin a look as though he expects him to break the rules.**

'He seems to always expect me to be breaking the rules,' Gwaine said.

'That's because you always are,' Elyan reminded him.

******'Yes?' asked Geoffrey.******

**'Gaius asked me to fetch a book. The er...Bestiary of Phylum of Cambria?' Merlin asked.******

**'The Bestiary? I haven't seen that for many years. It'll be somewhere in the east wing. No idea where,' Geoffrey said.**

'Such a great knowledge of his books,' Gaius shook his head.

'Unlike you he hasn't memorized his books from start to finish,' Merlin replied.

'If I had memorized them I wouldn't need to consult them so often,' Gaius reminded his ward.****

**Merlin turns to his right and starts walking.**

'Your other east,' Gwen seemed to be trying not laugh.

'Idiot,' Arthur shook his head.

'Direction really aren't my thing,' Merlin admitted.****

**'East is that way,' Geoffrey points in the opposite direction and Merlin turns around to walk that direction.**

'You should know your directions,' Hunith said.

'How you managed to make it to Camelot I'll never know,' Gaius shook his head.****

**'Yeah,' Merlin nodded walking down and passed the row he needs. He heads back looks in to the particular row frowning as he attempts to locate the book. He spots the Bestiary on the top shelf of a very tall bookcase.**

'Just your luck,' chuckles Lancelot.****

**'Great,' Merlin smiles grimly.******

**Merlin tries to jump for it but still can't reach it.**

'Did you really think that was going to work?' asked Percival.

'Got to try,' Merlin replied.

'You couldn't have just used magic?' asked Gwaine.

'What if some one in?' asked Gaius.

'Who willingly goes into Geoffrey's domain?' asked Arthur.

**He then attempts to climb the bookcase and ends up triggering a secret door by standing on a shelf. Merlin finds himself in a hidden chamber. **

'Only Merlin,' Hunith shakes her head fondly.

'What can I say I attract trouble,' Merlin grinned.

'Then put you with Arthur and all you have is one thing after another,' Gwen smiled.

'Add Morgana into everything and you have a disaster waiting to happen,' Gaius shakes his head.

**Merlin looks around at the cobwebby messy room.**

'When was the last time anyone went in there?' asks Arthur.

'Before the purge,' Gaius said grimly. 'I imagine it was hidden by some fleeing sorcerer.'

**Merlin walks further in where he spots a magic book and takes hold of it and looks at it. **

'Where is it now?' asked Arthur.

'Under my bed,' Merlin grinned.

'Merlin,' Gaius groaned.

'What the book you gave me is a book for beginners,' Merlin said. 'After three years it was time I moved onto more advanced stuff.'

Gaius just shook his head, 'on your own head be it.'

'It's warded,' Merlin said. 'Only you and I can get into it.'

**On his way out Merlin catches himself on an octagonal box and something grumbles and pounds against the insides of it. Merlin kneels down and heaves the box upright.**

'Heavy?' asked Arthur.

'A bit,' Merlin agreed.

'Weakling,' Arthur said punching him playfully.

'At least I'm not all brawn and no brain,' Merlin retorted. ****

_**'Unluc scrin,' **_**incanted Merlin**_**.**_

'Open the box,' Gaius translated for those who could not speak the language of magic.****

**The box unlocks and Merlin gingerly opens it without looking inside. It at first appears to be an empty dark space but then a goblin jumps out causing Merlin to fall backwards.**

'It was you,' both Arthur and Gwen were glaring at Merlin.

'It was an accident,' Merlin said.

'I'm going to kill you,' growled Arthur jumping out of chair pulling out his sword.

'_Heoru cierr fihl,' _Merlin incanted and Arthur's sword turned to rags causing Gwaine to laugh.

'Merlin!' shouted Arthur. 'Turn it back,' Arthur ordered.

'Just promise not to attack me with it,' Merlin told his friend.

'Okay, okay, no attacking,' grumbled Arthur.

'_Fihl inlagian heoru,' _Merlin incanted reluctantly and the rags Arthur was holding returned to a sword.****

**'Boo!'**** the goblin grinned.******

**'Are you going to say something, or shall I?' questions the goblin.******

**'You can speak,' Merlin said in shock.****  
><strong> 

'Really that's what you say,' Arthur shook his head.

'How many times have you found hidden rooms with goblins in them have you found?' asked Merlin.

******'You're a sharp one,' the goblin said.****Then it begins stretching, 'ooh, ah. I can't tell you how good it feels to be able to do that. And that. And this.'******

**'Shh,' hissed Merlin.**

'It would have looked bad surrounded by magic with a goblin,' grimaced Merlin.****

**'I have been squished and squashed inside that box for more than 50 years!' shouted the gobbling. 'Time to have some fun,' the goblin grinned.**

'Fun,' Gwen grimaced.

'It was no fun,' agreed Gaius.

'Mortifying,' Arthur agreed.

'It was funny to see Morgana farting,' Merlin's eyes twinkled.

'Merlin,' Arthur slapped him on the back of his head.

'Oi,' Merlin grimaced. 'It's easy for you to say.'

'It did almost get me executed,' Merlin reminded him.****

**The goblin jumps up onto a bookcase knocking stuff off the shelf. And starts tossing objects at Merlin who catches the jug.**

'I learnt with Arthur tossing stuff at me constantly,' Merlin said.****

**'Whoo! There you go!' giggled the goblin.******

**'Have fun quietly. It's just,' Merlin in an annoyed tone plopping a vase on the bookshelf furthest from the goblin. '...very quietly,' Merlin said as the goblin started to throw books and objects at him making a lot of noise.**

'Goblins have worse sense of humours than Gwaine after the tavern,' Merlin muttered.

'Oi,' Gwaine said.****

**'Uh-oh,' the goblin said threatening to drop a vase.******

**'No. You are going to get us both into serious trouble,' Merlin warns.**

'Like execution style trouble,' Merlin said.****

**'Oh, oh, oh!'****the goblin drops the vase and it smashes into bits.****'Oh dear, what a shame. Never mind,' grinned the goblin.******

**'Right. That's it. You are going back in that box while I work out what to do with you,' Merlin said.**

'Probably why the sorcerer captured it in the first place,' Gaius said.****

**'Oh. All right. If I really must,' the goblin sulks towards the box.******

**Merlin smiles relieved that no permanent damage has been done, '****i****n,' Merlin said sharply.**

'Did you think he'd really do that?' asked Percival.

'It would be easier if he had,' muttered Merlin.

'It's not in a goblin's nature to do as he's told,' Gaius said.

'What is it about magical creatures?' asked Arthur. 'They all seem to be evil.'

'Not really,' Gaius said. 'Most just avoid humans.'****

**The goblin climbs onto the box and then jumps onto Merlin's head.**

'At least it knows Merlin's place,' laughs Arthur.

'Shut it,' Merlin snapped.****

**'Ha-ha! Fooled you!' laughed the goblin before it takes off.******

**'Stop messing around!' snapped Merlin.******

**The goblin searches through the room. Merlin sneaks up behind it with a blanket while it rifles through a trunk.******

**'Nah. Nah. Nah. Maybe. Nah. Nah. Nah. Nah...' the goblin said whilst chucking stuff out of the trunk.******

**'Got you,' Merlin said.**

'Don't warn it idiot,' Arthur said.****

**Merlin grabs it with the blanket. The goblin struggles and then the blanket goes flat. The goblin appears as a little yellow ball of light and squeezes through a crack in the secret door.******

**'No!' Merlin shouts.**

'It would be Merlin who let the goblin escape,' Arthur scowled.****

**Merlin exits the secret chamber by twisting the bookshelf back around. The goblin hits him in the back of the head with a book. Merlin twists around to look at it.******

**'Bull's-eye!' the goblin grins.******

**'Someone's going to see you!' warns Merlin.******

**'Really? I'm just having a little tidy up!'**** the goblin said pushing more books down forcing Merlin to bring his hands up as a shield.**

'It's got a worse idea of tidy than Arthur and Merlin put together,' Gwen laughed.

'Oi,' the Once and Future King and the Last of the Dragonlords said together.****

**'Look here you want to get rid of all of this. Nasty mess up here. Nobody's had a brush up here for years! Look at it all old and...right, that's enough, I'm off. Heehee,' the goblin said chucking books at Merlin one of which is the Bestiary Merlin had originally came for then leaves.**

'Geoffrey is going to kill you,' taunted Arthur.****

**Merlin picks up the Bestiary, which the goblin knocked off the shelf, and runs to find the goblin. He stops in the aisle where Geoffrey is standing. Merlin grins at Geoffrey attempting to act casual.**

'For someone with such a big secret you can't act natural to save yourself,' Gaius said.

'Good thing Geoffrey is a little oblivious,' Merlin replied.

'Be careful Merlin I've known Geoffrey for years and he is no where near as oblivious as he appears,' warns Gaius.****

**Geoffrey turns to look at him.**

'**Found it,' Merlin said cheerfully gesturing to the book.******

'Found what?' Gwaine's eyes twinkled.

'**Ah,' Geoffrey said nodding.**

'Do you reckon he knows?' asked Arthur.

'Probably,' agreed Gaius. 'We learnt magic together.'

'I didn't know that,' Merlin said.

'Nobody knew about Geoffrey,' replied Gaius. 'He did it on aside of being a knight.'****

**Merlin walks at a more sedate pace out of the hall of records. Exiting the hall of records Merlin sees a trail of wall ornaments lying on the floor of the corridor and hears the goblin making noise. Merlin follows the trail to Arthur's chambers.**

'So that's what caused the mess,' Arthur glared at Merlin. 'You know it's still your fault.'

'And I cleaned it up,' Merlin replied.****

**Merlin entered the chambers warily trying not to alert the goblin to his presence. He looks around for the goblin.**

'**Ugh! No!' the goblin said.******

**'No, no, no, no, no, no, no,' Merlin pleaded.**

'Honey wishing it to be different won't change anything,' smiled Hunith.

'I know mother,' Merlin replied.****

**'No! No! None here! Argh,' the goblin shoves a boot out from under Arthur's bed that Merlin ducks to avoid.**** '****None under here either!'****Merlin looks under the bed for the goblin as another goblin chucks another boot out.**

'What's he looking for?' asked Percival.

'Gold,' Merlin says.

'Goblins love gold,' Gaius added.

'Hence why there was a spate of thefts at the time,' Merlin said grimly.

'And why Gaius started charging for remedies,' Gwen added.

'But Gaius never charges for remedies,' Hunith said shocked.

'I was possessed,' Gaius defended his or rather the goblin's action.****

**'Merlin,' Arthur comes in and Merlin looks up at his master. 'I really hope, for your sake, you have a good explanation for this,' Arthur said as Merlin continues looking around for the goblin.******

**'I...do have a good explanation,' Merlin said standing up whilst thinking about what to say. 'I'm spring cleaning,' Merlin lied.**

'Merlin you do remember it was summer?' asked Gaius.

'Well I had to say something,' Merlin replied.****

**'It isn't spring, and it certainly isn't clean,' Arthur retorted.******

**'That's because I've only just started,' Merlin laughs nervously as the door opens apparently by itself. 'Yeah, you wait until I've finished. You'll be able to eat your dinner off the floor. Not that you want to,' Merlin said quickly.******

**The goblin makes a clattering nose outside Arthur's chambers that Arthur hears.******

**'What was that?' asked Arthur.******

**'Why don't I go and see,' Merlin said rushing passed Arthur pushing the heir of Camelot back, 'and you can make yourself comfortable,' Merlin said running out of the room closing the door behind him leaving a bewildered Arthur behind.**

'Comfortable,' Arthur said incredulously, 'in that mess.'

'It's not that much worse than when you chuck your clothes all over the place,' retorted Merlin.**  
><strong> 

**Merlin rushes out into the corridor beside Morgana's room looking into the witch's room as bracelets are tossed out.**

**'Nearly, nearly, nearly,' the goblin mutters.******

**Merlin sees the goblin tossing bracelets out of Morgana's jewellery box.******

**'No,' hissed Merlin.**

'That's all Merlin needs,' muttered Lancelot darkly. 'To be found in Morgana's room.'

'She never caught me,' Merlin said cheerfully.****

**The goblin picks up Morgana's bracelet end begins sniffing it.**

'**No,' Merlin said.**

**The goblin sees Merlin and jumps out the window with Morgana's healing bracelet. Merlin hurries to put Morgana's jewellery back in the box. Gwen enters behind him and clears her throat.**

'Why is it always Gwen who catches me?' asked Merlin.

'Because you always seem to be in Morgana's rooms,' said an amused Gwen.

Gwaine snickered at this.

'Shut up, Gwaine,' snapped Merlin blushing.****

**'I'm really not sure it suits you, Merlin,' Gwen said not commenting on Merlin's appearance in her mistress' chambers.**

'Didn't you accuse him of stealing?' asked Leon.

'It's Merlin,' Gwen said, 'if he was in Morgana's room there would be a reason. Just because I wasn't aware of it yet didn't mean anything. If your close enough to Merlin you have to get used to odd occurrences when Merlin is around.'

'Tell me about it,' Gaius shook his head.****

**In Gaius' chambers Merlin and Gaius flip through a book where a picture of the goblin appears. ******

**'That's it,' Merlin said pointing.******

**'Seems you've unleashed a goblin,' Gaius said grave faced.******

**'I know that face. That's not good, is it?' Merlin asked.**

'When is it ever?' asked Arthur.****

**'Goblins are the most mischievous of creatures. Mischievous and dangerous,' warned Gaius.******

**'Didn't seem dangerous,' commented Merlin.**

'Never does,' Gaius said.****

**'Believe me, Merlin, goblins will stop at nothing to get their hands on the one thing they value above all others,' here Gaius pauses, 'gold.'******

**Arthur enters the room, 'you're needed, Gaius, for a matter of great urgency and extreme delicacy.'******

**'What is it?' asked Gaius worriedly.******

**'It's my father,' Arthur explains.**

Merlin snickers slightly at this.

'Merlin-'Arthur said.

'Shut up,' Merlin grinned.

'You got it,' Arthur agreed.****

**In the corridor outside Uther's rooms Arthur stops them.**

'**I should warn you, if you value your lives, do not even think about laughing,' warns Arthur.******

**The three men enter Arthur's chambers.**

'**Father?' asked Arthur.******

**'I'm behind the screen,' Uther said sounding annoyed.******

**Gaius and Merlin find bald Uther hunched down in a chair behind a changing screen with his arms crossed.**

Gwaine and Merlin start snickering at this.****

**In the corridor Merlin and Gaius a****re talking.**

******'Only an enchantment could cause Uther to lose his hair like that. I've no doubt the goblin is to blame. We must catch it before it does any real damage,' warns Gaius.******

**Merlin starts laughing, 'did you see Uther's face?'**

'Merlin,' Arthur growls.

'Keep your crown on,' laughs Merlin.****

**'Merlin, what do you think Uther will do to the person responsible for releasing the goblin?' asked Gaius seriously.**

'Did he find out?' asked Hunith worriedly.

'No one ever does,' replied Harry.****

**'We need to catch it,' Merlin said at once serious. **

'How you can go from joking to serious in the space of a few seconds I'll never understand,' Lancelot shook his head.

'**How do we do that?' Merlin looking confused once more.******

**'We need to set a trap. And for that we need gold, and plenty of it,' Gaius said.**

'Where did you get the gold from?' asked Arthur suspiciously.

'Sorry, sire, it was a matter of urgency,' Gaius said.

'I gave it back,' Merlin said defensively.****

**In Arthur's chambers Merlin pulls a money chest out from under Arthur's bed while Arthur's asleep. **

'It was you,' Arthur said incensed.

**Merlin knocks over some dishes on the table on his way out and Arthur wakes.**

'Brilliant time to be clumsy,' Gwaine shook his head.****

**'Who's there?' Arthur demands****standing up on his bed and drawing a sword.******

_**'Oferbrædels ahries,' **_**Merlin whispers**_**.**_

'What did that mean?' asked Arthur planning to remember the spells that Merlin had used upon him repeatedly.

'Coverlet, fall down,' shrugged Merlin.****

**The spell drops the canopy on top of Arthur and Arthur falls to the floor. Merlin laughs to himself as Arthur flails under the canopy.******

**'Guards!' Arthur shouts.**

'I wonder what the guards thought was happening,' laughed Gwaine.****

**Merlin leaves in a hurry before the guards come in.******

**In the palace corridor Merlin tosses a gold coin down the corridor for the goblin to find.******

**'Lovely gold,' ****t****he goblin picks up the coin and licks it, **

'Lovely,' grimaced Gwaine.

**Then the goblin follows the trail that Merlin and Gaius have laid out into a storage room. The goblin rejoices at the sight of the chest of gold coins. **

'He's a bit thick isn't he,' Gwaine said.

**Gaius closes the door and Merlin grabs the goblin with a blanket. The goblin turns into a little ball of light again and buzzes into Gaius's ear.**

'That's how you got possessed,' groaned Arthur thinking of his donkey ears.****

**'Gaius, did you see where it went?' Merlin asked stressed.******

**'You let it escape you stupid boy! Now you just stand there like a sack of potatoes. Go after it! Go! Shoo! Shoo!' Gaius shooed Merlin off.******

**Merlin leaves and the Goblin using Gaius's body licks the gold in the chest.**

'Do you like gold, Uncle?' laughed Hunith.**  
><strong> 

**In the Court Physician's chamber the Goblin in Gaius' body tosses objects from the shelves.******

**'I've searched the entire palace. There's no sign of the goblin any...what happened?' asked Merlin surveying the mess.******

**'It's that pesky goblin!' the goblin said. **

'Well at least it's honest,' laughed Gwen.

'When it suited the goblin,' Gaius said with a frown.

'**You let it escape and it's ransacked my premises! You've got some cleaning up to do. Clean! Clean!'******

**'Where you going?' asked Merlin.******

**'I'm going to the tavern,' Gaius suddenly said.******

**'You never go to the tavern,' Merlin said in baffled voice.******

**'Then I shall see what I've been missing,' Gaius the goblin said brightly leaving a confused warlock behind.******

**Gaius enters the Rising Sun Tavern as the tavern folk are cheering over arm wrestling match. The winner takes the gold on the table and the Goblin licks Gaius' lips. Gaius places his gold coins on the table in front of the winner.**

Hunith groaned, 'please tell me he – it's – not going to do this.'

'He did,' Leon said amused.****

**'Shall we arm wrestle, or do you require a moment to recover what little strength you have?' asked Gaius the goblin.******

**The Goblin wins the match and takes the gold, licking his lips.**

'How did that work?' asked Percival.

'The goblin's magical strength,' Gaius explained.****

**In the physician's chambers the Goblin belches as Merlin exits his chamber.******

**'Oof, you look terrible. How much did you drink last night?' Merlin asked.******

**'You don't look so good yourself. What's your excuse?' retorts the goblin.******

**'What?' Merlin asked shocked.****  
><strong> 

'**Shh. Too much talking. I have a head like the inside of a drum, and a mouth like a badger's armpit,' Gaius said.******

**'Ugh, badger's armpit,' Merlin grimaced.******

**'Make yourself useful. Go to the market and fetch my breakfast. Away! Go!'**** shooed Gaius.******

**Merlin leaves and the Goblin pulls out the chest of gold and jewellery as Morgana enters.**

'Why do I think nothing good is going to come of this?' groaned Gwen.

'Because we have a goblin possessed Gaius and vengeful Dark witch in the same room,' Merlin suggested.****

**'Gaius?' asked Morgana.**

******'Yes, yes. What is it?' Gaius snapped.******

**'I couldn't sleep last night. My healing bracelet's been stolen,' Morgana explained.**

'I think the goblin knows that,' snorted Percival.****

**'Oh, tragedy. Travesty. Whoever stole it should be hanged, flogged, and hanged again,' Gaius said.**

'What would be the point of that?' Arthur asked incredulously.

'Humiliating the body,' Merlin suggested.****

**'I was hoping you could give me a sleeping draught?' asked Morgana.******

**'A sleeping draught?' Gaius suggested. 'Can't you count sheep like everyone else? Why are you bothering me with such things? Shoo!' Gaius said.**

'Morgana's not going to like that,' Lancelot said amused.****

**'I don't know why you're being like this, Gaius. I'm the King's ward and you shall do as I ask,' Morgana said arrogantly.******

**'Ooooh, shall I now?'**** Gaius asked mockingly.**

'Don't tell a goblin what to do,' Gaius said. 'They'll likely do the opposite just to annoy you.'****

**The goblin walks closer to Morgana and looks into her eyes.******

**'I can see deep into your heart, and it's cold. Cold as stone. You play at being Uther's loving ward. You play it so well you fool him, but you don't fool me. You would see Uther dead and Camelot destroyed,' the goblin said dangerously.**

'Telepathy?' asked Merlin frowning.

'Goblins are good with auras,' Gaius explained. 'She'd likely be able to protect herself from unwanted mental intrusion.'****

**'Why would you say such a thing?' Morgana said looking flustered.******

**'Because it's the truth. There is evil in your heart,' the goblin said softly.******

**'I don't know what's come over you. You were always such a good friend to me,' Morgana seemed genuinely hurt.**

'Until you betrayed us all,' snorted Arthur.

'Don't give if you can't take,' Merlin added.****

**'I see the truth frightens you,' the goblin said softly.******

**'It's you that frightens me****,' ****Morgana said and walks to the door.******

**'Do you not want your sleeping draught after all, Lady Morgana?' asked Gaius.******

**Morgana stops and looks at Gaius.****  
><strong>**  
><strong>**'One moment,' Gaius said.******

**The goblin magically creates a potion and hands it to Morgana.**

Gwen blushed burying her head in her hands knowing what the goblin had just caused. She couldn't bear to look at the man who was courting her. The donkey ears were at least sweet. But farting in front of the whole court including the man she loved was in no way sweet.****

**'Sweet dreams. Do come back and see me anytime,' Gaius said.******

**Morgana takes the potion and marches out with a scowl.******

**Gaius is making his rounds in the lower town where he holds up the arms of a man who is lying in bed.******

**'Say "Ah, ooh, ah, ooh, ah, oooooh!"' Gaius told him.**

Gwaine snorted, 'the goblin is clearly no physician.'

'He's just out to cause trouble,' Gaius explained.****

**'Ah, ooh, ah, ooh, ah, oooooh!' the confused man said.******

**Gaius drops Tom's arms and turns to his wife.******

**'He's certain to die,' Gaius said.**

'Right,' Merlin said unconvinced.****

**'I don't feel like I'm dying,' the man said.**

'He's not,' Gaius said.

'You must have had loads of apologies after you were un-possessed,' Hunith said.

'And gold to return,' added Merlin with a laugh.

'It's not funny, Merlin,' snapped Gaius.

'Especially considering you released it,' Arthur added.****

**'If you value your life, you won't say another word, it could kill you instantly. Shh,' Gaius hissed.**

'Though if you are seriously injured your advised not to say anything as it may tire you out as you have little strength left but it won't kill you,' Merlin rolled his eyes.****

**'I believed he had a broken rib,' the wife said.******

**'A broken rib that's become infected with the most severe and terrifying infection that can only be treated by this remedy,'****Goblin Gaius pulls out a potion bottle.******

**'Ah,' said a relieved looking wife.******

**'Alas, it's very expensive,' Gaius said with a fake sigh.******

**'Oh, we do not have any money to spare,' the poor wife said.******

**'In that case, your husband will die, and you'll spend the rest of your life in poverty and misery before dying a lonely, cold death, which is no less than you deserve,' Gaius said unpityingly.**

'Or you'll not have to deal with whatever tricks the goblin plays on you,' scowled Arthur.****

**Tom makes noises with his mouth shut and motions for Rose to pay Gaius. Gaius continues visiting townspeople and demanding payment.******

**In Gwen's house Gaius enters.**

******'What can I do for you?' asked Gwen.**

'Gold,' Merlin said simply.

'**It's more a question of what I can do for you,' Gaius said.******

**Goblin Gaius grabs Gwen's face and looks her over.******

**'Ah, it seems you're developing the symptoms already,' Gaius informed the maid.******

**'Symptoms for what?' Gwen asked worried.******

**'The most severe and terrifying infection that is sweeping through Camelot like a plague,' the goblin said.**

'Probably not the best thing to say considering that we had a plague,' Leon said darkly.****

**'I haven't heard anything about an infection,' Gwen said confused.******

**'That's because those who catch it are immediately struck dumb. Fortunately I have developed a very effective cure,' Gaius explained. **

'Did you actually believe that?' asked Elyan'

'I've known Gaius for years,' Gwen said. 'He's not known to lie especially about something as serious as a plague.'

'**It is yours in exchange for a gold coin,' Gaius said.******

**'Very funny,' Gwen said with a smile clearly thinking that it was a joke.******

**'Is it? I don't hear anyone laughing,' Gaius said.**

'Probably because they've all been struck dumb by the infection,' Gwaine said eyes twinkling.****

**'You've never charged me for remedies before,' Gwen said.**

'I try not to charge the poorer classes. They wouldn't be able to afford it otherwise,' Gaius said.****

**'Then I've clearly been a fool,' the goblin said. **

'No kind and fair,' smiled Hunith, 'we don't even have a local physician. We have to travel for two days to get to a physician and that's if we've managed to scrounge enough money to pay.'

'**Do you wish for a cure, or do you wish to walk around with a face covered in boils and your nose dripping with snot?' snapped Gaius.******

**'Boils?' Gwen asked.**

'That's what made you pay gold?' laughed Elyan. 'Ah little sis were you frightened that your dear prince wouldn't like you with boils?'

'Elyan!' Gwen said blushing****

**'Big, pussy boils. Bigger than you've ever seen,' the goblin said.******

**'I'll fetch a coin,' Gwen said.******

**'Come on, come on, I haven't got all day,' Gaius said impatiently.******

**Gwen hands him the coin and Goblin Gaius hands her the fake remedy. She catches him licking his lips.******

**'A most wise decision,' the Gaius said happily.******

**In Uther's chambers Uther is still bald.**

******'You're sure this treatment will work, Gaius?' asked Uther.******

**'I'm quite certain of it, My Lord,' Gaius nodded.******

**'Is it really necessary to slap my head like that?' asked Uther.**

'Your all so gullible,' snorted Gwaine.****

**'Completely and utterly necessary. We must restore the circulation to the scalp. You wish your hair to grow back, My Lord?' Gaius checked.**

'Of course he does,' Arthur said hoping that he wouldn't go bald.****

**'Get on with it, then,' snapped Uther.******

**The goblin returns back to**** Gaius' chambers and an angry looking Emrys.**

******'You're the goblin!' Gaius said.******

**'Have you lost your mind?' demanded the goblin.**

'No, but you have,' Hunith said.

'I can see where Merlin gets it,' Gaius said amused.****

**'No, but you have!' Merlin said. **

'Awww,' cooed Arthur. 'Is Merlin like Mummy?'

'**Or at least it's been taken over,' continued Merlin.**

'Not completely lost,' Gaius agreed.

'It only took poisoning you to get you back to normal,' Merlin muttered.

'That will teach you to open strange containers,' Gaius said sharply.****

**'Don't be ridiculous,' the goblin said.******

**'I know Gaius as well as I know myself, and you are not him,' Merlin scowled.**

'No he's not,' agreed Hunith.****

**'Ah, you've got me,' the goblin admitted. 'How d'you like my new body? It's a bit old and creaky, but it's ever so much fun.'**

'Tell me about it,' Gaius said darkly.****

**'It's not your body, it's Gaius's. What've you done with him?' demanded Merlin.******

**'He's still in here somewhere,' the Goblin said nonchalantly.**

'At least you know he's not gone permanently,' Hunith said.

'Unlike Cedric,' agreed Merlin.****

**'Gaius has done you no harm. Leave him,' Merlin ordered.******

'Not going to work,' Gaius warned his grand nephew. 'My body is to useful for his pranks.'

'I know,' sighed Merlin, 'but I've got to try.'

'**All right. You've convinced me,' the goblin paused for a second. 'On second thought, I think I'll stay where I am. I like it in here. The freedom, the gold, the beer. Did I mention the gold?'**** asked the goblin.**

'Only a few times,' snorted Hunith.****

**'If you hurt Gaius...I will kill you,' threatened Merlin.**

'Empty threat,' Arthur said.****

**'You'll be killing him. You see the problem? I'm him, he's me. We're all jumbled up in here,' the goblin grinned.******

**Arthur is standing before the king in the council chambers.****  
><strong> 

'**There have been instances of vandalism around the palace, as well as a number of thefts. I, myself, was a victim. Unfortunately, the thief managed to elude me,' Arthur said.******

**Gwen farts and the court stares at her then Morgana farts.**

Gwaine burst out laughing whilst Gwen buries her face in her hands once more refusing to look at Arthur. Elyan bites his lips trying not to laugh at his mortified sister knowing that she would bloody well murder him if he did.

'That serves you right for making me dress in a dress – twice!' Leon said.****

**'Double the guard. I want the perpetrator found,' Uther says as he farts.******

**'Yes, My Lord,' Arthur said making no mention of the flatulence that had occured.******

**'The council is dismissed!' Uther says as the flatulence continues. 'Now!****'******

**Everyone rushes out except Uther, Gaius, and Arthur.******

**'Gaius, is there anything you can do to treat this?' asked Uther.**

'Not when he's the one causing it,' muttered Arthur.****

**Back in the physician's chambers**** the goblin is in stitches as Merlin watches on unamused.****  
><strong> 

'**Tell me you didn't think that was funny?' the goblin laughs.**

'It was,' agreed Gwaine.

'Not in these circumstances,' Merlin retorted.****

**Merlin gives Goblin (Gaius) a stone-faced glare.******

**'Not even a little bit? Just a teeny-weeny bit?' begged the goblin.**

'No!' Gwen said glowering at the glass box. 'It was in no way even the tiniest way funny.'

No one was stupid enough to disagree with the would be queen.****

**'If you carry on like this, you're going to get Gaius killed,' Merlin warned.****  
><strong> 

'**Merlin, you underestimate me. I have cured Uther of his farting and his baldness. He is, he tells me, forever in my debt. I am a genius,' the goblin boasted.**

'Pride comes before a fall,' Hunith warned the goblin.****

**'This has to stop,' Merlin said.******

**'I see no reason why. Now, if you're quite finished, I'm going to the tavern,' the goblin announced.******

_**'Bord, wiþ stende hine**_**,' enchanted Merlin**_**.**_

'You shouldn't have revealed your magic,' worried Gaius. 'It makes you a threat which has to be got rid of.'

'It didn't try and kill you?' asked Hunith.

'The goblin never attempted to kill me,' Merlin said.

'Just get you executed,' muttered Arthur.

'Not again,' muttered Hunith wondering how many times her son's head was on the chopping block.****

**Merlin's spell shuts the door so Goblin Gaius can't leave.******

**'Well, well, well. So you have a secret of your own, Merlin,' Gaius said.**

'Is he trying to blackmail you?' asked Lancelot.****

**'Leave his body or you will regret it,' Merlin warned.**

'So say's the mighty Emrys!' laughed Gwaine.****

**'Your magic may be powerful, but I have an advantage,' the goblin said.******

**'What's that?' asked Merlin.******

**'I can hurt you...' the goblin said simply.******

**The Goblin magically throws a dagger at Merlin.******

_**'Culter, ic þe hate!**_**' Merlin returned.****  
><strong> 

**Merlin's spell stops the dagger and he sends it back at Gaius, stopping just before it reaches Gaius's face.******

**'Whereas, you cannot hurt me without hurting Gaius,' the goblin said.**

'It's true,' agreed Hunith worrying her lip.

'We had to hurt Gaius to save him,' Merlin sighed.****

**'I won't rest till I've found a way to force you out of Gaius's body,' Merlin vowed.**

'You shouldn't have said that,' Gaius groaned. 'Now you've become even more of a threat.'****

**In the Hall of Records Geoffrey and Gaius meet up.**

'**Ah, Gaius. I've been meaning to come and see you. I've got this terrible pain in my leg,' Geoffrey said.******

**'That's hardly surprising when it has to support that enormous gut. Lose some weight, fatty,' snipes the goblin.**

Gaius groaned, 'I didn't even know I'd done that. Merlin told me everything he knew I'd done so I could repair the damage but obviously didn't know that I'd insulted one of my oldest friends.'****

**The Goblin enters the secret chamber and takes the magic book Merlin discovered earlier.**

'Why didn't he just use your own spell book?' asked Lancelot.

'He would have if he'd known,' Merlin said.****

**In Arthur's chambers Merlin searches for Arthur.******

**'Arthur,' Merlin said.******

**Merlin finds Arthur in the central corridor, followed by two guards.******

**'Arthur, I have to talk to you,' Merlin said seriously.**

'You were about to tell me about Gaius?' Arthur asked.

Merlin nodded, 'I might not reveal my secrets straight away,' Merlin said, 'but I will eventually tell you the truth – eventually.'****

**'Arrest him,' Arthur ordered.******

**'What? Arthur, what are you doing?' asked a confused Merlin.******

**Back in the council chambers Merlin being held by the two guards his brought in front of the three Pendragons.**

******'Is it true? You were responsible for the afflictions that I and other members of the court have suffered?'**** demanded Uther.**

'He's blaming you?' Hunith asked angrily.

'And this is nobility,' sneered Gwaine.****

**'What? No,' Merlin defended himself.******

**'Gaius,' Uther calls.****  
><strong>**  
><strong>**'I found this in your room. It's a book of spells and enchantments,' Gaius said holding up the book that he'd stolen from the library.******

**'He's lying. That's not Gaius,' Merlin said.******

**'What are you talking about?' Arthur asked.**

'At least Arthur gives Merlin a chance to explain,' Gwen smiled.

'I know Merlin,' Arthur replied.****

**'He's been possessed by a goblin,' Merlin tried to explain.**

'It does seem a bit far fetched,' admitted Merlin.

'No more than anything else we've faced,' Arthur shrugged.****

**'The boy is reduced to making the most desperate and ridiculous accusations,' Gaius said with a sigh.******

**'You seriously expect me to believe that Gaius is a goblin?' Uther looked incredulous.******

**'It's, it's controlling him. Gaius is still in there...somewhere,' Merlin said desperately.******

**'Do you have any proof of these accusations?' demanded Arthur.******

**'No!' Merlin admitted.******

**'I fear that magic has corrupted you,' sighed Gaius. **

'Magic doesn't necessarily corrupt you,' Merlin said angrily. 'No more than any other form of power.'

'**It pains me more than I can tell you,' sighed Gaius.**

'Sure it does,' spat Hunith angrily on behalf of her boy.****

**'I really doubt that,' Merlin said.******

**'My Lord, I have been harbouring a sorcerer. For that I offer the most sincere apology,' Gaius said with a bow.******

**'You were not to know, Gaius. He's fooled us all,' Uther said.**

'That parts true,' scowled Arthur.

'I didn't have much of a choice,' Merlin said softly.

'No you didn't,' agreed Arthur.****

**'It's not me that's fooling you,' Merlin retorted.**

'Technically it's both of you,' Gwen said.****

**'Silence! You've been found guilty of using magic and enchantments. In accordance with our laws, you will pay with your life. Take him away!' the king ordered his knights.******

**In the Risking Sun Gaius bumps into Sir Leon.******

**'Clumsy oaf,' muttered Gaius angrily.******

**'Gaius? I will pretend that I didn't hear that,' Leon said insulted.******

**'Are you deaf as well as stupid?' retorted Gaius.******

**'I am a knight of Camelot and you will show me some respect,' Leon said angrily.******

**'Fool, then I'll show you none,' the goblin said.******

**'You will learn some manners, or I will teach you some,' threatened the knight.**

'You can't threaten an old man,' Gwen said.****

**Gaius spits his drink in Sir Leon's face and Sir Leon draws his sword in response.******

**'You may be old, but I cannot let this pass! Arm yourself!' warned Leon.******

**'I'm just a foolish old man who's had far too much to drink. Please accept my apologies. A flagon of ale for my friends!' Gaius said.******

**'Then I accept your apology,' Leon said accepting the offer of a drink.******

**The Goblin puts a potion in a flagon of ale and brings it over to Sir Leon's table.******

**'Gaius?' Leon asks.******

**'My apologies again. Don't know what came over me,' the goblin said.**

'A goblin,' muttered Gaius.****

**'It is forgotten,' Leon reassures his friend.******

**In the dungeons Merlin is awake whilst the guards are a sleep.**

'What is the point of having guards if they can't stay awake on the job?' groaned Arthur.

****_**'Cæga cume her**_**,' Merlin said**_**.**___****

**Merlin floats the cell keys off of the sleeping guard's belt. Merlin escapes and tries to sneak past the drawbridge into the lower town. Guards spot him when the warning bells sound. Merlin runs from the guards.******

**In Gwen's house Gwen wakes to the sound of the warning bells. Something creaks in her house and she grabs a candlestick as she climbs out of bed to investigate. Merlin grabs her from behind to muffle her scream and turns her around.**

'Brilliant way to reassure you that you are not a thief or a murderer,' Gwen snorted.****

**'Shh!' hissed Merlin.******

**The guards run past outside of Gwen's house.******

**The sun has risen Arthur is reporting to his father.**

******'Merlin has escaped. It seems he somehow managed to obtain a set of keys,' Arthur explained.******

**'Escape?! How is this allowed to happen? Incompetence!' the goblin**** said angrily.**

'He is right,' Leon scowled. 'That was Herewald and Bartholomew. I think we shall have to have a word with them about sleeping whilst guarding dangerous prisoners.'

'Hey!' Merlin said insulted.

'You can be scary at times,' Gaius pointed out.

'The rest of the time you're a complete idiot,' Arthur added. ****

**Uther and Arthur stare at the man they think of as Gaius in shock.**

'I think that was when I thought that Merlin was telling the truth,' Arthur said.****

**'I didn't mean to speak out of turn, My Lord,' the goblin said quickly.******

**'Gaius is right, this is unacceptable. The guards should be punished,' Uther said.**

'I won't need to speak to them, then,' Leon nodded.****

**'I'll see to it personally,' Arthur promised.******

**'Search the town, I want Merlin found,' ordered Uther.**

'How come the only time he remembers my name is when he wants my dead?' asked Merlin.

'That's probably a good thing all things considered,' Gwen said.****

**'Yes, Sire,' Arthur nods and walks out.******

**Gwen and Merlin are speaking about the goblin problem.**

******'We need to force the goblin out of Gaius,' Merlin is explaining.******

**'And how do we do that?' asks Gwen.**

'Wish I hadn't asked,' Gwen said.****

**'I don't know. I'll try to sneak back to Gaius's chambers. Maybe I can find something in one of his books,' Merlin suggested.******

**'What can I do?'**** asked Gwen.******

**'Well, we need to convince Arthur. Maybe if you speak to him, he might listen to you,' Merlin suggested.**

'I was already coming round to your side of the story,' Arthur admitted.****

**'No, I can't,' Gwen looked horrified at the prospect of speaking to Arthur.******

**'Why?' asked Merlin confused.******

**'After what happened in the council yesterday, I'll never be able to look Arthur in the face again,' Gwen said.******

**'I know, it's embarrassing,' Merlin tried to console his friend.******

**'It's more than embarrassing, Merlin! I cannot face him, ever,' Gwen decreed.******

**'Come on, Gwen. It's not that bad. All girls do it, don't they?' Merlin asked.**

'In private,' Hunith said.****

**'Not in public! And certainly not in front of the man they have feelings for!' Gwen said.**

Hunith shuddered at the idea of farting in front of Balinor.****

**'You still have feelings for Arthur?' asked Merlin.******

**'Not that it matters now, because he will never be able to look at me in the same way again,' Gwen said.**

'I can and I do,' smiled Arthur as Lancelot looked on in pain.****

**'Gwen, if Arthur likes you, he likes you. Warts and farts and all,' Merlin said.**

'Merlin!' said Hunith exasperated. 'Never imply that a woman has warts even if they do have warts!'****

**'Merlin, I haven't got any warts,' Gwen said.******

**'Then...you'll talk to him?' asked Merlin.******

**Gwen can't resist his adorable smile and sighs in defeat.**

'You can't say no to him can you?' Gwen said.

'No,' agreed Hunith, 'even when doing things he shouldn't be doing.'****

**In Arthur's chambers someone knocks on the door.******

**'Ah, Gaius, come in,' Arthur calls.******

**'I believe you wanted to see me,' Gaius said.**

'Probably looking for payment in gold,' scowled Gaius.****

**'I wanted to thank you in person. It couldn't've been easy for you exposing Merlin like that,' Arthur said quietly.******

**'My loyalty to Camelot and your father comes first,' Gaius replied.******

**'And it is much appreciated. I should also thank you for ridding me of the most incompetent, rude, and lazy servant that Camelot has ever known,' Arthur said.******

**'I'm just sorry you had to suffer his ineptitude for so long,' the goblin said.******

**'And when we catch him, you'll see him hang,' assured Arthur.******

**'Ah, I shall look forward to that,' the goblin said with a smile.******

**The Goblin lifts the drink Arthur poured for him. Arthur stares at the body of Gaius.******

**'Is something wrong?' asked Gaius.**

'He's not very good at impersonating you,' Hunith said.****

**'The Gaius I know would never look forward to seeing Merlin hang no matter what he'd done,' Arthur said quietly.**

'Especially as his magic isn't something he can help,' Gaius said.****

**Arthur draws his sword on the Goblin.******

**'Merlin was telling the truth,' Arthur said.******

**The Goblin magically smashes a vase over Arthur's head, knocking him unconscious and casts a spell on him as he exits.**

'What did he do to you?' asked Percival.

Arthur just groaned and refused to look at Gwen. Well that made two of them at least.

'Donkey ears,' Merlin mouthed.**  
><strong> 

**In the Phoenix corridor Gwen walks purposefully towards Arthur's chambers as the Goblin ducks into an alcove to avoid being seen.******

**Gwen approaches Arthur's door hesitantly. She raises her arm to knock, starts to run away, stops, returns to the door, and finally works up the courage to knock. Something makes a honking noise on the other side of the door.******

**'Arthur? Arthur, it's Guinevere. Can I come in?'**** asked Gwen.**

'No,' Arthur begged.****

**Another honking noise comes through the door. Gwen enters and walks towards the bed.******

**'Arthur? Arthur?'**** Gwen calls.******

**Gwen rounds the corner of the bed post and sees Arthur hunched down on the floor with donkey ears and gasps.******

**'What's happened to you?' asked Gwen.******

**Arthur brays in response.**

'He can only speak donkey,' Merlin said too gleefully and had a cushion thrown at him.****

**'Did Gaius do this to you?' asked Gwen softly.******

**Arthur brays clearly meaning "yes".******

**'He's a goblin,' Gwen said.**

'Well I know that,' Arthur said.

'Not any more,' Merlin pointed out.****

**Arthur brays what is taken to mean "I know".******

**'Poor thing,' Gwen said petting one of Arthur's donkey ears. Arthur leans into her hand in pleasure, then brays indignantly.******

**'Sorry. Merlin's working on a plan. We'll figure out what to do. Stay here,' Gwen orders.**

'What else was I going to do?' demanded Arthur. 'When I had donkey ears and could only bray?'****

**In Gwen's house Merlin looked like he wanted to burst out laughing and was only holding it in for Gwen's sake. True he was grinning from ear to ear.**

******'Arthur's a donkey?' asked Merlin.******

**'He has the ears of a donkey. And the voice. He- he's braying,' Gwen said.******

**'He's...braying,' Merlin said barely containing his laughter.******

**Merlin gave up trying to be serious and bursts out laughing.******

**'It's not funny, Merlin,' scolded Gwen.******

**'No. No, no, of course not. Arthur with the ears of a donkey, what's funny about that?' asked Merlin eyes twinkling.******

**'He just looked so pitiful. I've never seen Arthur look like that. Did you find anything?' asked Gwen.******

**'I think so,' Merlin said nervously placing ****his hand on a book from the physician's chambers.******

**'If the host body dies, the goblin dies with it. So, if Gaius is dying, the goblin will be forced to leave him,' Merlin said.******

**'You want to kill Gaius?' Gwen asked shocked.******

**'Just briefly. Once the goblin's out of Gaius, we have to trap it in a box lined with lead. It's the only container that will hold it,' Merlin said.**

'Why do all your plans end up with someone briefly dying?' asked Arthur remembering the troll incident.****

**'Where do we get a box lined with lead?' asked Gwen.**

'From where it was originally,' suggested Gaius.****

**'Leave that to me,' Merlin replied.******

**In the hall of records Merlin is sneaking in.**

'Where to go when you're a wanted fugitive?' asked Gwaine.

****_**'Oþfiel æstel!' **_**Merlin's spell pulls and object from a shelf and drops it on Geoffrey of Monmouth's foot.******

**'Ow!' yelped Geoffrey.******

**Merlin runs past unseen and enters the secret chamber to grab the Goblin's octagonal box.******

**In the King's passage Gaius is talking to Leon who is covered with boils.**

'Remind me to never challenge a goblin again,' Leon said.

'**It is the same for all of us who were in the tavern last night,' Leon was saying.******

**'That is most unfortunate,' Gaius said.******

**'Please, can you treat it?' begged Leon.******

**The goblin sighs, '****t****he infection has no cure.' **

'Don't you mean curse?' Leon said.

'Potion,' corrected Merlin, 'curses are a type of spell as it came from a magical potion it cannot be a curse.'

'**The itching will become almost unbearable,' warned the goblin posing as a physician.******

**'Itching? There is no itching!' Leon said.**

'Panicking there, Leo,' grinned Gwaine.****

**'There will be soon enough. Itching so severe it has been known to drive men to madness,' Gaius warned.******

**'Gaius, please, there must be some remedy. We will pay whatever it takes,' Leon promised.******

**In the Physician's chambers Gwen keeps a lookout while Merlin makes poison and an antidote.******

**'Hurry up!' Gwen said.******

**'I'm doing my best. Gaius normally deals with anything to do with poisons,' Merlin said.**

'Why does that not fill me with confidence?' asked Hunith.

'How many times do you use poisons?' asked Percival.

'Enough,' Gaius replied.****

**Merlin pours the poison over the gold and jewellery in the stolen money chest.**

'Hope you washed it off before returning it,' frowned Arthur.

'Of course we did,' snapped Gaius. ****

**'As soon as the goblin's out of Gaius, you must give him the antidote. We only have a few seconds or Gaius will, you know, die,' Merlin ordered.******

**'He's coming!' Gwen**** calls.******

**Merlin hands Gwen the antidote and puts the chest back into hiding. Merlin and Gwen hide in Merlin's chamber and watch as the Goblin takes out the chest and licks the gold coins.******

**'Ugh, that's disgusting,' Gwen said.**

'It really is,' Hunith said, 'gods knows how many people have handled that gold.'****

**Goblin Gaius begins to stumble and Merlin exits his chamber with the octagonal box.******

**'You've poisoned me. You poisoned Gaius!' the goblin said.******

**'Leave his body while you still can!'**** Merlin ordered.******

**The goblin exits Gaius's ear as a little ball of light and buzzes around the room as Gaius falls to the floor.******

**'Give him the antidote!' Merlin ordered Gwen.******

**Gwen rushes towards Gaius, but the goblin buzzes past her and she stumbles into a table. Gwen drops the antidote and sends dozens of other potion bottles to the floor with it.**

'Can't anything go right?' asked Hunith. ****

**'Back in the box,' Merlin struggled with the silver box.******

**'You'll have to catch me first!'**** the goblin squeaked.******

**Merlin chases the fully embodied Goblin. It turns back into a ball of light and flies into Merlin's mouth. **

'That's all we need,' groaned Arthur, 'Emrys possessed.'

'Don't worry I wasn't possessed,' Merlin said.

**Merlin spits it into the octagonal box and locks it in.******

**'Oh, no let me out, I promise I won't do it again,' begged the goblin.******

**'I don't know which one's the antidote! Which one is it?' panicked Gwen.******

**'I don't know,' Merlin said.**

'Potions and poisons isn't my greatest skills,' Merlin admitted.

'Tell me about it,' Gaius said.****

**'He's dying!' Gwen aid.******

**'I think it's this one,' Merlin said.**

'You sound so certain,' Gwaine said.****

**Gwen gives Merlin and "Are you sure?" look and Merlin keeps searching. He picks up another bottle.******

**'Er...this one,' Merlin said.**

'You have no idea, do you?' asked Hunith.

'Obviously not,' muttered Arthur.****

**Merlin turns Gaius over and pours the potion into his mouth.******

**'Are you sure that was the antidote?' asked Gwen.******

**'No. Gaius! Come on! Please! Come on, you stubborn old goat!' Merlin shouts.******

**'Who are you calling an old goat?' asked Gaius weakly.******

**In the council chambers Merlin, Gaius, and the box containing the goblin are standing before the king.**

******'You mean to tell me it was you who was responsible for the, er...baldness, the flatulence, the boils, and Arthur's donkey ears?' asked Uther.******

**'I fear I was, My Lord. Or at least the goblin was while I was possessed by it,' Gaius said.**

'I'm still not sure what I did,' admitted Gaius.****

**'Magic has the power to corrupt even the most honourable of men,' Uther said.**

'Or at least a goblin was,' Merlin said rolling his eyes.****

**'Indeed. Though, I must assure you that Merlin was entirely innocent,' Gaius added.******

**'Then he is pardoned,' Uther said.**

'That was quick,' Gwaine said surprised.****

**The goblin struggles and grumbles inside the octagonal box.******

**'May I suggest it is kept where no one will ever open it?' Gaius asked.******

**'See that it's placed in the vaults. Gaius...do you know who was responsible for releasing the goblin in the first place?'**** asked Uther.**

'Merlin,' Arthur said exasperated.****

**'I'm afraid I've no idea, My Lord,' lied Gaius.**

'Shame on you Gaius lying to the king like that,' Gwaine said with a grin.****

**'Now. Secure it now,' Uther ordered the guards.******

**In the Phoenix Corridor of the palace Gwen and Arthur stop awkwardly when they see each other.******

**'My Lord,' greeted Gwen.******

**'Guinevere. The, er...events of the last few days, I, er...I think it would be best if we...never spoke of them,' Arthur said embarrassed.******

**'I don't even know what events you're referring to,' Gwen said.******

**'Quite. It's...it's been entirely uneventful. I need to train my men,' Arthur hurried off.**

'That was awkward,' Gwaine laughed.****

**'I must see to the sheets,' Gwen said.******

**Arthur and Gwen walk past each other and sigh in relief.******

**In the training grounds Merlin and Gaius watch Arthur and his knights train.**

******'I see you've been busy undoing the goblin's magic,' Gaius noted.******

**'As usual, I get no thanks whatsoever,' Merlin said.**

'You never do, do you?' Lancelot said softly. 'I still think you're the bravest of us all.'****

**'Since releasing the goblin was entirely your fault, Merlin, I'm not sure you deserve any thanks,' Gaius scolded him.******

**'Wha...Arthur doesn't know that,' Merlin said defensively.**

'I do know,' Arthur pointed out.****

**'For your sake, you better hope it stays that way,' Gaius said.**

'Or not,' Arthur said.****

**Arthur knocks over the knight that he's fighting and laughs. Onlookers laugh with him. Arthur's laugh becomes a bray. The other knights stop laughing, but grin silently as Arthur clears his throat.******

**'Merlin,' Gaius reprimanded.******

**'Just one more day. It's too good,' grinned Merlin.**

'Are you saying that you could have stopped the braying at anytime!?' Arthur demanded angrily.

'Erm,' Merlin said.

'Merlin!' shouted Arthur lunging at his servant.


	31. Gwaine

Gwaine

**In a land of myth and a time of magic, the destiny of a great kingdom rests on the shoulders of a young boy. His name: Merlin.******

**In the countryside Merlin and Arthur ride to a hill overlooking a small village.******

**'You know what you need after a hard day's hunt?' Arthur asked.******

**'Sleep,' Merlin replied.******

**'A nice cold tankard of mead,' Arthur said ignoring his servant.**

Gwaine nodded, 'yes you do.'

'You know Merlin doesn't drink,' Elyan said.

'I have to come up with an excuse when Merlin ends up in trouble,' Gaius said long suffering.

'Hey,' Merlin retorted. 'It's not my fault that Arthur and Camelot are always being attacked!'****

**'Mead,' Merlin said confused.******

**Arthur and Merlin dismount and tie their horses up in the small village.******

**'No better place to measure the mood of your people than the local tavern,' Arthur said.******

**'This is one of those moments where I tell you something isn't a good idea and you ignore me, isn't it?' asked Merlin.**

'Does he ever listen?' asked Gwen.

'To me?' asked Merlin. 'Never.'

'Something bad is going to happen,' groaned Hunith.****

**'You're learning, Merlin. Slowly, but you're learning. Now, remember, in here you're not my servant, I'm just a simple peasant like everyone else,' Arthur said.******

**'Simple part's right,' Merlin muttered.**

'Merlin,' Hunith scolded.****

**'What?' asked Arthur.******

**'I said, the sun is very bright,' Merlin said.**

'Your not going to fall for that?' asked Gwaine incredulously.****

**'Yeah,' Arthur said suspiciously. 'Yeah, it is.'******

**In the Tavern the barmaid is serving Arthur and Merlin.**

'**Afternoon. What'll it be?' asked the barmaid.******

**'Er...' Arthur grunted.**

'I thought you wanted mead,' Gwaine said.****

**'Mmm. You're an handsome fellow,' the barmaid said.**

'Thank you,' grinned Merlin.****

**'Well, you wouldn't be the first to say it,' Arthur said.******

**'Oh, no, sorry,' the barmaid said not sounding sorry at all. 'I was talking about your friend here.'**

The Knights burst out into raucous laughter causing both Merlin and Arthur to scowl.

'It's not that funny,' Merlin scowled.****

**'Him?' Arthur said shocked.**

'Is it really so incredulous that I could be attractable to women?' asked Merlin scowling.****

**'Thank you,' Merlin replied.******

**'Two tankards of mead, please,' Arthur said changing the subject.******

**'I was wrong. Coming here was a great idea,' Merlin grinned.******

**A bulky man enters and the tavern goes quiet.**

'This is where we met,' Gwaine suddenly realised.

'Did it really take you that long to realise?' asked Merlin.

'I've been to lots of taverns,' Gwaine replied.****

**'Afternoon, Mary. Business looks good,' the bulky man says.******

**'We have our better days,' Mary replies.******

**'I don't suppose you'd begrudge me my share, then,' the man asks.******

**Mary throws him some coins.**

Hunith sighed, 'it seems you have people like him wherever you go.'****

**'And the rest?' demands the man.******

**'That's all we got,' Mary retorted.****  
><strong> 

**The man ****grabs the front of Mary's shirt and pulls a dagger on her.**

There were curses from the knights at this un-chivalrous act.****

**'I'll not ask again!' threatened the man.******

**'Take your hands off her,' Arthur said.******

**The man attacks Arthur. Arthur throws Dagr into a shelf.**

'That wasn't too bad,' Gwen said relieved.****

**'I'm gonna make you pay for that,' the man promises.******

**Merlin chuckles,**** '****I'd like to see you try.'**

'Because no one touches the Great Emrys,' grinned Gwaine.****

**The man whistles and a group of tough looking men enter the tavern.**

'You really had to jinx it, didn't you Merlin,' Gaius shook his head.****

**'You had to open your big mouth, didn't you Merlin?' Arthur said resigned.******

**'You two have got yourselves in a bit of a pickle, haven't you?' Gwaine said grinning.**

'I take it this is your idea of a good night,' Leon shook his head.****

**'You should get out of here while you have the chance,' Arthur warned.**

'Not on your life,' Gwaine laughed.****

**'You're probably right,' Gwaine agreed.******

**Gwaine takes a swig from his drink, hands the drink to the leader and punches him. A brawl ensues.**

'Why is it that every tavern I walk into ends up in brawl?' asked Gwaine.

'Because you're there,' suggested Percival.****

**'Arthur!' Merlin shouts.******

**'Merlin! Behind you!' warned Arthur.******

**Behind Merlin a man throws a chair causing Merlin to duck.******

_**'Ætslide bencþel**_**,' Merlin incants**_**.**_****

**Merlin's spell throws a bench at two large men marching toward him. **

'Could really do with you around the tavern sometimes,' Gwaine grinned.

'You can get yourself out of your own mess,' Merlin snorted. 'If I was there whenever you ticked someone off I'd never be able to have another night's sleep.'

'I'm not _that_ bad,' Gwaine protested.

**Mary tries to rescue her merchandise as the fight goes on. Merlin slides under the bar and Mary help him knock out one of the men. Merlin magically throws plates at another attacker and Gwaine approaches the counter as he knocks out the man he has in a headlock.******

**'Pass the jug, heh?'**** asks Gwaine.******

**Merlin immediately hands Gwaine the jug as asked and Gwaine takes a swig of the mead from the jug. **

'Was that really the time?' asked Gwen.

'It's always time,' grinned Gwaine.

'Gwaine, it really is not healthy to be perpetually drunk,' sighed Gaius.

**Then Gwaine punches an attacker behind him.******

**'What do they call you, then?' asked Gwaine.**

'You're really having that conversation now?' Hunith demanded.****

**'Merlin,' Merlin replied.******

**'Gwaine. Pleasure to meet you,' Gwaine responded.******

**Gwaine smashes the jug on another attacker's head.**

'How many of them are there?' asked Leon.

Arthur shrugs, 'no idea.'

'A lot,' Merlin said.****

**'Such a waste, heh?' Gwaine laughed.******

**Arthur fights the leader who pulls a knife. Gwaine lunges at the leader, but takes a knife to the thigh. Gwaine tries to get up, but falls over and knocks himself out on a bench. **

'Gwaine,' laughed Leon.

**Merlin examines Gwaine.******

**'How is he?'**** asked Arthur.******

**Merlin's bandages Gwaine's leg.**

'You've picked up a lot from Gaius,' smiled Hunith.****

**'Not good,' Merlin said seriously. 'He's losing a lot of blood.'******

**Outside the tavern the peasants throw rotten food at the leader in the stocks outside the tavern. Gwaine is slung over Arthur's horse.**

'So dignified,' grinned Percival.

'Gwaine isn't dignified when he's awake and not tied to a horse,' laughed Merlin.****

**'If this man ever troubles you again, word is to be sent to Camelot. Soldiers will be here within a day,' Arthur promised.******

**'How can you make a promise like that?' asked Mary.******

**'Because I'm the King's son, Prince Arthur,' Arthur informed them.******

**Arthur and Merlin ride off.******

**'Prince Arthur? Prince Arthur in my tavern? Come on!'**** Mary said disbelievingly.******

**Mary and other peasants pelt the leader with rotten food.******

**That night in Merlin's chambers Merlin and Arthur set Gwaine down on the bed.******

**'Merlin, fetch me some fresh water, towels, a needle, and silk thread,' ordered Gaius.******

**'And honey?' asked Merlin.**

'You're learning,' smiled Hunith.

'You're very like Gaius,' Merlin said.****

**'You're learning,' Gaius says approvingly.******

**Arthur looks at Gaius for explanation.******

**'Helps fight the infection,' Gaius explains simply.******

**'Will he be alright?' asked Arthur.******

**'Providing he's strong,' Gaius said.**

'According to the dwarf I'm strength,' grinned Gwaine.

'And I'm courage,' Arthur said. 'I take it that means your magic.'

'Who else?' grins Merlin.****

**'He's that, alright. The man saved my life, Gaius. He's to be given anything he needs,' ordered Arthur.******

**The next day Gwaine wakes and Merlin enters with a breakfast tray.******

**'What am I doing in this bed?' asked Gwaine.**

'It's hardly the first time I've woke up in a strange bed,' grinned Gwaine.

'Gwaine!' Gwen said.

'I meant with all my travelling,' Gwaine said quickly.****

**'You were wounded. Arthur wanted to make sure you were treated by his physician,' Merlin replied.******

**'Arthur?' asked Gwaine.******

**'Prince Arthur. You saved his life,' Merlin explained.******

**'If I'd known who he was, I probably wouldn't have. He's a noble,' Gwaine said in disgust.**

'Hey what's wrong with nobility?' demanded Leon.

'Nobles aren't necessarily noble,' Gwaine scowled.****

**'Yeah, but he's a good man,' Merlin said.******

**'If you say so,' Gwaine snorted.******

**'You're a hero. The King wants to thank you in person,' Merlin said.**

'Like you?' snorted Gwaine, 'you were made a servant.'

'Well it gave me a chance to look after the prat,' Merlin replied.****

**'Please, no. I've met a few kings. Once you've met one, you've...you've met them all,' Gwaine said.**

'What king have you met?' asked Gwaine.

Gwaine scowled, 'it doesn't matter!'****

**'He'll probably give you a reward,' Merlin said.******

**'I'm not interested. Besides, I've got everything I need right here,' Gwaine replied.******

**'Why did you help us?' asked Merlin.******

**'Your chances looked between slim and none. I, er...I guess I just kind of like the look of those odds,' Gwaine shrugged.******

**In Arthur's chambers Merlin is tending to his morning duties.**

******'How's Gwaine?'**** asked Arthur.******

**'Recovering,' Merlin said simply looking out the window. 'Who's that?' asked Merlin.******

**Arthur goes to the window to see a knight riding into the Square.******

**'Ahh, Sir Darien. He's here for the mêlée,' Arthur says.******

**'Oh, yeah. The tournament where the knights ride around hitting each other with blunt weapons for no good reason,' Merlin said.**

'It's much more than that,' Leon said insulted.

'Are all knights the same?' asked Merlin.****

**'A little more to it than that,' Arthur replied.******

**'Really? All I've ever seen is people getting the seven bells knocked out of them so that the last man standing can be called the winner,' Merlin replied.******

**'The mêlée is the ultimate test of strength and courage,' Arthur said.**

'Great that both Strength and Courage are together,' Merlin grinned.****

**'Are you sure we're talking about the same thing?' asked Merlin.******

**'Well, I wouldn't expect you to understand. You're not a knight,' Arthur said.******

**'Oh, well if it means I don't get clobbered 'round the head, I'm glad of it,' Merlin muttered.**

'I think Merlin's the bravest of us all,' Lancelot said.****

**'I'm afraid it doesn't,' Arthur said proving his point by throwing a cup at the back of Merlin's head.******

**'Ow!' Merlin said.******

**Arthur nods his head towards the armour sitting on the table.******

**'I need that lot cleaned by noon,' Arthur said.******

**Merlin rubs his neck, 'agh.'******

**In another part of the kingdom two of the men from the tavern enter a shop.**

'**The Stalorne blades, just as you requested,' the shopkeeper brought out two apparently dull blades.******

**The leader and his follower inspected one of the swords.******

**'They're blunt,' the man said.******

**'That is only how they appear,' his leader said.******

**To prove his point cuts his ally's shirt with the sword and they both laugh together.******

**'Why should you want such a weapon?' asked the shopkeeper.**

'To kill Arthur,' Merlin said simply.

'As always,' sighed Gwen.****

**'That's none of your business, old man. You have the crystals?'**** demanded the man.******

**'Money first,' the shopkeeper demanded.******

**He tosses the shopkeeper a pouch. The shopkeeper then fetches a box and the leader reaches for it.******

**'Not yet,' the shopkeeper said.**** '**_**Þece treowee andwlitan heora fram gesiht eallra.'**_

'He's a sorcerer,' Arthur said frowning.

'I'm a sorcerer,' Merlin retorted.

'But you're not evil,' Arthur said.

'I don't think he's evil,' Gaius said. 'He's just trying to make ends meat.'****

**The spell makes the crystals glow.******

**'The wearer of these crystals will be able to take on the form of whoever's blood they touch,' explains the shopkeeper with a laugh.******

**'Thank you,' the raider said.******

**'Thank you,' nods the shopkeeper.******

**The shopkeeper is run through with one of the Stalorne blades.**

'That is why you don't do deals with thugs like this,' Arthur said.****

**'Now what?' asked the smaller man.******

**'Now, Ebor, we can take our revenge on Prince Arthur of Camelot,' the taller man said and both of them both laughed.**

'Was being humiliated really punishable by death?' asked Gwen.****

**In Merlin's chambers Gwaine puts on his boots, opens the window and looks down on Camelot.******

**In the lower town Gwaine spots Gwen, snatches a flower from the basket of a girl passing by, and presents it to Gwen.**

Arthur frowned, 'you better not hit on Guinevere.'

'Err…' Gwaine said.

'Gwaine flirts with everyone who he doesn't believe has someone,' Percival laughed.****

**'I believe this belongs to you,' Gwaine flirted.******

**'I don't think so. It's not my colour,' Gwen let him down.**

******'Ah, well...let us see,' Gwaine puts the flower in Gwen's hair.******

**'I bet you've got a whole bunch of those to hand out,' Gwen said.**

Elyan nodded, 'at least she's smart.'****

**'No. Yours is the only one,' Gwaine holds up empty hands as proof. Gwen scoffs and tries to move past him.******

**'I'm Gwaine,' Gwaine introduced himself.******

**Gwaine holds out his hand and Gwen shakes it and keeps walking. Gwaine doesn't let go and pulls her back.**

'You really don't take rejection well,' snorted Leon.****

**'You haven't told me your name. You look like a princess to me. So it's probably something like Sophia or...or Esmeralda. That's it. Princess Esmeralda,' Gwaine ****bows to Gwen.******

**'Stop it. People are staring,' Gwen said embarassed.******

**'Not until you tell me your name,' insisted Gwaine.**

'Do you manage to pick up any girls like that?' asked Leon.****

**'It's Gwen,' Gwen replied.******

**'There,' Gwaine said satisfied. 'That wasn't so hard now, was it?'**** Gwaine asks as ****Gwen tries to move past him.**** '****Let me carry that. A princess shouldn't have to lump her washing around.****'**

'Or a future queen,' grinned Gwaine as Lancelot winced.****

**'Unfortunately I'm not a princess,' Gwen replied.******

**'Ah, but you see...you are to me,' Gwaine said.**

'No your Arthur's queen,' grinned Merlin.****

**Gwen laughs.******

**'This isn't working, is it?' asked Arthur.**

'Caught on,' glowered Arthur.****

**'No, not really. But I like that you tried, and that you know when to give up,'****Gwen takes the flower out of her hair and hands it to Gwaine.**** '****You'd better have this, in case someone else takes your fancy,****' ****and continues down the street.******

**'I've only eyes for you,' Gwaine calls after Gwen.**

'And every other pretty unmarried girl around,' Percival snorted.****

**'I'm sure,' Gwen said doubtfully.******

**Gwaine chuckles as he turns to walk up the street.******

**In the forest two knights are sitting around the camp fire.**

'**How much further would you say it is to Camelot?' asked one of the knights.******

**'Half a day's ride,' replied the other knight. 'The journey is almost over.'******

**'It is for you,' the criminal plotting Arthur's death appeared.******

**The knight sees the thug rushing in for the attack.******

**'Oswald!'**** called the knight.******

**The thug then stabs Oswald whilst his ally takes down Sir Ethan from behind. A servant exits one of the tents.******

**'Dagr!'**** the smaller man shouts.******

**Dagr throws a knife into the servant's back.**

'That backstabbing thug!' Gwaine look incensed.****

**'The crystals,' Dagr ordered.******

**The smaller man opens the box. Dagr wipes blood on one of the crystal necklaces and puts it on.**

'Blood magic,' muttered Merlin darkly.****

**'You look good, Dagr,' the thug said.****  
><strong>**  
><strong>**'Sir Oswald,' Dagr as Sir Oswald said.******

**'Sorry, Sire,' the smaller man smirked giving a mocking bow.******

**'That's alright,' smirked Dagr in Sir Oswald's body as he takes the box and hands the second crystal necklace to his friend.******

**'You're turn,' Dagr said. 'Then we can take our rightful place in the mêlée.****'**

'Rightful?' asked Percival with a snort.****

**In the main square Dagr as Sir Oswald and his disguised fellow criminal road into the Square. Arthur and Merlin greet them.******

**'Sir Oswald! Didn't think you'd be brave enough to show up,' Arthur said.******

**'And miss the chance of putting you on your backside?' asked Dagr as Sir Oswald.******

**'Ha-ha. You've never managed it before,' Arthur said amused.******

**'That was then. This is now,' Dagr as Sir Oswald said.******

**Arthur gives him a friendly punch and turns to the unfamiliar knight.******

**'Sir Ethan,' the thug introduces.******

**Arthur and the fake Ethan grasp arms.******

**'This is my servant, Merlin. He loves hard work so, anything you need, just give him a call,' Arthur said.**

'Gee thanks Arthur,' muttered Merlin.

'Don't they have any other servant to help out?' asked Gwaine.

'Apparently not,' Merlin replied. 'But it's good because I get to keep an eye on what guests are up to. So many of them have tried to kill you!'**  
><strong>**  
><strong>**'Believe me, I will,' Dagr said.****  
><strong> 

**In Sir Ethan and Oswald's chambers Merlin is tending to them.**

'**Merlin!****' shouts Dagr.**

'He's taking advantage of his new position,' Gwaine shook his head.****

**Merlin enters carrying a large trunk, 'here it is.'******

**'What took you so long?' demanded Dagr.**

'Lugging trunks up flights of stairs isn't easy, you know,' Gwen said angrily.****

**'What? It weighs a ton. The stairs...seven flights,' Merlin said.******

**'That's very kind of you,' Sir Ethan's doppelganger said.******

**'But you can't leave it there,' Dagr snapped.******

**'I can't?' Merlin asked incredulously.******

**'It's in the way,' Dagr replied.**

'Of what?' asked Gwaine angrily.****

**'OK, where do you want it?' asked Merlin.******

**'Over there, by the bed,' the fake Sir Ethan said.******

**Merlin picks up the trunk and moves it.******

**'Oh, no. The...other side,' Dagr says angrily.******

**Merlin drags the trunk to the other side of the bed.******

**'It's going to get in my way there,' the fake Sir Ethan said.**

'Are they deliberately trying to give you extra work?' asked Gwen.

'Yes,' Merlin said.

'Why?' asked Hunith.

'Because he's Arthur's servant and helped to stop them thieving from Mary,' Gwaine said with a grin at Mary.****

**'Where do you want it?' asked Merlin.******

**'On top of the wardrobe,' Dagr said.******

**'On top?' asked Merlin.******

**'You're absolutely right, Oswald,' the fake Sir Ethan agreed. 'That's exactly where it should be.'******

**'Er...'**** Merlin pants as he attempts to ****put the trunk on top of the wardrobe. Dagr opens the latch and everything falls out.**

'And I take it you got the blame?' asked Hunith.

'Of course,' Merlin shrugged.**  
><strong> 

**That night in the physician's chambers Merlin quickly slurps his pea soup.******

**'It's very hard to work out whether you are eating or inhaling that soup,' Gaius said.**

'He always eats like that during harvest season,' smiled Hunith.

'Hey I was starving,' Merlin complained.****

**'I haven't had anything all day. Sir Oswald had me at his beck and call,' Merlin complained.**

'He makes Arthur look nice,' muttered Merlin.

'What was that?' asked Arthur.

'Nothing,' Merlin said quickly.****

**'How is he?' asked Gaius.**

'I always like Oswald,' smiled Gaius.****

**'Awful. He treats me like dirt,' Merlin complained.******

**'That doesn't sound like the young man I knew. He always struck me as a rather kind and thoughtful soul,' Gaius said.******

**'He must have changed,' Merlin said.******

**'You must remember that not all masters are as good to their servants as Arthur,' Gaius said.******

**Merlin spits his soup in Gaius's face.**

'Merlin,' scolded Hunith.****

**'Thank you, Merlin,' Gaius said.******

**'Sorry,' Merlin said.******

**The door opens and Gwen peeks in.******

**'Merlin, I think you need to come with me,' Gwen said.**

'Did you find something out about the raiders?' asked Lancelot anxiously.****

**In the Rising Sun in the Lower Town Merlin is looking at Gwaine in exasperation.**

******'You drank all this?' asked Merlin exasperated.******

**'With some help from my new friends!' Gwaine said drunkenly.**

'Which I had to pay for,' scowled Arthur.

'Arthur you're the crown prince of Camelot,' Gwen said. 'You can pay for that.'

'I shouldn't have to!' Arthur said angrily glaring at Merlin and Gwaine.****

**'Yeah!' cheered the tavern folk.******

**'He says that he hasn't got any money. So it looks like you'll have to pay,' the Inn Keeper said.**

'How is that fair?' asked Leon.

'It's not,' Merlin said simply.****

**'But...I can't afford this,' Merlin replied.**

'See I didn't have any choice,' Merlin said.****

**'You better find someone who can,' the Inn Keeper said grimly as****Gwaine laughs and falls over.******

**In Merlin's chambers Merlin helps a staggering Gwaine into the room.******

**'You're the best friend I've ever had,' Gwaine swayed slightly.******

**'You seem to have quite a few,' Merlin said and****t****hey laugh.******

**'I'd love to see Arthur's face when he gets that bill,' Gwaine laughed.**

'I wouldn't,' muttered Merlin.****

**'Right. What is it with you and nobles?' asked Merlin.**

'Is it really fair to ask him when he's drunk?' asked Leon.

'He wouldn't tell me any other time of the day,' replied Merlin.****

**'Oh, nothing. My father was a knight in Caerleon's army,' explained Gwaine.**

'Your father's a noble?' asked Arthur shocked.

'Yeah,' shrugged Gwaine. 'I've got a seal and all.'

'**He died in battle, leaving my mother penniless. And when she went to the King for help, he turned her away,' Gwaine replied.**

'It sounds like Will's story,' Hunith said.

'Except his father was just one of the common foot soldiers, not a knight,' Merlin said. 'But same gist.'

'Does it happen a lot?' asked Arthur.

'Yes,' Gwen said grimly.

'It's up to the king what happens upon a noble death if there is no of age son,' Leon said.****

**'You didn't know him?' asked Merlin.******

**'Just some stories I've been told,' Gwaine replied.**

'The locals told me about him,' Gwaine explained. 'He was supposed to be a good landlord.'****

**'Yeah, I know how that feels. I met my father just briefly before he died,' Merlin said.**

'You were the first person I could talk to my father without questions since he died,' Merlin said.****

**'Why?' asked Gwaine.******

**'He was banished,' explained Merlin.**

'It was the easiest way to explain it,' Merlin said.****

**'What had he done?' asked Gwaine non-judgementally.******

**'Nothing,' Merlin said defensively. 'He served the King.'**

Arthur frowned at this but he couldn't defend his father because it was true. Arthur had begun to realise that his father wasn't as good a king as he had thought before. It was people like Merlin, Hunith and Balinor who suffered.****

**'But the King turned against him?' asked Gwaine. 'That doesn't surprise me.#******

**'Arthur's not like that,' Merlin said.******

**'Ha!' Gwaine said not believing Merlin. 'Maybe,' Gwaine said. 'But none of them are worth dying for, heh?****'****Gwaine laughs, hits his head on wall, and laughs some more.******

**In Arthur's chambers Merlin enters with a breakfast tray.******

**'Sorry. I know, I'm late,' Merlin said quickly.******

**'Not at all,' Arthur said stiffly.**

'Someone's not happy,' Percival said.**  
><strong> 

'**Good,' Merlin said looking relieved.******

**'Sure you're alright? You're not sick, unsteady, about to burst into song?' asked Arthur.**

'Merlin doesn't drink,' Gwaine repeated.****

**'No, why?'**** asked Merlin.******

**Arthur picks up a piece of paper, 'fourteen quarts of mead, three flagons of wine, five quarts of cider...'******

**'I can explain,' Merlin said quickly.**

'It was Gwaine's fault,' Merlin said.****

**'Four dozen pickled eggs,' Arthur continued.******

**'That was Gwaine. He went to the tavern and, er..he couldn't pay for it,' Merlin explained.******

**'So you said I would,' Arthur said angrily.******

**'Mm. You know, if I hadn't, that inn keeper...he, he would've strung us both up,' Merlin tried.**

'Somehow I don't think Arthur would mind,' Leon said amused.****

**'I fail to see the downside,' Arthur replied.******

**'You said he should be given anything he needs,' Merlin said.**

'Good turn it around on the princess,' grinned Gwaine.

'I don't think that will work,' warned Gwen.****

**'Four dozen pickled eggs?!' demanded Arthur.**

'I'm not even going to ask,' Leon shook his head.****

**'I'm sorry...I'll pay for it,' Merlin said spontaneously.**

'Don't be silly Merlin you can't pay for all that,' Hunith scolded.

'I worked for it,' Merlin muttered.

'So did I,' Gwaine added in.

'It was your fault in the first place,' Merlin pointed out.****

**'You most certainly will,' Arthur said grimly.******

**In the throne room Merlin and Gwaine are sat polishing boots with a line of boots ****that they still had to scrub.**

******'Arthur is a thoroughbred little braggart,' Gwaine said.**

'So are you,' pointed out Percival.

'Only on my father's side,' Gwaine replied. 'My mother's a maid. It's probably why Caerleon didn't give her my father's money.'****

**'Why?' asked Merlin.******

**'For making us do this,' Gwaine said.******

**'I think it's fair,' Merlin replied.******

**'For the entire army?' asked Gwaine.******

**'If you admitted your father was a knight, you wouldn't have to,' pointed out Merlin.**

'You'd probably end up becoming a knight,' Lancelot said.

'I refuse to serve for Uther,' Gwaine retorted.****

**'Maybe. But I'm not making the same mistakes that he did. Anyway, my father always treated his servants well,' Gwaine said.******

**'You didn't know him,' Merlin pointed out.**

'The locals always spoke well of him,' Gwaine said adamantly.****

**'Well, I like to think that he did. What about yours?' asked Gwaine.******

**'No, he didn't have any servants,' Merlin said. **

'He did before he was banished,' Gaius said. 'The House of Ambrose was wealthy.'

'**He didn't have...well...anyone,' admitted Merlin sadly.**

'He was delighted to realise he had a son,' Gwen said kindly.****

**'When did he die?' asked Gwaine.******

**'About a year ago. I just wish that I had the chance to know him better. So much he could've taught me,' Merlin said wistfully.**

'Usually the parent would teach their children their magic,' Gaius said. 'If not they'd usually seek out a sorcerer to teach them or go to the druids or Priests of the Old Religion although they'll only take the most powerful.'****

**'But you did get to meet him,' pointed out Gwaine.******

**'Yeah,' admitted Merlin.******

**'If there's one thing that I learned from my father's life, is that titles don't mean anything. It's what's inside...' Gwaine slaps Merlin's knee with the cleaning brush... 'that counts.****'******

**'Ow,' complained****Merlin as he rubs his knee.******

**In the training grounds Arthur attacks a practice dummy.******

**'You look like you need a bit of practice,' Dagr as Sir Oswald suggests.******

**'Ah, you think so?' Arthur asked.******

**'I know so,' Dagr says confidently.******

**Arthur gestures "bring it" and Merlin hands Dagr disguised as Oswald a sword and a fight ensues.******

**'You're rusty,' Arthur comments. 'You're not as quick as you used to be.'**

'He's a different person,' Gwaine pointed out.

'I know that now,' Arthur rolled his eye.**  
><strong> 

'**Still quick enough to hit you,' taunted Dagr.******

**'I thought you were left handed?' Arthur asked.**

'Sir Oswald is,' Gwaine said.

'You must have been close to him to remember that,' Gwen said.

'He taught me a bit as a child,' Arthur admitted.****

**'Yes, I am, I...' Dagr said quickly and switches the sword to his left hand,**** '****...just wanted to give you a chance. Why don't we make this more interesting? 50 gold coins first clean hit.'******

**'Make it a hundred,' Arthur said.**

'See the princess still has his gold,' Gwaine said.

'No thanks to you,' muttered Arthur darkly.****

**Dagr attacks but Arthur pins his arm and taps his armour.******

**'You can keep your money,' Arthur said.******

**Arthur leaves and the criminal disguised as Sir Ethan approaches Dagr.******

**'Don't worry, in the mêlée there'll be two of us,' the pretend Sir Ethan said.**

'Don't worry I'll save the princess,' Gwaine grinned.****

**'And with the Stalorne blade I will fillet the little brat,' Dagr added.******

**Dagr turns to Merlin who overheard them as he picked up the borrowed sword. **

'You do have a knack of accidentally finding out plots against Arthur, don't you Merlin,' Gwen said.

'Somebody has to,' shrugged Merlin.

**Dagr spits.******

**In Sir Ethan and Sir Oswald's chambers Merlin examines the Stalorne blades and one of them cuts his finger.******

**'What are you doing with that, boy?' Dagr demanded.**

'Uncovering the latest plot against Arthur,' Gwaine replied.****

**'Wha...Er...I was just tidying...' Merlin stuttered.**

'Gaius is right Merlin,' Arthur said, 'for someone with so many secrets you are an appalling liar.'

'Tell me about it,' groaned Merlin.****

**'Keep away from things that don't concern you,' warned Dagr.******

**Merlin takes dinner plates and leaves.******

**In the physician's chambers Gaius bandages Merlin's cut finger.******

**'To the eye the sword appeared blunt, but when I touched it...' Merlin trailed off and mimics a grimace.******

**'You were lucky. I've seen those blades in action. They're forged using sorcery,' Gwaine warned.******

**'What would they want with such a blade?' asked Gaius.******

**'I think they mean to kill Arthur in the mêlée,' Merlin said.**

'Don't they always,' Gwen shook her head.

'Yes,' groaned Merlin. 'And I have to deal with it!'****

**'But in front of all those people?' asked Gaius.**

'It wouldn't be the first time,' Merlin muttered.****

**'It's the perfect cover. If they succeed, nobody will suspect it was intentional,' Gwaine pointed out.******

**'I need to warn Arthur,' Merlin said.**

'I'd never believe that Oswald would try and kill me,' Arthur said.****

**'Merlin, Sir Oswald's a knight. He comes from a well respected family. You can't accuse him without proof,' Gaius reminded him.******

**'Then we need that blade,' Merlin said.******

**'I'll get it,' Gwaine said.******

**'What if they catch you? What reason would you have to be in Sir Oswald's chamber? No. It's safer if I do it,' Merlin said.**

'Do you always have to endanger yourself?' groaned Hunith.****

**That night Merlin sneaks into Sir Oswald and Sir Ethan's chambers while both fake knights are asleep. Merlin opens the trunk to get the Stalorne blade but he notices the crystal around Oswald's neck. Merlin approaches the bed and sees Dagr in the crystal. Dagr wakes up and grabs him.****  
><strong> 

**In the physician's chambers Gwaine his pacing worrying about his friend.**

******'Merlin should be back by now,' Gwaine said.******

**'I know,' agreed Gaius.******

**'I'm going to go see what's going on,' Gwaine said.******

**'Gwaine,' Gaius said warningly.**

'I wasn't going to sit around and do nothing whilst my friend was in danger!' Gwaine said.****

**In Sir Oswald's chambers a dagger is thrown just above Merlin's head.******

**'I was just rearranging the bed clothes, that's all!'**** Merlin said.******

**Dagr responds to Merlin by throwing the second dagger at the servant boy, 'you here that. Sir Ethan?' Dagr said obviosuly not believing Merlin. 'He was just rearranging the bed clothes,' Dagr throws third dagger.****'My mistake,' he said. 'He's not the snivelling thief I thought he was.****'**

'No that's you,' Arthur scowled.****

**Dagr attacks Merlin with a sword.******

**'I thought you might be cold!' Merlin said.**

'You really are a bad liar,' Gwaine shakes his head.****

**'Of course you did,' Dagr said disbelievingly.******

**Merlin ducks as Dagr swings his weapon at him.******

**'Is there a problem here?' asks Gwaine walking in seeing Merlin being threatened.******

**'No,' Dagr says. 'Now leave,' orders Dagr.**

'There's obviously some sort of problem,' snorted Leon. 'Otherwise you wouldn't be threatening to kill a servant.'****

**'You alright, Merlin?' asked Gwaine.**

'Fine,' Hunith said drily, 'just been almost killed again.'

'Not exactly the first time,' Merlin shrugged.****

**Merlin shakes his head, 'no.'******

**'I thought I told you to leave?' Dagr said sharply.******

**'I wasn't talking to you,' retorted Gwaine.******

**'How dare you speak to a knight like that!' the apparent Sir Ethan demanded.**

'You're not a knight!' Leon said.****

**The fake Sir Ethan attacks Gwaine. Gwaine disarms Sir Ethan and catches his sword. Dagr attacks Gwaine.******

**'Careful!' Merlin warns.******

**'Don't worry. I can handle this thug,' Gwaine growled.**

'Not without getting arrested,' Gaius sighed.****

**Gwaine fights Dagr, and then the fake Sir Ethan who attacks from behind. Gwaine knocks Sir Ethan down, then Dagr attacks from behind.******

**'Watch out!'**** Merlin calls again.******

**Gwaine disarms Dagr when Sir Leon enters.****  
><strong> 

'**What's going on?'**** asked Sir Leon.**

'You have to say it looked bad,' Sir Leon said, 'an apparent commoner attacking an apparent guest knight in his own chambers.'****

**Gwaine turns to look and Oswald backhands him, knocking Gwaine to the floor.******

**'This man attacked me! I demand an audience with the King!' the fake knight cries.**

'My father will never side with Gwaine,' groaned Arthur.****

**A while later in the Council Chamber Merlin walks in with Gaius after the disastrous attempt to steal the swords.******

**'It's not Sir Oswald. It's that thug from the tavern, Dagr. He's using a magical crystal to change his appearance,' Merlin is explaining.******

**Guards bring Gwaine into the council chamber in chains.**

'Not the most comfortable night I've ever spent,' grinned Gwaine.

'Trust me I know,' agreed Elyan. 'Being held by Morgause and Morgana wasn't easy.'****

**'Sire, this man attacked me, with a sword, tried to kill me,' Dagr claimed.******

**'Is this true?' asked Uther.******

**'I stepped in to protect Merlin,' Gwaine retorted.******

**'I tried to talk to him. He was like a man possessed. I'm sure that Sir Ethan will back me up,' Dagr said.******

**'Indeed, I can vouch for his every word,' the fake knight agreed.******

**'He's a liar!'**** Gwaine shouted.******

**'I will have your tongue! How dare you speak to a knight in that way?!' Uther was outraged.**

'He's not a knight,' Leon said insulted.****

**'Nobility is defined by what you do, and not by who you are. And these men are anything but. They are arrogant thugs!' Gwaine said.**

'That's true,' agreed Arthur.

'They were thugs before it was revealed they weren't knights,' Gwaine said sharply.****

**'Gwaine,' Arthur said warningly.******

**'Well, you see, Sire, how he behaves,' Dagr said.******

**'I've heard enough. For a commoner to attack a nobleman is in violation of the Knight's Code,' Uther said.******

**'I couldn't agree with you more, Sire. He must be made an example of,' Dagr agreed.******

**'Sir Oswald, please,' Arthur said placating.******

**'Nothing less than his execution will give me satisfaction,' Dagr said.******

**'Father, I understand how this must look, it's an embarrassing situation. Sir Oswald is a dear friend, and our guest here in Camelot. But Gwaine is my guest here, too. And he may not be of noble birth, but I can vouch that he has a noble heart,' Arthur pleaded Gwaine's case.**

'Which is why I serve you,' Gwaine said. 'Because you are a true noble.'****

**'How can you say that when you see the way he behaves?' demanded Uther.******

**'Gwaine risked his life to save mine. I beg you, please, if a knight's word is his bond, then I give you my word Gwaine is a good man. He deserves clemency,' Arthur said.******

**'You are banished from Camelot. If you ever return, you will pay for it with your life. You have until dawn to leave the city,' Uther warned.******

**Outside in the corridor the two fake knights talked.**

'**That servant boy is onto us,' the fake Sir Ethan said.****  
><strong>**  
><strong>**'What's he gonna do? We're knights, remember? You've seen what happens when a commoner accuses a knight,' reminds Sir Oswald.**

'It's good that you've begun to change that,' Lancelot said.****

**In the physician's chambers Gwaine packs his belongings.******

**'I'm sorry,' Merlin said.******

**'Don't be. I never stay in one place for very long. People get sick of me too quickly,' Gwaine said.**

'I wonder why,' Lancelot said with a grin.****

**'I didn't,' Merlin said quietly.******

**'After the trouble I caused?' asked Gwaine.******

**'You livened the place up,' Merlin laughed.******

**'Make sure you look after Arthur. He's in danger,' Gwaine said.******

**'I thought you hated nobles?' Merlin asked.******

**'Heh, well...maybe that one's worth dying for, eh?' Gwaine said.**

'You inspire loyalty Arthur,' Lancelot said.**  
><strong> 

**After Gwaine was brought in front of the king and condemned to exile he and Gwen meet in the palace corridor. Gwen has obviously heard what has happened and his worried.**

'Worried about your man,' grinned Gwaine.****

**'I heard what happened,' Gwen said.******

**'Yeah, well, there you go,' Gwaine replied disgruntled.******

**'You did a brave thing,' Gwen said.******

**'Hell of a lot of good it did me,' Gwaine said darkly.******

**'I know Arthur. He's not like Uther. You saved his life, I'm sure one day he'll repay you,' Gwen said convinced.**

'Of course,' Arthur said simply.****

**'He tried to speak up for me,' Gwaine admitted.******

**'Arthur's fair. He's loyal. He'll be a great king. I know he will,' Gwen said.******

**'Clearly. If he makes everyone feel the way that you do. At least now I know why you turned me down,' Gwaine said amused.**

'Is it really that obvious?' asked Gwen blushing.

'Yes,' Merlin said.****

**'It's not just me that says that,' Gwen said quickly.******

**'No, I'm sure it isn't. Let's hope he lives that long,' Gwaine said grimly.******

**Meanwhile Merlin and Gaius have returned to their chambers. The two of them are clearly worrying over what to do next to thwart the two imposters' plans to kill Arthur.******

**'I don't know what we do,' Merlin admitted.******

**'I could try and persuade Arthur to withdraw from the contest,' Gaius suggested.**

Lancelot shook his head, 'that's not the knight's way.'****

**'He won't,' Merlin said simply. **

'At least I knows Arthur,' Merlin said with a grin.

'**I know Arthur. I'll have to somehow...use my powers to defend him,' Merlin realised.**

'What if father sees you?' demanded Arthur.

'You sound like Gaius,' Merlin muttered. 'But you left me little choice.'

Arthur nodded, 'sometimes it feels like none of my feats are truly my own.'

'Of course they are,' Merlin said sharply. 'The knights, Gaius and Gwen have all helped! Does that mean your triumphs are any less yours? I just helped in a different way to them.'****

**'With the King and half of Camelot watching?' demanded Gaius.******

'He has a point,' Gwen said worrying about her friend.

'**I don't have a choice,' Merlin replied.**

'At least you didn't end up caught,' Arthur said.

'It's hardly the first time I've used magic in front of Uther or in a tournament,' Merlin pointed out.

'Valiant,' agreed Arthur.****

**The next day Arthur and Uther are in the prince's chambers.**

'**Ah. I trust you're ready for the challenge?' asked Uther.**

'It would have been much easier if you'd arrested the imposters,' Merlin said darkly.****

**'Yes, Father,' Arthur replied.******

**'I came to bring you this. I won my first mêlée with this blade. The edge has been dulled, it's perfectly safe. All of Camelot is eager for a victory today, Arthur. I know you won't let me down,' Uther said.**

'I never really appreciated how much pressure your father heaps on you,' Merlin said.

'It's my duty as prince of Camelot,' Arthur retorted.

'I know,' Merlin said softly, 'but it doesn't mean it's easy for you.'****

**Meanwhile Gwen is in Morgana's chambers. Gwen looks worriedly out Morgana's window at the townspeople walking to the tournament grounds. Clearly she is worrying about her future husband.******

**In the tournament grounds a crowd begins to gather to watch their prince fight. The trumpets sound.******

**In one of the tents on the tournament grounds the two fake knights stand. They are obviously over confident despite that no one who has tried to kill Arthur has succeeded. The fact that Gwaine and Merlin attempted to reveal to Arthur what they are doesn't bother them in the slightest.**

******'Prince Arthur isn't going to know what's hit him,' Sir Ethan's imposter smirks.******

'Gwaine and Merlin revealed that they weren't all they said they were,' Arthur said. 'I learnt the hard way to trust Merlin.'

'Valiant?' asked Merlin.

'**Oh, I hope he does. If it's over too quickly, that'll be no fun at all,' Dagr replies causing the other bandit to laugh. 'Ready?'******

**'Absolutely,' the other conspirator said and they clang swords in salute.******

**In Arthur's chambers Merlin is preparing Arthur for melee.**

'**You know those moments when I tell you something isn't a good idea?' asked Merlin.**

'You know he'll never withdraw,' Gwaine said.

'I had to try,' Merlin retorted.****

**'And then I ignore you, yeah,' Arthur replied.**

'You really should start listening to Merlin,' Gwen said.

'It would save a lot of problems if he did,' muttered Merlin.****

**'And then I'm proved right?' continued Merlin.**

'Which he always forgets the next time,' Merlin muttered darkly.****

**'Merlin, your concern for my wellbeing is touching,' Arthur said.******

**'I'm serious. I think you should withdraw,' Merlin said.**

'And of course the idiot ignores me,' Merlin scowled.****

**'Look, I know you think the mêlée is some kind of...stupid game, but it's more than that. It's about proving to the people that I'm fit to lead them,' Arthur explained.**

'Which is why I can't withdraw,' Arthur said. 'If I withdraw at the first sign of trouble I'd look like a coward.'

'Better be alive to fight again and seen as a coward. Than dead and a hero,' Gwen said. 'Camelot needs you!'****

**'I know,' Merlin said softly and hands Arthur the dull sword.**** '****Just be careful.'******

**In the tournament Uther enters the stands. Merlin stands next to Gaius in the crowd. Uther gives the signal and the mêlée ensues. A strange knight in a helmet is injured by a Stalorne blade. The fake Sir Ethan) rides toward Arthur.******

**'He's heading straight for Arthur,' Merlin said.******

**Arthur ducks the Starlone blade. The pretend Sir Ethan is thrown from his horse and the unknown knight is knocked off his horse. The fake Sir Ethan still goes for Arthur on foot.**

'He doesn't give up. Does he?' Lancelot asked.

'When do they ever?' asked Arthur.****

**'Arthur's in trouble,' Merlin said grimly.******

**The fake Sir Ethan jumps and pulls Arthur off his horse, then tries to stab him. **

'And that's not an obvious assassination attempt at all?' Merlin said sarcastically.

**Arthur rolls out of the way, avoiding the magically sharpened blade. Arthur fights with the fake Sir Ethan. Dagr rides toward them to attack Arthur.**

'Oh great it's two on one,' groaned Elyan. ****

**'You'll have to do something. Otherwise, Arthur will die,' warned Gaius seriously.******

**Merlin murmured something under his breath causing the girth to break on Dagr's saddle and he falls off his horse. Thus his attempt on Arthur's life failed. However, he quickly gets up to join the fray.******

**'It's two against one,' Merlin said.******

**The unknown fighter gets up and joins Arthur.******

**'Who is that helping Arthur?' asked Merlin.**

'Don't you recognise me?' asked Gwaine with a grin. 'I'm insulted!'****

**'I don't know, but I think we should be thankful he is,' Gaius replied.**

'Very,' nodded Gwen.****

**Gwaine disarms the fake Sir Ethan and catches the Stalorne blade.******

**'There's only one person I know who can do that,' Merlin said.******

**Gwaine stabs the fake Sir Ethan and the crowd gasps. **

'It did look bad,' Leon said grimly, 'considering they looked to have blunt blades.'

**Dagr knocks Arthur down and goes for the kill. Gwaine blocks Dagr and stabs him with the Stalorne blade. Once again the crowd gasps. Arthur and Gwaine get up and face each other.******

**'They'll expect us to fight to the end now,' Arthur removes his helmet and the crowd cheers.**

'I would win,' Arthur and Gwaine said today.

'Do I need to remind you who won when you two last fought?' asked Merlin.

'Nobody,' Gwaine said.

'There was a fire before I won,' Arthur added.

'I won,' corrected Gwaine.

'The fire was a little bit convenient wouldn't you say,' suggested Merlin.

'You,' Arthur said.****

**'You fought bravely. The field is yours,' Arthur said.******

**Gwaine sticks his sword in the ground and lifts his visor. ******

**'I should've known,' Arthur smiles as he shakes his head and Gwaine removes his helmet. 'Nobody fights like you do,' Arthur said.**

'Insanely,' suggested Leon.****

**Gwaine turns toward the King's box, surprising Gwen and Uther.**

'Uther's not going to be happy that an apparent commoner murdered apparent nobility,' Lancelot warned.

'Or even that a man of non-noble birth fought in the melee,' agreed Arthur.

'Do you ever think it's funny that Lancelot was the commoner who wants to be a knight and Gwaine is the noble who pretends to be a commoner?' asked Merlin.****

**'Guards! Seize him!' Uther ordered.******

**In the ten Gaius kneels over the bodies of the fake knights.******

**'Is there nothing you can do for them?' asked Uther.******

**'I'm sorry, it's too late for them,' Gaius said.**

'You were sorry for them?' demanded Gwaine.

'The real Ethan and Oswald,' Gaius explained.****

**'The prisoner is responsible for their deaths. I want him executed immediately,' Uther decreed.**

'Without so much as a trial,' Arthur frowned he always at least gave his subjects a chance to defend themselves.****

**'You might want to wait before you pass judgment. I fear that...'****Gaius pulls the crystal from Ebor's neck. 'Sir Ethan...' Gaius pulls the crystal from Dagr's neck, ****'****...and Sir Oswald are not all that they seem,' Gaius says as he removes their helmets to reveal Ebor and Dagr.]******

**'Sorcery,' Uther said.******

**'And once again, I owe Gwaine my life,' Arthur said.**

'And Uther still banishes him,' Merlin said bitterly.

'Father doesn't admit to being wrong,' Arthur said.

'Admitting to being wrong is not a weakness,' Merlin said. 'It would end many wars if someone would back down.'****

**In the corridor Merlin, Arthur and Gwaine gather to discuss the king's decisions.**

'**The King is prepared to overlook the fact that you fought in the mêlée,' Arthur informs his two friends.******

**'That's fantastic!' grins Merlin.******

**'Thank you, Arthur,' Gwaine said.******

**'But...' Arthur pauses attempting to find the right way to describe his father, he's a stubborn man.' **

Merlin snorted, 'that's one word for him.'

'Merlin!' scolded Hunith shooting a glance at Arthur.

'You have right to be angry at my father,' Arthur said quietly. 'He caused your family a lot of pain.'

'**He will not rescind his judgment. You must leave Camelot,' Arthur said.**

'I rescinded that unfair judgement soon as I became regent,' Arthur said.****

**Gwaine gives a rueful smile and nods.******

**'Oh, you got to speak to him, Arthur, make him change his mind,' Merlin said.******

**'Merlin,' Gwaine said.******

**'I'm sorry Gwaine. My father's wrong. If it were up to me...' Arthur trailed off.******

**'I know. You don't need to explain yourself,' Gwaine promised.******

**'You have until sunset,' Arthur warned.******

**In the physician's chambers Gwaine is packing.**

'**Where will you go?' asked Merlin.******

**'I was thinking Mercia,' Gwaine said.******

**'It's dangerous,' Merlin said.******

**'Yeah. And you get a lot more ale for your money. I'm joking,' Gwaine said quickly.**

'Somehow I doubt that,' Arthur said drily.****

**'Why don't you tell the King who you really are, he'll grant you a pardon, you can stay in Camelot?' asked Merlin.******

**'I could never serve under a man like Uther,' Gwaine replied.******

'Don't ask me to take it back,' Gwaine glared at Arthur.

'You have a right to your opinions,' Arthur replied.

'**Yet you helped Arthur,' Merlin said.******

**'He stood up for me,' Gwaine replied.******

**'I knew he would,' Merlin agreed.**

'It wouldn't be the first time he stood up for someone against Uther,' Merlin said. 'Lancelot, myself, Gwen.'****

**'That showed he is, indeed, a noble man,' Arthur replied.******

**'Then why don't you stay?' asked Merlin.******

**Gwaine sighs.******

**'You could be a knight. Like your father. You and Arthur, you fought well together,' Merlin said.**

'We do,' agreed Arthur.****

**'Then maybe one day we will again,' Gwaine said.**

'As we did,' Arthur said.****

**On the ramparts above the lower town Arthur and Merlin watch Gwaine leave. Gwaine walks down the street and salutes Arthur and Merlin in farewell.******

**'It's a shame. He would've been a great knight,' Arthur said.******

**'Maybe one day he still will,' Merlin suggested.******

**'The rules won't allow it. Knights are noblemen. Always have been, always will be. It's a tradition that...****' Arthur trailed off.**

'Which you completely changed,' Merlin said.****

**Arthur stops speaking when he sees Gwen chatting with Gwaine.**

Both Arthur and Lancelot both scowl at this moment. Merlin through Lancelot a sympathetic look but knew that this wasn't the time nor the place to say anything to the knight. He hoped that Lancelot would eventually find someone else for his affections.****

**'They seem very friendly!' Arthur said suspiciously.**

'Jealous,' grinned Gwaine.

'You have no reason to be,' Gwen through Arthur a look somewhere between annoyance and amusement.****

**'Why should you care?' asked Merlin.******

**'I don't,' Arthur said.**

Percival shook his head, 'not fooling anyone.'****

**Gwen laughs and touches Gwaine's chest.]******

**'She could do better than that!' Arthur said incensed.**

'Like a prince?' asked Merlin eyes twinkling madly.****

**'What? She should be setting her sights...higher?'**** asked Merlin with the same expression as in the real world.******

**Arthur shrugs.******

**'Oh, but I forget! She can't. A girl of Gwen's standing, no. She could never consort with a nobleman. That's the rules,' Merlin said.**

'Change them,' Merlin said.****

**Arthur glares at Merlin.******

**'Merlin,' Arthur said warningly.******

**'Shut up?' asked Merlin.******

**'You guessed it,' Arthur replied.******

**Gwen kisses Gwaine on the cheek and they go they wander their separate ways. Arthur and Merlin shove each other on their way back to the castle.**

'You two are like brothers,' an amused Gwen said.


	32. The Crystal Cave

The Crystal Cave 

'**In a land of myth and a time of magic, the destiny of a great kingdom rests on the shoulders of a young boy. His name: Merlin,' Kilgarrah says as Merlin's eyes flash gold.**

'Is this going to happen every time?' asked Gwaine.

'Apparently,' Leon replied.****

**Merlin and Arthur are in a deep, dark forest. They are running from bandits in the woods. They duck behind some rocks.**

'Can't we have one day without trouble?' asked Hunith.

'We do,' Merlin said.

'It doesn't show those days,' Arthur said.****

**'Are they still after us?' asked Merlin.******

**'I told you we'd outrun them,' Arthur said confidently.**

'Don't jinx it,' groaned Gwen.****

**'You sure?' asked Merlin.******

**'Why is it you never trust me, Merlin?****' asked Arthur.**

'Because I know you,' Merlin said seriously.****

**The bandits then run at them from the opposite direction. Both Arthur and Merlin run from them.******

**'Come on, this way,' Arthur directed the other man.******

**'Where are we going?!' Merlin asked n alarm.******

**'Trust me!' Arthur replied.**

'Something bad always happens when you say that,' groaned Merlin.****

**Merlin senses something and stops running.**

'What can you sense?' asked Arthur.

'Dark magic,' Merlin replied darkly.

'They do say it's cursed,' Arthur admitted.****

**'Arthur!' Merlin called out in reaction.******

**'What are you doing?' demanded Arthur.**

'You did just stop running from the bandits,' Arthur said.****

**Arthur grabs Merlin's arm and pulls him past two large statues of men.**

'The Valley of the Fallen Kings,' Merlin said grimly.****

**'Come on!' Arthur called.******

**Merlin and Arthur descend stone steps.******

**'What is this place?' asked Merlin nervously.******

**'The Valley of the Fallen Kings,' Arthur replied.******

**'Is it cursed?' asked Merlin.**

'Yes,' Gaius said grimly. 'The High Priestesses of the Old Religion cursed the Valley of the Fallen Kings after the purge in an effort to protect the Crystal Cave. Non-magic users will be warned off from the Valley painfully whilst sensitive magic users will feel the dark curse but it will not harm them.'

'The Crystal Cave?' asked Arthur.

'The place where magic began,' explained Merlin.****

**'No. Not unless you're superstitious,' Arthur told him.******

**'It is,' Merlin said convinced.******

**'It's a myth. They'll never follow us in here. They won't dare. Trust me,' Arthur said.**

'That doesn't exactly make me feel very confident,' Merlin muttered darkly.**  
><strong> 

'**If you say that one more time,' mutters Merlin.******

**The bandits chase them through the valley. Arthur gets hit by an arrow and falls down.**

'Or not,' Leon said.****

**'What was that?' asked Arthur.******

**'An arrow,' Merlin says grimly and puts Arthur's arm around his shoulder.******

**'An arrow? Oh, good. For a moment I thought it was something terrible,'****Arthur said and passes out.******

**Merlin watches as the bandits pass over his hiding place. Merlin takes an herbal pouch off of a fire and places it on Arthur's forehead.**

'Healing spells are always my weakness,' Merlin said.****

**'Come on. Dollophead. I need you to recover,' Merlin begged.******

**Merlin turns Arthur over and places his hand on the arrow wound.******

_**'Þurhhæle dolgbenn**_**,' Merlin incants but nothing happens**_**.**_

'What useless spell was that?' demanded Arthur.

'Heal thoroughly the wound,' Gaius replied. 'It's good for small wounds but large ones like the one you obtained it doesn't work.'****

**'Listen to me, clotpole,' Merlin called the prince. **

'I'm dying and you still call me a clotpole,' Arthur said sounding insulted.

'**I don't care if you die. There are plenty of other princes. You're not the only pompous, supercilious...condescending, royal...imbecile I could work for. The world is full of them. But I'm gonna give you one more chance,' Merlin turns Arthur over again and places his hand on the wound. '**_**Licsar ge staðol nu,'**_** again n****othing happens. **

'That should work,' frowned Gaius.

'Could the presence of the curse affect my magic?' asked Merlin.

'Possibly,' Gaius agreed.

'But you saved me?' Arthur frowned.

'Not me,' Merlin said.

**Merlin cries as he washes Arthur's blood off his hand.******

**'Tell me, why are you so sad?' an old man asks appearing from nowhere.**

'Where did he come from?' Gwen asked surprised.****

**'It's my friend. He's dying and I can't help him,' Merlin cried.**

'Didn't you ask where he'd come from?' asked Gwen.

'His magic felt benign,' Merlin replied.****

**'Then do not waste your tears. For I can tell you that the time for him to die is not yet upon us,' the old man said.******

**The old sorcerer and Merlin walk to Arthur.******

**'Don't be afraid. My name is Talieson,' Talieson said.******

**'I'm Merlin,' Merlin introduces himself.******

**'I know who you are. The moment of our meeting has been written for many, many years. You are Emrys,' Talieson said as he turns Arthur over and places his hand the wound. '**_**Wel cene hole.'**_

'How does his magic work when yours doesn't?' asked Arthur.

'He's a part of the magic of the Valley of the Fallen Kings,' Merlin explained.****

**Arthur's colour improves. He stirs, but doesn't wake.******

**'Arthur?' Merlin asked.******

**'He is sleeping. Within hours he will be fully recovered,' Talieson promises.******

**'You sure?' asked Merlin.******

**'If my memory serves me well,' Talieson agrees.******

**'What do you mean?' asked Merlin.**

'He makes me look young,' Gaius said.

'How old is he?' asked Arthur.

'Old,' Merlin replied.****

**'I want to show you something, Merlin,' Talieson said.******

**'What?' asked Merlin.******

**'You must wait and see,' Talieson said.**

'That's not suspicious at all,' Arthur groaned.****

**Merlin follows Talieson.******

**'Where are we going? Why have you brought me here?' demanded Merlin.******

**'In good time, you will discover all,' Talieson told him.******

**The two sorcerers entered the cave. Merlin looks around to see the numerous crystals seeming to grow out of the walls. It was clear that Merlin could feel the very power of the cave.**

'**What is this place?' Merlin asked softly.******

**'This is where magic began. It is the Crystal Cave,' Talieson said.******

**In a crystal, Merlin sees Queen Morgana in the council room and Old Merlin.**

'It's like the Crystal of Neahtid,' Hunith commented.

'The Crystal of Neahtid comes from the Crystal Cave,' Gaius explains.

'That explains a lot,' agreed Hunith.****

**'What is it you see?' asked Talieson.******

**'Images. Flashes. I've seen something like this before in the Crystal of Neahtid,' admitted Merlin.******

**'What you see here is exactly the same, for the Crystal of Neahtid was hewn from this very cave. Look into them, Emrys. Really look. Much will be revealed,' Talieson advised.**

'It would be useful to have insight into the future,' Arthur said.

'It's painful,' Merlin said sharply.

Gwen nodded, 'the amount of times I saw Morgana suffer before...' she trailed off but they all knew that she was talking about when Morgana was still loyal to Camelot.****

**Merlin turns to look, but jerks away.******

**'No! Take me out of here. How do I get back to Arthur?' Merlin begged.******

**'The future is hidden to all but a very few, Emrys. You are one such person,' Talieson said.**

'I'm honoured,' Merlin said darkly.****

**'No! I've been through this before,' Merlin said.**

'And I caused it to happen anyway,' sighed Merlin.****

**'Perhaps there is a reason you were brought here at this moment in time,' Talieson suggested.******

**'What reason?' Merlin asked suspiciously.******

**'Only the crystals can tell you. They contain futures that are not yet born. The secrets they reveal, Emrys, are unique to you, and you alone. Look into them, Emrys. Really look. Use what you see for good,' instructed the old Seer.******

**Merlin walks down into the cave and looks into the crystals. Merlin sees Morgana stroking a rearing horse. Then Morgana is unsheathing an ornate dagger. **

Arthur's eyes widened, 'that's the one I gave to her for her birthday.'

'I know,' Merlin said grimly.

**Morgana was walking down a corridor in her red cloak. There was red liquid dripping from someone's fingers. Merlin himself was yelling near a blaze of fire. There red-cloaked Morgana pulling the dagger from her belt in Uther's Chambers, raising it to strike, and Uther's shocked awakened expression.**

'She's not going to try and kill father _again_?' groaned Arthur.

'She's always plotting,' Merlin replied.****

**'What's that?'**** asked Merlin as he ****holds his head as if in pain.**** '****What was that?!****' he asks again but ****Talieson is gone.**

'Where's he gone?' asked Arthur.

'He's not really alive,' Merlin explained.****

**Merlin sits in a catatonic state back in the woods when he gets hit with a bag.******

**'You look like a startled stoat,' Arthur said.**

'Arthur be nice, he's worried,' Gwen scolded.

'I didn't know that,' Arthur muttered.****

**'Yeah?' Merlin asked. 'Well, at least I don't look like a bone idle...' Merlin paused looking for the right word, 'toad,' Merlin decided on. 'Let's go.'******

**'You're saying I look like a toad?' asked Arthur.**

'You don't disagree about being bone idle,' Merlin's eyes twinkled.

'Merlin,' Gaius scolded Merlin sharply.****

**'Yeah. And maybe one day you'll magically transform into a handsome prince. Since magic's outlawed, that'll probably never happen. Come on, let's go,' Merlin ordered.******

**'Merlin,' Arthur said warningly. 'I'm the one who gives the orders, remember?'******

**'Yeah,' Merlin said briskly. 'You ready? Let's go.'******

**-****  
><strong>**Merlin marches through a field, Arthur following behind.******

**'I don't understand. You said I had an arrow in my back. How come all I can feel is a slight bruise?' asked Arthur.******

**'Don't know,' Merlin lied.**

'You really are a bad liar,' Gwen said.

'I know,' Merlin admitted.****

**'Merlin,' Arthur warned and Merlin looks back at him. 'Something happen you're not telling me about?' asked Arthur.******

**'No,' Merlin said shortly.**

'The Princess isn't that much of an idiot,' snorted Gwaine.****

**'Come on. I'm missing your usual prattle,' Arthur said.**

'Just admit it your worried,' grinned Gwaine.****

**'Certainly making up for it,' Merlin replied.**

'He's got you there,' Gwaine agreed.****

**'Still haven't answered my question,' Arthur said.******

**The arrow didn't pierce your armour, and when you fell, you knocked yourself out.******

'Typical make me look like an idiot,' Arthur said looking offended.

'I had to tell you something,' Merlin pointed out.

**Arthur looks confused, trying to remember, 'all right. I don't normally say things like this, but...you did a good job back there.' **

'Wow, Merlin, a compliment,' Gwaine grinned. 'When does that happen?'

'Hey, I compliment Merlin from time to time,' Arthur said.

'Then return it with an insult directly after it,' Merlin pointed out.

'I don't think Merlin's going to reveal the truth with a bit of sweet talk,' Gwaine warned.

'**D'you hear what I just said? All right. Maybe I should give you some kind of reward,' suggested Arthur. **

'Or bribes,' Gwaine added.

'**What do you want?' asked Arthur.******

**'Some peace and quiet,' Merlin muttered.**

The room burst into laughter from everyone except Merlin and Arthur.****

**In the Council chambers Uther and Arthur are discussing the bandits whilst Merlin and Gwen serve.**

'**The bandits probably have a stronghold somewhere in the White Mountains. How we escaped, I'll never know. Although, some credit must go to my servant, Merlin,' Arthur said.**

'One of the few times I've actually received any credit,' Merlin shook his head, 'and the one time I didn't actually do anything!'****

**Gwen gives Merlin a friendly nudge.******

**'Dispatch a patrol. I want these men caught and brought to justice,' Uther ordered.******

**'Immediately, Father,' Arthur responded.******

**Uther, Arthur, and the court begin to exit.******

**'For a moment, we feared you might miss Lady Morgana's birthday,' Uther said.**

'And Morgana attempting to kill father – again,' Arthur shook his head sadly the pain of betrayal in his blue eyes.****

**'It'd take more than a bunch of thieves to keep me from such a feast,' Arthur replied.******

**'Tomorrow promises to be quite a night,' Uther said.******

**In the physician's chambers Merlin and Gaius discuss Merlin's experiences.**

******'Gaius, I can't get these visions out of my head,' Merlin admitted.******

**'You are extremely lucky to have seen the Crystal Cave. Even before the Great Purge wizards would talk about it with reverence,' Gaius informed him.******

**'That man who led me there, who is he?' asked Merlin.******

**'Who was he?' Gaius corrects. 'He died, I'd say, about 300 years ago. Talieson was a seer to the great kings of old. It is said that the Crystal Cave was a source of his prophecies.'******

**'But he told me...He said there was a reason I was brought there at this moment in time. Why? It must mean the events I saw are imminent. Morgana is going to kill Uther,' Merlin said.**

'Isn't she always,' Merlin muttered darkly.****

**'Merlin, you must be careful. The Crystals are treacherous. What you saw may not be all that it seemed,' warned Gaius.**

'You were right,' sighed Merlin.****

**'So I do nothing?' asked Merlin.**

'If I had she'd never know she was an heir to the throne even illegitimate,' Merlin sighed.****

**'There is nothing to suggest that what you saw is imminent, is there?' asked Gaius.**

'That was Arthur,' snorted Merlin.****

**'No,' admitted Merlin.******

**'So, I wouldn't let it put you off your soup,' Gaius said.******

**'No, you're right,' Merlin said relieved.******

**'Come on, eat up,' Gaius told him.******

**'What is it?' asked Merlin.******

**'Sometimes it's best not to know,' warned Gaius.**

'It couldn't be that bad?' asked Arthur sounding disgusted.

'You clearly have never lived a peasant's diet,' Lancelot said.****

**In Arthur's chambers Merlin enters with breakfast while Arthur is pulling on his boots.******

**'You're up,' Merlin said in surprise.******

**'It's Morgana's birthday. I have to get her a present,' Arthur explained.**

'Of course give your would be murderer a present,' snorted Merlin.

'I didn't know,' Arthur pointed out.****

**'What are you getting her?' asked Merlin.******

**'Ah, it's a secret,' Arthur replied.******

**'Come on, you can tell me,' Merlin said.******

**'A dagger,' Arthur revealed.**

'I'm sure Merlin loved that,' snorted Elyan, 'considering he'd seen Morgana revealing a new dagger.'****

**In the palace main square Merlin rushes down the steps and sees Morgana stroking a rearing white horse. The vision is reflected in his eye.**

'The first vision,' Lancelot frowned.****

**In the physician's chambers Merlin rushes in.******

**'It's happening. The future I saw, it's started,' Merlin said.******

**'Calm down, Merlin,' Gaius tried to console the young man.******

**'I just saw Morgana struggling with a horse exactly as she was in the crystals,' Merlin explained.******

**'Are you certain?' asked Gaius sharply.******

**'It was the same image,' Merlin replied.******

**'But she's always riding. It's not unusual to see her with a horse,' Gaius pointed out.**

'That's true enough,' Gwen admitted. 'She taught me to ride when I first started to serve her,' Gwen smiled at the memory tainted by Morgana's later betrayal.****

**'It's not the only thing. Arthur's present for Morgana, he's told me it's a dagger,' Merlin added.******

**'A dagger? Merlin, I think you're overreacting. It could be any dagger. As for the sight of Morgana with a horse...' Gaius trailed off.******

**'It was the same,' Merlin insisted.******

**'It's hardly a rare sight. Certainly not one to be trusted as a harbinger of doom,' warned Gaius.******

**In Arthur's chamber Merlin enters.******

**'Ah, Merlin. Have you done my clothes for the feast?' asked Arthur.******

**'Argh, no,' Merlin admitted.**

'The day you do anything on time…' Arthur groaned.

'Hey I was too busy worrying about _your_ psychotic sister,' retorted Merlin.****

**'No. No. Well, what have you been doing?' demanded Arthur.******

**'Erm…' Merlin trailed off.******

**'Hmm? Right. Well, you can start by pressing my robe,' Arthur throws a robe at Merlin. 'And, er, cleaning my shirts,' Arthur throws shirts at Merlin.**** '****And, er, ooh, polishing my boots,' Arthur throws boots at Merlin. **

'Are you just trying to find him work?' asked Gwen un-amused.

**Arthur closes a box on the table and Merlin stares at it.******

**'Ah, Morgana's present. What do you think?****' asked****Arthur and he takes a plain dagger out of the box and holds it up for Merlin to see.**

'It's not the same,' Gwen said in relief.

'I shouldn't have said anything,' groaned Merlin.****

**'Beautiful, isn't it? Feel the balance, feel the sharpness of the blade,' Arthur says lovingly.**

'You do remember it's for Morgana not you,' Elyan said.****

**Merlin takes it and laughs in relief, 'yeah. It's just what every woman wants, isn't it?'**

'Morgana would like it,' Gwen said sadly. 'She always resented people who thought her weaker than men.'****

**'What do you mean?' asked Arthur.******

**'Well, I'm no expert, but don't women normally go for pretty things? Like, maybe, jewellery?' suggested Merlin as he Merlin hands the dagger back to a bemused looking Arthur.**

'Why did I open my mouth?' groaned Merlin.****

**In the physician's chambers Merlin is getting ready for the feast.**

'**How do I look?' asked Merlin as he spins around for Gaius to look him over.******

**'Same as you always do,' Gaius replied.**

'Complimentary, uncle,' Hunith shook her head.****

**'Handsome,' Merlin suggested.**

Arthur snorted, 'yeah right.'****

**'You've brightened up,' Gaius suggested.******

**'I've seen Morgana's present,' Merlin explained.**

'It would have solved a lot of trouble if you hadn't changed,' Merlin said.

'And whose fault is that?' demanded Arthur.

'I know,' agreed Merlin.****

**'The dagger?' asked Gaius.******

**'It's very plain. Bit boring,' Merlin said.**

'What happened to it?' asked Elyan.

'I kept it,' shrugged Arthur. 'You can never have too many daggers,' Arthur said causing Merlin to snort.****

**'And not like the one you saw?' asked Gaius.******

**'No, that was sumptuous, ornate. I'd probably disappointed if I were Morgana,' Merlin laughs.******

**'Good. So now you can stop worrying,' Gaius suggested.******

**'Oh, I have. I'm going to continue as if I'd never even met Talieson. I'm going to enjoy this feast like everyone else,' Merlin said.**

'Until Morgana reveals her dagger,' Merlin said.****

**'Even if it's for Morgana,' Gaius said.**

'It's still a feast,' Merlin replied.****

**That evening in the Palace Hall nobles raise glasses for a toast.******

**'To Lady Morgana,' the gathered nobles all toast.******

**Uther pats a box in front of Morgana. She opens it and lets Uther put the necklace on for her. Arthur nods a knight over, who presents a box to Morgana.******

**'Happy birthday,' Arthur said.******

**'Arthur,' Morgana smiles.******

**Morgana opens the box and pulls out a sumptuous dagger. **

Merlin groaned, 'I wish I had never spoken.'

'I wish the same thing every day,' Arthur replied.

**Morgana removes sheath and the vision is reflected in Merlin's eye. **

Arthur sighed, 'the next vision.'

**The nobles applaud.******

**'It's not often you're right, Merlin, but this is one of those rare occasions. Girls do like pretty things,' Arthur pats Merlin on the back.**

'That must have made Merlin feel great,' Elyan said.****

**'Thanks,' Arthur said.**

'The only time I didn't want Arthur to thank me,' Merlin said.****

**Later in the physician's chambers Gaius and Merlin are once more talking.**

******'Don't you see, it's started. It's coming true,' Merlin said.**

'It certainly seems that way,' Gwen worried her lip.****

**'We can't be certain about that,' Gaius said.**

'Why are you so set upon denying it?' asked Gwen.

'I've seen too many mistakes made where prophecies are concerned,' sighed Gaius.

Merlin flinched thinking of how he had let both Morgana and Mordred down because of his belief in the prophecy.****

**'We have to stop her,' Merlin said.******

**'How? We don't know when this is going to happen. We don't even know if it will,' Gaius pointed out.******

**'We have to watch her,' Merlin said.******

**'Night and day?'**** asked Gaius.**

'That's impossible with two people who have jobs to do,' Percival said.

'I know,' Merlin said.****

**'I was shown these visions for a reason,' Merlin said.**

'To teach you about prophecies,' Gaius said.****

**'This is madness,' Gaius decreed.******

**'We'll take it in turns. She cannot be left alone,' Merlin said.******

**Merlin hides behind curtain in the corridor outside Morgana's chambers.**

'Don't let yourself be caught,' groaned Gwen. 'It will look like your spying on Morgana.'****

**In Morgana's chambers Gwen brings Morgana's gifts to where she's sitting at her dressing table.******

**'You got some lovely presents. Mainly hairbrushes,' Gwen admitted.**

'I usually get weapons,' Arthur said.

'Your male,' Gwen said.****

**Gwen reads the note on a hand mirror, 'who's King Gromause?'**

'That's an anagram for Morgause,' Gaius said grimly.****

**Morgana shrugs, 'at least he doesn't think my hair needs brushing.'******

**'It's so pretty,' Gwen said.******

**Morgana grabs one of her gifts, a gold embroidered cloth, 'here, I want you to have this.'******

**'Me?! No...' Gwen protested.******

**Morgana hands Gwen the cloth and takes the mirror, '****i****t's a thank you.******

**Gwen sighs at the pleasurable surprise, 'thank you.**** '******

**Merlin watches Gwen exit Morgana's chambers.**

'You didn't notice him?' asked Arthur.

'I would have wanted to know what he was doing if I had,' Gwen pointed out.****

**Morgana breathes on the mirror to fog it up. Note reads: "Sister, come to the darkling woods at midnight. Morgause.".******

**Merlin watches Morgana exit her chamber in a red cloak. Morgana puts the dagger in her belt and walks down the corridor. Merlin magically closes the door she's approaching. A torch falls towards Morgana, she steps backwards and falls down some stairs.**

'It was you?' Arthur said shocked.

Merlin nods, 'I felt awful. I didn't want to kill her.'****

**In the physician's chambers Gaius and Gwen enter. Arthur enters carrying Morgana.******

**'I need water and bandages,' Gaius said surveying his charge.******

**'I'll get that,' Gwen rushed off to get the supplie.******

**'And yarrow; we need to stop the bleeding,' Gaius calls after her as he clears a table for Arthur to put Morgana down. 'She's having problems breathing.'******

**'Dianthus?' asked Merlin.**

'You've learnt so much in these short years,' smiled Hunith.****

**'Yes,' agreed Gaius, 'and a preparation of pulmonaria.****'******

**Merlin pauses in confusion.**

'Or not,' muttered Arthur.****

**'Lungwort,' Gaius explained, 'Merlin. Quarter of an ounce, ground fine, and mixed with violet,' Gaius described.******

**'How could this have happened?' asked Arthur.**

Merlin flinched, 'sorry.'

Arthur shook his head, 'you were trying to protect father.'****

**'Arthur, I need room here,' Gaius said.**

'And you didn't want to answer any awkward questions,' Hunith added.****

**'Yes. Of course. Erm...anything you need, just tell me,' Arthur leaves.]******

**Later Gaius sews Morgana's head by candlelight.******

**'Will she be alright?' asked Gwen.******

**'We've done the best we can. I can heal her skin, Gwen, but the skull...the cranium is broken. She's bleeding inside,' Gaius explained.******

**Later in Merlin's chambers Gaius enters and sits on the bed next to him.******

**'I had to stop the future. I had to stop Morgana killing Uther. I didn't mean to do it like this,' Merlin said.******

**'It wasn't your fault, Merlin,' Gaius reassured him.******

**'I've prevented something much worse from happening. I just...wish it could have been some other way,' Merlin admitted.******

**The next day Uther strokes Morgana's hair as Gaius watches over them.**

'He really does love her,' Gwen sighed. 'Why couldn't she see that.'

'Hatred and fear had blinded her to the truth,' Gaius said.

'I don't think Uther could execute her even now after everything,' Merlin admitted.****

**Outside Morgana's chambers Merlin walks past and hears sniffling. He sees Gwen crying in Arthur's arms.**

Gwen smiled sadly, 'I'm sorry that couldn't have helped anything.'****

**In Arthur's chambers Merlin broods in a chair. Arthur enters and looks over the armour laid out on the table.******

**'Sword belt, Merlin. Where's my sword belt?'**** demanded Arthur and ****Merlin fetches the sword belt. 'What the hell's it doing over there?' demanded Arthur and he grabs the sword belt, but can't get it untangled.******

**'It's twisted, here,' Merlin reaches out to take the sword belt, but Arthur keeps struggling with it. 'Here,' Merlin holds his hand out and Arthur hands it over and Merlin untwists the belt and puts it down.**** '****I'm sorry about Morgana. If Gaius could do something, he would.'******

**'After all we went through to rescue her, for her to survive all that...' Arthur trailed off.**

Arthur winced knowing now that Merlin wasn't the best person to confide in about this.****

**'I know,' Merlin said softly.******

**'To lose her now, like this...I've grown up with her, she's like a sister to me,' Arthur admitted. **

'More than like,' Gwaine muttered.

'I didn't know that,' Arthur retorted.

'**I'd sacrifice my place on the throne for her to see another sunrise,' Arthur said.******

**In the physician's chambers Uther strokes Morgana's hair and Gaius stands next to him. Merlin listens in his chamber.**

'Merlin,' Gwen shook her head. 'You're too nosey for your own good.'

'He was always getting in trouble when he was a child for listening into conversations he had not business listening to,' Hunith smiled.****

**'So beautiful,' Uther sighed.******

**'Yes, Sire,' Gaius agreed.******

**'I cannot watch her die, Gaius,' Uther said.******

**'I wish there was something I could do,' Gaius said.******

**'No, you don't understand. I cannot lose her. No matter what happens, she cannot die,' Uther begged.**

'He really loves her doesn't he,' Gwen sighed.****

**'I will do everything I can, Sire,' Gaius assured him.******

**'No, Gaius. Whatever it takes. Whatever, I don't care. You must save her,' Uther said.******

**'If I knew a way...' Gaius trailed off.******

**'You're not understanding me, Gaius. Cure her. I don't care what remedy you use. In all these books there must be something. Something in the Old Religion?' suggested Uther.**

'He's not suggesting what I think he's suggesting?' asked Gwen shocked she'd almost been executed for the same thing.**  
><strong>**  
><strong>**'Are you suggesting?' Gaius whispered.******

**'Sorcery, yes,' Uther said.**

'Bloody hypocrite,' muttered Merlin darkly.****

**'I know she's dear to you, Sire, but surely you're not going to risk everything for Morgana?' asked Gaius.******

**'Gaius, you don't understand. There's something you should know. Something I've told no one. Morgana is my daughter. It was while Gorlois was away,' Uther admitted.******

**Morgana's finger twitches and her eyes move under her eyelids.**

'That's how she found out?' asked Arthur.

'Yeah,' Merlin said grimly.****

**'He was fighting on the northern plains. Her mother, Vivien, grew lonely,' explained Uther.******

**'I understand, Sire,' Gaius told the king.******

**'I've said enough. The people must never know who Morgana really is, for Arthur's sake,' Uther said.**

'I'll bet she loved that,' snorted Lancelot.

'She tried to kill Uther in response,' Merlin informed them.

'Of course she did,' Arthur muttered darkly.****

**'I assure you, Sire, your secret is safe with me,' Gaius promises the king before ****he ****enters Merlin's Chamber.******

**'It explains everything. No wonder he spend a year looking for her,' Merlin said.**

'It certainly explained a lot,' agreed Leon.****

**'Now we know why she can do no wrong,' Gaius agreed.******

**The next day in Uther's chambers Merlin enters while Uther's stares out the window.******

**'Sire. This is from Gaius. He thought it might...help ease your mind,' Merlin places the bottle on the desk, waits, bows, and turns to leave.******

**'You are Gaius's boy,' Uther said.******

**'He is my guardian,' agreed Merlin.******

**'You're like a son to him,' Uther said.******

**'Yes,' Merlin agreed.******

**'I see the way he cares for you. You feel your child's every joy, and their pain. You watch their failings and you see your own. All you want is for their happiness, for them to escape the sufferings of life. Wh-why has this happened? I woul- I would do anything. Anyth...'**** Uther could no longer go on.**

'Is that why you saved her?' asked Arthur.

'I couldn't bear everyone's grief,' Merlin sighed.****

**Uther breaks down crying and Merlin leaves.******

**Merlin stands in the pouring rain, watching Arthur slash a training dummy.******

**Merlin enters the physician's chambers once more. Gaius and Gwen sit watching over Morgana.******

**'Her breath is leaving her. She'll be gone by morning,' Gaius said.******

**Gwen cries. Merlin enters his room and waits for nightfall to ride out of Camelot where he goes to the clearing he uses to speak to Kilgarrah. Merlin waits for Kilgharrah in the clearing.******

**'You summoned me, young warlock? And to what do I owe the pleasure this time?' asked Kilgarrah.**

Merlin sighed guiltily, 'I shouldn't have done that.'

'What?' asked Arthur.****

**'I've been to the Crystal Cave. I saw Morgana make an attempt on Uther's life,' Merlin informs the dragon.******

**'It does not surprise me,' Kilgarrah replies.******

**'Well, I stopped her,' Merlin said.******

**'To change the future is no simple matter, Merlin. To do so is fraught with danger,' warned the dragon.**

'Tell me about it,' muttered Merlin.****

**'I know, and as a result of my actions, Morgana is dying,' Merlin said.******

**'Then you should rejoice!' Kilgarrah told him.**

'I don't think Kilgarrah really gets human emotions,' Merlin said.****

**'I want you to help me to save her,' Merlin said.******

**'Merlin, have you learnt nothing?' asked Kilgarrah.******

**'I did not mean to kill her. All I wanted was to avoid the future that would've unfolded, to prevent Uther's death, to prevent Camelot being torn apart,' Merlin said.******

**'I will not cure her!' Kilgarrah told them.******

**'She is Uther's daughter,' pointed out Merlin.******

**'Yes,' Kilgarrah said.**

'He knew?' Arthur asked shocked.

'Dragon's are very wise creatures with advanced telepathy and a connection to Magic and Fate. Between his telepath abilities and Morgana's fate and magic it does not surprise me that he knows about her parentage,' Gaius said.****

**'You knew. Why didn't you tell me?' demanded Merlin.******

**'It makes no difference,' Kilgarrah replied.******

**'Well, whatever she was about to do, I stopped her. There's no need for people to suffer,' Merlin said.******

**'The witch must die, as she should have done long ago. I will not save her,' Kilgarrah said.******

**'I am a dragonlord! You cannot refuse me!' Merlin said.**

Merlin winced guiltily, 'I should not have taken his free will from him. It's … cruel.'

'You had no choice,' Gwen said. 'You couldn't stand and watch us suffer.'

'Yeah,' sighed Merlin, 'and look how that turned out Morgana and Morgause took over Camelot and gods know how many innocent people died in that.'

'That is nobody's fault but Morgana's,' Gaius said.

'I set her on that path,' Merlin said.

'She was already on that path,' Arthur said. 'If anyone set her on the path of darkness it was father.'****

**'How dare you treat me such! How dare you abuse your power!'**** roared Kilgarrah.******

**'I command you,' Merlin said.******

**'Very well. But I warn you, the evil that will follow is of your doing, and yours alone,' warned the dragon.**

Merlin sighed once again.

'It was not your fault,' Arthur said angrily.****

**Kilgharrah breathes magic on Merlin and leaves andrides back to Camelot.******

**Merlin enters the physician's chambers where Gwen sits with Morgana.**

******'I'll sit with her. Why don't you go and get some sleep? You must be exhausted,' Merlin suggested.**

'And the fact that it allowed you to heal Morgana had nothing to do with it?' asked Arthur drily. ****

**'If she wakes up...'Gwen trailed off.**

'When,' corrected Arthur.****

**'I'll call you,' Merlin agreed.**

'Did you?' asked Arthur.

'Yes,' Merlin said at once.****

**'Thank you,' Gwen said as she get up and leaves.******

_**'Ic þe þurhhæle þin licsare mid þam sundorcræftas þære ealdaþ æ!' **_**Merlin incants.******

**Morgana begins breathing normally and her colour improves.******

**In the lower town Gaius picks up a jar from someone the next morning.******

**In the physician's chambers Uther cradles Morgana.******

**'I never thought...'****Uther stops talking when he sees Gaius. 'It's truly a miracle.****'******

**Outside in the corridor Uther follows Gaius out of the chamber.******

**'Thank you, Gaius. I knew you would not fail me,' Gaius said.**

'And once again someone else gets the credit for Merlin's work,' Lancelot frowned.

'Something I have no reason to be proud of considering who it is,' Merlin said, 'and it was Kilgarrah who should get the credit.'****

**'I assure you, Sire, I did nothing,' Gaius said truthfully.******

**'Of course, I understand. I won't ask any questions. But I will not forget this, Gaius,' Uther said.**

'I'm not sure if that's a good or a bad thing,' Lancelot said darkly, 'considering Uther's opinion of magic.'****

**In the palace courtyard Gaius finds Merlin sitting on a ledge and sits next to him.******

**'I couldn't watch everyone's grief,' Merlin admitted.******

**'I know. But you're playing with things that are beyond you,' warned Gaius.****  
><strong> 

'Tell me about it,' muttered Merlin.**  
><strong> 

**In Morgana's chambers Gwen props Morgana up in bed with pillows.******

**'Thank you, Gwen,' Morgana thanked her servant.******

**Gwen turns and bows to Uther before leaving. Uther goes to Morgana, who reaches out her hands to him.******

**'I could never let you die. I think I somehow willed you to live,' Uther said.**

'Is that what you call requesting the use of magic?' snorted Arthur.

'Bloody hypocrite,' agreed Merlin.****

**'You've always been so good to me. I'm grateful,' Morgana said.**

'You've a funny way of showing it,' Arthur said.****

**'You and Arthur, you mean everything to me,' Uther told his secret daughter.**

'Here is Uther speaking from the heart whilst Morgana plots his death,' Merlin said in disgust.****

**'I know I could have no better guardian. Being so close to death has made me realise how important you...and Arthur are to me. How close we are to each other,' Morgana said.**

'I wish,' Arthur said bitterly.****

**'Yes,' Uther agreed.******

**'You're like a father to me,' Morgana admitted.**

'Maybe once,' agreed Merlin, 'but not anymore.****

**'Yes,' agreed Uther.******

**'I wish the people knew that,' Morgana sighed.******

**'They do,' Uther said.******

**'Not really,' Morgana said.******

**'Of course they do,' Uther said.******

**'In the eyes of the people I am no more than your ward, a guest,' Morgana said.******

**'What matters is what we feel. That's what's important, not what the people think. I must let you rest,' Uther pulls away and leaves Morgana seething.**

'Do you think she'd have changed had Uther accepted her?' asked Merlin softly.

'I don't know,' admitted Gaius.****

**A thunderstorm brews at night. Morgause enters the castle and kills a serving boy. The boy drops a pitcher full of wine.******

**Morgause and Morgana meet on an upper balcony.**

'Are our guards really that bad?' asked Arthur.

Merlin snorted, 'you have no idea. True it's useful for me but not so much in keeping Morgana and her allies out.'****

**'Morgause,' Morgana greeted.******

**'Sister. I waited for you the other night. What happened? Something is wrong,' Morgause said.******

**'There is much to tell you, Morgause,' Morgana replied.******

**'What is it?' asked Morgause.******

**'I overheard Uther,' Morgana admitted.******

**'What?' asked Morgause.******

**'Uther is my father. I am his daughter,' Morgana said in disgust.**

'You weren't like that two seconds ago,' Arthur said darkly.

'That was before he rejected her,' Merlin said quietly.****

**'Uther?' asked Morgause.******

**'He's been lying to me all these years,' Morgana said clearly upset.**

'At least he was there for you,' Merlin said softly.****

**'But this is glorious news,' Morgause said.**

'She's not comforting her sister,' Hunith tutted. 'All she can see is the benefit to her cause.'****

**'He disowned me. He wants people to think that he's the perfect king. It's more important to him than his own flesh and blood,' Morgana said bitterly.******

**'But don't you see? This is wonderful! You have a legitimate claim to his throne,' Morgause said.******

**'No, Sister. You don't understand. He must pay for this,' Morgana said.******

**The warning bells sound.**

'Did you realise that Morgause was here?' asked Hunith.

Merlin shook his head, 'we found the serving boy. I thought it was Morgana.'****

**'You must go,' Morgana told her sister.******

**'No, I don't want to leave you like this,' Morgause said.******

**'You must or they will find you here,' Morgana told her.******

**'Do not do anything rash, Morgana. Promise me!'****Morgause begged as he kisses her on the cheek, but Morgana pulls away from it.******

**'We must bide our time,'****Morgause told his sister as she leaves.**

'Until Morgana can take the throne,' Leon said bitterly remember the horror of Camelot with the witch queen in control.****

**In the central corridor Arthur crouches over the fallen serving boy, he gets up as Merlin and Gaius approach and addresses a guard.******

**'We need to seal the drawbridge, search the grounds. I'll inform the King,' Arthur said.******

**Morgause moves about the castle. Merlin looks at the serving boy and sees the image from one of his visions.**

'The next vision,' sighed Leon.****

**'Merlin, what's the matter?' asked Gaius.******

**'That was the next image I saw in the crystal. I haven't stopped anything,' Merlin said.******

**Gwen prepares Morgana's bed while Morgana broods at her vanity table.******

**'Have they found the intruder?' asked Morgana.******

**'Not yet. Looks like it's going to be a bad night,' Gwen said looking out the window.**

'The storm caused a fire and the windows in father's chambers to been blown off,' Arthur agreed.

'That wasn't the storm,' Gaius said grimly.****

**'Yes,' agreed Morgana as a ****t****hunderclap sounded.******

**Merlin runs through the castle's corridor.******

**In Morgana's chambers Merlin runs in as Morgana puts the sumptuous dagger in her belt.******

**'What are you doing here?' demanded Morgana.******

**'Arthur sent me to look after you. He's worried about the intruder,' Merlin replied.******

**'I don't need you,' Morgana said.******

**'He was quite insistent,' Merlin replied.******

**Morgana moves to shove Merlin out of the way. Merlin catches her arm and holds on.****  
><strong> 

**Morgana gasps, 'get out of my way!' she hisses.******

**Morgana's eyes glow and she throws him against the wall, knocking him out and setting her curtains on fire. Morgana walks through the corridors while guards search the castle grounds. Merlin wakes and yells.******

**In Uther's chambers Morgana pulls dagger and prepares to strike Uther in his sleep. Merlin bursts in unseen and blasts windows inward, throwing Morgana against the wall as Uther wakes.******

**'What's going on?'**** asked Uther.**

'Your daughter tried to kill you,' Hunith said sadly.****

**'Er...there was a fire, and I was scared,' Morgana pretended.**

'Morgana was rarely scared of anything,' Gaius shook his head.****

**Morgana steps towards Uther and kicks the fallen dagger under the bed.******

**'I wanted to be with you. You're the only person I feel safe with,' Morgana said.**

'She was good at manipulating people even before her sister turned her against Camelot and her family,' sighed Gaius.****

**Uther hugs her and Merlin scoffs quietly behind the curtain.******

**Merlin and Gaius are back in their shared chambers.**

******'You saved the King's life,' Gaius said.******

**'Only just. I thought I could alter the future, but instead I caused it. I made it happen,' Merlin said.******

**'What you did was dangerous, even for someone as gifted as you. But what's done is done. There are more important things for us to worry about. I fear that Morgana knows the truth,' Gaius.******

**'About what?' asked Merlin.**

'Her parentage,' Gwen said.

'What else?' asked Arthur.

'She could have discovered my magic,' Merlin explained. 'I had used magic beside her and I _know _she can sense magic being used although not to the same extent as I can.'****

**'She knows the King is her father. That explains why she acted so suddenly. Arthur must be careful,' Gaius warned.******

**'Why?' asked Merlin confused.**

'She now has a claim to the throne,' Percival said grimly.

'I know,' Merlin said quietly.****

**'Morgana is of royal blood. If Uther were to die, Arthur is all that stands between her and the throne of Camelot,' Gaius said ominously.**


	33. The Changeling

**The Changeling**

'I think it's time for dinner,' Gwen said.

The sky was darkening early enough that it made it must be winter. Hunith nodded and followed Gwen went into the kitchen to find something to eat for dinner. They came out five minutes later without any food.

'There was a plucked and gutted chicken left out for us,' Gwen said. 'There was note saying it would take an hour and a half to cook.'

Gwen had been lucky that she had been Morgana Pendragon's servant as she often sat in on Morgana's lessons and Morgana was kind enough at that time to take time with her maid to teach her what she knew. Hunith had learnt from Balinor whilst he stayed with her and later taught the skill to her and Balinor's son. This meant unlike most of the poorer classes both women knew how to read the not that was left.

'**In a land of myth and a time of magic, the destiny of a great kingdom rests on the shoulders of a young boy. His name: Merlin,' the dragon repeats once again.******

**In a castle a Sidhe enters the nursery where a baby sleeps peacefully in a cradle.******

'That's not Camelot?' frowned Arthur. 'It looks familiar but not any room I've been.'

'Elena,' groaned Merlin.

'Elena?' asked Arthur surprised.

'You'll see,' Merlin replied.

'I hope you don't get into any trouble _this_ time,' begged Hunith.

'Not me,' Merlin grinned at Gaius.

Gaius flushed, 'the things I do for this kingdom.'

******_'Attrab i n-ingin-seo ocus oentaig lé!'_**** enchanted the sidhe.**

'What have they done to the baby?' demanded Hunith.

'She's fine,' Merlin assured his mother.****

**The baby's face glows blue and she wakes and begins crying.**

'She doesn't look fine,' Hunith said.

'Eventually,' Merlin muttered.****

**Many years later Princess Elena walks about barefoot, picks her teeth, farts, and chews an apple with her mouth open. She comes down drawbridge and greets her father with a kiss.******

**'Oh, come on, we're going to be late!' the noble says.******

**'Not if you get rid of that thing,' Elena replied pointing at the carriage.******

**'I want you to arrive like the princess you are,' the king said.**

'Some princess,' grinned Gwaine.

'It wasn't her fault,' Gaius said gently.

'She was the baby,' realised Arthur.****

**'It's no fun in there,' complained Elena.**

Gwen snorted, 'she sounds like a less refined Morgana.'****

**'Fun?' demanded the woman. 'Who said anything about fun? Certainly no fun chasing after you. I tried, sir,' assured the woman.******

Merlin began snickering as Gaius flushed red.**  
><strong> 

'**I'm sure you did, Grunhilda,' the king replied.******

**Grunhilda places shoes in front of Elena and Elena's jaw drops.******

**'Go on then,' Grunhilda says.******

**Lord Godwyn nods to the shoes.******

**'Ugh,'****Elena squeezes her feet into the shoes painfully.**

'She doesn't like shoes?' asked Percival raised eyebrows.

'She was being possessed by a sidhe,' pointed out Gaius.****

**'Perfect, Grunhilda said.******

**'Perfect for what? Certainly not for walking in,' Elena grimaced.**

'Better than getting your foot cut on sharp rocks and stones,' Hunith scolded gently.****

**'Elena,' Grunhilda reprimanded.******

**Uther, Arthur, and Merlin approach the dais in the throne room.******

**'Arthur. It is an exciting day,' Uther said.******

**'The arrival of Lord Godwyn is always a cause for celebration,' Arthur replied.**

'How is it that Godwyn is only a lord but Elena is a princess?' asked Merlin with a frown.

'Her mother was King Lot's sister,' explained Arthur.****

**'And Princess Elena,' added in Uther.******

**'Yes,' agreed Arthur seeming not to care.******

**'I hear she's something of a beauty,' Uther commented.**

Gwaine snorted, 'not my type.'****

**'Really?' asked Arthur not sounding very enthusiastic.******

**'Oh, yes. Beautiful, charming, witty. Strategic,' Uther said.**

'Strange way to describe a potential bride,' commented Hunith.

Arthur snorted, 'he means a strategic marriage.'****

**'Strategic?' asked Arthur nonplussed.******

**'I have always thought so. W-we have always thought so. That is, Lord Godwyn and myself. That is, he finds you strategic, not Princess Elena,' Uther said.******

**'He finds me strategic?' asked Arthur.******

**'Oh, yes,' Uther replied.******

**'And beautiful?' asked Arthur.**

The whole room bar Arthur burst into laughter at this comment.****

**The throne Room doors open as Godwyn, Elena, and Grunhilda enter.******

**'Father, what are you trying to say?' asked Arthur.******

**'Lord Godwyn is a serious ally. The strength of such a match cannot be underestimated,' Uther replied.******

**'Please tell me you mean a jousting match,' Arthur said finally understanding what the king was hinting at.******

**'I mean a love match,' Uther replied.******

**'Love?!' Arthur didn't sound happy about this.**

Merlin snorted, 'if that's love then I'm a goblin.'

'No that's Gaius,' laughed Gwaine.****

**'Not love. Love has nothing to do with it, but the other bit. You know, a permanent union,' Uther suggested.******

**'Marriage?!' Arthur asked shock.******

**'I knew you would understand,' Uther said. **

'Hardly,' Arthur muttered darkly.

'**Godwyn!'Uther and Godwyn hug.******

**'Oh, it's been too long,' Godwyn said.******

**'Princess Elena, you are most welcome,' Uther greets.******

**Elena walks forward and falls flat on her face. Arthur looks at the blonde girl incredulously.******

**In the palace corridor Arthur and Gwen walk down the corridor, followed by Merlin with the bags.******

**'You put them in the best guest quarters?' Arthur asked Gwen.******

**'Everything's arranged. Princess Elena can't fail to be impressed,' Gwen assured her future husband.******

**'And Merlin, it would be good if the bags were to arrive before they did,' Arthur ordered.******

**Merlin pushes past.******

**'What is it, Arthur?' asked Gwen. 'You seem troubled.'******

**'My, er, my father had some surprising news for me. He expects me to marry Princess Elena,' Arthur revealed.******

**'Marry?' Gwen asked sounding surprised/******

**'Oh, don't worry, I'm not going to,' Arthur assured her.******

**'I wasn't worried,' Gwen said quickly.**

'Of course not,' snorted Elyan.****

**'No. No, why would you be?' agreed Arthur.**

Merlin snorted, 'you two are hopeless.'****

**In Arthur's chambers Arthur prepares for bed.******

**'It's strange, isn't it? Elena couldn't be more different to Lord Godwyn,' Arthur said.**

'She is being possessed,' reminded Merlin.****

**'Yeah. Perhaps she takes after her mother,' suggested Merlin.**

'Or the sidhe,' Merlin said grimly.****

**'I never met her. She died when Elena was born,' Arthur said.******

**'That can't've been easy. Perhaps you've more in common than you think,' suggested Merlin. 'Augh, bad breath for example.'******

**'Excuse me?' Arthur asked insulted.******

**'Appalling table manners,' Merlin went on.******

**'Er, now, hang on a minute,' Arthur was becoming annoyed.******

**'Good sense of humour. No, no, you're right, you've nothing in common,' Merlin finished.**

Gwaine, Lancelot and Percival snorted at this.

'How do you know Elena has a good sense of humour?' asked Arthur.

'She came in with her father just as I was leaving her things,' Merlin replied.****

**Arthur tosses pillow at Merlin. Merlin ducks and the pillow lands at Uther's feet as he enters.******

**'A word. Alone,' Uther said pointedly at the warlock.******

**Merlin nods, picks up the pillow and leaves.******

**'I need to talk to you about Elena. I realise that this is a delicate situation,' Uther said.**

'That's one word for it,' Hunith shook her head.****

**'There's nothing delicate about it,' Arthur said.******

**'Lord Godwyn, as you know, is not only a very good friend of mine, but a longstanding ally of Camelot,' Uther said.**

'And will continue to be despite his daughter's relationship with Arthur,' Merlin said.****

**'I have nothing against Lord Godwyn. I've nothing against Elena. Except marriage,' Arthur said.******

**'When we talk about your future, Arthur, we're not just talking about your happiness, but the safety and security of the whole of Camelot. You may one day be a husband, but more importantly, you will one day be King,' Uther said.******

**'But I have no feelings for her whatsoever,' Arthur said.******

**'Then I would encourage you find some,' Uther said.**

Hunith shook her head, 'that's not what marriage should be about,' she sighed clearly think of Balinor.****

**In Elena's chambers Elena wails in her sleep.******

**'There, there, my sweet. Soon all this will pass,' Grunhilda reassures the sidhe in Elena.******

**Grunhilda pulls out pixie dust and sprinkles it on Elena's face, revealing the Sidhe within.******

**That night Grunhilda heads to forest lake and announces herself.******

**_'A shruith inn Side, is Grunilda messe!' _****Grunhilda shouts.**

'She's a witch?' Arthur scowled.

'There's nothing wrong with being a sorceress,' Merlin frowned, 'depending what you use your powers for.'

'I know,' Arthur rolled his eyes. 'But there is yet another evil sorcerer in my city!'

'She's not a sorceress,' Merlin said.

Arthur groaned, 'a sidhe?'

'Nope,' Merlin grinned. 'She's no sidhe is she Gaius?'****

**The Sidhe appear and Grunhilda takes her true form.******

**'I sincerely hope you bring me good news,' the sidhe elder states.******

**'The fathers are committed to the match,' Grunhilda replies.**

'Just not the children,' Arthur muttered.****

**'We have waited many years for this moment,' the sidhe elder.**

'They wanted us to marry too?' asked Arthur.

'Having a sidhe on the throne of Camelot would mean they were free to manipulate the coming events,' Gaius said grimly.

'They knew?' asked Arthur.

'All magical societies do,' Gaius said, 'whether they recognise that the time of prophecy has come or not it depends.'****

**'It's only a matter of time, your esteemed majesty. You have been most patient, your esteemed majesty,' Grunhilda grovelled.******

**'And the girl?' asked the Sidhe elder.******

**'She has no idea that a fairy lives inside her just waiting emerge,' Grunhilda replied.**

'Sidhe,' grumbled Merlin.****

**'But that cannot happen until her marriage to Arthur is complete,' the sidhe elder said.**

'It's like father and the troll all over again,' muttered Arthur darkly.****

**'And it will be soon, I promise. Then you will have what you most desire, one of your own at the heart of Camelot. A Sidhe for queen,' Grunhilda said.**

'Is Elena still a Sidhe?' asked Arthur.

'You said it yourself,' Merlin replied, 'that there was something different about Elena.'

'I take it you two got rid of the pixie?' asked Arthur.

'Of course,' Merlin said simply.****

**In the main square of the king's palace Arthur prepares to go out riding. Elena approaches her horse.******

**'Here, let me assist you,' Arthur tries.******

**'Oh, please, this is something I can actually do,' Elena said.******

**Elena mounts and nudges her horse into a run. Merlin and Arthur watch her take off until Arthur realises he should follow. Arthur mounts his horse and takes off after her, catching up to her in the woods.******

**'Slow down!' Arthur shouts******

**'No chance!' Elena called back.******

**Arthur smiles.**

'Horses is something you can understand,' Leon said.

'She reminded me of a less manipulative, and graceful Morgana,' Arthur said, 'before she went evil,' Arthur added.****

**In the forest by a stream Arthur dismounts where Elena has dismounted by a stream.******

**'That was very impressive. I'm not easily impressed,' Arthur said.**

'Your telling me,' Merlin agreed with the princess.****

**'Oh. Well, neither am I. And I wasn't!'**** Elena responded.**

'Oh I like this girl,' laughed Merlin.****

**Elena laughs, snorts, and punches him in the arm. Then there is an awkward silence.**

'Why so awkward?' asked Merlin. 'Isn't that how you act with your knights?'

'Yes,' Gwaine rolled his eyes.

'But she's a girl,' Arthur complained, 'and I was expected to marry her,' Arthur said quickly spotting the way Gwen was looking at him.****

**'I've been riding since I was a child. I don't get to do it as much as I'd like, princesses don't, **

'Definitely Morgana,' Gwen shook her head sadly grieving for the young idealistic woman who Morgana had been.

**but apparently my mother was an excellent horsewoman. I never met her,' Elena said softly.******

**'I never met mine either. I...often wonder if I'm like her. I hope I don't take after my father entirely,' Arthur said.**

'You don't,' Merlin said sharply.

'Your one of the few people, who sees that as a compliment,' Arthur said softly.

'Not really,' Merlin said, 'and I don't just mean those with magic. Uther was a harsh, unforgiving ruler who didn't inspire trust.'

'Merlin's right, Arthur, the people love you in a way they never could Uther,' Gwen said.

'I would never serve under Uther,' Gwaine said.

'When I realised that you would risk your own life to protect a serving girl and her brother I realised that it was time to return to Camelot,' Elyan said. 'I left after my mother died and I hadn't planned on returning especially after news of father's execution reached me.'****

**'Oh, you don't!' Elena said surely. 'I don't mean that in, in a bad way.'******

**Arthur laughs awkwardly, 'er...so, the real reason why you beat me here is because I stopped to smell the roses,' Arthur pulls out a large pink rose.******

**'Aww, thank you. It, it, it's beautiful,' ****Elena sniffs the rose and sneezes on Arthur. He smiles/grimaces awkwardly. **

'Lovely,' Gwaine laughs, 'you've picked a winner there.'

Arthur grimaces, 'I didn't pick her and I didn't end up with her.'

**Then Merlin arrives much to the relief of the young prince.**

'I don't think I've ever seen you so relieved to see me,' Merlin said.****

**'Shall I set up here?'**** asked Merlin.******

**'Merlin! What kept you?' demanded Arthur. 'Do not leave me again,' he said in an undertone.******

**'You were riding so fast. I thought you were eager for some,' Merlin said and then whispered, 'time alone.'**

'How did you know?' asked Gwen.

'It was kind of obvious,' shrugged Merlin.****

**'Nobody likes a clever clogs, Merlin,' Arthur said.**

'Are you calling me clever?' grinned Merlin.****

**Merlin shakes his head, 'no.'******

**Back in the main square of the palace Arthur and Elena return to the castle and dismount.******

**'Thank you. I had a lovely time,' Elena says.******

**'Me too,' Arthur replies.******

**Elena hugs him awkwardly, 'see you soon I expect.'******

**'I hope so,' Arthur said.******

**Elena walks up the stairs and trips. Arthur jerks forward for a moment to help her. Elena smiles sheepishly before tromping up the steps.******

**'Oh dear,' Merlin said.******

**'For once, Merlin, I completely agree,' Arthur agreed.****  
><strong> 

'Arthur agreeing with Merlin it must be the end of the world,' laughs Gwaine.**  
><strong> 

**That night in the Banquet hall Arthur stands behind his chair and waits for Elena to be seated before sitting down at the feast.******

**'It's a big occasion. The total joining of our two families,' Lord Godwyn says.******

**'Indeed, this union would cement what has long been an unofficial alliance between our kingdoms,' agrees Uther.******

**'It would give me great pleasure. I can assure you, my heart lies with yours. As for their hearts, who can say?' sighed Godwyn.**

'Not Arthur's,' Merlin grinned.****

**'No matter. The affairs of state take precedence over feelings. Arthur knows that. I'm sure Elena does too,' Uther said.******

**Grunhilda sits next to Gaius.**

Merlin snickers and Gaius looks more than a little bit awkward. The rest of the table look between the two magic users confused. Merlin had kept snickering at Grunhilda and Gaius had continually looked embarrassed but no one knew why.****

**'May I? You've been avoiding my gaze,' Grunhilda said.******

**'No, no. Er...my gaze isn't as sharp as it used to be,' Gaius said quickly.******

**'That's why I thought I'd move a bit closer. All the better to appreciate me, eh?' the pixie laughs.**

'Gaius,' laughs Gwaine. 'I think the pixie has a thing for you.'

'Oh she does,' Merlin grinned.****

**Gaius laughs uncomfortably, 'are you having a good evening?'******

**'I intend to. Oh, yeah. A very good evening, indeed,' Grunhilda replies suggestively.**

'Urgh,' grimaces Merlin.

'She's certainly very … forward,' Gwen said.****

**Elena finds food down her dress, picks it out and eats it as Morgana, Arthur, and Gwen look on.**

'Interesting queen,' Lancelot said.****

**Elena starts hiccupping, 'Oh dear. I seem to have, erm...had a little too much … hic … of what is in that glass ... hic … What, erm...what is in that glass?' Elena hiccups again.******

**Gwen and Arthur share a worried look and Gwen squeezes his shoulder as she leaves.******

**In Elena's guest chambers Grunhilda brushes Elena's hair before bed.******

**'I think that went okay, don't you?' asked Elena.**

Arthur snorts, 'that's one word for it.'****

**'Oh, you'll be just fine, Petal,' Grunhilda consoles the young sidhe.******

**'I mean, I suppose it could've gone better. I'm not the perfect princess, am I?' asked Elena.**

'Not her fault,' Gwen said.****

**'Poppycock. And what does that mean, anyway, "Perfect princess"? Sounds perfectly boring,' the pixie told the child. **

'I can see where she gets it,' Merlin said amused.

'**You've got spirit, child,' Grunhilda tells the princess. **

'Spirit?' asked Arthur raising his eyebrows.

'**If Arthur's got half a brain, he'll recognise that. And if he doesn't have a brain, well, you can always him for his brawn,' Grunhilda laughs.**

Arthur grimaced at that idea, 'urgh.'****

**'I want to make this work for Father's sake. I know how important it is to him, and I respect his judgment. Don't tell him I said that,' Elena said quickly.******

**'I wouldn't dream of it. And you'd be best keep your doubts to yourself. These are dangerous times. Marrying a Pendragon will secure your future,' she tells her ward.**

'Or yours,' muttered Arthur darkly.****

**'You're right,' agrees Elena.******

**'Here. This'll cheer you up!' Grunhilda says.**

'Please no more drink,' begged Arthur.****

**Grunhilda presents Elena a box with a frog inside.******

**'Our little secret!'**** Grunhilda says.******

**Elena eats the live frog.**

'That is disgusting,' Gwen grimaces.

'Sidhe have different diets from us,' explained Gaius.****

**'You're very special. Believe me, I know,' Grunhilda assures the girl.******

**The next day in the forest Merlin sees Grunhilda walking off while he's gathering herbs. **

'Why did you follow her?' asked Arthur.

'She had no reason to be out in the forest,' Merlin said, 'I thought she might be up to no good as she was.'

**He follows her and uses magic to slow time so he can see her catching flies with her frog tongue. **

'I take it that pixie have a different diet too,' Gwaine said.

'No we regularly eat flies,' Merlin replied.

**Merlin drops the herbs and runs away.******

**In the physician's chambers Merlin and Gaius are talking.**

'**I've seen some strange tongues in my time. Maybe she was suffering from an infection. Was it discoloured?' asked Gaius.**

Arthur snorted, 'that's putting it mildly Gaius.'****

**'Discoloured?' asked Merlin. 'Yes.'******

**'Brown?' asked Gaius.**

'That tongue wasn't brown,' Arthur said.****

**'Purple. And...long. Like...' Merlin glances around looking for something to demonstrate his point with and picks up large stick from the table, '...this long.'******

**'That's not an infection,' Gaius said.**

'You don't say,' Arthur said dryly.****

**'No. It's magic. Some sort of magical creature has infiltrated Lord Godwyn's household. The question is: why?' Merlin questioned.******

**'I don't know. But I have a feeling we should probably find out,' Gaius said.**

'Really, Gaius?' Gwen shook her head, 'it was just a little bit important after all a sidhe could have been queen of Camelot.'

'I know,' Gaius said.****

**Gaius snoops around outside Elena's chamber and discovers Grunhilda's pixie dust. Then Grunhilda enters.**

Hunith groaned, 'Gaius, if it's not Merlin it's you in trouble.'****

**'Can I help you?' asked Grunhilda.******

**'I, erm...' Gaius trails off.******

**'Something you need, perhaps?' asked Grunhilda.******

**'I wanted to inquire whether Princess Elena would like a perfume concocting. Essence of lavender, perhaps?' asked Gaius.**

'Gaius,' Merlin said, 'since when were you an apothecary owner.;****

**'That is a very bad excuse,' Grunhilda said.**

'Yeah, well this is Gaius who repeatedly tells Arthur that I'm in the tavern when ever something turns up,' Merlin said. 'And he says I'm a bad liar.'****

**'Really?' asked Gaius.******

**'You don't fool me for one minute. You were looking for me,' Grunhilda said.******

**'I was?' Gaius says in surprise.******

**'I understand. It's alright,' Grunhilda said.******

**'I think probably I should be going,' Gaius said quickly.**

'You wish,' snickers Merlin.****

**'Elena won't be back for ages. Why don't we make sweet perfume together?' suggested Grunhilda.**

Merlin gags, 'she did not just say that.'****

**Later when Gaius has managed to escape Grunhilda's clutches the two of them are discussing the pixie dust.******

**'Pixie dust?' asked Merlin.******

**'There's no mistaking it. Grunhilda is a pixie. It would explain a thing or two. Pixies have one weakness, which is for...more...distinguished gentlemen,' Gaius said awkwardly.**

'Distinguished, Uncle, really?' asked Hunith amused.****

**'What are you trying to say?' demanded Merlin.******

**'Grunhilda has shown a certain interest toward me,' Gaius said embarassed.******

**'She likes you?' asked Merlin shocked.**

'No need to sound so shocked,' Gaius said.****

**Gaius nods.******

**'Oh, that is disgusting. Imagine...imagine if she kissed you. Ugh,' grimaced Merlin.**

'What would she do with the tongue?' asked Gwaine.

'I don't want to know,' Gwen grimaced.****

**'Merlin! Pixies are the servants of the Sidhe. To them Elena could be very valuable. I think Elena may be a changeling,' Gaius said grimly.******

**'Changeling?' asked Merlin.******

**'Inhabited by a fairy at birth. It would explain the clumsiness,' Gaius explained.******

**'And Elena has no idea this thing's inside of her?' asked Merlin.******

**Gaius shakes his head, 'and when the time comes, it will possess her entirely.'**

'That's horrible,' Gwen grimaced.

'I know,' agreed Merlin.

'And I was expected to marry her,' grumbled Arthur. 'Why didn't you tell me?' asked Arthur. 'I could have got out of marrying her.'

'We aren't nobles,' Merlin said, 'Elena's a princess we couldn't accuse her of being a sidhe without any proof. Plus I wanted you to get out of the marriage to Elena because you realised that an arranged marriage was not the way to a strong kingdom not because there was an excuse!'****

**'You think that time is now?' asked Merlin.******

**'The Sidhe live for more than a thousand years. They're a patient people. It may be that they have created this changeling knowing that Lord Godwyn and the House of Pendragon would one day seek unity through marriage. That would give the Sidhe something they want more than anything,' Gaius said grimly.******

**'A Sidhe queen,' Merlin said.******

**That night Gwen serves the Pendragons at dinner.******

**'Father, there is a delicate matter I wish to discuss with you,' Arthur said.******

**'Your proposal. Excellent! We must make a fuss. Women like that kind of thing, isn't that right, Morgana?'**** Uther asked.**

'Men,' Gwen shook her head. 'You are hopeless.'

'Oi!' Merlin said insulted.****

**Morgana laughs, 'I have no idea. I'm delighted to hear the news, though.'******

**'I couldn't be more thrilled,' Uther said.******

**'She's a wonderful woman,' Morgana smiled falsely.******

**'She'll make a wonderful wife,' Uther assured his son.******

**'No, she won't. Not for me, anyway. Father, I have tried to get to know Elena, but the truth is, I have no feelings for her. I'm, I'm sure she's a wonderful person, but I cannot marry someone I don't love,' Arthur said.**

'And I won't,' Arthur said looking at Gwen causing Lancelot to flinch and Elyan to look away embarrassed.****

**'You can, and you will,' Uther said sharply.******

**Arthur looks up at Gwen who is pouring him a drink. Gwen looks away, upset that the man she loves is being forced into marriage. Morgana catches the exchange and watches the two of them suspiciously.**

'That's how she found out,' murmured Merlin.****

**In Elena's guest chambers Merlin spies on Princess Elena as she wails in her sleep. **

'Be glad no one caught you,' Arthur said grimly. 'I'm not sure who would be worse my father of Lord Godwyn.'

'Almost as bad as Arthur and Catrina,' Merlin said causing Arthur to grimace.

'Honestly Merlin if I didn't know better I'd say you were a peeping Tom,' Gwaine said.

**Grunhilda sprinkles pixie dust on her face and the Sidhe appears. Merlin knocks over the table he's standing on. Grunhilda sees Merlin as he runs off.******

**In the physician's chamber Merlin and Gaius are talking.**

'**You were right. Poor girl, no wonder she's got a wind problem. You should see what she's got trapped inside her. We have to tell the King,' Merlin said.**

'It won't do any good,' sighed Arthur. 'Father would never listen to the words of commoners over a princess.'****

**'Merlin, Lord Godwyn is one of Uther's dearest friends. Accusing him of having a Sidhe for a daughter and a pixie for a nurse is not something that can be undertaken lightly,' Gaius warned.******

**'But Uther wants Arthur to marry her,' Merlin said warily.**

Arthur grimaced, 'wish you had come to me with evidence and I could have said I found out by myself and got out of the marriage.'

'You got out of the marriage on your own though,' Lancelot said in a voice empty of any emotion.****

**'Then we don't have much time. We have to find a spell that will force the fairy out of her,' Gaius said.**

'So that's why she changed so much,' muttered Arthur.****

**'I don't know anything about Sidhe magic,' Merlin said.******

**'Then it's time we learned, 'Gaius says and hands Merlin a book.******

**The next day in Morgana's chambers Morgana watches Merlin and Arthur in the Square. She smirks when Gwen come in to make the bed.******

**'I wouldn't like to be in Arthur's shoes,' Morgana says.******

**'What do you mean?' asked Gwen.******

**'Forced to marry someone against his will,' Morgana replied.******

**'I don't think he'll marry her if he feels that way,' Gwen said. ******

**'I know it's hard to believe, but he may not have a choice. Even if it isn't what he wants. Even if his heart belongs to another? Even if she feels the same way. Gwen, we've known each other for too long, I can see it in your eyes. You like him, don't you?' Morgana said.**

Arthur groaned, 'now she has that over us.'****

**'No,' Gwen denied. 'Don't be silly.'******

**'And he likes you,' Morgana pushed.******

**'It can never come to anything,' Gwen sighed.******

**'I'd like to think it was possible. But Arthur can't change 200 years of history no matter how much he may want to,' Morgana said gently.**

'Yes he can,' Merlin said.****

**'I know,' Gwen sighed and leaves a smirking Morgana behind.******

**In the physician's chamber Merlin and Gaius read through large books.]******

**'I think my brain is going to burst, and my eyes just pop out of their sockets,' Merlin said.******

**'Now, don't make a mess over this one,' Gaius said.******

**'Why? Is it any more useful than any of the others?' asked Merlin.******

**'It's the last one we looked at, and by the ancient law of Sod, it must provide the answer,' Gaius said.**

Hunith shook her head, 'Sod's law really, uncle?'****

**'What?'**** asked Merlin confused.******

**'There is this potion, created long ago by the witches of Marador, which if I am right, will force the fairy out of the girl,' Gaius sighed. 'I've no idea how to make it. I've no idea what a lot of these ingredients are.'******

**Merlin sighs.******

**In Arthur's chambers Arthur opens his door to find Gwen standing there.******

**'Guinevere,' Arthur says surprised.******

**'I'm sorry. I know I shouldn't just turn up like this,' Gwen said.**

'I honestly don't think Arthur minds,' Leon said.****

**Arthur walks to the window as Gwen enters.******

**'Everyone's talking about your marriage to Elena. I know you said that it isn't what you wanted, but I also know that you can't always have what you want. I know that very well,' Gwen said softly.******

**'Is what I want really that insane?' asked Arthur.******

**'Yes, Arthur. From anyone's perspective, apart from yours and mine, it's completely insane,' Gwen said sadly.**

'Not mine,' Merlin said. 'You two love each other that's all that matters at the end of the day.'****

**'Then I'm happy being insane. Surely it's better than being miserable,' Arthur said.******

**'I don't think she will make you miserable. She has a good heart,' Gwen said.**

'Even if she is possessed by a pixie,' muttered Merlin.****

**'As do you,' Arthur said.******

**'We both know it can't be,' Gwen said.******

**'But if I do it. If I marry her, what will you do?' asked Arthur.******

**'I will watch you grow into the King that Camelot deserves. It is as it should be,' Gwen said.**

'Not without you as queen,' Merlin said stubbornly.****

**That day in the council meets.******

**'Please tell me you fixed the potion, I have a very bad feeling about this,' Merlin said.**

'As did I,' agreed Gaius.****

**'Witches of Marador are the worst recipe writers I've known,' Gaius replied.******

**'Gaius!' hissed Merlin.******

**'I'm working on it. But we need to find the stamen of the Dropwort flower. They're rarer than a four leaf clover,' Gaius sighed.******

**Grunhilda pushes Elena down the aisle towards the throne where Arthur is waiting.******

**'I am honoured to be standing before you today in the presence of our dear friend, Lord Godwyn, and his wonderful daughter, Elena. The people of this kingdom are very dear to me. This place is my life. I hope one day to continue the good work of my father, and to make Camelot a place of peace and happiness,' Arthur said.**

'For all the people of Camelot?' asked Merlin.

'For them all,' Arthur agreed.****

**The court applauds Arthur's speech.******

**'It is my sincerest hope that you, Princess Elena, share these dreams. With this in mind...'****Arthur goes down on one knee, 'I would like to ask you to do me the honour of being my...wife.'******

**That night in the physician's chambers Gaius brews a potion as Merlin enters.******

**'I got it!'****Merlin holds up a flower.**

'The Dropwort flower?' asks Leon.

'Indeed,' agreed Gaius.****

**'Grown in boggy and marshy terrain?' asked Gaius.******

**'In the middle of boggy, marshy terrain. Right in the middle,' Merlin said as it is shown that Merlin is covered in mud.******

**'You did a good job. This'll sort things out. Hopefully before tomorrow's wedding,' Gaius said.******

**'Will it hurt her when the fairy leaves?' asked Merlin.**

'I hope not,' Gwen said.

'Nah, didn't you see how much more … together she was when she left?' merlin asked.

Arthur nodded, 'yeah she was.'****

**'She'll feel like a new person. She probably doesn't realise how much trouble it's been causing her,' Gaius said.******

**That night in the forest Grunhilda once again seeks an audience with the Sidhe Elder at the Lake of Avalon.**

******'Oh, master, I am sorry, but I fear we may have a problem. I may be wrong, but you know how things are,' Grunhilda said.******

**'Out with it!' ordered the Elder.******

**'The serving boy, Merlin, knows Elena is a changeling,' Grunhilda said.**

'Did they know who you were?' asked Arthur.

'They know the prophecies and those who are empaths or telepaths like Mordred can recognise me on sight,' Merlin explained.****

**'So? What can a serving boy do?' demanded the sidhe elder.**

'You'd be surprised,' Lancelot said knowing Merlin better than most.****

**'He is Arthur's serving boy, and you won't expect he will stay quiet for long,' Grunhilda explained.******

**'Do you know how long I have waited for this moment?'**** demanded the elder.****  
><strong>**  
><strong>**'Yes, Sire! And I have been there with you every second of the way,' Grunhilda agreed.******

**'You have been there because we have chosen to keep you there! If the changeling is discovered, you will not be so useful anymore,' warned the elder.******

**'No, Sire,' Grunhilda said.******

**'As to this Merlin, soon he will regret the day I ever heard his name. Let him learn who he's angered. Let him feel the power of the mighty Sidhe!' warned the sidhe elder.**

'And you'll feel the power of the mighty Emrys!' Gwaine grinned.

'Gwaine shut up,' Arthur snapped.

'Yes, sir, princess,' Gwaine grinned.****

**That night in Merlin's chambers the Sidhe Elder enters while Merlin's asleep. Merlin wakes before the Sidhe Elder attacks him. Merlin pulls out the Tír-Mòr staff and destroys the Sidhe Elder. **

'Where you expecting him?' asked Arthur.

'No, I was unaware that Grunhilda knew that I knew but the magic of a sidhe is one I recognise,' Merlin said, 'and I reacted instinctively.'

**The bottle of anti-changeling potion is broken in the process.******

**'Please tell me that wasn't all of it,' merlin groaned.******

**On the morning of the wedding, Elena lies in bed, belching.**

'Lovely,' grimaced Gwen.

'It's not her fault,' Hunith said gently.

'I know,' Gwen agreed.****

**'I don't think I've ever been so happy. I'm almost as excited as if it was my wedding day. In fact, given half a chance, I'd definitely marry him myself,' Grunhilda said.**

'Not my type,' grimaced Arthur.

'Especially as she'd probably kill you and Uther and take your throne,' Gaius said.****

**'Maybe that's not such a bad idea,' Elena said.**

'Or not,' Arthur said.****

**'What?' asked Grunhilda.******

**'I'm serious. I don't love him,' Elena said. **

'Neither does he,' Merlin grinned, 'Gwen is the only girl for him.'

'Merlin,' began Arthur.

'Shut up,' Merlin completed.

'**He doesn't understand me. He certainly doesn't love me either,' Elena finished.******

**'He respects you,' Grunhilda said.**

Arthur nodded, 'that's true she's a brilliant rider and strategist reminds me of Morgana before...'****

**'Yes, and I him. But is that enough?' asked Elena.**

'Most noble marriages are based on less,' Arthur said grimly.****

**'Well, yes, definitely. I, I would say it was enough. I mean, what is love anyway? Here today and gone tomorrow. Respect, that's what lasts. Aw, it's just nerves. Understandable, but not to be listened to. Silly girl,' Grunhilda said.******

**In the physician's chambers Gaius finishes remaking the anti-changeling potion.******

**'That's it?' asked merlin.******

**Gaius nods.******

**Merlin sighs, '****t****hank goodness for that.'******

**'Well, there's one more thing. How are we going to get Elena to drink this with Grunhilda around?' asked Gaius.**

Gaius scowled and Merlin burst out laughing.****

**'I think I might know a way,' Merlin said.******

**Grunhilda is in Elena's guest chambers when Gaius knocks on the door.******

**'Well, hello there,' Grunhilda seemed very happy to see him.******

**'Hello, indeed. I wonder, could you spare me a moment?' asked Gaius******

**'But of course,' Grunhilda said.******

**'Er, not here. Alone. The vaults beneath Camelot,' Gaius suggested.******

**'The vaults?' asked Grunhilda.******

**'It's a very private place,' Gaius said suggestively.******

**'I can't walk in these shoes,' complained Elena.******

**'I have a wedding to prepare,' Grunhilda said.******

**'No one will disturb us. There may not be another opportunity,' warned Gaius.******

**'You surprise me, Gaius. But, oh, what a lovely surprise! I'll be right there,' Grunhilda said.******

**Down in the vaults Merlin and Gaius wait.******

**'You look very handsome. Perfect bait,' Merlin said.**

'You're enjoying this,' accused Lancelot trying hard not to sound amused.

'Of course,' Merlin said.****

**'Merlin, if this doesn't work, if it seems she is overpowering me,' Gaius said.******

**'I will just watch and wait,' Merlin replied.**

'And laugh,' Merlin said.

'Merlin,' Gwen shook her head repressing her laughter.

'I'm kidding of course I'd save you,' Merlin said eyes twinkling.****

**'You will rescue me. And if it does work, let us never speak of it again,' Gaius said.**

'Until today,' Merlin said.****

**'Hello my lover! Oh, what a romantic place. I've been dreaming of this moment,' Grunhilda said.**

'I have nightmares of that moment,' Gaius muttered.****

**'Me too,' Gaius lied.******

**'Longing for this time,' Grunhilda continued.**

'They only met two days ago,' Percival pointed out.****

**'Longing,' Gaius lied.******

**'At last, we two will be as one,' Grunhilda said.******

**Grunhilda puckers her lips. Gaius runs out and Merlin magically locks the gate.**

'I've never you seen you so scared,' Gwen said.****

**_'Ne un clyse_****,' Merlin said****_._******

**Grunhilda lashes out her frog tongue and licks Gaius.**

'Urgh,' Gwaine grimaced, 'I wouldn't want that to kiss me.'****

**'You'll never know what you've missed,' Grunhilda warns.**

'I don't want to know,' Gaius muttered.****

**'I'll take your word for it,' Gaius said.******

**_'Atot-oilg, a chomlae!'_****Grunhilda fails to magically unlock the gate.**

'Why can't she unlock the gate?' asked Arthur.

'I put a locking spell on the gate,' explained Merlin. 'As long as the gate exists it cannot be opened by anyone more powerful than I.'

'That could be useful,' muttered Arthur thinking about how many of Camelot's enemies escaped prison.****

**In the corridor Merlin seems amused.**

'**Never speak of it, Merlin. That's what we agreed,' Gaius said.******

**'****_Ar-focraim uait, asndot-roilce!_****' Grunhilda tries to escape again.******

**Uther greets guests at the wedding, 'welcome, welcome, welcome. It's good to have you here.'******

**_'Lasa n-uile fil ocum ar-focraim atot-oilg!'_****Grunhilda blasts the gate off its hinges.**

'Ah damn,' Arthur said. 'I don't suppose you could make breaking out impossible.'

'With the correct wards yes but I'd have to research the right ward that would allow the guards to take them out of the cell,' Merlin said.****

**Merlin and Gaius are outside Elena's chambers. Merlin has his staff on hand.****  
><strong> 

'**You got your staff. When the Sidhe is released, it might not be very happy,' warned Gaius.**

'It wasn't,' agreed Merlin.****

**'Don't worry, I'll be ready for it,' Merlin said.******

**'You better be ready for me first!' Grunhilda said.******

**Merlin hits Grunhilda with staff energy beam, but she gets up.**

'Why didn't it work?' asked Gwaine.

'It's a sidhe staff,' Merlin explained. 'Although it can harm and kill other species it takes more power than I was using to do so.'****

**'I'll see how long I can hold her off, you better be quick,' Merlin warned.******

**Gaius enters Elena's chambers.******

**'Grunhilda?'**** asks****Elena peeking around the curtain of her bed.******

**'It's only me,' replied Gaius.******

**'Where has she gone? I'm getting married in less than an hour,' Elena said.**

'Or not,' Merlin muttered.****

**Elena hears electric popping noises and screams in the corridor.******

**'What was that?' asked Elena.******

'Your nursemaid being killed by your fiancé's manservant,' Percival said perfectly straight faced.

'**Er...preparation for the wedding,' Gaius said. **

'What kind of weddings have you been to, uncle?' asked Hunith.

'**Everybody's very excited. But you must be nervous,' Gaius said.******

**'I'm a little flustered,' admitted Elena.******

**'Only to be expected, and just as I thought. I brought you a tonic to calm your nerves,' Gaius said.****  
><strong> 

'**You are very kind,' Elena says and opens the bottle and takes a tiny sip.******

**'I cannot believe this is actually my wedding day,' Elena said.******

**'Best to drink it all for the full effect,' Gaius suggested.******

**'Oh,' Elena said taking another tiny sip.******

**'I really wish my mother was here,' Elena said.******

**'Try another sip,' Gaius sits down next to her. **

**Merlin finally kills the pixie with a huge blast of energy.**

'I see what you mean taking more power to kill a non-sidhe,' whistle Gwaine.

**Grunhilda turns into dust. Merlin charges into Elena's room ready to fight the Sidhe. He gives Gaius a look when he realised Elena hadn't drugged her yet.******

**'I'm trying,' Gaius whispers.******

**'Elena, this is gonna make you feel a whole lot better!'**** Merlin said.******

**Merlin takes the bottle, pinches Elena's nose, and pours the potion into her mouth. Elena passes out and writhes while the Sidhe is forced out. Merlin kills it with the staff energy. Elena wakes and sits up primly.******

**'Not to worry, my dear. I think you must've fainted. Such excitement!' Gaius said.******

**'Fainted? I feel...amazing. I haven't felt this good in years! Where is Grunhilda?' asked Elena.******

**'We'll look into it,' Merlin and Gaius say together.******

**In the throne room antechamber Arthur stands there looking petrified.**

'I've never seen you so scared,' Lancelot said.

'Try getting married to a woman you don't love,' Arthur muttered looking at Gwen.****

**'I brought you your ceremonial sword,' Merlin said.******

**'Is that for me to fall on?' asked Arthur.**

Gwen laughed, 'it's not that bad.'****

**'Hopefully not. What's wrong?' asked Merlin.**

Gwaine snorted, 'like you don't know.'****

**'You wouldn't understand, Merlin. You have no idea what it's like to have a destiny you can't escape,' Arthur said.**

'Oh really,' Merlin said drily.

'I didn't know about your destiny then,' reminded Arthur.****

**'Destinies are troublesome things,' Merlin said.******

**Arthur takes the sword and sheaths it.******

**'You feel trapped, like your whole life is being planned out for you and you've got no control over anything, and sometimes you don't even know if what destiny decided is really the best thing at all,' Merlin said.******

**'How come you're so knowledgeable?' asked Arthur.******

**'Hmm? Oh, I read a book,' Merlin said.******

**'What would this book tell you? Should I marry her?' asked Arthur.******

**'That's not really my place to say so,' Merlin said quickly.******

**'I'm asking you, it's your job to answer,' Arthur retorted.**

'The King wouldn't be pleased,' Merlin muttered, 'as my opinions rarely coincide with his plans.'****

**'If you really want to know what I think...' Merlin trailed off.**

'It must be bad,' Percival said.****

**Arthur gestures for Merlin to go on which he does, 'I think you're mad, I think you're all mad. People should marry for love, not convenience. And if Uther thinks an unhappy king makes for a stronger kingdom, then he's wrong. 'Cause you may be destined to rule Camelot, but you have a choice...as to how you do it.'******

**The Throne Room doors open and the trumpets sound. Arthur walks to the altar.******

**In Elena's chambers a now thanks to Gaius' potion Normal Elena turns to her father.******

**'What do you think?' asked Elena.****  
><strong> 

'**Beautiful. No other word for it. Beautiful,' Godwyn says that.**

'Well of course your going to say that all father's say that about their daughters,' Elyan said.

'What's that supposed to mean!?' demanded Gwen.

'Nothing your beautiful,' Lancelot and Arthur said together leaving a very awkward pause where everyone watched the strange box in silence.

******Elena takes her father's arm.******

**In the Throne Room Godwyn leads Elena down the aisle where Arthur takes her hands.******

**'My lords, ladies, and gentlemen of Camelot, we are gathered here today to celebrate the ancient rite of hand-fasting, the union of Arthur Pendragon and Princess Elena of Gawant. Is it your wish, Arthur, to become one with this woman?'**** asked Geoffrey.**

'Or not,' grinned Merlin.****

**'It is,' Arthur said heavily.******

**'Is it your wish, Elena, to become one with this man?' asked Geoffrey.******

**Elena looks at her father and then at the floor, 'it is,' she finally says.******

**'Do any say nay? Then as we gather here today, we are all witness to this rite...'began Geoffrey.******

**'Wait,' Arthur interrupted.******

**'There's something you would like to say, Arthur?' asked Geoffrey.******

**'Something I should've said a long time ago. Something from the heart I dare not speak. Elena, you are a wonderful woman, and a beautiful bride, but I cannot deny my feelings,' Arthur said.******

**'You do not love me,' Elena surmises.******

**Arthur shakes his head, 'and I think, if you are honest, you do not love me either.'******

**'No,' agreed Elena.******

**'Then we are both here out of duty. Can you forgive me?' asked Arthur.******

**'I agree with all you have said. Thank you, Arthur,' Elena said.******

**Gwen holds back tears of joy.******

**In Arthur's chambers Arthur takes off his crown as he enters. Uther storms in after his disobedient son.**

'Uther's not going to be happy,' Merlin said grimly.****

**'What did you think you were doing?' demanded Uther.******

**'The right thing, Father,' Arthur replied stubbornly.**

'This is going to be fun,' Gaius said, 'both of you are just as stubborn as one another.'****

**'For who? For Camelot, or for yourself?' demanded Uther.******

**'The two things aren't entirely separate,' Arthur replied.******

**'Until you put duty before your feelings, you are clearly not ready to be King,' Uther said.******

**'When I am ready to be King, I'll be a much better king for the support and strength of a woman I love,' Arthur said.******

**The next day Godwyn and Elena's party are preparing to leave. Godwyn and Uther walk down the main steps to the main square where the horses are waiting.******

**'Can't imagine what's happened to Grunhilda,' Lord Godwyn says.******

**'No. I'm sure she'll turn up,' Uther reassures his friend.**

'Or not,' Arthur said.****

**'I hope so. It's most unlike her,' Godwyn says.**

'Because you know her so well,' muttered Merlin.****

**Arthur and Merlin watch Elena descend the steps into the Square.******

**'There's something different about her,' Arthur said.**

'She no longer has a Sidhe messing with her mind,' Gaius said.****

**'You're not changing your mind, are you?'**** Merlin asked jokingly.**

'Good way to stop Arthur questioning it too much,' grinned Gwaine.****

**'Goodness,' Arthur shakes his head as he considers Elena as she walks down the steps, and shakes his head again. 'No.'**

'I respect her but she has never been the woman for me,' Arthur said looking at Gwen causing her to blush, Gwaine and Merlin to laugh, Lancelot and Elyan to scowl for very different reasons.****

**'I wish you well, Arthur Pendragon. I hope one day we both find the love we deserve,' Elena offers Arthur her hand and he kisses it.**

'As he has,' Percival nodded.****

**'In the meantime, if you ever want to be beaten in a horserace, you know where to find me,' Elena said.******

**'He did the right thing, you know. You mustn't punish him. They were neither of them in love,' Godwyn said.******

**'That's not the point. It's not the way things are done,' Uther said.******

**'Maybe it's time things changed. I think he has the makings of a great king. You should be proud of him,' Godwyn said.******

**Uther and Godwyn embrace.******

**On the Griffin Staircase Arthur catches sight of Gwen descending the stairs and walks up to her. Merlin takes off in another direction to leave the two of them to it.******

**'So...I'm still a single man,' Arthur said.******

**'Indeed. I don't think you deserve her, actually. She's really very lovely,' Gwen said.******

**'Mmm. Well, I had hoped to have forsaken her for one equally as lovely. Who knows, perhaps even more so,' Arthur replied.******

**'I do not know of such a person,' Gwen said.**

'Sure you don't,' laughed Merlin.****

**#Me neither. But I guess only time will tell,' Arthur said.******

**Gwen descends the rest of the stairs, Arthur skips to the top.**

There was a very pregnant pause, 'Arthur did you just skip?' asked Merlin.

Arthur just glared.


	34. The Castle of Fyrien

The Castle of Fyrien

'**In a land of myth and a time of magic, the destiny of a great kingdom rests on the shoulders of a young boy. His name: Merlin,' Kilgarrah began as usual.******

**It is night. Gwen puts out the candles in Morgana's chambers and yawns and walks home. Entering her house Gwen gasps when she finds a sinister man waiting for her.**

Lancelot and Arthur look angry at the threat perceived to the women they both loved.****

**'What do you want?' demanded Gwen.******

**Gwen grabs a poker from the fireplace, but another man grabs her from behind and places a drugged cloth over her face, muffling her scream. Gwen passes out, and Morgana watches from her window as the men carry Gwen away on a horse.**

'Morgana was behind it, wasn't she?' asked Gwen softly.

Merlin nodded, 'she realised how important you were to Arthur.'****

**In Arthur's chambers Merlin greets the young prince by a 'rise and shine!'**

Arthur groaned, 'I hate that expression.'

Merlin grinned, 'you're not a morning person. In Ealdor in the summer we'd have to be up at the crack of dawn.'****

**'Can't you think of anything new to say?' demanded Arthur.**

'I did,' Merlin said.

'They were even worse,' retorted Arthur.****

**'What?' asked Merlin nonplussed.******

**'Every morning it is the same thing,' Arthur complained.******

**'Oh, I'm sorry. How about: shake a leg? Up and at 'em? Let's have you lazy daisy...? **

'See,' Merlin said.

'**No, you don't like any of them, do you? Okay, er...I'm just gonna go before, before you decide to do something which...'**

'Like throw something at me,' muttered Merlin darkly.

'When do I ever throw things at you?' asked Arthur straight faced.

'Do you really want me to answer that,' Merlin replied with a laugh.****

**Arthur throws a cup at Merlin.**

'You were saying Arthur,' Gwen said amused.****

**Morgana enters and sits down to breakfast with Uther and Arthur.******

**'The building works in the lower town have been delayed. I want you to ensure it doesn't happen again,' Uther ordered.******

**'I'll see to it,' promised Arthur.******

**'Good morning, Morgana,' greets Uther.******

**Merlin moves to pour Morgana's drink, but she places her hand over the cup.**

Merlin sighed guiltily, 'I'm sorry,' he muttered.

'You had no choice,' Arthur assured his friend.

'I know but I should have found another way,' Merlin said.

'You were barely holding yourself awake!' Gaius said sharply. 'Any longer and we'd all be in eternal sleep easy picking for Morgause.'****

**'No, thank you,' Morgana said wariness in her eyes.******

**'Anything the matter?' asked Uther having picked up on Morgana's less than happy mood.******

**'It's Gwen. She didn't turn up for work this morning,' Morgana said pointedly.**

'She's trying to get to you,' Gwen sighed.

'I can see that,' Arthur said.

'Why do you think I didn't want her to come with us?' Merlin pointed out.****

**'That's not like her,' Arthur frowned looking worried.******

**'I know, it's strange. I hope nothing's wrong,' Morgana said non-subtly.**

Gwaine snorted, 'subtle.'****

**'You needn't worry, Morgana. After all, if your maid can no longer be relied upon, we can easily replace her,' Uther said.**

'I've only missed a day,' Gwen said defiantly.****

**'I'm sure she'll turn up soon enough,' Arthur reassured his sister.******

**'I'm sure,' Morgana agreed.******

**Outside in the corridor Arthur pulls Merlin aside.**

******'Go to Gwen's house, find out what's wrong. And Merlin, as quick as you can,' ordered Arthur.******

**'Yes, Sire,' Merlin agreed.******

**In Gwen's house Merlin looks around Gwen's house and finds the cloth she was drugged her with.******

**In the Castle of Fyrien Cenred and Morgause look at Elyan through the peek hole in his cell door.******

**'You found him, then?' Morgause states cooly.******

**'It was easy. He was exactly where Morgana said he'd be,' Cenred replied.**

'Of course he was I'd spoke about Elyan,' Gwen said bitterly glaring at the image of her old best friend.****

**Gwen is dragged into the throne room of the Casle.**

'**Guinevere. I trust you had a pleasant journey,' Cenred said.**

'Lovely,' Merlin said sarcastically.****

**'Why have you brought me to this place?' demanded Gwen.******

**'I have a guest. I thought you might like to meet him,' Cenred suggested.******

**Elyan is dragged out much to Gwen's shock.**

'**Elyan!' Gwen cried out in shock.******

**'Gwen!' Elyan cried out worriedly.******

**'Brother and sister reunited. It warms the heart,' Cenred said insincerely.**

'If you had a heart,' muttered Arthur.****

**'What do you want from us?' demanded Elyan trying to hide his fear and protect his sister at the same time.******

**'All in good time,' Cenred.******

**Cenred and his men leave Gwen and Elyan alone in the throne room.******

**'Why are we here, Elyan? What've you done?' Gwen said exasperatedly.**

'Why do you always blame me?' asked Elyan.

'I know you,' Gwen said straight faced.

'It wasn't Elyan's fault that time,' Arthur pointed out with a sigh.

'No,' agreed Gwen, 'but it's not the first thing something like this has happened.'****

**'I didn't do anything, I promise. I swear. I was at my forge and they just came for me. I tried to resist, but they drugged me. There was nothing I could do. What would a man like Cenred want with us?' asked Elyan desperately.**

'Me,' Arthur grimaced.****

**'I wish I knew,' sighed Gwen.******

**Morgause and Cenred watch Gwen and Elyan from a hallway above.******

**'You are a cruel man, Cenred,' Morgause commented not looking unduly perturbed about this fact.******

**'Is it cruel to give them a moment alone? They will have much to discuss,' Cenred replied.******

**'Indeed,' Morgause agreed crisply.******

**'Besides, the more she feels for her brother's plight, the more she'll do for us,' Cenred said.******

**Merlin enters Arthur's with the drugged cloth he found in Gwen's house.******

**'What's that?' asked Arthur.******

**'I found it at Gwen's,' Merlin replied.******

**'It's a scrap of cloth,' Arthur said.**

'Your powers of observation astound me,' Gwen said drily.****

**'I know,' Merlin replied.******

**'She's a seamstress. How could that possibly be important?' Arthur demanded harsh due to his worry.******

**'Smell it,' Merlin said.******

**'No thanks,' Arthur said deeply affronted.******

**'Just smell it,' Merlin ordered.******

**Arthur takes the cloth and inhales deeply.**

Gaius groaned, 'sniff not inhale.'****

**'What are you...?' Merlin asks.******

**Arthur passes out and Merlin magically pulls out a chair to catch Arthur until Arthur comes around.******

**'What is that?' Arthur asked blinking slightly.******

**'It's a compound of hogswart and phylarian,' Merlin replied.**

'You have learnt something of herbs after all,' Gaius looks very pleased at this.****

**'Argh, what?' Arthur doesn't seem his normal self yet.******

**'I'm just guessing,' Merlin said quickly.******

**'You could knock a man out with that,' Arthur said.**

'As you just did,' Merlin added with a cheery grin.****

**'Yes. Or a woman,' suggested Merlin/******

**Elyan is removed from the throne room.**

'**Where have you taken Elyan?' demanded Gwen.******

**'He's safe. For now,' warned Cenred.******

**'How do I know that?' Gwen questioned.******

**'We can talk about your brother later. I want to talk about you, and what you can do for me,' Cenred suggested.******

**'What could I possibly do for you?' asked Gwen.******

**'You can bring me Arthur Pendragon,' Cenred said coldly.******

**'I'm just a servant, I have no influence with the Prince,' Gwen lied.**

'You were never just a servant,' Arthur said softly.****

**Cenred laughs, 'I think we both know that's not true.'******

**'I don't know what you're talking about,' Gwen lied.******

**'Enough! You will bring him here. I don't care how you do it, all I care is that it is done. You have a week,' Cenred said.******

**'And if I do not?' asked Gwen.******

**'Then I'll let you watch while I tear your brother's heart out,' Cenred said.**

Elyan shuddered, 'is that even possible.'

'With magic,' Merlin said grimly. 'I somehow doubt that it is Cenred who would do the dirty work.'****

**In the Chamber of Doom Arthur is trying to convince his father to go after Gwen.**

'It won't work,' sighed Gaius. 'Uther's as stubborn as you and cares little for servants.'

'**The guards saw her leave the palace at the usual time. After that, nothing,' Arthur said.******

**'Why are you telling me this?' asked Uther.**

'Because the princess is in love,' grinned Gwaine.****

**'Sire, I have reason to believe that Guinevere has been kidnapped,' Arthur said.**

'Arthur, you and I both know that your father cares not about the life of one servant,' Gwen said softly.****

**'Kidnapped?' Morgana asked faking worry.******

**'I'd like to organise a search party,' Arthur said.******

**'I hardly think that would be appropriate,' Uther replied levelly.******

**'Father?' asked Arthur.******

**'She's just a serving girl,' Uther retorted.******

**'She's the maid to the King's ward,' Arthur argued.******

**'Very well. Send a squad of guards to search the lower town,' Uther relented reluctantly.**

'I'm surprised he relented that much,' Gaius murmured, 'Uther isn't known for relenting.'****

**'And the countryside,' Arthur pushed.******

**'They have until nightfall,' Uther said finally.******

**'Father, I'm not sure I can achieve...' Arthur began to be cut off by the king.******

**'Arthur, I have a kingdom to protect. I cannot waste precious resources on a servant, whatever their circumstances,' Uther said.**

Arthur sighed, 'I think it is a king's duty to protect their subjects no matter what their class.'****

**Morgana wakes the next morning as Gwen gathers her laundry.******

**'Gwen? Where have you been?' Morgana asked faking shock.**

'Like you don't know,' muttered Arthur muttered darkly.****

**'I'm sorry, My Lady, I was unwell,' Gwen lied.**

'You don't need to lie to _her_!' spat Arthur. 'She planned the whole thing!'

'Technically she didn't,' Merlin said. 'That was Morgause. Morgana just let you know something was wrong.'****

**'Are you better now?' asked Morgana.**

'Like you care,' Arthur muttered darkly.****

**'Much better, thank you,' Gwen lied tightly.******

**'Well, don't tire yourself out. Whatever you need to do, I'm sure it can wait,' Morgana said kindly.******

**Gwen bumps into Merlin in the phoenix corridor and falls down, dropping Morgana's laundry. Merlin helps her pick it up.******

**'Gwen! I've been searching the whole town for you. Arthur's been worried sick,' Merlin said.******

**'That's very sweet of him. I just had a cold, that's all,' Gwen lied badly.******

**'I went to your house, Gwen, you weren't there,' Merlin said.******

**'Oh, no, erm...I, er...was just...' Gwen began stuttering.**

'You're a really bad liar,' commented Gwaine.****

**Merlin notices Gwen's bruised wrists.******

**'Who did that to you?' Merlin asked looking at Gwen with concern.******

**'No one, it was an accident,' Gwen lied.**

'No accident can cause that kind of mark,' Gaius said grimly.****

**'Gwen. Look at me,' Merlin said holding on to the injured arm.******

**'It's fine. I'm fine,' Gwen tried to lie but breaks down crying.******

**In Gwen's house Merlin prepares Gwen some tea and sits with her at her kitchen table.******

**'What I don't understand is how they knew,' Gwen said.******

**'About?'**** asked Merlin causing Gwen to look at Arthur warily not wanting to come out about her and Arthur's mutual and highly forbidden feelings towards one another. '****Arthur's feelings for you. It's common knowledge Arthur would lay down his life for any of his subjects. Cenred could've taken anyone.'**

'Did you know it was Morgana?' asked Arthur.

'I suspected,' Merlin said grimly.

'Why?' asked Arthur.

'It was obvious,' Merlin said. 'Those who are close enough to figure out your relationship are few and far between. Those include you and Gwen – neither of you are going to betray the other, Lancelot, Gaius and myself who would never betray either of you! The only other one who is close enough to both you to know who would happily betray you is Morgana!'****

**'Do you really believe that?' asked Gwen softly.**

'No,' Merlin said grimly, 'but would you really believe if I told you the truth about Morgana.'

'I wouldn't want to,' Gwen said softly.

'None of us would,' Leon/arthur****

**'All I know is you're back home safe with your friends. You don't have to face this alone,' Merlin said.**

'Like you do,' sighed Gwen.****

**'Yes I do, Merlin. This is my problem. I can't involve Arthur. I won't,' Gwen said.******

**'Arthur's already involved,' Merlin pointed out.******

**'Not if I don't tell him about it,' Gwen said.**

'Then Elyan would have died,' Merlin said softly.****

**'Gwen. If Arthur was in trouble, wouldn't you want him to come to you?' Merlin asked softly.******

**'You know I would,' Gwen replied immediately.****  
><strong> 

**In Arthur's chambers Merlin, Arthur and Gwen talk about their plan.**

******'The Castle of Fyrien, I'm sure of it,' Arthur said.******

**'Never even heard of it,' Merlin said.**

Hunith smiled, 'you're from another kingdom, of course you haven't.'

'It's not a very well-known castle anyway, just a trading post,' Arthur said.

'No I had never heard of it before we ended up there,' Gwen said.****

**'Fyrien was a merchant,' explained Arthur whilst Morgana listens at the door.******

**'He built a castle on the sea of Marador as an outpost for trade routes to the east, but when war broke out with Caerleon, the trade dried up. The castle was abandoned,' Arthur explained.******

**'And so it's ruined now?' asked Merlin.******

**'Well, no. It was built to withstand anything. For Cenred, it's the perfect hideout,' Arthur said.**

'Which is bad for you,' pointed out Gwaine.

'Yeah we know,' Merlin agreed.****

**'Doesn't sound like an easy place to get into,' Merlin said.******

**'It isn't,' Arthur agreed. 'It will be well defended.****'******

**'I'm sorry, I shouldn't've brought this to you,' Gwen said with a sigh.******

**'You did the right thing. Your brother will come to no harm, I promise,' Arthur said gently.******

**'How can you be so sure?' Gwen looked up at Arthur.******

**'Because we're going to rescue him,' Arthur said determinedly.**

'Well obviously you did,' grinned Gwaine.****

**'What do you mean "we"?' demanded Merlin.**

'Like you wouldn't go off on your own anyway,' snorted Gwen.

'Well yes,' agreed Merlin.****

**'The three of us,' Arthur said.******

**'Cenred wants you dead. That's why he's doing this,' Gwen said worrying about her prince.**

'Worried about your prince,' snickered Gwaine.****

**'I know. Cenred's wanted Camelot's throne for as long as I can remember,' Arthur sighed.******

**'Then we'll be walking into a trap,' Merlin said.**

'And I can't exactly use magic in front of Arthur and Gwen,' Merlin said darkly.****

**'Not necessarily,' Arthur said carefully.**

'If only you hadn't invited Morgana along for the trip,' Merlin said.

'Hey,' Arthur retorted.

'We didn't know about Morgana,' sighed Gwen.****

**That night the two witch sisters meet up to discuss the day's events.******

**'Sister. Is everything in place?' Morgause asks.******

**'Arthur's taken the bait,' Morgana replies.******

**'So he means to rescue her brother?' asks Morgause.******

**'Just as we thought. There is nothing he would not do for her,' Morgana said.******

**'Excellent. And he comes alone, I take it?' Morgause checks.******

**'Uther would never sanction an army for such a task,' Morgana said scornfully. **

'Unfortunately she's right,' Arthur said bitterly.

'**He rides with just Gwen and Merlin,' Morgana replies.******

**'Perfect. He is as good as ours,' Morgause says.**

'If only our warlock wasn't there to mess your plans up,' grinned Gwaine.

'Our warlock?' demanded Merlin.

Gwaine just shrugged grinning, 'you know it's true.'****

**'And once he is dead?' Morgana asked.******

**'Why, then you are Uther's only child, and when the time is right, you may take your place on the throne of Camelot,' Morgause said.**

'Father would probably have to claim Morgana as his heir so that he would have a successor should anything happen,' Arthur said grimly.

'Then Morgana would kill Uther,' Merlin said grimly.

'And Morgana would become queen,' Arthur said.

'Sooner than she did,' agreed Gwaine.

'Shut up Gwaine,' Arthur snapped causing Gwaine to grin.**  
><strong> 

**The next day Uther is answering letters in the castle Chamber of Doom when Merlin and Arthur enter. Merlin following behind Arthur for once looking slightly respectful of Arthur. A fact that Gwaine could not help but point out.**

'You're actually acting like a servant,' Gwaine gasped shocked.

'I always do when Uther's around,' Merlin pointed out.

'You're scared of him, aren't you,' Gwen said softly.

'For good reason,' Merlin said pointedly causing Arthur to frown slightly but was unable to argue with Merlin there.****

**'Father,' Arthur greeted.******

**'Hmm?' Uther says not looking up as he picked up his quill. 'What is it?' asked Arthur's father.******

**'It's, er...it's slightly awkward,' Arthur said trying to look awkward by looking down at the table as the door shut.******

**'Oh?' Uther asked not looking up at his son as he continued writing.******

**'I was drawn into a wager...and I lost,' admitted Arthur.**

Gwaine grinned, 'really that's the excuse you use!?'

'Well it's not as bad as when Gaius repeatedly uses the "he's in the tavern" excuse when I don't drink!' Merlin said shaking his head.

'I can't believe you don't drink,' Gwaine said honestly.

'The last time I drunk I managed to set Will's tunic on fire,' Merlin retorted. 'And that's if I didn't let it slip what I was!'****

**'Arthur, you know how I disapprove of gambling,' Uther said tone darkening but still refusing to look at his only son.**

'What's wrong with a good bit of healthy gambling?' Gwaine asked with a grin.

Merlin snorted, 'what you call healthy gambling is not healthy. You do remember how many boots we had to polish to pay back Arthur for your debts?'

Gwaine grinned, 'you're the one who had Arthur pay.'

'The tavern owner would have killed us both!' Merlin said.****

**'I know. I'm sorry...' Arthur said not looking sorry as he walked around the table.******

**'How much do you owe?' Uther asked.******

**'Two silk dresses,' Arthur replied.******

**That response caused Uther to look sharply at his son who was approaching him, 'excuse me?'**

'Must think that Arthur had bet with Leon,' grinned Gwaine.

'Shut up, Gwaine,' Leon snapped.

'Why does everyone say that?' complained Gwaine.

'Because you don't shut up,' Merlin suggested.

'Either do you,' pointed out Arthur.****

**'Well, at least enough silk to have them made, anyway,' Arthur continued.******

**'What kind of wager was this, exactly?' Uther said looking incredulous.******

**'It was Morgana's idea,' Arthur replied.******

**Uther laughs, 'I should have guessed.' **

'Well who else would I bet with who would want silk dresses,' Arthur asked.

'**Really, Arthur, you should know better than to bet against Morgana,' Uther said humour in his voice as he blew some dust of the parchment before him.**

'She's always had the best poker face,' sighed Arthur.****

**'I know. The thing is, the cloth cannot be obtained in Camelot,' Arthur said moving back towards the other end of the table and Merlin. 'So, I'm going to have to leave the city for a couple days,' Arthur explained.******

**'I'd get going if I were you,' Uther said continuing to write. 'Don't want to keep her waiting. She'll have your guts,' Uther said.**

'Literally,' Merlin muttered darkly.****

**'Thank you, Father,' Arthur said turning and leaving with Merlin trailing behind him.******

**Sometime later Merlin was back in the physician's chambers that he shared with Gaius. Merlin was packing his bags for their travels as he spoke with Gaius. Gaius was looking concerned with the events.******

**'Morgana? Are you certain?' Gaius asked approaching Merlin.******

**'Yeah. She's been feeding Cenred information,' Merlin says as he packs. 'How else would he know about Arthur's feelings for Gwen?' Merlin pointed out as he turned to stare at a grim faced Gaius continuing to pack.**

'You are more than a little obvious about it,' Merlin said. 'Anyone who's spent more than a little time with the two of you can see it.'****

**'Then there's no denying it,' Gaius said.******

**'No. And if I could just go to Arthur and tell him what I know...' Merlin said sounding frustrated.**

'If only everyone's word carried the same weight,' sighed Arthur.****

**'But you can't. It'd be your word against Morgana's, and she's the King's daughter,' Gaius reminded Merlin.**

'Like I don't know that,' Merlin said darkly.****

**'I know. She's found Arthur's weak spot,' Merlin said.******

**'Well, Arthur can't sacrifice himself for Gwen's brother,' Gaius said.**

'I wasn't about to let Elyan die!' Arthur said sharply.

'But he is right,' Elyan said. 'You're the prince you can't die for me!'****

**'No, of course not. We're going to rescue him instead,' Merlin said simply.******

**'You're going to snatch this boy from under Cenred's nose? You and Arthur? Morgana knows nothing of this?' Gaius said sounding doubtful.**

'She wouldn't have if Arthur hadn't invited her along,' Merlin said darkly.

'I didn't know,' Arthur reminded Merlin.

'I know,' Merlin sighed. 'It just made things difficult trying to protect you and Gwen, save Elyan, stop Morgana, Morgause and Cenred. All without revealing the fact that I have magic.'****

**Merlin scoffs, 'no.'******

**'Merlin, look after yourself,' Gaius says looking concerned.******

**Later that day Merlin prepares the horses for Arthur, Gwen and himself. That was when Morgana approached in travelling clothes. The look that Morgana and Merlin shared was full of a hidden malice for each other.******

**'Aren't you forgetting something?' Morgana asked coolly.******

**'I don't think so,' Merlin responded.******

**'But I'm coming with you. Didn't Arthur say?' Morgana asked pretending to be surprised.******

**'No, he didn't,' Merlin said grimly.******

**Arthur hops over the Courtyard Corridor ledge dresses in his chainmail completely oblivious to the tension between his sister and servant. Or if he noticed it presumed it was the feelings that Arthur was convinced they held for one another. How wrong Arthur was.******

**'Don't just stand there, Merlin. We need another horse,' Arthur said.******

**'Why didn't you tell me she was coming?' Merlin whispered.**

'Letting a bit of your true feelings for Morgana show there,' Gwaine said amused.****

**'Why should I? What difference does it make to you?' asked Arthur.******

**'I think it's a bad idea,' Merlin warned.**

'Do you have any idea how hard it is to try and protect you when I can't speak out about your enemies!?' demanded Merlin.

'I'm getting an idea,' Arthur said grimly.****

**'Who's going to watch my back if we get into trouble?' Arthur asked.**

'Harsh,' laughed Gwaine, 'considering Merlin's your main protector.'****

**'I am,' Merlin retorted sounding insulted.******

**Arthur snorts,**** '****come on, she's a darn sight better with a sword than you'll ever be, and you know it.' **

'Yeah but I'm better at magic than she is,' Merlin said proudly, 'and more powerful than she will ever be even if I can't show it as much as she does!'

'**Besides, she insisted,' Arthur admitted.**

'Of course, she did,' snorted Merlin. 'She was lying a trap for you so she could kill you and take your place!'****

**'I bet she did,' Merlin said darkly.**

**Merlin turns to look at the witch who was the cause of so much trouble. Morgana who was sorting out her own horse a white stallion turns back to look at Merlin with a look of absolute loathing come from Merlin's betrayal of her. Merlin just stared back at the young woman who he had once counted as a friend.**

'How did we miss all those looks of loathing?' asked Arthur.

'You saw what you wanted to see,' Merlin sighed.

'She really hates you,' Gwaine said.

'I did poison her,' Merlin sighed, 'before she went completely evil. I blame myself for what Morgana became.'

'You had no choice,' Arthur said with a sigh.

'I didn't even look for another way,' Merlin said.

'You were almost unconscious too,' Arthur said.

'I know I just wish there had been another way,' Merlin said.****

**The four of them ride out of Camelot making a fast pace. Sometime later they reach a thick wooded area where they are riding at a more sedate pace. The sound of crows is in the air causing Gwen to look around the woods warily that Arthur notices and is quick to reassure her.******

**'I used to be afraid of these woods,' Arthur said.**

'I remember that,' Leon said amused.****

**'I find that hard to believe,' Gwen said an uneasy laugh in her voice.******

**'My father would bring me here when I was a boy, and it seemed every falling leaf was a bandit, every puff of wind was a ghost. You just get used to it in the end,' Arthur reassured Gwen.******

**'I don't think I'd ever get used to it,' Gwen said staring around uneasily.******

**'You don't have to. You've got me,' Arthur reassured her.******

**Gwen and Arthur smile at each other love in both of their eyes. Arthur remembers he's not alone with Gwen and looks back to see Merlin's grin. Arthur clearly is not happy that he is observed by his manservant.******

**'What I mean is, in the event of an attack we'll watch out for each other,' Arthur said. **

'You're not fooling anyone,' snorted Merlin.

'**Morgana, I think I can rely on your protection?' Arthur asked.**

'Sure,' snorted Merlin. 'It's not like she's planning to murder you and take your throne or anything.'****

**'Of course,' Morgana lied.******

**'And Gwen, you'll look after Merlin, won't you?' Arthur asked causing****Gwen to giggle.**

'Thanks, Gwen,' Merlin rolled his eyes. 'I really wish people would take me seriously.'****

**Morgana looks unhappy at the idea a sneer curling on her face. Merlin wears a half smile clearly not happy at how once again he is underestimated but not wanting to say anything in the presence of his enemy. The four of them ride on.**

**Later on the four of them stop to make camp by a riverside. Arthur gathers up firewood in order to make a fire whilst Merlin and Gwen unloads the horses. Gwen is having trouble with her horse which Arthur notices but doesn't seem to want to do anything with Merlin present.******

**Arthur stands up, 'go get some more firewood, would you Merlin?' Arthur orders.******

**Merlin swings one of the leather satchels over his back, 'I thought Morgana was doing that?' Merlin asked not daring to look at Arthur in case he saw the storm of emotions in his currently blue eyes.**

'You really didn't notice the hated between Morgana and Merlin?' asked Lancelot.

'We saw what we wanted to,' Gwen said sadly.

Lancelot had no answer to that statement except to give Gwen a long look that no one but Merlin and Gwen noticed. Gwen blushed and turned away. Merlin discretely kicked Lancelot turning his attention back to the strange screen.****

**'Well, go and see if she's alright,' Arthur ordered.******

**'Why wouldn't she be?' Merlin asked grinning clearly knowing what it was Arthur really wanted.**

'You just didn't want to go find Morgana,' Percival said softly.****

**'I don't know, maybe there are wolves in these woods,' Arthur said raising his voice slightly and sounding annoyed at Merlin's refusal to leave.**

'And Arthur just wants time alone with Gwen,' Merlin said amused.****

**Merlin grinned as he continued to take more bags off of the horse, 'no...' Merlin said visibly amused at Arthur's antics where Gwen was involved. 'I don't think so.'******

**'Merlin...' growled Arthur.******

**Arthur mouths "you" and jerks his head away from the campsite. Merlin looks over at Gwen understandingly. Arthur nods realising that his servant and friend has finally gotten his not too subtle hints.**

'You are lucky that Guinevere was looking the other way,' Gaius said.****

**'Oh, yeah. Yeah, of course. The wolves,' Merlin said.**

'You are such a bad liar,' Gaius shook his head.****

**Merlin quickly drops the bags he had taken off the horse to the ground and hurries off leaving the prince and the servant alone at the campsite. Arthur watches him go with annoyance and disbelief in his eyes. Gwen continues to struggle to untie a bag from her saddle.******

**'You need some help with that?' Arthur asks approaching Gwen.******

**'Thanks,' Gwen said allowing Arthur to help her.******

**In the woods both Morgana is carrying a pile of firewood watching her step as she does so. Merlin approaches Morgana hitting a small stick off a branch not looking concerned about the collection of firewood. Morgana does not seem happy to see Merlin's approach.******

**'What do you want Merlin?' Morgana demanded.**

**Morgana looks up once at Merlin but then continues to pick up wood for fire. Morgana is clearly trying to look as though the presence of her poisoner does not bothering her at all when it was. Merlin clearly sees right through her act.******

**'Arthur sent me. He wanted to make sure that you were OK,' Merlin replied calmly as bent down to pick up wood himself.******

**'How very thoughtful of him,' Morgana said angrily as though she meant the opposite glaring up at Merlin from the forest floor as she continued to gather up wood.******

**'Well, he cares for you,' Merlin said approaching Morgana. 'You know, Gwen too,' Merlin continued approaching Morgana as Morgana walked in the opposite direction clearly not wanting to have the conversation at all. 'They're your friends, Morgana. They've always been loyal to you,' Merlin said.**

'She's gone too far in her hatred, bitterness and desire for revenge to see that,' Gaius sighed.

'I know,' Merlin said guilt in his blue eyes.****

**'Why are you telling me this?' demanded Morgana standing up and facing her enemy.******

**'Because I don't understand how anyone would want to hurt their friends,' Merlin replied.******

**'No, you just poison them,' spat Morgana causing Merlin to look down at his feet guilt clear in his face. **

Merlin flinched at that remark even if it was so long ago it still hurt. Merlin still felt the guilt and pain and grief and helplessness of that day. Merlin knew that it was his worst day and the choice he would regret the most even if there had been no other choice at the time.

'That's completely different!' Percival spat out sounding angry. 'You were doing so to save the whole of Camelot! Morgana wants Prince Arthur and Gwen dead because she wants the throne!'

'**You'd do well, Merlin, to stay out of things that do not concern you,' Morgana warned.**

'That's a threat if I've ever heard one,' snorted Gwaine.****

**'Oh, but they do concern me,' Merlin said calmly and coolly approaching Morgana, 'cause they're my friends too,' Merlin and Morgana approached one another. 'And I'll do whatever it takes to protect them,' Merlin swore.**

'Did that happen a lot?' asked Arthur.

'What?' asked Merlin.

'The secret battle going on under our noses,' Leon replied.

'Yes, yes it did,' Merlin said grimly.****

**'I would expect nothing less,' Morgana replies dumping her pile of firewood leaving Merlin to do her work for her.******

**Gwen carries gear between her horse and the fire pit while Arthur sits trying to light the campfire. Arthur is clearly having some trouble getting the fire to light without proper firewood. Arthur watches Gwen.******

**'Sit for a moment. You're wearing me out just watching you,' Arthur says as Gwen places a bucket down by the campfire.******

**'It's good to keep busy. Stops me thinking too much,' Gwen explained.**

'I'm sorry I caused you so much worry,' Elyan said.

'It wasn't your fault,' Arthur said.

'It was mine,' Gwen said softly.

'No it wasn't,' Arthur said sharply. 'It was mine. It was me they wanted!'

Merlin rolled his eyes, 'it was none of your faults! It was Morgause, Morgana and Cenred who were to blame!'****

**'Cause you're worried about Elyan,' Arthur says.******

**Arthur and Gwen's eyes connect as Arthur looks up at the serving girl. Before Arthur turns his attention back to starting the fire. Gwen meanwhile pauses and then sits down by the fire pit to speak to Arthur.******

**'I'm always worried about Elyan,' Gwen admitted. 'He's just one of those people, never settled down, never thinks about the future; just follows his heart wherever it leads him.'**

'You say that like it's a bad thing,' Elyan smiled at his sister.

'That's what Arthur said,' Gwen said amused.

'Well he's right,' Arthur said.

'You make being Prince sound like such a bad thing,' Merlin said rolling his eyes.

'It's a lot of pressure,' Gaius reminded Merlin.

'And being Emrys isn't!' Merlin pointed out.

Hunith cleared her throat, 'I'm going to put the vegetables on for dinner.'

'I'll help,' Gwen said.

'It's okay Gwen I can do so fine on my own even with all these strange tools,' Hunith shook her head. 'Just glad someone left a detailed list of instructions.'****

**'Doesn't sound so bad,' Arthur said.******

**'Well, it wouldn't be, except he always manages to be in the wrong place at the wrong time,' Gwen said.******

**'Well, I don't think it's his fault this time,' Arthur pointed out.******

**'No,' Gwen agreed. But even if it was, I'd still be there for him.****It's what you do when you love someone, isn't it? ...' Gwen trailed off staring at Arthur who looked back. 'If anything happens to you, I won't forgive myself.'**

'Don't worry I'll look after him,' Merlin said.

'Way to ruin the moment,' Gwaine laughed.

'Shut up Gwaine,' Merlin retorted.****

**'Don't worry. It won't,' Arthur promised.******

**Arthur and Gwen continue to stare into one another's eyes before Arthur breaks eyes contact looking back down at the still unlit fire. Arthur returns to trying to light the fire with the flints. Gwen seeing the trouble Arthur is having kneels down beside him taking the flints of the prince.******

**'What's wrong with these things?' Arthur demands angrily.**

'I don't think it's the flints,' grinned Merlin.

'Like you'd know,' snorted Arthur. 'You could just make the fire.'

'Well yes,' agreed Merlin, 'but I know how to make fire without magic.'

'And if you're having trouble you can then use magic,' Gwaine added.

'Not if I'm being observed,' Merlin said grimly.****

**'Here, let me,' Gwen said softly.******

**Gwen sparks the flints once but nothing happens. Then Gwen sparks then again managing to light the fire on her second try. Gwen seemed to be hiding a smirk whilst Arthur looked slightly put out at the easiness of Gwen's fire making skills.**

'Was that a pout?' laughed Merlin.****

'Merlin-'Arthur said warningly.

'-Shut up,' laughed Merlin.

'You got it,' Arthur replied.

'**I'm a blacksmith's daughter, remember?' Gwen reminded Arthur.**

Hunith came back in to tell them that at the end of this story dinner would be ready whilst they watched the next story. It was a good thing because they were beginning to get hungry as the sky darkened outside the window. It was a late dinner.****

**'Mmm,' Arthur murmured.******

**Arthur and Gwen lean in to kiss but break apart suddenly as they are interrupted. Morgana walks into the camp empty handed not looking happy but looks amused at having interrupted her brother and servant. Merlin is carrying the pile of wood that Morgana had collected. Merlin pauses when he sees the position Arthur and Gwen were in until they had interrupted.**

'Great timing, Merlin,' snorted Gwaine.****

**'I think I may have missed a twig back there. Erm..would you like me to go and get it?' Merlin asked awkwardly.******

**Gwen quickly begins to set about with the pots and pans doing the work that she would have done had Arthur not been there. Arthur meanwhile glares at Merlin for his interruption of his time with Gwen. Gwen looks about as happy as Arthur is.****  
><strong>**  
><strong>**'I could go,' Merlin mouths.******

**The image changes to sometime later in the evening if the darkening background was anything to go by. The four travellers sit around the campfire, finishing dinner. Gwen's fire helped by Merlin and Morgana's firewood burnt on.******

**'Cenred's chosen his hideout well,' Arthur said seriously. 'Now, the Castle of Fyrien backs onto the sea, we will be vastly outnumbered, and his lookouts will spot us well before we've reached the gates. So, we can't go that way.'******

**'But there's no other way, surely?' Morgana said.******

**'Yes, there is,' Arthur disagreed.**

'Don't tell her that,' Gwaine rolled his eyes.****

**'Erm, more beans? Anyone?' Merlin offered hoping to stop the talks of plans.******

**'No thanks,' Arthur says giving Merlin a confused look.**

**Merlin offers some to Gwen who shakes her head. Morgana glares at Merlin being the only one who can see through Merlin's act to see exactly what it is Merlin is trying to do. Merlin is clearly worried about Morgana finding out their plans and for good reason.**

**When Caerleon was defeated by my father at the Battle of Danaria, he retreated to the Castle of Fyrien and it seemed a victory would be denied us, but my father knew of a secret labyrinth beneath the castle,' Arthur explained as Merlin continued to eat his beans.**

'And now Morgana knows that,' Leon sighed.****

**'A labyrinth?' asked Morgana not looking happy causing the two servants to turn towards her.******

**'Fyrien was greedy. So, to avoid Camelot's levies, he dug tunnels from the castle to the sea. That way he could smuggle goods into the kingdom without anyone knowing,' Arthur explained.**

'Typical nobleman,' Gwaine said bitterly.****

**'And you ambushed Caerleon using these old tunnels,' Morgana understood with a cold smile.******

**'He never saw us coming. And neither will Cenred,' Arthur said.**

'If I had only seen Morgana for what she was,' Arthur said bitterness and regret in his voice.

**Morgana may have been smiling but she did not look happy. Probably because it would be hard for her sister and Cenred to find her in the labyrinth meaning they could not trap and kill Arthur. Merlin looked about as happy as Morgana but that was because Morgana now knew their plan.******

**Once again the scene changed to later that night where Morgana meets Morgause in the woods. There was fog all about the two of them as they spoke. Morgana was clearly going to tell Morgause all about Arthur's plans.******

**'So they are heading for the castle as planned?' Morgause confirmed.******

**'Yes, but Arthur means to catch you unawares,' Morgana warns hatred for her brother clear on her pale face.**

'She really hates me,' Arthur said softly.

'Morgana hates everyone,' Merlin said softly, 'except Morgause nowadays. She's been warped by Morgause, hatred, fear and bitterness … and betrayal.'****

**'What do you mean?' Morgause queried.******

**'He knows of some tunnels beneath the castle,' Morgana explained.**

'So she knows everything,' Arthur sighed.

'Apparently,' agreed Merlin frowning. 'It explains a lot. I had thought that Morgause was tracking Morgana.'****

**'There must be a secret entrance. Did he say where?' questioned Morgause.**

'Thankfully Arthur didn't mention it,' Merlin sighed in relief.****

**'I'm sorry, that's all I know,' Morgana admitted.**

'Which is bad enough,' Merlin said darkly.

'Anymore would be disastrous,' agreed Gaius.

'It already was,' Merlin said grimly.****

**'Then your work is not yet done, Sister. When you find the entrance, you must lead us to it,' Morgause tells Morgana.******

**'But how?' asked Morgana.******

**The two sisters look down as Morgause pulls out a ring. The ring is silver with three amber coloured stones in them. One of which was smaller than the other two. If Morgause was giving it to her sister it was likely magical.**

'Magical?' asked Arthur.

'Most likely,' agreed Merlin. 'And if it isn't it soon will be.'

'What do you mean,' frowned Arthur.

'Certain gems and metals with the correct properties can be imbued with magic of one type or another,' Merlin explained.

'As Morgause was unaware of your plan she's probably making it on the spot,' Gaius added.****

**_'Lære us, forþbrenge us, ætlæde us. Heofoncandel ure,' _****Morgause's eyes flashed gold as did the amber stones****_._**

'So what was the spell?' asked Arthur.

'Guide us, bring us forth, lead us. Your cunning heavenly candle,' Merlin replied.

'**When you are certain that you are alone, cast it upon the ground. Its magic will guide us,' Morgause instructed.**

**Morgana takes the ring from her older sister without saying anything. The witch then turns away from her sister so that she can return to the camp. Morgause watches her sister stride off into the distance.**

**Back at camp Gwen and Arthur are asleep whilst Merlin pretends to be asleep. Arthur is clutching his sword even in his sleep. Clearly only Merlin is aware of Morgana's disappearance in the dark of the night.**

'You sleep with your sword,' snickered Gwaine.

**Morgana returns to the campsite. Morgana is careful not to make a sound. Otherwise Arthur and Gwen would have had questions about where she had been and climbs under her blankets. Merlin turns to see that she's returned.******

**The image changes to the campsite the next morning with the four preparing to leave. Currently Merlin is reloading the horse. Morgana is preparing to mount her horse whilst Merlin watches his enemy warily. ******

**'Trouble sleeping?' Merlin speaks.******

**Morgana turns to glare at Merlin, 'if you have a problem, Merlin, why don't you try talking to Arthur about it?' Merlin glared causing Morgana to smirk.**

Gaius sighed, 'we couldn't say anything to either you or your father. You cared too much about Morgana. Never mind her being a noblewoman, the king's ward and illegitimate daughter. We could have ended up in a lot of trouble to say the least!'

'I plan to change that when I become king,' Arthur said.

'You've already begun to,' Gaius said gently.

'Commoner knights,' Merlin agreed then he grinned, 'and courting a serving girl.'

'Merlin,' growled Arthur.

'Shut up,' Merlin finished.

'**No? Well, keep your mouth shut, then,' Morgana snapped.******

**The image changes to when the four are on the road once more. Merlin is looking around for something. There is an unkind look in Merlin's eyes. Then the young warlock spots a snake as they ride through the woods.******

**_'Nædre Morganam forgripe,' _****Merlin whispers****_._******

**Merlin's eyes flash gold as he activates his magic. The snake rears up which causes Morgana's horse to spook. Morgana screams as Morgana's horse throws the evil sorceress. Merlin turns around at the scream jumping off the horse and rushing to Morgana's side. Arthur and Gwen follow Merlin. Gwen and Merlin help Morgana stand up.******

**'Are you alright?' demanded Merlin.******

**'Ow, my leg,' Morgana says trying to stand on her leg.******

**'Can you walk?' asked Arthur sharply.******

**'No, it's your ankle. You need to rest it,' Merlin ordered keep a hand on Morgana's back to keep her down.******

**'We don't have that kind of time,' Arthur says looking around.******

**'We can't go on without her,' Gwen says from Morgana's side.**

'It would be better if we had,' Merlin said darkly.

'I know,' Arthur said, 'but Gwen and I did not know that.'****

**'What other choice do we have?' Merlin demanded.**

'Hence Merlin's plan,' Gwen smiled sadly.

'If only you and Morgana had gone alone with it,' snorted Merlin.

'Morgana was never going to go along with the plan,' Arthur pointed out, 'and for the last time I didn't know!'**  
><strong> 

'**No, no, it's alright. I can go on,' Morgana denied forcing herself to stand up clearly in pain but unwilling to allow herself to fail at the mission that her sister had set her.******

**'No, you can't! You'll only make it worse,' Merlin argued trying to keep her down and make the injury sound worse than it was but was only succeeding in causing Arthur and Gwen to stare at him.******

**'I said I'm fine,' Morgana said harshly anger clouding her voice as she wrenched her hand from Merlin's grip.******

**'You were lucky. It could've been serious. Come on, Merlin, don't just stand there,' Arthur said. **

**Arthur nodded Merlin back to the horses who went albeit reluctantly. Morgana meanwhile was having trouble standing and wobbled on her ankle a bit. Arthur caught her forcing Morgana to fake a smile.**

'**You alright?' Arthur checked again.******

**'Yeah,' Morgana hissed.**

**The four of them return to the horses and continue on their journey to Fyrien's castle. The group are on a coastal path as they approach the seashore. In the distance you can see Fyrien's castle at the end of the coast only reached by a narrow strip of land.******

**The image changed once more to what the group could presume was the Castle of Fyrien's throne room as there was a throne on a throw rug. Covered by another rug was a table with two goblets and a jug. Cenred entered with Morgause to his side.******

**'Morgana will lead us to the tunnel entrance?' Cenred asks as they enter.******

**'She has not failed us so far,' Morgause assures the young king.******

**'Then Arthur's fate is sealed,' Cenred declares placing his axe on the table beside the jug.**

'Not if I have anything to say about it,' Merlin said darkly.****

**'If you do your job properly,' Morgause warns.******

**'Don't worry about me,' Cenred assures the witch picking up the silver jug.******

**'I don't,' Morgause says as she strides to the throne and wraps a hand around the left side, 'believe me,' Morgause assured the king.******

**'And I thought you cared,' smirked Cenred.**

'Morgana is the only one Morgause cares about,' snorted Merlin.****

**'I care only that Morgana takes her rightful place upon the throne of Camelot,' Morgause replied running a finger down the dusty back of the throne.******

**'I share that desire, Morgause,' Cenred replies pouring himself a goblet of wine.**

'Of course you do,' snorted Merlin.

'Having Camelot as an ally would be nothing but advantageous for Cenred,' Arthur said grimly. 'It would allow him to take territories of neighbouring kingdoms if their monarchs feared going to war when Cenred had a powerful ally.' ****

**'Of course you do. After all, you stand to gain much from Arthur's death,' Morgause replied.******

**'I don't deny it. But I am rich and powerful already,' Cenred says handing Morgause a goblet of wine and taking his seat on his throne. 'I do this only to please you,' Cenred assured her.**

'It has nothing to do with the increase in your power,' snorted Merlin.****

**'Is that so? Then please me,' Morgause said.****  
><strong> 

**Arthur is running along the rocky shore which would lead them to the secret passage to get into the labyrinth underneath the Castle of Fyrien. Arthur has his sword out as Merlin who also has a sword follows behind him. The two girls are nowhere to be seen whilst Arthur and Merlin find a hiding spot behind a large rock.**

**'Are you sure we shouldn't try to sneak into the castle itself. It might be easier,' Merlin suggested.******

**'No, the tunnels are a better bet. That way the element of surprise is guaranteed,' Arthur replied who was about to move closer to the opening of the tunnels.**

'Bit late for that,' snorted Gwaine.

'Yes I know that now,' Arthur said sounding more and more annoyed.****

**'No, no, no,' Merlin said pulling Arthur to a stop.******

**'Are you questioning my judgment?' Arthur asked threateningly.**

'No just the accuracy of your statement,' Merlin retorted.****

**'No, no. Its, it's just, er...an instinct, that's all,' Merlin lied.**

'You are such a bad liar,' Arthur.

'I know,' Merlin said, 'but I couldn't exactly tell him that the girl he had grown up with had betrayed us to Cenred and Morgause!'****

**'Oh, well, if you got an instinct, we should ignore my lifetime of military experience,' Arthur said sarcastically.**

'Merlin's "instincts" are always right thought,' Gwen said amused.**  
><strong>'Because they're right,' muttered Merlin.

'Because you know more than we do,' Arthur suggested.

'Sometimes I can sense there's magic involved,' Merlin pointed out.

******'What if it's a trap? What if Cenred knows about the tunnels?' Merlin asked.**

******'I'm willing to bet my life he doesn't,' Arthur replied standing up and pulling Merlin along with him.****  
><strong> 

'I really wished you hadn't said that,' groaned Merlin, 'because we were betting your, Elyan's, Gwen's and my lives on Cenred knowing nothing when he knew everything Morgana did.'****

**Suddenly the scene changes. Now on the rock face Merlin, Arthur, Gwen and Morgana are moving quickly. There is a cave beside where they are running which they pass quickly until they reach another opening in the rock face at which Arthur stops at.******

**'Here we are. Stay close,' Arthur orders.******

**Arthur enters the opening first. The two servants follow the prince. Meanwhile outside the entrance Morgana looks around as she places the enchanted ring on a rock and looks around with a small smirk. Morgana follows the others into the cave as the ring begins to emit orange smoke signalling where they were.**

Leon groaned, 'great how soon did they catch up to you?'

'Quickly,' Arthur said.****

**The image changes once more. Arthur turns a corner in the tunnels sweeping away cobwebs with his hands. Gwen and Merlin follow behind Arthur. Merlin runs into the thick cobwebs getting them in his mouth and being forced to spit them out.******

**'Blech, augh!' spat Merlin wiping cobwebs off his face.******

**'Stop worrying about your hair, Merlin,' Arthur mocked ripping the cobwebs in front of him.**

'I think Merlin was more worried about his mouth than his hair,' Lancelot pointed out.****

**'Very funny,' Merlin said looking disgusted.******

**'It's a good sign. Means that no one's been down here,' Arthur pointed out.**

'Yeah we were just being followed,' Merlin said darkly.****

**Gwen separates some cobwebs and a cobwebbed skeleton pops out at her. She screams in fright and jumps back breathing heavily. Arthur lights Merlin's torch revealing lots of armoured skeletons on the ground.******

**'Caerleon's last stand,' Arthur realises.******

**Merlin looks around unable to see Morgana, 'where's Morgana?' Merlin demanded.**

'I thought you were supposed to be keeping an eye on her,' frowned Arthur. 'Did the cobwebs scare you?' Arthur mocked.****

**Morgana runs from behind the corner 'I'm here,' Morgana says.**

'No wonder we were caught so quickly,' Arthur said bitterly. 'She must have been leaving a trail for them to follow the whole time.'****

**'Stick together, everyone. We need to keep moving,' Arthur ordered.******

**The four of them continued on the cobwebbed tunnel with only the light of the torches to guide them. The sound of footsteps approaching is heard. Arthur stops suddenly trying to detect where the sound is coming from and not giving away their position.******

**'Quiet. Quick, this way,' Arthur whispers.******

**Arthur quickly turns. Arthur and Gwen run in the opposite direction. Merlin and Morgana follow them. Arthur leads them to another tunnel, but the sound of footsteps and shadows moving are seen from that direction as well.******

**Arthur looks behind and in front where the sounds of soldiers were coming from either way, 'we're trapped,' Arthur whispered.******

**'How did they know we were here?' Merlin asked despite knowing the truth.**

'Like you don't know,' snorted Arthur.

'I knew Morgana had betrayed us,' Merlin agreed, 'but I thought that I had kept Morgana from disappearing at least for any length of time for her to find Morgause. If only I had known about the ring!'****

**Morgana and Arthur drew their swords preparing for the battle that was sure to come for them now that Morgana had turned them over to Cenred and his men. Gwen looked around desperately blaming herself for this outcome.**

'**It was probably my scream. I'm sorry,' Gwen apologised.**

'It wasn't your fault,' Lancelot said at once.

'It was Morgana's,' agreed Arthur bitterly.

'I know,' Gwen said softly.****

**Cenred's men run in surrounding the three friends and the traitor. Merlin looked around desperately for something to do as one of Cenred's men charges at them. They attempt to fend off Cenred's men, but Gwen is captured and Arthur surrenders.******

**Once again the image on the strange object changes. The image is back at Cenred's throne room. A burly man of Cenred leads the prisoners in. Arthur escorted first by men who have their faces obscured. Cenred's men force the four prisoners down to their knees in front of Cenred who sits on his throne.**

******'Well, well, Arthur Pendragon,' Cenred breathes in as he stands up to greet the young prince. 'How kind of you to pay me a visit. And look, you brought some friends with you,' Cenred sweeps his eyes across the other three who had accompanied Arthur. Cenred laughs slightly as he walks along the row of friends, 'oh, the Lady Morgana, no less,' Cenred greeted.**

'Like you didn't know she was betraying them the whole time,' snorted Merlin.

'He played his part well,' Gaius replied. ****

**Morgana flinches back a disgusted sneer on her face, 'don't so much as breathe on me, you pig,' spat Morgana.**

'She's the one who can act,' Merlin said.

'Don't we know it,' Arthur said bitterly.****

**Cenred laughs sharing a laugh with Morgause who is observing the scene from above, 'well, the more the merrier, I say,' Cenred laughed.******

**'I'm the one you want, Cenred. Let them go,' Arthur tried to barter.**

'He's not going to do that,' sighed Merlin. 'For one Morgause wants me dead as badly as she wants you dead because of Morgana.'****

**'You're right, that would only be fair. But fair's for fools. Take them away!' Cenred ordered.******

**'I won't let you harm them! They're innocent!' Arthur shouted trying to swing a punch at Cenred but is kept from doing so by Cenred's men.******

**'Innocent? No friend of Camelot is innocent!' Cenred declared.**

'A poisoner and a traitor,' murmured Merlin.

**Cenred approaches Arthur as Arthur struggles in Cenred's men's hands. Arthur is dragged out of the throne room, struggling, by Cenred's men. Morgause watches from above and smiles. Cenred bows to her causing her to smile some more.******

**Once more the scene changes. This time the image is of Elyan and Gwen's prison cell who have at some point been re-reunited with one another. Gwen is sitting hugging her knees against the cold stone wall of the cell whilst Elyan stands against the wall.******

**'You shouldn't've come back for me, Gwen. What were you thinking?' demanded Elyan.**

'You wouldn't have left me!' Gwen retorted. 'You're my younger brother. Of course I was going to come back for you!'****

**'You're probably right. You'd think I'd've learnt by now,' Gwen sighed.**** '****I only hope Arthur can think of something.'******

**'Arthur?' asked Elyan.**

'I didn't know that Gwen had brought anyone with her and I certainly didn't think that she'd brought the crown prince of Camelot with her,' Elyan said.****

**'Prince Arthur. I came with him,' Gwen explained.**

Merlin snorted, 'you sound like that's completely normal.'

'It should be,' Arthur said. 'Anyone is worth saving.'

'But it isn't,' Merlin said softly. 'There are few nobles who would risk their lives for a peasant!'****

**'Prince Arthur of Camelot?' Elyan asked surprised.******

**'Yes, Elyan, Prince Arthur of Camelot,' Gwen said impatiently.******

**'Why would he want to help you?' Elyan asked.**

'Because he loves her,' snickered Gwaine.****

**'Why shouldn't he?' Gwen responded flippantly.******

**'Er, because he's a prince and you're a servant,' Elyan pointed out.******

**'He doesn't care about that sort of thing. He's...you know...chivalrous,' Gwen tried.******

**'Right. So he's like that with all the maids in Camelot?' Elyan smirked.**

'Hit the nail on the head there,' Gwaine laughed.****

**'No. Yes. I mean...'****Gwen sighs in defeat and Elyan smiles.******

**'It seems that things have changed for you, Guinevere,' Elyan says quietly.**

'And dragged you into it,' Gwen sighed.

'It wasn't your fault!' Merlin said. 'It was Morgana's!'****

**'Yes, I suppose they have,' Gwen agreed.******

**'I'm glad,' Elyan smiled.******

**The image once more changed. They were back in the throne room where the doors are thrown open to show Morgana being dragged in by the guards. Morgause and Cenred turn to look as the door is thrown open. ******

**'Sister,' Morgause walks up to her sister, 'you are unharmed, I trust,' Morgause says grasping Morgana's hands in hers.******

**'No thanks to your men,' Morgana retorts.******

**'Forgive me, but, er...we must keep up appearances,' Cenred replies smirking whilst eating.******

**'What've you done with Arthur?' Morgana demanded.******

**'He's safely under lock and key,' Cenred assures her.******

**'Why not just kill him now?' Morgana demanded.******

**'How cold hearted you've become,' Cenred replies amused.**

'Don't we know it,' Merlin sighed.****

**'The Prince still has his uses. He knows more about Camelot's defences than anyone,' Morgause replies.**

'Why would you need it when you have Morgana?' asked Gwaine.

'They still need to kill my father,' Arthur replied.

'And make sure Morgana's not implicated in Uther's death,' added Merlin. 'Otherwise there could be a coup from loyalists of the Pendragon family.'****

**'Arthur will never tell you anything,' Morgana said.**

'She knows you well,' Gwaine said.

'They did grow up together,' Gwen pointed out.

'Which is made her betrayal so much worse,' Merlin said quietly.****

**'Cenred has his methods,' Morgause replied.**

'Torture,' Merlin said grimly.****

**Once more the image changed back to the cells. This time to Arthur and Merlin's prison cell.**** Both of them are sitting down on the cell floor. Merlin was sitting on the thin layer of straw whilst Arthur was sitting on a thin mattress.**

'Even in Cenred's prison you still get the better conditions,' Merlin said mock offended.

'Of course,' smirked Arthur.

******'I don't understand why we're not dead already,' Merlin says.****  
><strong> 

'Cheery,' snorted Gwaine.

'What it's true,' Merlin retorted.

'Boys,' Hunith said gently.****

**'Because Cenred will want to torture me first. Find out what I know,' Arthur replies calmly.**

'Oh that's all,' Merlin rolled his eyes.****

**Merlin looks distressed at Arthur's casual remark, 'aren't you afraid?' asked Merlin.******

**'No. Not in the slightest,' Arthur replied calmly.******

**'Sorry, I don't understand,' Merlin said scratching his cheek. 'How, how can you not be afraid of pain?' Merlin asked completely befuddled.******

**'I am afraid of pain, there's just not going to be any,' Arthur said calmly.**

'You've got an escape plan,' smiled Leon knowing how the prince worked.

'Of course,' Arthur said calmly.****

**'Right. So, you go into some sort of trance?' asked Merlin.******

**Arthur turns towards Merlin clearly wondering about Merlin's sanity, 'what are you talking about? There's not going to be any,' Arthur said getting to his feet, 'because we are going to escape from this filthy cell,' Arthur said going to the door trying to see if there was anyway to break out of the cell, 'and rescue the others,' Arthur replied.**

'I don't think Morgana needs any rescuing,' snorted Merlin.

'Yes, Merlin, I know that _now!' _Arthur snapped.****

**A grin emerged on Merlin face, 'you got a plan?' Merlin asked.******

**'Not as such,' Arthur said causing Merlin's grin to fall off his face.**

'Couldn't you just break out of the cell with magic?' asked Gwaine.

'Yes, yes I could,' agreed Merlin. 'I would then be discovered as a sorcerer and executed.'

'I don't think I would have had you executed if I could help it,' Arthur said. 'Banish you from Camelot but not kill you.'

'Thanks, Arthur,' Merlin replied, 'but the point stands. If there had been no other choice then I would have but as long as I had time I would have.'****

**The image reverted back to Gwen and Elyan's prison cell. Gwen is in the same position as she was previously sitting on the straw covered floor hugging her legs with the light from outside filtering in through the bars in her cell. Elyan has too taken a seat on the floor.******

**'You're angry with me, aren't you?' Elyan asked.**

'Why?' frowned Gwaine. 'It wasn't his fault.'

'No,' agreed Gwen, 'but I haven't seen him for four years. Not even for dad's funeral and then to meet under the circumstances…'****

**'A bit. Where've you been, Elyan?' Gwen asked.******

**Elyan looks down and then stands up turning away from his sister, 'here and there,' Elyan said beginning to agitatedly pace the cell.**

'I don't think that's the answer Gwen was looking for,' snorted Merlin.

'Yeah I know,' Elyan sighed.****

**'It's been four years since you left and not so much as a word! You could've been dead for all I knew!' Gwen cried sounding like there were tears stuck in her throat.******

**'I meant to get in touch. It just never seemed like the right moment,' Elyan tried.**

'There were plenty of right moments,' Gwen said bitterly, 'and even more wrong moments. I needed you! Father needed you!'****

**'So, when our father died, wasn't that the right moment either?' Gwen said angrily.**

'Gaius, Morgana, Merlin and Arthur were good to me,' Gwen said quietly. 'I don't think I could have got through it without the four of them,' sighed Gwen.****

**Elyan didn't seem to know what to say to that statement, 'I'm sorry,' Elyan said joining Gwen sitting on the wall. 'I haven't been much help, have I?' Elyan said softly.**

'Not really, no,' smiled Gwen, 'but your still my brother.'****

**The image reverts back to Merlin and Arthur's prison cell. Only Merlin is currently visible. Merlin pounds on the door of the cell with a sense of urgency. It can only be assumed that Arthur's plan is in motion.**

'What was your plan?' asked Lancelot curiously.

'You'll see,' grinned Merlin.****

**'Help! Quick!****' ****Merlin continues to pounds on the door and a guard opens the peek hole in the door.**** '****The Prince has escaped.' **

**Cenred's guard looks around quickly but can't see Arthur and shuts the peak hole. The door is immediately kicked open and two of Cenred's guards storm in to search for the missing prince. Merlin stands back allowing them entry.**

'**I'm so sorry. I- I wish I knew where he was, but I...****' ****Merlin looks up at the ceiling where Arthur is hanging on to the grate.****'****Oh, there he is.'**

Suddenly everyone burst out laughing at Cenred's guards' absolute stupidity. Honestly the plan had to be one of the worst ones thought out in history. How it had worked neither Arthur nor Merlin knew.

'That worked,' laughed Gwaine.

'I can't believe it either,' smirked Merlin.****

**The guards look up. Arthur smiles and drops down on the guards. Arthur knocks out one, and Merlin grabbing a sword from Arthur's knight takes out the other. Arthur looks at Merlin in shock that Merlin can actually wield a sword.**

'No need to look so surprised,' Merlin said pretending to sound wounded. 'Just because the sword isn't my first choice for a weapon.'

'No that would be magic,' Arthur said drily. ****

**'Wonders never cease,' Arthur said.******

**'Heh,' Merlin laughed slightly as Arthur grabs the sword off of Merlin and the two run out of the cell.**

'I do not trust you with a sword,' Arthur said.

'Gee thanks,' Merlin rolled his eyes.****

**The images change to the corridor outside the cells. Merlin and Arthur peek around the corner at the guards outside Gwen and Elyan's prison cell. The guard is fully awake leaning on his sword ready to kill them if they try breaking out Gwen and Elyan.******

**'Any ideas?' asked Arthur.******

**'Just this one,' Merlin whispered.******

**Merlin moves back further down the corridor. Arthur turns to see what Merlin is planning. Then Merlin just pushes Arthur out in front of the guard, Fermin, using the crown prince of Camelot of a distraction.**

'Merlin!' Hunith said shocked. 'You just pushed the crown prince of Camelot … if that had gone wrong …'

'Well it didn't,' Merlin said, 'so who cares.'

'Honestly your plans are outstanding,' Leon shook his head.****

**'Ha. Hello again,' Arthur greeted the guards.******

**The guard, Fermin, and Arthur draw swords. Fermin fights Arthur their swords slashing against the other's sword as Merlin watches from his hiding place. Fermin manages to back Arthur to the wall where Fermin pins the young prince against the wall.******

**'I'm going to enjoy this,' Fermin says.**

'I'll bet you are,' snorted Arthur.

'Like I would let him kill you,' snorted Merlin.

'It was you,' Arthur said.

'Of course,' Merlin grinned.****

**_'Gyrdel,' _****enchanted Merlin****_._******

**Merlin's eyes flash bright gold as he completes the spell. There is a close up of Fermin's belt as it breaks causing his trousers fall down showing his hairy legs. Fermin looks horrified and embarrassed whilst Arthur looks equally as surprised and confused.**

Once again the watchers burst out laughing at Merlin's plan and Fermin's state. Out of everything Merlin could have done he chose to divest the guard of his trousers. Nobody felt sorry for Fermin's state.

'Really,' laughed Gwen, 'out of everything you could have done it would have been taking his trousers down.'****

**'Know what your problem is?' Arthur asked not expecting an answer and kneeing the guard where it hurt. 'All mouth and no trousers!'**

'Men,' Gwen rolled her eyes.

**Arthur shoves Fermin through the door of Gwen and Elyan's cell where the siblings are standing. Gwen and Elyan stare down in shock at the trouser-less guard lying in pain on the dungeon floor. They look up to see Prince Arthur of Camelot standing at the door.******

**'You all right?' Arthur asked.******

**'Yes,' Gwen said.******

**'Where's Morgana?' Arthur asked.******

**'I thought she was with you,' Gwen replied.******

**'They must be holding her somewhere else. Let's go,' Arthur said urgently.**

'Or not holding her at all,' muttered Arthur bitterly.****

**The image changed again so they were once again the corridor in Fyrien's castle. The four allies were running down the corridor. The siblings are ahead of Merlin and Arthur. Arthur pulls Merlin back.******

**'Take Gwen and Elyan with you. Guard them with your life,' Arthur ordered.******

**'What about you?' demanded Merlin.******

**'I'm going to get Morgana,' Arthur replied.******

**'No, you can't! It's too dangerous,' Merlin argued.**

******'Sorry, Merlin, I'm not leaving without her,' Arthur already backing away from them where he checks around a corner.**

'If it had been anyone else I would have agreed,' Merlin said, 'but Morgana was in no danger. I wasn't going to let you die for her!'

'I know,' Arthur said with a sigh.****

**'I think they went that way,' a distant guard says.******

**Arthur jogs back to Gwen, 'when you get to the horses, ride straight for Camelot. Do not wait for me. Promise.'******

**'But I...' Gwen began.******

**'Promise,' Arthur repeated.******

**'I promise,' Gwen finally says.******

**Arthur turns back to go and find the girl he had grown up with running off. Gwen and Elyan begin to run in the opposite direction. Merlin on the other hand was the one person who did not move unwilling to let Arthur go off on his own.**

'Merlin's going to follow you,' Percival said amused.

'Of course,' Merlin said. 'Do you really think I was going to let Arthur fall into Morgause and Morgana's trap? Anyway Arthur was in more danger than Gwen and Elyan. This whole thing was set up to kill Arthur! They would be more concerned with finding Arthur than two peasants.'

'**Elyan!' Merlin called causing the two siblings to run back to Merlin 'Look after Gwen. I'm going after him.'******

**'Good luck,' Gwen told him.******

**'You too,' Merlin replied running off as Gwen and Elyan run in the opposite direction.******

**The image changes to the throne room. Morgause is pacing the stone hall. Cenred is still seated on his throne. Morgana is standing with her arms crossed. They all turn when warning bells suddenly sound allowing everyone to know that Arthur had escaped.**

'They know,' groaned Leon.****

**'Arthur,' Cenred said moving to the door.******

**'You should've killed him when you had the chance!' Morgana said spitefully approaching Cenred hatred shining in her eyes.******

**'He won't get far. My men will deal with him easily enough,' Cenred said sadistically turning to the magical sisters.******

**'Cenred, if he escapes...' Morgana trailed off.**

'Which he obviously does,' Leon said.****

**'Do not fret, Sister,' Morgause says causing Morgana to turn away from Cenred towards the blonde witch. 'You are like family to our brave Prince,' Morgause consoles Morgana moving closer to her sister. **

'Isn't she your half-sister?' asked Merlin.

'You know she is,' Arthur said darkly.

'Then she's more than like your family,' Merlin said.

'She's not family,' Arthur said angrily.

'**He will not leave this place without you. And when he comes, we'll be waiting,' Morgause says.******

**'And then, My Lady Morgana, you must play your part well,' Cenred adds.**

'Which I fell for,' Arthur said bitterly.****

**'When have I not?' Morgana replied sharing an evil smirk with her sister.******

**The image changes to the corridor outside Cenred's throne room. Arthur runs through the corridor sword in hand. Arthur reaches a turner where he hides behind a door as two of Cenred's men run past looking for Arthur. Arthur watches them go and then runs off. At another doorway Arthur peeks around the corner at the guards. Then casually saunters around the corner.******

**'Evening!' Arthur smiled.******

**The two guards on the throne room who hadn't seen Arthur coming until he declared himself then draw their swords on the Prince of Camelot. Arthur takes out the guards then kicks the door open entering the throne room. In the throne room Cenred has his sword to Morgana's throat as she struggles to breath or at least pretends to. Arthur stops not wanting to endanger the girl he had grown up with.******

**'That's close enough,' Cenred threatens.******

**'Please don't hurt me,' Morgana threatens.**

'Did you really believe that?' snorted Merlin. 'Since when has Morgana begged _anyone_! The only time she was ever scared is when her magic is involved!'****

**'One more step and she dies,' Cenred threatened.******

**'You're a coward, Cenred. You always were,' Arthur declares trying to circle around the back of the cowardly king.******

**'Ha-ha. It's cowards that survive, Arthur. Now put down your sword,' Cenred orders.**

****

**Cenred pulls the sword closer to Morgana's throat as Morgana hisses slightly. Morgause then comes out from behind a pillar. Arthur stares at her in shock and surprise to finding the witch present as Cenred glances back at his ally without letting go of Morgana.******

**'Do as he says,' Morgause says without introduction. 'You seem surprised.'******

**Arthur wears an expression of disgust on his face, 'hardly. I know what you're capable of,' Arthur replies coldly.**

'I still thought that she was making it all up,' Arthur said quietly.

'Doesn't mean she's not evil,' Merlin said calmly.****

**'Oh, you have no idea,' Morgause replies.******

**Merlin peeks around from the doorway to see what was going on in the throne room. In the throne room Cenred backs away with Morgana to let Morgause do her work. The blonde sorceress summons a pillar of fire and pushes it towards Arthur. Arthur looks around helplessly.**

'I thought that only Merlin could control magic without words,' frowned Percival.

'Elementals can,' explained Gaius.****

**_'Miere torr sweoloþhat!' _****Merlin says quickly.******

**Merlin's eyes flash gold as his magic causes the fire pillar to explode before it can reach his prince. Everyone in the throne room is thrown backwards by the force of the explosion and the ceiling collapses on Cenred and Morgause. Arthur goes to Morgana as she gets up.**

'That's powerful magic,' whistled Elyan.

'Well he is Emrys,' pointed out Gwaine. 'You know most powerful sorcerer ever! Of course, he's capable of powerful magic look what he did to Nimueh,' Gwaine said causing Merlin to flinch.****

**Morgause has bits of debris on her. Morgana and Arthur begin to stir as Merlin watches from where he lay just outside the throne room. Arthur pulls himself up from the ground where he has fallen using the table. Arthur sees Morgana sit up where she sees Morgause lying still. Arthur runs to Morgana grabbing her hand.**

'And of course she's only worried about Morgause,' Arthur said bitterly.

'**You alright? Come on,' Arthur says quickly pulling Morgana up off the floor.******

**Merlin enters the throne room to the shock of Arthur. Morgana stumbles about the room still disorientated from the fall. Morgana didn't say anything to Merlin as Arthur approached the warlock.******

**'Merlin?! What the hell are you doing here?!' Arthur said raising his voice slightly.**

'Be glad he was,' Gaius said darkly.****

**'I thought you might need some help!' Merlin retorted.**

'Which you did,' Merlin pointed out.****

**'Get out of here now!' Arthur ordered.******

**Morgause begins to stir on the floor which Morgana immediately takes notice of. Merlin for once does what Arthur tells him to without questioning him. He grabs hold of Morgana's arm and drags her out of the room.******

**The image changes to a vision of the tunnels where only a figure holding a torch can be seen. It is shown that it is being held by Merlin who is still dragging Morgana along behind him. Morgana is resisting but Merlin is not letting her go.******

**'I can't go on!' Morgana cried.**

'I don't think Merlin's giving you a choice,' muttered Arthur.****

**'What's the matter? Worried about your friends?' Merlin shouted not letting her go.******

**'No! My ankle!' Morgana denied wrenching her hand free of Merlin's grasp and bringing it to her ankle that Merlin had injured earlier.******

**'I'm not a fool, Morgana! I know what you're trying to do!' Merlin snapped transferring the torch to his other hand and grabbing hold of Morgana's wrist once more.**

'Delay Arthur long enough for Morgause, Cenred and his men to catch up to you,' Gaius said grimly.****

**'You know nothing!' Morgana shouted at her once friend.******

**'Come on!' Merlin said trying to pull Morgana along but Morgana wrenches free once more.******

**'What's wrong?' Arthur called catching up with the two sorcerers.******

**'My ankle,' Morgana says turning to Arthur's pity.******

**Arthur looks behind them and in front of them for help that isn't coming whilst Merlin stands back. Then Arthur swings Morgana over his shoulder not having time for more trouble still with his sword out. Then Arthur turns to hurry on down the corridor.**

'She's not going to like that,' Gwaine laughed.

'She didn't,' grinned Merlin ****

**'What are you doing?!' Morgana yelled.******

**'Trust me, I don't like it any more than you do!' Arthur says running with Morgana around the turn in the tunnel. 'Come on, Merlin!' Arthur ordered his servant shouting behind him when Merlin hadn't move just stared at Morgana with a grin at the sorceress' position.******

**The image changes once again to the woods. Arthur appears where he his carrying Morgana. Merlin follows behind the children of Uther until they see Gwen and Elyan waiting with the horses where Gwen comes running towards the three where Arthur puts Morgana back on her feet.******

**'I thought I told you to ride for Camelot,' Arthur said sounding a little fatigued from the run.**

'Did you really think I'd leave you behind?' Gwen questioned.****

**'You might be a prince, but I don't always have to do what you tell me to,' Gwen replied.******

**A branch snaps which is the only alert for the attack by Cenred's men. Elyan pushes Gwen out of the way as Arthur begins fighting one of their attackers. Elyan joins in as the two servants watch. Arthur kills one of the men. Then the prince turns to see Elyan fighting competently with the other of the men.******

**'Not bad,' Arthur congratulated.******

**'Well, practice makes perfect, I guess,' Elyan replied.**

'How much trouble have you been in over the past few years,' sighed Gwen.

'Probably about as much as you,' Elyan replied.

'He has a point there,' Merlin added in.****

**The image changes again so that the group are now riding back to Camelot. The rescue party, Morgana and Elyan rides along a trail in the woods. Merlin and Elyan are sharing a horse as they had started out with four horses.******

**'What did Cenred want with you?' Arthur asked.**

'Oh you know to discuss whether to kill or torture you,' Gwaine said casually.****

**'He was trying to extract information,' Morgana smiled slightly. 'I told him nothing,' Morgana assured Arthur.******

**'See, that's what men like Cenred will never understand. Camelot was built on trust and loyalty. We will never be defeated as long as we stay true to those ideals,' Arthur said.******

**The image changes to a picturesque view of Camelot castle. Then to inside Arthur's chambers which is empty apart from Arthur. Someone knocks on the door while Arthur writes at his table with a quill.******

**'Come in,' Arthur calls.******

**Arthur doesn't look up from his writing. Gwen enters with a pair of dresses. After entering she shuts the door behind her. The sound of the door shutting causes Arthur to look up observing the presence of Gwen.******

**'What are they?' asked Arthur.**

'Did you honestly forget about the excuse?' asked Merlin.****

**'Two silk dresses. In case your father asks any questions,' Gwen explained.**

'And an excuse to see Arthur,' grinned Merlin.

'Merlin,' Arthur said warningly.

'-shut up,' grinned Merlin in their usual routine.****

**'Ah, where'd you get them from?' asked Arthur.******

**'Well...let's just say they won't be missed for a day or two,' Gwen replied.**

'Another noblewoman?' asked Merlin.

'Yeah,' smiled Gwen. 'Lady Ettarre just thought that the washerwoman was taking longer than usual. I'm just sorry that I got Alma in trouble.'****

**'How's Elyan settling in?' asked Arthur.******

**'Really well. He's got the forge up and running and a place to live. He really appreciates all the help you've given him,' Gwen says but then hesitates which Arthur sees.******

**'Was there anything else?' Arthur asked.******

**'I just wanted to say thank you for bringing my brother back. It means more to me than I can say,' Gwen says softly.******

**'Well, it's like you said, Guinevere. It's what you do when you love someone,' Arthur says softly.**


	35. The Eye of the Phoenix

The Eye of the Phoenix

'I'll get the dinner ready,' Hunith said.

'I'll help,' Gwen says.

**The familiar water scene appeared with Merlin standing in the background. Kilgarrah spoke his familiar statement introducing them to the latest story. The group watching wondered what would happen next/**

'**In a land of myth and a time of magic, the destiny of a great kingdom rests on the shoulders of a young boy. His name: Merlin,' Kilgarrah intoned once again.**

**Candles come into view. A topless Arthur is in the Antechamber to the Throne room where washes his face. Merlin then puts a white ceremonial garb on Arthur who is wearing a pensive expression. **

**Arthur enters the Throne Room and kneels in front of the Throne. Gwen comes up behind Merlin and the two of them watch Arthur from the antechamber. They whisper to each other.**

'**What's he actually doing?' whispered Gwen.**

'**Thinking,' whispered Merlin.**

'**About?' asked Gwen.**

'**You,' Merlin replied. **

'Merlin,' hissed Arthur.

**Gwen draws away from the door so that she can hit her friend. In response Merlin to moves away from the door where they are spying from the slightly open door. Luckikly Arthur appears not to have noticed.**

'**Shh,' Merlin hisses closeing the door. 'He has to decide upon a quest.'**

'**Crouching on his knees all night's going to help?' Gwen asked.**

'**Yes. He has to transcend his body so that the quest is revealed to him in a vision,' Merlin replied.**

'It sounds like magic,' Elyan said quietly.

'It is,' agreed Gaius. 'Or at least it was. It's one of the few traditions based on magic that Uther didn't get rid of for whatever reason. Or maybe he never knew it was at least based on magical principles,' Gaius mused.

'**And you're going to stay here and watch him?' asked Gwen.**

'**Gwen, this is one of the most important days in a prince's life,' Merlin replied sternly.**

'And you fell asleep,' Arthur said.

'Of course, he did,' said an amused sounding Gaius.

'**Oh,' Gwen said quietly.**

**The image shifts to the next day Merlin snores on the floor where Merlin is asleep on the antechamber floor. He wakes when Uther and the council descend the steps and enter the throne room. Uther touches Arthur's shoulder.**

'**It is time. What is the quest you have chosen?' Uther questions his son.**

'**I can see but one path, sir. I am to enter the realm of the Fisher King and find the golden trident spoken of in the legends of The Fallen Kings,' Uther replies.**

'And of course he chooses the hardest quest,' Merlin shook his head.

'Merlin, could you come in and help us with the plates,' called Hunith.

'Coming mother,' Merlin called back.

'**You do understand that if you are to prove yourself worthy of the throne, you must complete this task alone and unaided,' Uther said seriously.**

Arthur snorted, 'you two made that a little difficult.'

'Merlin saved your life, Arthur, you'll understand soon,' Gaius defended his young ward.

'**I do,' Arthur said resolutely.**

**In the physician's chambers Merlin stuffs his face with bread without any manners. It looked like Merlin hadn't eaten in a while or was nervous. Opposite him Gaius watched him eat without eating anything himself.**

'**You'll get hiccups,' Gaius quietly reprimanded the boy.**

'**Who was the Fisher King?' asked Merlin.**

'**He was a sorcerer who lived many hundreds of years ago,' Gaius explained.**

'**And?' Merlin pressed.**

'**Legend has it he was wounded in battle. The wound festered and the infection spread, not just through his body, but through his lands as well,' Gaius explained. **

'How does that work?' asked Leon.

'Nobody's sure,' admitted Gaius. 'The best theory is that he obtained immortality by tying his life force with the life force of the land. Only when he was injured so was his land but neither could die.'

'**His mighty kingdom was reduced to a wasteland, and it has remained that way to this very day,' Gaius explained.**

'**I don't understand. Why is Uther so worried?' asked Merlin eating some olives.**

'Because magic is involved,' suggested Elyan.

'**Some believe the Fisher King's still alive, kept from death by his magic,' Gaius continued.**

**Merlin swallows, **'**do you?' asked Merlin.**

**Gaius shrugged, 'perhaps. Perhaps not. But the people of the north call the area The Perilous Lands. Few who have ever ventured there have lived to tell the tale,' Gaius warned.**

**In Arthur's chambers Merlin makes Arthur's bed while Arthur studies maps at his desk. Merlin hiccoughs causing Arthur to look up at his manservant. The hiccoughs likely coming from eating too fast.**

'I did warn him,' sighed Gaius.

'Since when does Merlin listen to anything,' snorted Arthur.

'**I ate too quickly,' Merlin hiccoughed.**

'**Merlin...' Arthur said warningly.**

'**I can't help it,' Merlin defended.**

'**I need to concentrate,' Arthur said.**

**Merlin nods obviously trying not to hiccough by holding his breath. Merlin continues making the bed as Arthur studies his maps. But Merlin ends up failing as another hiccough is released.**

'**I am trying to prepare for one of the most important moments in my life,' Arthur said.**

'**All these maps...,' Merlin muffles another hiccough, 'none of them are the same.'**

'It's very rare that a servant can read and write,' Leon said.

'I taught Hunith and I can only presume she taught Merlin as I never needed to teach him,' Gaius said quietly.

'**Well done, Merlin. Do you know why?' Arthur asked sarcastically.**

'**No,' Merlin admitted.**

'**Because hardly anyone's ever been there,' Arthur snapped.**

'**Couldn't you have chosen something a bit easier?' asked Merlin.**

'Does he know Arthur?' snorted Leon.

'**I'm meant to be proving my worth to the people. A quick trip to the lower town to collect a bundle of herbs probably won't cut it,' Arthur said cuttingly.**

'**But the Perilous Lands are...perilous. Maybe I should come with you,' Merlin said.**

'He did anyway,' murmured Arthur.

'Of course, he did,' Gaius said quietly. 'Merlin would do anything to protect you – any of you!'

'But especially you, princess,' grinned Gwaine.

At that point Merlin walked in carrying a dish of roast potatoes and carrots in onehand a stack of plates in the other which had four glasses balanced precariously on the top. Gwen followed with a familiar smile on her face which made Arthur's heart soar; carrying a large cooked chicken with a sharp knife to one side. Hunith came after her son and Gwen carrying a clear jug like object full of what milk in one hand and a tray of glasses in the other.

'Is that chicken?' grinned Gwaine.

'Help yourself,' smiled Hunith.

'**What for?' asked Arthur.**

'**To...help out,' Merlin replied.**

'Good thing I was there,' Merlin said. 'You couldn't have survived without my magic.'

'**You really don't get it, do you? The task must be completed alone and unaided. That's the way it's been for hundreds of years. It's not about to change for you. Now, if you don't mind, I have some important preparation to do,' Arthur snapped. **

**Arthur turns over another map. Merlin begins to exit the prince's chambers but hiccoughs one more time. Much to the annoyance of Arthur if his annoyed huff was anything to go by.**

**Meanwhile in the lower town Gwen and Morgana shop in the market. Gwen is trying on an orange piece of cloth as a headdress smiling with Morgana. Morgana is looking at a purple piece of satin cloth when an old woman grabs Morgana's arm causing Morgana to rear around at the invasion of her personal space. **

'**Please, please, just spare me a few minutes of your time, Sister,' the old woman says.**

'Morgause,' groaned Arthur after swallowing the milk he had been drinking.

'They did something didn't they,' sighed Gwen sadly.

'Unfortunately,' Gaius said grimly.

**Morgana eyes light up and a small but genuine smile appears on her face as she realises it's Morgause. Morgana places her hand on Morgause's which is grasped around the healing bracelet Morgana always wears. Morgause then nods and goes with her.**

'**My Lady?!' Gwen asked in surprise.**

'**It's alright, Gwen. I won't be a moment,' Morgana promises.**

'**We must be quick, Sister. This enchantment will not hold for long. Tell me, what has Arthur chosen as his quest?' questions Morgause.**

'They're using the quest,' Gwen said quietly.

'Yeah,' Merlin agreed.

'It wouldn't be a surprise if Arthur died on the quest,' Gaius said grimly.

'**He sets out tomorrow for the Perilous Lands,' Morgana said quietly.**

'**How perfect,' Morgause says pulling out the Eye of the Phoenix bracelet.**

'That's the bracelet that Morgana gave me,' Arthur said quietly.

'Indeed,' Gaius replied grimly.

'What is it?' asked Gwen nervously.

'The Eye of the Phoenix,' Merlin replied grimly.

'I take it that's bad,' Gwen said quietly.

'It's bad,' Gaius said grim.

'What does it do?' asked Gwen worried about Arthur.

'Drains the one bound to it of his or her energy,' Gaius explained quietly.

'Wait that's why I was so exhausted,' Arthur said.

'Yes,' said Merlin grimly.

'And why Merlin had to go after you,' Gaius said. 'You would have lasted days at most with that thing on you.'

'And you were so angry at us for turning up,' Merlin muttered.

'**Present this to the Prince as a token of your good wishes. When the time is right, you must make a likeness of the Prince and bind it to the gift using the skills that I taught you. When he does not return, you, Sister, will take your rightful place as sole heir to the throne of Camelot,' Morgause instructs.**

**Morgause passes behind Gwen as she walks back down the street. Gwen sees Morgause's true reflection in a mirror. Gwen gasps and spins around but only sees the old woman. Morgana returns to the stall.**

'You knew,' Arthur said.

'I'm sorry, Arthur,' Gwen said quietly.

'Did everyone know before I knew?' demanded Arthur.

'Well I didn't,' Leon said quietly.

'I think it was only Gaius, Merlin and I who knew,' Gwen said quietly.

'Well that's okay then,' Arthur said furiously. 'Any more secrets your hiding from me!?' he demanded.

'My whole life's a secret,' shot back Merlin mouth full of food. 'Of course there's more!'

'**My Lady! Are you alright?' Gwen asked worriedly.**

'**Why wouldn't I be?' Gwen asked.**

'I thought Morgause had done something to her,' Gwen said softly.

'**I...I thought...' Gwen trailed off.**

'**That poor woman didn't have a penny to feed her family. I felt duty bound to help her, Gwen,' Morgana said kindly.**

'The sad thing is that's exactly the kind of thing that the old Morgana would have done,' Arthur said sadly.

'I know,' Gwen said sadly. 'I was her friend and now…' Gwen trailed off.

**Gwen waits for Arthur outside his chambers. Arthur exits his chambers to find Gwen waiting for him. The two of them draw close to one another. Gwen appears worried about Arthur.**

'**I know you have to go, but...' Gwen trails off.**

'**I'll be careful,' Arthur promised. **

**Gwen smiles and then sighs, 'for me.'**

**Arthur nods his face full of love for the serving girl. Gwen nods back still looking worried but slightly relieved. Arthur then leans in and kisses Gwen chastely and then walks away from her as Gwen watches Arthur leave with a shocked but pleased expression on her face.**

**In the Main Squared Arthur is strides down the steps where Arthur's horse is prepared. Arthur bows to Uther and Morgana who are on the steps where Morgana is in arms with her father. Arthur mounts his horse that Merlin has prepared for Arthur as Uther and Morgana watch.**

'I thought she gave you the bracelet?' asked Gwaine.

'She did,' Arthur replied.

'For whatever reason this thing does not show us everything,' Gaius said quietly.

**Morgana looks at Uther who is staring at his son without saying anything, 'you look troubled, Sire,' Morgana said quietly.**

'**He is sole heir to the throne, Morgana,' Uther replied.**

'It is not a weakness to admit to caring for your children,' Hunith said quietly savouring her chicken as in Ealdor meat was a luxury that they didn't have very often. 'It would cause a lot less problems if you were able to admit to caring for Morgana especially.'

**Morgana does not seem happy about this comment, 'don't worry,' Morgana said forcing a smile. 'I'm certain a Pendragon will rule over Camelot for a long time to come,' Morgana assured her father.**

'Even if Morgana did become queen wouldn't the Pendragon name only exist for her lifetime?' asked Percival. 'Or until she got married.'

'Unless she delved into the Blacker aspects of magic,' Merlin said grimly.

'Hasn't she already done that?' asked Arthur bitterly.

'Yes,' agreed Merlin, 'but there's using magic for evil purposes and then there's black magic.' '

To rip up the natural order to obtain immortality is the worst form of magic there is!' Gaius tried to explain.

**Uther smiles and returned his gaze to his son. Morgana smiled but then glared hatefully at Uther. Arthur and Merlin nod to each other. Merlin's gaze is magically drawn to the bracelet on his wrist where Merlin suddenly wear's an unhappy look on his face.**

'You sensed it?' asked Arthur.

'Of course, he did,' snorted Gwaine.

'It took us time to find out exactly what it was,' Gaius admitted.

'**Beautiful, isn't it? It was a gift from Morgana,' Arthur said calmly causing Merlin to look up sharply at the prince and watches as Arthur rides off.**

'That's not going to ease Merlin's worry,' Percival said.

'But at least I knew so I can do _something _about it,' Merlin said quietly.

**In the physician's chambers Merlin pulls down a heavy tome and licks his finger so that he can more easily turn over the page. Gaius stands behind Merlin with another book in his hands. Merlin flips through the next page.**

'**You sure it wasn't a jewel?' Gaius asked showing Merlin the page of his book.**

'**No, brighter than that,' Merlin replies glancing at the page.**

'**And you think it was enchanted?' asked Gaius.**

'**There was magic there, I could feel it,' Merlin replied turning the page of his book.**

'**You sure?' asked Gaius flipping another page.**

'One of these days people are going to stop doubting me,' sighed Merlin.

**Merlin nods 'and if it came from Morgana, it can only mean one thing: Arthur's in danger,' Merlin said flipping open another page.**

**Arthur is riding through the woods. There is the sound of birds in the threes. Arthur pulls on the reigns of the horse and stops in the woods. The view of the forest on the mountain is scenic. Arthur pulls out a map.**

**That night Merlin and Gaius are still in the physician's chambers looking through the books. Gaius is at the table pacing slightly. Merlin, meanwhile, is staring up at the bookshelf.**

'**I'm not sure I know where else to look, Merlin,' Gaius said quietly.**

'You ran out of books,' Percival frowned.

'We were looking in the wrong place,' explained Merlin. 'We were looking for a stone or a jewel.'

'Not the eye of the phoenix,' understood Arthur.

'**There has to be something,' Merlin said desperately.**

'**We've examined every stone imaginable. Unless...' Gaius trailed off as Merlin turns his head to the side as Gaius pulls out another book from below where Merlin was standing, 'Merlin?' Gaius asks holding up the book at a page with a diagram of the bracelet Arthur is wearing.**

'**Gaius, that's it!' Merlin exclaimed with a grin.**

'**Then it's not a stone, Merlin. It's an Eye of the Phoenix,' Gaius said grimly.**

'**Phoenix?' asked Merlin.**

'Surely you've heard of phoenixes,' Arthur said. 'We've got a statue of one in our castle!'

'**Some call it the Firebird. Its eye burns with a fire that consumes the life force of anybody it comes in contact with,' Gaius explained.**

'That's not good,' Gwaine said.

'No it's not,' agreed Merlin.

'**Arthur,' exclaimed Merlin.**

'**The Eye will draw energy from him. If it's worn for too long, Arthur will die,' warned Gaius.**

'**I have to go after him,' Merlin said.**

'**This is not a task to be undertaken lightly, Merlin. You'll need help,' Gaius said.**

'And so enters the handsomest, most bravest and noble of all the Knights,' grinned Gwaine.

'Oh you mean me,' Arthur smirked.

**Merlin is on a black horse which he uses to ride out of the gates of Camelot. **

'Wonder what people thought of you disappearing like that,' murmured Arthur.

'They're probably used to it by now,' shrugged Merlin.

'Oh they knew,' Gwen said with a laugh. 'It wasn't exactly difficult to work out that the night Arthur goes off on a quest Merlin goes missing.'

**In Morgana's chambers Morgana ties a cord around an effigy. Morgana clasps the effigy in her pale hands. Morgana sets the head of the effigy on fire smirking evilly as she did so.**

**In the woods Arthur is sitting by a fire which he stokes slightly. There is the sound of animals in the background. Arthur lies down to sleep in woods without taking the Phoenix Eye of.**

**Back in Morgana's chambers Morgana's eyes are glowing golden from her using magic. Morgana relights the burnt effigy in a box. **

**In the woods the Phoenix Eye glows whilst Arthur stirs restlessly. **

**Back in Morgana's chambers Morgana smiles as the fire continues on. Gwen approaches Morgana's door and pauses before opening it without knocking. Morgana quickly stands up and snaps the box closed and stands up as Gwen enters.**

'**What is it now?' Morgana asked breathlessly hiding the box with her body.**

'**I just wanted to see if there's anything you needed,' Gwen replied.**

'**No. Get out!' Morgana says harshly.**

'She's not keeping her act up at the moment,' Merlin said.

'Which only served to make me more suspicious,' agreed Gwen.

'**Is something burning?' asked Gwen with a frown.**

'**I said get out!' Morgana shouted.**

**Gwen is still frowning, looking unhappy and more than a little shocked at Morgana's strange behaviour. Still Gwen turns to leave even if she is still suspicious of her mistress's behaviour. Morgana watches her go as. Gwen closes the door behind her not looking happy at all.**

'I wanted to believe I was mistaken,' Gwen said quietly. 'Morgana and I had been friends for so long!'

**In the woods Arthur is still sleeping. A sword appears at the prince's head causing Arthur to wake up. Arthur kicks the man back and draws his sword getting up quickly. Arthur takes the first bandit out by a slash to the stomach. He is weakened by the Phoenix Eye so gets knocked down but from the ground is still able to kill the other bandit. After the fight Arthur lays panting on the floor.**

**Merlin rides through the woods. Merlin peeks behind the door of a tavern where something is flung across the wall. Merlin shuts the door behind him glances around and Gwaine is shoved across the bar plates smashing in his wake.**

'A bar fight,' sighed Arthur. 'Why am I not surprised?'

'Because you now Gwaine,' Merlin said.

'**Hello, Gwaine,' Merlin greeted with a bemused smile.**

'Perfectly casual greeting,' Arthur commented, 'as that's a completely casual greeting.'

'It is where Gwaine is concerned,' Merlin pointed out.

**Gwaine looked up at Merlin with a cheery grin, 'ah! Merlin!' laughs Gwaine. 'How are you?' asked Gwaine getting off the bar.**

'**Give me my money!' a man with a voice says.**

'What did you do?' sighed Arthur.

'Lost at Tabula,' grinned Gwaine.

**The man stands with a threatening glower as Gwaine claps his hand on Merlin's back. The man raises his axe causing Merlin and Gwaine run through archway into the town, chased by a mob. Gwaine bumps into someone.**

'**Sorry,' Gwaine shouts.**

**Merlin and Gwaine continue running through the town. Gwaine knocks over a table. Merlin and Gwaine duck behind a table. Gwaine naturally brushing his hair back into place first. Merlin peeks out and sees the deep voiced man.**

'**Gwaine,' Merlin said spotting their pursuers. 'Run,' Merlin said.**

**Their pursuers spot the two dark haired young men. Merlin is already on the move. Gwaine follows Merlin into an alcove in the wall which seems to be a servants or tradesmen's entrance.**

'How did you know that was there?' asked Arthur.

'I'm a servant,' Merlin replied. 'I know where nobles have the servant's entrance placed,' Merlin shrugged.

**The image goes up the tower as Merlin and Gwaine burst out onto a wood covered walkway. The two men look out over the edge to see if their pursuers have spotted where they have gone. **

'**Remind me again what you're doing here,' Gwaine asked.**

'I hadn't expected to see Merlin here,' Gwaine said amused.

'**Arthur's in trouble, I need your help,' Merlin replied.**

'**What kind of trouble?' Gwaine asks.**

'**There!' the deep voiced man shouts spotting the warlock and the future knight.**

**Their pursuer points them out to his friends causing Merlin and Gwaine to break into a run across the walkway. **

'**He's gone to the Perilous Lands,' Merlin replied as they run.**

'**What, you serious?' Gwaine demands running just ahead of Merlin.**

'Do you think I'd have turned up without Arthur if I wasn't?' asked Merlin.

'Do you think I'd have rescued him from a bar fight?' Arthur asked offended.

'He rescued us from one,' pointed out Merlin which Arthur promptly ignored.

'**Yeah,' Merlin said.**

**They get to the end of the covered walkway where there is only castle wall left. Merlin looks behind them making sure they are not being followed. Gwaine climbs onto the castle wall and looks down spotting horses including Merlin's tied up. They look at each other and then back where they see their pursuers wielding weapons.**

Hunith groaned, 'you are not jumping off the side of a castle.'

'**Just now, sounds pretty attractive,' Gwaine laughs. All right.'**

'**All right, go for the horses,' Gwaine ordered.**

'Why are there two horses?' asked Arthur. 'Merlin only brought one.'

'We guessed we "borrowed" someone else's,' Gwaine said shrugging.

'**You have got to be joking,' Merlin said looking scared.**

**Gwaine shrugs and throws Merlin over edge of the castle wall onto a stack of hay. Merlin spits out the mouthful of hay he had swallowed. Gwaine then jumps himself into the pile of hay. Both laugh as the men chasing them stare down at them in frustration.**

'See they have sense,' Hunith said. 'Not to throw themselves off buildings.'

'**Come on,' Gwaine laughs as they ride away.**

**Laughing the two runaway from the pile of hay to the horses. They are still laughing as they ride away from yet another town Gwaine can never return to.**

**Arthur continues to ride in the wood as arrives at the borders of the perilous lands. Arthur slowed his horse showing the perilous lands bathed in the orange glow of the sunset. Arthur blinks sleepily as he opens his map. Arthur is off his horse as he approaches a bridge through a grove.**

'**Who is it that wishes to cross my bridge?' asked a little man.**

'**A knight,' Arthur said sheathing his sword, 'on a quest to find the trident of the Fisher King,' Arthur replied.**

**The small man smiled with the left side of his mouth, 'then you must be Courage.'**

'I take it you are Magic,' Arthur said.

'Who else,' replied Merlin.

**Arthur raised his eyebrows in surprise, 'no, I'm Prince Arthur of Camelot,' Arthur replied.**

**The small man steps forward to the end of the bridge extending a hand for Arthur to shake. The small man and the Prince of Camelot grasp hands and shake. Arthur smiles at the man.**

'**I'm Grettir. I have to say, you're not as short as I thought you'd be. Before I let you pass, I'll give you a little advice, as Courage there are two more things you'll need to complete your quest: Strength and Magic,' Grettir says.**

'Otherwise known as Gwaine and Merlin,' Merlin said amused.

'**I don't condone the use of magic,' Arthur said.**

'You're going to a kingdom ruled by a sorcerer and you're telling the guard you don't condone magic!' Merlin raised his eyebrows not looking happy.

'**You'd be wise not to dismiss it so freely. The rules in the land that you are heading to are quite different to those in the world that you know,' warned Grettir.**

'**Thank you for your help,' was all Arthur said.**

'That's all you say,' Merlin snorted. 'Naturally you don't take the warning. Don't even consider that Grettir may be right.'

'Merlin,' Gaius said warningly.

'What?' asked Merlin.

**Grettir steps aside waving Arthur past. Arthur steps forward to pass him, but Grettir grabs his arm pulling the phoenix eye to his view.**

'**That's a very beautiful bracelet,' Grettir said.**

'He knew,' Arthur said offended.

'Of course he did,' Merlin said. 'He could sense it like I could.'

'**It was a gift from someone very dear to me. She hoped it would bring me good fortune,' Arthur said.**

'Or kill you,' Merlin said.

'**Did she now?' Grettir murmured letting go of Arthur. 'How very thoughtful of her,' Grettir cackled.**

**Arthur steps onto the bridge. Arthur turns back around and Grettir is gone. Arthur draws his sword and walks on. Arthur crosses the bridge.**

**In the Forest of Ander Merlin and Gwaine ride on.**

'**Why were those men so angry?' asked Merlin.**

Gaius chuckled, 'sometimes I forget how from town-life you were raised.'

'**It's always the way in gambling. You make a man a fool, he calls you a thief,' Gwaine replied.**

**Merlin shakes his head at his friend but looking like he was trying not to laugh at his friend.**

'**How'd you find me?' asked Gwaine.**

'**Wasn't easy. I've been in almost every tavern in Angard,' Merlin replied.**

'How did you know he was in Angard?' asked Arthur.

'Scrying spell,' Merlin replied. 'Showed me exactly where he was but I couldn't exactly say that!'

'**So have I,' Gwaine laughed.**

'Not for the same purposes,' Lancelot pointed out.

'I only went to the one tavern in Angard,' Merlin couldn't help but point out.

'Sure you have,' laughed Gwaine.

**Gwaine and Merlin laugh.**

**In the Perilous Lands Arthur walks alone through a dead, scorched forest. Arthur's movements suddenly become a lot more sluggish as the Phoenix Eye glows at the prince's wrist.**

**In Morgana's chambers Gwen fixes Morgana's hair.**

'**You're so good to me, Gwen. Thank you,' Morgana says.**

'And your trying to kill her,' Merlin said quietly.

'**It's nothing,' Gwen said braiding Morgana's hair silently.**

'**You're upset with me. I know, I shouted at you last night. I'm sorry,' Morgana said turning around to look at her servant. 'What can I do to make it up?' Morgana asked.**

'It was more my fears that she was on Morgause's side,' sighed Gwen.

'**It's forgotten,' Gwen replied.**

'**Why don't I give you some time off,' Morgana suggested further inciting Gwen's suspicions.**

'She just wanted me out of the way so that she could perform magic,' sighed Gwen.

'**Don't look at me like that. I'm sure I can look after myself for one night,' Morgana said.**

'It was us I was worried about,' muttered Gwen.

'**That's very kind of you, My Lady,' Gwen said softly.**

'**I'm glad we're friends again,' Morgana smiled.**

'I'd hardly call one plotting to murder the other, and the other suspecting the first friends,' mused Merlin.

'**Before I go, I'll make sure everything's ready for your return,' Gwen said.**

'**That's sweet. But don't stay too late,' Morgana said turning and walking toward the door.**

**Gwen sighs as Morgana leaves.**

'That's when you decided to spy on Morgana,' Gaius said succinctly.

'You did what?' Arthur shouted furious.

'Yes,' Gwen said. 'And I'm glad I did! I'm glad I know what she is!'

'She could have killed you!' Arthur shouted you.

'And this is precisely why I didn't tell you!' retorted Gwen.

**Merlin and Gwaine ride through a forest at the borders to the Perilous Lands. Merlin's horse whinnies but Merlin pulls on it's reigns.**

'**This is it. On the other side of the forest lie the Perilous Lands,' Gwaine said.**

'**Doesn't look too friendly,' Merlin said.**

'Do the words perilous mean anything to you?' demanded Arthur. 'They're called perilous for a reason!'

'**That's because it's not. Believe me, it's wretched,' Gwaine said.**

'Why am I not surprised that you've been to the Perilous Lands?' asked Arthur.

'Because it's Gwaine,' Merlin replied.

'**How do you know, you've never been there,' Merlin said.**

'I have too,' Gwaine retorted.

'**I've travelled to many places, Merlin,' Gwaine replied.**

'Probably running away from angry villagers you've swindled of their gold,' Gwen shook her head.

'**Not the Perilous Lands, I know that,' Merlin said.**

'**Why?' Gwaine asked.**

'**There aren't any taverns,' Merlin pointed out.**

Leon laughed, 'I didn't know Gwaine could survive in a land without mead!'

'Hey!' Gwaine retorted.

**Gwaine laughs, 'I told you it was wretched.'**

**Morgana opens the door to her chambers and looks inside to see if Gwen is still present. She keeps her door half open. There is a large silver dish of apples and grapes on Morgana's table.**

'**Gwen?' Morgana calls.**

**Apparently satisfied that Gwen is not present Morgana walks into her chambers closing the door behind her. Morgana opens a cupboard and pulls a box out, and sets it on the table as Gwen watches horrified and betrayed behind the screen. Morgana uses magic to light a fire in the box.**

**In the Perilous Lands Arthur wraps his arm around the trunk of a dead tree. The eye of the phoenix glows as Arthur pants. Arthur drags himself on. Arthur struggles on but falls into mud. Arthur tries to use a dead branch to pull himself out but it breaks and he falls back in. Exhausted Arthur collapses and gets submerged in the mud.**

'The power of the phoenix,' sighed Gaius.

**Gwaine crouches behind a moss covered tree and motions for Merlin to stay put while he scouts the apparently bridge. Merlin nods and then heads straight for the bridge when Gwaine leaves. At Merlin's approach Grettir appears.**

'Did you really expect Merlin to do as he's told,' Leon asked amused.

'When does he ever,' snorts Arthur.

'**So, Magic has arrived,' Grettir says.**

'**What?' Merlin asked scared.**

'**There is nothing to be afraid of. Your presence is essential if Arthur is to succeed on his quest,' Grettir says.**

'**How do you know about Arthur? Who are you?' Merlin asked.**

'**The Keeper of the Bridge. I only wish to see the Fisher King's lands restored and prosperity reign again. Until your mission is complete, this cannot happen,' Grettir replies.**

'**It's not my mission, it's Arthur's,' Merlin retorted.**

'Arthur and Merlin are inexplicably bound to one another,' Gaius said quietly. 'Arthur's mission is Merlin's.'

'Two sides of the same coin,' murmured Arthur.

'**That's what you choose to believe. It's no accident that Arthur chose this path or you chose to follow him,' Grettir says.**

'Not like I had a choice with Morgana trying to kill him,' Merlin said grimly.

**Gwaine walks up to Merlin and is about to draw his sword when Grettir speaks.**

'**Ah, Finally! Strength has arrived, the trio is complete,' Grettir says.**

'Three is a powerfully magic number,' murmured Merlin.

'Of course it is,' snorted Arthur.

**Gwaine draws his sword, 'who's he?'**

Gaius winced, 'that's not a good idea.'

Merlin laughs, 'no it wasn't.'

'What happened?' asked Arthur warily.

'Nothing bad,' Merlin said.

'Yes it was,' Gwaine said.

'You'll see,' Merlin said nodding at the screen.

**Merlin tries to stop Gwaine from swinging his sword at Grettir. Grettir turns Gwaine's sword into a large flower. Gwaine stared at the large white flower in his hand whilst Grettir smiles.**

'**I mean no harm to either of you. And I'd thank you to mean no harm in return,' Grettir says.**

'**Where's my sword?' Gwaine demanded.**

'**It will return to you once you reach the other side,' Grettir says.**

**Grettir gestures for Gwaine to cross the bridge. Gwaine grimaces at the fact his sword is a giant flower and crosses the bridge. **

'**The Fisher King has waited many years for this day. Do not deny him what he wishes,' warned Grettir.**

'Wait the Fisher King is still alive,' Arthur said sharply.

'Not anymore,' Merlin replied. 'Just watch I'm sure everything will be revealed. The Fisher King wasn't evil. At least not when I met him.'

**Merlin nods at Grettir. Grettir once more gestures towards the bridge. Merlin walks to the bridge to follow Gwaine but not before Grettir has one last piece of advice for Merlin.**

'**Remember, nothing is as it seems,' Grettir says.**

'He liked you better than me,' Arthur said.

'At least he didn't turn your sword into a flower!' Gwaine retorted.

'I wasn't stupid enough to threaten Grettir,' Merlin said. 'He may be short of stature but he has magic – powerful magic!'

'And he recognises you as kin,' adds Gaius softly. 'He was always going to take to you better than either Arthur or Gwaine.'

**In the mud pit further in the Perilous Lands Arthur's sword followed by his hand rises out of the mud. Before sinking back into the mud once more. With an intense look of concentration Arthur struggles to pull himself out of the mud. Arthur manages to throw the sword out of the mud and then pull himself out but collapses on the ground.**

**That night Gwaine and Merlin have set up camp. Gwaine is breaking wood into the fire. Gwaine and Merlin hear a distant squeal causing both men to turn to the sound of the noise.**

'What was that?' demanded Gwen.

'Don't worry it's just a Wyvern,' Merlin said calmly.

'Just?' demanded Arthur.

'They're related to dragons,' Merlin shrugged.

'And you're a Dragonlord,' understood Arthur.

'That's why they stopped attacking,' Gwaine murmured.

'**What was that?' Merlin asked nervously.**

Gwaine snickered, 'seems Merlin and Gwen think alike. What do you think of that princess?'

'**Pheasant,' Gwaine replied.**

'Pheasant?' Leon asked incredulously.

'**Pheasant?' Merlin asked weakly.**

'**Very big one,' Gwaine said picking up his sword.**

'**You can turn back if you want,' Merlin said.**

'**Heh, I'm not scared of pheasants,' Gwaine replied balancing his sword on his knees.**

'**I don't know. Why do you want to do this?' asked Merlin.**

'**Same reason as you: help a friend,' Gwaine replied.**

'**Arthur's lucky to have us,' Merlin laughed.**

'He really is,' Gwaine grinned.

'**Not Arthur,' Gwaine said shaking his head.**

'**I'd do the same for you,' Merlin said softly.**

'**Well, I'd hope so. You're the only friend I've got,' Gwaine said.**

'I certainly hope that's not true anymore,' Lancelot said.

'Of course not,' laughed Gwaine, 'but Merlin will always be my _best _friend.'

'**I'm not surprised,' laughed Merlin.**

**Gwaine laughs too. There are several roar-like squeals in the distance.**

'**They sound like three pheasants,' Merlin said.**

'**At least,' Gwaine said digging his sword back into the ground.**

**In the physician's chambers someone knocks frantically on the door. Gaius opens the door and Gwen steps in. Gwen looks distressed as she steps in where she frantically wrings her hands together.**

'**I'm sorry to wake you,' Gwen said distraught.**

'I'm used to it,' Gaius said. 'Between Merlin, Morgana and the sick.'

'**Don't be silly,' Gaius rebuked closing the door behind Gwen.**

'**I'm not sure who else I can talk to,' Gwen said.**

'**What is it, child?' asked Gaius.**

'**It's Morgana,' Gwen said.**

'**What's happened?' asked Gaius urgently.**

'**She, she had a box,' Gwen said sounding like she was close to tears, 'and...her eyes, it was like they were on fire. What do I do, Gaius? She's using magic,' Gwen said.**

'Not all magic is bad,' Merlin said quietly.

'I know,' Gwen said quietly.

'**Everything may not be as it seems, Gwen,' Gaius said gently.**

'**No, no. I know what I saw,' Gwen said turning away from Gaius. I've known Morgana for so long, I didn't want to believe it, but she...she isn't the person I knew. She's changed, Gaius. I don't think she means well to any of us anymore,' Gwen said.**

'She doesn't,' Merlin said grimly.

'**I wish I could say otherwise, but I fear you're right,' Gaius sighed.**

**In the Perilous Lands Arthur continues wakes in the sunlight. Arthur drags himself up wearily blinking in the sunlight as he picks up his sword. Arthur continues walking wearily. Arthur clambers over rocks. Arthur finds The Dark Tower, and sees wyverns in the sky which start making their way towards him.**

**Merlin and Gwaine climb up the hill. They too see The Dark Tower close to where they are standing. Merlin climbs on grim expression on his face. The wind blows their hair all over the place.**

'You caught up with him quickly,' commented Lancelot.

'We weren't slowed down by the Eye of the Phoenix,' Merlin pointed out.

'**There it is,' Merlin said grimly.**

'**What's that in the sky?' Gwaine asked. **

'Wyverns,' Merlin said grimly.

**They're not birds,' Gwaine said.**

'**I've never seen creatures like that,' Merlin admitted.**

'**It's like they're hunting something,' Gwaine said.**

'Arthur,' Gwen cried out.

**Two of the creatures squawk and circle around something between Merlin and Gwaine and the Dark Tower. Looking down Merlin sees a tiny flash of light.**

'**What was that?' asked Merlin.**

'**Sword,' Gwaine replied.**

'Arthur,' Gwen said worry colouring her voice.

'I'm fine,' Arthur pointed out.

'Thanks to Merlin I'll bet,' grinned Gwaine.

'**It's Arthur,' Merlin said.**

**The Wyverns circle. Gwaine and Merlin run off after Arthur. Arthur stands with his sword straight trying to fend off the wyverns even as the Phoenix Eye glows draining him of his strength. Twice one of the Wyvern's dive for him forcing Arthur to defend himself but the Phoenix Eye is draining Arthur so Arthur begins to tire stumbling as he is attacked again. Still Arthur attacks it and this times hits the Wyvern. **

'Did you not think it strange you were so exhausted?' asked Merlin.

'I thought it was some spell on the land,' admitted Arthur.

'Which just happened to dissipate as I and Gwaine turned,' Merlin said. 'And you lost the bracelet.'

'Honestly it didn't cross my bind,' admitted Arthur.

'Too busy feeling annoyed at us for turning up,' suggested Gwaine.

**Arthur to begin to run for the Dark Tower as he is followed by the wyverns. Arthur enters and lowers the portcullis preventing the wyverns' entrance. The wyvern screeches but then flies up leaving a panting Arthur just within the portcullis.**

**Merlin and Gwaine run through the rock torn path as they approach the Dark Tower, but pause when they see the wyverns circling the tower.**

'That thing seems to really hate Arthur,' Leon said.

'I doubt there was a lot of prey for the Wyverns in the Perilous Land,' Gaius corrected. 'A half-dead man would have been a meal for them.'

'Lovely,' grimaced Arthur.

'**I should've known,' Gwaine said.**

'**What are they?' asked Merlin.**

'**Wyverns. Distant cousins of the dragon. They're creatures of magic, so be careful,' warned Gwaine.**

'So am I,' laughed Merlin.

**In the Dark Tower Arthur continues to fight Wyverns. Arthur stumbles through an archway to try and escape the Wyverns who are still chasing Arthur. The wyverns fly through the ruins.**

**Meanwhile Merlin hoists up the portcullis. Merlin is already in the Dark Tower but Gwaine is on the other side. Gwaine is then able to crawl under the portcullis to join Merlin. **

'**Okay,' Gwaine said quietly.**

'**Quick, quick, quick!' Merlin says.**

**Merlin is feeling the strain of holding up the portcullis. That much is clear from Merlin's voice and expression. Merlin drops the portcullis when Gwaine gets through. They run off in search of Arthur.**

'**Let's split up,' Merlin said.**

**Further in the Dark Tower Arthur is climbing further up the Dark Tower. When Arthur reaches another level Arthur closes the door and barricades himself in and collapses against the door as the Phoenix Eye glows. The sound of Wyverns can still be heard. Arthur looked as though he was going to fall asleep but as a claw of a Wyvern broke through the wooden door Arthur jolted upright grabbing his sword. The wyvern continues to beat on the door.**

'It's getting worse,' Gwen said softly.

'Don't worry Merlin will be there soon to save the day,' grinned Gwaine.

'I can look after myself,' retorted Arthur.

'And doing a fine job of it,' grinned Gwaine.

'Considering he's managed to not be ripped to pieces by Wyverns in his state I'd say he's doing very well,' Gaius said grimly.

**Merlin to runs up the steps to a floor as he and Gwaine continue to search for him. Merlin looks around the room for Arthur. Then he hears the sound of the wyverns in the distance.**

**In a rougher corridor Gwaine is searching for Arthur.**

'**Arthur?! Arthur?!' Gwaine calls.**

**The wyvern is still trying to get through the door as Arthur holds his sword weakly and then faints. The Phoenix Eye glows and the wyverns get through the door. Merlin hearing the sound turns to run off.**

'Did you understand them?' asked Arthur.

'Wyverns are not like dragons,' Merlin said. 'They are unintelligent but I understood enough that I knew they were on a hunt.'

**Merlin finds Arthur who is just about to be attacked by wyverns. Merlin runs down the few steps to where Arthur and the wyverns are. Then Merlin jumps in front of the wyverns.**

'**Nun de ge dei s'eikein kai emois epe'essin hepesthai!' Merlin shouted in dragonspeak.**

**The Wyverns hiss, bow and back away from the dragon lord. The wyverns exit submissively. Merlin removes the Phoenix Eye from Arthur's wrist. As soon as Merlin does so Arthur wakes. Merlin breathes in relief.**

'**What the hell are you doing here?' demanded Arthur.**

'**Why can you never just say thanks?' asked Merlin.**

'**Thanks?! What? For completely ruining the quest?!' Arthur shouted.**

'He saved your life,' Gwen said gently.

'I didn't know that at the time,' Arthur said.

'**Well, it's a good job I was here, otherwise you'd be wyvern fodder by now,' Merlin retorted but keeping his voice low.**

'**How many times do I have to get it into your thick skull? I am supposed to be doing this alone!' Arthur shouted.**

**Merlin just shakes his head in disbelief at the stubborn prince. A third wyvern screeches behind Merlin and rears up ready to attack. It stops as Gwaine stabs it in the back.**

'**Great. This just gets better and better. Are Gwen and Morgana here too? Are we going to have a surprise party?' Arthur said sarcastically.**

'**There're more wyverns on their way. We need to get out of here,' Gwaine said.**

'Why are the wyverns so interested in you?' asked Hunith groaning.

'They're hungry!' Merlin repeated.

'**I'm not leaving without the trident. It was the whole point of this quest,' Arthur said walking out of the room.**

'He's been free of the Eye for all of two seconds and is already back to his usual prattish self,' Merlin rolled his eyes.

'Merlin,' growled Arthur.

'**Do you want us to help you?' Merlin called to the prince. Or do you want to do this alone?' Merlin asked sarcastically.**

'**Merlin!' Arthur shouted back angrily.**

**Merlin smiles expecting this reaction and follows Arthur. Gwaine rolls his eyes and follows Merlin with a small laugh out of the room.**

'**Do you know where the trident is?' Merlin asked.**

'Couldn't you sense it?' asked Arthur.

Merlin shook his head, 'I didn't sense anything.'

'**If I did, there wouldn't be a problem, would there?' Arthur pointed out as they climbed the tower.**

'**Any clues you can give us?' asked Merlin.**

'**This is a quest, Merlin, not a treasure hunt,' Arthur snapped.**

'**Well, it is sort of a...' Merlin said stopping on the steps but trailed off as Arthur shouted at him.**

'**Merlin!' Arthur shouted**

**Arthur who has his sword out strides across a corridor. Gwaine and Merlin follow the prince searching the tower for the Trident. Footsteps trudge up the tower but then suddenly Merlin stops and turns on a spiral staircase to look through a doorway.]**

'**Look at this. Looks like a throne room,' Merlin calls. **

**Gwaine and Arthur come back down the stairs. Behind the cobwebs is a wooden chair that looks like a throne. **

'**If the trident's going to be anywhere...' Arthur murmured.**

**Merlin takes a step inside the room, the stone beneath him depresses and Gwaine pushes Merlin into the room to prevent him being squashed by the trap door.**

'Still the clumsy idiot,' snorted Arthur.

'**Merlin, watch out!' shouted Gwaine as a stone door falls into place.**

'**Merlin?!' Gwaine shouts.**

**Gwaine and Arthur press their ears against the door.**

'**Merlin?! You alright?!' shouts Arthur.**

'**Gwaine?! Arthur?!' shouts Merlin.**

**Merlin presses his ear against the door.**

'**There's got to be a way to open this,' Gwaine says.**

**Gwaine searches the edges of the door. Merlin turns around and walks toward the throne as though sensing something there.**

'You sensed something,' Gaius said quietly.

'Yes,' Merlin agreed.

'**So, Emrys, you are here at last,' an old voice says.**

**Merlin steps around to the front of the throne where the Fisher King sits, covered in cobwebs. Merlin bows his head. The Fisher King turns to look at Merlin.**

'**So, you are still alive,' Merlin breathed.**

'**For now,' The Fisher King replied.**

'What's that supposed to mean?' frowned Leon.

'The Fisher King was old and tired,' Merlin said quietly. 'He didn't want to live much longer.'

**On the other side of the doorway Arthur and Gwaine are trying to figure out how to get into the doorway.**

'**Now I'm sure if we just reach in here...' Arthur says pulling out a brick causing bugs come pouring out, '...we'll be able to find something to release the door.'**

'**Go on, then,' Gwaine said not sounding like he wanted to reach into the bugs.**

'Honestly you two are supposed to be two of our greatest warriors,' laughed Gwen. 'And you can't handle a few bugs.'

**Gwaine slaps Arthur's back, 'don't be such a princess. It is your quest, after all.'**

Merlin snickered, 'he's got a point.'

**Arthur scowls mat Gwaine much like present Arthur is doing to Merlin. Arthur pulls his glove tight before grimacing he reaches into the bug infested hole.**

**In the throne room crumbling stone noises on the other side of the door. Merlin and the Fisher King are still staring at one another. **

'**That would be...' Merlin said quietly.**

'**Your friends Courage and Strength, I know. Without their help, you would not be here,' the Fisher King said.**

'Of course, my quest was all to get Merlin to meet the Fisher King,' Arthur scowled.

'**What is it you want?' Merlin demanded.**

**The Fisher King sighed, 'I want an end to my suffering.'**

'He wants to die,' Gwen said sadly.

'The Fisher King had lived a long and painful existence,' Gaius said softly.

'Immortality is never worth the price,' Merlin said sagely.

'**You want to die,' Merlin said thickly.**

'**I have been waiting all these years for the arrival of a new time: the time of the Once and Future King,' The Fisher King said.**

'**I've heard these words before,' Merlin murmured.**

'**And you will hear them again. For that time is dawning,' The Fisher King said.**

'Well this was only a few months ago,' Gwen pointed out, 'and now we've all seen this. The laws will change!'

'Of course they will,' agreed Arthur quickly.

'Thank you, Arthur,' Merlin said quietly.

'**And my time finally can come to an end. This is why you were brought here. For this is not Arthur's quest, it is yours. Arthur thinks the prize is the trident,' The Fisher King said letting the trident fall to the floor. 'But the real prize is something far greater.'**

**Merlin sees the glass vial in the King's hand which glows dimly in the darkened room.**

Merlin flinched knowing what the water contained. Seeing, talking to Freya was both a blessing and a burden. Freya who would forever be caught between two worlds just as Avalon was.

'What is it?' asked Arthur warily.

'Nothing bad,' Merlin said thickly.

'But it hurt you,' Gwen said softly.

'Just memories,' sighed Merlin. 'It's nothing.'

'**Water from the Lake of Avalon. I've kept it safe these years, waiting for the right person to claim it. And that is you. You are the one chosen,' The Fisher King said.**

'**What are you talking about?' asked Merlin**

'**Albion's time of need is near. And in that dark hour you must be strong,' The Fisher King said. **

'She's talking about Morgana's take over isn't she,' Gwen said.

'Yes,' Merlin said grimly.

'I take it you used it,' Arthur said.

'Of course, I did,' snapped Merlin. 'Do you really think it was just a coincidence that the army of the dead just turned to dust?'

'You destroyed them,' Arthur said.

'Yeah,' shrugged Merlin.

'Thank Goodness,' sighed Gwen.

'What army of the dead?' asked Hunith warily.

'Don't worry none of us were hurt too badly,' Merlin assured his friends.

'**For you alone can save her. Your powers are great, but you will need help. And that is what I'm giving you,' The Fisher King said.**

**Merlin grasps the water vial but does not move to take it off the Fisher King.**

'Well take it,' Gwaine said.

'Everything comes with a price,' Merlin said simply.

'**When all seems lost, this will show you the way,' The Fisher King said softly.**

**Merlin takes the vial of the Fisher King nodding to the old sorcerer, 'thank you,' Merlin bows slightly and backs away from the Fisher King.**

'Now why can't you treat me like that?' asked Arthur.

'**I have given you a gift. Now you must give me one in return,' The Fisher King said.**

'See,' Merlin said.

'Yeah but you already know what happened,' Gwaine laughed.

'Fair point,' shrugged Merlin.

'**But I have nothing to give,' Merlin said.**

**The Fisher King stands moaning, 'I think you do.'**

'What?' asked Arthur.

'Well it's really due to Morgana,' Merlin snorted.

'The Phoenix Eye?' frowned Arthur.

**Merlin mulls it over, then pulls out the Phoenix Eye bracelet which at the present is dim.**

'**If I give you this,' Merlin nods, 'you will die,' Merlin says softly.**

**The Fisher King holds out his arm and nods. Merlin nods, drops to one knee and places the bracelet on the Fisher King's wrist with a pained look on his face. The Phoenix Eye glows and the Fisher King is whisked away in a maelstrom that causes Merlin to shield his face.**

'**Thank you,' whispers the voice of the Fisher King as his soul disappears from this realm.**

'He got peace,' Hunith said quietly, 'which is what he wanted in the end.'

**Merlin looks at the throne with a pained look on his face. There is the sound of stone against stone. Merlin gets up and looks towards the sound. The stone door has been opened partially and Arthur is rolling under it.**

'**Merlin,' Arthur exclaims.**

'Arthur,' Gwen shook her head caught between fondness and exasperation, 'you timing leaves much to be desired.'

**Merlin sighs as Arthur walks forward and slaps him on the arm while looking around. Gwaine sighs gives Merlin a manly hug. Gwaine pats Merlin on the back a bit whilst Arthur looks around the throne room.**

'**Ha! Look what I found!' Arthur holds up the Fisher King's trident.**

'I think you mean what Merlin's found,' Gwaine snorted.

'**Let's get out of this place,' Arthur said.**

**Arthur forces Merlin and Gwaine to move as he walks straight through them. Merlin and Gwaine exchange a look. Gwaine scoffs. Merlin snorts and turns and looks back at the throne before leaving.**

'Manners,' Gwen reprimanded.

**At Camelot's borders Gwaine, Arthur, and Merlin ride to the edge of a field.**

'**This is the border. By Uther's decree, I can go no further,' Gwaine said halting his horse.**

'**I'm sorry, Gwaine. Nothing I can do to change that,' Arthur said.**

'**Maybe one day,' Merlin said with a small smile.**

'One day soon,' Merlin grinned.

'**Yeah. When Camelot gets itself a half-decent king,' laughs Gwaine.**

'**Careful...' warns Arthur.**

**Merlin snickers.**

'What?' demanded Merlin. 'I'm not too fond of Uther. Many people here aren't.'

Merlin didn't say why they weren't fond of Uther. Gaius and Merlin had to hide their magic for fear of their lives! Balinor was forced to flee from his knights. Tom was killed on his orders. Lancelot and Gwaine were exiled by the man. It seemed the only people to not have grievances with Uther were Leon and Percival who had never met the man ever Arthur had lost his mother to Uther's arrogance.

'He's still my father,' Arthur said.

'I know,' Merlin said quietly. 'That is why I protect him. Not because I care for him but because I know the pain it would bring you if anything should happen to him!'

'**He is my father,' Arthur reminded them.**

'**Well, you can't have everything, heh?' laughed Gwaine.**

'**Where will you go this time?' asked Merlin.**

'To a tavern,' Gwen shook her head disapproving.

'You know me to well, my lady,' Gwaine laughed.

'Gwaine,' Arthur said warningly

**Gwaine shrugs and licks his finger and sticks it in the air.**

'**I think I'll ride south,' Gwaine said.**

'Nice taverns in the south is there?' laughed Leon.

**Merlin gave a short disbelieving laugh, 'you can't keep living like that.'**

'It was fun,' Gwaine laughed, 'but I can't deny having friends and a bed isn't displeasing.'

'**Yeah, but it's fun trying,' laughed Gwaine.**

**Arthur nudges his horse forward letting the two friends say their goodbyes.**

'**Thanks, Gwaine,' Merlin nods.**

'**Hmm,' Gwaine nods.**

'**I'll remember this, Gwaine,' Arthur adds.**

**Gwaine nods and smiles sadly as Arthur and Merlin ride on. Arthur turns back and gives a small wave to Gwaine. Gwaine grits his teeth turns to ride off.**

**Arthur and Merlin approach Camelot.**

'**I've got to say, that was a good quest. Did you meet that man on the bridge? And then the wyverns; they were really scary,' Merlin gabbed. **

'Merlin, Arthur said you can control wyverns,' Arthur said slowly.

'Yeah,' shrugged Merlin. 'So?'

'So you shouldn't be scared of them!' Arthur raised his voice slightly.

'**And, oh! The door to the throne room! That was so close!' Merlin yabbered.**

'**You do talk some nonsense sometimes, Merlin. I mean, what on earth would you even know about it? It's not like you were there,' Arthur said.**

'No you're just riding back into Camelot together,' snorted Leon.

'We just happened to meet on the way back,' Arthur replied with a straight face.

'You know everyone knew that Merlin had followed you,' Elyan said.

'Everyone but Uther that is,' laughed Leon.

'Which all things considered is a good thing,' Gaius said grimly.

'**Of course I was,' Merlin said blankly.**

'**You were not there. You have not seen me for days. You've been on a little trip to pick herbs or whatever it is you do in your spare time,' Arthur said.**

Merlin snorted, 'spare time you've got to be kidding me! If it's not saving Camelot it's saving your life. If not it's working for you or Gaius!'

'**Ah, of course. If your father was to find out you weren't alone...' Merlin said.**

'**Yes, Merlin. So...just keep your mouth shut,' Arthur ordered.**

'**Absolutely, Sire. I'd do anything you say...for a price,' Merlin said.**

**Arthur turns sharply toward Merlin, 'what kind of price?'**

'**A day off,' suggested Merlin.**

'What did you think I was going to say?' asked Merlin.

'**Hmm. I think you've had too many of those herbs that you've been picking,' Arthur says setting off at a gallop towards Camelot.**

'See,' Merlin said. 'Never a day off!'

**That night in Morgana's chambers Gwen lights candles. Morgana approaches the window and sees Arthur riding into the Square. Her jaw drops and her hand goes lax on the cup she's holding, the water pours out until she drops it entirely. Gwen looks down at the cup and goes to Morgana at the window.**

'Surprised to see Arthur alive,' Merlin said bitterly.

'**My Lady?' Gwen asks seeinh Arthur dismount in the Square. 'Arthur! Oh, thank God!' Gwen whispers.**

'I was worried that Morgana had done something,' Gwen said softly.

'**Isn't it wonderful? I'm so happy,' Morgana said.**

'Course you are,' snorts Arthur.

**Gwen looks suspiciously at Morgana. There is an awkward silence as Gwen watches Morgana suspiciously before she catches what she is doing. Gwen drops to her knees and picks up the cup. **

'**I'll clear that up,' Gwen said softly.**

**In the Council Chambers Arthur presents the trident at court. Uther is in his throne with Morgana to his left hand side. The other council members are gathered.**

'**Arthur, I don't know what pleases me more,' Uther says as Arthur hands the trident to Merlin, 'to be in possession of such a precious artefact, or to know that you have finally proved yourself to be the man I always hoped you would be,' Uther said standing up clapping Arthur on the shoulders.**

'No pressure,' muttered Merlin.

'**Thank you, Father,' Arthur said. **

'**I have no doubt that you will one day make a fine king,' Uther said.**

'The best,' grinned Merlin.

**With a hand on Arthur's shoulder the king and his son walk away as the court applauds. Morgana stands up her face emotionless and joins in the applause. The two knights behind her grin and clap.**

**In the Physician's chambers Gaius holds up the water vial.**

'**It's from the Lake of Avalon?' Gaius asked.**

'**That's what he told me,' Merlin agreed.**

'**Interesting,' Gaius said.**

'**You think?' Merlin asked.**

'**Well, it must have some significance,' Merlin said.**

'It did,' Merlin said grimly.

'**Maybe...Do you believe his warnings?' asked Merlin.**

'They were true unfortunately,' Merlin said grimly.

'**Well, we already know of one enemy within our walls,' Gaius said.**

'Morgana,' Merlin said grimly.

'**Morgana,' Merlin said grimly.**

'**Her abilities are growing. Whether the Fisher King is right or wrong, we'd be foolish to ignore his words,' Gaius said.**


	36. Love in the Time of Dragons

**Love in the Time of Dragons**

'**In a land of myth and a time of magic, the destiny of a great kingdom rests on the shoulders of a young boy. His name: Merlin,' Kilgarrah says.**

'Is that going to happen every time?' asked Merlin groaning.

'Apparently so,' Gwaine snickered.

**A woman rides into Camelot on a cart pulled by a brown horse. As she rides into Camelot she looks around in obvious joy.**

'Alice,' murmured Gaius.

**In a lower class home where a rough wooden table and low set bed can be seen a door is opened. The woman from the cart walks in carrying a leather satchel. She sets the satchel down on the table and opens the satchel revealing a wooden chest in it.**

'**Gebiede ic þone feorhberend þære ealdaþ æ!' enchanted the woman revealing herself to be a sorceress.**

'Good or evil?' asked Gwaine.

'Evil,' Arthur said.

'Good,' Gaius said softly.

'Possessed,' Merlin corrected.

'She was possessed?' Arthur asked.

'Indeed,' Merlin agreed.

**The box that was empty now had a creature in it. The creature is greyish with bright gold eyes. The creature has giant ears and hands curling around the edge of the box. It leaps out of the box and snarls causing the woman to sit down nervously. The creature leaps into the woman – Alice's – lap.**

'What the hell is that?' demanded Arthur.

'A manticore,' Merlin said quickly glancing at Gaius worryingly.

'**Calm yourself, my pretty,' Alice says but the manitcore continues to hiss at her. 'We're home now,' the woman assured the creature causing the manticore to smile slightly.**

'What are they planning?' asked Gwaine.

'She's the woman who was arrested for poisoning the king,' Gwen said softly.

'And then escaped,' Arthur said darkly.

'It wasn't her fault,' Merlin said quickly glancing at Gaius. 'She was possessed.'

**In the council chambers Arthur and Uther are sitting at a long table. The king and the prince both have sheets of parchment in their hands. Gaius with Merlin slightly behind him are at the other end of the table.**

'**Gaius, there have been disturbing rumours from outlying villages,' Uther said as Arthur passed Uther another piece of parchment.**

'**Sire?' asked Gaius.**

'**Someone, some kind of physician is offering treatments,' Uther said placing the parchment down on the table staring Gaius straight in the eyes. I fear magic may have been used,' Uther informed Gaius.**

'**What is it that makes you suspicious?' asked Gaius.**

'**There are reports of miracle cures. A boy thrown from a horse, a farmhand mauled by a boar. All hopeless cases it seems, and yet each and every one has made a full recovery,' Uther said.**

'Surely that's a good thing,' frowned Gwaine.

'Not for Uther,' Merlin said bitterly. 'Uther's completely unreasonable about magic. Doesn't matter if it's being used to save or maim it's all punishable by death except when his family is involved.'

'Merlin,' Arthur said warningly.

'It's true,' Merlin snapped back. 'I've lived my whole life out of fear of what would I do if the wrong person found out I have had magic. Don't expect me to feel kind about Uther!'

'Arthur,' Gwen said placing a hand on Arthur's wrist before he could retort. 'You cannot expect Merlin to agree with the way your father treats magic user – or – or those who have been associated with magic users even by accident…' Gwen said her voice thickening as she thought about her father's fate.

'**It's very hard for me to comment, Sire. I'd have to examine the patients myself,' Gaius said.**

'You didn't want to turn in a magic user,' Arthur murmured.

'Unless they're threatening Camelot I try to keep their secret,' agreed Gaius.

'**That won't be necessary, as a new case has arisen here in Camelot,' Uther informs his physician.**

'**Who?' asked Gaius.**

'**The innkeeper. He's returned to work,' Arthur says as Uther takes a drink from his goblet.**

'**That's not possible. The condition was critical, I saw him only days ago,' Gaius replied.**

'I take it was magic responsible for his healing,' Arthur said.

'Of course,' Merlin said simply, 'but we weren't about to turn in one of our own who was doing no harm!'

'**So you agree that magic must be involved,' Uther said.**

'**Well, I couldn't say for sure,' Gaius said reluctantly.**

'**Then go to the tavern and find out,' Uther ordered. **

'You got ordered to go to the tavern,' Gwaine said. 'Alas. If we were all so lucky.'

'No one in the right mind would order you to go to the tavern,' snorted Leon.

'We'd not see you again until the innkeeper kicked you out – again!' laughed Elyan.

'**If sorcery is at work here, we must act quickly,' Uther declares as he dips his quill in ink.**

'**Yes, Sire. I'll see to it right away,' Gaius agrees as he and Merlin turn to leave.**

**Merlin and Gaius stride through the market of lower Camelot. Gaius looks grim and Merlin looks unhappy. There is a Camelot knight walking in the other direction and a woman holding a wicker basket in front of them.**

'**It's unbelievable. Uther has no problem turning to magic if his family are threatened,' Merlin scowled.**

'Nobles,' scowled Gwaine. 'Hypocrites. He'd do anything to save Morgana from death but if someone else does the same….'

'**Keep your voice down, Merlin,' Gaius warns.**

'**Oh, he is such a hypocrite,' Merlin continued.**

**At this point Gaius stopped and turned around to face his young charge, 'he's also the King. So, if you value your head,' Gaius pointed at Merlin, use it,' Gaius warns.**

'He is right,' Arthur said quietly. 'My father would not be happy with his secrets being aired.'

**Gaius then turned and walked into the Rising Sun Tavern. Merlin followed his mentor in. Above the doorway is a charm made of wood, crystal and feathers. Merlin looks up at as they enter obviously sensing the magic within the object.**

'That was the magic,' Arthur said quietly.

'Light,' Merlin said. 'Healing magic always is!'

'**Welcome,' a booming voice said placing the tray down on the table. 'Gaius,' the innkeeper said with a nervous laugh. 'What a pleasant surprise.'**

'**Evoric,' Gaius greeted the innkeeper.**

'**What can I get you?' asked Evoric.**

'**Nothing. I just dropped in to see how you're doing,' Gaius replied.**

'**Much improved, as you can see,' Evoric said.**

'**Indeed. Remarkable recovery,' Gaius suggested.**

'**All thanks to you, Gaius,' Evoric said.**

'Even in the days I was freely able to use magic I was never powerful enough to use magic as powerful as the magic that was used to heal Evoric,' Gaius said quietly.

**Gaius laughed, 'I think not. Evoric, I am, of course, delighted that you're well again, but I must ask you, from whom did you obtain your remedy?'**

'**Don't know what you're talking about,' Evoric said nervously.**

'He could hardly admit to having turned to magic to save his life,' Arthur frowned at this his and Morgana's life had been saved repeatedly by magic yet if someone else did that they would have been killed.

'**Now, you mustn't be afraid. I'm not the King, after all,' Gaius said gently.**

'Thank goodness,' Merlin muttered, 'or I would have been dead a long time ago.'

'**My wife, she was desperate. I was slipping away,' Evoric explained.**

'**Go on,' Gaius urged.**

'**She met a woman, a healer, in the lower town and she gave her a cure,' explained Evoric.**

'**Well, can I see it? Interesting,' murmured Gaius.**

**Evoric glanced around nervously but turned nonetheless to the shelves. He brought back a small bottle. Gaius took the little bottle. He shook what was left of it into his leather covered hand. Sparkling blue dust fell into his hands.**

'Definitely magic,' murmured Hunith.

'**Am I in some kind of trouble?' asked Evoric.**

'Did he know it was magic?' asked Arthur.

'I think he suspected it,' Gaius said softly, 'but he didn't know for sure. His wife, Aigneis may have known or she may not have. It is perfectly possible that Alice had pretended to be a normal healer.'

'**No, not at all. You've been most helpful,' Gaius assured the man.**

**Gaius and Merlin turn back around to leave the tavern. Evoric watches them going slightly nervously. Merlin again looks up to the door where the purple crystals shine as he walks under them.**

'Why the crystals too?' asked Hunith.

'The injury was serious,' Gaius explained. 'It will continue healing Evoric until he is fully healed.'

**Uther is standing facing the wall with one hand leaning on his throne. There is light streaming in through the stained glass windows in front of the king. Gaius and Merlin stand in front of the throne.**

'**What was the nature of this treatment?' Uther asks.**

'**Hogwart and fenugreek,' Gaius explained. **

Gwaine snorts, 'that's what I think too.'

**Uther turns around 'excuse me?' Uther asks clearly thinking it to be an insult.**

'**Herbs, Sire. Whoever prescribed them was highly skilled. Their grasp of the five principles of herbal conjoinment was...' Gaius began.**

**Uther cut the physician short, 'what about the boy and the labourer? Surely they were beyond the help of such remedies?'**

'**Not necessarily, Sire. A physician's art can achieve great things,' Gaius replied.**

'Not miracles,' Hunith said quietly.

'Thankfully the king did not know that,' Gaius said quietly.

'**But not miracles. The innkeeper was fatally ill, you said so yourself,' Uther said.**

'**Yes, that was indeed my diagnosis. But my knowledge isn't perfect,' Merlin looks sideway at Gaius as the physician speaks. 'There are many branches of my craft are yet mysteries to me. I could not heal the innkeeper. Someone else could,' Gaius said.**

'Gaius if you can use that excuse why can't I?' asked Merlin. 'You can get the credit for it.'

'Uther is well aware of my past,' sighed Gaius. 'If too many of my patients miraculously survived I would be thrown back under suspicion. Never mind Alice was always a far better healer than I ever was. And I am well aware that healing isn't your area of expertise.'

Merlin grimaced, 'I can learn.'

**Uther walks around to the front of his throne 'are you absolutely satisfied that no magic was involved?' Uther checked.**

'**Entirely, Sire,' Gaius assured his ward.**

'**Thank you, Gaius. You've set my mind at rest,' Uther said turning back around.**

'**My Lord,' Gaius bowed and Merlin copies and they walk out of the room.**

**In the physician's chambers Gaius and Merlin are sitting down for dinner. Gaius is carving up a ham whilst Merlin takes the plates out. There is a small wooden bowl of tomatoes to the side of the table.**

'**I think it's great, what you did,' Merlin says as he places a knife and fork on Gaius' plate, 'protecting the innkeeper like that,' Merlin said quietly.**

'**What do you mean?' Gaius asked.**

'**He was a sick man. It was a matter of life and death. Magic was his only hope,' Merlin said.**

Gaius sighed, 'unfortunately in too many of these cases I cannot do anything even if I have the knowledge to help them.'

'That has to change,' Arthur said.

Merlin smiled, 'I'm glad you think that. Magic can benefit everyone if used properly.'

'**But he didn't use magic,' Gaius said simply.**

'**The potion was enchanted, I saw it with my own eyes. We both did.'**

'**What you saw, Merlin, was a release of gaseous pressure. Entirely normal in a preparation of that kind,' Gaius said.**

Hunith laughed, 'you're not going to try and keep the truth from Merlin.'

'There's no need for one,' Merlin said. 'I'm the last person who would turn Alice in.'

'**But what about the totem?' asked Merlin.**

'**What totem?' asked Gaius.**

'**The totem in the innkeeper's doorway bore the marks of the Old Religion,' Merlin pointed out.**

'**Nonsense. You're obviously tired, Merlin. I recommend you get some sleep,' Gaius takes the uneaten ham away.**

'I don't think Merlin is going to believe that,' snorted Arthur.

'I didn't,' Merlin agreed.

'**Well, can...' Merlin began.**

**Later that night Merlin is sleeping in the physician chambers with a heavy tome on his chest and a lit candle to his side. Merlin wakes up because he hears the door open. Merlin sits up and goes down the main area of the physicians' chamber where he arrives just in time to see Gaius closing the door behind him. Merlin crosses his arms looking very confused at his mentors actions so Merlin follows Gaius.**

'Did you have to follow him,' sighed Hunith.

'I was worried about him,' Merlin said.

'He could have got a late night patient,' pointed out Gwen. 'It's happened before.'

'Yeah, but Gaius had been acting very oddly that day,' Merlin said. 'I thought he might have been enchanted or something.'

**Outside in the town Gaius is walking down the streets as Merlin follows behind hiding in the empty stalls. Merlin watches Gaius chap on a door and then glances around causing Merlin to duck. Alice answers the doors.**

'**Gaius?' asked Alice surprised.**

'**Alice,' Gaius said softly.**

'**Oh,' Alice said.**

**Alice smiles and hugs Gaius giving him a peck on the cheek as Merlin watches from behind the stalls. Gaius smiles as he pats her on the back. The guards come causing Alice and Gaius go inside her house and Merlin to run back to the castle.**

**Gaius and Alice enter Alice's quarters.**

'**How did you know I was in Camelot?' asked Alice softly.**

'**I recognised your work. Your healing magic was always equal to none,' Gaius said.**

'**Oh, Gaius, you've lost none of your charm,' smiled Alice.**

'**And you've lost none of your skill. You saved the innkeeper's life,' Gaius said.**

'**I did what I could, as I know you did,' Alice replied.**

'**But my humble potion was not enough, it seems,' Gaius said.**

'All I could really do was ease his passing,' Gaius sighed sadly.

'**Look at you, always so solemn, so serious,' smiled Alice.**

'**And you always teasing me,' Gaius laughed.**

'**I missed you,' Alice said sadly.**

'What caused you to part?' Gwen asked gently. 'You don't have to answer it. It just seems you were so in love….'

'I was offered leniency in the Great Purge due to my services to the king,' Gaius said quietly. 'Not every healer was as lucky,' Gaius sighed.

'**And I you,' Gaius replied.**

'**Twenty years and here we are back in Camelot together again,' Alice says approaching Gaius. 'It almost seems as though nothing has changed,' Alice said.**

'**And some things never will,' Gaius said gravely.**

'Uther,' Merlin scowled.

'Merlin,' Gaius said warningly.

'**Uther,' Alice said grimly. **

'**It's not safe for you here. He suspects that magic is at work in Camelot,' Gaius warned.**

'I bought her some time but it would only be a matter of time before it was discovered,' Gaius sighed.

'**But he doesn't know for sure,' Alice said.**

'**Not yet. But if you stay, he will find you,' Gaius warned.**

'**But Gaius, healing is my only gift. It is my living. I must buy food, I must pay rent,' Alice said.**

'**But why here? The dangers are too great,' warned Gaius.**

'Why do so many magic-users chose to live in Camelot of all places?' asked Gwen frowning. 'Merlin, Gaius, Morgana, and now Alice. They would be safer far away.'

'And who would look after Arthur if I was not there,' Merlin said simply.

'I'm safe enough here,' Gaius said.

'And Morgana has to be here if she is to destroy Camelot,' Merlin said darkly. 'And Alice was being controlled by the manticore!'

'**Because I wanted to see you again,' Alice said softly and they embrace tightly.**

**Gaius lets go of Alice suddenly, 'dawn is almost upon us. I must get back,' Gaius said softly.**

'You were there awhile,' smirked Gwaine.

'Shut up Gwaine,' grimaced Merlin.

'**You will come back tomorrow? Please?' begged Alice.**

'**Of course,' Gaius promises.**

**Gaius opens the door whilst still looking at Alice. He slips out of Alice's home and closes the door behind him. Growling comes from behind Alice. Alice turns around to see the manticore on the table.**

'**You have done well. The physician is vital to our plan,' growled the manticore.**

'**Please,' begged Alice approaching the manticore, 'must we use him this way?' questioned Alice.**

'**I've told you before, Uther trusts him,' the manticore said moving towards Alice. 'He alone can get us close enough to the King,' the manticore informs her.**

'I take it there was another assassination attempt on Uther,' Gwaine said.

'If it's not Uther, it's Arthur,' Merlin snorted.

'**But he will be blamed for everything that happens,' Alice said desperately.**

'**And you will not. How perfect,' the manticore replied.**

'**But his punishment will be terrible,' Alice said desperately.**

'Death,' Merlin said. 'For trying to poison the king and that's if the magical aspect wasn't revealed.'

'Which is why you told me,' sighed Arthur.

'What did he tell you?' asked Gwaine curiously.

'Not much,' Arthur replied. 'Just that Gaius hadn't worked alone in making the potions. That there was a woman who had helped Gaius,' Arthur said then paused. 'Then Merlin said that there was no way that Gaius would have tried to kill my father so it had to be Gaius' lady friend.'

'I had to make it sound like Gaius was deceived by a woman he liked,' Merlin said, 'so that he wouldn't be complicit in the attempted murder!'

**The Manticore hisses and her eyes turn black. Alice closes her eyes as she comes back to herself.**

'Possession,' sighed Gaius with a grimace.

'**You must put aside your feelings and do what needs to be done,' ordered the manticore.**

**Alice nods, 'yes,' agreed Alice in a whisper.**

**Back in the physician's chambers Gaius opens a note that Alice gave him long ago with a lock of her hair. **

'Gaius, what was the situation that she gave you a lock of her hair?' asked Gwaine amused.

'It could have been so he could track her if need be or part of a communication spell,' Merlin said.

**Gaius reads the letter:**

_**For my beloved Gaius,**_

_**You make me so happy. Words cannot describe how much I care for you. The times we have spent together recently have meant so much to me. I am so happy we are engaged. I so look forward to marrying you, Gaius.**_

**The next morning in the physician's chambers Gaius is mixing up remedies. Merlin stands watching his mentor with his arms crossed. There is a shrewd look on Merlin's face.**

'**Did you go out last night?' Merlin asked.**

'You know he did,' Gwaine said amused.

**Gaius turned to look at his ward vials still in his hands, 'yes. I had to get some herbs,' Gaius lied turning back to his bench as he mixed the potion in his hand.**

'Well it's better than the tavern excuse,' Gwen said amused. 'It's something that Gaius actually does.'

'Hey it fooled Arthur,' Merlin defended.

'Don't remind me,' muttered Arthur.

'**Herbs?' Merlin asks raising an eyebrow sounding disbelieving.**

**Gaius turned around to face his ward, 'a...a new supplier,' Gaius said turning back to his work, 'just arrived,' lied Gaius badly.**

'And you call me a bad liar,' snorted Merlin.

'Merlin, you are a bad liar!' Arthur said.

'**Right,' Merlin said still sounding disbelieving. There was a pause then Merlin asks casually, 'do your suppliers normally kiss you?'**

'Merlin,' Hunith shook her head. 'Have I completely failed to teach you any form of manners?'

'Yes,' Arthur agreed readily.

**Gaius turned to face Merlin, 'you followed me. How dare you?' Gaius said quietly outraged.**

'I was worried about you,' Merlin said, 'and I left as soon as I realised that you were just out to meet a lady friend,' Merlin grinned, 'without a chaperone I may add.'

'**Gaius, it was the middle of the night, I was worried. I thought you might be in some sort of trouble,' Merlin protested.**

'**There's nothing wrong,' Gaius said turning back to his work.**

**Merlin smirked approaching Gaius, 'what's her name?'**

**Gaius turned to glance at a smirking Merlin before he turned straight faced back to his work, 'Alice. She's an old friend. Well, more than a friend, if truth be told,' Gaius admitted.**

'I think Merlin could see that,' grinned Gwaine.

'**What do you mean?' asked Merlin grinning looking happy for his mentor.**

'Or not,' Arthur said. 'Merlin, you really are an idiot sometimes.'

'Hey I'd never heard Gaius mention a woman before,' Merlin said. 'Then suddenly Gaius is sneaking out for midnight rendezvous with a woman I'd never seen before.'

'**We were once engaged to be married,' Gaius admitted.**

'Then the great purge happened,' sighed Gaius sadly. 'I could only get her out of Camelot.'

'**When was this?' asked Merlin looking shocked.**

'**More years ago than I care to remember,' Gaius said as he mixed his potions. 'I had just been made physician to the King when I met her,' Gaius said placing his potion on the table. 'It was like finding a kindred spirit, we had so much in common. Our love of science, or healing, and of magic.'**

'**Magic?' Merlin asked immediately interested.**

'**I was just a novice,' Gaius admitted nodding.**

'Alice tried to teach me what she could,' Gaius admitted, 'but I never had much skill in magic.'

'**But Alice's power and ability was uncanny. She had the gift,' Gaius said causing Merlin to grin. 'Soon she had mastered every aspect of sorcery, healing above all. It was wonderful to behold, Merlin.**

'There's been few I've seen to have mastered magic as quickly as she did,' Gaius admitted. 'You are probably the only one.'

**She saved a great many lives,' Gaius said.**

'Good for her,' smiled Gwen.

'**It was Alice that cured the innkeeper,' Merlin understood.**

'**Indeed. There was a time when her skills were famous in Camelot,' Gaius reminisced.**

'**So what happened?' Merlin asked.**

'**Uther declared war on magic. Overnight her world was turned upside-down,' Gaius sighed.**

'Everyone's was,' sighed Gaius.

'**The Great Purge,' Merlin said grimly.**

'**Uther drew up a list of everyone suspected of using magic. One by one, they were hunted down and executed. As a close friend of the King, I was permitted to see this list. Alice's name was on it,' Gaius sighed.**

'**What did you do?' asked Merlin quietly.**

'**The only thing I could do. I struck her name off,' Gaius said.**

'I nor anyone else could dissuade Uther of his relentless pursuit for vengeance,' sighed Gaius.

'Against people who had nothing to do with Ygraine's death,' Merlin said grimly

'**Gaius, if you'd been caught...' Merlin trailed off.**

'Father would have killed you,' sighed Arthur.

'**I know, but it bought her time. Just enough to get out of Camelot, to escape,' Gaius said.**

'**But you...you stayed behind,' Merlin said quietly.**

'I know if I'd had the chance…' Merlin trailed off.

'You'd have left,' Gwen said softly a sad smile on her face. 'I know. I think I'd have done the same.'

'**I was scared. I felt I had no choice. I thought I'd never see her again. But now here she is, after all these years. I feel we've been given a second chance,' Gaius smiled.**

'Only for it to be ripped from us again,' Gaius sighed.

**In Alice's chambers Gaius has come over. Gaius gives Alice a hunk of meat on a platter. Alice takes the platter and places it on the table behind her. The table that has been resident to the manticore.**

'**You have a kind heart. You always did,' Alice says.**

'**It's the least I could do,' Gaius replies.**

'**Will you stay? Please say you will,' Alice says walking around the table to where Gaius is standing.**

'**You're my only appointment for this morning. I made sure of that,' Gaius replied picking up the totem.**

'I just had to make sure that if anyone needed me immediately to get Merlin to fetch me,' Gaius said.

'**You recognise them?' asked Alice.**

'**Of course. It's a totem of healing,' Gaius replied.**

'What is it?' asked Merlin. 'You've never taught me much healing.'

'**Oh, come, Gaius. Is that the best you can do? Have you forgotten all that we learned together?' Alice asked taking the seat.**

'**Let us see,' Gaius said taking his own seat opposite Alice. 'It's a Sorcerer's Chime to give it its proper name. Each crystal bears an elemental sign of the Old Religion. When enchanted, the crystals resonate, their music giving succour to the ailing and the sick,' Gaius said.**

'**You've forgotten nothing,' smiles Alice.**

'**I remember everything. All that we saw, all that we did, each and every day we spent together. I remember the day you left,' Gaius admitted.**

**Alice places a hand on Gaius', 'let's not dwell on that. We found each other again. Isn't that all that matters?' Alice questioned.**

**Gaius nods in reply and places his free hand over Alice's hand. Alice looks slightly sadden thinking of what she and the manticore are planning. Meanwhile Gaius smiles blissful in his naivety about the manticore's plan.**

**Arthur is mounted on a horse with a lance in his right hand. The horse whinnies and stamps it's right foot obviously preparing for a charge. At the opposite end of the track Merlin stands holding a small hoop above his head. Arthur charges bringing forward his lance at which Merlin flinches. Arthur catches the hoop with the lance. Merlin stands glancing side to side looking surprise that he's still alive.**

'Don't look so surprised,' Arthur said.

**Next, Merlin crouches behind a black shield with a yellow dragon on it looking terrified. Arthur pounds it with a mace. Merlin flinches back with every hit that the young prince directs at the shield.**

'Arthur,' scolded Gwen.

Gwaine glared, 'how is that helping your training? Beating up a weapon less, untrained peasant!'

'**Come on, Merlin! Put your back into it!' Arthur orders stopping the beating.**

**Merlin peaks his head out from behind the shield, warily in case Arthur continue his relentless attack on his shield 'sorry, Sire. I'm just a bit...' Merlin began but Arthur hits shield again.**

**Arthur shakes his head, 'pathetic,' Arthur said turning away from the servant. 'You're pretending to be a battle hardened warrior, not a...daffodil,' Arthur said.**

'But I'm not a battle hardened warrior,' muttered Merlin.

'**Sorry, Sire. Just a bit tired, that's all,' Merlin tried.**

'Maybe that will teach you not to follow me,' Gaius said.

'I was worried about you!' Merlin repeated.

'**Fair enough,' Arthur said.**

Gwen positive beamed, 'that was good of you.'

Merlin snorted at Arthur's uncomfortable look, 'do you really think that Arthur is going to just let me off.'

**Merlin stands up looking surprised while Arthur fetches a large mallet, 'maybe this'll perk you up!'**

'Arthur,' frowned Gwen. 'You really have to start treating Merlin nicer.'

'It's not like Merlin couldn't defend himself,' Arthur pointed out.

'Only if I wanted to be executed,' Merlin retorted.

**Merlin looks horrified at Arthur's latest pan for training.**

**Merlin returns to physician's chambers. Merlin comes in from work looking tired and more than a little bit annoyed. Merlin shuts the door behind him coming into Gaius' chambers looking furious.**

'**Ah, Merlin, I'd like you to meet Alice,' Gaius smiled.**

'**Merlin,' Alice says holding at her hand that Merlin takes and shakes, 'it's a pleasure to meet you. Gaius speaks very highly of you.'**

'Did she know about Merlin?' asked Hunith.

Gaius shook his head, 'it wasn't my place to say.'

**Merlin smiles at Gaius looking surprised, 'you too.'**

'Of course I do,' Gaius said.

'**Alice will be staying with us for a while,' Gaius said.**

'**Great,' Merlin said.**

'**That's alright with you?' asked Alice.**

'**Of course. I'll make up the spare bed,' Merlin said.**

**So you won't mind if she uses your room?' asked Gaius.**

'It wouldn't be the first time,' Merlin shrugged.

**Merlin looks unhappy but nods, 'be my guest.' **

**Gaius gestures Alice to Merlin's bedroom where the sorceress goes. Gaius looks very happy at the latest turn of events. Merlin smiles but does not look happy about losing his bed.**

**That night in the physician's chambers Merlin is trying to sleep on the floor. Merlin turns over trying to find a softer part of the floor. Gaius meanwhile snores loudly. Merlin hears Alice talking in his room causing Merlin to frown and sit up.**

'… **that is his name, isn't it? It's …'**

**Merlin listens and hears snatches of conversation. Merlin gets up leaving Gaius snoring in his bed. Merlin walks to his the closed door of his bedroom. Merlin can see light filtering through the cracks in his doors.**

'**So he does not suspect?' the manticore asked.**

'**No, nothing,' Alice says.**

'**Then you must work hard to keep it that way,' the manticore says.**

'Shame Merlin now knows,' Arthur said.

'Keeping anything from Merlin is impossible,' Gaius shook his head stuck between fondness and exasperation. 'Merlin is too nosey for his own good.'

'It's good that I am,' Merlin said, 'or both you and the king would be dead!'

**Merlin approaches the door looking through the crack in the door to see who Alice is talking to. Alice is at the small table in Merlin's room. Alice has a small bottle out and dripped. From his position Merlin is unable to see the manticore.**

'**Yes. Yes,' Alice agreed immediately.**

'It's too late now that Merlin knows it will only be a matter of time before Gaius does too,' Arthur said.

'If only he believed me,' muttered Merlin.

**Then the manticore comes into Merlin's vision, 'you are doing well,' Merlin's eyes widened as he takes in the sight of the creature. 'Take some of my venom. Do not fail me.' **

**The creature warns Alice. Alice – hand shaking – brings her bottle to the scorpion like tail of the manticore. Alice brings her other shaking hand to the tail where she carefully squeezes a few drops of venom into the bottle.**

'**Be careful not to hurt yourself. That's it,' the manticore said then hisses as if sensing Merlin who drops down to the floor to try and conceal his presence.**

Hunith groaned at the latest trouble her son had got into. She was glad that Merlin didn't tell her everything that he and Arthur got into. Of course, she heard enough stories to know that a lot of trouble happened in Camelot but Merlin's role had never been discussed.

'The manticore knows,' Hunith sighed.

**The next day Merlin and Gaius walking in the market in the lower town. Merlin has a small satchel on. There is a woman drawing water from a well behind them and the stalls are full of vegetables from the farms around Camelot.**

'**When you first knew Alice, what kinds of magic did she practice?' Merlin asked.**

'Is this really the place to be discussing magic?' asked Arthur.

'No,' Gaius agreed. 'If the wrong person overheard us and reported to Uther we could both be executed?'

'Then why were you talking about magic in the open?' demanded Arthur. 'If my father had found out…'

'Because I didn't want Alice to overhear our conversation,' Merlin retorted.

'**All kinds. It was a time of experimentation, learning,' Gaius said reminiscing as they stopped at one of the stalls.**

'**Right,' Merlin said not sounding happy. 'What about dark magic?' Merlin asked seriously.**

'**I daresay,' Gaius said turning around and moving to the next stall. 'But those days are long gone,' Gaius said.**

'**What if they aren't? Last night there was some kind of creature in your room,' Merlin said.**

'**Creature?' asked Gaius.**

'**I've never seen anything like it. It had the body of a lion and the tail of a scorpion,' Merlin said.**

'**Oh, come on, Merlin. You must've been dreaming,' Gaius said stopping where they had been previously walking.**

'Why does nobody ever believe Merlin sighed, 'even Gaius who knows I have more knowledge and instinct to this kind of thing than most people?'

'Merlin,' Hunith said softly. 'It wasn't that Gaius didn't trust you. It was that he didn't want to believe that Alice was dabbling in dark magic.'

'**No, I saw it with my own eyes and I could feel its power. It was magic like nothing I've ever felt before,' Merlin said.**

'**What utter nonsense,' Gaius dismissed.**

'**If you don't believe me, Gaius, I can prove it. Come on,' Merlin said.**

**Gaius raised his eyebrow in the way that only Gaius can. Then Merlin took off on a run.**

**In Merlin's room a hand presumably Merlin's reaches under the bed to grasp at the old box that the manticore had been summoned from. **

'**This is it,' Merlin said placing the box on his bed.**

'**Merlin, put that back. This has gone far enough,' Gaius said not sounding at all happy.**

'**Oh, it's in there. I know it is,' Merlin said resting an ear on the metal box.**

'**Ridiculous,' Gaius goes to open it.**

'**Gaius, no!' Merlin shouts the box is empty.**

'Where is it gone?' Arthur said nervously.

'**I hope you're satisfied, Merlin,' Gaius said gruffly.**

Gwen looked amused, 'I would think that you of all people would know that Merlin isn't satisfied until he stops the latest threat coming after Camelot.'

**Merlin stares at the empty box in surprise. Then Merlin places his head under the bed to check if the creature is there. Meanwhile Gaius storms out furious with his ward. Merlin pulls himself back out from under the bed staring down at the stairs.**

'You're lucky the manticore wasn't there,' Arthur said grimly. 'It could have killed you had it been there.'

**Merlin strides through the library where Geoffrey of Monmouth is sitting with parchment in his hands.**

'**Morning,' Merlin says. **

**Merlin continues striding past Geoffrey without any other comment who stares at him in surprise. In a darkened corner of the library Merlin runs a finger over leather bound tomes. Merlin finds the tome he's looking for and pulls it out of the bookcase. Merlin opens the book and raises his eyebrows.**

'Geoffrey will know something's up with your attitude,' sighed Gaius.

**Gaius makes potion with Alice's help.**

'**Hemlock,' Gaius says and Alice passes him a large greenish bottle that Gaius adds to his pot. 'Nightshade,' Gaius says as Alice passes him another bottle which he shakes a bit into his pot. 'Bo...' Gaius begins but Alice already has it ready for him which Gaius takes but stops to look at Alice.**

**Alice laughs, 'oh, Gaius. It's just like old times,' Alice shrugs.**

'Except one of you is possessed,' Gwen frowned.

'**We always made a good team, did we not?' Gaius asked.**

'**Yeah,' Alice smiled.**

'**I wish Merlin had your skills. I fear he finds the physician's craft boring,' Gaius shook his head.**

Merlin blushed a little, 'just a bit.'

'**Well, never mind, you've got me to help you now, haven't you?' Alice smiled.**

**Gaius smiled and nodded, 'indeed, I have,' Gaius said turning back to his potion. 'Now where's the valerian?' Gaius asks mixing the concoction.**

'**Valerian?' Alice asks turning away and walking to the shelves. 'For an injury, I presume?' Alice asks taking a round glass bottle off the shelf.**

'**Perfectly correct. I prescribe it to Uther for an old battle wound,' explained Gaius.**

**Alice's eyes flash open at this as a plan takes route in her mind, he takes it daily?' asks Alice trying to be casual about it.**

'**Of course,' Gaius said.**

Arthur groaned, 'and now she knows how to poison my father.'

'It can't have been hard to slip a bit of the manticore's venom into the potion,' agreed Merlin.

**Alice turns around with the bottle of valerian in her hand. Alice smiling walks over to Gaius who smiling takes it from Alice. The two share a loving look staring into one another's eyes. Gaius then turns back to his work.**

**In the corner of the library Merlin flips through the book in his hands. He stops at a page turning his head slightly. Then there is the sound of a throat clearing as Geoffrey has come up behind Merlin.**

'**Can I help you?' Geoffrey asked.**

'Is he always like that?' asked Gwaine.

'Yes,' Merlin said.

'Geoffrey is very protective of his books,' Gaius said. 'Always has been. He got even worse after Uther burnt or removed many tomes about magic.'

'**No,' Merlin shook his head turning his head back to the book before looking up at Geoffrey. 'Yes.' **

'Well make up your mind,' laughed Gwaine.

'**I wonder, do you know anything about this creature?' Merlin asked showing Geoffrey a drawing of Alice's creature.**

'**Ah, now that is the manticore,' Geoffrey said.**

'**A manticore?' asked Merlin.**

'**Nasty looking beast, isn't it,' agreed Geoffrey.**

'**Yeah, you can say that again,' Merlin agreed.**

'**I believe it was first referred to almost a thousand years ago,' Geoffrey said causing Merlin to frown. The Ancients lived in fear of it, trembled at its very name,' Geoffrey said causing Merlin to cross his arms.**

'I don't blame them,' muttered Merlin.

'**I've never even heard of it,' Merlin admitted.**

'**I'm not surprised. 'Cause as far as I'm aware, the manticore is a legend, figment of the imagination,' Geoffrey said.**

'Or not,' snorted Gwen.

'Why is everything that was just a legend turn out to be true in Camelot?' asked Gwaine.

'Because I'm Emrys and Arthur's the Once and Future King,' Merlin shrugged. 'We're legend as it is so we're going to attract apparently mythical beasts!'

'**Are you sure?' asked Merlin.**

'**Oh, yes. So, erm,' Geoffrey said handing the book back to Merlin. 'If you were hoping to see one, I'm afraid you're going to be disappointed,' Geoffrey turns and walks away leaving Merlin to shake his head.**

'Bit late for that,' Merlin muttered darkly.

**In the physician's chambers Gaius shakes the little bottle of potion for Uther's wound. Alice stands a little to his side.**

'**Now it's ready to go to the King,' Gaius said still shaking the bottle.**

'**Fascinating. Gaius, you said you had a rare form of mountain balm. I should like to compare it with my own, if I may?' Alice asks.**

'Why does that sound like an excuse?' asked Merlin causing everyone to look at them. 'What? I'm used to making up excuses on the spot to cover up magic. You think I can't spot when someone else is doing the same?'

'**Certainly,' Gaius said handing the bottle to Alice and turning to search for the mountain balm. 'Now, where did I put it?' Gaius looks around.**

'**Perhaps with the second order palliatives?' suggested Alice as she goes to pour the venom now that Gaius has his back turned but Merlin enters and she drops both bottles.**

'Thank goodness you arrived when you did,' Huntih said.

'But she got the venom into the potion in the end anyway,' Merlin said grimly.

'**Of course,' Gaius agreed.**

'**I'm so sorry, Gaius,' Alice said dropping to her knees and starting to clean it up.**

'**Don't worry. Merlin will clear it up, won't you, Merlin?' Gaius asks of his ward approaching the site of the spillage.**

'**No, no! I can do it,' Alice is quick to reassure Gaius.**

**Alice continues to clean hurriedly in case someone finds what was left there. Merlin approaches the healer looking suspicious. **

**Merlin sneaks to the library at night after the moon had risen. Merlin sneaks passed a patrol of guards. Merlin sneaks in to the Hall of Records where Geoffrey is asleep on a stack of books. Merlin hits something and Geoffrey wakes.**

Arthur sighed, 'what's the point of having a patrol when every magic user seems to be able to sneak past anyway.' Merlin flinched, 'I was mainly talking about Morgana.'

'**What's that? Who's there?' Geoffrey asks.**

**Geoffrey looks around for the intruder. Geoffrey happens to glance in Merlin's direction. Merlin shakes his head. Merlin looks directly at where Geoffrey is. Merlin's eyes glow golden as he magically floats the objects on Geoffrey's desk. Geoffrey clasps a hand to his chest as he looks around in shock.**

'You are lucky you didn't kill him, Merlin,' Gwen said. 'At his age a shock like that easily could.'

Merlin looked guilty, 'I er didn't think of that.'

**Merlin whispers, 'no one. You're dreaming,' Merlin whispers causing Geoffrey to smile and reach out for the objects. 'Now go back to sleep.'**

**In response to Merlin's spell Geoffrey nods his head. Merlin puts his head back down to his desk and snores. Merlin rolls his eyes and goes to sit with a bunch of books as Geoffrey snores in the background. Merlin sits looking bored but suddenly sits up, finding Alice's box on one of the pages.**

'What is the box?' asked Hunith.

'Complicated magic,' Merlin replied.

**The next morning Gaius is walking down a castle corridor holding a basket of herbs. Merlin runs down the corridor to catch up with the old sorcerer. Gaius does not look happy with the young warlock.**

'**Gaius, I need to talk to you about Alice,' Merlin said.**

'**Merlin, this must stop,' Gaius said.**

'**There's a reason the box was empty. It isn't a container, it's a portal, a gateway for the manticore,' Merlin explained.**

'See complicated,' Merlin said to his mother.

'**This must stop now,' Gaius said.**

'**No, Alice is up to something, and whatever it is, it isn't good,' Merlin said.**

'**You're wrong, Merlin. Alice is the kindest and most compassionate person I've ever known,' Gaius said.**

'**No. You're wrong, you're just blinded by your feelings for her,' Merlin said.**

Gwen winced, 'that's not the best thing to say even if you are right.'

'I know,' Merlin smiled sadly. 'I'm just glad that Alice got out.'

'**I can see perfectly well, Merlin. And what I can see is that you cannot bear for me to be happy. I cannot begin to guess why that should be, but it saddens me. More than I can say,' Gaius snaps.**

**Gaius walks off in the opposite direction from Merlin. Merlin watches as his mentor walks off with a sad look on his face.**

**Gaius returns to physician's chambers where Alice is still present. Alice looks up when she hears the door open.**

'**Gaius,' smiled Alice walking over to Gaius, 'there you are. I was beginning to wonder where you'd got to. What's wrong?'**

'**It's nothing. A disagreement with Merlin, that's all,' Gaius said.**

'And she of course knows – or at least suspects – that I know about the manticore,' Merlin said grimly.

'**Was it about me? You mustn't worry. He's probably a bit jealous, that's all,' Alice said.**

'Sure that's the reason,' snorted Merlin.

'**Jealous?' asked Gaius.**

'**Well, it's only to be expected. The poor lad's had you all to himself. He's bound to be a bit hostile for a while,' Alice explained.**

'**Very hostile, if truth be told,' Gaius admitted.**

'**Oh, he'll soon get used to having me around,' Alice reassured Gaius.**

'**I'm sure you're right,' sighed Gaius.**

'I wouldn't have minded her if it wasn't the manticore,' Merlin said.

'I know,' Gaius said, 'and I understand.'

'**Listen, why don't you sit yourself down for a while and take a break,' Alice said.**

'**I must prepare Uther's medicine,' Gaius said pointing.**

'**Well, I can take care of that. You showed me how, remember?' Alice pointed out.**

'So that's how the poisoning happened,' Arthur said.

'**Thank you,' Gaius smiled nodding.**

**Gaius turned away from the workbench while Alice turned towards the workbench. Alice placed the basket of herbs on the workbench. Alice looked at the watchers with a very dark look on her face.**

**A pair of leather clad feat are running through the grass. Merlin is running in the training yard with a target on his back.**

'Arthur,' sighed Gwen looking furious. 'You do not treat servants like that!'

'I'm starting to see why before Merlin none of your servants lasted more than a week,' Leon commented.

'I'm not surprised if you treated them like me,' Merlin said.

'**Run!' Arthur calls.**

**Merlin continues to run panting slightly with the combined exertion of keeping the target up and running. Arthur aims the polearm concentrating. Arthur hits the target with a polearm, knocking Merlin down.**

'**You're meant to bob, Merlin, weave. You might as well be a barn door,' Arthur says removing the polearm and helps Merlin up.**

'**Yes, Sire,' Merlin replied not looking at Arthur.**

'**For goodness sake, what is your problem?' demanded Arthur digging his polearm into the ground.**

'I'm not used to Merlin being such a bootlicker,' grimaced Arthur.

'**Nothing,' Merlin lied.**

'You really are a terrible liar,' Arthur shook his head.

'Yet you never noticed,' laughed Merlin.

'**Right. Well, either you tell me, or we go back to the lance and hoops,' Arthur said.**

'**Gaius and me, we...had a bit of a falling out,' Merlin admitted as he bent down to pick something up missing his prince's incredulous look.**

'What?' asked Merlin.

'I hadn't expected that to be what was bothering you,' Arthur admitted.

'**Look, I row with my father all the time. You should do what I do, just lie low and wait till he comes to his senses. It'll soon blow over,' Arthur tried to reassure his friend.**

'That was actually nice of you,' Gwaine said.

'But given the circumstances I don't think it will happen here,' Hunith said sadly. 'Not until Alice's duplicity is proved.'

'What I want to know is when Uther ever backs down?' Merlin asked. 'You two are both as stubborn as one another!'

'**No, I don't think so, somehow,' Merlin said pulling the target over his shoulder.**

'**Oh, cheer up, will you?' Arthur says and punches Merlin in the arm.**

'How is punching him in the arm supposed to make Merlin feel better?' asked Gwen.

'It's a knight thing,' Merlin shrugged.

'**How is punching me in the arm meant to cheer me up?' asked Merlin looking at Arthur in shock.**

**Arthur looks confused, 'it works with the knights.'**

'See,' Merlin said.

'**Well, they're thick, aren't they?' Merlin replied.**

'Hey,' a cacophony of male voices said.

'You get cheered up by getting punched,' Merlin said as though that proved his point.

'**I'm a knight,' Arthur said.**

'**There you go, then,' Merlin said nodding.**

'Merlin,' Hunith said wishing her son had learnt manner. 'Sire I'm sorry.'

'Arthur prefers that to a bootlicker,' smiled Gwen. 'As much as they like to pretend they hate each other,' Gwen shook her head.

**Arthur punches him again and walks away leaving Merlin to stare after him in confusion.**

'You really have to work on your comforting,' Gwaine said amused.

**In the physician's chambers Gaius flicks a page of his book. Meanwhile Alice waves a bottle of Uther's medicine over a steaming pot. Gaius hearing the bubbling of the pot glances up from his book at Alice.**

'**You gave me this book, do you remember?' Gaius asks.**

'**It was on your birthday, wasn't it?' Alice asks not looking up from the potion.**

**Gaius looks up at Alice, 'or was it when I was made court physician?' **

'**Have a look inside. I'm sure there's an inscription,' Alice said as she adds the manticore venom to the potion.**

Arthur scowled, 'so that's the poison added and you were right there!'

'It wasn't Gaius' fault!' Merlin said.

'He was just fooled by a pretty lady,' grinned Gwaine. 'It happens to the best of us!'

'It happens to you twice in one night,' laughed Merlin.

Gwaine laughed, 'shut up Merlin.'

**Gaius checks the inside of the front cover of the book, 'you're quite right, of course. My 50th birthday.'**

'**Here we are. All done,' Alice says.**

**Alice places the vial that had contained the venom on the bench beside her gently so as to not alert Gaius to it. Alice then screws the metal lid on the poisoned potion. Gaius put his book down and gets up as Alice shakes the potion and hands Gaius the potion.**

'**Wonderful. Thank you,' Gaius smiles.**

'**Hurry now. You wouldn't want to keep your King waiting,' Alice says watching Gaius go with a sad look.**

**Gaius picks up his bag, 'really, Alice, I can't imagine how I survived without you,' Gaius says placing the bottle in his bag and turning to leave.**

**In Uther's chambers Gaius carries the little bottle of poisoned potion to the king.**

'**Ah, Gaius, you have my medicine,' Uther says.**

'Or your poison,' Gwaine said.

'**I do, Sire,' Gaius agreed. **

'**To my very good health,' Uther toasts Gaius and drinks it.**

Merlin winced, 'that's probably the worst line to say when you are drinking poison.'

'He didn't know it was poison,' Arthur scowled. 'Or he wouldn't have drunken it!'

'I know,' Merlin said. 'It was just ironic!'

**That night Gaius and Alice eating in the physician's chambers. Alice takes a sip of her soup. There is one empty bowl that had likely been meant for Merlin who had not turned up for dinner. Alice places a comforting hand on Gaius'.**

'Where were you?' asked Arthur.

'Trying to figure out how to make Gaius believe me,' Merlin said. 'I knew that if I went back there we would argue about Alice again.'

**Merlin sits on some courtyard steps. Merlin looks up to the sky as warning bells begin to sound. Merlin looks around sharply upon hearing the warning bells grimly.**

'You realised it was Alice before you knew what had happened,' Arthur said.

'I knew it was either Alice or Morgana,' Merlin said. 'We couldn't be unluckier enough to have _three _enemies in Camelot at one time! Either way it was bad and as I hadn't caught wind of any magic off Morgana I guessed it was Alice as I knew for sure she was planning something I guessed it was Morgana.

**Back in the physician's chambers Gaius and Alice look around as they hear the sound of warning bells. **

**Uther lies unconscious on the floor in his chambers. Arthur kneels over the king trying to wake him by slapping him.**

'**Father!' Arthur says sounding desperate.**

**Arthur continues to lightly slap his father trying to wake the king up but is unsuccessful. Then Gaius enters. Arthur turns and stands up facing the old man who comes walking calmly in used to emergencies.**

'**I found him this way. I...I can't rouse him,' Arthur says leading Gaius towards his father as quick as Arthur is able to.**

**Gaius drops to his knees and checks his pulse looking up at Arthur, 'the King's alive, but his pulse is weak,' Gaius says standing up and leading Arthur away from his father.**

'**What's wrong with him?' Arthur asked upset.**

'**Please, I must examine him. Seal off the King's quarters,' Gaius ordered.**

'Did you suspect it was Alice?' asked Merlin.

'Not then,' sighed Gaius. 'Only when I saw the empty bottle did I realise that you had been right. I should have listened. Maybe we could have helped her.'

**Gaius pushes Arthur away from the still body of Uther towards the door. Gaius returns to Uther as Merlin enters at a run seeing Uther collapsed on the floor. Merlin drops to the floor and as soon as he does Uther gasps and his eyes shoot open, but they're completely black.**

'Why did your presence make his eyes go black?' asked Arthur.

'I don't think it was my presence,' Merlin said. 'I just happened to be there.'

'I think it was because of the connection to the manticore,' Gaius frowned. 'It sensed a magic powerful enough to defeat it so reacted in defence of it's host.'

'**What is that?' Merlin demanded.**

'Magic,' laughed Gwaine.

'Well I knew that,' Merlin rolled his eyes.

'**Hush, Merlin,' Gaius hushed.**

**Uther turns his head sleepily and closes his eyes. Gaius uncovers Uther's hand which he finds the empty bottle in the King's hand. Gaius picks it up looking horrified realising what it means. Gaius sniffs it whilst Merlin looks on grim. **

**Merlin and Gaius exit the room where Arthur and the guards are speaking outside. Arthur sends off the guard who walks the opposite direction from the other three. Arthur approaches Gaius and Merlin.**

'That was when I realised Merlin had been right,' Gaius said.

'But you still didn't say anything,' Arthur said.

'I didn't want her to be hurt,' Gaius said.

'Even at cost of your own life,' Merlin sighed.

'**Well?' Arthur asked.**

'**I am afraid I cannot yet determine the cause of your father's illness,' Gaius replied criss-crossing his fingers.**

'**Well, he's been poisoned, hasn't he?' Arthur asks.**

'**I cannot say at this stage,' Gaius says.**

'**Just look at him, Gaius. What else could it be?' demands Arthur.**

'**We must not jump to hasty conclusions, Sire. Please watch over him till I return,' Gaius requests.**

**Arthur goes into Uther's room leaving Gaius and Arthur quickly. Gaius walks down the steps at a casual pace. Merlin runs after Gaius into the corridor outside the king's chambers.**

'**I don't think we need any more information,' Merlin said.**

'It was Alice,' agrees Arthur.

Gaius sighed, 'I know I was just trying to protect her.'

'**Since when are you the expert in such matters?' snapped Gaius.**

'If magic is involved Merlin is always aware,' Lancelot said grimly.

'**Oh, you don't need to be a physician to see what's happened,' Merlin retorted.**

'Gaius,' Hunith says. 'He has a point.'

'**Merlin!' Gaius says.**

'**Gaius, he's been poisoned,' Merlin says as Gaius turns around stopping in the middle of the corridor, 'and I think we both know who did it,' Merlin said.**

'**What exactly are you implying?' Gaius retorts.**

'**It was Alice. It had to be. She's been helping you with the potions. She's had every opportunity to corrupt his medicine,' Merlin replies.**

'As she did,' Arthur said grimly.

'**Merlin, you have no proof of any of this,' Merlin said.**

'Since when has that ever stopped Merlin before,' Arthur said amused.

'Not that anyone ever believes me,' Merlin said. 'Anyway I saw the potions bottle you picked up. Just because I can't detect poison in it without the aid of a spell doesn't mean I can't put two and two together!'

'**How else did he ingest the poison? There is no other explanation,' Merlin said.**

**Gaius stopped, 'of course there is,' Gaius said but he didn't sound like he really believed it himself.**

'**Oh, come on, Gaius! I understand why you're protecting her. Really, I do. But in your heart of hearts, you must know what I'm saying is true,' Merlin said.**

Merlin sighed, 'I didn't want to believe that Freya was the basset…'he trailed off.

'**All I know is that the King is gravely ill,' Arthur points towards Uther's chambers, 'and that you're place is by Arthur's side!' Gaius snaps.**

'His place as a citizen of Camelot is to protect the king,' Arthur said.

**Merlin looks sad as he watches Gaius turn around and walk away. Merlin takes a breath stealing himself for what he know he has to do. Merlin turns and begins to walk back to the king's chambers.**

**Arthur is sitting by his father's bedside in the king's chambers. Uther is still unconscious but is now wearing a white night top and is tucked up under red sheets. Arthur's arms are just over the king's bed.**

'**It doesn't make any sense. His food,' Arthur says hitting his palm with the side of his right hand for emphasis, 'and wine are tasted each and every meal,' Arthur says emphasising his point with his hands. 'It's brought here under armed guard,' Arthur says looking up at a grim faced Merlin. 'No one can interfere with it in any way. So, it can't be his food and drink,' Arthur said rubbing his hands together. 'The only other thing he's had is...Gaius's remedy,' Arthur says looking up at Merlin.**

'Do you see why I had to tell him,' Merlin said. 'I couldn't let you get charged with treason! I'd seen you almost executed once before I couldn't bear to see it happen again!'

'I know, Merlin,' sighed Gaius.

'**Arthur, I think I know what happened. I thin...I know who did this,' Merlin admits.**

**Alice sits by the table where Gaius had left her to attend to the king. Alice stands up when she hears the door to physician's chambers open. Gaius enters and shuts the door. Gaius does not look happy.**

'**What's going on?' Alice asked.**

'Like you don't know,' snorted Merlin.

'**The King has been poisoned. It appears that someone has tampered with his medicine,' Gaius says.**

'**But surely you don't think it was me?' Alice asks weakly.**

'Who else could it be,' Gwaine snorted.

'**Don't lie to me, Alice. Please,' Gaius begged pain in his voice.**

'**Gaius, I, I...' Alice begins approaching Gaius but her eyes go black.**

'Possession,' Arthur said grimly.

'**Alice!' Gaius says softly.**

**The manticore's hold over Alice is released as her eyes go back to light green. Just then Arthur enters the room with two grim faced guards behind him.**

'**You're under arrest for high treason. Take her away,' Arthur orders.**

**One of the guards' march forward grabbing Alice by the arm and dragging her past Gaius. Alice looks back at Gaius with desperation as she is taken away. At the door the other guard grabs her other arm and take her away. Arthur leaves and Merlin walks in.**

Gwen sighed sadly, 'this isn't going to be a fun conversation.'

'**I had no choice. It was either her or you, Gaius,' Merlin said.**

'You know he's right, Gaius,' Hunith said kindly.

**Gaius doesn't say anything turning away from Merlin but then turns back to Merlin 'it wasn't your choice to make,' Gaius says turning away to sit on the bench where he turns to clasp his hands and lowers his head.**

'Do you realise you both turned the other women in,' Percival said.

'I never thought of that,' Merlin murmured pain in his eyes. 'I was just trying to protect Gaius.'

'And I couldn't let more innocent people die,' Gaius said glancing sadly at Merlin.

**Arthur questioning Alice in the dungeons. Alice is in her cell standing by the metal bars of her door. Arthur is on the other side of the metal bars arms crossed. Merlin is standing further behind Arthur.**

'**Do you admit to using magic?' Arthur demands.**

'**Yes,' Alice says.**

'**Admit to poisoning the King?' Arthur demands.**

'**Yes, yes, but it forced me to do it,' Alice says causing Merlin with a pain look on his face to look up. **

'I thought you didn't like her,' Arthur said.

'I did,' Merlin said. 'If she hadn't been possessed by a manticore I would be very happy to have her stay permanently. And I couldn't bare Gaius to be so … so … much in pain.'

'**It, it made me,' Alice said.**

Leon winced, 'that's sounds like an excuse more than anything.'

'Why would she try to excuse herself?' asked Merlin. 'She's freely professed to using magic which is Camelot is considered as bad as trying to kill the king!'

'I didn't think about that,' admitted Arthur.

'**Who forced you?' Arthur demanded.**

'**The creature. The creature,' Alice said.**

Leon winced, 'sounds even more like an excuse!'

'**You're lying! There's no creature. You're just trying to save your own skin,' Arthur shouted.**

'**No, no,' Alice cried shaking her head.**

'**Please, my father is dying. If you have a single shred of goodness within you, you will tell me how to cure him,' begged Alice.**

'She is a good woman,' Gaius said.

'She just played with thing she did not understand,' Merlin said quietly. 'And we've all done that at some point.'

'Have you?' asked Arthur.

Merlin raised his eyebrow in a very Gaius like manner, 'I toyed with the powers of life and death when I brought Gaius back. It wasn't till after I had done so that I realised that if things had gone wrong,' Merlin shivered. 'Let's just say that trying to play god can have consequences.'

'You don't have to tell me that,' Arthur said darkly.

'**I don't know,' Alice says. **

**Arthur's face changes immediately from pleading to fury. Arthur angrily hits the cell doors causing them to rattle and Alice to gasp. Arthur then storms off.**

'**I don't know! I'm so sorry,' Alice says her hands wrapping around the bars to her cell. 'The manticore...' **

**Alice begins speaking but as soon as she mentions the manticore her eyes turn black and she seems to start choking. Merlin watches as it releases her revealing green eyes underneath. Merlin turns away from her.**

'The possession seems to be painful,' Arthur said.

'She must be fighting it,' murmured Merlin.

**In Uther's chambers Gaius is tending to Uther. Uther looks like he's sleeping propped up by thick cushions and pillows and covered by red blankets. Merlin enters to speak and approaches a very sad looking Gaius.**

'Your oldest friend dying and Alice about to be sentenced to death,' Hunith said quietly.

'**How is he?' Merlin asked.**

'**He's fading. He won't last the day,' Gaius replied and the two turned to look at the sleeping king.**

'**Gaius...' Merlin began hesitantly.**

'**It's alright, Merlin. I understand. You were only trying to save me from harm. Thank you. But I don't believe Alice wanted this,' Gaius said.**

'She didn't,' agreed Merlin.

'**I know she didn't. The poison is from the manticore, the creature that was in Alice's room,' Merlin said.**

**Merlin and Gaius enter the physician's chambers. Gaius is shaking a leather piece of cloth as Merlin follow him.**

'**We cannot counteract the manticore's venom. It's too deadly, by far,' Gaius said.**

'Not even Merlin?' asked Arthur.

'Even if I could I wouldn't know how,' Merlin replied.

'**So what can we do?' asked Merlin.**

'**We can kill the manticore,' Gaius says turning back to Merlin. 'The poison is imbued with its magic,' Gaius says picking up a book on a stool. **

'And of course the book you need just happens to be there,' snorted Arthur.

'I had been researching it after Alice was arrested,' Gaius said.

'**With the manticore dead, it will lose its potency,' Gaius said.**

'**How do I kill it?' asked Merlin.**

'**You can't. You don't have the power. It's a creature of the Old Religion. But maybe there's another way, if I can remember,' Gaius says taking another book. 'Here,' Gaius says showing Merlin a page in the book with a diagram of the manticore on it. 'The manticore cannot live in this world long. It's life source is an ancient evil that exists in the spirit world,' Gaius explains.**

'I said the box was complicated,' Merlin repeated.

'We know, Merlin,' Gwen rolled her eyes.

'**So if we can trap it in this world...' Merlin said.**

'We can kill it,' Arthur grinned when everyone stared at him. 'You can kill it.'

'**Exactly. If we were to summon the creature and you kept it at bay long enough, perhaps I could break the box,' Gaius said.**

'That's not going to be easy,' frowned Percival.

'**The gateway,' Merlin said.**

'**If the gateway is destroyed, then the creature's connection with its life source will be destroyed with it,' Gaius explained.**

'**And the manticore will die?' Merlin asked.**

'**I believe so,' Gaius replied.**

'You don't sound sure,' Arthur said.

'I wasn't,' admitted Gaius. 'Manticores have long been delegated to only legends! And never has one been beaten. I could only guess.'

'You bet by father's life on a guess!' Arthur shouted outraged.

'It was either that or do nothing,' Merlin said, 'and then Uther would die!'

'**Gaius, the box is enchanted. It would need magic to destroy it,' Merlin pointed out.**

'Just make sure it isn't like when you attempted to fight Edwin,' Gwen smiled slightly.

'**I am aware of that,' Gaius replied.**

'**Do you think you can? Command such magic?' asked Merlin.**

'**There was a time when I could. Let us hope I haven't forgotten,' Gaius replied.**

**The box is sitting on a work bench in the physician's chambers. Merlin and Gaius approach the box.**

'**Are you ready?' asked Gaius.**

**Merlin nods silently, 'what if this doesn't work?'**

'**Then we're going to have a very angry manticore on our hands,' Gaius replied opening the box which appeared to be empty.**

'That does not sound pleasant,' laughed Gwaine.

'Well it worked,' Merlin said.

'**Cume her, pin scinnlæcan!' Merlin incanted eyes turning bright gold.**

'What did that mean?' asked Percival.

'Come here, anguish of a witch,' Merlin said simply

'Why did you use those words?' asked Elyan.

'They seemed right,' shrugged Merlin.

'Merlin has a connection to magic that no human has ever had,' Gaius said quietly. 'I am sure that there is a reason for those words but as the truth of the manticore's creation has been lost to time I know not what!'

**The box still appears empty. Gaius and Merlin appear warily into unwilling to approach it any closer than they already are. The sound of the manticore growling comes from inside the box. The manticore comes out and attacks Merlin who flinches back and catches it in his arms whilst keeping it away from his face. Merlin falls to the floor but still has a hold of the manticore.**

'Merlin!' cries Hunith.

'**Gaius!' cries Merlin.**

'**Ado pas sawolduru!' Gaius incants eyes briefly flashing gold, 'Ada pas sawoldooroo!'**

'It had been a long time since I used magic,' Gaius admitted.

'**Gaius! Gaius, it's now or never!' Merlin shouted.**

'**Adee þas sawle duru!' Gaius incants.**

**Gaius' eyes once more flashing gold but this time the spell works as the box explodes. The manticore turns his attention away from Merlin and leaps at Gaius. Apparently destroying the box didn't work.**

'I thought you said it worked,' frowned Arthur.

'It will, sire,' assured Gaius.

'**Gaius!' Merlin cries.**

**Gaius stares as the manticore continues it's attack on him without moving. Just before it reaches Gaius the manticore fries in the air. Merlin pants slightly from the exertion of fighting with the manticore. Gaius takes the seat by him appearing to be in shock.**

'**Not too bad for a has-been,' laughed Merlin.**

'Merlin,' Hunith scolded.

'**Not too bad yourself,' Gaius says slightly breathlessly and they both laugh and Gaius breathes out holding his heart.**

'You're in shock,' Gwen said.

'Probably,' agreed Merlin.

**In Uther's chambers Uther is now awake. Uther has a goblet of wine in his hands and is leaning against the headboard of the bed just about to take a drink. Arthur is standing to his side looking relieved that his father is better.**

'**I am fortunate, indeed, that you found an antidote, Gaius,' Uther says.**

'Antidote?' asked Elyan.

'We had to say something as to why Uther was suddenly awake,' Merlin said. 'An antidote seemed to best option. It isn't like that excuse hasn't worked before,' Merlin glanced at Arthur thinking of the Questing Beast.

'**It will take time, My Lord, but you will make a full recovery,' Gaius said.**

'**What of the woman?' questioned Uther.**

'**We have her in the cells, Sire. She awaits your judgment,' Arthur said.**

'**She won't have to wait long. She's sentenced to death. We'll execute her in the morning,' Uther said.**

'Not even so much as a trial,' Gwaine said disgusted.

'She escaped,' Arthur said. 'I suppose that was you,' Arthur wasn't upset he would have done the same had Gwen been in that position.

'**Yes, Father,' Arthur said.**

'You really have to stop doing exactly what your father says,' Gwaine said.

'**Sire, if I may,' Gaius said.**

'**Yes, Gaius,' Uther said.**

'**It seems this woman was in the thrall of some kind of creature. Perhaps, in the light of that, her sentence might be-'Gaius began.**

'You of all people should know that my father very rarely rescinds a sentence,' Arthur said, 'especially where magic is concerned.'

'I had to try,' Gaius said simply.

'I know,' Arthur said.

'**She practiced magic, Gaius. There are no circumstances under which that is acceptable. Her judgment stands,' Uther said harshly.**

'Except to save your daughter's life,' Merlin said bitterly.

**Gaius bows not looking happy but not saying anything to Uther either. Gaius then turns to leave. Merlin watches Gaius leave out of the corner of his eyes and then follows his mentors lead by bowing and exiting the king's chambers. Uther takes a drink out of his goblet as Gaius leaves.**

**In the dungeons Gaius sits with Alice in her cell.**

'**I'm sorry, Alice. There was nothing I could do,' Gaius shakes his head.**

**Alice shakes hers, 'don't. I knew what my sentence would be. Uther will never change.'**

'No he won't,' Merlin agreed, 'but Arthur will. I hope,' Merlin adds on the end.

'I will,' agreed Arthur. 'Your life has shown me so much of magic that I don't think I'll ever to believe again the lie that all magic is evil.'

Merlin grinned, 'thank you Arthur.'

**Gaius looks down then glances back up at Alice, 'no,' Gaius agreed.**

'**I hoped that I could learn from it .That, that I could harness its magic for the good, for healing, but it was too strong for me,' Alice said.**

'That is why you don't mess with ancient magic,' Merlin said, 'because it's dangerous and there are always consequences!'

**Gaius nodded, 'at least you are rid of it now,' Gaius said quietly.**

'**Yes. And it's far better to die free than to live as a slave,' Alice said.**

**Gaius nodded, 'I can only hope that's true.'**

'**Gaius, before I go, I want you to know something. I never forgot you. Since we parted all those years ago, not a day has gone by when I have not thought of you,' Alice said.**

**Gaius looks down and then back at Alice, 'I fear I abandoned you, Alice,' Gaius admitted.**

'You saved her,' Gwen said quietly.

'I could have gone with her,' Gaius said quietly.

'**No,' Alice disagreed.**

'**I left you all alone,' Gaius said taking Alice's hand in his.**

'**You stayed behind to protect me. I know that. You saved my life. And there's no greater gift that I could've hoped for. And you've achieved great things here in Camelot, whereas...I...' Alice trailed off.**

'**Alice,' Gaius sighed.**

'**I've disgraced myself. After everything I've done, you would have every right to hate me,' Alice said.**

'Love doesn't work that way,' Merlin said quietly.

'**Hate you? I could never hate you. I've treasured these past days. I love you, Alice. I love you, and I always will,' Gaius said. **

'**As I will you, Gaius. I don't...I don't want to leave you, my love,' Alice cries in his arms.**

'**Don't be afraid. Please,' begged Gaius.**

**Gaius putting Sorcerer's Chimes into a box in physician's chambers when the warning bells sound. Gaius doesn't react to the sound of the bells just closes the box. Merlin comes running down the stairs.**

'**Something's happened,' Merlin said urgently.**

'I thought it was more trouble,' Merlin said. 'There's always something at Camelot!'

'**Perhaps one of the prisoners has escaped,' Gaius suggested.**

'Perhaps,' Merlin snorted.

'**How is that possible? I wonder. The dungeons are so secure,' Merlin said.**

Gwaine snorted, 'secure? How many people escape from the dungeons daily?' he demanded.

'**I really couldn't say,' Gaius replied a smile twitching at the corner of his lips.**

'**You could've gone with her,' Merlin said quietly.**

'But I was needed here,' Gaius said quietly.

'**I could've done. But then, who'd look after you?' asked Gaius.**

'**Me?' Merlin laughs, 'I don't need looking after. I can fend for myself.'**

'**Ah. Well, in that case, you won't be wanting any of this, then,' Gaius says unveiling a hunk of meat.**

'**Well, maybe just a slice,' Merlin laughs.**

'Morgana was quiet,' commented Leon.

'I know,' Merlin said. 'I'm just glad she didn't get involved.'

'I would have expected her to gloat over father dying,' Arthur said bitterly.


	37. Queen of Hearts

**Queen of Hearts**

'**In a land of myth and a time of magic, the destiny of a great kingdom rests on the shoulders of a young boy. His name: Merlin,' Kilgarrah says as Merlin comes into view his eyes flashing gold.**

'I think we get the idea,' Merlin muttered darkly.

**The doors to the King's throne open to reveal Gwen dressed in a rich, purple and gold gown. Gwen walks down the aisle between the knights and courtiers of Camelot. Gwen kneels on the dais before King Arthur. In the crowd Merlin smiles happily.**

'**By the sacred laws vested in me, I pronounce you Guinevere, Queen of Camelot,' Arthur says.**

**Arthur places the crown on Gwen's head crowning her as Queen of Camelot. Arthur then takes Gwen's hand and they each sit on a throne. In the crowd Merlin is positively beaming. On the Queen's thrown Gwen smiles. Gwen turns to look at Arthur who smiles as they share a loving look.**

'That hasn't happened,' frowned Lancelot.

Merlin frowned, 'Morgana must be having a vision.'

'How do you know?' asked Arthur.

'Because you are not king,' Merlin said, 'and you are not even engaged to Gwen. The only explanation is that this is a vision of the future.'

'And Morgana's a seer,' Arthur nodded.

'It certainly explains Morgana's actions in regards to Gwen,' Gaius said quietly.

'What do you mean?' asked Gwen.

'Why did she suddenly decide to have you arrested for enchanting Arthur,' Merlin said. 'It after all would not help with her plans to become queen but if she feared that you wold take her place…'

'She tried to have Uther kill Gwen before Gwen could become my queen,' Arthur said quietly. 'Anyway I thought it was the old man.'

'It was Morgana!' Gwen said. 'I don't know how the old man was involved.'

'It's funny that as soon as the old man was found Gwen's sentence got lifted,' Merlin grinned.

'He saved me,' murmured Gwen. 'Who is he, Merlin?'

'You'll see,' laughed Merlin.

**In Morgana's chambers it is night when Morgana wakes suddenly gasping as she sits up in her bed. Morgana looks at her healing bracelet wondering why it isn't working. Morgana goes to the window.**

'**Is everything alright, My Lady?' Gwen asks.**

Arthur winced, 'I doubt you are the best person to be asking that given what's upsetting Morgana.'

'**I'm fine. It's late. You should go to bed,' Morgana says.**

'**Goodnight,' Gwen replies. **

'**Goodnight, Gwen,' Morgana says.**

**The next day Morgana walks through the corridors of the castle. Morgana is wearing a red dress that seems to highlight her pale skin and red lips. Morgana is in the upper part of the castle. Morgana looks down to check that no one is following her.**

'**Sister. Sister,' Morgause's voice echoes.**

'Mind-Speak?' asked Arthur.

'I didn't hear it,' frowned Merlin. 'I usually hear Mind-Speak,' Merlin said.

'A well trained sorcerer can direct it to only those they want to speak to,' Gaius said quietly. 'The druids tend to broadcast openly so that any sorcerer can hear them.'

'Oh,' Merlin said. 'I didn't know that.'

**Morgana walks towards the sound of the voice. Morgana looks around hearing a door opens near her revealing a flight of white steps leading upwards.**

'**Sister, this way,' Morgause's voice echoes. **

**Morgana walks on her heals echoing on the stone floor of the empty corridor. She looks warily at where Morgause had directed her to go. A torch on a post beside the stairwell lights suddenly causing Morgana to smile as she walks.**

'**Sister,' Morgause's voice echoes. **

**Morgana takes the torch out of the metal hoop holding it up and goes to the stairwell. Morgana approaches an apparently empty chamber. It is seen that the chamber is dark and dusty from disuse.**

'**Sister,' Morgause's voice echoes. **

**Morgana enters the disused chamber waving the torch so that she could see the chamber more clearly. Morgana looks around trying to locate her sister when Morgause's echoy voice sounds once more**

'**This way,' Morgause calls.**

**Morgana walks further into the room where she finds a cobwebbed table. There is the sound of rushing wind as Morgause appears behind Morgana. Morgana spins around looking a little shocked.**

'**Hello, Sister,' Morgause says and the two hug. **

'**I can't tell you how good it is to see you,' Morgana says.**

'After the horrific nightmare,' snickered Merlin.

'I don't think the lovebirds' think of it as a nightmare,' laughed Gwaine causing Merlin to chortle.

'Shut up,' Arthur growled.

'**I received your message. Tell me about these dreams that are so troubling to you,' Morgause says.**

'**They show a ceremony in Camelot. It's my serving girl, Gwen, she sits beside Arthur on a throne. She's crowned queen. I see the same thing night after night,' Morgana says quietly.**

'It seems that Gwen is destined to be queen,' Gaius says.

Arthur beamed, 'I always knew that.'

'**There are some dreams that are so powerful your healing bracelet will not stop them. It is a prophecy,' warned Morgause.**

'**How can that be? She's a servant. Uther would never allow Arthur to marry her,' Morgana says.**

'If Gwen is crowned Queen it is obviously after,' Merlin glances at Arthur hesitantly, 'Uther has passed on.'

'**There are many futures, Sister. Some are shrouded in mist, and others are clear as cut glass. But your gift is powerful, and this vision cannot be ignored. You cannot allow this serving girl to take your rightful place upon the throne. Whatever relationship exists between Arthur and Gwen, you must destroy it,' Morgause says causing Morgana to smirk.**

Merlin sighed, 'and so she tried to have you exiled and when that didn't work she tried to have you killed.'

**In Morgana's chamber Gwen arranges breakfast moving the silver plates around. Morgana stares at her without Gwen noticing. Gwen looks up and notices Morgana staring at her and gasps in shock and fear.**

'**You startled me,' Gwen said forcing a laugh. **

'You have no idea how hard it was trying not to let Morgana know I could see through her,' Gwen said. 'How scared I was.'

'I don't blame you,' Hunith said quietly.

'You could have come to me,' Arthur said quietly.

'If it was anyone else I would have,' Gwen said, 'but this was Morgana a girl you had grown up with. I couldn't say anything!'

'**You're up early this morning,' comments Gwen.**

'**I...I couldn't sleep. I went for a walk,' Morgana replied simply.**

'**Did you want to change?' asked Gwen.**

'**No,' Morgana shakes her head. 'Have you spoken to Arthur recently?' asked Morgana.**

'Very subtle,' muttered Arthur.

'**I saw him yesterday in the market,' Gwen said turning away from Morgana with a worried look on her face.**

'I knew Morgana was planning something I just didn't know what,' Gwen said quietly.

'**It must be hard,' Morgana said quietly.**

'**What's that?' Gwen asked.**

'**Hiding your feelings for him,' Morgana replied approaching Gwen from behind.**

'I'm really sure that bothers you,' Merlin said sarcastically.

'**I'm not sure what you mean,' Gwen lied her voice shaking slightly.**

'You should never turn your back on a known enemy,' scolds Arthur.

'**I know how you feel about Arthur and how he feels about you,' Morgana says stopping behind her servant. 'Do you deny it?' asked Morgana causing Gwen to turn around where Morgana takes Gwen's hand. 'It's such a shame you can't be more open about your feelings for each other.'**

'Look what happened when we were,' Arthur said darkly.

**Gwen pulls her hand away, 'if you'll excuse me, My Lady,' Gwen says turning away from Morgana.**

'I knew if Morgana was trying to get us together she had to have another plan,' Gwen said bitterly.

**In the Dining Room Gwen and Merlin serve the royal family breakfast. Uther sits at the end of the table with Arthur to his left and Morgana to his right. There is a table of platters of food. Merlin has a platter in his hands.**

'That's all for breakfast?' asked Hunith weakly.

'Yeah so?' asked Arthur.

'In Ealdor we wouldn't have all that in a week,' explained Merlin. 'It's better in Camelot because Gaius is the court physician but that's still a lot of food for breakfast where we would have an apple or a piece of bread. Cheese if we're lucky.'

'**What news from the northern borders?' asked Uther taking a sip of wine.**

'**There've been a number of minor skirmishes,' Arthur replied. **

**Arthur accidentally touches Gwen's hand when she reaches to pour his drink. Morgana glares.**

'**You think Odin is testing our defences?' Uther asks as Arthur stares admiringly at Gwen. 'Arthur, are you listening?' the king demands.**

'No he's ogling Gwen,' snickered Gwaine causing Arthur, Lancelot and Elyan to glare at him.

'**What's that? Arthur asks as Gwen turns away and Arthur reaches forward and accidentally knocks over his cup.**

'And you call me clumsy,' snickered Merlin.

'**What on earth is wrong with you?' demands Uther.**

'He's in love,' laughed Gwaine.

**Gwen rushes to clean it up. Merlin smiles. Morgana grimaces.**

'**Nothing. Sorry,' Arthur apologizes hastily.**

**In Arthur's chambers Arthur sits at the table, staring at parchment and twirling a feather pen as he pouts slightly. He looks up when the door creaks open and Morgana peeks in. Morgana smiles at Arthur.**

'It was Morgana who gave you the idea for the picnic wasn't it,' groaned Merlin.

'Yes,' Arthur said grimly.

'And you thought it was I who gave away your position,' snorted Merlin.

'**Morgana,' Arthur says.**

'**Arthur, am I disturbing you?' asked Morgana standing in the doorway.**

'I don't exactly think that Arthur was doing a lot of work,' snorted Merlin.

'**No. Come in,' Arthur said twirling his quill in his hands as Morgana enters fully and closes the door behind her. 'To what do I owe this pleasure?'**

'**Well, I was worried about you. You weren't yourself at dinner,' Morgana said.**

'**Just a bit tired,' Arthur said flicking his quill around.**

'**Really?' Morgana says sounding disbelieving and amused. 'I thought the reason you were so distracted had something to do with the fact that Gwen was in the room,' Morgana says walking further into the room and pouring herself a goblet of water. **

'**I have no idea what you're talking about,' Arthur lied.**

'Of course not,' Gwaine laughed.

'**Come on, Arthur,' laughed Morgana. Why can't you admit you have feelings for her? A blind man could see it,' Morgana said taking the seat next to Arthur.**

'She sounds like you Merlin,' Gwen said quietly. 'Didn't you say the same?'

'Yes I did,' grimaced Merlin.

'**Is it really that obvious?' asked Arthur looking up from his paper at Morgana and placing his quill down.**

'Yes,' Merlin said.

'**It's only so obvious to me because...I know Gwen also has feelings for you,' Morgana said quietly.**

'**Has she said something?' asked Arthur leaning across the table eager to hear what Gwen had said about him.**

Gwen rolled her eyes, 'I'm not stupid enough to speak about _us. _It would get me in a lot of trouble.'

'**She speaks of you all the time,' lied Morgana.**

'**What did she say?' asks Arthur.**

'**You're already arrogant enough. I will flatter you no further,' Morgana says picking up her goblet and sips her water. 'Poor girl,' Morgana said causing Arthur to look at her, 'I fear she doesn't know what to do with herself when she's around you,' Morgana sighs.**

'Like you care,' snorts Merlin.

'**She's not alone. I have such feelings for her, and yet I know nothing can ever come of them,' Arthur sighs.**

'As Morgana's vision proved one day Gwen will be queen,' Merlin said.

'**If it's Gwen who you desire, why do you deny yourself?' asked Morgana.**

'Because Uther would never allow it,' Merlin said.

'**Because she's a servant. My father would have me marry for the good of the kingdom,' Arthur said leaning back in his seat.**

'**Uther knows nothing of love,' Morgana said. **

'And you do?' Arthur asked bitterly.

'**You are the future king; you must set your own rules. Besides,' smiles Morgana, 'he doesn't have to find out.' **

'He didn't until you meddled,' muttered Merlin.

'**You should spend some time with Gwen. I know she'd like that,' Morgana said.**

'She couldn't get Gwen to fall in with her plans so she used Arthur,' Merlin said.

'I realise that now,' Arthur said. 'I'm realising a lot of things now,' sighed Arthur.

**In Gwen's house Gwen drops firewood into a basket.**

'**Arthur wishes to spend the day with me?' Gwen says.**

'You could sound happier,' Arthur said sounding hurt.

'Oh Arthur,' Gwen said. 'Of course I wanted to spend the day with you but I was scared that Uther would find out and Morgana questioning me about us had put me on edge.'

'I don't blame you,' Merlin said.

'You never seem on edge around Morgana,' Gwen said. 'She worries you and you hate her but you don't seem to be frightened of what she will do to you.'

'It's because I know I'm more powerful than her,' Merlin said, 'and have many tricks up my sleeve!'

'**I thought you'd be happy,' Merlin said confused.**

'**It isn't that simple. If anyone were to find out...What if someone sees us?' Gwen said.**

'**I'll take you to meet him outside the city. Arthur's willing to take the risk...if you are,' Merlin said.**

**Gwen ponders, unsure.**

'**Should I tell him you won't meet him?' Merlin asks.**

'**No,' Gwen said quickly.**

**Merlin puts his hands on Gwen shoulders, amused by her dithering, 'you forget, he's Prince Arthur, and that he can be a spoiled, arrogant brat.'**

Arthur looked offended, 'was that supposed to convince her to meet me?'

'Well it worked,' Merlin said.

**Gwen laughs, 'Merlin.'**

**Merlin too laughs, 'sorry,' Merlin says as Gwen continues her dilemma. 'You like him.'**

'**Yes,' Gwen admitted.**

'**He likes you,' Merlin continued. **

'**Mm-hmm,' Gwen murmurs.**

'**Isn't that all that really matters?' asked Merlin.**

'If I had known it was Morgana's not Arthur's ideas I would have tried to talk you both out of it,' Merlin said.

'**I suppose it is,' Gwen smiles.**

**Merlin turns to exit, 'then I will come back in the morning.'**

**Gwen follows him still looking nervous. Merlin pauses at the door and gives her a "relax" gesture grinning at his friend. At this Gwen smiles and Merlin leaves Gwen's house. Gwen half-twirls in anticipation.**

Elyan snickered, 'Gwen.'

**That night in Morgana's chambers Gwen folds down Morgana's bed. Morgana is playing with jewellery at her mirror. She smirks knowing her plan is in motion. Gwen silently approaches behind her.**

'**Will there be anything else?' Gwen asks.**

'**No, that'll be all,' Morgana dismissed.**

**Gwen walks towards the door and spins back around, 'I was hoping it might be possible to be relieved of my duties tomorrow.'**

'**Really? And why is that?' asked Morgana.**

'**I fear I'm sickening with a fever,' Gwen replied.**

'**Of course,' Morgana says.**

'Does she know you know?' asked Merlin.

'I don't know,' admitted Gwen.

'**Thank you,' Gwen smiles, curtsies, and leaves as Morgana smirks into her mirror.**

**The next day in Gwen's house Gwen looks herself over in the mirror where her hair is down. Merlin knocks and enters Gwen's house. Gwen comes out from behind the curtain and Merlin stares at her.**

'**What?' asked Gwen.**

'**You look lovely,' Merlin said with a smile.**

'Don't sound so surprised,' Gwen laughed.

'I am,' laughed Elyan.

**Gwen sighs in relief, 'oh.'**

**In the woods where Arthur has set up blankets and food for their picnic. Arthur gazes in a silver platter as he attempts fix his hair and eyebrows. Merlin and Gwen approach from behind, giggling at the prince who doesn't notice them.**

'**Shh,' Merlin hisses to Gwen placing a finger on his lips instructing Gwen to keep silent. Merlin cups his hands around his mouth, 'caw! Caw!'**

'Merlin!' Hunith breaths a laugh in her voice. 'Sorry your highness.'

**Arthur drops the platter suddenly as he turns around seeing his servant and Gwen standing behind him. Gwen and Merlin laugh at Arthur. Gwen and Merlin walk to the stream that separates them from Arthur.**

'**Guinevere, you look...' Arthur stares at her, speechless.**

'**I think he's trying to say you look nice,' Merlin stage whispers.**

'Thank you Merlin,' Arthur said scowling.

**Gwen chuckles and Arthur glares at his manservant, 'thank you, Merlin. That'll be all.'**

'**Have fun,' Merlin says.**

**Merlin leaves Arthur and Gwen. Gwen crosses the stream on stepping stones. Arthur takes her hand as she nears and helps her over. Morgana watches them from a distance, smirks, and rides off.**

**In the dining room Uther and Morgana are eating. Uther pours Morgana's drink at the dining table. Uther takes a drink from his silver goblet.**

'Where does Uther think you are?' asked Gwaine.

'Hunting,' Merlin said.

'**It's such a beautiful day, I was wondering if you might join me for a ride,' Morgana suggested.**

'Which will just happen to go past us,' Arthur said darkly.

'**I have council matters to attend to,' Uther replied.**

'**It's just, I get to spend so little time with you these days. Time together is...so precious to me,' Morgana said.**

'**You're right. We don't spend enough time together. The council can wait,' Uther decided and toasted Morgana.**

**At the picnic spot in the woods Gwen reaches to serve the plates. Arthur takes it from her.**

'**You are not here as a servant,' Arthur said begins to fill her plate and Gwen sits down.**

'**It feels different, doesn't it? Being away from Camelot?' Gwen said.**

'**I love Camelot more than I can say, but when I'm there,' Arthur said picking up a bunch of tomatoes, 'sometimes I feel I can hardly breathe everyone expects so much of me. Being here with you? I can be myself,' Arthur said.**

'I unfortunately know that feeling,' sighed Merlin.

'**I like that, you being yourself,' Gwen said grinning.**

'**Sometimes I dream of leaving Camelot,' Arthur said.**

'Really?' asked Lancelot surprised.

'To run away from the pressure of your fate,' Merlin said. 'I understand.'

'**Really? Where would you go?' asked Gwen laughing.**

'**I don't know. Somewhere where nobody knew who I was. I'd get some land and become a farmer,' Arthur said.**

'Do you know how many dawn starts being a farmer means?' asked Merlin doubtfully. 'And you are not exactly a morning person! Never mind the fact that farming is backbreaking!'

'That's what you would be there for,' Arthur replied.

**Gwen laughs, 'I can hardly see you toiling away in the fields all day.'**

'It's not that funny,' Arthur said insulted.

'It really is,' Gwen said.

'**Obviously I'd take Merlin with me; he can do all the hard work,' Arthur decreed.**

'**I'm sure he'd love that,' Gwen says laughing as Arthur hands her the plate. 'Thank you,' Gwen smiles.**

**In the countryside Morgana and Uther are out for a ride.**

'**I'm glad you persuaded me to come. We must do this again,' Uther said.**

'**I'd like that very much. Come on, I'll race you,' smiles Morgana.**

**The two of them kick their horse forcing them further into the woods.**

'And Morgana leads Uther straight to you,' Merlin said bitterly.

**At the picnic area Gwen and Arthur recline on pillows seemingly having finished eating.**

'**We should be heading back to Camelot soon,' Gwen said.**

'**We could stay a while longer. Don't know when we'll have the chance to do this again,' Arthur admitted.**

'**Perhaps when you become a farmer we can be together more often,' Gwen said amused.**

'**That's just a dream. I fear I will never leave Camelot... Stay still,' Arthur ordered.**

'**Is it bandits?' Gwen whispers.**

**Arthur leaning up slightly looking at something just behind Gwen. Arthur reaches toward his sword, picks up a glove and grabs at something over Gwen's head causing Gwen to gasp. She ducks under his arm and gasps.**

'**A wasp,' Arthur says.**

**Arthur grins as Gwen lets out a puff of laughter and kisses Arthur. A shot of horses' hooves is heard. Arthur and Gwen are startled out of their make out session when Morgana and Uther ride up and Gwen gasps.**

'Uther is not going to be happy,' Leon frowned.

'Actually he wasn't too bad,' Arthur said. 'Until I said I loved Gwen.'

'**Arthur!' Uther said shocked.**

**Arthur is alone in the council chambers where he paces. Uther enters with a blank expression, then guffaws as he approaches Arthur. Uther slaps Arthur on the shoulder. Perplexed, Arthur starts laughing too.**

'**I thought you'd be furious,' Arthur admits.**

'**I was young once, I'm more than familiar with the temptations of serving girls,' Uther admits.**

'I didn't really need to know that,' grimaced Arthur.

'**I'm sorry I kept it from you. I thought it for the best,' Arthur said.**

'**No serious harm has been done. I can't allow it to continue, obviously,' Uther said.**

'**What are you talking about?' asked Arthur.**

'**You can never see this girl again,' Uther said.**

Hunith laughed, 'all that's going to do is make Arthur want her more.'

'**You just said that no harm had been done,' Arthur pointed out.**

'**You've had your fun, now it must come to an end,' Uther said.**

'He thinks you're just using her,' Merlin said quietly.

'Some nobles have been known to do so,' sighed Gaius. 'Promise young woman the world and then leave them when they need them the most.'

'**What does it matter that Guinevere's a servant?' demanded Arthur.**

'**The survival of Camelot depends on forging an alliance through your marriage,' Uther said.**

'There are other ways to make alliances,' Merlin said quietly.

'**But I can't marry someone who I don't have feelings for,' Arthur said.**

'**Your first duty is to Camelot,' Uther said coldly.**

'**I care about her...' Arthur tried again.**

'**I cannot allow this. I forbid it,' Uther said.**

'**You can't forbid my feelings any more than I can. I won't deny them any longer, I love her. I love Guinevere,' Arthur said. **

'**You leave me no choice; she's banished from the city,' Uther decreed.**

'**You can't do that,' Arthur said.**

'**She has three days to leave. To return is on pain of death,' Uther said.**

'**She has nowhere to go! Her, her life is in Camelot,' Arthur said.**

'**You have caused this to happen, Arthur. My decision is final,' Uther said.**

'**Please, do not banish her. I give you my solemn word that I'll never see her again,' begged Arthur.**

'You should have just agreed to never see her again,' Merlin said quietly, 'and then continued to meet with her in secret.'

'**You have made it clear to me that you cannot control your feelings for this girl,' Uther said. **

'**No! I... Arthur grabs Uther's arm, pauses when he sees Uther's expression, and lets go.**

'Uther will never change his mind,' Gaius said quietly.

'**This is for your own good,' Uther says and leaves.**

**[15:26, **

**In Arthur's chambers Arthur storms into his chambers looking furious. Merlin follows after him.**

'**How did Uther know where to find you?' Merlin asks.**

'You know that,' Arthur said bitterly.

'I was unaware that Morgana was involved in the plan,' Merlin said.

'**I don't know. You were the only person who knew where we were,' Arthur said turning around to face his servant.**

'And Morgana,' Arthur said darkly.

'**I didn't,' Merlin pause, 'tell him.'**

'Of course not,' Gwen agreed.

'**Oh, maybe something you said,' Arthur paused, 'gave it away.'**

'**I didn't say anything,' Merlin said.**

'**You know Merlin,' Arthur said pointing at Merlin, 'you couldn't keep a secret if your life depended on it!' Arthur shouted.**

Arthur winced, 'I can't believe I said that!'

'I know,' Merlin grinned. 'Trust me I can keep a secret and my life does depend on me keeping it!'

'I'll change that,' Arthur promised. 'I've harmed those that are like you. I'm sure I contributed to driving Morgana down the path she's on but I won't let others go down that path out of fear, desperation and loneliness. When we get back I'm going to begin to overturn the ban of magic especially the death sentence.'

'Thank you, Arthur,' Merlin said quietly eyes glistening. 'You know the other nobles and most commoners won't like this. They'll probably suspect you're enchanted.'

'I know,' Arthur said, 'but things can't continue the way they are.'

'**You'd be surprised!' Merlin said drily.**

'**What's that supposed to mean?' demanded Arthur.**

'I have magic,' Merlin said.

'**Nothing,' Merlin lied and Arthur backs off. 'What are you going to do?'**

'**I don't know,' admitted Arthur turned towards the door as Morgana enters.**

'That was when I realised that Morgana was involved,' murmured Merlin.

'**Leave us, Merlin,' ordered Arthur.**

**Merlin looks unhappy and scowls but nonetheless does as he is told and walks towards the doors. As Merlin passes Morgana the witch turns to look at the warlock. They glare at each other on Merlin's way out. Merlin walks out the door and shuts it behind him.**

'**Arthur, I heard what happened. I can't tell you how sorry I am,' Morgana said.**

'Sure you are,' Gwen said bitterly.

'**It's all my fault,' Arthur said.**

'No it's hers,' Merlin said bitterly.

'**You're not to blame,' Morgana said walking up to Morgana.**

'**I… I can't accept that I may never see her again,' Arthur said.**

'**Uther has banished her. Surely you have no choice,' Morgana said.**

'**There are always choices,' Arthur said.**

Gaius smiled, 'you sound like Gwen.'

'**What will you do?' asked Morgana.**

**Arthur was silent for a minute looking lost, 'I'll leave with her,' Arthur decided.**

**Morgana frowned, 'you're leaving Camelot? You'd give up your rights to the throne!' Morgana said surprised.**

'You wish,' snorted Arthur.

'**One day we will return to Camelot together, and Guinevere will take her place on the throne beside me,' Arthur said.**

'So that was why her plan changed,' sighed Gaius.

**In Gwen's house Gwen packs for the move. Gwen picks up a pile of her clothes which she takes to a cart. She looks distraught. Merlin watches her pack. Gwen takes another pile of objects from the table.**

'Where were you, Elyan?' frowned Lancelot.

'I didn't know,' admitted Elyan.

'Because of the nature of her banishment it was kept need to know to prevent gossiping,' explained Arthur.

'**There is so much to do. I'll have to sell everything I can't take with me,' Gwen said taking something from the cupboard. 'And of course I need to find a new maid for Morgana.'**

'That's not your job,' Arthur said quietly. 'That can be sorted by castle staff.'

'**Gwen,' Merlin tried.**

'**Do you know anyone suitable?' Gwen asked turning to look at Merlin.**

'**Gwen, stop it. Where will you go?' Merlin asks.**

'You are always welcome in Ealdor,' Hunith said quietly.

'Merlin said the same,' smiled Gwen.

**Gwen slumps onto her bed and shakes her head, holding back tears, 'I don't know,' Gwen says and Merlin takes a seat on the bed beside her. 'I've spent my whole life in Camelot, it's all I know. Everything I care about is here. I have nothing else.'**

'**I'll think of something,' Merlin said causing Gwen to nod. 'I promise.'**

**That night Morgana walks into Arthur's chambers which were currently empty. Morgana glances around checking that she is not observed. Then Morgana removes the pillows and places a poultice under Arthur's pillow.**

'And now Gwen is going down for sorcery,' Merlin said grimly.

'Worse,' Gaius said, 'for enchanting the king's son!'

**In Uther's chambers Uther sits at the table. Despite the time there are few candles so the room looks very darks. Someone knocks on the door.**

'**Enter,' Uther calls and Morgana enters causing Uther to smile. 'Morgana.'**

'**I was concerned about you, My Lord. You weren't at dinner,' Morgana said striding across the room to pick up the large candle stand .**

'Neither was I,' murmured Arthur.

'**Argh, I had no appetite,' Uther replied.**

'And I did?' demanded Arthur.

'**You're worried about Arthur,' Morgana said.**

'**I do not understand his feelings for this girl,' Uther said as Morgana placed the candle stand on the table. 'She's a servant,' Uther said as Morgana began to light the candles.**

'So?' demanded Merlin.

'**It is strange that,' murmured Morgana.**

'**What?' Uther asked.**

'**Arthur tells me everything and he's never expressed any feelings for Gwen and suddenly he's declaring his love for her,' Morgana said as she continues to light the other candles.**

'**What are you saying, Morgana?' Uther asked.**

'**I'm sure there's an explanation,' Morgana said.**

'That I'm not stupid enough to tell people that I'm in love with a servant!' Arthur pointed out.

'**Speak your mind,' commanded Uther.**

**Morgana takes a seat beside Uther, 'you yourself have noticed Arthur's strange mood. It's almost as though he's...been enchanted,' suggested Morgana.**

**In Arthur's chambers the guards search the room while Arthur stands there his arms crossed. The guards go through his cupboard, flip through the pages of his books and take the covers off Arthur's bed. Merlin enters.**

'**What's going on?' Merlin asks.**

'That's what I wanted to know,' Arthur said grimly.

'**My father has ordered my chambers to be searched,' Arthur said.**

'**What for?' asks Merlin.**

**A guard empties a container full of metal utensils onto the table as behind them another guard takes the items out of Arthur's wardrobe.**

'**You think I have a girl hiding in there?!' demanded Arthur.**

'I don't think that they're searching for girls,' laughed Gwaine.

**A guard finds the poultice under Arthur's pillow. Arthur stares at the poultice in the guards hands in surprise as the guard behind him continues going through his things.**

'**What's that?' asked Arthur.**

**In the Council Chambers Gaius holds the poultice in his hands as he looks over the poultice.**

'**Is it magical?' asked Uther.**

'**I believe so. These are the symbols of the Old Religion,' Gaius replies.**

'You've just determined Gwen's death,' scowled Arthur glaring at Gaius.

'I was unaware of that at the time,' Gaius said quietly.

'**Could it be used to cast an enchantment?' asked Uther.**

'Yes,' Merlin said.

'**That would be one use of such a poultice,' Gaius agreed.**

'**This enchantment, could it cause someone to fall in love?' asked Uther.**

'Did you not realise then?' asked Gwen.

'No because I knew Gwen wasn't a sorceress,' Gaius said quietly.

'**It is entirely possible. May I ask where it was found?' asked Gaius.**

**Uther takes the poultice, 'It was discovered in Arthur's Chambers. Find Morgana's maid and bring her to me immediately.'**

**Morgana wears a very satisfied look. Gaius turns to look at Morgana.**

**Arthur is packing to run away with Gwen when Merlin runs into the room.**

'**What is it, Merlin?' Arthur asks.**

'**I just saw some guards dragging Gwen into the palace,' Merlin replied.**

'Servants know everything,' snorted Leon.

'Yes we do,' agreed Merlin grinning.

**Arthur runs out of the room, followed by Merlin.**

**In the council chambers the guards drop Gwen to her knees in front of Uther. Gwen's arms are bound by ropes behind her. She gasps as she is flung at Uther's feet. Uther holds poultice out in front of her.**

'**You recognise it?' Uther asks.**

'**I've never seen it before in my life,' Gwen replied glancing at the poultice.**

'**Really? I believe you planted it in Arthur's Chambers to enchant him,' Uther says hands the poultice back to a guard.**

'Trust me you'd know if he was enchanted,' Merlin said. 'He'd be acting like he was when Vivian was around!'

'Oi!' Arthur said.

'What, it's true,' laughed Merlin.

'**That's not true,' Gwen denied.**

'**Why else would Arthur fall in love with someone like you?' demands Uther.**

'**I don't expect someone like you to understand that,' Gwen replied.**

Arthur winced, 'my father won't take that well.'

**Uther slaps Gwen across the face with the back of his hand.**

'**My Lord! Gwen has always been a loyal and trusted servant!' Morgana spoke up.**

'More loyal than you,' Arthur said bitterly.

'**I have no doubt she's feigned loyalty while using her position to get close to my son,' Uther said standing up and going to Morgana.**

**The doors open and Arthur storms in with Merlin walking behind him, 'what is the meaning of this?!' Arthur demanded.**

'**This poultice was found under your pillow,' Uther said holding the poultice for Arthur to see. 'Some kind of love charm. You are under its spell,' Uther informed Arthur.**

'**That's ridiculous!' Arthur said.**

'**What would you know?' demanded Uther.**

'He has a point,' Merlin said quietly. 'Those under enchantments are unaware until the enchantment is lifted!'

'**Because I know how I feel. I'm not enchanted,' Arthur retorted.**

'**So can you tell me how it came to be in your room?' Uther demanded.**

**Uther raises the poultice once more for Arthur to see. Arthur looks alarmed at seeing it but it doesn't sway his opinion. Gwen gasps in anxiety and fear that Arthur would believe his father.**

'**I don't know, but I don't believe Guinevere put it there,' Arthur said.**

'**Until its spell is broken, I can't take anything you say as the truth. Her father consorted with sorcerers,' Uther said turning around and pointing at Gwen.**

'He didn't know!' Elyan shouted.

'**My father was a good and innocent man and you executed him!' Gwen said tears in her eyes.**

'**So you would seek your revenge by enchanting my son?!' shouted Uther pointing at Arthur.**

'How would that be revenge?' asked Gwaine.

'**No!' Gwen denied.**

'**My Lord, whatever this poultice is, I don't believe that Gwen is responsible for magic,' Gaius said.**

'**I don't care what you believe, Gaius. Arthur is under her spell. It's the only rational explanation for his behaviour!' Uther said.**

'Only because you are too blinded to see what's right in front of you,' Hunith said sadly.

'**Father, you have to see reason. Guinevere has done nothing wrong,' begged Arthur.**

'**She has been found guilty of using magic and enchantments. She will be burnt at the stake,' Uther declared as he turns away from Arthur.**

'**No!' declared Arthur and moves toward Uther.**

'**Restrain him!' ordered Uther.**

**The Guards grab Arthur as he runs forward. Gwen kneels on the floor looking in shock and horrified as she realises that she's going to be executed.**

'**You can't do this!' cried Arthur.**

'**My Lord! At least give Gwen a fair trial!' tried Gaius.**

'**I have all the evidence I need,' Uther said.**

'**I'm begging you! W-we will leave Camelot and never return! Just- just let us go! I relinquish my entitlement to the throne!' Arthur cries out.**

**Morgana looks for Gwen's reaction. Gwen gasps in surprise. Uther steps forward.**

'**My son would never do that. It is proof beyond doubt that you are enchanted,' Uther says.**

'You do not know your son,' Hunith said sadly.

'**I will never forgive you for this,' Arthur said. **

'**She will die. The enchantment will be broken. You'll see I was right,' placing a hand on Arthur's cheek and turning. 'Take her away,' Uther says and leaves.**

'**No! Guinevere!' Arthur shouts.**

**Arthur struggles to break free of the guards. Gwen begins to panic as guards pick her up off the floor. Gaius watches on sad and grim faced and the latest turn of events.**

**Arthur! No! Arthur, please...!' Gwen cries as the guards drag Gwen backwards toward the door.**

'**No!' Arthur cries.**

**Arthur breaks away from the guards. He runs to Gwen and grabs her from the guards. Arthur kisses her until the other guards pull him away.**

'**I will always love you!' Arthur gasps out.**

**The guards pull Arthur further away from Gwen. The guards continue to drag Gwen out backwards. Arthur struggles against the guards in vain. Gwen spots Morgana smirking behind Arthur as she exits.**

'That was when I realised it was Morgana.

**In the courtyard a pyre is being built in the Square. Gwen watches it from the window of her cell in the dungeons. Arthur watches it from the window in his chambers when Merlin enters.**

'**We need to find a way to smuggle Gwen out of Camelot,' Merlin said.**

'You never give up do you, Merlin,' smiled Gwen.

'You wouldn't all be here if I did,' replied Merlin.

'**My father has me under constant watch. There are guards outside, below in the square. I can't watch her die, Merlin,' Arthur said thickly.**

'If only Uther could see how he caused those he cared the most the suffer because of his hatred,' Hunith sighed thinking of Ygraine, Morgana and Arthur.

**A guard leads Merlin to Gwen's cell as he carries a platter of food for Gwen. Another guard is patrolling the outside of the dungeon corridors. The guard opens the door to Gwen's cell to allow Merlin to bring Gwen her food. Gwen stands as Merlin enters.**

'**I thought you might be hungry,' Merlin said.**

'**I can't even think of eating. How is Arthur?' asked Gwen.**

'How can you even think of me when you are about to be executed?' Arthur asks.

'Because I love you,' Gwen said simply.

'**He wants me to let you know that he will do everything he can to convince Uther that you're innocent. He won't stop until you're released,' Merlin said.**

Gaius sighed, 'Uther won't change his mind.'

'If it wasn't for that old man…' trailed off Arthur.

Merlin grinned, 'you do owe him your life!'

**Gwen turns around, 'you and I both know that Uther will not change his mind. When I am gone, will you take care of him for me, Merlin?' Gwen begs.**

'Don't give up,' Arthur begged Gwen.

'**No, you can't give up hope. There is still time,' Merlin said.**

'**To do what?' Gwen asked.**

'**I need to find the person who really planted the poultice,' Merlin said in a low voice as he approaches Gwen. 'Do you have any idea who it might've been?' asked Merlin to which Gwen gives Merlin a dark look. 'What is it?' Merlin asks.**

**Gwen checks to see if guards are near and then faces Merlin, 'after I was sentenced to death, I was being led out. I looked back. I swear, Morgana was smiling. You probably think I'm mad.'**

'I knew about Morgana long before you did,' Merlin said quietly.

'**No, I...' Merlin begins as footsteps approach, '...don't doubt sh...' Merlin stops as a guard opens the cell door.**

'**I can no longer trust her. I've started to wonder if it wasn't a coincidence that Uther and Morgana found us in the woods,' Gwen said.**

'It wasn't,' Arthur agreed.

**Merlin looks at Gwen but with the guard at the door is unable to say anything further. Merlin leaves the cell and Gwen. The guard locks the cell after Merlin but Merlin glances back at his friend one more time.**

**In the physician's chambers Merlin and Gaius speak. Gaius is by his desk whilst Merlin paces the floor.**

'**Morgana? Uther'll never believe that Morgana's responsible,' Gaius says.**

'We didn't – wouldn't – believe until the proof was irrefutable,' agreed Arthur. 'And even then we didn't want to believe. It broke us although I recovered.'

'**Perhaps Arthur will talk him 'round,' suggested Merlin.**

Arthur shook his head, 'not when I wouldn't believe that Morgana was evil and even if I did father would think it was because of the enchantment.'

'**Uther thinks Arthur's enchanted. Anything that Arthur does is going to strengthen that belief. I fear that's not going to save Gwen,' Gaius said approaching Merlin.**

'**If we can't expose the true sorcerer, then we must invent one,' Merlin said.**

Arthur groaned, 'of course,' he muttered. 'Who else? I knew he looked familiar. You are Dragoon!'

Merlin grinned but said seriously, 'I could not let Gwen die!'

'I understand,' Arthur said. 'Thank you.'

'**Oh?' Gaius raised an eyebrow.**

'**What if a sorcerer was caught planting an identical poultice in Arthur's Chambers? Uther would've no choice but to release Gwen,' Merlin said running up the stairs into his room.**

'**And do you know of a sorcerer whose stupid enough to get caught doing such a thing?' Gaius called after him.**

'Stupid is right,' snorted Arthur.

'It saved your queen,' pointed out Merlin.

'**Me,' Merlin replied simply.**

**In Merlin's chambers Merlin crouches down pulls the magic book out from the floor boards under his bed. Merlin then sits down on the for once made bed. Gaius stands at the entrance to his bedroom watching Merlin carefully.**

'**So, if I disguise myself, it won't matter if I'm caught. I can use magic to escape, and then just change back into myself. They'll think that the sorcerer has just vanished into thin air,' Merlin said rushing about gathering up ingredients.**

'Is it possible to vanish into thin air?' asked Elyan.

'Of course, they can,' Arthur said. 'Nimueh did!'

'It is possible,' agreed Gaius.

'But difficult and power consuming and if you do it wrong you can be in for a world full of pain,' Merlin said. 'I haven't risked attempting to do so but I know the theory.'

'If Merlin could get a teacher I would help him but that's sadly not possible,' agreed Gaius.

'**Well, no matter how you disguise yourself, I fear Arthur will recognise you,' warned Gaius.**

'**Not if I'm eighty years old,' Merlin said faking an old man voice.**

'That's not how old men sound,' laughed Gwen.

'**An aging spell? Merlin,' Gaius says as Merlin flips the next page, 'aging spells are notoriously difficult and unpredictable. If the spell doesn't hold, you'll be exposed,' warned Gaius.**

'**If I don't do something, Gwen's going to die, and I'm not going to let that happen,' Merlin said. 'Can you make a poultice identical to the one found in Arthur's Chambers?'**

'**Well, I believe so,' Gaius agreed.**

'**Okay,' Merlin says as he begins grinding magic dust. 'Miht dagan, beþecce me. Adeadaþ þisne gast min freondum ond min feondum,' Merlin speaks an incantation and sets the dust on fire.**

'What does that mean?' asked Gwaine.

'Power of the days, conceal me. This spirit becomes torpid and callous to my friends and enemies,' Gaius translated.

**Gaius finishes tying a poultice in the light of a candle. His jaw drops at the sight of Old Merlin exiting his chamber. Gaius stands up shocked at Merlin's appearance and old Merlin makes grunting noises. Gaius steps towards Merlin with the poultice in his hands.**

'**You know me better than anyone, Gaius,' Merlin said approaching his mentor. Do you recognise me?' asked Merlin.**

**Gaius inspects Merlin closely, 'there's something of you in the eyes. But perhaps that's just because I know it's you,' Gaius admitted.**

'I thought he looked familiar,' agreed Arthur.

'Like someone you once knew but the passing of days meant that you could no longer recognise them,' smiled Gaius.

**Merlin catches his reflection in the mirror and turns towards the mirror, 'I can't believe that one day I will actually look like this.' **

'That must have been a surreal experience,' Lancelot murmured.

'It was,' Merlin agreed.

'**Ooh. I ache, all over,' groaned Merlin.**

'**Ah. Well, now you know how I feel,' Gaius says handing Merlin the poultice. 'You'll be needing this.'**

**Old Merlin walks to Arthur's Chambers with a staff. He peeks around corner and sees Arthur giving instructions to a pair of guards. Old Merlin allows Arthur to spot him entering the chamber. He goes to Arthur's bed and waits. Arthur creeps into the room, sword drawn. Old Merlin babbles a fake spell. Arthur puts his sword at Old Merlin's back.**

'**Show yourself. Who are you?' demands Merlin.**

'**I am...' Old Merlin spins around looking for a name.**

'You didn't think of a name before you started out,' Percival shook his head.

'My priorities were to save Gwen,' Merlin said a little bit peeved. 'I was in a bit of a rush!'

**Merlin catches sight of the Dragon on the Pendragon crest, 'Dragoon! The Great!'**

'**Is it you who planted the poultice in my bed?' demanded Arthur.**

'**You have caught me red-handed. I have no choice but to confess,' Merlin said.**

'Did you not think that was a pit of an easy confession?' asked Merlin.

**Arthur puts him back at sword point, 'an innocent girl almost died because of your actions.'**

'**I suppose your father will have to release her now that you've caught me,' Merlin said.**

'Thankfully yes,' Gaius said.

'**I should run you through where you stand,' threatened Arthur.**

'**I really wouldn't do that if I were you! Because if you do that...!' Merlin warned but stopped as he was earning a puzzled look for the future king. 'You will never learn of my plan.'**

'**What plan?' demanded Arthur.**

'**Exactly! That's why you can't run me through!' Merlin said.**

**Arthur lowers the sword, 'have we met?'**

'I've only be serving your royal backside for four years,' snorted Merlin.

**They look each other over before Merlin speaks, 'no, I don't believe so. I never forget a face.'**

'**Your eyes. We've met somewhere before,' Arthur says.**

'**Me? No!' Merlin looks for a heavy object. 'Flíeh grima! Merlin's spell knocks Arthur out with a helmet and he flees the scene. **

'That hurt,' Arthur said darkly glaring at his servant.

Merlin grinned, 'couldn't let you recognise me!'

**Arthur recovers, 'Guards!'**

**Merlin avoids the guards in the corridors, 'Edniwe min geoguð!' Merlin is unable to undo the aging spell and feels that his face is still old.**

'**He went this way!' Arthur called.**

**Merlin runs and hides behind another wall, 'edniwe min geoguð!' Merlin still can't undo the aging spell so peeks around the corner at Arthur.**

'**There he is!' Arthur shouts.**

**Merlin tries to run, but Arthur throws dagger that pins Merlin's sleeve to the door.**

'**Seize him,' Arthur orders and the guards grab Old Merlin.**

**In the council chambers Uther goes over documents with council members. Arthur enters the council chambers. The guards escorting the still elderly Merlin follow after the young prince causing Uther to look up.**

'**Father,' Arthur greets.**

'**Arthur,' Uther said.**

'Has he forgotten you are supposed to be confined to your chambers?' Leon asked.

'Apparently,' Merlin said drily.

'As long as I stayed away from Gwen I don't think my father cared one way or another,' Arthur said bitterly.

**The guards escort Old Merlin into the chamber. Gaius and Merlin's eyes meet as the guards drag Merlin in front of the queen. Gaius looks rightfully worried about his ward. Arthur stands in front of the king's table.**

'**Who is this?' asks Uther.**

'So pleased to see me,' Merlin muttered.

'**He is the sorcerer,' Arthur replies handing Uther the poultice Gaius made. 'I found him placing this under my pillow.'**

'**Is this true?' Uther demands.**

'Even if I said no he wouldn't believe me,' Merlin said.

'**Yes,' Merlin replied. **

**Morgana is confused.**

'**What did you hope to achieve with this enchantment?' asked Uther.**

'**If Arthur were to fall in love with a lowly serving girl, it would bring shame on Camelot,' Merlin replied.**

**Uther looks confused placing the poultice on the table, 'have I wronged you in some way, old man?'**

'Yes,' Merlin said.

'**You have wronged so many people in so many ways. You're blinded by your hatred of magic. You have tortured and executed innocent people. You, Uther Pendragon, are a stupid, arrogant old tyrant!' Merlin said.**

'One of the few honest things you said as Dragoon, I'll bet,' Leon raised his eyebrows.

'Actually it allowed me to be more honest than as Merlin about my feelings,' Merlin admitted.

'Clearly,' Arthur said not looking happy.

'**You will hold your tongue!' Arthur warned.**

'**And you. Oh, I have heard how you...mistreat your servants!' Merlin said causing Arthur to frown, 'They do everything for you, but do they ever get any thanks? No! You're a spoilt arrogant brat...!' Merlin shouts.**

'Merlin,' Leon shook his head.

'Merlin,' scolded Hunith.

'I should have known,' Arthur shook his head. 'Who else would go on about how I treat servants,' snorted Arthur.

**Gaius rolls his eyes at the cheek of his ward as Merlin starts spluttering and coughing, '...with the brains of a donkey and the face,' Merlin hiccoughed and then coughed, 'of a toad,' Merlin finishes and the guards pull Old Merlin away from Arthur.**

**Uther closed her eyes at the apparently elderly man's comments, 'this serving girl. She is your accomplice?' asked Uther.**

'Even now he's still unwilling to believe that I am innocent despite the evidence to the contrary,' sighed Gwen. 'Even if the evidence is fake,' Gwen said after a pause.

'My father has always been stubborn,' Arthur admitted.

'And a tyrant,' Merlin put in which Arthur made a weird jerking motion but didn't actually say anything.

**Merlin shakes his head, 'I enchanted her too. The girl is entirely innocent.'**

'**My Lord, he has confessed,' Arthur said.**

**Morgana is still confused and Uther sulks and picks up the poultice, 'release the girl.' **

'You could sound happier about letting Gwen live,' Lancelot muttered darkly.

'**Tomorrow at dawn you will take your place on the pyre. Take him away,' Uther ordered.**

**Uther flicks his hand in the direction of the dungeons and turns back to his papers on the table. Arthur and guards escort Merlin to the dungeons. Morgana and Gaius follow to watch them in the Phoenix Corridor.**

'**Do you know that man, Gaius?' asked Morgana.**

'**I've never seen him before. Is there something troubling you, Morgana? I would've thought you'd be relieved that the true culprit's been found,' Gaius said.**

'**Of course I am,' Morgana said giving a fake smile.**

'She keeps her act up even in front of people who know?' asked Arthur.

'She can't know for sure that I know,' Gaius explained. 'Only suspects because of my relationship with Merlin!'

'Never mind someone who doesn't know could overhear their conversation,' added Merlin.

**In the dungeons the guards shove Merlin into a cell. Merlin walks slowly into the cell as the guards close the cell behind the warlock. Merlin looks out at the pyre in the Square being patrolled by a guarrd.**

**Gaius walks down a corridor in the palace.**

'**Gaius?' called Arthur coming around the corner as Gaius stops and turns around to see the prince coming around the corner. Have you seen Merlin, I can't find him anywhere.'**

'Don't say tavern,' groaned Merlin.

'**I- I think he said he was going to spend the day in the tavern,' Gaius said.**

'You can't think of a better excuse?' asked Merlin with a groan. 'All Arthur has to do is check at the tavern to disprove that!'

'**Oh, did he? Well, we'll see about that,' Arthur replied looking furious and turning and going the opposite direction of Gaius who too turned and continued on his journey to the dungeons.**

**In the dungeons Gaius visits Merlin's cell. Gaius walks straight to Merlin's cells. Gaius glances around to make sure there are no guards anywhere around. Then Gaius grasps hold of the bars of Merlin's cells.**

'It is far too easy for people who are not supposed to be in the dungeons to get to the dungeons,' Arthur said darkly.

'**Merlin! What happened?' Gaius whispers.**

**Merlin turns around and cries, 'I can't break the spell, Gaius. It's too powerful.'**

'**You have to try again,' Gaius said.**

'**I have tried, it's no good. I'm stuck like this,' Merlin said.**

'**Not for long. Uther will have you burnt at the stake,' Gaius said.**

Hunith winced, 'not helping.'

'**There must be another way to break the spell,' Merlin said desperately.**

**Gaius glanced around to make sure he wasn't being overheard before he spoke, 'there's only one thing I can think of.'**

'**What is it?' Merlin said urgently.**

'**In the book of Gala there's an antidote that can undo such aging spells,' Gaius said.**

'**How long will it take to make this antidote?' asked Merlin.**

'**Longer than I fear you have. Buy as much time as you can,' Gaius instructed pointing a figure in Merlin's face.**

'Which is why you caused so much trouble,' groaned Arthur.

'Yes,' laughed Merlin.

'**How do I do that?' Merlin called after Gaius who was leaving.**

**Gaius stopped and turned back to Merlin looking down at him, 'Merlin, I've no idea.'**

'A lot of help you are,' snorted Arthur.

**In the physician's chambers Gaius is brewing the potion. Gaius is swirling a red coloured test tube trying to make it a certain colour. Gaius then checks potion against a colour wheel in the book at the blue section.**

'I hate to say but I don't think that's the colour it's supposed to be,' Merlin said.

**Gaius frowns and heats the test tube over a flame until it turns teal. Gaius then compares it once more with the colour wheel to find it is still the wrong shade of blue. Gaius then pours the contents of the test tube out. Gaius tries again but once again gets it wrong and sigh. Gaius is sleeping at his workbench.**

'Hurry up, Gaius,' groaned Hunith.

**In the main square a crowd is gathered around the pyre in the morning as the bell chimes. Merlin waits in his cell watching the pyre from the window of his cell. A guard opens the cell door and Arthur enters with guards.**

'**It's time,' Arthur said stepping into Merlin's cell. **

**The guards are about to grab hold of Merlin, 'wait!' Merlin cried causing the guards to let go of him.**

'**What is it?' Arthur asked.**

'**There are other crimes I wish to confess,' Merlin said turning around to face Arthur and giggles.**

'Is that really the best way of delaying your execution you could think of?' Arthur shook his head. 'We can't execute you twice.'

'I know,' Merlin said. 'You already said!'

'**What difference does it make? You're about to be burnt at the stake. We can't execute you twice,' Arthur pointed out.**

**In the physician's chambers Gaius shakes the test tube in his hand. Gaius then once again compares the contents in his test tube to the colour wheel. Gaius realises he has finished the anti-aging potion.**

**In the corridor Merlin is being escorted by guards with Arthur taking up the lead to the square. Gaius walks in the opposite direction with the finished potion in his hands when he sees Merlin, Arthur and the guards from behind. Gaius stops and looks at the blue potion in his hands.**

'Hurry,' murmurs Hunith.

**In the main square Merlin is escorted towards the pyre, accompanied by a drum roll. Arthur walks in front of Merlin and the guards with a hand on his sword. The people in the crowd watch him with disgust and hatred in their eyes.**

'That was the worst part,' Merlin said, 'these were people I knew and were friends with… the way they looked at me.'

'They didn't know it was you,' Gaius said quietly.

'But if they had would they have looked at me any differently!?' Merlin demanded.

'They did think you were enchanting Arthur and I,' Gwen added.

'**You have been found guilty of using magic and enchantments. In accordance with our law, you will be burned at the stake,' Uther says causing Morgana to start. **

Merlin sighed sadly, 'she's still frightened of Uther after everything.'

'**Let this serve as a lesson to all those who seek to destroy Camelot,' Uther said. **

**Merlin sees Gaius weave through the crowd. Merlin turns slightly to Gaius who shows him the antidote bottle. Merlin turns to run and lunge at Gaius.**

'**A curse upon you all!' Merlin cries and grabs the bottle as the crowds scream.**

'Do people really think that's all that is needed for a curse?' asked Merlin.

'Not everyone understands magic like you do,' Gwen said.

'**I will have my revenge!' Merlin cries as Uther watches unhappily and the guards pull Old Merlin towards the pyre.**

'**Are you alright, Gaius?' Arthur asked.**

'**I'm fine, Arthur,' Gaius assured the prince.**

'**Intend lieg, intend lieg!' Merlin muttered under his breath as he is dragged towards the pyre.**

'What did that spell me?' asked Gwen.

'Fire, attack! Fire, attack!' Merlin replied shrugging. 'Exactly what I wanted the fire to do. Just a simple elemental spell. I was doing stuff like that without words long before then but I didn't want to reveal that I was able to do spells without words to the whole of Camelot – and Morgana.'

**The pyre bursts into huge flames. Everyone pulls back and screams including Arthur who is still beside Arthur. Merlin runs of and pushes through crowd of screaming peasants. Arthur has made sure Gaius is okay and realised that Merlin is escaping.**

'**After him!' Arthur shouts.**

**Merlin runs down the corridor but can't get through the door at the end. Merlin glances around the corner to hear the sound of the guards not far away. He drinks the antidote as Arthur and guards approach at a run. Arthur turns the corner to find young Merlin with the red robe tucked behind his back.**

'**Merlin, where's the sorcerer?' Arthur demands.**

'Right in front of you,' laughs Gwaine.

'Thank you, Gwaine,' Arthur said harshly.

'**He w...' Merlin begins in a gravelly voice.**

Gwen laughs, 'you're not Dragoon anymore.'

'Luckily Arthur just thought I was drunk,' Merlin said.

**Merlin coughs and clears his throat, 'erm...he went that way.' Merlin points to the wall behind him. **

Gwen laughs, 'you did act a bit.'

**Arthur turns to the guards, 'sound the warning bell. Search the entire palace. I want him found. Are you telling me you let him run straight past you?'**

'**He was- he was- he was too fast for me,' Merlin said.**

'Merlin,' Gaius laughed. 'He's an old man.'

'Well thanks to you Arthur thinks I'm drunk,' Merlin replied.

'**He's a doddery old man. This is what happens when you spend all day in the tavern,' Arthur said.**

'**What?' Merlin demanded.**

'**Perhaps mucking out my horses will help sober you up,' Arthur said slapping Merlin on the cheek has Merlin continues to try and get used to his young again body and laughs in relief.**

Gwaine shuddered, 'how does being surrounded by horrible smells sober anyone up!?

**In Morgana's chambers Morgana enters while Gwen is gathering the dirty laundry. Gwen folds up a green dress of Morgana's and places it in the basket. The sound of heals on the floor echoes from out in the corridor. Gwen takes the basket just as Morgana walks in where they both stop to look at one another.**

'**Gwen,' Morgana says giving Gwen a fake hug. 'I can't tell you how relieved I am that you've been pardoned.'**

'Sure you are,' Merlin said sarcastically.

**Gwen does not look happy or like she believes Morgana. Gwen is still suspicious of her mistress. Morgana lets go of Gwen and pulls back putting on an upset look.**

'**I begged Uther to release you, but he wouldn't listen to reason,' Morgana says.**

'**I'm sure you did all you could,' Gwen said and they both nod. 'I...' **

**Gwen indicates the laundry basket. Morgana nods in apparent understanding and allows Gwen to exit her chambers with the laundry basket still in her hands. Still confused Morgana closes the dividing door.**

'So Morgana didn't know that knew of her duplicity,' Arthur said quietly.

**Gwen walks down an empty corridor with the laundry basket in her hands. Arthur pops out of an alcove and grabs Gwen. Arthur pulls Gwen also into the alcove causing Gwen to gasp.**

Elyan scowled, 'did you have to pull her into the alcove? People might talk!'

'There was no one around,' Arthur replied.

'Servants are very good at remaining invisible,' laughed Merlin.

'Knowing you probably literally,' muttered Arthur.

'**Sorry,' Arthur smiles. 'Didn't mean to startle you.' **

'Honestly, Arthur what else did you think would happen when you jumped out, grabbed her and pulled her into an alcove?' asked Merlin. 'Of course, it didn't help that she had just had a confrontation with Morgana so was likely feeling paranoid anyway.'

'**Now, my father believes that my feelings for you are a result of an enchantment. If he's to see any sign that that isn't the case, then he'll banish you from Camelot,' Arthur warned.**

'Or think that you are being enchanted _again_,' Gaius said quietly. 'Something that Morgana will encourage.'

'**And are your feelings for me the result of an enchantment?' asked Gwen.**

'**Oh, we both know that's a lie,' Arthur said causing Gwen to smile. But...I think it would be safer for you if we let others continue to believe it.'**

**Gwen nods, 'what you said to your father...would you really have given up your place on the throne for me?'**

'Still would,' Arthur said as Lancelot flinched.

'**Still would,' Arthur replied.**

**Gwen's jaw drops, 'your place is here in Camelot.'**

'**My place is with you,' Arthur said gently.**

'**This isn't just about us. You must stay for the sake of your people. You will be a great king. And then you can change these ridiculous customs,' Gwen said.**

'**I promise you that when I am King, things will be different. We can be together,' Arthur said.**

Arthur sighed knowing that with how his father was doing it was likely it wouldn't be too long until he was king. Already both the people and the king were crying for Uther to abdicate. Arthur knew that even if he did not take his father's place considering how many meals Uther was refusing it probably wouldn't be too long until Uther passed away. Thanks to this _thing _Arthur know realised that Uther wasn't the man Arthur had thought he was but he was still his father and Arthur still loved him.

Gwen took his hand, 'it will be okay. Whatever happens know that I love you and we'll be together through it all.'

'**I will count the days until then,' Gwen says softly.**

**Gwen places her right hand on Arthur's left cheek caressing it softly. Arthur and Gwen lean in to kiss. They hear the noise of a door opening nearby and break apart before they can actually kiss. Arthur looks disappointed at this outcome.**

'**I should go,' Gwen said and turns to leave.**

**Gwen hurries down the corridor once more to attend to Morgana's washing. Arthur watches Gwen leave as he steps back into hiding to avoid a guard that walks down the corridor.**

**In the physician's chambers Gaius is reading a book. Gaius looks up when he hears the door open. Merlin enters covered in horse dung. Merlin goes towards the table by the door presumably in search for food.**

'**Ah, Merlin. It's good to see you looking like your old self,' Gaius greeted.**

'Or should that be young self,' laughed Merlin.

'**I'm covered in horse dung,' Merlin pointed out turning to face Gaius as he took out a metal cup and jug of water.**

'**Precisely,' Gaius said.**

**Merlin gave Gaius a confused look as he pours himself a cup of water and take a drink of water, 'Arthur seems to think I spent the day in the tavern. I don't suppose you, er...you know where he got that idea?' Merlin asked.**

'**I really can't imagine,' Gaius replied. **

'Of course not,' Merlin said looking disgruntled.

'**Oh, and Merlin? You might want to take a bath,' Gaius suggested.**

'You really should,' Arthur wrinkled his nose.


	38. The Sorcerer's Shadow

**The Sorcerer's Shadow**

'**In a land of myth and a time of magic, the destiny of a great kingdom rests on the shoulders of a young boy. His name: Merlin,' Kilgarrah says as Merlin appears and his eyes flash gold.**

'Honestly Merlin isn't the only one with a destiny,' Arthur said.

**Gilli is through the rock valley. Gilli is walking in the woods where the sound of creaking trees and birdsong fills the air as light filters through the tree tops. Gilli carries a sword on his back when a bulky man appears behind him. In front of Gilli an older man runs down the hillside.**

'Gilli,' murmurs Merlin with a smile knowing what this story was of.

'You know him?' asked Gwaine.

'He's a friend,' Merlin shrugged.

'Didn't he come second in the tournament?' asked Arthur.

'That's him,' Merlin said.

'He wouldn't make a bad knight, you know,' Arthur murmured.

'And now you've got rid of that ridiculous no commoners rule he could join,' Gwaine said.

'Wonder why he hasn't tried to sign up already,' Arthur said.

'Because he has magic,' Merlin said simply. 'Not everyone's as suicidal as I am.'

'Was he cheating by using magic in the tournament?' asked Arthur frowning.

'Technically he wasn't,' Merlin said. 'After all the only rule of that tournament is there are no rules!'

'**Your mother know you're out here? What's your name, boy?' demanded the man.**

**Merlin looks warily between the two men cornering him, 'Gilli,' Gilli replied warily.**

'**What's in the bag?' asked the other man.**

'**Nothing,' lied Gilli causing the second man to grab his bag off Gilli's shoulder revealing bowls.**

'**Where you headed?' asked the first man as the second stands up.**

'**Camelot. To fight in the tournament,' Gilli said causing both men to laugh.**

'He doesn't look like much of a fighter,' Arthur said.

'Neither does Merlin,' pointed out Lancelot, 'but he could beat us all without moving his hands if he wanted too.'

'**Is that what your pretty, new sword's for?' asked the first man pointing at the sword on his back.**

'**Yeah,' Gilli said.**

'**Let me see it,' the first man said taking the sword. 'You ever seen this tournament?' the man asks studying the sword. 'Believe me, a little boy like you's got no chance. Especially without a sword,' the first man tickles Gilli under the chin mockingly and laughs.**

'Then he comes second in the tournament,' an amused Gwen said.

'He even beat Arthur,' laughed Merlin.

Arthur scowled, 'I let him.'

'Sure you did,' drawled Gwen.

'**Give it back,' Gilli demanded.**

'A sword is really expensive for a commoner,' Lancelot said.

'**I'm doing you a favour! One day you'll thank me!' the first man said as he and his accomplish walk off.**

'Sure he will,' Merlin said sarcastically.

'**I said, give it back,' demanded Gilli a dark tone in his voice as he runs after the men and tackles them but is quickly knocked back by the stronger and older man.**

'**I thought you were a fighter?!' the first man said as they approached Gilli. 'Well, here! I'll show you how to fight,' the first man says as Gilli ran at him causing the man to punch him in stomach where Gilli falls and the man spits at Gilli lying on the ground. 'Good luck at the tournament.'**

'He doesn't need it,' Merlin declared.

**The first man points at Gilli who has yet to get off of the ground. Then both men leave laughing and the first man claps the second man on the back. Gilli scurries back to his belongings where he pulls out a magic ring and his eyes glow gold.**

**Merlin and Arthur walking through the courtyard to the training grounds. Arthur is dressed in his chainmail whilst Merlin is carrying the rest of his armour.**

'**Did anyone think this tournament through? A contest open to all comers worth the price of a hundred gold coins. Hmm. I wonder what kind of people are going to turn up?' questioned Merlin.**

'**It's tradition, Merlin. The tournament's been held every ten years for centuries. Nothing to worry about,' Arthur said as a contestant chops a training dummy's head off with an axe.**

'Well that's reassuring,' Hunith said.

'**Tell me he can't use that in the contest,' Merlin said.**

'**He can use what he likes, it's an open tournament,' Arthur replied.**

'**What about the,' Merlin tsked, 'Knight's Code?'**

'**Counts for nothing. The only rule is: there are no rules,' Arthur replies.**

'So does that mean legally speaking he can use magic?' asked Merlin.

'Uther wouldn't let a sorcerer live,' Gaius said.

**The bulky man from the forest throws a hatchet into the target which just misses Merlin who has to duck suddenly to avoid the hatchet. The hatchet gets embedded in the centre of the target. Both men from the forest smirk at each other.**

'**Yeah, you're right. There's nothing to worry about,' Merlin said.**

'You sound really convinced,' Lancelot said laughing.

**Gilli enters Camelot which is decorated for the tournament. There are other men milling around who are carrying shields and weapons. One of the men carrying a shield knocks Gilli as they pass each other. Gilli goes to the inn packed to bursting with warrior-type men.**

'**Excuse me? Hello?' Gilli calls.**

'**Drink?' Evoric asks.**

'**A room,' corrects Gilli.**

'**I'm only taking competitors,' Evoric said as poured ale from a jug into a metal mug. Spectators have to stay outside the city walls,' Evoric informed Gilli.**

'**But I am a competitor,' Gilli said.**

'**Of course you are,' Evoric says sounding unconvinced.**

**Gilli pulls out a scroll bound by a red ribbon, 'here,' Gilli says handing Evoric the letter who looks at it surprised as he looks up at the boy in front of him. 'I'd like a room, please,' Gilli repeated.**

**Evoric pulls out a key, 'You'll have to share.'**

'It's always full for tournament day,' Merlin said.

'**But...' Gilli said turning around to look at his fellow competitors not looking like he wanted to fight them.**

'**Do you want a bed or not?' asked Evoric so that Gilli goes to take the key but Evoric pulls it back and holds out his hand. And I'll have my money now.'**

'**Why?' asked Gilli.**

'Because dead men can't pay,' Arthur said grimly.

'**Because you'll be dead by sunset,' Evoric said.**

'So much faith everyone has in Gilli,' snorted Merlin.

'That's because they didn't know he had magic,' pointed out Arthur.

'He still came second,' Merlin replied. 'Some have skill with the sword, others with the arrow, and others with the axe. Gilli has magic so what?'

**A man is coming out of his room and goes towards the stairs as Gilli comes to the top of the stairs. The man walks passed Gilli. Gilli goes to his room looking warily around to see he was sharing with a man with a load of curly hair. As Gilli walks in the curly haired man walks out. Gilli walks to the door closes it. Now alone Gilli puts the ring on.**

**Merlin is fixing Arthur's armour in the armoury when the two men from the forest enter. The bulky, bearded man hands his dagger to the older, thinner, bald man who accepts it easily.**

'**Why, if it's not the Prince of Camelot,' the bulky man said.**

Arthur looks insulted, 'he's not the prince of Camelot. Anyone can see that!'

**Merlin laughs and shakes his head, 'no, I'm his servant.'**

**The man raises his eyebrows causing Merlin to look at him not impressed, 'I've always wanted a servant,' he stomps his boot on the bench next to Merlin. 'Here. Clean them,' ordered the man.**

'You'd never take that from me,' Arthur said.

'Because under all your arrogance you are a good man,' Merlin said.

'**What?' Merlin asks.**

'**My boots. Hurry up,' ordered the bulky man.**

**The man holds a curled up whip in front of Merlin's face. Merlin not looking happy gets up and walks to the other side of the room as the two men share a look behind Merlin. The bulky man strikes him with his whip causing Merlin to hiss in pain.**

'I'd love to see what happened if you turned around and turned them into the pigs they are,' Gwaine laughed.

'As tempting as that was I do hold my life in higher regard than some petty revenge,' Merlin replied.

'**I'm looking for a cloth!' Merlin replied.**

'**I don't care if you use your tongue! Clean 'em!' ordered the man with a shout.**

'**Stay where you are,' Gilli said who has entered at some point during the confrontation.**

'**Oh, so you've decided to join us after all,' the man says turning away from Merlin to walk towards Gilli.**

'**I think you should put that down, sir,' Gilli replies.**

'I really think you should,' Elyan agreed, 'considering you are facing two sorcerers that you've taunted and bullied and hurt.'

'One of which is the most powerful sorcerer of all times,' agreed Gwaine laughing.

**The two men laughed, 'did you hear that?**

'**Oh, I heard it alright,' the bald man said.**

'**Why don't you say it again?' asked the dark haired man.**

'**I'm sorry, this is my fault,' Merlin said trying to diffuse the tension.**

'No it's not,' Gwaine said angry on his friends' behalf. 'It's theirs!'

'**I'm not hearing you,' the dark haired man said.**

'**I've said what I had to say,' Gilli replied.**

**The dark haired man turns as he snaps his whip and Gilli uses magic to grab a sword. Gilli then slashes the sword towards the whip using his magical ring get the whip. The dark haired man pulls a dagger.**

'Did you realise he had magic then?' asked Arthur.

'Not really,' Merlin admitted. 'When I saw the ring I thought it looked magic but I wasn't sure. It wasn't until the next day that I realised it.'

'**Watch out!' called Merlin.**

**Gilli whips the dagger out of the dark man's hand, 'now, get out,' Gilli orders.**

**The dark haired man looks at his bleeding hand that the whip had left. He looks at Gilli leaves with his bald headed companion as Gilli holds the sword in warning. As soon as they leave Merlin lets out a slight laugh causing Gilli to turn to Merlin.**

'That's the thing about bullies,' Merlin said, 'deep down they are just cowards picking on those weaker than them. If they are faced by a stronger opponent they run. I found that growing up in Ealdor a lot.'

'Were you bullied at Ealdor?' asked Gwen asked softly.

'I am a bastard,' Merlin pointed out.

'Merlin don't call yourself that,' Hunith scolded gently.

'I know that if things had been different…'Merlin trailed off, 'but they weren't! The other villagers had comments to make.'

'**Thanks for the warning,' Gilli said placing the sword in the rack.**

'**It's me who should be grateful,' Merlin replied.**

'**It's alright. I've already had a run in with those two,' Gilli replied as Gilli feels the other swords in the rack.**

'**You have?' asked Merlin.**

'**Yeah, I know what it's like to be picked on,' Gilli replied.**

'Merlin you really have a way of making people like you instantly,' Hunith smiled.

'**Merlin!' Arthur called from outside.**

'**Well, thanks again. I'm-'Merlin began.**

'**Merlin?!' shouted Arthur.**

'**...Merlin. That's me,' Merlin completed his sentence holding out his hand.**

'**I'm Gilli,' Gilli said and they shake hands where Merlin notices the ring.**

'Your instincts are something else,' Gwen shook her head.

'**MERLIN!' Arthur shouted.**

'**Ugh, I got to go,' Merlin rushed off.**

**Merlin serving the Pendragons at dinner that night. Merlin is pouring Arthur wine for a silver jug. Uther, Arthur and Morgana are eating. Two straight faced guards stand behind Uther's chair as the royal family eat.**

'**Remind me how many times you've won this tournament, Uther,' Morgana says taking a bite of food as she smirks.**

'She cajoled him to going into the tournament,' groaned Arthur. 'Why?'

'Honestly I have no idea,' Merlin admitted. 'It's not like she or Morgause attempted anything! Maybe she hoped that with Uther's injury and age he would be killed!'

'**Three,' Uther replied.**

'**That's a lot to live up to, Arthur,' Morgana comments chewing.**

'There's more to being a ruler than being the strongest warrior,' Merlin said wisely.

'**Indeed,' Arthur said noncommittally as both he and his father take a sip of wine.**

'**I remember your last victory. You were a master in the arena. It's such a shame we won't see you compete again,' Morgana says.**

'**Who says you won't?' asked Uther taking a bite.**

'**I thought you said you were too old to take the field?' asked Morgana.**

'**Not age that stops me. I'll still prove a match for any man,' Uther said.**

'Only because I threw the match,' muttered Arthur.

'**Well, we won't be finding out,' Arthur said.**

'**Why ever not?' asked Uther.**

'**Because I don't want you getting hurt,' Arthur said causing Uther to laugh.**

'**Do you think you could still win the crown?' asked Morgana.**

'**The kingdom needs him to rule, not to fight,' Arthur said.**

'**Do you think I can't do both?' Uther demanded.**

'You're not helping,' Gwen said softly.

'**Well, you're not as young as you used to be. Besides, I need someone to keep me company in the stands,' Morgana said.**

'**If you'll excuse me, I need to prepare for the tournament. Merlin?' Arthur asked.**

**Arthur begins to leave his father and Morgana to their dinner. Merlin puts down the pitcher and follows him out.**

'**It is such a shame. It would've been good for the people to see you compete one last time,' Morgana says as Uther takes a bite of apple. 'But still, Arthur's probably right. You can't do everything.'**

**The crowds are gathering at the tournament grounds. Merlin is putting Arthur's armour on Arthur in Arthur's chambers. Merlin picks up Arthur's sword for Arthur to take as Arthur attaches his gauntlets to his arms.**

'**How're you feeling?' Merlin asks softly still holding the sword.**

Gwen smiles, 'you know Arthur hates discussing his feeling.'

'**Confident,' Arthur replied.**

'**You sure?' asked Merlin.**

'**Yes,' Merlin said bluntly.**

'**'Cause last time this tournament was held,' Merlin's voice drops to a whisper, three men died.'**

'I don't think that is going to help Arthur's nerves,' Lancelot shook his head.

'I don't get nervous,' Arthur interrupted.

'Sure you don't!' Merlin said sarcasm lacing his voice.

'**Really?' asked Arthur.**

'**That was just on the first day,' Merlin said.**

'**Thanks for that, Merlin,' Arthur said.**

'**And on that second day...' Merlin said.**

'I think he gets it,' Hunith shook her head.

'**Let's just...get through the first,' Arthur said.**

'So you don't get nervous,' laughed Merlin.

'Shut up, Merlin,' snapped Arthur but Merlin just laughed.

'**You're right. 'Cause that's when most people die,' Merlin said handing Arthur his sword.**

'Not helping,' Lancelot shook his head.

'**Merlin,' Arthur said warningly.**

'**Yes,' Merlin said expectantly.**

'**Shut up,' Arthur said clapping Merlin on the shoulder.**

**The contenders were waiting in the arena as the crowds clap. Gilli looks at the purple cloaked knight beside him. Arthur stands in the crowd with his helmet in his hands. Merlin and Gaius stand watching the procession of fighters. Morgana walks in alone causing Arthur to frown wondering where his father was.**

'He hadn't told you he was planning to work?' asked Hunith quietly.

'No, I had no idea,' Arthur agreed.

'In fairness the king hadn't planned to fight until Morgana encouraged him to do,' Gaius said.

'**It is my pleasure to welcome you all to Camelot. This is a contest like no other. It is open to all comers. Including out reigning champion, the King.' **

**Morgana smirks and Uther comes in to cheers of the crowd. Uther is wearing his armour and the Pendragon crest. Merlin and Gaius turn to share a look. Arthur does not look happy. Gilli peaks for a look.**

'That was when I found out,' Arthur shook his head.

'**There are no rules, no weapons are banned. The last man standing takes the prize,' Morgana says as Uther comes to stand at Arthur's side who gives his father a confused look. 'Let the tournament begin,' Morgana announced.**

**The crowd cheers and wave flags. A man wearing a helmet with light brown hair swings a mace around his head. Uther walks into the arena and places his helmet on his head preparing for battle. **

**Arthur watches his father with worry. The brown haired man swings his sword at Uther but it hit's Uther's shield. The man swings the sword at Uther again forcing Uther to duck. Morgana watched with interest. **

'She hopes father will die,' Arthur said understanding why Morgana had pushed Uther into signing up for the tournament.

**The brunette swings his mace at the king forcing Uther to defend. Uther fights back and knocks the sword out of the man's hands. The man falls to ground as Uther holds him at swords point. Arthur gets up and runs to his father as Morgana fakes a smile and begins clapping. Arthur watches with obvious pride as Uther takes off his helmet and holds his helmet up to cheers from his people.**

**Arthur is up next already in his helmet. Facing him is a man wearing a black headscarf and twirling two swords in either hands. Arthur watches the man unimpressed. The man runs at Arthur with a yell. Arthur easily defends himself knocking the man straight down to floor so that his headscarf now covers his face. Arthur takes his helmet off and holds it above his head to cheers of his people.**

'All flash no skill,' Arthur said.

**A bulky peasant man wearing leather clothes and a black helmet wields an axe. His opponent is a knight wearing a blue tunic over his chainmail with a shield with a yellow symbol on it. The knight is forced to use his shield to defend against the axe attack.**

**Then uses his other arm to hit the man with a sword knocking him down. He raises his arms up to cheers of the crowd as Gilli watches with interest from the crowd. The peasant on the ground uses the knight's distraction to slash him with a dagger to Gilli's horror. Then the peasant gets up and swings his axe at the knight's head.**

'The first death of the tournament,' murmurs Merlin.

'He can't be allowed to do that,' Lancelot said.

'The first rule is there are no rules,' repeated Arthur.

'But what about honour and nobility,' Lancelot said.

**Next up is Gilli holding a too large sword and fingering his ring. Gilli is fighting a man wearing a helmet and black furs. The fur wearing man swings his sword forcing Gilli to defend himself with a plain round metal shield. **

**Gilli gets injured and is on the ground. Just when the fur wearing man looks about to win Gilli twists to avoid the blade. Back on his feet Gilli is still dodging the swings of the blade causing the fur-wearing man's sword to get lodged in the wooden fence. **

'All power, no skill,' Arthur commented.

**Gilli seeing his chance glances down at his ring which glows golden-orange as Gilli's eyes. The sword goes further down the fence and gets stuck. The fur-wearing man tries desperately to pull his sword from the wood to no avail. **

**From the side lines Merlin sees the magic, but no one else does. Gilli slashes the man's legs defeating his opponent. The crowd goes wild. Gilli stands up as the fallen fighter struggles with pain on his face.**

'The people always love a dark horse,' Gwen smiles.

'**Well, who'd've believed it,' Gaius says.**

**Gaius turns his head slightly towards Merlin. Merlin's attention, however, is on Gilli. Gilli is basking in the attention and smiles at the cheers and Merlin stares at Gilli. Gilli leaves the stadium and Gaius and Merlin approach Gilli. **

'**That was a fine victory,' Gaius compliments.**

'**Thank you,' Gilli replied keeping on walking.**

'**That'll need treating,' Gaius suggested gesturing towards the wound on Gilli's arm.**

'**That's alright,' Gilli said stopping to talk to Merlin and Gaius.**

'He turned down treatment?' asked Arthur in alarm knowing never to turn down treatment especially if you needed healing.

'He was fine the next match,' frowned Leon.

'He likely healed himself with magic,' Gaius said.

'**Gaius is the court physician,' Merlin explained gesturing towards the old man.**

'**It's just a nick,' Gilli said placing a hand over his wound revealing his ring.**

'He's not very careful with hiding the ring,' Hunith said quietly.

'He's not very good at hiding at all,' Gaius said darkly.

'**I'm fine,' Gilli said leaving.**

'**He's using magic,' Merlin said.**

'**I suspected as much. The ring bears a mark of the Old Religion. Such rings are very rare, but they act as a conduit, a...a channel for magical powers,' explained Gaius.**

'Is it always a ring?' asked Merlin curiously.

'Not always,' Gaius replied, 'but it is usually something that can be kept in contact with the skin and have the marks of the old religion engraved into it so is usually a ring, a pendent, a bracelet.'

'**So he does have magic like me?' asked Merlin.**

Gaius smiled sadly, 'no one has magic like you.'

'**He doesn't have your powers, Merlin, but as to wield a ring such as that would need considerable gifts,' Gaius explained.**

'So he could use magic without the ring?' asked Arthur hesitantly not used to talking about magic with anything but hatred.

'Yes,' agreed Gaius, 'but the ring will focus and amplify his power. As well as allow him to wordless spells which he can get away with even in the heart of Camelot.'

'**Well, he's braver than me, using magic in front of all those people,' Merlin said.**

'Stupid,' corrected Hunith.

'**Brave or stupid. If Uther finds out, he'll have him killed,' Gaius said leaving.**

**Gilli enters the empty armoury. Gilli walks slowly into the armoury and places his shield onto the table. Gilli takes his sword out with his injured arm hissing in pain. Gilli checks his arm and places the sword in the rack. Gilli glances around but someone else enters the armoury at that point.**

**Gilli runs off out of the armoury. Then in an apparently empty Gilli walks down. Gilli looks behind him to make sure that no one is following him. Standing in a closed doorway Gilli heals his wound with the ring in a corridor.**

'**Þurhhæle licsar min,' Gilli enchants.**

**Gilli's eyes and ring glow gold. He places his magic infused ring on his ring. There is a flash of golden light from the healing magic Gilli uses and Gilli screams. Gilli breathes a sigh of relief as the light vanishes.**

'**Hey!' a guard shouts.**

Merlin winced, 'and that is why using magic in a public place is not to be recommended.'

'I've been trying to tell you that since you came to Camelot,' Gaius said.

Merlin winced, 'I have to in order to protect Arthur and Camelot.'

**A guard has spotted the magic and Gilli and comes running towards Gilli. Another guard from the opposite direction comes running after him. The two guards come after Gilli and grab him but he escapes, losing the ring on the floor. **

Hunith shook her head, 'if he continues like this he's going to end up dead.'

'Don't worry, mother, I spoke to him,' Merlin said.

'Somehow, Merlin, that does not reassure me,' Hunith replied dryly.

**There is a smoking burn mark on the door. Gilli runs down the corridor and stops and looks back before hiding in an alcove and waiting for the guards to pass. Then Gilli opens the door and enters the room where Gilli checks his wound. Gilli then raises the hand which had had the ring on it to find the ring missing. Gilli pinches his hand as the bells begin to ring.**

**Uther looks at the burn mark made in the door where Gilli cauterised his wound. Uther runs a hand down the burn mark. Gaius is standing behind him with a silent Merlin at his side.**

'**Sorcery. It's the only explanation,' Uther said.**

'It was only healing magic,' Merlin defended his friend. 'Something you have advocated in the past you bloody hypocrite.'

'**You mustn't jump to conclusions, Sire,' Gaius said quickly.**

'**What other explanation could there be? The guards report seeing a, an unnaturally bright light, its heat so intense they could feel it at the end of the corridor,' Uther said turning and going someway down the corridor. 'These scorch marks would seem to support their story.'**

'**But they appear to have been there for some time. Did the guards get a good look at this man?' asked Gaius as he and Merlin spot Gilli's ring.**

'**No, it was too dark,' Uther said.**

'Thank goodness,' sighed Hunith feeling for the other young and reckless sorcerer.

'**Unfortunate. I can see no evidence of magic,' Gaius said.**

'**There's a strange odour. How do you explain that?' demanded Uther turning back to face tgem.**

'**Well, it's coming from the grain store there,' Gaius points. 'It's an alecost for the tavern. They use it in their brewing,' Gaius explained.**

'You can make an excuse like that,' Merlin said, 'but you can't think of a better excuse than the tavern.'

'He is still using the tavern as an excuse,' pointed out Gwaine.

'Just in a different way,' chimed in Gwen.

'Never thought of it that way,' grunted Merlin. 'Gaius do you have any excuse but the tavern?'

'**Brewing?' asked Uther.**

'**Indeed, Sire. It imparts a special flavour,' Gaius replied.**

'It's good that Uther knows very little about brewing,' Gaius said. 'Or I'd be in a lot of trouble. I do try and stay Uther's hand even if it almost never worked,' Gaius sighed mind heavy with the death he was unable to prevent.

'**Very well,' Uther said and turns to walk down the corridor.**

**Gaius and Merlin enter the Physician's Chambers.**

'**It's clearly Gilli, judging by the scorch marks and the odour,' Gaius said as Merlin stops his mentor and takes the ring. 'There's an old healing spell,' Gaius explained as Merlin shuts the door. 'It's crude, but it works. You heat the skin to coagulate the blood and it cauterises the wound,' Gaius explained turning to face Merlin.**

'**His shoulder?' Merlin said clapping his own shoulder.**

'Gaius knows what a shoulder is,' laughed Hunith.

'**Well, no wonder he didn't want any treatment,' Merlin said looking at the ring.**

'**You'll have to talk to him before it's too late,' Gaius said.**

**The Rising Sun sign shakes outside in the heavy rainfall and wind. Inside Gilli's room Gilli is sat on the ground with his arms wrapped around his legs when there is a knock on the door he starts suddenly. Gilli scrambles around.**

'**Who is it?' asked Gilli in a low voice.**

'He must have thought that it was the guards,' Arthur said.

**Merlin steps in, 'Merlin. Come to see how you are.'**

**Gilli looks relieved and sits back down, 'it's a lot better.'**

'**Can I have a look?' asked Merlin.**

'**There's nothing to see,' Gilli replied.**

'Literally,' Merlin laughed.

'**The way you fought earlier,' Merlin said taking a seat on Gilli's bed, 'that was incredible,' Merlin grins at Gilli.**

'**Yeah?' asked Gilli.**

'**For someone your size to be able to beat a man like that,' Merlin said laughing. I'm sure a lot of people are going to think you're using magic,' Merlin said giving Gilli a pointed look. I'm not going to tell anyone.'**

'**I'm not using magic,' Gilli said.**

'Sure you're not,' Gwaine snorted.

**Merlin holds up Gilli's ring, 'You don't have to fear me. It bears the mark of the Old Religion,' Merlin said throwing the ring to Gilly who caught. 'Where did you get it from?'**

'**My father,' Gilli said getting up off of the floor. 'He left it to me,' Gilli explained. **

'**Did he have the same powers as you?' asked Merlin.**

'**He was a gifted man, but he would not touch magic. He vowed never to use it. He feared it, wouldn't even let me talk about it,' Gilli said.**

Gaius sighed, 'not surprising giving the times we're living in.'

'**Why?' asked Merlin.**

Gaius sighed, 'you two were not born in the time of the great purge. You could never understand what it was like back then!'

'**He was scared Uther would find out, that the King would discover he was a sorcerer. Even when he was attacked, he had three men on him, he still wouldn't use this,' explained Gilli shaking the ring at Merlin.**

Arthur's eyes widened in horror, 'I had no idea how frightened of father magic users were. To choose death over using magic.'

'It just changed how he would die,' Gaius said grimly. 'Killed or burnt.'

'It was more complicated than that anyway,' Merlin said quietly.

'**Is that how he died?' asked Merlin.**

'**I'm not going to be like him,' Gilli replied thickly not answering the question.**

'**Because you want to be proud of who you are?' asked Merlin.**

'As you should be,' smiled Hunith.

'**Why all these questions?' asked Gilli.**

'**You remind me of someone I know,' Merlin said.**

'**Who?' asked Gilli.**

'Himself,' Lancelot said.

'Or was it Morgana,' Arthur said quietly.

**Merlin didn't answer but stood up and walked over to Gilli, 'you saved my life,' Merlin said as the sound of laughter can be heard from outside, 'and I'm trying to save yours. You need to withdraw from the tournament.'**

'**It's an open competition. You're supposed to be able to use whatever skills you have,' Gilli said walking around Merlin.**

'The king would not include magic,' Gaius said grimly.

'**Fighting skills, and you're not a swordsman, or a gladiator. Fighting is not your talent. Magic is,' Merlin said.**

'It can be used to fight,' Gaius said quietly. 'Indeed it was used in the Tournament before the days of the great purge.'

'**Then why can't I use it?' asked Gilli turning to face Merlin.**

'Because my father would have you killed if he ever found out,' Arthur said darkly.

'**Because it's banned,' Merlin said.**

'**Without magic, I'm a nobody. People think they can kick dirt in my face,' Gilli said.**

Gaius sighed, 'he's very like you.'

'**You're not a nobody! Merlin shouted. 'You're special,' Merlin said calmer.**

'**Then let me prove that,' Gilli said.**

**Merlin rolled his eyes, 'if you continue to use magic here, you will be caught. Uther will have you executed.'**

'He's not going to listen,' sighed Hunith.

**Before either Gilli or Merlin can say anything else a man with curly blonde-brown hair enters. Then another man follows him into the room. As the other men enter the room and Gilli walks away from Merlin.**

**The next day the tournament continues. Uther is fighting in the tournament. Uther knocks his opponent down. Uther then stands taking off his helmet. The crowds cheer for their king and the winner.**

**Arthur fights a man with a pointed, tin helmet. Arthur and the tin helmet man clash swords. Arthur is being pushed against the wooden side of the tournament grounds where his helmet too is knocked off. Despite this Arthur comes back but is booted in the face. Still Arthur too manages to knock the man down and win his bout.**

**In the Pendragon tent Arthur throws down his gloves onto the table. Arthur is fiddling with his armour when Uther walks in causing Arthur to frown. Morgana too is present in the Pendragon tent.**

'**Have you seen who you are to face in the semi-final tomorrow?' asked Uther with a laugh causing Arthur to frown. 'Might need to put in some practice,' Uther says taking a seat as Morgana pours a drink and hands it to Uther who toasts Arthur.**

'Let me guess himself,' Lancelot shook his head.

'**Well, the crowds are really looking forward to it. So am I. It should be quite a match,' Morgana says as Arthur walks out, unhappy and Uther sips his drink.**

**In the fields Gilli walks through with his sword in his hands. The two men from the forest approach Gilli. The bulky man places a hand on Gilli's chest much to Gilli's alarm.**

'**Seems like you're my next opponent,' murmurs the man.**

'**Excuse me,' Gilli says and tries to walk past but his stopped by the bigger man. 'Can you let me pass, please?'**

'**No,' the bulky man shakes his head pointing a fat finger in Gilli's face. ''Cause I want you to help me decide which of these I'm going to kill you with.'**

'Arrogant idiot,' scowled Merlin.

**The bulky man laughs revealing an assortment of weapons under his outer clothes knocking Gilli on the chin as Merlin watched with a frown. Gilli pushes past them as Merlin watches Gilli go with a frown. Both men laugh at Gilli. Gilli walks through the training grounds.**

**The crowds are already cheering when Gilli enters the arena, salutes the crowd whilst Merlin remains cleaning armour in the training grounds. The bulky man from before runs in to attack him. On the side lines Merlin and Gaius share a worried look. The man gets him pressed against the stands where the bald man grabs him from behind the fence and holds him.**

'**Hello again,' the bald man greets.**

'That can't be allowed,' Lancelot said.

'It's not,' agreed Arthur. 'You are not supposed to interfere with other's battles but there's not much that can be done to stop him.'

**Gilli's eyes turn gold much to the bulky man's surprise. Gilli uses magic to throw the bulky man off him. Gilli then escapes manages to escape the bald man much to his disgruntlement. Gilli then runs at the man on the ground kills the bulky man by running him through. Both Merlin and Gilli look horrified at what Gilli has done.**

**Gilli sits in the armoury alone. Merlin approaches him.**

'**I've never killed a man before,' Arthur says softly. **

Arthur sighed he knew that feeling. Arthur thought of the first time he had lead a raid on the druid camps. Arthur could only hope that Merlin would never find out about _that_. Merlin would quite rightfully never forgive Arthur for the attack on his people.

'**I just wanted to feel...what it was like to be...respected,' Gilli said hollowly as Merlin sits next to him. 'But this...I'm not a killer. This isn't me.'**

'**You need to withdraw,' Merlin said quietly.**

'**I'm going to,' Gilli said.**

'Why didn't he?' asked Gwen.

'Honestly I have no idea,' admitted Merlin sighing glancing at Arthur wondering what Arthur would say at how close Merlin had come to letting his father die.

**The tavern is full of drunken tavern goers. Gilli enters the tavern.**

'**There he is!' one of the tavern goes shouts and tavern cheers. **

**Evoric hands Gilli a drink, 'drinks are on the house.'**

Merlin sighed, 'he gave into his pride.'

**The tavern cheers, 'hey Gilli! That's my boy!' one man says.**

'**Three cheers for Gilli!' another says.**

'**Hip hip hooray! Hip hip hooray! Hip hip hooray!' another man cheers.**

**In Arthur's chambers Arthur is sitting at his long but empty table apart from his belt. Arthur has his arms crossed with his head rested sulkily on them. At the other end of the table Merlin sharpens Arthur's sword.**

'Cheer up, princess,' laughed Gwaine.

'**What do I do, Merlin?' Arthur asked looking up at his friend. 'If I fight my father tomorrow the way I can, I'll show him up. I'll humiliate him in front of his people. Or worse, I could wound him, even kill him,' Arthur said sitting up suddenly in horror at what could happen.**

'**He's not going to back down. He's...determined to prove himself,' Merlin said grimacing slightly. 'You have to let him win.'**

**Arthur sighed, 'you don't have to put up with the gloating. Do you have any idea what it's like to live with a man who constantly thinks he's the best?' Arthur asked standing up suddenly and walking away from the table.**

'I wonder,' Merlin laughed.

'**Mmm. Must be irritating,' murmurs Merlin causing Arthur to turn around and look at him as Merlin finishes sharpening Arthur's sword and holds it out in front of him.**

**The next day the crowds at the arena cheer. Arthur waits for Uther to arrive in the arena. The trumpets announce the King's entrance. Uther walks in carrying his helmet. Morgana stands up to join the applause. Uther walks into the stadium and holds up his sword to more cheers. Arthur and Uther face each other in the middle of the stadium.**

'**Good luck,' Arthur said.**

'**And you. You'll need it,' Uther replied.**

'**Don't be so sure, Father,' Arthur replied as Morgana smirked.**

'**When I was your age, I conquered Camelot,' Uther said as they took their shields. 'I didn't inherit this kingdom, I won it. One day you'll be strong enough to take my crown, but not yet,' Uther said as they put on their helmets as Merlin and Gaius watch from the side lines.**

'Uther didn't inherit the crown?' asked Percival.

'Then why does he look down on the peasant class?' asked Gwen.

'The Pendragons have always been noble,' Arthur said, 'but the old king passed away with no heir. There were several families who could hold claim by blood to the throne. Father was just the one who claimed it but to so he had to go to war with the other families.'

'**Ready?' Uther asked.**

'**Ready,' Arthur said.**

**Arthur takes his shield and Uther strikes but Arthur parries a little late.**

'**I thought you said you were ready?' Uther says.**

**Arthur and Uther begin to fight again in earnest. Both king and prince parry blows from one another as they cross swords. Merlin and Gaius watch from the side line. They move back from one another and circle one another.**

'**Need a breather, Father?' laughs Arthur.**

**Arthur twirls his sword in his hands. Uther and Arthur begin to fight again and Arthur pushes Uther to the ground. In the crowds Morgana smirks whilst Merlin and Gaius share a worried look with one another.**

'I thought you were going to throw the fight,' frowned Leon.

'**Footwork. Always was your weakness,' Arthur informs his father.**

'That's the thing about fighting someone you know rather than a stranger,' Arthur said. 'You know their fighting style – their weakness and strengths.'

**Uther swings frantically at Arthur as he gets up. He turns around and staggers, shakes off his shield and helmet an angry look on his face. Arthur pauses looking sad as he stares at the crowds cheering for him then too removes his helmet and chucked it away. They resume fighting with Uther sweating and panting heavily. **

**Arthur ducks under Uther's swing easily. Arthur then allows Uther to disarm him. Arthur falls to the ground where Uther holds him at swords point. Merlin watches from the side lines with pride on his face for his prince. **

**Uther smiles and offers Arthur his hand to help him up as the crowd cheers. Uther holds his sword up as the crowd's cheers. Morgana claps whilst Arthur looks annoyed. Merlin meets Arthur on his way out of the arena.**

'**Well done. It can't been easy,' Merlin said.**

'It certainly wasn't,' grimaced Arthur.

'**If he wasn't my father...' Arthur mutters as he walks off unhappily.**

'**The King's through to the final. You need to worry about who he might be facing next,' Gaius warns.**

'Gilli,' Arthur said grimly.

**Gaius nods back to the stadium. Merlin's face goes grim when he see that Gilli's back in the arena with his sword and shield. Merlin and Gilli's meet. Gilli is fighting a man with an axe and a turban. The man is beating Gilli badly. **

**The man pushes Gilli to the ground who uses magic to make the man fall over. Gilli gets up and swings his sword at the turban wearing man. The man defends himself with his axe and kicks Gilli so that it is now the man on top of Gilli.**

**Gilli groans as he tries to prevent the axe from coming any closer to him with his sword. Gilli glances down at his ring causing it to glow. Gilli makes the axe heat up causing the man to let go of Gilli and the axe staggering around with burnt hands in pain. **

**Gilli takes his chance and kills the man. Merlin doesn't look happy with Gilli as he watches Gilli. Gilli meanwhile raises his sword above his head as the crowd cheers. Merlin meanwhile shakes his head.**

**Merlin is sitting in the physician's chambers drumming his fingers on the table. Gaius opens the door and walks in looking very grim. Gaius enters and sees Merlin sitting in the dark. Gaius goes over to the table.**

'**I thought you said the boy was going to withdraw?' Gaius asked taking a bundle of herbs.**

'I thought he was,' muttered Merlin.

'I can understand why he did not,' Arthur admitted.

'**That's what I thought,' Merlin said grimly.**

'**We'll have to warn the King,' Gaius said.**

Hunith looked horrified, 'Uther will kill the boy.'

'**No,' Merlin said.**

'**Why are you protecting him?' Gaius asked.**

'Because he's like me,' Merlin said quietly.

'**You know what Uther will do,' Merlin said.**

'**Gilli is using magic for his own gain,' Gaius said walking to Merlin. It's corrupting him, poisoning him.'**

'He didn't have a teacher to teach him right from wrong. What magic should do and shouldn't do. I wasn't going to stand back and do nothing as another one of my people slipped down the path of darkness. Not again!' Merlin said.

'Morgana was not your fault,' Arthur said quietly.

'If I had been more willing to take the risk,' Merlin said. 'If I hadn't listened to Gaius and Kilgarrah…'

'I fear I have fault there too,' Gaius sighed.

'As do I,' Arthur said. 'I was the one who lead the raid on her druid friends. She quite rightfully never forgave me for that one!'

'But if I had taught her that would have never happened,' Merlin said.

'Merlin,' Hunith said quietly. 'We do not know what would have happened had you done things differently. Just remember that you were working against Destiny the whole time!'

'**Just let me talk to him,' Merlin said.**

'**I fear it's too late,' Gaius sighed shaking his head.**

'Was it?' asked Arthur frowning.

'No,' Merlin said sharply.

'Good,' Arthur said.

'**Gaius, please,' Merlin said walking over to his mentor. 'You taught me what magic was for. You gave me the opportunity to be the person that I am today. I've had you to help me. Give me one more chance to talk to him.'**

'I'm glad you managed to talk him out of using magic,' Gwen smiled.

'I didn't,' Merlin said grimly. 'Not then.'

'But then my father?' asked Arthur.

'I stopped him,' Merlin said. 'Only then did I get through the Gilli.'

'**We'll have to put an end to this,' Gaius said pointing a finger at Merlin's chest. 'If he fights tomorrow, either his magic will be found out, or worse...the King will die.'**

**Merlin leaves the physician's chambers. The door to the tavern opens and Merlin enters. The tavern is still very full. Merlin closes the door behind him and moves seeing that Gilli is the centre of attention.**

'The attention has gone to his head,' sighed Arthur.

'**Now, a lot of people have asked me, "How did he fall on his back?" I just tripped him like that,' Gilli said miming the motion. 'I mean, I'm strong, you don't realise it,' Gilli said as Merlin shook his head.**

**The door to Gilli's guest room is opened. Gilli and Merlin enter Gilli's guest room.**

'**What's this about?' Gilli asked not looking at Merlin.**

'What do you think?' Arthur snorted. 'You are still using magic to win.'

'**Your opponent. I thought you might like to know how he is,' Merlin said.**

'**Is he alright?' asked Gilli turning slightly to look at Merlin.**

'**Gaius thinks he'll pull through, but...' Merlin shrugs, he might not have been so lucky.'**

'**It could've been me that got injured,' Gilli said.**

'Not if you had withdrawn as you had said you would,' Merlin said.

'**I thought you weren't going to fight?!' Merlin shouted.**

'**You've seen the way people are now. They're showing me respect. And you don't know what that's like for me,' Gilli said.**

'I think he does,' Leon said.

'**I do,' Merlin said thickly.**

'**No. No, no one does,' Gilli retorted softly.**

'I think Merlin does,' Gwaine laughed.

**Merlin pauses, then closes the door, and whispers a spell into his hand, 'forbærnen.' Merlin approaches Gilli with his clenched fist and opens it to reveal a mini flame, 'it's...lonely,' Merlin says tears glittering in his hands. 'To...be more powerful than any man you know and have to live like a shadow. To...be special and, and have to pretend you're a fool. I know how it feels, I understand.'**

'**Then you understand why I have to fight. If Uther is killed, so what? How many of our kind have dies at his hands? How many more will? It's time those with magic fought back!' Gilli said.**

'Not like that,' Merlin sighed. 'If Uther is killed by magic Arthur will never allow magic to be free.'

'**Gilli,' Merlin sighed.**

'**You can't tell me what to do!' Gilli shouted turning and facing Merlin once more.**

'He'll try,' Arthur shook his head.

'**You need to learn to use your magic for good! That is its true purpose! It's not meant for your own vanity!' Merlin shouts.**

'**I'm not going to apologise for who I am! You can be a servant and, and pretend you're less than them, but I'm not going to...' Gilli said shaking his head violently.**

'**No, that's not what I do!' Merlin shouted.**

'**No? You're defending the King! Protecting a man that would have you dead!' Gilli said.**

'For the future,' Merlin murmured.

'**I'm protecting you!' Merlin retorted.**

'**You've been pretending for so long now that you've actually forgotten who you are,' Gilli said.**

Merlin sighed, 'sometimes I wonder if Gilli's right.'

'**That's not true,' Merlin defended shaking his head.**

'**Isn't it?' Gilli demanded.**

'**No,' Merlin disagreed shaking his head not looking like he really believed what he was saying.**

'**It's time someone struck a blow for the likes of you and me. And if you're too weak, then I will,' Gilli said and leaves.**

'Merlin is many things,' Leon said grimly, 'weak he's never been. I didn't believe he was weak even before I found out about his magic. A man who walks into a battlefield without armour is brave.'

'It's not like Merlin needs armour,' snorted Arthur.

**Merlin lies awake at night. He gets up sneaking past a sleeping Gaius who does not awake when Merlin leaves. Merlin runs through the woods outside of Camelot's walls to the clearing near Camelot.**

'**Ω δρακον, έάω μαλερός σοφόνους φθέγγομαι τείδε άναδικέω!' Merlin shouts as he runs and stopps in the clearing.**

'What are you saying?' asked Gaius curiously.

'O dragon, permit the appeal for an audience to speak here, fierce, wise-minded one! Come to earth!' Merlin replied. 'It wasn't an order but a request. After the last time we met,' Merlin grimaced. 'I didn't want to force Kilgarrah to come despite needing his advice.'

'Why?' asked Arthur glaring.

Merlin sighed, 'you know why.'

'You were going to let my father die!' Arthur said furiously.

'I didn't know!' Merlin shouted. 'Uther has caused so much pain. So much suffering. Do you really think I would care if he were to die? Because I wouldn't. But was it my choice? And could I lived with myself for causing _you _so much suffering?' Merlin demanded.

**Merlin completes the spell and breathes as she looks up waiting for Kilgharrah to answer his call. The sound of flapping fills the air. Kilgharrah arrives with a roar. Kilgharrah lands in the clearing opposite to the young Dragonlord and Merlin smiles slightly at his old friend.**

'**I was beginning to hope you'd forgotten me,' Kilgharrah said.**

'Like we'd ever forget him,' muttered Arthur.

'**I don't think so,' Merlin replied with an incredulous smile.**

'**The problem is, young warlock, that you wish to talk, but you don't wish to listen,' Kilgharrah said causing Merlin to grimace. 'The last time we met, you chose to ignore my advice and overrule me.'**

'He's not happy with you,' Gwaine smirked.

'And for good reason,' Merlin said grimly, 'considering I took away his free will!'

'**I,' Merlin shook his head, 'I'm sorry.'**

'**A dragonlord should never abuse their power,' Kilgharrah scolded. **

'He's right,' sighed Merlin.

'**What reason do you have to summon me this time?' Kilgharrah demanded.**

'**You are a creature of magic, and only a creature of magic could hope to understand,' Merlin said causing Kilgharrah to turn his head curiously. 'Uther is to fight a young sorcerer in the tournament tomorrow,' Merlin said beginning to pace. Gaius wants me to prevent him from using magic, but if I do that, there is every chance he will die.' **

'**Your choice is a hard one, young warlock,' Kilgharrah says and Merlin nods. 'Yet you, like I, must hold hope that Arthur will bring about a new age. An age where the likes of you and I are respected once again,' Kilgarrah says causing Merlin to nod. 'If he sees his father killed through the use of magic, it will harden his mind forever,' Kilgharrah said darkly.**

'That's why you saved my father,' scowled Arthur. 'To manipulate me!'

'I didn't want to manipulate you!' Merlin said hotly. 'I just want to one day free to be who I am without fear of death!'

'But would Arthur have even known it was magic?' asked Leon. 'It would look to all that Gilli had killed the king in a fight.'

'But if he did…' Merlin trailed off. 'I couldn't take that chance!'

'**No. There, there must be some...other way,' Merlin said desperately.**

'Gilli's not bad,' Merlin said. 'Just misguided. I gave up on Morgana and set her on the path of darkness, revenge, destruction, hatred and evil. I wasn't going to do the same with Gilli! I certainly didn't want him dead!'

'**To see one of your kin die is never an easy thing, but all great struggles demand sacrifice. I am sorry, young warlock. I wish I had some words to help you,' Kilgarrah said softly.**

'So you made your peace,' Gwen smiled.

Merlin nodded, 'what I did to Kilgharrah was wrong! I'll never do that again! I still go to Kilgharrah for advice and help but I don't force him to help me.'

'**Some choices are easy, some...stay with you forever,' Merlin says softly tears in his eyes.**

'You were talking about Morgana,' sighed Gwen.

Merlin sighed, 'Gilli reminded me of Morgana when she was on the knife's edge between good and evil. I could have helped her but out of fear I did not and look how well that turned out,' Merlin said bitterly.

**Kilgharrah sighs and Merlin sighs in a bittersweet kind of way.**

**The next day in Camelot dawns with the sound of birds above the castle. Uther is getting ready in his chambers with his curly haired servant's help. Uther is just putting on his gauntlets and picking up his sword when Arthur enters.**

'**I've come to wish you luck,' Arthur said.**

'**Against a boy?' Uther questioned pulling his sword out of it's scabbard and inspecting it.**

'Against a boy with magic,' Gaius says grimly.

'**He's reached the final,' Arthur pointed out.**

'**Arthur, even you could beat him,' Uther said placing his sword back in the scabbard as Arthur stands determinedly straight faced.**

**In Gilli's chambers Gilli smirks as he holds his sword that he plans to kill Uther with. Gilli mimes killing the king with the sword. Gilli then twirls the sword around and practices some more.**

Merlin winced, 'oh Gilli.'

'Just be glad you brought him around eventually,' Gaius says darkly.

'And Merlin never found out about him,' Merlin said. 'All we needed was for _her _to corrupt him.'

**The crowds in the stadium cheer. Merlin watches as Merlin armed once again with sword and shield walks through the crowd of spectators into the arena. Gilli seemingly sensing Merlin's looks around at Merlin before entering the arena. **

'Can he sense your presence?' asked Leon.

'Not sure,' Merlin admitted. 'I don't think so. He probably just expected me to be there so was looking for me.'

**Merlin frowns at Gilli and shakes his head to not do it. Gilli raises his eye brows menacingly and enters with a smirk. Arthur watches from the throne as Uther and Gilli face each other. Uther smirks then turns to put on his helmet.**

**Uther salutes Gilli, 'for glory!' Uther says his voice echoing slightly inside his helmet.**

Merlin winced, 'pride.'

**Gillie salutes back, 'for glory.'**

**Uther and Gilli begin to fight. Gilli charges at Uther who easily defects the boy knocking Gilli's sword out of his arm. Gilli dives for his sword and at the same time Gilli uses magic so that the king's sword is stuck in the ground. **

**Gilli charges once again with an angry roar. Merlin counteracts with magic causing Gilli's sword to fly out of his hands. Gilli exchanges an angry look with Merlin and attacks again. Both Gilli and the king have hold of their swords once again.**

**Gilli charges once more with an angry roar at Uther. The two opponents parry blows. The king and Gilli have their swords locked together. Uther is the stronger of the two. Gilli looks around desperately and uses magic to knock Uther's sword out of his hands.**

Merlin hissed, 'how did Uther not realise that that was magic? Surely he realised that he did not just let go of his sword.'

'I don't know,' Gaius admitted grave. 'Let's just be glad for the boy's sake that the king did not realise what was going on.'

**The king glances at his fallen sword. Uther is forced to defend himself with his shield from the attacks from Gilli. Uther falls to the floor and his helmet falls off. Gilli charges and is about to kill the king. **

**Gilli's sword goes through the king's shield and is about to kill the king when Merlin once again counteracts with his own magic. Gilli tries to pull his sword out of the shield. Gilli puts a foot on the king's shield as he tried to tug the sword out of the shield. **

'It's seems to me that the battle is more between Merlin and Gilli than the King and Gilli,' Leon said.

**Gilli looks at Merlin as he realises Merlin's not going to let him hurt the King. The king shoves Gilli off of him. Gilli looks around desperately for his sword which is lying a little away from him. Uther scrambles for his sword. **

**Gilli runs for his shield which he picks up. Gilli looks at Merlin as Uther runs at him. Gilli turns in time to defend himself with his shield. Gilli falls to the ground. Uther holds the young sorcerer at swords point and wins. **

**When it is clear that Uther has won Uther pulls back and turns to his people. The crowd cheers for their king and victor. Gilli sits up slowly and sadly. Uther holds his sword up to more applause. In the royal box Arthur claps for his father. Gilli walks off the field sadly.**

'**I'm sorry,' Merlin says softly.**

**Merlin tries to approach the other sorcerer. Gilli holds up his hand and keeps walking. Merlin swallows and watches Gilli go.**

**In the guest bedroom Gilli is packing the things on his bed. The door is open through which Merlin enters. Gilli looks up still packing at Merlin when Merlin enters.**

'**I didn't have a choice,' Merlin said quietly.**

'Yes you did,' Arthur said sharply. 'And you chose to save father's life despite your own reservations about my father's life. And managed to do so without the boy being executed.'

'**You did what you had to do,' Gilli said not looking at Merlin. 'And you betrayed your kind.'**

'You don't think that,' Hunith worried. 'You must never think that!'

'**No, that was you,' Merlin said walking around to the other side of Gilli causing Gilli to look at him. 'You betrayed us. You'd won, but you were going to kill the King anyway? There's no honour in that.' **

'No there's not,' agreed Lancelot.

**Merlin's words caused the other sorcerer to sit down frowning as his words sank in, 'come on, look inside yourself. You're better than this. Magic is not meant for fighting. It's not meant to bring you glory,' Merlin said.**

'If I'd wanted glory Camelot would be the last place I'd practice in,' Merlin agreed.

**Gilli is silent for a second as before he spoke, 'I never understood my father. I thought that he was afraid of magic. But he wasn't. He was afraid of what it can do, how it can corrupt. I know now that he was, he was strong. Well, he was stronger than me,' Gilli is silent as he swings his leather bag onto his back. Gilli sighs, 'I'm sorry.'**

'See I did get through to him,' Merlin said. 'Eventually.'

'**Now, I know it doesn't seem like it now, but one day magic will be permitted once again,' Merlin said.**

'It will,' promised Arthur.

'**And when that day arrives, oh,' Merlin smiled envisioning that day. **

'You really wish for that day,' Arthur said softly.

'Always,' Merlin replied.

'**You'll no longer have to hide who are. Your gifts will be recognised. We … we will be free. And who knows, maybe, maybe then our paths will cross again,' Merlin said nodding.**

'Do you think they will?' asked Elyan.

'**I hope so,' Gilli said nodding.**

'It will,' Arthur said again. 'I owe that much to the magical people,' Arthur glanced at Merlin. 'I was born by magic and am only alive to this day because of magic. I'd be a bigger bloody hypocrite than my father if I was to leave things the way they are!'

'**Oh, they will,' Merlin said nodding. 'We're kin.'**

'You've been spending too much time with Kilgharrah,' Percival said.

'**Kin?' Gilli asked.**

**Gilli holds out his hand for Merlin to take. Merlin takes Gilli's hands and shakes it. **

**Gilli leaves the tavern with his leather bag swung over his shoulder. Gilli walks slowly down the street as Merlin watches Gilli leave from the battlements. Merlin nods his head in the direction of Gilli.**

'I hope I see him again,' Merlin said.

**The servants set the table for the Pendragons. A pig's head is added to the numerous platters already present on the table. Arthur is already at the table when Uther enters with Morgana on his arm.**

'**I thought the boy was going to kill me,' Uther says.**

'**So did I,' Morgana says placing a hand on Uther's arm.**

'And hoped so,' Arthur said bitterly.

'**Then, suddenly, the old fighting spirit kicked in. I dug deep, found my strength, and the whole thing just began to flow. I felt at one with the sword,' Uther said groaning as he sat down as Merlin smiled.**

'You mean Merlin saved you,' Gwaine corrected.

'**My feet moved instinctively,' continued Uther.**

'**And now you're champion once again. And maybe you can give Arthur some lessons,' Morgana said.**

'**It is I who learned a great deal from our fight,' Uther said.**

'**I can't see what,' Morgana said putting a napkin on her lap.**

'**He's a far better warrior than you think. It is Arthur who should've claimed the prize,' Uther said.**

'So he noticed,' murmured Percival.

'Yeah, I hadn't expected him to,' Arthur agreed.

'Why?' asked Merlin. 'You were being sort of obvious.'

'Merlin,' Arthur said warningly.

'Shut up,' Merlin said and laughed.

'**But sadly he wasn't good enough,' Morgana said.**

'Didn't she know you threw the fight?' asked Gwen frowning.

'It must have been hard to see from the stands,' shrugged Arthur.

'Or she just hoped to cause tension,' Merlin suggested.

'**Because he through the fight,' Uther said causing Arthur to choke on his drink, 'that I might save face.'**

'**You knew?' Arthur asked surprised.**

'**I have followed your progress with a sword since you were a boy,' Uther says holding his hand up to gesture Arthur's young age. 'I know your abilities better than anyone. I am eternally grateful. I hope that, when you are King and have sons of your own, that they will afford you the same honour. Indeed, the most satisfying outcome of the tournament was that Arthur's actions have shown me that he is now truly ready to be King,' Uther says and raises his glass and the three toast as Merlin smiles proudly from the side.**

**In the physician's chambers Merlin and Gaius are sitting down for their dinner after their work is done for the day. Gaius places a plate of food in front of Merlin. Merlin looks up in surprise at his mentor.**

'**I'm proud of you,' Gaius said.**

'**Oh, I don't deserve it,' Merlin said.**

'Yes you do,' corrected Hunith.

'**You're being hard on yourself. Alright,' Gaius says and takes his plate.**

'**Er, wha-what are you doing?' Merlin asked.**

'**You said you didn't deserve it,' Gaius replied simply.**

'**Gaius, I haven't eaten,' Merlin pointed out.**

'**Pity. It's delicious,' Gaius said.**

**Gaius...' Merlin said and tries to take the plate and Gaius slaps his hand.**

**Gaius laughs, 'alright.' Gaius takes Merlin's plate out of hiding.**

'You planned that all along,' Merlin said sounding annoyed.

'To make you feel better,' Gaius shrugged.

**Merlin laughs, 'thanks.'**

'And it worked,' Gaius laughed.


	39. The Coming of Arthur Part One

**The Coming of Arthur Part One**

'**In a land of myth and a time of magic, the destiny of a great kingdom rests on the shoulders of a young boy. His name: Merlin,' Kilgharrah says as Merlin's eyes flash gold.**

'We owe so much to Merlin,' murmured Gwen.

**In woods in Cenred's kingdom. Knight of Camelot lie dead including Sir Leon. The banners of Camelot lay fallen around the bodies of their men.**

**In Camelot in the Council Chamber of Doom the council meet. Arthur has in his hands a scorched piece of red fabric bearing the Pendragon crest. Uther grabs the cloth of his son and heir. Uther turns away from Arthur to inspect the cloth.**

'**It was Cenred who did this, you're certain of it?' Uther questioned.**

'**Yes, My Lord. His messenger has only this minute departed Camelot. Cenred said that the patrol trespassed on his land and an example had to be made,' Arthur said.**

Hunith winced, 'Cenred is a cruel man and an even crueller king.'

'**How many dead?' Uther demanded.**

'**All of them, Sire. Every last man,' Arthur said as the other nobles looked down in respect for their fallen.**

Leon shivered, 'I can only thank the druids for my life.'

'But whose life had to be exchanged for yours?' asked Merlin frowning.

'I don't know,' admitted Leon.

'It is possible that one of the druids was already dying,' Gaius said. 'They offered their own life in exchange for Leon's.'

'**The knights?' asked Uther.**

'**All lost. Edric, Oldof, Osric, and Sir Leon,' Arthur replied.**

**Uther looks up sharply. Merlin and Gaius share a look.**

**Back in the Cenred's woods druids make their way through the fallen checking the bodies.**

'**Here!' The druid shouts.**

**The druids surround the body of Leon. One druid places a hand with a tattoo of the druids on his hand. Leon's eyes fluttered slightly showing that he was still hanging onto life. **

'**Quick! Help me. We do not have much time. Ready?' the druid asks and the druids pick up Leon.**

**In the Druid cave. The druids lay Sir Leon down on a blanket. Leon stirs slightly. The druid lays a hand on Leon then looks sharply up at the other druids.**

'**His spirit leaves him. We must hurry,' the druid says and gets up.**

**The Druids chanting, 'Buthed gwared, hrag pob ailed, hrag pob evnis boyd un thilis. Buthed gwared, hrag pob ailed, hrag pob evnis boyd un thilis. Buthed gwared, hrag pob ailed, hrag pob evnis boyd un thilis. Buthed gwared...'**

'What does that mean?' asked Leon curiously.

'Out of a violent death. Quickly make it no longer useless. Quickly breath now. Help him and cure him,' Merlin said quietly.

'Neither you nor Nimueh needed words to control the Cup of Life,' frowned Arthur.

'Nimueh was a powerful High Priestess with decades of experience with the Magic of Life and Death,' Gaius said gravely, 'and Merlin is Merlin.'

'**Welcome back,' the Druid greeted as Leon returned to full strength.**

**Back in the Council Chamber of Doom at Camelot. A grinning Arthur shakes a newly returned Leon's arm. Uther stands just behind the two knights. Morgana is seated and smiles lightly; a smile which is probably fake.**

'**We thought you were dead for sure,' Arthur said shaking Leon's hand.**

'**I was dead, or as good as, until the druids found me,' Leon said causing Arthur to step back and the smile vanishing from his face.**

Merlin winced, 'did you not realise that saying you had survived due to magic and the druids would get the druids in trouble?'

'I hadn't thought of that,' Leon admitted. 'They saved my life with nothing to gain from it. I knew they were a peaceful people even if they had magic! Why do you think I came to the conclusion that the King was wrong so quickly?'

Merlin nodded, 'thank you, Leon.'

'**Druids?' Uther asked causing the smile to vanish from Merlin's face also.**

'Of course, the king's not happy,' Merlin said bitterly. 'If other people are saved by magic then they are evil but when it is his children suddenly he cares!'

'**Yes, My Lord. I owe them my life,' Leon said.**

'That I do,' sighed Leon.

'**How did they heal you? You were as good as dead, you said,' Uther said approaching the knight.**

'**I don't know,' admitted Leon.**

'I couldn't say that they had used magic,' Leon said.

'It was obvious they had,' Gwaine pointed out.

'**Did they use magic?' Uther demanded.**

'**Well, I...' Leon trailed off.**

'**Yes or no, it's a simple enough question,' Uther said sharply.**

'Not when your life is on the line,' Merlin said bitterly.

'**I only know that I drank from some kind of cup, Sire,' Leon said.**

'And so Uther and Morgana found out the location of the Cup of Life,' Merlin said grimly.

'**Cup?' Uther demanded.**

'**It was extraordinary, My Lord,' Leon said causing Morgana's interest. I have known nothing like it. From the moment it touched my lips, I could feel my life return to me.'**

'As another was taken,' sighed Merlin.

**Morgana looks interested at Leon's admission. Uther looks concerned and more than a little bit frightened understanding what the Cup of Life was. Gaius looks grave him too knowing what the Cup was.**

'**Well, your trials have left you weary, I'm sure. We must let him rest,' Uther said.**

**Uther claps Arthur on the back and strides out of the Chambers. Arthur places an arm on Leon's and leads him out of the chamber. Morgana still looks interested as she watches Leon and Arthur leave. Merlin glances sideways knowing that Morgana is planning;**

'And so her plan was hatched,' Gwaine shook his head. 'I can understand her trying to kill Uther considering what he does to her people even Arthur and Merlin and the knights. But innocent lives are on the line here! And you already noticed.'

'I always notice when Morgana is planning something,' Merlin replied.

**In Sir Leon's chambers Leon is now in bed under his covers. Gaius examines Sir Leon sitting beside Leon on the edge of Leon's bed. Gaius places a hand on his head checking the knight's temperature.**

'**Is that it?' Leon asks.**

**Gaius gets up, 'that's it. He's exhausted, Sire,' Gaius turns to Arthur who is beside him, 'and severely dehydrated, but given time he'll make a full recovery.'**

'**Thank you, Gaius,' Arthur said.**

**Arthur smiles and nods remaining in the room with his knight and friend. Gaius meanwhile walks out of the room with Uther following behind. Merlin, meanwhile, swings his satchel over his back and follows the king and his mentor out.**

'The good thing about being a servant is the king barely sees you,' Merlin said.

'Which is why you have a knack of knowing things you are not supposed to,' Gwaine laughed.

**In the corridor Gaius strides down the corridor with Uther and Merlin following behind him. Uther and Gaius discuss Leon's miraculous recovery.**

'**Well?' Uther asks.**

**Gaius stopped and turned around to talk to the king, 'it's remarkable, Sire. He bears no sign of any kind of wound. He's in perfect health.'**

'**And the cup he spoke of?' asked Uther.**

'**From his description, I would say it was the Cup of Life,' Gaius says and Merlin looks at Gaius with surprise.**

'We should have taken it with us,' Merlin sighed.

'If we had Leon would have died,' Gaius said.

'But many others would not,' Leon argued.

'**You are aware of its power, Gaius,' Uther said stepping closer to Gaius.**

'**I am, indeed, Sire. But the druids are a peaceful people. They would only ever use the Cup for good. Sir Leon is surely proof of that,' Gaius said.**

'**Be that as it may, according to Sir Leon's description, the druids' cave lies within Cenred's kingdom. It is imperative that we get to the Cup before he does,' Uther said.**

'If Uther had left it,' sighed Merlin. 'It may have been safe.'

'Only may?' asked Gwaine.

'Morgana had heard Leon's story,' explained Gaius. 'If we could find it so could Cenred and Morgause.'

'**My Lord, druids are secretive by nature,' Gaius said as Merlin watches with a dark look on his face. **

'Made even more so by the times we live in,' Merlin said bitterly.

'**They will have the Cup well hidden,' Gaius shook his head. 'Might it not be wise to leave it where it is?' questioned Gaius.**

'Rather than have it where Morgana can easily access it,' agreed Merlin.

'**I'm not prepared to take that risk,' Uther replied.**

**Uther turned and strode off walking past Merlin who was acting like he hadn't heard the conversation. Merlin looked worried and looked up at Gaius. Gaius had the same worried, grim expression on his face.**

'So instead you remove it from the safe place to a castle with a traitor in it,' Gwaine said.

'We were unaware of Morgana's duplicity,' Arthur said angrily.

'And the Cup never made it to Camelot anyway,' Merlin said.

**In the Physician's Chambers that night Merlin and Gaius are sitting opposite one another.**

'**I thought the Cup was destroyed with Nimueh when I defeated her on the Isle of the Blessed,' Merlin said in a hushed voice.**

'It would have been better if it had been,' Leon said grimly.

'The cup cannot be destroyed,' Gaius said grimly. 'It will exist long after we are gone.'

'**The Cup cannot be destroyed. It's magic is eternal, unbound by time or place,' Gaius said in a low voice.**

'**But why does Uther fear it so much?' asked Merlin urgently.**

'I had no idea it could be used for anything other than exchanging lives,' Merlin explained. 'I knew in the wrong hands that could be dangerous as the Magic of Life and Death can cause great harm as has been proved in the past.'

'You mean my mother,' Arthur said.

'Actually I meant your father and the Great Purge that followed,' Merlin replied.

'**Because the Cup can be used for evil as well as good,' Gaius explained.**

'As everything can be,' Merlin said.

'**I don't understand,' Merlin said.**

'Like that's new,' laughed Arthur.

'**Many centuries ago, it fell into the possession of a great warlord. One night, he gathered his army before him. He took a drop of blood from each and every man and collected it in the Cup. Such was the vessel's power that the soldiers were made immortal where they stood,' Gaius explained.**

'**So they could not be killed,' Merlin said.**

'That is what immortal means,' Arthur said drily.

'**The carnage they wrought was beyond all imagining. The King's no fool. He knows that the forces of the Old Religion are rising against him once more. Heaven forbid that the Cup should fall into the hands of Morgause,' Gaius said.**

'**Morgana,' Merlin understood.**

'**With Such a weapon at their disposal, Camelot would be all but lost,' Gaius said grimly.**

'It almost was,' sighed Arthur. 'We were doomed for sure when the immortal soldiers turned to dust,' Arthur said at which Lancelot and Merlin got a very shifty look. 'Let me guess it was you two,' Arthur sighed.

'Of course,' shrugged Merlin.

'More Merlin than me,' Lancelot added.

**In a secluded corridor where the shields of various houses are displayed. Uther stands apparently inspecting the shields. Arthur approaches Uther who turns around to greet his only soon who he has called to meet in secret whilst Morgana eavesdrops.**

'**You called for me, Father?' questioned Arthur.**

'**Cenred is our sworn enemy. We cannot risk him getting his hands on the Cup of Life,' Uther said.**

'Especially with him allied to Morgana and Morgause,' Leon said grimly.

Arthur nodded, 'even then I knew Cenred was allied with Morgause.'

**Arthur nods, 'I know, Father.'**

'**You must retrieve it. Your mission must remain secret; you can speak to no one of this,' Uther says as Morgana listens in nearby.**

'Bit late now that Morgana knows,' Leon said grim remembering the horrors that had occurred.

'**I will take only my most trusted men,' Arthur said.**

'Any patrol will be noticed,' Leon disagreed shivering as he remembered breathing his last breaths.

'That's what my father said,' agreed Arthur.

'Which is why only the two of us went,' Merlin said.

'**We've seen what happened to the last patrol that entered Cenred's land. You must go alone. I'm sorry to place such a burden upon you, but there is no one else I can trust,' Uther said.**

'**I understand, Father,' Arthur replied.**

**Arthur nods and turns to leave his father. Uther remains standing looking worried for both son and kingdom. Morgana too turns to leave from her hiding spot and walks down the corridor her heels banging on the floor.**

'How did you not hear the heels?' asked Gwaine.

'I was already gone by that point,' Arthur pointed out.

'Then how didn't your father hear?' asked Merlin.

'My father, Merlin, had a lot on his mind,' Arthur said.

**In Arthur's Chambers Arthur is packing for the quest the next day. Further in his chambers by his bed Merlin stands also packing. Merlin has a white shirt swung over his arms as he pack the clothes for the next day.**

'**You will be ready by sunrise, won't you Merlin?' Arthur demands.**

'**If I don't know where we're going, how do I know what to pack? Will it be hot? Will it be cold? Will it be wet? Will it be dry?' Merlin rants.**

Gwen giggled, 'it's a secret mission I doubt there's going to be lot's of time for changing clothes.'

'**Don't be such a girl, Merlin. We're not going on holiday,' Merlin said.**

'**Holiday? What's a holiday?' Merlin begins to pack a red Camelot cape.**

'Servants don't get holidays,' Merlin said. 'We're lucky to get a day off!'

'**Not that,' Arthur said pointing at the cape. Nothing bearing the crest of Camelot. We're going under cover.'**

'**This is ridiculous. Are you going to tell me where we're going or not?' demanded Merlin.**

'Can't you guess?' asked Lancelot, 'considering that Leon just returned from Cenred's lands.'

'I knew that we were going for the Cup of Life,' Merlin admitted, 'and it was likely in Cenred's lands but Cenred's lands is a very big place.'

'**Well, I can tell you it will be dangerous,' Arthur said.**

'I knew that,' Merlin rolled his eyes. 'It almost always is for us!'

'**Great,' Merlin muttered. **

'**And I can tell you we will be travelling through bandit infested lands,' Arthur said.**

'Well that narrows it down,' muttered Lancelot. 'Most of the border lands are bandit infested because kings care nothing for them.'

'**Terrific. Then where?' Merlin repeated.**

'**I can't tell you that,' Arthur said.**

'**You don't know where we're going,' Merlin said nodding.**

Gwen laughed, 'I don't think that's going to work.'

'**No, Merlin. I know where we're going. It's just, I can't tell you, that's all,' Arthur said.**

'**Right, 'cause if you do, you'll have to kill me, I suppose,' Merlin said grinning.**

'**Immediately and without hesitation,' Arthur replied seriously and straight faced.**

'I'd like to see you try,' snorted Merlin.

**Merlin's grin turns into a grimace, 'great,' Merlin murmurs causing Arthur to give a closed mouth grin. 'It'll be a surprise. I love surprises. Who doesn't love a good surprise?' Merlin asks sarcastically going back to the cupboard as Arthur looks up at his servant.**

'Good surprises – yes,' agreed Lancelot, 'but we both know that this isn't a good surprise.'

**In the castle basement Morgana dressed in a purple velvet dress walks through the castle her dress flaring in the draft. At the end of the corridor through a metal grate a fire roars. Morgana walks through the gate and looks around grinning and turning around as Morgause moves from behind her.**

'It really is too easy for invaders to get into Camelot,' Merlin said.

'**What is it you wanted to tell me, Sister?' Morgause asks entering the cell with Morgana.**

'**Arthur rides at dawn. He's been sent to recover some kind of cup. The Cup of Life, they called it?' Morgana questions.**

**Morgause's eyes widened, 'the Cup of Life? Are you sure?'**

'**I heard every word,' Morgana replied.**

'**How long I have searched for it,' Morgause murmurs looking behind Morgana and walking around behind her sister.**

'It must have gone missing when Nimueh died,' Merlin said.

'The Druids must have liberated it before it fell into the wrong hands,' agreed Gaius.

'**Is it as powerful as they believe?' asked Morgana turning to the direction her sister was going.**

Gwaine rolled his eyes, 'of course it is. You don't call something the Cup of _Life _if it is not powerful!'

**Morgause turns around to face Morgana sharply, 'oh, yes. Trust me, Sister, with the Cup in our possession, Camelot would soon be at our mercy. Where is the Cup now?'**

'**It's in the hands of the druids. All I know is that their camp lies within Cenred's kingdom,' Morgana replied raising her eyebrows suggestively the beginnings of a smirk on her face.**

'**Then perhaps Cenred will be of use to us again. He has spies everywhere. If he can have Arthur followed...' Morgause trailed off.**

Merlin groaned, 'that's how he found us.'

'We led Cenred straight to the Cup,' Arthur said hollowly.

'**Then Arthur will lead us all the way to the Cup itself,' Morgana said smiling.**

'Which was unfortunately exactly what happened,' Merlin said grimly.

**In Morgana's Chambers. Morgana watches Merlin and Arthur ride out of the Square.**

**Merlin and Arthur ride through the woods. Merlin's horse splashes through a puddle. Spies watch them and ride to Cenred's castle.**

**In Cenred's throne room Morgause stands.**

'**Which way was the Prince heading?' asks Morgause.**

'**For the Forest of Essetir, My Lady,' replied the rider.**

'**Send word to the scouts in the area; they must be prepared,' Cenred says from his throne.**

'**Yes, Sire,' the rider replied turning and leaving.**

'**Can your scouts be relied upon?' asks Morgause.**

'Unfortunately,' muttered Arthur.

'**Of course. I handpicked them myself,' Cenred replied.**

'**Why does that not reassure me?' Morgause questions.**

'**Do not concern yourself, My Lady. The Cup of Life will soon be in our hands, and when it is, Camelot will be ours,' Cenred says.**

'If you hadn't been betrayed,' Merlin said not sure to pity the king of the lands Merlin was born in or feel he got what he deserved.

**Morgause inclines her head towards the king, 'you forget yourself, Cenred. It is Morgana that will take the throne, not you or I.'**

'**I make no claim upon the throne, only the spoils of victory,' Cenred replies.**

'**You will get what you deserve, Cenred. I can assure you of that,' Morgause says stroking Cenred's chin before walking away.**

'By that she means death,' Merlin said grimly.

**In the woods Merlin and Arthur ride on slower than they were previously.**

'**We're going to Cenred's kingdom, aren't we?' Merlin asked.**

'I'm surprised it took you that long to realise that,' Arthur said.

'Especially considering you were born in Essetir,' added Lancelot with a laugh.

'**What makes you say that?' asked Arthur.**

'**Er, we're in the Forest of Essetir and we're not stopping,' Merlin pointed out.**

'The way I travelled to Camelot all those years ago,' murmured Merlin.

'**You can think what you like, Merlin,' Arthur said.**

'**Oh, come on. You might as well tell me,' Merlin said.**

'Who on earth is Merlin going to tell in the middle of nowhere?' asked Lancelot.

'**Then I'd have to kill you, I told you that,' Arthur said.**

'You'd never kill me,' Merlin grinned, 'even if you could.'

'**Go ahead. I mean, I'm probably going to die anyway. Look at what happened to the patrol that came here! Dead, the lot of them!' Merlin said looking around at Arthur.**

'**Sir Leon survived,' Arthur pointed out.**

'Only thanks to the druids and the Cup of Life,' Merlin said.

'Well you're there,' Arthur said. 'To save us if needed.'

'**Right, so that gives me, what? A one in forty chance of making it?' Merlin asks looking around at Arthur again.**

'**Rather less, actually. There are only two of us,' Arthur said.**

'That really helps,' Lancelot shook his head.

'**So I'm not probably going to die, I'm definitely going to die,' Merlin said once again turning round to look at Arthur.**

'**Always the pessimist, Merlin. Who knows, maybe, just this once, we'll have no trouble,' Arthur says.**

**Immediately afterwards a balding man pops up from behind the bushes with a blow dart in his mouth. Arthur gets shot in the neck with a tranquiliser dart. Arthur's eyes roll and he places a hand to his neck.**

'Great timing, Arthur,' Merlin said shaking his head.

'**Maybe you're right. If past experience is anything to go by,' Merlin said.**

**Merlin apparently hasn't noticed that Arthur's horse is now horseless due to it's rider being drugged and fallen off his horse. Merlin then too gets shot in the neck with a tranquiliser dart. Everything goes dark.**

'You really are completely oblivious to anything non-magical, aren't you, Merlin,' Arthur said. 'You didn't even notice that I had fallen off my horse!?'

**A blurry Arthur and a crowd of men look down on Merlin as Merlin struggles to consciousness in an old bell tower. Merlin blinks blearily up. Arthur bends down and slaps Merlin's face to wake him up.**

'And you say I'm abrupt with the wake ups,' Merlin said.

'Merlin,' Arthur said warningly. 'Shut up.'

'**What was that you were saying about me being a pessimist?' Merlin asked.**

Gaius sighed, 'Merlin, not the time for "I told you so".'

'**Must've slipped my mind,' Arthur said.**

'Sure it did, princess,' laughs Gwaine.

**Arthur bends down and offers Merlin a hand to help Merlin stand up. Gwaine pushes in from the back of the crowd of men where he comes up behind Arthur and puts a hand on Arthur's shoulder. Arthur grabs Gwaine's arm without looking.**

'**Touch me again, you die,' threatened Arthur.**

'Hello to you too,' laughed Gwaine.

'**Gwaine?!' Merlin grins in surprise.**

'See that's how you say hello,' Gwaine laughs.

'But he didn't say hello,' pointed out Arthur.

'He was happy to see me,' Gwaine said.

'I was unaware who it was,' Arthur huffed, 'and we were locked up somewhere with a group of unknown hardly the best place for greetings!'

'**No manners you royals. Merlin, old friend, you look terrible,' Gwaine said clapping both hands on Merlin's thin shoulders.**

'And what were you saying about greetings?' asked Leon raising his eyebrow.

'**Likewise,' Merlin grins back.**

'Men,' laughed Gwen.

'**What are you doing here?' asked Arthur.**

'**Well, you know, wrong place, wrong time, wrong drink,' Gwaine said.**

'Same as always,' Leon shook his head.

'**Nothing's changed there, then,' Arthur commented.**

'**That's just not fair,' Gwaine said punching Arthur lightly in the arm.**

'You started the bar fight when we met,' Gwaine pointed out.

'But not the one where I found you,' Merlin said.

'But Arthur didn't know that,' Gwaine said.

'**Where exactly are we?' asked Arthur.**

'**The bell of an old castle. Belongs to a fellow names Jarl,' Gwaine said.**

'**Never heard of him,' Arthur admitted.**

'**Lovely bloke,' Gwaine said folding his arms. 'Slave trader.'**

'**We're going to be sold as slaves?' Merlin looks horrified.**

'Who'd want you as a slave?' Arthur asked.

'Plenty actually,' Merlin said grimly. 'Why do you think even in Essetir where magic is permitted I hid what I was?'

'Why?' asked Leon.

'Because we were close enough to Camelot for Uther to take an interest in a child with magic,' Merlin said. 'He came after my father despite Ealdor not being in his lands even if it risked war with Cenred. I couldn't say he wouldn't do the same a second time.'

'Then there was Cenred who would try to enslave Merlin,' sighed Hunith.

**Jarl approaches from above, 'right, you filthy vermin. Which one of you's ready to face my champion in the arena?' Jarl said putting his hands on his hips. 'No volunteers? Well, I shall have to choose one of you toe rags myself, then. Let me see. How about you?' Jarl points at Merlin.**

Hunith groaned, 'why is it always Merlin?'

**Merlin looks around, 'me?'**

'I hardly look like a warrior,' Merlin said.

'**Death or glory, boy. You should be honoured,' Jarl said.**

'**Who is this so-called champion? Can he crush nothing but weaklings like this?' Arthur asked.**

'I could beat you if I wanted to,' Merlin said.

'**You think you could offer a better contest?' asked Jarl.**

'**I guarantee it,' Arthur said walking forward.**

'**Arthur, no,' Merlin said.**

'**Very well. But if you lose, I'll feed your little friend to the crows piece by stinking piece. Are you ready, my champion?' asked Jarl.**

'**I am,' Gwaine said.**

'I was not expecting that,' Lancelot said.

'No neither were we,' agreed Merlin.

**Merlin and Arthur turn around and look at Gwaine in shock. Gwaine just smiles at his friends and would be competitor.**

**Meanwhile in Cenred's throne room Morgause walks around Cenred's throne. Cenred is sitting in the throne whilst Morgause is walking around the throne.**

'**How could you let this happen? You let Arthur slip through your fingers,' Morgause says pacing.**

'**He was taken before my men could get to him,' Cenred said.**

'**Taken?' Morgause says twirling around with a flip of golden hair. 'By whom exactly?' **

'**The slave trader, Jarl. He's been working our western border for months,' Cenred says.**

'**And you let him?' asked Morgause.**

'**We have an understanding. He doesn't bother me, and I don't bother him,' Cenred said.**

'And who cares about your people?' Arthur demanded angrily.

'Not every king is like you will be,' Merlin said quietly.

'**And where is this Jarl now?' Morgause demanded.**

'**Don't worry, Morgause. I'll find him soon enough,' Cenred assures Morgause.**

'We escape first,' Merlin said.

'I take it the fire was thanks to you,' Arthur said.

'Naturally,' Merlin replied.

'**See that you do,' Morgause said turning to storm out of the throne room.**

'**Are you threatening me?' demanded Cenred.**

**Morgause turns with her curls swinging behind her, 'trust me, Cenred, when I am threatening you, you'll know about it,' Morgause promises then turns to walk out of the room with a clip clopping of heals.**

'And he then he dies,' Merlin said grimly.

**In Jarl's fortress cheering men push Gwaine and Arthur into the centre of the crowd.**

'**Gentlemen, the rules are simple. One man lives and one man dies,' Jarl says as his men cheer. 'If you cannot or will not finish off your opponent, I'll kill you both,' Jarl says and tosses swords at their feet. 'Let battle commence!'**

**Gwaine and Arthur look disgusted as Jarl's men cheer. Gwaine and Arthur turn to look at each other disgusted. Gwaine and Arthur then bend down to pick up their swords as Cenred's men cheers. **

**Merlin looks on frown where he is held by one of Jarl's men. Then Gwaine and Arthur begin to fight. Gwaine swings at Arthur first and one of the crowd roars. The two men swing and slash swords.**

'You two really don't hold back do you?' Lancelot shook his head.

'No,' agreed Merlin crossly.

'We had to make it look real,' Arthur said.

'**Take it easy, will you?' Arthur questioned.**

'**It's got to look real, hasn't it?' Gwaine said.**

'**Fine. If it's real you want...' Arthur growled.**

Leon shook his head, 'you really shouldn't have said that,' Leon sounded amused.

**Arthur twirls his sword in his hands. Gwaine and Arthur continue fighting crossing swords with one another. They pause, drop their swords and wrestle to the ground. The crowd rushes in on them whilst Merlin is still struggling in Jarl's man's arms. Arthur is squashing Gwaine's face with his hand. Arthur looks up at Jarl and his men. Merlin is still trapped in the arms of one of the men.**

'**So far, so good,' Arthur said.**

'**What happens next?' Gwaine asks.**

'Please tell me you have a plan,' sighed Gwen.

'**Er...there was no next,' admitted Arthur.**

Leon sighed, 'Arthur you of all people should know the importance of a plan.'

'At least someone can think fast in tricky situations,' Merlin said.

'**Finish him!' Jarl orders.**

'**Forbaern aeltaewlice,' Merlin whispers. **

**The fire suddenly explodes from it's holder and spreads along the ropes above. The crowd's jaws drop in surprise and they scatter. Gwaine, Arthur, and Merlin take the opportunity to escape whilst Jarl and his men are distracted.**

**Gwaine, Arthur, and Merlin run out of the castle at break neck speed. The three men stop in the woods. Merlin is leaning on a tree. Arthur is leaning on his knees with his sword dug into the ground. Only Gwaine seems to be unaffected by their run.**

Gwaine smirks, 'seems I'm the fittest of us all.'

Arthur did not look happy, 'we'd just been drugged after spending days travelling.'

'And I'd been fighting multiple enemies for Jarl,' added Gwaine.

'**Well, that's somewhere I'll not be in a hurry to see again,' Gwaine panted.**

'I thought you said you were fit,' smirked Arthur.

'I'm standing on my own power,' Gwaine pointed out.

'I'd like to point out that I'm not trained,' Merlin said.

'**Best stay out of trouble, then,' Arthur said panting as he stood up properly.**

'Like that's going to happen,' snorted Merlin.

'You can't exactly talk,' shot back Gwaine.

'Hey I was never in trouble until I decided to be Arthur's protector!' Merlin retorted.

'**I could say the same to you,' Gwaine said.**

'**You could do, but I wouldn't have any idea what you're talking about,' Merlin said.**

'**Oh, come on. You must have done something to end up in a hole like that,' Gwaine said as Merlin gets off his tree and approaches his friends.**

'**Actually, we're on a quest,' Arthur said.**

'I thought it was supposed to be a secret,' Lancelot said raising his eyebrows.

'It was,' laughed Merlin.

Arthur scowled at Merlin, 'I'm not the one who told Gwaine what the quest was.'

'Well he already knew we were on a quest,' Merlin pointed out. 'What harm would it do to tell him what we were doing? He's helped us out before without saying anything about our questing!'

'**We're looking for the Cup of Life,' Merlin said causing Arthur to smack the back of Merlin's head.**

'Arthur,' Gwen said putting her hands on her hips. 'What have I said about hitting Merlin?'

'Sorry, Gwen,' muttered Arthur.

'It's not me you have to say sorry to,' Gwen said.

'Sorry, Merlin,' Arthur said a lot more reluctantly.

'**Ow. What?!' Merlin asked.**

'**What part of the word "secret" did you not understand?' demanded Arthur.**

'**It...Gwaine,' Merlin said looking confused.**

'**Gentlemen. Gentlemen. It seems whatever it is that you're after, you could use a little help,' Gwaine said.**

'Exactly,' agreed Merlin. 'You have to say having a third person would do nothing but help us!'

**In the bell tower fortress Jarl stands with his hands on his heads looking furious. His men stand around him.**

'**No one makes a fool of Jarl. No one. I want to know who they are and where they're hiding!' Jarl shouts grabbing hold of the bandit closest to him who nods rapidly in fear and is pushed away by Jarl.**

'**My Lord,' one of the bandit says and brings Arthur's bag.**

'**What's that?' Jarl demands.**

'**It was confiscated from the prisoners, My Lord. It may hold some clues,' Jarl suggests.**

'It's good that we didn't bring any crests,' Arthur said.

'**I don't want clues. I want blood! Jarl shouts in the face of the bandit.**

**Jarl takes the bag off of the bandit and turns away from the man. Jarl empties the bag and finds nothing. He throws the bag to the floor and it jingles. Jarl frowns realising there must be a hidden pocket so pick the bag back up and cuts open the inside with a shiny dagger and finds coins and a sealed note.**

**Jarl smiles, 'well, well, well. It seems we were entertaining royalty,' Jarl laughs.**

Merlin groaned, 'of course they would find out who we were. Why did you bring the note?'

**Back in the woods the trio continue on their quest. They are now on foot Merlin and Arthur having lost their horses when being kidnapped by Jarl. Arthur is in the lead followed by Gwaine and Arthur.**

'How many horses do you think we lose?' asked Merlin curiously.

'**So according to Merlin here, if you tell me where this Cup is, you have to kill me,' Gwaine said.**

'**That's correct,' Arthur said.**

'**You may as well tell me, then. I mean, let's be honest, you couldn't kill me even if you wanted to,' Gwaine said.**

'**Yeah? Try me,' Arthur replied.**

'**I already did. Back in the arena. I had you banged to rights, did I not?' Gwaine demanded.**

'He has a point,' Gwen said.

'**That was just a game,' Arthur said.**

'**Oh, a game, right. I won that game, did I not?' Gwaine asked.**

'You knights are to competitive,' Merlin said.

'**No, you didn't. One more minute...' Merlin trails off.**

'**Oh, you flatt...' Gwaine trails off.**

'**One more minute and you both would've been dead. Neither of you won. You're plan was a half-baked disaster, and if it was not for that fire we would all be pushing up daisies,' Merlin said pushing through a shocked Arthur and Gwaine.**

'So in other words it's thanks to you that we're alive,' Gwaine said.

'Yes,' Merlin said.

**In Cenred's darkened, fire-lit throne room Jarl has an audience with the king. Jarl stands in front of the throne which Cenred is sitting in. Morgause is as always standing behind Cenred's throne to his right hand.**

'**You're certain it was Arthur?' asked Cenred.**

'**Oh, yes. It was the Prince, alright. Matched your description exactly. Had his servant with him. Him and another man,' Jarl said. **

'**And you have proof of this?' Morgause asks.**

'Unfortunately Arthur took his seal,' Merlin muttered.

**Jarl took the letter with the seal out of his pocket with a lot of jangling from the money in his pocket. Jarl gave the letter to Morgause who read the letter. Morgause then passed the letter to Cenred.**

'**Where were they headed?' asked Cenred.**

'**West to the Forest of Gedney. They've no horses. Their tracks told us as much. You'll soon run 'em down,' Jarl said.**

'And now they know where your headed,' Lancelot groaned.

'We knew they would,' pointed out Arthur, 'considering they find us and take the Cup of Life.'

'And injure you,' added Merlin.

'**Excellent,' Cenred said nodding. **

'**Always glad to be of help to, er, people of qualities such as yourselves. Perhaps some small compensation for my, er, time and trouble? Jarl asks raising his eyebrows.**

Merlin winced, 'Cenred might have given him compensation because Jarl is useful to him in finding information and people. Morgause, on the other hand, has a knack of murdering her allies as much as her enemies.'

'Except Morgana,' Lancelot said.

'Except Morgana,' agreed Merlin.

'**Oh, my dear man, how remiss of me. You will have your reward this instant,' Morgause says.**

**Jarl starts to smirk expecting to be paid for the information he had brought the king and his sorceress. Instead Morgause's eyes glow gold. Morgause kills Jarl by throwing him into a wall with magic. Jarl screams as he is thrown with magic. Morgause and Cenred smirk at one another.**

Merlin winced, 'see.'

'None of us were doubting you,' Lancelot said quietly.

'We all know what Morgause is,' Arthur adds disgusted.

**In the forest the trio come to a valley outside the druid cave. Both Gwaine and Arthur have their swords out.**

'**Well, don't tell me. We're actually here,' Merlin said.**

'No need to sound surprised,' Arthur said disgruntled.

'**Easy, Merlin. Wouldn't want to rile the Prince,' Gwaine said.**

**Arthur sword still out makes his way down into the lush valley. Merlin and Gwaine follow the prince. Arthur, Gwaine, and Merlin enter the cave where candles are lain. Inside the cave there is evidence of the druid camp.**

'**It has to be here somewhere,' Arthur says.**

'It would have been better had we never found it,' Merlin said.

'I know,' agreed Arthur.

**Arthur sheaths his sword. He sees a cloth move. Arthur approaches slowly and carefully. Arthur pulls a small druid boy out of hiding. Merlin does not look happy with Arthur's action to the druid boy.**

'Arthur,' Gwen scolded. 'The boy has done no harm leave him be.'

'I know,' Arthur said.

'**Where is it? Hmm?' Arthur shook the boy.**

'Arthur,' Gwen said shocked. 'He's a child. You had no right to threaten him!'

'**Where's the Cup? Tell me,' Arthur ordered.**

'Never mind,' Gwen said sharply and harshly. 'That do you really think that boy knows _anything!?'_

'Gwen, I'm sorry,' Arthur said. 'I know I shouldn't have done it. I was just desperate.'

'When we get back I hope you begin to build bridges with the druids and all magical people,' Gwen said sharply.

'I will,' Arthur promised. 'I owe the magical people a lot.'

'**Let him go, Arthur. He's just a boy,' Merlin said looking distressed.**

'**Where is it?' Arthur demanded ignoring Merlin.**

**The Druids surround them.**

'**Arthur,' Merlin repeats.**

**Gwaine draws his sword.**

'They won't harm you,' Gaius assured the knight. 'Druids never do.'

'**Stay out of this, Merlin,' Arthur ordered.**

'**No, Arthur, really,' Merlin said nodding at the druid leader approaching them.**

**Arthur looks up and pulls his sword out and turns it on the boy, 'one step closer...' Arthur threatens.**

'So now you are threatening to kill a child,' Gwen said as though she'd never seen Arthur before.

'**There is no need for violence, Arthur Pendragon. The boy has done you no harm. Release him,' the druid said. **

'**Not without what I came for,' Arthur said.**

**The druid leader smirked, 'you seek the Cup of Life, do you not?'**

'How do they know that?' frowned Arthur.

'What else would you be there for?' asked Merlin. 'You already said you were not leaving without something. I somehow doubt that they have _two _powerful and dangerous in the wrong hands objects of the Old Religion.'

'**I do,' Arthur agreed.**

**The druid leader pulls out the Cup, 'it is yours. Please, now, the boy.'**

'Well that was very easy,' Lancelot commented.

'Probably wouldn't have been had I not been there,' Merlin said

**There is a silence as the boy continues to look terrified and the druid leader held out the Cup of Life. Arthur lets the boy go and pushes the boy towards the druids. Arthur then grabs the Cup, but the druid leader doesn't let go.**

'**You mettle with a power you do not understand, Arthur Pendragon. By taking the Cup of Life you risk more than you know,' the druid leader warns.**

'Is he talking about what Morgana did?' asked Gwen.

'It seems like it,' frowned Merlin.

'It is possible that this man is a seer,' Gaius said. 'It would explain how he knew what you were after and warned what would come.'

'The only Seer I've ever met is Morgana,' Merlin said, 'and to this day she blocks out her powers rather than having learnt how to control them.'

**Arthur looks angry and grabs the cup off of the Druid leader, 'I'll take my chances, thanks. Let's go.'**

'Never ignore warnings,' Merlin said with a sigh. 'I learnt that the hard way.'

**Arthur and Gwaine begin to back out of the cave with their swords still drawn. Arthur and Gwaine then turn to leave. Merlin goes to follow them and turns to walk out of the cave. The druid leader watches the trio go.**

'**Emrys,' the druid said telepathically.**

'See what I mean,' Merlin said.

'How did he recognise you?' asked Arthur.

'I'm not sure,' admitted Merlin. 'Some druids just seem to recognise me whilst some don't.'

'Gaius do you know?' asked Gwen.

Gaius shook his head, 'whatever it is that makes some magic users sense Merlin I do not. It may be their powerful enough to sense it as Mordred and a druid leader are powerful but if that were so Morgana and Morgause would sense it too although the fact they have turned to the Dark arts might block certain senses.'

**Merlin turns and looks at the Druid Leader as he speaks telepathically, 'Tthe Cup is in your care now. Guard it well. The future of this land depends on it.**

Merlin flinched, 'I failed at that point,' he said hollowly.

'You think,' Arthur said bitterly.

**Back in the woods outside the Druid's cave Merlin runs to catch up with Arthur and Gwaine.**

'**Hard work this quest business,' Gwaine said.**

'It would have been better had we not succeeded,' Merlin said grimly.

'**Trust me, it's a great deed we did here today,' Arthur said.**

Arthur flinched, 'no it was not.'

'**Are you sure the Cup wasn't safer with the druids?' Merlin asked.**

'And away from Morgana,' Merlin muttered.

'**They can't be trusted, Merlin. No one can. The only safe place for the Cup is the vaults of Camelot,' Arthur said.**

'With Morgana there I don't think so,' Merlin added.

'Yes I get it,' Arthur said bitterly. 'Would you stop bringing it up how foolish this whole quest was! We should have left sleeping dogs lie.'

'Sorry, Arthur,' Merlin said. 'It just sometimes seems that with every step forward there is another two back.'

'Yeah,' Arthur said, 'but now we're all on the same page now.'

'**Yeah, but we have to get it there first,' Merlin said.**

'You just had to open your mouth,' Arthur groaned.

**Cenred watches them with his soldiers, 'get the Cup. Then kill them.'**

'**We're approaching the border of Cenred's lands. Beyond the forest lies Camelot,' Arthur said.**

'**And food and water and a nice hot bath,' Gwaine said.**

'Gwaine,' Leon said. 'You do remember that Uther has still exiled you from Camelot.'

'Yeah, yeah, I know,' Gwaine said, 'but I could find a tavern somewhere along the way to get a bath, a drink and food.'

'**Quiet. Listen,' Arthur said.**

'For once Arthur senses danger before Merlin,' Leon muttered.

'It wasn't magical,' Merlin pointed out.

'**I don't hear anything,' Merlin said.**

'**Exactly,' Arthur said. **

'**Never satisfied, you city types. It's too noisy, it's too quiet...' Gwaine trailed off as Cenred's men jump out of hiding.**

'Hey I'm not a city type,' Merlin defended.

'And I'm a hunter,' Arthur said. 'If the forest goes silent that means they have fled from a bigger threat.'

'**Run!' Arthur shouts.**

**A soldier chasing Arthur shoots him in the leg with a crossbow causing Arthur to fall unconscious. The soldier takes the Cup from Arthur's bag. Merlin uses magic to knock the soldier back, but the Cup goes flying too and drops into the hands of Cenred's men below.**

'Arthur,' cried Gwen.

'Damn,' muttered Arthur.

'I know,' Merlin said guilt ridden at losing the cup and what it meant for Camelot.

'**Merlin?!' Gwaine shouts.**

**Merlin looks over at the injured Arthur then down below at Cenred's men. Then back at Arthur. Merlin chose his friend over the Cup of Life. Merlin ran over to Arthur and Gwaine's side as Cenred's men ran off.**

'Promise me Merlin never to choose me over something as potentially dangerous as the Cup of Life again,' Arthur said grimly.

'Arthur-'Merlin tried.

'Promise me,' Arthur repeated.

'I promise,' Merlin repeated feeling the vow to his king take hold of his magic.

**It is night time in the woods. Gwaine and Merlin have made camp for the night. There is a fire that is all the light that Gwaine and Merlin have to inspect Arthur's wound. Merlin pulls back the torn clothes from Arthur's wounds.**

'**Right. That doesn't look too great,' Gwaine said.**

'**Arrow must've been poisoned,' Merlin said reaching over Arthur to place a hand on Arthur's sweaty head to take his temperature. 'He's got a fever, we need to keep him warm.'**

'**I don't get it. Why all this bother over a cup?' asked Gwaine.**

'What?' demands Gwaine when everyone looked at him. 'I didn't know what the Cup was!'

**Merlin puts his jacket over Arthur, 'because in the wrong hands it can become a terrible weapon.'**

'**Not so great Cenred's got it, then,' Gwaine said.**

**Merlin turns to look at Gwaine, 'it's worse than you can possibly imagine.'**

**In Cenred's castle the army gathers in the area lit only by torches. Morgause walks through the ranks of Cenred's army bearing the Cup of Life in her hands. Cenred follows behind the sorceress looking around at his army.**

'**Loyal friends, our time is at hand. From today no sword will fell you, no spear will stop you short. Your blood will not be spilled in vain, but in victory. You march with the mightiest weapon of them all: immortality,' Cenred announces.**

'**Gegadre anne here fram þisse bune ond heora blod. Swa þæt hie ne abygð ond ne swilteaþ naht, ac leofaaþ a on ecnesse,' Morgause incants and cuts a soldier's hand and pours the blood into the Cup which drips inside the cup as Morgause smirks.**

'So what does that mean?' asked Lancelot always eager to learn more about magic but having no talent for the art himself.

'I gather the entire army and their blood by this Cup. So that they won't submit and they'll never die but they'll live forever,' Merlin replied.

'Dark or Light?' asked Arthur frowning.

'Dark,' Merlin said sharply.

'Magic involving immortality almost always is,' added Gaius.

'Almost always?' asked Merlin.

'Unless the Triple Goddess gifts you with immortality as with the Fisher King and a few select others,' Gaius replied.

**In the Council Chamber of Doom Uther paces concerned for his son. Uther turns to Leon who is looking fit and healthy once more. Leon is dressed in chain mail and red cloak. Morgana in a green silk dress stands behind Uther with her arms folded.**

'**Arthur should be back by now,' Uther worries.**

'**I'm sure there's a simple explanation, Sire,' Leon said.**

'**You know as well as I do he's been gone too long. Take a patrol, as many men as you need. Whatever it takes, find him,' orders Uther.**

'What happened to it being too dangerous for a patrol too go into Cenred's kingdom?' asked Lancelot.

'Arthur was in danger,' Merlin said simply.

'Uther has never behaved rationally when those he cares about are in danger,' Gaius said. 'Look what happened when Ygraine died.'

'Then when Morgana went missing,' Merlin said.

'It will be even more dangerous for the Knights in Cenred's kingdom,' Arthur said grimly. 'Now that Cenred's army is immortal.'

'Morgause's,' corrected Gaius. 'The Cup bind the soldiers to the caster. Cenred's army is loyal only to Morgause likely how Cenred was killed.'

'It won't be any more dangerous out of Camelot than in it,' Gaius said grimly.

'He's right,' Elyan said remembering being at Camelot when the Immortal Army invaded; when his skills with a sword failed him. 'Trust me.'

'I do,' Arthur replied remembering the little that Arthur had seen of the invaded Camelot.

'**Yes, Sire,' Leon says and leaves.**

'**You show great strength, My Lord,' Morgana said.**

'What's she planning now?' asked Arthur bitterly.

'Who knows,' Merlin scowled.

'Does she know that Morgause got the Cup?' asked Arthur.

'You'd expect her to,' Merlin said, 'but considering that she's still keeping up her act with Uther who she hates more than anyone in the world I'd say no.'

'She kept up her act even when she had us captured,' Gwen pointed out, 'so maybe she was just being cautious in case things went downhill – _again!'_

'Unfortunately fighting an Immortal Army was beyond even me,' Merlin said bitterly. 'I knew how to end the spell but getting to the Cup of Life was the hard part.'

'How did you do it?' asked Arthur.

'Excalibur,' Merlin said.

'**What do you mean?' asked Uther.**

'**Day after day you must send your only son into danger,' Morgana said.**

Hunith shivered, 'I can honestly say I have no idea how he does that.'

'**Not a responsibility any father would wish to bear,' Uther said.**

**Morgana places her hands on Uther's arms, 'you must try not to worry. He's the First Knight of Camelot and your greatest warrior. He's made it home safe in the past. Why should this time be any different?'**

**Uther smiles, 'you're right,' Uther says placing a hand on Morgana's cheek. 'Of course you are,' Uther says and walks away leaving a smirking Morgana behind.**

'She knew,' Merlin said grimly.

**In the campsite the night is darker. The fire is almost out letting off only smoke. Merlin sits beside it as Arthur shivers under Merlin's coat looking sweaty. Merlin looks worried and opens his mouth to say anything before closing it again.**

'Having a hard time thinking up an excuse to get rid of Gwaine?' snorted Arthur.

'How did you know?' asked Merlin.

'I know that you want to … heal me,' Arthur said tripping over the use of magic. 'I also know you won't risk doing it in front of other people.'

'Even if I would never turn you into the king,' Gwaine said and then paused, 'or the princess.'

'I know,' Merlin said. 'It's just hard for me to get past the fear and tell people. I've never actually told anyone except Freya and she was like me.'

'Gaius saw you do magic to save his life,' Arthur understood. 'And Lancelot found out when you two killed the griffin.'

'Mother always knew,' Merlin added.

'And Will?' asked Lancelot gently.

'I was playing with my magic,' admitted Merlin. 'Will was bored. We were always getting in trouble together,' Merlin smiled wistfully. 'He found me whilst I was playing with fire.'

'Almost burnt Old Man Simmons house down,' Hunith said amused.

'You seem to have a knack of almost killing this Simmons fellow,' Arthur said.

'I know,' Merlin laughed.

'It's not funny,' Hunith scolded her son.

'I know,' Merlin said seriously.

'**We need more firewood,' Merlin said nodding.**

'**You're right about that,' Gwaine said.**

'Honestly,' Gwaine said. 'Do you think I didn't know you were trying to get rid of me? I didn't know why of course but I knew you were.'

'**Do you want to go and get some?' asked Merlin gesturing with his hands.**

'**Not really. Thanks for asking,' Gwaine said.**

'**There's wolves out there,' Merlin pointed in the direction of the forest, 'bears, boars...' Merlin trailed off.**

'**Exactly,' Gwaine said nodding.**

'**I'm not a warrior, I can't defend myself like you,' Merlin said shaking his head slightly.**

Arthur snorted, 'Merlin you may be no warrior but you are able to defend yourself better than I can!'

'**Never too late to learn. Merlin, don't you know when someone's joking with you?' asked Gwaine and Merlin lets out a puff of laughter. 'Gwaine: If I die collecting firewood,' Gwaine said using his sword to help him stand up, 'keep it to yourself. I got my reputation to consider.**

Arthur grimaced, 'dying collecting firewood hardly the stuff of legends.'

**Gwaine laughs and turns to run off into the dark woods. Merlin instantly kneels over Arthur, who is shivering with a fever. Merlin places a hand above Arthur's sweaty forehead. Merlin looks up as he thinks of the spell.**

'**Geh'ælan,' Merlin's eyes flash gold but nothing happens as Arthur continues to shiver. 'Geh'ælan,' Merlin tries again his eyes flashing gold but Arthur continues to shiver. **

'So what does that mean?' asked Arthur to everyone's shock who wasn't completely comfortable with magic thanks to his upbringing. 'Heal together.'

'**Come on. Arthur, come on,' Merlin begged.**

'Healing has never been one of my strong suits,' Merlin said.

'To effectively heal you have to understand the body and how to heal it. In order to know how to direct your magic into the body,' explained Gaius.

Merlin flushed, 'so you're saying that it's my absolutely pathetic knowledge of the physician's art that keeps me back.'

'You should really work on that,' Arthur said causing everyone to start. 'What? I would much prefer the next time that I need healing for Merlin's idiocy not to almost kill me!'

'There better not be a next time,' Gwen threatened.

'You know there will,' Merlin said. 'You know what Arthur's like.'

'My life wasn't anywhere near as chaotic until you arrived,' Arthur informs Merlin.

'I came when you needed me,' Merlin said.

'You do realise that you are encouraging magic use,' Lancelot said.

'Yes,' Arthur said. 'I am planning to legalise magic again. I know it's going to be hard and I'm still not completely comfortable with magic yet but I'm going to try and get over what my father taught me about magic.'

**From the windows of Cenred's castle Cenred and Morgause watch the immortal army depart each carrying a fiery torch. The army marches as one with no mind of their own only Morgause's control. A guard is at the door.**

'**Magnificent, aren't they? My army of immortals,' Cenred says.**

'Morgause's,' corrected Merlin.

**Past Morgause apparently has the same thought as current Merlin because she turns around sharply, 'your army?'**

'**Well, they are my men,' Cenred says looking sideways at Morgause.**

'But it is Morgause's spell,' Merlin said darkly, 'making Morgause their mistress.'

'**Correction: they were your men. It is I that made them immortal. They are bound to me now,' Morgause says.**

'**Do not think for one moment that you can cross me, My Lady,' Cenred says.**

'This is Cenred's death isn't it,' Arthur asks.

'It looks like it,' Gaius agrees.

'**Cross you?' Morgause turns to her ally. 'Never. Ic bebiede þe ðine cyning cwellan!' Morgause incants her eyes flashing gold causing a soldier in the room lifts his sword.**

**Cenred laughs, 'what are you doing?' Cenred demands moving to take his sword from his back.**

'**Have I not always been honest with you, Cenred?' Morgause asks softly.**

Arthur grimaced, 'he has to give her that. Unlike with us Cenred knew that they were allies of convenience only and she made it quite clear that she wasn't opposed to killing her.'

**Cenred draws his sword, 'stop. Stop, you answer to me not to her.' Cenred and the soldier slash swords before runs the soldier through with a sword, but the man does not fall.**

'He does know the soldier is now immortal?' asked Merlin. 'A mortal sword is not going to help any.'

'**Morgause. Morgause, make him stop. Make him stop!' Cenred shouts as the soldier disarms Cenred and knocks him to the floor.**

'**Did I not say that, when I threatened you, you'd know about it?' Morgause asks as the soldier raises his sword. 'Well,' Morgause shrugs, 'now you know.'**

'**Morgause, please...!' begged Cenred as the soldier runs Cenred through as Cenred chokes and then lies still on the floor.**

Hunith sighed, 'Essetir is a mess from having a dead unmarried heirless king and as he came to the throne by force there are no relatives that can be called upon.'

'I've heard,' Merlin said darkly thinking of council meetings.

'King Pellam is the king currently,' Arthur said.

'For now,' Hunith sighed, 'but it is likely he'll be assassinated in the coming months.'

'It is what happens when you don't have an heir to the throne,' Gaius says grimly.

**A group of Knights of Camelot see Morgause's army marching through a valley. There seems to be an unending stream of them.**

'**My God. Alright, come on,' Leon said.**

'We had to get back to Camelot,' Leon said, 'and warn the King before they came. Not that it did any good.'

**The knights run back on foot through the trees but mounted immortal soldiers come after them. The sound of screams and dying is in the air as the knights are slaughter where they stand. Leon unhorses a soldier. The immortal soldier and Leon cross blades with one another. **

**Leon runs him through with a sword but he doesn't die. The immortal soldier just looks down at the sword in his stomach and pulls it out much to Leon's horror. Leon is forced to flee from the undying army but the horsemen gallop after Leon swords in their arms.**

**In the forest dawn is just breaking with the sounds of birdsong. At the campsite Gwaine is sleeping slumped against a big tree. Merlin lies head to foot beside Arthur on the ground. Arthur coughs awake and stirs looking around at the makeshift campsite. Arthur feels for the Cup on his own body but when he cannot find it Arthur sits up suddenly.**

'**Where's the Cup?' Arthur demands as he wakes up.**

'So you did manage to cure him,' Gwen said happily.

'I don't think so,' Merlin said. 'I think you healed enough on your own to walk.'

**Merlin starts suddenly at Arthur's demand. Gwaine wakes, batting his eyelashes. Merlin leans up slowly looking saddened at what had happened to the cup. Arthur continues to look around for the cup.**

'**Where's the Cup?' Arthur demands looking around.**

'**Cenred's men, they took it,' Merlin said.**

'**Then what are we still doing here?!' demands Arthur.**

'We could hardly carry you all the way back to Camelot,' Merlin said.

'**You were unconscious,' Merlin said.**

'**Always an excuse, Merlin,' Arthur says.**

'It was you who got shot,' Merlin snorted.

'And it was you who doesn't listen to Gaius enough to heal me,' Arthur snapped.

**Arthur tries to get up but yells in pain from his wound ending up on his hands and knees. Merlin and Gwaine get up and run to help him. Arthur is able to stand with support from Merlin after Merlin and Gwaine help him up.**

'**We have to get back to Camelot before it's too late,' Arthur gasps.**

'It already is,' Merlin said grimly.

**In the Council Chamber of Doom Leon has arrived back to report his findings to the king. Morgana is present leaning on her chair as she watches the men talk. Gaius is stood by the pillar whilst Uther and Leon speak.**

'**We must convene the Council of War,' Uther says.**

'**They cannot be stopped. The soldiers, Sire, they will not fall,' Leon says.**

'**What are you saying?' Uther asks.**

'Your paranoia brought your own downfall,' Merlin said.

'Merlin,' Arthur said warningly.

'What it's true,' Merlin said. 'Once again your father plays with forces he doesn't understand and get's his fingers burned!'

'**They will not die,' Leon said.**

'**Gather the knights. Prepare whatever defences you can,' Uther ordered.**

'What defence can you offer against those that cannot be killed?' asked Arthur.

'A sword forged in dragon breath,' Merlin said.

'Which you hid in a bloody lake,' Arthur said. 'So what use is that?'

Merlin smiled that secretive smile of his but there was a sadness and grief that Merlin couldn't express.

'You somehow got it back,' Arthur snorted.

'**But Sire...' Leon tried.**

'He won't be persuaded,' Gaius sighed. 'When Uther has decided on a path very little can dissuade him off that path.'

'**Do it!' shouted Uther.**

'We still needed to defend our people,' Arthur said. 'To our last breath.'

**Leon moves back slightly when he is shouted at by the king. Unseen Morgana smirks. Leon bows and exits with court members leaving only Uther, Morgana and Gaius. Uther turns to Gaius looking terrified.**

'And still the one person you don't want there is there,' Merlin complained.

'**Cenred. It must be. How? The location of the Cup was secret,' Uther said.**

'**There's only one explanation, Sire,' Gaius said as Morgana smirked. We have a traitor in our midst,' Gaius said as Morgana continues to smirk.**

'I wished I had been able to say who,' Gaius sighed, 'but Uther would never have believed me or anyone he loved Morgana too much.'

'Which is why it broke him when he saw what she had become,' Arthur sighed thinking of the shell of a man his father had become over the past year.

**On the stairs Camelot's army prepares for war. The armoury is lit only by a fire. The knights have formed a chain up the stairs which they use pass bundles of bows to each other to get them outside as quickly as possible. A knight runs up the stairs carrying a crossbow.**

**In the courtyard the knights of Camelot gather. Uther watches from his window as he looks down.**

**In the armoury the knights are sharpening swords. Leon pulls on his gloves. Other knights test their crossbows.**

**In Morgana's Chambers Gwen shakes her head and bites her lip as she watches the gathering immortal army from out of the window. Morgana enters and watches as Gwen shakes her head.**

'**Gwen?' Morgana asks.**

'**Is it true they attack at dawn?' Gwen turns around to look at Morgana.**

'Were you asking as her friend or knowing she was behind this?' asked Merlin softly.

'I don't know,' admitted Gwen. 'A bit of both I suppose and I didn't know then that Morgana was behind that … evil.'

'**I'm afraid so,' Morgana said.**

'**And no word from Arthur?' asked Gwen shaking her head.**

'**Nothing,' Morgana said smirking.**

'That would give away what side Morgana was on,' Arthur said darkly.

'Yeah,' Gwen agreed sadly.

**Gwen shook his head, then all is lost. We'll be massacred, every last one of us.'**

'No we won't,' Merlin said assuredly.

'Don't give up hope, Guinevere,' Arthur said quietly.

'**Not everyone has to die,' Morgana said walking over to Gwen.**

'She killed innocent people to try and get us to submit,' Leon said angrily.

'**What do you mean not everyone?' Gwen asked.**

'**Those that defy them, those that choose to fight, they will surely die. But those who do not resist, those that choose to welcome change, they will have a future here. Everyone has a choice, Gwen,' Morgana told her.**

'But siding with Morgana would have been the wrong one,' Gwen said. 'Never mind she'd tried to kill me too many times before me to ever side with her again.'

**Gwen nodded and swallows, 'you know I have always been loyal to you, Morgana. And I always will be,' Gwen lies.**

'I thought it would easier if she at least believed I was on her side,' Gwen said.

'She didn't,' Merlin said quietly. 'That was why she had you and Leon's footsteps traced so she could find Arthur.'

'And you,' Arthur said.

'And me,' agreed Merlin.

**Morgana smiles and takes her hands, 'then have no fear. No harm will come to you, I promise you that.**

**Gwen smiles and nods. Morgana hugs her whilst Gwen looks uneasy. Morgana smirks out at the army of torch wielders.**

**Arthur walks over a hill followed by Gwaine and Merlin. Arthur is limping slightly from the leg wound he had obtained when the Cup of Life had been stolen. They stop when they see a burning village in the distance.**

'**What the hell happened?' Gwaine asks.**

'**I don't know. We need to hurry. We're still a day's march from Camelot,' Arthur said and limps down the hill.**

'When did you get to Camelot?' asked Leon.

'In time to see Morgana crowned Queen,' Arthur said grimly.

**Arthur is knelt down beside the bodies of the knights that have been slaughtered by Morgause's army. Gwaine and Merlin stand behind the Prince. Gwaine has his hand on his sword. Arthur stands up.**

'**Camelot patrol,' Arthur says.**

'**There's not a single enemy body,' Merlin said.**

'There wouldn't be,' Gaius said.

'**He's right. This wasn't a fight, this was a slaughter,' Arthur said.**

'**Who could've done such a thing?' Gwaine asks at which Merlin gets a dark look knowing exactly what could have done such a thing.**

'An immortal army,' Lancelot said grimly.

'**An army of men that cannot die,' Arthur said whilst Merlin looks disgusted at what Morgause has done. 'Come on,' Arthur said limping on past the bodies.**

**Arthur who is still limping but in the lead, Gwaine, and Merlin climb over another hill to find smoke rising from Camelot. Arthur, Merlin and Gwaine stops looking horrified. Arthur continues to limp down the hill. **

**The walk to the castle is strewn with bodies of Camelot's army. Fires burn beside the knights. Arthur limps unaided through the body strewn battle field. Gwaine and Merlin walk behind the prince.**

'**They never stood a chance,' Arthur said and limps on as Merlin looks around horrified.**

'We didn't,' agreed Leon said darkly remembering his fellow knights being slaughtered before him.

**In the Lower Town bodies are strewn through the street. Arthur struggles to open Gwen's front door.**

'What happened to not killing those who didn't resist,' Percival.

'Morgana was just trying to get Gwen on side,' Merlin said bitterly.

'Why?' asked Gwen quietly. 'Do you think some part of Morgana-'

'No,' Merlin said sharply. 'Morgana wanted Arthur and she knew with your relationship he would come to you or you would go to him.'

Gwen nodded, 'which is exactly what happened.'

'**Here, let me,' Gwaine says.**

**Gwaine kicks the door in. Gwaine and a limping Arthur enter the darkened house with their swords drawn. Merlin looks around the house warily. Elyan jumps up with a battle cry causing Arthur and Gwaine take defensive stances.**

'**Elyan!' Merlin calls.**

'At least one of you has a brain,' Gwen smiled.

'Oi!' the other three men say.

'Since when does Merlin have a brain?' demands Arthur.

'Hey,' Merlin retorted.

'**I'm sorry,' Elyan said.**

'Don't be,' Arthur said sharply. 'You have every reason to be suspicious.'

'**Where is everyone?' Arthur demanded.**

'**I- I thought that...' Elyan seems distressed as Merlin closes the door.**

'**Elyan, please, What happened?' demanded Arthur.**

'**They came out of nowhere, a mighty army. Weapons were useless against them. Th-they were men, Sire, but not men. Nothing could kill them. Nothing,' Elyan repeated.**

'**Wh, Where's your sister? Where's Guinevere?' Arthur demanded.**

'**She was in the citadel when they attacked,' Elyan said.**

'**Then there's still hope,' Arthur said.**

'**Sire, the citadel's been taken,' Elyan said.**

**Arthur, Gwaine, Merlin, and Elyan exit Gwen's house. Arthur is limping badly.**

'**Let's go,' Arthur says.**

'Arthur,' Leon said. 'You will do no one anyone good if you kill yourself by pushing yourself too hard!'

'**How much longer can he keep going like this?' Elyan asks.**

'Not long I fear,' Gaius says.

'**I don't know,' Merlin admits.**

**Arthur continues in the lead limping forward. Gwaine follows behind him. The two commoners are behind the two of noble blood. Arthur moves debris that has been forgotten during the invasion.**

**In the citadel Merlin and Arthur appear at the bottom of stairs. The four go up the stairs. Arthur half hopping up the corridor.**

**Arthur's head appears around the side of the corridor checking to see if Morgana and Morgause have any guards. Merlin's head appears too. They watch as Morgause's army dressed in black with a red tree symbol run down the stairs.**

'Morgana's crest,' murmurs Arthur bitterly.

**Arthur pulls Merlin away as the Immortal Army continues to run past them down the stairs. **

**In a corridor littered with the red cloaked bodies of the Knights of Camelot the four men appear. Arthur limps over the fallen bodies of his comrades. Then Arthur suddenly stops struggling to stand.**

'You can't keeping going like this,' Gwen said softly nibbling her lip worriedly.

'**Where now?' Gwaine asks.**

'**Now, er... Now we, er...' Arthur grunts.**

'**Arthur,' Merlin said clapping a hand on Arthur's back, 'you can't go on.'**

'He's right,' Arthur Gwen said softly.

'**We must. We must find the others...' Arthur trails off.**

'We'll be fine,' Gwen assured her king.

'**You can't go on without treatment,' Merlin said.**

'I'm surprised he got so far,' Gaius said.

'So am I,' Merlin agreed.

'Adrenaline probably,' Gaius said.

'**...Guinevere and my father,' Arthur says.**

'We'll survive,' Gwen says.

'**Elyan,' Merlin said.**

'**Yeah?' Elyan asks.**

'**Do you know your way to the dungeons?' asks Merlin.**

'**Yeah, I think so,' Elyan replied.**

'Elyan, how do you know where the dungeons are?' demanded Gwen angrily.

'I insulted the wrong nobleman,' shrugged Elyan.

'I know what that's like,' Merlin said with a laugh.

'It's not funny,' Arthur growled.

'Yes it was,' Merlin said.

'Elyan,' Gwen sighed. 'What am I going to do with you?'

'You've been imprisoned too,' Elyan defended.

'Wrongfully,' Merlin said guiltily.

'I thought we'd been over this,' Gwen said quietly. 'My arrest was not your fault. You saved my father's life something that I can never pay you back for.'

'She's right Merlin,' agreed Elyan. 'We owe you.'

'You don't owe me anything,' Merlin said. 'It was the right thing to do.'

'**Go with Gwaine. See if you can find them,' Merlin said to which Gwaine and Elyan left.**

'I'm glad that someone is there to think rationally,' Gaius said giving Arthur a disapproving look. 'You were in no condition to fight. You'd only hold them back if you tried!'

'**I'm going with them,' Arthur said.**

'No, you're not,' Gwen said putting her hands on her hips and glaring at the man she lived.

'**No, you're not,' Merlin said pulling Arthur's arm over his back.**

Gwaine laughs, 'Merlin thinks like Gwen.'

'That's disturbing,' Arthur commented.

'**That's an order,' Arthur said.**

'Since when does Merlin ever listen to orders?' laughed Gwaine.

'**No, to hell with your orders. You're coming with me,' Merlin said.**

**Merlin puts Arthur's arm around his shoulder and drags him down the corridor. Arthur is still limping even on Merlin's back. When Morgause's army make an appearance Merlin drags Arthur into an alcove. Soon as the men have gone Merlin helps Arthur along.**

**In the Physician's Chambers Merlin let's go of Arthur pushing him on top of the bench. Arthur does not look happy with his manservant. Arthur grabs hold of his neckerchief glaring at the manservant.**

'**You're disobeying orders, Merlin. I'll have you in the stocks for this,' Arthur said.**

'Arthur,' scolded Gwen. 'He's just looking after you.'

'As always,' laughed Merlin.

'**Fine,' Merlin said leaving Arthur to go to the shelves. 'Now, stay put and try not to move that leg,' Merlin muttered.**

'Somehow I don't think Merlin's taking your instruction seriously,' laughed Gwen.

'When does he ever?' Gwaine laughed.

'I'm not going to change now,' laughed Merlin. 'You'd get bored.'

**Merlin looks for a potion on the table whilst Arthur lies quietly on the bench but Merlin then hears a rattling in the cupboard. Merlin runs back to a twitching Arthur where he picks up Arthur's sword and goes to check it out. Merlin slowly approaches the cupboard and he yanks the door open. A frightened Gaius appears inside.**

'**Gaius!' Merlin says grinning in surprise and happiness.**

'**Merlin!' Gaius says hugging his ward.**

'You could look happier to see me,' laughed Merlin.

'I thought Morgana or Morgause or their army had found me,' Gaius said grimly.

'**Are you alright?' asks Merlin.**

'**All the better for seeing you,' Gaius replied smiling as Arthur groans forcing the two magic users to turn to their prince.**

'Merlin is the most powerful person I know,' Gaius said. 'Of course, I was reassured that he was around.'

'Even though it took me time to find a way to defeat the army,' Merlin said.

'You may be powerful,' Gaius said quietly, 'but you are still only one man.'

'**Arthur,' Gaius says and moves to go to Arthur but Merlin stops him.**

'Do you really think that I'd be there without Arthur?' asked Merlin.

'**I tried to heal him using magic, but it didn't work,' Merlin whispered.**

'Because I'm rubbish at healing,' Merlin said.

**Gaius nods and goes to Arthur, 'this may hurt a bit, Sire,' Gaius says as he inspects the wound.**

'**Ah,' Arthur moans.**

'**The wound's infected,' Gaius says. **

'I knew that,' Merlin said.

'**I'll have to redress the leg to reduce the inflammation,' Gaius said.**

'**No, no, no, no. We haven't got time. Just give me something to keep going,' Arthur said trying to sit up.**

'**Yes, Sire,' Gaius said not sounding very happy with that idea.**

'**It's the army of immortals, isn't it?' Merlin asks.**

'Who else?' Arthur said bitterly.

'**We'll be lucky to get away with our lives, any of us,' Gaius said.**

'Well luckily we all did,' Gwen said.

**In the Dungeons Gwaine and Elyan peek around the corner to see Uther being dragged out of a cell by immortal soldiers.**

'**Where are you taking me? I am the King! I demand to know!' Uther demands.**

Arthur sighs knowing this was the last time he saw his father when he was still sane. Seeing what Morgana had become broke something within Uther that Arthur knew he would never get back. Only now did Arthur wonder whether it was guilt. Did Uther know that it was his own hatred and prejudice of magic that drove Morgana down the path she went?

**In Merlin's Chamber Merlin pulls his magic book and from the floorboard under his bed and packs it in a leather bad. Merlin then looks around. Then Merlin takes the Avalon water vial from under his bed and packs it in the bag.**

'Your most important things?' Gwen asked.

'If we were to defeat the Immortal Army I needed to know how,' Merlin replied.

**In the Physician's Chambers Gaius hands Arthur a potion. Arthur downs the potion as soon as he is handed it.**

'**The effect will be instant, Sire, but I cannot guarantee how long it'll last,' Gaius warns.**

'**Thank you, Gaius,' Arthur says.**

**The door opens and Gwaine and Elyan enter, 'the King, Sire, he's alive,' Elyan says.**

'On the way to see his daughter being crowned,' Merlin said darkly.

'**Where is he?' demands Arthur standing up.**

'**They're taking him to the throne room as we speak,' Gwaine said.**

'**This may be my last chance,' Arthur said bending to pick up his sword.**

'I thought they were going to execute him,' sighed Arthur.

'**Arthur, there's too many of them. You'll never make it,' Merlin said.**

'**I won't leave my father to die here alone.' Arthur turns to Gwaine and Elyan, 'Gwaine, Elyan, take Gaius and make your way to the woods beyond the castle. I hope we meet again,' Arthur instructed and Gwaine, Elyan, and Gaius leave. Arthur turns to Merlin, 'Merlin, you should go with them.'**

'Do you really think I'd leave you alone to face an army of Immortals alone and injured?' Merlin asks.

'**Nah, I've seen the woods already,' Merlin said casually.**

**Arthur grabs Merlin's shoulder with a smile and the two of them sneak through the corridors. They hear approaching guard and hide behind a door until the guard passes. Arthur stumbles on their way out of hiding.**

'The potion's effects are already fading,' Gwen frowned.

'**Are you alright?' asked Arthur.**

'**Keep moving,' was the prince's only response.**

**In the throne room the Immortal Soldiers gather. From below you can see Merlin and Arthur's head on the balcony as they crawl to the edge of the balcony above the Throne Room. Immortal soldiers force Uther to his knees in front of Morgause.**

'**Well, Uther, how the mighty have fallen,' Morgause says.**

**Arthur makes a furious move.**

'What the hell are you doing?' Gwen demanded. 'They're immortal! What do you think you are going to do! Oh Arthur,' Gwen took her love in her hands, 'you'd be useless to us dead.'

**Merlin grabs Arthur and whispers, 'the guards are immortal, they'll cut you to ribbons! What use are you dead?' Merlin whispers looking distressed at the angry look on his prince's face.**

Leon nodded at Merlin in respect, 'thank goodness, sire, you have Merlin there to keep you safe.'

'**I don't think you'll be needing this anymore,' Morgause says as she removes Uther's crown.**

'**This is unlawful. You cannot do this. You have no right to the throne!' Uther shouts angrily at Morgause.**

**Morgana then appears behind her sister, 'no, she does not,' Morgana says as Uther looks horrified. 'But I do.' **

**Morgana smirks a red lipped smile her red lipstick outlining her pale face, night black hair and white dress. Morgause smirks and moves away from Uther. Morgana takes her place. Uther continues to look horrified.**

'**I am your daughter, after all,' Morgana says.**

'She's younger than you right?' asked Elyan.

'Yes,' Arthur shrugged.

'From what little the king said I believe the king took comfort in Vivian after Queen Ygraine passed on,' Gaius said awkwardly.

'That's what I thought,' Elyan said, 'so why does Morgana claim that the throne is her right when she's the younger?'

'Because she wants the thrown and won't listen to reason,' Merlin said simply.

'Even if she was the older she wouldn't have the right to the throne,' Gaius contributed.

'No,' agreed Merlin grimly. 'She's illegitimate and a girl.'

'Never mind my father is still alive and has not abdicated,' Arthur said.

'**Don't look so surprised. I've known for some time,' Morgana said.**

'Well I didn't,' Arthur said darkly. 'I didn't know anything! All this came as a complete shock to me!'

'It did to us all, sire,' Leon sighed.

**Shock dawns on Arthur's face. Merlin looks at Arthur but does not say anything. Morgana sits on the throne. Morgause nods to a soldier, and the soldier shoves Geoffrey of Monmouth forward, the crown in his hands. Uther looks down away from his daughter.**

'**By the power vested in me, I crown thee Morgana Pendragon, Queen of Camelot,' Geoffrey says.**

'Why did Geoffrey consent to crown _her_?' asked Arthur bitterly.

'I doubt he had much of a choice,' Merlin pointed out. 'He would have been killed had he not done what the witches had said.'

**Geoffrey places the crown on Morgana's head. Uther looks down distress clear on his face. Merlin frowns from above. Immortal soldiers push Uther into a bow. Morgana and Morgause smirk. Arthur watches in horror.**


	40. The Coming of Arthur Part Two

**The Coming of Arthur Part Two**

'**In a land of myth and a time of magic, the destiny of a great kingdom rests on the shoulders of a young boy. His name: Merlin,' Kilgarrah says as Merlin's eyes flash gold.**

'Is this really the time to tell us how great Merlin is,' Arthur said angrily.

'Arthur,' Gwen said gently.

**Leon is escorted from his cell by members of the Immortal Army. The immortal guards drag Leon into the throne room where Morgana is seated on the throne. Leon is pushed to his knees by the guards.**

'**Tell me, Sir Leon, how have you enjoyed the first week of my reign?' Morgana asks but Leon says nothing just glares at the queen. 'Speak up. Are you and your fellow knights ready to honour and serve me?' Morgana asks raising her eyebrow slightly as Gwen gulps.**

'If she thinks that the knights will ever chose to follow her she really has forgotten what the knights stand for,' Arthur said quietly.

'**I would rather die,' Leon said.**

'**That can be arranged,' Morgause says standing to her sister's right hand.**

'And they wonder why Camelot does not show Morgana any loyalty,' Merlin says.

'**My loyalty is to the King and Prince Arthur. There is nothing you can do to change that,' Leon says shaking his head.**

'Morgana no longer understand loyalty,' Merlin said darkly. 'She lost that a long time ago.'

'**We shall see,' Morgana says.**

Leon winced, 'I had no idea that they were going to take it out on the people.'

**Morgana nods to the Immortal guards. The two guards approach Leon each taking one of his arms. Leon doesn't resist knowing that to do so would be futile. The guards drag Leon away as Morgana watches.**

**Merlin runs through the woods with a sword in his hands and members Morgana's army hot on his tail. Merlin glances back at his pursuers. Merlin jumps down into a hollow with a cave in it and glances around. **

**Gwaine appears sword also in hand. Merlin approaches him and walks past Gwaine into the cave. In the cave Gaius and Elyan are present. Gaius stands up when he sees his ward and hands Merlin the water skin who tips it back and goes to drink it but it is empty.**

**Elyan reaches out a hand, 'I'll get some more.'**

'It's too dangerous,' Gwen said. 'They'll catch you.'

'**It's too dangerous,' Merlin disagreed. **

'**What happened?' Gaius asks.**

'**Nothing,' Merlin walks further into the cave and whispers to Gaius, 'We need to do something. Morgana's men are everywhere.'**

'What can you against Immortal soldiers?' asked Percival.

'A sword forged in the dragon's breath,' Merlin said quietly.

'Where is it now?' asked Gwaine.

'Safe,' Merlin said simply, 'and hidden.'

'And if it is found?' asked Gwaine.

Merlin smirked, 'I am the only one who is able to remove it. I made sure of that!'

**The two of them look at Arthur who is slouched in the corner with his hand on his head. Merlin and Gaius then share a worried look with each other on what to do with the prince.**

**In the courtyard of Camelot there are guards below as well as on the balcony above. There are only two on the balcony above who are protecting the High priestesses. Morgana and Morgause stand between their guards.**

'**I will give you one more chance to pledge your allegiance to me,' Morgana says.**

'No Knight of Camelot would pledge themselves to Morgana,' Arthur declares.

**The Immortal Army pull up their crossbows and aim them at the row of knights dressed in their chain mail and red capes standing in the centre of the courtyard. The people gather around both groups of soldiers. Leon looks up at Morgana and smirks as Morgana stares down at the First Knight.**

'**Long live the King!' Leon shouts.**

'**Long live the King!' the fellow Knights echo.**

'**Perhaps this will help you change your mind,' Morgana says.**

**Morgana slashes down her hand directing her army to take the shot. The immortal men turn their crossbows from the knights and into the crowd of onlookers. Leon looks horrified as he realises what Morgana has planned. The people scream and run trying to avoid the arrows whilst Leon watches horrified and powerless to help.**

'You have to say she's intelligent,' Merlin said darkly. 'Evil, devious, cruel, ruthless and a complete sadist but intelligent. She knew you would die a thousand times and still refuse to bow to her but you would never let the people suffer.'

'She knows us too well,' sighed Arthur.

'**No!' Leon screams.**

**Uther watches from his cell in the dungeon as Morgana's army move the fallen bodies of the peasants who fell in Morgana's presentation. Uther has tears in his eyes and turns around as he hears his cell door open. Morgana smirks as she enters her father's cell as the cell door is locked behind her.**

'**Father,' Morgana greets.**

'**Why are you doing this?' Uther asks.**

'**Oh, come, come. Surely you of all people must understand. Sometimes such measures are necessary,' Morgana says.**

'Morgana is too like Uther,' Merlin mutters.

'Father is nothing like Morgana,' Arthur shouts.

'They both have a thing for revenge on innocent people with nothing to do with their hurt,' Merlin snapped. 'Your father has killed as many innocents as Morgana has. He started a war with Cenred to get hold of my father. Don't kid yourself, Arthur. You have made mistakes and hurt innocent people but your heart is in the right place and you are at least _trying _to make the kingdom a better place but your father is the reason why there has been so many of my people who turned to the Dark out of fear and desperation.'

Arthur opened and closed his mouth before sighing and nodding, 'I know but he is still my father.'

'**Those people are innocent,' Uther says pulling on his chains.**

'**As were so many that you put to death,' Morgana says and smirks.**

'And how are you any better than he is?' asked Gwen quietly.

'She's not,' Merlin said.

'**If you must kill someone, kill me,' Uther says.**

'She wants to toy with him first,' Merlin said quietly.

'She's probably kill him after Arthur was killed,' Gaius said quietly.

**Morgana gives a soft laugh, 'you'll get your wish. But not yet,' Morgana approaches Uther but is careful to keep her distance. **

'She's still scared of him,' Merlin murmured.

'What do you mean?' asked Arthur.

'Look at the way she will only face him when he is in chains and she will not get within reaching distance of him,' Merlin said. 'Morgana is still frightened of Uther.'

'And probably always will be,' Gaius said gravely.

'**First I want you to suffer as I suffered. To know what it's like to be alone and afraid. To be disgusted with who and what you are,' Morgana says smirking as she looks Uther up and down before she turned to leave the cell.**

Merlin sighs, 'I should have been there for her. Maybe then…'

'We don't know what would have happened,' Arthur said. 'Morgana chose her path. She may have been pushed onto it by others but she is taking it on people who had absolutely _nothing _to do with it!'

'**Do you really hate me so much?' asked Uther.**

**Morgana rattles the cell door as she turns to look back at the king, 'you cannot begin to know how much I hate you.'**

**Uther nods swallowing with tears in his eyes at this statement from his daughter. Morgana then turns and walks out of the cell. One of Morgana's men closes and locks the cell door before the newly crowned queen.**

**Arthur is still sat in the same place as previously. Arthur is leaning against the stone wall of the cave with a hand on his head. Merlin walks up to Arthur slowly and kneels down holding out a bowl of food for Arthur.**

**Merlin smiles, 'it's rat,' Merlin said as Arthur moves his hands over his eyes. 'Oh, believe me, you've eaten far worse. I mean, I've definitely served you things I would never have touched, but you wolfed them down no problem,' Merlin said.**

'**Merlin, for once, leave me in peace, please,' Arthur said.**

'I think that you have wallowed enough, Arthur,' Gwen said quietly. 'You have been betrayed but you are needed and you still have your friends.'

'I know that,' Arthur smiled. 'Trust me when I say that Merlin was trying to pull me out of my despair.'

'I'm sure he was,' laughed Gwen.

**Merlin grabs the plate and stands up looking back at Arthur, 'I understand. Your father lied to you about Morgana. I don't know why. I'm sure he had his reasons, but now is not the time for that. He's still your father. He needs you. Camelot needs you.'**

'**I've known her all my life. How could she do this to us?' Arthur asks.**

'**I can't answer that, but you have a duty to your father, to your people. You can't give up on them now,' Merlin said.**

'**You cannot defeat an immortal army,' Arthur said.**

'Well we did,' Merlin said.

'Only thanks to you,' Gaius smiled proudly.

'And you,' Merlin said.

'**We don't know until we try,' Merlin said.**

'You are certainly optimistic,' Gaius said.

'Someone has to be,' Merlin grinned.

**Merlin sighs and turns away from Arthur believing he has once more failed to get through to his king. However, Arthur picks up his food and hesitantly begins to eat the rat.**

'Apparently something you said got through to him,' Hunith smiled proudly.

**In Morgana's chambers Gwen makes Morgana's bed. Morgana walks in and Gwen turns around to face her. Morgana looks out of her window as the bells chime.**

'**I'm beginning to see the challenges that I face. Being queen is not so simple, Gwen,' Morgana said.**

**Gwen looks around and turns, 'you're doing well, your Majesty,' Gwen plasters a fake smile on her face as she lies.**

'If by well you mean slaughtering your subjects,' Merlin said.

'**You think? The knights do not share your view,' Morgana said.**

'Well of course they don't,' Arthur said angrily.

'**They don't know you,' Gwen said walking to where Morgana stood.**

**Morgana turned her head away from the window in Gwen's direction, 'I need their allegiance. Without that, the people will not yield to me.'**

'Even with their allegiance the people would never yield to her,' Gwen said smiling. 'It is Arthur whom they love.'

'**My mother was a maid in Sir Leon's household. We grew up together. I could talk to him, try to make him see sense?' suggested Gwen.**

'**You would do that for me?' Morgana asks.**

'**Uther killed my father,' Gwen said.**

'**Yes, I...forgot you too had suffered,' Morgana said nodding.**

'I will never like or forgive Uther – sorry Arthur – but doing this,' Gwen sighed. 'Who does this help? Not the people of Camelot! Certainly not Morgana!'

'And not our people either,' Merlin said quietly. 'What Morgana did and what she is just makes people believe that magic is evil and corrupts even the purest of hearts. People remember what Morgana _was _like. What do you think people attribute her change to?'

'Magic,' Arthur said grimly knowing that until a few months ago Arthur had believed the same.

Merlin nodded, 'people think that magic changed and corrupted her which will make you changing the laws even harder.'

'I know,' Arthur said, 'but we've got to try.'

'I know,' Merlin smiled sadly.

'**Let me meet with Sir Leon,' Gwen suggested.**

'That was when the two of you found your way to us,' smiled Merlin. 'How did you know where we were anyway?' asked Merlin frowning. 'I let Lancelot know where to find us.'

'I trained Arthur,' Leon shrugged. 'I know where he'd hide. How did you get the message to Lancelot?'

'We'd kept in contact,' Merlin shrugged. 'I knew where the last letter had come from.'

'**I will arrange it,' Morgana said nodding.**

'**Thank you, your Majesty,' Gwen says curtseying and leaving the room as Morgana smiles.**

**Back in the cave Merlin and Gaius are both sitting on rocks opposite one another. There is a fire to the side with a pot hanging over it. Gwaine and Elyan are speaking in the background as Arthur approaches.**

'**We need to act before Morgana gets any stronger,' Merlin said.**

'How can she get stronger?' asked Arthur.

'They have made no alliances with neighbouring kingdoms,' Gaius said grimly.

'Still we took Camelot back to for quickly for allies to be called even if she had made alliances,' Arthur said.

'You forget, Arthur, that they have magic,' Merlin said, 'sending messages in a heartbeat is very easy for them.'

'Still it would take time for any allies to arrive,' Arthur said.

'That is true,' conceded Merlin.

'**Have you sent word to Lancelot yet?' Gaius asked.**

'First thing I did,' Merlin said. 'From the first outlying village I could find.'

'**I sent a letter to Haldor days ago. He's probably moved on,' Merlin replied shaking his head.**

'**Give it time,' Gaius suggested.**

'**We don't have time. We need to act now,' Merlin said.**

'Patience really is not your strong point, Merlin,' Arthur said amused.

'And it is yours?' demanded Merlin.

'**I know, Merlin, but how?' asked Gaius.**

'**There was an immortal army before. How was it defeated?' asked Merlin.**

'That's a good point,' Arthur said. 'Why didn't I think of that?'

'Because you were too busy moping,' Merlin replied simply.

'I was not moping,' bit out Arthur but Merlin just shrugged.

'**The Cup of Life had to be emptied of the blood it contained. Once that had happened, the enchantment no longer held,' Gaius said.**

'So that's where you two were off to,' Arthur said. 'You never were going to stop the warning bells were you?'

'Nope,' Merlin grinned. 'Had far more important things to do.'

'**Then that's what I have to do,' Merlin said.**

'**They're immortal, Merlin. You don't know the power to defeat a soldier, never mind an army,' Gaius said.**

**Outside Leon's cell Gwen walks to the cell doors. Leon is sitting on the hay when he sees Gwen. The guards open the door and allow Gwen entrance. Gwen walks in and Leon stands up and goes to Gwen.**

'**Guinevere,' Leon says.**

'**It's all I could get,' Gwen whispers.**

'**I don't understand. What are you doing here?' asked Leon as he began eating the food Gwen had brought.**

'Planning to run away with you,' laughed Gwaine.

'Shut up Gwaine,' Arthur growled but Gwaine just grinned.

'**Morgana sent me...to talk to you, to make you see sense. Listen to me,' Gwen said.**

**Leon looked up and spat the food out, 'I'd rather starve. Guard!' Leon shouted.**

'Do you really think that Gwen would ever join Morgana?' demanded Merlin.

'I didn't think Morgana would go evil,' Leon said. 'I didn't know who I could trust. Gwen had been serving and been friends with Morgana for years. I was unaware that Arthur and Gwen were courting at the present time.'

'**I'm going to help you escape,' Gwen whispers. Gwen then calls to guard, 'it's alright. Get me some water. The queen has instructed me to get the prisoner food and water.'**

'**You know what will happen to you if you're caught,' Leon said.**

'I'd rather die than serve Morgana,' Gwen said.

'**We have to find Arthur,' Gwen said.**

'**I've a good idea where he'll be hiding,' Leon said.**

'I knew that if anyone knew where Arthur was it would be you,' Gwen said. 'I remember when you complained about the brattish prince you were put in charge of,' Gwen laughed.

'Oi!' Arthur said.

'I am sorry, sire, but you have to admit you were very spoilt back then,' Leon smiled apologetically. 'Until Merlin came along and changed you for the better.'

'Bet you never expected to fall in love with the brattish prince, Gwen,' laughed Merlin.

'No, never,' agreed Gwen.

'**Then I need to get you out of here,' Gwen said.**

'**How? It's impossible, surely?' Leon asked.**

'**I'm a trusted member of the court. Morgause has the keys to the cells in her chambers,' Gwen tells Leon.**

'**No, Gwen,' Leon said.**

**From above the cell Morgana and Morgause watched.**

Gwen groaned, 'they heard the whole thing.'

'And had a tracking spell on you,' added Merlin.

'They found you!?' Hunith questioned sharply.

'Don't worry mother we were all fine,' Merlin reassured.

'Only because of your magic sword,' laughed Lancelot.

'**It is as we suspected. She's betrayed me. I will have her executed at dawn,' Morgana said.**

'**No,' Morgause says sharply. 'Wait. This is good. Let her run to her beloved prince. She will lead us straight to him.'**

**Below Gwen is speaking, 'no one will suspect me.'**

'They already do,' Arthur sighed.

'I know,' Gwen sighed.

**Back in the cave Merlin is going through his brown leather bag. Merlin pulls out blue fabric that is on the top of the bag. Gaius watches his ward and then drops down at a crouch beside the black haired young man.**

'**Merlin, what are you doing?' asked Gaius.**

'**Looking for something,' Merlin replied.**

Arthur rolled his eyes, 'I think Gaius can see that.'

'**What?' asked Gaius.**

**Merlin pulls out the vial of water from the Fisher King, 'this,' Merlin looks at Gaius. 'When I met the Fisher King, he gave me this,' Merlin said as they stand up glancing around as Elyan passes. 'He told me, in Camelot's darkest hour, when all seems lost, it would show me the way.'**

'**Yes. But how?' asked Gaius.**

**Merlin looks out of the corner of his eye at Gaius, 'that's what I've got to find out,' Merlin replied.**

**In Morgana's chambers Gwen blows out a lighter that she had used to light Morgana's candles. Morgana enters her chambers looking unhappy as she clip-clops across the floor. Gwen gives a false smile as she enters.**

'**Did you speak to Sir Leon?' asks Morgana.**

'Like you don't know,' Merlin said bitterly.

'**Yes,' Gwen said nodding.**

'**And will he do as you asked?' asked Morgana.**

'Never,' Leon declares.

'**It might take some time, but I think he will come 'round,' Gwen said.**

'**Gwen,' grinned Morgana walking passed Gwen, 'this deserves a celebration,' Morgana said pouring a little bit of potion into one of the wine goblets.**

'**Your Majesty?' asked Gwen.**

'**To friendship and loyalty,' Morgana said handing Gwen one of the flutes.**

'**To friendship and loyalty,' Gwen said knocking glasses with Morgana and they both take a drink.**

**Back in the cave Merlin is sitting on a rock by himself. Merlin is attempting to find the message in the water vial from the Fisher King. **

'**Geriht læc me,' Merlin incanted eyes burning gold but giving no result.**

'What does that mean?' asked Leon curious.

'True form, what is right for me,' Merlin replied.

'Did you ever get the right enchantment?' asked Elyan.

'There was no enchantment,' Merlin said pain flashing across his face remembering who it was.

'What was it?' Arthur asked jumping to the wrong conclusions.

Gaius shook his head, 'My Lord the vial was not dangerous but it did stir old memories.'

**Merlin looks at the unchanged vial, 'fultumie me!' Merlin tries again eyes flashing gold hut still it doesn't do anything.**

**Morgause's chambers are empty when Gwen enters.**

'**My Lady? Morgause?' called Gwen.**

**When Gwen realises that she's alone Gwen closes the door behind her. Gwen goes to the draw and begins rummaging through the bound scrolls. Gwen finds a set of keys. Gwen presses the key into a mould. Gwen then runs off and Morgause appears from where she has been hiding behind a curtain revealing that she has seen the whole thing. Morgause smirks as her plan is working.**

'She saw everything,' groaned Gwen. 'I lead them straight to you.'

'It's okay,' Arthur said. 'It was not your fault and we were better together.'

'Anyway she already knew that you were planning to escape back to Arthur,' Merlin pointed out. 'Knowing you had succeeded in getting a copy of the key wasn't going to make things any worse.'

'I suppose so,' nodded Gwen letting the subject drop.

**Back in the cave Merlin is still attempting to enchant the vial.**

'**Geondlihte gesweorc min!' Merlin incants.**

**In Elyan's workshop Gwen, the blacksmith's daughter is making a copy of the key to the dungeons. Gwen pours molten metal into the mould that she had made earlier in Morgause's chambers. Gwen carefully leans away from the molten metal whilst handing it with tongs so as not be burnt. Gwen puts the tongs down and wipes her brow sweating from the heat of the burner.**

'You really are the daughter of a blacksmith,' laughed Merlin.

'I half grew up in dad's workshop,' agreed Gwen.

'Gwen really was father's little girl,' smiled Elyan sadly.

**Merlin has fallen asleep with the vial of water in his hands. Gwaine gets up and Merlin starts causing him to drop the vial of water which promptly smashes on the floor. Merlin wakes to see the water from the vial on the floor.**

'You dropped it!?' demanded Arthur. 'You clumsy oaf!' fumed Arthur. 'It could have been useful.'

'We still won so no harm done right, princess,' Gwaine said.

Arthur said nothing just huffed.

'**Sorry. Nature calls,' Gwaine said getting up.**

'**Oh, no!' Merlin said but as he watched the water seemed to glow blue and the image of Freya appeared into the water. 'Freya?' Merlin says in surprise.**

'But she's dead,' Arthur said causing Merlin to flinch.

'Arthur,' Gwen said horrified. 'I'm sorry Merlin.'

Merlin shook his head but didn't say anything.

'**I've missed you,' Freya said smiling from the puddle.**

'**You're...' Merlin said.**

'**Merlin, we don't have long,' Freya said.**

'**Is it really you?' Merlin asks.**

'**I swore that one day I would repay you. Now is the moment,' Freya said.**

'How is she here?' asked Arthur shocked.

'Avalon is the Other World,' Merlin explained. 'Freya is the Guardian of Avalon.'

'**I don't understand,' Merlin said shaking his head.**

'**There is but one weapon that slay something which is already dead,' Freya said.**

'Excalibur,' Arthur breathed.

'And I threw it in Avalon Lake,' Merlin agreed.

'Freya gave it to you,' smiled Gwen.

Merlin nodded harshly.

'**A blade forged in the dragon's breath,' Merlin breathed.**

'Couldn't you have Kilgharrah make more?' asked Arthur.

'Do you really think Kilgharrah would consent?' asked Merlin. 'Kilgharrah only allowed Excalibur to me made because Arthur is the once and future king. He wouldn't make any more if he could help it! And I will not force Kilgharrah.'

'**That weapon lies at the bottom of the Lake of Avalon. Where you hid it,' Freya said.**

'**But Morgana's army are not dead, they're very much alive,' Merlin pointed out.**

'**Anyone who toys with the cup pays a terrible price. The moment they entered their pact with Morgause, they became the living dead. You must come to the lake,' Freya said.**

'**And you will give me the sword?' asked Merlin.**

'**In your hands it has the power to save Albion,' Freya said.**

'I thought it was only supposed to be used by Arthur,' frowned Elyan.

Merlin shrugged, 'I'm a Dragonlord.'

'**Thank you,' Merlin said.**

'**No. It's giving me the chance to see you again,' Freya smiled.**

**Before Merlin answered Gwaine walks in, 'that's better,' Gwaine says causing Merlin to look at him and away from Freya.**

'Well done Gwaine,' Leon shook his head, 'great timing.'

'I didn't know Merlin was conversing with his girl,' Gwaine replied.

'**You alright? You look like you've seen a ghost,' Gwaine said as Merlin turned back to Freya.**

'That's because I did,' Merlin said.

'Gwaine, you really are more perceptive that people give you credit for,' Gaius said.

'Oi,' Gwaine said insulted.

**Merlin gives a fake but watery grin, 'I'm fine. Really,' Merlin said as Gwaine settles back into a sleeping position. Merlin whispers, 'Freya?' but she was gone.**

'I'm sorry, mate,' Gwaine said awkwardly. 'You know if I had seen I wouldn't have said anything to the princess here.'

'You wouldn't have?' asked Merlin.

'You were my first friend,' Gwaine said quietly. 'I would do anything to protect you.'

'Thank you, Gwaine,' merlin said quietly.

**Merlin runs through the forest outside the cave. Merlin looks behind him to make sure he isn't being followed before running on. Kilgharrah is seen in the sky above. Merlin is on the ground below in the clearing just outside Camelot. Kilgharrah lands opposite Merlin.**

'Didn't Morgana or her guards notice a bloody great dragon,' Gwaine said.

'Neither have Arthur or Uther,' Merlin pointed out.

'**I have to cross 20 leagues of hostile territory. I need you to take me,' Merlin said.**

'**I am not a horse, Merlin!' Kilgharrah said.**

'**If you do not, then Morgana will have won. Unless that's what you want,' Merlin said.**

'**My allegiance has never been with the witch,' Kilgharrah said.**

'He really hates Morgana,' Arthur said.

'I know,' Merlin sighed.

'**I know,' Merlin nods. 'But is it with me?'**

'**Yes, young warlock. It is with you,' Kilgharrah replied.**

'He finally chose a side,' Merlin said.

**Merlin clutches to the spikes on Kilgharrah's back as Kilgharrah flies through the air with Merlin on his back. Kilgharrah land at Avalon Lake. Merlin jumps off of Kilgharrah's back and stares at the lake.**

'**Thank you,' Merlin said.**

'**I warned,' Kilgharrah said causing Merlin to look round at the dragon, 'you before that, in the wrong hands, this sword can do great evil. You must promise me, Merlin, that once its task is done, you will place it where none can wield it.'**

**Merlin nods, 'I promise.'**

**Merlin looks over the lake which has streams of fog coming off it. Merlin sees a small wooden boat hidden underneath the bushes. Merlin runs over to boat, pushes the boat into the lake and sits in the boat.**

'**Gesegle,' Merlin incants.**

'So Merlin,' smiled Hunith proudly, 'what does that word mean?'

'Sail,' Merlin shrugged.

**The boat that Merlin is in begins to move slowly over the surface of the lake due to Merlin's spell. Merlin looks around the lake for Freya when the sudden appearance of a sword shocks him. Merlin watches the Freya's hand and then arm raises the sword high in the air. Merlin grins with tears in his eyes.**

**Gwen hurries through the streets of Camelot which are empty apart from a sweeper woman and guards. Gwen has a large basket of washing in her hands. Gwen fakes a fall. Gwen looks around and then unties the key from the basket and slips Leon the key through the top of his cell. Leon hearing the jangling gets up and grabs the key.**

'Brilliant Gwen,' laughed Merlin.

**That night in Camelot the bell tolls letting all inhabitants of Camelot know of an escape. Leon bursts into Gwen's house. Gwen is wearing a travelling cloak and is holding a dress in one arm as she closes the door behind him.**

'**We haven't got time to waste,' Gwen says and hands Leon a dress.**

**Leon holds the purple dress up against him and looks it up and down. Leon realises what Gwen is intending him to. Leon looks at Gwen horrified. Gwen turns around slightly worry and fear on her face to face the knight.**

'**You...You can't be serious,' Leon said.**

'You know she is,' laughed Elyan.

'I know,' Leon said.

Elyan snorted, 'it's not the first time that Gwen has made us wear dresses.'

Gwen wore a smile that could only be described as evil, 'but you make such good princesses.'

'**Just hurry! Every guard in Camelot will be looking for you. They won't be looking for two women courtiers,' Gwen said.**

'Good plan,' laughed Merlin.

'**Augh,' Leon said unhappily as he turns around to put the dress on.**

**In the castle the bells continue to sound. Morgana and Morgause walk down the corridor.**

'**Sounds like the wait is over,' Morgana says as they watch Leon and Gwen from out the window.**

'You didn't think to avoid being seen from the windows of the castle?' demanded Merlin.

'We thought they would be too busy looking for me to worry about two women,' sighed Leon.

'But they were already trailing you,' sighed Arthur.

'**Beo þu leohte bewunden!' incanted Morgause as her eyes glow gold and so does trail that Gwen is leaving behind her.**

Arthur scowled, 'what does it mean?'

'Shine bright,' replied Merlin, 'and it's neutral magic.'

'Didn't you notice the light?' Arthur demanded of Leon.

'No,' Leon admitted embarrassed.

'You wouldn't have,' Merlin said grimly. 'Only those with magic can see it.'

'**The potion does its work,' Morgause says.**

'**Off you go. Hurry along to your beloved prince,' Morgana says.**

**The next day Gwen and Leon are in the forest. Gwen is standing leaning on the tree with a change of clothes into clothes that she can more easily walk in. Beside her is the dress Leon was wearing. Leon himself is nowhere to be seen.**

'**What's taking you so long?' Gwen calls.**

'**I'm a women,' Leon struggles with his underdress.**

'Nobles,' laughed Merlin. 'Can't dress themselves.'

'Oi!' Arthur shouted at his warlock.

'You try wearing a dress,' Leon grumbled.

'It's not that bad,' smiled Gwen. 'I wear dressed whenever we're not in trouble.'

'Which is when?' asked Merlin.

'**Here, let me help you,' Gwen said amused going round the back of Leon to help him undo the fastening.**

**Leon sighs and goes back behind the tree whilst Gwen stands with her back to him, 'from here, we need to take the path heading north. There's a cave in the Darkling Woods,' Leon said taking the dress off to reveal only trousers underneath, 'five minutes due east of the fallen oak. It has a concealed entrance and fresh water. My guess is that's where Arthur's hiding out,' Leon said putting a grey shirt on.**

**The Immortal Army runs through the forest their swords drawn and their black tunic emblazoned in the red tree. Morgause leads the army on foot across the cliff edge. She glances around the valley below but she cannot see Gwen or Leon.**

'**Scin scire!' Morgause incants her eyes glowing gold and the golden trail lighting up.**

'She used a different spell,' frowned Merlin.

'She already cast the original tracking spell,' explained Gaius, 'which leaves a trail for magic users to see but that spell will allow non-magicals such as the immortal soldiers to see as well.'

'**This way,' Morgause says and turns to go down into the valley.**

**Back in the cave Arthur makes his way over to Merlin. Merlin is crouched over his bag hiding his sword.**

'**Having a little lie down, Merlin?' Arthur asked.**

'**No,' Merlin said.**

'**Good. Because the time for sleeping's over,' Arthur said.**

'**You seem better,' Merlin said standing up.**

'Thanks to you,' smiled Gwen.

'**You're hopeless at a lot of things, Merlin,' Arthur said. **

'Except magic,' laughed Gwaine.

'**Well, most things, in fact,' Arthur said causing Merlin to frown. **

'That's because I'm a warlock trying to be a servant,' Merlin replied.

'**But very occasionally, quite by accident, you say something useful,' Arthur said.**

'**Really?' Merlin asked.**

'**Yesterday, amongst all your gibberish, you said something that, if I didn't know you, I'd be completely fooled into thinking you were...' Arthur trailed off.**

'Is it really that hard just to give Merlin a compliment?' Gwaine scowled.

'**What?' Merlin asked.**

'**Wise,' Arthur replied.**

'**Nah,' Merlin shrugged.**

**Distant shouts from outside the cave can be heard. Arthur and Merlin turn towards the direction of the shouts frowns marring their faces. Arthur picks up and leaves the cave to see who made the shouts.**

**In the mouth of the cave Arthur crouches with his sword drawn. Merlin and Gwaine are present behind the prince also with swords. They run in a crouch towards the place where the shouts are coming from. **

**They run and hide behind a rock face so that they can jump out on those who had found them. Arthur jumps out and grabs Gwen. Gwen gasps but then they both smile when they realise who it is. Leon has his sword pointed at Arthur.**

'**Guinevere!' Arthur says a laugh in his voice and they both hug and they let go so that Arthur can go to his smiling knight. 'Sir Leon!' Arthur says shaking the man's hand.**

**Suddenly Elyan is running down the hillside, 'we've been found!' Elyan shouts causing Arthur to look up at him the grin sliding off his face whilst Gwaine and Gwen hug. 'They're almost upon us!' Elyan shouts.**

'Sorry, sire,' Leon said.

**Arthur turns to Merlin, 'get Gaius,' Arthur says pushing Merlin in the direction of the cave and then turns to others, 'we need to get out of here. Run!'**

**Merlin runs in the direction of the cave. The others run up the hill. Merlin enters the cave where Gaius is the only one still present in.**

'**They've found us. We need to go,' Merlin said.**

'**I'll slow you down. It's Arthur you need to protect, not me,' Gaius says.**

'Can't I do both?' Merlin asked.

'**I won't leave you!' Merlin said.**

'Good boy,' smiled Hunith.

'**Camelot needs you,' Merlin said.**

'Camelot would be nothing without you, Gaius,' smiled Gwen.

'**Camelot needs us both. Go!' Merlin pushes Gaius out of the cave. 'I'll be right behind you!' **

**Merlin shouts running further into the cave to where he had kept his things. Merlin crouches down and pulls the sword from the cloth that he had hidden it under. Merlin then runs out of cave with Excalibur in hand. **

**Merlin hears movement behind him so runs but then one of the Immortal Soldiers jumps down in front of him and swings his sword at Merlin. Merlin bends away from the sword as more blows come but then swings back at the soldier with Excalibur. After an exchange of blows Merlin slashes the soldier causing it to explode into dust. Merlin is left panting in shock. Merlin then looks at the sword in his hands. Merlin nods and runs off.**

'That's quite a sword,' commented Gwaine.

'And it's mine,' Arthur says smugly.

'Can't you get your dragon to make me one,' begged Gwaine.

'No,' Merlin said sharply.

'Well at least yours is stuck in a rock,' Gwaine said smugly.

**Arthur, Gwaine, Elyan, Leon and Gwen run through the forest. The group are being relentlessly pursued by Immortal Knights. Suddenly a rock falls from above with a sound of a cry separating Arthur's group from Morgana's men. Arthur merely looks confused.**

'**Look out!' a male voice shouted.**

'**Who's that?' Arthur asks.**

'Percival and Lancelot,' grinned Merlin.

'**Don't know, but I'm liking him already,' Gwaine said a grin appearing on the man's face.**

'I'm glad to know that I made a good first impression,' smiled Percival.

'How could you not when you saved their lives?' demanded Merlin.

**Lancelot appears standing on the branch of a tree. Percival is behind him. From below Gwen grins up at the man she has once loved.**

'**Lancelot!' Gwen says in surprise.**

'**We need to hurry,' Lancelot says nodding.**

**Lancelot runs off still above the group from Camelot. Percival follows his friend. The group in the valley below run off in the same direction. Arthur looks up at where Lancelot had been and then runs off.**

**In the forest the group meet up.**

'**I take it that rock fall wasn't an accident,' Arthur says digging his sword into the ground.**

'What do you think?' demanded Merlin.

'**This is Percival,' Lancelot said clapping Percival's shoulder. 'It was his strength that brought them down.'**

'**Your Highness,' Percival said.**

'**Arthur,' Arthur corrected shaking his head and holding a hand.**

'**Arthur it is,' Percival replied shaking the future king's hands.**

'**What were you doing here?' Arthur asked.**

'**Er...it was me. I sent for him,' Merlin said as he finished tending to Gaius.**

'You weren't exactly up to making decisions,' Merlin said quietly, 'but I knew we couldn't retake Camelot on our own and I didn't know Leon would be there so I began sending word to any allies we had.'

'Thank you, old friend,' Arthur said softly.

'**Well, we owe you our lives. Thank you,' Arthur said shaking Lancelot's hand.**

**Lancelot and Gwen share a look.**

Arthur scowls, 'what the hell was that?'

Gwen and Lancelot look away from one another.

**Morgana and Morgause walk through the halls of Camelot. Morgana is fiddling with a ring on her left hand.**

'**He was lucky to escape,' Morgause says as she strides along still in her travelling cloak. **

'Thanks to Lancelot and Percival,' grinned Merlin.

'**I'm sorry, Sister,' Morgause says coming to stop at a balcony.**

'**What can he do? Arthur has but a handful of men. We have an immortal army at our disposal,' Morgana says smirking.**

Gwaine grinned, 'but we have the mighty Emrys!'

'**Yes, but whist Arthur lives, the people will not yield,' Morgause says.**

Gwen smiles, 'I told you that the people are loyal to you, Arthur.'

'I just hope it lasts,' sighed Merlin.

'What do you mean?' asked Arthur frowning.

'If you are serious about revoking the ban on magic-'began Merlin.

'I am,' Arthur assured Merlin.

'Then the people might not be happy about it,' Merlin said. 'They too have suffered at the hands of magic.'

Arthur swallowed, 'I know but we will show them that magic can be used for good as I have seen.'

'**Then we will make them,' Morgana says harshly causing Morgause to turn to her. Tonight we will have a gallows built, and tomorrow, one by one, we will put an end to the knights of Camelot,' Morgana says walking away from her sister who has a small smile and follows Morgana.**

**The group of refugees approach a large castle. The group enter the darkened castle with only torches to guide them. The group look around at the ancient walls.**

'**Are you sure we'll be safe in here?' Gaius asked.**

'Did Morgana know of this place?' frowned Merlin.

'Probably,' admitted Arthur, 'but she couldn't check everywhere we might have been and we weren't planning to stay in one place for an extended period.'

'**This castle belonged to the ancient kings. It'll do for a while,' Arthur said.**

'**Can't be worse than that cave,' Elyan said looking around at the disused castle.**

'**Search the place, see what you can find,' ordered Arthur.**

**Gwen lights a candle that has been left behind. Percival hands Gaius a tankard. Gaius looks up gratefully. Merlin stokes the fire and looks back at the table. Gwaine sets a pile of weapons onto the table.**

'**They must've been left by bandits,' Gwaine said.**

**Arthur pulls an old cover off the table that Gaius is sat at, 'here! Come and join me.'**

**The group of commoners, knights and sorcerers sit around the table. Merlin is at Arthur's right hand. Arthur helps Gwen into the seat at his left but Arthur does not take his seat.**

'**This table belonged to the ancient kings of Camelot. A round table afforded no one man more importance than any other,' Arthur said causing Merlin to smile. **

'I could see the Once and Future King in you then,' Merlin said. 'Then more than any other time.'

'**They believed in equality in all things. So, it seems fitting that we revive this tradition now. Without each of you, we would not be here,' Arthur said causing Merlin to smile again. 'My father has languished in prison for too long. Tomorrow, I make my bid to rescue him. Are there any around this table who will join me?'**

**Lancelot is the first to stand up, 'you taught me the values of being a knight, the code by which a man should live his life,' Lancelot says glancing at Elyan. 'To fight with honour for justice, freedom, and all that's good,' Lancelot said looking at Gwen. 'I believe in the world that you will build,' Lancelot nods.**

'I don't think that Arthur needed to teach you,' Leon said. 'You already knew them.'

'Without needing Merlin to teach you,' laughed Gwaine.

'**Even though I was a commoner, a nobody, you were willing to lay down your life for me, Arthur,' Elyan said standing up as well. **

'I think it was more for Gwen,' Gwaine says amused.

'I believe that I should protect any of my subjects,' Arthur said affronted.

'**It is now my turn to repay you,' Elyan continues and Arthur nods.**

'You are not a nobody,' scolded Gwen. 'And never have been!'

**Leon stands up, ''I have fought alongside you many times. There is no one that I would rather die for,' Leon shakes his head.**

'**I think we've no chance,' Gwaine said. **

'Your favourite kind of fight then,' Arthur said.

'Of course,' shrugged Gwaine.

'**But I wouldn't miss it for the world,' Gwaine said standing as Arthur gives a disbelieving snort of laughter.**

'That's our Gwaine,' laughed Merlin.

**Percival stands up, 'your enemies are my enemies,' Percival said simply.**

'And he has a lot of enemies,' Merlin said. 'Trust me. Mostly created by Uther.'

**Gaius stands up, 'if you need an old man.'**

'We'll always need you, Gaius,' smiled Merlin.

**Gaius looks proudly up. Arthur smiles at the old physician. Merlin and Lancelot positively beam. Gwen stands up and smiles at Arthur.**

'**You know the answer,' Gwen said she nods and Arthur smiles.**

'I'd do anything for you,' Gwen smiles at the man she loves whilst Lancelot flinches and Elyan looks awkward.

'**Merlin?' Arthur asked.**

'I'd never leave you,' Merlin said quietly.

'**No, don't really fancy it,' Merlin replies shaking his head and remains sitting.**

Gwen snorted, 'like you'd ever leave Arthur to go into battle without you. I knew that before I found out about your magic. That you'd been protecting Arthur from the beginning.'

'**You don't have a choice, Merlin,' Arthur said.**

**Merlin stands up, 'okay,' Merlin says and Arthur nods at Merlin who nods back.**

'**I want to thank you all for staying loyal to me in Camelot's hour of need. I'll do something that my father won't approve of,' Arthur said frowning slightly.**

'Knight three commoners and one believed commoner, fight alongside two sorcerers and marry a commoner,' Gwaine snorted. 'Your father would hate you!'

Arthur scowled but didn't say anything because he knew that the knight was right.

**Lancelot kneels on the ground by the roaring fire. Gwaine follows Lancelot's lead and kneels beside the commoner. Percival and Leon join the other two on the knees. Arthur walks opposite them with his sword in hand.**

**Arthur taps his sword on one of Lancelot's shoulders, 'arise, Sir Lancelot, Arthur says tapping his other shoulder. 'Knight of Camelot,' Arthur says as Lancelot stands.**

'A lifelong dream fulfilled,' Merlin said proudly

'**Arise, Sir Gwaine, Knight of Camelot,' Arthur says tapping Gwaine on either shoulder causing Merlin to smile as Gwaine stands. 'Arise, Sir Percival, Knight of Camelot,' Arthur says tapping Percival on either shoulder who stands towering above the king as Gwen smiles. 'Arise, Sir Elyan, Knight of Camelot,' Arthur says tapping Elyan on the shoulder with his sword who stands proudly. **

'Last thing I ever expected to happen,' murmured Elyan.

'**Tomorrow, when you fight, you can stand proud knowing you are members of the most noble army the world has ever known.' **

**Arthur speaks walking up and down in front of the knights. Lancelot turns his head to look at Merlin who nods proudly at his friend.**

**Later that night Lancelot and Merlin lie side by side. Lancelot has his sword beside him. The fire is still going in the corner. Lancelot stirs slightly and Merlin turns to look at his newly knighted friend.**

'**You're a knight. At last,' Merlin grins.**

**Lancelot turns to Merlin and gives a sigh of disbelief, 'but for how long?'**

'**Who knows?' Merlin asks.**

**Lancelot turns on his side, 'what'you planning? And don't even think about lying; I know you too well.'**

'I'm glad someone does,' smiles Hunith.

'You've only met him twice,' Arthur points out.

'And both those times Merlin has magic tricks up his sleeve,' replied Lancelot.

'He's got a point, Arthur,' Gwen smiled.

'When doesn't Merlin have magic tricks up his sleeve?' grinned Gwaine.

'Never,' agreed Merlin. 'I am magic. I will always turn to magic in times of need … or even when I'm bored … or …'

'We get it Merlin,' Arthur rolled his eyes.

**Merlin glances around to see if anyone else is up but not noticing that Gaius is awake, 'it's too difficult to explain.'**

'Not really,' Gwaine said. 'You can kill Morgana's soldiers with your magic sword and you have to empty the Cup of Life of it's blood. Easy to explain.'

'Not so easy to carry out,' Merlin said darkly.

'**You can tell me,' Lancelot said.**

**Merlin props himself up on one arm, 'Morgana has the Cup of Life. If I can find it and empty it of the blood within, then the army will be destroyed, and Morgana will be powerless.' **

'I'd hardly say powerless,' Arthur said. 'She and Morgause are still powerful.'

'So am I,' Merlin replied.

'But they have far more training,' Gaius said gravely.

**Lancelot nods, 'aren't you forgetting something? It's guarded by an immortal army.'**

'And that's the hard part,' Merlin said darkly.

'**Aren't you forgetting something? I have magic,' Merlin pointed out.**

'**It doesn't make you immortal,' Lancelot replied shaking his head.**

'**No,' admitted Merlin also shaking his head.**

'**You know, Merlin, you're the one Arthur should knight,' Lancelot said softly causing Merlin to let out a laugh. 'You're the bravest of us all and he doesn't even know it,' Lancelot said causing Merlin to look grim.**

'**He can't. Not yet. That's why I need to find a way to get to the Cup without Arthur knowing,' Merlin said.**

Arthur groaned, 'stopping the alarms being rung was just a ruse.'

'Of course,' Merlin said simply.

'**Leave that to me,' Lancelot said and lies back down.**

**The next day Arthur, the knights, Merlin, Gwen and Gaius stand gathered around the Round Table discussing strategy.**

'**There is a tunnel under the northern ramparts that brings us only a few paces from the entrance to the dungeons. It will be well guarded. So, if we're going to break everyone out, we must remain unobserved. We cannot let them raise the alarm.,' Arthur said **

'**We need to take out the warning bell. That way the warriors have no mean of communication,' Lancelot said.**

'Good excuse,' Gwaine said grinning.

'Better than the tavern anyway,' Merlin said rolling his eyes.

'**Good idea,' Arthur said. **

'**I'll need someone with me who knows the castle,' Lancelot said.**

'And Merlin is the obvious choice,' Gwen said quietly. 'As the only one not a fighter – or at least not in the conventional way – he would be better not in battle.'

'And it gave Arthur an excuse to get Merlin out of the battle,' Lancelot smiled slightly.

'**I'll go,' Merlin said causing Arthur and Gaius to turn to stare at the warlock.**

'**Alright,' Arthur said and both Merlin and Lancelot nod.**

**Percival walks passed Arthur and Gwen who are talking by the table.**

'**Stay here with Gaius,' Arthur says and Gwen nods. 'I want you to gather firewood and make bandages. There'll be casualties,' Arthur says looking down.**

'We were lucky there weren't,' Arthur said.

'We had Merlin,' corrected Lancelot.

'**Alright,' Gwen said and moves to walk away but Arthur stops her.**

'**Guinevere,' Arthur says.**

'**They'll see,' Gwen said looking at the other knights.**

'Most of us knew already,' Merlin said.

'And those who didn't are commoners by birth who think that you should marry for love and not politics,' Percival said.

'I didn't care one way or the other,' added Gwaine.

'No I,' Leon said.

'Anyway I think there were more important things to worry about at the time that whether the future king wanted to marry a servant,' Merlin said. 'Like fighting an immortal army!'

'**I don't care. I want you to know...if I never see you again...' Arthur trailed off.**

'**You will. You will see me. I watched you last night,' Gwen said taking Arthur's face in her hands. 'You gave us hope, something to believe in. I saw the king you will become.' **

'As did I,' smiled Merlin.

'But you have the advantage of knowing what he will become,' smiled Gwen.

'**I'm so proud of you Arthur,' Gwen said.**

**Gwen kisses Arthur. The kiss lasts some time and when they break apart Gwen remains in Arthur's arms. Lancelot it appears as watched the whole thing and walks away behind Gwaine. Gaius approaches Merlin.**

'**You need to be careful,' Gaius said.**

'Aren't I always?' grinned Merlin.

'Do you really want me to answer that,' Gaius said drily.

'No,' admitted Merlin.

'**I've got the easy bit. The warning bell is nothing compared to the cells,' Merlin said grinning.**

'**I overheard you, Merlin. If Morgause catches you, she'll kill you,' Gaius said.**

'**I have no choice,' Merlin said nodding.**

'**I remember the bumbling idiot that came charging into my chamber all those years ago,' Gaius reminisced. **

'Performing magic with no concern for my safety,' Merlin shook his head.

'**Who would believe,' Gaius says smiling proudly at his ward and they hug.**

**Arthur and his co-conspirators run through the trees surrounding Camelot. They look up and can see the castle walls. Arthur and Merlin look grim as they see the door to the hidden tunnel. They wait until the guards have left their posts before Arthur indicates to the others and they move forward.**

**In the Castle Gwen enters the room with the Round Table in it through large oka doors.**

'**Gaius?' Gwen calls frowning at the empty room. Gaius?!' Gwen shouts.**

Hunith smiles, 'you went to help them.'

'Merlin did say Camelot needed both of us,' Gaius replied.

**In the bowels of Camelot Arthur pushes Lancelot on, 'good luck,' Arthur says as Melin and Lancelot run off.**

**In an upper corridor of Camelot Lancelot and then Merlin appear around the corner looking around for any guards present. They hide when they spot guards at the other end of the corridor. They approach slowly when Merlin suddenly gasps.**

'You can sense the Cup can't you?' asked Arthur.

'It is a very powerful magical artefact,' pointed out Merlin. 'Of course I could sense it like I always do.'

'**I can sense the Cup's power. This way,' Merlin said. **

**Merlin and Lancelot are just about to walk down the corridor when a guard comes down the corridor spotting Merlin and Lancelot. Lancelot pulls out his sword and crosses blades with the immortal. Merlin kills the guard.**

'**What is that?' asked Lancelot looking at Merlin shock.**

'**It was forged in a dragon's breath,' Merlin explained with a smile as Lancelot stares at the servant and they move on.**

**Two guards are walking in the dungeons. Gwaine comes out behind them. The guards do not notice the Tavern loving knight. Gwaine whistles causing the guards to turn around. Gwaine ducks back into the alcove and runs down the corridor. Gwaine followed by the guards runs through cell doors and then another.**

'**Now!' Gwaine calls to Percival who shuts the cell behind the guards whilst Elyan and Leon shut the other locking the guards in. 'Stay there and don't move, eh?' Gwaine asks as the knights run off.**

**Lancelot and Merlin peek out behind their hiding space to see a row of four guards protecting the Cup of Life.**

'**What do we do now?' asked Lancelot as Merlin shakes head.**

'Come on you've got this far,' groaned Hunith.

'Don't worry I defeat the guards and empty the Cup of Life,' Merlin grinned.

'Obviously,' Arthur rolled his eyes. 'As we succeeded in defeating Morgana.'

**Arthur and comes around the corner where the Immortal Guard notice him straight away and draw their swords. Arthur runs at them as the knights fight guards. Arthur throws keys to the imprisoned knights.**

**Lancelot and Merlin attack guards. Lancelot fighting the majority of the guards off whilst Merlin stays back. Merlin manages to kill one of the guards and they get inside council room where they lock the door. They turn around and face more guards.**

**In the dungeons Arthur opens Uther's cell. Uther is lying on the wall of his cell.**

Arthur sighed knowing what Morgana's betrayal had done to the once strong man.

'**Father, we have to hurry,' Arthur says as he undoes Uther's chains.**

'**I'm sorry,' Uther says.**

'**Please, Father, now isn't the time,' Arthur says pulling Uther over his shoulder.**

**Lancelot fights one of the immortal guards punching him in the face. Merlin explodes another knight.**

**In the dungeons the Knights of Camelot fight Morgana's army. Arthur crosses blades with one such soldier. Arthur then kicks the soldier back whilst Uther curls up in the corner.**

**Lancelot kicks his soldier back as well. Lancelot spins his sword around hitting another Immortal Soldier. Merlin stabs another of the soldiers causing it to explode. Lancelot is stabbed from behind causing Merlin to start.**

**Arthur and the knights fight down below.**

**Lancelot continues to fight even though he is injured.**

**Arthur crosses swords with a soldier. Percival is backed into the corner by two of the soldiers. Percival lets out a roar beating back the two guards. The warning bell start to ring but Arthur continues to fight.**

'**Arthur: What the hell are those two doing?!' Arthur shouts.**

**Lancelot continues to fight with a hand on his side as he winces from the pain of the wound. Lancelot seems to collapse from the pain of the wound. Merlin takes over the fight. Merlin kills last guard and goes for the Cup but Morgause enters and throws him across the room into a wall where Merlin lets out a shout.**

'We were so close,' Merlin said bitterly.

'Well you got to the cup anyway,' Gwaine said cheerfully.

'Only thanks to Gaius,' Merlin replied.

**Arthur and the knights continue to fight as Morgana's reinforcements arrive. Arthur elbows one of the Immortal Soldiers. Elyan grabs his injured arm. Uther is still crouched in the corner. Arthur then stops fighting.**

'Arthur,' groaned Gwen. 'Don't give up.'

'**If we're gonna go down! We'll go down fighting! For the love of Camelot!' Arthur shouts.**

'**RAAAAAHHHHHHH!' the knights yell.**

**Merlin gasps on the floor as Morgause looks down at him.**

'**I have a feeling I won't be seeing you again,' Morgause says holding up her hand to curse Merlin.**

'**No, you won't,' agreed Gaius. 'Oferswing'**

'What does that mean?' asked Gwaine.

'Strike her,' Merlin said.

**Morgause gets thrown across the room. Morgause gets up and holds a hand up ready to cast a spell at Gaius but then is thrown across the room into a pillar. Morgause lies still on the floor. Merlin is still crouched on the floor with his hand held out.**

'You can really see who is the more powerful out of you two,' Gwaine said.

'I don't try to claim I'm more powerful than Merlin,' Gaius said. 'I'm a fairly weak sorcerer whilst Merlin is Merlin.'

'**Merlin! The Cup!' Gaius shouts. **

**Merlin pants as he picks up the sword and runs towards the cup. Lancelot watches from his place behind the pillar. Merlin picks up Excalibur and knocks Cup off pedestal. The blood spills down the pillar.**

**In the dungeons Arthur and his knights are still fighting. Suddenly the Immortals explode. Arthur looks around in surprised.**

'I honestly thought that we were dead,' Arthur said. 'Then suddenly Morgana's army disappeared it was a shock to us.'

**In the council room Merlin looks around as Morgana enters. Morgana spots Morgause lying unconscious on the floor.**

'Is she alive?' asked Arthur.

'I don't know,' Merlin admitted. 'Morgana lost control and transported them both out of the Council Chambers before I could do anything to stop her.'

'**No! No!' Morgana shouts and runs to and embraces Morgause. 'Sister,' Morgana says as Merlin and Gaius share a look.**

'**It's over, Morgana,' Merlin says. **

'**No, you're wrong. This has just begun!' Morgana says.**

'Well that's ominous,' Gwaine says.

'And worrying,' Arthur says grimly. 'Considering we have no idea where she is or what she's planning.'

'**No,' Morgana screams.**

**As Morgana screams her eyes glow gold she loses control of her magic. The windows explode and cracks appear on the council room ceiling as it crumbles. Gaius looks up in horror. Merlin rung to Lancelot and helps him out of the collapsing building.**

**In the dungeons Uther sits crouched in the corner. Arthur approaches him and kneels beside his father and king with his sword still in his hand pointed to the ground. Arthur places a hand on Uther's shoulder.**

'**You're safe now, Father,' Arthur said helping Uther to his feet.**

'**Where's Gwaine?' asked Elyan still holding his injured arm as he and the other the knights look around. 'Gwaine? You still alive?'**

'**What do you think?' Gwaine's voice sounds from a side passage. 'And that's Sir Gwaine to you,' Gwaine says walking out causing the other knights to laugh at Gwaine's pour attempt at wit.**

'Only Gwaine,' Merlin shook his head.

**The next day the bells chime with the Knights of Camelot back to being the guards. Arthur and Merlin sit on the stairs.**

'**Have you seen the state of these boots?' asked Arthur.**

'**Yeah,' Merlin said flippantly.**

'I think he means that you have to fix them,' Gwen said with a smile on her face.

'**Well, go and get something to clean them,' Arthur said.**

'**Why?' Merlin asked causing Arthur to stare at him. 'They're your boots.'**

'**Have you lost your mind?' asked Arthur.**

'It is debatable he ever had one,' Gaius said.

'**I thought you believed in equality,' Merlin said.**

'**I'm sorry?' Arthur asked.**

'**At the Round Table, you said-' Merlin begins but Arthur interrupt him.**

'**Shut up, Merlin,' Arthur said smiling and gives Merlin a friendly shove.**

**Merlin laughs and then looks down, 'how's your father?'**

'**I don't know. All this. Morgana. It's hit him hard,' Arthur said.**

'To put it mildly,' Arthur said bitterly.

'**Perhaps we're heading for a new time. You may need to take charge, become...become King,' Merlin suggested turning to look at Arthur.**

**Arthur looks at Merlin and gives a small nod, 'who knows what the future will bring.'**

'Trouble probably if you two are involved,' Gwaine laughed.

**At that moment Arthur looks up. Gwen has returned on a white horse accompanied by the Knights of the Round Table. Arthur smiles and gets up leaving a smiling Merlin on the steps. Arthur helps Gwen off of her hugs and they embrace which turns into a kiss. Gwen then hugs her prince as Merlin smiles.**

**That night in the physician's chambers Merlin and Gaius sit at their little table talking.**

'**And they searched through the remains of the rubble, and still no Morgana?' asked Gaius.**

'**Or Morgause,' agreed Merlin.**

**Gaius nods, 'they won't have gone far,' Gaius says causing Merlin to nod. 'Merlin, no one else is going to say this to you, but I will. Well done.'**

'**I told you Camelot needed both of us,' Merlin said grinning and they both laugh.**

'**We're going to have to tidy this place up,' Gaius said.**

'**Hmm. But not now,' Merlin said standing and turning to leave.**

'**Where are you going?' asked Gaius.**

'To hide the sword,' guessed Arthur.

'Naturally,' Merlin said. 'It was not the time for you to get the sword. Not yet.'

'**Er...' Merlin said wearing a nervous smile.**

'You are a really bad liar,' Arthur said.

'You never fathomed me out,' Merlin pointed out causing Arthur to scowl. 'Anyway I wasn't lying to Gaius. I just wasn't telling Gaius what I was up to because of the dangers associated with any sword forged in a dragon's breath.'

'**What are you up to?' asked Gaius.**

'**There's something I have to do,' Merlin replied nodding and running out of the door as Gaius watches him with confusion.**

'You are very secretive Merlin,' Lancelot said, 'even to those who are aware of who and what you are.'

'It's just how I was raised,' shrugged Merlin.

**Merlin walks through the woods with Excalibur tucked under his arm.**

'**In the wrong hands, this sword can do great evil. You must promise me, Merlin, that once it's task is done,' Kilgharrah says as he sees a large rock in front of him. 'You will place is where none can wield it.'**

**Merlin glances around the forest to check that there is none who can see where he hides it. Merlin rises the sword above the stone and with a flash of gold Merlin places it in the stone. Merlin looks at his handiwork before he leaves.**

_Okay we've got caught up to the present time. So I am either going to return them to their present time with the knowledge of the past or allow them to see the future. Please vote in the poll._


	41. Emrys

**Emrys**

Suddenly the box went black. For some reason it was no longer working. Merlin frowned at the box but as it was not magical there was nothing he could do about it. Maybe it was because they had caught up to present day that it no longer was going to do anything.

'Why has it stopped?' Arthur asked frowning.

'I don't know,' admitted Merlin.

'But you have magic,' Arthur said frowning.

'I do,' Merlin said, 'but the box does not as I said when we started watching my life.'

'Our life,' muttered Arthur.

Merlin rolled his eyes, 'point still stands.'

'I didn't know you had magic at the time,' Arthur pointed out.

'Still point stands,' Merlin said.

They turned sharply when they heard the door going. The knights going for their swords instantly without any hesitation. Merlin remained seated but kept his eye on the door ready to curse whoever came through the door if they were a threat to Arthur.

And now he didn't even have to hide what he was doing. Now Merlin could be as obvious as he liked with no fear of what Arthur would do to him if he failed. A great weight seemed to have been lifted off him.

The person who entered was the last person any of them had expected to see.

'Merlin?' asked Arthur in surprise.

This other Merlin wore similar clothing to Merlin but to Merlin they looked of a finer quality. He still wore black trouser but they looked a lot smarter than Merlin's had. He wore a black leather jacket over blue tight fitting shirt.

The thing that Merlin noticed the most was not this other Merlin's missing neckerchief. No it was his eyes and Merlin didn't mean that this Merlin had more frown and smile lines than he did. There was something in his eyes that looked like he'd suffered and lost more than Merlin ever hoped to understand.

And then there was the power in the air. Merlin thought that he was powerful and he was but compared to this Merlin is power was nothing. This Merlin radiated pure power and energy that left the air feeling like a storm was about to blow in at any day.

'But how?' Arthur asked glancing at the Merlin in the room.

'I think it would be easier to call me Emrys,' the other Merlin said sounding a lot older and wearier than Merlin had ever been. 'To save confusion,' Emrys nodded at the younger Merlin.

'Right,' Arthur said sounding more confused than Merlin had ever heard him sound before. 'How are you here? What kind of magic is this?'

Merlin rolled his eyes, 'I'm not sure but I think err I … Emrys is going to tell us.'

'This is the future,' Emrys says.

'The future,' Gaius says sounding interested. 'You managed to summon us from the future. How many years are we saying?'

'About two thousand,' Emrys replied.

'How am I still alive?' demanded Merlin.

'You are aware that you survived looking into Gates of Avalon,' Emrys said softly. 'Something that no mortal has ever been or ever will be able to do.'

'What are you saying?' Merlin asked gulping.

'Gaius, do you know what Emrys means?' Merlin asks.

'It mea-'Gaius began but then his eyes bulged. 'Oh.'

'I can't be,' Merlin said desperation in his voice. 'I just can't be!' Merlin said horror in his eyes. 'I can't watch everyone I love die!' Merlin rambled.

'Merlin, what the hell are you talking about?' demanded Arthur. 'What does it mean?'

'Immortal it means immortal,' Merlin said pain in his voice.

'You mean you're immortal?' gasped Arthur.

'Oh my son,' Hunith said running over to her younger son.

'Yes,' Emrys said gravely. 'And I have lived for two thousand years and I could live for another two thousand.'

'It must be lonely,' Gwen said softly.

Emrys gave a sad smile, 'it can be. It can be very lonely but I am able to converse easily with Freya and I have my students.'

'Students?' asked Gaius.

'I did not help Morgana when she needed someone so I keep an eye out for children who have magical talents,' Emrys said. 'I seek them out and teach them how to control their abilities. How to use their abilities for good.' Emrys smiled sadly, 'I have been doing so for two thousand years. It brings me such joy to see the young blossom. And I can cut ties with them after they've finished their education.'

'Why do you?' asked Arthur frowning. 'Surely they want-'

'Some do,' agreed Emrys, 'but to do so would mean watch them grow old and eventually die. I watched that happen once before,' Emrys swallowed looking around the room. 'I don't think I could do that again.'

'You're talking about us?' asked Gwen softly.

'Some of you,' agreed Emrys.

'Why did you bring us here?' asked Arthur.

'I want you see,' Emrys said. 'I want you to understand. There are mistake … huge mistakes I made … we made … mistake I cannot correct in my life. The only way to change them is to change the past is for you to see.

'Now here you have a choice,' Emrys said his voice grave. 'You can leave now with the knowledge that has been imparted and my advice for the future.'

'Or?' asked Arthur.

'You can see my past and your future,' Emrys said. 'On one hand you can correct my mistakes that I made in the naivety, stupidity and arrogance of youth. Choices I made out of fear. Lives may be saved,' Emrys' blue eyes swept around the room.

'Who died?' asked Merlin.

Emrys gave a bittersweet smile, 'it's been two thousand years. All but us are dead in this present time.'

'That's not what I meant,' Merlin said. 'Who was killed?'

Emrys gave a sad smile, 'do you really want to know without knowing how. Without knowing how because that is your decision to see the future and be able to change it. Or go back without knowing what will come.'

'But?' asked Arthur. 'What are the negative consequences of seeing the future?'

'I am sure you have seen that knowing the future comes not without risk,' Emrys said gravely. 'There is always balance. Some lives may be saved but other lives may be lost instead. By knowing the future you may inadvertently cause it.'

Merlin shivered, 'you mean Morgana.'

'Yes,' agreed Emrys darkly. 'I might have been able to save her had I told her that she was not alone but I did not. I believed in the prophecy so much that I drove Morgana down the path of vengeance and anger.

'The ripples in time will have unknown consequences for all. It could completely alter the tracks of destiny or it could remain the same. I do not know. I have lived a long time but I will never claim to be all knowing.'

'Then I did not learn from my past mistakes. I repeated them and drove Mordred down the same path and his destiny was fulfilled just as Kilgharrah had predicted,' Emrys said blue eyes fixing themselves on Arthur.

'So he killed me,' Arthur said grimly.

'Yes,' Emrys agreed. 'I caused that because I was frightened,' Emrys then sighed. 'Maybe knowing the truth will change nothing. Maybe destiny is set in stone or maybe it is flexible. I am not sure but if there is even a chance that I … we can change what was … I'd like to take it. Just be warned that sometimes knowing the future causes the future.

'I beg of you no matter what you chose to take these words to heart. The stars have been read wrong in the past and they will again in the future. Mordred may be the one of prophecy but it does not have to be true.

Whatever it is you chose, chose wisely,' Emrys said.

'What do you think?' asked Arthur frowning as he turned to the others. 'I can see the definite benefit of knowing what will happen beforehand and if we take the proper precautions. If we don't act rashly maybe we can save lives without dooming others but what do you think? Gaius? Merlin? You know the most about … this sort of thing.'

Merlin frowned, 'I don't want anyone to die,' Merlin said looking around the room especially at Arthur, 'but I've seen the consequences of seeing the future. It is dangerous and everyone gets hurt. I would like to take the warnings to heart but I can't agree with seeing the future.'

'I understand,' Arthur said. 'What about you Gaius?'

'I agreed with Merlin,' Gaius said. 'The future is a tricky thing. Seeing it may be the very thing that causes it to happen that way.'

'But hasn't it already happened without us knowing?' argued Arthur. 'Because I don't think Merlin would be showing us this if it caused our lives to go the way they did. If Merlin wants to fix it.'

Emrys smiles, 'you are right, Arthur. This happened without me knowing the majority of what was to come.'

'If seeing the future will save Arthur I want to see,' Gwen said.

Gwaine laughed, 'I think we could spend a few more days here but I would really like some mead.'

Emrys smiled in a sad way that one did when remembering dead friends, 'I am sure that can be arranged.'

'Oh good,' laughed Gwaine.

Leon frowned, 'I think seeing the future would be the most strategically sound.'

Elyan frowned, 'I don't know admitted. Seeing the future seems a good idea. Maybe too good. I think we should go with those knowledgeable on that subject.'

Arthur nodded, 'you have an excellent point Elyan.'

'I agree with Elyan,' Percival said simply.

'I agree with Merlin,' Lancelot said assuredly.

'I don't think it's my place to say,' Hunith said quietly. 'I don't have much to do with the happenings at Camelot.'

Arthur nodded, 'so myself, Gwen, Gwaine and Leon are for whilst Merlin, Gaius, Percival, Lancelot and Elyan are against.'

'It is fairly even,' Emrys smiles.

Arthur frowned, 'what do you think?'

Emrys sighed, 'there are things I did in the future I am not proud of and there are things you did I wish you hadn't. Quite honestly I don't know but if you do chose to go back I am going to give you advice.'

Arthur nodded and sighed, 'What is it you would tell us if we were to go back?'

'Merlin, the Isle of the Blessed has no High Priest or Priestess to protect it because to Nimueh's apprentice. As she had none left alive by the Archaic Laws of Magic it would have gone to you as you vanquished the previous High Priestess.

'The Isle of the Blessed is a powerful location. Leaving it unprotected is not an option,' Emrys' eyes glanced in Lancelot's direction. 'I would suggest you revoke your claim of the Isle. Then find Iseldir. Iseldir has proved he has mastered the Magic of Life and Death he and his clan will be safe on the Isle of the Blessed.'

'Merlin, you are a Dragonlord. You have a duty towards your kin. Protect them and guide towards good otherwise you will have more to worry about than just Morgana,' Emrys said softly.

'Kilgharrah would never side with Morgana!' Merlin argued.

'I know,' Emrys said softly. 'Arthur. Everyone in this room you can trust with your life but remember that there are still those you cannot. Be cautious,' Emrys suggested, 'remember even your closest advisor could turn out to be an enemy. There is more to family than blood.'

'What are you saying?' Arthur demands.

'There's a spy in the courts,' Gaius says grimly. 'Someone close to Arthur … family.'

'Agravaine?' gasped Arthur.

Emrys did not reply, 'now I leave this warning for all of you. Watch out for each other. If someone starts behaving unusually for whatever reason remember it is more than possible that it is an enchantment or possession.

'If someone betrays you,' Emrys said looking at Arthur sharply. 'They may not being doing it on their own stead. Remember that. No one in this room would do a thing to hurt you either in mind or body but others might force their hands.'

'So what is your choice?' Emrys repeated.

Merlin could tell that Arthur had no clue what to do. Merlin had rarely seen Arthur looking so lost as he did now. Really the only time that Arthur had looked like that was when Morgana had just betrayed him.

'Arthur,' Merlin said. 'In this case I don't think there is a right or wrong answer. I … I just fear what we will see as I apparently have made mistakes which no longer has a bearing on us because we are on a new path. A new path that I want.'

Arthur sighed, 'okay let's see it even though everything is different at least we can find out what Morgana is planning. Maybe we can stop her.'

Emrys nodded, 'if that is your wish.'

'It is,' Arthur said but he didn't sound sure of himself at all.

'Are you going to stay here?' Merlin asked his older self.

Emrys looked pained, 'I think I shall even if it is just to explain things to you.'

'But you don't want to?' asked Merlin frowning.

'No I do not,' agreed Emrys. 'To do so I have to relive past mistakes and past losses. I may have come to terms with them eons ago but they still hurt. But I think first we should have a night's sleep. It is very late.'

'You're right,' Hunith said.

Merlin was just going to sleep when he thought about the strangeness of today. If Merlin had thought his life was strange before it was nothing compared to being confronted by his much older, immortal self who had suffered through losses that do this day weighed on him. Merlin didn't want to know what had happened to that man but knew that thanks to Arthur's choice he'd see every bad decision he would make and every loss he would suffer which caused Merlin a lot of pain.


	42. The Darkest Hour Part 1

**The Darkest Hour Part 1**

'**In a land of myth and a time of magic, the destiny of a great kingdom rests on the shoulders of a young man. His name: Merlin,' Kilgharrah begins as Merlin's eyes flash gold.**

'I'm a man,' cheered Merlin. 'Finally.'

'I've thought you were a man for years,' smiled Hunith.

'It probably means he's turned twenty-one by this time,' smiled Gaius.

**On the plans of Denaria a cloaked figure struggles to pull a horse cart along a dusty road. Dust clouds blow across the path. Four knights approach on horseback. The horses gallop towards the figure.**

'Do you think that's Morgana?' murmured Arthur.

'I don't know,' Merlin frowned.

'**Halt!' Leon shouts causing the cloaked woman to stop. 'Stay where you are.'**

**The woman sets down the cart handles. The woman does not turn around to face the knights. The knights including Leon and Elyan dismount and approach the woman looking frightened. Leon puts a hand on his sword.**

'**Where are you headed?' demanded Leon.**

'**The Seas of Meredor,' Morgana says.**

'**What's in the cart?' Leon demands.**

**Morgana says nothing but begins to turn so that you can see her face but not from the knights angle of sight. Sir Leon motions for the spare knights to search it. Morgana faces the knights and approaches the knights as Leon's eyes widened.**

'It's Morgana,' Arthur said grimly.

'Was there any ever doubt?' asked Merlin darkly.

'We always knew she'd be back,' agreed Leon.

'**Lady Morgana,' Leon said.**

'She's not a Lady,' Arthur said darkly. 'Not anymore.'

**Morgana holds her hands up and uses magic to throw each of the knights to the ground. Elyan has just enough time to pull his sword out before he is thrown to the floor. The four knights lay still. She looks around, pulls off her hood and pulls down a blanket in the cart.**

'Elyan!' cried out Gwen. 'Is he alright?' Gwen demanded of Emrys.

Emrys bowed his head, 'both he and Leon survived this.'

'And Sir Bertrand and Sir Wontague?' asked Arthur quietly.

Emrys did not answer which was answer enough for them all.

'I should have been there,' Arthur said bitterly.

'No I should have,' Merlin said gravely. 'I could have saved them.'

'If Arthur was there so would Merlin,' Lancelot said. 'Merlin would never let Arthur go anywhere without him.'

'And when we get back I will make sure that Merlin is sent to …'Arthur trailed off because he didn't know how to finish that sentence.

'To make sure that Morgana cannot hurt anyone else,' Merlin said pain shining in his eyes.

'You would kill her?' Arthur asked quietly.

Merlin didn't look happy about it, 'I would do anything to protect you.'

Arthur didn't know what to say to that so he said nothing.

'**Are you alright?' Morgana asks.**

'**Yes, thank you, Sister. But we must hurry. Night is nearly upon us,' Morgause says weakly.**

**Morgause turns her face towards Morgana, revealing a hideous deformity to the right side of her face.**

Merlin's face darkened at the sight of what he had done but he did not say anything. Hunith squeezed her son's shoulder knowing the guilt Merlin would likely be feeling. Merlin didn't respond to this.

'**And we still have far to go,' Morgause says.**

**In the castle square Merlin runs up the castle steps through knights and servants. Servants are decorating the castle with vines. Merlin ducks under one of them as he bolts up the Griffin Stairway.**

'Late again,' Arthur said.

'**Sorry,' Merlin shouts.**

**In the castle kitchens Merlin bumps into more servants carrying platters of food. Merlin nicks some food off a passing plate. The head cook accosts him with a ladle.**

'**What are you doing in my kitchen?' demanded the cook.**

'Mary's scary,' Merlin said.

'She is,' agreed Gwaine.

'Only because you are constantly stealing from her,' Gwen said amused.

'I don't even know why Gwaine does steal from her,' Merlin said. 'He's a knight all he has to do is request food from the kitchen.'

'Ah, but where's the fun in that,' laughed Gwaine.

'Only Gwaine,' laughed Merlin.

'**Uh, the prince's shirt,' Merlin said.**

**The cook nods and turns around back to her food where she begins chopping up vegetable. The head cook then motions to the line above the stove where the pots are hanging. Behind the pots is a hook containing a white shirt.**

'**Keep your dirty fingers off my food. Do you understand?' demanded the cook.**

**Merlin grabs the shirt and a hook on a string drops down in front of his face. He looks up, confused. Sir Gwaine and Sir Percival are peering down at him with eager and mischievous grins. Gwaine puts a finger to his lips and Merlin laughs. Merlin attaches the hook to one of the roasting chickens and pulls on the string. The knights pull it up to them as Merlin exits hastily.**

'Gwaine, how did you manage to convince Percival to join in on your shenanigans?' asked Gaius shaking his head.

'You can never trust the quiet ones,' laughed Merlin. 'Percival just likes to pretend he doesn't like pranks.'

Arthur rolled his eyes, 'of course he does.'

'**Oi!' shouted the cook.**

**Merlin weaves through bustling servants. A servant with wine pitchers bumps into him and spills it all over Arthur's newly washed shirt. Merlin picks up the stained shirt and stares at it as he glances back at his fellow servant.**

'Merlin, you really are a clumsy idiot,' Arthur shook his head. 'How you are the most powerful sorcerer ever I do not know!'

'**You could try a bit of salt,' Lancelot said as Merlin continues to inspect the shirt on his knees.**

'I don't think that will work,' Gwen shook her head.

'I think Lancelot means magic,' Merlin said amused, 'and if anyone asks say I used salt. Like anyone ever believes that _I _have magic!'

**Merlin lowers the shirt looking at an approaching Lancelot in surprise, 'Arthur is going to kill me,' Merlin said standing up.**

'**Let's see,' Lancelot says as he looks at the shirt. 'You've faced far worse, Merlin,' Lancelot says clapping Merlin on the shoulder as he walks passed.**

'Too right I have,' nodded Merlin.

'And worse to come,' Emrys said gravely causing the laughter to stop.

'**He needs it for tonight,' Merlin said.**

'**I'm sure a man of your talents can think of something,' Lancelot said.**

'He definitely means magic,' nodded Merlin.

'Was there ever really any doubt?' asked Lancelot amused.

**Lancelot lifts his eyebrows knowingly. Lancelot keeps on walking backwards at first but turns in the opposite direction from Merlin. Merlin stares after the knight. Merlin checks to see no one's looking.**

'**Fordwin wamm,' Merlin whispers.**

'Merlin,' scolded Gaius. 'If anyone had seen! And you,' Gaius turned sharply to Lancelot, 'encouraging the fool.'

'Sorry, Gaius,' Lancelot said meekly.

'Well nothing happened,' Merlin shrugged, 'and I haven't done it.'

'No you have not,' agreed Gaius darkly turning to glare at the older Merlin.

'I was careless when I was young,' Emrys said a bit flippantly but didn't seem frightened of Gaius.

**Merlin's eyes glow gold as Lancelot stops and turns around. Merlin glanced around then holds up the clean shirt and Lancelot opens his arms as if to say "See, that was easy." The both continue on their way. Merlin continuing to push through the other servants.**

'Wonder what's going on,' murmured Hunith.

'It could be anything,' Merlin rolled his eyes. 'Visiting nobles, royals, birthdays, feast days. There's always something even more so now that Arthur is regent and has to take over his father's duties. You have no idea how many events like this happen at Camelot. It seems like every other week there's a different feast or party.'

**Arthur's leaning against his desk and writing, as Merlin enters with his clean white shirt. Merlin looks slightly out of breath as he enters. Merlin opens his mouth and then closes it again looking shocked.**

'What are you so shocked about?' demanded Arthur.

'No idea,' admitted Merlin.

Emrys actually laughed, 'Arthur you should never try and dress yourself. You always fail miserably.'

'The princess can't dress himself,' snickered Gwaine.

Arthur flushed, 'shut up Merlin – both of you – and Gwaine.'

'**Your dressed,' Merlin said.**

'**Yes, Merlin. I'm not an idiot,' Arthur said.**

'I wouldn't be so sure about that,' Emrys said amusement twinkling in his blue eyes.

**Arthur turns around with the parchment and quill still in hand. Arthur walks behind his desk. He didn't manage to pull his shirt all the way through his belt in the back and his skin is showing. Merlin sniggers.**

Merlin snickered, 'how old are you? You can't even dress yourself!'

Arthur flushed, 'I've never needed to! That's what servants are for.'

'**Are you sure about that?' Merlin snickers.**

'**Beg your pardon?' Arthur asks taking the seat.**

'**It's just that you—'Merlin is interrupted.**

'**Merlin,' Arthur said warningly.**

'**But you—'Merlin tries again only to be interrupted again.**

'**I am trying to write a speech,' Arthur says gesturing to his parchment.**

'You really should listen to Merlin, Arthur,' Gwen said eyes shining with amusement only serving to make Arthur angrier.

'**Do you want help?' Merlin asks.**

'**No,' Arthur said shortly.**

'There's nothing wrong with asking for help when you need it,' Merlin said quietly. 'A good leader should be able to delegate responsibilities to others.'

'**You won't want this, then?' Merlin asks holding up a scroll and Arthur looks up from his desk. 'I spent all night working on it.'**

**Arthur looks at Merlin who stand holding up the scroll with scepticism. Arthur then holds out his hand for Merlin to give him the scroll. Arthur takes the scroll and looks over it with exaggerated scepticism as he glances over it.**

'**What do you think?' Merlin asks.**

**Arthur hands it back to Merlin, 'needs a polish.'**

'You barely looked at it,' Merlin said outraged.

'Cleary I could see that it needed some work done to it,' Arthur said.

'And you couldn't have done it yourself?' Merlin asked. 'After I saved you from doing it yourself!'

**I'll add it to the list,' Merlin said.**

**Arthur tosses the speech he was working on, 'Merlin, there aren't many servants who get the chance to write a prince's speech,' Arthur said as Merlin picks up the clothes from Arthur's bed.**

Gwen smiled, 'that's because most servants do not read and write.

'**Obviously it would be too much for you to say, "Thank you,"' Arthur said.**

Merlin scowled, 'I was the one who spent the night writing you the speech. You are the one who should be thanking me!'

**Merlin stares at Arthur for a moment and walks out with his laundry without deigning reply. Arthur smiles playing with his quill before dropping it on the table as he no longer had need of it.**

'Merlin, you do realise you took Arthur's clean shirt with you,' Gwaine said.

Merlin flushed, 'I'd like to point out that this has not happened yet.'

Emrys just smiled, 'and I'd like to point out I was only twenty-one. Just a child,' Emrys sighed the years clear in his blue eyes.

'But we're all children to you aren't we, Merlin,' Gaius smiled sadly at his old ward who still looked like a child.

'Everyone is,' Emrys said tiredly. 'Except Aithusia.'

**At the Seas of Meredor Morgana helps Morgause limp out of the cart in the foggy wood. Morgause limps forward with Morgana following behind looking worried about her sister. Morgause looks forward awe in her eyes.**

'Where are they going?' asked Elyan frowning.

Merlin frowned, 'if she's at the Great Seas of Meredor. Then it is likely she's heading to the Isle of the Blessed.'

'Which is worrying,' added Gaius. 'There is a lot of Dark and dangerous rituals that Morgana and Morgause could perform there.'

'Yes there is,' Emrys murmured sadly looking at Lancelot who looked uncomfortable at his friend's face but before he could say anything Arthur spoke up.

'Is the Labyrinth of Gedref not located on the Seas of Meredor?' asked Arthur.

'Yes,' agreed Emrys softly, 'but the Labyrinth is a place of Light magic and the purity of the unicorns. Anhora would never let Dark practitioners in the Labyrinth.'

'**The Isle of the Blessed,' Morgause says awe in her voice and a small smile on her face.**

'See told you,' Merlin said cheerfully.

'Yes, Merlin, I can see that, what worried me is what they have planned,' Arthur says grimly.

'Nothing good,' Percival said softly.

'No,' agreed Emrys eyes lingering on Lancelot once more. 'Nothing good.'

**Across the sea the Isle of the Blessed is visible shrouded in fog. Morgana helps Morgause to the dock. A ferryman waits for them by a longboat. He holds out his hand. Morgause places a coin in it.**

'**You know where we wish to go,' Morgause says.**

'Unfortunately,' Emrys said darkly and then sighed. 'Baird would never have ferried them across if he had known what they were going to do.'

**The sister's huddle in the boat, the ferryman at the helm, as it glides across the sea with the ferryman at the helm.**

**In Uther's chambers Uther's hand shakes badly as he lowers his goblet to the table in front of his chair. Gwen enters and watches him with a pitying expression as the king leans back in his chair before she approaches him.**

'He's never going to heal is he?' asked Arthur softly.

'The king's ailment is a result of emotional damage rather than physical of magical damage,' Gaius said. 'He won't heal unless he wants to. Unless he is able to get over the shock of Morgana – his own daughter's betrayal. I am not sure that Uther would be able to do that.'

'**Not eaten, sire? Sire?' Gwen asks more earnestly when Uther does not answer.**

**Uther doesn't seem to hear her, lost in his own misery as he looks out of the window without seeing. Gwen takes the tray of untouched food as Gaius watches sadly. Gwen meets Gaius on her way out. She looks at the potion in Gaius's hand.**

'**It doesn't seem to make any difference,' Gwen said.**

'**I'm not sure it ever will. But at least it gives him peace,' Gaius said.**

'Which is all I can do,' Gaius sighed.

**Gwen looks back over at the king, 'it's been a year since Morgana betrayed him.'**

**Gaius nods looking back at the king, 'his heart is broken and his spirit is gone. You're joining us for the feast tonight?**

'**I don't think so. I need to stay with the king,' Gwen replied.**

'You are too good to him,' Arthur said smiling slightly. 'After everything I wouldn't blame you-'

'Arthur,' Gwen takes Arthur's face in her hands. 'It isn't for him I look after the king. It is for you. It is because I love you and you love him. I hope one day he can heal for your benefit.'

'Thank you Gwen,' Arthur says softly.

'**You're very good to him, Gwen,' Gaius says.**

'**I don't do it for him; I do it for Arthur,' Gwen said.**

**Gwen nods and turns to leave with the tray of food in hand. Gaius watches Gwen exit.**

**The Isle of the Blessed can be seen across the sea. There are Wyvern flying above the ancient ruins on the Isle. Morgause and Morgana continue across the sea with the ferryman to the Isle of the Blessed.**

**Sir Leon and Sir Elyan ride into the square and report to Arthur and the Council. The peasants turn to look at the knights.**

'Thank goodness,' Gwen said knowing that old Merlin had said that Elyan and Leon would survive but it was still a relief to see them.

**In the council chambers Arthur stands in front of the Throne of Camelot. Merlin is a little bit to the side. The knights have gathered whilst Leon gives his report.**

'**The reports are true, sire. We caught up with Morgana on the Plains of Denaria,' Leon said.**

'**Was she alone?' asked Arthur.**

'We were still unsure whether or not Morgause had survived,' murmured Emrys.

**Elyan shakes his head, 'there was someone else.'**

'**Morgause,' Arthur says.**

'**Couldn't be sure,' Elyan replies.**

'**Where was Morgana heading?' asked Agravaine speaking from the shadows.**

'**To the Seas of Meredor,' Leon replied.**

'**Isle of the Blessed,' Gaius said.**

**Agravaine steps into the light, 'I'll send out patrols at first light.'**

Emrys sighed, 'by then it was too late.'

'**Thank you, Agravaine,' Arthur said.**

'**Sire, you should know her powers have grown. Sir Bertrand and Sir Wontague are both dead,' Leon said causing Merlin and Arthur to look down sadly.**

'That's likely what she's doing at the present,' Merlin said grimly.

'What?' frowned Arthur.

'Learning more magic off Morgause,' Gaius said grimly.

'And not the king we practice,' added Merlin.

'**Keep me informed of any developments,' Arthur ordered.**

**The knights and councilmen all bow and exit. Gaius and Merlin exit sharing a worried look with one another. Agravaine remains with Arthur. Arthur turns to his Uncle.**

'**For months, nothing. Why now?' Arthur asks.**

'**We knew she couldn't stay hidden forever. Today, tomorrow, what does it matter? Mustn't live in fear, Arthur. Camelot is strong. If Morgana were to act, we'd be ready for her,' Agravaine said.**

'We always knew she'd be back eventually, sire,' Leon said grimly.

'**You're right, of course. I don't know how I'd've got through these last few months without you,' Arthur claps Agravaine on the shoulder. 'Thank you, Uncle,' Arthur said turning to leave chain metal clanging.**

'**I made a promise to your mother,' Agravaine said causing Arthur to stop and turn to his uncle. 'I'll always be there for you.'**

**Arthur nods with a smile and exits his chain metal still clinking. Agravaine watches Arthur go with a smile on his face.**

**That night at the Isle of the Blessed. The wyvern shriek as they fly around the fortress as Morgana's boat continues to the isle.**

**At Camelot in the banquet hall the feast is on with lots of talking and laughing. To the table to the left of the royal table the Knights of the Round Table sit. Arthur and Agravaine sit on either side of the king's chair at the feast. Arthur stands and the laughter dies down. Elyan and Leon place their goblets down on the table.**

'**Samhain,' Arthur says. **

'Did you know?' asked Merlin. 'That Samhain is actually a magical day which all magical people celebrate. It is the day when the veil between life and death is the thinnest and as such the day where you can talk to those who have left us and summon creatures from beyond this world.'

'Either good or bad,' Emrys said darkly.

'Whatever Morgana and Morgause have planned must be to do with the veil being at the thinnest,' Gaius said grimly.

'Do you think they are summoning creatures from beyond the veil?' asked Merlin.

Gaius nodded sharply.

'**It is the time of year when we feel closest to the spirits of our ancestors,' Arthur said as Merlin holds a metal jug behind the prince. It is a time to remember those we have lost to celebrate their passing.'**

**At the Isle of the Blessed Morgana helps a limping Morgause walk. In the middle there is a plain stone alter.**

'**Samhain is almost upon us. We must hurry,' Morgause says.**

**Morgana stops, 'I can't do this,' Morgana says weakly shaking her head.**

'What is so bad that even Morgana doesn't want to do it?' asked Merlin sounding worried.

'I don't think I want to know,' Arthur said quietly.

Gwen frowned, 'she doesn't care about what she does to achieve her goals. She doesn't care about who it is she hurts or betrays.'

'Morgause is the only person she cares about,' Merlin said.

Gaius looked even more worried as he hissed, 'she can't be!'

'She did,' agreed Emrys gravely.

'**Sister. Remember what I told you. It is the only way. What you are about to do will affect everyone, even you. But most importantly, it will bring our enemies to their knees. You must be strong, remember that,' Morgause says as she presents Morgana with a dagger. 'Do not be scared,' Morgause encourages as Morgana takes the dagger. 'I am not long for this world. There is nothing left for me here now.' Morgause says as she weakly climbs onto the altar stone and takes Morgana's hand. 'Please, sister, let my parting be my final gift to you,' Morgause says as she lies down on the altar.**

**In the Banquet Hall Arthur is still standing as he raises his glass in a toast.**

'**To the king,' Arthur tpasts.**

**Everyone stands to toast as the bell tolls. Merlin stands to the back with the jug still in hand.**

**The moon shines over the alter at the centre of the Isle of the Blessed. Morgause is lying still on the table. Morgana stands over her sister with the knife Morgause has just gifted her held over her head.**

'How evil and twisted must Morgause be for her to ask her own sister to kill her?' asked Arthur disgusted who still found it hard to think of the fact that one day he'd have to order Morgana's death.

'**Eala leofu sweostor þæm gastum befæste ic þe. Alynne þa þeostre þe inne onwunaþ; onginn dwolma!' Morgana incants.**

'What does that mean?' asked Lancelot grimly.

'Oh, dear sister, I entrust you to the spirits. Release the darkness that remains inside you; chaos, begin!' Merlin said darkly. 'I've never seen such dark magic.'

'You'll see more,' Emrys said darkly. 'Morgana learnt a lot in the year after her takeover and became infinitely darker.'

'And I thought she was bad before,' Gwen said softly to which Emrys said nothing.

**Morgana poises the dagger to strike, her eyes glow and she plunges it into Morgause's chest. Morgause gasps as her sister kills her.**

**In the banquet hall Merlin senses the magic and everything goes into slow motion. Gaius toasts the king with other men at his table. Agravaine stands up to toast the king. The knights toast their glasses as screams causing Merlin to freak out.**

'You can sense it,' murmured Arthur.

'Always,' Merlin said grimly.

**At the alter of the Isle of the Blessed Morgana is blown off her feet. Morgana lands on the stone her head knocked out.**

**Merlin sees a dead-looking woman in a black, hooded cloak with a staff standing in the middle of the banquet hall. The screams still echo around the hall but apparently only Merlin can hear.**

**Cailleach whispers, 'Emrys. Emrys. Emrys.'**

'Why did she appear to you?' Arthur asked.

'The Cailleach is a neutral entity,' Emrys said softly. 'It aided both sides.'

**Merlin drops his empty serving pitcher and the whole hall goes quiet and stares at him. He swoons. Lancelot rushes to his side. Arthur rolls his eyes. Merlin shivers on the floor.**

**On the Isle of the Blessed Morgana lies unconscious on the floor. The Cailleach strokes Morgana's pale cheek and Morgana wakes. She sits up and sees the cloaked woman standing in front of the rift.**

'**Who are you?' Morgana asks her voice shaking.**

'**I am the Cailleach, the gatekeeper to the spirit world. You have torn the veil between the worlds,' The Cailleach says as eerie screams echo from the rift. 'The Dorocha. They are the voices of the dead, my child. And, like the dead, they are numberless,' The Cailleach says as Morgana looks around in fear.**

'What did she expect from tearing the Veil between worlds?' demanded Merlin.

'**You are right to be afraid, Morgana. Your enemies will rue this day and all the destruction it brings, but you must beware. Tearing the veil between the worlds has created a new world, and you will not walk through it alone. The one they call Emrys will walk in your shadow. He is your destiny, and he is your doom,' The Cailleach warns. **

Merlin's eyes widened, 'her doom.'

Emrys wore a very dark look, 'so that was why she was so scared of me,' he murmured and sighed.

'Were you her doom?' asked Merlin softly.

Emrys did not answer.

'**Emrys,' voices whisper.**

**In Merlin's chambers Lancelot lays Merlin on the bed. Gaius looks concerned about the boy as he sets about trying to find out what happened. Lancelot kneels by Merlin's bed as Gaius bends over his ward.**

'**What happened?' asked Lancelot.**

'**I don't know. I've never felt anyone so cold before,' Gaius said. **

'**Will he be alright?' asked Lancelot.**

'I'm always alright,' Emrys said sadly.

'**I'll need Hawthorne to improve the blood flow,' Gaius said as Lancelot gets up. 'And blankets. Lots of blankets,' Gaius said as Lancelot goes to fetch the blankets.**

**In the lower levels of the physician's chambers Gaius is grinding something as Merlin steps out of his chamber wearing a blanket. Merlin is still shivering. Merlin and Gaius sit together on the bench of the work table.**

'**When she spoke, her voice...it was as though it came from the depths of the earth, and her eyes...' Merlin trails off swallowing, '…they were so sad. So much pain in them. Who is she?'**

'**The Cailleach, the gatekeeper to the spirit world,' the Cailleach replied.**

'**Why was she there?' asked Merlin.**

'**It was on the stroke of midnight of Samhain's Eve, the very moment when the veil between the worlds is at its thinnest. It cannot be a coincidence,' Gaius said.**

'No it was not,' agreed Emrys gravely.

'**Why was I the only one to see her?' asked Merlin.**

'Do you really have to ask?' snorted Gwaine. 'You're Emrys.'

'He is quite right,' nodded Gaius. 'You are very powerful. For those with such power visions are not uncommon.'

'I don't think anyone has power like me,' Merlin said quietly.

'No,' agreed Gaius.

'**You have great power, Merlin. For someone so gifted, such visions are not uncommon,' Gaius replied.**

'**But you don't understand. It wasn't a vision. She knew who I was. She called me Emrys,' Merlin said causing Gaius to ponder. 'What is it? What does it mean?'**

'**I'm not sure. But if someone has torn the veil between the worlds, then God help us all,' Gaius said.**

'What does it mean?' Arthur asked tensely.

Gaius and Emrys share a dark look of understanding but neither of them say anything knowing the horrors that will come.

**The next morning in Arthur's chambers Arthur sleeps soundly in the darkened room hugging his blanket. Merlin brings in a breakfast tray and sets it noisily on the table while Arthur's still in bed causing Arthur to stir slightly and look around at his manservant who is at the window.**

'**Merlin,' Arthur groans as Merlin opens the curtains. 'Merlin!' Arthur yells.**

'**What?' Merlin asks turning around to face the regent.**

**Arthur puts a pillow over his face as someone knocks at the door, 'Merlin!' Arthur says his voice muffled.**

'That's not me,' Merlin said.

'**That's not me,' Merlin said.**

'Will you ever change?' Arthur asks.

'No you'd get bored,' Merlin laughs as Emrys gives the two of them a sad look.

**Merlin said turning to look at the door. Arthur takes the pillow off his head and turns to look at the door. Leon enters striding in to the prince's chambers looking worried.**

'**Excuse me, sire,' Leon said as a bleary eyed Arthur sits up. 'You're needed in the council chambers as a matter of urgency.'**

**In the council chambers the council is gathered around a weeping woman. The council moves aside when Arthur enters. Gaius is consoling the girl. Agravaine turned around when he hears Arthur and Merlin enters.**

'**What's happened to her?' Arthur asks.**

'The Dorocha,' Merlin said grimly.

'**Her village was attacked,' Agravaine said.**

'**By who?' asked Arthur.**

'**Not entirely clear, sir,' Agravaine said.**

**Arthur approaches the weeping woman, 'what's your name?'**

'**Drea,' Drea says sounding scared.**

**Arthur steps closer and the girl tenses. Arthur puts a comforting hand on her shoulder but Drea looks down refusing to look at Arthur. Arthur then speaks tenderly to the girl.**

'**Drea,' Arthur says gently and she uncertainly makes eye contact. 'I'm Arthur. Don't be frightened. Tell me what happened.'**

'**My mother, my father, my litter sister, they're...' Drea starts weeping again.**

'That poor girl,' murmurs Hunith.

'**It's all right. It's all right,' Arthur said and Drea nods. 'Someone attacked them,' Arthur says and Drea nods again. 'Who?'**

'The Dorocha,' Emrys sighed. 'They never stood a chance.'

'**There was no one. Just...shapes,' Drea said.**

'**You didn't see their faces?' Arthur asked.**

'**They had no faces,' Drea said.**

**Arthur looks uncertainly at a few councilmen. Arthur's eyes connects with Gaius'. Merlin turns at the sound of the sound of screams behind him. Merlin turns back around as he can see nothing as Drea begins talking again.**

Merlin tensed, 'are they there?'

'They have no power in the day,' Emrys said simply.

'**I- I keep telling you. They were there, but...they weren't there. They moved so quickly. It was as if they weren't real, but...they must've been,' Drea says causing Arthur to frown. 'I could hear the people screaming. And then...silence. They were all...dead,' Drea breaks down and Arthur comforts her.**

'**Hey. Thank you,' Arthur says and turns her to cry on Gaius's shoulder. 'Where is this village?'**

'**Howden. It's to the east of the White Mountains, no more than half a day's hard ride,' Agravaine replies. **

'**Ready the men,' Arthur says to Leon.**

'You will not be able to defeat them,' Gaius said with a sigh. 'Only a sacrifice will be able to repair the tear sending the Dorocha back to where they came from.'

'Who?' Arthur demanded of Emrys.

'Do you really want to know?' asked Emrys gently and kindly.

**The Round Table knights and Merlin ride out of Camelot. They continue riding fast and hard in the woods. They slow their horses where Merlin is startled by the sound of a woodpecker.**

'**Merlin, you need your comfort blanket?' asked Arthur sarcastically.**

'I imagine that Merlin can sense the tear in the fabric of the world,' Gaius said grimly. 'Am I right?'

Emrys nodded gravely, 'yes I could sense the wrongness of the world.'

'**What do you mean?' Merlin asks.**

'**You're making me edgy,' Arthur says Lancelot's mount whinnies and Merlin jumps. 'That's a horse.'**

'**Maybe it sensed something,' suggested Merlin.**

'**Yes, that you're a clot pole,' Arthur said.**

'**That's my word,' Merlin said.**

Gwen rolled her eyes, 'honestly you two are such children.'

'**Yeah. And it suits you perfectly,' Arthur says as the knights survey the slaughtered village. 'It's too quiet.'**

**They enter the village on foot. All is silent. A door creaks loudly and they freeze until a goat bleats and wanders out. They split up in pairs to search. Arthur turns at a loud crunch. Gwaine just bit into an apple.**

'Gwaine,' Merlin shook his head.

**Sorry,' Gwaine said causing Lancelot to shake his head.**

'**Here!' Elyan calls.**

**Gwaine drops the apple and they all run to Elyan. Inside one of the houses Elyan is kneeled down with Leon at his side. Elyan stands up as the others enter. They all stare at frosted corpses. They all turn as something whips past behind them.**

'**You saw it?' asked Arthur.**

'**We are literally chasing shadows,' Gwaine said the grin on his face seemed more of a nervous grin than anything else.**

Merlin rolled his eyes, 'you can't kill shadows.'

'**Come on,' Arthur says.**

**They exit the house and search the village at night, bearing torches. Merlin splits off from Lancelot when he hears a door shut in a barn. He walks around cautiously and a chicken jumps out at him. He sighs in relief. Something shrieks quietly behind him and he sees a wisp of it as it exits the barn. Merlin chases the shrieking wisp and loses it.**

'**Leoht,' Merlin shines a light from his hand but the light fades. 'Leoht,' the light shines briefly and disappears. 'Leoht,' Merlin says and again nothing happens as screams echo around him and a wisp shoots straight for him.**

'Why isn't it working?' asked Merlin sounding ill at ease that his magic that he'd had since he was a child was useless.

'Morgana disrupted the balance of the earth,' explained Emrys. 'Our magic is the magic of the earth itself with the balance so disrupted our magic became weaker especially in the dark where the Dorocha had the power.'

'**Fleoh nu on moras! Fleoh nu on moras!' Merlin say and eyes glow, but nothing happens.**

'**Merlin!' Lancelot shouts and uses his torch to repel the wisp. 'What happened?'**

'**My magic...I couldn't use it,' Merlin said as the others come running.**

'**There's something out there!' Lancelot shouts.**

'**You saw it?' asked Arthur.**

'**When it saw the light, it fled,' Lancelot replied.**

'**It scared the horses,' Gwaine said.**

'It scared all living creatures,' Emrys said gravely.

'**It's not something you can chase or something you can kill,' Merlin said as the shrieks echo.**

'**We need to get out of here,' Arthur said.**

**In the main square of Camelot people are screaming and running into the Castle. The sound of the Dorocha echoes in the air as the warning bells toll. Gwen rushes down a hallway with blankets and a torch.**

Arthur tensed, 'it's reached Camelot.'

'It's effected the whole world,' Emrys said gravely.

'**Gwen! Warn Gaius there are more victims by the western gate,' Agravaine said.**

**Agravaine continues down another hallway and Gwen rushes on until a window behind her smashes in right behind a knight. The skull wisp rushes in and the knight screams. Gwen takes cover behind a column and brandishes her torch at the skull wisp. The skull wisp leaves and she crouches to check on the knight. He's frozen solid.**

**In another part of the castle the bodies are stacking up. The guards exit with a stretcher and Gaius pulls a cloth over the face of one of many victims. Merlin stands in the doorway but Gaius does not see him.**

'**Gaius,' Merlin calls.**

**Gaius turns around, 'Merlin.' Gaius can tell that Merlin is freaked out, 'You saw them,' Gaius says and Merlin nods. 'Here, help me. Give me some more sheets,' Gaius says but Merlin's still acting strangely. 'Merlin?'**

'**My magic is useless against them. I've tried. I have never felt so powerless. Something deep inside. And when it came for me, I felt this emptiness. I couldn't breathe. I'm scared,' Merlin said.**

Emrys sighed, 'you all felt some level of fear but with my magical senses screaming at me how wrong they were I experience it worse. Never mind I've never felt so powerless in my life before.'

'**Merlin, it's alright,' Gaius comforts his ward placing his hands on Merlin's shoulders. 'It's not your fault.'**

'Did you ever think it was?' frowned Lancelot.

'No,' Emrys shook his head.

**The next morning in Agravaine's chambers. Arthur paces around the table. Agravaine stands with his hand rested on one of the chairs. Gaius stands opposite to Agravaine. Merlin stands behind Gaius looking frightened.**

'**We've suffered fifty dead, maybe more. Mainly in the Lower Town,' Agravaine said.**

'Why?' asked Merlin frowning. 'The Dorocha didn't seem to be picky about who they targeted.'

'Likely those in the Upper town had more access to torches and candles to scare off the Dorocha,' Gaius said.

'**And there's no way of fighting them?' Arthur asked.**

'**No, our only weapons are torches. And the light doesn't kill them, it only repels them,' Agravaine replies.**

'**What are they?' Arthur asked.**

'**They're Dorocha, sire. The spirits of the dead. On Samhain's Eve in the time of the Old Religion, the high priestesses would perform a blood sacrifice and release them,' Gaius explained.**

'**But who'd do such a thing now?' asked Agravaine.**

'Who do you think?' Merlin said bitterly.

'Like you don't know?' Emrys said bitterly causing Arthur to frown at his very old friend.

'**Morgana,' Gaius said.**

'**You see her hand in this?' asked Arthur.**

'**We know she was travelling to the Isle of the Blessed,' Gaius said.**

'**How do we defeat these creatures?' asked Arthur.**

'**I don't know, sire. No mortal has ever survived their touch,' Gaius said.**

**That night in Arthur's chambers Merlin lights candles. He hears a Dorocha shriek and drops his basket of candles; one rolls near the curtains. Arthur looks up.**

'**I thought I saw something,' Merlin said.**

'**What was it, a spider?' Arthur asked.**

'I think it was a Dorocha,' Lancelot shook his head. 'Knowing Merlin he can sense it.'

**Merlin sees the curtain move. Merlin stares at the curtain a frown on his face. Merlin then stares at the candle on the floor. Arthur watches Merlin's hesitation with a frown on his face and begins walking over to Merlin.**

'**Just pick it up,' Arthur said as Merlin picks up the basket and they both stare at the curtain. 'Do you want me to get one of the maids to do it for you?'**

'It's not funny,' Gaius said sharply.

'**It's not a joke,' Merlin said.**

'**Yeah,' Arthur says.**

**Arthur approaches the curtain as Merlin watches apprehension clear on his face. Arthur uses his sword to whip it open. Nothing's there. Merlin sighs in relief.**

'**You see, Merlin, I could never be like you,' Arthur said throwing his apple up and catching it again. 'I could never let myself look so spineless.'**

'You don't have to deal with your senses screaming at you in the presence of such wrongness,' Merlin said eyes flashing.

'**Oh, see, I'm different. I could never let myself look heartless,' Merlin said.**

Lancelot looked amused, 'I don't think Arthur is heartless.'

'No,' agreed Merlin. 'That he's not.'

'**What?' Arthur asked frowning look confused.**

'**Well, alright. Thoughtless,' Merlin said.**

Leon shook his head, 'maybe in the past but thanks to you he changed for the better.'

'**Never,' Arthur said.**

'**Definitely humourless,' Merlin said.**

'**Because you're not funny,' Arthur said eyebrows raised.**

**Arthur hands Merlin the candle. They both turn when they hear the Dorocha.**

'**You're not scared?' Merlin asks voice shaking slightly.**

'**Oh, I am, Merlin. Maybe more than you,' Arthur says.**

'I doubt that,' murmurs Merlin knowing how it felt when his sense screamed at him.

**That night the guards light fires in grates all over the city. A Dorocha sweeps past some candles in the Physician's Chambers and blows out some of them. Gaius snaps up from his work. Knights patrol the streets with torches. Percival lags behind when he hears something. He walks over to some barrels and finds three small children huddling behind them.**

'**Hey, hey, hey. It's all right. It's all right, you're safe now,' Percival assures them holding a hand out to them.**

'Percival always has had a soft spot for children,' Gwaine shook his head.

'You say that like it's a bad thing,' Gwen raised her eyebrows.

**Percival hears the Dorocha and checks to see the knights walking in the distance. He carefully calculates and realises he cannot carry the children and the torch. Percival leaves the torch and runs through the street with the children in his arms. A Dorocha streaks right for them and Elyan jumps in with a torch just in time. Elyan takes one of the kids and they bring them to their parents in a house.**

Emrys frowned, 'Percival you'd have done better if you had stayed there with them in the light and called for aid. Rather than losing your only defence.'

'**Thanks,' Percival said.**

'**Couldn't let you have all the glory, could I?' Elyan asked and they grin at each other.**

**The next morning in the square villagers crowd into Camelot with the belongings they can carry. They look tired and weary. Arthur watches them from the window of the council chamber where Arthur discusses the refugee villagers with Gaius, Merlin, and Agravaine.**

'**They're coming from across the kingdom. They're looking to Camelot for protection,' Gaius said.**

'**And we will give it to them,' Arthur said.**

'**We cannot house them all,' Agravaine said.**

'**We have to try,' Arthur said.**

'**How? We cannot live like this forever, Arthur. We must find a way to vanquish these creatures,' Agravaine said.**

'**Somewhere in all your books, Gaius, there must be something. All I'm asking for is a way to fight them,' Arthur said desperately.**

'**I fear the Dorocha cannot be defeated by swords and arrows, sire. If I am right,' Gaius said. **

'When are you not?' asked Merlin amused.

'**And the veil between the worlds is torn, then there's only one path open to us. To travel to the Isle of the Blessed and repair it,' Gaius said.**

Emrys looked grave and seemed unable to look away from Lancelot.

'**And how do I do that?' asked Arthur.**

'**I'm not sure. But for the tear to be created would've required a blood sacrifice. To seal will require another,' Gaius replied.**

'Who?' demanded Arthur.

'Me,' Lancelot said.

'What?' Merlin asked shocked.

'That's why you can't look away from me,' Lancelot said. 'I can see it in your eyes. I was the sacrifice.'

Emrys bowed, 'it should have been me. I might have been able to survive. I'm not sure exactly how far my immortality goes,' Emrys smiled sadly. 'I've never tested it.'

'Good,' Gwen said.

'**We ride before nightfall,' Arthur said.**

'You're going to try and sacrifice yourself,' Gwen said sharply. 'Arthur you can't!' Gwen said tears filling her eyes.

'Clearly Lancelot somehow takes my place,' Arthur says guiltily.

'It's not your fault,' Merlin said. 'It is I who might have been able to survive it.'

**All three of his councillors are surprised.**

'**And who will be the sacrifice?' Gaius asks.**

'Who else would Arthur sacrifice?' asked Merlin quietly. 'He's not Uther.'

'Merlin,' Arthur growled.

'Arthur,' Merlin said gently. 'You know your father if it was him in this position do you really think that he would sacrifice himself.'

'**If laying down my life will spare the people of Camelot, then that is what I must do,' Arthur says and walks out as Merlin watches him go.**

Gwen shook her head, 'and now Merlin is going to try and sacrifice himself. Honestly I don't know which one of you is braver.'

'Or stupider,' Gaius said gravely.

**Agravaine rides through the woods. Agravaine dismounts and then goes down the earthen steps. Agravaine then enters Morgana's hovel without knocking and looks around for Morgana. She puts a dagger to his back.**

Arthur growled, 'that traitor! He's been at my right hand all this time! I've been blind again. How many people have lied to me? How many people have betrayed me? And I'm blind to it…'

Merlin flinched, 'I'm sorry.'

'Arthur,' Gwen said gently. 'It's okay.'

'**My lady?' Agravaine asks.**

'**My lord,' Morgana returns as Agravaine sighs in relief. 'I trust you bring me good news,' Morgana says as she lowers the dagger and walks further into her home. 'Tell me.'**

'**The kingdom is on its knees,' Agravaine says.**

'**How terrible,' Morgana says.**

'I'm sure,' Merlin said sarcastically.

**Agravaine chuckles, 'indeed.'**

Arthur scowls at the man.

'**What of the poor people?' asked Morgana.**

'**More fall every night,' Agravaine replied.**

'**Such a shame,' Morgana says.**

Merlin's eyes flash, 'they're innocents!'

'**You should know that Arthur intends to vanquish these creatures,' Agravaine says.**

**Morgana scoffs, 'impossible.'**

'Not impossible just high priced,' sighed Emrys glancing at Lancelot who moved uncomfortably.

'**He makes ready to go to the Isle of the Blessed as we speak. If the Dorocha don't kill him on the way, our brave little lamb intends to sacrifice himself to repair the veil,' Agravaine says as Morgana thinks it over and turns away. 'Something's troubling you. Morgana.'**

'**Something the Cailleach said. She spoke of someone called Emrys. Called him my doom,' Morgana says.**

'She was always terrified of me,' sighed Emrys.

'**Your doom? What did she mean?' Agravaine demanded.**

'**I don't know,' Morgana said.**

'What doom usually means,' Emrys said gravely.

'You killed her,' Arthur said.

Emrys nodded looking saddened by the actions he had to take.

'**Morgana, we should be celebrating. Arthur will be dead within the week, leaving the throne open for Camelot's rightful heir,' Arthur says as Morgana smirks.**

Merlin shakes his head, 'they are both as deluded as one another.'

**Uther's chambers Arthur sits with his absentminded father.**

'**There are many things I have to thank you for. You've taught me so much. Most of all, you have taught me what it is to be a prince. I hope that this time you'll be proud of me,' Arthur said.**

**Arthur cries as Gwen walks in the doorway and watches Arthur. Arthur stands, cups his father's chin and kisses his forehead. Gwen looks down away from the private moment. Arthur turns to leave and Uther grabs his arm causing Arthur to start in surprise.**

'**Don't leave me,' Uther begs.**

Arthur started as his father had not spoken in months. It was like he had forgotten how to.

'**I have to, Father,' Arthur said. **

'**Please,' begged Uther.**

**Arthur squeezes his father's hand, then wipes his tears and leaves. He sees Gwen and goes to her.**

'**Promise me you'll look after him when I'm gone,' Arthur says.**

'**What is it?' asked Gwen but Arthur doesn't respond. 'You don't have to go,' Gwen said desperation in her tone.**

'And you certainly shouldn't try and sacrifice your life,' Merlin said darkly. 'Camelot is nothing without you.'

'Or you, old friend,' Arthur said quietly. 'Without you Camelot would have fallen a long time ago.'

'**I do,' Arthur said placing a hand on her arm.**

'**Please, Arthur, take care,' Gwen said placing a hand on Arthur's chest. 'You are precious, not just the kingdom,' Gwen said shaking her head.**

'**Smile,' Arthur said.**

**Gwen shook her head, 'I can't,' Gwen said looking like she was about to cry.**

'I must have suspected that this was a goodbye,' Gwen said softly.

**Arthur lifts her chin, 'do you remember...the first time I kissed you?'**

'How can I forget?' smiles Gwen softly as Lancelot looks away.

**Gwen smiles as she thinks back on their first kiss with Arthur's finger still on her chin. Arthur smiles at her reaction as he removes his finger from her chin. He then strokes her chin.**

'**There. That's the memory I will take with me,' Arthur said and they embrace with Gwen holding Arthur tight still worrying.**

**The Round Table knights walk their horses out of the city in slow motion.**

**In Agravaine's chambers Arthur hands Agravaine a ring bearing the Pendragon seal.**

Arthur shook his head bitterly, 'of course I had to leave the kingdom to _him! _I might have well have left it to Morgana!'

'**You have to take this. It bears the royal seal. In my absence, responsibility to the kingdom rests with you,' Arthur said.**

'**What about your father?' Agravaine asked.**

'I hardly think father is well enough to assume the throne,' sighed Arthur.

'**Should he die, you're to assume the throne,' Arthur said.**

'**Arthur-'Agravaine began.**

'**You're the only person I trust, Uncle,' Arthur said.**

'Which just proves that I am terrible at choosing who to trust,' Arthur said bitterly.

**Agravaine looks down at the ring, 'I beg of you, for the sake of the kingdom, there must be another way,' Agravaine said pressing the ring back into Arthur's hand.**

'**My mind's made up. I'm just grateful you're here,' Arthur said clapping Agravaine on the shoulder and leaves Agravaine with the ring.**

**In Merlin's chambers Merlin is packing. Gaius knocks and enters his ward's chambers causing Merlin to look up at him.**

'**Merlin, what are you doing?' Gaius asks.**

'**It is my destiny to protect Arthur,' Merlin said looking up at his mentor. **

'Not you too,' groaned Gwen.

Merlin shrugged, 'are you really surprised?'

'No, I guessed this is what would happen,' sighed Gwen. 'I just wish you would stop running around trying to get killed for one another.'

'And I wish that Merlin would stop trying to die for me,' Arthur said frowning.

'Of course I am,' Merlin said offended. 'You're my friend,' Merlin said simply.

'**How? Your magic is powerless against the Dorocha,' Gaius said. **

'**Then I must sacrifice myself in his place,' Merlin replied.**

'**No,' Gaius said.**

'You had to know he was going to do this,' Gwen said quietly. 'You know Merlin.'

'I don't know what my future self was thinking,' Gaius said quietly. 'Most likely I did know but I still hoped he wouldn't sacrifice himself.'

'**My life has always been marked out by destiny. If this is meant to be...I'm not afraid,' Merlin said as he swings the leather bag over his back. 'I will gladly die, Gaius, knowing that one day...Albion will live,' Merlin said quietly as a speechless, Gaius hugs Merlin.**

'You don't even try and talk him out of it,' Arthur said crossly.

'I know Merlin to well,' Gaius shrugged. 'When Merlin has got an idea into his mind nothing will sway him otherwise.'

**In the training grounds the Round Table knights mount their horses. Lancelot pats his white horse watches with a smile as Gwen approaches him. Lancelot goes over to Gwen.**

'**Gwen,' smiled Lancelot.**

Gwen, Lancelot and Elyan looked awkward whilst Arthur glared.

'**Will you grant me a favour?' asked Gwen.**

'**Anything,' Lancelot promised.**

**Gwen looks over at Arthur exiting the city gate with Merlin, 'look after him. Bring him home.'**

**Lancelot looks sad and disappointed, 'I will protect him with my life. You have my promise.'**

'**Thank you,' Gwen said as she walks back to the castle.**

**The horses whiny as the knights and Merlin ride out of Camelot. After dismounting, they prepare to make camp.**

'**Elyan, look after the horses, they need watering. I need someone to volunteer to get wood,' Arthur said.**

'**I'll do that,' Merlin said.**

**Lancelot watches Merlin go and follows, 'you shouldn't be here. You have no powers.'**

'I think I still have powers,' Merlin said. 'They are just useless against this particular foe.'

'**Doesn't matter,' Merlin said bending down to pick up a stick.**

'You really are the bravest of us all,' Lancelot smiled.

'**You're not a warrior, Merlin. I don't want to see you hurt,' Lancelot said as he continues to pick up wood. 'If you leave in the morning, I'll cover with Arthur.'**

'Merlin will never leave Arthur,' Gaius smiled proudly.

**Merlin looks at Lancelot, 'it's your duty to protect Camelot no matter what the cost,' Merlin pointed out and Lancelot nods.**

'I don't deserve it,' Arthur said. 'After all I've put you and your kind through.'

'**Well, it's my duty to protect Arthur,' Merlin said as Lancelot stands up. 'Surely you can understand that.'**

'**I can understand that very well,' Lancelot said handing Merlin a pile of wood as Merlin walks off.**

**In Morgana's hovel that night. Still wearing her healing bracelet, Morgana has a prophetic dream. Red and black banners lie strewn on a battlefield with knight's corpses. A raven sitting on a helmet takes flight. Excalibur is stuck in a knight's chest. Old Merlin walks on the field with a white cane, looking down at Morgana.**

'A prophecy,' murmurs Merlin frowning. 'That's not my staff.'

'You can tell?' asked Arthur in surprise.

'Of course,' Merlin said simply. 'It is my staff won through battle and blood and that is not my one.'

'Then where did you get it from?' asked Arthur frowning.

'Good question,' admitted Merlin. 'Considering I have yet to get it.'

'**Help me, Emrys. Please,' begs Morgana her wrinkled hand reaches up to Old Merlin from her position on the ground.**

'**Is this really what you wanted, Morgana?' Merlin asks.**

'**Please...' begs Morgana.**

**Morgana wakes in her bed looking frightened then angry, 'Emrys.'**

**The knights ride by a field full of peasant corpses travelling to Camelot. Arthur looks behind him to where Merlin rides.**

'**We need to reach Daelbeth by nightfall,' Arthur said and the knights pick up the pace.**

**At dusk bird fly around the crumbling fortress of Daelbeth. The knights and Merlin ride into the fortress. The knights and Merlin walk through the archway of the fortress with Arthur at the lead.**

'**Pair off. Find any wood you can. Get the fires burning,' Arthur ordered.**

**The knights run to collect firewood as the sound of the Dorocha sound behind them causing them look behind them. The knights collect firewood while carrying torches. Leon picks up firewood. Arthur holds up a torch whilst Elyan collects firewood on the ground. **

**Gwaine hears a man's scream and drops his firewood. Gwaine jumps out of the window nearest to him. Leon and Percival run to him arms full of firewood. The knights barring Lancelot gather together with firewood or torches in their arms. The screams of the Dorocha start to surround them. They all look up at where the screams seem to be coming from. A Dorocha launches at them and Arthur wards it off with a torch.**

'**Let's go!' Arthur said.**

'**We haven't got enough!' Percival said.**

'All the firewood in the world won't do you any good if you don't survive to light the fire,' Merlin said gravely.

'But if we don't have enough firewood we might not survive the night,' countered Percival.

'**Go!' Arthur ordered.**

**The knights still waving their torches run from the fortress. The knights are back at the fire pit with Merlin and Lancelot. Merlin tries to use the flint but then just pretends to use the flint and instead uses magic to light the fire.**

'**Bel onbryne,' Merlin whispers.**

'Was using magic really necessary?' asked Arthur amused.

'No,' admitted Emrys, 'but it made me feel more confident and less scared and weak.'

**The fire lights instantly. Lancelot looks at him. Merlin makes a cute shrug face. Lancelot grins in amusement. The knights stand around the fire with torches. Percival looks at the fire, then at Arthur.**

'**It won't get us through the night,' Percival murmurs in Arthur's ear as though afraid the others will hear.**

'I think we all knew that,' Merlin said quietly. 'No need to hide that.'

'Could you do anything?' asked Arthur.

'I don't know,' Merlin admitted.

'I'd have probably been able to create a magical fire,' admitted Emrys. 'I'm not sure how effective it would have been but as the fire worked before it could have done.'

'Why didn't you?' asked Arthur.

'I imagine I was afraid,' Merlin said.

'But weren't you planning to sacrifice yourself anyway,' frowned Gwaine. 'Arthur couldn't execute you if you sacrificed yourself.'

Merlin shook his head, 'that may have been the reason for hiding at first but …' Merlin trailed off, 'but for a while I've been more frightened of rejection. I … I don't think Arthur would kill me.'

'I wouldn't,' agreed Arthur sharply.

'**'will keep the area safe for a while,' Arthur said.**

**Later, Gwaine throws a log on the fire, 'the last one. Maybe we should draw lots, see who gets some more.'**

'**I'll go,' Arthur said.**

'Arthur, you can't,' Merlin said sharply. 'It's too dangerous!'

Arthur snorted, 'like you're not going to come with me whether I tell you to remain or not.'

Merlin shrugged, 'yeah you're probably right.'

'**You'll need help,' Lancelot said standing up.**

'**I'll go with him,' Merlin said causing the knights to look at him incredulously.**

'**You sure you're the right person?' Arthur asked as Lancelot places his sword back in it's scabbard.**

'**Well, since when have you known how to collect firewood?' Merlin asks.**

'Oh Merlin,' Gwen shook her head in amusement at Arthur and Merlin's banter.

**The knights' chuckle and Lancelot smiles. Lancelot watches as they walk off. Merlin collects firewood while Arthur stands guard with a torch. A Dorocha charges them from behind.**

'**Merlin!' Arthur shouts and drops the torch to tackle Merlin out of the way and they fall off the wall. 'Let's go!'**

'You really need to summon that fire now,' Arthur said grimly as Emrys wore a familiar guilty expression.

'You still didn't use magic,' Gwaine said exasperated.

'No,' admitted Emrys, 'but we both survived.'

'How?' asked Gaius shocked. 'No mortal can survive their touch.'

Emrys gave a pained smile, 'I am no mortal.'

'Oh,' Gaius understood. 'You survived their touch.'

Emrys nodded once before turning back to the screen.

**They rush through some passages and close a door behind them. The Dorocha seems to lose them. The knights back at the fire pit shuffle around anxiously. Lancelot paces.**

'**They should've been back by now,' Lancelot says.**

'**Someone needs to go and look for them,' Elyan murmurs to Lancelot.**

'**We've only got one torch between us,' Percival points out.**

**Lancelot grabs the torch and starts walking off, 'who's coming?'**

'All of them most likely,' smiles Gwen. 'They always stick with each other through better or worse.'

'Yes we do,' agreed Gwaine.

'We survive together,' agreed Arthur.

**Elyan follows, then the other knights. Gwaine grabs his sword belt and puts it on as he follows. Arthur and Merlin hide behind a corner in one of the fortress rooms. Merlin ties a cloth around Arthur's injured arm. Arthur looks uncomfortable and Merlin gives him a confused look.**

'**It's cold,' Arthur said.**

'**Right,' Merlin said.**

'**You're not feeling it?' asked Arthur.**

'Probably more than you,' Merlin said grimly. 'As my magic will be screaming at me at the same time as my physical senses.'

'**I c...' Merlin shrugs his shoulders and shakes his head.**

'**You know, Merlin, you're braver than I give you credit for,' Arthur said.**

'You really are,' Arthur said. 'Protecting me, Camelot even my father despite the fact you could be killed for purely existing. Not letting the fear turn into hatred. You are the bravest of us all.'

'**Really? Was that a compliment?' Merlin asks shivering.**

'Don't act so surprised,' Arthur said.

Merlin snorted, 'you only ever compliment me when one or both us are likely to die!'

'**Don't be stupid,' Arthur said.**

**Merlin chuckles and then Arthur does, too. Back in the passages, Lancelot leads the knights through the fortress, warding off Dorochas with the torch. Back in the hiding chamber, Merlin and Arthur listen to the screaming spirits.**

'**All the things I've faced...I never worried about dying,' Arthur said.**

Merlin snorted, 'of course not that's my job to worry about you dying.'

'Until the day comes when I am not there,' Emrys says sadly and bitterly.

'Why did you leave him?' asked Merlin angrily.

'Trust me when I say I did not want,' Emrys says grimly.

'**I don't think you should now,' Merlin said.**

'**Sometimes you puzzle me,' Arthur said.**

'**You never fathomed me out?' questions Merlin sounding more like Dragoon.**

'Never,' Arthur agreed. 'Until you brought me here.'

'**No,' Arthur agreed.**

'**I always thought if things had been different, we'd've been good friends,' Merlin said.**

'**Yeah,' Arthur said.**

'**That's if you hadn't been such an arrogant, pompous, dollop head,' Merlin said and Arthur chuckles.**

Gaius shakes his head, 'one of these days Merlin you'll learn respect.'

'Nah where's the fun in that,' laughed Merlin laughed.

'**We will defeat the Dorocha. We will, Arthur, together,' Merlin said.**

'**Well, I appreciate that. You know, you're a brave man, Merlin. Between battles,' Arthur said.**

**Merlin chuckles, 'you don't know how many times I've saved your life.'**

'**Ha. If I ever become king, I'm gonna have you made court jester,' Arthur said.**

'I'd prefer Court Sorcerer,' Merlin said quietly.

'I'd want no one else,' Arthur said quietly.

**Arthur and Merlin chuckle and Merlin grins. Then they hear the Dorocha. In the passages, Lancelot and the knights continue the search. Lancelot waves the one torch at the Dorocha as the other knights scurry behind him. Back in the hiding chamber, Merlin and Arthur wait.**

'**They say the darkest hour is just before the dawn,' Arthur said.**

'**Feels pretty dark right now,' Merlin said.**

'**Well, it can't be long then,' Arthur said.**

'I hope so,' Gwen said softly looking at Arthur in concern.

**The Dorocha finds them and sweeps through the door. Arthur starts to rush out from around the corner, but Merlin pulls him back and stands up himself, running straight for the Dorocha.**

'**Merlin, no!' Arthur says struggling to his feet.**

**Merlin jumps at the Dorocha. It catches him in the chest, stops him mid-air and throws him back against the stone wall. Lancelot enters and wards off the Dorocha with the torch, then hands it to Percival and turns to Arthur.**

'**What happened?' demands Lancelot.**

'Merlin was an idiot,' Arthur said shaking his head. 'He didn't even try and summon fire!'

**Arthur and Lancelot go to Merlin. They turn him over. He's frosted over like the corpses they found. Merlin's eyes stare unseeingly.**

'Merlin,' sobs Hunith trying hug both of her grown up sons.

'You said you survived,' Gwen said shakily.

'I did,' agreed Merlin.

'Thank goodness,' Arthur muttered.


	43. The Darkest Hour Part 2

**The Darkest Hour Part 2**

'**In a land of myth and a time of magic, the destiny of a great kingdom rests on the shoulders of a young man. His name: Merlin,' Kilgharrah says as Merlin comes into view and his eyes flash gold.**

Merlin rolled his eyes, 'I get it,' Merlin said bitterly. 'Would you stop pressuring me.'

**The next morning in the crumbing fortress Merlin lies limply against the fire pit. Lancelot tends to him trying to get Merlin to sit up but Merlin does not seem to be able to support his own weight. The other knights mill about.**

'Thank goodness,' breathed Gwen.

Gaius frowned, 'you don't look well.'

'I wasn't,' agreed Emrys. 'I may have a problem with dying but it doesn't mean that I emerge unscathed.'

'**We have to get him back to Gaius,' Arthur said.**

Emrys shook his head, 'Gaius would be of no hope. Only powerful magic can heal me of mortal wounds. And not human magic!'

'If it remained would it kill you?' asked Gaius curiously.

Emrys shook his head eyes full of pain, 'no. Once several centuries ago I was unable to get treatment for two weeks where I spent unable to move, unable to eat, unable to speak, barely able to breathe but unable to move on. My magic tying me to this world. It was horrible. Finally I was found by Chrysí̱.'

'Chrysí̱?' asked Merlin frowning.

'They still have dragons in other parts of the world,' explained Emrys. 'Chrysí̱ is one of them.'

'**And abandon the quest?' asked Leon.**

'**He saved my life, I won't let him die,' Arthur said.**

'**Sire, if we don't get to the Isle of the Blessed, hundreds more will perish,' Leon said.**

**Arthur looks back at Merlin as Lancelot approaches, 'let me take him.'**

'**Carrying a wounded man alone, it will take you two or three days to reach Camelot,' Arthur said.**

'**Not if I go through the Valley of the Fallen Kings,' Lancelot said. **

'DON'T!' shouted Merlin. 'Nothing good ever happens there. It's cursed!'

'I'll bare it in mind in the future,' Lancelot said.

'I wasn't exactly in any position to be giving orders,' Emrys said, 'or warnings.'

'**You cannot give up on the quest,' Lancelot said.**

'**Sire, he's right,' Leon agreed.**

**Arthur looks at Merlin heavily not looking happy at going on without Merlin but he nods. Merlin looks like he's about to cry. Sir Percival carries the paralysed Merlin to his horse. Arthur ties Merlin to the horse.**

'**This is my fault and I'm sorry,' Arthur said.**

'No it's not,' Merlin said sharply. 'I chose to die for you and I would again.'

'I don't want you to!' Arthur said harshly.

'I know,' Merlin smiled sadly, 'and I don't want you to die!'

'**Take me with you, please,' Merlin said.**

'**You would die, Merlin,' Arthur said.**

'I think that's the idea,' Gwen said glaring at them both.

'I don't want him to die for me!' Arthur said angrily.

'I don't want you to die at all!' Merlin retorted angrily causing Emrys to flinch.

'**But you don't understand. Please, Arthur,' Merlin begged.**

'**Do you ever do as you're told?' Arthur asked.**

'No, you'd get bored,' laughed Merlin.

'**I have to come with you,' Merlin said.**

'**Merlin!' Arthur said sharply.**

'**We need to leave,' Lancelot said.**

**Arthur squeezes Merlin's shoulder and sends him off with Lancelot, 'go.'**

**Arthur looks after them worriedly as they ride off. The knights left behind wander off in the opposite direction. Merlin is leaning awkwardly over his black horse as he is unable to sit up straight. Lancelot rides on ahead on his white horse. **

**Lancelot and Merlin ride back the way on the path under where the fortress is perched. Lancelot and Merlin ride through the fields. They ride through the woods and enter the Valley of the Fallen Kings where Merlin grunts as he tries to sit up.**

**That evening in the forest Arthur and the knights ride hard and fast toward the Isle of the Blessed. They walk to make camp. Arthur walks ahead pulling out his sword.**

'**Can you hear that?' asked Gwaine.**

'**Bees,' Leon said.**

'You're not,' groaned Lancelot. 'Not again? You do remember what happened on patrol.'

'What can I say,' laughed Gwaine. 'I never learn.'

'**Food,' said Gwaine as he approaches the honey tree and takes off a glove.**

'**Trying to get us killed?' Leon asks.**

'**We're riding to our death anyway,' Gwaine said as he puts his hand in the tree.**

'Only me,' Lancelot said gravely.

**Leon approaches a gloomy Arthur, 'it's good to give the horses a rest. You're quiet.'**

'He is planning to die,' Merlin rolled his eyes. 'I think you can excuse him for being quiet.'

'Plus he's worried about you,' Gwen said softly. 'You were sent off injured.'

'**That's what happens after three days of listening to Gwaine,' Arthur said.**

'I resent that,' Gwaine said insulted.

'But it's true,' Merlin said.

**Leon smiles and chuckles, 'you did the right thing, you know. Merlin couldn't have continued with us.'**

'**I should've saved him,' Arthur said.**

**Gwaine makes some grunting noises as he rushes away from the honey tree, swatting at the bees now attacking him. He runs off into the woods to escape the bees. Arthur rolls his eyes and Leon chuckles.**

'Oh Gwaine,' Merlin shook his head.

'**If anyone can get Merlin back to Camelot, Lancelot can,' Leon said.**

**That night in the Valley of the Fallen Kings Lancelot carries Merlin to a stream in the woods; he lays him next to it and covers Merlin with his Camelot cloak. Lancelot takes off his gloves to gather water from the stream and notices something about the water. He's stares in shock as Merlin puts his hand to the water and something shimmers through Merlin's skin.**

'**Lancelot. Lancelot,' drops of water rise up from the stream and speak to the knight.**

'What the hell are they?' demanded Arthur.

'Villia,' Emrys said softly. 'Don't worry they're nature spirits completely harmless.'

'Oh,' Arthur said. 'Good.'

'**Lancelot,' a woman's face appears in the drop of water. 'We bear you no harm. We wish only to help.'**

'**What are you?' Lancelot asks.**

'**We are Villia, spirits of the brooks and streams. The tear in the veil has upset the balance of the world. Good spirits as well as bad roam freely. But this perilous state cannot continue for long,' the Villia says. **

'**Prince Arthur is riding to the Isle of the Blessed. He intends to heal the veil,' Lancelot said.**

'**He will need help. From both of you,' Villia said.**

'**My friend is sick. I need to get him to Camelot,' Lancelot said.**

'**Merlin is stronger than you give him credit for. The young warlock has great power and a future that has been written since the dawn of time,' the Villia says. **

'No pressure mate,' laughed Gwaine causing both Merlin's to scowl at him.

'**Do not worry. Even now, my sisters begin to heal him,' Villia says and as Lancelot looks at Merlin he is glowing all over and Lancelot smiles. 'You are tired. You must rest.'**

'**I need to find shelter,' Lancelot said.**

'**You are safe here,' the Villia says.**

'**The Dorocha,' Lancelot tries.**

'The Dorocha won't touch another spirit's domain,' Gaius assures the knight.

'**We will stay with you and protect you through the night,' the Villia says and Lancelot smiles in awe as the water drops around him become tiny lights.**

**That night Arthur and the knights ride slowly through the woods. They stop and dismount as they reach the tunnels of Andor. They walk down the hill where the entrance to the tunnels are visible.**

'**By dawn we'll be on the other side of the mountains,' Arthur said.**

'**You can't be serious. These tunnels are crawling with Wildren,' Gwaine said.**

'But Arthur's developed a handy little trick to avoiding Wildren,' Merlin said.

'**These tunnels will take days off our journey,' Arthur said.**

'**If we make it out alive,' Gwaine said.**

'**We'll cover ourselves in Gaia berries,' Arthur said.**

'It does work,' Emrys said smiling at the memories.

'**Ha. Sounds great,' Gwaine said not sounding enthusiastic.**

'**It's your choice, Gwaine. Wildren or Dorocha,' Arthur said. **

'Wildren,' Lancelot said nodding. 'Any day. The Wildren at least you can fight.'

'**I know which I'd rather go for,' Elyan said.**

'**Me too,' agreed Leon.**

'Any one would,' agreed Emrys shivering slightly. 'The Dorocha are not a natural part of the living world. They should never be released!'

**The knights enter the tunnels. Just as they're about to enter the tunnels, Gwaine hears a Dorocha. Gwaine turns to see where it's coming from. It waits for him to turn his back and then launches at him. Percival tackles Gwaine out of the way and lands on top of the most drunken knight.**

'**Never knew you cared,' Gwaine said with a grin.**

'He does,' Emrys said softly in a strange voice.

**Percival makes an "Ugh, please" face. Arthur comes back out of the tunnels with a torch. The Dorocha comes back. Arthur pulls Percival up as Gwaine too gets up off of the ground.**

'**Quick!' Arthur shouts.**

**Arthur continues to wave the fire into the faces of the oncoming Dorocha. They retreat into the tunnels as the screeches of the Dorocha sound behind them.**

'Why didn't the Dorocha follow you?' asked Merlin frowning.

Emrys shook his head frowning, 'there is no reason they shouldn't enter. Unless the tunnels are inhabited by another spirit or powerful magic.'

Merlin frowned, 'I didn't sense anything there.'

Emrys shook his head, 'to my knowledge nothing is there but tearing the veil released a lot of spirits into the World of Man so it is possible that some took up residence in the Tunnels. However, the others have not said anything about anything attacking them so if there were spirits they were peaceful ones. Or maybe the Dorocha just saw another target which did not have torches.'

'I hope not,' Arthur said gravely.

**In the Tunnels of Andor the knights and Arthur carry on. Arthur and Leon carry torches whilst the other three knights have their swords drawn ready for attack.**

'**Remind me again why we're wearing this disgusting paste,' Percival said.**

'Unless you want to be eaten by the Dorocha wear it,' Arthur said.

'**Wildren are completely blind, they rely totally on their sense of smell. Gaia berries will mask our scent,' Arthur said sounding bored.**

Gaius nodded, 'and as Wildren are carnivores they will not go near you.'

'**What are the chances of us getting through here without seeing a Wildren?' Gwaine asked.**

'None,' Merlin said simply.

'**None,' Arthur said.**

**Gwaine stumbles across a skull he looks down and then around in alarm. He rushes from the back of the line to follow just behind Arthur. They hear a piggy squeal.**

'**Shh!' Arthur hissed.**

Merlin rolled his eyes, 'obviously.'

**Arthur and Leon toss their torches and stamp them out. They all hide behind a length of rock, then peak their heads over the ledge. Two Wildren approach sniffing. They duck down when one gets close.**

'Let's just hope there are no more Dorocha,' Merlin said grimly.

'Even if there are,' Gaius said grimly, 'there is no point keeping their defence against the Dorocha if they don't survive the Wildren.'

'I know,' nodded Merlin.

'**Keep still. Don't even breathe,' Arthur said.**

**The Wildren wanders off. Apparently Wildren are totally deaf, too. Gwaine smiles in relief. His smile fades when the others watch him wide-eyed. A Wildren sniffs him, pins him hard against the rock. Gwaine gets annoyed and kills it.**

'Gwaine, you idiot,' Arthur said angrily.

'What?' demanded Gwaine. 'It's dead. It can't do any more harm!'

'They hunt in packs,' Gaius said grimly, 'which will sense their pack mate's death and be angry. Very angry.'

'Oh,' Gwaine said. 'I'll remember that the next time we crawl through Wildren infested tunnels.'

'Don't joke about that,' Merlin said grimly. 'With our luck we will have to crawl through Wildren infested tunnels once again!'

'**You fool,' Arthur said.**

'**It's dead,' Gwaine pointed out.**

'**That one is, yes. They hunt in packs,' Arthur informed the rogue as they hear other piggy squeals.**

'**Run,' Elyan shouts and they bolt through the tunnels, chased by Wildren.**

**That night in Camelot's main square peasants desperately try to push through the city gate as guards close it on them. Gwen watches from a castle window as servants hurry down the stairs.**

Arthur looked angry, 'I thought I said we would be offering refuge to our citizens!'

'Did you really think that Agravaine who is working for Morgana would do as you asked when he was left as Regent in your stead?' asked Merlin.

'No I suppose not,' sighed Arthur. 'I thought that at least the council would speak on their behalf.'

Merlin snorted, 'what those old men who care nothing for the people as long as they line their pockets!'

'**We need more stretchers. And sheets, as many sheets as we can find,' Gaius orders a guard.**

'**Gaius!' Gwen shouts causing the physician to turn to him. 'The guards were under orders to shut the city gates at dusk.'**

'Directly against my orders,' Arthur said anger tinting his tone.

'**Who's orders?' demands Gaius.**

'**Lord Agravaine's,' Gwen replied.**

**In the council chambers Gaius opens the chamber doors and Gwen follows him in. Agravaine sits at the head of the table with the councilmen.**

'He's enjoying being the leader a little too much,' Merlin said darkly. 'Arthur's not even dead and he's already taking his place!'

'**Gaius. Have you come to join us?' Agravaine questions looking up.**

'**Why have you closed the city gates?' Gaius questions.**

'Against my orders,' Arthur scowled.

'Yes, Arthur, we know,' Merlin rolled his eyes.

'**We have limited resources, Gaius,' Agravaine glanced up slightly as Gwen frowns at him. 'As much as I would like to, we simply cannot feed and water the entire kingdom,' Agravaine said.**

'It's only going to be for a few days,' Arthur said angrily.

'**Surely the people have a right to be protected,' Gaius said.**

'Yes, thank you Gaius,' agreed Arthur.

'**I would be putting Camelot in danger. Starvation, disease. You of all people must understand, Gaius. The gates will remain shut until we are free of the evil that plagues us,' Agravaine said seeing no alternative, Gaius turns to leave. 'Now, gentlemen, where were we? reason to-'Agravaine begins but is interrupted by Gwen.**

'**My lords,' Gwen says and the councilmen stare at her.**

'They couldn't have been expecting that,' laughed Merlin. 'A mere serving girl standing up to the nobles of the court.' Merlin's eyes then twinkled, 'even if she has caught the eyes of the Prince Regent.'

'Merlin!' Arthur and Gwen said together whilst Merlin and Gwaine laughed.

'**May I be granted permission to address the court?' Gwen asked.**

'**Guinevere,' Agravaine smiles but he does not look happy as he makes an inviting gesture and she steps up to the table.**

**Gwen approaches the table that the council gathers at, 'Prince Arthur taught me long ago that every citizen of Camelot is important. He would never stand by and let them suffer,' Gwen said causing Geoffrey to look down. **

'You've won over Geoffrey,' smiled Gaius.

'**He would help them if he could, and we must do the same,' Gwen said.**

Emrys smiled, 'I think that must have been when you began to win the acceptance of the Council who at this time hadn't liked the idea that a serving girl would be Queen.'

'**I feel the pain as much as you,' Agravaine said holing up a consoling hand. **

'Sure you do,' Merlin rolled his eyes.

'**But we don't have a choice. If we keep letting people in, our food will run out within days,' Agravaine said.**

'At which time the veil will be closed,' Arthur said frustrated.

'**You are wrong,' Gwen shakes her head as the councilmen stare at Gwen.**

'**Perhaps you would enlighten me,' Agravaine said.**

'**Those outside the gates are landowners, farmers. For days the refugees have been bartering their wares with the townsfolk in return for the safety of their hearths. They bring with them far more than they take,' Gwen said.**

Arthur beamed proudly, 'and this is why you will make a better Queen than all the princesses in Albion.'

Gwen flushed as Merlin and Gwaine roared with laughter.

'**But how long before these wares run out?' Agravaine asked.**

'Not before I close the veil,' Arthur said stubbornly.

'**Three days ago, Prince Arthur embarked on a quest to rid us of these creatures. At worst, we have another three before he reaches his goal. Or do you think he will fail?' Gwen asks quietly.**

'**Of course not,' Agravaine said quickly and smiling but not looking happy.**

'**Sire, she's right,' Geoffrey said.**

'**Very well,' Agravaine nods. Reopen the gates.'**

'You were brilliant Guinevere,' smiled Arthur.

**Gwen curtsies and Agravaine nods back at her with a smile fixed firmly on his face but not reaching his eyes. Gwen then leaves the council chambers. When Gwen is gone the smile slips off of Agravaine's face.**

'Someone's not happy,' laughs Gwaine.

**The next morning Lancelot wakes up. Lancelot glances around to find Merlin gone.**

'**Merlin,' Lancelot murmurs. 'Merlin?!' shouts Lancelot.**

'**Shh!' Merlin hisses.**

**Lancelot turns to see Merlin standing on a couple of rocks in the stream with a stick and a couple of fish on a string. Lancelot watches Merlin spearing the water with the stick. Merlin stops and holds up the fish.**

'I thought you didn't like hunting,' Arthur said.

'I don't like hunting for pleasure,' corrected Merlin.

'**Breakfast,' Merlin said striding out of the river with two fish on his stick.**

'**Merlin, what...? Why are you...?' Lancelot asks.**

'**What?' asked Merlin.**

'**You're meant to be...dying,' Lancelot said.**

Emrys' smile becomes very fixed all of a second, 'I don't do that.'

'**Sorry. Here,' Merlin says as he hands Lancelot the spearing stick.**

'**What's that for?' asked Lancelot.**

'**You look like you're going to fall over,' Merlin replied.**

'Because you're impossible,' Lancelot said.

Merlin gave an impish grin, 'that I am.'

**Lancelot swings the stick at Merlin and Merlin ducks, 'yeah, not as quick as Arthur.'**

'**Oh yeah?' asked Lancelot.**

'**Come on. We need to catch up with the others,' Merlin said and he takes the stick and starts walking toward the horses.**

'How are you going to do that?' asked Arthur.

Emrys gave the same impish grin as Merlin had earlier reminding everyone that as old as Emrys as he was still Merlin, 'by dragon of course,' Merlin grinned.

'Of course,' Arthur said shaking his head. 'How else. Merlin will you never change.'

'Never,' Merlin said grinning impishly.

'**No. You're going back to Camelot,' Lancelot said not moving from the side of the river as Merlin walks on.**

'That's not going to work,' laughed Merlin.

'**You might be,' Merlin said.**

'**Merlin,' Lancelot said.**

'**Say hello to Gaius for me!' Merlin said**

'**Merlin!' Lancelot shouts.**

**Merlin stops and turns around as Lancelot picks up his cloak and sword.**

'**Arthur can't finish this without us,' Merlin said gravely.**

'**Arthur's right about you. You don't ever do as you're told,' Lancelot said walking over to Merlin.**

'No he doesn't,' agreed Arthur.

'You'd be dead if I didn't,' grinned Merlin.

'**Nope,' agreed Merlin his lip quirking at the remark.**

**At another stream in Albion Arthur and the knights wash off the Gaia berries in the stream.**

'**They need to rest, sire,' Leon said washing his hands. **

'How many days has it been since you've last slept?' sighed Gaius.

'We can't exactly sleep at night,' Arthur pointed out, 'with the Dorocha about.'

'No but your bodies need the rest,' Gaius said.

'**Even Gwaine's gone quiet,' Leon said.**

'Really?' asked Merlin shocked.

'I don't think I've ever heard Gwaine be quiet,' Elyan said.

'Apart from when he's sleeping,' Leon said laughing.

'He's not even quiet then,' Percival laughed.

'What?' asked Gwaine incensed.

'You talk in your sleep,' snickered Merlin.

'I certainly do not,' Gwaine said.

'You do,' Leon said amused.

'Boys,' Gwen said when Gwaine began to argue.

**Arthur washes his face, 'sounds like a good reason to keep going,' Arthur said taking his sword out and standing up.**

**Agravaine rides through the woods on a dark brown steed to Morgana's hovel. Morgana broods in a chair by the fire.**

'**My lady?' Agravaine calls from outside and enters closing the door behind him.**

'**What news of the mighty Camelot?' Morgana asks.**

'**As we planned,' Agravaine said taking off his gloves. 'The city's falling to rack and ruin.'**

'**And Arthur?' Morgana questions.**

'**Last we heard, he'd made it past Daelbeth,' Agravaine says warming his hands over the fire.**

'**Will we never be rid of him?' Morgana demands sinking back in her chair.**

Arthur flinched unable to forget the girl that had been once his sister and friend and confident. Now she was bent on revenge for his and his father's crimes. How Arthur wished Morgana had confided in him. Wished that he had been able to help to show her he would have never turned her over to Uther.

'**Patience, my lady,' Agravaine said causing Morgana to roll her eyes. 'Even if he makes it to the Isle, the outcome will still be the same.'**

'**Then what brings you here so early?' Morgana asks as she watches Agravaine.**

'Gwen,' murmurs Merlin.

'What?' asked Arthur a protective arm going over Gwen's shoulder.

'It's the only thing that has changed since their last visit,' Merlin said. 'Unless he's just giving an update on Arthur's progress.'

'**Something's wrong,' Morgana said.**

'**A minor irritant,' Agravaine said walking around to the back of Morgana's chair to rest his hands on her chair. 'Guinevere. She takes it upon herself to speak out against me.'**

'**She's dangerous,' Morgana said.**

'**Well, she's a servant. A spirited one, perhaps, but a servant nonetheless,' Agravaine said.**

'**No, you're wrong,' Morgana stands up, provoked. 'I have dreamt the future and, in it, that servant sits upon my throne,' Morgana said standing up and turning to face Agravaine. 'I would rather drown in my own blood than see that day.'**

'**Then we must make sure it never comes,' Agravaine said.**

'**I couldn't agree more,' Morgana smirks. 'We must make sure she never sees another dawn.'**

'Gwen!' cried Arthur.

**In Uther's chambers Gwen tends to Uther helping him to sit up.**

'**Where's Arthur?' Uther asks.**

'**I am unsure,' Gwen replied.**

'**Where is he?' Uther asks again.**

'**The prince is on a hunting trip, sire,' Gwen replied.**

'**When will he be back?' asks Uther.**

'**In a few days. Is there something you need?' asked Uther.**

**Uther shakes his head in his dreamy state. Gwen leaves Uther and begins to walk to the door. Gwen finds Agravaine leaning on Uther's table. Gwen stops as Agravaine stands to full height upon her approach.**

'**Your devotion to the king is most impressive. There is something I would like to discuss. I wish to apologize. Yesterday I feel I let the prince down. I am grateful that you spoke out,' Agravaine said.**

'You weren't,' Gaius said.

'**I did not mean to be discourteous, my lord,' Gwen said.**

'**Well, you weren't. Not in the least,' Agravaine said smiling. 'Gwen, if you would permit, I would be grateful to seek your advice,' Agravaine said causing Gwen's jaw to drops.**

'He's lying,' Arthur said flatly.

'Really?' Merlin said sarcastically. 'I would never have figured that out myself.'

'Merlin,' growled Arthur.

'Shut up,' laughed Merlin.

'Exactly,' grinned Arthur.

'**You understand the people,' Agravaine said. **

'**I am not sure I-'began Gwen.**

'**If nothing else, I know that you will be honest with me,' Agravaine said smiling and causing Gwen to smile at the truth of that statement.**

'Unlike Some people,' Merlin rolled his eyes.

'**It's not appropriate to talk now. Perhaps...this evening. You could come to my chambers,' Agravaine said as Gwen starts to protest. 'Please, Guinevere, these are dark times. I'm gonna need help if I'm to guide us through them.'**

'**Very well,' Gwen agreed nodding.**

**Agravaine smiles, 'thank you.**

**Gwen smiles back at Agravaine and let's out a huff of disbelieving laughter. Gaius enters glancing around at Agravaine as the lord exits. Gaius approaches Gwen.**

'**Is everything all right?' asked Gaius.**

'**Yes. He wishes to speak with me later. I think he means to seek my council,' Gwen said.**

'Or assassinate you,' Merlin shook his head.

**Gaius nods and walks around Gwen to tend to the king. Gwen smiles and she exits. Gaius turns and watches Gwen leave with pensive concern.**

'Do you suspect him?' asked Arthur.

'No,' Gaius said. 'I was probably just surprised that one as traditionalist as your uncle would be willing to listen to a serving girl!'

**Merlin and Lancelot ride up to a lodge in the woods. Merlin and Lancelot dismount. They enter to find animals hanging from the ceiling. Lancelot has his sword drawn whilst Merlin follows behind the knight.**

'**Hello?' Lancelot calls.**

**Lancelot sweeps back the cloth to find the hunter sitting at his table. They find that the hunter has like the other victims of the Dorocha been frosted over. Lancelot glances to a grave Merlin. They lie him down and cover him with a blanket.**

'The Dorocha,' Merlin said gravely.

'**We can't stay here,' Merlin said quietly.**

'It's safe as anywhere,' Arthur said.

'Yeah,' Merlin said, 'but do you really want to sleep all night next to a dead body,' Merlin grimaced.

'Don't be such a girl,' Arthur said.

'**There's nowhere else, Merlin,' Lancelot shakes his head and turns away from the body. 'We'll make a fire,' Lancelot said walking back through the cloth curtain and taking off his cloak. 'It will keep us safe and dry. And there's more than enough fuel to get us through the night,' Lancelot said picking up a log.**

'**Yep. Bel onbryne,' Merlin said and starts a fire in the grate. 'I'm not entirely useless, you know.'**

'I've never thought you were,' Lancelot said quietly.

Merlin smiles, 'I know.'

**That evening the guards patrol Camelot with torches in their hands. Morgana magically opens a gate outside Camelot and carries a torch as she climbs the stairs into the city. Morgana stops when she hears guards outside.**

'**Get the other side,' a distant guard says.**

'**Yes, sir,' the other guard says.**

**Morgana finishes climbing up the stairs. Morgana then continues down a dark corridor.**

'**Halt,' a guard says.**

'She's going to kill him,' Merlin said quietly remembering the mess after the Crystal Cave had happened.

**Morgana stops at the guard's word. Morgana then glares forward her eyes glowing gold as she is about to do magic. Morgana then throws the guard to his death without speaking or turning around. Morgana smiles and moves on.**

'I thought Merlin was the only one who could do controlled magic without words,' Arthur frowned.

'She must be incanting in her head,' Merlin said.

'It takes a lot of concentration for magic users but it is possible,' Emrys said. 'And power can often compensate for concentrate. And Morgana's not exactly a weaker sorceress.'

**In Agravaine's chambers Gwen sits at the table as Agravaine pours her a glass of wine.**

'Don't drink it!' Merlin said urgently.

'Do you think it's poisoned?' Arthur asks sharply.

'I don't know,' Merlin said. 'Drugged possibly as it seems that whatever their plan is Morgana is the one to carry it out.'

'**But do the people feel safe?' Agravaine asks but Gwen remains silent.**

'Of course not,' Merlin snorted. 'Not with the attacks every night!'

'**You can speak honestly,' Agravaine says coming around to stand behind Gwen.**

'**No, they do not,' Gwen said.**

'**Go on,' Arthur said.**

'**They're frightened. Night after night, they've seen their friends, their parents, their children all snatched cruelly from them and they don't know who will be next,' Gwen said as Agravaine takes a drink.**

**Agravaine turns slightly to Gwen, 'what can I do to reassure them?'**

**Gwen looks down at first then looks back up at Agravaine, 'show courage. Shutting the gates last night told them you were as terrified as they were. It's like a horse and its rider. If the people sense your fear, they will not trust you.'**

'Gwen, you do realise that you just called the people horses,' Merlin said amused.

'**I am grateful for your advice,' Agravaine says as he stands behind her and places his hands on her chair back.**

'Of course you are,' snorts Arthur.

'**You have a wise head on your shoulders, Guinevere,' Agravaine said.**

**Agravaine leans forward and rests his arms on the back of her chair and Gwen starts getting creeped out. Agravaine reaches his fingers slightly forward as if to touch her. Then thinks better of it and takes his arms off the chair back. 'I've kept you long enough.'**

'You have,' agreed Arthur.

**Gwen stands eagerly, 'and I must see to the king.'**

'**Don't concern yourself with that. I will ensure he's well looked after,' Agravaine said and precedes her to the door and opens it for her. 'It has been a long day. I'll have my guards walk you safely home.'**

'Why don't I trust those guards,' Arthur said.

'Because you know where his loyalties lie,' Merlin said, 'and that there is a planned murder attempt.'

**The guards appear outside the door.**

'**Thank you,' Gwen says.**

**Gwen curtsies and he steps aside to let her exit. Agravaine closes the door behind Gwen with a brooding look.**

**In the streets of Camelot the guards carry torches as they escort Gwen home. Gwen follows the guards through the streets. Morgana watches them from above.**

'**Hleap on baec,' Morgana says.**

Gwen frowned, 'what spell did Morgana use?'

'Leap on your back,' Merlin said rolling his eyes. 'I'm not sure why she wasn't able to do without words that time.'

'Probably because there were three of them,' Emrys said. 'Taking more focus than she had. Either that or she was more emotional about Gwen than a random guard so her anger and hatred messed her concentration making it necessary to use words.'

**Morgana raises her arm and throws Gwen and the guards backwards. Gwen screams as she is thrown backwards. The knights' helmet falls off and rolls on the ground. Morgana smirks at her unconscious victims.**

'GWEN!' cried out Arthur and Elyan.

'I'm fine,' Gwen said. 'This hasn't happened yet.'

**In the woods Arthur and the knights sit and stand guard around a campfire. Percival walks around the campfire with a large armful of firewood. Elyan approached Arthur on watch.**

'**Seen anything?' Elyan asks and Arthur shakes his head.**

'Well no news is good news,' Emrys said cheerfully.

**Arthur nods, 'do you know what we're going to face on the Isle of the Blessed?' Elyan asks and Arthur nods. 'Do you want to tell me?'**

'**The burden's mine and mine to bear alone,' Arthur said shaking his head.**

Merlin rolled his eyes, 'Arthur's not great at the whole talking about his feelings thing.'

'**Look around, Arthur,' Elyan said and motions for Arthur to look at the nights around the campfire. 'We would fight a thousand armies with our bare hands for you,' Elyan said as Percival chucks Gwaine a sword who catches it easily. 'We're never alone. We stand together. Come on, I'll take over, Elyan said and he reaches his hand out to take Arthur's torch. 'You need some rest.'**

**Arthur hands him the torch and puts a hand on Elyan's shoulder, 'thank you.'**

**Arthur nods and then pats Elyan on the back as he walks toward the campfire. Then they all hear Dorocha and gather close the fire.**

**Gaius enters Uther's chambers to find Uther asleep on top of the bed sheets and no candles lit. Gaius looks around with a frown on his face as he approaches Uther's bed.**

'**Gwen?' Gaius calls.**

'Gaius knows something's wrong,' Merlin breathed a sigh of relief.

'Let's just hope Gaius finds them before the Dorocha,' Arthur said grimly.

**In the streets of Camelot Gaius walks down the street carrying a torch. Gaius turns around when he hears the sound of the Dorocha in the distance behind him.**

'**Gwen?' Gaius calls.**

**Gaius turns sharply when he hears a Dorocha as he approaches Gwen's house and finds a frozen-faced guard. Then he sees Gwen lying near the guard. Gaius checks Gwen's face; she's still warm. A Dorocha charges Gaius from behind, but he fends it off with the torch.**

'That was too close,' whispered Arthur.

**In the hunter's lodge Merlin is leaning on a post whilst Lancelot pours himself a drink.**

'**You don't have to continue on this journey with me, you know,' Merlin said.**

'Try and stop me,' Lancelot said.

**Lancelot chuckles, 'try and stop me,' Lancelot leans forward and pours Merlin another drink.**

'**Why? Because you're a knight, you feel honour bound?' Merlin asks.**

'**You wouldn't understand. It doesn't make any sense to me either,' Lancelot said.**

'Me,' Gwen said sadly. 'Oh Lancelot I shouldn't have put you in that position.'

'**Gwen?' Merlin asks taking a drink.**

'**I made her a vow I would keep Arthur safe,' Lancelot said.**

'That's my job,' Merlin said.

'**You don't have to worry. I'll keep him safe,' promised Merlin.**

'**I made a vow, Merlin,' Lancelot said.**

'**Do you still think about her?' Merlin asks.**

'**No. Arthur's...a better man than me,' Lancelot said.**

'**I'm sorry,' Merlin said.**

'**Why? He loves her and...she's happy,' Lancelot said.**

'You truly are the noblest of all the knights,' Merlin smiled sadly.

**In the physician's chambers Gaius tends to Gwen's head wound as she lies on a sickbed. Gaius holds a damp cloth to Gwen's head.**

'**I remember the guards walking me to my door. And then...nothing,' Gwen said.**

'**Just a surface wound. You were very lucky,' Gaius said as he places the cloth back on Gwen's head.**

'**Everyone talks about the coldness, but I don't feel cold at all,' Gwen said.**

'They are,' Emrys said gravely shivering slightly. 'Colder than you can ever imagine.'

'**You weren't attacked by the Dorocha, Gwen,' Gaius said shaking his head slightly.**

'Thank the gods,' murmured Arthur.

'**Then what? Gaius?' asked Gwen frowning.**

'Morgana,' Lancelot said grimly.

'**I fear someone wanted to do you harm,' Gwen said. **

'Really?' Merlin said sarcastically. 'She couldn't have figured that out herself?'

'**Why?' asked Gwen.**

'Because of me,' Arthur said softly.

'**I don't know,' Gaius admitted.**

'**Well, surely if they did, they'd have done a better job,' Gwen said.**

'**Maybe. But cold-blooded murder is suspicious. Better to leave you to the Dorocha,' Gaius said placing the cloth in a bowel and picking up a stick with a cloth on the end to dab Gwen's forehead with.**

'She would have succeeded had it not been for Gaius,' Arthur said grimly.

**In the hunter's lodge the wind rustles the curtains as Merlin and Lancelot sleep. Merlin stirs slightly in his sleep as the candles and fire are all blown out as Merlin and Lancelot sleep. Merlin senses a Dorocha slip by and wakes up. Merlin sits up suddenly and looks around in time to see the Dorocha charges.**

Arthur groaned, 'get out of there.'

'I don't think outside will be any better,' Merlin pointed out. 'What we need is more fire. Let's just be glad I sensed them before they killed Lancelot and put me back in that state again.'

'**Lancelot!' Merlin shouts.**

**Merlin throws the last of his alcohol into the dying grate fire and it bursts into flames in front of the Dorocha allowing Merlin and Lancelot struggle with the door and then run outside into the pitch dark. Merlin and Lancelot run through the woods.**

'**O drakon, e male so ftengometta tesd 'hup' anankes!' Merlin roars in dragon tongue.**

**The Dorocha chases them through the dark woods until a fireball shoots out of the sky and gets rid of them. Lancelot draws his sword, stunned by the appearance of the dragon. Kilgharrah flames another Dorocha and lands in front of them in a clearing. Lancelot steps forward to strike the dragon, but Merlin holds out a hand to stop him.**

'He won't hurt you,' Merlin reassured Lancelot.

'**It's alright. It's alright.,' Merlin says as he looks up at Kilgharrah and gives him a little bow. 'Thank you.'**

'**Who is your friend?' Kilgharrah says angrily.**

'Merlin, why doesn't he like me?' asked Lancelot.

'Not a clue,' admitted Merlin.

'**I'm Lancelot,' Lancelot said.**

'**Of course. Sir Lancelot, the bravest and most noble of them all,' Kilgharrah says.**

'He seems to change his tune very quickly,' Arthur says darkly remembering the time when the dragon was their enemy.

'**I'm not sure that's true,' Lancelot said.**

'**We shall see. For now, there are more pressing things at hand. The Dorocha cannot be allowed to remain in this world. The sundered veil must be restored,' Merlin said. **

'**We're on our way to the Isle of the Blessed to help Arthur heal it,' Lancelot said.**

'**Indeed. But at what price?' Kilgharrah asks.**

'He won't want Arthur or I to sacrifice ourselves,' Merlin said quietly.

'**I know that the spirit world demands a sacrifice,' Merlin said.**

'**It demands nothing. It is the Cailleach, the gatekeeper to the spirit world who asks such a price,' Kilgharrah says.**

'**And there is no other way?' asked Merlin.**

'**There is not,' Kilgharrah agrees.**

'**Arthur intends to sacrifice himself to heal the veil. It is my destiny to protect him; you taught me that,' Merlin said.**

'**Merlin, you must not do this,' Kilgharrah said.**

'You won't talk him out of it,' sighed Gwen sadly. 'He's as stubborn and loyal as you are once he's got something in his head he won't change his mind.'

'The only way to stop him is if someone else does it for him,' Lancelot realised.

'**Then I have no choice. I must take his place,' Merlin said.**

'**From the moment I met you, I saw something that was invisible. Now it is there for all to see,' Kilgharrah said.**

'**A lot of what you see, old friend, is what you taught me,' Merlin replied.**

'**It will be an empty world without you, young warlock,' Kilgharrah said as he gives Merlin an affectionate look and then flies off.**

**The next morning Merlin and Lancelot ride through the woods. They slow down to a canter.**

'**When we get to the Isle of the Blessed, do you really intend to sacrifice yourself?' Lancelot asked.**

'Of course he is,' Arthur glared at his friend.

'**What do you want me to say?' Merlin asks.**

'**I look at you and I wonder about myself. Would I knowingly give up my life for something?' Lancelot asks.**

Emrys sighs.

'**You have to have a reason. Something you care about. Something that's more important than anything,' Merlin said.**

**Merlin nudges his horse into a gallop overtaking Lancelot whose horse whinnies. Lancelot thinks for a moment before following. They stop at the top of a hill and find smoke rising from another abandoned fortress ahead.**

'**Looks like someone beat us to it,' Lancelot said.**

'**Bandits?' Merlin asks as Lancelot tilts his head as a "Maybe." 'Think we'll make it before nightfall?'**

'You better,' Arthur said.

'I know,' nodded Merlin nodded. 'I doubt that we could survive the night out in the woods.'

'Unless you called your dragon,' laughed Gwaine.

'**There's only one way to find out. Ya!' Lancelot says and they gallop towards the fortress.**

**At the fortress Arthur and the knights sit around a campfire. Gwaine takes off his boots with a relieved groan and then proceeds to take off his socks. Elyan and Leon gag at the smell.**

'**Has something died?' Elyan asks.**

'**Why am I always the butt?' Gwaine asks chucking a boot on the ground.**

'Because you make it so easy,' suggested Merlin with a laugh.

'**Can't think,' Leon said.**

**Leon and Elyan pick up their swords which had previously been on the ground. They get up and join Percival and Arthur on the other side of the campfire.**

'**Pick on Percival,' Gwaine said.**

'**Why me?' Percival asked.**

'**He washes,' Elyan said.**

'And I don't?' Gwaine asked.

'**And he doesn't set fire to his socks,' Leon added gesturing to the fire.**

'When did that happen?' asked Merlin laughing.

'Right now,' Emrys said eyes twinkling slightly.

'**Ugh! No!' Gwaine snatches his socks from the fire and tries to put them out as the other knights grin.**

'**Quiet,' Arthur said suddenly.**

**They hear a gate open in the distance as Gwaine looks down at his sword. The knights jump to their feet and draw their swords, including barefoot Gwaine who leaves his scabbard behind. Lancelot approaches with his hand on his sword. The knights hold their defensive stance until Lancelot steps into the light.**

'**Lancelot?' Arthur frowns without putting his sword down. 'How's Merlin?' Arthur asks.**

'I'm always alright,' Merlin said quietly.

'**Bad news. He's still alive,' Lancelot grins and steps aside as Merlin enters and Arthur chuckles in relief.**

'Lancelot,' Gaius shook his head.

**Arthur laughs in relief, 'Merlin!'**

'Did you two plan that?' Arthur demanded angrily.

'Must have,' shrugged Merlin whilst Emrys let out a bellowing laugh.

'That was cruel,' Gwen scolded.

**Merlin grins at Arthur. Elyan and Percival step forward to hugs Merlin. Leon pats Merlin on the back. Percival hugs Lancelot as a beaming Gwaine hugs Merlin. Merlin pats the knight on the back. Arthur shakes hands with Lancelot. Merlin grins at Arthur and gives Merlin a shoulder squeeze.**

**'Good to see you, Merlin,' Arthur said.**

'**Yeah. It's good to see you too,' Merlin said nodding and Arthur places a hand on Merlin's head and pulls him away.**

**Merlin and Arthur eat as they lounge against a log by the fire while the others sleep.**

'**It's going to be fine. Everything will be alright,' Merlin nods.**

Emrys sighs sadly.

'**I'm just tired,' Arthur shakes his head.**

'**You don't have to sacrifice yourself,' Merlin said.**

'**To save my people,' Arthur said.**

'**I will take your place,' Merlin said.**

'You two,' Gwen said exasperated.

**Arthur shakes head, 'Merlin.'**

'You won't convince him otherwise,' Gwaine shook his head. 'I've never met anyone as stupidly loyal as Merlin here.'

'**What is the life of a servant compared to that of a prince?' asked Merlin.**

'Every man – or woman – should have equal importance,' Arthur said. 'You taught me that.'

'**Well, a good servant's hard to come by,' Arthur said.**

'You won't need a servant if you're dead!' Merlin said exasperated.

'**I'm not that good,' Merlin said.**

'**True,' Arthur agreed..**

Merlin winced, 'I suppose I walked right into that one.'

'You did,' agreed Arthur.

'**One thing. Look after Guinevere, I want her to be happy in her life. She deserves that,' Arthur said.**

'Oh Arthur,' Gwen said softly.

'She'd be happier with you there,' Merlin said pointedly.

'**Don't worry. I'll make sure,' Merlin promised.**

'By sacrificing myself, you prat,' Merlin said rolling his eyes.

**The next morning Merlin and the knights approach the edge of a cliff face as they reach the Seas of Meredor. They see the Isle of the Blessed covered in smoke across the Seas.**

'**The Isle of the Blessed,' Arthur said.**

**The knights and Merlin stare at the Isle of the Blessed. They then take the ferryman's boat to the isle and hear some screeching along the way. Merlin sits at the back of the boat as they hear the screech of wyverns. The knights look up warily.**

**They step onto the isle and the screeching gets louder.**

'**What is that?' demanded Leon and they all draw their swords.**

'Wyverns,' Merlin said grinning slightly.

'**I really hope I'm wrong,' Gwaine said as a wyvern flies down at them.**

'**Wyvern!' Arthur cries as more wyverns attack. Percival falls to the ground as he gets slashed.**

'**You're right!' Percival said.**

**Merlin crouches down to hide his face and whispers, 's'enthend' apakhorein nun epello!' Merlin stands up, his eyes glow, and the wyverns fly off.**

'**See? That's how you deal with them,' Gwaine grins as Merlin rolls his eyes.**

Merlin looked amused, 'yeah it is.'

'**We need to keep moving,' Arthur said running on as they enter another passage and more wyverns fly overhead.**

'**Sire, you must go on! We'll fend them off!' Leon said as he, Percival, and Elyan remain outside to handle the wyverns.**

'Why doesn't Merlin just get rid of them?' asked Arthur.

'I believe I was hoping they would distract you long enough so I could sacrifice myself,' Emrys said. 'Not that it worked,' Emrys sighed glancing at Lancelot who stirred awkwardly.

'**Good luck,' Gwaine calls.**

**Arthur leads Merlin, Gwaine, and Lancelot toward the altar stone. Arthur and Merlin's faces are grim with resolve. Gwaine is the only one who doesn't understand what the others are all planning to do.**

'Why am I the only one who has no idea what's going on?' demanded Gwaine.

'**It is not often we have visitors,' the Cailleach said.**

'Because only Morgana and Morgause are ruthless and stupid enough to tear the veil,' Merlin said darkly.

'**Put an end to this. I demand you heal the tear between the two worlds,' Arthur said.**

'**It was not I who created this horror. Why should it be I that stops it?' asked the Cailleach.**

'Because innocent people are dying,' Arthur said angrily.

'**Because innocent people are dying,' Merlin said.**

'Don't say it,' Arthur said as Gwaine opened his mouth and Gwen giggled.

'**Indeed,' the Cailleach agreed. **

**The Cailleach laughs maniacally. Gwaine charges her with his sword raised. She throws him back with magic. The other knights and Merlin watch as Gwaine hits the floor and is knocked out.**

'**Is this the best you can do?' asked the Cailleach.**

'**I know what you want,' Arthur said.**

'**Do you? And are you willing to let me have it?' asked the Cailleach.**

'Yes,' Merlin and Arthur said together.

'**I'm prepared to pay whatever price is necessary,' Arthur said.**

**The Cailleach holds up a hand and motions with a finger for Arthur to come to her. Arthur walks determinedly toward her as the Cailleach continues to beckon the prince forward. Merlin too approaches.**

'Arthur no,' Gwen cried out.

'**Forb fleoghe,' Merlin whispers.**

'Thank you, Merlin,' Gwen sighed.

'Merlin!' Arthur said angrily. 'What did you do?'

'Saved you from doing something incredibly stupid,' Gwen said.

**Merlin's eyes glow gold as his spell stops Arthur and throws him backwards, knocking him unconscious. Cailleach looks at Merlin and they both approach the altar stone. Merlin glances back at Lancelot as he moves forward slowly.**

'**So, Emrys, you choose to challenge me after all. Will you give yourself to the spirits to save your prince?' asked the Cailleach pacing the alter.**

'**It is my destiny,' Merlin said.**

'**Perhaps. But your time among men is not yet over, Emrys, even if you want it to be,' the Cailleach said.**

**Merlin is confused. Cailleach looks at the tear in the veil and Merlin follows her gaze. Lancelot is standing at the brink. He looks back at Merlin with a smile and nods. The sound of the screaming Dorocha is heard as Lancelot walks into the shrieking veil.**

'No!' screamed Merlin even though he knew this was going to happen.

'**No! No! No! No!' Merlin shouts as the veil closes. 'N-no,' Merlin shouts as he stands alone with the unconscious Gwaine and Arthur.**

'It's alright,' Lancelot said. 'This time we can stop this from happening. We know that it will happen on Samhain at the Isle of the Blessed. All we have to do is stop it and then I won't have to sacrifice myself.'

**Arthur enters a full court. The Knights of Camelot dressed in chain mail and red cloaks stand to Arthur's right. The council members stand to Arthur's left with Gwen, Gaius and Merlin at the very front. Agravaine stands opposite Arthur. Arthur walks passed the Knights of the Round Table.**

**Arthur places a Camelot cape and sword on a pyre in the courtyard. Merlin and Gwen stand behind the prince.**

'**I want to pay tribute to Sir Lancelot. We owe him a great debt. It is not just his deed that we'll never forget. It's his courage. His compassion,' Arthur says as Merlin brings Arthur a torch for the pyre. 'His unselfish heart.'**

**Arthur tosses the torch on the pyre. The pyre catches fire. Merlin watches the fire burn pain in his eyes. Arthur continues to address the court in the council chambers.**

'**He was the most noble knight I'll ever know. He gave his life for all of us,' Arthur said.**

**Outside at the pyre Gwen cries as she watches the pyre burning. The sword begins to steam in the flames. The Knights and Merlin watch the pyre burn. Arthur takes Gwen's hand.**

'**He didn't sacrifice himself for Camelot,' Gwen said tears in her voice. 'I asked him to look after you and he promised me with his life. He was true to his word.'**

**Arthur thinks over what she just said, then places a comforting hand on her shoulder and leaves her by the pyre. Gwen continues to weep by the pyre, alone in the courtyard.**

**In Morgana's hovel Morgana screams and smashes some of her possessions.**

'**Arthur was lucky,' Agravaine said.**

Arthur shook his head, 'it was down to Lancelot and Merlin. Or I would not have survived.'

'**And Guinevere?' Morgana demands angrily.**

'**It was only by chance that Gaius found her,' Agravaine replied.**

'If you had been any later,' Gwen shivered. 'I would not have survived.'

'It was far too close,' shivered Arthur.

'It was,' nodded Elyan.

'**No, you're wrong. We were not thwarted by luck, it was Emrys!' Morgana said angrily raising her voice to a shout.**

Emrys raised an eyebrow in a very Gaius like fashion, 'I saved Arthur it's true but I had nothing to do with saving Gwen. Not that I wouldn't have had I been there,' Emrys assured Gwen quickly.

'I know, Merlin,' Gwen assured her very old friend immediately.

'**Emrys?' asked Agravaine.**

'**The Cailleach warned me about him. She said he was my destiny and my doom. It was he that thwarted us, I'm sure of it,' Morgana said.**

'**So what's to be done?' asked Agravaine approaching Morgana.**

'Luckily they do not know who Emrys is,' Gaius said. 'And you better keep it that way,' Gaius said glaring at his ward pointedly.

'I'll do everything in my power to stop Morgana from finding out who I am,' Merlin rolled his eyes.

'**As long as he exists, I will never gain what is rightfully mine,' Morgana said and turns to Agravaine. 'You must help me find this Emrys. And destroy him,' Morgana said softly and she steps away and Agravaine takes in a breath.**

**In the physician's chambers Merlin sits in his room staring at the spell book on the table without opening it. Merlin hears the physician's chamber door open.**

'**Gaius,' Agravaine says from downstairs.**

'**How can I be of assistance?' asks Gaius.**

'**You're a man of great knowledge and wisdom,' Agravaine says as Merlin gets up.**

**Gaius scoffs, 'knowledge, perhaps.'**

'**Have you ever come across a sorcerer called Emrys?' Agravaine asks.**

'And that was how you found out about Agravaine's loyalty,' snorted Arthur.

**Gaius pauses and Merlin listens at the door, 'no. Doesn't sound familiar.'**

'Sure it doesn't,' Gwaine snorted. 'Not like the Great and Powerful Emrys lives with you or anything!'

'**Hm. Well, if you do hear mention of the name,' Agravaine says as he turns to leave.**

'**I'll be sure to tell you,' Gaius promised..**

'**It will not go unrewarded,' Agravaine chuckles on his way out as Merlin comes out of his bed chamber.**

'**There's only one person who could've heard that name. Morgana. We know her powers are growing. She, too, must have seen the Cailleach,' Gaius said.**

**Merlin shakes head, 'but Agravaine...'**

'He seemed to genuinely care for Arthur,' Merlin murmured.

'**I suspect he's not as virtuous as he seems. And, don't forget, he has every reason to despise Uther,' Gaius said. **

'You're talking about my mother's death,' Arthur said quietly.

'It looks like that,' agreed Merlin.

'**We must beware, Merlin. Morgana can never know the truth. She must never know who you really are,' Gaius said.**

'You never change do you,' Merlin said amused as Emrys sighed sadly.


End file.
